The Red Dragon of Golden Light
by Nosferatu869
Summary: In the time Issei spends with Tannin on the mountain, he realizes many things about himself. He cannot accomplish anything the way he is. He must change. He has failed before but this time is different. This time he will become a proper Sekiryuutei. But change is something that happens naturally. Change is growth. Forcing that change upon yourself can have certain...consequences.
1. Chapter 1: The Fool

**Hello readers, you may not know me but I am a reader of olden times. I have been around since the fandom of highschool DxD started and since the first stories came to fruition here. Not that any of that matters. There are few who may know me because of my reviews and despite my constant readings and critical reviews of stories, I have never written one myself. Until now. I have waited oh so long to write one myself. I have always wanted to create my own version of Highschool DxD because of how I much I yearned for the story and characters to reach a deeper level of writing. Not that the initial writing is bad, Ishibumi is a godsend compared to all the other shit harem series but nevertheless there were of course things I could not agree with. Plus, seeing how many great stories that can be birthed from the ever expansive universe of DxD I can't hold back. And I want to inspire a higher level of storytelling and concept in the community, hence the reason I'm creating these stories. Also, you may notice that in a lot of stories the main difference will actually be the main pairing but don't worry the pairing plays more into the characters and story than you think. As if I would just make a story for JUST the pairing and NOT change anything else. Anyway, without further ado, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: You do not need a fucking disclaimer in your stories let alone in every goddamn chapter everyone knows we don't own anything that's not ours on a fanfiction site. And regardless, a disclaimer would not protect you legally if anyone cared.**

 **P.S. I don't own anything**

 **Key:**

 ** _Bold Italics!_ = Usually a sound effect**— **Example: _Slam!_**

 **Bold + [...] = Usually sounds released by Sacred Gear** — **Example: [Boost!]**

Speech [...] **= Usually Ddraig's internal speech or a title for something** — **Example:** The [Welsh Dragon]

 ** _(...) +_ _Italics_** **= subconscious thought** — **Example:** _(Speech...)_

 **Italics + (...) + "..." = Flashback speech** — **Example:** _("I wanna be the harem king!")_

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

My name is Hyoudou Issei. I am currently 17 years old and a second year student of Kuoh Academy. I am 170cm. tall and weigh 62 kilograms. Over the past few months, my life has taken drastic changes. I got a girlfriend! She killed me….Then I got revived! As a devil…. Under a beautiful Crimson haired Senpai! As a servant….wait, that's not bad as bad as it sounds. Anyway, you get the point. A LOT has happened. But let's just jump back to now. Speaking of 'currently', I am currently screaming at the top of my lungs while riding through the wind in the hand of a massive dragon.

….I can explain…

So, some backstory. It is currently our summer break at my school. Which means Vacation! Right?...No. Unfortunately for me there is no such blessing that would grace me by giving me a vacation full of bikinis and fun. Probably, because I'm a devil. Then again, the Maous don't seem to be helping me either so there's that. More importantly, the reason I'm here. It turns out we are spending our vacation here in the underworld. To train. Sigh. I can only shed tears at this fact. My fun filled summer with Matsuda and Motohama is no longer a possibility. Let alone one with bikinis. Well, at least I got to see everyone naked in the open baths! Thanks to Azazel-sensei…. Speaking of which it's _HIS_ fault this is all happening in the first place. He's the one who handed us all of our training regiments and called this monster here to kill me. And I thought maybe I could get some leniency but no. I now have been kidnapped by a massive purple Dragon and am being carried away towards a mountain for 20 days, during which, I am expected to unlock balance breaker by the end of. Talk about brutal and unfair. I blame Sensei. Azazel. Not this sensei. Although I have a feeling I won't be able to call this monster sensei. I mean, come on! This is unreasonable isn't It! My base is human and I am very weak!

[That attitude is one that will only hinder you, should you preserve it Partner]

Oh, Ddraig, there you are. How the hell am I supposed to _NOT_ have this attitude!? I seriously can't survive this! I'm weak! I can't go in enthusiastically this way! I don't want to die after all!

[It is not your enthusiasm I am referring to, Partner. It is your attitude itself. Your lack of enthusiasm is understandable at the least. Your attitude towards yourself is the problem. You are too self-destructive and lack confidence. Moreover, your entire personality is weaker than your physical form.]

Well, duh! I'm weak! Actually weak! It's just the truth!

[Regardless of whether it is truth or lies, you should not be demoralizing or belittling yourself, especially when it comes to training. If you must start from the bottom so be it, but you are still the Sekiryuutei. You should be wearing that title with pride and do your best to honour it.]

Fuck pride and Honor! I'm trying to live! I want to get laid! I don't want to die a virgin! I still have to have sex with Buchou, Asia, and Akeno-san! Well...Asia is…..um..

[I understand well, Partner. But if you do not enter such a situation with the belief that you can become stronger, then you will surely not.]

But—! I just—! Dammit! I don't know that I can do that Ddraig!

[You are the Sekiryuutei are you not?]

Well yeah but…

[You are my host are you not?]

Yes But—

[Then what is it that is stopping you other than yourself?]

…..That's... Fuck….

...

"Ah, you have calmed down, have you?"

Tannin! Wait…. Oh... I'm sitting down. We're on the mountain now. Or at least, we are on the part of the mountain that can be stood on. I guess that was happening without me paying attention. Did I mention that this mountain is outrageously big!?

"Well then, seeing as we have arrived, let's get started."

...Huh?... WHAT?!— This monster is now puffing his chest and there's smoke coming out of the sides of his mouth!

"Prepare yourself, Young Drake."

What's a "Drake"?

"NO WAIT— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—!"

* * *

 **-DXD-**

3 days...

It's been 3 days. 3 days of running away in fear from a brutal monster. At first, he tested me out physically by shooting fucking fireballs at me. That was nice. After that, he gave me some tasks to complete while fully boosted to test the extent of my strength. He then lightly ridiculed me for not being able to lift a boulder 5× my size and said that a "Young Drake", which he has now started to call me, "could have lifted it quite easily". I have also been informed by Ddraig that a [Young Drake] is practically a baby type of Dragon. I'll have to ask him about different types of dragons later. I tried telling Tannin-ossan that I am not a fucking dragon but all he says is "not yet". And it's very annoying.

[He believes in you Partner. More than you do yourself.]

I don't care if he believes in me! He's been trying to kill me for past two and a half days! I've been running like a dog!

[You are the one running. We are telling you to fight.]

No way! I can't fight back! Every time I try I just end up hurting my fists. The Boosted Gear may be indestructible but my arms aren't!

[Perhaps if you had the will to fight, you would be able to make a difference. As it is now, the only areas you are improving in are your endurance and your physical body on basic terms. And while I admit that is not a bad thing, for it to be the only things you are doing right is more than concerning.]

Well, I can't help it... What is it that I'm supposed to do? I'm too weak. It's just as Ossan said the other day. If I can't improve myself then I'm just in the way of Buchou and the others...a hindrance….a stain on the Gremory name…that's why I have to get stronger...for everyone's sake...so that I can protect them….protect Asia..

I can't just _not_ become strong. I have to. Just like everyone else. Or else I will be left behind.

Alone.

...

...

 _(I will fail them.)_

(—?!)

A chill washes down my spine. Certain scenes that haunted me from my past replayed in my head...

That's right. If I can't become stronger I will only be in the way...

 _("God,_ _help me!")_

If I don't become stronger…

 _("You're there, aren't you!? Don't take her! She didn't do anything wrong!")_

 _("I just…want to see you smile...")_

If I _fail_ …

 _("She just wanted to make friends! Is it because I'm a devil that you won't hear my prayer!? Is it because she is friends with a devil that you won't save her!?")_

 _("As if a Low-Class Devil could stand up against a Phenex Haha!")_

 _("Please God_ — _!")_

 _("_ — _HAHA. A devil praying to God in a church? How hilariously pathetic. What a true **failure**.")_

 _("He could not even stand up to the likes of my pawn. What a **failure** you have raised, Rias.")_

"—Haaaaahh!…..Hah…."

I caught my breath with violent inhales and exhales.

...Ah...where?... I'm breathing heavily…. I can't forget that...no matter what…. These memories... history...will only repeat themselves...If I _fail_...

[Partner, can you hear me?]

Ah, Ddraig... Yes I hear you...

[You were not responding to me. You must've been caught in your thoughts. Something unpleasant I feel.]

Can't you see It?...

[Most usually. I do my best not to pry. For your sake and mine. Moreover, the thoughts, fears, and feelings derived from your deepest subconscious are much harder to pick up than something like the regular perverted dream of yours. I could not see what you were seeing, but I could very clearly feel what you were feeling. Such emotion cannot be hidden from me. Although I suspect you wish me not to ask.]

Yeah... Just….reminders….

[Whatever haunts you, I know you can overcome. And I know that if you steel yourself and strengthen your will you may be able to reach Balance Breaker in our short time here.]

Yeah...maybe….

Asia's face flashes through my mind…

Her smile.

Her eyes.

Her hair.

Her sleeping face.

Her _"_ _resting"_ face.

...

...

...

...

Ddraig...I'm going to attack…..

[Very well, do not be reckless Partner. Be wary of his movements. His range when considering physical attacks is—]

I didn't even let Ddraig finish. I'm running forward before I know it. I was hiding until now, deep in foliage and rocks. I can't let _that_ happen. I have to become stronger. I can't let that happen again. Never again.

"Oh, you show yourself, Young Drake!"

He noticed before I even fully revealed myself. The second I moved. As expected of a Maou class Dragon….and yet he acts as if he didn't already know the second I chose this spot.

 **[Boost!]**

More.

 **[Boost!]**

More.

 **[Boost!]**

[Partner, you have reached your boost limit. You were already well boosted before. You should not be pushing beyond your physical boundaries during combat, we can focus on increasing your amount of boosts during endurance training—]

 **[Boost!]**

I can't. I can't let it happen. I need more.

[Partner. At this rate, you will reset soon enough—!]

 **[Boost!]**

I don't care how much it hurts. I don't care what it takes. I have to prevent it. No matter what.

I launch myself at Tannin. I can't fly, but I can jump and I can damn well hit his legs. He's staring me down.

"Someone who cannot fly should not be launching himself at an enemy who is faster than him, let alone stronger. Unless you have a method of quick retreat, the last thing you should be doing is recklessly advancing. Especially considering the chance of _failure_ in an attempted attack. Or moreover, the guarantee of _failure_ of an attack that you have already performed countless times before."

 _ **WACK!**_

He whipped his tail at me and sent me back down to the ground. That damned word kept replaying in my head.

"You were performing better when you were running away. What changed, Youngling?"

Dammit. I get back up. I charge his legs this time.

"What do you expect to do? This method hasn't proved successful once before. You would be better off with your previous strategy. At this point, its nothing but blind, reckless attacks."

I know...

 _ **WACK!**_

Again, he smacked me away with his tail. I wasn't even near it. He just quickly turned and used it. He isn't taking me seriously.

...Neither am I…... But even still...

I just have to keep going... Why can't I do It? Is it just impossible? Is it my doubt? How do I get rid of it? I'm trying. I want it gone. And still it doesn't leave me?

But...isn't this my sacred gear? Doesn't it bend to _my_ will? If so, then give it to me! I want balance breaker! Give it to me! I command you!... Please...It's mine isn't It? Can't I force it out? If I have the will, then why won't it come?! Is it my lack of confidence?! That doesn't make any sense! I want it so it should give it to me! If I have the will then it should listen to me! It's mine! I need it!...

All the while thinking this, I'm pointlessly "attacking" Tannin. Until finally—

 _ **WACK!**_

 _ **BAM BAM BAM!**_

A "light" kick of his sends me away rolling on the ground

"...We will stop here for now. Take a small break."

"W-What?! Why now of all times?! I can still keep go—!"

 **[Reset!]**

"—Hack—! _**Cough, Cough!**_ "

I start coughing blood. Not a large amount, but any amount is unpleasant.

"No. You Cannot."

He knew... Of course he did... He can count to 15. He knows how much I can handle at this point.

 _ **DON!**_

He sits himself down facing away from me. I'm lying on my back. Looking up at the purple sky... It really is beautiful...

"Ossan…"

"Hmm?"

"Why?... Why can't I...?"

Within all of my pathetic desperation, I asked him, hoping to receive an answer. Maybe I actually know the answer, but I simply don't realize it. Even so, I want someone to answer me...

"The problem lies within yourself, Boy. There is a barrier ahead of you. You must "break" it. The same way your Knight has done it."

A "barrier"... You say that, but I only see the image of myself standing in the way...

"But I can't... Kiba was never wrong... He just had to accept the truth...and he had to let go of his revenge... His friends came to him and reminded him...to live…"

"What is it that separates you from him?"

"Everything. We're too different. He's amazing and I'm not. I am just weak in all places... I have to get stronger... And that's why I need balance breaker...but I can't get any stronger... And I can't become stronger if I don't get it... I'm stuck."

"Being stuck is the last step, Boy. It is what lets your know that you are close. That you are at the edge. Now you must jump."

"Heh... I might as well if I don't unlock it…"

"I do not understand."

"Nothing, Ossan. It's just a human thing..."

"Perhaps it is the _human_ holding you back."

I turned my head on the ground.

"Now I don't understand."

"Why was it that you attacked me, Boy?"

"...I had to…"

"Why? You had not been detected yet? So why not continue hiding?"

"But I can't progress if I don't push forward..."

"Indeed. Yet if you push too far you will progress backwards. If you do not allow your body to catch up to your training, it will only serve to hinder you further. You cannot constantly press your body past it's limits abruptly and expect perfect results. You are truly stuck. You are close. Aside from a few small skills, what remains, is you."

Me?... As I thought, the one standing in my way is...

 _(Hyoudou Issei.)_

"I can't feel confident like this..."

"Confidence? I do not believe that is your only issue, my Boy."

"What do you mean? You think you know what's wrong with me?"

"I do know. I had asked you why you attacked me before."

"Yea?..."

"What was it that motivated you?"

"Motivated?... I...I didn't want to fail…"

"Is that so? The fear of failure is your motivation. Is that right?"

"Fear...? I...I just don't want to fail... Is that so wrong?"

"Indeed. You don't want to fail. That is your motivation. Understandable. However, "I don't want to fail" is not what will bring you balance breaker. "I want to succeed". That is true motivation. What you are feeling— Is nothing but _de_ _speration_."

 **[—?!]**

I felt something. Tannin's words struck a chord somewhere within me...

That's right... If that thing standing in my way is just me...then all I have to do is switch places with it... I just have to replace 'him'... But am I really willing to do such a thing?...

...I see a flash of images.

My parents. My friends.

...Asia.

...

I am afraid.

...

...And fear will only freeze my legs…. Or lead them away…

...Away from them... Away from _her_.

...If the fear of failure is such a problem, then just don't look at it. Look only towards the possibility of victory... If I can simply not look at the other possibility... If I can simply ignore it, then...

...

Alright. Ddraig.

[Yes, Partner?]

Today, we're going to unlock balance breaker.

[Is that correct Partner?]

Yeah...Probably. Heh...

[Very well.]

"Hmm?"

Looks like Tannin noticed me standing.

"Good eyes, Youngling. A fine expression Indeed….. How much time do you need for recovery?"

"..2 Minutes."

"And after that?"

"Let's keep going."

"Hmph. Is that so? In that case, brace yourself, Young Drake."

There's Ossan's catch phrase. I run away into the distance. Just because I'm taking a few minutes doesn't mean I won't be readying myself. No more running. No more reckless attacks. From now on, every action is going to be thought out. Strategy. An idiot's strategy! If I can't defeat him, I'll sharpen the only skills I have left to sharpen. I'll close the small gap to balance breaker and the moment I find my chance—

I _WILL_ take it!

* * *

 **-Hyoudou Issei-**

Tannin and I continued training throughout the entire day. It was "night time" now. It's hard to tell when the time has changed due to the sky's odd colour. Either way, I knew it was night time, not only because I know that it has been hours, but because I was trying my best to make estimates on the passage of time in order to improve my mental clock. Another skill that may come in handy, taught to me by Ossan, but one I had neglected until now. I check in with Ddraig to confirm the amount of time passed. An unbelievably difficult thing considering that during combat sections I would have to devote more of my concentration to tactics like "what would be the best areas to attack if (when) I get balance breaker". I noticed that my perception of time would feel drastically warped the more I fought. A whole scuffle would last less than a minute yet felt like 10. Still, that was only half of it.

The other half, I focused on improving my stealth skills. I can't be constantly fighting him. In that case, I can try my best not to get found. Tannin is a Maou-Class/Ultimate-Class level Devil and as Azazel-sensei said "A Legendary Dragon" (which is the coolest fucking thing I've never realized was actually real until a few days ago). There's truly no way I can hide from him. But I can sure as hell try. And at the very least, I can still improve the skill to the point where hopefully most High-Class Devils or high level beings will not be able to detect me. I can tell I'm gradually getting better at it. There's never a time where Tannin doesn't know where I'm at, but that doesn't mean he knows my "exact" location. I can see him look at my general direction every time...but there are many times where I can see him mimic a smirk before attacking...and missing by increasing margins!

That's the routine. Attack and find any spots that may be weaker than others, scuffle, create a distraction, and hide. The longer this goes on, the more I feel like I can keep going. I've never felt like this. Is this confidence? Somehow I doubt it. It just feels more like….a primal urge to continue. I want to keep going! I feel exhausted and yet— I can feel a smile! I feel...focused, alert, capable. Like a predator... Like a "badass". Like I can just keep going forever! The sweat! The pain! The exhaustion! The strain! I'm getting used to it! And maybe even growing to like it! Ew! Hopefully it's just the adrenaline!

...Well, if it's the new Hyoudou Issei enjoying it instead...

"Hoho! Not bad, Youngling! You are directly west of me. Within that area of approximately a 15 meter radius. Hahaha! To believe that it took you a measly 14 hours to obtain such skill. Only a dragon could accomplish such a feat in such a short time. Truly, this generation's Sekiryuutei may become a force to be reckoned with."

Tannin spouts all of this as he pointed at the area I was in. As I thought, he can find me easily. Man is it hard to hide from him! I spent at least 12 of those 14 hours learning to properly hide from you! The other 2 were fruitless efforts at attacks and locating weaknesses. But you're still a fucking monster! This is cutting into my sleep time at this point, old man!

[He is quite right, Partner. Your growth exceeds my expectations as well. In terms of pure power, you were the weakest of all wielders, but in terms of potential you may potentially be among the best. That is surely thanks to your compatibilty with the Boosted Gear. Even my strongest wielders took a few days to make similar progress. As he said for such a skill to be obtained in such a short time is without a doubt thanks to you being part dragon. As well as being trained by one.]

Part Dragon?... You mean, because of my arm?

[Yes and no. You are a wielder of the Boosted Gear. Your soul is human in nature, if you can refer to souls having a "nature" at all that is. However, there will always be parts of you that are influenced by being born a Sekiryuutei. Not to mention, your arm also affects you, as you mentioned. You are a dragon, in principle.]

Awesome! But I'm definitely going to be scorched!

"Unfortunately for you, Youngling, I can easily destroy such a radius."

He says that nonchalantly! And he begins to puff up his chest! If only I could fight _that_ back! If I had the Balance Breaker I would be able to! The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be..! He would...

— _ **PULSE!**_

 **(—?!)**

I felt a strong pulse in my heart that shook my body to the core. A certain image popped into my mind. The image of an overpowering presence in red armour. The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be—

— _ **PULSE!**_

W-What is this? A weird feeling? Like a quick surge of energy. My arm...it feels prickly...

[Partner, strike back this time!]

Eh?... Huh?! What?! Why?! W-With what?!

[Use your dragon shot.]

Oh, that one attack that blew up the mountain!

[Yes, fire back straight at him. Send his attack back towards him.]

B-But that attack was one quick shot! His attack will certainly last much longer!

[Just concentrate on releasing a steady stream of energy after shooting. Do not concern yourself with how much power you put into it. That will disrupt your concentration. I will Boost if need be.]

Alright... I better not fucking die, Ddraig...

[Do you wish to die?]

Hell no!

[Then prove your resolve.]

Hell yeah!... I guess!

I run out of my hiding area. Tannin stops momentarily. I concentrate my energy and create a small sphere in the palm my gear and point it straight up at Tannin. We lock eyes...

...As if no words need be exchanged, he resumes his actions. I am going to take the attack full force and send it right back fucking at him! And he knows It!

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

The fire breath is launched at me. It's scorching hot even from a 10 meter distance! But this is what I have been preparing for. I'm ready for ya, probably!

[Now, Partner!]

 **[Shot!]**

—In one moment, the powerful beam of energy blasted out from my gauntlet, and the two attacks collide.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!**_

The attacks collide! This is It! This is a Dragon Ball battle! This is a Shonen boss battle! Our attacks our colliding and pushing against each other! The surrounding area around is quaking and the pressure from the attacks is creating sharp tree cutting winds! The floor beneath me is starting to crack from the pressure!

"Nnnnnnngghhhh!"

I can't hold this forever! Tannin is too strong! And even still, I can sense him holding back a lot! I can't..!

 **[Boost!]**

I can feel more power and lift myself higher than my initial posture which was almost falling to my knees.

 **[Boost!]**

I have failed so many times. I failed my parents, I failed Buchou, I failed Asia...and I failed myself.

But that's okay. I can fail myself.

Failure is a part of life. It is unavoidable.

But my friends—

—I will not fail!

 **[Boost!]**

Not anymore!

 **[Boost!]**

Not again!

 **[Boost!]**

I have to protect them!

 **[Boost!]**

I have to protect Asia!

 **[Boost!]**

I can't be held up by others anymore! The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be..! That's not someone who will let that happen again! That's not someone who will back down! That's not someone who won't be able to protect his friends! That's not..! Someone who will fail!

No...I WON'T!

I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!

I WILL PROTECT THEM!

I WILL NOT DIE!

.

.

.

 _ **AND I WILL NOT FAIL!**_

 **[Welsh Dragon** **Balance Breaker!] [Scale Mail!]**

—Without even realizing it, a familiar announcement was made. And with that, a powerful explosion of energy was not only released from my palm, but from my body as well. The last thing I heard - was an explosion off in the distance.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!**_

...

...

...

...

...

"Haaaah…..Haaah…..Hah…"

I could feel myself huffing heavily in exhaustion... Ah, it's dark for some reason... My body feels a bit heavy..

...

...

You know... The mountain behind Tannin is huge.

...

—And now 10 percent of it is gone.

...

...Wait what?...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tannin is laughing his ass off. Although, I don't know if his deep bellowing could be considered laughter. Why's he laughing anyway? So he destroyed the tip of the mountain...so what?... He's a fucking monster obviously.

[Partner, that mountain is around 120+ meters tall. Unbelievably tall. Tannin is approximately 20+ meters tall. That is near the size of the chunk missing from the mountains peak.]

Yeah...he can do that quite easily can't he….20%...

[You are the one facing the mountain, Partner.]

...

...Eh?

"Hahahaha! What are you still standing there in a daze for!? How is your body? Can you still fight? Because if you can, then I expect a good spar!"

Huh?...

...My body feels fine I guess. I'm just tired as shit. I can't even talk to you because of how out of breath I am. I do feel taller though. And I also feel good despite the lack of energy. Probably give me a few minutes and I can bounce back.

Ddraig, can you pass the message for me?

 **[Hahahaha. It seems my host is unaware of his current condition, Tannin. I would be delighted to elaborate, however, I must refrain as I find it even more amusing to let him be.]**

"Hahahahahaha! Is that so? Well ,in that case, I too shall participate!"

Participate in what? What are you guys talking about? What about my condition? How would you guys know how I feel—

—Ah.

...

I'm red.

...

Oh.

...Haha..

...

"...Hehe…..Hehehe…."

 _(The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be...)_

"...Hahahahaha….Hahahahahaha!...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!..."

I did it. Haha...

Ah. Are?

...Am I falling?

 _ **THUD!**_

Oh, look, the sky...

[Rest well, Partner. You have earned it.]

Thanks…. I'll just take a small break...a few minutes…

"Well done, _Drake_."

"...Hey... Isn't that shorter than before?..."

With that, I lose consciousness.

* * *

That day, the "cycle" restarted itself again.

* * *

 **END**

 **And that is it for the first chapter. Not very long I know. Don't worry. Most of my other chapters will probably be longer. If not I'll just upload multiple ones at a time. Read, Rate, Review and all that shit.**

 **Sidenote: The writing style of this story is a bit unique and that's obviously because it's meant to mimic the LN style. So everything is portrayed mainly through Issei's point of view or at least from another characters point of view, similarly.**

 **[Disclaimer from the future: This story is heavily centered around Psychological themes over much else. If that's not your thing, you may not like this story. If that is your thing, you have come to the right place. Also, the story itself is quite a slow burn, and at times, may become frustrating, but thats all part of the journey. And the payoff is usually very satisfying. All in all, this is meant to be a different take on the LN that is better, more serious, and in depth than the original. And I GUARANTEE you, it gets WAAAY better the later and later you get into the story.]**

 **Read, Rate, Review, go crazy. [Even if you're from the future.]**

 **Fuckin...**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Drake

**Hey Guys I'm back. I'm literally writing this the same day the first chapter was uploaded. I can't help it. I'm a workaholic. It's fun to write. Especially on a series I love so much. Some of you may have noticed the way things are presented in this story is different from the way most fanfics are structured. For example the lack of insight on other characters like Tannin and his thoughts. Well that's intentional. Because I'm trying to make this story as true to the light novel as I can, but better! In the light novel everything is presented from the perspective of one person. I find that much more interesting than the usual structure although there are many writers who can easily pull off the basic structure well. Either way, this is the way I'm going to be doing it. There will be moments which will be described in third person, however those moments will only be written as such when there is no way to do it from the perspective of someone or for dramatic effect (though I find someone else's perspective more dramatic). And you may be wondering what I meant by a more interesting and thought out version of DxD. What I meant by that is my story will rely on logic much more than the initial story. Things will make more sense and almost everything will be explained properly or be left vague but understandable. As for 'more interesting', I will be adding waaayyy more depth to the characters, intricate character interactions, focus on issei's growth, character development, original events, crossover characters, and more. Now before you say anything about the crossover characters, in truth it's only slight crossover elements. As I said, anything that is going to be implemented into this story is meant to make sense in the context of the series. In other words, any characters that are put in will either be characters that exist only as jokes or for appearance sakes (because I don't want to describe an original character and say "oh he's blonde" nah man I'd rather just place someone from another series rather than have people waste effort imagining people they won't remember). And any characters that will be placed in will mesh well. For example, things like Athenians (no wonder woman tho lol) or historical characters from Fate like Jeanne. If you don't get it, don't worry you will. And finally, if you wanna drop the story because of the pairing thing then go ahead but let me just tell you that Asia ain't even my favorite girl (shout out to Akeno fans) it's just that Asia was the first girl issei had development with and logically, it makes more sense for him to be in love with her than Rias. Like seriously? Issei fell in love with Rias at first sight? Really Ishibumi? That's weak even for him man. Don't worry just cuz it's set in stone doesn't mean there isn't going to be further development between issei, Asia, and all the other girls, if anything there'll be more!**

 **P.S. If you don't read author's notes, don't be complaining about stuff mentioned in them that you happened to miss. Other than that fuckin review away!**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

Ugh….I feel like shit….ok maybe not that bad….just a little sore

[You take pleasure in exploiting the negative moments of your everyday life Partner?]

I don't know...probably just a habit honestly. A bad one. May have to get rid of it. I'm the only idiot I know that isn't an optimist. More importantly, where am I? Isn't this my 'mancave'?

[Indeed. This is your place of rest which you have dubbed so inappropriately.]

Hey! Shut up, Ddraig! Let me have something! I'm all alone on this damn mountain! I don't have goddamned anything here! No money! No women! No bed! No sanity!

[You have balance breaker.]

Yea but—!

...

...

Scale Mail?...

...

.…...Activate…...…..

 **[Countdown!]**

Oh my fucking god Ddraig do you have any idea how cool this is I'm going to die right here I swear I could die right now with a smile on my face wait no I still need to get laid let me have sex then I can die—

[—Indeed Partner….you have amazed me. I never believed I would see the day.]

Hey fuck you that's not fair you know how weak I was before but now I can become great maybe I can even be called legendary dragon like Tannin one day I thinkI'mgoingtopassout—

[—Breath Partner.]

 _ **INHALE**_ — _**EXHALE**_

"Haaah….hah...looks like I forgot... I wasn't even talking out loud... Wow, didn't think I was that stupid..."

[...Once again you amaze me Partner…]

Hey, fuck you! I may be stupid but to call it amazing is too much!

[I was referring to your ability to become so engrossed in your own thoughts that you would cease an unconscious action from continuing…..although your stupidity is fascina—]

—Fuck you.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!] [Boosted Gear] [Scale Mail]**

 _ **GASP!**_

The armor! I totally forgot it was on Countdown! How long was that?

[1 minute.]

Ssssss—! Yikes! That's not much, but in battle that would not be very nice!

[Indeed. Good catching on Partner. A time limit would most certainly bode poorly. Especially considering various enemies you cannot stall or run from.]

Speaking of time, how long have I been asleep for anyway?

[Approximately—]

No wait, don't tell me! Let me guess! Ummm…

Okay...

There's a few factors to take into account when considering the passage of time. So first, my area. I'm in the cave, but I can smell the air from outside. It's no longer "morning"...so similar to "noon" in this world. There are various smells that tell me because certain wild creatures move from this area at different times. Then there's me. My condition. I can taste the built up mucus and saliva from sleeping too long. EGH! Gross!...anyway...my body too. I'm sore. But not as sore as I should be...and I don't think that's on account of the armor. Usually after harsh training the soreness should not increase until a couple hours after. Right around then there is a drastic spike in soreness that abruptly begins to seep in. The only reason I wouldn't notice it is because I'm resting or sleeping, but the moment I move intense pain is apparent. However, if a lot of time has passed the soreness should be much less apparent. And if it is at its peak after around 7-8 hours of sleep...and right now it's only half soreness...I've been sleeping double that! Holy shit! In that case—

—I estimate 14 hours of sleep!?

[Hmm. Not bad Partner. Very close. I never would've considered you would use your physical exhaustion as a means to tell time. I had only considered you would use the details regarding your surrounding like yesterday. Unorthodox. Yet interesting.]

Shit! How close was I?

[More accurately, 12.8 hours have passed while you were resting. That is the exact estimate.]

How the hell is an estimate exact?

[Time is never exact. It is always progressing by the seconds. I simply gave you the explanation best suited for you.]

Hey, don't get smart with me you overgrown lizard!

[Of course not Partner. I would never force something upon you which you cannot handle.]

Wait….something I cannot handle…..Hey!

"You seemed refreshed, Boy."

Gasp! Tannin! At the entrance of my cave! Or at least his head. He can't fit in this cave.

"Ossan!...were you watching me sleep?..."

"Hahaha! Do not be ridiculous Boy. I felt your energy spike and assumed you had awakened."

"Oh. Yeah I'm up….but wait, why am I up so late? You didn't try to wake me? What about training?"

"Hm. After yesterday I decided to be lenient with you in honor of your accomplishment."

GASP! "Leniency"! I had forgotten such a concept even existed!

"Honestly, you had surprised me, Drake. Your attack was not strong at first, however, when you had finally unlocked balance breaker, your attack had increased at least tenfold in size! Such an attack could have engulfed my entire body easily should you have been aiming for my body rather than my head, though I cannot guarantee it would've proven effective. Either way, an attack like that could've possibly removed one of my horns! Ahahahahahahaha!"

What the fuck are you laughing at?! Wouldn't that hurt?! Feel pain you fucking monster! I refuse to be the only one!

"Aside, how are you feeling Boy?"

Hm? Oh yeah the armor! I begin moving and….it's light!? Whaaaat?! No way! It isn't even heavy, I can walk and hop just fine!

[Of course, Partner. The armor is perfectly fit for combat. It is the pinnacle of the Boosted Gear. Simply because you aren't the strongest Sekiryuutei does not mean you cannot use it once unlocked. It is yours now. For it to be "too heavy" to use would be nothing but a joke.]

No way! So I am basically a monster now too!

[Not necessarily. Simply because you have the ability to use it to its fullest extent does not mean you know how to do it automatically. Nor does it mean that you are unbelievably strong, despite the great difference from your base form.]

Ah...shit...but what is it that I can't do?

[Can you fly?]

Oh...wait...Of course not. You know I can't use my demonic power properly enough to control my wings naturally.

[That is not what I was referring to Partner. Imagine your armor had wings.]

Huh? Um okay—

 _ **Foom!**_

Hm? An odd whipping noise? I looked behind me and... What the?! Wings!? I have wings! Not devil wings! Red ones! Big ones with little horns at their tips! Way bigger than the devil ones! These could easily cover my body! No fuckin way! This gets cooler and cooler the more I continue! And I can tell Ddraig is in a good mood too! Every moment he seems more and more like an rich kid showing poor kids all his cool toys! Wow, what a sad analogy, huh?

"Hmm. Not a bad look, Boy. If your wish was to gain women then they would surely throw themselves at your feet the moment you donned that armor."

 **-[!]-**

The absolute shock filled me. Whaaaaaaaaaaaattt?!

"AW, HELL YEAH! You know I'm about to abuse the SHIT outta this!"

There ain't no way I'm gonna just be 'humble' or show 'grace' and shit! What am I Kiba?! Hell no! I'm a Dragon now!

"Well Boy...you have to earn your right to abuse such a power."

Hm?

...

Oh...OH~...Hehe... Okay, I get it...

"You sure you don't wanna sit this one out, [ _Ossan_ ] (old man)?"

"HA! ...I wonder how long a [ _Drake_ ] can fly without falling."

We stare each other down... Oh, I am going to kick your ass.

 **Part 2**

I got my ass kicked! Tannin is a monster! I don't care how many times I say it, he is!

At first, we tested out my wings. I can fly! Or at least now I can..

In the beginning, Ddraig took control of my wings. And though I appreciated it, the moment Tannin found out about it, he did not. He asked Ddraig to stop helping me and he fucking agreed! So Tannin picks me up by my wings, flies up, and drops me from an insane height! I begged Ddraig to help me but he refused saying I [wouldn't die from such a fall]! So in other words I was betrayed by my one and only Partner, and forcibly learned to fly. The second I started going off on Tannin he just told me "Good Job! Well done!"...Sigh...hehe….I can't be mad at this Sensei. He properly motivates and praises me when necessary despite the harsh training. As long I do what he says and try my best he says, "Well done! Let's see if you can beat that!"...No punishments, no ridicule... He just tells me what I need to do and I do it. Simple as that. Ddraig was right. The best way to train a Dragon is with a Dragon.

I'm glad I met him...

 _AHEM_.

Anyway, after that we ran the same tests we did the first days. I dodged his fireballs as fast as I could using [Jet!] on the ground. Testing my running speed. Tannin had suggested that I would do it in the air flying, but then I had a thought that I should test out my ground speed. I want to surpass Kiba's natural speed! Without my wings! And Tannin was all for the idea. And I'm not just talking current speed. Kiba is planning to be trained from scratch again by his master, who I still have not met, so he will obviously will get stronger and faster. Especially considering he had balance breaker before me. So I'm not going to surpass current Kiba, I'm going to surpass future Kiba too! He is my rival as well as my best friend. Also, I was able to easily lift that large stone from a few days ago! Tomorrow we are going to be testing how long I can last in my armor. The whole day will be dedicated to meditating in Scale Mail form for as long as I can. Like my other rival...

Speaking of, that's exactly who I aiming for. My primary target is Vali. Or at least that's what Ddraig says I should aim for. To surpass the Hakuryuukou. Unfortunately I'm not really feeling it.

[He is your goal Partner. Your reason for existing.]

Excuse me?

[My reason for existing.]

Aww. Isn't that cute?

[It is fine if you want to run from your destiny Partner. But at the very least respect the Legend of our rivalry]

My destiny? You're the one who started all this shit for no reason! As a matter of fact, why does such a rivalry exist!? You don't even remember why so I don't want to hear you talk shit about what to respect! You don't even respect the memory of your own rivalry! Learn to respect [my] dream! Learn to respect me!

[Very well Partner….Forgive me if I have offended you.]

Ah….No…..no….I'm sorry, Ddraig. I'm just a bit nervous right now. You know...with where we headed right now.

[I see...if Vali is not your goal then what exactly is Partner?]

This is...

I touch the purple ground beneath me. Or more accurately, skin. Right now, I am riding the back of Tannin. We're on our way to his territory. The territory he was able to obtain after becoming an Ultimate-Class. The last known collective territory of Dragons from the underworld. This is my goal, Ddraig. My main goal— Is Tannin.

[I see. A perfect goal, if I must say.]

Thank you, Ddraig.

[You truly hold him in high regard.]

Yeah. It's only been a few days but….I am ever thankful to him. He is my Sensei. My "Shishou". My...friend?...haha nah….I don't have that luxury...

...

Ddraig?...You still there?

[Yes, Partner. I am listening.]

"We're approaching now, remain diligent Boy."

Tannin calls out to me.

"Yes!"

I gave my best response.

I have to calm down. It wouldn't be nice to display my worthlessness to the other Dragons. As we close in, I can see things flying around in the distance.

Dragons! Freely flying through the skies! Here in the underworld! Like birds, in formations, circles, taking turns. The land is vast and covered in lines of trees that look too perfectly set up, as if they were lined up on purpose. And there actually aren't as many trees as you'd expect. Much less than the forest surrounding our mountain, but they seem to make up for it in their size. It's hard to tell from up here, but I know they're larger than any other trees. Damn near half of Tannin's size. I...it...something about this...I feel like this is…..it calms me to watch it. It...makes me feel at ease. And yet I don't know why.

The land they circle is vast... Is this everything...is this all theirs? No way...there's so much. Could it be? Is this the only thing Tannin requested from the Maous?... Something like this is like something that you can only ask for once. A once in an eternity request. Stuff like this makes me think that if the Maous were cruel beings they would most definitely not even give him half. And what they would give, they would warn him that he would never once receive another favor again. Luckily, that is not our Youndai Maou. Even so, this is too much. I'm sure the old devils were beyond infuriated at this. To give so much land only because of a rank. They would claim it is not their "right"...just like they laughed at Sona-Kaichou's dream….

[Partner, calm yourself. You will alert Tannin should you continue. Focus on what is in front of you.]

Yeah...shit you're right...I almost let out some dark aura probably. Hehe. It's cool that I can do that now, but I should be happy right now. Tannin has given me the great honor— No. The greatest Honour— for a _Dragon_ to receive. Or at the very least, the greatest present he could give me.

[Indeed Partner. I, as well, feel proud to witness such a sight….if only I had witnessed it in life.]

Well, we're here now. Or almost. This land really is huge.

Wait... Oh...some of the Dragons have stopped in midair….they're flying this way!?

 _ **Whoosh!**_

 _ **Whoosh!**_

 _ **Whoosh!**_

3 dragons fly straight past us doing some wicked spins! Woah! I wanna do that! They're heading straight up and then—

(—?!)

They wrap themselves in their wings, allowing themselves to free fall, and once they reach an altitude equal to ours they reopen their wings and start flying using their momentum!

 _ **Whoosh!**_

 _ **Whoosh!**_

 _ **Whoosh!**_

And once again they whip right past us!

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! That's so fuckin' cool!"

I can't believe what I've just seen! I wanna do that so bad!

 _ **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!**_

Woah! Tannin just roared really loudly. I can feel the rumbling under me! But then—

 _ **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!**_

WOAH! The Dragons! They responded to his call! Like howling wolves! ...or roaring dragons…

"Tannin-Sama!"

Oh I hear one of the dragons speak! Scratch that— I hear many dragons speak.

 **" " " " " "Tannin-Sama!" " " " " "**

Oh no! Many dragons are flying below us now! I can hardly hear anything with the loud flapping of wings below and next to me— next to me!?

There are dragons flying at the altitude which is a bit above Tannin— right next to me! They're looking at me! From both sides! Do they recognize me?! Oh no what do I do?!

[React naturally, Partner. Simply look onward with pride.]

Uh! Okay!

I immediately face forward with my chest puffed out and a distant look in my eyes as if I were hot shit.

...

...

"Is that the Sekiryuutei?"

"I can sense it! That is most certainly the Devil from the Gremory peerage!"

"The one Tannin-Sama mentioned!"

...

...

...

"He's so cool!"

"He doesn't even pay us mind!"

"He must be that strong!"

...

...

...This is one of the greatest moments of my life.

 _ **Foom Foom Foom!**_

Tannin is flapping his wings more than he did before. He's no longer going forward. Oh, he's landing!

 _ **DON!**_

We've landed. I jump off of Tannin's back. Oh shit.

 _ **Foom Foom Foom Foom Foom!**_

All the other Dragons that were around us started landing near us. And a bunch of other Dragons that weren't here before are now showing up from out of the lines of trees. We've been surrounded!

 _ **Mumur**_

A loud mixture of voices. I can't exactly pick out what their saying. Only a couple of phrases.

"Tannin-Sama has returned with the Sekiryuutei."

"The Red Dragon Emperor (Sekiryuutei)..."

"The Pawn Of Rias Gremory."

"Tannin-Sama is personally training him— One on one."

"The one he mentioned."

"He defeated Phenex."

"A Heavenly Dragon."

"A _Legendary Being_."

Who ever said that last thing…...I must know your name. Tannin lifts his hands. The Dragons almost immediately started to quiet down until….

... _Silence_...

"Younglings, this is Hyoudou Issei—"

He motions towards me. Oh shit! I come out from behind him where I was previously riding (hiding).

"—As many of you know, he is the pawn of Rias Gremory and this generation's Red Dragon Emperor."

 _Silence_.

...

...

 _ **Moooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn!**_

Woah! The Dragons roar into the sky together! Is that for me?! Tannin raises his arms once again.

 _Silence_...

"He and I will be spending the remainder of today as well as tomorrow here. And you will all train, together."

...

...

 _ **MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!**_

They roar once more, this time even more enthusiastic! They're happy!? This is good!?

 _ **Stomp Stomp Stomp!**_

Oh god—! Ow! I mean Satan! They're closing in! I'm going to be crushed!

...

Eh?...they stopped just short of me. Surrounding me. Many Dragon heads staring at me….are they...are they waiting for me to respond?

[Respond properly, Partner. As the Sekiryuutei should.]

"As the Sekiryuutei should", huh?.…

Um..."Yo"? No, that sucks!...uh, uh!...cool! Yeah, that's right! Look "cool"! Cross my arms! Tip my chin upward! Uh, uh—!

...

...

"Yo."

...

...

Fuck.

...

...

 ** _[SPEECH!]_**

Ah, what the hell?! They're all responding! I can't tell what they're saying! Focus! Listen!..

"No way!"

"He's a Re-incarnated Devil! Just like Tannin-Sama!"

"He can destroy us all!"

"I wanna see his armour!"

"His armour!"

"It's called [Balance Breaker]!"

"I've heard it's all Red!"

"Blood Red!?"

...

As I thought, one of the greatest days of my life.

"Hahahahaaha! Ease up, Younglings! He hasn't much room to breath. You may interrogate him during the feast!"

.."Feast"?..

 **-DxD-**

I didn't understand what Tannin meant earlier when he said "feast"...but I do now. A myriad of different colored Dragons were all sitting along the line of trees. Leaning back and conversing with each other. The formation is a large, thinly stretched oval. Or more accurately, 0 shape, considering how "skinny" it was. Almost more Dragons than I can count. From what I can assume, this is all the Dragons inhabiting all the land. There are even Dragons resting on the trees above and near us, on both sides. Everyone is sitting closely together, so compact and yet comfortably. So basically, there are Dragons surrounding us on every side, though we aren't in the center or anything. Tannin and I are just on one side sitting together. Both of us sitting with our legs crossed, unlike the other Dragons that are on all fours, lying down, or resting/sleeping on trees. I had asked Tannin before, and apparently in the past he too stood just like them on all fours. But after he became a Devil, and integrated their society, he began to stand and sit like them. Of course, his body was not built for this so he had to transform his body (mainly his torso and stomach area) to accommodate standing and sitting posture of humanoid qualities. And now he's just used to it. After all, Dragons can just freely transform their bodies when they reach a certain power level...I wonder what he looks like as a human…

More importantly, the feast before us….it is indeed a true feast.

Tannin conjured a HUMONGOUS indigo coloured carpet like blanket fabric thing. So large that many Dragons had to assist in stretching it and laying it down properly. After that, another bunch of Dragons left and came back by the time the fabric was set down. And a majority of them were holding big pieces of meat! Like full sections of meat the same size as their torso or their entire bodies! The smaller Dragons that weren't carrying meat were carrying some type of fruit. A red fruit with small flaps that were more yellow in color. It looks almost exactly like the "Dragon fruit" from the human world! Except red. What were those actually called? Pitaya? Or something. Anyway, once the meat was set down on the fabric, Tannin conjured up a looong~ line of magic circles with fire coming out of them! Like a bonfire! They used them to cook the meat...or at least some of them did...There were many that just ate it as is, raw... Well, they are Dragons.

"Eat up, Drake. This is one of the only feasts you shall be receiving during your time here. Let alone with so many of our own kind."

Tannin encourages me to eat something. He is sitting on my left.

"Yes! As Tannin-sama says Sekiryuutei-sama! Eat whatever you entices you! Would you like some meat? Or would you rather have some [Dragon Apples]?"

A yellow Dragon not even twice my size, sitting on my right, says enthusiastically with a big handful of the fruit. Ah, that's what they're called?...who the hell thought of such a weak name?... No! More importantly, I need to respond!

"O-Oh no. No, it's okay...I'm not actually that hungry... Thank you."

"A-Ah...Yes of course...My apologies Sekiryuutei-sama."

Shit! No! I've made him think he was bothering me! No, young one! I can't treat him like this! Just earlier many Dragons were fighting over who got to sit next to me and this one won through an odd game, where they spewed a small amount of fire around themselves, and whoever made the most perfect circle won….I think? No one explained it. I just watched. No! Now's not the time!

"I-I mean Yes! As a matter of fact, I would love some Dragon Apple's, _Youngling_!"

I tried my best to respond similar to Tannin's tone and speech. Oh, I can see his sharp eyes glint!

"O-Of course! Excuse me for not leaving them to you! Take as many as you'd like! The bigger ones tend to be juicier, but the smaller ones crunch very satisfyingly and are easy to eat in large amounts!"

He responds to me with pure happiness! I want to cry! I'm sorry! Would you like to be my friend?! Please be my friend!

I take a smaller fruit. It's actually around the size of an apple from the human world. Putting it into perspective, it's actually kinda smaller than the "Dragon fruit" from the human world. But he did say there are different sizes so let's take a bite.

 _ **Crunch!**_

...

It's delicious! The greatest fruit I have ever tasted hands down! The taste it most reminds me of is grapes. But large! And 10 times better! Amazing! How would this fair in my diet?! Can I bring some home?!

"H-How is it Sekiryuutei-sama?"

He asks me nervously. No need to be nervous! I like you very much!

[Learn to _speak your mind_ Partner.]

R-Right!

"It's marvelous! It tastes better than I could have imagined!"

"I'm glad to hear that Sekiryuutei-sama!"

Okay! Now! Say it!

"N-No need to call me Sekiryuutei-sama, Youngling! You have every right to speak my name! Hyoudou Issei! Call me Issei!"

"S-S-Such an honour! I do not believe I am worthy!"

"Nonsense! You earned your spot next to me, you damn well earned the right to say my name!"

"Y-Yes! I'm honored Issei-'dono!'— I-I mean Issei-'sama'! Forgive me!"

"No! 'Dono' is perfectly fine. I am nowhere near Os— Tannin's level. You may address me as that!"

"Yes! I understand, Issei-dono!"

And with that, the whole ordeal is solved. Ah, that's a weight off my chest. Hm? A murmur? I can hear some of the Dragons nearest to us start whispering.

"He called him by his name!"

"He got permission!"

"This is why I wanted to sit next to him!"

"How unfair."

"Does he want us to call him 'Dono' from now on?"

"Sekiryuutei-dono?"

"I wonder how strong his offspring would turn out.."

 _Sigh_... Man these Dragons... —Wait, what was that last one?!

[They are good Younglings Partner.]

HA!

[What is it?]

Ah...No, nothing….just proof that I'm on my way to becoming a NEET…

 **Part 3**

After a while of eating and socializing, the Dragons began to play games. Most of them I didn't understand and decided to sit them out. But there was a couple that I participated in due the amount of heads that would turn when I said "that sounds like fun". I mean, I couldn't just not play. They looked at me like they were waiting for that moment their entire life! So, the games I played were the most simple ones. My favorite was the [Volare] game. Apparently it means "Fly" in Latin? And it's basically just fly as fast as you can in a formation and do cool tricks together. It was so fuckin cool! Everyone kept fighting over who got to be in my formation. So much so that some of them weren't satisfied by any normal means and just wanted to battle for it! In the end, I had to calm them and just told them whoever could guess my age would join me...unfortunately more guessed it right than I expected. So I ended up having to lead a formation twice the size of a normal one (according to Tannin). I felt very embarrassed, though because the only thing I could really do is have them make a simple 'V' formation like birds do and have them perform simple maneuvers like quick spins/slow 180 turns, I couldn't help feeling embarrassed….

...But even after that the only things they responded with were:

"The Basics! He is being considerate to those of us who aren't very skilled!"

"I was worried I wouldn't be able to keep up but Sekiryuutei-sama was looking out for me!"

"Sekiryuutei-sama does not concern himself with technique, but rather with grace during performance!"

"He appreciates the classics!"

"Simple is best!"

You all give me too much credit…. Seriously I'm not that great... I never thought anything could warm my heart more than Tannin's Meteor breath...or breathing fire myself... Also, I need to learn how to do that the moment I wake up tomorrow.

"Quite the sight, is it not?"

Oh, that's right. After all that happened, Tannin and I separated ourselves from the Dragons who continued to play various games I still could not understand due to my lack of knowledge on a Dragon's physiology. And we are now gazing at the Dragons off in the distance, from a cliff not too far off.

"Yeah….a really beautiful place...full of beautiful people… Too bad I can't stay beyond tomorrow."

Apparently, the reason we're only staying today and tomorrow is because Azazel-sensei was planning to visit me on my 6th day on the mountain. Which is the day after tomorrow. For whatever reason. Part of me wishes he wouldn't. I really never thought I would say that either. Speaking of which, why do I even call him "Sensei"? It isn't as if he is my mentor or anything. If anything, only Tannin is the only one worthy of such a title. I should just call him "Azazel" from now on.

"At the very least, you can try your best to enjoy our time here before we depart. Although, we will be training tomorrow."

"Ha! Saying that as if it was a bad thing, Ossan? Spending time with these Dragons is fine enough for me. They treat me like some sort of Lord. I don't deserve it but…. They certainly make me feel appreciated."

"To them you are more than a Lord. You are the Sekiryuutei. You best not disappoint them."

"I don't even think I can! They won't let me! Haha!"

We begin to laugh wholeheartedly together. Until a silence took over.

...

"Tell me something, Boy. What is your dream?"

My dream?... Asia's face quickly floods my mind.

"I just want to protect my friends..."

"Is that so? I half expected you to answer with the Harem. These must be your _true_ feelings."

"Oh yeah...heheh...well that's really just the first thing I thought of."

"Hm. Not a bad goal in principle. But in the end it is only that. A goal. Not a dream. And a short term one at that. One day those friends of yours will become strong enough to protect themselves, won't they? Then what will you do?"

He questions me. But I feel as if he is questioning me for my own sake. Not to deter me in any way... What would I do huh?...

"Well...to be fair...the person I want to protect isn't going to be learning to fight for herself any time soon."

"Ho? Is this person you refer to possibly the woman you fancy?..."

"Yeah. It's the woman I love. Asia—"

...

...

...

 _Silence_.

...

I have never said that…..Not even to myself... It was an unconscious reaction. I didn't have to think about it before I said it—...

...Oh…..that means it's true doesn't it?...

...

"I see...that truly was not the response I had expected…"

"Is that bad?"

"No, not necessarily….I suppose it just means that there is still much I do not know about you. Though for some reason...I am not disappointed."

"Ah…."

"Would you like to know my dream?"

Hm? Tannin's dream? What sort of dream could he possibly have? Someone like him who is already an Ultimate-Class Devil...

"Yes."

He points ahead of us. Towards the Dragons. Ah..

"That is my dream. To bring an almost extinct race that was considered the greatest back to their former glory... Nay...to greater glory…"

"You want to become a faction?"

"I want them to prosper…. Whether the other factions recognize us is the least of my concerns. A title does not define our race. Monsters, beasts, threats…. They may name label us however they wish...as long as they may roam and live peacefully, I will fight on their behalf for eternity if need be... Once they have reached a point in which they can freely roam the skies of the underworld with no trouble...then I will be fit to lie down and die... Until then, I will stand."

...

...

I see. This is Tannin... No. _They_ are Tannin... I finally understand...

"...The Future…..that is your dream…."

He nods his head... Tannin... For you to think so much of your own people... You are...

"...Heh..."

I smirked... You are amazing... To believe you are my mentor...I am beyond honoured... That's why...

"...Only an _Old man_ would be so worried about the future….."

"Hm?"

He looked down at me curiously. I smiled at him.

"...The Future is for the young Ossan…. Leave it to kids to handle it….."

His eyes widen a bit in realization. If you are willing to go so far for them...then someone like me... I will also...

"...Boy, you..."

He went silent at my determined gaze... Then he switched his gaze back off to the hundreds of Dragons in the distance... He sat there silently for a few seconds.

...

"...I see..."

...

"Thank you... _Ise_.."

He called me by my name for the first time...

"But, I don't trust snotty brats with such an important job without supervision…"

Eh? He says that while looking down at me with his chin up. But his eyes held a certain light... Wha..?

"...Ah..."

I soon realized it... Tannin, you are...

"...Heh...hehe…...Hehehe…."

"...Hahahahahha…..Hahaha!...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At this point, I couldn't tell which of us was laughing. Although something tells me it was both of us.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Shishou = Master (similar to teacher/martial arts teacher)**

 **Dono = Lord (though in basic terms. It is still one level lower than "Sama")**

 **NEET = Nerdy online troll like person who never goes out/shut in/ memelord**

 **Ps. In case you didn't notice I made a reference to the meme "They're good dogs Brent". Good job if you caught it. What a terrible reference.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, go crazy.**

 **Fuckin...Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

**Hey everyone! Once again I am back. I write these too often don't I? Well doesn't matter. Anyway, some of you may be wondering when I'm going to finally get into Cannon events. Fear not! That is this Chapter! From this point onward we will be catching up to Cannon and seeing the other characters once again. I'm sure some of you missed many of them. Me too. Especially Akeno. Anyway moving on. Let's just get right into it shall we.**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

A lot happened yesterday. I got to visit the Dragon territory, play games, feast, and train. I even got the chance to meet one of Tannin's children! That's right! This old man has kids! 3 of them to be exact. 3 sons. I only got to meet one of them though. Apparently, they were away for reasons not explained to me. Something about "preparing themselves". So I met one son, and his name was 'Bova Tannin'. The other two, I did not meet…and neither did I learn their names.

It went a bit like this:

* * *

"It is a great honour to meet you, Sekiryuutei-sama. I am Bova. 3rd son of the Tannin bloodline."

Oh my! A respectful young Dragon! He looks like Tannin, but a more Magenta colour, unlike Tannin's purple scales! He's about 3 metres tall. Not very big actually. But I can't believe Tannin has children, what an old man! A young boy, I wonder if he is older than me? It is very confusing since their life spans are longer in general. Well, not longer than devils? In the end, it wouldn't really matter now, would it?

Wait…

"3rd son? Where are the other two?"

"Oh…. That is…"

"Yes, where are those boys?"

Tannin questions his son curiously. Bova answered in an awkward manner.

"Well... When we had initially went off everything was fine, but…..then when I had reminded them that we had to return soon...they began fighting like usual...and they kind of just stayed behind fighting…"

Tannin sighs deeply. What is it that is between these two children that causes them to fight so often?

"Well... Knowing them, they won't return until nightfall."

"—In 2 days."

Tannin's son finishes his sentence. He sighs once more. "Nightfall in 2 days"? We will most certainly be gone by then.

"What's the names of your other 2 sons Os— Ahem. Tannin."

Tannin answered me blankly.

"Cain and Abel."

...

...

 **" " " "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" " " "**

Many Dragons began laughing at Tannin's response. Oh.. Haha…. He was messing with me... Ha…

* * *

I never got their names.

I'm not sure why. Maybe because Tannin felt that they should properly introduce themselves the way Bova did…. They're probably good kids... Probably…

Anyway, after that, I and many other Dragons headed to sleep. That was a whole other catastrophe on its own…. Because once again, these Dragons give me too much credit.

The Night before:

* * *

It was time to rest after a long day of playing, socialising, and— thank every deity in existence— no training! Many Dragons were heading off to sleep. But wait… Where am I gonna sleep? I don't have a cave here. And my sleeping bag was left back on the mountain, although that's less of a problem.

I look to Tannin, who was speaking with his son, as many Dragons were splitting up and saying goodbyes. Meanwhile, other Dragons were already sleeping on trees and around the fabric Tannin left behind.

"Neh, Tannin? My cave is not here. Where do I sleep?"

I say while pointing at myself curiously. But Tannin stared at me blankly.

...

"Hmph…. Foolish boy."

That was the only response he gave me... Huh? I don't understand. Why would—

...

Every Dragon around was staring at me.

...Oh. I understand now.

—[ **SPEECH!** ]

The Dragons all began shouting and trying to get my attention!

"Sekiryuutei-sama! I have a cave! You may stay there!"

"Nay, Sekiryuutei-sama! His cave is damp! Mine is better!"

"Sekiryuutei-sama may sleep next to me, under the shade of a tree! The freshness of forest life is best!"

"Sekiryuutei-sama may sleep under my wings in comfort!"

"Your wings are too small! You will suffocate him!"

"My mother would be honoured to provide you warmth with her body! Her aura is calming!"

"Sekiryuutei-sama does not want to sleep with such an older woman! He prefers someone young, like myself!"

"Do not treat Sekiryuutei-sama like a child, fools!"

Woah! Woah! Everybody, calm down! Treat each other respectfully! You're brethren, aren't you? And also, who the hell said those last things?! Don't you dare underestimate a mother's warmth! Mama's are candidates as well! Age is just a number! Especially for us! And don't sell your mom out like that, kid! She is special! Isn't you dad around?!... Oh….

"—Y-You know, a mother's warmth is something to be appreciated.."

I say that out loud.

...

Even though I said it while they were all arguing and making noise, the moment I uttered those words they quickly silenced... As if they were readily listening for a response, despite the rumble.

And with that, I ended up sleeping under the very warm wing of a larger brown "mama dragon". Not too large, but bigger than her son, who was only twice my size at most. Her son and I slept back to back, under her wing. I fell asleep quite easily. It took only a couple of minutes. It really was warm. And as if it was just a weird coincidence, I had a dream about sleeping in the arms of my own mother…. I awoke to the assumption that her brown hair was tickling my nose, but when I opened my eyes, all I saw was the soft skin of a wing lightly touching my face….

After that, I got up and announced that I was departing to the mama and son. The son said he would follow, since he is also to participate in training. The mama was going to follow us simply to observe, as per usual. I had asked the son in our flight why he wanted to participate in training. He told me every Dragon had its own reasons, but the main thing was that Tannin insisted that Dragons should be strong for the sake of future generations. I could definitely see many Dragons jumping at the opportunity to become strong if Tannin is their "Shishou". I then asked what his reason was specifically... He said it was to protect his mother... As it is now, there is no imminent threat to his mother, but even so that is his goal…. His mother was never very strong. She disliked fighting, unlike most of the other Dragons. And even when she was young, most of her fights were not won...she fled…. I came to understand why we had slept under her left wing rather than her right wing— which was brutally scarred….

...

My own mother's face is planted in my mind. Scarred...

I don't want to imagine it...

...

Once we arrived in the main clearing, the one in which the feast was held, Tannin had began the training sessions. As it turns out, Tannin has a peerage of his own. They act as 'Captains'. Since there is too many Dragons here for Tannin to train on his own, they split into groups and are trained by each of Tannin's peerage members respectively. Many Dragons were unhappy that they couldn't join me in my group, the one trained by Tannin, but this is something they could only mull over as the groups were set before I ever arrived here. Interestingly enough, the groups aren't split from "strongest to weakest". They're split by how well Dragons "adapt and grow" in a short amount of time. In other words, Tannin teaches the most and at the fastest pace in one day. Meanwhile, different peerage members teach different amounts and at different, slower paces. According to Tannin, the greatest skill a Dragon has is not strength itself, but rather the ability to progress quickly. Something he said was my top skill. Adaptation and growth. That is the greatest piece of a Dragon... or so he says.

We learned a lot during training... Or at least I did. A lot of the Dragons were training with partners to practice the 'Dragon style' martial art…. Okay let me explain. Apparently, Tannin created a fighting style called the 'Dragon style'. I renamed it to "Ryu style", but that joke was left unappreciated since the Dragons here don't speak japanese, and don't refer to it as such. Ahem. Anyway, the Ryu style is a special martial art specifically created for Dragons. This is due to what the style relies on in order to be properly used.

Dragons were once the greatest predators in existence. And in the past they were primarily what filled up the list of 'Top 100 strongest beings'. Almost as if they were destined to rule the skies, seas, and lands. Their bodies are built to be strong, spirits unbreakable, minds tenacious, and much more. All in all, they are meant to win.

And the main indicator is, once again, their bodies. For example, their instincts. The very reason that Ryu style is perfect for Dragons.

The way Ryu style works is simple in nature. A reactionary style of martial arts. You see, out of any living race in existence, Dragons have the greatest natural instincts. The average Dragon has better instincts than a High-Class Devil. So Ryu style relies on such a factor by existing as a reactionary fighting style. In simplest terms, when an enemy attacks, counter attack…. Now you may think that's the stupidest thing you've ever heard...but that's just the best way I can explain it. In truth, it would be more accurate to say that it's one of the most confusing styles ever.

This is how it works: it takes advantage of your instincts to the fullest. The reason is precisely for the 'reaction' aspect. Practically, you get into your stance and prepare for a physical attack, once the enemy attacks immediately dodge or block, then counter. The counter is what matters most. During the counter, you should be attacking maliciously and relentlessly. Not allowing the enemy to counter you, because the moment they try, you would counter their counter and continue your barrage from there. You would think: 'why the hell would an enemy let you attack you so much?' But that's exactly the point, it's not them letting you attack, it's you not letting _them_ attack! It doesn't necessarily rely on speed. You don't need to be insanely faster than your opponent to use it, in fact, even being half as fast would be sufficient. Because your instincts kick in and warn you of their attack before it's even made it a quarter of the way towards you! That's why instinct is so important! That's why it's perfect for Dragons! That's why it can be used for enemies stronger than you! That's why it's a 'reactionary' style! That's why there's so much countering! You will know what attack they are going to use the moment their muscles tense! You can smell and even hear the fire welling up inside the bellies of another Dragon! You can hear the sound of a magic circle being conjured by the symbol! You can feel someone's aura flare from long distances or quietly seep out from someone's body! Instinct is truly a terrifying concept!

Of course, not all of this is easily done. That's what the training is for.

The main part of it is learning to hone your instincts. This is what Tannin had all the Dragons in my group help teach me. As well as how to breath fire. At first, they were surprised that I was such a novice in these areas.

Hey! It's not my fault I was born human!: Which is exactly what Tannin told them. And after that, they immediately all began to enthusiastically teach me how to hone my instincts. Smells: what smells are most important to pay attention to and how to get used to smelling the most important things, subconsciously. Sounds: what to hear — when to hear it. Sights: This is one is complicated. My vision is pretty much perfect, but Dragons have a skill where they can..."see farther"?... Not sure how to explain it, but they have increased vision over long distances, as long as they focus in. Like a camera! That's gonna be hard to replicate. Balance: being able to tell which way is up and my direction, with my eyes closed. A natural skill, since it helps Dragons fly. One that I don't have naturally and will have to improve. 'Scaling': apparently the ability to measure someone's strength compared to your own. A purely instinctual skill. Probably the hardest.

Once I did my best to get a grasp of the concepts that I could train later, we focused on the physical aspect. Putting the style into practice.

That was much harder than I expected... Especially considering these Dragons instincts are, naturally, way above mine! First, they taught me the stance. Left leg forward (straight), lean on right leg (bent), both hands forming a 'claw' shape, right arm bent upwards hovering near right side of face, left arm straight— extended forward. And voíla! The 'Dragon stance'! It kind of reminds me of a basic Kung Fu "Tiger stance"?... Well, somewhat. I don't know much about martial arts. I had the chance to learn when I was young...unfortunately, that was around the time I had just met the "old man"... And started loving Oppai…

Anyway, I kinda sucked. I lost with ease, each time. Apparently, I hit very hard thanks to the armour, according to the Dragons in my group, but that wouldn't matter because I hardly ever hit. The only times I did hit was when I just used pure, unyielding speed to try and hit them. This probably only worked because: [1] The Dragons were going easy on me, [2] I would do it completely unexpectedly out of pure frustration... Which I would then regret, in a corner, by myself, with a cloud over my head, only to have many Dragons try to comfort me.

So that's how the whole "Ryu style training" went.

The rest of the training was more on the [Balance Breaker]. Not only was I in the armour the entire day, and training Ryu Style, but now I had to keep it on for the rest of the day while doing basic sparring-training with Tannin! While the other Dragons watched! Do you know how nerve wracking that was?! I had to go all out in order to not look like a weakling! And even then, they still praised me as usual! And they cheered me on instead of Tannin! Respect your Shishou, children!

* * *

So many hours pass. So much training. Now _that_ was when the armour felt heavy as shit…

The time flew by quickly. A full day of training in the armour. I felt like passing out.

By the end of the day, I could hardly walk. And the moment I deactivated my armour, I fell straight onto the floor. The Dragons helped me up and put me on the back of "Mama Dragon". They all said their good nights while I just waved weakly.

We returned to the small cave another Dragon happily let us sleep in, that we slept in the night before, and passed out.

Now we flash forward to this morning. The day of our departure. Many Dragons were very sad that this was happening. I was too:

* * *

"Well then, everyone, this is where we take our leave. I will return the day after the "Young Devils gathering party" once more."

"Yes, Tannin-sama."

The one who responds is one of Tannin's peerage members. Tannin and I were just preparing to leave.

Everyone else is quiet.

...

I look around. I meet eyes with many Dragons. They bow their heads to me...but they don't lift their heads back up... I see droplets of water fall from their heads?...

No... T-That can't be right…?

...

Tannin eyes me without turning towards me... Yeah, I know...

"Um... Well, Younglings... It was great meeting all of you... I wish I could stay longer... I really do...but I gotta get going."

The atmosphere felt so heavy and quiet. I could practically feel the layer of sadness in the air... I can't act cool like this...

Hm?... A Dragon is approaching. Ah, the son of "Mama dragon". His name was "Noid"... Heh... What a cool name... I can't remember if they told me Mama's name...but she said "Mama" was fine. I ended up calling her that unconsciously anyway….

Noid spoke to me in a sad voice.

"Issei-dono?"

"..Y-Yes, Noid?"

There was a little pause.

"When will you return home?"

—My brain stopped.

...

..."Home"?...

...

I felt something wet slide down my face. Ah... Tears... My tears...

...

Haha, what's with those faces? You're looking at me like I've grown horns.

...

And what the hell am I talking about? "wish I could stay longer"? You make it sound like you'll never return.

...

What a joke!

...

"Ise—"

"—Hahahahahahaha!"

My unexpected bout of laughter interrupted Tannin before he could say anything.

I know, Tannin... No...

Now, I know...

—I grab the top of Noid's head and press it against my forehead. I gave them all the brightest smile I've ever made.

"What the hell are ya' talking about?! Of course the same goes for me! And what the hell is up with this sad atmosphere, huh!? What, am I not allowed to return?! What a bunch of snotty brats! I'm comin' back whether you like it or not, runts!"

...

...

 _ **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!**_

 **[** **—!]**

They all collectively roared into the sky! Haha! That's what I like to hear!

 _ **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!**_

(—!)

Even Tannin joins in!? Well, if you can't beat em'—!

"—OOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I roared into the sky just like them. If only I could roar like a Dragon. I wish I could've activated my armour immediately. These Dragons taught me how to use it to make a roar similar to a Dragon. I'll have to ask Tannin to teach me more so that when we return, I can greet them properly!

After that, we departed. I waved everyone off with a smile on my face, and manly dried up tears on my cheeks. I got to experience so much these past few days... I got to see so many great things and meet so many great people... I even got to meet "Dragon Xenovia"!... That's the nickname I have to a certain yellow, female Dragon I met.

Ok, well, I only nicknamed her that because of the similarity. You see, she is the Dragon who would keep mentioning things like "mating" and "procreation" in the midst of all the other voices. She actually asked me upfront if I was willing to "spare her some seed" in the future! What a bold Dragon! Truly Xenovia like! When I told her that it would be impossible because she is a full blown Dragon, she simply contemplated for a bit, then answered me enthusiastically: _"I_ _n that case, I will become strong enough to transform into human form! Problem solved!" :_ So she said. Problem solved, I guess, right?! In any case, she was determined to reach that goal and I found it kind of endearing. She was also leagues above Xenovia in terms of personality. Unlike Xenovia, this Dragon _asked_ me if it was alright, instead of assualting me and expecting me to comply. She was also much more considerate of my feelings, asking me things like _"_ _what would we name_ _it?"_ , And saying that she will try to be as beautiful and distinguished as she can so she will be a woman I am proud of! What a considerate attitude! She even asked me my likes and dislikes and what type of appearance I would like best! Naturally, I chose young, blonde, and big breasted, and she responded with: _"Easy!"_.

This girl is much greater than Xenovia! She actually shows emotion and considers me romantically as well as sexually! Xenovia better step up her game! Otherwise, she practically takes her place as candidate!

I've met so many great people here.

For the first time in a long time—

—I'm glad I'm alive.

 **Part 2**

Current time: It's early afternoon, I estimate, near 1:00 - 1:30 PM in the human world. Although, that's way harder to guess than estimating the passage of time itself... To be honest, the only reason I'm able to tell is because I've already gotten a good handle of when the "noon" of this world is. I just estimate the amount of time passed _after_ "noon" in this world.

Wanna know something funny? Apparently, due to the majority of population being reincarnated Devils, the Underworld will soon make changes to its environment. Specifically how time works. So not too far in the future, the "days" in the Underworld will come to resemble those in the human world. Good thing I got this training in before they implemented that change. Otherwise, I would've never had the chance to learn time approximations.

That aside...

Azazel said he was coming today, didn't he? He will most likely arrive soon.

As a matter of fact, I think I feel something….off in the distance… Something familiar... Maybe….his aura….

— _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

Ah, yes. I am also properly sparring Tannin again.

"Aha!... Ah….. Haah…. Hah…."

I fiercely refilled my lungs with air again after Tannin's attack practically devoured all of the oxygen near me.

"Hahahahahaha! Not bad! Not bad at all, my Boy! Such an unorthodox method of attack is proof of your odd way of problem solving!"

He's talking about the attack I just landed now. The only successful attack I've landed so far. Or at least the only one that had any significant effect.

As Tannin told me once before, the greatest skill I have under my metaphorical belt is my rapid growth. Yesterday, we focused on various skills, one by one, so that I could commit all my energy to them individually. Considering my growth, Tannin believes the best way to train me, would be to have me focus on skills by their lonesome, so that I could try my best to master them before moving to the next skill. Of course, this isn't a perfect method. Mastering skills individually in one day is impossible, even for me. Even I'll have to keep refining them. Not that I'm special. Okay, I'm a little special.

The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be is special.

...Ahem.

Regardless, yesterday that was the focus. Today, we go back to the basics: combat. Tannin took some time to show me some other martial arts styles... I didn't pick up on them as well as the Ryu style... Then again, Ryu style isn't really a set style with specific moves. The only reason it's called a "style" is because it relies on a number of different factors like things involving yourself and your enemy, fast paced movement, and a stance. It's not very complex in concept, but it's unique enough to be identified by name. So, it will take a while to catch on to those other styles, I imagine…

"Hmm. A nasty gash, I must say."

Tannin comments on the large wound placed on his left arm. A deep cut bleeding a considerable amount, starting from the side of his shoulder— running down his forearm, stopping a bit above his wrist.

Don't act like that was just whatever! Feel pain, damn you!

It was difficult to land that attack. Tannin practically has no openings and the only way I can see myself landing hits is because Tannin never really dodges, just blocks— or because I build up my speed as much as I can through boosts and momentum, though that method is less effective. Funnily enough, the second method was the one that just worked. I built up boosts to increase my speed as much as I could, flew sporadically around Tannin while shooting Dragon [Shots] and flames at him. Then, I flew straight up and [Jet] down alongside his arm, with my Ascalon his slicing skin. Thereby, creating the deep cut!

Of course, right after that, Tannin shot a fireball straight me when I landed. Instead of dodging, I decided to block with my arms and take the attack head on... I had thought "how much exactly can this armour take?" and wanted to test it... That was a good idea, huh!

So as it is right now, half of my armour is gone in various sections, including: my helmet, the back of my gauntlets, parts of my abdominal armour, and sections of my leg armour. And I'm bleeding pretty much everywhere I am exposed.

Wait... I feel something approaching... Smell it too... Hear it too..

"Oh my! What impressive looking armour! Such an attack would have had me running for sure!"

That voice! Azazel!

Tannin and I cut our training short as Azazel suddenly appeared. Tannin greeted him.

"You finally arrive, Governor."

"Indeed. And I come bearing gifts!"

"Gifts"? He's holding something wrapped in his hands…. They're bento boxes!

* * *

 **-DxD-**

"Bento box!"

Yes! A bento box! Food I'm familiar with! I had almost forgotten my life away from this mountain!

"Hahaha! Make sure to eat all of them. The girls fought quite a bit over who got to make a box for you. It got hectic. "Destruction & Thunder" all around."

Translation: "Rias Vs. Akeno"

"Mmmm! So goood!"

I am currently eating (devouring) the bento made by Akeno. Ah, no, "Akeno-san"? Um, well, I mean I should respect my senpai, right?... It's not that I don't respect her. It's just that... I don't know. I've been finding honorifics quite unnecessary lately... Maybe it has to do with the time spent with the Dragons... Well, it's not like its a big deal anyway, right?

 _(The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be is much more confident, after all.)_

...

I already finished Rias's bento. There's one more left. Wonder who made it...

"Although I must say the fact that you've unlocked balance breaker, not to mention so quickly, is more than good news. Beyond expectations, I'd say. Though I never doubted you. You've also gotten a bit of a good face the days I haven't seen you, your body as well! Play your cards right and you may have your harem just yet."

"Gasp! My harem! I completely forgot about that! To believe I have become so engrossed in analysing my training and putting it into practice, that I didn't remember one of my primary goals in life! How unnerving!"

"Haha! A good mind too! "Engrossed", "unnerving". Such big words! And here I was under the assumption that you would only become more stupid spending so much time on a mountain."

"Fuck you, [ **Ash Crow** ]!"

"Oh! And a sharp tongue! You almost never used to speak your mind as openly as you should, despite your honest nature. Tell me Ise, when did you learn about my old nickname?"

Oh, that's right, it was his old nickname! I just said it without thinking.

"I heard it from an older Dragon when I mentioned you in Tannin's territory. They said their forefathers would call you that nickname during the war, since you were head of the Fallen angels. Though, they overheard it from other faction groups they encountered in their land randomly— Hey! Wait a minute! Who cares about that?! More importantly, stop knowing things about me you creepy, fake sensei!"

"I may not teach at your school, but I am still officially your sensei. You shouldn't be so disrespectful. You should thank me for helping you reach Balance Breaker by setting you with Tannin."

"Hell No! Ossan is my sensei! No, Ossan is my "Shishou"! I thank him! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be where I am at now! Don't complain when you aren't the one who trained me!"

"Hm Hm Hm Hm!"

I could hear Tannin's muffled laughter. He's lying on a huge boulder near his size, attached to the side of the mountain.

Azazel looks through the training journal I brought back from my cave.

"So this is what you've been using to record your progress, have you? Hmmm…. I see. This training regiment is much harsher than the original one. Hah! Leave it up to Tannin, the Former Dragon King, to show no leniency. I suppose it makes sense, considering you unexpectedly unlocked Balance Breaker."

"It did well for him. He's made unusual progress. His timer has decreased by 15 seconds in one day. He's gained a variety of skills as well. Not to mention, should he go all out, he can handle around 25% of my full power in terms of attacks."

Tannin defends me! _Shishou!_ My one and only Shishou! See, Azazel! That's how you praise your students! As I thought, you deserve no honorifics!

But, 25% huh? That may not sound much, but Tannin is a monster! A quarter of his power…. The image of 4 Tannin's pops up in my head…. I shiver...

"Oho! Quite the resúme! Impressive. Impressive indeed. Speaking of which, you visited Tannin's territory?"

Oh yeah, he didn't know.

"Yeah! It was awesome! I met so many good Dragons, and ate great food, and played great games, and learned so many things!"

"Woah, woah! Haha! Calm down. You sound like an excited child!"

Don't call me a child! It was awesome!

Azazel's face becomes serious.

"Unfortunately, even with all this progress, you still have not reached Vali's level. You have a ways to go. I advise you not to waste your time trying to improve your magic skills. Vali could destroy you in such a field while doing a headstand. So you'll have to improve physically. Similar to Sairoarg Bael."

Sairoarg! That's Rias's cousin! The strong one from the Young Devils Meeting. He was certainly very strong. Physicality, huh?... I will have to aim for him as well.

"Speaking of Vali, he was trying to do something the last time we fought. What was that?"

"Ah, that was the [Juggernaut Drive]."

"Is it something above even the Balance Breaker?"

"No, there exists nothing above Balance Breaker. The ultimate and final form of Sacred Gears is the Balance Breaker. However, there are several things inside Sacred Gears that have a magical being sealed in them, like yours. A peculiar restraint is applied on those ones. Your Boosted Gear and Vali's Divine Dividing are examples of that."

I see. Mine and his Sacred Gear are the type whose power comes from having a magical being—in other words, a Dragon sealed inside it.

"Those ones are strongly restrained, taking out power while in that state and making sure that the host can use it. In the case of the Sacred Gears of the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou, forcing that restraint to temporarily release and unleashing the sealed power is the [Juggernaut Drive]. It temporarily gives one power rivalling that of God, but the risk is also huge. It greatly shaves off one's lifespan. And it also makes one lose their sense of reason."

"You mean you run out of control?"

A Berserker.

"Yeah, to a violent degree. One would destroy all of their surroundings, and even start to destroy oneself before finally stopping. It's impossible to master that power in actual combat, but…Vali can handle it for several minutes by consuming an enormous amount of magic power—he should be able to do so, anyway. Since Albion was impatient back then, I guess that it still has its dangers. Naturally, it's not my place to say this as one who uses an artificial Sacred Gear in a Burst state, but the way to use a power that throws away one's future like that is essentially different from the way to use the Sacred Gear's power. —It's an accursed method of fighting that just uses the power of people that are transformed into the dead. You should absolutely never copy it."

He says this with a bit of sadness in his eyes. Is it because of Vali? I assume it is. Ddraig told me that I need to learn to "read in between the lines" and pay attention to things like atmosphere, attitude, and tone. Something I've already done before. I did it before my attack that unlocked Scale Mail. Tannin and I didn't exchange any words, but we knew what we were both thinking. A handy skill in battle, especially when it comes to teamwork. Also, he said it would help with women, so I'm practicing it now.

"So the current Hakuryuukou can handle the [Juggernaut Drive]? That's a problem. Ise would surely be killed if it was activated. The way either the white or red awakened that power before certainly let them surpass the other. In some sense, it's first come, first served."

Tannin says something shocking.

So you're telling me that's how they did it in the past? How pathetic. Fighting without their own strength. Their deaths were in vain.

Well, too bad for Vali, I ain't fucking dying. Not anytime soon, at least. I have too many things that need to be accomplished. I have to become an Ultimate-Class Devil like Tannin. I have to help Tannin take care of _our people_. There's something I have to ask Sona-kaichou. Ah, the harem too, I guess.

And above all that...

...

I have to see Asia again.

...

I remember the moment Vali tried to activate it.

 _._

 _("Albion, this one surely deserves to see the [Juggernaut Drive].")_

 _("I who is about to awaken_ — _")_

 _( [Vali! Was this your goal all along? Did you intend you be consumed by my power?] )_

 _._

Even Albion did not agree to his decision.

...You disappoint me Vali.

"Ise, let's change the topic."

Azazel called out to me, who hadn't looked at him since before, with a suddenly formal tone.

"Yes?"

"How do you think of Akeno?"

That's sudden. What was this about? Is it something I should try to "read" more into?

"I think that she's a good senpai."

I immediately spoke my honest feelings. Her S-mode was a bit scary, but she's usually very gentle and the girlish part of her that she sometimes shows is really cute. Besides, at this point, nothing scares me more than Tannin now. So it should be fine.

"That's not what I meant. I mean as a woman."

"She's attractive! She's one of the people that I would like to be with!"

Azazel nodded at my question with an "Uh-huh" while seeming somehow relieved.

As I thought, he feels responsible for her, for some reason. So he "checked me", huh?

"I see. You see, I also have to watch over her in the place of a friend of mine."

Bingo.

"You mean Akeno-san's father, who's one of your subordinates, right?"

"Rather than a subordinate, Barakiel is a comrade from ancient times like Shemhazai. A friend…. Friends. We did a lot of stupid things together. So, before I realized it, everyone around me besides myself had gotten wives and kids."

Azazel sighed deeply. Ah, this person, is he the type to worry about being single? Unexpected.

"You were beaten to the punch, huh?"

"…It's fine, since I have so many women for me."

Ah, he got a faraway look in his eyes for an instant there. Is the subject of marriage taboo for him, as I thought? Ha! I shouldn't be laughing at that, but somehow it's laughable to me.

"Well, leaving that aside, I'm very concerned about Akeno. Though, to Barakiel and Akeno, it may be none of my business."

"Azazel, you're unexpectedly a heated, or perhaps I should say meddlesome person. You also involved yourself in our training."

At least I got to meet Tannin as a result. But the point still stands.

"I'm just an ordinary Fallen Angel with free time. —Though, it was because of that that I also raised the Hakuryuukou."

That's not true. I think that he's just a nosy person. With me, with Akeno, and with Vali. He has poked his nose into each of our business. What a strange Fallen Angel. With him as the Governor, I can't understand the whole aspects of his organisation. Oh well...pros and cons. As if I'm better than him…

"In any case, I'm thinking of perhaps entrusting Akeno to you."

"Entrusting her…to me?"

Hm... That can only really mean two things... Though considering the things he said earlier, I have an idea of what he may be implying, possibly.. If he's just talking about physical protection in rating games and such, then that is easy. I was already planning that.. but...

"You're an idiot, but you're not a bad guy. Rather, it would be better to call you a loveable idiot. Above all, you don't seem to have _discrimination_ towards her."

(—!)

...

"— **Hah**?"

I responded darkly. I can feel an annoyed expression form on my face as my brows furrow upwards, intensely. Somehow, what he said irritated me more than I would've thought. I don't really care if he calls me an idiot, the insult wasn't really what bothered me... Something about his next statement had to have ticked me off...

I felt..insulted..

"Oi, Azazel... What the hell's that supposed to mean, huh?... You _expected_ me to do such a thing?.."

"Woah! Down boy. That's not what I meant. I was trying to compliment you, not insult you. It seems my attempt failed. I apologize. Though, I truly never expected you to react so negatively, let alone aggressively. Now can you stop releasing such an aura? I didn't realize you had that ability already."

...

"Calm down, my Boy. Quell your anger."

Tannin noticed my dark impression and said that to me.

...Ossan...

...Yeah, you're right...

"Haah..."

I let out a quiet sigh.

I calmed down. I could see the subtle aura around my body slowly fade. It was red. I hadn't realized I was releasing it. I must've done it subconsciously. I still haven't fully grasped doing it on command just yet. It's hard to do it without being highly boosted, let alone without Scale Mail on.

Azazel seemed to laugh.

"Hahahaha. Well, in the end, I can't help but be relieved. If you were really deceiving her, things would have already descended into carnage. If you do it poorly, it will have an effect on things from now on and you'll also see blood. The type like you that takes form from winning the trust of those around you can feel at ease without resenting anyone. In some sense, that's a privilege, or rather a talent."

That was a bit confusing. I kinda got that but didn't at the same time. Was Azazel trying to imply that he was threatening me?

In any case, it's better to make him feel at ease.

"I understand. I'll protect Akeno-san! Of course, I'll also help my master, Buchou…..and protect Asia too."

I tried to say enthusiastically... Even just saying her name makes me feel a bit lonely...

"Alright. Well, I'll entrust the matter of Akeno to you. More importantly—the problem is Koneko."

"Huh? What's wrong with Koneko-chan?"

Azazel let out a breath at my question.

"There's nothing that can be done about it. She's impatient—or rather, she feels doubt in her power."

I suddenly remembered how Koneko-chan didn't seem to be feeling well recently. Was something the matter with her? She was down when Azazel was mentioning her training regiment. I tried to express my confidence in her but she responded harshly: _'Please do not say it as if it were that simple'._ She was in a good mood until those moments. That was the first sign, I guess.

"She overdid the training that I gave her. This morning, she collapsed."

"Collapseeeeeeeeed?!"

I was shocked at this bad news about my kouhai. Seriously?! Was Koneko-chan all right? Fuck. Why didn't I help her?! I saw that something was wrong but I decided it wasn't my place!? Idiot!

 _(The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be would have helped her.)_

"Asia can treat injuries, but she can't do anything about physical strength. Overworking in particular certainly hurts one's physical strength and has adverse effects. Because the time left until the game is limited, that's dangerous."

Speaking of Asia, I need to eat her bento.

Damn. To believe something so serious happened to Koneko-chan. I should've done something...

I grab the bento, open the box and…

...

...

A heart in the rice.

 _ **[Issei-san]**_

Written right below it.

...

Hehehe…..

She wasn't always good at Japanese, despite speaking it fluently due to her Devil powers, but I can guess what she meant to write.

...

Don't worry…. I'll see you soon…

"Now then, we should go. Ise, I was told to take you back just this once. You'll return to the Gremory annex only once. Tannin, he'll be going back for a little while. I'll return him tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, then I'll return to my territory for now."

So said Azazel and Tannin. Eh? I can temporarily come down from the mountain?

Wait, "territory"?!

"WHAT?! NO WAY! OSSAN GETS TO GO BACK ALONE?! THAT'S NOT FAIR, DAMMIT!"

What the hell?! This isn't how it's supposed to be! I promised to return when Tannin would! Think about how the Younglings will feel!

"Stop complaining, Ise. This isn't negotiable. I've promised to take you back. If you want to complain to someone, complain to your master and your friends. Although, I can't force you there. If you don't want to see Koneko, that's fine."

(—?!)

 _You putrid fuck._

.

.

 _ **Badump. Badump. Badump.**_

—I could feel my heart thump violently through my chest. The sound echoed in my head.

I have to calm down... Dammit... Fuck... Shit... It's not even his fault. I can't help it. I have to calm down. I can't start hating Azazel. It's not right.

 _ **Stomp stomp stomp**_

Something large walked its way over to me. I feel something touch the top of my head. It's Tannin's large palm.

"It's alright, my boy. I'm sure the Younglings will understand. I will express well your will to return to them. They know the Sekiryuutei has responsibilities as well."

...

Tannin calms me while ruffling my hair with his huge hand.

...Hehe. Yeah... I suppose they'll understand. Though I don't expect them to feel any less down about it.

...

I've never freaked out like that before... It felt so abrupt and uncalled for... It almost seemed...unstable..

...

"Yeah…. You're right…"

I need to return to see Koneko.

And everyone else….

"By the way, Azazel. Who exactly ordered my return? Ri— Um, Buchou?"

"—From her mother."

Rias's mother? Venelana Gremory. What business does she have with me at such a crucial time? Moreover, why the hell did you tell me to complain to my friends if it was her, you stupidly irresponsible Governor?

Oh well.

Suppose I could eat Asia's bento along the way...

* * *

 **-DxD-**

"Yes, turn there. That's no good. The sharpness isn't good. Come on, Issei-san, do it from the beginning without acting stupefied."

I was in the annex that was detached from the Gremory main residence. I was making an effort in dancing practice with Rias's mother in a room there.

…Why was I doing this kind of thing?

As soon as I returned to the annex, I was led here by Rias's mother. Then, we started dancing practice just like that. Because I had never done something like this before, I was completely no good at it. This is harder than fighting Tannin.

Rias's mother was wearing a dress, as usual. I was having a dance lesson while being glued to her. I sometimes came into contact with her breasts. They were wonderfully soft! How to say it, it had a matured feeling in elasticity and texture! I don't understand it that well, but that's how it felt! And her appearance was the same as Rias's. Was this the charm of a married woman? Truly frightening. She must be able to get anything out of her husband.

However, this mother, she's seriously pretty. Because she looked about the same age as me, I was very conscious of her. Moreover, she had the same face as Rias, which I still cannot tell if that's a bad thing or good thing. She was a flaxen-haired version of Rias, the resemblance is almost creepy. Furthermore, her style was also exceptional just like Rias. Her breasts were big! Rias's breasts were hereditary. Thank you very much, mother! Your breasts' genes were safely handed down to Rias. Your contribution to the Devil world is appreciated.

"Shall we take a short break?"

And so having been given permission, I sat down right where I was with long, drawn out breaths. Ah, I had been chased around by a dragon since this morning in my armour. My stamina was… Well, this is still far better than having fire shot at me by that monster Ossan. At least physically it is…. Although, ironically enough, I was somehow enjoying it less.

…But still. I asked a question to Rias's mother.

"Umm."

"What is it?"

"Why am I the only one doing this? And not Kiba or Gasper?"

Yes, why only me? Including the customary Gremory education as well, if it was to train me as a gentleman, even Kiba and Gasper should be… Though, I understood that I was the least like a gentleman. Rias's mother answered me.

"Kiba Yuuto-san has already mastered these sorts of techniques. As expected of a [Knight]. Gasper-san is a member of a distinguished vampire family. He may behave unreliably, but he at least knows etiquette. The problem is Issei-san. It can't be helped that you're a commoner from the human world, but even so it's troubling if you don't acquire etiquette beyond a certain level. Because you'll also have to make an appearance with Rias in high society eventually. You have to remember customary practices even a little during your stay in the Underworld."

I was dumbfounded by the words of Rias's mother. Me in high society? But didn't I hear that servants couldn't show their faces to such an extent? Why would…. Hm... I wonder...

"Buchou…. Rias-sama and me will be in high society together!?"

I gave her the old 'dumb Issei' act to gauge her response.

Rias's mother shifted her gaze to the side and covered her mouth with her hand.

"…Oops, I carelessly let something slip out. That kind of thing is still talk of what may happen. Leaving that aside, calling her [Buchou] like that will not do. This isn't school, so you have to properly call your master by her name. Not to mention, Rias is… Oops, I nearly let something slip again."

She says it's no good.

"Even if you say that, that's something I've always called her. Not to mention, that is what she asked me to address her as in the first place….Hm... How about Rias-sama then?"

"Yes, like that. Or you can call her [master]. —Though, you have to call her differently in private as well."

"So [Buchou] is no good?"

"Think. If you had to give an answer on that within yourself, do you hate that girl?"

What? Hell no. What kinda stupid question is that? What a horrible example. Somehow, it almost made me feel irritated.

"Well, it would be difficult for you to call her that all of a sudden, and Rias would also be bewildered if you did that suddenly. For this home visit only, you may call her [Buchou]. However, you have to be certain of what to call her eventually."

Now that she brings it up, what was the person in question, Rias, doing right now?

She might be in dire distress with poor physical health, like Koneko-chan. Well, probably not. Azazel gave her a basic training regiment. Hmm, I'm also a bit worried. I'd like to go see how Koneko-chan is at least once as her important senpai, but… If I go, I'm not sure if I would be able to do anything like last time…

"Umm, can I ask you one question?"

"What is it?"

"What about Koneko-chan…? Is Koneko-chan okay?"

"Yes. It was just ordinary overworking, so she should recover slowly if she rests her body for one or two days."

"…I'm very worried about Koneko-chan, since she's been acting strangely since before we came here."

"That girl is doing her best to face her own existence and power right now. It's a difficult problem. However, she won't be able to advance forward if she doesn't find the answer herself."

"…Her existence and power?"

I was full of questions. What was in Koneko-chan? Before I started trying to...well, "think more"….I never really thought twice about a lot of things...but thanks to having to strategize and spend time around Dragons who are very well spoken, I had to pick up a few things. Tannin also educated me about a lot of mythological things with the other Younglings... Of course, all the Younglings assumed that I already knew everything and was just trying to be nice by learning along with the little kids…. I'm so ashamed.

"…Now that I think of it, you haven't been part of Rias' group for long. Yes, it's natural that you don't know. I'll tell you a little."

Rias's mother sat down while facing me, and began to tell a certain story.

—It was a story of two cat sisters.

The cat sisters were always together, when they played, when they ate, when they slept. With their parents dead, they had no home to return to and no one to rely on. The two cats struggled to live day to day while depending on each other.

"One day, the two of them were picked up by a certain devil. The older sister became a part of his group, and so the younger sister was also able to live with them. Having finally obtained a decent life, the two of them believed that they could pass time very happily."

However, something unusual happened. It appeared that the elder cat sister achieved rapid growth after gaining power. Rias's mother said that her hidden talent suddenly began to overflow by becoming a reincarnated devil.

"That cat was of a species that naturally excels in youjutsu. Furthermore, she bloomed in magic talent as well, and even invoked senjutsu that was said only the last of the sennin could use."

It seemed that the elder cat sister, having surpassed her master in a short time, was swallowed by power and was transformed into a wicked existence that only sought blood and battle.

"With her increase in power not stopping, the elder cat sister killed the devil that was her master in the end, and degenerated into an "exiled devil". Moreover, she changed into one of the most dangerous among the "exiled devils". One that completely annihilated all the pursuit squads…"

It was said that the devils temporarily canceled all pursuit of the elder cat sister.

"The younger cat sister remained behind. The Devils questioned her as a liability there."

[This cat may also eventually run out of control. It's better to deal with her now.] —So they said.

"It was Sirzechs who saved that cat that was planned to be disposed of. Sirzechs persuaded the high-class devils that the younger cat sister was innocent. As a result, the situation was settled by having Sirzechs watch over her."

However, having been betrayed by her elder sister, that she believed in and tortured by the other devils, the little cat sister's spirit appeared to be on the brink of collapse… What a sad story…

"Sirzechs left the younger cat sister that had lost her smile and the will to live in the care of Rias. After the younger cat sister met Rias, she recovered her emotions little by little. And then, Rias gave that cat a name. —Koneko."

—.

I was at a loss for words after hearing this much. So, the story just now was Koneko-chan's…? Wait, then, Koneko-chan's true form is—.

"She was originally a Youkai. You know of the Nekomata, right? Cat Youkai. She is a survivor of the strongest species among the cat Youkai, a Nekoshou. They are a high-level youkai species who can not only master youjutsu, but senjutsu as well."

...

A Devil that surpassed their master...

Tannin told me at the rate I was progressing... I would very soon surpass Rias... If I haven't already, that is...

...

A Devil that was devoured by their own power.

Looks like I'm on my way too…

...

So then...am I any different?

* * *

 **-DxD-**

"Ah, Buchou."

"Ise!"

Having moved to the main residence after the completion of my dancing practice, I was welcomed by Rias— Oto! I was hugged all of a sudden! Rias was tightly hugging me. Ah, it's been a while since I've had this feeling… Though only a few days have passed, I had forgotten Rias's smell...and probably the other girls.

"…Ise's smell."

"Ah, umm, I've been sweating a lot…"

"It's fine. Your smell is still the same. —I was lonely, you know?"

You say that with such moist eyes. Oi, what about Akeno? My Asia? Xenovia? Were they too busy? There are plenty of people around here, you know!

"I haven't been able to sleep with you since arriving here, and I wasn't able to feel you like this every day either… Since, I can no longer imagine a life without you… What a pitiful master I am."

Has your level of dependence on me risen? I'm pretty blessed that I am your servant. I also can't imagine a life without Rias either. I wouldn't want to stop being friends with her or be someone's else's servant— definitely!

Unless it was Ossan…... COULD YOU IMAGINE—.

"However, a little endurance is needed. First, we have to both be strong. Ise, do your best in your mountain seclusion with Tannin! Blow away his breath of fire!"

As I thought, Buchou doesn't compromise when it comes to training. A good trait, I suppose. Or at least now I appreciate it. Not long ago I would've definitely started crying from hearing those words. Thanks to Tannin it's different now!

Wait, but—

"Um, Buchou... I already unlocked Balance Breaker though….."

.

.

.

"...EEEEHHHHHHHHH!?"

"—Ow!"

My ears!

"Ise…. You…. You've already unlocked it?... I...don't know what to say…. I….. I've never been so proud of you…."

Rias says this while...getting uncomfortably close to me... I mean she is very beautiful...and she already took my first kiss... I'm not sure what I have left to lose…. Except that! I need that! It belongs to Asia! I musn't be defiled before our wedding!...Ugh, I think I caught Asia's Christianity... Good thing we're allies with Heaven now.

"H-Hehehe…. Uh yeah, it was, surprising. But I got it...fortunately... S-Speaking of which! How's Koneko-chan doing!"

I started to instinctively back up until Rias got super close and I cut her off from doing whatever she was planning to do. Wow, she must have some stuff built up in her somewhere! And she wants to release it on me!

Her face— which was inches from mine by the way!— loses its former 'wanting' look and now changes to a serious complicated look.

"Follow me."

* * *

 **-DxD-**

The room that I entered, according to Rias was—Koneko-chan's room. Rias had finished talking with her already, and Akeno-san was already inside, so only I was told to enter. So I went to meet Koneko-chan by myself. Her room was wide. It was a wide room, when I turned my feet towards the bedroom—.

Akeno-san was standing by the bed, and Koneko-chan was lying down on that bed.

I was surprised to see what had sprung up on Koneko-chan's head. Cat ears! So she really was a cat Youkai known as a Nekomata. But! What to do! A Koneko-chan who has cat ears! So lovely, so incredibly adorable! Since she usually hides them, did she also lose the strength needed to hide them when she ran out of physical strength?

No, no, it isn't the time for that now. I've come to see Koneko-chan's condition.

"Ise-kun, this is—"

Because of my reaction to Koneko-chan's cat ears, Akeno-san tried to explain the reason.

"No, I've already heard the general story."

I responded with this to Akeno-san. Just like that, I move to the side of the bed and examined Koneko-chan's condition. I didn't catch sight of any especially bad injuries. Well, if it was just injuries, it would be no problem with Asia here. So she really did come here because she exhausted all her physical strength.

"Hey, is your body okay?"

I asked that with a smile. Then, Koneko-chan muttered with half-opened eyes.

"…What did you come here for?"

A sullen tone of voice, far more than the extent up until now. She was angry that I came, huh?

"…Would it be no good if I said it was because I was worried?"

"…"

Still acting sullen, Koneko-chan didn't respond. I continued.

"Koneko-chan, I heard about it, about all the various things. In any case, overworking yourself is no good. If you don't take care of your body…though, I have no right to talk while I'm receiving hellish training."

...

"…I want to…"

Koneko-chan muttered something very quietly, and since I failed to hear it clearly, I asked again.

"Eh? What is it?"

Then, Koneko-chan looked straight at me and spoke in a clear tone. While holding tears in her eyes—.

"I want to become strong. Like Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Akeno-san…and also Ise-senpai... I want to make my spirit and body strong. Gya-kun is also becoming strong. I don't have a healing power like Asia-senpai either… At this rate, I'll become useless. Even though I'm a [Rook], I'm the…weakest… I hate being useless…"

...

"Useless"…

 _(The Hyoudou Issei that I am currently, is useless)_

...

...

So you were worrying about that… Certainly, Kiba has also become stronger. Xenovia is strong too. Akeno-san is the strongest piece, [Queen], and Gasper can stop time. Asia may be no good at fighting, but her healing ability was great, and then there was me. Even though I myself was weak, I hold a legendary dragon in my body. And now I have Scale Mail.

Koneko-chan continued to talk even as she shed large tears.

"…But, I don't want to use the power sleeping inside me… My Nekomata power… If I use it, I… Just like my Nee-sama… I don't want that… I absolutely don't want such a thing…"

For the first time—. For the first time, I saw Koneko-chan's crying face like this. Since she was a kid that hadn't directly shown much of her feelings up until now, seeing that was a shock to me. Koneko-chan's Onee-san had her power run out of control, and killed her devil master. And then she had just left like that. Rias's mother had said that this girl had seen all of that.

Because she knew that a dangerous power that could just kill her master was sleeping inside her too, she was afraid… But even so, when thinking of the situations in the coming future, she wanted power. This girl had carried these conflicting feelings even when coming to the Underworld…

So she overworked herself because she tried to become stronger without using the power sleeping inside her.

Koneko-chan possessed a warm heart with strong feelings for her friends. So she was vexed that she herself was useless. I think it was hard for her, not being able to repay Rias who saved her. I was also mortified at my lack of ability and uselessness to Rias, Ddraig, everyone else….and Asia... And I wished for power as well…

Akeno shook her head and tried to speak to me. But I cut her off.

"Ise-kun, plea—"

"—You know, I unlocked Scale Mail."

 **[—?!]**

They look at me with shock. Weren't expecting that, huh? Koneko-chan asks me.

"Senpai has Balance Breaker?..."

I nod at her while smiling sweetly.

She looks back down. Her sullen attitude has returned. She must feel even worse now...but I'll fix that soon.

"Do you know what was going through my head when I was trying to unlock it?"

She shakes her head without lifting it.

"I was desperate. I was so afraid to fail everyone. Afraid to let the mistakes of my past repeat themselves. So I worthlessly pushed myself past my own limits and constantly failed at any attempts to grow beyond basic training. I just ran around trying not to die."

"...But Ise-senpai succeeded. Senpai unlocked it because he was not afraid of Balance Breaker."

"Yes, but I was afraid of failure, just as you are. That is what motivates you now isn't it? The **fear of failure**?"

"...Yes...but Senpai is stronger than me... You were able to rid of your fear and succeed…"

"Haha! Who the hell said I got rid of my fear? No way. I'm still scared shitless of failure. As if!"

Koneko-chan lifts her head just a bit.

"Senpai is strong...and he will become stronger...why—?"

"Balance Breaker may cause me to go crazy and kill all of you too you know?"

 **[—?!]**

Akeno-san whips her head towards me dubiously. Koneko-chan flinched.

"Let me explain... Do you remember when Vali and I were fighting and he suddenly started to speak an odd chant while his armour started to shimmer?"

She nods her head. Akeno-san is listening intently.

"That was Vali planning to use a sealed power. A power created specifically for the purpose of eliminating other more powerful beings. Created from the well of madness that is left behind from past possessors. " _A melody of forgotten spirits"._... Most usually, the rival of the host is the target. However, this power comes at the greatest price: The users sanity and life force. And this power is completely open to access...once a host unlocks Balance Breaker."

 **[—!]**

Akeno-san's face shows a deep concern. Koneko-chan's cat ears also flick a couple times and her body stiffens.

"This power is known as the [Juggernaut Drive]. And from every day after unlocking the Balance Breaker, and the more powerful I become...the risk of activation only increases. Day by day. And considering my rapid growth during training, my risk is very high..."

The last bit was a bit of a fib. Growing in strength doesn't necessarily increase the risk of activating the Drive. It's practically all about control. If I don't activate it myself, whether consciously or subconsciously, it won't activate, according to Ddraig. In other words, no one can ever physically force me into it. But if it serves to help her, I can twist the truth just a little bit. Relating to both Akeno-san and Koneko-chan is essential right now. Otherwise they won't let me in.

"Now, Koneko-chan... I want to ask you something. When was it ever established that you were guaranteed to lose your mind when using your power?"

"Eh?"

"I'm asking you when was there ever a being who came to you in your subconscious and told you that if you were to use this power, you would absolutely, without a doubt, lose your mind and hurt your friends?"

"T-That is…"

"Was it those _worthless old shits_ that had convinced you of that?"

"..!"

I can see Koneko-chan physically react to my statement. She grips her bed sheets tighter.

"You think those _old fucks_ have any right to tell you who you are? Who you will become? What defines you? Your past is what defines you? Don't make me laugh. In that case, I am a worthless, useless, incompetent Devil who can't save a single person. And the Sekiryuutei's power is wasted on me."

"...But Senpai is not useless... Senpai is perverted...but he is kind and brave…"

"So are you. Koneko-chan is also kind, strong, beautiful, and loyal. You were always a much better Devil and servant than me. All of you. I never hated or disliked you, even with the countless beatings. I would only hate myself for making you hate me. And there's no way that learning of your past or your heritage is gonna change that. I will never hate you. And I will never fear you. Because I know the last thing Koneko-chan would want to do is hurt her friends. That's why I believe you'll be fine. I trust you with my life. Even if you were to betray me, I would not curse you. But I damn well know you're not going to be doing that, because I know Koneko-chan is stronger than that. So whenever you're training I want you to remember something. _Desperation is not motivation_. Instead of thinking things like " **I don't want to fail** ", think '" **want to succeed** ". That may not seem like a lot, but trust me when I say, it makes a world of difference. And don't ever convince yourself that you are "guaranteed" to lose your way because of your power. [Juggernaut Drive] is a _guaranteed_ death in under 30 minutes for me and I would surely destroy all of you. Your power is not like that. A "maybe" isn't what you should fear. The possibility of a "Yes" is what should drive you. You will succeed. I know it."

...

Though I said all of that to motivate her... I couldn't help but feel like I was talking to myself at certain parts...

 _(And yet you won't take your own advice, I bet)_

...

Koneko-chan simply looks at me softly. I give her a sweet smile. This isn't going to fully heal her, I know that. But it'll at least get her thinking.

"Thank you, Ise-kun. That's enough. Leave the rest to us."

Akeno-san finally steps in.

"You're a kind person. But, it's also important to sometimes keep your distance just a little. Besides, you yourself have to become stronger, we shouldn't get in your way. And I also…since I'm the same as Koneko-chan, we have to overcome this together. If one can't accept all of oneself and can't understand it, one can't move forward. Koneko-chan and I understand this in our heads. But…our courage is just slightly not enough yet. Please wait just a little longer. Koneko-chan and I will definitely get through this. Definitely—"

[If one can't accept all of oneself and can't understand it, one cannot move forward], huh?...

 _(What cruel irony)_

—.

"I know."

Akeno-san also displayed hatred towards the Fallen Angel blood sleeping inside her. But, if she didn't accept that power of light, she may not be able to play an active role in the tough games from beyond this point. I see, the two of them are similar in that regard. Denying the power that sleeps inside them, because those two have done that…

"Alright then, I guess I'll get out of your hair."

I begin to walk out, but stop at the doorway.

"But just so you know…. There was never once a time when I didn't believe in the both of you... And I still haven't stopped looking up to you."

I leave the room.

...

We each have our respective battles. We each have our respective trainings. We each have our respective walls that we must surpass.

.

.

.

Though I have taken the jump off the cliff that was stopping me from reaching Balance Breaker... Somewhere deep inside... I can't help but feel….that I obtained Balance Breaker within that chasm…. And I still have not climbed out….

.

.

After I slept soundly that day, I returned to the mountain the following morning.

.

.

And I didn't get to see my Asia.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. I actually hadn't initially planned for it to be this long but DAMN. Reaching Canon is on a whole other level. Many things have to be reread to fully understand everything in detail so that I can make appropriate changes according to the character of this changed Ise and yet still keep all the other original elements intact. First off, most of the Cannon hasn't actually been messed with too much. All of the rules regarding the sacred gears and Issei's ability and growth and characters besides him have all been spot on and unchanged. I had to reread so many chapters from this volume in detail as well as other volumes so that I may tie in any foreshadowing elements or keep things within the level of believability for this universe. For example, Tannin. Tannin does have 3 children. One of them is named Bova Tannin and the other two are unnamed. This is true (because apparently Ishibumi said he sucks at naming things). I tried to keep this as true to Canon by using comedy (since that is also something Ishibumi would do). Tannin also has a peerage and he does have the Dragon territory with the Dragon Apples and everything. That is also real. So you see, a lot is kept loyal to the Canon, it's just that I'm actually changing the story to fit within the Canon. This is what i was talking about.**

 **Many of you more intelligent or aware readers may have noticed how much subtlety I like to implement into my chapters. Issei's character hasn't necessarily taken any drastic changes. You can see him changing little by little due to the experiences he goes through. His perverseness is still there but he focuses on other things so much recently that he forgets it, he gained more confidence to say what he's thinking out loud because it made a difference with the Dragons considering their honest straightforward nature, he has begun to train his mind along with his body for the purpose of improving fully. He is changing bit by bit. Gaining more and more skill slowly. Becoming more powerful.**

 **And I also put a little more emphasis on his parents and will continue to do that because for some reason Ishibumi and many other Shonen writers forget about them simply to further the progress of the plot. But I think that's stupid because they can still be used for Issei's character. For God's sake man they don't even have names still to this day!**

 **Anyway, i'll try to put out chapters twice a week. Cuz I know I'll be writing pretty damn often. Basically whenever I have free time.**

 **Last thing: if you noticed I try to BOLD words so that people can pick up on their importance. I don't wanna be too subtle now! (Bold + italics is usually a sound effect though)**

 **Fuckin…**

 **See ya!**

 **P.S. Sorry for all the damn exposition and explaining in the first half. As I said I was trying to keep it close to the light novel and the novel would portray a lot of events and explain them similarly.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Prodigal Son

**Alright guys here's the next chapter. I'm writing this the day after the 3rd chapter was released. I don't think it'll get updated the same day I'm writing this but that doesn't really matter. Either way this will come out soon after that. Anyway, this is the last of the training and the return of issei. Enjoy.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, go crazy.**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

 _ **Rustle**_

Day 14.

6 days left.

According to Tannin, I have improved "magnificently". He says that I'm very capable of keeping him occupied on me for hours. I've gotten strong enough to entertain him thoroughly! So he says. He also said it had been ages since he felt the power of the Sekiryuutei. It was nostalgic to him.

I've gotten really close to Ossan these past days. I've always treated him like my "Shishou" but...recently I've just been treating him like a family member….

..I never got to meet my mother's parents. My father's father died when I was young and I haven't seen my grandmother for a while. Of course it was my fault my family stopped visiting, though we visit Grandma once a year…. And we stopped visiting most of my family besides her... I wasn't very easy to be proud of after all….

...I'll try to change that...

More importantly, right now I'm hiding. Hiding from Tannin.

 _ **Stomp Stomp Stomp**_...

He's looking around for me.

My stealth skills have improved phenomenally. Along with my combat skills of course. Although I would also call this combat skill. I'm hiding in foliage while Tannin is standing in the middle of a clearing trying to sniff me out. Literally.

 _ **Sniff Sniff**_

Unfortunately for him I covered my scent. I used various elements from the environment to mask it. For example, the terrain around a certain species of beast, that our training spots are near, is particularly 'muddy' because the beast species tend to do an odd ritual[?] where they would run around in circles at certain hours of the day and then subsequently fall asleep. These beasts beasts tend to be quite smelly. So smelly in fact that the terrain they run on top of turns muddy from their moisture and I can use it to mask my scent well. So I'm currently covered in mud basically. The beasts remind me of odd looking boars with fur but much bigger.

Of course, that's not the only thing I am using to mask myself. The foliage I'm hiding in is a collection of plants that has a moderately noticeable smell. You see because if I only masked my scent using the mud I still would've been picked out. There's no way one of those magical beasts would get near our training spots with all of the explosions for no reason. That's why I'm using the foliage. To mask the mask in order to create the illusion of distance. So that I blend in but at the same time don't stick out. And since he isn't nearing me, he isn't going to be picking me out soon.

At this point, I've almost fully grasped the concept of aura and how to use it. At the very least, I can completely conceal it. As long as I focus properly I can make it so that I'm invisible to those weaker than me. And maybe even stronger than considering Tannin hasn't found me yet. Seriously though, Tannin is a monster. It took me almost every day after unlocking my Scale Mail to master this skill. At first I had to get used to it without my armor on because my armor would cause me to release too much aura and pressure. Once I got a handle on that I moved on to doing it with my armor, although that was harder to do because whenever I would boost my aura would rise back up. Ddraig told me that was basically unavoidable. But I at least learned to keep it from imploding until I reached full strength. When I kind of got the hang of that then we focused on having me suppress my aura subconsciously.

There are apparently two different states of aura. "Flaring" aura and "sleeping" aura. These are the names Tannin came up with. Flaring aura is the type that is suddenly released whether due to an increase in power or during the use of one's power. It can be used to intimidate or is released subconsciously. I did that to Azazel when I became angry with him. I've learned to take good control of it but I'm sure there will still be times where I can't help myself. Now 'sleeping aura' is the aura that can only be hidden to an extent with concentration or if you've practiced enough, which I have to a certain degree, subconsciously. It reminds me of when Azazel had entered my room without any of us noticing while we were talking about coming to the underworld in the first place.

Even Buchou... Ahem, "Rias" and "Akeno" didn't notice him. That must've been what he was doing. Although considering how powerful he is he may have not even have done it purposely. The truth is you can never fully conceal your aura, because doing such a thing would be the equivalent to eliminating it which is impossible. You can only learn to conceal it to the point where those around you, including stronger enemies, will not detect you because of how miniscule it seems. And to do that to such an extent subconsciously is something beyond my level. However I've gotten used to subconsciously concealing it to the point where those weaker than me or less aware will not detect me easily, if at all. This is something that Tannin and Azazel do on an everyday basis. After all, if they weren't doing it, people would be freaking out from the immense pressure they are releasing and practically every Devil would be on guard. So now I have an ability Tannin has! How cool!

I can even use it to sneak up on Asia…. Hehehe…I can imagine her squeal when I squeeze her sides with no warning. Gasp! Or her breasts!

Apparently, if your aura is powerful enough you can use it to attack. But you need practically God-Class and above power to do such a thing. Even Tannin does not have such an ability, but he told me that "God" did. And Sirzechs has the ability because when he is at his most powerful he just releases his [Power Of Destruction] as aura….

I asked Tannin if he and Sirzechs were to fight who would win….He said he would win, but it would be a different story if Sirzechs were fighting seriously.

I asked what would happen then…. He told me: _("If Sirzechs so wished it, I would be devoured by his power without so much as a sound")_

...The thought of it sent unbelievable chills through my entire being…. A Maou-Class Devil...being extinguished so quickly…. I'm not sure which thought caused me to shiver more…. Tannin being annihilated…..or the fact that such a Devil exists…..

Tannin was right: _("He is the strongest of the 3 Super Devils. He may well be a God resting under Devil's skin.")_

I must admit…. I am more afraid than proud.

...

"Hmmm…. Hm Hm... Hm Hm Hm….."

Are? That sound…. Tannin's…

"Hm Hm Hm!... Hm Hm! Hm Hahaha—AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(—?!)

Tannin is laughing!?

"Well done! Well done, my boy!"

 _ **Clap, clap, clap!**_

Tannin starts clapping with his big hands! What's happening?! Could it be..?!

"It seems you've finally done it! That's it, boy! You have finally slipped from my grasp!"

No way…. No way! NO WAY!

I pop out from my hiding spot in shock.

"O-OSSAN!? DON'T TELL ME! HAVE I DONE IT?! YOU COULD NOT FIND ME?!"

Tannin turns towards me, imitating a smirk.

"Indeed, my boy! You have successfully hidden yourself from me! Though my instincts gave me a general idea of where you may be because of your aura resembling that of a Dragon, in truth, I still wouldn't have found you without using force!"

As I thought! Dragon instincts are truly a terrifying concept! — But more importantly! I WON! I DID IT! I HID FROM TANNIN!

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Well done, my boy! A celebration well earned!"

Ahahahahahahahaha! This is the greatest day of my life! I'm so happy! Ah I can feel myself crying! Yes! I did it!

[Hahaha. Well done, partner. I am proud of you.]

Oh _now_ you're proud of me, you old dead Dragon! Hahaha! Truly there can't be any feeling better than this! The only thing I could imagine better than this is sex! Who knows! Maybe this is better! Hahahaha!

[Indeed, partner! There is no greater feeling than victory! Hahahaha—]

—Nice try, Ddraig, I'm still getting laid.

...

[I see.]

—OI! Stop treating that like a bad thing!

Oh man... I feel great right now...to believe I hid from Tannin... I think the only thing that could be better is if I defeated him—

...

"Neh... Ossan."

"Hm? What is it, my boy?"

"...You know what would be _better_ than this?..."

He smirked with his odd mouth, as if completely understanding my intention.

"Hm….I may have an idea…. _Brace yourself, Drake._ "

My mask came on... Hehe.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!**_

 **Part 2**

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**_

...

"Haaah….. Hah... Hah….. Haaah…."

This is it. The last day. My last day with Tannin...

"A good spar, boy. The amount you've changed in terms of power and skill…. You are surely to become a monster."

Tannin compliments me... But somehow, I feel his attitude is sullen…. Could it be because it's our last day?...

...Nah…. Haha, yeah right.….

Well anyway, in honour of my trainings end, Tannin and I are having a celebrational spar…. Although, we've been constantly _just_ sparring for the last 4 days... And who the fuck's calling who a monster?!

And when I say sparring, I mean it. According to Tannin, he has been sparring with me at 60% power, kind of! No wonder it was so hard! No doubt the hardest fights of my life! Hands down! Kokabiel was a child compared this! In fact, Tannin said I would easily defeat such an opponent at full boosted power!? Really?! A Cadre-Class Fallen Angel?! Well, I suppose the standard for strong fallen angels may have changed since the great war. There are many more devils and such more powerful than ever before. Or maybe it's because I can just boost way past Kokabiel's natural strength, like how Vali divided his strength and defeated him.

When I had asked Tannin how powerful Kokabiel was in comparison to him, to kind of give me an idea of his strength, since everyone was stronger than me back then, he said that a being like Kokabiel is nowhere near his level! Let alone Azazel's. Ha! As expected of Ossan!

I suppose it makes sense since he said that Kokabiel is only around less than half as strong as Tannin. So 40+% I guess. Haha! I can definitely beat such an opponent with enough effort! Tannin is much stronger!

And even out of respect for my strength, Tannin even showed me what he was like at full power!...

* * *

The spar only lasted 10 seconds….. He didn't attack for a full 8 seconds and simply told me to: _"attack with all your might."_ , so I did.

For 8 full seconds, I attacked with everything I had. I did some noticeable damage and left some marks thanks to Ascalon….but it didn't matter. He showed no reaction. He didn't move.

...

9

...

10

And that was it.

The moment he released his aura to full capacity, I froze in midair...

Then—

 _ **POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

—A fireball. No. A meteor. One that looked to be over 500× my size. Heading straight towards me. I couldn't even tell how close it was because I couldn't tell the difference between its distance and its mass. And either way, it was so hot that, close or far, it felt like my armor would melt. And although I didn't even know exactly what was happening at the time….. I felt one thing was certain.

...

 _ **[ DEATH.]**_

 _ **WACK!**_

…

— _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

...

Before I had realised it... The fireball was gone... And I was still floating in midair silently. In a daze...

[Partner!]

I was brought back to reality by Ddraig. He explained to me what happened.

[Partner...the attack was deflected. It was sent elsewhere by Tannin. It exploded to the right of you.]

The right of me? That was where the mountain was. I looked to my right and saw the mountain.

...

There it is. The gigantic unnamed mountain. Somewhere around 140-143 meters tall. It was an honest understatement for Ddraig to have called it 120+ meters tall. And because of that, I kind of overestimated the amount of the mountain I destroyed in terms of percentage. I had never been very good with numbers. I might be better now that I've been trying to expand my knowledge. So putting it more accurately, I only really destroyed around 15% of the mountain, which was the peak. But in the end it was still the size of Tannin (22m), which was enough for me.

...

There's just one problem.

...

The attack that Tannin deflected using his hand, which was sizzling….even his own attacks can do damage to him. The attack disappeared? But that's not the problem. Because that's not the thing I was being concerned with in terms of "disappearance".

...

What disappeared—

— _Was half of the mountain._

..

In the shape of a C, there was a chunk equaling more than half of the entire mountain, missing. Gone. In an instant. A mountain greater than the size of the "Pyramid of Giza". Compared to Kokabiel, who could've destroyed my whole town of Kuoh with one attack, this was something that made me forget Kokabiel was ever a legitimate threat. Especially considering the density and thickness that the mountain possessed from the odd rock it was composed of, that did not exist in the human world. And yet somehow, I knew that wasn't where it ended. My newfound Dragon instincts told me that couldn't be the extent of it. So I floated higher up, high enough so that I could see past the area where the chunk of the mountain was before...and….

A crater.

A wasteland.

Right behind where the mountain used to be.

The same width of the base of the mountain, which was wider than it was taller. And it must've been as deep as Tannin's height. An entire crater the size of my town by twofold...

As I thought, such an attack could not have stopped there. The winds and smoke it produced during the explosion would've been enough to suffocate and blind me, if not for the armour.

...The attack of a "Maou-Class" Devil. The attack of a _"Legendary Dragon"_.

It took a while for me to come to terms with what had happened. Ossan even said that the attack wasn't fully powered anyway. It was only his aura that was the "full power" he told me he would release... I suppose that also explains the giantcrater beneath his own feet as well... A month ago, let alone a few months ago - before I became a devil, I never would've believed such a powerful being existed. Not to mention... The fact that there are more powerful beings….

We then ended up being confronted by Grayfia and some other people, on the mountain, sent by Sirzechs to investigate the large explosion. I can only imagine what it looked like. Grayfia created a communication circle connecting us to Sirzechs, who Tannin-ossan explained and apologized to about obliterating the mountain, but Sirzechs-sam... Ahem, "Sirzechs" just laughed it off and said: " _I knew it!"_

* * *

"It's time, my boy."

Tannin snaps me out of my flashbacks.

"Yeah, I know..."

I deactivate my armour. It's over. Our time together on this mountain. With Tannin….. If only it were a day longer…..though I suppose it's impossible.

 **-DxD-**

"Then, I'll be going now. I'm also attending the Maou-sponsored party. Let's meet again there, _Ise_ and Ddraig."

We're currently in front of the Gremory main residence. I had returned by riding on the back of Ossan, since I was pretty exhausted from using Scale Mail for a few days...and when I say few days I mean that literally.

I have literally spent the last 5 days in my armour. A lot of my training was endurance training to see how long I could last in the armor. I have also fully eliminated my timer as well. I've spent so much time in this armour. Even sleeping! I bet I smell like shit now that I've removed it! Oh I hope the others don't smell me….let alone Asia.

"Yes... Thank you, ossa.….."Shishou"...for everything…"

"—Hahaha! What's with that attitude? You are acting as if this is the last time we meet! Did you ignore what I just said, Hahaha!"

Hehehe... I guess he's right.

[Thank you for your help, Tannin. I'm sure my host reaching Balance Breaker would not have been possible without you. We'll meet again.]

Yeah, that's definitely true. Balance Breaker would've been a pipe dream. Let alone getting this strong.

"Yeah, I also had fun. Since I got to work together with that Ddraig. I've lived a long life. That's right; do you want to enter the party by riding on my back?"

"Really? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'll take my group and come here on the day of the party. I'll contact the Gremorys later for more information."

"YES!"

Awesome! Not only do I get to meet Tannin earlier, but I get to ride in style!

"Hahahaha! For you to be excited at such an idea! How flattering!"

Shut up you overgrown Lizard, you know I love you!

...Ahem...

"Then, I'll come here again tomorrow. Farewell!"

After saying just that, Ossan flapped his wings and disappeared off into the sky.  
I saw him off while waving my hand.

[What an easy-going Dragon-King.]

He was scary when I first met him…. Hell he's scary now! But he's a great Dragon. A great Sensei... A great _friend_?…. Haha….. Well, a boy can dream…

[Why must you _constantly_ deny yourself what you have rightfully earned?]

What? As if! There's no way I've earned such a title! All I've done is use him to get stronger and give nothing in return.

[Hm…. I'm sure he himself would beg to differ.]

Yeah, well, as if you would know. And what do you mean constantly?! I haven't done that often! If I earned something, I'll damn well acknowledge it. I earned Balance Breaker!

[If you are in such _denial_ that you will _ignore_ what it is _I am referring to_ , then your mindset is unhealthier than the one you had first started with at the beginning of your training.]

...

That's enough, Ddraig. I don't want to talk anymore...

[Very well.]

"Hey, Ise-kun."

When I turned around towards the familiar male voice—Kiba was there. He was dressed in his jersey, but it was all tattered. So I wasn't the only one.

"Kiba!"

I called out to him with enthusiasm. I can't help it! I finally get to see my best friend!

"…You've gotten a good body."

Kiba said that while looking at my naked upper body. I covered myself in fear. I don't want to see my best friend!

"S-Stop it, what the hell's with those eyes…. Don't look at my body with those eyes!"

Somehow, I felt danger to my body! Because, he was scary sometimes, this guy! Why my best friend?!

"H-How cruel. I just wanted to say that you built up your muscles nicely."

[He isn't wrong Partner. Compared to how your body was built before you have practically become _chiseled_.]

Chiseled! Haha! I guess you're right. Looking at it now, I'm even more muscular than Kiba! Kiba was always well built and had a toned body, but I could never really call him "buff" or anything like that. Hardly a noticeable six pack even now, surprisingly. Meanwhile I've basically got a fucking sixteen pack! There's like 8 main muscles including my breast muscles and like a bunch of little muscles surrounding all of them. My biceps are big and so are my shoulders yet I still don't look like that kinda weird buff that's too big but instead that kinda lean buff….what's it called?... _Ripped_! I look ripped! Every part of me is "chiseled"! I can't wait to look in a mirror naked! …..Well anyway, "Chiseled". I like that! Chiseled is just like the statue of—

—David!

[—Adonis.]

...

[David is also correct, partner.]

Cool! Anyway!

[Partner, does your institutionalized educational system teach you of your own body's anatomy?]

Yeah, we have anatomy classes. I took one. Though, I failed.

[Listening is also part of learning, partner. I'm sure you've learned that after your time with Tannin. Try not to neglect knowledge that could serve you well now that you are a Devil.]

Yeah, yeah, I know! I wasn't a Devil back then just a lazy pervert, okay, I get it! Now I'm just a perverted Devil, so cut me some slack, alright? Okay! Anyway!

"You….haven't changed, Kiba."

"Well, because I have the body-type that has difficulty in putting on flesh. I'm jealous."

Ah, that's why his muscles are less defined.

"Oh, Ise and Kiba."

This time it was a girl's voice. —It was Xenovia. Wait, she had bandages all over!? With her whole body covered in bandages, Xenovia's appearance was also ragged.

"You…. What's wrong with your appearance..."

When I asked that Xenovia looked over her appearance and spoke again.

"Yeah. I became like this because I trained, got injured and bandaged myself, and then trained, got injured and bandaged myself again."

"You're like a real mummy woman!"

"How rude. I have no intention of being preserved forever, you know?"

"That's not what I meant! And what does that matter, Devils live an eternity anyway!"

Geez, she's incomprehensible as usual. I felt that the aura around her body was quieter and thicker than before. Speaking of which, Kiba's aura was also denser. My ability to see the flow of magic power had also improved from before. My sense has become much sharper from becoming one with the nature of the Underworld and from my training.

And above all else, I can tell...

— _they are weaker than me._

...And then...

 _" **Ise-san! Kiba-san, and Xenovia-san too!"**_

.

.

A voice.

...One that I wished so dearly to hear.

...

From out of the gates emerged the only one I longed to see.

...The one.

My one and only.

—.

 _ **WHOOSH!**_

"Huuuuuueeeeeee!? Ise-san!?"

 _My Asia._

I'm not sure when I got so close to you, or when I took you into my arms…. But I don't care... I'm not letting you go…

...

"...Oi, Ise….."

"...Ano…. Ise-kun…"

...

...

"I-I-I-Ise-san…. A-Ano…."

 **[—!]**

Asia's arms! I can feel them on my back! She's hugging me back! Aaaaaaaah! _[My] Asia!_

"Uwaaaaaaaah! Ise-san! Too tight!"

—Ah!

"Haah... Hah...huuuaaa…"

I had let go of Asia…. I was hugging too tightly... She is wearing her classic Nun outfit….Ah My Asia…. Asia looks me over... Aaah even having your eyes on me make me feel alive. I've missed you so much.

"H-Huuuaaaaa! I-Ise-san! P-Please get dressed!"

Asia panicked at seeing my nakedness. She seemed to mean that. She was embarrassed at my conduct rather than embarrassed at my nakedness. I suppose. She has already seen me naked before... My poor Asia…. I have tainted her and yet she remains so pure…

"I'm so sorry, Asia! Not only have I almost crushed you, but I've even sullied your innocence! Please stay sweet!"

...

She looks at me oddly…. I know, I'm sorry. I won't do it again.

[Partner, calm yourself. Rationalize. You are acting out. She is not disturbed, frightened, or angered. She is confused. You are behaving unusually around your friends.

I…

...My Asia... Yeah. You're right. I have to act normal. I can deal with this later. For now I have to stuff it down...

...The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be... He will..

"N-No…..it's ok…. If it's Ise-san….it's ok…."

...

 _ **Badump.** **Badump.** **Badump**_...

Oh no…. Am I breathing right? I can't tell. I feel hazy. My heart beat is so loud.

Oh god, what's happening?

[Partner. Calm yourself. Ground yourself in reality. Breath naturally. You must show her your best sides, should you not? Set yourself upward. With _confidence_ and _pride._ ]

...

Yes... With pride...

—For Asia.

I am hers as well. I must show confidence. So that she may have pride in me.

...The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be...

 _(—I won't fail.)_

 ** _Inhale._**

...

"Hahahaha! Oi, oi, what's wrong, Asia-chan? Hm? Can't handle such an extravagant figure?"

I say that as I flex in different ways. Emphasizing my new muscular figure. A task easily done since my jersey is practically no longer on my body. Just large tattered strings of the top that is left.

"U-Ueeeeeeehhh! I-Ise-san! Xenovia-san and Kiba-san are still here! P-P-Please wait until later!"

She says that as she covers her eyes.

...

"Later"!? Ah, my Asia! I can't wait to hold you as you sleep! Your body seems so much easier to hold fully in my arms now!

I hear Xenovia quietly whisper to Kiba.

"Does Ise seem different?"

"Yes…. He is more….pronounced…. In every way…."

Another familiar person appeared.

"Ara, it seems everyone from the group that went out has returned."

Rias approaches.

"Ah, Buchou. Yeah, I'm back."

"Ise…. You've become very robust, haven't you? Your chest is thicker."

She says that as she embraces me tightly. My libido was almost completely suppressed on that mountain. I ended up being too concerned with other subjects, including my training. I noticed how much more pronounced her smell is, along with Asia's. As a matter of fact, Xenovia's is too, even from this distance. I can smell Kiba easily as well but his smell is overpowered by the women around me. Either way, I decided to ignore it using my willpower.

"Now then, everyone. Please come in. Once you've taken a shower and changed clothes, we'll meet to report the outcome of our training."

It seemed I was once more living the civilised life I missed so much. At the very least, I have great news to report.

And I finally reunite with my Asia...

 **Part 3**

This was actually the first time in over two weeks that we, of the Rias Gremory group, had all gathered together like this.

After we had gotten our training plans from Azazel, I had been taken away by a dragon, but it seemed everyone else had split up after that as well. That's why; this was our first gathering since then. To be honest, this may have been the first time that we had all lived separately from the rest of the group for so long. —Rather, I think it's the first time since I had joined it as a member. Since I didn't know about anything before I was here.

After the ones who had trained outside— me, Kiba, and Xenovia— had taken showers and changed our clothes, we all gathered in my room. Why my room? I had inexhaustible doubts about it, but it seemed that the reason was that it was easiest for them to gather here. It seemed there was a problem with going into Buchou's room. Was there something there that she couldn't show us?

Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. Though... A Dragon doesn't like his territory being trespassed...

Anyway, we had gathered and talked about the contents of our training. Kiba gave a detailed account of his training with his master. Xenovia also recounted the contents of her training. I also told them a bit of how the training originally started for me.

Everyone else had it easy. Kiba and Xenovia had also trained outside, but they seemed to have trained while living at a mountain cottage and a villa belonging to the Gremorys respectively, and a life-style of hunting animals and plants in the mountain and avoiding the fire breath of a dragon for me seemed to be unimaginable to them.

Huh? Huuuuuuuh? That's strange. What's with this? Could it be that I was the only one that had a hard time? I slept outside, you know? With no blankets, nor pillows. I slept in a cave. I had to sleep there while lying on huge leaves that grew in the Underworld…. Well, they weren't terribly uncomfortable. And I also had a cave I suppose. And there was that time at Dragon territory so….

...

"Oi, Azazel…. Wasn't I the only one living a cruel lifestyle?"

"I was also just as surprised that you could survive on the mountain. I thought that you would run home midway. That you would begin to live normally on that mountain was also completely outside my expectations."

...

...

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? What's with that…? I hunted, judged, baked and ate rabbit-looking animals and wild boar-looking animals native to the Underworld, you know…? I kept water in a water canteen after boiling and sterilising it once on an iron pan I found on the mountain… I meditated while being shot with fireballs really close to me to improve my bearings…. I learned to judge time based on my surroundings and wildlife…. I fought with and hid from a Maou-Class, Legendary Dragon-Devil on a daily basis….one on one!…."

"That's why I was surprised. You're too sturdy. In some ways, you have surpassed devils."

Even though he was supposedly praising me, I felt like something was building up in me. _Why was It only me? That's not fair._ It was compelling me to become even more unstable.

"Fuck Devils! I surpassed High-Class Devils! I surpassed my own allies and two of my only three rivals! I surpassed my master! I surpassed Cadre-Class Fallen Angels! So to hell with your "beyond expectations" shit! You irresponsibly nosy _fake Sensei_ _!_ "

".. _ **Sigh**_... You seem to have surpassed your sense of respect as well. I was under the impression you enjoyed— or at least appreciated your time with Tannin. Especially considering your unlocking of _Balance Breaker_. And your visit to his territory."

In the background:

"Ise-kun has [Balance Breaker]!?"

"W-Wow! I-Ise-san!"

"As expected of the father of my future children."

"A-As I thought! Ise-senpai has become much stronger! Eeeeeeek!"

I ignored the voices in the background and continued my growling at Sense— No. Azazel.

"HEY! Don't twist my words you fuckin' [ _Ash Crow_ ]! Obviously I enjoyed my time with Tannin and _our people_! And you damn well _know_ that I appreciated it! He's my [ _Shishou_ ]! My _Real Sensei!_ That's not the point, jackass! The point is— you screwed me! Intentionally! And you think it's funny?! Do you have any idea how many times I was close to death?! I literally stared it in the face! In one moment my existence would've been extinguished along with that mountain!"

I felt my blood boiling. I want to burn this damn Crow!

"I never said it was funny. I'm not even laughing, I'm praising yo—"

"—Do you know how many times I yearned for the warmth of _My woman_?! How many times I doubted myself?! How heavy my body felt?! How much I missed seeing my friends faces in the morning?! How I missed the voice of my mother waking me for school?! How I missed eating homemade breakfast with my father?! How much I wanted to help my Kouhai with their problems?! How much the thought of returning pushed me past what I could handle?!"

I... What am I even saying at this point?... This...doesn't even have to do with my hellish training anymore…. I'm just spitting my frustration at Azazel….undeservingly…. It's as if my stress has accumulated for some reason...

[Partner! That's enough! Calm yourself! You have let your emotions run rampant ever since you arrived. Fix your posture. Ease your nerves. Show your resolve….you want to prove yourself to her? To them?]

...

Yeah…... It has to go away... Make it go away…... _P_ _ush it down_ ….. _I_ _gnore it_ ….

...The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be...

Azazel simply sat with crossed arms and closed eyes in the comfortable, lavish chair he put himself on. Listening…. And waiting for me to finish…..

I didn't want to turn to my friends sitting on the couch next to me nor across from mine…... I could only keep my head half down in shame…..

"...I'm sorry…"

Fix my posture? Ease my nerves? Show my resolve?... How the hell am I supposed to do that after something like this?...

"No. It's fine. It's better to let it out now. You shouldn't _shove it down or ignore it_. _Or you'll just end up pushing people away_."

...I smiled bitterly.

Heh…..is that so?...

"My…... Poor Ise…...… You endured a lot, didn't you? Yes. Ise, you became so sturdy…...That Mountain doesn't have a name, but I'll name it [Mt. Ise] from now on."

Rias pulls me into her chest….. Ah... I can tell that she is trying to help..but….I put my hand on her shoulder and use it to separate us as I hold on to it. The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be... he wouldn't let...

"Hehe….that sounds great and all Buchou, but….that mountain is just an oddly shaped valley thanks to Ossan and I haha….."

Such an empty soft smile that I'm giving….hopefully they don't notice.

"Oh? So that really was you and Tannin was it? Sirzechs had contacted me immediately laughing like a child about "total devastation" and such haha!"

Azazel changes the topic…...purposely?... His eyes…. I see... Thanks..

"Eh? Y-You mean that large explosion from the other day was from Ise and Tannin?"

The reactions of everyone are similar. A look of disbelief.

"Yeah hehe…. We kinda overdid it there…"

"Well…. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to call it [Mt. Ise] either way….but to believe you caused such an explosion... I should've seen it for myself after all."

Well...it was all Tannin—! Oh, I just had an idea.

"Actually, Buchou…..do you think…. Could you name it [Mt. Tannin] instead?"

"Ise…. But I wanted to name it in honour of your struggle….do you not want that?..."

Ah, she looks a bit disappointed?... Fine then..

" You know what...It's fine. Actually, go ahead and name it your way…... I'll take care of it... I'll name one "Mt. Tannin" myself in the future.….when I get _my own_ territory…."

She flinched lightly when I said that.

"O-Oh….. N-No it's ok. I will name it the way Ise wanted—"

I put my hand on her shoulder once more. And return my (empty) smile.

"—Don't worry about it."

...She concedes, but her face is one of regret or guilt, similar to one a child would make.

"The report meeting ends here. Tomorrow is the party. You're all dismissed for today."

The report meeting ended with Azazel's voice. In this way, my survival lifestyle came to an end. And my rough journey as a person, began.

 **Part 4**

It's nighttime. I am currently wandering around the…..castle?... Gremory Residence. And as it turns out, I'm lost. I just kinda walked around after eating, talking, and catching up with others. Then I went down a floor and immediately got lost. I could easily find someone using my sense of smell, sound, or aura. But I would mostly end up running into a maid or butler, and I wouldn't get to explore either. And there is a lot of interesting stuff around here.

Statues, painting, busts, plaques, chandeliers above, etc.

The places I've been taken to in the Underworld, aside from the mountains, are all the definition of eccentric and opulent. Lavish, luxurious settings filled with wealthy and important people.

Hmmm. Somehow I appreciate these things the least….. Honestly, simple is best. And besides…...I can only feel the crooked, fake smiling of sycophantic, spineless fools all behind it.

...

But this painting is nice.

This painting of of a Greek(?) soldier on a black horse, leading thousands of men into battle, while being bathed in the light of an all too _golden_ sun. He has black curly hair, a handsome young face, and golden eyes. His arm high in the air lifting his golden sword while his horse stands on its hind legs, giving off the impression of a leader. Warrior. Conqueror. His golden armour, his red cape, his golden shield on his opposite arm. And his helmet, resting on his waist belt rather than wearing it. As if to say that "he doesn't need it".

Someone is approaching, but I feel too captivated by the image before me. I look down. There is a title on the golden frame of the painting. I can't read it. It's in the Devil's alphabet that I was meant to study. Although for some reason, just by looking at it, I understood it immediately-

 **"Alexander The Great: The Warrior Bathed in Golden Light."**

(—?)

I look beside me. There is a beautiful blonde pontytailed maid to my right. She read the title of the painting.

"Are you interested in [ _Heroes_ ] **,** _Waka-sama_?"

...

There it is again. _Waka-sama_ …. It means "Young Master." A title that is usually bestowed upon those who are successors or heirs to something. Somebody like Millicas. The next heir of Gremory after Rias...

So then why do they refer to me like that? They don't do it to Kiba and Gasper. But they do say it to Millicas. When I asked one of the young butlers who tutors Millicas and I, he simply ignored my question and continued with the lesson. At first, I thought I should let it go. I wasn't going to get an answer so I gave up.

But ever since I've come back from the mountain.….it irritates me even more…..

Every time I hear it, I hear a small _crack_.

Like a tiny hairline fracture on a glass wall.

Ever since becoming more honest(?), I have had a really hard time controlling my emotions…

And I can't help but feel it _building up_ to something.

...

But more importantly, [Heroes].

Heroes are the Humans of legend. Whether good or bad is irrelevant; all that matters is that they're significant. Warrior, scholar, scientist, noble, peasant. In the end, the circumstance or occupation does not affect it.

 _Alexander The Great_ , King Arthur, Aristotle, Achilles, Leonardo Da Vinci; Even artists count sometimes?…..

There's types of people who excel in a certain area to the point where they are no longer considered regular humans. For example, when it comes to warriors, a human's physical capabilities are much more limited than a special beings like Devils and such. So at some point they reach the peak of their strength and can no longer become stronger. Meanwhile a special beings body can always get stronger, though they don't always do. Like how Sirzechs surpassed the limits of Devils and became a Super-Devil despite a thing never being conceptualized until his rule.

In other words, these humans would surpass their natural limits and become some sort of superhuman. The best example being King Artorius. Otherwise known as King Arthur.

You see, just like Legendary Humans that surpass their limits, there's also something that is more commonly known to surpass their limits.

 _Weapons_.

Weapons that become something more because of their exposure to certain elements constantly and over long periods of time.

The best example being the very weapon wielded by The King himself.

 _Caliburn_.

The strongest Holy sword, and probably strongest sword. However, it didn't start out that way.

Caliburn was a sword used by the righteous King Arthur to save his kingdom and slay magical beasts. Most of these beasts being of demonic origin. And because of the constant slaying that the sword was used for, Caliburn _developed_ a Holy aura. And soon enough, throughout all of the years of countless slaying of Evil, the sword Itself became a Holy Weapon. It ascended beyond the physical realm and into the astral realm, becoming a sword that destroys evil. Easily capable of eliminating beings of supernatural origin. _Any_ supernatural origin. It could even be used to cut Angels in half. Although it isn't the Holy aspect that affects Holy beings but rather the fact that the sword extends beyond the physical capabilities of a normal sword and can cut them naturally. Unlike a normal sword with no special properties which would easily break on the skin of an Angel. Truly a terrifying concept. This must be how Ascalon can be a Holy sword _and_ a Dragon-slaying sword at the same time. One of those aspects must've been developed at a later time by either a Holy warrior or Dragon Slayer, depending on which one was developed first.

And Heroes work on this same concept as well. Like I mentioned earlier King Arthur, whose body was more capable than other humans, being able to keep up with magical beasts and Demons faster and stronger than humans. Ddraig theorized that the original King Arthur would've been able to extinguish me quickly, even in Sale Mail. Not only was he a Legendary Human who surpassed their limits, but he wielded the greatest sword in history. I'm not even sure what it is that qualifies someone as a Legendary Human or what exactly it takes to become one but…..

...

The world is a terrifying place.

...And so are _humans_...

I bring myself back to reality and out of my thoughts—.

"Yeah, I was once human so I learned a bit about people like this you know? I wouldn't have expected Devils to care about these people."

"Ah yes, well, being honest with you, it was once said that Alexander The Great had made a contract with a Devil for immortality. He "received" his wish. But in truth he was not "immortal" rather he was falsely "eternally young". The Devil fooled him into believing he had received a God's blessing and gained eternal youth. When in reality, he simply gained a bunch of years on his lifespan, enough to stay young for 20-30 or so more years beyond that of normal humans. But in the end, he died of nothing but sickness. The most pathetic death for a warrior. And instead of him being granted with immortality, his bloodline was what ended up being immortal, or rather ended up possessing [eternal youth]. As they can still be killed by normal means, his son was reportedly killed by Cassender, Alexander's successor. And he only had one son. With that, _the legend ends_."

" _Cruel irony_ ….But what kind of Devil would even have the power to give someone "eternal youth through their bloodline", not to mention under the guise that they themselves have eternal youth and increased their lifespan in order to give the illusion that it is so?"

"I'm not sure. It was a highly debated topic in the past. At first, it was suspected by the higher ups that it was [Mephisto Pheles] considering he had done something similar once before for the scholar " _Faust_ ". However, that was great knowledge, not immortality or eternal youth. Life is a more complex subject. Without mystical methods that Youkai use like Senjutsu and such, increasing life is unbelievably difficult. Even for Mephisto Pheles, although he didn't say it was impossible for him."

"So, it wasn't him?"

"No. He himself admitted that it was not. After this was when debate sparked. A Devil powerful enough to perform such a spell, or more accurately, _curse_ , was not the part that concerned them. What concerned them was that such a Devil was hiding this. It certainly would've taken a magical genius or someone of great magical prowess to do that. But the amount of Devils who knew or had enough power to do such a thing denied doing it…... However, it is believed that it was a Devil from the original Lucifer bloodline. The only one powerful enough and alive at the time, was the Super-Devil and former leader of the Underworld…"

"Hm?.. Who was that?"

"... _Rizevim Livan Lucifer_ ….Son of the Original Satan."

(—?!)

...

Son of the Original Satan….Vali's ancestor?... Vali was the great grandson of Satan...so then... Vali's grandfather!... Rizevim Lucifer...

"But this was doubted by older Devils of the classic Hierarchy because they knew that, despite his nearly bottomless amount of Demonic power, he did not have the knowledge necessary to brandish such a "curse". Though he did have the skill, he could not have known how to perform it."

[—Unless he was taught.]

Ddraig?

[Nothing, Partner. Speculation.]

"For what reason would he have done this?"

"Unknown."

….Hm…. A lot of our history intertwined with the Devils huh….. Or now that I'm a Devil, it should be the other way around shouldn't it?...

"Neh, what do these plaques say?"

I point at the plaques under the painting, implanted in the wall. There are 3. They are gold and have Devil letters on them.

"Ah, those are his memorable quotes. Gremory-sama requested plaques in honor of him to be placed here. He is also very interested in Heroes. In order they say:

 _ **-I am not afraid of an army of lions led by a sheep; I am afraid of an army of sheep led by a lion.  
-There is nothing impossible to him who will try.  
-I am indebted to my father for living, but to my teacher for living well.**_

—Ah, by the way. His teacher was actually Aristotle."

Hm... Wise words. It wouldn't be dumb to live by the second one. And the third one….. It hits close to home.

"Huh…. You're pretty damn smart— Err-..."

I don't know her name. She waves her hands frantically with a blush on her face.

"Eh!? N-No! I am not worthy of such praise from **Waka-sama**! I am simply blessed to be employed by the house of Gremory, they educated me well!"

— _ **CRACK**_

She said it again. It felt like everytime she said it the title was highlighted in my head. And every time she said it, I felt something growing. Something toxic. Something violent. And it got worse the more I fought back against it.

"..Ahahaha, no need to be so nervous! I'm the one who didn't even ask your name all this time. What is your name by the way?"

"A-Ah, N-No It is alright. My name is Sakuya! I am also a Reincarnated Devil like **Waka-sama**! In fact, **Waka-sama** seems even more knowledgeable than me…. "

— ** _CRACK_**

"A-Ah...I see. Well, Sakuya, I can tell you that I'm not the smartest Sekiryuutei….let alone the smartest in our group…"

"Eh? Ah, I do not know how you may compare to Rias Oujo-sama's other pieces, but I think from what I've spoken with you that you are quite knowledgeable….being able to follow a topic like that as a former human is….difficult…. I should know…"

"...Ahahaha. Well, similar to Alexander here I also have my "Sensei" to thank for helping expand my little brain."

"H-Hehehe. Well, I believe **Waka-sama** is very intelligent. It is no secret that **Waka-sama** concocted an elaborate scheme to defeat one of the heirs to Phenex."

 _ **CRACK**_ — _ **CRACK**_

"No…. It wasn't that elaborate…."

Yeah….. It was just— a backup plan….. Ugh…. My head… I feel hazy. Someone...

...S _hut her up_...

"A-And the way **Waka-sama** dealt the finishing blow was very cool!"

"...I…"

"And **Waka-sama's** armour was cool as well! I-I would l-love to see it myself sometime—!"

— _ **SNAP**_

Something snapped within me.

"—Oi…. Sakuya."

"H-Hm?...what is it **Waka-sama**?"

"If you call me that again—"

I unconsciously spoke.

.

.

.

— _ **I'll kill you."**_

.

.

.

—A loud screeching pierced through my mind.

 _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**_

"AAH!"

 _ **Badump!** **Badump!** **Badump!**_

 **[—?!]**

My heart pumped blood through my head violently. My vision is red, and with every pulse my vision shakes. My head is spinning. I feel dizzy.

My...

What happened?... What did I just say?..

 _ **Thud!**_

"—Waka-sama!"

Eh? Sakuya? What's wrong? Are? Am I on my knees?

I said something didn't I?...

Yea that's right... I said something wrong didn't I?

What was it?... And...

 _《It's starting.》 《Looks like it's started.》_

...What are those noises?...

"Ise!"

Xenovia? Where did you come from?... Ah shit. Didn't I do something?...

What was it?...

"What happened?!"

"I-I don't know! We were talking and he seemed insulted by something I said—! And—And— He just knelt down!"

"Insulted"? What could've insulted me?...

"Ise, breathe normally! Tell me what's wrong!"

Breathe? Right...

...

Ah, it's hard. It kinda hurts to breath a bit...

What did I say?...

 **" **Waka** -sama!"**

...

Ah.

...There it is...

That's right...

I said _that_...

In response to her words... That's why... I said that... And for that reason, my body somehow reacted?

No. My _mind_ did.

I said something I never would've before.

Something I never should've.

...And for that reason...

— _My subconscious punished me._

"ISE!"

Rias? Everyone? How did you all get here so fast? Were you nearby? I didn't notice you. Is it because I'm like this?

"Akeno! Get Grayfia here, now!"

Grayfia? She's pretty smart. Are they trying to figure out what's wrong with me? I'm okay. But I can't talk. And my breathing is messed up. If I was human you'd think I was having a heart attack...

[Partner. Can you hear me?]

Ah, yes, Ddraig.

[Can you speak?]

Not really. What's happening exactly?

[I'm not sure. Your mental state has suddenly declined. Your gear is having an odd reaction.]

As I thought, this isn't a physical thing?

[It is now.]

But it's not "real"...

[No.]

...

"Sakuya! What happened?!"

Rias questioned Sakuya in shock.

"I-I-I don't know! I swear, Rias Oujo-sama! We were just talking!"

"Why?! About what?! Tell me everything that just happened! Asia! Check his Sacred Gear!"

No, guys, it's not the gear. Ddraig tell them.

[I cannot.]

Why not?

[You will not let me.]

What? What are you saying? I just told you—

[Do not misunderstand Partner. This is the same _you_ that put your mind in this state. _"_ _You will not let me"_.]

...That's not good... That's bad...

"Ise-san! What's wrong?! Please answer me!"

...

My Asia?..

...

 _SPEAK_.

"...aaaahhh….."

No words?! I can make noise, but I can't speak! Why?! It's almost like something else is trying to speak in my place. SPEAK. Rias came down to my side after hearing me.

"Ise! My Ise! What's wrong!?"

Answer! They're worried about you! They're scared!

"I don't know what's wrong, Buchou! His Sacred Gear is normal."

"Sakuya! Answer me! What happened! EXPLAIN!"

"We were speaking together about Alexander The Great and Heroes! A-And then he asked my name! And then I told him—And then—"

Sakuya? Shit. Come on, Hyoudou Issei! is this the Hyoudou Issei you want to be, weakling?! Don't stop, keep talking!

No wait...

Rias is suddenly letting out a dark aura... She spoke in a low tone..

"Sakuya…. _Did you do this_?"

"N-No! T-There's no way! I would never—!"

"—Do not lie to me….. Ise has never been this way. Sakuya….if I remember correctly you excelled in mana manipulation magic. I remember praising you once for it long ago…..you know well how to mess with the body of a former human….and since nothing is wrong with his Sacred Gear…. _And you were the only one with him_."

(—?!)

No! That's not right! Stop!

"If you don't want to be _exterminated_ …...tell me what you did. _Now_."

No….. Stop. I don't know if Rias would do it or not….But I can't let it go on. Sakuya's answer will not satisfy her. She is crying...

"I-I swear! I swear, Rias Oujo-sama! I would never hurt the Young Master! P-Please! I care for him just as you do! I-I was just conversing with him normally! S-Something!- Something I must've said— He must've felt insulted! I didn't mean to—!"

"—Do not be ridiculous. No one cares for Ise like I do. That must mean you're lying. And you _insulted_ him? Ah. So it was something you said. You were _tormenting_ My Ise? After all he has been through, you decided to take advantage of his vulnerability? I see. I understand now."

Her aura grows and becomes darker...

"N-N-No! Please! H-He was bothered by my reference to him as **Waka-sama**! I-It insulted him! I didn't mean to! He had every right to _threaten my life_! It was my fault! B-But I don't know what happened after that I swear!"

I can feel the aura's of multiple people coming down to this floor. They're moving quickly. Grayfia, Velena, Akeno, Lord Gremory, and more. They may have contacted a specialist already, to come and diagnose me. They may have contacted Azazel. I wish he was here. He would immediately know what's wrong. FUCK!

Are you just gonna let this happen?! Just like everything else?! You're not gonna move?! Just like all those other times?!

 _ **OOOOHHHHHHHMMMMM!**_

Rias's aura explodes. She was easily covered in it and her form was vaguely visible.

"... **Oh**... **So you were planning to use that as an excuse** ….. **I see**. **That's enough**. **Looks like I don't need to hear anymore** …. **Asia**. **Avert your eyes**."

 **[** **—?!]**

STAND!

"Ise-san?"

GOOD! NOW SPEAK!

"W—..."

SPEAK DAMMIT!

"—WRONG!...Haah..hah!….. My fault…. Okay…. I'm okay…. Sakuya...is ok…. I'm okay…. My fault…."

I struggled to stand as I finally realized how little breath I had taken in. I can hardly speak due to my heavy inhaling and exhaling. Rias ran back to me.

"My Ise! It's okay I'm here! You'll be okay! Grayfia is on her way! We'll contact someone from Sitri! Everything is going to be okay! You're gonna be okay! I'll stay with you the whole night! It's okay—!"

"—N-N-No! I'm okay!...Haaah!….. Haaah….. I'm okay….. My fault…. Need rest…. That's all…. Just tired…. I need rest…. I'm gonna be….okay... It's okay…. I'm okay…. Yeah…. I'm fine…."

"Ise? Can you speak? What happened? How do you feel?"

"Ise-san…."

They looked at me with deep concern as I was finally able to stand and speak on my own. I rubbed Asia's head.

"Don't cry…..Asia…. It's okay…. I'm okay now…. I just need some rest…. Haah…. Yeah…. Yeah, I'm okay. I'm okay. Let's go rest. I just felt bad for a little bit….but it's okay. Sakuya didn't do it... She's okay. She did nothing wrong. I just want to rest. Okay?..."

Rias looked at me worriedly, almost as if to imply that I shouldn't hide anything.

"Ise….are you sure? _Nothing_ happened?"

"No. Nothing happened. She didn't do anything….it's okay. We were just talking…. She told the truth. I just felt bad. I'm okay. Just...stay with me... And I'll be okay..."

"Yes! Yes! I will! I'll stay with you Ise! Always. You're okay. I'll stay..."

She's rubbing our foreheads together. Good…. I was able to sweet talk her out of it. She'll forget about it now. Alright...

"Let Sakuya stand…."

Rias looks at me hesitantly, then to Sakuya who was on her knees.

"You may rise, Sakuya."

She rises nervously.

...I'm sorry...

"I'm sorry, Sakuya….it's my fault this happened. I felt unwell. I wish I could've explained….but I couldn't speak."

"N-No! I-It is alright. I insulted _Ise-sama_ without realizing! Rias Oujo-sama was right to suspect me!"

"No. You're wrong. It's my fault she suspected you. You didn't insult me. It was just a minor complaint. And I happened to feel unwell. It wasn't your fault….What I said was even more uncalled for…...I feel ashamed to have threatened you like that…..I didn't mean—...I swear I wouldn't hurt you..."

"Ise?...threatened….but wasn't that?..."

I can only cover my face with my right hand in shame, while Asia lends me her shoulder on my left to stand properly.

"Please….just let me explain later….."

"...Okay…."

"Oujo-sama."

Ah, they've arrived. Grayfia, Velena, Akeno, and Lord Gremory. Even Millicas is behind them. Most of them with worried faces.

"Ah Grayfia. Mother, Father. It's alright now. I'm sorry to have alerted you. We've alleviated the situation."

"We felt your aura, Rias. Akeno told us something was wrong with Ise. Did something more happen? Should we contact someone?"

Rias's mother questions her.

"Ah, no. I'm sorry mother. It was a bit of a false alarm. I misread the situation. It was a misunderstanding. Ise just feels unwell. He is mentally exhausted from his time on the mountain. I'm going to take him to rest. I'm sorry for the confusion."

"Is that so? Grayfia. Help Asia-chan and Ise up to their room. Rias, we'll have you explain to us in the living area."

"No! I can't... I'm sorry father. I have to stay with Ise. He asked me—"

"—Rias. This is serious. We don't have time for this. Now let's go. Grayfia could you please—"

"—No! Please…. Gremory-sama. Let Asia and Buchou be with me. Please... I just need rest..."

I spoke out just in case. I need to keep Rias at my side so she'll forget that this happened. Otherwise, Sakuya may be affected as a result of my actions.

"...Dear, let's leave them be. Kiba-kun, would you mind explaining to us in detail what transpired?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

 **-DxD-**

It was bedtime, but somehow Asia and Xenovia were staying in my room. It had been arranged so that me, Asia and Xenovia shared the same bed. Although, Rias was also here. Well, my fault. She wouldn't leave me, just like I said. I can appreciate that. Though I don't think she should've went that far against Sakuya for my sake.

Asia was already sound asleep. So was Rias. Perhaps because the bed we shared was wide, Xenovia was laying a little ways away from me. Moreover, for some reason, she seemed to be unable to sleep as she just stared at the ceiling.

Now that I think of it, maybe she couldn't sleep until late because this was the first night that we shared the same room.

I was still thinking about myself, so I can't sleep.

...The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be...

I decided to ignore those thoughts and asked Xenovia.

"…What's with you, you still can't sleep?"

"…Yeah. When I think of it, I'm not used to sleeping with a man yet. Even if there isn't a sexual meaning to it… I'm tense…"

Hahaha... You're tense after saying that? What even? Well, it's not like I don't understand.

"That's true. Even I was excited and couldn't sleep the first time I slept together with Buchou and Asia. Having boys and girls of the same age sleep in the same room does that, you know?"

"I-I see. So this is natural, huh? But, Asia is amazing. She seems to be sleeping so peacefully."

"It's because Asia…is always sleeping with me and Buchou at home. She was embarrassed at the beginning, but now she's used to it. Having Asia lying down next to me gives me great peace of mind."

"…Ise-san, please don't leave me…. Munya…"

Asia murmured in her sleep…

"Fufufu, I understand the reason why Ise and Buchou think that Asia is cute."

Xenovia said that while giving a wry smile.

Yes! My Asia is truly adorable isn't she?! She's amazing! She's perfect! She's mine! Oooooooooooo! I want to hold her! I want to embrace her so bad! Rias! Get off my arm! I must go to my sweet!

"...Mmmm…. Ise…"

...Ah... I was still stuck under her... Curse You, _Hime_...

I laid there silently while looking up at the canopy over the lavish bed. My eyes glanced between Rias, and back to Asia.

...The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be...

 **END**

* * *

 **Don't worry guys. Working on the next chapter immediately after this one. Enjoy.** **And in case you were wondering, Ise basically had a mental breakdown of sorts as a subconscious reaction to his own words.**

 **Be wary readers. This will be the only time I'm gonna tell you stuff like that upfront. The rest you'll have to figure out for yourselves.**

 **Unless I accidentally make it too complicated lol.**

 **P.S. Things will get MUCH more interesting after this arc and most especially during the Diodara arc.**

 **MAJOR character developments and crazy moments coming then. Look forward to it.**

 **"Hime" = Princess.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Kittens

**Alright here's next chapter. Writing this the same day chapter 4 was uploaded. Seriously any time I'm not working on something I'm just writing this story. I'm just trying to write as much as I can so I can reach the GOOD parts of this story. Especially the Diodara arc. That's where shit goes DOWN.**

 **Note: look up "Kaneki Ken ms akira I'm so lonely" and keep the image that pops up first in your mind. You'll see why.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, Go crazy.**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

It was the evening of the next day and I was wearing the summer uniform of Kuoh Academy while waiting in the parlour. Because today was the night of the party, after all. I had slept for a full half-day today. Thanks to that, I felt like I had greatly recovered from all my built up fatigue. It had been a long time since I had last worn this uniform. That's because until recently I had only worn my jersey. It really did fit quite nicely. Or now it did. This was actually a new uniform... I no longer fit in that old size…. I am now too big for it. I mean I "fit" in it, but it looks weird because my body mass increased.

Just in case, I also wore an armband that had the Gremory pattern inscribed on it. With this, it seems like I was okay for the party. The girls had been taken away by all the maids, saying that it would take some time for them to get ready. Hmm, Kiba and Gasper had also gone off somewhere for some kind of business…

"Hyoudou?"

When I turned to look towards the familiar voice— Saji was there. Why was Saji here?

"Saji, why are you here?"

I approached Saji...and look down at him?... Huh?... Has..he gotten shorter?..

"Ah, Kaichou will be going to the meeting place along with Rias-senpai and I followed her here. So, Kaichou went to meet with senpai and after that I inevitably ended up wandering aimlessly around the mansion, until I arrived here."

This main residence really is wide inside as well, after all. So he arrived here after losing his way. Saji took a seat a little bit away from me and spoke while wearing a serious expression.

"The game will be taking place very soon now."

"Yeah."

"I trained."

"Me too. I was chased around by a dragon on a mountain every day."

"I-Is that so? You've had a hard lifestyle as usual. Well, I also did an extremely hard menu."

I see. He also put forth great effort in his training. Naturally, it will affect our masters' victory or defeat. I also had a strong fighting spirit. Saji spoke while scratching his cheek.

"Hyoudou. Do you remember the time when the young devils gathered a month ago?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"We were serious then…. M-My…d-dream is to become a teacher!"

All of a sudden, Saji said that with a red face.

"Teacher? What will you teach?"

Even though he was flushed red, Saji answered my question sincerely.

"Kaichou is trying to establish a Rating Game specialty school in the Underworld. It isn't an ordinary school. It's an open school for anyone and that accepts devils regardless of whether they are high-class or low-class, aristocrat or commoner. I heard from Kaichou that things like discrimination and traditions have been softened in the devil industry little by little, but there is still a part at the root of it all that refuses to accept these changes. That's why the current Rating Game School only accepts high-class devils from aristocratic families. The games have to be equal for everyone—. This is what the present Maou-samas have decided. Though it's equal, the path of the games is far for low-class devil commoners. That's strange, right? Though even a non-aristocratic devil may be promoted to a high-level devil depending on the method. The possibility shouldn't be zero!"

Along with being surprised, I also admired the serious opinions of Saji. This guy looks seriously towards the future in his own way, huh.

"Kaichou has told me that she wants to do something about that. That she wants to teach so that even low-class devils can participate in the games. That's why, she'll make a school that anyone can enter in the Underworld! Kaichou is even studying in the human world as well for the sake of that! To give a chance to the ones who never got into the spotlight! Even if it's just by 1%! Even if it's almost zero! As long as it's not zero, one might be able to become a high-class devil! Hyoudou! Even we believe in that possibility and try to become high-class devils, right?"

"Yes, that's exactly right."

That's right. I had set my sights on becoming a high-class devil. Even if the possibility is zero, I have the fighting spirit to make it 100%. Although, now, I'm aiming for Ultimate-Class. Saji made a declaration while raising his fist.

"T-That's why, I will work as a teacher there. I'll study a lot, fight in a lot of games, and store up various things. I'll become a teacher who teaches about [Pawns] with that. Kaichou also said that she wants to help me. Even someone like me may be able to become a school teacher… I-I've only done stupid things in the past. I've also caused trouble for my parents and was disliked by the people around me. But, if it's Kaichou, I can see a dream! I will stay by Kaichou's side and help her for life! Kaichou's dream is my dream!"

Saji spoke while feeling embarrassed.

His words... I could find myself very easily in them... My thoughts towards Tannin-ossan... My 'Shishou'... They are the exact same... We are more alike than I thought, Saji...

"Hehehe. I kept the fact that I became a devil secret from my mother, but even so she cried when I told her about my future dream. [You, become a teacher!], She may have said that because it doesn't suit me. But, it wasn't bad, the relieved face of my mother."

So that was Saji's dream. It's a different path from me. The path itself is quite different, but... He has his own dream. Teacher, huh…. Looks like there is one way we relate.

I want to become independent of my master in the future and had set my own goal. He intends to serve his master his whole life. Even if we became devils at the same time, the paths we aim for are truly different. Yet, somehow, we are similar on the inside. I felt that there was something a little miraculous about such an odd thing.

"I think that's a wonderful goal, Saji. Become a good teacher. I as well..."

"Yeah, it's also for the sake of that goal that we have to beat you guys this time!"

"Ah, I see. Then, it's no good. Since we're the ones who are going to win!"

"No, it's us. Since we acted so stupidly before, we have to prove ourselves with our results."

Though we laughed at the same time, his eyes were serious. He won't back down.

However, a teacher, huh? I suddenly remembered Ossan….. I will become a teacher as well. To _my people_ ….. But you know…. Rather than becoming a teacher, I'd say that I want to become more of a _leader_ , Saji….

"Speaking of which Saji, didn't you once tell me that you were in love with Kaichou? How goes that? The Journey to her heart, I mean."

"W-WHAT?! OI, OI, OI— Hyoudou! What the hell, man?! Don't just nonchalantly say shit like that out loud! That stuff's private! What's the matter with yooooou?!"

Saji's face was totally red and steam came out of his head. He looks completely baffled, for some reason.

"What? It's fine, isn't it? No one's around, trust me. Besides, either way, what does it matter? Honesty is the best route. Just win her heart sincerely. I'm sure she'd appreciate you outwardly working to win her over rather than finding some subtle way of doing it."

Saji furrowed his brows in confusion while looking at me. He's looking at me like I grew horns.

"...What the hell is with you man?... You weren't like this before…. What changed?"

"I got wiser. And stronger."

"Well, I can definitely say that you're different…. You're not the way you used to be. You were a pretty honest dude, but not this straightforward. And I guess you do seem...bigger…. And taller... Speaking of stronger, how strong did you get?"

"Hmm. Well ever since I got Balance Breaker, my training reached insane levels of brutal. Tannin-ossan doesn't hold back all that well. And before I knew it, by the end of our training I was able to take him on at around 60%, or at least more than half power."

"What?! Balance Breaker?! Hyoudou attained such a thing?! And did you say 60%?! With Tannin?! The former Dragon King?! No way! Are you joking?! You can't have surpassed me that much! In that case, we don't stand a chance!"

"Oi, Oi, don't say that. What happened to all that confidence? Weren't you going to win no matter what? For Kaichou's dream?"

"How the hell else am I supposed to react?! You just casually tell me that you were able to keep up to a former Dragon King at 60% power, and you expect my confidence to stay intact?! No way!"

"Come on, man. It's not about how much stronger your opponent is, aren't you guys the strategists? Do you think I was worrying about how much stronger Tannin was compared to me? I mean I was, but that didn't make me hesitate, at least. And besides, just cuz I could take him at 60% power doesn't mean I'm as powerful as him at 60%. It's not like I have his [Meteor] attacks or anything. I'm just really physically strong is all. Even so, I dodged most of his attacks, you know? And also, if your confidence is so fickle that it can be broken so easily, then you may as well not have such an ambitious dream. How 'bout some inspiration. If you give up, I'll take your dream for you."

Saji turned to stone at my comment.

"...Oi... What do you mean by that, Hyoudou?..."

"Haha! What's with the nervous attitude? All I'm saying is if you're not willing to fight for Kaichou's dream, then I could easily do it. I was already planning on becoming a "teacher" to my people in Dragons' territory. I might as well become a teacher to some Devil children as well."

— _ **Crack!**_

Saji's stone hard exterior broke apart. He gave an expression which showed the shock he received in the depths of his heart. He unsteadily moved away from me and feebly sat down in a chair with a GAKUN sound effect. He was in a terrible state. His eyes were opened wide, and his whole body was trembling.

"No…. Hyoudou has gone so far past me…. Hyoudou will end up replacing me…. I will no longer be needed…. He isn't even in the same peerage…"

"S-Saji…? Hey…"

I called out to him, but there was no reaction, he just kept murmuring those quiet words.

….Oops.

"Ise, sorry for making you wait. Ara, so Saji-kun came."

When I looked behind me—there was a dressed-up Rias there! And all the other club members too!

 _ **Whistle~**_

Wow..! I could only whistle at everyone's appearances. Everyone had put on makeup and was wearing dresses. Their hair was also done up.

They all looked like princesses. Akeno was wearing a western dress today, too. Uwaaaaaaah! This was baaaaaaaad, she was just too lovely. She was a beauty that surpassed excellence. I've been isolated for too long. If a healthy young boys response would be a blush, then I am a hungry beast because I really want to tear off her dress.

Xenovia also appeared to be unfamiliar with wearing such things, but she was sufficiently taught in being an ojou-sama. Koneko-chan wore a dress that was a size smaller, but she had a cuteness that would inevitably have her kidnapped by a lolicon.

...

...

And my Asia.

...

...

Ah..

I can't decide what would be best….

Kissing her, caressing her, embracing her, making love to her…..

...

...

Or just ravaging her.

...

...Ahem.

Anyway.

The problem is Gapser.

"Oi…. Gapser…. Why are you wearing a dress?"

Gasper was also dressed up in a dress. It was so suitable that I could say nothing. I thought he had disappeared because he had some business to take care of, but it was for this instead….

"B-But, I wanted to wear a dress too... Does it look good?.."

He even asked me that with a red face..! You..! This guy is so….. His girl clothes-wearing habit is so considerable even to this point. I couldn't help but start bullying him.

"Heeeeeeeeehh…... I was sure that when I came back that I would be greeted by my _male Kouhai_. I would've been so proud to see _him_ get stronger…... Guess _he's_ not around, huh..."

I say that with a blank look on my face as I slowly approached Gapser and towered over him.

"Ueeeeeehhhhh…... Ise-Senpai is scary…."

Gapser says that as he hides behind Xenovia. Haah... Why are you so much like a girl? It's almost like you don't even want to be a guy...

"Saji. Saji, what's wrong?"

The likewise dress-upped Sona-kaichou was dubiously looking at Saji's state. Are you really so shocked Saji?... I didn't think that would shock you so much... What's something that could snap him out of it?... Hmmm….

...Oh I got it.

"Ah, Sona-Kaichou you look very beautiful as well."

I compliment her as politely as I can. You listening, Saji?

"A-Ah, Thank you very much, Hyoudou-kun. I see you are wearing the uniform instead."

She thanks me a bit hesitantly. Huh, guess she wasn't expecting a polite compliment? Probably expected something perverted. I don't blame her.

"There's really no reason to still be so formal with me, Kaichou. You are my senpai. I respect you more than you probably respect me. You can just call me "Ise", like everybody else. I also consider you a friend, not just an ally or rival. In fact, I would feel much more at ease if you thought the same.."

She looks at me with a pleasantly surprised face and mouths an "Oh", silently. She definitely wasn't expecting that. I can tell that she was likely going to respectfully decline, but in the end Sona is still a kind person. If I reaffirm how much more comfortable it makes me feel to be called casually, then she'll find a good middle ground to compromise. Thanks to her logical mind as well, of course. Plus, I might've made her feel a bit guilty by announcing my acknowledgement of her lack of total respect for me.

"...Hm... Very well, Hyo— No, "Ise-kun". If you find it such a factor that important in our future interactions, then I suppose it wouldn't hurt to call you with a bit more familiarity. I also obviously consider you more than just an ally, you are my kouhai, after all."

She responds honestly. Yeah, that reaction is very Sona like. Saji immediately whips his head around in shock after hearing this. Oh..! All according to plan..!

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTT?! NOOOOOOO! IT'S HAPPENING! KAICHOU, DON'T YOU SEE?! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT HYOUDOU HAS BEEN PLANNING! HE PLANS TO WIN YOU OVER AND ERASE ME FROM EXISTENCE! SOON I WILL HAVE NO PURPOSE AND HE WILL REPLACE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Saji wails with the loudest and most distressed tone I've ever heard from him. Sona just looks at him as if he's lost his mind. Well... He has.

"Saji, calm down. What are you talking about? You aren't making sense."

"I never said I planned to replace you…."

"Kaichou, listen to this! Hyoudou has already become insanely strong after unlocking Balance Breaker! He's able to take on the Dragon, Tannin, at 60% power! And when I showed my hesitation, he declared that he would become a teacher at your school and replace meeeeeeee!"

Sona looks at Saji even more dubiously now. As if he no longer looks human. He really doesn't... She then turns to me.

"Um... Hy— Ise-kun. Is this true?..."

Sona asks me while doubting herself that she just asked me that question.

"Uh.. Well, about that Tannin thing, hell yeah! But the whole replacement thing... I'm not sure where he got that from…"

"That's because—! Because Hyoudou said if he defeated me, he would take my place as a teacher at the academy!"

"I didn't say that you idiot! I SAID: 'if your will and confidence is so fickle that it can easily be broken by a difference in strength, then you disappoint me. If you are so willing to give up then I would gladly take your place as a teacher at the academy'. That's what I meant. It was supposed to be motivation. Though, I'd still be willing to do that. Of course, if it's okay with Kaichou."

"Ise-kun... You wish to become a staff member?"

She asks me with a face that tells me she doesn't believe what she's hearing.

"Yeah, I guess…. After visiting Tannin's territory...and meeting our people... I realized that there is more that I want to accomplish…. I will become a "Sensei" to them and fight for their peaceful lives from now on along with m _y Sensei_. Nurture and train them….for the _future_. They deserve it just as much as everybody else does. So I thought, might as well try my best to help out the little Devil kids too. Even if it's not necessarily as a staff member, I still want to help. I want to support Kaichou's dream as well. Though it may not be my place. I wish I could've said something at the gathering to... _those Devils_...but in the end, anything I would've said wouldn't have made a difference. And I didn't know what to say either way, nor did I have the guts…. So the best I can do….is help you prove those _old shits_ wrong, in any way I can….. Although, I may not be good at a lot of subjects, hehe…. But I can definitely do Physical training, if you ever need it!"

I smile at her and pull my sleeve back to flex my right arm in the air, jokingly.

...

...

...

Silence.

Everyone is quiet around me. My words may have had a greater impact than I was expecting...in every way.

"Ise-kun…. Hm. Is that so?... Thank you. We would be honoured to have you…"

Sona's face of disbelief changes to one of kind appreciation. If she didn't think I was her friend before, this could've stirred the waters a bit.

"Haha, no problem. That doesn't mean I will forfeit though."

"Hm. Good. I would've been disappointed otherwise."

Sona and I exchange smiles of confidence and determination.

...

"Ise…. My Ise..is being taken by Sona…. No…"

Starring with Rias, I could hear the girls in my group react audibly.

"Ise really has changed, huh..."

"Ufufufu. Ise-kun is trying to win Rias's rival instead. I can't have an affair this way. That's not funny, Ise-kun, ufufu…."

"Ise-senpai….is the worst…"

As I thought, everyone's reactions are very negative… We were just being friendly, guys...

"Uuuuuuuuu….. Ise-san…."

(—?!)

Even Asia seemed to become sad because of my interaction with Sona.

Gasp! My Asia! No!

"N-No, guys! You're wrong, don't misunderstand! It's not what you think!"

"Yes. That is right, everyone. Ise-kun was only trying to show his support for me. _Kind_ words alone wouldn't be enough to sway me."

I know Sona doesn't mean to make things worse….but referring to my speech as "Kind words" around such meticulous women, that would not do well for us…

 _ **Oooooooohhhmmmmmmm!**_

 _ **Spark** — **Spark!**_

Rias aura explodes while Akeno's aura seeps out, with small sparks around it.

"...Sona… Ise…... I won't forgive you…."

"Ufufufu….. Kaichou is naughty…."

Oh shi—!

"—Tannin-sama and his family have arrived."

—A butler came and told us that, interrupting the slaughter that was about to take place. I didn't even notice the loud flapping of his wings because of what was happening.

Ossan had come to greet us just as promised! I'm saved!

 **Part 2**

When we went out to the garden, the best part was there! Along with Tannin-ossan, there were 10 dragons about the same size as Ossan. All the members of Ossan's group!

"I came just as promised, Hyoudou Issei—"

"—OSSAN! I MISSED YOU!"

I say that while running to hug Tannin's leg like a child. It may look stupid, but I could really care less what everybody thinks. Especially after that embarrassing exchange!

"Hey, what's wrong, Drake? Only a day has passed since you have last seen me. You truly are an emotional bud, aren't you? Even my own children do not appreciate me so! Ahahahaha!"

Tannin taunts me for hugging his leg, but doesn't remove me. Uwaaaaaaahhh, Ossaaaaan! You saved me without even knowing it, again!

"While you all ride on my back, I'll place a special barrier around you. With that, your hair and clothes won't get messed up by the wind. Since those things are important to women."

"Hahahahaha! For an ancient Dragon to be so considerate for such weaker beings, you really are such an OLD MAN! Hahahaha!"

"Oi, Oi. I don't want to hear that from a _Baby Drake_ who froze the moment I flashed a bit of my full power! Hahahaha!"

"Just a bit?! Hahahaha! Yeah right! Just cuz it was only for a few seconds doesn't mean it doesn't count! Full power is full power, you fucking monster!"

"Monster? I don't want to be called "monster" by a Drake who increased in strength so quickly that he would've put my young self to shame! The real monster is the one who tries to lead others off his scent by accusing someone else. A wolf among sheep, as they say."

We both laugh wholeheartedly. Oh man. I did miss you, Ossan. Meanwhile, everyone around me is weirded out by our interaction.

"Ise-kun's relationship with Tannin….is not like my master and I…"

"Ueeeeeh... Ise-senpai is with scary dragons. Scariest Dragon called senpai a m-m-monster..! Eeeeeek!"

"As I thought…. Ise-senpai has become strong…."

"Hm…. Ise said he can handle 60% of Tannin…. I wonder if he could handle Durandal…."

"Ufufufu. Ise-kun has such a friendly relationship with his "Sensei". He must have become very strong~"

"Ise-san is amazing!"

"As expected of my Ise."

"Whaaaaaat?! T-Tannin-sama himself called Hyoudou a "monster"!? I don't stand a chance!"

A mixed set of reactions. Kiba doesn't know how to react, Gasper is terrified, Koneko is sullen, Xenovia is curious, Akeno is impressed, Asia is amazed(!), Rias looks on with pride, and Saji is mortified.

What're you so proud of, Rias?! I'm the one who had to work for this, ya know! And Saji— grow some balls! And Koneko…. She still feels bad about herself, huh... Dammit..…

"Thank you, Tannin. We'll be relying on you until we get to the meeting place. The people of Sitri are also here, is that okay?"

"Ooh, Miss Rias. You're especially beautiful tonight. Please leave that matter to me."

Tannin says that respectfully. I continued bantering with him.

"Oi, Oi, What's with that attitude, you creepy old man?! Hahahaha!"

"Oho! Keep it up, foolish child, and I'll have you fly yourself there!"

"HA! Is that a challenge?!"

* * *

 **-DxD-**

Thus, we got on the dragon's back and flew off into the sky of the Underworld. I got to ride on top of Tannin's head! A special seat! I held onto the edge and surveyed the sky! The last time I got to ride on top of him was on his back, but now I have VIP!

As I thought, the scenery seen from the back of a dragon is a superb view! Since coming to the Underworld, I haven't gotten tired of these fantasy experiences!

[For me to see this scenery from on top of a dragon, it's an experience that can't be described.]

Ddraig gave a rare, metaphorical, bitter smile. Ddraig originally had the body of a dragon too, after all.

"Hahahaha, that is an interesting experience, Ddraig. However, there are only three mighty dragons that are still active left, including myself. No, since I was reborn as a devil, the only real ones technically remaining are Ophis and Tiamat. The rest have either been sealed, or have retired. Yu-Long and Midgardsormr never come out onto the surface anymore. And Ddraig, Albion, Fafnir and Vritra have been sealed into Sacred Gears. —In all ages, strong dragons have been suppressed. Strong dragons are a fearful existence, after all."

Ossan said that in just a slightly lonely tone.

"That's why Tannin became a Devil."

Ossan seriously responded to my comment.

"One reason is that. In this era, where there aren't any big battles anymore, I thought that I would get to fight various guys if I participated in the Rating Games. And there's another reason."

"—Our people."

"Yes."

Tannin responded immediately.

"There is a certain race of dragons that can only live by eating that dragon apple. However, the ones that grew in the human world have become extinct because of sudden environmental changes. Now, that fruit only grows in the Underworld. But, dragons are hated in the Underworld. They're detested by both devils and fallen angels. There's no way they would give it away for nothing, right? —That's why; I became a devil and so the territory that grows the fruit was all made my territory. When you exceed a high-class devil, you can receive a part of the Underworld from the Maou. I had my eyes on that place."

"Then, those dragons that have food trouble live in Ossan's territory."

"Yeah, thanks to that, they avoided becoming extinct. And I also performed research on how to artificially grow the "dragon apple" in my territory successfully. It's a special fruit, so the research takes time. Still, if it lets there be a future for that race, it's better to continue."

As I first thought, that must be the reason that the lines of trees looked so perfectly lined up. That special race of Dragons, that are in need of Dragon Apples, are the ones that Tannin used to refer to me as. The [Drakes] **.** I had Ddraig explain to me all the types of Dragons or Dragonoid creatures by type. [ **Drakes** ]: The classic western type Dragon that Ddraig and Tannin are, though they aren't a part of the subspecies that need to eat Dragon Apples. [ **Eastern** **Dragons** ]: The Chinese or Asian Dragons that have long snake like bodies with small arms and legs; may or may not have wings—can usually fly regardless. [ **Wyverns** ]: A Dragon similar to western dragons, except that they don't really have arms because their arms are embedded in their wings. [ **Hydra** ]: A multi headed Dragon with different body types living in different areas; sometimes doesn't have wings and tend to be poisonous; only the rarest types have regeneration abilities. And finally [ **Sea Serpents** ]: A type of sea monster with Dragon or serpent like qualities that lives in the ocean. Or at least nowadays, they don't really live anywhere near land and are rare in the human world anyway.

Some might say that Dragons, in nature, are Serpentine creatures considering the origins of the "Serpent". But that's a confusing topic. I actually had a dream about something Ddraig called the: [ **Dragon Of Dragons** ]. He said it was extremely significant. But, I don't remember any of it. Though, something about it tells me that the story of "God's serpent" could not have been the beginning for Dragons.

As a side note, Dragons are also elemental in nature. Just as there are Sea serpents, there are also Dragons that just reside in the water and adhere to its attribute. One of the rarest Dragon type in all of existence. The rarest being the one that is just extinct. The [" **Nature** "] type Dragons who can control plant life and resided in forests. Aside from two of those Dragons, which were the last ones when Ddraig was alive, they are all gone. Ddraig and Tannin themselves are the classic "fire Dragons". One of Tannin's peerage members, who is flying beside us, is an Ice Dragon. Or more specifically, a "Blizzard-sprite Dragon". He showed me a bit of his "Ice breath" and other abilities back in our visit. Man, it was hard to warm his scales up. He was naturally resistant to flames.

And just like there are types of Dragons, there are also types of special or magical beasts that are similar, or polar opposite, to Dragons. For example, Lizard type beasts are usually compared or lumped together with Dragons, despite having few similarities. The only real similarity is that they're reptiles. So it's kind of a common insult to call a Dragon a "lizard". Then there's beasts like the [ **Salamander** ]. In the human world, Salamanders are just little amphibious, reptile looking creatures with soft, moist skin, produced by glands and an amazing ability to regenerate practically any part of their bodies. Salamander type magical beasts are a bit different. First off, they're extremely rare. Not many beasts resemble animals, and the ones that do are rare. Salamander types are the same as real world ones, in the way that they can practically heal anything (including their heads), given enough time. Their skin is also moist despite being hard, unlike the real ones. And of course, unlike the real ones, they're huge. Around Crocodile or Alligator size here. Only two types of these beasts exist. The ones that reside in water, and the ones that reside on land. The water ones are self explanatory, but the land ones are way different from normal ones. They reside in _only_ very hot areas and still maintain moisture despite it. As a result, they're naturally resistant to hot things like flames. Meanwhile the water ones aren't. And not very many can regenerate

But putting all that aside—

"As I thought, Ossan is a kind Dragon. Truly deserving of the title of [Dragon-King]."

Ossan laughed loudly at my words.

"A "nice dragon"? Gahahahahahahahaha! That's the first time I've been told such a thing! Moreover, I'm greatly obliged to receive praise from the Sekiryuutei! However, my boy, the desire for the continuation of one's race is the same among all living beings. It's the same, for humans, devils, and dragons. I only thought of saving my fellow dragons as well. That is what a dragon who has power does for dragons without any power."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I will help Ossan and Sona at the same time. For the future. I just blindly wanted to become a high-class devil. And, I tried dashing forward just because I wanted to form a harem. That kind of mental attitude is no good. The person I am...is no good. But now I want to be more…. I want to be a **beacon of light**..."

….

I want to be a beacon of light. To someone else…

—The same way others have been the light to always show me the way….. The same way _she_ has…..

 _(The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be...)_

"That kind of thing is fine while you're young. If you're male, it's inevitable that you come to want women and wealth. It isn't good to overdo it, but it's fine if that becomes the driving force that moves you for a short while. However, Ise, it's so wasteful to just make a harem your final goal. If you become strong, it's natural for females to approach you. The problem is after getting both women and wealth… It may still be too difficult for someone young like you to understand."

"No, I think I understand now. Thanks to Ossan. Your insight has really helped me become a bit of a different person. I mean, I still want women…. But I now realize that a wish like that…...feels very _empty_... For some reason, I want to do something more as well."

...

Yeah…. I mean... What happens _after_ I have my harem?... And what is it that they will have to give me?... I will have nothing left….

...

There's only one thing I really want…. And she is sitting very far behind me….

—Everyone lives while having a goal.

Wanting to win in the tournament, wanting to become Maou, wanting to save dragons, wanting to become a teacher. They're all devils, yet what they aim for is completely different.

"One more thing, Ise, my boy."

Tannin calls out to me. Hm? He is not as loud as he was before. It's not like anyone is gonna hear us with all this noise. They didn't hear us before. And he refers to me very personally... This is something important….

"All of those "dreams" of yours…. Becoming a teacher, supporting the dreams of others, supporting an entire race, becoming a role model…... Becoming a "beacon of light"…... Respectable indeed…. However…... **Living only for the sake of others is not always healthy** …. **Do not try to carry the weight of burdens that are not yours**... **The feeling of not being able to carry a weight too heavy for you, it can come crashing down at any moment**..."

...

...

"Hahahaha."

...

"Why do you laugh, my boy?"

...

 _(Because I'm a joke that's too easy to tell.)_

...

 _ **Pat, pat, pat!**_

I patted the top of Tannin's head

"I am okay, Tannin…. They are my dreams…."

"...Very well…"

 _(Liar.)_

In that way, after I thought about these things with my slow brain while chatting about this and that for a short hour, bright lights began to spread out below me. It seemed like we had finally arrived at the meeting place.

 **Part 3**

The high-class high rise hotel that was being used as the meeting place for the party was located in a wide clearing, within a huge area of forest that was on the edge of Gremory territory. The scale wasn't incomplete at all. I could see the entirety of the grounds from Tannin's head, but the scope of it was so great that the town I lived in could completely fit inside of it!

Tannin alighted down to a place that was like the grounds used for a sports match. When he came to the skies above these match grounds, lights were simultaneously concentrated on him from below, making him look like something out of a monster movie. It made me stifle some laughter.

"Then, we'll be going to the waiting space exclusively for large devils."

"Thank you, Tannin."

"Thanks, Ossan! Oi, You better not forget our promise for after the party, eh!?"

"Ahahahaha! Of course not! The Younglings would be more than displeased with me if I were to return without you once again! Especially after promising your return!"

"Ise... Return to the Dragon's territory? You _can't_ be making such decisions by yourself just after coming back."

"Sure I can!"

...

...

...

I immediately responded without thought…. I didn't mean it in a bad way... But her words of disagreement rung in my head…. I answered reflexively….. She probably was gonna be fine with it anyway, knowing her….

The atmosphere around us had changed. Everyone around me was dead silent. The only noises that were in earshot were the loud murmurs of various activities around us, or inside the building…

Everyone was looking at me as if I did something they never saw me doing…

Even Saji was looking at me as if to say "What the hell are you doing, defying your master!?"...

Uh oh...

As I thought, that was rude, wasn't it?!

"H-H-Hehehe. M-My bad, Bu— Rias-sama! Hahaha! I-It's just something I decided when we were there, hehehe. I just didn't want to disappoint the Younglings after promising... S-So it's still fine if I go, right, hehe?..."

"A-Ah…. Y-Yes, I understand…. W-Well, if it's somewhere my—...Ise wants to go….then I have no reason to deny…."

Rias answers in an unbelievably awkward and probably embarrassed tone! I didn't realize such a small thing would have such a big effect!

"T-Thanks! S-Sorry about that, Bu— Rias-sama!"

"N-No…. It's fine…. Just…. Make sure to check in with me, next time... I wouldn't say no to something Ise wants so badly…... Right?"

"Y-Yeah, of course! Hehehe…."

...

...

I single handedly destroyed the entire atmosphere. We said our thanks to Tannin and I said goodbye to his peerage members... But man, that was the only reason I'm glad they didn't leave, because if they did, I would have nothing that could be used to smoothly transition to a better mood…. Not that this mood has been fixed...

We were then led by the hotel employees who had come to pick us up at the sports grounds…and we got into an expensive-looking limousine! …Hahaha, It was truly an astonishing way of continuing on after coming this far.

The dress-wearing Rias and Asia sat down on either side of me. Ooooooooh, I can smell Asia! Everybody from the Sitri family sat in the back of the limousine. Rias gave an explanation while fixing my collar.

"There are also facilities located around the hotel, and the army is also standing by here. It is much stricter here than in the lower urban areas, you know?"

Rias then took a comb out from an expensive-looking bag and combed my hair. It seems my hair had become disheveled because I rode on Tannin's head instead of on his back. Though I didn't feel any truly strong wind, thanks to the barrier he mentioned.

Nevertheless…. I've become used to having my hair set really roughly over this last month. I remember Tannin laughed at me when I showed that it bothered me, when I first got there... And after a bit of time on the mountain, I agreed with him that it was such an unimportant thing that I just learned to accept it….. So having her fix my hair…... Nnn….. Somehow I don't like it. At all.

I kept instinctively backing away from her combing.

"Ise— Hold on— I can't comb if you keep moving away like that."

"Then leave _my_ hair alone!"

I hadn't said it very aggressively…. Just a bit annoyed and backed away…

But that didn't matter in the end...

...

"...Okay... I'm sorry…."

Rias simply slowly put the comb back in the bag and keeps her head down a bit, while trying not to face me.

—Shit! Again! I did something bad again! This time, I don't even want to look around to know how everyone reacts.

"A-Ah! You know what, it is pretty messed up, isn't it? H-Hahaha! You can go ahead and fix it as much as you like, Rias-sama…"

"N-No…. It's okay... If Ise likes it this way….then it doesn't really matter what other people think, does it? Ise is more important…."

Fuck! No way out!

"Ah…. Alright…. Thanks…"

"Mmm…"

Fucking hell..! My attempt to alleviate the situation ended in failure..!

I tried to change topic.

"Um….. What about Azazel?"

Rias answered me in a low voice.

"It seems that he will head here after joining up with Onii-sama and the others on another route. Since they're really close friends, after all…"

Hahaha… So they hit it off well with each other as mutual powerful leaders. I smiled awkwardly, but Rias suddenly got a serious determined look.

"Ise, you couldn't hear because you were on Tannin's head, but just before, I declared war on Sona. —Saying that [we will beat you for the sake of our dream]."

So such a thing happened on Tannin's back? I was too absorbed in looking at the scenery from the air then. And our conversation…

"A school. —A Rating Game school. For the sake of building that, Sona studied the school system of the human world while living as a student there. The schools of the human world, which anyone can enter, are important for Sona, after all."

Saji said the same thing. That Kaichou was attending Kuoh Academy for the sake of her dream.

"Saji also said it. That he would [become a teacher]. His eyes were shining as he said it, but it's a serious goal to him."

"Even so, we will win. We have our own dreams and goals as well…. Though, Ise supporting Sona's dream…. It makes me a bit worried that Ise may want to leave us…"

(—!)

I felt immediately insulted by her words.

"Haaaah?! Oi, **Rias**! That's not funny you know! Why would you have so little faith in me?! What's up with that?!"

...

If the atmosphere had not changed before—

—It was now _frozen solid._

Rias was looking at me with the widest eyes.

"Ise….. What...did you….just say?..."

SHIT—!

I said something Rias's mother told me it was too early for!

"Ah—! Ah—! L-Look! We're here!"

I hear Saji's voice from the back of the Limo! My Saviour! My friend! I could never replace you!

The limousine arrived at the hotel. I immediately tried escaping the limo as quickly as possible. When we came out, we were welcomed by many employees. We entered inside like that, and once Akeno confirmed us at the front desk, we went into the elevator. All the while Rias has been staring up at my face with a glint in her eyes. Is this good or bad?!

After we entered the elevator, it was silent for a few minutes. But then, I think I noticed Akeno nudge Rias in the arm. She clears her throat.

"It seems the party is on the huge top floor. Ise, if you're called out to by any people from distinguished families, make sure to greet them properly, okay?"

She speaks to me with some newfound confidence..? Guess she feels fine.

"Y-Yes, but— err— Rias-sama, Tonight's party…was prepared by Maou-sama for the young devils, right?"

"That is the official stance. In truth, people won't get very excited even once we enter the room. This is an annual custom. If anything, it's more like a gathering for the members of all the distinguished families to meet. We, the next family heads, are just extras, while it's really a party for our fathers to enjoy themselves. In reality, they've made reservations at the nearby facilities until the fourth or fifth after-parties. Proof of that is that they arrived at the meeting place separately from us. They probably gathered together before the young people arrived and may have already finished their alcohol."

Rias grumbled with a displeased face. Next to us, Akeno-san and Kiba were also giving bitter smiles.

"Ugh. So they're like that huh…. In that case, I may or may not be hard of hearing towards their calls."

I also felt disgusted knowing exactly what type of people we'd be dealing with. I feel like I don't enjoy the company of those who are so...I don't know, fake? I prefer the company of those who are honest. Like Dragons.

Rias seems fed up with this kind of party…or rather, with the actions of her father and the others. In other words, although it was sponsored by the Maou, since it seemed to be a casual kind of party that's still different from a high-society party, her father and the others looked forward to it very much, as it was one of the few times they could cut loose.

The elevator arrived, and when we stepped out, the entrance to the meeting place also opened.

We were led into a gorgeous hall. On this incredibly large floor there was a crowd of devils and various delicious-looking foods to eat. The ceiling had—as expected, a huge chandelier. I couldn't stop looking at that chandelier here and now.

" " "Ooh." " "

Everyone noticed Rias' entrance, and breaths of admiration were let out.

"Princess Rias. You've become more and more beautiful…"

"Sirzechs-sama must also be proud."

Everyone was looking at Rias. Rias had said that they wouldn't be excited, but they were plenty excited right now. Rias is also walking with a bit of….pride?... I thought she didn't like this kind of thing, but she is walking with pride. Hm…. She in a good mood now?

But more importantly, I feel….oddly confident as well. Despite many of these Devils being High-Class, I can immediately tell whether they are stronger or weaker than me. And most of them are weaker!

What is this….feeling of superiority?... It feels good. Real good. I can only smile at their almost measly strength.

—Haha. I could kill the lot of you.

…..

"Uuu, there's so many people…"

The dressed-up Gasper was tightly sticking to my back. You again… Aren't you wearing a dress for the sake of being seen in it? How can you enter here with that hikikomori spirit of yours…? And why are you always sticking to me? As usual, his cross-dressing hobby is still difficult to understand…

Ah, but, he's improved a little, hasn't he? Even though he was exposed to the curious gazes of so many people here, he didn't try to run away. So he's also trained for this too.

That's great, Gasper. I'll give you some candy afterwards.

"Ise, we're making our rounds of greetings."

"Hah? With you? Just us?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"There are many who want to meet the _legendary Dragon_ who defeated Phenex and saved me from my marriage."

"Well, I'm sure they'd also want to meet the former Exorcist who wields the legendary Weapon, Durandal."

"Ise….. Please….just…"

She looks at me with a sad and worried face. Ah, Damn...

I can't just deny, after all I've done tonight…

For that reason, I ended up being led around by Rias as we circulated the floor. I was surprised by how the gentlemanly behaviour that Rias's mother had taught me was more effective than I had expected. I see, now that I've become a part of Rias's group, it was an indispensable skill.

Rias's mother: Thank you very much! Thanks to you, I wasn't embarrassing myself. Or at least losing my temper or showing off to these _weaklings_.

...

That was a bit rude, wasn't it?

"Ah, I'm so tired."

Having finished my greetings, I was freed. Me, Asia, and Gasper sat down on chairs prepared in a corner of the floor. Rias and Akeno-san were a distance away conversing with some female devils.

Kiba was—surrounded by all the female devils! Damn it! Die, good-looking guy!...

Actually…. I don't really care as much as I used to…. I feel like, on the inside, it doesn't really affect me…. I mean, I still want women, but...somehow, I feel if I were to attract any here, I wouldn't be affected. It wouldn't feel…. _earned_ …

Has my mind become so focused on something else that I lost my will for getting women?... No, that can't be…. So then, what would it be that I'm so focused on?... And what do I mean by a woman that I've "earned"?...

I look to my left. Asia is sitting there.

...

...

Ah.

I see...

 _Ahem_. This really was my first time at such a party. Me and Asia, and the others, were all mentally fatigued and completely exhausted in a corner.

Occasionally, there were male devils that greeted the cute Asia. As I thought, Asia's cuteness is well understood, even in the world of devils, because she's so extremely cute. Though, that doesn't make me any less irritated…. It's hard to hold back against telling them off….. The only thing that keeps me from attacking them is my constant reminders to myself that they aren't a threat to me, in any way. Not as a man, and certainly, not as a warrior.

They aren't worth it. Besides, I feel at ease because I know: if I ever do end up feeling bothered by them in some way—

—I could just kill them.

...

"Ise, Asia, Gasper. I've gotten some food, eat up."

Xenovia, who had gotten up from her seat a little while ago, was skilfully holding a massive quantity of dishes. On top of the dishes were various extravagant foods. Hmm... Why do I feel like it's not a lot of food?... I may have just noticed, but has my appetite increased since returning from Dragon territory?...

"Sorry about this, Xenovia."

"No, it's nothing. This amount is inexpensive. Look, it's better for Asia to have a drink too."

"Thank you very much, Xenovia-san… Since it's my first time doing this kind of thing, I was nervous and my throat got dry…"

Asia accepted the glass of juice from Xenovia and started drinking it.

I started on the dish I'd been given… It came complete with chopsticks. Well, since there were reincarnated devils besides us in here, they must have been prepared for every way to pick up one's food.

And then, there was a silhouette in front of me. It was a girl wearing a dress. She was staring at me really hard. Who was she?  
Huh? I feel like I've seen her somewhere before…

"Ah, you're—"

"I-It's been a while, Sekiryuutei."

"The sister of that _yakitori_ bastard."

Yes, it was the sister of Rias's former fiancé, Raiser Phenex. How nostalgic. It's been several months since then, right?

"It's Ravel Phenex! Geez, this is why low-class devils are so slow and disagreeable."

She was really angry. As I thought, she was angry because of the drama from the cancellation of the engagement, huh.

"My bad. So, is your brother doing well?"

When I spoke about her brother, Ravel sighed.

"…Thanks to you, he's been in low spirits. It seems that his defeat and having Rias-sama stolen away by you was a great shock. Well, since he had always relied on his talent and got cocky because of it, it should have been a good lesson for him."

Arara, how harsh. So, she severely cuts at her brother too. What a sharp tongue. Adorable, honestly.

"Hahahaha. You're pretty merciless. You were also part of your brother's group, right?"

"About that, I've currently finished trading, and I've now become my mother's servant. My mother traded away an unused piece she had in exchange for me. Since my mother said that she would trade me again when I found someone whose family I want to become part of, I'm essentially a free [Bishop] now. Since my mother doesn't participate in the games."

"Trading?"

I quizzically thought about this word that I wasn't familiar with.

"Huh? Don't you know? Trading, according to the rules of the Rating Games, it's possible to exchange pieces between devils, [Kings]. On the condition that they're the same kind of piece."

Heeh, so there was also something like that.

"B-By the way, Sekiryuutei—"

"Cut it out with the "Sekiryuutei". My name is Hyoudou Issei. You're the same age as me, right? Then, speaking to me normally is fine. Everyone calls me [Ise], you know?"

"I-Is it really okay for me to call you by your name?!"

Eh…? What's with that reaction? She's a bit happy? Impossible, she looks down on me so much, after all. Hmm. Is she impressed by the Sekiryuutei?

"— _ **Cough!**_ — T-Then, I'll oblige and call you [Ise-sama] without reservation."

"[Sama]? HA! Aren't you the High-Class here? It's fine without such a thing."

"No, this is important!"

"Why?"

"Please!"

"Uh, okay?"

"Yes!"

Hahaha, I understand this girl even less than Xenovia. It's difficult keeping company with her. Though, she is more fun than Xenovia. Many girls are better than Xenovia, no offense to her…. She will surely be replaced by that Dragon girl, at this rate. And then, an Onee-san that I recognised also appeared.

"Ravel-sama. Danna-sama's friend is calling for you."

If I remembered correctly, this person is from Raiser's family. An Onee-san called Isabella, who hurt my face badly with a flicker. Her naked body that I saw when her clothes fell apart is still preserved inside my brain.

"I understand. Ise-sama, the next time we meet, would you like to have some tea with me? A-A-A-And if it's okay with you, would you like to have a homemade cake p-p-prepared by me?"

Ravel suddenly raised the hem of her dress, curtsied and then left. Wait, cake?! That's my favourite food!

"—Ah! I would love that!"

I say that as she runs off. Not sure if she heard me, but she ran faster after my words. Somehow, I don't understand that girl very well.

"Hey, Hyoudou Issei."

This time it was Isabella-san who spoke to me.

"Ah, you're Isabella-san of the Phenex family, right?"

"Yes. You gave me a good blow back then. I still remember it. It seems you've become even stronger. When you become even stronger, I'll be able to boast about my story as well."

Hahaha. I guess. But won't people know that was in the past, when I was weak? As it is right now, I could _easily_ kill you.

…..

Not that I would, of course.

"Umm, are you that girl's… Ravel's escort?"

"Well, something like that. Because that girl has things that she can't grasp as a child, like our master Raiser-sama… Since that battle during the engagement party, Ravel has only talked about you. She seems to have found the fight between you and Raiser-sama very impressive."

"Isn't she just complaining? Since I interfered in her brother's engagement, and made some thoughtless remarks to her too."

"…No, it's the opposite. Well, it's fine. You'll understand eventually."

"Well, in any case, please tell her that having tea with her would be okay with me. And cake too, definitely."

I want cake.

"Really? Thank you for that. Ravel will be happy. Now then, please excuse me now. Please have a good time at the party."

With that, Isabella-san waved her hand and left just like that.

"…Ise-senpai, you surprisingly have a lot of devil friends…"

Gasper said that with a look of admiration, but…does it really look like a lot? I mean, they were enemies before.

Hmm, I don't know. But, I have met various devils since coming here.

However, my encounters with devils besides Rias and my friends have a lot of value to me. The things I now know like about the problem of discrimination, and about dragons were a lot. I think that I'm glad to know these things now. Not only power, but such things may also be important for me to catch up to Vali. And it will certainly be important if I want to become someone my Younglings can look up to. But, the stupid me also has a limit to my brain capacity.… Although I am trying... Hah, I wish I had been born smart.

As I sighed about that, a small shadow came into my sight.

—It was Koneko-chan.

For some reason, she was quickly heading out of the party room. Her expression seemed absorbed in something. Was there something wrong?

—As I was thinking about that, I was suddenly seized with anxiety.

(—?!)

My instincts!? And an aura I don't recognize?!

"Asia, Xenovia, please wait here."

"Ise-san, what's wrong? The Maou-sama's greeting will be starting soon."

"No, there's a little acquaintance of mine here that I want to go see. I'll return by the time of the greeting!"

"Alright. We'll stay here."

"Yeah!"

I had lied to the two of them. I wanted to keep them safe. In any case, I stood up from my seat and went into the direction that Koneko-chan headed in. Koneko-chan went down on the elevator? Is she going down to the bottom? She's certainly following this aura. Once I confirmed that the elevator next door opened, I boarded it. Then, someone else got on the elevator. When I turned around, it was Rias!

"What's wrong? Your expression changed."

"I saw Koneko-chan suddenly leave as if following something."

"I see, so you were worried. I understand, I'll go too."

"Alright. But, how did you know that I was going to board the elevator?"

To the puzzled me, Rias said the weirdest possible thing while smiling.

"It's because I'm always watching you."

...

...

...

"Are you a stalker?..."

—I reflexively asked that.

Rias puts her head down as her face flushes intensely.

"...Let's just get Koneko-chan…."

"...Yes…"

She answered me timidly as I ended the conversation.

* * *

 **Part 4**

The elevator arrived on the first floor. After me and Rias stepped out, we described Koneko-chan to nearby devils and asked if she had passed by. Having discovered that Koneko-chan had been seen by various people going outside, Rias hurriedly called forth a bat familiar and sent it out into the sky. Rias and I waited in front of the fountain that stood outside the hotel until the bat returned.

"Rias, this is going to take too long."

She seems taken aback by me blatantly naming her, but she regains her serious expression.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Follow me."

I can feel her. I can find her. I start walking towards the forest surrounding the hotel. Rias stops.

"Why are you heading into the forest? How do you know she went there?"

I answer her without stopping.

"If you trust me, follow me. If you don't, wait for your familiar. But I'm going to get Koneko-chan."

I kept walking. I soon hear her footsteps catch up to me.

After we left the familiar places behind, Rias and I ran through the forest in the dark night. Somehow, although we were in a hurry to find her, I still didn't have any trouble running like this. Thanks to the results of my survival lifestyle, I could now move easily. Rias on the other hand, didn't seem too affected, but she is a bit behind me. It must be a tad difficult to keep up with me.

After we had advanced through the forest for several minutes, I pulled Rias's arm and made us hide in the shadow of a tree. When I peeked my face out just a little, I saw Koneko-chan over there. And the aura I felt!

Koneko-chan was restlessly turning her head back and forth in the middle of the forest as if looking for something. The aura?  
Then, she noticed something and turned her gaze in that direction. We also followed Koneko-chan's gaze and looked.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

An unfamiliar voice.

Appearing without making a noise—was a woman wearing a black kimono. Somehow, she seemed similar to Koneko-chan… Wait, she had cat ears on her head!? It couldn't be…

"—! You..!"

Koneko-chan's whole body shook in violent surprise.

"Hello, Shirone. It's me, your onee-chan."

"Shirone"? That's the first time I'm hearing that name, but was it perhaps Koneko-chan's true name? I knew from Rias's mother that "Koneko" was a name given to her by Rias.

"Kuroka-neesama…"

(—!)

Koneko-chan's voice squeezed out those words. Koneko-chan's onee-san! I had a feeling that's how it was since they were similar, so it was just like I thought! So this beautiful nekomata onee-san is the "exiled demon" that killed her master… In the future, will Koneko-chan look like her sister? When I imagined it, I got slightly excited! There was a black cat snuggled up to that onee-san's feet.

"Onee-chan is very impressed that you came this far following after this black cat that sneaked into the party-nya."

I see, Koneko-chan came across that black cat at the party and came here following it.

"…Nee-sama. What is this about?"

There was anger in Koneko-chan's voice. But, Kuroka just smiled.

"Don't make such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of. I heard that the devils were holding a big party here, you know? That's why I was a little interested. ~Nyan~"

Onee-san waved her hand like a cat and winked cutely. But her aura is not inviting.

"Hahahaha, could it be that you're a member of the Gremory group?"

A voice that I had heard from somewhere before spoke out—. Then, a good-looking man wearing what looked like ancient Chinese armour came out—it was Son Goku Bikou! Vali's comrade! What was he doing here? Wait, he's a member of the [Khaos Brigade]. Is this a terrorist attack aimed at the party hall?!

Suddenly, Bikou's gaze turned to look in the direction of me and Rias! So he noticed us!?

"Even if you erase your presence, it's useless. With people like me and Kuroka who know senjutsu, we can approximately detect you with just a slight variation in the flow of your spirit."

Tch! We've been found out! I see. So that's how Senjutsu works. The only thing I can't hide from, I guess.

Buchou and I readied ourselves and stepped out from the shadow of the tree. Koneko-chan was surprised to see us.

"…Ise-senpai, Buchou."

"Yo, damn monkey-san. Is Vali doing well?"

"Hahahaha, pretty much. As for you… Oho! You become quite stronger! Much stronger! Not all Vali level— but close! Not too far, I'd say! Super interesting!~"

Hmm. He can tell that just by looking at me? Are his instincts that sharp?

"Didn't I tell you? I also have an interest in senjutsu, and I know the flow of your spirit to a degree. The volume of aura that covers you has risen since we last met. A lot~."

I see. When other people said it, it seemed that my training really had given me results. The best results. Even without confirmation from others, I could receive it just by looking at those around me.

"Hmmm. Though the differences of Senjutsu and Sorcery still elude me."

I say that, but it isn't that hard to deduce some of the abilities given by Senjutsu, if I know what parts of me they can feel or use against me. The problem is I've never seen it.

"Senjutsu is different from magic and sorcery. The biggest difference is that senjutsu stresses the importance of something called chakra, the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force, and turns it into a constant current. It's a power that is both similar yet different from the magic of demons and the light power of angels. Its direct destructive power can't match that of magic or the power of light, but senjutsu can make use of the unknown part hidden within plants, animals and people. For example, if one learned senjutsu, it's said that they excel at reading the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura, and that they can also grasp the movements of a faraway target to a certain degree~."

Bikou answers eagerly. What a carefree personality. The woman known as Kuroka finishes his explanation.

"We can also control the flow of spirit and can reinforce both the interior and exterior of our bodies, or disturb the spirits of all the surrounding trees, make them bloom, or make them wither-nyan~. Senjutsu is a skill that manipulates the flow of life, after all. We can disturb our opponent's spirit, and inflict damage to their life-force by cutting it. Because the methods for repairing the disorder to one's life-force is limited for the magic of demons and the sorcery of magicians in comparison, this attack method almost always results in death-nyan~"

Kuroka explained this while winking. I'm troubled by how she acts so brightly while creating such a dangerous atmosphere at the same time. But as I thought, I have to get used to situations like this. Just like Ddraig said, my enemies will resemble attitudes like this and atmospheres will mimic this one. And I can't be the one to show weakness or fear. Even if I am highly outmatched. Although, right now I'm not terribly outclassed.

"Heeeeh... Interesting stuff. So why're you out here then? The party's inside, ya know? You need to be _escorted_? I can personally introduce you to the Maou, we're well acquainted. "

"No, we didn't come down here for such a thing. It's just that a standby order has come out in the Underworld. Me and Kuroka are off-duty right now. When the order was given, Kuroka suggested visiting the Devils' party. Since she likely wouldn't return easily, I came along with her too. Okay?"

He chattered on pointlessly, this monkey-san. But, as long as he wasn't lying, I understood the gist of it. In other words, when Koneko-chan's onee-san inspected the party hall with her black cat familiar or something, Koneko-chan coincidentally came across it and chased it here.

"Bikou, who is this boy?"

Koneko-chan's onee-san pointed at me and asked Bikou this.

"The Sekiryuutei."

When she heard that, onee-san's eyes widened.

"Really-nyan? Heh~. So this is the current breasts-loving Sekiryuutei who repelled Vali before."

…So that was how I was described to her. Well, since it's true. A "breasts-loving Sekiryuutei", huh? That's also fine. Just…. Please don't spread it to all my other enemies…. I will die…. Ddraig will die…. Well, Ddraig is dead.

Bikou spoke while yawning.

"Kuroka~, let's go back. Since we can't participate in that party anyway, it's a waste to stay here."

"Yes, let's return. But, I'll take Shirone with me-nyan. Since I didn't bring her with me that time "

"Arara, if you bring her back with you of your own accord, Vali might get angry, you know?"

"When they know that the same power as mine flows within her, both Ophis and Vali will be convinced, right?"

"Mm. Well, that may be so."

Kuroka smiled widely with narrowed eyes. Seeing that, Koneko-chan's small body shivered. She was scared! Oh, hell no!— Not this time!

I stepped in between the two of them and spoke right in front of them.

"Oi, Oi, you didn't ask nicely…."

Seeing my actions, both Bikou and Kuroka laughed.

"No, no, that's very brave of you, but do you really intend to make me and Kuroka your opponents? This time, we'll leave immediately once we take this girl, so it'll be fine for you, right?... Well, actually…."

Bikou looks away while covering his mouth. He looks like he's thinking. Didn't know monkeys could do that. Rias stepped forward with an angered expression.

"This child is my servant. I won't let you put even a single finger on her."

"Ara-ara-ara-ara, what are you saying-nya? She's my little sister. I have the right to love her. A high-class devil like you doesn't have that privilege."

Bikou comes back in, suddenly excited about something.

"Yeah…. Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah! That's good! This is good! This way Sekiryuutei will have to fight me! Yeah! I'll take Sekiryuutei!"

Bikou now acts enthusiastically childish.

I understood that this place's atmosphere had completely changed. Rias and Kuroka were glaring at each other, and carried the aspect of an explosive situation. It was Kuroka who stopped glaring first. She spoke while giving a wide grin.

"Since you're so troublesome, I'll kill you-nyan~"

At that instant, I was seized by an indescribable sensation. What is this, this feeling of having transported to another space!? It must be! My instincts tell me I'm no longer in the exact same place. Even though the scenery hadn't changed, it was like the air and mood had changed or something…

"…Kuroka, so you learned not only senjutsu, youjutsu and devil magic, but also the skill to control space?"

Rias said this while making a sour face.

"I didn't go as far as learning how to control time, but I have fairly picked up on how to control space. If I use the essentials of barrier techniques, it's relatively easy, after all. I covered this entire forest with a barrier and isolated it from the outside world-nyan. That's why even if we do flashy things here, it won't leak outside and devils from outside won't come in. You're going to get pleasantly killed here by us and say goodbye-nya~"

This is bad. Koneko-chan is still here. I would've been more comfortable fighting them alone. Although, I'm not sure I could win that easily, if at all, with the both of them here. Unless— I've never done this before, but maybe—

—Should I go all out and try killing them?

Well, at the very least, Rias is here. She isn't a weakling. She can provide some support. The best choice indeed would be for me to fight Bikou, and let these two fight Kuroka from a distance. With her abilities, if they get close she'll surely defeat them. I'll also have to provide support from the air. Worse case scenario: I'll have to fight them both while receiving minor support. No... Worst case scenario is—

—Rias is dead. Koneko is taken.

 _(I refuse to see that future)_

At that time— From high in the sky, a voice was heard.

"When I received information that Miss Rias and Hyoudou Issei had come to this forest and I quickly came to look, to think I would be sealed in by a barrier…"

This voice! When I looked up, there was—

"OSSAN!"

The monster dragon! Ossan! What timing! Uwah, I'm really glad! It seems he entered this place just before Kuroka spread out the barrier!

"What an ominous aura. These visitors aren't suitable for this party."

Bikou looked delighted to see this dragon in the sky.

"Oh, oh, oh! If it isn't the former Dragon-King, [Blaze Meteor Dragon], Tannin! So you came! This is already a big problem, Kuroka! We have no choice but to fight now! Seriously! Should I take both Dragons at once?! Is that too much for me?! Do I care?!"

"You seem happy, Bikou-chin. Very well. If we take down two necks that are above Dragon-King class, Ophis will also be silent on the matter."

So I am counted too? How flattering.

"[ _Kintoun_ ]!"

As he shouted that out, a gold cloud appeared at Bikou's feet and he then flew off into the sky where Tannin was! The Golden cloud of Legend! Son Goku is riding it! HA! I shouldn't feel amazed seeing it, but as a fan of Dragon ball, I can't help it..!

"[ _Nyoi-Bo_ ]!"

A long staff appeared in Bikou's hands and he released it while aiming it at Ossan!

"Exteeeeeeend! Nyoi-Bo!"

 _ **Gyuuuuuuuuun!**_

The staff extended and tried to hit Ossan, but—he avoided it with a speed that didn't fit his huge figure!  
Fast! They're both fast!

"Once more!"

Bikou horizontally moved the staff while it was still extended and chased after Ossan who had avoided it the first time! But Ossan used his wings skilfully and rotated in mid-air, avoiding it! The still rotating Ossan opened his mouth wide!

 _ **POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

A large mass of fire covered the entire sky! That amount is incomparable to what he let out during the time with me, excluding the full powered attack I had the chance to see. Looking up, the entire sky was nothing but fire!

He also moves as skillfully and quickly as I've seen before. A Dragon-King has high specs in every kind of ability!

[No, Tannin was still holding back the power of his breath there.]

As I thought! That was holding back..!

[It's because, if he unleashes his true breath, not just the party hall, but we too, would disappear. He's thoughtful in his own way. Even with that, though, the number of people who can stop Tannin are limited.]

I immediately remember the mountain and understand without doubt.

After the mass of fire faded away, the form of Bikou emitting smoke from his entire body appeared in the air.

"Ahaha! Not bad! Former-Dragon King!"

He was actually laughing! His armour and clothes were burned, but his main body was fine! He survived being engulfed by such powerful flames! As expected of Son Goku! Although, if I were in my armour, I would also come out relatively unscathed.

"Hmph! I was wondering what kind of person this Son Goku was! You seem quite happy to have received an attack from me, Tannin!"

"The name's Bikou! Nice to meet you, Dragon Boss!"

"Kukukuku. You talk like a true monkey. Do you really understand who you have made your opponent right now?"

"I'm also descended from a legendary demon, you know. I can't afford to lose so quickly."

"In any case, I'll be your opponent, monkey. Meanwhile, Miss Rias and Hyoudou Issei will defeat that cat. —They're the master of the Sekiryuutei and the Sekiryuutei, you know? Not to mention, my greatest disciple. You'll have to overcome them."

Ossan called me his "greatest disciple"! "Shishoooou"!

"Hahaha! He's right! With Ossan here now you have no chance of winning this fight, _kono sarume_!"

"Hahahaha! Is that so, Sekiryuutei-chin? Well then, why don't you come up here with us? There's still room for one more!"

He calls out to me enthusiastically. He just wants to fight me. I don't think he cares if he wins. He wants to fight both legendary Dragons.

"Don't speak so arrogantly, monkey. You're just a single monkey. You won't be any trouble! Besides, what happened to the pig and demon sage? Did you break up with them?"

"You mean the descendants of [Hakkai] and [Gojou]? Hahahaha! They, including the people of my family, are all conservatives! Every last one of them is satisfied with the current state of things! However, I love things that are fun! That's why I happily accepted the invitation to join the [Khaos Brigade] and now act together with the Hakuryuukou, Vali!"

"Hmph! Your temperament may be the closest to the first generation of Son Goku, but what are you scheming with the Hakuryuukou? According to rumour, only your unit is permitted to move separately from the rest! I also heard that you're the only team that didn't accept Ophis' [snake]!"

"If you'd like to know, beat me!"

"Watch what you say, damn monkey! This place is the hell-like Underworld, called the [world of the dead]! Know that this is the best place for small fry like you people to repent!"

 _ **Don! Dogon!**_

Ossan and the monkey began to fight fiercely with each other in the air! From now on, I will call him "Shishou", properly. Now, since it seems like "Shishou" will beat that monkey, I guess that leaves us (me) with….

"Nyan~"

Kuroka. She was giving a bewitching smile, but there was a dark ominous aura permeating her whole body. Azazel's aura was also dark, but his had more of a feeling of vice than evil. This one here was almost completely evil. I could feel a strong malice and killing intent directed at us.

"…Nee-sama. I'll go with you. So please overlook these two people!"

 **[—?!]**

Koneko-chan had suddenly blurted out such a thing!

"What are you saying—"

I started to speak out, but Rias interjected.

"What are saying?! Koneko! You're a servant of my group! I won't allow you to do as you please!"

In a flash, Rias tightly embraced Koneko-chan.

However, Koneko-chan shook her head.

"…It's no good. I understand best, nee-sama's power. Nee-sama's power rivals that of an Ultimate-Class Devil. For Buchou and Ise-senpai... Even with the power of a former Dragon-King, I don't think you can capture my sister who excels in both genjutsu and senjutsu…"

"No, even so, I absolutely won't hand you over to that person's side! To this nekomata, that didn't try to help Koneko-chan who cried so much!"

Power that rivals an Ultimate-class? Her? Koneko-chan, you don't know what you're talking about. Just because she is so well versed in Senjutsu and can possibly defeat Ultimate-class using that ability doesn't mean she is as powerful as them. It just means she has a certain advantage. As long as she doesn't touch me, I'm fairly sure I can defeat her. It's all about playing your cards right. You sound like an amateur. As I thought, you'll need more experience in real battle. I'm glad I had Ossan as my Shishou.

—No, wait, now's not the time!

Kuroka smiled at Rias' anger.

"It's because a youkai cannot help another youkai. However, this time, I simply want Shirone because I want another piece under my control. I can understand Shirone's power better than a red-haired onee-san like you, you know?"

"Another piece" under your control?... Koneko-chan is not yours to own... If anything, she belongs to us..!

Koneko-chan shook her head at onee-san's words.

"…No… I don't need that kind of power… I don't need a dark power like that…I don't need a power that brings misfortune to people like that…"

She started to tremble and shed tears. Rias hugged Koneko-chan even more tightly.

"Kuroka… You who had been blinded by power left a wound on the heart of this girl that won't disappear for her whole life. After you killed your master and left, this child saw hell. When I first met her, there were no feelings left in her. Koneko was betrayed by you, who was her only family to her, lost a future to rely on, and was despised and abused by other devils, to the point where she was going to be disposed of…She saw many harsh things. That's why I will show her many fun things! This girl is Toujou Koneko, [Rook] of Rias Gremory's group! My important servant devil! I won't let you put even a single finger on her!"

Hearing that, Koneko-chan—began to overflow with tears.

...

Hearing Rias' words... If I wasn't motivated to protect them before, I damn well was now...

"…I don't want to go… I am Toujou Koneko. Kuroka-neesama, I don't want to go with you! I want to live with Rias-buchou! To live!"

Koneko-chan cried that out! That was a declaration that could also be called her way of breaking off her relationship with her sister. Her voice sounded so pained.

Fuck! That sent a pang through my heart! Ah! Damn! I almost feel like crying, hearing her so afraid! To believe you made her feel this way, my kouhai! Shit! No! No weakness! If it really bothers you, then do something about it!

Fuck! I won't let you! She isn't going anywhere! You're not taking her! She isn't yours! She belongs to—! She belongs to..!

"...This girl is an important friend among us of the Gremory group. I won't allow you to take her away."

I lose my confident cool demeanour and replace it with a serious one. Fuck "appearances". She ain't going anywhere.

After hearing that, Kuroka briefly showed a bitter smile(?), and then gave a derisive laugh. Oh?... That….. Did I see that right?

"Then, die."

 _ **Suu**_...

A thin mist-like substance sprung out from onee-san. It gradually spread and reached us. And the fog didn't stop there, and continued to cover up the whole forest. The mist was really thick. I could confirm it in front of me. However, there was an ominous air about it that made me dreadfully shudder. When we came into contact with the fog—.

"—Ah."

 _ **Ton!**_

At that moment, Rias knelt down next to me! What happened?! This fog! It's—!

"…This is..!"

Next Koneko-chan also dropped to her knees while covering her mouth! As I thought!

"Hmm, so this mist doesn't work on you because you're the Sekiryuutei, huh? It's a poison mist which only works on devils and youkai-nyan. Because the poison is thin, one suffers a little while it spread throughout the body. I won't kill you quickly. I'll kill you all gradually-nyan "

Before I had realised it, Kuroka had sat down on a high tree branch and was looking down on us. You're not killing anyone.

 _ **Don Don!**_

Beside me Rias shoots demonic power at Kuroka. She disappeared from her spot.

"That was a good attack. But it's useless, useless. I can easily make a clone of myself with the essentials of genjutsu."

Soon enough, multiple copies of Kuroka come out from the tree lines. They all have the same aura! That would've been trouble, if not for my instincts! I can tell which one is her. At least, I believe. I know my instincts won't lead me away though.

"…If you can't read the flow of spirit, you can't deal with genjutsu used by skilled practitioners."

Koneko-chan said that while falling to all fours. She seemed to be in pain….. I've had quite enough. At the very least, they won't interfere.

"Neh, onee-san…. Your name was Kuroka, right?..."

"That's right. Nyan~!"

"You—

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

—a _re a failure of a sister_."

 _ **ZIP!**_

I quickly appear behind Kuroka without warning—

 _ **DON!**_

"AAH—!"

—I sent a fist straight towards her solar plexus the moment she turned back. She was caught completely off guard and coughed blood after my attack.

Sorry, "Nee-chan". But if this doesn't break your will to fight, then I'm just gonna have to hurt you more. And if it doesn't, then I'll need to hit you where it hurts. In a place you want to pretend doesn't hurt.

 _ **PAN!**_

I hit Kuroka in the face and send her crashing down to the ground to slide along the way. She recovers after a second. She then sends powerful attacks towards the girls! She's trying to take my attention off her to regain her bearings. _(Pathetic.)_

 _ **ZIP!**_

 _ **Don! Don! Don!**_

I quickly used myself as a shield and took the brunt of the attack. My armour isn't affected. Should've tried harder.

"Ise…"

Rias tried to move forward, but because of the pain, she couldn't stand up well.

"Rias! Please don't move! The poison will spread through your body! Don't worry, an attack like this is noth—"

 _ **DON!**_

Another magic attack is sent towards my face. She interrupted me.

"Haaah... Hah…. Sekiryuutei-chin calling me "nothing". That's rude, Nyan~"

Kuroka heaved just a bit. Those attacks of mine were nothing to scoff at. Half my strength.

"But I can see how you drove Vali away. If you were this strong, he must have wanted to keep fighting before being interrupted by Bikou."

"Yeah. I had to become pretty strong in order to surpass the strength I held at that time. It was a temporary boost from rage, after all. Plus, I had Ascalon— And he was caught off guard— And he wasn't taking me too seriously. There was a lot to it. But now it's different. Now, I'm staying strong. This time, I won't fail. I won't fail Koneko-chan…. Unlike you."

Kuroka loses her smooth attitude almost immediately.

"What's with that face? Did I strike a nerve? I shouldn't have. Living as a _failure_ shouldn't bother you. I should know. It used to bother me."

 _(Hah. "Used to"?)_

 _ **DON DON DON!**_

Many other attacks sent by Kuroka land on my armour, this time they get a bit close to cracking it..

"...Sekiryuutei-chin is annoying…. What do you know? You don't know anything, so don't act all knowing."

"Unfortunately for you, I do know. You think I don't recognize regret when I see it? Your thing called the "subconscious" betrays you."

 _(I am exactly the same.)_

 _ **DON DON DON!**_

Kuroka continues to barrage me with meaningless attacks. They feel like they're getting stronger though.

"Be careful what you say, little boy. Some things are better left unsaid…"

"Ah! So there is something that needs to be said, is there?"

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON!**_

"Quiet!"

"Hmm... So I'm right again. As I thought, I can feel the regret oozing off of you. Regret stemming from _failure_."

"You don't know anything!"

She was about to attack once more but I appear behind her.

— _ **ZIP!**_

"Its mortifying, isn't it?"

She tries to swipe me but I grab a hold of her arm. So this stuff it's covered in is Senjutsu. It would've been bad if she hit me— She tries to extend her aura onto me..! I break her arm.

 _ **Crack!**_

"Aaah!"

I pull her body up close to my mask.

"That feeling of failure. The one you learn to base very decision off of. Whether subconsciously or consciously. Everything comes back to that failure. You do everything to avoid it, but you can't help but feel that with every decision, [how would things be now if it had been different]? And the more time passes you only sink further into the hole that reminds you that, no matter what you do, you will never be able to fix _that_ mistake."

She looks up at me with pure horror etched on her face. She isn't afraid of my power or my pressure, she's afraid because I know too much. I know it too well. I don't know what it is that was wrong, but I know that there is something she doesn't want known. And it's exactly the same with me.

 _(It almost feels like I'm speaking to a mirror.)_

She pulls away from me while holding her arm. She aims some attack at the girls behind her.

"Don't come closer!"

I still approach her, unhesitantly.

 _ **PAN!**_

I backhand her straight across my left and send her sliding across the ground.

"You may be Koneko-chan's onee-san, but… I won't forgive you for making Koneko-chan cry…. Go ahead and cry for yourself...but I'm not letting Koneko...cry for you."

Kuroka growled at me.

"…Ise-senpai."

Koneko-chan whispered to me...

I started feeling something well up in me. As if Kuroka reminded me of my own failure...

 _(You've only ever seen yourself in this fight.)_

"Haha..."

I spoke while smiling bitterly.

"Koneko-chan…though I have a legendary dragon lodged in my body, I couldn't do anything… If I had gotten stronger those times with Asia and Rias, if I had displayed my dragon power, they wouldn't have had such sorrowful experiences… You too—nothing will change what I've done. I only caused trouble and made empty promises. This power...in the end, it doesn't affect the things I wanted to change the most. Because it's already gone. I am afraid of failure….because I have already failed."

 _(You gain strength to prevent a failure that's already taken place.)_

I didn't intend to open up to her this much….but I am doing it. Wasn't I fighting?... I guess I might've wanted someone to know. And for some reason, my subconscious tells me that person right now...is Koneko….

"Even though all the previous Sekiryuutei achieved Balance Breaker in a short time… For me... I was so weak that I had to go through multiple evolutions of my Sacred Gear including such a weak base form as [Twice Critical]. I understood that. I already understood that from the very beginning. Even though I possess the power of the Sekiryuutei, it's wasted on me. Because I'm useless… I can't do anything for you, Koneko-chan. I thought I could at least become a shield for you, but…something inside me tells me...that this power….will only serve as a painful reminder that will destroy my heart...…. **when I inevitably fail once more**."

 _(—The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be...is not me.)_

"...Ah..…. Why am I telling you this?... At a time like this?... Am I so desperate for a connection with someone?... Am I…."

I turned my head towards Koneko as I dematerialized my mask. I attempted to make a perfectly innocent smile, but in the end my brows betray me as they furrow upwards creating the face that I felt truly expressed my feelings. A pained smile. As tears fell from my closed eyes—.

"— **A** **hahaha! I'm so lonely!"**

.

.

.

.

.

 _(Looks like I finally did it— Looks like you finally did it. The useless, weakling.)_

 _(Hyoudou Issei finally— made his cry for help.)_

.

.

.

"...No…."

 _(But for some reason, she disagrees.)_

...

"…Ise-senpai isn't worthless….. Did you know? Most of the previous Sekiryuutei were people that drowned and lost their heads in their power… I think that they were swallowed by the enormous power they had… My nee-sama is the same… Even if one has power…if they don't have kindness…they'll definitely go out of control… Ise-senpai is a gentle Sekiryuutei… Even if you made mistakes….. You are wonderful... Because no matter what, you still try your hardest... Even when no one asks you to... You're surely the first among the previous ones to be a gentle Sekiryuutei…. So I won't let you be alone….. You are not alone….. I will always believe in my senpai. That's why—"

—Koneko-chan smiled even though she was in pain from the poison. It was a dazzling smile.

"Please **become a gentle Welsh Dragon** …"

 **[** **—?!]**

 _ **BADUMP!**_

My heart thumped through my chest, and shook my body. I felt an immeasurable weight lift from my shoulders. Not all of it. But enough—

—Enough to make me weep like a child.

"Aha... Ahahaha! Hahahahahahaha! Aaaaaahahahahaha!"

I stood there, crying like a fool. Tears of relief. Something inside me felt just a little bit less hollow.

 _(.."I will always believe in my senpai"..)_

"Ise…. My Ise….. I am such a fool."

Rias began to cry at the sight of me balling. Koneko was also freely shedding tears.

"Oi, Oi, Oi, what kinda battle is that? That's not very fun! What a way to ruin the mood, ya know?"

Bikou calls from above as he catches a few seconds of what transpired down below.

" _Silence_."

 _ **POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

Once again the sky was covered in flames. Bikou had taken the flames before, however this time, he dodged. Flying upwards.

"Woah! Woah! Those were a bit too hot for me! Did you put a barrier around Kuroka and the others? Were you really planning to incinerate me? Wow! Scary!"

Bikou didn't lose his carefree attitude, but he was now on full guard and acting cautiously.

"I've heard quite enough from such a brainless Monkey. If this goes any further, _I will erase you_."

"Oooooooooooooo~ You're serious?! That's scary! Real scary! The Dragon-King is mad at me!"

"Don't fool yourself. Your existence isn't one significant enough to anger me…. What I am angry with...is my ignorant self."

—.

Down below:

"The sky…. It looks so beautiful."

I said that while looking at the sky with a peaceful look.

...Ah…. Such a beautiful sky….

...

I know now what I must do. She has cleared my mind.

The words of Koneko.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(The words of **my Koneko**...)_

—Ah. I see it now.

This feeling she gives me, it's similar. Similar to another one. Similar to the one that I love.

Two "beacons of light". One white light, and one golden light.

So there can be more than one, huh?

 _(My Asia, my Koneko.)_

My ' **lights** '.

Mine and mine alone...

 _(They aren't going anywhere.)_

 _ **INHALE!**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHMMMMMMMM!**_

 **You aren't taking them anywhere.**

 **[—?!]**

I let out my aura at full blast. My full power.

Ah... I can feel them. My aura covers them like a blanket. I can feel how much smaller they are compared to me...

...

It feels good.

...

 _ **Clang clang clang**_...

I step up to Kuroka, who was still on the floor. She looks up at me in horror. She may be powerful in Senjutsu, but she isn't as well versed in her other abilities. Maybe just average? I can tell. Despite a good amount of Demonic power, there are areas she can still be an amateur in.

But sorry. My aura is one that doesn't leave openings. It exists for the purpose of [domination] not just "intimidation". Even if I can't attack you with it, even if you can win possibly against me, you and I both know, your most primal instincts will not let you stand. Let alone, get close enough to fight. That's why you back away.

And yet that horrified face does not satisfy me.

It reminds me too well of Koneko-chan.

...

Hmm….

...

— _Maybe I should rip it off?_

[Partner. That's enough. She has lost. You are right. She will no longer fight you. You aura has blown away the mist. You have won.]

Ah, Ddraig. Is that so?

In that case—

I lifted my gauntlet and pointed it in the direction of a random mountain. A small ball of energy manifested in my palm.

— _I'll just aim for that mountain then?_

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**_

...

The dust clears. There goes the barrier she set up. Others should've heard that. Speaking of my aura, does it look kind of brighter?... I don't know. Usually it's a bit darker, right? Like dark red? Now it's kinda lighter, I think…. I wonder why….

"Oi, Kuroka."

I called out to Kuroka who had stood up and put considerable distance between us.

 _ **ZIP!**_

 _ **FOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

I closed the distance before she could register my speech. And lunged my fist straight at her face, but stopped just short of her nose. The surrounding directly behind her completely vanished. Her clothes were almost completely destroyed. Scratches and cuts appeared on her cheeks. I'm sure if her body wasn't that of a Devil-Youkai mix, she surely would've disappeared.

 **"Don't make [MY] Koneko cry."**

She flinched at my words.

"I don't care if you're her family. Koneko has family here too. You are only necessary if I approve of you. If you aren't needed, I will remove you from Koneko's life. **Koneko is mine, and no one else's.** So don't come here acting like you can take her where you want. And if I ever deem you unhealthy for Koneko's heart or mind—.

— **I will erase you."**

My words unknowingly rhymed with Tannin's. Kuroka falls on her behind as I tower over her. Rage evident in her expression. But fear more evident in her eyes.

"Hyahahahahahahaha! This is really interesting! _Now_ there are two dragon bosses! A proper fight! It'd be a lie to say I'm not enjoying this!"

Twirling his Nyoi-Bo staff around, Bikou showed his intention to continue fighting. This guy also loves fighting just like Vali. Really, why are my enemies only like this? There are much more enjoyable things than fighting. Well, I'd also be lying if I said I didn't feel fucking amazing right now. Mainly because of my power. So maybe this is what he means? Except, I'm not the one who's gonna lose, ya know?

Well, it's fine. Beating them here shouldn't be a problem now. Since the poison mist from before had cleared up, Rias and Koneko seemed to be slowly recovering too. Ha. How ironic. The terrorists were apprehended when they weren't even planning an attack. Well, what they were planning is worse to me than an attack. I could care less if they took some of the lives of some shitty High-Class, who I didn't know, away.

 _ **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP!**_

A tear appeared in the space before us! I immediately got on guard and stepped between the girls, and the tear. My instincts tell me something dangerous is emerging from the tear. Both my Devil and Dragon instincts! And even if they didn't, the visual alone would've set me off..!

Appearing from out of the tear was—a man. A young man wearing a suit. He held in his hand a sword that was releasing a holy aura to the max. A holy sword! Not just any— it's powerful! Too powerful! The most powerful I've ever felt!

"That's far enough, Bikou, Kuroka. The devils have noticed."

Wearing glasses, the man said this to Bikou and Kuroka. A comrade? Give me a break, another member of the [Khaos Brigade] is joining in on the battle! I wouldn't care if it weren't for that fucking sword!

 _ **Shutah!**_

Bikou descended from the sky.

"Aren't you Vali's attendant?"

The man pushed up his glasses and spoke.

"Because Kuroka was being slow, I came to see. And even Bikou is here. Geez, what are you two doing?"

The man sighed.

"Everyone, don't get near that guy! The thing he's holding in his hand is really troublesome!"

Tannin shouted that to us..! Even his voice sounds shocked..!

"The holy king sword, Collbrande. Also known as [ **Caliburn** ]. For Collbrande, called the beyond strongest holy sword, to be with the Hakuryuukou is…"

Tannin gave a bitter laugh.

 **[—?!]**

— **CALIBURN?!**

I'm not sure how cautious I would've been a month ago, but right now I couldn't be more cautious! A threat! A true threat! Now that I know the extent of that power, I fear it! I don't know who the wielder is! Is he a Hero's descendant?! Fuck! I'm completely on edge now!

"But, two swords? The one that's in a sheath is also a holy sword, isn't it?"

The man pointed at the sheathed sword on his back at Ossan's questions.

"This is the final Excalibur that was recently found, the strongest of the seven Excaliburs. [Excalibur Ruler]."

 **[** **—?!]**

— **ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING?!**

"To be talking like that, you're pretty calm, aren't you?"

The man nodded at Kuroka's question.

"Yes, the truth is that I also have a lot of interest in the comrades of these guys. Sekiryuutei-dono, could you please give my greetings to the holy demonic sword user and the holy sword Durandal user? I'd like to face them sometime as fellow swordsmen—you know?"

What an audacious attitude..! With such terrifying weaponry, I can understand it... I wonder what Kiba and Xenovia will think when they hear of this... Well spoken, respectable enemy...

—And a dangerous one.

 _(He would surely kill Xenovia and Kiba in battle.)_

"Now then, let's retreat."

The man then cut the air with the sword called Collbrande and another spatial tear appeared and spread out, one that several people could pass through.

"Goodbye, Sekiryuutei."

The man left with just those words and the other comrades of Vali also disappeared into the spatial tear.

After that, we were cared for by all the devils who had detected trouble, and the Maou-sponsored party was hurriedly cancelled because of the [Khaos Brigade] attack.

 _(And I was able to protect my Koneko.)_

 **END**

* * *

 **WOOOOOOOH! Now that's a fucking chapter. Longest one yet! (lol, funny joke) And man did it feel good to write it. Probably also the best one yet. And that only makes me want to go further! So yeah I'm definitely writing the next one like, right now. A lotta shit happened. And a lotta character development! But don't think issei has fully developed. Only a tiny bit. He's developing almost every chapter in small different ways. If you want to know how, then I suggest you maybe read the same volume of the light novel right alongside it. Or just be an attentive reader, lol.**

 **But man that got a little emotional. And I didn't even plan that! It just came to me. Guess that shows how passionate I am.**

 **Remember though! Ise isn't done yet! Unfortunately for him, I am a cruel sick Fuck! So he has way more to suffer through before he can change for the (total) best! Cuz character development don't happen easy.**

 **And if you thought 'shit went down' then you ain't ready for Diodara arc.**

 **P.S. A good review let me know that the whole**

 **.**

 **Line gap thing was happening a bit too much. I agree. The Only reason I did it was because for some reason when I upload chapters the spaces get cut out. And that's no good because the empty spaces mimics pacing and let's you feel a bit immersed in the story through issei's eyes. So I put dots in between. But I will lessen the degree it happens. I was doing it too often before. Something like this chapter should be much better**

 **NOTES: I told you the image would come into play later. I just referenced it to give a better idea of what kind of face issei was making. And also, 'kono sarume' means 'You monkey bastard' or 'monkey-fuck'**

 **Anyway.**

 **Fuckin…**

 **Later!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fool Vs The Ignorant

**Alright Fags. Here's the next one. The big fight! Or at least a part of it. These volume chapters are fucking large so I'll see what I can do. At the most, it'll be split into 3 parts. Hopefully not tho.**

 **Alright let's go. And I suggest you listen to some music in the Saji Vs. Ise fight. Maybe [The final decision we all must take - Evangelion OST] just something listen to while writing this.**

 **And then something sad like [L's past - Death Note OST] towards the end of the fight.**

 **.**

 **P.S. No, I am not a homophobe, don't be a baby. I love (or hate) everybody.**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

The night before the decisive battle with the Sitri family.

We gathered in Azazel's room and had our last meeting.

There had been the attack by Bikou and Kuroka, but the matter had been settled for the time being thanks to them being driven away by our group and Tannin, my Shishou. Things have already settled down concerning that incident now.

There was talk of Rias gaining an even higher assessment and value thanks to that battle. Since Vali's team was repelled. It seems that the points for these were high. Most of it was me though. Not sure if she told them that. Meh. Doesn't really matter.

In the end, we won quite easily. Thanks to me taking the full offensive against Kuroka, mentally and physically.

And above all else, what's most important to me, Koneko is safe.

—So, we were having a meeting. Right away, Azazel questioned me about the finer details of my Balance Breaker.

"Ise, I never asked during the report besides the basic information, but how's the state of your Balance Breaker exactly?"

"First, when I changed into Balance Breaker, it took time for the transformation to occur. The time until the transformation was displayed on my gauntlet's jewel. Moreover, when I had entered that waiting state, I couldn't use my Sacred Gear. Both doubling and transfer were impossible. Furthermore, I could only transform once per day, and even if I canceled the transformation before it ends, my Sacred Gear would be deprived of almost all its power. And above all, my timer was 1 minute."

Azazel nodded as I answered his question.

"Yeah, it's just like the data says. It's almost exactly the same as past Sekiryuutei. So how is all of that now? How long can you last in it?"

"Well first off, as [ **Shishou** ] said before, when I began training with the armour my timer decreased by 15 seconds in one day. By this point, I have fully eliminated the timer, so that's no problem. And as it is now, I can transform around 3 times a day, consecutively. By the 3rd time, I feel fatigued. If I stay in one transformation, I can last as long as 5 days. But once I do that, I would feel too tired to transform once again."

"I see. Indeed your growth is truly terrifying. Almost disgustingly paced. It even surpasses that of Vali's natural growth. Though, he is a natural prodigy, and you still haven't fully reached his tier. But if I had to guess, you are only a tier below him and you are closing in fast. If he doesn't also grow, then you will catch up. I was informed by Tannin that you are able to fight him one on one at around 60% power. How's that?"

"Yeah, that's true. Shishou was not very good at holding back, so I had to adapt very quickly to fighting with him using at least half of his power. Not to mention, taking the brunt of his physical hits and some of his weaker fire blasts."

"Is that so? Although, I imagine that isn't taking fully into account that you dodged many of his attacks and any attacks that did hit were almost too much for you to take. Of course, I'm not belittling your achievements. You still are much stronger than we would've expected, even if we considered that you would unlock Balance Breaker at all on that mountain."

"Yeah, I tried. In the end, Shishou is a monster."

"Haha! From what I've heard, you're the monster here. I'm sure Tannin thought similarly."

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. Call me a monster when I beat him. Or you…."

Hey, wait a minute... Azazel is a bit stronger than Shishou, right? But if he were to take one of Shishou's powerful meteors, he would disappear... So maybe they're close in terms of overall "strength"... But unlike Shishou, Azazel is my size... Which means... The best way to test my strength would be...

"...Neh, Azazel…. You feel like a fighting mood?"

"Rias, Sona Sitri knows about the Gremory group to some degree, right?"

—At Azazel's question, Rias nodded. Nobody acknowledged me.

"Oi, you ignoring me?!"

"Yes, she understands us roughly. For example: she knows of Ise, Kiba, Akeno, Asia and Xenovia's main weapons. Video recordings of our battle with the Phoenix group were partly open to the public, after all. Furthermore, Gasper's Sacred Gear and Koneko-chan's background have also come to light."

"Well, she knows roughly about all of you then. So, how much do you know about her side?"

"I know the abilities of Sona, of her [Queen] the vice-president, and of several others of her servants. Though some of their abilities haven't been confirmed yet."

"So you're at a disadvantage in that regard. Well, such a thing is fine for a game or an actual battle. That is often the case in both the games and in actual battles. There are also cases of a Sacred Gear evolving and transforming during battle. You should pay careful attention. The number of your opponents is eight."

Their conversation continued. I should kill you for ignoring me, damn governor..! Well, I probably can't... But I can definitely take your other arm, fucker!

—Ahem, anyway.

So there were eight opponents, huh. On our side, there were eight of us, including Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Gasper and me. It was the same numbers…

Next, Azazel wrote something on a whiteboard he had prepared.

"The Rating Game classifies players into different particular fighting-types. Power, technique, wizard, support. Out of these, Rias is a Wizard-type. The type that is superior in magic in general, so to speak. Akeno is the same. Kiba is a Technique-type. He fights with speed and technique. Xenovia is a Power-type that excels in the area of speed. A player that aims for a one-hit-certain-kill. Asia and Gasper are Support-types. Also, if you classify them with even more detail, Asia is closer to a Wizard-type, while Gasper is closer to a Technique-type. Koneko is a Power-type. And lastly, Ise. You're also a Power-type. However, you're also good at being a Support-type as well. With your [Gift] power."

"Ah, I also have a couple other abilities that may work for the support role. I developed them on the mountain to expand the limits of my Sacred Gear."

Azazel's face lit up.

"Oh? Original abilities? Developed by you? Intriguing. What are they?"

Azazel asks me with some stars in his eyes. This guy really likes Sacred Gears, huh. Well….. Actually...

"No... You know what? I'll just keep those under wraps until the match. Any information they don't know is an advantage for us."

He raises a brow at my statement.

"Ise, that's ridiculous. No one's spying on us. If you have some sort of power that could help in devising a strategy then you should say it here and now. If anything, withholding that information from your group would put you at a disadvantage."

"Yeah… Sorry. You may think that, but Sona-Kaichou is a very smart person. I would imagine that she is going to be communicating with her group just like us. So, I would assume that they would immediately report any irregularities that weren't accounted for. Especially considering me. They'll adjust their strategy accordingly, on the fly. After all…. I'm probably their main target."

Yeah, it has to be me. If I were in a match with someone like me in the other team, I would definitely aim for his head. Whichever piece is the most crucial to the team's victory is the spot she would be aiming for. That is me. I am the most powerful.

[I am sure that is not the only reason you are the main target, partner.]

Not sure what you mean, but either way.

"A keen observation, Ise. But even so, if there is more that we can use to strategise then it would be best to reveal that here."

I can hear a couple of the other members whispering about their disbelief at the situation.

"Ise is having a discussion with Azazel-sensei about strategy…. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Y-Yeah…"

What the hell's that supposed to mean, Irina?! Xenovia?!

Actually, you don't surprise me, Xenovia. What the hell, Irina?!

"I understand what you're saying, Azazel. Sorry, but I have made up my mind. To fool your opponents, you have to fool your friends. You may be right, but I feel more confident in my own decision. I have my own plans. Either way, I'm already at a great enough advantage myself that both outcomes wouldn't cause any serious problems."

 _(Liar. It's because you're full of yourself.)_

Azazel rubbed his forehead in frustration and sighed deeply.

"Ise—You— Haah….. At the very least, you must absolutely explain everything to me in detail after this meeting, in private. Something like this is serious. So if you think it's alright enough to keep your lips sealed, then I'll have to judge that for myself as well. I can't have you making any grave decisions that may hinder your group's success. So at the least explain it to me. Alright?"

Azazel says that as he points his whiteboard marker at me. He's probably more disappointed in not being able to hear what types of powers they are than anything.

But at times like this, how should I respond?

— _(The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be is confident. He would assert his dominance.)_

* * *

 **|Kiba POV|**

We are currently in a room listening to Azazel-sensei's advice and strategizing. Or at least we were. Now we have a problem. Ise-kun is now practically arguing with Sensei about things…

"Uh-huh, yeah. Whatever. I'll take your opinion into consideration, but I'll decide whether the others find out or not. So chill out, right? Here I was thinking you were the lax "sensei", Azazel."

Ise-kun says that while putting his arms behind the couch and resting his feet on the coffee table…. Ise-kun that is not right! Do not act so uncouth, Buchou taught is better!

"Hm? What's with that act? Your attitude is very unrefined. Have you become a delinquent during your time with Tannin?"

Sensei is right. Ise-kun has changed a lot since he has trained. Ever since then he seems more…..pronounced…. That's something that i had used to describe him before, with Xenovia, but…..the more time passes the more I think that. He is so….different. I think. I mean, he is still the same kind Ise-kun we know, but…. Somehow... He is quicker to speak his mind. He shows some confidence that wasn't there before. His honesty is sometimes more brutal. He is more well spoken at times and more crudely spoken at others.

—There are even times where I just think he isn't being himself.

And now he is acting like...this. I don't know what to make of it. Maybe Sensei is right. Tannin-sama and Ise-kun seem to have become very close in their time together. Maybe Tannin-sama has influenced Ise-kun.

Now that I think about it…. I don't think Ise-kun has said something perverted since he's come back! No...there's no way. Maybe I just missed those moments. Yes... That has to be it. He did hug Asia-chan quite aggressively when he returned. There must be something to that. Maybe he's just learned to keep it inside..? In which case, amazing! I could never see such a thing happening..! If not, then I may be misunderstanding..?

But there also was that moment the other day... When Ise-kun had returned with Koneko-chan and Buchou, he pulled her to the side for a second and spoke with her. There wasn't much conversing. Mostly Ise-kun just speaking I believe. It only lasted around 30 seconds to a minute, but that wasn't the odd part. The odd part was the interaction itself. There was only a bit i could hear from my distance along with everyone. Though I may have been one of the only ones paying attention at the time, by the end everyone's attention was fixated on Ise-kun. What I remember hearing was:

 _("How do you feel Koneko? No pain anywhere, right?")_

Koneko-chan shook her head.

 _("Ah…. Good…. I'm sorry about your Nee-san….")_

Koneko-chan shook her head once more.

 _("No... Ise-senpai did what he had to do..")_

…A short pause...

 _("I see…")_

And then an odd noise.

Almost like a whimper?... A noise similar to one when someone is crying.

Ise-kun wasn't facing us. His back was facing our direction. Koneko-chan was looking up at him, facing us.

—Her expression slowly changed from her natural stoic face, to one of almost shock mixed with some sadness, as she looked up at him. Ise-kun's body seemed to be….quivering a bit?...

I thought I was just confused, but...

Then out of nowhere—

—Ise-kun had suddenly embraced Koneko-chan.

...I believe someone was talking to Buchou about the attack... But she was too focused on what was happening with those two, in the distance. So was everyone else...

I'm sure they didn't hear what I heard, so they were even more confused than I was. Even so, I didn't fully understand it.

Was Ise-kun really so worried about Koneko-chan? Surely, he cares deeply for his comrades, but...

...Why was he so….obvious about it?

Not to mention, the way Ise-kun has been addressing Koneko-chan since then is odd. The times I have caught him saying her name, he referred to her with no honorifics. He just says "Koneko"... At first, I thought I misheard, but he certainly wasn't using honorifics the next time I heard it...

..Since when did he call her so casually?

—In the end, that was all I understood from what had happened. Even now I don't understand. There may have been more that happened during that attack that I didn't know.

But, if they reported that they were in no real danger thanks to Ise-kun...then why was he so...?

—But right now, that's not the main concern. The main concern is what is happening between Sensei and Ise-kun. Something worrisome.

I do not think Sensei's previous words were appreciated by Ise-kun.

"Oi, watch what you say…. I don't want to hear things like that from such an irresponsible, lazy, _fake_ Sensei."

Ise-kun says that with some venom in his tone, as if he felt insulted by Sensei's statement! Is he threatening Azazel-sensei?!

"[Watch what you say]? Those are my lines, brat. Don't bring shame to your "Shishou" by being so distasteful."

Sensei answers him in a strict tone! Surely, Sensei is right. Ise-kun is acting a bit rude. But, more than that, the fact that this is even happening is unreasonable. The regular Ise-kun wouldn't be this way...

At that moment, Ise-kun stood up— and stared Sensei down.

"...I will show you my strength…..right now…."

Ise-kun says that to Sensei straight in his face!

It is only now that I see Ise-kun close up to Azazel-sensei that I notice how much taller he's become. He used to be around 173cm. Near my height. Now he seems to be closer to 180cm! Maybe he isn't as tall as Azazel-sensei's 188cm, but he is much taller than before! What sort of growth did he go through?! His new height gives him an air of dominance that I didn't know he had.

He's staring down Sensei with a menacing look on his face. As if he wants to fight. Ise-kun is challenging Sensei?!

"Sit down, Ise. This is a time for discussion— Not for _childish_ antics."

Sensei says that Ise-kun. He has a scary serious look on his face! This Sensei can truly be intimidating when he's not joking.

 _ **Crack**_

Ise-kun is cracking his fingers by contorting them in a creepy manner. —Ise-kun is not backing down?! He is really planning to fight Sensei?!

—Before the interaction could progress any further, someone interrupted them.

 **[That's enough, partner. Forget this happened, Governor.]**

That voice— isn't that Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon!? That's right..! We had heard it once before, when he was conversing with Tannin-sama. The Welsh Dragon's spirit.

"Haaah?!"

Ise-kun responds to Ddraig with an irritated tone.

Ddraig does not respond. No, wait... I assume he said something to him only. That's because Ise-kun's facial expression gradually switches from agitation to conflicted.

...

"...My bad…."

Ise-kun sits back down on the couch with an upset and somewhat ashamed frown.

* * *

 **|Ise POV|**

I sat back down on the couch defeatedly... What a pathetic outburst... I just ended up becoming angered when it sounded like Azazel was insulting Shishou, but... He wasn't even insulting him... I was the only one who thought that... Damn... Now I want to hide away in shame... I see now why Gasper hides in a box...

"Don't worry. I've already forgotten. Let's just focus on the important things."

Even after dealing with my stupidity, Azazel still waves it off considerately...

"So, here's what's next."

Sensei drew lines to form a cross, and wrote the names of the four types within each of the four quadrants of the cross, thereby making a chart on the whiteboard.

Our names were written on the chart according to location of type. I was located in the Power-type while being situated near Support. Kiba was located in Technique. Xenovia was in Power-type, and each of the other members was located somewhere else on the chart, thereby making a diagram illustration that was easy to understand

When I looked at it like this, weren't we a pretty balanced group? We didn't have a Wizard-type that was also situated near Power, though. There was no [magic warrior] in our group.

Azazel suddenly circled me, Xenovia, and Koneko in the Power-types and spoke.

"The things that Power-types have to be most careful of are—counters. A troublesome class among the Technique-types. That is the counter-type ability. There are counter-types even among the Sacred Gears, but when fighting an opponent who carries one, power-types like Ise, Koneko and Xenovia can have their situations turned around by a single counter blow. It's because counters return the opponent's power to them plus the power of the one who counters. When one is strong, it's natural for there to be damage just as strong."

"If there's a counter, I just have to overcome it with power."

"HmHm!"

I had stifle laughter with all my will. It still didn't go unnoticed by Xenovia who frowned at my reaction. I'm trying, believe me, I'm trying.

"What's with that, Ise?"

"Eh? Oh— Ah— Nothing. Just, you know... [If my ball keeps bouncing off the floor, then I just have to throw it harder]... Or something like that."

I couldn't help but respond to her with a wry smile. Azazel nodded with me.

"Ise's analogy is spot on. It's possible to overcome it with that, but it's another story when your opponent is a genius in that field. Avoid attacking as much as possible. It's better to face counter-users with the spell-user, Akeno, the technique-user, Kiba, or Gasper with his special vampire abilities. Everything is a matter of compatibility. Power-types are simply strong. But the risk is big for them when fighting against Technique-types."

Xenovia was silent to my and Azazel's responses.

"An example would be Kiba Vs. Ise. Ise, do you think you could win against Kiba?"

"Without a doubt."

...

...

Well, there I go again... Talking without even thinking...

I might as well get used to it.

"Ah— I mean— it would be close, kind of— but I would have the upper hand, probably, hehe..."

I laughed awkwardly. That may have stung Kiba's pride a bit...

"Mm. I think so too. Considering your growth and success in pushing back Vali's team, the way you described, I have to agree that you would most likely win. The point is, however, that initially, if you were only about half as strong as you are now, then you would most definitely lose. Kiba would simply take you down using his overwhelming speed before you could land any good attacks. Although, I haven't seen your speed for myself— but even so, at this point, I'll assume that your strength and defense would overwhelm his speed. If not, then maybe it would evenly balance the fight."

"I can't imagine Ise being faster than Kiba."

Xenovia comments honestly. I agreed earnestly.

"Well, I can't really see it either, but that depends on how much Kiba focused on increasing his speed to this point. If he hasn't at least doubled in speed, I could probably wipe the floor with him. If he hasn't sped up at all, then…."

I look away in worry. He had to have become faster... Yeah... This is Kiba. There's no way he ain't faster than me.

If he isn't...

"You seem really _arrogant_ , Ise."

"Hm? It isn't arrogance. It's the truth."

Now Xenovia and I are bickering... But it's not arrogance though. It's true. I know the extent of my strength and speed. If Kiba hasn't doubled from when I last saw him, then...

—Azazel spoke to Rias.

"Rias, if there are counter-users in Sona Sitri's group, they might run into Ise, you know? If a counter eats up his enormous power, it will be an instant out. You need to come up with and refine some tactics for that."

"But, if the opponent is a female, the possibility of that is…low."

Huh? Rias, what do you mean? I wondered about that, but I soon knew the answer.

"…[ **Dress Break** ]. Since he's the enemy of _most_ women, I don't think they'll want to fight him at all."

Koneko-chan's sharp words! Her old nickname for me! Wait, "most"?... Wasn't it different before?.. And why're you nodding, Rias?!

Speaking of which, haven't you relatively gone back to normal? I hope so.

Wait a minute, "Dress Break"? What're you—

.

.

.

.

"AAAAHH!"

I stood up and yelled in shock.

"Ise? What's wrong?"

Rias asked in concern.

"I FORGOT! DRESS BREAK! THE FIRST ABILITY I EVER TRAINED AND DEVELOPED MYSELF, AND I COMPLETELY FORGOT IT EXISTED! THE ONE THAT BROUGHT ME MY FIRST VICTORIES! THE ONE I MADE ASIA GO THROUGH SO MUCH CLOTHES JUST TO PERFECT! THE ONE I WAS DETERMINED TO MAKE SO POWERFUL THAT I COULD DO IT ONLY USING MY EYES!..."

I sat down lifelessly on the couch.

"Fufufu…. I forgot…... The ability I put time, effort, and pride into….has faded within my memories…. I'm not even sure I remember how to do it anymore….. I got to see Asia and Koneko's beautiful figures with it…..now it's gone…. Oh cruel irony…. You will never leave me, will you?"

I said that while having a sad smile and half opened eyes. I feel, and look, like I don't know who I am. I don't know who I am anymore. And neither do the others. They were all looking at me with bug eyes. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. "Ise forgot about Dress Break? Unthinkable.", that's what you're think, right? Well, look at me. This person is no longer even Hyoudou Issei...

 _(I guess you don't realise the cruel irony in your own words, huh.)_

"By the way, Ise, the fact that you attained Balance Breaker was noticed by people nearby during the attack of Bikou and the others. Sona Sitri should also know about it. You should be thoroughly careful. Since the possibility of you being crushed before you transform into Balance Break is high."

Azazel words snap me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, no way. That's not happening. As if. Unless her whole peerage can sneak up on me and one-hit-kill me, then there's no way they have a chance of defeating me. [Scale Mail] is getting activated the moment I encounter any of them anyway."

"I would suggest against that. The game could last longer than you think. It'd be better to conserve your energy to the fullest and save Balance Breaker for the most important points."

"Hah? Don't be ridiculous, Azazel. We're fighting to win. I'll take nothing aside from absolute victory. No mercy. I'm going all out from the get go. Especially if I see Saji. Didn't you hear what I said earlier? I told you I could last 5 days in it."

"Yes, I understand that, Ise. However, you need to take into account that you will be using a lot of energy during combat. Your endurance won't be as expansive after fighting."

"Oi, what the hell are you talking about? I just said— wait, don't tell me—... Did you think all I did was sit on my ass in my armour?! What're you fucking nuts?! There's no way that was happening! I was fighting the whole time in that state! I didn't fall asleep those times— I passed out! And I would randomly wake up in the middle of the night, when it was deactivating, so I could will it to stay on!"

I yelled straight as Azazel. What kind of shit is that?! He thinks I was just waiting for the armour to dissipate?! No way, I was fighting! Don't look down on me! He looks at me with a pleasantly surprised expression.

"Hoho! You were talking about your limit _including_ combat? Now that's impressive! Even Vali can only last in the form over the span of many months if he _doesn't_ consider battle. Which is a ridiculous notion considering who he is. Looks like I was mistaken then….. Interesting…. Your growth is abnormal…. I may have to take a look at your Sacred Gear."

"Don't get near me."

Azazel says that with a creepy smile on his face…. I wanted to fight him before, when I wasn't scared….but now I'm scared.

"Hoh? You were acting so cool before…. What's wrong now?"

"Ueeeeehhhhh! Sensei has a weird smile on his face! Senpai! I'm scared!"

"Stay back, Gyasuke! If you get close to him you will surely be kidnapped! Asia and Koneko too!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!"

Gasper immediately hid in his box.

"Good! Stay in there, Gasper..! Don't come out or else the " _Scarecrow_ " will get you!"

"EEEEEEEEK!"

"Wha— Scarecrow?!"

"—Pfft!"

Azazel is baffled by the new nickname I just thought of on the spot. Gasper is even more terrified from within his box, meanwhile, Akeno almost burst out laughing and forcefully covered her mouth. She never really liked Azazel.

"Ise, that's rude. Be respectful. He is a " _Scarecrow-Sensei_ "."

Rias says that with a smirk. Seeing even her join in on the joke forced me to laugh.

"HA!"

"What's a "Scarecrow-sensei"?.."

"Ise-kun is coming closer to fighting Sensei than before…"

"...Scarecrow-sensei…."

"Huuuaaaa…. Ise-san is brave, standing up to a scarecrow…"

Xenovia kept her eyebrows raised in confusion, Kiba is smiling awkwardly, Koneko repeats the name intrigue, and Asia is sheepishly observing. Haha! Fool! This is what you get! You won't live this down! I won't let you..!

Azazel closed his marker and said a final conclusion.

"I'd say that the chances of you guys winning in this game is over eighty percent. I do believe that you'll win, but—I don't believe you'll win "for sure". And the value of pieces isn't absolute either. Like an actual game of chess, the value changes according to the situation on the board."

So you're pretending that didn't happen, huh?

"I have lived a long time. In that time, I have seen a great variety of battles. That's why I will say this. —I have seen guys win despite having less than a ten percent chance of victory. Do not take even a one-percent chance lightly. Don't believe that you'll definitely win. However, think that you want to win no matter what. This is the last advice I can give to you all in this training camp."

That was the last advice Azazel gave us this time. He couldn't give us too much or it'd be unfair. Well, whatever. We'll win anyway. " _Don't believe that you'll definitely win_ "? Ha. Sorry, but that's bullshit. That's what he should be saying to Sona's team. We'll _definitely_ win.

It's time for me to start strategising, myself. Sorry guys, I have my own plans. And it relies on the very powers I told Azazel about in private, after the group meeting. He immediately understood why I had not revealed it before. And as punishment for hiding something so "compellingly fascinating" from him, he plans to take me back to Grigori after the match….. "Mandatory investigation".….. He almost took me back today, if not for his anticipation for seeing it in action during the match….

Anyway.

Everything I'm planning relies on these abilities.

 **[Target] [Store] [Eternal Store] [Boost] [Transfer]**

— **And [Divide].**

We'll just have to see what you guys have planned, Sona, Saji.

* * *

 **Part 2**

The day of the decisive battle—.

There was a huge magic circle underneath the Gremory castle for the exclusive use of transporting us to the game area.

Our group gathered on top of the magic circle, and prepared to transport to the game area, where the battle would soon be commencing.

Besides Asia and Xenovia, we were all wearing our Kuoh Academy summer uniforms. Asia was in her sister clothes, and Xenovia was wearing her bondage-like battle clothes that she had worn the first time we met. Both of them seemed to be full of fighting spirit. And the Sitri side also seemed to be wearing their Kuoh Academy uniforms.

Rias's father, mother, Millicas, and Azazel spoke from outside of the magic circle.

"Rias, you've lost once before. Win for sure this time."

"Fight a battle that won't make you ashamed as the next head of the family. Everyone else as well, okay?"

"Do your best, Rias-nee-sama!"

"Well, I've taught you about the things you needed to be informed about this time. All that's left is to exert yourselves and go all out."

Sirzechs and Grayfia weren't here, but they seemed to have already moved to a spectator's lounge for the exclusive use of VIPs. It was said that not only the leaders of the three great powers were present, but also VIPS from the other powers were invited. It seemed that Azazel would be heading there after this. I hope my Shishou is watching as well.

Our game was getting a lot of attention… As expected, among the promising young devils, the fight between the two little sisters of the Maous was being basked in attention…

A feeling of tension floated in the air, but the magic circle mercilessly began to shine.

—At last, the game had begun!

 _ **Shiiiiin!**_

...

The place we arrived at after jumping through the magic circle was—a place full of tables.

…This was a wide restaurant somewhere? When I thought that and looked at the surroundings, it seemed to be a dining floor, with fast-food restaurants surrounding the tables.

Was this also an exact replica of a real place, prepared in a space for our exclusive use? The power of devils was just as amazing as usual.

Huh? I feel like I've seen this place somewhere before… Things like the shop arrangement matched somewhere within my memories. I stepped out from this floor a bit and looked around the interior. There—was a vast shopping mall there.

Familiar stores were lined up within the interior, and there was a glass-ceilinged atrium! Light spilled down through the glass. This oblong shopping mall and this glass atrium! They were ones that I knew well!

"I didn't expect that the department store near Kuoh Academy would serve as the stage."

Rias said this as she came up next to me.

Yes, the game stage was the department store we often went to! At that time, we heard an announcement in the store.

[Everyone, I, the "Queen" of the Lucifer group, Grayfia, will be carrying the role of arbiter in the "Rating Game" between the Gremory group and the Sitri group on this occasion.]

Just like during the battle with Raiser, the announcer was Grayfia-san. But, wasn't her introduction slightly different from last time? That time she called herself a servant of the Gremory family, yet this time she clearly stated that she was part of the Lucifer group. Was it because the quality of the game was slightly different from last time…?

[In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will watch over the battle between these two families. It's a pleasure to be here. To get right to the main topic, the battlefield for today is the department store within the neighbourhood of the school "Kuoh Academy" that Rias-sama and Sona-sama attend, which has been prepared within a separate space as the game field.]

Since the game field was once more somewhere that we were familiar with, you would think that it would make things easy for us, but the same goes for the Sitri group as well. Since they've also come to this department store many times.

This department store which had become our battle stage was a two-storied building. It wasn't that big in terms of height.

However, it was a long shopping mall across its two floors and the atrium, so it was considerably large horizontally. The rooftop was a parking lot. Besides that, there was also a multi-storey parking garage elsewhere.

[Both groups have been transported to their respective "bases". Rias-sama's "base" is on the second floor of the east side, while Sona-sama's "base" is on the first floor of the west side. In order for "Pawns" to promote, please go to your opponent's "bases".]

...

Promotion?..

...

...

(—?!)

PROMOTION!

That's right! I completely forgot about promotion! All my time on the mountain and I had forgotten about promotion! Which means—!

— **I've never tested my full strength.**

...

...

—I feel an eager smile form on my face.

...Hehe. This game is just too unfair...

Our base and our enemies' base were on opposite ends of the department store. We were on the second floor's most eastern side. The opponents were on the first floor's most western side. Around our base, there was a pet shop, an arcade centre, a dining floor, a bookshop and a drugstore. On the first floor beneath our base, there was a branch store of a major second-hand bookshop company, and a sports-supplies shop.

Over on the opponent's side, there was a grocery shop, an electrical appliance store, a junk food shop, and a general goods store.

During the battle, each side would have to respectively head towards the other end of the department. That was simple and clear, but it wouldn't go like that.

[This time, there will be special rules. Documents on this have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of the healing item "Phoenix Tears" has been provided to each team. Furthermore, the time to strategize before the battle is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent during this time is forbidden. The game is scheduled to start after thirty minutes. Then, let the strategy time begin.]

After the announcement, everyone quickly gathered together. We couldn't waste even one minute of this time. Though, I felt pretty relaxed.

"The battlefield is modelled on the department store near Kuoh Academy. So it's an indoor battle."

Rias said this while looking at a guide map of the department store's interior that was depicted on the dining floor's wall. There was also a personal diagram of the place divided into chess squares in Rias's hands. We had encamped ourselves in the aforementioned dining floor and were planning out our strategy.

An indoor battle! So the Rating Game has that kind of battlefield as well!

I thought about how each side had a base on this certainly wide battlefield, and how we would have to run around within this field. It was like that during the House of Phoenix battle as well.

Rather, the stage was the department store near our school. This was a place we often came to on our way back from school.  
More than ninety percent of the students attending Kuoh Academy knew about the appearance of the store's interior. Me, Rias and Asia have also come here on our days off. Rias looked over the document with the special rule that had been sent to us.

"The rule this time states [Don't destroy the department store which has become the battlefield]; in other words, we can't do any showy battles."

Rias narrowed her eyes and seemed to be thinking about this rule.

"…I see, so to me, the fuku-buchou, and Ise, this is a disadvantageous battlefield. We can't do attacks that affect a wide area."

It was just as Xenovia said. By saying that it was an interior battle and furthermore that the building itself couldn't be destroyed, I couldn't use my Boosted Gear-raised Dragon Shot. The great fire attack that used doubled fire magic, which I obtained at great pains in the training with Tannin, was also impossible here. It would turn into a conflagration. Akeno also couldn't use her extra-large lightning attack by creating thunder clouds unless she was on the rooftop, right? It seemed that, if she didn't suppress her power, she could deal damage to the building as well.

Xenovia also wouldn't be able to unleash her holy slashing wave with Durandal either. Even at the best of times, it was a sword that gushed out a holy aura even in its drawn state, so it couldn't be recklessly swung in order to not break the rule.

"That really is troublesome. A battle of large mass attacks has been mostly sealed."

Akeno put a hand against her cheek with a troubled face. She gave her opinion after letting out a sigh.

"Gasper-kun's eyes also won't be as effective. There are too many places to hide within the department store. All the goods and products have also been exactly reproduced, so there is an overflowing amount of objects to obstruct his vision. There is also the possibility of surprise attack in the dark… It's troubling. This is a disadvantageous battlefield for our special characteristics. Because the Rias Gremory group's forte is to battle showily, we're completely sealed."

Haha! So I am restricted in this match! Interesting! That's good! I accept your challenge! Increase their chances! Make this as close a match as possible! I want to win with bloodstained teeth! I want a hard fought victory! Damn you, Ddraig! Damn you, Shishou! The two of you have shown me the excitement of winning by hardly scraping by! I curse you!

Rias shook her head at Akeno's words.

"No, Gasper's eyes couldn't be used from the start. They put in a restriction on it here. [The use of Gasper Vladi's Sacred Gear is forbidden], it says. The reason is clear and simple. Since he still can't perfectly control it yet. They judged that it would be problematic if the entire game was spoiled by his eyes going out of control. Giving him Ise's blood is also prohibited. It seemed that they've provided him with Sacred Gear-sealing glasses developed by Azazel. [Since it was made for Gasper's exclusive use, it won't have any particular bad influence on his body]—so it says here. Really, he likes to prepare."

What another problem! So Gasper's Sacred Gear couldn't be used. Now that you mention it, I heard that Gasper's training didn't go well in regards to his Sacred Gear. He made a lot of progress, but it seems it will still take quite a bit of time for Gasper to master his eyes. Besides, I doubt it would be good even if he simply unleashed it.

Yet somehow, I was feeling happy about this! Is there more?! Have I become sick?!

"Then, will Gasper fight using magic and his vampire abilities?"

Rias nodded at my question.

"That's right. From the beginning, his time-stopping power carried a lot of risk. The other side has not only the counter-types I mentioned before, but also Saji-kun, who possesses a Sacred Gear that absorbs the ability of others, so we don't know what kind of counterattacks they'll use. Like suppressing it with genjutsu. There are also other technique's to take away a person's vision. When talking about such things, it becomes impossible to use that power in either the games or actual battle. Using meticulous caution is only natural."

Vali also said the same thing as Rias. That if you know that the ability activates from the eyes, it's easy to deal with it. Rias continued. Ah, Gasper had put on the glasses right away.

"…The Rating Game isn't something you can win simply by having a lot of power. The battle situation changes completely according to the battlefield and rules. Because this is a ground where even devils that lack strength can depend on wisdom and rise higher, it has become popular in the Underworld and among the other powers. The rules this time may be disadvantageous to us. However, if we can't make up for this, we won't be able to win and advance in the games from now on. [Even a "Pawn" can take down the "King]—this is not only a basic rule in chess, but also a proverb of the Rating Games. In other words, it implies that [anyone can win with the proper method]."

Akeno also approved of Rias's words and nodded.

"That's right. There may be indoor battles like this on true battlefields as well from now on. If that were the case, we wouldn't be able to completely display our power like today. This may be a good opportunity for us. Today's battle is most suitable for getting used to indoor team battles."

Among the discussion, I spoke up.

"Looks like I'm at the greatest disadvantage."

I said that, but I'm still smirking.

"Yes. This time, things came completely opposite from what we expected. Although the battlefield and rules are decided randomly, this game may be close to being the worst for Ise. Your power is too enormous. According to the rule, destroying the building means an instant out. However, there's sure to be somewhere where you'll be able to use Balance Breaker. But please hold back your power as much as possible while fighting. Don't shoot your Dragon Shot as much as possible as well. The department store may be blown away. Please survive with just hand-to-hand fighting somehow… I'm sorry for asking such difficult things from you."

"Don't be. All these damn restrictions….. Winning despite them….is gonna feel really good…"

I hadn't really noticed their silence after my remark.

Now that I think about, Azazel also talked about it.

 _("Attaining Balance Breaker will certainly become a weapon for you. However, that's not something absolute in the games. There are devils with servants without Balance Breaker that manage to rise up, you know?")_

Hmm…. I was telling him I would absolutely use [Scale Mail] immediately. Cruel irony strikes again. Well, I'll still use it against Saji, definitely. After this game, I may have to focus on increasing my strength without Balance Breaker. My base strength. The same way Sairaorg Bael does. Well, I doubt I could reach that level without [Scale Mail] anytime soon. Based on what I saw at the Devil's gathering, I'm closing in on him, but that's with Balance Breaker. So, increasing my base strength to reach his level is not happening for now. However, increasing my base strength will also increase my strength in Balance Breaker. So that'll work quite a bit.

Man. So much training is waiting for me once I win this game. And so are the Younglings.

Rias continued her strategy plan.

"Even if we attack, the atrium of this shopping mall is a problem. You can grasp the progress of the opponent from both the first and second floors. It's the same for the other side."

Rias said this while looking at the interior of the store. Akeno also expressed her opinion.

"I've considered an attack from the parking garage as well, but they would also be looking out for that too."

"Yes, it's the same for moving from the rooftop. Whether it be breaking through the centre, from the rooftop, or from the parking garage, we have to advance along these routes. Since we can't leave the department store itself."

"There should be cars in the parking garage as well. That's what I feel, after seeing that they reproduced even the merchandise and merchandise shelves. They may have copied the cars that were parked there."

The discussion between Rias and her [Queen] Akeno had somehow become really diligent. Yeah, this reconfirmed once again what the [Queen] was to the [King].

Kiba raised his hand and gave a proposal.

"Buchou, I'll go look at the rooftop and parking garage. Since there are stairs nearby, I'll go check them out."

Rias nodded.

"Please do, Yuuto."

Kiba immediately headed out at a quick pace.

"Are the cars important somehow?"

Xenovia asked Rias

"If they plunge into the store interior with a car, it'd be serious, you know? Besides, we have to openly consider the possibility that they'll use the car itself as a bomb. Though I don't think that someone like Sona would do something like recklessly driving inside the department store."

So said Rias. Ah, I see. She really is thorough about this. Everything on the battlefield can also become a weapon. When thought of like that, a car was a big weapon.

"You're really cautious."

"Naturally. I still feel like this isn't enough. It's also possible for someone to rest and hide inside cars. Now that I think about it, we haven't seen the inside of the staff room before. We should go check it… Even if we have Ise's [Dress Break], there are many clothes in brand stores within the mall… Since it's a department store, there are an endless number of things to consider."

Rias seemed to be considering even the minute details. She didn't want to overlook anything.

Rias then gave instructions to Gasper next.

"Gasper, please change into bats and fly to every location within the department store. In the opening of the game, you'll inform us of the situation within the department store in detail."

"R-Roger!"

Ooh, Gasper also had some fighting spirit. That's right, to him, this is his first game.

The strategy-planning continued on after that as well and we decided on even the minute tactics. Then, once half the time had passed since the strategy session started, we had solidified our plan.

Rias looked around at us and spoke.

"The game will be starting fifteen minutes from now. We'll gather here again in ten minutes. Everyone, please remain on standby with your respective methods of relaxing until then."

At Rias's words, we all broke up and walked away. However, Rias called out and stopped just me.

"Ise, since you attained Balance Breaker, the power of the eight [Pawn] pieces I placed in you have all been forcibly released."

Yes, it was just as she said. By attaining Balance Breaker, the power of the sealed pieces inside me had been released on the mountain.

"With this, you may be able to completely use Ddraig's power, but your body still can't handle it. Ddraig should also save power in order not to break your body. Be careful. If you make a mistake with the Sekiryuutei's power, the host's body will be destroyed."

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't worry about it. I've had this power long enough to know my limits. Thanks for the advice, [ **Hime-sama** ]."

I waved her off. She became bashful at my new "princess" nickname for her.

"H-H-Hime-sama?!"

They had finally been released. And now I can promote. One day, I'd like to be able to completely control Ddraig's power. From the start, my value as a [Pawn] was almost completely made of Ddraig's value. The power flowing inside me is Ddraig's power. Being able to control Ddraig's power is my true value. I have to keep that in mind.

After Rias recovered, she pouted and stomped away, entering a shop on the dining floor and began to pour herself some tea. So she was enjoying some tea until the time came. Gasper was eating donuts at a donuts shop.

Asia and Xenovia were talking about this and that in front of a hamburger shop. Kiba was rummaging through the drugstore beside the dining floor. I see, since it seems like medicines and the like were copied as well, he was trying to find things to take.

Everyone was trying to spend their time until the starting time with their own respective relaxing methods. So then, I as well—.

I left that place and entered the bookstore near the dining floor.

Gufufufu. Somehow, it was just like I thought! This bookstore was perfectly reproduced just like the rest of the mall! I went to the ecchi book corner, and looked for ero-books by myself inside the empty store! It's here, it's here! Amaziiiiiiiiiing! I could read all these ero-books as much as I liked! So there were also nice battlefields like this! Ah, which should I look at! Was this the feeling of a treasure hunter who had found an amazing amount of gold and silver treasure? I could pick and choose as I like! Ah, how I've missed being able to indulge in my perverted fantasies. I feel like I've become dull over this last month.

Now I can be a little of myself, I guess.

 _(—A little bit of Hyoudou Issei.)_

Ah, if I could make a harem, I could do ecchi things every day and I wouldn't need these kinds of books. So now I remember why I wanted one, huh. My sex drive has been decimated with my time on the mountain. Speaking of harems…. I actually want to start recruiting soon…. And I think I know who should be my first members.

"Ise-kun. What are you doing? Ara-ara, you're reading very dirty-looking books. It's the remaining time before the decisive battle, you know."

 _ **Munyuuuuuu**_

I felt something with first rate softness on my back! It was breasts! Moreover, I remembered this sense of texture! And this voice! As I thought, it's Akeno! She was clinging to me from behind and was checking out what I was reading from the side.

"Akeno-san! This is..! I was just checking the extent to all the copied objects had been reproduced!"

That was a lame excuse, even for me. But Akeno didn't seem angry, and just kept her sweet smile.

"Ufufu. I'm not particularly angry at you for this. I don't despise you for it either. Rather, I'm relieved at how Ise-kun this is. You haven't been seeming like yourself lately, you know?"

"E-Ehehehe... Is that so?.."

 _(Because this Hyoudou Issei is weak, that's why.)_

Then, Akeno looked at the book I was reading with a serious expression.

"…I see, so Ise-kun likes this kind of thing…"

For some reason, her eyes really seemed serious… As expected, is the ecchi onee-san also very interested in ecchi books?

"Akeno-san?"

While I was curious about her reaction, Akeno-san pointed at the actress photographed in the ero-book.

"Shall I wear something like this next time?"

The thing that Akeno-san was pointing at was—the cosplay costume for ecchi games that the actress wore! But, this was practically nude! The area covered by cloth is so small! You wouldn't be able to put on underwear either!

"S-Seriously?!"

I reflexively asked that. Is this for real?!

"Seriously. Ufufu. Since it's Ise-kun, it's special."

She replied with a smiling face! Amazing! Akeno will put on such an outfit! I had to seriously order this next time. I see, so ero-cosplay really existed…

This is bad. The imagination that I had lost was now returning to me. My delusions wouldn't stop. This was nice, and that was also nice too…

While I was having non-stop delusions like this, Akeno embraced me from behind even tighter.

"Akeno-san?"

"…I'm getting courage from Ise-kun."

Akeno had a painful voice. I was surprised at the sudden change.

But courage, huh? Now that I think of it, Rias had also said that she was getting courage by grasping my hand during the meeting between the three great powers.

"…I need the courage to fight… Because I might have to use the other power that flows inside me this time, I'm scared... I hate it. That's why, I'm getting courage from Ise-kun."

Akeno… So she's resolved to use the Fallen Angel power that she hates. It was a power, that she didn't wish for, flowed inside her. But, the circumstances that we were in here didn't permit that denial. —If she doesn't accept it, she can't advance forward.

—If you can't accept yourself, you can't advance forward. That is the truth.

 _(Hypocrite.)_

"If you're fine with me, take as much courage as you want."

I grasped the hand of Akeno as she embraced me, and spoke while smiling. If Akeno could gather courage from someone like me, it was the best.

"..When I bring out my power of light, will you watch, Ise-kun? If Ise-kun is watching, I will be able to use it."

"Yes. If Akeno-san can display her power just by me watching, it's a small price to pay. I want to see the beautiful light Akeno-san can produce."

"…I'm happy. If I'm together with Ise, surely… **You belong to Rias** , but even so I will always… by your side…"

Akeno seemed to say something in a low voice... "Belong to Rias"? As a servant right? Somehow what you said— Didn't sound right to me.

Akeno moved away from my back. But, her eyes were moist. Suddenly, she brought her face close to mine this time..! Akeno's lips were—.

"…Ise-senpai, it's almost time to gather."

When mine and Akeno-san's lips were just about to touch, Koneko-chan unexpectedly appeared!

Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! We were seeeeeeeeeeeen! My Koneko has seen uuuuuussss! This is bad! This is bad! Just a little more and I would have seriously kissed Akeno! In front of Koneko! I don't know why, but the fact that it was Koneko seriously bothers me!

"K-Koneko! This is, umm!"

I tried to come up with an excuse while being flustered, but Koneko-chan just sighed with half-closed eyes.

"Ara-ara, Koneko-chan. You saw us. Ufufu. Ise-kun, thank you. I'm already okay now."

Akeno-san returned to her usual pleasantly smiling face, and tried to leave this place.

However—.

"…Next time, for sure… with you…"

She left behind some kind of whisper. Her expression as she left seemed regretful at having to part.

No, that could've been my mistake. Akeno was surely just trying to approach me in S-mode…..unless...

As I thought with uncertainty on that—Koneko grasped my hand

"—Koneko?"

I was surprised by Koneko's sudden action, so much that I called her by her name again on accident, but she spoke while blushing red.

"…Please give me courage too."

I see. This girl was also going to try using the power she had suppressed until now. Her hand was trembling. She was very scared. She feared that her nekomata power might swallow her up.

"Sure.. Whenever. Wherever... **My Koneko**."

I grasped her hand back with a smiling face. If Akeno and Koneko could obtain the courage to get over their problems by holding someone like me, it was a small price to pay.

Koneko blushed furiously in response to my action.

"…Ise-senpai, aren't you afraid of me, as a nekomata?"

Koneko asked me this with an anxious tone.

"No, not at all. Didn't I tell you I would never be afraid?"

Hearing that, she looked completely astonished. But, her face looked down.

"…Before the training began, I said something horrible to Ise-senpai."

Ah, so it's about the time I spoke care-freely and her got angry.

"You don't have to worry about that. I was also at fault then. Although I didn't know your circumstances, I—was an inconsiderate senpai."

"...That isn't true."

Koneko grasped my hand harder.

"…I'll use my nekomata power."

I was surprised by her determined declaration.

"…I hate what nee-sama became. But as things are now, I may not be able to be useful to everyone. That's why, I'll use it... And because I...have senpai..."

She had a resolved but sheepish look. So she overcame her problem when she met with her sister and declared that she would break off her relationship with her. I'm glad. In the end, it looks like I was able to help Koneko at that time.

...And she also helped me...

"Koneko, you'll surely overcome your nekomata power in the future and someday become a hell cat."

"…Hell cat?"

"Yes, it's written as "cat of the underworld" and read as hell cat! Like this!"

Though it was a method of encouragement even I wasn't sure about, I declared further.

"I'll declare this to Koneko too. Even if you run out of control with your nekomata power, I'll stop you. I want to use this Sekiryuutei power not only for myself, but for my friends too. And even if that scary onee-san comes again, I'll definitely save you. Since I'll blow away that nee-chan with a punch, you don't need to be scared."

 _(I'll eliminate her If I must.)_

That was my best encouragement. Because I'm unfortunately an idiot, I couldn't give any smarter words than this. That's why, if it comes to it, I'll risk my life and save this girl. I'll make her happy... Because she is our Koneko... Because she's my Koneko...

"…You really are a gentle Sekiryuutei."

….

"Well…. I had a good motivator."

Koneko averts her gaze and blushes even more. So cute.

* * *

 **Part 3**

It was time.

We had gathered at the dining floor and were waiting for the starting time. Then, an announcement streamed through the store.

[It is now time to begin. Furthermore, the time limit for this game will be a blitz-style of three hours. Then without further ado, game start.]

Game start!

Wait, blitz? So they decided that to give it a short time limit! So there were also cases like this! So this is why they gave us strategy time before this. It was because they change the rules every time, huh. The Rating Games are profound. Rias stood up from her seat and spoke with an expression filled with fighting spirit.

"Your instructions are just as we agreed on before. Ise and Koneko, and Yuuto and Xenovia will split into two separate groups. Ise and Koneko will advance through the store interior. Yuuto and Xenovia will advance forward via the parking garage. Gasper will transform into many bats and do surveillance and reporting inside the store. According to the condition of your progress, me, Akeno and Asia will go by the route of Ise's group."

We listened to Rias' instructions and we fitted communication-use microphones in all of our ears.

"Now then, my cute servant devils! We won't lose again! This time, we'll win!"

[Yes!]

Everyone was filled with fighting spirit. Naturally. We can't lose like that again. We'll win. For sure.

"Then, Xenovia, let's go."

"Yes, Kiba."

Kiba and Xenovia headed out first. They rushed out from the dining floor and headed down the path that connected to the parking garage. According to Kiba, it was confirmed that there were cars in the parking lot. However, they seemed to be mere imitations. So charging using the car was apparently impossible.

Now then, we were next to leave after Kiba and Xenovia.

"Koneko, let's go."

"Yes."

Me and Koneko left that place behind and headed out. Koneko had already told everyone that she would use her power.  
Rias reading was this. She predicted that the enemy would read our movements as following. I would burst into the base while avoiding battle as much as possible. In order to promote myself to [Queen].

Except, I'm not going to be avoiding any battle.

The quick-witted Kiba and Xenovia would move together and go around back through the parking garage to the base. There they would disturb the enemy's formation and attract the attention of the enemy. In order to promote to [Queen], they would quickly distract and lead the enemy away from their base. When I became [Queen], everyone would temporarily pull out and then attack once again. Rias would also move out at this time.

In any case, making me the Sekiryuutei promote to [Queen] was considered most important—or so it would seem. Rias assumed that Sona would read us like this, and so did the opposite instead.

I was moving forward just as Sona would predict. They would also receive an attack. But, our true main offence was Kiba and Xenovia. It wasn't a diversion, but a genuine attack. Instead, I would be the feint.

Since the opponent would aim at me and send out several assassins, Rias predicted that the area around the [King] would be short-staffed. Of course, assassins would also be sent after the parking garage group, but we expected that it wasn't secured that much and would be assaulted by Kiba and Xenovia.

Meanwhile, we would aim at the [King] and claim checkmate.

But…. Such a simple-minded plan like this probably will not work... Something about it... As if my instincts are warning me. Telling me something is off. That something won't work... But if I truly think about it, it makes perfect sense. Why would any strategy that Rias comes up with work against Sona? Why wouldn't she expect such a straightforward plan? She knows Rias better than us. This is the number 1 thing she would expect, right? And if not, then it's number 2. And knowing Sona she's planned in advance for numbers 1, 2, & 3\. Unless the strategy is a guaranteed success, there's probably no way we would be winning using something she could expect.

I mean come on, you're telling me Sona of all people is gonna leave herself under-protected with no other tricks up her sleeve? Something's gotta be wrong there. That's such a fatal flaw. So then let's assume she is understaffed. In this case, wouldn't she expect something like that to occur? She has less peerage members with unique abilities. The best advantage they have is the little information about them. So then, if Sona is going to be under-protected, then what would she do to counter that? She isn't going to sit there like a duck. She has to have planned more than that. Think, dammit! Remember what Shishou taught you!

….Um...

Ok... So let's just assume she has a plan for that. Because I'm still too dumb to figure it out. The number 1 thing that she should be aiming for is me. That is one thing that Rias is definitely right about. In that case, Sona has to have some kind of surefire way of taking me out. Someone with a special ability? It can't be the counter [ **Mirror Alice** ], can it? Who else in the peerage would have as great a chance? Saji? Maybe? But whatever it is, Sona is counting on it. Otherwise, it would be a massive oversight Sona couldn't afford to make. She would have _absolutely_ no chance if I were to reach her. So after I'm done, then comes my group.

Unfortunately for Sona, I don't see her winning this match in any way. Even if I'm somehow gone, they'll have no chance. Because whatever it is she wants to use, I can guarantee that if it works, it won't work the way she wants it to. I won't go down until I win. Damn. Poor Saji though. Not a single one of them could expect what is coming.

I'll be bringing what they don't expect. What no one expects, but me, Azazel, and Ddraig.

And it'll be very unfair.

"Ise, good luck."

"Ise-san! Do your best! Don't lose!"

"Ufufu, I expect to see your cool side."

Rias, Asia and Akeno all had high expectations of me. Uooooh, my Asia! I have to show my good side! Wait, even if I fight, they'd only be able to see it later from the recorded videos… Ah, well…. Let's look good for Koneko too, since she's watching.

Me and Koneko advanced at a subtle pace that was neither quite running or walking.

Since sound echoed in the store interior, the opponent would be able to judge our distance from them if we ran. Moreover, the store interior was a horizontally long shopping mall that extended in a straight line towards both ends. We had no choice but to advance while concealing ourselves beneath cover. Well, even if we called it a big department store, it wouldn't take even ten minutes to walk from end to end. We moved while being attentive of that.

…Hmm. There were no enemies in sight. Five minutes had already passed since the game began, but because we were moving forward while being on alert, we'd only progressed through a quarter of the place. But I can definitely feel something in the distance. Closing in.

—You can't hide from me, but I can hide from you.

We appeared to be evading battle, while we were actually acting as a diversion. I could tell Koneko was a bit nervous. Meh, I wasn't.  
Then, next to me, Koneko—grew cat ears on her head!?

Those ears moved with a "PIKO-PIKO"! What's more, she even grew a tail! What deadly cuteness! Strange. I was this excited? Even though I didn't have a loli-fetish, did I have a beast loli-fetish!? Koneko's nekomata-mode was deadly cute! I want to GLOMP her in a hug!

Koneko pointed somewhere far away with her finger and spoke.

"…They're moving. There are two people straight ahead moving towards us."

"Yeah. You can tell?"

"…Yes. Because I released a part of senjutsu in my current state, I can read the flow of spirit fairly well. Naturally, I can't grasp the fine details of it, but…. Senpai can tell as well?"

"Of course I can. Their "sleeping aura" or whatever, the aura that constantly surrounds one's body when not concealed, is acting freely and normally. They aren't at a level to be aware of it yet. Too easy to detect. The only opponent I can't detect is one with skill in Senjutsu like you, or those who are skilled in masking their aura— High levels like Shishou."

Are those cat ears like sensors? How incredibly handy.

This is the senjutsu which can read the spirit of one's entire surroundings. Thinking about it, nekomatas can understand everything that happens to a certain degree through smell, after all. Since she's a cat, her nose was better than devils like me with a human base. Although now, we may be at a similar level thanks to my training in honing my instincts.

"…How long until we meet up with those guys who are heading towards us?"

"…At this pace, most likely within ten minutes."

—Ten minutes, huh. It may not stay that way.

My strong point was—my simple physical strength that I prided myself on. I barely had any magic. Even if I increased my magic power with my Sacred Gear, I would have to use a great majority of my boosts on that alone to make it a decent level. And I can't use _that power_ yet.

Koneko was looking at me seriously. Was it my imagination that her cheeks were red?

"…No. Ise-senpai wears a warrior's face when it's important. Even though you usually had a dopey face… It's changed..."

As I was touching my face with my hand—.

"—!"

Koneko suddenly looked up at the ceiling ahead of us.

"…Above!"

They're here! I got distracted by Koneko's beauty!

Stretching straight up to the ceiling was a rope—no, a line. Descending from the ceiling using that Tarzan-like rope was—.

"—Hyoudou! The first attack is ours!"

It was Saji! He prepared to attack me while positioning himself for a knee kick! Moreover, there was someone on Saji's back! Haha! So you've finally arrived, Saji!

I quickly guarded using my gauntlet as a shield.

 _ **Dogon!**_

The impact of the combined force of the momentum of their fall + the kick + the weight of two people was transmitted to my body through my gauntlet. Oddly enough, it wasn't that heavy. My stance shook from the force of the attack, but I easily recovered and I prepared to advance on the enemy in front of me.

"Yo, Hyoudou."

Saji had appeared. Next to him, the one who had been riding on his back was—a girl. A member of the student council, huh. I think she was a first-year student. She often acted together with Saji from behind him.

Saji's right arm—had a black snake wound around it several times. Its shape was different from before! There had just been a deformed lizard head there before. Did his Sacred Gear change? …Wait, there was a black snake wound around my gauntlet on my left arm as well, and it was connected to Saji's Sacred Gear. He must have put it on me when he attacked before.

There was also a line connecting to my right hand, but…it wasn't connected to Saji's Sacred Gear. Rather, it seemed to be tied to something far away. Was this line connected all the way to the enemy base? It was weird, but it didn't feel like my power was being sucked away.

(—?!)

Aha! I see!

This could be it! A possible strategy towards eliminating me!? Alright, I'll take care of it momentarily. But first, I wanna see what it does.

Saji noticed that I was looking at his Sacred Gear, and spoke while smiling bitterly.

"Well, I did some training. The result of that is this. So, when I had stuck a line in the ceiling and rose up in order to observe the store interior from above, I saw two people hiding under cover further away. Since you didn't notice me, I used that brief chance to do a Tarzan attack."

I see. So that's how you arrived here. Yeah, I understand somehow. Though, I would've noticed you if not for being lovestruck. If I had gotten here first, I would have done the same to you. I understand somehow.

You also think that, right? Hey, Saji.

We're similar, you and I. From head to toe, we're similar. When it comes to our lewdness, our earnestness towards our masters, our idiocy, and our tendency to plunge straight forward only.

We really are too similar. That's why I understood it right away. That you and I will fight today.

...But unfortunately...

— I have far surpassed the likes of you.

"I also trained. I spent almost all my summer vacation being crafted by a dragon. I have flown beyond you."

I'm practically above you!...

….

Sorry, Saji. I will beat you and advance forward. Winning today is what's most important for us.

I am close to Vali. He will aim at me at some point. At that time, he may cause harm to Asia, Koneko and the others.  
For the sake of preventing that, I will become strong! I can't stop at a place like this! And I won't be stopped by any of you!

Yes, at that moment when I was filled up with fighting spirit. An unbelievable announcement reached the ears of me and Koneko-chan.

[One of Rias Gremory-sama's " **Bishops** ", retired.]

At that moment—the images of Asia's death flashed back within my mind.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMM!**_

 **[—?!]**

I could feel my aura blown out of my body at full blast. **Malice**. Anyone in the mall would've felt it. Saji and Koneko step back unconsciously. Saji's kouhai falls on her bottom. I could easily interpret the fear in their eyes.

—.

I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL BURN YOU! I'LL ERASE YOU! I'LL DESTROY YOU!

 **I'LL ELIMINATE YOU!**

— **[Partner! The aura of that woman is intact!]**

 ** _OOHM_** —!

My aura dissipates at the moment my brain received that message. Like a flame that was huffed out. Ddraig was heard by those around me. Maybe as a warning. I breathed heavily.

"Haaaah…. Hah…."

...What?.. What happened?.. My Asia?.. Where are you?

—I frantically looked around while seeing flashes of that scene in the church constantly. Slowly, I began to take in my surroundings.

"...Senpai?..."

—Koneko calls out to me, but does not approach. I snapped at her in shock.

"Koneko! Where's Asia?!"

[Ise! Ise! What's wrong?! Was that you?! What happened?!]

—I heard Rias's voice through the communication device. I exclaimed in worry.

"Rias! Where's Asia?!"

[Asia is with me..! But, Gasper was eliminated...]

"Ah—"

—I quickly realised it. The barrage of flashing images ceased.

...So it was Gasper…. I see…. Good…. No, wait... That's not right... It's not good... Yet, I..still feel relieved...

I feel unsteady on my feet. I almost lost myself there... All I could see was Asia. Her innocent face, but I felt like something was going to get rid of the image. Something was constantly happening to that image. And I freaked out. My imagination itself didn't even get a chance to show me something bad happening to her. Not besides memories, at least... What would happen if it did?

I look up. I see Saji. His body is shaking lightly and he's looking at me like a prey frozen in the face of his predator...

…

"So... You aimed for Gasper, huh?"

I spoke. I tried to snap Saji out of it, it worked. He shakes his head.

"Y-Yeah… H-Hehehe…. Weren't expecting that, huh?... Kaichou accounted for the fact that he couldn't use his Sacred Gear and assumed he would use only his vampire powers for surveillance…. So we lured him in with suspicious activity...and when he brought all of his Bats we got him with garlic and took him out….since our base was a grocery store…"

Saji speaks a bit hesitantly at first, but he is on guard. This guard is different from the one before I flared my aura though. The one before was one you would face your enemy with, this one is akin to preparing to run at the last moment.

"I see… Garlic, huh….. Ha…. What a joke…. I'll have build his tolerance when we get back…"

I spoke sort of tiredly. If I don't deal with whatever's going on inside me, at some point it's going to explode. I thought Koneko had gotten rid of it, but it seems that may have been a different thing she took care of.

—Enough. Regain your bearings…

 _ **Inhale**_ — _ **Exhale!**_

Alright... Let's do this.

"Saji. Let's begin..!"

I fixed into a power up stance. Saji flinched, but then got into a stance with a serious determined look. Good. Don't falter. Remember what you're fighting for. It's all you have.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

My body was covered in an explosion of red aura that formed into armour. Shit, that cracked the floor under me. Hopefully I don't demerited for that. I was now wearing the armour. The line on my left gauntlet meant for stealing my power was detached by the burst of energy. The one on my right is still there. It's alright. I'll take it off when this is over.

 _ **ZIP!**_

I appeared in front of Saji. He crossed his arms to block in shock. He's slow. I could aim for somewhere else easily. And I did.

 _ **DON!**_

I hit Saji on the side of his head with my forearm.

"AH—!"

Saji yelled, but not much came out. He wobbled unsteadily on his feet. The blow to his head must have done a lot to his balance. He looks like he almost passed out just from that hit. He comes back after a quick minute of me waiting. He shook his head to shake off the disorientation.

Saji fired a line at me from his right arm. Does he intend to suck away my power? Wait, i feel like— he's not aiming at me? I was on guard, but the line went passed me and attached itself to a certain store's light.

"Nimura! Put on the sunglasses we got at that store just before!"

Saji and Saji's kouhai took out sunglasses from their pockets and put them on. What were they—. Just as I wondered this, I immediately understood the meaning behind it.

 _ **Kah!**_

The store lighting issued a blazing light that was meant to burn me and Koneko's vision! Koneko and I couldn't open our eyes.

[They got you. He caused a burst of light for just an instant by connecting his line to the light and sending magic power into it.]

HA! Got me?!

 _ **Dogon!**_

"Wha—!?"

The thing that I caught in the palm of my hand is Saji's knee. I grab onto his leg and use it to lift his whole body above my head.

"Ah—!"

Once again, he tries to make a sound, but didn't have time. I slammed him back first onto my knee.

 _ **Crack!**_

"Ack—!"

Saji cried in a moment of pain, as I was mere a few notches of pressure from severing his spine on my knee. I drop his body on the floor. He scrambles in pain to get up.

"Did you think blinding me was enough to gain a hit?! I am the Sekiryuutei! I could find you in your nightmares!"

I roar that loudly at Saji who is below me.

"—If you take my eyes, then I'll hear you out! If you take my ears, then I'll sniff you out! If you take my nose, then I'll sense you out! If you mask your aura, then I'll guess you out! You won't have a chance! You _don't_ have a chance!"

 _ **Bagan!**_

Saji fired a magic blast at my face! It wasn't strong, but it definitely wasn't weak! Didn't Saji have low demonic power like me? Clearly not as bad, but not good? I wipe the smoke from my face—

 _ **Don!**_

Saji tried to uppercut me. His attack was strong?! No! It was heavy! Not filled with power, but filled with [will]! He attacked me with all of his might! Now that's an attack!

He charges another magic blast at me, but I easily dodge.

 _ **Don!**_

The floor I was standing at before broke! I still haven't received any penalties. Which means, you can still break the floor, at least! Oh, thank goodness! I was holding back a lot! If I couldn't break the floor I would be at a big disadvantage with my power!

"…Not bad, Saji."

"Hyoudou. I'm serious. I'm going to seriously defeat you, the Sekiryuutei."

—Saji's eyes were filled with resolution. I could tell that his seriousness was tremendous. Good. Don't falter, even if you can't win.  
Then, Saji raised his hand and tried to fire another magic blast.

 _ **Bagan!**_

He fired another high-volume mass of magic! The size of it wasn't considerable, though. Mostly like, he was following the rule that said that not to damage the building as much as possible.

But, the attack was powerful enough to take down an opponent like me without my armour! Not bad indeed!

 _ **DON!**_

I dodged, and the store I was standing at before was destroyed by the blast of magic! However, how did Saji create such an attack? I had heard that he had low magic like me. Yet, how was he able to release such power?

Wait—! No! Could it be..?!

At that moment, I opened my eyes widely. Because Saji's Sacred Gear had its line connected to his chest— to his heart.

—The source of Saji's continuous attacks was his life-force!?

"Saji! You! Are you converting your own life-force…into magic power!?"

"That's right. With my low magic, this is the only way for me to shoot powerful attacks. I convert my life-force into magic power using my Sacred Gear's ability. It's just as you see. I'm [risking my life], as it were."

"Do you intend to die?!"

Saji—smiled with a serious look.

"Yeah, I intend to die. I intend to beat you with the intention of dying. —Do you understand our frustration, having our dream laughed at! Do you understand our desperation as we believe in our dream? This battle is being broadcast across the entire Underworld. We have to show the seriousness of the Sitri group in front of those guys that laughed at us!"

Suddenly, I remembered that scene.

—Yes, this is similar to the time where I marched into the Church.

I didn't consider my own life and simply poured my first into rescuing Asia. I just thought of helping Asia, even if I died. This battle overlapped with that scene.

Saji, you're the same as me from back then.

But—

.

.

.

I failed...you know?

And you will—

.

.

.

.

Hehe….

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** —

my laugh echoed through the mall

— **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!"

"Saji… You—

.

.

.

I looked up at Saji with a twisted and almost maniacal smile etched on my face.

 _(—Are exactly the same as me.)_

—ARE WORTHY OF MY RIVALRY!"

 **[Jet!]**

I launched towards Saji.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

 _ **DON!**_

"Bleck—!"

I hit Saji straight in the abdomen and he coughed blood.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

I unleashed a barrage of attacks onto Saji that he couldn't keep up with. I was no longer holding back my strength.

"Ah!—Ack—AHH!"

Saji can only let out wails of pain, followed by chunks of blood from his mouth. At his level, he could not block or dodge such fast and powerful attacks. I could feel different parts of his body breaking under my fists. His ribs cracked upon contact with my leg. Blood leaked from his head, and he most likely had a concussion.

—Then, I sent one last hit into Saji's stomach.

 _ **DOOOOONN!**_

"—!"

Despite his jaws opening from the shock of my attack, no sound came out of his mouth. Not even a wheeze of air, as if he had no air in his lungs either way.

He never stood a chance.

—And even still, he hasn't retired.

"Haaah! Hahaha!"

I let out a breath and a laugh.

Ahaha! Yes! Saji! You are worthy! I deem you worthy! Come at me! Get stronger! Fight me! Try to kill me! Give me everything you've got! Hahahahaha!

 _(What are you laughing at, sicko?)_

….

Saji's on the ground holding his stomach. I hear something in the background.

"…I drove a fist clad with spirit energy into you. Since damage was also dealt to the blood vessels flowing inside you at the time, you won't be able to build up magic anymore. Furthermore, the damage also pierced through your insides… You can't move anymore."

The voice of Koneko. Saji's kouhai is on her knees. It looks like Koneko defeated the kouhai.

Azazel had said this before.

 _("Koneko's true fighting style, which mixes senjutsu and hand-to-hand combat, will certainly become a weapon. An attack that not only deals damage to the opponent's body, but also their blood vessels that circulate within their body will break the enemy's aura from its foundation. However, if she becomes consumed by power, she must stop using it immediately. Senjutsu can read and handle spirit energy, but it also takes in the malice and ill will that floats in the world. Koneko's sister became like that because she absorbed too much malice as well.")_

This was Koneko's fist shot! She fired a blow filled with spirit energy. It dealt external damage, of course, but its main destructive power was—the damage it dealt within the body! It sent spirit energy that was charged within her fist into the opponent's body and dealt damage to their internal organs.

Even if the damage from the punch itself didn't penetrate, as long as the fired spirit energy destroyed their interior—the effect was enormous.

So I saw in some book. I wasn't trained in internal organs since I failed anatomy!

But, a punch that dealt damage to the interior! So this was the attack that Koneko-chan had sealed. If she uses it well, she may be the servant with the most effective attack among us.

"…Saji-senpai, I'm sorry."

After she let just those few words leak out, the kouhai shone and she disappeared from here. She had retired and been transferred away because she had sustained serious damage.

[One of Sona Sitri-sama's "Pawns", retired.]

We heard another announcement. With this, each team had lost one person. The fight is coming to its end.

"…I have become a hellcat. I won't lose!"

Koneko declares and her ears flicked cutely. So cute!

Now then, since Koneko has decided while looking cool, I have to exert myself as a senpai as well!

—Saji slowly gets up.

"I will help senpai."

"No, this is our fight. Don't interfere."

"But—"

"If you respect Saji to any extent, then don't interfere. And if you respect me, stand down."

"...Yes, senpai…."

"Thank you. We'll go shopping after this match for something nice together."

"...Y-Yes…."

Saji looks up at me through his bloodstained hair. His face was already leaking with blood. But— His eyes are filled with a strong fire. His expression is one of pure determination. I almost felt chills being looked at by his burning gaze.

—Despite being in an obviously weakened state, I felt as if I shouldn't underestimate him. That's how strongly his determination reached me.

...Alright then, let's get more serious...

 **[Jet!]**

I charge him.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON!**_

I let out another flurry of attacks too powerful for Saji to handle.

I became so focused on beating him that I wasn't aware of Saji's physical state.

 _ **DON!**_

 _ **Skiiiiiiiiiid!**_

Saji slides across the floor.

He gets up again slowly. His body now visibly shaking. I could not see his face— its view was being obstructed by blood, hair, and shadows.

—For some reason, I smiled.

"You still stand back up..!"

I charged him once more with the same grin on my face, feeling elated by being able to witness such unwavering determination.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON!**_

More and more of my hits are landed on Saji mercilessly. I felt an emotion I had never felt before. The closest thing this feeling gets to are the fights with Tannin, but this was something more. I felt overjoyed at Saji's tenacity. —His will to stand. As if it was the greatest form of courage from a warrior or fighter that I could acknowledge. I was overjoyed by the fact that I was able to fight him.

What I had yet to discover - was that Saji's will to fight was even greater than I could have imagined...

 _ **DON!**_

 _ **BAM BAM BAM!**_

Saji bounces and slides across the floor to a stop. He unsteadily gets back up, his body shaking violently. His knees almost buckle under his own weight. He can hardly stand.

And even still—

"Oooooorrryyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Saji only let's out a war cry that I felt echoed through my being. And with the last of his energy, he runs towards me with his right fist cocked back.

I reciprocated and rushed towards him with the the same posture.

 **[Jet!]**

I quickly dematerialized my mask to take the full brunt of his attack and—

—Our attacks connected with each other's faces simultaneously.

 _ **DON!**_ — _ **DON!**_

Our hits landed, successfully performing a cross-counter exchange. I was still smiling at how heavy and powerful Saji's punch was despite lacking any noticeable physical strength. It wasn't filled with brute strength, but with pure resolve. And I felt every bit of it shake him to the core of my very being. A true attack filled with heart.

...

...

 _ **Drip**_...

A small stream of blood leaks from the side of Saji's lip. He unsteadily backed up, almost losing balance. Swaying back, forth, and side to side.

 _ **DON!**_

I punched Saji in the face once more, and he flies away and lands on the floor a few metres away.

...

...

Silence.

 _ **Slide**_...

The sound of Saji's shoes scraping against the floor are the only sound that fill the area, as he slowly rises from the ground, weakly. He can no longer properly stand. His torso is almost fully hunched over. Arms loosely hanging down. Head down. Legs shaking. Fingers randomly twitching.

Yet, he doesn't stay down.

—.

"Ahahahaha! To believe you can stand after all of that— That was my full physical power, you know!? Are you fucking kidding?! You're amazing! This was a perfect fight! You didn't disappoint me at all, Saji! You don't know how happy you've made me! I guess I really am becoming a battle maniac, huh!?"

I spoke to Saji in pure satisfaction.

"...Senpai…."

Koneko called out to me, but I was too engrossed in the atmosphere to notice it. I began to approach Saji, no longer deeming him a threat.

—I was right.

"You know, Saji, you may not be near my level, but with a will like that— you can catch up soon enough! Say, you think we could get kaichou to approve of you training with Tannin?! That would be perfect! I could help out too, you know? I think you'd die if you were with Shishou alone. He doesn't hold back very well, haha!"

"...Senpai."

"Don't worry though. I'll start out with you first. Then, as you get stronger, you can move on to Tannin. Although, according to Ddraig and Tannin, I apparently have an unnatural growth rate. So I don't expect you to reach my level that quickly, but depending on how much time kaichou is willing to give us, we can get you above High-Class Devils! —Aw! I forgot that break is gonna be over! Damn! You think she'd let us do it on weekends?"

"—Senpai... He can no longer hear you…."

"Hah? What are you talking about? He's still standing right there. Don't underestimate my rivals, Hellcat-ch—"

—I froze upon placing my hand on Saji's shoulder.

.

.

.

I finally caught a glimpse of Saji's face underneath his hair, and looked into his eyes. He didn't look back up at me.

—His eyes were completely hollow.

...

Small white particles began to show up on his shoulders.

Saji—

.

.

.

.

.

— **had long since lost consciousness**.

 _ **Pariiiiiiin**_...

With a quiet, short sound, Saji disappeared.

[One of Sona Sitri-sama's "Pawns", retired.]

Then shortly after that—

[One of Rias Gremory-sama's "Knights", retired.]

"Xenovia-senpai…."

Koneko commented quietly.

...

I simply stood completely still in place, silent.

...

...

...

 **[Ascalon!]**

 _ **Shiiiiiin!**_

A light appears from my left gauntlet. When the light died down, I was holding onto Ascalon.

 _ **Slice!**_

With one quick slice, I cut the line that Saji had left behind on my right arm. It dropped to the floor, some blood spilling out of it.

"...Senpai—"

—I swiftly turned around, and walked quietly away.

...

Koneko catches up and follows me after a few seconds.

* * *

Only ten minutes had passed since the match began.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Damn. This one was long too. Well it seems like this really only will be two parts I think. That should work just fine. Sorry this chapter was a bit late. Been caught up with finals. But don't worry they just ended so we should be good now. Anyway, if you listened to the music I suggested you might've gotten a kick from those scenes. I also skipped the fight with Koneko and also skipped the one with Kiba and Xenovia. Sorry, but I'm sure most don't want to bother with that. It's short anyway. Kiba will have his spotlight next chapter anyway. And as you can see, ain't no weak random line placed by Saji is gonna take out such a strong issei.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Unbridled Victory

**And We are back. And I gotta say, I am a bit disappointed. There are a couple readers who mentioned this to me and I guess people just still don't get it? Yes, issei has been acting dickish lately. YES. That is INTENTIONAL. You are supposed to think issei is changing. Just like I said, [Ise is going to be changing bit by bit. And NOT ALL OF THOSE CHANGES WILL BE GOOD.] That's literally the point. In case you didn't know that's how development works. You introduce a character trait or flaw, emphasize on it, force a character into a situation where that trait comes into question or becomes the focal point, the character must make a decision based on this trait or flaw and finally face the aftermath (or in issei's case suffer the consequences). That's how it is. Also, don't misconstrue all of issei's behavior. Not all of it is bad. And issei isn't a complete dickhead. He's still the same nice guy like always. I just haven't had a chance to show it very much since the situations he's been in when he's returned aren't very favorable for that. And for the people saying that he's being cruel to Rias: no he's fuckin Not? Lmao Why do people think that? Just cuz he isn't obsessed with her? Duh, he's not in love with her. He's in love with Asia. Not to mention all the weird implications she's been presenting. I mean come on I literally had issei say that he couldn't imagine a life without Rias. And he calls her Rias too. Anyway, if you think issei is a prick that's fine. You'll get to see more of his usual side as the chapters go on. You will also see him getting worse over the chapters in certain ways. All in all, it will be pretty balanced. Anyway, that's enough of that. Still love you guys. Keep the reviews coming just in case I need to clear anything up.**

 **P.S. another music suggestion, [Crisis point (Descension version) - Black Bullet OST] for the 2ND time issei releases his aura (hint hint). The extended version since it'll be going on for a bit. Shiro Sagisu is a God I tell ya.**

 **Also, warning there will be a lot of dialogue here.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, go crazy.**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

With my match against Saji over, I broke open the door of a nearby vending machine and gulped down a water bottle from inside. Koneko also quenched her thirst.

I think my hands may have been shaking, but I already removed the line that was taking my blood….

According to an earlier announcement, Xenovia had been eliminated. I didn't know who it was at the time, nor did I care. Yet for some reason, I unconsciously summoned Ascalon and removed the line. As if I already knew it was Xenovia, who was still in possession of it. Well, it seemed to make more sense anyway. Kiba is more skilled, I believe. Xenovia is too reckless. The opponents side has also lost one [Knight] and [Rook] piece.

Our side had six people left. The other side had four. Those were numbers we still shouldn't be careless against…. Though… I feel less of a will to fight now...

…I have lost the fire that was in me. Saji is gone. And I'm sure that...no other enemy on their team can put me on guard…. They can't make me feel the same way...

Saji wasn't exactly a threat...

—But, Saji was a _warrior_. He went down like a warrior. He stood despite being brought down by such immense weight. The weight of his dreams. The weight of my power.

—The weight of his failure.

He stood despite all of that... I froze when I had realized that he was already gone. He wasn't listening anymore...

But his will to fight….kept him standing...

It reminds of that time with Raiser. I kept standing. No matter how much it hurt. No matter how much I felt like I wanted to fall down. No matter how weak I felt. As long as there was a chance. I wanted to keep going. I would rather die than watch as my friends fail after trying their hardest to free our beloved master from her hell.

Koneko silently cried as she faded away in my arms. Akeno fell from the skies slowly in silence. Kiba wailed in pain as he struggled to fight being retired from the match. Rias and Asia lamented as I was being beaten to death. They wept such sorrowful tears. All because of a worthless ladykiller who wanted to parade my master as a trophy.

I was too weak to do anything. I was so weak that the idea of killing or cursing Raiser for what he had done was no longer a thought in my head. I just wanted everyone to be alright. I just hoped that with my death, Raiser would give up on them and move on. I would've been content with that. It was okay if I didn't receive any chance at happiness. They were the ones who deserve happiness, so I didn't care. I already had my chances at happiness. And if I squandered them then that was alright. As long as it turned out alright for them.

...But in the end, I still failed... Just like that time in the church... And just like after the church, that only reaffirmed my opinion that—

 _(Hyoudou Issei didn't deserve happiness..)_

…...

What was going through Saji's head when he was fighting me….I'm not sure. But I know what he was feeling. I know the emotions etched in his heart. And I respected him for it.

I deemed him worthy as my rival. And because of that, I decided that I shouldn't hold back against him. I thought that was the greatest honour I could give him….

Honour? Hmph….

I thought he "deserved" to see my full strength. He earned it. I thought that was it would be something to be "proud" of…. The rival of the Sekiryuutei. Not just the damn Hakuryuukou— But even the wielder of Vitria.

 _(..How full of yourself can you be?)_

...But in the end, I made a fool of him. No matter my intentions, it doesn't change what happened. I laughed in his face and treated him like a punching bag. Because he was too weak to be a threat. And yet I let it all out on him, mercilessly. In front the leaders of the underworld, the leaders of different factions, my own damn Shishou, and his own friends….. Truly…the greatest fool is—

"—Ise-senpai..."

The sudden voice of Koneko snapped me from my thoughts. I looked down to her. She has a concerned expression. She must've been worried. I was silent this whole way, until halfway through when I had randomly asked if it was alright to hold hands.

I turned away from her.

"...Neh... Koneko…. I… Was I wrong?... Did I go too far?..."

"No… Senpai did what he had to do. Senpai is a gentle Sekiryuutei."

"...I see…."

I didn't turn towards her. I simply looked onward. Though, I'm not taking in any of my surroundings. I'm just avoiding eye contact, aren't I?..

—At that moment, we were contacted through our communication devices.

[Offence team, can you hear me? We're now advancing towards the enemy base as well.]

"Roger."

A communication from Rias. I see. So Rias had finally started to move as well. The opening and middle stages were over, and we were heading to the last spurt all at once. After taking a big breath, I spoke to Koneko.

"Let's go."

Koneko nodded, and we proceeded towards the final decisive battle.

* * *

 **Part 2**

 **|Kiba POV|**

There was a place that looked like a central plaza in the centre of the shopping mall. Surrounded by a circular bench, there was a clock pillar in the centre of it. Shoppers that got tired with shopping frequently sat down there. Once we had advanced that far, I stopped running.

Naturally. —Since Sona-kaichou was right there before me. I was chasing Tsubaki Shinra up until now. I had just arrived and it seemed that Ise-kun and Koneko-chan had arrived. Even Buchou and the others were here.

Sona-kaichou was surrounded by a barrier. The ones generating the barrier were the two [Bishop] members of the student council.

"…Sona, you're quite bold. To have come right to the centre."

Buchou's voice. When I looked, I saw that everyone was here.

"Haven't you yourself, the [King], also moved personally as well, Rias?"

"Yeah, since we've already reached the final stage either way. Though it seems to have turned out quite differently from what I expected…"

Buchou wore a rigid expression. Certainly, the plan's goal was for me and Xenovia to take down Sona-kaichou. Ise-kun was supposed to be the bait for the sake of that, but… She seemed to have completely read us…. She spoke.

"Though I must say, this situation is truly not in our favor. Hyoudou Issei. I did not expect you to have removed the line that Saji left."

[Line]? What Line?

"Line?"

Buchou questioned her.

"This one."

From a bag that was being held by one of the [Bishops]—a pack was taken out. The interior of the pack was red. Like blood. The line was connected to the pack. There wasn't a lot in it. Not even halfway.

"—It's your blood. You are a reincarnated devil that is a human at your base. It's lethal if a human loses half of the blood coursing through their body. You know that, right? The rule of the Rating Game. When a devil reaches the point of being unable to fight during the game, they are forcibly transported to the medical room."

 **[—?!]**

That bag— it was holding Ise-kun's blood! So it was sucking his blood!?

"I know that much. That's why I removed it."

Ise-kun answered her bluntly! Ise-kun doesn't seem very generous right now. In fact, it seems like he is in a bad mood.

"My only question to you, Ise-kun, is how you removed it. I had received information that you would've been unable to cut it considering that you were not in possession of something that could cut it."

"Hah? Obviously I used Ascalon."

Ise-kun answered her in an irritated tone. He is not in a good mood. It sounds like it's getting worse as time passes.

"The Holy Dragon Slaying Weapon? I was under the assumption that one of the knights was possessing it. That was confirmed by Tsubaki."

"Yeah, Xenovia had it since she couldn't use Durandal."

"Then how?"

"I summoned it. It's a part of my Sacred Gear. You're smart, I thought you would've understood that."

"Indeed, but I'm not sure how that would allow you to materialize it from a different plane or space. Even if you hold it within your gear, that shouldn't give you that much control over it."

"Ah, sorry. What I meant is that it's [ **a part of my Sacred Gear now** ]. In other words, I've Infused it."

 **[—?!]**

Everyone around was showing shocked expressions. Same for me. Ise-kun "infused" it? I knew that he could stow it away in his gear, but to summon it from place to place? Isn't that fare too much control? But... If it were to be a part of the Sacred Gear itself...

"That's right. Originally when I received Ascalon it was just a sword I could store safely in my Gear, but now it's different. When I was on that mountain, I learned a few tricks. And one of the main things I learned is: **[my Gear is mine. As long as I have the will, it will bend to it. That is what it means to dominate]**."

 **[Ascalon!]**

An announcement was made from Ise-kun's outstretched arm. After a quick flash of light, Ascalon appeared in his grasp.

"My will is what rules my Sacred Gear. It's what rules all Sacred Gear. So if I want to do something, the gear must adapt. Just like that time with Vali. Even if it takes something of equal value away, as long as it can be done, that's all I care about. For example, if I were to add an ability that would be permanently implemented into the Gear that wasn't there before."

 **[—?!]**

...Ise-kun said something unbelievably shocking just now... "Create an ability" for the Boosted Gear? For a Longinus?... Is such a thing even possible?...

"You know, I'm in a really sour mood. I'm disappointed in you specifically, [ **Sona** ]."

What? Ise-kun? What're you saying at a time like this? What about the interesting subject you were just talking about? Kaichou raised a brow at Ise-kun's statement.

"Oh? Why is that?"

Kaichou questions Ise-kun. What's going on? Ise-kun is practically taking full control of the situation. It's not even about Buchou and Kaichou anymore. Ise-kun looks up towards the ceiling in a sort of distant way. Ise-kun sighed lightly.

"...Haah… The reason you aimed for me... I had believed it was because I was the most powerful piece. I was the greatest threat…. But that wasn't it. You didn't just aim for me because of that. You thought this through a little more, didn't you? —No. I was the target because I am the [pillar]."

The "pillar"…. Ah, I see. Ise-kun is right. The pillar he is referring to— he is the pillar of support for this team. Too many of our group relies on him. To think that he'd realize that himself, the one who seems so dense...

"You were aiming for me, not only because I'm the strongest, but because you wanted to send my team into disarray. You wanted to systematically dismantle us from the inside. Rather than facing us properly, you had to involve Saji in your underhanded plot. You did everything you could to win? Maybe. But the sour taste in my mouth doesn't fade. Not for me at least. Do you know why?"

"Ise, leave this to—"

"—I'm not talking to you, **Rias**. Answer me, Sona."

(—?!)

Ise-kun cut Buchou off!? And with her name, again! Ise-kun! Kaichou pushes up her glasses and responds.

"I do not, Ise-kun. You somehow seem agitated by my methods, yet you understand them? I had believed we all intended to win [by any means necessary]."

At that moment, an unbelievable atmosphere surrounded us.

 _ **Ooooooooooohhhhhmmmmm**_...

 **[—?!]**

This feeling—aura! The one from before! Ise-kun's aura! But this one feels different from the one before. It's quiet, and it's slowly seeping out from Ise-kun's body. Like gas or smoke, it flows out of his body and stops at only half a yard from him. Then it flows downward and floats along the ground. Like a dark red mist... It snakes along the ground almost looking like it's alive. It covers the area around Ise-kun neatly.

Everyone froze in place. Kaichou even stood still with serious eyes and a bead of sweat sliding down her cheek. Ise-kun is angry... His aura implies that he is going to become violent... And something about it, tells me that he is acting solely based on his emotions...

"That's right, huh….. "Any means necessary"…. You're right. I do understand it. And I dislike it. The only reason why, that I can guess myself, is because of Saji. He fought valiantly. He gave it his all. And he relied on your plan to defeat me. It must've taken a lot of focus and skill from to be able to spawn a line separate from his Sacred Gear, and yet still allow it to function properly. Not only that, but he trimmed his life just to give me some damage…. In the end, the real reason I'm disappointed— is because it didn't work."

Ise-kun continues and walks to the barrier, but stops a few metres ahead.

"Saji gave it his all and fully earned my respect. He is a worthy rival. Willing to go as far as he can for the sake of victory... That's all I can ask for... He recognized that he was too weak and tried to make up for it as much as he could. And he relied on a strategy that made his sacrifice come in vain... Maybe the failure wouldn't have bothered me if the effort Saji put in, was compensated for later on. Do you understand where I'm getting at, Sona? Maybe it's not exactly the circumstances I'm frustrated with, but something else..."

Kaichou doesn't answer, but merely looks on. Looking closely, it was possible to tell that she was nervous.

"Your methods aren't what bother me. Basically, what I'm getting at is: [Is that all you got?]"

—"Is that all you got"?... While I was wondering, Ise-kun continued.

"This is it? This is what Saji fought for? Just for two little tricks? No. Three? Just three little tactics? And only one worked? You "read" us? You didn't read us. You took out Gasper who couldn't use his powers. Congratulations. Then you had Saji attempt to eliminate me. You failed. And that was it. That was the extent of it. You didn't seem to think past that. The only thing you have left is this little _fake_ barrier trick."

Fake barrier?.. Ise-kun that barrier is real. He says that and Kaichou retorts.

"Saji—. He was always saying that he would surpass you. To Saji, you are a fellow [Pawn], a friend, and a rival he wants to surpass."

"I know that. I don't need to hear that from you. I want to hear that from him. Actually, no. He's already told me. Without words. So I am no longer in a docile mood. So, I'm sorry. I have to apologize now. And I will also apologize later. Because I can't stop myself anymore. So, I'm going to show you what it takes— to become worthy of the [Rivalry Of Sekiryuutei]."

Once more, we felt an overwhelming sensation captivate us fully. The full coverage—

—Of Ise-kun's aura.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

 **[—?!]**

This! This is it! The aura from earlier! It doesn't feel as strong and yet, now that I feel it on my skin, I feel as if it will melt me at any moment! Buchou!

—I ran and removed Buchou from her place with all of my speed! She was standing the closest to Ise-kun! Too close! I'm not sure if it's possible— maybe it's merely my fear, but the strength of the aura caused my instincts to scream the fear of death approaching! I had no choice but to create distance between us and Ise-kun! I don't think it can harm us, but I'm not taking any chances!

 _ **Foom!**_

Ise-kun extends large, red wings from his back. So the Balance Breaker has wings as well! They are large! Their wingspan may be a full two metres?! I can't tell, but they are certainly large enough for Ise-kun to wrap himself in easily!

 _ **Woooooooooooooom!**_

What is this noise? It's like— rushing waters or gusting winds in a blizzard. Or static from a blaring television. I can't describe it well, but it's stemming from Ise-kun's aura. His aura is so powerful that it's making a loud noise! Its because we're wrapped inside of it— touching it. Not to mention, his aura makes my skin feel prickly and tingly. It's hard to look at him without squinting my eyes, as if it's hard to open them. My instincts warn me not to approach in fear of my own life.

Ise-kun's voice announces itself like a speaker after putting his helmet back on.

" **Sona, do you know what it takes to create an ability for the Gear that can be used forever**?"

Ise-kun asks her loudly, projecting his voice over his own aura. All of the glass in the area has either fully cracked or broken from the pressure. Any bushes or potted plants are being blown away or being reshaped by the wind-like pressure.

" **Rules. The Biblical God** **had intended for humans to surpass their limits in every way possible, he created this system while acknowledging the fact that it is unpredictable and beyond his control. It can always change and adjust. But the rules stay the same. And it is exactly this principle** — **that allows the creation of new abilities**."

Ise-kun is relaying all of this information. What is this? It sounds like something Azazel-sensei would say, not Ise-kun. How can he know this much? Did The Welsh Dragon tell him? Maybe, but the fact that Ise-kun was able to understand such a complicated process despite being...dense, is beyond belief. Not to mention, relaying all of this to us...

" **In simple terms, as long as an ability has [conditions] and [restrictions] from which it must adhere, the possibly to create new abilities is almost guaranteed**."

(—?!)

Ise-kun said something quite shocking just now! Is what he is saying true?! Such a thing can happen?! He continues.

" **However, these "rules" must be as close or equal of a detriment as they are an advantage. In other words, in order to create a powerful ability, it must have near just as much of a setback as its power. It comes at a price, naturally. It must be balanced. I was able to understand this concept thanks to something called [Juggernaut Drive]. The Drive complies to the rules of, how should I say, the universe. [Equivalent exchange] : [In order to gain something, something of equal value must be exchanged. Something cannot come from nothing]. All Sacred Gears abide by this rule, so does practically everything else. So it's more appropriate to say these are the rules of the universe. That is the reason why I will die if I use "The Drive". Just like Saji being able to exchange lifespan for the purpose of using magical abilities. The exchange is valid. And it's the same thing here. As long as there is a [condition] or [restriction] of equal weight, an ability can be created. That's why I can gain power by sacrificing body parts, like against Phoenix. However, an ability that lies outside of the Gears spectrum is nigh impossible to create, and extremely difficult to adapt to. Take for example** — **"**

 **[Divine Dividing!]**

One of Ise-kun's gauntlets becomes a white one. The Hakuryuukou power!

" **I stole this power. This was the first example I had come upon. My Boosted Gear had an ability I never realized it had. [Steal]. The ability to take powers from others and make them my own, but only to a certain extent. This ability was created by a past possessor I never knew existed. The most powerful Sekiryuutei, according to Ddraig. And it was left forgotten to time. I reawakened the ability "a second time" when I "took" the power of the Hakuryuukou, without thinking. The power was not within the Sacred Gears spectrum, so it could not be created. But thanks to my past Senpai, it could be [Taken]**!"

What?! So that's how he was able to take it despite those two being powers that shouldn't be allowed to coexist! I had thought it was because God was dead, like with my Gear, but I was wrong! It had a different reasoning. I see, it's because the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing are not holy and demonic in nature, so it wasn't the same reason that applied. I never had an explanation so that was what I assumed. I remember that moment clearly. When he took it, the Boosted Gear indeed did announce: _[Divine Dividing Power is "taken!"]_. Wait— "A second time"?...

" **The restrictions that must be placed in order for this ability to exist are: I cannot steal a power and [Gift] it to someone else, it must come to me. Nor can I steal a power that is beyond my own threshold** — **For example, I could take this power because it was only one jewel I implanted into myself, it also happened to take a few hundred years from my lifespan as a result. Plus, I cannot "copy" an ability. Only "steal". So I would have to have been involved in the powers use in some significant way to take it. Unless I have direct contact with a piece of the power or tool, like the jewel of Hakuryuukou. I probably could've absorbed Saji's line and made a subspecies version using my Gear, at the cost of something or with considerable restrictions as well**."

(—!)

The things Ise-kun is saying— they are unbelievable! The only thing that terrifies me more is not knowing what ability Ise-kun has created using this knowledge!

" **Lastly, I cannot steal a majority of abilities, in the end. For example, I can't steal such general abilities like Senjutsu or Rias's "Power Of Destruction". Senjutsu must be learned, so that's impossible, and the power of destruction is too unique and outside of the Gears parameters to take** — **plus it's magic. All in all, the greatest chance I have to steal an ability would be with other Sacred Gears. And the more powerful or unique they are, like the Longinus, the more unimaginably difficult or impossible they are to steal. Not only that, but the original user is still in possession of their own more powerful original version of the ability**."

So it has limits. Just like Ise-kun says. I see. He can't steal something too crazy or powerful. It makes sense. And he has to have been "involved" in the power's use somehow?

" **The first time I stole an ability, it was unconscious. It was when Kiba used his Gifted Sword Birth during the Raiser match. Apparently, I had directly taken the power of Sword Birth into my Gear in order to Gift it, since that was the first time I had done [Gift]. And because of that, the most basic version of Sword Birth may be possible for me."**

 **[—?!]**

MY ABILITY?! Sword Birth?! Ise-kun may be able to use it?! I keep telling myself that there is nothing that could surprise me more than the last, but I keep getting proven wrong!

" **That is [Steal]. The ability created by the Strongest Sekiryuutei. Now, the abilities I've created are a bit different**."

He says there's still more!? How much shocking revelations will be made here?!

" **The first ability I created** —"

Ise-kun stretches his right arm and makes a claw shape on his right hand. He's pointing his arm towards Shinra-senpai. Then, many announcements are made from his armour.

 **[Target!]**

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

 **[Store!]**

 **[Transfer!]**

 **[Divide Divide Divide Divide!]**

Shinra-senpai falls to her knees! What?! Ise-kun used Divide! How?! That's not possible! An opponent must be touched in order for something like to happen! Vali said it himself!

"— **Is known as [Target]**."

While we were confused as to what happened, Ise-kun continued nonchalantly.

" **I initially created it when I recalled the idea of Asia's Twilight Healing being able to expand, or be sent to specific places away from herself, with training. I wanted to create something similar that allows me to be able to [Target] enemies or allies and [Gift] or [Divide] against them respectively. The restrictions for this ability is simple, it allows me to [Gift] or [Divide] to anyone "Targeted", however, the amount "Gifted" or "Divided" is less than usual, though I can compensate for that by Dividing or Boosting more. I can also only do it once to each individual. After that, they must be in direct contact for either [Transfer]. I imagine Vali Lucifer never thought of such an ability due to the fact that he already possesses the ability of [Half Dimension]. But the fact that it exists also helped confirm the theory that creating [Target] was possible**."

...Terrifying. A terrifying ability... Even though it can only be done once. Sometimes it only needs to be used once. To believe that Ise-kun thought this through so much…. Does this mean, in areas even not physical...I have been surpassed?...

" **The next ability falls in tandem with [Target], and more importantly, [Divide]. That is [Store]. This ability simply allows me to store up power. Whether it be natural energy like Senjutsu, Demonic Power, or just Boosted energy. Though, I can't use Senjutsu. The reason I created this ability was to account for the toll of [Divide]. Just like Saji, I have low magical ability because of my abysmal demonic power reserves. They're even worse than Saji's. So because of that, [Divide] must take something else, my lifespan. So in order to counter that, I tried Boosting my demonic power to a point where I could use it properly. It didn't work. My demonic power is far too low. The best I could do is 2 Divides. In the end, I just burn an unreasonable amount of stamina because of it. So instead of just Boosting, I decided to Boost a certain amount of demonic power and [Store] that power in my Sacred Gear for later use. Then when I need it, I'll [Transfer] it to myself or someone else. Of course, it only can transfer to someone else if the power stored is compatible. So demonic power can only go to Devils, Senjutsu can only go to those who use it, etcetera. I just used some stored power, along with some external Boosts, to completely diminish the toll on my lifespan that [Divide] would've had. You may think that it's pointless, but the truth is that whenever the Boosted Gear boosts, it can only boost to the amount my body can handle. If I boost too much, I'll expunge all of my stamina and endurance, as I said before. I can still push past my limits, but that will take a grave toll. Thankfully, when using [Store], I can just keep the extra power or boosts stored in my Gear itself rather than having it transferred to myself, thereby my stamina and endurance are both untouched. Because I'm technically "not using it" yet, so there is no immediate effect. The main restriction to this ability is that any power Divided will half be taken by store, and the other half will be lost, so no divided power ever goes straight to me. The other restriction is that only one type of power can be stored at a time, and it has a time limit for how long it can be [Stored]**."

I took a few moments to process the large dump of information.

..A time limit? How long could that be? An hour? Maybe a few?... What if it was beyond hours?... This has become an entire lesson on how to master a Sacred Gear. Meanwhile, his aura keeps us away from him. Why would he be telling us all of this?

" **The final ability** —... **Actually, I didn't think I'd have to use this one. But my instincts keep nagging me about it, for some reason** …. **Better safe than sorry**."

Ise-kun let's his aura die down a bit. The immediate area around him for a couple meters is still touched by it. Some of the ground below him is cracked. He then points his finger at Kaichou and makes a 'gun' gesture with his hand.

" **Neh, Sona, what exactly is your current strategy**?"

Ise-kun asked Kaichou about her plans upfront! What is he doing? There's no way she would answer that...

"..."

Kaichou stays quiet. Could it be...

" **I see. So that's why I can feel your aura, but still feel like "you're not there". That also must be why even Koneko didn't notice. Everyone, this Sona is a fake. She is a projection. Only Sona's spirit is within the barrier. It's nothing but a decoy meant for you to waste your energy on. The real Sona is situated on the roof**."

 **[—?!]**

What?! Kaichou is on the roof?! Kaichou's reaction…. She is also shocked! So it's true! But how?!

"...Correct, Ise-kun... May I ask how it is you figured that out?"

" **Mm. Obviously the answer is it's my new ability. I like to call it [Bilingual]. It allows me to [Read] a person's response. A direct response. From their heart. In other words, you can't lie to me**."

Wha—?! An ability to read a person's heart?! That—! That is too much! Will he figure out the truth no matter what?!

"..A terrifying ability. I assume the condition is great on that one as well?"

" **Who knows? Don't expect an answer from me. I can't tell you everything**."

Ise-kun says that very laid back. As if he's above all of this at this point. His sour mood seems to have faded through all the explaining.

"...Speaking of answers….. Why exactly did tell me all of this?"

Yes, it is odd. Why would Ise-kun give all of this information out? Why is he saying all of this? And why won't he do it for that Bilingual? Ise-kun's serious demeanor returns.

" **I told you, didn't I? You disappointed me. Your strategy was more simplistic than I had imagined. You accounted for most of our current weaknesses and abilities. And now that I've shown you all of this, that's not enough, is it? You are sorely outmatched. I alone could eliminate all of you. And that's because you didn't account for "what may be."**

"What may be"? What is he referring to?..

" **Sona, you are a very smart girl. You plan ahead with what you're given. But I want you to be more than that. I am just another idiot who can work some stuff out when he puts his mind to it. And because of that, I devoted myself to surpassing everyone of my future rivals. Not just their current selves, but their future, potential selves. What they _could_ become. I considered their abilities and how they could improve or evolve them**— **What abilities of mine I could use or create against them. Why exactly did you think I have developed so many abilities? It's because I plan ahead of even my enemies. I don't just want to "catch up", I want to "stay ahead". Everything I told you is something you could've figured out on your own, if you knew enough about Sacred Gears, and after I used my abilities in front of you. I'm not saying you should've predicted me using these exact abilities, I'm just saying you should've considered this outcome when planning your little strategy. Hell, maybe not even the powers, but at least to not consider the possibility of me severing the line with Ascalon is a massive oversight** …. **Consider the improbable**... **I don't know. Maybe I'm just asking for too much? Maybe I was just too frustrated watching Saji try his hardest, only to fail miserably, like me**... **Maybe I'm out of my mind** …."

Ise-kun's speech slowly turns into a mumble I couldn't hear well. Once more his voice returns after a few seconds, with confidence.

" **Sona. Become stronger. Go beyond your limits. Don't just consider what is, but what can be. Especially when it comes to Sacred Gear users. Because one day, there will be enemies who will bring more to the table than its legs can handle. And you won't see it coming. I am one of those enemies. No, I am more than that. With my insane growth, I am the worst of those enemies. The way it is right now, you'll never see me coming. I'll use every piece of my dumb brain to come up with new ways to become stronger. Prepare yourself, Sona. Because as it is right now** —

— **your pawn is more of a worthy rival than you**."

* * *

 **|Azazel POV|**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

There was a loud, boisterous laughter from a mini Dragon resting on the table before me. Along with that, some conversations going on in the background.

"Ahahahahahahaha! So this is the current Sekiryuutei?"

"Hoho! From what I've heard said by the Purple Lizard, the boy had only recently unlocked his Gear's true power a month ago? Ohohoho! What a spry young lad! He is a new sight to behold for such an old man!"

"Mou! Ise-kun, meanie! Sona-tan! Beat him to a pulp! Onee-san will take care of him after the game!"

"Come now, Serafall. Ise-kun is only speaking the truth. If anything, he has now given Sona-chan a major advantage by giving her an explanation of his abilities. The next time they battle she _may_ indeed be able to win."

What a sight indeed. I, Azazel, am currently viewing the match in the VIP room with other important individuals. Among them are Tannin, Sirzechs, Odin, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus, Michael and even my friend Barakiel. Of course, there are other individuals like Sirzechs peerage, Odin's assistant, the two family heads, etc. But, I don't mention them because they lack any obvious reactions unlike us of a higher caliber. Seems that the lower level you are, the less of an oddball personality you possess. The strongest people are always the weird ones, go figure. Good thing I'm normal or Grigori would fail. Poor Shemhazai. He could not attend because of being buried in paperwork. Why does he even have so much of it? I don't even have that much.

 _(This is because Shemhazai is forced to do a majority of Azazel's unfinished paperwork.)_

—Anyway, the reactions in here are very mixed.

Tannin is violently laughing out every bit of his "transformed into a little Dragon" lungs loudly and proudly. I laughed loudly along with him, due to my extreme interest in Ise's new abilities. Odin is very pleasantly surprised and entertained, despite his sarcastically nice, passive aggressive mood from before the match started. Serafall is throwing a childish fit about Ise's words and actions. Sirzechs is boasting to her with a kind smile while she cutely beats him over the head with a wand. Ajuka Beelzebub is looking up at the screen with an intrigued look. Ah, I know that look. It's the "I want to know more look". Yes, same here, my friend. I am also interested. Maybe I should invite him to Grigori for the "study session" (investigation) on Ise.

Falbium Asmodeus was "sleeping" until just a bit ago. I'm not sure when he woke up, but now he is looking on at the screen with an oddly serious look. Mostly serious, the drool from before is still resting on his lip.

Michael no longer has his usual kind smile but now has a hand to his mouth and is whispering things quietly to himself.

Something about "Ascalon…. Holy Weapon…. Infuse…"?

Indeed, great Seraph! Ise "infusing" Ascalon into his Gear is a truly odd turn of events. I had known that it was gifted by you, but did not know he could go so far. A good idea, but I'm sure Michael and I are thinking the same thing:

Ascalon is now _permanently_ a part of the Boosted Gear. Moreover, Ascalon is a Holy-Dragon Slaying Weapon. And Ise is a Devil with a Dragonic soul who wields the Boosted Gear. This could mean more than Ise believes.

Truly, an investigation must take place!

Just you wait, Ise. I will find out everything you're hiding.

Also, Tannin brought a few of his Dragon servants who are now loudly cheering with no regard for other spectators. Ah, Dragons have the most energy don't they?

* * *

 **|Kiba POV|**

And with that Ise-kun finishes his long speech…... So many things have happened in this game that I never could have expected….. And I had fooled myself into believing that I was a Trump card of sorts...now that I can wield Durandal…..

Would that even make a difference? Does it matter anymore?... Ise-kun has become so much more... More than us….. More than me…. Am I…. Am I no longer needed?...

—Ise-kun speaks again.

" **Well, that's all I have left to say. Grayfia-saaaan~ Does it matter whether the surrounding area is destroyed if the enemy [King] is eliminated along with it? Actually, nevermind, in the end it would only be me disqualified either way, huh. So it doesn't matter then."**

Ise-kun says that as he puts his hands together stretched out in front of him, pointing towards the roof!

 **"[Final Flash!]"**

Huh? Ise-kun, what is that? Why does it sound like you ripped it off? And why does it sound stupid? Why does it sound like something out of some manga you read? Why did you even name—

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

A shot is fired! The blast of energy Ise-kun once shot at me! But much larger! And it's heading straight up to the roof! He's aiming for Kaichou! No— he could even not know her exact location, and with the size of it, he will still eliminate her!

"Alice!"

 _ **Barin!**_

 _ **SHYOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Shinra-senpai! She flew up to block the shot with Mirror Alice! No, she's reflecting it! We will be hit!

 _ **SHUN!**_

The blast that was reflected by the broken Mirror Alice— it took a sharp right turn?!

 _ **SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN!**_

Then up, left, so many turns! It's zigzagging in the air! Until—!

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!**_

"Aaah!"

[One of Sona Sitri-sama's "Bishops", Retired]

 **[—?!]**

Hanakai-san who was inside the barrier, holding the blood bag previously, was eliminated! When the smoke cleared….

 _ **Sssssssssssss**_ …..

A massive crater! The barrier and fake "Kaichou" are no more! The blast was sent down upon them! Wait— destruction to the arena?! Doesn't that mean—?!

" **Hmm, so you actually were able to use Mirror Alice against such an attack? Impressive. Truly, I would've believed that you were too weak to use it properly and would be eliminated as a result, even if it did work. Looks like I underestimated you a bit, Shinra Tsubaki**."

Ise-kun is still here. Does that mean it does not count? Wait, that's right! In our fight, with Xenovia, small craters were formed and there was no problem! So the floor doesn't count as much!

More importantly, Ise-kun has been acting like an Enemy Boss since we've appeared here. He even referred to Shinra-senpai by her full name like some sort of villain. More than that, it seems like everything he's said up to this point is speech reserved for Azazel-sensei or Tannin-sama. Not only that, but Ise-kun can redirect his attacks?! Shinra-senpai was breathing heavily while floating in the air.

" **Hmm** …. **Actually, it's a good thing you stopped that attack. Now that I think about it there's something important that still needs to be addressed**."

Ise-kun dematerialized his mask.

"Akeno."

He turns around, towards the rest of us. —To Akeno-san, with a relaxed smile on his face.

"Good Luck."

He wished Akeno-san good luck?... Was there something they had planned?

".. _ **Inhale**_ — _ **Exhale**_..."

From behind me, I heard Akeno-san take a breath and begin approaching.

"It's okay..… Ise-kun is watching….. That's right….."

Akeno-san mumbles as she approaches Ise-kun's side slowly, with her eyes closed. She stands beside him. When she opens her eyes, her face is one of determination.

 _ **Ztzzzztzzztzzzz!**_

Akeno-san's pale yellow aura is seeping lightly off her body. It isn't anywhere near the density or size of one Ise-kun can produce, but my instincts still tell me it's dangerous. Small sparks of thunder starts crackling around her. —No. That's wrong. That's not thunder.

"Haaaa!"

Akeno-san raises her arms upward and shoots the yellow attack from her hands. Her attack heads straight for Sona-Kaichou's last Bishop Kusaka-san!

 _ **ZZTZZTZZ**_ — _ **ZZTZZTZZTZZTZZ!**_

"Reverse!"

At the instant of impact, Kusaka-san spread out her hands and tried to reverse the 'thunder', but—.

 _ **Bigagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga!**_

The violent thunder wrapped around Kusaka-san! Kusaka-san couldn't reverse the 'thunder' and directly received Akeno-san's attack!

And at the same time, she was wrapped in light and disappeared!

"It seems it was useless. She tried to reverse the thunder, but what I shot just now was lightning. Thunder and light. The reverse of the light portion wasn't enough to reverse it all."

[One of Sona Sitri-sama's "Bishops", retired.]

"—The power couldn't be overturned when the power being reversed was changed."

Just as Akeno-san said, it seemed that their training wasn't enough for them to master the power of [Reverse]. Akeno-san then pointed her hands at the [Queen], Shinra-senpai!

Akeno-san had already disregarded the battle between me and senpai! She had forgotten me in her midst of being able to display her lightning power to Ise-kun!

It may be that, as a result of that, Akeno-san was able to conquer that power, but what an unexpected development. To think that Ise-kun meant this much to Akeno-san..!

"Kuh!"

Shinra-senpai felt the danger to her body and started running away from here!

 _ **Kah! Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!**_

The lightning extended straight towards senpai! If a devil was hit directly by that, they would be helpless! Since it was mixed with the power of thunder and the power of light, the weakness of devils, just imagining getting hit by that power was terrifying.

However, Shinra-senpai avoided the lightning and tried to escape into the interior of the department store.

I swiftly ran after her. I won't lose when it comes to speed! And I can't go out without doing anything! I can't be left standing still so lamely! This is my fight!

—I hear Ise-kun speak as I made my way to the store.

"Ah, there goes Kiba. Let's leave that to him. Good luck!"

...

While dashing, I created a holy demonic sword, and when I caught up I stabbed at her! My blade was blocked by her naginata, but I didn't know when she would bring out that counter Sacred Gear!

Shinra-senpai took out a small bottle from her pocket. —[Phoenix Tears]! So the Sitri [Queen] had theirs! She threw the small bottle at me and cut it apart with her naginata. The liquid inside was poured onto me!

"Reverse!"

Shinra-senpai shouted that! She intended to change the immense healing power of the tears into damage the instant it hit me! I quickly changed my holy demonic sword into a sword of water!

 _ **Bishah!**_

The droplets landed onto my water sword and the wave of water mixed together with the tears. When mixed with something else, the tears lost their effect. And as a result, the [Reverse] also lost its meaning!

"If an opening is made even just a little!"

Senpai sharply turned her naginata towards me!

I see, the attack just now was to make me block and step out. However—.

 ** _ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!_**

Holy demonic swords bloomed in profusion around Shinra-senpai. The multiple holy demonic blades that sprouted out from the floor destroyed senpai's naginata.

"The current me has no openings."

When I tried firing a second bout of swords at her, she made the mirror from before appear in front of her. I weakened the swords as much as possible and they stabbed with just enough power to destroy the mirror.

 _ **Barin! Dooooooooo!**_

The short-lived mirror broke and the impact was returned to me with double the damage, but—I could endure this much! I clenched my teeth in pain and raised my left arm towards the sky.

"[Petro, Basileus, Dionysius, Holy Mary]. Please listen to my voice!"

 _ **CHHHHHHRRRRRRR!**_

Space warped and a tear was created! I stuffed my hand into there!

"No way!? That's..!"

Understanding the meaning of this, Shinra-senpai was shocked.

"[In the name of the saints lodged in the holy blade, I release thee] —Durandal!"

The item I took out from the space was the legendary holy sword, Durandal!

Xenovia! I'll clear away your regrets here and now!

Following the momentum as I took Durandal out, I slashed at Shinra-senpai! The holy sword hit, and serious damage was given to Shinra-senpai. Even in that situation, she didn't activate her counter Sacred Gear. So she was unable to use it continuously.

"It was Xenovia's suggestion. That, in the case that she became unable to function and fight, she would transfer the sword's right of use to me, since this sword is too good for her."

That's right, Xenovia had taught me how to use Durandal. And how could I, who possesses holy demonic swords, use Durandal, you ask?

"However, your holy demonic aptitude is—"

Shinra-senpai said that as she was wrapped in the light of retirement teleportation.

"I had no past. Because of that, I saw hell, but…I'm different now. Thanks to attaining Balance Breaker, it seems I can also handle Durandal like this."

 ** _Buuuuuuuuuuuun_** _..._

Durandal was emitting a quiet and peaceful surge. It wasn't letting out a violent and rampaging surge like it did with Xenovia.

"Kuh! This is…! You can handle it better than Xenovia-san!?"

Shinra-senpai said that, but I didn't think so.

"…Since Xenovia has aura temperament that desires power, Durandal may have also reacted to that. But I choose certainty over power. Ability over strength."

I had intended to suppress its power, but even so, the floor had been cut into two equal halves up to quite a distance away from the shockwave of slashing Shinra-senpai. It seemed I would receive a minus evaluation because of this. Ise-kun will receive a much larger one due to previous damages...

"I thought that it was a stubborn steed that didn't listen to the words of its wielder, but it really seems to be true. It cut more than I thought… So controlling it is still difficult."

"…! This is outside of our calculations, Sona! Even more than Hyoudou-kun…! Their true ace is…! The servant to pay attention to is…Kiba Yuuto!"

Shinra-senpai left just those parting words and disappeared from this place.

[Sona Sitri-sama's "Queen", retired.]

"It's because I—aim to surpass Ise-kun, no, the Sekiryuutei."

Mortifying. It had been mortifying for me. The loss against the Phenex family. Ise-kun, you weren't the only one who was filled with feelings of frustration and mortification back then. Even now, it only becomes worse as the days pass. At first, when Ise-kun had returned with the news of unlocking Balance Breaker early and training with it for a majority of his time on the mountain, I was glad. It was something to be happy about. I couldn't wait to spar with Ise-kun once more with our newfound strengths.

...But it was different from that.. Instead, Ise-kun came back stronger than ever, to the most unfair extent... I want to be happy about it, but I cannot. It only frustrates me. I trained from scratch under my master once more. I felt my strength rise by the days and with it my confidence.

—And just like that, with only a few moments, Ise-kun obliterated any bit of the confidence I had left. In one fell swoop, he reduced the size of my worth as a warrior. As if I had grown to a considerable size, and Ise-kun returned only to dwarf me more than I could imagine.

I, who was Rias Gremory's true Knight, failed my only task. I was determined, just as much you were Ise-kun. Determined to win. That is the only thing I have left. My will. Any more and you would've destroyed it. My family— they told me to live. Live on. Live on for myself. Live for what I want. And what I want is to protect everyone and stand true as a [Knight] of Gremory.

..Now what?.. What is the point of the Knight? What place does he take? What purpose does he serve? If the pawn is the one who easily eliminates the threat, then what am I to do? He could even take my ability? What worth am I?

.

.

.

I will become **useless**.

.

.

.

—No! I mustn't !

I have to move forward! My will is all I have! I must maintain it!

Even though I had finally attained Balance Breaker, the power of me and my comrades couldn't connect with Kokabiel, and I couldn't enter the battle against the Hakuryuukou either. I hadn't been helpful at either of those times.

Mortifying.

It was mortifying for me, Ise-kun! I can never forget that feeling!

That's why I trained from scratch under my teacher. Truly from scratch. I learned from the sword basics again.

Perhaps telling myself that I wasn't like you, I also kept doing straightforward training to the point of foolishness. If I simply prided myself on attaining Balance Breaker, that will be where I degenerate into weakness!

I do not hate you for your strength, Ise-kun—

—I hate myself!

"—More than anything else, I hate it seeming like the only servant is the Sekiryuutei."

You may be aiming at Vali. But my only goal was to be my master's sword, and stand as a partner next to you, my comrade. As an _equal_.

Rias Gremory had not only the Sekiryuutei, but also the "Kiba Yuuto of the Holy Demonic Swords". Because I wanted to say that, I—.

"—I'll also promise the same as you promised. I will never make my master Rias Gremory cry again."

...

With that, the only opponent left was Sona Sitri. The opposing [King].

I walked out of the store and approached the rest of my team, who were talking amongst each other while waiting. Ise-kun was praising Koneko-chan and Akeno-san while rubbing their heads.

"That's my girls! Just like I thought. I knew you could do it! Even if you only took out one enemy is not important. You did it, that's all that matters. I'm proud of you. We'll each get something nice to eat together as a celebration!"

They blush heavily at his praise. Even Akeno-san.

He easily took notice of me despite the fact that I was approaching silently.

"Oh, Kiba!"

He called out to me with a bright smile on his face.

"As expected, [ **Aniki** ]!"

.

.

.

I do not hate you, Ise-kun…..

...

I cannot hate you.

* * *

—The roof of the department store. The sky outside was white, empty of anything. Because it was within the space of the game. Our remaining four members had come here. In front of us was Sona-kaichou.

Kaichou turned her gaze towards us and smiled bitterly. Buchou asked.

"Sona, why on the roof?"

"The [King] must survive until the end. That is the duty of the [King]. If the [King] is taken out, the game would be over, right?"

"…Yes, I didn't question the profoundness of that."

"Rias, Saji fought against the Sekiryuutei. Neither Ise-kun nor you made any mistakes. —Please don't make light of that child. You aren't the only ones that are desperate."

"Yes, I could sense it with my body. —Now then, let's settle this, Sona."

Ise-kun had respectfully taken a backseat at this point. He also apologized to Buchou for his disrespect earlier. He was now spectating quietly with his arms crossed. Asia, Akeno-san, and Koneko-chan are all standing beside him.

Buchou took a step forward. Does she intend to do this one-against-one?

She was a person that wouldn't listen even if stopped. In that case—.

"If I sense danger, I'll enter to help immediately. I won't listen to your selfishness."

"…"

"Well said, Aniki. I'll leave it to you."

"..."

At first it was Buchou who didn't respond to my words, now it was I who didn't respond to Ise-kun's. " _Leave it to me?_ " Was it out of pity or trust?... I'm not sure why, but I found myself doubting it..

Then, the battle between best friends started—.

An aura of water gathered around Kaichou, and gradually formed something. This was no ordinary amount of water. Looking at it, the water seemed be collected from everywhere within the department store.

As expected of the Sitri family whose specialty is water magic. I had heard that the older sister's specialty was ice, while the younger sister's was water.

In her magic, Buchou carried the power of destruction. An attack that destroys the opponent. Without hesitation, Buchou fired magic bullets at her friend Sona-kaichou! The number of bullets was endless like that of a machine gun!

The bullets were only about the size of a softball, but I could feel magic of high purity in each shot. It seemed that the results of Buchou's training were also coming out. That she wasn't attacking showily was because of the rules.

 _ **Zabun! Zabaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**_

Sona-kaichou manipulated the water and made it into a wall, stopping Buchou's attacks. The instant that Buchou's magic hit, the water was also annihilated at the same time, but because she was gathering it from the entire building, it was unlimited.

"Now then, Rias. I shall thoroughly display my water techniques to you."

Kaichou transformed a large amount of the water with magic, turning it into many hawks that flew in the air, serpents that slithered on the ground, valiant lions, wolves that herded together, and several huge dragons as well.

So she can make this many different things at once! Her magic skill surpasses that of Buchou!

"Just as I wished for, Sona!"

Smiling fearlessly, Buchou piled compression upon compression of her power of destruction and made a countless number of magic bullets in the air. Those without enough power would vanish from just one of those shots. To have condensed that many of them, it seemed that Buchou had built up her magic power fairly well in her training.

Both excelled in the quality of their magic, but looking at it like this, Buchou stood out in power while Kaichou stood out in technique.

Both of them stood ready. Then, the two of them—unleashed their attacks at each other at the same time.

—.

[Resign confirmed. It is the victory of Rias Gremory-sama.]

Truly, this game, was an **Unbridled Victory**.

 **END**

* * *

 **Well that's that. This chapter is shorter than usual but because of that I'll be releasing another chapter quicker than usual hopefully. So you finally see the difference issei's strength in this match. It's enormous. From the start Sona never really had a chance. If you're wondering why I had issei had spout so much exposition, part of that will be explained next chapter and the other part is basically just his new confidence. You might think he's being overconfident. I agree. He'll have to learn of that himself tho.**

 **You see what I did with Kiba there? He has character conflict and a character arc he has to go through too. I told you Ise won't be the only character developing. And don't think Kiba will be the only one developing with him either. A lot of characters are getting developed.**

 **I'm sure you also noticed what I did with issei's old ability [Palingual] about reading breasts. My Ise was more determined to train while on the mountain rather than obsessed with breasts his whole time because he actually unlocked Balance Breaker. So instead of fantasizing about them to the point of creating an ability to listen to them, he created an ability to listen to their hearts instead. It will be explained why in the next chapter. The name is just a play on words just like the original, "[Bilingual], since Ise can speak the language of people and their hearts".**

 **As for the ability [Steal], that is actually technically Canon. You see, in the LN with enough power, issei can somehow use different abilities that he has gifted(?) to. During Juggernaut Drive he used Sword Birth against Shalba and spawned swords out of his jewels, one of which cut off one of Shalba's legs and he somehow used Gasper's time freezing ability to freeze the leg Shalba was using! And it was never explained or mentioned again! So instead of letting that plot hole exist, I decided to use it to my advantage and create something of worth. The best explanation I could give in Canon for these random happenings was this. Divine Dividing was easily explainable because he just fused it with his Gear. I also explained how Ise stole Sword Birth. Cuz if you remember in the LN and the anime the first time Ise used gift he used it on Kiba and he didn't even transfer it. He just sucked up the power and gifted it and a greater version of Kiba's Sword field came out.**

 **And another thing with Ascalon, why the hell didn't Ise summon it and cut off the line connecting him to the Sitri base? Most likely it's because Ise cannot actually summon Ascalon from anywhere but inside the Gear. So if he fused it why wouldn't he be able to do that? It's part of his Gear now isn't it? I don't even know the answer to that question. Especially since during the time of Issei's death in Canon, one of his Evil Pieces turned into Ascalon and supported Kiba?! Don't get me wrong that was a powerful moment and I immediately started fucking crying but that's not the point! The point is how? Like what? So its his piece? Like how some of his pieces mutated to hold Triana? But it was never said that a piece mutated for that and even if it did the numbers wouldn't add up. Anyway, my point is, for these reasons I decided to also cover up these plot holes by adding an explanation that I'm going more in depth with in the future. So basically the rundown is Ise never infused it but he finally did on the mountain. You'll see why Azazel and Ajuka are so interested in this in later chapters.**

 **I told you once I'll tell you again.**

 **Everything** **will have an explanation.**

 **P.S. Don't think I forgot about issei's last ability [Eternal Store]. That comes later.**

 **P.P.S. Aniki means "Bro"**

 **Fuckin See ya?**

 **Eh. Stay frosty.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Unforeseen Consequence

**Next chapter is here. For those of you wondering, issei is not super overpowered right now. He may seem that way but that is only in comparison to the other peerage members and Young Devils. Even Sairaorg seems grossly OP compared to the other Young Devils, though issei hasn't reached his level yet. And just because he has all of these abilities doesn't mean he is OP. I'll explain in the chapter but they aren't guaranteed wins. Just like explained last chapter, all of his abilities have limits and restrictions. In case you wondering yes that concept was adopted from one of the greatest, if not the greatest, Shonen series of all time Hunter X Hunter. You know, the [Restriction and Pledge/Covenant] rule. Same with the Law of equivalent exchange from FMA Brotherhood. But more so from Hunter because that's essentially the Shonen that started the trend of balanced Shonen powers for all.**

 **Read, Rate, and Review go crazy.**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

 **|Ise POV|**

When I opened my eyes, I was in some odd lobby? Oh, it's the medical facility! I've never been here before. So this is where you get sent after a game. That time with Raiser was an unofficial game, so there was no treatment for me. Just Asia.

Which, I would argue, is the greatest treatment in existence.

No scratch that, it is. Without a doubt. I'll just kill anyone who disagrees.

Anyway, that's not important. What's important right now is the other members. Xenovia, and especially Gasper, were taken out from the game quickly. I can feel their auras in different hospital rooms. Who should I check on first? Xenovia or Gasper? Or maybe Saji?

...Gasper comes first. He must feel quite humiliated. Let's see if I can help a bit. I immediately head down a hallway and towards the hospital room Gasper is in. I left without a word to everyone else, so they may be confused.

I enter a hospital room. Gasper is sitting in his bed gripping his sheets with his head down.

…..

"Yo."

I called out to him lightly. He looks up at me meekly.

"...Senpai…."

"How's your body feel?"

"...I am….okay…."

Hmm... So he does feel bad about it, huh.

"We won. Did you get to watch?"

"Yes…. On the monitor."

Indeed there was a monitor on the wall. Practically a TV of unbelievably high quality implanted onto the wall. So that was for watching the game?

I sat down on the side of his bed. We were silent...

"Ise-senpai….."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry—"

I immediately put my hands on his shoulders before he could finish.

"Gasper, there's nothing for you to be sorry about. The oversight was not yours. If you want to blame anyone, then blame Buchou for not seeing it."

"W-What?! N-No way! I can't blame Buchou!"

"Exactly. If you can't blame Buchou, then you sure as hell can't blame yourself."

"B-But, I got taken out so early. And it was so uncool…. I've made everybody look bad."

"You know Gasper, not all the time can you look cool."

"Senpai always looks cool…."

Hehe... You say tha,t but I remember a lot of times I ran out of the house screaming " _Oppai!_ " for motivation…. And during battle too…

I sighed.

"..Haaah…. Gasper, you can't go on blaming yourself for something you can't help. Your Garlic weakness is something we can work on later, there's nothing you could've done to spontaneously counter that. Just— **Don't carry the weight of burdens that aren't yours**... That's what I'm here for. You can let me carry that weight. I'm here to take care of you too, you know?"

I sent him a toothy grin.

"Senpai…. I don't want to always be taken care of…."

"I know, Gasper. But that doesn't mean you should go blaming yourself for things you weren't at fault for. So if you ever can't handle something, you can always come to me."

"...Has Senpai ever blamed himself for something he didn't do?"

—I freeze…

Many moments flash through my mind.

The time with Raiser..

The time with Asia...

Even the time with my father…

...

"...Nope. I know what I'm at fault for. I can handle my own weight. Yours too."

.

.

That's right. No matter how you look at it—

— _ **(those were still my fault.)**_

...

Gasper's head perked up.

"Did...Senpai come to me first?"

"Of course I did. Who else would I have come for?"

He lowers his head shyly.

"B-But, what about X-Xenovia-senpai?"

"Ah, Xenovia? Meh. I'm sure she's fine. Kiba'll probably visit her or something."

Yeah, Xenovia is a big girl. She can handle herself.

Gasper lowers his head further. Oi, Oi! Are you blushing?! Don't blush! You're a guy, aren't you?! How many times are you and Kiba gonna have me question your interests?!

"Alright, if you're okay then I'm gonna go check out everyone else, alright?"

"Y-Yes!"

I leave Gasper's room. My words seem to have sparked a fire within him. Well, at least he feels motivated. Speak of the Devil, I ran into Xenovia.

"Hey, Ise."

"Yo."

She is garnering a few bandages.

"How you holding up?"

"I'm fine now. Just a bit disappointed."

"Didn't like getting scrapped so early?"

"Thanks."

"Ah, No— my bad. Didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's fine. It's the truth anyway."

"Well… I'm sure Kiba fought for your share too."

"Yeah, he did. I don't really have any regrets. Just wished I could've lasted in the fight a bit longer."

"Isn't that a regret?.…."

She just shrugs her shoulders. Well, alright then. I catch someone with Crimson sillhouete enter a room. That aura isn't Rias. It's much too powerful.

"Hold up. Ima' go check something out."

"Alright."

I walk away from Xenovia and head towards the hospital room. I opened the door silently and peeked in.

"Please, take this."

I heard Sirzechs' voice from Saji's room. I could see inside the room from the slightly open door. Inside were Sirzechs, Sona, and Saji on his bed.

Saji was receiving something from Sirzechs. He was holding an expensive-looking small box in his hands.

"U-Umm… This is…?"

Saji was nervously trembling.

"This is something awarded to the person who excelled and fought the most impressively in the Rating Game."

Sirzechs said that while smiling. However—.

"I-I…lost to Hyoudou… T-This isn't a situation where I should be receiving this."

Saji grasped the sheets of his bed in apparent frustration and regret.

"That's true. But, consequently, that Ise-kun— the Sekiryuutei, was deducted highly for his performance. He still did the most damage to the surrounding area and only eliminated two "lower level" pieces to compensate. Meanwhile, in the face of an opponent above your level, the Sekiryuutei, you were able to stand fast. In the face of that which is far beyond any 'adversity'. We watched your battle in excitement from the spectators' room. To the extent that even Odin of the Norse praised you."

Sirzechs took out a medal from the small box and put it on Saji's chest.

"You shouldn't humble yourself. Even a devil like you can aim for the top. I'm happy that I can see promising young devils of the future. Devote yourself more. I have high expectations of you."

Then, Sirzechs patted Saji's head.

"It's fine no matter how many years or decades it takes. —Continue aiming to be a [Rating Games teacher]."

At Sirzechs' words, Saji—cried silently. His tears flowed down endlessly, and his face became disheveled.

"…Saji, you displayed a gallant figure to a lot of people. Because you fought a splendid battle."

Sona was brimming with calm and self-control from her eyes. She is also surely happy that her prided servant had gained such a huge estimation.

Saji fingered the medal on his chest, then wiped away his tears with his hand and nodded strongly.

"…Yes… Thank you very much!"

Feeling that it would be impolite to listen any further, I left that place.

…Saji, congratulations.

—I couldn't help but smile.

At first, I fooled myself into believing Vali was my only rival— No. You are my rival as well. As worthy a rival can be. Become stronger. Come face me. I know, one day, you will reach my level. And I will wait patiently for that day.

—So bring it.

 **Part 2**

I ran into Rias. This must've been the hospital room Xenovia was sent to. She's not here anymore though. Why'd she come here then? Was she looking for me?

"Ah, Ise."

"Yo."

"Ise, thank you for your hard work in the game. You did….very well. I'm...proud of you."

"Yeah, thanks."

It was an awkward atmosphere. It makes sense. I'm sure she doesn't feel very satisfied with the victory. And I haven't been very…. Um... Me, I guess?

 _(Or at least, the "Ise" she is used to.)_

"I heard I got the least points though."

"Ah, Yes... That is true. Apparently, your destruction of the surrounding areas was just on the verge of being eliminated."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes."

"Damn! That was close! I must've not been thinking very clearly. I just kinda did what I wanted. I probably reduced the score overall. Sorry about that."

"Yes. But, we finally had a victory. Compared to last time, it was better, but I still lost Xenovia and Gasper. Even if our family is said to be blessed with ability and overflowing with power, if that power can't be displayed at critical moments, it has no meaning. Even though the probability of victory is high, when you lose, you lose."

She says that with a bitter smile. She makes it sound like we just scraped by. I suppose it makes sense. In its own way, I feel as if we won the match, but lost the game. I certainly don't feel like I won the battle with Saji. He was the one shining through it all. He was the stronger fighter there. Her point still stands, either way. It only takes one small mistake to be completely obliterated. If I hadn't removed Saji's line, he would've eliminated me. I can't fight blood loss. In the end, the method itself was perfectly sound, even if it was simple.

Even though their chances of winning were less than ours, our opponents desperately came at us. Because they also moved forward, believing they would win.

If one gives in and is careless, one can also lose the matches they could win.

The brutal truth. Winning isn't just about power. Real battles are too complex for that. Even I could possibly win against Vali as I am now, with enough skill and planning, maybe. Of course, that's not considering his own skill and superior experience, just his power compared to mine. So too many factors must be considered in real battle.

"But, Ise— Both Akeno and Koneko overcame their walls in this game. This is something to be happy about."

Rias said that while smiling. That smile was wrapped in gentleness.

"Yes, I think so too. I feel like we won the match, but lost the game, but even so I'm happy that Akeno-san and Koneko have advanced forward!"

"It's thanks to you, Ise. Thanks to you, everyone in my group are breaking through the things they carry. You've broken through all the things I've worried about, Ise. I'm very grateful."

"No, I didn't do anything in particular. The effort was all theirs. They're the ones who overcame their own obstacles."

That's right, I wanted to advance forward together with everyone. Even if tough things occur like this time, I want to break through them together. Because we're comrades and friends. Though, Koneko means more to me than just that.

"Ise, I'm glad that you're my servant… Please stay with me forever."

"I… Yes…. I will always be there. But, I'm still gonna become my own King."

"A-Ah, Yes. Of course. I know that."

I can't say I will always be by your side, but I will always want you in my life. Somehow...

 _ **Kon-Kon.**_

A knock on the door of the room we're in.

After I answered "Yes, come in"— an old man that I hadn't seen before came in. He was wearing a hat and had only a single eye. He also had a long white beard. Moreover, he's threateningly powerful...

"Old man, who are you?"

When I asked hesitantly, the old man laughed.

"I'm the Old Man of the "Northern Countryside". Sekiryuutei, it seemed you need to study a little more. Well, you are devoted."

The north….?!

"North?! Could you be—"

My stupid, unthinking brain spouted out the words I felt were best, for some reason.

"—[ **Bileygr** ]?!"

…..

I ended up spouting the old, disrespectful nickname Tannin had used when referring to the King of the Norse, Odin…..

"Hahahahahaha! Indeed, young man! There are a few whom would refer to me as such. Very few. Most are too afraid to do such a thing. The _Purple Lizard_ is not. Well, you are his star pupil."

"Purple Lizard"? Shishou!? Oi, you old fuck! You think I give a shit what you're the King of?! Treat my Shishou with respect, Old man!

"You're Odin-sama, right? This is the first time we've met. I'm Rias Gremory."

Rias introduces herself gracefully.

"I see, I see. Sirzechs' little sister, huh. I saw you in the game. Well, there was also something like that. But, I see, hmm. So big. When I was watching, I was fascinated by just these."

This fuck—! He's eyeing Rias's breasts! Before I could do anything, a random Silver haired woman that had come out of seemingly nowhere, hit this old Man on the head viciously with a paper fan.

 _ **Whap!**_

"Geez! Did I not already tell you that indecent eyes were prohibited?! Since there's going to be an important meeting now, please pull yourself together as the King of the Norse Gods!"

"…Truly a **Valkyrie** with no openings. I know already. It's a conference on terrorist-countermeasures with the angels, devils, fallen angels, [ **Zeus** **of Greece** ] and [ **Indra of Mt. Sumeru** ]."

The old man muttered with his eye half-closed as he rubbed his head. A few key words repeated in my head. So he is here for more critical reasons rather than the game, huh. It must've served as some sort of formality. By this time, I was already listening to his words intently while standing in front Rias (to block his view).

"Well, it's fine. Sirzechs' sister and Sekiryuutei. The world isn't full of only trials, there are many fun things as well. Advance forward while both fully enjoying and suffering through it all. Being reckless is the only way for youngsters to grow up. Hohoho."

Leaving just those words, the old man and the armoured woman left my hospital room. That's it? Huh. A little less interesting than I thought. He's just a shitty, old, perverted man. I would've preferred to meet one of the Greek pantheon. Maybe even one of the old man's sons.

Just as I was thinking that, I could hear a quick exchange between a few people outside right before they enter.

It's Sirzechs and Ajuka Beelzebub!

"Onii-sama! Ajuka-sama!"

"Good work, Rias. You too, Ise-kun. You guys did well."

"A well fought victory. I enjoyed watching."

Rias was surprised by their appearance. As was I. I could understand Sirzechs but why Ajuka? They are best friends, and rivals, from what I remember, but I'm not sure why that would still bring him here. They entered casually with Sirzechs having his left hand raised. Probably to imply that he's ditching formalities since no one else is around.

"Did you come here to give congratulations?"

Rias asked her brother.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure my precious little sister was alright, though Ajuka here came for a different reason."

Sirzechs says that while gesturing to Ajuka.

"Of course, I do want to give both of you my congratulations, but I'm afraid to say that Sirzechs is right when he says I came for an inherently different reason. A much more...interesting reason."

He says that while...looking towards me? Rias noticed this.

"Ajuka-sama came to see Ise?"

Rias asked curiously, but the one who answered her was Sirzechs.

"Yes, actually it seems Ise-kun has garnered quite a bit of attention from those of higher levels. Most especially, beings like Ajuka and Azazel."

Sirzechs says that with a smirk. "Beings like Ajuka"? He elaborates further.

"You see, Ise-kun, your growth is being considered abnormal. So much so, that you've gained the interests of many skeptics and knowledgeable beings. There are many who want to meet and interrogate you. Including Ajuka."

"Interrogate?"

Rias asks dubiously.

"Yes, sort of. They are intrigued by his innate growth and want to know the secrets behind it. And most importantly, if it can be "reproduced" through certain training regimen. And I don't blame them at all. That's exactly why I'm letting Ajuka come here in the first place. I must admit, I am also interested. To believe it only took you a few months to reach the level of High-Class Devils. Perhaps even further. Not to mention, your use of your Sacred Gear is remarkable. I'm sure you revealed a lot of unknown information to the sides who are not well versed in Sacred Gears. They are interested in you for those reasons."

"Huh? You mean that stuff wasn't common information?"

I asked curiously. Higher beings don't know this stuff?

"Indeed, it isn't. You see, you must consider that a majority of these higher level beings do not have much interaction with humans, let alone Sacred Gears. They rely on their own natural powers and so do the demigods and nonhuman. So Sacred Gears, most especially critical information regarding Gears, is very alien to them. It is only a few decades ago that some of them started to acknowledge the worth and might of Sacred Gears. So you see, Ise-kun— You've become quite popular."

"Eeeeeeeh?! Really?! I don't know whether that's cool or not!"

I'm unsure about how to feel about this development. Isn't this amazing?! Rias seems proud though.

"It's quite the odd turn of events. You've even been branded with a few nicknames."

"Nicknames?!"

Oh no! I've been labeled! Is it bad?!

"Yes, most of them coming from the 'intellectually proficient', like Ajuka and Azazel. [ **The Luminary Sekiryuutei** ]— [ **The Monstrous Hatchling** ]—[ **The Abnormal Devil** ]— [ **The Unforeseen Consequence** ]— [ **The Red Dragon Anomaly** ]. Those are the most notable ways I overheard them referring to you."

…..

Those—

.

.

—Are the greatest names I've ever heard!

Hahahahahahahahaha! Yes! Yes! I'm cool! I can finally become one of those warriors known by their elaborate titles! Ahahahahahaha!

...

Why are you guys looking at me like that?

—Ah...

..Did I say that out loud?...

"Hahahaha! You seem very pleased with receiving unsolicited labelling."

Sirzechs says that with a kind smile.

"Ah… Hehehehe... Sorry. I just kinda started getting reminded of a lot of….stories I've read where characters are referred to with such cool names…. I couldn't help it…"

I say that while rubbing the back of my neck. Man, those are some cool ass nicknames! Hell yeah! I can't decide which is my favourite. Sirzechs continues.

"Among those, some of them were decided by people you know. The obvious ones being "The Luminary Sekiryuutei" and "The Unforeseen consequence". The first being thought of by your own mentor, Tannin. The other by Azazel. Funnily enough, I'm not sure they intended to label you with those names, they just happened to refer to you once in that manner, but in the end they stuck. Many of the other spectators were repeating those names during discussion when referencing you after the match. Things like: "The Abnormal Devil had the lowest estimated score?", "Despite his score, his presence was what decided the match, that Monstrous hatchling"— And other chit chat like that."

Woah! People are talking about me! No way! I'm "the talk of the town"! Just like dad used to say!... When our families started realising I was a pervert and shunned us….. At least these names are good.

"By the way, "The Monstrous Hatchling" was courtesy of your mentor's peerage, and "The Red Dragon Anomaly" was thought of by Ajuka here."

He says that while gesturing to Ajuka once again. Woah! No way! Ajuka gave me one of the coolest names! Maybe I'll go by that one!... No. Actually, I think the [Luminary Sekiryuutei] is the best….. Thanks, Shishou.

"Yes. Speaking of Ajuka, Sirzechs, what say we let Ajuka speak a bit for himself?"

Azazel! When did he get here?!

"Ah, y-yes. I suppose you're right, haha. I seem to have rambled on a bit."

Sirzechs nervously scratches his cheek.

"Are? You aren't as talkative around your wife."

Damn! Ajuka! The smartest Devil has the smartest mouth! Sirzechs visibly flinched. These two masterminds are cornering him!

"Anyway, Ise, I'm here about what we talked about earlier. But now that I see the "Satan Of Science",here, I might as well invite him too."

What we talked about? What did— _GASP_ — Oh no! The "deal"!

"Oh? And what exactly have I received an invitation for, governor?"

Ajuka raised a brow at Azazel's "invitation".

"Grigori, my friend. I'm sure someone of your intellect, similar to mine, would be interested in learning about the inner workings of a Gear. Or at the least, maybe join me in my _investigation_ with Ise."

Azazel, the egotistical Fallen, said the last part suspiciously. And the Super-Devil picked up on it! And agreeeeed!?

"Oh? I see. I understand. I suppose I wouldn't mind taking a trip to the famous institute. I was curious even when we were enemies. Maybe now, I can study such subjects in peace. Though, I work better alone."

"Haha! It's fine! Most of us are like that. We have private studies and labs for a reason."

Azazel pats Ajuka on the back. These two are hitting it off, huh?…. I have a bad feeling about this...

"Ise, what's going on? What are they talking about?"

Rias asked me that cautiously. Azazel answered for me.

"Ah, don't worry, Rias. We're not going to cause him much pain, probably. Just performing such little _experiments_ and asking some questions. The usual routine. Unless we find _irregularities_."

He says that, but I know damn well, he WILL find "irregularities"!

"Wait— No! I don't understand! Are you telling me that you are going to be taking Ise away?! Again?! To Grigori?!"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you. That's the deal Ise and I made."

And Rias is now officially pissed.

"What?! No! I absolutely forbid it! I just got my Ise back and you think you can just take him away again, like that?! No! I won't allow it!"

"Hm? You seem very displeased with this outcome. Did Ise not inform you about it?"

Rias whips her head towards me. Whoops!

"Uuuuuh— I may have made that deal with Azazel to keep him from spilling the beans on my abilities and stuff... Ehehe... Sorry…. He really wouldn't let it go."

Based on her expression, Rias is shocked, and maybe even a little hurt.

"But… I just got you back…."

Ah, man... What's with those puppy dog eyes?

"—Ah! Sorry! It won't take long, I swear! I'll make sure to come back at least by tonight! It's still early morning, so maybe I'll come back by evening!"

Yeah! This game started at like….7 AM! And it's only been like 3-ish hours since then! So it is still really early!

"But…...…...I won't stop you."

Rias may be part dog. I swear I saw the little "ahoge" on the top of her head droop down, like a tail. I couldn't help but pat her head.

"Sorry, Rias. Don't worry. We'll spend some time together when I return."

She only lowered her while blushing and nodded meekly. Ah, man... I was originally only planning on spending some quality time with Asia and Koneko, but now I have four women expecting to do something special with me... Sigh. Maybe I'll just have us all hang out together…. Or that might disappoint them? SIGH. I don't know. I'll see what I can do….

Hm?... Sirzechs is looking at me with an accomplished smile?... What's up with that?

"Yes, it shouldn't take _too_ long, Rias. We'll probably have him back by today. Besides, I'm sure Ise would rather leave with me instead of leaving through the main lobby downstairs like usual."

"Hm? Why would that matter?"

He acts like downstairs is a place to avoid.

"Well, Ise, your _admirers_ are currently waiting down there. Though they are conversing under the false pretense of socialising, a great majority of them are actually planning to scrutinise and mob interrogate you beyond belief."

(—?!)

Whaaaaaaaat?! What the hell's up with that?! That's creeeeepy! Stalkers?! What're they gonna kidnap me?! My plan has backfired!

"Hahahaha. I'm not sure how that makes you different, Azazel."

Sirzechs pokes fun at Azazel.

"Hahaha. I suppose you're right."

Don't fucking laugh at that like you can't argue it!

* * *

 **-DxD-**

After all that talk was over, Sirzechs and Ajuka left us. We also separated from Azazel to regroup with everyone. Although, I won't be leaving with everybody anyway. Just to say a quick "hello-see ya later". And right now, I am talking to the only person I ever need to talk to.

"Ueeeeh~ I didn't get to show Ise-san and everyone my new healings. Even though Ise-san and everybody did so much and got so much praise, I didn't get to do any~thing."

Asia, my personal goddess, is cutely whining about the fact that her participation in the game was practically nonexistent.

"It's okay, Asia! Just you being there is enough participation for me. If the old farts watching the match don't get that, then they can just go d— Um, we can just forget about them."

Almost slipped up there. Don't wanna soil my little Asia any further.

"Ehehehehe~ Ise-san~"

She also giggles adorably, as I rub the top of her head. —Scratch that. Anything she does is cute, so that's that.

But man, Asia really seems shorter now. No, I got taller. I had to have. Because otherwise, why the hell does everyone else seem shorter? Even when I faced Azazel, he was almost eye level to me. He wasn't much higher up than me. Maybe if I stood on my tiptoes I could've been at his height. It's odd really. I seriously need to check my height when we get back to the residence.

As I was thinking that, Sona's peerage approached ours. Everyone was chatting around us. Xenovia was trying to chat with Irina, who apparently was with Michael during the game. Next to them was Kiba. He wasn't actually talking to them. He was just resting against a wall. And the only time they would ask him questions or incite conversation, he would answer with short uninvested answers. He seems kinda disconnected right now. Ever since the game, he's been distant. Does he also feel like Gasper did? But he did take out the Queen, and he got a good estimation…. Hmm….

Sona finally reached us and started talking to Rias, who was talking with Azazel and Akeno. Though, Akeno seemed annoyed at Azazel's praises. Whatever he was praising her about.

"Good game, Rias. But next time, we will win. The fight isn't over. Keep that in mind."

"Of course. I would be disappointed if it was."

Sona then turns to me.

"You as well, Ise-kun. I won't have you taking me lightly any longer. Next time, we will see who exactly is the one asking if [that's all you've got]."

Even though she says that with a stoic expression, her tone is almost aggressively competitive.

"Haha! You're damn right! I ain't gonna be comfortable with a _school_ _principal_ who can't kick my ass you know!"

I tell her that with an enthusiastic toothy grin.

"Hmph. Duly noted… Well done, _Hyoudou Ise_."

…..

Uuuuuuuuuhhh. What's up with that smile? I know you're a kind person, but this is like a declaration of war, ain't it? That smile looks way too soft for what we're talking about. Rather it looks like you're happy that you were able to learn something from me or something. And now you called me by my full name, but in a formal and casual way, at the same time? If you said my full name, then what's the point of finishing it with the shortened version of my name? You sound like when Rias says my full name. With formality, but also some affection. I mean, you don't sound as affectionate, but any affection is what is confusing me! And look at Rias! She looks distraught as well! So something is weird about this, right?! It's not just me!

Speaking of reactions, I haven't heard any outrage from Saji yet.

I look past Sona, and Saji is directly behind her, standing next to one of the bishops, Reya. He's just looking down at his medal with some distant look on his face, while lifting it up a bit. He doesn't even look like he's fully here. Hm...

"Oi."

I walk past Sona and stand in front of Saji. He snaps back to reality with my call and notices me looking down at him.

"Ah, Hyoudou."

He doesn't look very attached right now. He may be in his own little world. Well, time to bring him back to the real world.

"Oi, Saji…. You better enjoy that boring little medal while you still can."

I say that with the best condescending look I can make. His face slowly contorts into one of embarrassment, and I can feel the atmosphere around me become tense.

But...

.

.

"Because next time—"

I put out my fist and lightly place it on top of the medal.

"—you better be wearing the " _I beat the fucking Sekiryuutei_ " medal on your scrawny chest, **Young Drake**."

 **[—!]**

I replace the smug look with the toothiest grin I got. The atmosphere around me changes, and Saji's eyes finally light back up.

"Hell yeah!"

He says that with the most strained, cool face he can. I can see him using every bit of his strong will to hold back tears.

I turn and start to walk away from him while waving my hand back. Then, I stop a short metre away and point back at him.

"Well, anyway, good luck. But don't expect me to be as forgiving as Sirzechs-sama. I'm only giving you a few months to catch up, maybe a year. No way I'm gonna be giving you decades."

He looks at me with his mouth agape.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?! What the hell?! No way that's fair! Why the hell would you be less forgiving than a Satan?!"

"Duh, because I know you can do it."

I say it as if it was the most obvious fact. His comical look of shock is replaced with genuine surprise. He was taken aback once more by my statement.

"—Ise. Ready to go?"

Azazel approached me with Ajuka by his side. So he really is gonna be joining.

"Yeah, let's go."

I walk away from the groups and stand next to the scientists.

"Alright. We'll have him back as quickly as we can, Rias."

"Yes, please do."

"Be back later, guys!"

I wave everyone off as Azazel cleared it up with Rias. They wave back. Even Saji and Sona. Uh, didn't really mean you guys, but alright, see ya later too, I guess...

"Let's depart then."

"Yes."

"Osu!"

Azazel had us exit the building through a different exit rather than the main one. Apparently it would've been too much of a hassle to exit normally. Either way, this is the exit for the special leaders and other important individuals. Or at least those who will leave conventionally and not by magic circle or anything.

We entered a lavish vehicle….surrounded by a lot of other vehicles filled with Fallen Angels…. And set off to Grigori. Ajuka also spent a lot of the time in the vehicle communicating with someone. Most likely subordinates. He was talking about a lot complicated stuff I wasn't really understanding. A lot of diplomatic stuff that flew over my head. Azazel noticed my confusion and just summed it up by whispering to me that ' _Satans just can't get a break huh_ '... Alright? I guess it means that there's a lot of problems with a Super-Devil randomly deciding to visit the institute of Fallen Angels. So, they can't do whatever they want. Man, Maou are really kept under a microscope, huh. Though, I think it may have more to do with the politics and paperwork stuff of it rather than protection or anything. We're all allies now, and I don't think anyone is gonna be worrying about a Super-Devil's safety anytime soon.

All that aside, we passed through the Fallen Angel section of the Underworld, that was gated off before due to shaky relations, which is now free and open to access— we passed through it, quickly arriving to Grigori in a matter of minutes.

When the vehicle stopped we stepped out one at a time. Woah! So this is Grigori, huh. Outside it looks huuuuuuuuge! It's like a whole small town! Different numbers of buildings with different labels I can't read. This place is crawling with Fallen Angels, who all look pretty young. Not to mention, an abundance of beautiful women! Beautiful people in general! Even the men are leagues above me in looks. Very handsome faces, overall. It feels a bit unfair. This whole place more looks like a University town, if I had to be accurate. Many people were holding books, wearing coats, or conducting some weird studies outside and inside buildings.

Hm? Despite the fact that Azazel is the leader and everything, no one really seems to give us too much attention. Whoever we run into salutes Azazel, or just waves casually, or greets us with formality. It seems so odd. Almost like they all have some sort mutual respect for each other. It honestly feels a bit more welcoming than the obsessive reactions of Rias's crazy fans.

Soon enough, we ended up in the main building. A huge wide facility in the middle of the whole place. This must be "Headquarters". Not too tall, but very wide. Maybe a few floors taller than my school's main bundling. Inside, there was a main lobby and once we passed that, we got in an elevator. This whole place is different from all of the places I've been to in the Underworld. It's all 'techy' and kinda futuristic looking at times. Advanced technologies and systems all around. Even the elevator had some complicated blue screen touch pad with various symbols. And the moment Azazel stepped into the elevator with us, he didn't even press anything. It just started going up. As if it knew it was him and where he wanted to go. I did look up for any cameras, but I couldn't see any. Yet somehow I knew that there were cameras somewhere. They were just so expertly planted into the structure of the elevator that I couldn't find them. The best indicator I had was the irritatingly itchy feeling in the back of my neck that meant I was being watched, from right behind me.

Anyway, we finally reached the floor we were meant to and stepped out. There was a _massive_ "hallway" ahead of us. I can't really call it a hallway because it's so wide and long. There are also many turns on the sides of the hallway that lead down other huge hallways. This place is like a maze! If Azazel wasn't here leading us, I would for sure get lost! This place is so clean and white— Like a medical facility. White lights, bright or dark rooms with sealed doors, and windows looking in for the purpose of spectating experiments. Lots of rooms, now that I think about it.

Some of them have some creepy atmospheres and metal tables with a bit of blood on them…... Uh, I think I'll just assume that they were working on dead things for scientific research…. Yeah.

"AZAZEEEEEEEEELLL!"

The voice of a young man rings throughout the long hallway. Azazel flinched.

When I turned, there was a young man with silver, disheveled hair and bags under his eyes. His grey eyes would be intimidating, if not for the fact that he looks like he hasn't slept in 3 days, and is slumped over breathing heavily.

"Haaah…. Hah….. Hah…."

His eyes were filled with a deep grudge... He looks like he wants to kill...Azazel.

"Ah, there you are, Shemhazai. I was just taking Ajuka and Ise here to a consultation committee for research and development. Would you like to join us?"

Azazel asked that as if nothing was wrong, but there is a small sweatdrop on his head. The man, now identified as Shemhazai, lowered his head.

"...Neh, Azazel….. Did you know? Yesterday my fiance and I were to have a nice dinner together…"

"H-Heeeh? Really? How was that?"

"Oh?... I'm not sure actually…. I didn't get to go, you see…."

"A-Ah, why's that?"

"...Heheheh….. Hahahaha…. Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Shemhazai started laughing maniacally. Uh oh...

"H-Haha. You seem tired, Shemhazai. W-Why don't you take a break, now that I'm here. You can have dinner with your woman! Or lunch?... Actually, just spend the whole day with her! A few days!... How does that sound?"

"...Heeeeh…. That sounds nice…. Spending time with the woman I love... _Y_ _ou finishing your own paperwork_ …. The way it was supposed to be….. _Yesterday_."

As this was happening, a beautiful, short-brown haired woman in a coat and glasses came up to Ajuka and I from behind. Her appearance kinda reminds me of Sona.

"Ajuka Beezlebub. Sekiryuutei-sama. This way, please."

I looked towards Ajuka, but he didn't look back to me. He simply followed the girl. I followed quickly after. We ended up leaving Azazel behind with Shemhazai. I heard explosions from behind us shortly after and decided it was none of my business.

The woman ended up leading us towards a door that opened to show a very spacious room with monitors and tables to the very left of it. However, that only took up less than 10% of the room. The rest of it was practically empty space. There were burn and scratch marks on the floor. I could only assume that this is where they test some more powerful Sacred Gears. So he was going to check out my abilities firsthand?

"Please remain here until Azazel-sama arrives. I shall bring you anything you need. Please also consider that there may be other observers to enter, should Azazel-sama approve of them."

The woman said that formally to us. I guess Azazel must've informed them that he was going to need a room to conduct a study or something. And here I thought he was just flirting with that receptionist.

Ajuka gave the woman a comment.

"Would you inform Azazel on my opinion on the observers? I do not believe any others should be involved. This was meant to be a private session."

"Yes, of course."

The woman immediately took out a...tablet? —And started to type something down. There was a little ding noise at the end, and she put the tablet back in her coat. So Ajuka would prefer if it was just the 3 of us? I would too. I will feel very violated and creeped out if I am watched by a lot of other faceless, whispering scientists.

"Ano, how long do you think we'll have to….wait for Azazel?"

I asked that curiously, because I think I can still hear a few minor explosions down the hallway.

"Not long at all, Sekiryuutei-sama. Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama will only take a few minutes. If there is absolutely anything you need, I will bring it to you. So please ask of me whatever you want."

Oh... Uh...

That's weird.

When the woman had answered Ajuka before, she did it pretty professionally. Like talking with a strict superior. But when she talked to me, she spoke with a lighter tone and with a small smile. Not to mention, Ajuka is just "Ajuka Beelzebub". Meanwhile, I'm "Sekiryuutei-sama". She's acting like Ajuka is just a random leader, while I'm someone she respects...

Eeeeeeeeh? Isn't that backwards? I mean, we aren't enemies anymore. So it's not like there should be any bias against the Satans. But, I am also a Devil, you know? So why am I treated better? Is it the influence of the Sekiryuutei? This guy's a [Super-Devil]. That's way more impressive than the current me. Ddraig once said that my aura attracts people. Maybe that's why?

"..Uh, then maybe just something to drink.."

"Yes, of course. Anything. I will return shortly."

"..Yeah... Thank you."

"Not at all, Sekiryuutei-sama."

She left and returned in almost under a minute with a cup in hand.

"Here you are, Sekiryuutei-sama."

"Ah, thanks."

"Not at all. Anything you need."

Can you please stop emphasising on "anything"... Are? My enhanced smell kinda picked up on something. Is that— is that alcohol?

"Um…. Is there alcohol in this?"

"Eh? Yes, there is…. Forgive me, but did you prefer one without?"

"Uh…. Well, yeah…. I'm underage…."

She tilts her head cutely at that. Huuuh….. I guess they don't really have "Drinking ages" for Fallen Angels…. or actually, even if they did, I would assume they wouldn't want to "offend" the Sekiryuutei when they "bring him a drink"... So maybe that's on me.

"I shall bring you a replacement shortly."

"Well, it's alright. I'm not really that thirsty."

"Oh... Is...that so…."

Ah, man! I made her feel bad! Goddammit, how many times do I have to cause trouble for random nice pretty girls who I happen to run into in big places?!..…. Huh….. Is this gonna be a pattern?

 _ **Kakun.**_

The door opens. Oh, it's Azazel.

"Ah…. You're here. Good then... I got the message. Since it'll just be us let's get started."

Azazel enters with his clothes a bit tattered and hair burned. I see. So Shemhazai got his word in, huh….

"You'll have to forgive me for the delay…. Shemhazai and I were just discussing...his week off."

Yeah, he may need that. And maybe a bit of therapy.

"Here you are, Azazel-sama."

"Ah, thank you, Sera."

The woman, named Sera apparently, handed the drink to Azazel. I suppose that works too.

"Aaahh. That's better. Now let's start."

"Start", huh…... I wonder if this will be painful.

 _ **Kakun.**_

Sera quietly exited the room. Please don't leave.

"Ise, use your new abilities against me. Only use the ones that can be used consecutively or repeatedly."

Azazel takes off the burgundy jacket he's always wearing and tosses it to the floor, he's now only wearing his black muscle shirt.

This is definitely going to hurt….

 _ **ZTZTZZZZZZZZZZZZTT!**_

"...UuuuuuuuuuhhhhhaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH—!"

 **Part 3**

 **|Azazel POV|**

"Uuuuuuuugggghhhhhhh!"

I, Azazel, am currently sitting inside of my favourite custom limousine that I modified to run as quickly as a high end sports vehicle. Cool, right? Anyway, after my session with Ise and Ajuka back at headquarters, I decided to return Ise to the Gremory Residence, as promised. That's actually where we are right now. I'm dropping Ise off right before I drop off my newfound comrade, Ajuka. I had planned to drop him off before Ise, but he seemed not to mind dropping off Ise, considering it was closer than the deeper section where the Satan's estates are. Ise himself is now lazily complaining about his body's soreness.

At first, when we had begun, I only tested out his new abilities to their full extent. After that, I tested out the thing that interested me most.

Ascalon's binding.

So, I attacked him with some of my holy light from holy spears. And, as I thought, he was in his full armour—completely unscathed.

In order to determine whether that discovery was significant or not, I upped the amount power I sent into every shot consecutively. Only when I started getting serious did it affect him. And even then, it broke his armour from sheer power rather than having the holy element damaging his body directly like it usually does for Devils. Which means, the armour took the brunt of the holy attack. I then had him fight with his mask off, and hit him with more light. His face began bleeding after a hit. That's all I needed to know.

After that, Ascalon came into play. I told Ise to attack me without boosting it. Then, I had him use Divide on me. He ended up dividing some of my holy light that I sent at him, which was my intention from the start. After he took that power, I told him to transfer that power to Ascalon. And it was just as I predicted!

When the Boosted Gear transfers power to a certain object or entity, initially, all it does is boost the overall power of the subject. The same goes for Divide. When the power is halved, it is taken into the user and powers them up by that amount, equally. All across the board, the abilities of the subject will be powered up equally. Unless..! You are a skilled enough user like Vali or Ise, who can Boost or Divide and use that power to enhance only _one_ aspect of their abilities. Vali can halve someone's total power and use that Divided power to increase his demonic power. Ise can also do that with his Boosts. However, Ise is not a skilled user of Divine Dividing. He still isn't sure on how to direct the Divided power to only one specific aspect, like his speed, etc.

Here's the problem. When Ise attacked me with the powered up Ascalon, I felt the power of it increase. But the power that increased—

—Was the holy element!

The holy element, alone! The Dragon-slaying power was unaffected! So if Ise does not know how to do that himself, then how was it that it worked? There's only one explanation I have. [Transfer]. Ise can't dictate where the Divided power goes to, so in response to that, he used the Boosted Gear to transfer that Divided power to Ascalon instead.

Ise has become quite remarkable in using the Boosted Gear. For his immediate reaction to be to use transfer, because he can't direct the power naturally, is beyond proficiency. His improvisational skills are definitely something to be commended. Or feared.

The number one thing that was intriguing is, as explained by Ise during the game and confirmed by myself, the Boosted Gear can only transfer and store power that the user or the Boosted Gear can utilise. Ise is a Devil. He cannot transfer an ability he cannot use, like Holy power.

— _Or can he?_

"Aaaaaaaggghh! The next time I see you, I'm kicking your ass Azazel! Mark my words!"

The voice of the monstrous boy snapped me from my thoughts.

"Eh? Ahahaha, is that so? Well, in that case, good luck with that."

I waved him off carelessly. Though, somewhere within me, I hope that he doesn't plan to mark me as one of his next rivals. What you will become, Ise, is more than you believe.

"Grrrrr! I'm gonna beat the shit outta you, just you wait, Ash Crow!"

"Yeah, yeah. See you later, Ise."

With that Ise huffed his new tall body away towards the Residence gates that had servants ready to receive him. We set off. I began to think.

His physical changes must be on account of becoming more adept with his Boosted Gear as well as his body's need to adapt to serious environmental changes. Sometimes a Sacred Gear can influence the users body in these ways, most especially a Dragon Sacred Gear like Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. This is why some humans with a gear can be stronger or faster than supernatural beings. The Downfall Spear would also have this effect, if not for the fact that the soul of Fafnir is not properly sealed within it, and I don't use it often, same with the Vritra Gear. However, with one like the Boosted Gear that has the direct influence of Ddraig, the more the connection between the host and the Gear becomes stronger, the more the Gear will have a greater influence on the host. That may also be one of the reasons Ise has seemed to become more confident and outspoken. He never would've told me that to my face a month ago, let alone have the desire to fight me. The same happened with Vali. He became battle hungry, he grew taller, his teeth became sharper.

Even his body aside from his height has been affected. The incisors in his teeth have become quite sharp. I'm sure he could rip skin with those puppies. And I don't think he's noticed. His brown eyes have also seemed to have become a bit lighter in color. While before I would've described them as chocolate coloured, now they resemble more of a bronze colour. His skin has become a small tinge darker, at least compared to before, and definitely more rough/thick. His eyes themselves could've become the tiniest bit sharper, but it is hard to tell. The only time I can tell with certainty is whenever his face is overly serious. His expressions have surprisingly become intimidating in their own way. When we began sparring, I was quite relaxed despite my ready position. But the moment his stern gaze was set upon me, I had already subconsciously put up my guard. Ise still isn't at the power to kill or totally defeat me yet, but if we were to fight seriously, I'm sure I would come out with irreparable damage. An arm may be the least of my worries.

All in all, Ise is a true threat now. I pity those who will become his enemies. Not only because of his strength, but because there is something concerning I noticed when we began sparring. Something he isn't aware of. His serious expression was nothing that indicated my life was in danger. Because I knew he wasn't aiming for it. But—.

Somewhere, deep within, his eyes, they hold a small, sleeping darkness. One that I don't agree with. An unease set in my being. A darkness that grows. Day by day. And soon enough—

—it may be unleashed.

"He's quite the interesting subject, isn't he, that Hyoudou Issei."

Ajuka ripped me from my contemplation. Again, I had become absorbed in my thoughts.

"Yes, he is. A true "Red Dragon Anomaly"."

"Heh, is that so? I wonder if such a label will catch on."

"I wouldn't be surprised. It is a fitting name. The fact that you came up with it can't be a coincidence. It's uncanny."

"That may be true."

…..

"He's dangerous."

...

"Yes, he is."

Minds of a similar caliber. We think alike. Indeed, he is dangerous. And the reason— **is one that has yet to show itself**.

* * *

 **|Ise POV|**

"Welcome back, Waka-sama—"

"—I'M BACK."

I greeted one of the servants waiting for me at the gate with an irritated response. That damn Azazel! I'm gonna beat the living sin out of him next time! Just like with Shishou, I got the worthless end of my ass handed to me. Except this time, it was by an annoying, dickheaded, lazy governor who is **NOT** my Shishou! Not to mention, this servant who just greeted me with " _Waka-sama_ " again. One that I've never met before. Any servant who I've had the time to speak to, I politely asked never to call me that again. Well, not that harsh, just " _please just call me Ise_ " or " _that name makes me uncomfortable. Call me Ise._ ", and stuff like that. Though, the second one was much more commonly used because they felt calling me "Ise" was too imposing, unless I insisted.

Speaking of, Sakuya, who I freaked out on…. Well, I don't see her anymore. Despite the fact that I tried to explain that what happened to me had nothing to do with her, and Rias's parents seemed to understand, she was still inevitably moved up to the higher floors. And for that reason, I don't encounter her anymore…... I'm glad she wasn't removed…. But I can't help but feel at fault.

"Ise!"

Ah, Rias.

—OOOF!

"Ah, you're finally back."

She's tightly hugging me and acting like I went away for a number of days. This is the same as when I came back from the mountain.

"You must be tired. Let's get you in the bath and go to sleep."

She said that as she pulled away from me and smiled. Oh yeah, it's night, huh. And I'm dirty.

"Yeah."

I begun to follow her up the stairs, but right before I advanced up the stairs, I noticed Kiba down a hallway, lost in his thoughts. That look on his face, it's similar to the one he had during the thing with Excalibur…

He looked up at me— and smiled.

...Is something wrong?

"Welcome back, Ise-san."

Ah, my Asia. She was standing at the top of the staircase waiting for us.

"I'm home, I guess."

"Are you going to sleep now?"

When Asia asked that, I didn't have the chance to answer because Rias answered her first.

"We're going to take a bath."

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

 _We_?...

...

...

Ah... This is Rias after all.

"Eeeeeh?! N-No fair! I as well—! I-If Buchou is going in— then I will join as well!"

YEAH!

"Well then, let's go."

….Yeah…..

 **Part 4**

It's the second half of August. Or more accurately, the end of August, since it's like the 25th.

"Ise-sama, you're bags are packed."

"A-Ah... I see. Thank you…."

It's currently the morning we leave the Underworld. We are leaving in a few hours, so the servants ended up packing my clothes, since that's really the only thing I really took out of my bags, and getting my luggage ready.

I was just in the bathroom and the moment I stepped out, there was a beautiful servant who informed me of my luggage….. And I don't know if she was outside the whole time…

Anyway, I walk down a couple of staircases, because this place is huge and I refuse to use the elevator for anything 3 floors and below, and end up walking into one of the many large "living rooms" that Kiba was in. I sat down next to him.

"Today's the day, huh. Looks like we're going back home."

"...Ah! Ise-kun. Yes, you're right."

"Hm?"

It seems he was lost in thought again. He didn't notice me? Well, I don't want any repeats of last time. The last thing I want is for my past mistakes to be repeated….

"Neh…. Something eating you?"

"Eh?"

"Well…. Ya' just….look bothered, ya know."

"Ah…. I see…. Nothing ever gets past you, Ise-kun…. Always considerate….. You really are the most important…"

"Huh? What was that? Didn't really catch that."

"No…. It's nothing. I'm alright."

"Oh… That so?"

"Yeah."

A silent pause sat between us.

"Ya know…. I'm just gonna keep asking after we get back... Or I'm gonna find out anyway, with my power and everything. Though I really don't want to have to do that, ya know."

I told that to Kiba who is too hesitant to reveal what he's bothered about. Though it's true I can use [Bilingual] to find out what I want, the main restriction to it is that I can only find out information regarding the question asked. So if I ask Kiba "what's wrong", he, or more accurately, his heart will only tell me what he feels is wrong **right now**. But it won't tell me anything beyond that. The ability only activates when a question is asked by me. If I don't ask a question, nothing will happen and I won't hear anything. Not to mention, I can only use it once a day on each person. So if I use it now, I can't use it again on Kiba until tomorrow. Also, when I said " _right now_ ", I meant it. Asking such a vague question as " _what's wrong_ " is the cause. It's too wide of a range to cover, so it will only account for the most recent and significant things relating to my question. So I can't randomly ask "what's wrong" when everything seems okay, because all it'll tell me is something like " _I didn't sleep well_ " and that would be a waste. It works the same for enemies. If I ask " _what's your plan?_ " It will only tell me their 'current' objective. So it won't tell me of future plans or anything. Just what they're planning at the moment, or attempting to achieve. Ironically enough, the more honest a person is, the worse the ability performs on them. So this type of ability probably sucks when it comes to someone like my pure Asia. And most importantly, I can keep the ability activated if I wish and just keep asking question after question, but the moment I turn off the ability, it can't be used on the same person until the next day. But something like that requires extreme concentration, to the point that it may leave me open to attacks and the only thing protecting me would be my instinct. And the moment I would avoid an attack it warned me about, my concentration would break and the ability would deactivate. So as you can imagine, the ability is not fully optimized for combat.

All that aside, Kiba sighs and sat quietly after my statement.

"Neh, Ise-kun….. I am also your rival?..."

"Eh? Isn't that obvious?"

"..."

I can't see his face. It's covered by his hair, but somehow I feel an aura of sorrow(?)...emanating from him.

Oh. He suddenly stood. He looked down at me seriously.

"Ise-kun….. Would you mind a spar?"

"Eh? A spar?"

He nodded at my confusion. A spar?

(—!)

I stood at the realisation.

—A spar!

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Hell yeah! A spar! With Kiba! Aw man, ever since I got back from the mountain, I've wanted to spar with Kiba!

"Ara, ara, Ise-kun and Kiba-kun. Good morning."

"Ah, Mornin'!"

"Yo, Ise, Kiba."

"Osu."

At those moments, Xenovia and Akeno walked into the living area Kiba and I were in and greeted us. I greeted them back, but Kiba did not.

"Where were you two heading?"

"Ah, actually Kiba and I were gonna have a quick spar."

"Oh, a spar! That sounds interesting! Let me in on it too!"

I told Akeno and Xenovia what we were about to do and their reactions are different. Xenovia is enthusiastic and wants to join, while Akeno is just in her usual "Onee-sama mode", responding with _Ara Ara_ and _Ufufufu_.

"No…. Sorry, Xenovia, but can you just leave this spar to us?"

Kiba says that with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

Xenovia and Akeno both caught on with Kiba's sour mood and gained serious expressions.

"Te— Oi, what's up, Kiba? You seem off."

"Yes... Are you alright, Kiba-kun?"

"I am fine…. Let's go, Ise-kun."

"Ah, yeah."

Kiba cuts off the conversation and starts to walk off. I quickly follow along while waving back at the girls. So it wasn't just me, Kiba is acting oddly. I simply followed Kiba in silence as he lead us through the maze of a castle that I seem to have gotten used to.

Soon enough, we end up exiting through the back of the Residence and come upon the "Backyard" of the Residence which could easily fit my whole new renovated house in it twice over.

Kiba, who was walking ahead of me, stopped in place. I stopped as he did and I didn't approach him.

"So, how you wanna do this? No, actually, how long? Mmmmm. Five minutes? 10 minutes."

I was stretching loosely. Despite his attitude, I can't help but say that I'm kind of pumped. If Saji could get my fire burning, then I wonder what it's like with Kiba.

He turns around and faces me. His look says everything. He feels conflicted. I can see shame in his expression. And the uncertainty in his eyes. Mixed along with a small amount of determination.

I lost my relaxed attitude and became serious.

I see.

So you want it for real, huh. Alright.

"Ah, Ise, Kiba, there you are. Akeno and Xenovia told me about your spar. I suppose I'll mediate for you…"

I heard Rias voice from my left, which was the exit we came out through. Her words trailed off the closer she approached. I can tell that she's still quite a meters away from us, but she stopped walking right when her speech cut off. She seems to have noticed the tense atmosphere surrounding Kiba and I. I'm sure everyone else did as well since they happened to be here.

The rest of the peerage has joined in observing. Probably because of Xenovia to be honest. With her previous enthusiasm and even just knowing her personality, she would probably say something like _Kiba and Ise are sparring. Wanna watch?_

Everyone is quiet. Kiba and I are staring each other down. I suppose there's no point in delaying it any longer, huh.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

I donned my armour, not putting on my mask immediately.

"...Shall we start?"

Kiba didn't answer, but instead spawned his Holy-Demonic sword and took a stance.

Alright then.

That look on your face says everything.

So—

— **all out then?**

 **[Jet!]**

 _ **ZIP!**_

I appeared right in front of Kiba with a fist reared back. No sneak attacks. This is a real fight. It seems I was faster than he anticipated, because rather than dodging, he put his sword up and used it as cover with both of his hands.

 _ **DON!**_

The hit I sent to Kiba was too powerful for him so when he tried to block it only sent him skidding back until the force just caused him to fall back and start crashing into the ground. That wasn't even half power. But I don't want to destroy the surrounding area. That would create more trouble for the servants who would have to redo the yard with magic.

Kiba stood back up. A tiny bit of blood was sliding from his lip. He must've bitten himself from the sheer force.

 _ **ZIP!**_

This time Kiba came at me. As I thought, he's still damn fast! If this is his full speed, I am truly faster than him at my full speed. But not by a great degree. His full speed is about 75% of my full speed! Yes! That's perfect, Kiba! That's just enough! With your skill, you can make up for it! Even with Tannin on the mountain, it was hard to train in swordplay. The best I could do was give Tannin my sword when he shrunk himself and he showed me the most common methods of swordplay. But even he himself does not know how to properly teach me in that subject. He may know how to deal with them himself, which is basically the extent of his knowledge that he shared with me, but he still can't teach me on how to deal with them properly. So dealing with Kiba will still be hard as ever!

 _ **DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN!**_

Damn! Kiba's strikes are not just fast, they're skilled and precise. I was using one of my gauntlets to block it in every direction he came in. Not much damage is being done to my armour with his strikes, but I'm sure he's only trying to aim for my head. He's serious. He's coming at me with the intent to kill!

Just like Saji! Yes! I see! So these are true battles! A battle of mutual respect and similar strengths! It's beyond exhilarating! I can only feel respect and tenacity flowing through my entire body.

Kiba hardly leaves any openings. He's striking so quickly and consecutively that I hardly have any chances to attack. It reminds me a lot of the Ryu style. Practically the same concept, but with a sword! Haha! You are the perfect rival, Kiba! The only way I can get out of this outrageous combo flurry of attacks is if I overwhelm him with pure speed and power. You are a more troublesome enemy than I expected, Kiba!

 _ **DIN!**_

I caught Kiba's Sword in between my hands. I gotcha!

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

My instincts gave me a warning from behind! I immediately extended my wings in response. They ended breaking a wall of swords that were popping out below me and were about to pierce me!

The moment I knew my wings had saved me, I immediately lifted my left leg and uppercutted Kiba with it from under his chin. A strong blow!

"—Nngh!"

Kiba grit his teeth and stumbled backwards. His eyes were foggy. That kick must've almost taken him out of the game. Before he could steady himself fully, I sent a fist straight to his abdomen.

 _ **DON!**_

"BLARGHH—!"

The pressure of the punch hunched his body over fully, almost as if it forced him to whip down and vomit some blood in response. He unsteadily staggered backwards, holding onto his stomach. I decide to give him a second and waited for his recovery. If I keep going like that, it'll end up the same way it did with Saji. "No contest".

"Haaah….. Hah….. Hah….."

Kiba was wheezing heavily. He raised his head from his hunched position. His eyes were filled with something determined.

Hm?

What?

I'm "not taking this seriously"?

Of course I am. Look at you.

…..

Oh. I see.

My bad. I almost forgot—

 _(The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be..)_

—No holding back.

 _(..Doesn't show mercy.)_

 ** _ZIP!_**

I charged Kiba and he immediately raised his sword to take the brunt of my attacks. His iron willed grip is the only reason his sword hasn't flown from his grasp. But at this point, he has practically no defence against me. I'm the one pushing him back now. All he can do is try his best to reflect my strikes with his marginally inferior strength. He's up against the wall now. His sword will break soon and he'll have to create a new one. I won't give him time to create any. And I won't give him the chance to use sword birth.

 _ **BRIIIKKKKK!**_

The sword finally gave way and broke under the pressure of my punch, which then landed square on the side of Kiba's face! The punch I sent was with the purpose of shattering the sword, and it did, but in turn his sword that was covering his face was destroyed and my too strong punch connected with his left cheek. I swore I felt his jaw crush under my fist.

 _ **DOOOONN!**_

With my strike, Kiba's body flew back and crashed straight into the ground, creating a large wave of dust, followed by the sound of his body bouncing off the ground from his momentum.

 _ **BAM BAM BAM!**_

Silence—.

.

.

.

.

Shit!

I may have gone too far!

 _ **Foom! Foom!**_

I flew towards Kiba's direction and stopped approximately where his body should've been, in the dirt below me. Once I stopped, I whipped my wings outwards to clear the dust covering us. When I did that—

…...

There lie Kiba, gazing up at the sky with only his right eye open, left eye shut. With a look of peace, or more accurately, absence, on his face. As if he is just not thinking about anything but the purple skies above...

I could only stay still while looking down at him. The left side of his face was hardly visible. It was entirely coated in blood. As if he was painted with it along only the left side of his head. His sparkling blonde hair that women fawned over so often, was lightly stained as it flowed in the subtle wind. In his own way, he still looked so picturesque. Even with the possible cracking of his jaw, he still looked like some bloodied pretty boy staring softly at the stars...

…...

"Asia, heal Kiba!"

"Y-Yes!"

I hear Rias and the others begin to approach quickly, without taking my eyes off of Kiba. He isn't looking at me. His expression tells me he isn't concerned with the world around him. He's just lost deep within his own mind. Rias and Asia knelt down beside Kiba's head.

"Kiba? Can you hear me?"

"...Buchou?... Ah, Yes…...I can hear you... My hearing is back."

"Just relax. Asia is healing you right now. How does your body feel?"

"My body?... It is fine. I don't feel any pain... I feel nothing really... I'm just looking at the sky."

"It's okay. You're probably just discombobulated. You'll start feeling back to normal soon. You're not fully conscious either. We'll make sure Asia heals you before then, so you don't come back sore."

"I...sound odd…."

"Yes, your jaw is probably fractured. Asia is healing it now."

"Ah….wasn't I fighting?...with Ise-kun?.."

"Yes, you were having a spar, but that's over now. No more of that. Now you just rest."

"Kiba-san, can you open your eye?"

"My eye?... Oh is it closed?...let me try…..is it open?"

"Y-Yes.."

"Okay…. Sorry, I can't tell. I can't see anything."

.

.

.

.

.

The same outcome. The same as with Saji.

I told myself that it was all about respect. That I respected Kiba as a rival, and that's why it was okay. He was prepared. He wanted to get serious. So I got serious.

And it's the same thing. I fooled myself into believing that a measly _respect_ was enough to justify the ruthless beatings of my friends. In the end, I only made fools of them both. And even though I tried to make it up to Saji, there was nothing I could've done to remove that humiliation. Now, there is nothing I could do to make it up to Kiba. Saji was praised for his efforts. Commended for his strong will.

But for a worthless spar? Who will be here to tell him a job well done? The girls? No. They didn't approve of something like this anyway. This event is nothing to glorify. Nothing good came of it.

And who am I to praise him? What would I say? [ _That was a great match!_ ]? With a stupid smile on my face? It would only look like I was belittling him. There is nothing I can do.

I did this.

He'll heal his body.

But maybe not his heart.

And even worse, I did it when he was already flooded with internal conflict.

.

.

The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be...?

.

.

 _ **—(I am such a fool..)**_

* * *

 **Part 5**

 **|Kiba POV|**

—.

Ah?... My mouth? I can feel the numbness slowly fade away. A minor pain, which is also subsequently fading. My eye…. I can see a blur with it. My sight is coming back. I can hear well now. At first it was just ringing, and my head was spinning, but now I can feel where I am.

—On the ground.

Asia is healing my head. I can feel subtle throbs pulse through my skull as time passes. I may have a headache after all of this is over.

—I lost to Ise-kun.

No, I never had a chance. His speed and power were too high above my own technique. Even if I aimed with pinpoint accuracy, my strikes themselves were nowhere near strong enough. His speed was above mine as well. I thought that maybe at least if I fought him, I would have that over him.

—I was wrong.

Ise-kun is above me. I am no longer at his level. I cannot call myself his rival. Not anymore. Even if he tells me I am, I will not accept it.

...

Not until I've caught up.

I was so conflicted, ever since the match.

I kept thinking " _how far above me is Ise-kun exactly?"_ Not out of curiosity, but rather a true need to know. I kept thinking that " _maybe I'm faster than him_ , _my technique may be more refined_ , _our skill levels may be equal_." So many thoughts, just because I couldn't get it out of my head. I kept wondering if I had any purpose left. What was I to do?

...

But that's alright now.

I know now what I am to do. It's what I always should've done. I was just too stupid to realise it.

All I have to do— all I can do, **is back him up**.

As I gazed at the sky above me, I thought of something.

— _"Above me"._

Yes. That is where Ise-kun belongs.

Ise-kun is above me. And that is where he will stay.

Ise-kun, I will always try my best to catch up to you. To make myself someone worthy of your rivalry. But in the end, I will never be worthy of it. Because you are so much more than me, Ise-kun. Your strength doesn't lie just in your power to defeat others. It also lies in your ability to **save** others.

Just like you once saved me.

You will always be worth more than me. You will always matter more than me.

And that's alright. I'm okay with that.

My family— they told me to live for myself, to live for what I want. And what I want— is to protect my friends. As long as I can do that, that's all that matters. So I don't have to be stronger than you, Ise-kun. Because you will always be stronger than me. You will always be more important than me, because you are my friend.

So I will always have your back. Even if I can't protect you, I will protect the others along with you. By your side, but not as an **equal**.

I was a fool to believe we should be "equals". As long as I have your respect, that's all I care about. I will always place your life above my own. That's the way it should be. Because you are my friend. Because you are my comrade.

Hm. I wonder if it would ever be possible to reach your level of strength? Maybe.

But I can never be as **great** as you are, Ise-kun.

—.

At that time, I wasn't sure if I should have, or could have, voiced those thoughts. Whether it was right decision or not to keep that to myself, I don't know. I just hoped that Ise-kun didn't blame himself for anything that happened. I don't even know if the conclusion I had reached in my heart was the right one. At least, it felt right.

But even more than that, I was so much more foolish than I could've realised. I was concerned with myself so much, that I triggered an event that would only be one step away from Ise-kun's downfall.

The last step, was something none of us could ever have predicted. Something that I was too foolish to know how to deal with.

Nothing could have prepared us, for what was the culmination of insanity—

— _ **For the well of madness that was to open up.**_

* * *

 **-DxD-**

 **|Ise|**

It was finally time to leave.

After all of the things that happened after the spar, Kiba was patched up and we were set, ready to go.

I overheard Grayfia, and another servant who specialised in medical magic, giving Kiba a quick check up after Asia was done healing him. According to one of them:

 _("If it wasn't for the fact that Asia-sama had such remarkable healing ability, I'm sure he would've lost this eye forever.")_

….

….

After Kiba was fully healed, I tried to avoid him, let alone everyone, as much as I could. I didn't want them to see my face. I could feel it. Something inside of me, it's building up. It feels so hard to carry. Like a breath caught in my lungs. I was sure if I were to see Kiba that I would break.

And I almost did. Cruel irony seemed to catch up with me again, because I ended up running into Kiba alone, by chance, before we were set to leave. He greeted me with a kind smile on his face and—

 _("Thanks, Ise-kun. It was a good spar.")_

…..

...

...

...

Despite the fact that we ran into each other, he only said that as he passed by me. And nothing more.

My legs felt weak and I felt a pain in my chest. The same feeling as when I saved Koneko. I was ready to break down like a fool.

But I stood my ground. I steeled my will and looked onward. I shut it down.

Yeah.

I don't have the right to cry.

So I'll bury it.

As long as he's okay, I don't care.

I deserve to hurt for it. Because that's the only way I can make it up to him.

— _ **I can carry this burden.**_

* * *

We of the Gremory group, were receiving a farewell from the underworld at the station in front of the main residence.

"Well then, Issei-kun. I look forward to the day we can meet again. You may return here any time without hesitation. Think of the Gremory family as your own family."

Rias's father said that as many servants stood behind him.

"Ah, thank you. But I'm afraid that's something far too grand for me."

I answered him respectfully with a subtle bow. I've mostly returned to normal, thankfully. At least enough to act normal.

I was smiling bitterly, but Rias's mother also affirmed it.

"Not at all. Issei-san. Please take care of Rias in the human world. Since my daughter can be so selfish, I worry."

"M-Mother! W-What are you saying!?"

Rias face turned deep red.

"Yes, of course. I can assure you **we** all will take care of her to the utmost of our abilities."

"…Uu, I'm also being moved to tears. The future of my family is bright…"

Rias's father was crying? Why? Rias's mother sighed beside him.

"Wait a minute, dear. Isn't this where the father is supposed to retaliate by saying something like [I won't give up my daughter yet!]?"

"Even if you say that, Issei-kun seems to have surpassed my power already, so isn't it enough already? I think it will be fine even if I settle down soon."

"Please wait until Rias has graduated from high school at least before talking about retirement."

Rias's mother speaks up once again. "'Retirement"? Someone would have to take over the house, in that case. That would be Rias... Just as I was feeling the instinct of suspicion, Rias mother spoke to me again.

"Issei-san, I know well of everyone else, but I am asking this of you specifically. Please take care of my daughter."

"Of course, I am the strongest piece and the pawn. To protect everyone, especially my king, is my purpose."

—There it is. Rias's mother furrowed her brow. A worried expression is now placed on her face. Rias's father has also lost his comedic expression.

..As I thought, something is going on. It has to be. I can feel it. Something is nagging at me. My instincts are telling me something is off. That "something more" is happening behind the scenes. But I can't seem to pick it out. I don't want to accuse anyone of anything, but this atmosphere and the odd dialogue between the people around me, it keeps me second guessing everyone.

..Maybe I'm just paranoid? All I know is, it's not helping my mental state. And whatever it is, I'll try testing the waters, the way I am now. And see what I can deduce from their words and reactions.

As it is right now, I only have one unlikely guess. And I hope it's wrong. Because if it isn't—

...I don't know what I'll do.

"Rias, send us a letter during your remaining summer holidays."

Sirzechs said that while carrying his son, Millicas in his arms. Grayfia was standing immediately behind them.

"Yes, Onii-sama. You stay well as well, Millicas."

"Yes, Rias-nee-sama!"

We had boarded the train and were giving our last farewells to Sirzechs and the others from the window.

"Ah."

At that moment, I noticed. Sirzechs, Millicas, and also Grayfia.

I saw two parents and their child in that three-shot. As I thought, it was like that. It wasn't a joke. They really were his parents. Well then. How 'bout that?

* * *

The return train.

I was being pressed by my untouched school homework.

That's right! I had been busy since coming to the Underworld, but I had completely forgotten about this!

Furthermore, thinking back, didn't I spend off the important summer of my second year of high school on a mountain with a dragon? And fighting! My life has become something else entirely.

I started on my Japanese homework while sighing.

Although, now it doesn't all seem so hard. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not any better at it, but completing it seems easier than before. Before I would just stare at it while fumes would start escaping from my ears as my brain shut down. Now, I can think pretty level headedly and get through it rationally. With patience as my main asset.

Aside, I did have some amazing experiences during my time in the Underworld. And I had done various studies. We were strong—in terms of power. However, in the case of opposing teams who took greater control than us, no matter how great our power was, we would lose depending on the tactics used.

…If I'm also going to play the games as a [King] in the future, I have to start thinking about tactics and the like right away…more than I have before. My ability and power saved me this time, but next time the enemy may be prepared. So, just like I told Sona, I have to follow my own advice as well.

Because, no matter how great my power was from the legendary dragon, if I recklessly plunged forward and fell into my opponent's tricks, it will be an immediate game over. If I was taken out as a [King], my team would have to resign. Though I won overall in power, I could've been defeated by Saji in terms of technique. If I was weaker, of course. Either way.

—I laid back and balanced my pencil on my nose. Rias noticed my contemplation.

"Having trouble?"

"Eh? Ah. No, not really. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well... Ever since I came to the underworld, I've discovered so many things that changed the way I view the world and everyone in it. I feel like all my priorities have changed, and I've become someone else. Whether that's good or not, I'm still trying to figure it out. But above all of that, I've realised how much bigger this world is than me. And the only way for me to fit in it, is to become bigger myself. At first, all I ever wanted was to reach the goal of 'Harem King!'... But now that I can see everything, I can tell that there is so much beyond that. Shishou was right. Such a waste of goal for someone like me. There is so much more that can be done and so many things ahead that matter to so many others, not just me. Fighting and living for the purpose of something greater, above myself... I can't help but want to reach for that….. Ya know?"

I said that with sincerity as I reached towards the roof above me, though within me I could feel myself trying to reach something more. The Younglings' faces flash through my mind... They're all saying _Shishou!_... Hmph. Yeah, right... After all I've done? What kind of "Shishou" would I be?

 _(The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be..)_

"Haaah..."

I sigh and look back down in front of me, where Rias had been sitting.

Are? What? Why're you blushing and looking away? Why're you playing with your hair like that?

"W-What's with that reaction?"

"Ah, No—! It's just... You caught me off guard with that…. I wasn't expecting Ise to say something so….mature…"

"Haaah?! What's up with that?! That's rude! I can be serious too!"

"Y-Yes... Sorry."

"Grr... Hmph."

I huff and cross my arms while looking away. What, I can't be mature? Hmph. Whatever.

Suddenly—

 _ **Pomf**_

Huh? Feeling something soft on my legs, I look down.

Koneko….is sitting on my lap…

She had sat down on my lap….with her cat ears out and cutely twitching. Her tail flipped around casually.

"K-Koneko?…."

She looked up at me and...

"~Nyan~"

She made that sound with a smile across her whole face.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Yeah. With just something like that, my brain blew up.

Asia had teary eyes, Rias scowled with narrowed eyes, and Akeno was giving off pressure with a silent smiling face, but…

 _ **Glomp!**_

 **[—!]**

I immediately brought her, tightly, into my chest.

—I can't resiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssttt!

"Aaaaaaaahahahahahaha! Yes! Cuteness is justice! Hahahahahaha!"

I said that with pure enthusiasm as she squirmed in my grip while going " _Nyyaaaan!_ " Just like a real cat! Aaaaaaaah! An unbelievable cuteness! One that can only be rivaled by Asia herself! I never knew such a thing could exist! I can feel the dumb old Ise smile stretch my face. Ahahaha! Yes! I feel just like my old self again! Let me revel in this beauty!

—.

 _ **This happiness did not last.**_

* * *

 **|Kiba|**

As the train arrived at the underground platform on the human world-side, I stretched myself. I heard Ise-kun's voice first.

"Well, we've arrived. Now then, let's return home, Asia—"

He stopped.

When I turned to look at Asia— A mysterious man with delicate features had drawn near Asia-chan.

"Asia Argento… We finally meet."

"U-Umm…"

Asia-chan was bewildered. This was bad. Was he a pervert? I have to protect what Ise-kun cares for..!

I stepped in between them.

"Excuse me, what business do you have with Asia-chan?"

But, the mysterious delicate man questioned Asia-chan with a sincere expression.

"…So you've forgotten me. We should have met that time."

The delicate man— Wait, I've seen him somewhere before. The delicate man suddenly revealed his chest and showed a big scar there. It was a deep scar. Asia-chan's eyes opened wide when she saw that.

"T-That wound, could it be…"

Asia-chan? You remember him?

"Yes, my face couldn't be seen back then, but I am the devil from that time."

Asia-chan became speechless at those words.

"My name is Diodora Astaroth. That time you weren't able to treat it to the point where a scar wouldn't remain, but my life was saved due to your Sacred Gear."

I had heard about Asia-chan's past. She had been branded as a witch for saving a devil by chance.

—That's right, he was the devil who had been the trigger for Asia-chan being driven out of the Church.

"Diodora? You're Diodora, aren't you?"

Buchou seemed to recognize him… Ah, I remembered, the handsome high-class devil from that time. He was from the family of the current Astaroth. The younger Brother of Ajuka Beelzebub.

Diodora tenderly took Asia's hand and kissed it! This man— had no idea what he was doing.

I was about to speak to him, but without caring about that, he spoke to Asia.

"Asia, I came to meet you. I apologise that I couldn't greet you at that meeting. But, I think the encounter between you and I was destiny. —I want you to be my wife. I love you."

—He had proposed to Asia right in front of us!

That was the moment that had marked the beginning—

— _ **of a Tragedy.**_

"Wha..?"

Ise-kun, who I had not seen enter my vision until now, was suddenly standing in front of me, blocking my view.

I, and the man known as Diodara Astaroth, looked up to Ise-kun. And though neither of us could see it clearly, I could feel the pure animosity spawned from the pure darkness hiding his expression. Though I could not see his face—

—I wished I didn't look up.

.

.

 **"You…..will not take what is mine."**

* * *

 **END.**

 **And that's a wrap! Wow this chapter took longer than usual Huh? Sorry about that. Christmas and all. And not to mention a LOT of character development. Well there's more where that came from. Anyway, we are FINALLY into the DIODARA ARC! Man this is like the main shit I've been building up to! Aside from some other events. But damn here we go! Shit is going to GO DOWN. Now IM hyped. I'll try my best to get the next one out either before new years or right after. Just like this one right after Christmas. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

 **Stay Frosty.**

 **Note: An Ahoge is the lone hair at the top of a characters head also known as an "idiot hair"**

 **P.S. you see what I did with the title there Eh? Cruel irony has got it in for Ise. One of his nicknames took on a bigger meaning. Like always of course lol.**

 **P.P.S. adding this note later but fuck me Man! The damn document error that was happening on the 26** **th** **didn't let me upload this chapter when it was done!**


	9. Chapter 9: Seeds Of Failure

**And we're on! Alright here's the next Chapter. I'm damn excited to write these coming chapters. Let the hype build cuz damn I'm ready! Shits going DOWN. If you didn't think shit was getting real, then SHITS GETTING REAL NOW. If you didn't think shit was getting deep, SHITS GETTING DEEP NOW. Anyway, we getting into it now boys. Also, if you haven't been paying attention to the titles of the chapters, I suggest you do that. EVERYTHING has meaning. So yeah, pay close attention kids. Something grand is about to unfold. P.S. A lot of the reviews, if not all of them, were talking about Diodara. Lol. Did y'all just miss all the other shit that went down? That chapter was crazy. Lotta stuff happened. Meh, doesn't really matter, cuz now all I'm expecting to see is DIODARA THIS, DIODARA THAT. Or [HOLY SHIT ISE IS $$ &% ]. And that's just perfect, hehehehehehe. And if you've ever played Cod Black ops then you'll all have an easy time imagining Issei's "episodes"**

 **Here are the tracks I recommend for this chapter:**

 **[Long slow pain - Evangelion 3.33 ost]**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

...

It's dark...

No, wait. My eyes are closed... I open them. The light of the sun blinds me for a short moment, until my eyes adjust.

I found myself in an elegant Japanese room.

The floor was covered in exquisitely woven straw mats. There are expensive looking vases within the room and a beautiful traditional Japanese garden outside while making a peaceful sound that went "kong".

"Ise-san."

And right in front of me wearing a white kimono is—Asia? She bows her head while sitting in a formal posture. Having a foreign girl with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a white kimono is so pure that she looks sacred and amazingly beautiful. Truly perfect.

Looking at me with teary eyes, Asia says this to me.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me. Today, I, Asia, am going to become a bride."

— _ **Crack!**_

I felt my mind immediately shut down. "Bride"? The noise of something cracking like glass, returned, somewhere in the depths of my mind. Loudly.

"Sob, Asia-chan, you have grown so much…"

"Asia-chan, you look beautiful!"

Next to me, my mum and dad are crying hysterically while looking at Asia. Huh? What's going on? I don't understand?

"Asia, you know that you can come back to us at any time, right?"

Rias says so while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Asia-chan, you can leave the rest to us."

Akeno is also being emotional, like Rias. Eh? What's going on? What is this? Asia? Mum saw my confused look and explains it to me.

"Hey Ise, you should say something to Asia-chan. You adored her as if she was your little sister."

What? No, what?

"No, I don't understand. What's going on? Why're you acting oddly? All of this isn't real. It can't be real. If it's real then I have nothing left, so it can't be real."

Yeah, this can't be real. This is ridiculous. It doesn't matter how real this feels. It's just something that can't be.

The one who stole Asia's heart—.

 ** _SLIDE!_**

A handsome guy appears, energetically sliding open the door.

"Nice to meet you, Onii-san. My name is Diodora Astaroth. I'm a High-class Devil and am super rich and confident. Fufufu, you can leave Asia to me. I will definitely make her happy!"

He's making a splendid pose while speaking his appeal to me and my family. He's one of the young High-class Devils. The one from the train—

— _ **《**_ _ **DIODORA ASTAROTH!》**_

"What a handsome man! We don't have to worry about a thing!"

"Yes, the fact that he is also rich makes him a good choice. Even when she starts getting on years she'll have a stable life."

My parents says that. These aren't my parents. They can't be. My parents aren't so worthless.

"I have every confidence in Diodora, I know I can leave Asia to him."

"Exactly."

Even the Onee-sama pair, Rias and Akeno are agreeing.

These people are all fakes. I should erase them now. They shouldn't exist.

"Now Asia, let's begin the ceremony. Let's head towards our bright future together!"

The Astaroth rich boy picks up Asia in a princess-carry and tries to leave.

— _ **《**_ _ **I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD LEAVE!》**_

I chase after them. But Asia just waves at me.

"Ise-san! You've taken good care of me up to now! I will definitely attain happiness~!"

Why— they're so far away? Why can't I reach them? They're getting further and further away. Everything around me starts to darken, leading up to the only light source being the two running from me. Soon enough, it's just black and darkness surrounding me. The darkness is filling everything up. Literally. Like water or blood, the black floor becomes liquefied. The thick black liquid starts to rise up to my knees. It's hard to move in it. But I try my best to push forward in it.

This can't be happening. It isn't real. It can't be real.

— _ **CRACK!**_

The light ahead of me. The only light at the end of the tunnel. The shining golden light of mine. Asia, she's getting farther and farther away. She's taking the light with her. The further she gets the darker it gets. I can't reach her. She's going to disappear from my sight soon.

— _ **CRACK**_ — _ **CRACK!**_

I chase after them while crying but I can't reach Asia— the tears on my face are thick and smell like blood **falling from my eyes.**

— _ **SHHHHHHSHSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

A noise followed by bright short image flashes, like a broken film reel.. Flashes of things that only last less than a millisecond. They're all flashes of Asia's face. The ear piercing noise is something like static from a Television?

— **G̲͓̘̮͋͌̎̿̋iͩ͑ͮ҉̤̥̺v̶͉͚͚̖̓ͧ̚̚̚e̦̼͖̱̻̹͓ͧͩ̐ͣͭ ̧͎̟̥i̼̼̬̰̝͐͗͌̚t̘͖̱͙̬ͬ̂͒ͣ̉̉̍ ̎ͥͧ̐̽̿҉̦̪̜̳͚͈̤t̜̣͚̫̤̦̗̐ͯ̌̃͋͋͑o̺̩̲̖̗̲̿̈̐̑̽ ͧ̓ͨ͋̌̂͋҉͍u̍̂ͦs̟̪̯͙̱ͧ**

Whispers. Like thousands of whispers right in my ear, slowly getting louder. They're all saying different things. I can't make out what they're saying. But I can hear something distinct within the many whispers. Is this what it's like to have voices in your head?

Am I losing it?

Am I losing Asia?

Which is worse to me?

— _ **CRACK**_ — _ **CRACK**_ — _ **CRACK!**_

Ah, I am losing it. Look there it is. Asia is taking it with her.

— _My Sanity._

 _ **CRACK!**_

… Asia…

My adorable Asia has…become a bride?…

 _ **SPLURGE!**_

A disgusting noise. The liquid— has hands coming out of it. The liquid is up to my stomach. The hands are grabbing onto me.

 _ **TEAR!**_

My clothes randomly disappeared, so I'm naked. And the hands are viciously tearing into my skin. I don't feel pain. One of them took a whole layer of flesh off the left side of my back. Ah, I think I can feel them ripping apart the lower half of my body. I can't walk anymore. My legs must be gone.

— **G͈̺̜̤̲̹̟̣̓ͤ͋̕͡I͙̤̝̦͈ͧ͂̐̿͒ͅV̶͖̫̰͔̖̮ͮ̓̽̒ͬ̍ͬÈ͢҉̡̫̭̰̲̬̱. ̶̤̖̻̖̰̼͗͐̀I̧̢̒̅͌ͦ҉͎͎̝̮̘̜̝̦̲T̵̝̖̦͑ͣ̓. ̶̶̻͙͍͚͇̝̣̍͑̍̀ͥͣ̄̕T̥̼̯͍̪͚̖ͥͫ͒Ö̝̺̭͚̰̟͂͆͝. ̧̞͖̦̟̠͂ͥ̿ͪ̋̊̈́͜͞ͅU̸̡͚̹̜͇̗̟̦͑͒S̜̦̭̬̹̳̻ͩ̈̋**

.

Ah, I'm sinking. They're pulling me down. They're ripping me apart. There isn't going to be anything left of me when they're done.

—Ah, now I understand.

I look up, towards where "up" should be, and notice something.

A glint. Lines?

No. They are "cracks". White cracks on a transparent glass ceiling. Only the glimmering of the cracks is what is visible. Everything beyond it is black. A lot of cracks.

How far is it from breaking?

— _ **CRACK!**_

Ah.

A black hand dripping from the black liquid grabs ahold of my face.

Oh.

I'm gone.

—.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The last image I see, is a red surface. Scales? Ddraig?

Suddenly— Red?

— ** _The Red eye of a beast is staring me down_**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"ISE-SAN!"

 **[—!]**

...

…?...

…..My room?...

…

"I-Ise-san…..

...Ah?...

"...A…...sia?..."

"A-Are you okay, Ise-san? You were calling out my name in your sleep."

…..

"A…..h…..Ah…."

….A moan?... I…..can't talk?...

"Ise-senpai."

..Koneko?...

Breath?... I need to breathe….

 _ **Inhale**_ — _ **Exhale.**_ _ **Inhale**_ — _ **Exhale.**_

"Ise-san?..."

Finally returning the breath to my lungs and removing my shock, I spoke.

"Ah... Asia?... I am...okay….. Bad dream."

"...A-Ah, I see. A bad dream."

"Senpai…."

I….am okay…. I'm in my room….. That wasn't real….. I was right. It was not true…. It couldn't be true... Yes... A dream..

I haven't had such a terrifying nightmare in what feels like a long while... No, actually... It feels more like that's one of the worst I've ever had...

"..I'm okay."

Seeing her worried expression, I pat Koneko on the head. That's right, after the training camp she was set to live here. I don't know when she snuck in my room.…. I don't really care. They're both here. That's all that matters. The dream was wrong. So, it's okay.

"I am okay—"

 _ **Slam!**_

"Ise!"

Rias burst into the room frantically.

"What's wrong?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm okay… Just a bad dream... That's all."

"Are you sure?! Asia?!"

She looked to Asia for confirmation. Asia nods her head.

"Eh?! Um—Yes, Ise-san was having a nightmare."

"Koneko?!"

"Yes, Buchou…."

"Ise?!"

"Yes. Calm down. I'm okay…."

She stares me down for a bit. Then her grip on my shoulders loosens.

"Okay…. Okay….. **"**

She breathes a sigh of relief and a sits on the side of the bed. Looks like I freaked her out quite a bit, huh...

Hm? I noticed something. She's holding something white in her hands. They have red stamps. Envelopes?

"Buchou, what are those?"

"Eh?...Ah...letters. All from Diodora it seems. They've been coming in nonstop. Letters, invitations, tickets, product tokens, gifts piling up at the door. He's relentless honestly."

—I wasn't sure when I stood up from the bed, or when I had swiped away the letters from Rias's hands, but all I know is: the soon tearing sounds from almost 10 envelopes was music to my ears.

 _ **Tear!**_ — _ **Rip!**_ — _ **Tear!**_

The pieces of the torn up papers fell to the floor like confetti.

—I could feel something building inside of me. Was it anger? Was it frustration? Paranoia? I don't know. All I know is that, in order to protect what I deemed precious, I needed to be someone that wouldn't hesitate. Someone who wouldn't back down. No weak disposition towards doing what is necessary.

 _(—A response certainly stemmed from my growing fear of failure.)_

"Rias, where are the gifts?"

"E-Eh? Oh, they're….at the door."

"Bring them in. We're burning them."

"Eh? That's…. It's a bit much don't you think? We could just send them back—"

"— _I'm not asking_."

After that, every item sent to the Hyoudou Residence by Diodora Astaroth, was subsequently destroyed by the unrelenting flames of the Sekiryuutei.

* * *

 _(The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be...will not let others take what is his.)_

* * *

 **Part 2**

The summer has ended and it's a new term. The second term.

"Then graduate from being a virgin, right. Summer is like an obstacle for high school boys."

The glasses guy, Motohoma, says it while nodding. One of my evil buddies. We're talking about the "failures" of our summers.

I didn't necessarily fail this summer. If anything, I succeeded in a lot of things. I attained Balance Breaker, became my Shishou's star pupil (Hehehe), created a plethora of new abilities, defeated The Sitri peerage (Not counting Saji), became well known amongst the Higher levels, and even gained the first member of my official harem!

—Koneko!

To believe that my Harem would start with her is unbelievable!

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh…. If only I could get Asia in my harem!…..

But she's a very pure girl…. She wouldn't agree to that….. And, well...she's mine anyway….. I mean…. I just….. I won't let her go to anyone i don't approve of…...

 _Especially_ —

"Heeeeey! Ise! Motohama! I got the information!"

The one who came into the class is Matsuda. He snapped me from my, about to become dark, thoughts. Seems like he got the information regarding "that".

"Like we thought, Yoshida from the next class did it during the summer! And it seems like he did it with an Onee-sama from third year!"

"That fucker!"

Motohama said that with fury.

Just like we thought. That Yoshida. Not only did he become more fashionable, but he also has a bigger attitude and now we know why.

"It's rumoured that Ooba from our class has also done it with a first year."

"Are you serious?! Ooba did!?"

When we turned around, Ooba who's wearing a refreshing smile waves his hand at us. So he did it too. The two of them seem really bothered with this stuff. It seems a lot of guys happen to lose their virginity during the summer. I believe that was my initial goal before the break, so I suppose you could call that a "failure". I'm not as bothered, now that I have more important thoughts clouding my mind. But those eyes that non-virgins look at me with fill me up with hatred. Their eyes are saying "Aaah, these guys don't know women yet" and it pisses me off! That's annoying! Don't act like you're better than me, you worthless child. I could be laying a hundred women every single night if I wanted to! I'm the damn Sekiryuutei! So fuck off loser! I could destroy you by blinking!

"Haah.."

I sigh. A small part of me does wish that I had lost my virginity this summer. Though, I'm surprised that something like that could affect my pride. Was my pride always that strong?

"Smells like virgins."

The one who appears while laughing at us is the glasses-girl, Kiryuu. Her mouth is smirking and she's laughing with her nose.

"Kiryuu! Did you come to laugh at us!?"

She nods at Motohama's question.

"Fufufu. Since it's you guys, I'm sure you guys spent a worthless summer."

"Shut up!"

"By the way, Hyoudou. Lately Asia acts weird at times, do you know the reason for that?"

Kiryuu asks me. I know the reason, of course.

"Yes, well… That's..."

I was about to answer, but... As I was thinking of an answer, the image of that man's face began to surface. Despite knowing nothing of him, despite only meeting once... I felt a strong sense of disgust when recognising it. As if his very existence was an insult that represented something which I held a deep seeded contempt for.

 _(My own fear of losing something.)_

...

—And so, my disgust and irritation was quickly made apparent.

 **"...Unfortunately, I was stupid enough to allow a putrid rat within 10 metres of sweet Asia, so now she is bothered…. But that worry will be gone….soon enough."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"H-Hehe— Are?"

The moment I had said that, the atmosphere froze. What had frozen the atmosphere exactly, is debatable. Some would say it was the dark emotionless expression on my face, which incited fear, or the low tone of voice in which I spat venomous speech, followed by the possible sound of a snarl bellowing from the snout of a beast. Or maybe it was the malicious aura seeping from out from my body that touched the skin of those near me and visibly sent unconscious chills up their spines, especially of the more spiritually aware students within the classroom.

—Regardless, the classroom, which was booming with conversation moments ago, was now only a fraction as loud as it was before. Some students unconsciously began feeling shivers, others stuttered during their speech, some whispered instinctively to lower their presence as if hiding from a predator. Some were even too afraid to speak, having their voice caught in their throats for reasons unknown to them.

Matsuda was the one who unconsciously laughed in fear, just before, as his back bumped into a desk in front of me, that he had backed up on, scared and confused.

Kiryuu was frozen and still, as if fully aware of the danger facing her, though she obviously wasn't. Motohama was standing near me, in his usual position, with his legs slightly feeling the need to buckle and drop him on his bottom.

— _ **Pakun.**_

The sound of a someone sitting down in a chair at the desk behind me. I slowly turned back with the same, unfaltering expression. Not even feeling as if I was fully conscious of my actions, my mind only focused on the dark thoughts I feel rising within me. Or, the dark things I keep on hearing and seeing.

—The one in the chair behind me was Xenovia. She was sitting to the side, facing the wall on the opposite side of the classroom, where most students were located. She looked forward without glancing at anything, with a dead serious expression on her face and a bead of sweat running down the side of her head. Her intentions were implied well enough with just that simple action for me to pick up on, when I stared her down from the corner of my eye.

.

.

.

 _("Calm down")_

.

.

.

…..

Ah…

 _ **Inhale**_ — _**Exhale...**_

...I let out some quiet breaths— and almost immediately following that, the immense pressure of the atmosphere let up. As if a weight or veil of darkness that was covering the classroom before, had quickly disappeared.

…..

The speech of students slowly began to pick up again. Starting with the nervous laughter of some students who were convincing themselves that it was just their imagination. Though a couple students did end up going to the nurse just to make sure they didn't have a fever or to rest because they felt sick. Some shook their heads to clear their minds as much as possible. A couple of them had headaches.

 _ **Skkr!**_

The sound of the chair behind me being pushed back into its desk. Xenovia had returned to the group of girls she was conversing with, acting as if nothing happened. They would have asked her why she left, if not for the fact that they were already subconsciously repressing the earlier event.

"A-Ah, M-Motohama, are you okay?"

Matsuda asked his friend, who was now sitting on the floor.

"E-Eh? O-Oh, yeah! Hehe... Just kinda fell on my ass trying to sit on this chair is all..."

Seems his legs finally gave out at the end of it.

"W-What about you, Kiryuu?"

Motohama asked that to the Kiryuu, who was still frozen in front of him. She flinched when he called her name. Then she quickly shook her head.

"Ah, yeah…. Just zoned out... What were we talking about?"

"Ah, I think you were calling us virgins…"

"A-Ah, yeah, huh! Heh. Wel,l enough about that, I guess."

The 3 of them spoke awkwardly to each other. Looks like it affected them the most since they were next to me. So even humans can feel it to a certain extent, subconsciously. Or at least, definitely one of that magnitude. But I suppose the ones who should feel it most is—

 _ **Slide!**_

The door of the classroom slid open. The one who opened it was the beautiful red haired girl with a serious expression, Rias.

"Rias-sama!"

"Rias-onee-sama!"

"Onee-sama!"

"Rias Gremory-senpai!"

"Rias-senpai!"

"Akeno-senpai!"

The various students had been shocked and delighted to see her, and the girl behind her, enter the room. Rias stepped inside while Akeno remained near the door. Rias paid no heed to the students as if they were not there. Instead, she immediately looked towards the direction in which my desk was located.

Ah, I see.

I raised my hand lightly with my eyes closed to show my calm demeanor.

— _It's alright._

She relaxed her shoulders and let out a small sigh of relief.

"What is Rias-onee-sama doing here?"

"Is there something you need, onee-sama?"

"Are you here to see someone?"

The girls began to surround Rias with a respectful distance, as usual, and bombarded her with questions as to why she was in the classroom of the second years, a floor down. The truth is because she felt my aura fluctuate heavily from the third floor, but that's not something you can explain..

"A-Ah, Yes, actually, I'm here to speak to one of my club members... Xenovia!"

Xenovia approached Rias with no hesitation, when she called her out. Looks like she got the message and played along.

"Yes, Buchou. Let's go."

Xenovia left with Rias and Akeno, acting as if that was their intention from the beginning. They're probably just gonna have her explain what happened. I'm not sure if she heard what happened with her enhanced hearing, but I'm sure she can guess either way. After what happened on the train, at least...

After that man had said those words to Asia, I blacked out. All I remember is being outside on the station platform while Rias had a short talk with 'him' on the train. I was holding on to Asia, waiting with everyone else on the platform, silently.

Soon enough, Rias returned alone and said we'd go home. And that was the end of it. I was expecting that to be the last I'd see of him, but alas he would continue to pursue Asia's hand with different methods.

At the very least, I'm glad Asia wasn't here when I did this. I don't want to scare her. I'm sure I did once on the train. Her presence felt very small after that event, despite the fact that I was holding on to her.

"Anyway—Ahem. Neh, Hyoudou, did you know?"

Kiryuu spoke to me randomly.

"Hm? Know what?"

"Since entering the second term, your popularity with girls has increased a lot."

"Haaah?"

Say what? My popularity is higher now? Now that I'm not interested, they are? What're you fucking kidding me?

"Your face has become more serious, and even from my eyes, I can tell that your body has become quite muscular. No, actually, very muscular. Your shirt looks like it's increased a couple sizes. There are even girls who say that you've become more wild."

"Wild", huh. Yeah, that certainly makes sense...

"Well…. I worked out. A lot."

I say that while smiling bitterly. Kiryuu retorts.

"That doesn't explain why you became taller."

Kiryuu said that dubiously.

"Yeah, man! Like, what the hell?! Did you go through a second growth spurt or something?!"

Matsuda questioned me about something ridiculous. Or maybe not so ridiculous...

"Oi, Ise, did you do steroids?! That's bad! Those make you small down there, you know?!"

Motohama yelled at me with misplaced concern. They're starting to attract the attention of everyone in class..

"Haaah?! Hell no! This is all natural, shithead!"

I say that while flexing and smacking my right bicep.

"What the hell is up with that arm?! There's no way that's natural! How the hell do you get something like that in such a short amount of time?! It's bigger than my damn head!"

Well, you are bald. And yes, the answer is "Hell".

"Fuck you, self-proclaimed lolicon! This is all thanks to me and my Shishou alone!"

I ended up feeling insulted by the steroid claim and barked back with irritation.

"S-Shishou?!"

They became shocked with my words. —Oops.

"Oi, Ise, did you fucking do martial arts during the summer?!"

Uuuuh, guys, everyone's staring at us!

"A-Ah, no! That's not what I meant! I—! Uh—!"

At that moment, Motohama grabbed a metal ruler and whipped it towards the back of my head with the intention of hitting me. Of course, I blocked it with the back of my hand. Little did I know that was actually the wrong decision.

 _ **Thwack!**_

"—Ah."

I blocked it.

And everyone's eyes were on us.

.

.

.

.

"YOU TURNED INTO A FUCKING MASTER MARTIAL ARTIST!"

"AAAAAAH! TRAITOR! I KNEW IT WAS ODD WHEN YOU DIDN'T GET HIT BY OUR PUNCHES THIS MORNING! GO DIE, SUMMER DEBUT FUCK!"

For those of you who don't know, a "Summer debut" is when someone comes back from a break as a changed person as a way to give themselves a fresh start. This is what we were planning on accomplishing after losing our virginities, but that didn't happen, did it?

Also, for some reason, Kiryuu was eyeing my body suspiciously.

 _ **Fwip!**_

She lifts my shirt above my head, while I was holding Matsuda and Motohama's heads back to keep them from attacking me with their weak fists. I'm more worried about them hurting themselves by hitting me. But now I'm more worried about what Kiryuu is doing while I'm blinded by the colour of my red shirt.

"Ah! I can't see! Kiryuu! What're you doing?!"

 _ **Tka! Tka! Tka!**_

That sound— the snapping of a camera phone!

"Ohohoho! There it is! The money shot! I definitely know some people who will be interested in seeing this! Oh, I might as well send em to Asia, huh. Their rightfully hers anyway."

This girl—! Well, she's right about the second thing. But who's " _some people_ "?! Knowing you, that just damn well means the entire fucking school! That'll spread like wildfire! And why do you laugh like a perverted old man?! P.S. for those of you who don't know, "Money shot" is the moment in pornography where the climax happens. In most cases, when a woman is ejacul*ted on. That's all for "Issei's _helping_ _hand_ show". Catch us later on, tonight!

—I was finally able to regain my vision and push Matsuda and Motohama.

"Oi, Kiryuu!"

"Whoopsie! Gotta go!"

"Oi!"

Kiryuu runs out of the classroom with superhuman speed, due to her agile body. I chase after her, but she slid over desks and ran right out the door before I could catch her.

"Nyahahahahahaha! Farewell, _Hyoudou-sensei~_!"

She got away with an evil laugh.

—For those of you who don't know, she is using "Sensei" in the context of the situation, which would refer to me as a "Martial arts sensei" and not the conventional "Sens— Hey, get back here, you harlot!

"Ah, dammit..."

She's gone. She disappeared into the small crowd of students walking through the hallways and seemed to run downstairs. I sigh in defeat as I reenter the classroom with my shoulders slumped.

 _ **Whoosh!**_

A school bag flew at my face, but I caught it casually with both hands.

"Die, traitor!"

"Go to hell, Karate Kid!"

I look at the bag in my hands.

"Oi, oi, don't just grab someone's bag and throw it—"

Oh, it's mine...

"OI, DON'T THROW MY SHIT, YOU FUCKS!"

Ah— Wait a minute...

"Hehe..."

I stopped and an evil smile graced my lips. You wanna put me on blast, then I'll put you on edge in exchange.

—I approach them casually and put my bag on a desk in front of them.

"Hey, you guys, I just remembered something fucked up."

I feigned seriousness to grasp their full attention. It worked. They looked back at me with serious faces.

"Hm? What's up?"

I roll up the my right sleeve more, showing off my muscle as I rotate my shoulder to get all the kinks out.

"I could just kick your asses, ya know?"

I say that casually.

.

.

.

"Oh yeah, you're right."

"Yeah…."

...

"..Neh, Ise, did you see? There's a new Dragons Quest game announced."

"Oh, no way! Lemme see!"

And that's how you shut 'em up! New Ise doesn't take shit from nobody!

* * *

 **-DxD-**

A few days passed since then. The most interesting thing that happened that day happened to be a transfer student. That person was my old childhood friend, Irina Shidou! As it turns out, she has become a part of the Heavens forces. Not only that, a reincarnated Angel! How interesting!

Apparently, after the Underworld had given Heaven their technology, they developed their own versions of the [Evil Pieces] system. Cards! Like, an actual deck of cards! And Irina is Michael's "Ace"! The "Heavens Ace"! To believe she received such a high position— Didn't know her faith was _that_ strong. Then again, she seems to be alright after finding out about the death of God.

According to Irina, Michael was concerned that no one from Heaven was stationed here, unlike the other factions. So, he sent Irina. Makes sense.

What I am most interested in is what Irina and Azazel said about future rating games expansion: _("Also Michael-sama said he can see a special Rating Game between evil-pieces and Brave Saints happening in the future! He also said that right now only the angels of Seraph has them but in the near future High-level angel-sama besides the Seraph would be given this system and is hoping for them to battle each other just like the Rating Games of the devils! — There are those among angels and devils who are against the decision made by the top people. We had a relationship where we had wars against each other for a very long time, so there would be those who feel uneasy if we suddenly tell them to get along. But Michael sure has thought about it. Like that, he's preparing a representative war where they can make their arguments into battle techniques and they can release them. It's just like the World Cup or Olympics of the human world.")_

A " _3 factions Olympics_ ", of sorts! That idea got me pumped!

Hm… 3 factions, huh?...

—Ahem. Anyway, after that we had a welcoming party for Irina and time went on. Speaking of which—

"Yes, yes! I will do the "Item borrowing race"!"

Irina raises her hand up high. She has already settled in with the class. Because of her energetic nature, she is popular with boys and girls. It's currently homeroom time. We are deciding which people will participate in certain activities for the Sports Festival.

It was decided that Irina will be living with us as well, apparently. During the summer, the Hyoudou residence turned gorgeous because it became six storeys high and has three storeys underground. Most of the members of the Occult Research Club have moved and began living in my house, and now even Irina has started living there. Well, there is sufficient space so it won't change if one or two more people begin living with us. When the number of girls increases, I find that I feel even more uneasy. Apart from my mum, they are all beauties!... Well, my mum is beautiful too, in her own way.…. Anyway, it's an ideal place to live for any high school boy. Well, that's what I thought at first, but reality isn't that simple. It's true that "Three women make a market" and there are no spaces for me to enter….

For example, when Asia, Xenovia, and Irina gather and start a girl's talk. It's really hard to enter into a conversation with them! When Koneko enters the conversation, there are no spaces for me to enter! I'm the only guy, you know? What should I do? Play games? Read manga? There is no way for a dumb guy like me to have a conversation with a girl to begin with! When I become lonely and go to my "Onee-sama", Rias and Akeno, also have a girl's talk but "Onee-sama" version! And if I come in saying "Buchou~" or "Akeno-san~", then it will just make me feel sad! Haaaaaa…...man. The only solace I really have is my Koneko by herself. At least I can play games with her or feed her snacks. Both while she is sitting in my lap.

I'm shocked! I'm a gutless guy who can't even cope with this! I can't believe I was aiming to become a Harem King in this situation! Not to mention the only one I can deal with properly is Koneko! At this rate, it'll be a one girl harem with only Koneko! Which is not as terrifying, now that I think about it, but the point stands! I realise it once again. My lack of spirit, that is! A harem requires you to take on several girls at once! How can I have a hard time in a situation like this!? But I don't know what to dooooo! Should I research what clothing brands girls wear and talk about it!? Or should I find a fashionable clothing store and talk about that!? I don't knowwwwwwwwww! I don't know what to talk about when I join the girls' discussion! It seems like the reason I'm unpopular is because of that and now I'm shocked! All I can think about is perverted stuff or most usually, fighting! I'll just end up telling them about what new techniques I've come up with. And that may work with Xenovia, for like 4 minutes, but no more! In the end, she is a girl too. And I'll just bore the shit out of Asia because I seriously have nothing to tell her! Except for I lo—. Aaaaaaah there's nothing I can talk to her about! At least with Koneko I don't even have to talk! Just spend time with her! And rub her head! And scratch her ears!... And touch her a little bit….. You'd think she would punch me, but I swear there are times when I touch her chest when we're playing games and she doesn't even react. When I apologise, she just says _"Mm."_! Has she become more aware of what is an accident is?!

Haaa... My brain feels like it'll explode with all of these thoughts... If only I was better, I could deal with these things easily... If only I was a different person...

Sob… To Shishou. I'm having trouble during my youth….. Please let return to the Younglings….

 _(...The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be...can deal with all of his problems easily...)_

—"Hyoudou."

I was suddenly called out by Kiryuu, snapping me from my thoughts. Right now she is standing in front of the blackboard and is writing about Sports Festival activities.

"There's a tear under your armpit."

"Eh? Seriously?"

I look under my armpit as Kiryuu said….. But it was too late when I realised it. That's because I lifted one of my arms to check under my armpit! Obviously there isn't any tear!

"Yes! It's decided!"

My name is written on the blackboard with chalk!

You tricked me, Kiryuu! You bitch!

I was tricked! I was thinking so I let my guard down! I was about to make a complaint but she just makes a lecherous laugh!

"You will be doing the three-legged race. Your partner is…."

Kiryuu's chalk points to a certain girl. And the one in that direction is… Asia raises her hand timidly!

"We will have you and Asia do the three-legged race."

Ah—.

Kiryuu is a good girl, isn't she?

 **Part 3**

The next day, the whole Academy was practicing for the Sports Festival. My class also changed into track suits and we were practicing on the school grounds with a mix of boys and girls.

"I challenge you, Xenovia!"

"Bring it on, Irina!"

Irina and Xenovia are running at the grounds. My classmates are also cheering the both of them on. Geez, what are they doing… More like, both of them are fast! They are roaring noisily around the ground! To be expected from a devil and an angel. Man, if it's girls only, my class might win. The only rivals we would have would be the student council members… Several girls in the Sitri group who are in the same grade as us.

"…But if they move that fast, it's hard to see the movement of oppai."

"Yeah."

"Like I thought, a proper velocity is most needed for them to bounce."

The other two next to me, my friends who are now afraid of me subconsciously, say that. They say that, but I'm more worried about how fast they are going in general. If they go any faster, people are gonna start questioning if they're human! Hell, even I want to challenge Kiba, but that would be bad! We would be called monsters!….. Well, maybe just me. They love Kiba so much, the girls will probably just say it's because he's beyond humans, like his beauty. And the guys will just say he uses steroids and his penis is small. Like Matsuda said to me. Which, if that catches on, I will kill him for. And also, if we do run too fast, then that will only help the case against me using steroids, which would not be good. And I'm not about to bring a document stating that I do not use stimulants to school.

Then there was someone who spoke to me.

"Oh, Hyoudou."

"Ah, Saji."

It's Saji. He's carrying measuring tools and such.

"What are you doing?"

"Observing bouncing oppai, according to Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb."

"Y-You sure don't change."

"I'm not the one who's thinking about that. I'm more worried about one of those girls breaking the sound barrier…. Or probably just leave a crater beneath their feet."

Yeah, they aren't that fast, but it's still a concern of mine.. Saji sighs. Hmm? Saji has a bandage around his right arm. A wound?

"What's with that bandage?"

"Hmm? Oh, this."

He unwraps the bandage a bit. Then there were many marks that looked like a black snake.

"….What is that?"

I ask with suspicion and Saji answers.

"When I asked Azazel-sensei, he told me the cause of this happened when I had a battle with you in the last game. Apparently, connecting myself with you — the Sekiryuutei, who reached Balance Breaker— and taking your blood, had an influence on my body. It seems like the line which was disconnected from my body also reflected the information of the Sekiryuutei it had taken data of."

"You serious? Is it bad?"

"No, it seems like it doesn't have a bad influence. It's just that it's appearing on my body. Like this, for example."

What Saji shows me is a small jewel that has appeared on a part of his arm. ….I thought it was a jewel, but it is, isn't it? It's identical to the jewel on Vali's, Azazel's, and my dragon-type Sacred Gears….. It seems eerie….

"….Maybe you got cursed?"

When I said that, he made a really disturbed face.

"Uwaah….. Don't say something which I was having concerns about… Did you know that Vritra didn't leave that much of a good legend?"

Saji changed the subject and then asks me.

"So what activities will you be doing, Hyoudou?"

"I'm doing the three-legged race. It's been decided that I'm doing it with Asia."

"Kuh! You seriously are a lucky bastard! I'm doing the bread-eating race."

Hmm, bread-eating race. That's also fun, but I will just enjoy my run with my Asia-chan. Saji is being envious of me, and two girls wearing glasses appear.

"Saji, what are you doing? We will be checking the setting of each of the tents, so follow us quickly."

"We, the student council, lack manpower anyway, so please work."

It's Sona and Shinra Tsubaki. Both of them are calling Saji. Oh, both their glasses are shining.

"Y-Yes, Kaichou! Fukukaichou!"

Saji rushed and went to their sides.

Kaichou and Fukukaichou sure look strict… Speaking of glasses, I remembered the next heiress of the house of Agares. That person was also cool and…wearing glasses. Are most of the people among devils who are wearing glasses calm and serious? Saji waved his hands at me and moved to a corner of the grounds with Fukukaichou.

[—Vritra aye?]

Oh? Ddraig, haven't spoken in a while. What do you mean?

[No. Don't worry about it. But it looks like the direct contact with me has fastened it greatly. No matter how many pieces his soul was cut into, it will be a different story when it has a "start".]

 _Start_?... Oy… That doesn't bode well. Explain.

[Close to you, there are Fafnir and Vritra. And you have met with Tannin. Looks like this host has strong ties with each of the Dragon-Kings.]

Ddraig?

…...

Ah, he's gone.

Ddraig gets lost in his own little world sometimes. Last time it happened was when we talked during Azazel's investigation. He just went on about [ _Transfer_ ] and [ _Manipulation_ ] of _[elemancy directly through the Gear_ ] and [ _separation of host and Gear? Nay, connection is unaffected. Indirect transfer_ ], all of which I still have no idea what he was talking about.

"Asia! Did your oppai develop during the summer holiday?"

"Kyaah! Kiryuu-san! Please don't grope them!"

….Ah. The glasses-girl is sexually harassing Asia. Man, when I take my eyes off her she always sexually harasses Asia… I should warn her afterwards. Or else Asia will turn erotic! She has already started to have an interest in those things because of Rias and Akeno's influence….

Now, I should start my practice with Asia then. From the tools for the activities, I took out a rope for the three-legged run.

"Asia! Let's practice!"

"Y-Yes!"

She bowed her head down to Kiryuu who was going all over her, and came running to me quickly. The other girls and guys in my class have already started practicing. Ah, there are those who are good at it, but their rhythms are off. They also look timid because they are attached to each other. Asia and I also got closer and tied the rope to our legs.

"Okay, let's do it immediately Asia!"

Even though she seems embarrassed, she puts her hand around my hip and we are now ready.

Hmmm, Asia's hair smells nice…. It's because her body is touching mine, but I can feel something soft…

No, no! I need to push away bad thoughts! My partner is Asia! Self restraint! Self restraint! After taking a breath, we nod at each other and take a step forward.

"Now, one, two…."

We move while making a sound, but…

 _ **Slip!**_

Our legs tangled and we became unbalanced!

"Uooh!"

"Kyaa!"

I quickly grab a hold of Asia who is about to fall and fix our balance!

"…H-Hmm… Looks like I need to keep my rhythm the same as Asia's."

That's what I think. When I look at Asia, her face is red and seems like she is enduring something. Huh? Hmm? It seems like my right hand is holding onto something really soft…

Hey, I'm groping Asia's oppai!

I get it….. So the place I grabbed onto when Asia was about to fall was her oppai!

Hmm, I think her mass has increased!? No, I shouldn't touch them any longer than this! I had my hand let go of Asia's oppai!

"S-Sorry! It wasn't on purpose!"

I apologised! What have I done?! Even though I say that Asia is so important to me, I ended up groping her oppai! But Asia's oppai also have a good sensation!

"…I-It's alright. I'm okay. But please tell me you will touch them beforehand…. I also need to get ready for it…."

It's okay if I ask you then!? No, that's wrong! It's not intentional! I started to become troubled with self-hatred and an urge to have sex, but I won't last long at this rate. I said it after taking a breath.

"L-Let's resume our practice then."

"Y-Yes. But I'm sorry. I'm not that good with sports."

Asia feels down.

"Don't worry. We just need to have the same rhythm. It's teamwork."

"T-Teamwork?"

Asia bends her neck cutely. Yeah, why is every single action of this girl really cute?

"Yes, teamwork. Let's let our voice out together and move step by step. We will run after we get used to it."

"Yes."

Yes. It's the same as my training. We can get used to it, one by one. It will definitely become a key for success. That's what I, who didn't have anything, learned. [Perseverance through patience]— like you said, right, Shishou?

"Then let's do it once more!"

"Yes!"

Like this, we started by getting our rhythm right.

 **Part 4**

After school that day.

I make my way to the clubroom along with Asia, Xenovia, and Irina. The other members including Rias who arrived before us are wearing serious faces. Huh? Something happened?

"Did something happen?"

When I ask, Rias answers.

"Yes. Our next opponent for the Youth Devil Rating Game has been decided."

Heeh. So it's already decided. Starting from the Gremory vs. Sitri match, there were games between the six households. So the Gremory group also has to battle all the other houses besides the Sitri group. I wasn't that shocked about it, but I understood the reason for everyone's strange reactions after Rias next words.

"Our next opponent is….Diodora Astaroth."

—.

.

.

.

—My world was left silent, and unmoving. There wasn't a single thought that held my attention. None, save for one image.

The image of that man's face.

Despite knowing nothing of him, despite only meeting him once and recalling none of it... The longer the image of his being remained in my vision, the more I felt something dark growing inside of me. Something malicious. Something hungry.

What his existence represented in my mind, the greatest of all my fear—

...

"...Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

—While realising that my vision was now caught on the ceiling above me, I heard my own laugh reverberate throughout the room.

It was unconscious laugh. Almost maniacally triggered by the image of that man's existence being torn in half.

—That existence— that filthy, rotten existence which he represents—

...

"Aaaaah…... I….will not.."

That fear which he represents is—

"...This Hyoudou Issei that I am... —I, will not let you take my light."

 _(— **failure**..)_

* * *

 **-DxD-**

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four."

Asia and I have been practicing for the three-legged race today as well. Xenovia is also helping us out. Lately we have been practicing every morning. We are practicing behind the gymnasium. Compared to the time before we began practicing for it, we have gotten much better at it!

"Auu! One, two! Hauuu! Three, four!"

Asia is desperately trying to follow me. Daily training is a must, after all. By working hard little by little, we can get one step ahead. Fufufu. I found that out while getting trained by Rias, Azazel, and Shishou.

"Yes. You guys have quite a good rhythm now. Now let's have you guys run as if it's the actual race."

Xenovia says that while fixing our rope. When I looked at Asia, she seemed a bit gloomy.

Huh? Is Asia worrying about something? ….Asia has looked even more concerned ever since our next battle was announced.

"Asia, tell me what is concerning you."

Asia put on a confused face at my suggestion, and then tells me after thinking for a bit.

"….I don't regret saving that person back then."

Asia saved a wounded devil when she belonged to the Church. Because of that, she was treated as a heretic and lost her place, and then she experienced painful memories. The devil whom she saved is none other than – _Diodora_. I don't know why he was there and met Asia. But the reason Asia saved him is because she is a kind girl. I won't blame her for doing that. There is no way I can. Asia is a kind girl after all.

Asia's life did take a 180-degree turn for saving Diodora, but it's certain that she is having a good life with us here. But I do think about it. Would Asia have had a better life if she was still a holy maiden? Is she having a better time with us than the time when she was a holy maiden?

So I do think about it sometimes. If something can be done about it now. That maybe it would be possible for Asia to return to her place as a holy maiden once again if I ask Michael? No, because of the possibility that the system left behind by God might be influenced with Asia's power, she won't be able to return to the Church headquarters, Institutes related to it, and places with surveillance by angels. But she might be able to get her previous lifestyle back. Which one will she choose when I ask her? I'm so scared that I can't ask her. That's because I don't want to lose Asia…. It's my selfishness. If I ask Rias, that might actually happen. If that would be for her best, then…. That means I'm a selfish bastard. I don't want to imagine Asia disappearing from my current lifestyle…. But, if it's the best for her...

—The more I thought about it, my conflict would rise, and I could feel a stable part of my mind begin to lose its footing.

"…Ise-san?"

Asia looks into my face.

"You had a very serious expression just now.… You also looked sad….."

I look away from her, off into the distance. And yet, for some reason, all I can see is her face.

"…..Hey, Asia. If you were able to get your old lifestyle back, what would you do?.."

I can feel the pained expression on my face. It would suggest that there is no greater conflict or sorrow than what I am feeling now.

— _That was one thing I was truly wrong about._

Asia gets shocked and opens her eyes wide.

…..I'm dumb so I ended up asking. Even though I might lose her. But I was thinking of what's best for Asia, so I…

—I am getting ready for her answer while my heart is racing fast. My hand which is holding tightly onto her hands starts getting sweaty.

 _ **Badump**_... _ **Badump**_... _ **Badump! Badump!**_

Aaaah…. Oh damn….. The sound of my heartbeat is so powerful. It's pulsing through my head. It hurts. Ow. Damn. Ah...

The area in the distance….is coming closer?... We're in the gym right now…. But the farthest point looks like it's slowly closing in…. As if my mind is closing in on it, zooming like a camera…. Slowly….. Closer….. Closer….. Darker?... It's getting darker…. Like I'm going to sleep….. Aaahh…..am I going?...

 **《T̡̜̱̹͎͓̝̞h̡̥̯̗̞̜̠͟d͏͓̳̣͙͚͠y̶̵̡̺̖̟̖y͟͏̺͓͎̥ͅx̡̳̲̠͟k͟͠҉̙̠̳͍͕̻ͅt̵̬͚͜ͅj̺̜̯d̲̬͘y҉̸̤͇͚͡k҉̰̗̣͖̭͠ͅd͇͇͓̀̕j͇̟̯͟ś̡͓̖̬̹̣͖ḱ͔̮̜f̠̳̕ͅf̞͙̼͘t̶͚͉͕̰̠̜ḍ̛̛͜t̳̫͎̣͇̣̦̼r̮͈̠̟͘u̵̷͓̺͇̗̠͙̖̩d̝͈ú͔͖̝͝r̶̯̼̪̠̮͎̭̙͠g͉͇͡d̢̹̭̖̼̼͟t̵̬̳͟͢u̫̼̘̟͟f̨̛̞̲̦̬͍̱̪͝ͅe̷̪̺ͅg̮͙̦̙͙̙̩̝u͍̪̫̪̰̠͢c͘͏͇̤̹̦͚̯̻̯d̗̫͙͙͈̝͖̫ͅt̶̨͉̥͙͔̠̱j̸̷͙̠̘͇͈͓͉͟》**

Ah. It's those voices. They are talking to each other? To me? Whispering….. What?... What are you saying?... Give you?... Give you….what?...

—I could feel my consciousness slowly start to slip….. But the answer Asia gave me is…

"I won't go back."

—.

I can feel my world slowly begin to fill with light once more. The voices disappear. My clouded mind feels like it becomes clear. I look down at Asia.

She had a smile. She didn't even have any hesitation.

"I have asked Ise-san once before. I asked you, "Can I stay by Ise-san's side forever?". Ise-san, you said "Yes", to me."

My Asia...

"I like this place. I also like Kuoh Academy and the Occult Research Club. I also like Buchou-san, Akeno-san, Sensei, Kiba-san, Xenovia-san, Koneko-chan, Gasper-kun, Irina-san, and Kiryuu-san. I also love …Ise-san and Ise-san's parents. The new life I started in this city is something very important, and something I greatly love which makes it so wonderful."

Asia….. My Asia….. My one and only….. Forever…..

"I-Ise-san! What's wrong?!"

Eh? —Ah. I'm crying...

—No! Now's not the time.

I grab a hold of Asia's shoulders.

"Asia and I will always be together! I won't allow you to get married! Asia, don't think too much about Diodora. No matter what happens, he isn't taking you anywhere. **You are not his.** "

 _(She is mine.)_

Asia looks in puzzlement, but then shows her smile immediately.

"Yes."

Xenovia then says with an apologetic expression.

"….Asia. I want to apologise to you once again. The first time I met you, I said harsh things to you. I still regret it even now. ….Asia, you treat me kindly. You said I'm your f-f-friend…."

Oh, Xenovia has a red face that you don't see often. Asia takes Xenovia's hand and says with a big smile.

"Yes. Xenovia-san and I are friends."

They were straightforward words said face to face with complete honesty. Xenovia's eyes became moist.

"Thank you. Thank you, Asia."

Yeah. Even I started to become so emotional that I want to cry even more. Yeah, Asia-chan is indeed a kind girl. She really is my pride! My love!

"Uuuuuu! It really is touching…."

I heard a cry during this emotional scene. When I looked in the direction I heard the voice, I saw Irina.

"Irina. You also came?"

"Uuu, yes. Xenovia invited me… She said "Mornings at Kuoh Academy also feel good". And when I arrived, I saw this beautiful friendship. This also must be because of the guidance of the Lord and Michael-sama…."

Irina who has become deeply moved starts to pray to the sky.

"If I remember, you haven't joined the Occult Research Club right?"

"Yes. I decided to join another club. Or rather, I decided to make one personally!"

"Hmm, so you are going to start up a club, huh. So what's the name and description of the club?"

Irina puffs up her chest with pride and says loudly.

"Ufufu, be shocked by hearing its name! The club name is "Shidou Irina's salvation of love club"! The description is simple! We will help those in need without receiving anything in return! Aaaah, I will be spreading my love to the sinful pagans for the Lord and Michael-sama since I hold strong belief in our teachings!"

She started praying to the sky while making a weird pose. Man, her eyes are glittering lively. But listening to her bad taste in naming her club makes it sound like a club where you wouldn't want to go for help.

"…Umm, yeah. Well, do your best."

I could just reply random words of encouragement. Irina bangs her chest and says.

"Leave it to me! Of course I will help out the Occult Research Club when it needs it! This time I will be helping out the Occult Research Club with the race between clubs because of Rias-san's request!"

Haa, so she will be joining us for the sports festival then.

"I'll ask just in case, but how many people are there in your club?"

"It's still only me! Thanks to that, it is only thought of as an association of like-minded people, so there are restrictions on the activities and funds given. I will have to start by convincing Sona-kaichou first."

That will be hard. That Kaichou is really strict. The Fuku-kaichou is also strict. It will take time for the club to be authorised.

"So it's decided that I will be put in the Occult Research Club for now."

That basically means that she is a member of the Occult Research Club... No, I shouldn't point that out…. But at the least—

"You [Brownie]."

I called Irina by her old nickname I had for her when we were kids.

"Aww! Ise-kun is calling me by my old name! I feel like we're just kids again! Thank you, Lord!"

She starts praying again. Xenovia leaned in next to me and whispered. Asia leaned in out of innocent curiosity.

"What do you mean by "brownie"?"

"Back when we were kids, I called her a "brownie" because her hair was brown like the colour of _that_. And I used to tell her that I called her that because she was "sweet like a brownie". In other words, because she was a dummy, I called her a poopy head."

I decided to use the censored version of it because Asia was listening.

"Pfft—!"

Xenovia immediately stifled laughter, or rather, painfully.

"That's not nice, Ise-san."

Asia was pouting like a mother telling her child "no-no".

Aah, it is a dream of mine to make you a mother.

"Nah, she's fine. As long as Irina is happy, it's okay."

Xenovia waves it off in support of me. She probably just thinks it's too funny.

I decide to bring us back to what's important.

"Putting that aside, let's resume our practice."

Xenovia and Irina also joined our practice for the three-legged race, and the practice was resumed.

 **Part 5**

The same day after school. Club activity time. I'm sitting in the clubroom with Koneko in my lap.

"Looks like everyone has gathered."

After confirming that everyone is here, Rias takes out something which looks like a video.

"It's a video recording that has the matches of the young devils. Our match against the Sitri group is also on it."

The recording of the battles. Yes, it was determined that we were going to look at the recording of the matches today. So a big monitor was prepared. Sensei then says while standing in front of the monitor.

"Not just you guys, but the other young devils also had a game. House of the Great-King Bael and Maou Asmodeus's House of Glasya-Labolas, House of Arch-Duke Agares and Maou Beelzebub's House of Astaroth. Each of them had a match after yours. This is the recording of those matches. It's the video of your rivals so watch carefully."

[YES!]

Everyone nods seriously at Azazel's words.

It kinda does make me anxious. What kind of matches did the other guys besides us have? They are all devils who are our peers right? I'm really interested; I want to know how they did in their matches.

Everyone else feels the same and they all have their eyes directed at the monitor. Koneko who is on my lap is also focused on it.

"First is the match between Sairaorg…. House of Bael versus House of Glasya-Labolas."

The match between Sairaorg and the Yankee! The video began and several hours have passed. The excitement of watching the match of those besides us disappeared as soon as we started watching it. The faces of every member turned serious and their eyes were also very serious. What we witnessed was a very overwhelming "power".

The one on one between Sairaorg and the Yankee. The Yankee was pushed back one-sidedly. The battles between their servants have already finished. Both sides had strong servants, and it finished in a climax. But the problem is the battle between the [King].

The Yankee, Zephyrdor who lost all his "pieces" provokes Sairaorg. He asks him to fight one on one. Sairaorg accepts it without any hesitation. All types of attack created by the Yankee are knocked back by Sairaorg. Even if hit, Sairaorg fights back as if nothing happened. After finding out that his attacks aren't working, the Yankee starts to become more impatient and starts to lose his calm. And then Sairaorg's fists get released!

Numerous defensive techniques are destroyed as easily as if they are a sheet of paper, and Sairaorg's fist digs deeply into the Yankee's stomach. It can even be understood through the monitor that his single blow has so much power that it even made their whole surroundings shake. Yankee drops down on the spot and faints in agony while holding onto his stomach. Sairaorg only used punches and kicks! But the power of his attacks is on a totally different level. When the Yankee dodged it, Sairaorg's blow pierced through the building destroying most of it, and their surroundings were blown away. That kind of thing… It's obvious that you will receive fatal damage if you get hit by even a single one of them!

"…The one who was called the wicked one. The new heir of the Glasya-Labolas, who is hated, can't even put up a fight. He's someone of that much caliber, that man, Sairaorg Bael."

Kiba also narrows his eyes at what he just saw. His expression is also serious. He is our group's ace. He must have lots of things going through his mind. Sairaorg-san's speed was quite something as well. I couldn't even see what was going on, and even Kiba also had his eyes taken by that speed. Was Kiba able to follow his speed just from the video? I hardly could. His speed is above mine. A great difference. Unless I went all out, I wouldn't match up. And even then, I'm only around half as fast or more.

He has this much power while having nothing in his hands… Gasper starts to shake and is clinging onto my arm. Don't flinch, Gasper…..

"Rias and Sairaorg. Both of you have too many one on one battles even though you guys are the [King]. Basically, the [King] can just have their "pieces" march forward while the [King] doesn't move. You do know that the game will be over if the [King] is taken down, right? Maybe those who carry the blood of House of Bael are hot-blooded."

Azazel says that while sighing. Riass' face goes red with embarrassment. Certainly, Rias does go forward…..without thinking, usually.

"By the way, how strong is that Yankee devil?"

I asked that dubiously. It's difficult to give him a proper assessment through a video. His spells certainly didn't look weak. Rias then answers my question.

"If we didn't limit it to the current six Houses, then he wouldn't be weak. But since the former heir died in an accident, he participated as a representative….."

Oh? Akeno continues.

"In the ranking produced by the Game committee, Bael is ranked first, Agares is ranked second, Gremory is ranked third, Astaroth is ranked fourth, Sitri is ranked fifth, and Glasya-Labolas is ranked sixth. It's the comparison of average rank of their strengths, including the King and their servants. Though each of them turned the result around after having a match."

"But only Sairaorg Bael is excelling. That's basically what it means, right?"

Rias nods at my words.

"Yes. He is a monster. It's said that "Maybe he will rise up in a short time when he participates in the official game?". In other words, you can say that our fame would increase if we defeat him."

I see. He is thought to be the strongest, so our fame would indeed increase if we defeat someone of his caliber…

"Is he stronger than Raiser?"

I ask Rias that, but I felt like I knew the answer. Raiser is indeed immortal, but it's not like you can't defeat him. But he was unmistakably a strong opponent at the time. Now, not so much.

"I won't know unless both of them fight against each other, but even from my own favourable views, I feel that Sairaorg is stronger."

Hm. Just from that I can already tell that Rias isn't very good when it comes to assessment of her enemy's strength. That may be where her arrogance stems from….it felt a little sharp to say that about her.

"Well, I will show you the graphs. They're the ones that are distributed to each faction."

Azazel activates his techniques (on his prosthetic arm), and a holographic vision of a graph appears in the air. On the graphs the faces of Rias, Sona, Sairaorg and the other remaining three youth devils appear. Below it, something which looks like a parameter moves and is getting longer upwards. It's written in Japanese. Each graph has the category of Power, Technique, Support and Wizard. So these are the types given during the game. Another one, the "King" category, also appears. Maybe it's the quality as a [King]. Rias, Sona and the sis from the house of Agares are fairly high. At the current point, Sona is higher than Rias. Sairaorg on the other hand is considerably high. The Yankee is the lowest.

On Rias graph, the Wizard category, demonic power, increases the most and her Power category increases fairly high as well. The other categories of Technique and Support are a bit above the mid-point, and are positioned in an average mark.

And Sairaorg….. Out of the youth devils, he has the lowest for Support and Wizard. But the problem lies in his Power. The graph increases and increases so high that it reaches the ceiling! What an abnormal increase! It's too extreme, but that's how much overwhelming power he has! Out of the other five devils, other than Sairaorg, the Yankee has the highest, yet Sairaorg has several times more power than him!

"Sairaorg didn't even fight seriously in the one on one battle against Zephyrdor."

Azazel says that. So he didn't fight seriously….. Even just looking at his powers, isn't it higher than my power while I am in Balance Breaker state? Is it even possible to attain such a thing without having a legendary dragon?

"So this person, Sairaorg, must be a genius as well, then."

No matter how you look at it, he is good at hand to hand combat. But Azazel shakes his head side to side, rejecting my opinion.

"No, Sairaorg is the first pure devil from the House of Bael who didn't have any talents. He also couldn't inherit one of the traits passed down from the House of Bael, the power of destruction. The ones who strongly inherited the power of destruction are his cousins, the Gremory siblings."

(—!?)

Something like that happened….. Rias's mother came from House of Bael. So the power of destruction was passed down to Rias and Sirzechs, and it didn't get inherited to the actual blood which is Sairaorg. What irony—. Cruel irony.

"But, he's the strongest within the youth, right?"

"By doing something, which pure devils who inherited the gift passed from their clan normally wouldn't do, he surpassed the geniuses."

"Normally wouldn't do?"

Azazel says with a serious face to me.

"Intense amount of training, that is. Sairaorg is a rare pure devil who attained power by doing abnormal amounts of training. He only had his own body. So he trained it to the extreme."

What Azazel just told me is something astonishing. That's because I thought that high-class devils and pure devils are a bunch who have overflowing talents. Rias was blessed with talent. Sairaorg wasn't. Rias, who is staring at Sairaorg's match, looks complex. Azazel continues as if he is telling us a story.

"He was being beaten and kept on being beaten since he was born, and continued to get defeated. Among the high-class devils and pure devils who are coloured with a brilliant environment, he was the one who was walking in a muddy and bloody path."

So that is why. That's why I felt a different pressure and confidence coming from him that is different to that of Rias and Sona.

"A talentless person to become chosen as the next heir. Do you know what an exploit that is? He's the real deal since he knows the great difference between humiliating defeat and the happiness of victory. Well, in Sairaorg's case his strength also comes from something which is a secret, though."

The video for the match ended. It's the victory of Sairaorg…Bael's victory. At the end, the Yankee from the Glasya-Labolas hid himself behind a shadow, and the match ended when he declared his defeat while being frightened of something. The Yankee became frightened and dropped down in tears. Sairaorg left his place while not responding to it at all.

"Yankee guy is pathetic!"—. No, I couldn't laugh while saying that. Even we were oppressed by the feeling of overwhelming power even through the monitor. I felt something strong coming from him which drives him to achieve victory. Sairaorg's expression is that of not flinching at anything and just walking straight ahead to his path. I felt some intense, underlying battle hunger when observing it. It seems like Ddraig and Shishou's Dragon like tendencies influenced me.

 _(Wrong. You influenced yourself.)_

The video finished, and Azazel then says it in the room which became dead silent.

"I will tell you guys before hand, but after your fight with Diodora, your next opponent is Sairaorg."

 **[—!]**

—Azazel gave us that shocking announcement. For some reason, I found myself

Are…..you serious?... You're kidding me…. Hehe…

"—Hahahahahahahaha—AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

It went quiet around me as my laugh bounced off the walls of the room.

"...I see…. One who "does not falter". No natural talent….. Strength through pure will…. Unadulterated, unbreakable spirit….. An enemy like that…."

I lowered my head back down. I could feel yet another smile on my face. But this one was different from the first. This one, is a tense and excited smile, stemming from anticipation.

"—that gets my blood pumping!"

Azazel was the one to break the silence and respond to me.

"Heheheh. You seem excited. That's a good look on your face. Keep it that way. That's what'll get you near him."

Rias asked Azazel with doubt.

"Is it not a bit too early? I thought we would fight Glasya-Labolas before him."

"He's no good now."

Rias and everyone else put on a doubtful expression at Azazel's word.

"Zephyrdor was crushed in his match against Sairaorg. His soul was carved with fear in his match against Sairaorg. He won't be able to fight now. Sairaorg has crushed his heart. His mind. That's why the rest of the matches will be done with the remaining participants. The house of Glasya-Labolas ends here for the matches among the youth."

In my eyes, Zephyrdor who is still shivering in fear even after the match appears. At this point, the Yankee has…..

Crushing their mind… I see. So that's what Rias meant when she said he might be stronger than Raiser. Even if he is immortal, he won't be able to resurrect if his mind gets torn. Through pure overwhelming power, to crush indiscriminately….

"You guys also should be careful. He will come at you while having the high spirit of crushing the mind and spirit of his opponents. He really is trying to become a Maou. Not even a slight hesitation or the will to give in lies in there."

"Oi, oi, Azazel. Cut it out, will ya? You're getting me damn fired up enough already."

I say that while tapping my foot violently. I can't help it. I feel so damn ready! Rias addresses my restless attitude.

"Calm down, Ise. I understand that you're raring to go, but first, we need to focus on the next match. We will also watch the video of the Astaroth whom we will be fighting next. –I heard that they defeated their opponent, the next heiress of the Arch-Duke, Seegvaira Agares."

"The Arch-Duke lost? Ah, goddammit, I'm practically chafing here!"

So even that Onee-san lost, huh..! And I'm sure she wasn't weak either…. It was that _Diodora_ …. What kind of power does he have? What did he use?...

 _(It doesn't matter. I'll eliminate him.)_

Azazel somehow noticed my temperament as if reading my thoughts, and obviously, jabbed at me.

"So, Rias, when it comes down to it in the game, who will be the one to take Diodora down?—"

"—Me."

"Hm? I was asking Rias, Ise—"

"— _Ah,_ _too bad then._ "

….

I was looking up towards the ceiling with half closed eyes. Seeming uninvested. Don't test me, Ash Crow. The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be doesn't take shit from anyone.

 _(Liar. The Hyoudou Issei that you want to be is just a bastard...)_

"Sona who gave us a hard time received a gold star mark, and like Akeno said earlier the Astaroth who defeated the second rank Agares received a big gold star mark. It certainly is regretful, but it was the rank given before the match began and they were nothing but predictions. So no one can tell what will happen when the game begins. That is Rating Game."

Rias says that. So people besides us also had a hard time. I thought about it during Summer, but we won't know what will happen during the game.

"But I never thought that Agares would lose."

Rias says that while trying to play the next video. And then it happened.

 _ **Shiiin!**_

At the corner of the room, a transportation magic-circle for a single person appears. An unfamiliar symbol.

But every part of me knew. I felt it. And above that, I felt, within me, everything begin to slowly surface.

Then, Akeno said it.

"—Astaroth."

* * *

 **Part 6**

 **|Kiba POV|**

We were in the clubroom as usual. Reviewing the videos of the matches between other houses. It was an interesting experience. Up until now, at least.

 _ **SHIIIIN!**_

At the corner of the room, a magic circle appeared. A familiar symbol.

I may have seen only it once before. Either way, even without prior knowledge, the correct answer was an easy guess. Akeno-san confirmed it.

"—Astaroth."

"How are you doing? It is I, Diodora Astaroth. I have come to see Asia."

—Before I knew it, an event had already taken place. I heard the sound of rustling and looked to my left where Ise-kun is sitting. But—

 _ **Grip**_..

Koneko-chan was standing, because Ise-kun was no longer sitting. He was halfway through the motion of standing up fully, hovering a bit above the couch. But he was stopped by a hand to the shoulder, from the person in front of him. It was Azazel-sensei, tightly gripping his shoulder. While looking at Diodora with a serious face, he whispered to Ise-kun.

"Calm down…. Calm down…"

Ise-kun was still…. Then, he slowly sat back down. I could not see his face, it was covered by the shadow of his hair. This time, I won't try to look at it. I don't want to see another expression like the one he made that day.

The moment Diadora made his presence known, a subtle dark miasma washed over us. As if darkness covered the air like a blanket.

—And it all stemmed from Ise-kun.

Azazel-sensei walked up to Diodara and greeted him first.

"Ah, if it isn't Astaroth. You are the younger sibling of Ajuka, aren't you?"

"Hm? Ah, the Governor of Fallen Angels, a pleasure."

At that moment, Sensei lost his friendly composure to Diodara's seemingly friendly response.

"...Ah. I see. I don't like _those kind_ , you see. They're one of my pet peeves."

What? What does that have to do with anything? Sensei just said a very random thing to Diodara. Not to mention, he didn't shake the hand Diodara put out. Even Diodara also slightly frowned and tilted his head. It made it seem like there was something he could see that we could not..

* * *

The ones sitting around the table are Buchou, Diodora, and Azazel-sensei who is sitting there as an advisor.

After pouring green tea for Diodora, Akeno-san sits next to Buchou. We, the remaining servants, are looking at them from the corner of the room. It kind of reminds me of the incident with Raiser. It was also like this back then. The difference between a High-class devil and Low-class devil that is. What's different from the incident with Raiser is that this time it isn't about Buchou, but Asia instead. Asia, who is sitting in front of me and right beside Ise-kun, is putting on a troubled expression. Ise-kun held onto Asia who seems nervous and she also grips back on his hand as well. Her nervousness even reached me.

Buchou knows what she is doing. And Asia, No matter what happens, Ise-kun and the rest of us will protect you, so rest assured.

—I will use my sword, if I must. If something goes wrong...

Though if I end up doing that to a High-class devil, then it will cause a problem. Ise-kun was able to get away with it with Raiser, due to various factors, but I'm not sure he will a second time.

But of course, the part that worries me is:

– _I don't think he even cares about getting away with it._

Diodora, who doesn't even know I had such conflict, says to Buchou while making a gentle smile.

"Rias-san. I will say it straight forward. I would like to "Trade" [Bishops]."

[Trade]. –The Rating Game system where the [King]'s can exchange their servants who are their "pieces". It is possible between the same chess pieces. If it is [Bishop]…..then it would be either Asia or Gasper…..

"Iyan! Is he talking about me!?"

Gasper tries to protect his own body, but I tapped his head.

"Of course not."

This boy has become stronger. Until recently he would be screaming "Heeeeeee! I-Is he talking about meeeee!?", and maybe hide himself in a box. So there is a result in the Underworld training even for Gasper. By the way, his training with overcoming garlic is still in progress with Ise-kun. Sometimes he smells like garlic, and it's like his charm now.

…Anyway, the [Bishop] that Diodora wants is Asia. The moment she heard him say "Bishop", she gripped onto Ise-kun's hand strongly. –It feels like she's saying "I don't want to".

I am currently sitting behind Ise-kun's chair, in my own. I don't know why I chose this position. It was an unconscious decision. As if my instincts were telling me that it was necessary. What was it that my subconscious is trying to tell me? Possibly...

— _He is dangerous. The moment he moves, draw your sword upon his neck._

Diodora speaks.

"The servant I am seeking from Rias-san is…the [Bishop] Asia Argento."

Diodora says it without hesitation and looked at Asia. His smile is a refreshing one.

Shit. Like I thought, he was aiming for Asia..! Not just that. Isn't it horrible that he's trying to get Asia through a trade? She's the one he proposed to.

"The one I will be arranging is….."

Diodora tries to get out a catalogue, quite possibly the one with his servants on it, but Buchou says it without any pause.

"I thought so. —But I'm sorry. I thought that I should say it before you show me that catalogue with your servants, so let me say it before hand. I have no intention to have a trade. It's not that your [Bishop] doesn't match up with mine, but I just simply don't want to lose Asia. –She is my important servant devil."

Buchou said that face to face..!

Nice play, Buchou..! The reason she didn't look at the catalogue is because she didn't want to show us that she will be comparing us..!

"Is it because of her ability? Or is it because of her charm as an individual?"

But Diodora asks normally. This man—! She said no, so why wouldn't he just give up and leave? Buchou then gives the best answer to him.

"Both. I think of her as my little sister."

"—Buchou-san!"

Asia puts her hand to her mouth, and her green eyes get teary. I think she became really happy that Buchou said she is like her little sister.

"We live together. Having my affections deepen and not wanting to let go of her won't be a good reason? I think that is a good enough reason. I can't understand you for trying to get Asia through me with such a method, Diodora. Do you understand the meaning of a proposal?"

Buchou says that with a smile filled with intensity in it. She says it in the most appropriate way she can, but anyone can tell she is irritated.

Diodora still has a smile. That instead makes it creepy.

"I understand. I will return for today, but I will not give up."

Diodora got up and walked towards us...… Towards Asia. He stood in front of Asia, who seemed troubled. He got on his knee and tried to take her hand.

"Asia. I love you. It's okay, destiny won't betray us. Even if everything in this world rejects us, I will overcome them no matter what."

He said something seemingly romantic and tries to kiss Asia's hand.

—But right before he did, an unbelievable sensation came over me. One that was not obvious, not caused by any one factor, but rather a subconscious movement led completely by an unseen force within me. I felt like I heard something. The sound of something snapping, despite the only noise in the room coming from Diodara's voice. It was a sound that was not real, yet very real to me.

 _ **Grip!**_

Ise-kun was holding onto Diodara's shoulder. He had pushed him back from Asia's hand, keeping her from kissing it. The grip he held on his shoulder was tight enough that I could hear, not only Diodora's clothes constricting, but even his skin. The fact that Ise-kun was holding back to this extent is a testament to his almost unbreakable will. He's holding back, even if it's killing him inside.

I can't see his face. It is covered by inexplicable darkness. The only thing I can see—

— _ **are the piercing, glowing red eyes of a beast.**_

...

….Then finally…. The sound of something snapping…

.

.

.

It was Ise-kun's mind.

"Can you let go of me? I feel a bit sickened to be touched by a filthy dragon."

 _ **SNAP!**_

— _ **CHILLS!**_

The world moved in slow motion. All of my instincts scream at me to move. I ran in front of Ise-kun immediately, with all of my speed, regardless of our close distance. I spawned a sword hilt at my waist and—

— _ **SLAP!**_

…...

…...

…...

Before I knew it, the one who was standing in front of both I and Ise-kun, was Asia. She had smacked Diodara right across the face. Asia then went back to Ise-kun and hugged him tightly and said—

"Pleas— No! Do not say that!"

….I never thought Asia would have slapped him. But I felt an overwhelming relief, since she stopped whatever was about to happen…. And yet, despite that, I am still stuck in ready position with my sword..….

Diodora's cheek became red because of the slap. Even so, he won't stop his smile. He can still keep his smile on, and that is so creepy that it irks me…

…..But more than that, I cannot move. Because I don't want to look up. Ise-kun's head is right above mine. And though Asia is holding onto him, I don't want to know what kind of facial expression he has…. In the end, my fear was more powerful than my will…. Because even though I had a feeling that my sword would have to be pointed at Ise-kun….. I ended up being so afraid of that outcome, that my sheathed sword is waiting for the chance to strike Diodara, not Ise-kun, who I intended to stop…... But I know that my sword would not have been as quick as him...

Truly…. If Asia had not done what she did, this clubroom may have been—

— _The place in which Diodara Astaroth was killed._

...

"I see. I understand. –Then how about this. In the next match, I will defeat Hyoudou Issei the Sekiryuutei. Then I would like you, Asia, to answer my love….."

"There is no way we will lose to you."

I ended up saying it to his face. No, that's because he decided all this by himself. This man does not understand the catastrophe he just avoided.

"Sekiryuutei…. Hyoudou Issei. In the next match, I will defeat you—"

"—Alright. That's enough, I think."

Azazel-sensei came out of nowhere and stepped between us and Diodara, and addressed the situation with a light tone. But right after that, his face became serious and looked down at Diodara.

"It's time to go home, _Boy_."

…I see. I understand now. It was Sensei, out of all people, who would know these things after all…. He knows people well….. So, better than any of us, he understood Diodara…. And he understood Ise-kun… He understood the situation...

But above all, he understood that the person we know, "Ise-kun"—

— _was not the same one present right now._

 _ **Ring!**_

Then, Sensei's mobile phone rang. After a few exchanges, Sensei tells us.

"Rias. Diodora. Good timing. The date for the game has been decided. –It's in five days."

That was it. The day finished there, and Diodora went home. Even after Diodara had left, Ise-kun was frozen still— Head lowered, unmoving. I couldn't even tell if he was breathing….. He was simply standing there while Asia held onto his hand and called out to him quietly. Azazel approached him, none of us were as close as they were physically to Ise-kun. I hadn't even noticed till then, when I looked at everyone's distance, that everyone else had backed away from him subconsciously. Azazel simply leaned into his shoulder and whispered some things to him…. After some silence, Azazel whispered something to Asia, which she then whispered in Ise-kun's ear.

He came back after a few seconds. As if he was slumbering, or lost within his own mind, thinking of something…. Only one question haunted me after that.

….

— _What was it that he switched places with, that was slumbering before?_

* * *

 **Part 7**

 **|Ise POV|**

The devils work late at night.

I have finished a single request and am pedaling my bicycle because I am on my way heading home. Thanks to the training in the Underworld, I am able to transport using a magic-circle. But my regular customers think that "I = Riding a bicycle", so when I showed up using the magic circle once, they felt let down. Because of that, I returned to my old ways of riding a bicycle. Even though I'm able to transport using a magic circle, it has no use. But I can't betray the expectations of my regular customers. And I think the number of requests will increase if I become a "bicycle devil". I also have to say that riding a bicycle is good training.

…..Training with guts has been put into my body strongly now…. And so, I was thinking while pedaling. It's about the High-class devil. I experienced it in the Underworld, but noble devils tend to look down on other devils below them. Rias and her parents won't do that. But just like the incident with Raiser and also with Diodora, basically the High-class devils from the old families don't have a good opinion towards the reincarnated devils and Low-class devils.

As Saji said: "It's unfair!", It's easy to think like that, but if I think carefully they are devils with a long history so they won't think well of those who suddenly show up and expand their authority. Those kinds of things are hated by the ones who have been present since long ago. I really don't understand them though. And I don't want to. I'm a reincarnated-devil and a Low-class. So I desperately work hard to have myself acknowledged. I earn my place.

"Buha! Sports drinks taste good."

On my way back, I took a break in front of the vending machine. But I took a step back at the sudden presence. Who is it? This aura is—.

The one who appears from the darkness is….a guy wearing rough clothes!

"It's been a while, Sekiryuutei."

"Bikou! Why are you here!"

Yes, it's the refreshing smiley faced Sun Wukong! This time he isn't wearing Chinese armour, and he appears dressed up like a flashy young person. I mean, why is this guy here? Why is he wearing that anyway?

"Well, I came to accompany my partner."

Bikou looks back. Don't tell me it's…!

—And the one who appears is…

"It's been two months, Hyoudou Issei."

Vali appears wearing a white shirt! Casual clothes! It's weird!

"Vali!"

I put my alert to the maximum and made a stance on the spot! Damn! Bikou is a good match, but both of them?! That's bad! I can't go all out at a place like this!

Shit! Why are these guys here?!

"I hear that you reached the complete Balance Breaker? It makes me happy."

I became a bit peeved at his smile. He sure does look down on me like always. It makes me want to fight him, but this is not the time or place! ...And part of me doesn't want to let out pent up aggression on Vali…. Wether for his own safety, or rather, to " _save it up_ "... I don't know...

"Yo, the genius Hakuryuukou. Do you want to continue from where we left off here?"

I try to activate my Boosted Gear, but he just laughs.

"You are quite aggressive today, Hyoudou Issei."

"Yeah, I didn't have a good day. I have a lot building in me. —Besides. For me, you are a big hindrance to my future plan."

"To become a High-class devil? –Even if you don't worry about it, I think you will become a High-class devil in a few years time."

"No, Ultimate-class."

"Hoh? You're aiming higher now? That's impressive."

"Yeah, it's necessary for the dream I have in mind. Though, I don't know if it's something possible."

"Hoho. Interesting. I am curious to what you have in mind."

He looked at me with a creepy smile. To have been complimented by the Hakuryuukou sure does make it likely. In my case, I don't think it's easy at all, so I'm desperately trying to achieve higher.

"Well, anyway, I didn't come here to say that today."

"Then why did you come?"

"I hear that you will be having a Rating Game? And your opponent is the next heir of the House of Astaroth."

Where did he hear that from? Well, this guy is the boss of a special team of terrorists. He might have many individual connections….

"What about it?"

"You should be careful."

While relaxing my stance a bit, I ask Vali with a doubt.

"…What do you mean?"

But Vali just shrugs his shoulders.

"You saw the recorded video, right? The match between the House of Astaroth and the princess from the Arch-Duke."

Just like Vali said, after Diodora returned we, the Gremory group, watched the recording of the match between Diodora and that sis from the House of Agares.

The match was Diodora's victory… But Diodora's power was overwhelming. Only he showed abnormal power during the game, and he defeated the Agares sis and her servants. Diodora's servants just supported him, and the [King] fought by himself and showed the power of an ikkitousen (Strength of a thousand men). Diodora is a wizard-type who specialises in demonic-powers. He oppressed the Agares by showing a powerful demonic-power that surpasses Rias.

And we all became suspicious after seeing that. We didn't pay attention to the game, but Diodora himself. That's because he suddenly got a power up. Before that, that Agares sis had the advantage. Was he hiding his true power till the last moment? Azazel saw the match live, but he had doubts because of the intense power up of Diodora compared to the data he was given before the match. Rias also had the same opinion. "Diodora wasn't a devil who was that strong". Both of their opinions were the same. Diodora was plenty strong enough before the power up. He was a High-class devil who had demonic-powers a bit lower than Rias. But during the match, Diodora showed a power which made everyone get astonished…. There was something more to him that he was hiding.

Everyone was like "Can you really become that strong in such a short time?". But this match also became a battle between the Kings at the middle. Do all of the Youth devils have the wrong idea that the opening and the mid game should be about strategies and the end-game should be a direct confrontation?

Each of the VIP's from each faction who were observing the matches are enjoying seeing new types of battles though…. Especially the battles between [King]'s seem to get them heated up.

"Well, it won't get through the skulls of those High-class devils if it's coming from my mouth. But I thought that it might be okay for you to know it."

"I see….Thank you."

Vali just shrugged at my thanks and looked away.

"Eeeeeeeeeeh? What's up with that? The Heavenly Dragons are friends? That's weird you know~?"

Bikou jabs at us for the awkward exchange. Goddammit are all the men around me also interested?!

And it happened when I was having mixed feelings. A shadow appears. Vali and Bikou also didn't anticipate it so they also looked that way. Who is it?!

 _ **Nuu**_ …..

The one who appears from the darkness is… A big build "daughter born from a man" who has an unbelievable amount of muscles and is wearing gothic-Lolita clothes….! And he's wearing cat-ears on his head like always!

—Mil-tan!?

My regular customer! Did he come to pass by?! But for him to come past me while I am doing my job as a devil, some unknown power must be behind this Mil-tan! The moment he appears, Vali looks at him twice. He probably can't believe what he is seeing.

"Nyo."

He raises his hand and greets me and comes up to me. I also raised my hand and greet him with a smile I forcefully made…..

"Judging from its ears, is he a Nekomata? Even I couldn't sense him until he came closer. Is it senjutsu?"

Vali asks Bikou with a serious face. That's not it! Nooooooo! Don't take him seriously! It huuuuuuuuuurrrrttttsss!

"No, that is…. Isn't it some type of Troll? ….Cat-Troll?"

Bikou also bends his neck and is troubled at how to answer. I'm also troubled at how to answer, so don't ask me as well! But because of the Mil-tan's appearance, the tension in here is gone. It also feels like Vali softened his battle instinct as well. I couldn't believe the effect Mil-tan possessed!

WHAT ARE YOU?

"Well, who cares. Let's return Bikou."

After just saying that, Vali tries to leave with Bikou.

"Wait. You came to see me just for telling me that?"

Vali shows a laugh at my question.

"I was nearby, so I decided to warn my future Rival-dono."

"See ya, Sekiryuutei. Hey, Vali. Let's go to the rumoured Noodle-shop on our way~"

After saying that, Vali disappears into the darkness while taking Bikou with him. Geez! I don't get it! I can't understand what's going on! How can he show up in front of me with a refreshing face after causing so much trouble? And he appears as if he was taking a walk!

[Your rival is a weird one.]

Ddraig also says that. Right! I also think so!

[Well, you are also quite a weirdo as well.]

What a rude guy.

[—But I'm having fun.]

What's with that, all of a sudden?

[It feels like you speak to me the most out of all the possessors I've ever had. You are the first host whom I think I have fun having conversations with.]

That's because I'm clueless and I need to ask many things, or else there are lots of thing I won't know about.

[…Maybe that was the good thing. You don't treat me like a tool, but as a single being.]

You aren't a being?! I'm rather shocked at that instead! Ddraig, "you are a Sekiryuutei, are you not?", right? Am I wrong?

[Kukuku. You sure are a weird one...]

Says you!

* * *

"I see. So that's what Vali told you."

When I returned to the club room after finishing my job, I had Rias remain and told her about what happened. Rias put her hand under her chin and is in thoughts.

"…..If he entered this town, then we should have known about it….. But we can't find them at all. A technique to eliminate your own presence? A certain application of the senjutsu? Or did they use Kuroka's space barrier?"

She activates a small magic-circle, and it seems like she is contacting someone.

"I will report about this to Onii-sama and Azazel just in case."

She then makes a small smile after she finished reporting about it.

"We should also be on alert about Diodora. It's not like I believe in what Vali said, but there is a need to be on alert about it. Now, shall we go home then?"

"Yes."

Like that, Rias and I headed home.

I pedal the bicycle and Rias sits behind me. Everyone should be resting at home now. All members apart from Kiba and Gasper live in my house. I heard that Kiba and Gasper live in a mansion near my house together. Gasper-kun learned how to go outside the old-school building now. He sure did grow up. Kiba's house is located near my house, so if something happens he can come right away. When Rias and I arrived, we go directly to my room. When we opened the door…

"Ara ara, Ise-kun. Welcome home."

The person standing is Akeno-san who is wearing an erotic costume…..

A costume from a character in a certain game which has lots of exposure. Miko… It's like a Miko costume and it reveals her whole thighs, and also her breasts are exposed a lot where it just hides the important part. If you turn around like that, your oppai will most definitely spill out. It's a costume which doesn't have any way to put on underwear, so it's certain that she isn't wearing a bra. Akeno then smiles at me.

"Ufufu. Remember what I told you last time? If it's okay with me wearing it, that I would wear this for you.… Do you not find this to your liking?"

Ah! We certainly had a discussion like that before the match against Sona in the bookstore. I never expected that Akeno would remember it.

"Ah, no. It's very nice…."

But very ill timed, if I have to be honest…. I have a lot weighing on my mind...

"I'm glad. Ufufu, what should we do now? Should we have an observation party? Or…."

Akeno-san gave an erotic gaze at me while squeezing her breasts.

"Do you want to have private party on top of the bed with touching allowed?"

I would've had a nosebleed, if not for the fact that my mind is so clouded. Too many thoughts are circulating through the synapses in my brain. I can't get attached to what is happening. In the end, I feel completely disconnected from what is happening in front of me.

When I looked around, it was Rias who had a dangerous smile and she then says it to Akeno.

"…Akeno? What are you doing?"

"Ara, Rias. So you were here."

Akeno said that on purpose. Akeno mostly calls Rias "Rias" at home. At school and when we are doing the devil's job, she calls her "Buchou".

"I am here, since this is Ise and my room. It's obvious that I'm here."

"I see. Then wait there for a bit. I'm trying to have Ise-kun get some fun. –You are a hindrance."

Rias freezes while smiling at Akeno's words, and she then says it with a shaking voice.

"….Hind…rance….?"

She's wrapped in a red aura. A fight is going to start. I feel a twitch in my left eye just a bit, but several girls appear from the corner of the room. –It's Asia, Xenovia and Koneko! What are you girls wearing?!

The design is a bit different, but Asia and Xenovia are wearing Miko costumes similar to Akeno..! Then of course it means they have lots of exposure! Uwaah… Asia is showing her thighs that much! She has great legs, but I feel complicated! It's really great because of her white skin and slim legs!... Ah... Asia... I'm not okay right now. I can't be exposed to this much intensity, not with my current mental state…..

"Yeah. It's easy to move. I can't wear my underwear with it, but it's good since it's easy to move with it."

Xenovia says something like what a warrior would say. Don't make me come up with a nickname for your dimwittedness as well.

"B-But if we don't wear a bra, then…..it can be seen through…."

Asia says it shyly while hiding her breasts. Just like she says I can see a pink thing when I look carefully….. No, no! No matter how beautiful Asia's pink thingy is, I can't look! I'm getting excited!

 _ **Pom pom**_...

While I was getting conflicted, the one who approaches me is Koneko whom is wearing a cosplay costume of a beast! Comparing to the other girls she barely has any exposure, but her real cat ears and tail are too lovely!

"… Do I look good in it? Nyan."

 _ **PLUUUUUUUUUU!**_ — _**NOSEBLEED!**_

Just for a bit, my conflict subsided.

Cuteness…...is…..justice….

"…I will also wear it!"

Rias who has teary eyes didn't want to be left out, so she went to the corner of the room to look through the piles of cosplay.

"But how did it turn out like this?..."

A sudden cosplay tournament. So I ask Akeno.

"Well, when I told everyone that I would be fulfilling my promise with you, they said they wanted to wear it as well. So it turned out like this."

I see. Everyone must have done it out of curiosity…..I appreciate it...But…..It's…..this really shouldn't be happening now...

 _ **Open!**_

The one who came out of the changing room is Rias, who is wearing an erotic devil costume. She has her real devil wings flapping adorably.

"Now, Ise. I look better don't I? I know what kind of costumes Ise likes."

Ah—.

"Uh, I mean, you look great Rias, but to ask if you _look better_ …..that's a bit pretentious, isn't it?"

…

She lowered her head a bit and blushed in embarrassment…. Sorry. Really not the time after all... This isn't something meant for the current me...

"..."

Akeno walks to the changing room after seeing that. When she comes out quickly, she is now wearing a costume which is basically a string.

She's basically naked. Her nipples can be seen if she moves a bit.

"Ise-kun, costumes which have this much exposure are the best right? —Ise-kun. Put your hands up and have your finger pointed upwards as well."

Huh? Just like Akeno said, I had my right index finger point up. Then Akeno grabbed my hand and made it go to her breasts…..

 _ **ZOOM! Mnyuuuuuuu!**_

My index finger gets sucked into Akeno-san's breast…. The way Azazel once suggested to me…. This would be a great moment….. It should've been…. But you can't do this…. Not now…. The way my mind is right now is...

 _(—Diodora Astaroth..)_

"Aaan….. This is… A-Amazing… Ise-kun's finger…. When I saw Ise-kun glaring at Diodora, my heart was beating fast… Ise-kun showed his manly side, so….I couldn't hold myself…."

Akeno says it with a stimulating breath….. This….isn't good…. Just by hearing his name, I can feel the tension within me building…. Not sexual tension…. But a bad one….. My head is pounding….. Ah….

 **《Ḩ̴ù̸̷͠͝t̢̕s̡͘ņ̴̵̶́į̷̨͠z̶͢҉͠h̶̛͠͏s̸̴̵̢͡h͢҉̕͠ą̢̛͞j̶̵͢͞͞?̶́̕》**

Dammit…. It's those voices again…..you can't even let me enjoy it…..

 **《I̸̷̶̵͞a̷̢̧͞͠y͞͠͏̡e͘͜҉h̵́͞͞i̛҉̷̢͡a̵̧̨͘͜ò͘͜j̧̢̛͜s̷̶̵̨͟k͘͝͞?̵̛̀̕》**

Ah... Yeah…. You're right….. I shouldn't….. Can't relax…. Not until I've gotten rid of him.

— **I must erase it.**

Rias grabs my left hand silently. She then takes it to her breast…..

 _ **Mnyuuuu!**_

My whole left hand touches Rias breast. Right now I'm touching the breasts of the Two-Great-Oneesama at the same time….. But I can't feel what they want me to feel…. The only thing I was feeling...was killing intent..

"…..Nuuu….. Like I thought, my chest gets hot….when I'm being touched by Ise… What is this comfortable feeling…. It increases the more I get touched by Ise….. So I end up releasing noise…. Aaaan…."

I am going to need to stop this…

"I won't lose to Akeno!"

This time Rias went to the changing room. Akeno also goes in.

"No, I can definitely show a better posture to Ise-kun than Rias!"

"Ise said that I am attractive!"

"That isn't true! Last time Ise said my body feels good!"

"You probably made him say that by force! Wait, did you call my Ise casually with his name!?"

"Why can't I!? Ise! Ise! Ise! Ise! Rias, you dummy!"

"Akeno you stubborn head! Today I won't forgive you!"

Oh… looks like they're just fighting…. Good….. That should keep them occupied.

—I lean against the wall while gripping my head, trying to regain my bearings.

"Calm down... Calm down.."

"Senpai?..."

Koneko looked at me with an adorably concerned face.

"Koneko….. I can't….not right now….. I can't be here…. It's too much activity..."

I have learned to rely on Koneko recently, as support. She, along with Asia, is one of the only women I trust wholeheartedly.

She nodded her head and grabbed a hold of my hand and led me out of the room. Asia and Xenovia followed with curiosity. We moved to the room next door.

* * *

"So the match is in five days. It's soon."

Xenovia says it while moving her piece for the devil-style "The Game of Life". In the room next door the four of us, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko-chan and I started playing "The Game of Life". Devil-style "The Game of Life". It's the Underworld version of "The Game of Life". We start as a Low-class devil and move our rank to Mid-class, High-class, and then Ultimate-class. You win when you become a Maou. The actual Underworld isn't that simple like this, but just like in the human world this is also popular in the Underworld.

We sat around the table. Koneko is on my lap. I've calmed down from before. Having her sit here on my lap really calms my nerves. Her and Asia truly are the greatest medicine. I can smell her hair….. It smells so nice….. And unlike with the other girls, I feel at peace when I sniff her. And the fact that she is so comfortable with her new "spot" that she's made from my lap, feels all the more satisfying.

"~!"

I can hear the voices of the Onee-sama through the walls. I sigh…. I can't deal with them right now…. If ever, haha...

Then someone knocks on the door and then enters. It's Irina.

"Waa, when I got home Rias-san and Akeno-san were having a big fight. I was surprised. Ah! Is it "Game of Life"? Let me join too."

Irina, who went to the Church after finishing her errands, reacted to the Game of Life.

"Devil-style one? Waa, I'm interested in it! For a reincarnated angel like myself, I think I can enjoy it with a mix of feelings since I will be able to experience a fake life of a devil!"

This girl seems to have fun at everything.

"Ehehe.."

Asia makes a small laugh.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Asia?"

When I ask, Asia says it with a smile.

"Yes. I thought that this is fun."

"Yeah, it is fun. But why all of a sudden?"

"Ise-san. I love my current lifestyle. And I love everyone as well."

"—I know. Don't worry about the next Rating Game. We just need to do our roles normally. He isn't going to get a chance to retaliate."

When I cheered her up, Xenovia nods.

"That's right, Asia. Asia and I are friends. I will become your sword and beat anyone who will cause harm to you."

She sure is dependable. It must be Xenovia's own way of cheering her.

"Asia, let's finish the game quickly so we can get first place in the three-legged race."

"Yes."

Asia makes a big smile. Yeah. I…We will protect Asia. I won't let her go to Diodora's side…...he'll never get that close to her again…

 _(I will erase him.)_

 _ **Slip**_...

I felt something grasp my hand. I looked down. Koneko was leaning her head back into my chest and looking up at me with her beautiful face…..she's holding onto my hand and looking up at me with an affectionate yet distant look…..

Ahaha… Yeah…. I'm okay…. I'm alright.

I grasped her hand back.

I moved some of the hair on her forehead gently to the side and gave her a quick kiss there, when the other girls weren't looking.

She blushed heavily, and nuzzled a bit more into my body as I wrapped my arms around her body and held onto her softly. She continued on with the game and I just observed them while resting my chin on top of Koneko's head.

A few minutes pass, then the door opens and Rias enters. She's wearing a bunny outfit. Not even one of the sexy ones. It's like an easter pajama onesie or something…. Were they having a costume battle or what?… Haha, that's actually kind of funny, honestly. Hahaha. She looks adorably ridiculous.

"I'm sorry all of a sudden. But.."

When Rias looks at all of us, she had a doubtful expression.

"We are getting interviewed. We will be appearing on a television programme in the Underworld. We will be appearing as the youth devil and get interviewed."

Including myself, everyone had a dumb look. But…. I tried to say something and ended getting cut off by the church trio.

"Hah? Tele—"

" " "Television programme!?" " "

 **END**

* * *

 **WOOOOOOOOH! It feels damn good to have written this fucking chapter! I am very glad it's long as shit! Hope you fuckers enjoy. This shit was FUN to write. I'm sure it'll be fun to proof read too. Anyway, tell me what you thought. As much as you want. Cuz a LOT more shit happened this chapter. More than I imagined would even happen when I was writing! When I was writing I thought the introduction was gonna be my favorite part. Then more shit started to happen and I got so inspired to write more shit and it just got crazy! I really hope you all listened to the soundtrack I gave you and looked at the images I gave you when signaled cuz to many of you it really enhances the experience. Anyway, didn't think I would finish this that quickly. Especially considering that it's longer than the last chapter. But hey, that's inspiration I guess! Strong shit! I also, skipped all the shit with Irina because it's boring and unnecessary exposition that I could just sum up. Also, skipped the Xenovia and Asia lewd scene because it would ruin the flow of the story, unlike the Rias and Akeno one.**

 **Ah, also, if you're thinking that Issei has a split personality or some stupid shit like that, don't fool yourself. Read beyond the surface level. Things are never so simple (or fuckin stupid, lol).**

 **And for those of you asking, just to clear it up: Issei's internal dialogue are just his conscious thoughts and observation. However, the** _(Speech..)_ **are his subconscious thoughts, i.e. what he truly feels in his heart. That's the dialogue you should always be looking out for.**

 **That's all for now, Younglings. Read, Rate, Review, go nuts, bust a nut, one of those.**

 **Stay frosty.**

 **P.S. Happy fucking New Year here's your gift.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Well Of Madness

**No intro kids. Let's get right into this. You know what's coming.**

 **Tracks: 1.[Ultimate Soldier - Evangelion 3.0 ost] 2. [Out of the dark - Evangelion 3.0 ost]**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

I, Asia Argento, became very surprised. We will be appearing on television. Daily life with Ise-san has lots of shocking events every day. Several months have passed since I started living with Ise-san. I was able to attend school and I started to become friends with Kiryuu-san, Matsuda-san, Motohama-san, and everyone else in the class.

Buchou-san, Akeno-san, Kiba-san, Koneko-chan, and Gasper-kun are treating me very nicely. Xenovia-san is my friend who is the same age as me. I also became friends with Irina-san. Ise-san's Otou-sama and Oka-sama are very kind, and life in Japan is very new and fun.

Things I couldn't do while I was in the Church are now fulfilled.

A sudden proposal from Diodora-san… I was very shocked. It was the first time a man did a thing like that to me so I didn't know what to do.

But Ise-san said "Stay by my side" to me. That is enough for me. If I can stay with Ise-san, then that is enough for me. I'm happy if I can live and laugh with that person.

Lord. Please allow me to be with Ise-san forever. Let me stay next to him forever.

And please listen to one of my wishes. I-If I can wish for it, if someone were to propose to me next, make it that person….

I know I am being greedy. But I love him, so I dream about it a bit. I feel really happy when I embrace my dream.

Lord, please look at me with warm eyes while I spend my life with that person whom I deeply love.

* * *

 **|Azazel|**

"I'm sorry I'm reporting to you by this communication system, Sirzechs. It's about the mysterious death of the heir of the Glaysa-Labolas and the increase of Diodora Astaroth's demonic powers…"

[It's fine, Azazel. So it was related, like I thought. –The devils still have many troubles even now.]

"I still don't have any evidence, but if we were to believe in Vali's warning, then Diodora is… Looks like we need to do that plan which we discussed after all. …Man, I already feel down because of one of the guys with me had a certain "event"…"

[I heard about it. It seems like one of the leaders of the Grigori got married. Shemhazai?]

"…..Man, everyone is rushing things. Not just that, but they were having "fun(sex)" with women from _different_ _factions_ behind my back… Shit! Am I the only single guy left!?"

[Fufufu. How about you settle down with someone now, Azazel?]

"Don't wanna. I'm a man who lives by his interests. …There are plenty of w-women!"

[Yes. I will make it that way. –Anyway, that plan. I trust you in it.]

"Yeah, leave it to me. Though, we would be having them go through harsh things….."

[Yes, hopefully not too harsh.]

"Yes, well, we should be able to stop it before it gets to that point. And even if we don't, I'm sure _that one_ will."

[...How is he?]

"Unstable. Irate. Demented, maybe. There a few adjectives."

[...That worries me.]

"It's a concern. But we can't do anything about it right now. No, even though I say that, truthfully I just don't know what to do about it. One right or wrong step could escalate things. The way it is now it seems like the bomb is armed and ready to go. There's no disarming it. Just waiting. I can only hope his catharsis comes in before he activates _that_."

[I see. What is the worst case scenario?]

"We lose, one of them dies, he activates it. Seemingly in that order."

[We won't lose, so that's not a problem…. I don't expect that result either.]

"I agree. Nothing to be scared about, just concerned. The biggest problem I can think of is whether or not this catharsis will be enough. Or will he still be set to blow even after it's over? Speaking of which, if he _does that_ , do you think you'll be able to cover for him? It is a High-Class Devil we are talking about after all."

[Well enough, an enemy is an enemy. If our information is correct, then a terrorist is a terrorist…. Besides…. I will not listen to the complaints of geriatric fools over the safety of my family….]

"Hoho..! You really are scary when you're serious, you know?"

[Same for you.]

"Mmm…. Well, if you let them complain I wouldn't hesitate to accidentally exterminate some terrorist spies."

[I wouldn't hesitate to help. Till then, my friend.]

"Aye."

* * *

 **Part 2**

"Ah~. Ah~. I'm~. No. I am the Gremory group's…."

I was sitting in front of the mirror in my room to practice speaking. Also the practice to smile. I want to make a big smile, but even the practice makes me nervous.

That's because we will be appearing on television. It can't be helped if you want to practice speaking.

That night, Rias received a call from Grayfia. The business she had with us was "The television station offered an appearance on their programme". It doesn't end there since it was an offer for the whole Gremory group to appear.

The Rating Game for the young devils, including Rias, has been broadcast to the whole Underworld. Rias and other young devils were already famous for being family members of Maou and such, and it seems their fame increased even more after that game.

Even in the Underworld there was an article in a magazine which had a "Princess Rias Gremory's Special!". I found out that Rias is popular during Summer, but it means she became even more popular.

From the young female devils, the girls uniform of the Kuoh Academy is popular, so I heard that it would get released for sale in the Underworld soon.

 ** _Munyuu_**...

There is someone hugging from behind me. I remember this sensation of Oppai..! When I looked at the mirror, it's Rias, as I predicted.

"What are you doing, Ise?"

"I was practicing because we will be appearing on the television."

"Ufufu. It's alright. You can answer normally when they ask you a question. The one who would be asked the most questions would most likely be me."

Rias starts to pat my head to try to make me feel comfortable. But then, she mentioned an uncomfortable topic.

"Hey, Ise. You know you don't have to burden yourself that much about Asia?"

Rias continues with a gentle tone.

"Lately, you have been thinking about Diodora more than Asia has. Yes, I was also thinking about it too, but it seemed like you were worried about Asia even more. –Do you think it's your fault that Asia came to this side of the World?"

"I…...want what is best for her….. No matter what that is…."

….Even if that means that she would leave me... But since she doesn't want to, that means that I have to...

 _(I have to get rid of what's worrying her.)_

"Yes, I do too. Ise and I. Let's make that girl happy with everyone in our group. But you and others also have to achieve happiness okay? If not, then I would get sad."

...

..."You would get sad"?... "Let's make her happy, you and I"?...

I slowly stood from my seat, but I did not turn.

...

...

"Rias."

"Yes, Ise?"

"Somehow... You always find a way to make things about yourself…"

"Eh?..."

...

...

I walked right past Rias without even glancing at her. She was left frozen still.

...Stop making this about " _us_ ". It's not about you or me... It's about Asia.

...My Asia.

...And I will do anything to make her happy.

 _(Even if it means becoming someone I'm not_ — _and_ _erasing that damned mongrel from this world.)_

* * *

— _ **The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be...**_

* * *

Just like that, it's the day of appearing on the television.

We teleported to the Underworld by using the magic-circle personally for us. I just came here recently so I never thought I would step foot back here this quickly. The place we arrived in is the basement of the big building which is built in a city. In the place for transport magic circle arrival area, we were welcomed with warm arms by the staff.

"We are glad you are here. Rias Gremory-sama. And her servants-sama. Please come this way."

We were being led by the person who seems to be the producer, and we went to the top floor using the elevator.

The interior of the building doesn't look different to those in the human world, but they are different in very simple things. There are many devices that work using demonic powers within the building.

And on the poster placed in the corridor, It's Rias. The smiling picture of a crimson haired beauty looks like that of an idol. Then from the end of the corridor, a familiar person comes while bringing 10 people with him.

"Sairaorg. So you were here too."

Yes, the one who Rias talked to is the next heir of the House of Bael, Sairaorg. He has the noble jacket rested on his shoulder, and he looks wild, like always. Even from a novices' eyes, he would have no openings. So he's always ready for action, huh? The blonde woman with a ponytail who is right behind him is his Queen. She sure is beautiful.

"Rias. Are you also getting interviewed?"

"Yes. Have you already finished, Sairaorg?"

"I will be getting interviewed now. Most likely a different studio from you guys. –I saw your match."

Rias raises her eyebrows a bit.

"No matter how much power you have, you will lose if you get trapped. They will aim for the slight opening with full power. Above all, there are many unknowns in a Sacred Gear. We won't know what will happen, and what it can do. Compatibility is also important in the Game. I have learnt many things from the match between you and Sona Sitri. –However….."

Sairaorg then pats on my shoulders.

"I desire to fight you with only pure power."

Sairaorg left after saying that.

…..My shoulder which was lightly patted... He only did that, but it feels very heavy. Do I have some expectations from the number 1 youth? I smiled deviously and looked back at him, answering him before he could leave.

"Bring it on."

He stopped and looked back at me with a competitive smile.

"Heh. As you wish."

He walked away with that.

—As a warrior, I can't pass up an invitation to a good fight.

After the greeting with Sairaorg, we went to the dressing room, and we left our bags in there. Azazel didn't come with us because he would be appearing on a different programme. Irina is staying back at home. Today, it's just for us, the Gremory group.

After that, we were taken to what seems like a studio, and we went inside. They are still preparing, and the staff are still doing work. The interviewer lady who was here before us comes to greet Rias.

"Hello, it is my first time meeting you. I am the announcer of Underworld broadcast studio 1."

"Same goes to you. Hello."

Rias also responds with a smile, and shakes her hand.

"I'm sorry all of a sudden, but for the interview…"

Rias, the staff, and the announcer lady started the discussion about the interview. There are also many seats for the viewers inside the studio. So it would be broadcasted while having people look at us live then….

"….I….I…I….I….I-I…..I want to go hooooome…!"

Gasper trembled behind me. It must be cruel to have a hikikomori appear on television. Calm down. It's not _that_ nerve wracking. I can't help but _not_ be nervous.

Obviously, my mind is already too heavy with other subjects...

"There will also be questions asked for the other group members, but please don't be too nervous about it."

The staff says it to us.

"Ummm, is Kiba Yuuto-san and Himejima Akeno-san here?"

"Ah, that would be me. I'm Kiba Yuuto."

"And I am Himejima Akeno."

Kiba and Akeno raise their hands.

"I think there would be quite a number of questions asked for you two for the interview. Both of you are increasing in popularity."

"Heeeeh? Really?"

When I make a sound of shock, the staff nods.

"Yes. Kiba-san is getting more female fans, while Akeno-san is getting more male fans."

Oh. He's handsome and she's beautiful after all. Then it won't be weird if they are popular.

I see. Since the match against the Sitri was broadcasted throughout the Underworld, Kiba and Akeno's popularity raised. Well, good for Kiba. Looks like not that much has changed. Akeno… I kind of feel complicated. She is my other Onee-sama… I didn't know whether I should be happy or not, and Akeno-san then smiles at me.

"You don't have to worry. I only have eyes for Ise-kun. So I won't go to another person."

She then holds my hands gently. Huh, I then felt a sharp gaze? When I look around…. Rias is glaring at Akeno. Then her eyes meet mine. She meekly looks away. Seems like what I said is still affecting her...

 _(I feel the regret— but I ignore it.)_

"And who is the other person— Hyoudou Issei-san?"

"Ah, that would be me."

I'm also popular? I did receive a lot of attention from the VIPs so I wonder how much I received from the entire underworld...

"….Ummm, you are…?"

Seems like she doesn't know me?

"Um, I am the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei. I'm also the Sekiryuutei as well."

When I said that, the staff realises it.

"Ah! You are! Your armoured form had a strong impression, so I couldn't tell Hyoudou-san in a normal state."

Ah, I see. Certainly, in the match, I was in the armour form for quite a time. It was a Blitz. So it might be obvious if the impression of me in my normal state is weaker.

"Hyoudou-san will also have an interview in a different studio. You are famous as being the [ _Luminary Sekiryuutei_ ] and [ _Shining Red Dragon_ ]."

 **[—!]**

Woah! That name— the one Shishou picked! It actually stuck! Yes! —Wait. " _Shining Red Dragon_ "?

"Ano… Excuse me, but... Isn't [Shining Red Dragon] the same thing as [Luminary Sekiryuutei]?"

"Ah, yes, you see, the second name was more or less coined in order to make you easier to identify for the children."

…..

"C-Chi—….Children?"

"Yes, accordingly, Hyoudou Issei-san has become popular within a variety of groups. Most especially among Low-Class Devils and High-Class individuals. Within the group of Low-Class Devils a majority of them are actually children. Meanwhile, within the High-Class individual group, a majority of them are those in aptitude studies and Scholars. The rest of them are High-Class officials, like the great [ **Rating Games Emperor: Diehauser Belial** ]."

"Te—! Eh?! Wait, wait, scholars? Children? Emperor?!"

"Yes. Diehauser Belial-sama is the current undefeated champion of the Rating Games. He is currently in attendance for your interview!"

What the—?! She says that with enthusiasm! The Rating Games Champion?! He's here to watch my interview?! I don't even know him!

"Diehauser Belial-sama is here for Ise's interview?!"

Rias appears next to me. Yeah, see! Even she is surprised!

"Yes, well, he is not the only High-Class official in attendance."

There's more of them?! I turned to Akeno with an interested expression.

"How significant exactly is Diehauser Belial?"

"He is an Ultimate-Class Devil and the current heir to the House Of Belial. His power is said to rival Maou-Class. He has never been defeated in the games and he is known as an Ultimate-Class Devil among Ultimate-Class Devils."

(—?!)

An Ultimate-Class Devil with Maou-Class power?! Just like Shishou?! But, he's undefeated! Damn! Now that's something that just makes me nervous! If I wasn't nervous about all eyes being on me, I fucking am now! His eyes are on me..! The eyes of a Monster. Now that's nerve wracking. I'm not fully sure if I am going to, or want to, meet him.

"W-w-w-wow! Ise-senpai is amazing!"

Gasper says that from behind Xenovia.

"Yes, ufufufu, Ise-kun really is amazing, isn't he?"

Akeno says that seductively.

"Haha. Well, there's really nothing to it."

I say that while puffing and pounding my chest once. Then again—.

"Eh, I still don't really understand why that would make me popular with kids."

Regardless of the outcome, I can kind of understand the smart and strong dudes being into me, because of my powers, but why kids?

"Ah, yes, well: it seems that the moments in which you used your "heart reading" ability, your armor emitted an oddly "bright" red aura. A "shiny" one, if you will. This moment happened to be broadcasted during snack time, in which many a children are viewing the programme. You looked " _very cool_ " at that time and have attracted the attention of those children. And many of them have been running around yelling [Is that all you've got?!], at each other."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... Ah… Haah…. So That's how it is, huh..."

Somehow, I had found myself laughing at how ridiculous it sounded... Honestly, how am I even supposed to react past that?..

"Yes, you have also become popular amongst a portion of the young women of the Underworld."

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA— WHAT?!"

"Yes, as I said, to many viewers, you looked " _very_ _cool_ " in your confrontation with Sona Sitri-san. Your presence was very powerful and "dominating". Truly appealing!... Is what a majority of them will tell you…"

Are you fucking KIDDING ME?! Seriously?! Come on, maaaan! Why the fuck do people keep coming to me now that I don't want them?! That's not fuckin fair, man! And why the hell are you blushing, damn you!

The producer lady clears her throat.

"Ahem! —Now, if you will please, follow me. Hyoudou Issei-san."

"Y-Yeah..."

I began to follow the staff member after she handed me a script… Hm? A script? Why would—

My thought process was interrupted by Ddraig.

[Hm... Hm, Hm, Hm….]

Hm? Ddraig? What's that noise you're making? Are you humming?

[—Hm…. Hm! Hm! Hm! Hm, Hm, Hm— Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!]

Ddraig began laughing ominously...

A-Ano…. D-Ddraig-sama?..

[—AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...]

….D...Ddraig?...

[Finally…. After so long, so many years of living and dying in obscurity…. Once more, the name of the Sekiryuutei...will become one that lives in Infamy…... Well done, Partner….. The mantle...has been succesively passed onto you.]

Huh? What the hell are you talking about? _The Mantle_? Last time I heard shit like "The Mantle" was in a video game and a bunch of Silver and Orange Alien Knights and Soldiers came shooting pulverizing bullets at me while I chased after my A.I. girlfriend...

[Kukukuku… Indeed, you are a weird one.]

..Says you...

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaa…."

I sighed in exhaustion.

What the hell, man…. An "Interview"? What kind of interview was that?! That was way more intense than any type of Interview I've ever seen…. The Underworld….has an odd concept of the word interview…. Not to mention, they called it "Entertainment"…. Haaaaa…. These fuckin Devils, man…. What a wild ride….

After the recording, we started relaxing in the dressing room. It's obvious that everyone was nervous as well. So they started relaxing by leaning on the wall or dropping dead on the table as soon as we entered the room.

The first programme was a collection of questions towards Rias, from the beginning to the end. "How was the match against Sitri?", "What will you do from now?", "Is there any youth devil you have your attention on?"— Such questions like that.

Rias answered with a smile normally, and she didn't forget to behave with elegance. Her family might also watch it, so she can't show anything shameful. Rias showed us and the visitors an awesome interview as the next heiress of the Gremory.

Then when the questions moved onto Kiba after that, there were cries of the female fans. His popularity among the female audience was the real deal. Even during Akeno's turn, male fans were shouting "Akeno-sama!". And when it was my turn, the kids were yelling "Shining!" and "Come at me!" or "Is that all you've got?!"— What is that, my fuckin catchphrase now or something?!.. In any case, for some reason, I am popular with kids...

It seems like my armoured form looks like a stuffed toy to the kids. But since I kept on saying "You are my rival!", and "Give me a real fight!", I became popular in a weird way. And apparently, according to Sirzechs, those will most definitely become the lines repeated by any action figure of me created in the future…. When I asked if he was joking or not, he laughed…..

All of that must be the reason why they filmed that "Private Interview" in the other studio that I mentioned earlier...

My private audience was...quite an odd one. It was filled with a very diverse set of characters.

Half of the entire population was children. The other half consisted of different demographics. Reincarnated Devils— old and young. Many of them had glasses or small notebooks that they would write in every time I would say something. Other ones that were either middle aged looking adults or young adolescents like me, were listening intently for any "words of inspiration".

They must've been the Low-Class Devils that staff member mentioned earlier. Have I become a symbol for the Low-Class? After that, were those with glasses and notebooks. Those must've been the smart guys who are interested in my growth and Sacred Gear stuff. That must've been why they would quietly whisper to each other when I answered questions or write down my answers. They were discussing matters pertaining to me?

Then the final one— the goddamn women! There were women! Beautiful, young women! Like, what the hell?! So it was true?! Even when we had the main group interview I could hear a few of the women who I thought were Kiba's fans scream out stuff like "Kyaaaah, Sekiryuutei-sama!" and "Dominate me please!"— LIKE, GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! Why me?! And didn't some of you already do that during the private interview?! Why again, in front of all the girls?! They glared at me for like 3 full seconds when that was happening. Man, am I glad they weren't there for the private interview.. Because following the child demographic, the women's demographic was the second most populated! Well, technically, the Low-Class Devil population was number one because basically like 90% of everybody were Low-Class/Reincarnated Devils. But still— Amongst those that weren't children, the majority of them were seriously women!

If I had to make estimates, it would be like this: Low-Class= 98% — Children= 50% — Women= 30% — "Smart dudes"= 15% — Random= 5%.

And according to one of the staff members, there were a couple of High-Class individuals in attendance in some "VIP section". It was a one way mirror up above the main audience. So I can assume there was a private booth behind it where they were at. I'm not sure exactly who was there aside from one— Diehauser Belial. I knew he was there. Even if they hadn't told me, I think could feel him.. His presence was terrifying... It dwarfs that of mine or Sairaorg Bael easily… Indeed, his power is high, but does it really rival that of my Shishou?… It didn't feel that potent... Maybe he has some sort of ability that's amazing.

I don't know who the other High-Class in attendance were, but I knew Azazel, Sirzechs, and Ajuka were there. I could definitely feel them, along with a few other unfamiliar auras. I asked, but the staff said that they weren't at liberty to reveal that information. All they told me was that a couple were male and one was female. So essentially, they were the last 2% that weren't the Low-Class.

"By the way, Ise, you seem quite tired. What were you asked to be filmed at the other studio."

Rias asks while eating a snack.

"It's a secret. The staff also asked me not to tell people who are close to me as well."

I said it while sighing and slumping heavily.

"I understand. I will be looking forward to it."

"Eh? —No. You can't. You definitely can't watch it."

"Eh? Why not?"

"You can't. I forbid it. I forbid any of you from watching it. I'll destroy any copy you get your hands on."

Xenovia chimes in curiously.

"Hm? What's up with that, Ise? Why don't you want us to watch it?"

"Just —You can't. I won't allow it. My dignity depends on it."

"Ara, ufufufu~ If it is Ise-kun's dignity at stake here, then it gets my mind thinking about what they made him do. I'm getting excited."

"Please. Have mercy."

Then it happened when we were trying to stand up to go home. The door opened, and someone enters.

I thought she was cute for a moment. It's a girl who has her hair braided in a roll. And she's quite a bishoujo. But she looks familiar….

"Is Ise-sama here?"

"Ravel Phenex. What brings you here?"

Rias asked her. Ravel and my eyes met. It seemed like her face became bright for a moment, but she then makes an unpleasant expression. She then pushes the basket she is holding to me.

"T-This! It is a cake! My second eldest brother has a television programme in this studio so I came to give you this since I had time!"

Is that so? I'm not sure, but I took the basket from her and checked inside. A delicious looking chocolate cake is inside! Wow, it looks splendid! But why did she give me the basket with a shy face? Ah, who cares! It looks good damn good! And I'm hungry from all the shit they made me do!

"Did you make this?"

"Y-Yes! Of course! I have confidence if it is cake! A-And I promised you that I would make you a cake!"

"Thank you. But you could have made it for me when we have tea, like we promised."

"I won't do anything to disturb you. You have a match with the House of Astaroth coming up soon, correct? So I won't waste your time. But I thought maybe I can just give you a cake. You should be grateful!"

Hmm, is she forceful or is she modest? But I'm happy she came all the way here.

"T-Then, I will be leaving here….."

Ravel goes home as if she finished her business.

"Wait a sec! Kiba!"

I stopped Ravel, and made Kiba make a small cake knife. I cut a bit off the cake and took a piece of it to my mouth.

….The sweet taste of chocolate spreads inside my mouth. It doesn't have too strong of a taste, and it makes the cake have the right taste. The softness feels good too.

"It's delicious, Ravel. Thank you, I will eat this at home. Hahaha, I don't know when I will see you next, so I thought I will give you the comment for the taste now. I will make sure to arrange having tea with you on a different occasion. If it is me that you would like to have a drink with though. Oh, and also, the next one better have chocolate frosting instead of white as well."

I say the last part with complete seriousness. I don't fuck around with cake. When I said that, Ravel got teary-eyed and her face was red to the maximum. Huh? I thought she would respond by saying "Of course! Ohohoho!"…..

"…Ise-sama, for the next match, I will be cheering for you!"

 _ **KAKUN!**_

She immediately turned on her foot and ran away.

I then had a funny thought as I was stuffing my face with cake and covering it with chocolate. I turned to Kiba.

"Heh, Kiba, do you guys have "Devil's Food Cake", or anything like thatdown here?"

"Ah… Uh, I'm not sure what—. We have cake…."

"Hehehehehehehehehehehe."

I laughed stupidly at my own joke. It's kinda funny to me. I still felt someone's gaze on me from behind though.

When I turned around to Rias…..

Rias has her eyes closed while raising her eyebrows. And the girls are looking at me with a scary atmosphere….

What? Why? I can't be familiar or friendly with other girls? Oh, come on. Quit being so stuck up, guys.

Anyway, with all that, our interviews ended and we returned home.

By the way, a video which has me appearing on it was sent to my house by the studio. I got shocked when I checked it out… Why did it ever turn out like this… How should I tell Asia and the others… I think I'd rather die than let them get their hands on it.

—But like this, the match against Diodora was drawing near.

I won't let him take Asia. I won't let him take what's mine. The Asia that I fought for and became the person who belongs to me, because no one else would take her. —I won't let him take my "light", my hope. We made the promise to stay together forever, and if there is any promise in this world that I plan to keep, it's that one.

But in that same sense, I am afraid of losing her. Because failure is something that plagues my existence.

—But I must rid myself of that fear. Fear leads to weakness, and that weakness is one I can't afford to have. The weakness that makes this person I am, who I am. I have to rid myself of it, even if it means changing everything that makes me me. Even if it means doing things I wouldn't do. Even if it means doing something that I never would have thought of.

Because that is what it will take to avoid that outcome I fear.

Because, in the end, my greatest weakness is...

* * *

 **Part 3**

"Buha~"

In the changing room for the big bath located on the first basement floor in my house, I took a gulp of fruit-milk after having a bath. Ah, it tastes good. I drink it in a single sip while putting my hand on my hip.

But you know that this big bath is located on the first basement floor, right? I still can't believe in it. The Hyoudou residence, which had a major renovation during Summer, is now six stories high, and has down to a third basement. The second basement floor has a pool. The girls swim in it when they feel like it. Seriously, it really is luxurious. Thanks to that, there is enough space for the girls to live in. My parents are happy as well, so it should be alright.

And there are all sorts of milk drinks inside the fridge located on the first basement floor, so we can drink after having a bath.

According to Rias, "Drinking a variety of milk after a bath is a must in Japan".

Her obsession towards Japan is scary at times. Turns out she's a serious Japanophile. By the way, I change the types of milk drink I drink after bathing everyday. Rias is in the fruit-milk faction. Akeno, Asia, Koneko are in the normal Milk faction. And Xenovia is in the coffee Milk faction.

I had a bath after the training towards the upcoming game, so I feel refreshed. I have started to become a training junkie lately. I don't feel calm if I don't train. Working hard daily is my routine.

When I left the big bath room, the big hall which is across from the big bath room is tiled with light. There is a big hall next to the big bath room on the first basement floor, so we can do film watching marathons and also do all sorts of training. I was training here just before too.

The door is ajar, so I check inside. Xenovia is in there wielding a practice purpose sword. She is wearing training wear and is wielding the sword seriously.

"…Ise."

"Yo. I wasn't trying to peek but the lights were on in this room so I happened to check inside."

I entered the room.

"Practicing?"

"Yeah, since the game is coming up."

"But, didn't you train quite a lot before dawn as well?"

Yes. Xenovia increased the amount of training as the game was drawing near daily. Even today she overworked for training, and it seems like she was being haunted by something. During the spar, even Kiba seemed like he was being overpowered by Xenovia's high spirit. But since she was rushing things, she created an opening and received a counter.

"I am… weaker than Kiba after all."

Xenovia says it with straight eyes.

Certainly. When we first met, Xenovia was stronger than Kiba. But the situation changed all of a sudden because Kiba's talent started to bloom after he attained Holy-demonic sword.

"Even on the video, Kiba showed that he could use Durandal better than me. –In terms of simple talents, Kiba has more talent than me."

Xenovia has cloudy eyes. I think there is a part inside her that is a bit jealous of Kiba.

"From my eyes, both you and Kiba are amazing."

Xenovia smiles at my words which don't even sound like I am cheering her.

"Thank you. But the thing I can't forgive the most….is myself who lost in the previous match without doing anything….. That's why I am training so I won't let my guard down any more."

 _("But the thing I can't forgive the most is myself"— Those words rang through my subconscious.)_

..So it is about that. In the match against Sitri, Xenovia lost against Tsubaki who possess a counter-type Sacred Gear. In terms of power, Xenovia was superior. But the timing and compatibility between them was bad, so she lost against Tsubaki.

I also witnessed how scary a Technique-type can be when I looked at the video. They settled the match in places where pure power doesn't work, and it made me realise how broad the game could become. Well, I do think we are super strong if we were to fight normally. "Oh crap, this confidence could lead to our defeat", is what I thought. Especially if you consider the whole speech I went on, which feels like it was a boastful one, in hindsight.

But, actually, I have enough power overall to warrant this confidence.

 _(It's nothing more than arrogance.)_

"No matter how awesome a power you have, I realised that there are many ways for us to get defeated. Settling the match with pure power seems the most easiest to know though. But especially in the game, it would be a team battle, so rather than having one strong individual, we need to cooperate in a style of "Person A ability" + "Person B ability". The road to becoming a High-class devil sure is hard, huh."

I sat on the floor, and made a sigh. It truly is hard to get a promotion to a High-class devil. Imagine Ultimate-Class. Woof. I'll have to ask Shishou exactly how it was that he attained such a rank. He may be strong, but there is prejudice against Reincarnated Devils nonetheless. So if he did it through normal means, there must've been more to it. Well, I shouldn't question him, my sensei.

"Do you want to become a Maou, Ise?"

"No, I never thought about things like that. I'm not sure I would make a good leader... Or at least, not a Maou. Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"In the future, you will be going solo from Buchou right? To stand at a greater height."

"Yeah, that is my plan."

"Asia said she will be following you."

"Hmm? Ah, yeah. We promised we will be together forever, so of course."

"Take me along with Asia as well."

(—?!)

An unexpected situation. I never thought she would say that… I didn't plan for this...

"Why do you want to come with me?"

When I ask, she answers with a big smile.

"It would be fun being with Ise."

Eeeh... "It's fun", huh?...

"Well, I will think about it."

"Yes, I hope you do positively."

I don't know any plan about the future. Being a leader, doesn't really suit me, does it? Ah, but building a business with Asia and Xenovia seems interesting, at the least. I was thinking while bending my neck, and Xenovia stops swinging her sword.

"Somehow, talking to you made the nervousness inside me disappear."

Xenovia approaches me who was sitting down and….

 _ **Chu**_..

She kissed me on the cheek... —Huh?! What the..?!

"It's my gift to you. Should I give it to your lips next? Fufufu. Then I will be resting for today now."

Xenovia leaves after saying that. I could only touch my cheek for the sudden kiss she gave me…

What kinda..?

Sigh… Whatever…. S'pose it's time for me to sleep too.

* * *

— ** _In the end, my greatest weakness...is just Hyoudou Issei himself..._**

* * *

 **Part 4**

"It's about time."

Rias says that and then stands up.

The day of the match. We gathered at the Occult Research Club room late at night. Asia is in nun's clothing, and Xenovia is in erotic battle wear. And the others including myself are wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform.

We gathered around the magic-circle located in the middle of the room, and are waiting to be transported.

Our opponent is Diodora Astaroth. The noble house where the current Beelzebub came from. I don't know what kind of power he used, but he is a devil who is capable of going at his enemy by himself directly with his enormous amount of demonic-powers. But the game will end when you take down the [King]. In our group there are plenty of guys who won't lose with pure powers. If he comes at us, we will just crush him.

I will crush him.

I will obliterate him.

I will do what it is necessary, so that Asia will never have to worry about it again. No matter what happens, as long as I am doing it for Asia, that is what matters. I don't care if it means losing myself along the way. I don't care if it means losing something important along the way, so long as I don't fail, then...

...

While thinking about it with my small brain, Asia holds onto my hand nervously.

…...

"It's going to be okay."

I smiled and hold her hand as well.

Yes, first I need to take care of Diodora. I will definitely not hand Asia over to him. No matter what kind of demonic-power he would use against me, I **will** protect Asia.

This time—

.

.

.

— _ **I will not fail.**_

* * *

 _Somewhere_ —

 _Within The Myriad of Insanity_ —

 _Within The Well of Madness_ —

 _A symphony was set to play._

 _A song_ —

 _A Sonnet_ —

 _ **《A Melody Of Forgotten Spirits》**_ —.

* * *

 **-DxD-**

 **|Kiba POV|**

 _ **SHHIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!**_

…

"….Did we arrive?"

When our eyes recovered from the lights made from the teleportation, we opened our eyes….. The place we arrived was a spacious place.

The place is lined up with thick pillars. The ground is made from…..rocks. We look around, and we see a big entrance of a shrine at far!

….Huge. It looks like those shrines that appear in Greek mythology. At first glance, there are no broken parts, and it seems like it was just built. The sky is white like always. So this is our base huh.

Now, lets get ready for it. Would it be a blitz? Or a long-battle? I still don't know, but I will just have to accomplish my role.

I was getting my courage up like that….. But we didn't hear the announcement of the arbiter no matter how much time had passed.

"…..This is weird."

Buchou says that. Just like how I became suspicious, others are also suspicious with this situation. Did something happen to the people in charge of the match? I was thinking such things, and then….

 _ **Shiiiiiiiinn!**_

A magic-circle appears on the other side of the shrine!

Eh? Diodora!? That's not right!

The group makes their stances! But there isn't just one magic-circle! Many lights have appeared, and they are surrounding us!

"…It isn't the symbol of Astaroth!"

I say that while making a stance with my sword. Akeno-san then says it while having her hand covered in electricity.

"….None of the magic-circles are similar. Except…."

"They are all devils. But if my memory is correct…."

Buchou looks around with serious eyes while being covered in red aura. The ones appearing are many….devils! All of them appeared with hostility! They glare at us while surrounding us!

One, two, three….. No, I stopped counting. That's because they don't just stop at ten or a hundred! There are between several hundreds to a thousand of them, and we are surrounded by an insane number of people! The whole area is covered with devils that have just appeared.

"Judging from their magic-circles, they are affiliated with the Old-Maou faction of Khaos Brigade."

 **[—?!]**

The Khaos Brigade!? Why did they intrude in the game of the youth devils!? They are terrorists after all! But why our match?

"The blood relative of the annoying fake Maou, Gremory. I will have you perish here."

One of the devils surrounding us says that to Buchou in a provoking way! Just like I thought, for the devils supporting the Old-Maou faction, the current Maou and the devils who support them must be an eyesore..!

But.

.

.

.

Then it happened—.

"Kyaa!"

A scream! This voice belongs to…..Asia!

When I turned to Asia, she isn't there!

"Ise-san!"

The voice came from above! When I looked up, I saw Diodora who is carrying Asia! That bastard!

"Hey, Rias Gremory. And Sekiryuutei. I will take Asia Argento with me."

"Let go of Asia, you scu—"

—But before I could even say anything, the most terrifying aura overcame my senses.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

 **[—?!]**

—And before I knew it, something terrifyingly powerful blasted right past me.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

Ise-kun lunged at Diodora, but he was protected by a barrier! A strong barrier constructed of many powerful reinforcement magic? No, it had to be something more! Surely, it was not the work of Diodora! He was much too weak for the scale of it! Only a being of Maou-Class could handle such a thing! After his failed attempt of trying to reach Diodora, who was stricken with fear behind his protection, Ise-kun sank further within the confines of his unyielding rage and bloodlust, and blindly attacked.

 **"DIIIOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOOORRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

Ise-kun attacked the barrier relentlessly using all of his might and unprecedented speed, with all of the force in his body and fists creating shockwaves from his punches. They hardly made a difference. The person who created the barrier created it with the intention of keeping whoever it was out. Only the smallest hairline fractures would appear on the areas affected most. None more than a few centimeters. Pure power would not break it. Ise-kun still would not give up. He was blinded by pure, unadulterated fury.

"Tch! Damned beast!"

Diodora, sensing there was no point in remaining any longer, began his retreat. The space around him and Asia began to distort until—.

"Ise-saaaaa—"

.

.

.

.

—.

Asia was gone. Diodora had taken her. Ise-kun was suspended in the air, completely frozen, with his armour on.

None of us could react. We could do nothing. The barrier around us, it surrounded the entire space leading up to the main building. The area around us was simply barren wasteland and Greek buildings. Chasms ran alongside of the area. And with Ise-kun's power, he would easily be able to B-line it straight to the main building flying with his wings and jet. The problem was that the barrier extends all the way the sides of the chasm, essentially sealing us off from falling to the deep abyss, but also keeping us from taking any shortcuts.

In other words, the main path was now the only option. We'd have to proceed on foot, as normal.

The devils surrounding us. So they were serving under the descendants of the Old-Maou. I don't know many details about it, but I need to defeat them if they get in our way.

Their hands shine mysteriously. They are trying to attack! I can tell just by looking, not only do they consist of Mid-class devils but also High-class devils! Will we able to dodge all of their attacks? Is it better to hide behind the shadow and take them down one by one? Or should I ignore them and head towards the shrine? No! I should clear a path to the shrine! Asia is the number one priority!

Just as I was thinking of a strategy—

 **"AAAAAAAASSSIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

 **[—?!]**

—Ise-kun's aura exploded like never before.

IT'S TOO POWERFUL!

Everyone in our group made great distance between him! It's too much! We'll die! That aura— I I wouldn't care if it was God himself who told me I was wrong to assume this— But I felt that there was no doubt in my mind that such an aura will give us critical damage! That is what my fear communicates to me!

 _ **SHOOOOOOOM**_...

Just as we had made distance— Ise-kun is building up a ball of energy in his hands. It's aiming at the Devils behind us—

(—?!)

IT'S AIMING IN OUR DIRECTION!?

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

—The powerful blast shot straight towards us and the enemy Devils! But before it hit us, we were enveloped by bright light.

 _ **SHHIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_

 _ **BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

—.

.

.

.

.

.

When I uncovered my eyes— there was a barrier protecting us. A complex one with many unfamiliar runes. More powerful than any of us could conjure...

"Oya, oya, Sekiryuutei-boy. Are you there?"

A voice— an old man? I look to my left where the voice was. It was the Raven-King, the Norse God, Odin.

"...Hmm. Somehow I feel like I'm not really talking to you, am I boy?"

Huh? He is talking with Ise-kun? Smoke surrounding the barrier is just about to clear. When it does...

 _ **Wooooom**_...

A subtle breeze wipes away the last of the smoke behind us. I looked there, but...

—All I saw, was an entire section of the area behind us completely disappeared, without a trace. The Devils that were standing in that space, how many of them were there? In total, I would say there were about 1,300 Devils.

Considering the width of the blast that destroyed the area and the amount of Devils that could be missing.

—1000 Devils are left.

—Approximately 300 have been eliminated.

The realisation finely set in. —Ise-kun eliminated 300 Devils with one blast. Without so much as a breath of resistance, that obscene amount of Devils, were properly extinguished.

.

.

.

Had Odin-sama not been here— we surely would've disappeared. Ise-kun...would have destroyed us...

"—Boy!"

I snapped out of my thoughts. Odin was calling out to Ise-kun, who was floating above us, in the sky.

"—No. I seem to be wrong."

Odin was wearing an intensely serious expression while staring up Ise-kun.

"—It seems, only the "beast" remains."

I looked up to Ise-kun. The moment I did, it felt like the glowing red eyes from his armour pierced my very soul. I froze in place as my knees began to shake.

Ise-kun— I cannot see his face because it is covered by his mask. And yet, I know perfectly what he is thinking.

Though, I could never imagine the shape of such a face contorted with the purest form of terrifying hatred.

His eyes— those eyes are wrong. They are supposed to be glowing green. Instead, they are blood red. But, it does not compare to the true blood-red colour of his aura— His dark aura formed from pure malice. Beyond crimson, this is the true colour of blood. A blood that is infected, and rotting. With a dark gleam that reminds you— that everything dies. So dark, that it keeps me from making out the details of Ise-kun's appearance. Only the dark, imposing silhouette of his armour is visible, along with his shimmering red eyes.

The colour of Buchou's crimson hair, it's beautiful and majestic.

—But, this colour—

—it's blackened, and repulsive.

"No luck this way, is it?"

Odin-sama spoke out once more. He was trying to talk Ise-kun back to his senses? That wasn't going to work. Somehow, I felt it wasn't. And he seems to know that too. He extended his arm with his staff in hand.

"No choice then."

 _ **SHIN SHIN SHIN SHIN SHIN SHIN SHIN!**_

Ise-kun was suddenly surrounded by a number of magic circles in the shape of a box! Odin-sama is trapping Ise-kun!

"Sit there and calm down."

He trapped Ise-kun! Then the circles started to shine— that magic! It's Dragon-slaying magic! The magic circles are emitting a Dragon-slaying aura! I can tell from being personally acquainted with Ascalon! Ise-kun is going to receive damage!

 **"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"**

Ise-kun roars like a beast and begins to attack the sides of the barrier!

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

Just like with the other barrier, he can't get out! But, he is receiving damage, isn't he?! I became worried and asked.

"Odin-sama!"

"Calm down, boy, he probably can't feel any of that pain in the state he's in. He's probably just mad I got him locked up. It's just in case. A little bit of damage may snap him out of it. Or at least, when he tires himself out."

He says that to me as if he knew what I was going to say already.

"Here, the Azazel-boy told me to give these to you."

Odin handed us small communication devices to put in our ears.

"Make sure the "monster-boy" gets one too."

He handed me an extra one right before turning around and walking a bit aways from us. He was facing all of the enemy Devils.

"Odin-sama! Why are you here?"

Buchou asks while being surprised.

Yes, the God from the North, why would he be here? What happens here isn't really his problem. Odin says it while stroking his long white beard.

"Hmm. It will be long if I explain it, but to put it simply, this game has been taken over by the Khaos Brigade."

Like I thought, the whole game was taken over by them.

"The game committee and those from different factions are cooperating to take them on. Well, we know up to the fact that Diodora Astaroth was allied with the Old-Maou faction behind the shadows. He must have received the "snake" from Ophis which resulted in his sudden power increase. Then it will be dangerous for you guys, right? So, you needed some help. But this game field is covered by a strong barrier. So it would be hard for normal people to break or go through the barrier. Especially destroying it would be really hard. We can't do anything unless we stop the one who turned the barrier on from the inside."

"Then how did you enter here, Odin-sama?"

"When I gave one of my eyes to the [ **Mímisbrunnr** ], I became familiar with these types of demonic-powers, magics, and other spells. The same applies for barriers too."

Geezer showed his left missing eye to me. –Something which seems like a crystal is put inside, and magical letters glowing in the depth of it are popping up.

 _ **Chills**_ …

When I saw the symbol appearing on the artificial eye, I felt as if my whole body froze stiff. It has a really dangerous glow…! I can even feel everyone's nervousness from behind me.

"The enemy is the Chief-God of the North! Our name will rise if we take his neck!"

The Old-Maou faction Devils start to shoot the blocks of demonic-powers at once! The number of attacks is insane!

When we were prepared to take on the shots aimed at us, Odin-sama just hit his rod onto the ground once.

 _ **BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBON!**_

The attacks coming at us get reflected away and perish! He just laughs, "Hohohoho", while stroking his beard.

This old man truly is amazing! To be expected from a God! He made the attacks perish easily! The devils changed their expression. There are many High-class devils among them, but this God still has this much confidence. Unsurprising, to say the least.

"Normally, I can break the barrier with my power, but I could only enter here….. Hmm, so what kind of enemy did this? Though I was told by that brat, Azazel, to give this to you. To be making an old man work this much, what should I do with that brat afterwards….."

He says that tiredly as he cracks his neck and taps his staff once or twice.

"Go, leave this place to this geezer and run towards the shrine. I'm saying this geezer will be standing in the battlefield to cover you guys. This is a big privilege, you know?"

When he points his rod at us, a shallow aura envelops us.

"That will protect all of you until the shrine. Now, go, go."

"But, Odin-sama! Will you be okay just by yourself?"

I get worried, but he just smiles energetically.

"For a baby who only lived for a decade or so to worry about me…."

Something which looks like a spear appears in his left hand.

"—[ **Gungnir** ]."

He releases a single blow with it towards the devils! Then…

 _ **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**_

Enormous amounts of aura is released from the spear, and a sound which pierced through the sky echoes throughout the area!

I couldn't believe what I saw. The thick single blow goes straight to the end of the Earth, and it deeply engraves the ground! Devils perished with that single blow, dozens of devils have perished! What intense power! It's not a matter of fact that it is at a completely different level! Ise-kun was certainly able to eliminate more, but I assume he was going all out. This Old Man did it without even breaking a single drop of sweat!

"You know, geezers need to work out sometimes too. Now then, terrorist Devils. Come at me with all your might. This geezer here is stronger than you can imagine."

He has this much power even though he held back!… Gods do have a power in a totally different league..!

The devils became even more nervous. There aren't any devils who would come at us like before to make their name famous anymore.

"I apologise! I will leave this place to you!"

Buchou gives her thanks to Odin-sama and then says it to us.

"We will run towards the shrine!"

[YES!]

We all responded and turned towards Ise-kun.

He is still floating inside the barrier. Even from down here, I can hear his rough breathing. It sounds like a deep growling and huffing at the same time, that almost sends chills up my spine. In every way, his image somehow resembles that of a beast within my eyes.

Buchou flew up to his level.

"Ise! I'm here! It's okay! We're going to go get Asia! All of us, together! We will save her! We need you! She needs you! —I need you! So please, you must calm down! Come back to us! We have no time to waste!"

 **"GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"**

Ise-kun does not respond. He simply growls heavily while scanning for a way to escape his prison. He seems raring to kill at any moment. He is no longer thinking rationally

Then, out of nowhere, Koneko-chan flew up!

"Senpai..!"

She looks at him with a sorrowful expression.

"Asia-senpai needs help..."

Upon hearing her words, Ise-kun's growling lowers by volume. Could it be—?!

I flew up next to Koneko-chan. —This is our chance!

"Please, Aniki..! Come back..! Asia needs you! And you're going to save her. Aren't you?"

...Ise-kun finally became quiet with that. Despite no longer hearing his growls, my sense of unease did not decrease. I felt just as uneasy having him sliently stare us down. It was like being face to face with a monster, with only a thin veil in between us...

...

Ise-kun slowly floated down and stood properly within the barrier. He dematerialized his mask..

—He lifted his head and bore his red, burning eyes deep within our beings. His anger was one effortlessly expressed beyond words. I have never been more afraid of Ise-kun. No— I am not afraid of "Ise-kun". Ise-kun is not here. Not in the same way that we know of him. At least, not most of him. What's left here, in his place, is just a "mentality".

[I must save Asia.]— That's what is here.

—But at the very least, just that piece of him is enough.

I can see within all of the clashing darkness in his eyes, there is a small light. A miniscule amount of determination.

A light at the end of the tunnel.

That is enough.

"Odin-sama! Please disable the barrier around Ise-kun!"

"Ah? Are you sure, boy?"

"Yes! We can handle it!"

"Alright, boy! Don't get yourself eaten!"

The barriers surrounding Ise-kun deactivated. He did not immediately attack us. Good. That's a good sign.

"Here, Ise-kun."

I extend my arm towards Ise-kun with the communication devices in the palm of my hand.

I'm sure there is nothing that would really get rid of the look of pure resentment on Ise-kun's face. It honestly terrifies me.

The moment he switched his vision down towards the arm I extended to him, I had already been screamed at by my instincts that I was somehow going to lose it.

He swiped the device from my palm and placed it in his ear. Then—

 **[Jet!]**

 _ **SHHYOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Ise-kun immediately blasted off towards the shrine.

"Let's go!"

Buchou called out to everyone, lest we lose sight of him.

We swiftly followed behind.

 **Part 5**

When we entered the shrine, we put the communication devices we received from the God on our ears. Then we heard a familiar voice.

[Are you guys alright? This is Azazel. Looks like you received this from that geezer, Odin.]

—It's Sensei.

[I know that there are things you want to say, but hear me out. This Rating Game has received an assault from the Old-Maou faction of the Khaos Brigade. The field you guys are at, and the special field where the VIP room is, are flooded with devils from the Old-Maou faction. But this is something we anticipated before hand. Currently, all the factions are working together to defeat the Old-Maou faction.]

So the observers are also having a hard time as well, huh. More than that, what does he mean by saying that he anticipated it?

[Lately, those who are related to the current Maou started to die mysteriously. The ones who were behind it are the Old-Maou faction of the Khaos-Brigade. It was told that the heir of the Glasya-Labolas died in an accident, but in reality the Old-Maou factions killed him.]

…So the delinquent's relative was killed by the Khaos-Brigade. Was he targeted because he had the same blood as the current Maou?

[And the mastermind behind it are the descendants of Old-Beelzebub and Old-Asmodeus. Just like Cattleya Leviathan that I defeated, the hatred the Old-Maou faction has towards the current devils government is great. By terrorising this game, they tried to shake the World as a start by killing and showing the dead bodies of those related to the current Maou. There isn't a better occasion to attack than this. Bad anticipation could be seen, ever since the match between Astaroth and Agares.]

Then it means our match was already decided to be targeted by the Old-Maou faction from the beginning. The ones who are targeted are Maou and their relatives. In other words, Buchou. And also the bosses of each faction who came to see the match. Then that God, Odin, was also one of their targets.

"Then the reason why Diodora's demonic-power increased more than before is?"

Buchou asks.

[He must have borrowed Ophis' power. They also must not have thought that Diodora would have used that power during the game. That's why by adding that with the incident with Glasya-Labolas, we anticipated that something would happen in this match. But they didn't change their plan at all.]

So that stuff powered up by borrowing the power of the boss of the terrorists! And he won his match with that! I don't like this at all!

[To them, as long as they can finish us off, anything is fine, I suppose. Even for us, this is a chance we can't normally hope for. It's a good time to crush the Old-Maou faction who seems like they will give negative influence to the World. Odin, Greek Gods, and Gods from Sakra's side are also planning to annihilate the terrorists. We told the bosses of each faction in secret about the possibility of a terrorist attack occurring, and we asked them whether they would participate for this plan. All of them decided to cooperate. All the factions are thinking about winning. Right now, everyone is rampaging against the Old-Maou faction devils.]

So all the bosses from each faction are basically saying "We won't lose to terrorism!", huh.

[I'm sorry, Rias. I said war wouldn't happen that often, but it turned out like this. We made you guys fall in such danger. We wanted to have them move before the start of the game. We thought they would appear then, and like we thought, it did. But it's certain that we sent you to a dangerous zone. I thought of this plan by persuading Sirzechs. I wanted to bring out the Old-Maou faction no matter what.]

Essentially, Sensei is apologising for using us as bait.

"What would have you done if we died in the process?"

I ask Sensei without any care, and Sensei then says it with a serious tone.

[I was planning to take proper responsibility for it. If my life is needed to make up for it, then I would have done that.]

—Sensei was planning to die.

" **I'll kill you myself."**

Ise-kun said that to Sensei with no reservation, and pure contepmt expressed in his voice. A chilling declaration with no hesitation, nor a tinge of regret. His voice is strong, scratchy, and deep. Like what a beast would sound like if it learned to speak from pure rage...

—Realising that this situation, Asia-chan being kidnapped, was intentional, he has absolutely no reservations threatening Sensei's life in return.

[...So be it.]

So he lured those guys out with that much determination….. That is important, but I need to tell Sensei what happened earlier!

"Sensei, Asia-chan was taken away by Diodora!"

Sensei spoke as if just realising it.

[—! I see..! I understand now. Damn. Either way, I can't have you guys stay there any longer. Leave Asia to us. It will turn into a battlefield over there. The Old-Maou faction devils are continuously being teleported there by the magic-circle. There is a hidden basement in that shrine. It's made to be very sturdy. Hide there until things settle down. We will eliminate the rest of the terrorists. This field is made by the Longinus possessor who belongs to the Khaos Brigade. You can somehow enter inside, but it's near impossible to leave from there. –Longinus, [ **Dimension Lost** ]. It exceeds among the Sacred Gear which is related to barriers and space, so even that geezer, Odin, who specialises in techniques can't destroy it.]

"Are you also here in the battlefield, Sensei?"

[Yeah, I'm inside the field. It is a really big field, so I'm far from you guys though.]

"We will go and save Asia-chan."

I said it to him straight forward.

[Do you know what kind of situation it is right now?]

Sensei's voice is mixed with anger. But I still won't give up! There is no way I can! Moreover, Ise-kun will not stop either!

"I don't want to hear anything complicated! But Asia-chan is our comrade! Our "family"! I want to save her! I don't want to Ise-kun lose Asia-chan ever again! And I want to be able to properly protect my comrades, this time!"

While we are discussing like this, we don't know what that man is doing to Asia! Just thinking about it is making my stomach burn black! That's why, I can't imagine Ise-kun's feelings. Buchou then says it with a smile.

"Azazel-sensei. I'm sorry, but we will continue to go forward inside the shrine to save Asia. The game is cancelled, but I won't agree to it if we don't settle this with Diodora. I need to teach him how foolish it is to take my servant away from me!"

To be expected from Buchou! She sure knows what to do! Akeno-san also continues from there.

"Azazel-sensei. We have the right to use our power against those who do suspicious actions within the Three-Great-Power alliances correct? You know Diodora showed rebellious actions towards the current devil society?"

Oh! She's right! We certainly do have those rights! To be expected from Akeno-san! Ise-kun spoke in turn.

"[Rights]? [Rebellious actions]? I don't care. All of it is worthless to me. All that matters to me is Asia. Whether I have "the right to act" or not, it won't make a difference to me. The only guaranteed outcome of this—

— **Diodora Astaroth will die here.** "

...

Ise-kun says that with his eerie tone. After a few quiet moments, Sensei makes a sigh from the other side of the communication device.

[….Geez. You guys are stubborn brats… Well, okay then. This time there aren't any restrictions. That is why there isn't anything which will hold your powers back. –Go and rampage to your hearts content! Especially Ise! Show the power of Sekiryuutei to that traitorous brat, Diodora!]

I see! So we have free reign? In the end, it "wouldn't matter". Ise-kun would move forward with no regard for the consequences. In his eyes, there are no consequences. He doesn't care. He only sees one thing, one objective he must complete.

—I would want to thank Sensei, but I can't shake this unbelievably ominous feeling within me.

[Lastly, listen to this. It is important. They started this while knowing that we started to get the gist about their plan. In other words, their plan is something which won't be affected even with us knowing about it.]

I became suspicious, but it seems like Buchou understood.

"Does it mean they started the terrorist attack because they have something up their sleeve?"

[Yeah. We don't know what it is, but it is certain that this field is dangerous. The game has stopped, so there isn't any retiring. Even if you guys get in a dangerous situation, there is no way to help you, so keep that in mind. –Be careful.]

…..I see. The opponents have confidence in themselves, so they still did terrorism even if their plan was already known to us. I don't know what they are planning to do, but what we need to do is simple and clear! We need to beat Diodora, then save Asia-chan, and then hide under the basement! It's a bit worrisome that there isn't a teleportation for when we need to retire, but it would be okay if we beat them before they beat us! But why do we have such a high encounter rate to meet strong foes?

Is it because of Ise-kun?

...

— _Does he blame himself?_

"Koneko, can you find Asia?"

Buchou asks Koneko-chan. Too late—.

 **[Jet!]**

 _ **Shyoooooooooooom!**_

Ise-kun dashed forward in a certain direction, as if sensing where Asia-chan. So that way leads to the main building! Either way, that's where Asia-chan is!

We quickly try to keep up with Ise-kun, since he gives us no warning. He doesn't care for us to keep up. He just wants to get to Asia-chan.

But that's alright! At the very least, I can keep up!

Don't worry, Asia-chan! We're on our way!

 **Part 6**

Inside the shrine was a spacious place. It feels like there is no end to the spacious hall. There are just giant pillars inside the shrine, and nothing else is there.

When we go through the shrine, another shrine appears right ahead, so we go towards there. When we kept on repeating that, we felt a presence within one of the shrines!

We stopped and made our stances. The ones who appeared are….ten small build people who are wearing robes.

[Hey, Rias Gremory and her servants.]

Diodora's voice echoes throughout the shrine! Where is it coming from?

[Hahaha, Sekiryuutei. You won't find me no matter whether you look around or not. I'm waiting at the end of another shrine for all of you. –Let's play. It's a substitute for the Rating Game which has been cancelled.]

The bastard says some rubbish like that! Is he sending his voice using demonic-powers? And he wants to "play"? What is he trying to do?

[Let's have a match while using our "pieces". The rule is that you can't use the same pieces again until you reach where I am at. Other than that, anything is okay. For the first match, I will be sending my 8 [Pawns] and 2 [Rooks]. By the way all of my [Pawns] have promoted to a [Queen]. Hahaha, it's 8 [Queens] from the beginning, but that is okay, right? After all, Rias Gremory is a young devil famous for possessing powerful servants.]

He's insane! He's telling us to take on all the Pawns who have promoted to a [Queen] and 2 [Rooks]! He has all 8 [Pawns]!

"Fine. I will play along with your nonsense. I will carve into your head, just how powerful my group is."

Buchou affirmed! Seriously?! Is she okay with it?

"Is it okay to agree to the enemy's suggestion?"

When I ask Buchou, she says it while narrowing her eyes.

"We should agree to it. They have….Asia as their hostage."

Yeah, we won't know what they will do if we provoke them...

At that moment, I could feel Ise-kun's dark aura seep dangerously off his body. The more time passes, the worse it gets. How bad can it get? How much darker can it get? His body is shaking. His entire being seething with rage.

Buchou continues.

"We will have Ise, Koneko, Xenovia, and Gasper head out."

However, Ise-kun immediately stepped up.

"No. I am enough."

"Eh? Ise, surely you aren't going to fight them alone—"

 _ **Foom!**_

Before Buchou could even finish, Ise-kun spread his wings and flew up. Then, he placed his hands together and—

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

 **[Shot!]**

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

 **[—?!]**

Ise-kun blasted the women in front of us! He didn't even give them a chance to remove their robes and reveal their identities! And just like that—

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!**_

When the smoke cleared—.

 _ **Sssssssssss**_...

—There was nothing left of them...

...

"...Let's get going."

We then moved onto the next shrine with Buchou's words.

Then the ones who were waiting for us next were three enemies.

"…If my memory from the video is correct, they are the two Bishops and the Queen."

I said that, but they are sending the Queen for the second battle? But just like in the first match, is it Diodora's strategy style to send his strong servants from the beginning? The remaining two Knights were nowhere near my level when I saw them on the video.

"We were waiting for you, Rias Gremory-sama."

Diodora's Queen takes of the hood and reveals her face. A blonde older woman. Her blue-eyes are beautiful.

I think one of Diodora's Bishops is a girl and the other is a guy. Both of them are wearing hoods, so I can't see their faces. From the video, the supporting skills of the two Bishop are splendid. In terms of demonic-powers, they are superior than Gasper and Asia. In terms of Support, I think our Bishops are superior. After all, we have the healer and the time stopper.

The problem is the Queen. This Queen was fighting against the Queen from the house of Agares head-on, and she won in the end. I remember that her fire demonic-powers were amazing.

"Ara-ara. I will be going then."

The one who took a step forward is Akeno-san! So Akeno-san will be going ahead I see!

"The remaining two Knights would be enough with just Yuuto. I will fight as well."

And Buchou too? The Two-Great Onee-sama have lined up together.

"Ara, Buchou. It would be enough with just me."

"What are you saying? Even if you learnt how to use holy-lightning, overdoing it is a taboo, you know? Rather than receiving damage here, it's better to go at them with more power to minimise our damage."

The holy-lightning and the power of destruction! They are both powerful! And both will be used together! Like I thought, I can sit back with relief if it is these two combo!

Right when they stepped up, Ise-kun spoke to Akeno-san.

"Akeno."

Akeno-san turned when Ise-kun called out to her with an intimidating voice. Wait— "Akeno"? Since when did he get so familiar with her?

"Show no mercy— Waste no time. I have faith in you. Don't disappoint me."

He said that to her callously. In the most unfriendly manner, he essentially told her that he believes in her.

Then—

 _ **ZZZZZT**_ — _ **ZTZTTZZZZ**_ — _ **ZZZZTZTZTZ!**_

Electricity started sparkling in this area. When I looked at Akeno-san…. Akeno-san is enveloped in an aura of holy-lightning!

"…Ufufu... Ufufufufufufufufufu~! Ise-kun has put his faith in me! He is trusting me, I have to make this quick! I can't let him down!"

Holy Lightning is coming down in the whole area while she puts on a smile with intensity!

"You are horrible, Ise! You have me, yet you only give words of encouragement to Akeno!"

"Ufufu, Rias. This is proof that my love has finally been received by Ise-kun. Even during the match with Sitri, it was the same. Did you know? We already have a date planned. Seems like you have to give up now, yes?"

"W-W-What are you saying?! I never heard the word d-d-date come out of Ise's mouth! You're just putting words in his mouth!"

"Ara, Ara, did you not hear? Ise-kun said we would " _get something nice to eat together_ ". That much is obvious enough, isn't it? Or do you want to run from reality and keep dreaming, Rias?"

"Y-Y-You are the one running from reality! You made a new one! He n-never said he wanted to go on a d-date with you!"

"What did you say? I don't want it to be said from you, who doesn't seem like you will be getting _love_ from him anytime soon."

"T-That is not true! E-Even a while ago he—…..!"

"What happened a while ago?"

"…He touched my breast a lot on the bed."

"…Isn't it just that Ise-kun had a bad sleeping posture and that happened?"

"…We also k-kissed. Twice."

Ah, Buchou's tone just now sounded quite cute. She was acting completely like a normal girl. However...

"Then I will tongue kiss him right now. Three times, right in front of you, Rias."

"Akeno..! —No! No! I don't even want to imagine your tongue going inside that boy's mouth! His mouth belongs to me!"

..This….really is not the time for this. It's only been a few seconds, but I can already hear Ise-kun's teeth grinding against each other strongly. He was precisely trying to avoid "wasting time" like this...

Even the enemy Queen and Bishops look confused and don't know how to respond. But it seems like the Queen couldn't endure this situation, so the Queen got enraged while covering herself with an aura of fire.

"You two! Stop this, for god's sake! Don't ignore us for fighting over a man…!"

"Shut up!" — "Shut up!"

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

Buchou and Akeno-san's especially huge attack is released at the Queen and the Bishops! The power is so incredible just by looking at it! The power of destruction and Holy-lightning was released at the same time, and it takes out the enemy! Even the surrounding scenery is destroyed!

…. _ **Sssss**_ …. _**Sssss**_ ….

The Queen and the two Bishops are on the ground while smoke is coming from their bodies.

...No matter how you look at it….they won't be able to fight anymore… And this is the result of interfering in their argument…. It would be weird if it's coming from me, but it was a horrible match. Or rather, it is scary to make the two Onee-sama angry. And their quarrels haven't even ended!

"To begin with, do you even know all of Ise's body, Akeno?! I know it even to the tiniest details you know!?"

"You just know it, but you haven't touched it or received it. Rias is always talk! I'm already prepared to accept him whenever and anywhere!"

"Nggggggh! …Well, I will stop at there. I will discuss about this with you slowly after we save Asia. Asia's rescue comes first."

"Yes, I know. Asia-chan is like a little sister to me too."

Yes. That is the best choice for right now. Even Ise-kun does not seem like he will wait any longer.

We head further into the shrine.

* * *

 **-Hyoudou Issei-**

"Asia-chan, I will be going to see the sports festival with Otou-san."

"We will record your appearance at the finest moment! Haa, the part where Asia-chan is running, she sure must look cute."

A bit before the Rating Game started, my Mum and Dad were checking the camera while smiling.

Several months have passed since Asia started living in my house. Mum and Dad treat Asia like their real daughter and adore her.

"Geez, Dad and Mum are treating Asia like their real daughter now. Looks like there is no place for me."

I said it to Mum.

"Ara. That's because Asia-chan is much cuter. You should know how it feels to have a lecherous son like you. Asia-chan, on the other hand, she heals our heart."

"Yeah, yeah. It's just like Mum says."

Damn it! My Mum and Dad's love to me feels like it is somewhere really far! I am a lecherous high school student just like they say..! Asia gets red in the face, and says it timidly.

"….I grew up not knowing my real mother and father…. I do think "If I had a real mother and father, would it be like this?", when I am with Ise-san's Otou-sama and Okaa-sama… No, it must be a bother for a home stay like myself to think like that….."

Dad then says it to Asia directly.

"I think of Asia-chan as my real daughter."

Mum also smiles gently.

"So do I, Asia-chan. Even we thought we were bothering you because we thought of you like that. See, we only have this idiotic son over here, so I became happy when a girl started to live with us. Right, Otou-san?"

"Yes. If it is okay with Asia-chan, you can think of us as your real parents. Also this house….is Asia-chan's house too."

"Yes. This house is the place where Asia-chan can return to. You don't have to feel reserved."

It felt like Mum and Dad truly love Asia... Asia started to get teary-eyed when she heard the two of them say that. Mum and Dad also seemed like they thought they did something bad, but Asia shakes her head.

"…That's not it. I'm very happy….. Otou-sama… Okaa-sama….…I…I….."

Asia is crying with happiness, and I hugged her from the side gently.

"This house is also Asia's house. Dad, Mum, and I are your family. And I think Buchou and others are also your comrades and your family as well. That's why, you don't have to feel reserved. Asia can stay here forever. Asia and I, we will always be together. Just like we promised."

I said it with a smile.

—.

 _Asia's smile. The smile I want to protect. The smile I must protect._

 _Hey, Asia. We are family. You know that house is also Asia's house too? Let's go home, with me, and everyone._

 _We have to go home._

 _That's how it's supposed to be._

 _Just like we promised._

 _Ah, I can see your smiling face now._

 _I'm almost there._

 _We'll be home soon._

 _Together._

* * *

 **Part 7**

 **|Kiba|**

When we stepped foot in the shrine where Diodora's Knights are supposed to be waiting, someone familiar appears before our eyes.

"Ya, it has been awhile."

The white-haired priest.

"Freed!"

Yes, the one who appeared in front of us is that psychotic priest! It's been a while since I last saw him. We haven't seen him since the Excalibur incident. So he was still alive, it seems.

"You thought "This guy was alive?" right, Ise-kun, Kiba-kun? YES, YES. I'm so stubborn, that I'm alive very clearly, you know?"

"—Enough of your nonsense! What're you doing here?!"

I spoke out to this scum, who was trying his best to antagonise me and Ise-kun.

Freed Sellzen! Is he working with the Old-Maou faction? But why? And where are the two Knights? I thought they would be here… Rather, why is Freed here instead?

"Hmm, are you perhaps looking for the two Knights?"

His words, as if he read my mind once again. His sickening smile continues to irk me to this day…. Freed chews with his mouth, and spits something out.

 _ **Ptu!**_

When I look…it is a severed human finger.

"I ate them."

 **[—?!]**

What is this guy saying…. Ate them?!

I became suspicious, but Koneko-chan narrows her eyes while covering her nose.

"…That person has "quit" being a human."

Koneko-chan says that with disgust. He makes a big smile and makes a laugh which is impossible for a human.

"Hyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Right after I was slashed down by you guys, I was retrieved by that shit, Valiiiiiii! And I got fired by that rotten Azazeeeeeel!"

 ** _BON! GUUN!_**

While making a weird sound, parts of Freed's body began to swell up and look misshapen. It rips the priest's clothes, and something which looks like it may be a horn or not starts appearing on his body. His whole body starts to increase in size, and his arms and legs get several times thicker.

—He was undergoing a repulsive transformation.

"The ones who picked me up after I lost my place are the guys from Khaos Brigade! — **They** ….! **They said that they would give me powers, and what did I geeeeeet?! Kyahahahahahahahaha! And that was turning me into a Chimera! Fuhahahahahahahahahaha!"**

He spoke in a jagged, inhuman-like voice. A single bat wing appears on his back. And a gigantic arm also grows from his back too. His face also changes so that it lost it's original form, and in his mouth, which is opened wide, sharp fangs appear. His face looks like that of a monster.

—How can this be?! His arms! His thighs! His whole body is a mess! His whole body doesn't even have proper balance in looks! What kind of brain would you need to change a person into something like this?!

The giant creature before us doesn't even resemble Freed. Even the other group members have a disturbed look. So this guy had his body modified by the Khaos Brigade. But this… This is just too horrible..!

 **"Hyahahahahahahahahaha! By the way, did you know? Diodora Astaroth's hobby, that is. His hobby is beautifully crazy, and just listening to it makes your heart beat."**

Suddenly, Freed started talking about Diodora.

 **"Diodora's taste in women. That rich boy certainly has great taste. Apparently, he has fetish for girls affiliated with the Church! Yes, the ones you call nuns!"**

Taste in women? Nun…

—I then matched those words with Asia-chan. Freed continues while having a smile.

 **"And the ones he preys on are the passionate and strong believers. Do you know what I am trying to say? His servant devils that Ise-kun and others defeated just earlier are all former believers of the Church! The same could be said for the girls who are at his house! All of them are famous nuns and Holy-maidens from various areas! His taste is really something, don't you think!? The devil rich boy seduced the women from the Church and made them into his toys! Oh wait, that's why devils exist! He speaks with sweet words to the passionate Holy-maidens and makes them fall for him! I guess that's what you call a devils whisper!"**

"Wait... Then Asia was…"

Freed laughs loudly at my words.

 **"The one who wrote the scenario of Asia getting kicked out of the Church is none other than Diodora Astaroth! The scenario goes like this. One day, a devil rich boy who loves to have sex with nuns found himself his very ideal, Bishoujou Holy-maiden. He couldn't help but wanting to have sex with her ever since he saw her. But he thought it would be hard to take her away from the Church, so he used a different plan to make that girl his."**

….Hold on... Wait, then Asia was…..

 **"The Holy-maiden is a very, very kind girl. I got advice from someone who is knowledgeable with Sacred Gear that "The Sacred Gear possessed by the Holy-maiden can even heal devils". So the rich boy put his attention there. "Maybe she will get kicked out of the Church if another believer sees her healing me"! Even if a scar is left, it would still be alright if I can have sex with her! That's the way and is how that rich boy lives!"**

— _("I don't regret saving him back then.")_

I had the vision of Asia-chan saying that with a smile— Ise-kun told me that is something she said to him… It certainly is something she would say….

...What the fuck is that? Seriously, what is this?… Freed then laughs again as if he wants to disgust me off even further. I...feel like I'm losing my rationality. My vision, it's going red from rage…. Maybe even just a bit, I am starting to understand Ise-kun's feelings….

My eyes twitched, not only from anger, but also from the spine tingling aura being emanated from Ise-kun who was standing in front of me. I could see his body shake, and his aura progressively become darker and more malicious. His rage was easily being transmitted

 **"She will get exiled from the Church which she believed in, then her life will get ruined and she won't believe in God, and then she will come to me. –That's what he was thinking. Hyahahaha! Even the painful experience for the Holy-maiden is a spice for that rich boy! He will save them from the depth of despair, and then rape them! He will rape both their body and heart! And that was the best and ultimate entertainment for him! He had been raping and making the girls from the Church his own! And he won't be changing even from now! –So the rich boy, Diodora Astaroth-kun, is a devil who loves to fuck strong believers of the Church! Hyahahahahaha!"**

At that moment—

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

Issei's aura exploded far beyond what it ever had before, in what sounded like a roar.

But before he could move—

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

 **"Egh?"**

Freed made a confused growl. He was floating? No. His head was floating. So were his arms. And legs. And torso. One of his eyes was falling below him. His wing floated down as well. As if all in slow motion. Until—.

 _ **PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP!**_

The various pieces of his disgusting body hit the floor beneath me.

" **Eeeeerrghhh?"**

He gurgled in confusion. His one eye looked around to his surroundings. All of his enemies were still in front of him, except for—

 _ **ZIN!**_

Freed's head was pierced by a sword. The one who stood above him— was me, with a look of pure contempt on my face.

"Do not look for your God. He does not want you."

I removed my sword and whipped the blood off of it.

—No mercy.

That is how it should be for these mongrels. The way Ise-kun is doing things, that is the right way. These people deserve no mercy.

And I imagine that, Diodora— will certainly receive none of it.

* * *

 **|Azazel|**

I, Azazel, have taken care of quite a number of Devils from the Old-Maou faction in the Rating Game field. The rest of them should be easily taken care of by my subordinates.

I left the rest to my subordinates and flew up the sky, heading towards to a certain situation.

—The jewel which has Fafnir residing in it is reacting towards this way.

When I immediately teleported here with Odin's power along with my subordinate, the jewel inside my stomach. I saw a person at the corner of the field. The jewel increases its brightness.

I then stood in front of that person. …A little girl who has her black hair down till her hips. She is wearing a black one-piece, and you can see her thin limbs. The little girl has a graceful face, but she is looking at the centre of the field which has many shrines lined up.

….I sharpen my eyes and then say to her.

"—I never expected for you to come here personally."

The girl reacts to my voice and then looks at me. She laughs lightly.

"Azazel. It has been a while."

"Didn't you have the appearance of an old man before? Now that you have the appearance of a Bishoujo-sama, you definitely have my respect. What are you plotting— Ophis?"

Yes, she is the [Ouroboros Dragon], Ophis! The boss of the Khaos Brigade! No mistake about it. The creepy aura which you cannot describe, only belongs to the Ophis. The last time I met her, she was in the form of an old-man, but this time she has the appearance of a black haired girl. Well to her, appearance is only a decoration. She can change as much as she wants.

If she came here personally, then that means this terror is that much more important to her.

"Observing. Just that only."

"Sightseeing from such a good place aye….. But for the Boss to appear, huh. Will the World be peaceful if I defeat you here?"

I said it with a bitter smile while pointing my spear of light at her. But she shook her head.

"Impossible. Azazel can't defeat me."

She said it clearly. Of course. I won't be able to defeat her by myself. I know that. But it's certain that the Khaos Brigade will get critical damage if I defeat her here. Though, I feel it truly would be impossible.

"Then how about with the two of us?"

The one who came down while flapping his wings is…an enormous dragon!

"Tannin!"

The former Dragon-king, Tannin! This guy also was involved in eliminating the Old-Maou faction within the game field, but it seems he came here after he finished his work. Tannin glares at Ophis with his big eyes.

"The young Devils are betting their future, and they are standing on the battlefield. I don't like the fact that you came to interfere in it! For you, who didn't take any interest in the world, to become the boss of the terrorists!? What made you become like that?!"

I nod at Tannin's opinion and also ask her.

"[Killing time]. –Don't tell me such a dull reason like that? Because of your actions, there are casualties in each area."

Yeah, since she stood on the top of the terrorists, she lent her power to all types of dangerous guys, and it brought casualties to each of the factions. The number of people getting killed increases day by day. It's so serious that we can't ignore it anymore.

What drove her to act and make her stand on the top of the terrorists? I just couldn't understand that. Why did the ultimate existence, who stayed silent about the world, decide to act now?

But Ophis' answer was something I didn't accept.

"—The silent world."

For a moment, I didn't understand what she said.

"Huh?"

I ask her once again. Then Ophis looks at us straight and says it again.

"I want to return to the dimensional gap, and attain silence. That is the only reason."

She's saying that's her reason? The [dimensional gap]. To make it simple, the human World and the Underworld— the human World and the Heaven, the dimensional wall which exists between them. The boundary which separates the World. Nothing exists there and it is called "The world of nothingness". I knew she was born there, but…..

"….I would laugh because your reason is being homesick, but the dimensional gap, huh. If I remember, over there at the dimensional gap….."

Ophis nods at my words.

"Yes, Great Red is there."

Right now, the dimensional gap is in the control of that guy. I see. Ophis wants to get rid of him so she can return to the dimensional gap. Don't tell me with that requirement… The requirement to get rid of Great Red was the reason why she placed herself with the Devils from the Khaos Brigade and other dangerous guys from the different factions.

Then I thought of a single possibility in my head. —I get it now, Vali! Your objective, that is!

When my mind was trying to make up a conclusion, a magic-circle appears next to Ophis, and someone teleports here. The one who appeared is a man wearing the clothes of a noble. That guy bows at me, and puts on a smile.

"It is my first time meeting you. I am the one who carries the blood of the true Asmodeus. Creuserey Asmodeus. I came here to ask you, who is the Governor of fallen-angels for a battle, as I am the member of the True-Maou faction of the Khaos Brigade."

…..Hahahaha, look what we have here…. It's the appearance of one of the masterminds. I said it while scratching my head.

"Looks like the Asmodeus of the Old-Maou faction showed himself."

 _ **Oooooooohhhhm!**_

Before I confirm his identity, he had the demonic-aura around him running through his body. The colour is deep black. So this guy also received Ophis's power.

"It's not the "Old"! I am the blood inheritor of the True-Maou! I will avenge Cattleya Leviathan right here!"

Is he Cattleya's man or something? Well, it doesn't matter. If I can defeat the mastermind of this terror, then I can't ask for anything more. So I will have myself accept his challenge.

"Fine then. Tannin. What will you do?"

"I'm not a rude guy who would interfere in a one-on-one. I will have myself watch over Ophis."

This guy really is a warrior. It's a waste having him as a dragon.

"I leave it to you. It has gotten chaotic, but it's about time my students reached Diodora's place safely."

I slip that out of my mouth, but Ophis shakes her head when she heard that.

"I also gave my snake to Diodora Astaroth. If you consume it, your power increases drastically. Defeating him won't be easy."

"Hahahahahahahhahahahahaha!"

I laughed out loud at what Ophis just said. She doesn't know! You really don't understand, Ophis!

"Why laugh?"

I said it to Ophis who tilts her head.

"Snake, huh. That seems powerful. But unfortunately, that won't be enough."

"Why? My snake, it grants enormous power if you consume it."

"Even so, that won't be enough. In the game before, due to the rules, he couldn't use his power completely."

The training with Tannin, how serious that is, Diodora Astaroth will find that out with his own body. Dragon-king as his training partner. Even if he is the former dragon king, a legendary dragon that is still active was chasing around a single brat. Even though he held back, you would be dead normally. Dying in the process would have been normal.

—But, he endured it. He returned alive, and reached Balance Breaker! You guys still don't understand what that means! Fools!

I took out Fafnir's jewel, and made a stance with the artificial Sacred Gear.

"Now, Fafnir. I will have you tag along with me. Our opponent is Cruzerey Asmodeus! Let's go, Balance Break!"

Next moment, I was covered with golden plate-armour. Ise, there is nothing which is restraining you here now.

—So rampage!

When I was trying to show off like that, a magic circle intrudes us. That crest is….. I see. So you will come out personally. And the one who appears from the magic circle is the Crimson haired King— Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs, why did you come?"

He narrows his eyes to my question.

"For this plan, I got my little sister involved in the political matters of us adults. So I need to come forward as well. I thought it would be bad if I leave everything to Azazel every time. I want to persuade Cruzerey. If I can't even do that, then I won't be able to face my sister."

Man, this guy really is…..

"…..You are such a Mr. Nice guy. You know it will be a waste?"

"Even so, I wanted to ask them directly as the current King of the devils."

I pulled away my spear. The moment he saw Sirzechs, Cruzerey's expression turns to that of rage.

"….Sirzechs! The hated fake existence! To appear here personally..! Because of you… Because of you guys, we….!"

Look. This is the reality. To them, your existence is the one they hate the most.

"Cruzerey. Can you lower your weapon down? If it is now, I can still prepare for negotiation. For having the descendant of the previous Maou be further away from the spotlight, and drove them to the corner of the Underworld. Even now I think "Maybe there was another way?", at times. I want to prepare a negotiation with the descendant of a former Maou. More than that, I would like you to talk to the current Maou Asmodeus— Falbium."

Sirzechs' words are polite. That's why it ticked off Cruzerey instead.

—It's useless, Sirzechs.

To begin with, your words as the current Maou won't reach these guys. You are naïve. Cruzerey then gets enraged.

"Don't speak nonsense! Not only the fallen-angels, but you have allied with the angels, so I don't want to hear you who have become a filth talk about devils! Not just that, but are you telling me to talk to the impostor?! That is enough with your nonsense!"

I made a sigh and said it to Cruzerey.

"Like you are in the position to say that. You guys, the Khaos Brigade, have the dangerous heretics of the Three-Great-Powers gathered."

He makes a smile.

"We are not cooperating— We are using them. The hated fallen-angels and angels are beings who are only a tool that we use for us devils. Understanding each other? Peace? All existences besides Devils must be destroyed, why can't you understand Devils are! —No! We, the Maou, are the ones who have to become the Kings of the World! By using Ophis' power we will destroy the world, and create a new World of Devils! For that, you imposturous Maou are in our way!"

Ah, this is bad. It's the mind of bosses of grunts that comes up in books. The Devils are already in danger of continuing their kind already, so what are they thinking…..?

Sirzechs. You might have mixed feelings, but you are doing a better job as a King, you know? Because Old-Maou were like these guys, the Devils were heading to the path of self destruction. Their thoughts— Their beliefs. They do not match. The gap between both sides is big, and it will never get fixed.

Sirzechs then says it with sad eyes.

"Cruzerey. I just want to protect the seeds of Devils. I need to protect the civilians, or else our kind will not prosper. I don't care whether you call me naïve. I want to lead the children with the future. –We don't need War in the current Underworld."

"Naïve! More than that, it is a foolish reason! Do you think that will be the end of Devils!? Devils steal the souls of humans, we lure them to hell, and we exist to eliminate God and angels! There is no need for negotiation anymore! Sirzechs! The fake King with the fake kindness! —A "Lucifer"! A "Maou"! They are a being which annihilates everything! Even though you have the power of destruction, why don't you use it against the fallen-angel beside you?! Like I thought, you don't have the right to call yourself a Maou! I, Cruzerey Asmodeus, who am the true Maou will annihilate you!"

That was the end of Sirzechs, who is the current Maou, and the descendant of the Old-Maou's "negotiation". Sirzechs then speaks to Ophis.

"…..Ophis. Is a negotiation with you also impossible?"

"Only if you consume my snake, and make an oath to me. One more thing. Hand over the ownership of the dimensional gap around the Underworld. I will take all of it."

—Obedience and closure of the Underworld, huh.

There is no way a Maou who carries the Underworld on his back will accept that easily. Sirzechs looks up and closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes….

—His eyes are filled with coldness which gives me chills. Asmodeus.. —Fool. Sirzechs is no longer here. This is the "King of Devils".

After confirming that, Cruzerey distances himself and creates large blocks of demonic-powers in both of his hands.

"Yes! That's it! That is easier to understand, Sirzechs!"

Cruzerey was hoping for this the whole time.…. Sirzechs, there was no way that your words would have reached him from the beginning. Even so, you still wanted to talk to him, huh. –Your thoughts. And the thoughts of the Underworld, that is.

Sirzechs puts his right hand forward, and then he pointed it up. Demonic-powers were gathering there. Sirzechs' demonic-power starts to give an irregular aura. –The power of destruction. Sirzechs then says it with a strong tone.

"Cruzerey, I will eliminate anyone who becomes a threat to the Underworld as a Maou."

"You..! Don't you dare use the name Maou!"

Cruzerey releases huge demonic-powers from both his hands. Sirzechs doesn't flinch, and changed the demonic-powers in his palms to several smaller spheres and then he shot them forward.

In every way, Sirzechs current state is mesmerizsng. His dark attacks are beautiful, sorrowful, and even somewhat terrifying. He is not a being that stands on the same plane as the weaker ones, this "Super-Devil".

 _ **BANG! GUUUUUN!**_

Cruzerey's demonic-power perishes after it touches Sirzech's demonic-power, as if it was ground away. The demonic-power released by Sirzechs moves as if it has its own mind and it eliminates Cruzerey's attack. Sirzechs himself dodges or uses defensive spells for the attacks which couldn't be eliminated. One of the spheres of power of destruction goes into Cruzerey's mouth.

 _ **DON!**_

Cruzerey swells up once. When it calms down, at the same time his demonic-powers decrease drastically! –Did Sirzechs get rid of the snake Cruzerey consumed?

Sirzechs then says it.

"—[Rune the Extinct]. I got rid of Ophis' snake in your stomach. –With this you won't be able to fight with enormous power."

By having the snake, which is the base of his power up, destroyed, his confidence from earlier disappears and now he looks impatient. Sirzechs' attack. It's my first time seeing it.

One of the reasons why Sirzechs was chosen as a Maou. –Overwhelming power of destruction. It eliminates everything it touches. It doesn't even leave a trace. _Absolute destruction_. Even if it was small, it has outrageous power. He didn't overuse the absolute power of destruction, he didn't even increase its mass, he kept it in a small size, and he is able to control several of them like his own limbs. A technique which requires delicate control and a great level of talent. Sirzechs has those. A monster. A _t_ _rue_ monster.

"Damn you! Just like you—! And just like Vali—! Why, those who carry the name of "Lucifer" blessed with powers, yet both of you clash with us?!"

Cruzerey tries to release more shots while cursing.

 _ **KUUBAN!**_

But, one of the spheres touches Cruzerey's stomach— and it tears away his whole stomach.

 _ **GOOONN!**_

Even if small, the power of destruction has enough power. The moment it touches it, it eliminates everything in its surroundings.

"…..W-Why…. Why does the real one have to lose against the impostor?…"

While having blood coming from his mouth, Cruzerey sheds tears of blood. Sirzechs shadows his eyes and swings his arm to the side slowly.

That moment, Cruzerey's whole body was eaten away by several spheres floating in the sky.

In a moment's notice, as if there was no sound in the world, his body quietly but swiftly disappears. Like it was never there in the first place.

* * *

.

— _ **I**_ _ **love you**_ —

.

* * *

 **Part 8**

 **|Kiba|**

The place we arrive in is…..the shrine located at the deepest end. When we go inside, there is something that looks like a gigantic device.

It's a circular device which is carved into the wall, there are jewels located in various parts, and it also has mysterious symbols and letters in it.

Is this portraying some sort of magic-circle?

Then, I scream after I saw the centre of the device.

"Asia-chan!"

Asia-chan is tied to the centre of the device! Judging from her looks, she doesn't have any wounds! Her clothes don't seem ripped either! I'm glad. Looks like she has no wounds.

"You finally came."

The one who appears from the side of the device is Diodora Astaroth. His gentle smile increases my anger! I started to feel my anger swell. With full power! In full speed! I will pierce through that guys face!

"…..Ise-san?"

Asia-chan looks in our direction after hearing our voices. –Her eyes are swollen. She was crying. And her eyes are so red that it tells me that she shed an abnormal amount of tears. When I saw that, I thought of a sick conclusion.

"….Diodora. Did you tell Asia about the whole thing?"

The thing Freed told us before. Something we must not have Asia-chan hear. But Diodora just smiled at the question I gave him.

"Yeah. I told everything to Asia. Fufufu, I wanted to show it to you as well. The moment she had the best expression. The face Asia had when she found out everything was going according to my plan was simply the best. Look, I even left the video of it. Should I play it? She really had a splendid face. The expression of the women affiliated with the Church falling, no matter how many times I see it, I never get bored of it."

Asia started to sob.. I could feel my anger overpowering my disgust, and my entire group was shaking with rage. Especially...

"But I think it's still lacking. Asia still has hope inside her. Yes, I'm talking about you guys. Especially the filthy Sekiryuutei over there. Because you saved Asia, my plan turned into a failure. That fallen-angel woman…. Raynare. I was supposed to appear and kill Raynare, after she killed Asia once and I was planning to give my evil-piece then. I thought you wouldn't win, even if you were to interfere. Then I found out you are the Sekiryuutei. It's an interesting occurrence. Thanks to that my plan was postponed quite a lot, but she finally returned to me. Now I can enjoy Asia."

"—Shut up."

Even I couldn't believe how low my tone was. I did think he was a villain. Something you would call my instinct. It is a vague expression, but I felt the same thing I felt from Raiser coming from him as well.

No, that isn't it. He's not a villain, but a scum who far surpasses a villain! No, he's a brute! A shit like this was talking about love to Asia! I am even more enraged than the time with Valper! The urge to slice off his tongue was immeasurable. Even when I was already at my limits of endurance, Diodora won't stop his sickening words.

"Asia is still a virgin, right? I like to train them from virgins, and I will hate it if she was already "used" by Sekiryuutei."

This guy…

"Ah, but maybe it might be fun to NTR the Sekiryuutei?"

I can't keep calm unless I cut this man…..

"Maybe it would be good to forcefully have sex with her while she screams out your nam—"

But I never got the chance.

 _ **ZIP!**_

"Eh?"

Ise-kun was already behind Diodora— and holding onto his face with one of his claws.

 **"Asia. Avert your eyes."**

With a deep voice that echoed throughout the silent shrine, Ise-kun's claw slashed Diodora's face and formed 4 deep cuts on it.

 _ **SLICE!**_

"Aaaaaaaaahh!"

Diodora turned while screaming in pain, but before he could even do anything—

 _ **ZIN!**_

"Eh?"

A sharp cutting sound. Diodara made a confused sound as something plopped down onto the floor beneath the staircase. Looking down to the right arm he was previously aiming the Sekiryuutei— the only thing in its place was a profusely bleeding stump.

"Eh? Aaaah…. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah—!?"

Ise-kun's claw gripped Diodora's head, silencing his scream. Then—.

 _ **DOOON!**_

Ise-kun slams Diodora's body straight into the ground using his head. Diodora's body went limp, but Ise-kun did not stop. He lifted Diodora's limp body upwards and held him in the air. He must have fell unconscious with the blow. It didn't stay that way for long.

 **[Jet!]**

 _ **SHYOOOOOOOOM!**_

Ise-kun flew straight towards the wall on the right side of the shrine— and violently scraped Diodora's face all the way alongside of the wall, effectively breaking it in a straight line across one shrine side.

 _ **BRRCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!"

Diodora screamed in pain as he was being dragged across the wall violently while Ise-kun boosted across the room with incredible speed.

 _ **SHYOOOOOOOOM!**_

Once reaching the end of the wall, Ise-kun changed directions and flew straight across to the other side of the shrine, continuing to drag Diodora along it.

 _ **BRRRRRCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!**_

Ise-kun shifted directions again and flew Diodora up towards the ceiling. He smashes Diodora's body against the ceiling, and it cracks with the pressure of the slam. Diodora coughed blood upon the impact, splashing Ise-kun's mask with blood. Ise-kun then threw Diodora towards the ground, but he did not reach it. —Because Ise-kun was already down there to intercept him, and shoot him back in another direction, with attacks too quick to follow. He shot Diodora to the left, right, up, down— everywhere, in every direction. At this point, Diodora is nothing but a pinball in a machine, flying around the room like a rag doll.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

Until finally—.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

Diodora is slammed straight into the ground below with great force, enough to create a crater larger than Ise-kun by 3 times, and send cracks even up to our position in the distance.

"...Heeeee…. Heee…"

We could hear Diodora's wheezing from in the crater. In fact, his hand emerged from the crater. He began crawling out with his one arm, pathetically. The right side of his face, which had been dragged across walls, was practically devoid of skin as it was ripped off from sheer force. All it consisted of was basically blood and tissue.

"Heeee…. Heeee…"

The large image he was crawling away from soon emerged as well. Its hulking figure slowly stomped towards his wheezing self. At that moment, I finally realiseed it. As if I understood all of Ise-kun's intentions, I realised what it was he was doing.

He took one arm— because he wants to watch him crawl. He left his voice— because he wants to hear him scream. And he has not killed him— because he wants to watch him suffer.

 _ **GRIP!**_

Ise-kun grabbed one of Diodora's legs, preventing him from crawling away. Diodora looked back in horror and tried to claw his way forward. His nails began to bleed from the desperate scratching to get away. Ise-kun— No, the Sekiryuutei, pulled Diodora and grabbed his shirt as well. Then, he lifted Diodora's body above his head—

 _ **BREAK!**_

—And slammed Diodora's back down onto one of his knees, snapping it like a twig.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

The sickening crunch of Diodora's spine, along with a terrible wail of pain, both reverberated off the walls smoothly with an echo.

 _ **Thud!**_

The Sekiryuutei dropped Diodora onto the floor. Diodora can no longer stand properly anymore. But, he can probably still feel his legs... Right, Sekiryuutei?...

Just as I thought that, Sekiryuutei did exactly what I expected him to, and gripped one of Diodora's twitching legs, lifting him up by it.

His other hand tightly gripped Diodora's foot, and—

 _ **CRACK!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

He twisted it until the bones broke and the skin tore, twisting beyond what it should go, 180 degrees— No, even further.

 _ **CRACK**_ — _ **CRACK!**_

"AAAAAHAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He kept twisting and twisting until he reached over 360 degrees, leaving the foot out of place, slightly past its original position, but completely mangled. Then, Sekiryuutei put his knee up against Diodora's own, and pushed back against it with full force.

 _ **BREEEAAAK!**_

Just like that, he broke the leg into the opposite direction, and pushed it down towards the ground from the foot, effectively crushing Diodora's entire leg into a ball of flesh and bone.

"AAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Diodora could only scream the same scream over and over again. Though none of us could deny the sickness we felt from witnessing the scene, it felt like I would soon become numb to it. Either way, Diodora's cries certainly fell upon deaf ears if he was expecting the Sekiryuutei to care..

 _ **GRIP!**_

Sekiryuutei grabbed Diodora's other leg—and repeated the process.

 _ **BREEEAAAK!**_

When Sekiryuutei was finished with Diodora's legs, he spawned the White Dragon Emperor's gauntlet and lifted his arm into the air...

 **[Store!]**

And slammed his fist fiercely into Diodora's back.

 _ **DOOON!**_

 **[Divide!]**

" _BLAHAAACK_ —!"

Diodora vomited blood from the impact of Sekiryuutei's punch. If I remember correctly about human anatomy, Sekiryuutei just slammed into Diodora's spleen. And if I know anything, my instincts tell me it's exploded from the sheer force.

The Sekiryuutei lifts his arm once more—

 _ **DOOOOON!**_

 **[Divide!]**

And repeats the process in a different place, filling the shrine with sounds of bone breaking and organ rupturing. —Diodora's appendix.

" _BLAARGH_ —!"

 _ **DOOOON!**_

 **[Divide!]**

His right kidney.

 _ **DOOOON!**_

 **[Divide!]**

All of his ribs.

Slam. Slam. Slam. —It just keeps going. I don't know if all of his internal organs have exploded, I don't even know if a Devil could survive that, but at the very least— the damage is beyond "severe"...

...It's... It's all a disgusting display of brutality and savagery, the likes of which cannot be naturally attributed to the one we know as "Ise-kun"...

This is... This is not "Ise-kun"... This cannot be him... Ise-kun would not be so cruel... He would not be so..monstrous...

With every slam that reverberates off the walls of the shrine, an image of the friend that I call "Ise-kun" flashed in my mind..

And every time, I was left feeling that the idea of "Ise-kun" being the one inside that armour, was wrong...

—And he hasn't even slammed Diodora's head yet, indicating that there was more to come.

"...Heeeeee….. Heeeee…."

Diodora continues wheezing in a truly pitiful way. I could not even feel the burning hatred I had felt for him before... I felt no satisfaction in witnessing such a merciless display of torture... He can give no resistance. He has no strength, nor the will to do it. Not even the strength to give up and run away... Even if he did, he wouldn't get the chance...

 _ **DON!**_

The Sekiryuutei harshly stomped onto Diodora's broken back, causing his Devil wings to pop out. He must have been stomped on with such force that his wings showed themselves on instinct.

 _ **GRIP**_ — ** _GRIP!_**

The Sekiryuutei firmly grabs onto them. Realising that, Diodora finally mustered out a shrill voice through sheer will, and fear.

"NN-NO! —P-PLEASE!— SORRY!— I'M SORRY!— NO—!"

—It was too late.

 _ **CCCCCHHHHHHHH!**_

He began twisting the wings into thin rags of flesh, subjecting Diodora to the worst physical pain imaginable for a Devil, right next to damage from Holy elements.

—Wrong.

The aura around Sekiryuutei's left gauntlet is Holy. —Its coated in the aura of Ascalon.

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Transfer!]**

The Holy power from Ascalon was transferred into Diodora's wings, and it flowed throughout his whole body. Diodora shrieked, feeling every ounce of pain through every fiber of his wings.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!"

—Until they were plucked from his back.

 _ **TEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAR!**_

I hadn't noticed until now— the armour Sekiryuutei was donning, it was drenched in a deep crimson glow unlike his normal colour. His shade of red is hardly even visible. The "red" that is most prominently displayed— is blood spewed from Diodora's body.

At some point, Diodora will die from blood loss.

"AAAAAAAGHHH…. HAAAAHHH….."

Diodora was left wheezing and groaning weakly with an indescribable amount of pain in permeated through his senses. I wonder if he can even feel it anymore... Maybe he's lost his mind from the pain... Does he know where he is?

—It doesn't matter. The Sekiryuutei— the "beast" doesn't care. As long as he screams, then "all is well".

 _ **GRIP!**_

"Aaaaaaahhhh…."

Diodora moans weakly as he is lifted by his head by a sharp claw. The claw holds Diodora's head firmly and uses it to turn his body to face him. The Sekiryuutei finally dematerialised his mask—.

I could not see his face, it was shrouded in darkness. All I could see—

— _ **were the glowing red eyes of a beast staring down at Diodara.**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Diodora began to scream in fear. He squirmed what little of his body that could move. But it was futile. Both hands of the Sekiryuutei were gripping each side of his head. I don't know what it is that Diodora sees at this point, now that he's been put through so much trauma and torture he surely can't tell reality from madness— but what I do understand, is why the Sekiryuutei is making him see it.

— _Because it will be the last thing he sees._

 _ **SSSsss**_...

The thumbs on the armour's claws began to sizzle, as if their temperature was rising. The claws slowky began to make their way to Diodora's eyes. And—

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**_

—pushed into Diodora's eye sockets.

"IIIIYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!"

Diodora shrieked as his eyes were pierced— scorched— and melted. Smoke arose from his burning face. The only blood that wasn't cauterised from the heat, spurted small streams onto the Sekiryuutei's bare face. The blood glistened within the darkness of his shadowy expression. I'm not sure how far the claws were pushed into Diodora's eyes, but he most likely stopped just short of touching his brain.

 ** _Thud!_**

Diodora's body lifelessly dropped to the floor.

"...Aaaaahhh…. Ah…"

The only thing that indicated Diodora was alive was his groaning. Whether it was from pain, or confusion, I don't know...

But it was over... It was finally over... The vicious display of carnage had finally come to an end...

Without so much as a word from any of us, without any chance to retaliate, the Sekiryuutei— "Ise-kun" defeated Diodora. —With no mercy.

…...

This was not Ise-kun...

The Ise-kun who saved us, helped us, forgave us, accepted us...

This was not him...

He is not here...

After a few moments of silence, Xenovia spoke.

"...Ise….aren't you going to finish him off?... If not, then I will."

Xenovia says that with shadows covering her eyes. She hated Diodora and I can imagine she doesn't necessarily feel sorry for him. None of us do.

However, watching Ise-kun be the one to do all of that to him….. It will haunt us….for many days to come…. In fact, the disturbed expression on Xenovia's face implies that she may be killing him out of mercy rather than contempt...

The Sekiryuutei— Ise-kun finally spoke aloud after so long, responding to Xenovia with a deep bellow.

"No. You won't. He will die suffering. I spare him [no mercy], and I won't allow you to either."

"..."

Xenovia said nothing, having nothing to respond with. It was said with such authority that none of us could make any comments about it... I wish Asia-chan could've been unconscious... Although she may be keeping her eyes tightly shut, just as she was instructed to, she has surely heard every sound made up to this point... And she is weeping silently...

...Ise-kun began to ascend the stairs towards Asia-chan. He called out to her in a sweet voice that only made his past actions feel all the more disturbing..

"Asia…. It's okay…. He's gone now. He can't hurt you. We're going home."

"Sob…. Sob…."

Xenovia moved forward and began ascending the stairs up to them, with a more than obvious hesitation. I also followed, but not without giving one last look to the tattred and mangled body that was Diodora... It took a long while before the others joined us...

Ise-kun gently patted Asia-chan's head with his blood soaked claw.

"It's okay. You can open your eyes now. I'm here."

Asia-chan slowly opens her teary eyes and looks at Ise-kun's soft expression.

"...I-Ise-san?"

"Yeah. I'm here."

Asia-chan almost looks behind Ise-kun to where Diodora lies. But Ise-kun slowly stepped in front of her view and continued to stare sweetly at her.

"It's okay. Just look at me, Asia."

"Y-Yes…."

"It's okay, Asia. It's okay.."

Ise-kun raised his hand to stroke Asia-chan's cheek, but...

"...Asia?"

—She had turned her face away, just a little bit...

"..."

Ise-kun was left with wide eyes, completely speechless. He looked down to his blood stained claws with the same expression, and back to Diodora, who was groaning mindlessly on the floor.

...While holding onto his face with bloody claws, Ise-kun was left silent like that..

—Xenovia said something while that was happening.

"…I can't take off the restraints on her limbs..."

(—?!)

What?! Impossible! I tried to take off the restraints connecting Asia-chan and the device, using my sword….

"Shit! It won't come off!"

Ise-kun also snapped out of his stupor and attempted to remove Asia-chan as well, to no avail. It can't be pulled of even with the power of Sekiryuutei!? All of us try to take off the restraints on Asia-chan's limbs, but even if we try to cut them off with holy-demonic-sword, holy-sword or even by using demonic-powers— it won't even budge! What is this restraint?! Is it specially made?!

Then, Diodora spoke out from the floor with a very small voice.

"…It's useless….. That device can only be used once due to its mechanism...but its made that it won't stop unless you use it once…. It won't stop unless Asia's ability is activated…."

He can still speak?.. Moreover, why is he telling us this?... Ah, it actually seems like he isn't aware of what's happening... He probably doesn't know that it's us trying to deactivate it... He seems like he's just answering automatically with a monotone voice... He's just staring up at the ceiling, with no eyes to see with...

"What do you mean?"

When I asked, he answers quietly.

"...That device is one of the special barriers created by a Longinus possessor…... The strong barrier protecting this field was also made by him... [Dimension Lost] is the ultimate barrier-type Sacred Gear….. Having the possessor in the centre, it spreads an unlimited amount of mist…. It can seal everything inside its zone and it can even teleport it to a different dimension…. When it reaches Balance-Breaker, it changed its ability in which it can create any type of barrier device the possessor wishes with the mist –[Dimension Create]... The barrier made can't be stopped unless it is activated once properly….."

I question Diodora again.

"What's the requirement for activation, and what is the ability of this device?"

"…The activation requirement is either I or someone affiliated with us gives the signal to start, or if I was to be defeated…..The ability of the barrier is to increase the power of the one in the restraint, in this case Asia, and reverse its effect…."

—[Reverse]?

Hold on… Then, I thought of a bad conclusion… In the match against Sitri, Asia's healing ability was reversed and….

Ise-kun seems like he also realised it, and he questions Diodora next.

"What about the range of its effect?"

"…..This field, and the viewing room where the observers are present at…."

 **[—?!]**

Everyone got shocked at that answer! This is bad! Asia-chan's Sacred Gear ability to heal is enormous. It can even heal Devils and Fallen Angels. If that was to amplify and be reversed, and if the range of its effect is this field and the observing room…!

"….The leaders of each faction might be eliminated…!"

We turned blue at the shocking truth! If that happens, all of the human world, Underworld and Heaven will be in serious trouble!

"So they thought of a plan like that with the match against Kaichou!?"

Diodora disagreed with my doubt.

"…No. It seems like the possibility of it was predicted quite some time ago... Except, since the ones in the Sitri group used it, the plan was proven to work…."

Buchou's face turns into that of anger.

"The traitor in the fallen-angels remained in the organisation and let Sona borrow "Reverse"... So they gathered data from it and might have been using them!"

….House of Glasya-Labolas. The match against Sitri— Diodora. So the Khaos Brigade was behind all of this…..

Dammit..! So this device made from a Longinus is someone affiliated to Khaos Brigade, huh! Ise-kun yelled at his own gear with impatience.

"Ddraig, can't you do something about this?! You are also a Longinus!"

 **[No, Dimension Lost is a higher rank Longinus than the Boosted Gear. And if it reaches Balance-Breaker, its near limitless.** — **Please remember it. Longinus more powerful than the Boosted Gear exist.]**

So even Ise-kun wouldn't be able to do anything against it?! Of all the places, why is that bastard with such a powerful Sacred Gear in Khaos Brigade?!

"….Shit! Damn it…! What should we…."

Ise-kun became frustrated and slammed his fist onto the floor, easily cracking it. But then, Asia-chan says…..

"Ise-san, destroy this along with—"

"Don't say something stupid! If you say that again, then I will get pissed! I won't forgive you, Asia, even if it is you!"

"B-But at this rate, Sensei and Michael-sama will….. With my power….. If that was to happen, I would rather….."

"—No! Don't! I won't let that happen! It can't happen! —If Asia doesn't come out of this, then all of it was worthless! Everything! All that I've done— None of it matters without you! If it truly has to come to that, then I'll just send everyone else away with Odin and stay with Asia here, till the end!"

"N-NO! Ise-san can't!—!"

"—Then don't say it! If you aren't willing to let me save you, then don't complain when I stay with you!... If Asia goes— then, I will go with you."

"No... Ise-san…"

Ise-kun said that without reservation. Asia-chan sobs even more profusely with his declaration…. He is ready to die with her….. Buchou tried to speak, but Ise-kun cuts her off.

"...If Ise stays…. Then I—"

"—Don't. If you say it, I will make sure Kiba drags from here by force."

"—B-But..!"

"—Quiet. If you don't want that, then focus on getting Asia out."

"..."

Buchou was about to cry. She is afraid…. As grim as it may be, as much as I don't want to think it, there is a possibility that it may come to that…. I don't want to leave them here…. But... If there is no other choice— I must save everyone else.

 _ **GUUUUUUUUN**_...

The device is activated silently! Shit! It finally started!

We shot demonic-powers and dragon's power towards the device again…. But it was unscratched!

So this is the power of a Longinus which is ranked higher than the Boosted Gear!

Ise-kun stopped hitting the device and looked down at his Boosted Gear, as if realising something.

"Ddraig…. I believe in you."

He says that to no one in particular. —No, "Ddraig"? Isn't that perhaps the name of the Welsh Dragon?

Ise-kun puts his hand on Asia-chan's body.

"Asia. I apologise before hand."

"Eh?"

Asia tilts her head curiously…. But what is he...

"Rise! My sexual desire! My worldly desire! –Dress Break! Balance-Breaker Boost version!"

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

All the jewels on Ise-kun's armour suddenly glow red, and power flows to his hand which is touching the restraint.

Then….

 _ **CHADIN**_ — **_DIN_** — _ **DIN!**_

The sound of metal breaking…and the sound of clothes being blown away! The restraints on Asia-chan's limbs are blown away, and at the same time her nun outfit is blown away too! She is freed!

"Iya!"

Asia ducks down immediately.

 _ **SPUUUUUUUURT!**_

Ise-kun's nose bleeds uncontrollably…. Ah, I see…..

 _ **GUUUUUUN**_ …

Maybe its because Asia-chan was released from the device, the device also stops functioning.

"Ara, ara."

Akeno-san made Asia-chan wear clothes right away using her demonic-power.

Buchou then knocks on Ise-kun's armour and asks.

"How did you come up with the idea that Dress Break can destroy it? Can that destroy anything which is attached to the woman's body?"

"Ah, well... I'm not actually sure, but the restraints were on her wrists and ankles, so I thought maybe it would be counted as one of her clothing? I then remembered about Asia's naked body within my head, and imagined seriously that I want to turn her into that state. Maybe it wouldn't work if I did it normally. I think I succeeded because I was in Balance Breaker state and because I increased it with Boosts. It feels like I cleared the grey zone."

Ise-kun made an odd explanation like that, but I can't really gauge it. He is just too unpredictable at times. Even Buchou tilts her head saying:

"Hmm, maybe Ise's imagination and wild ideas were also a factor for it."

She said it as if it was something intriguing. —Anyhow, Asia-chan is safe! Ise-kun destroyed the device! Diodora is also defeated!... Even if it was...like that... At least, we are all doing well now. Ise-kun's wild delusion saved our comrade..! That's what mattered most. So now, it's mission accomplished.

"I-Ise-san!"

"..Asia!"

Asia-chan, who is in new nun clothes, hugs onto Ise-kun. Ise-kun made an expression that showed he was truly relieved in his heart.

"I believed in you… That Ise-san will come to rescue me."

"Of course... But, I'm sorry... You heard something painful, didn't you?.."

Asia-chan shook her head to the side and said it with a smile.

"..I'm alright. I was shocked that time, but I have Ise-san with me."

Ise-kun held onto Asia-chan tightly and muttered something under his breath.

"..Even though I'm... Ah, my Asia.."

Xenovia approached the two with teary eyes.

"Asia! I'm glad! If you were to disappear, I..!"

Asia smiles while wiping Xenovia's tears.

"I won't go anywhere. Since Ise-san and Xenovia-san will protect me."

"Yeah! I will protect you! Definitely!"

Oh, best friends are hugging. Asia-chan and Xenovia's friendship is heartwarming. In comparison, Ise-kun and I….. He probably wouldn't want to hug me... I am also very uneasy around him, currently...

"Buchou-san— Everyone. Thank you very much, for doing this for me…."

Asia-chan bows and everyone responds with a smile. This time, Buchou hugs her and speaks with a smile.

"Asia. It's okay for you to not call me "Buchou" at home, you know? You can think of me as your older sister."

"—! Yes! Rias-oneesama!"

Buchou and Asia are hugging. It's an emotional scene.

"Waaaaaa, I'm so glaaaaaad! I'm so happppppppy that Asia-senpai returned~!"

Gasper is also crying a lot. Ah, he's even getting his head patted by Koneko-chan. It looks like we are able to return home safely. The device is destroyed, so this should be the end. I should probably keep my swords out, just in case. It would be scary if someone comes and attack us.

"Now, Asia. Let's go home."

"Yes! But before that, I need to pray."

Asia-chan sits down and seems like she is praying something to the sky.

"Asia. What did you pray for?"

Asia-chan responds to Ise-kun shyly.

"It's a secret."

Asia-chan runs towards Ise-kun while smiling, as if moving in slow motion.

 _ **SHIIIIIIINN!**_

—Then, something very bright appears. When I looked, Asia-chan is surrounded by pillars of light. When the pillars of light disappeared…..

.

.

.

.

"…Asia?"

Ise-kun called out to Asia…. But...

.

.

.

.

.

— _No one was there..._

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Lord— Can you please listen to my wish?.._**

 ** _Please, protect Ise-san forever._**

 ** _And also…_**

 ** _Please allow me to continue living with Ise-san….._**

* * *

 **END**

 **Next chapter will be out as soon as possible.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	11. Chapter 11: Melody Of Forgotten Spirits

**No intro. Tracks are highly recommended. Though there are a bit bear with it its worth it.**

 **Tracks: 1. [Return to Ash - Evangelion 3.0 ost], 2. [Scarred and Battled - Evangelion 3.33 ost], 3. [Light lights up light - Death note ost], 4. [Trisha's lullaby - FMA brotherhood ost], 5. [il mare eterno nella mia anima - JJBA ost], 6. [Roman Catholic chant - crusades], 7. [Hyori ittai lamento for piano - HxH 2011 ost]**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

 _ **...Asia?...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Diodora. I'm going to kill you— Eradicate you— Bleed you out. You're going to feel every moment of it.

…..

Ahahaha…. Your body is unbelievably revolting…... It smells of fallacy and cowardice….. I salivate at the thought of what your corpse would smell like….

….Your pathetic struggle…. It's almost pleasing to watch….. Your screaming voice plays a sweet symphony to my ears…

…Your skin tears like paper... The crunch of your bones…. It feels so gratifying to hear…..like finally scratching an impossible itch… Ah... It's getting "itchier"...

...You threatened to take something precious to me... You threatened to take my world— the most precious that exists in my reality, you tried to take that from me. And worst of all, you even hurt that precious person using your slimy ways of existence...

That's why you have to die…. For touching Asia, your death will be painful….. It will burn, it will ache, it will singe, it will scar. And that arm you used to touch her, it will be ripped from you, and devoured by my flames….

Ah?... Is that it?... Is that as far as your struggle goes?... I suppose I'll at least take your eyes as well….. I'll be the last thing you see….. Even if you somehow survive this, you will remember every feeling, every emotion, every fear, and my figure will haunt your dreams….. You will see me even when you sleep…. And when you awake, you will see absolutely nothing but darkness….

Asia…. She didn't watch any of it…..Good….. It would've been bad if she saw any of that….. It's better this way…

"It's okay, Asia. It's okay..."

I tried to ease Asia's worries by touching her face, but—

...

...

"...Asia?"

She...

...

 _..She turned her face away from me..._

...

...

I looked down to my hands, and...

—They're drenched in blood and flesh.

...

It was during these moments, upon realising that Asia was safe, that reality finally began to settle within my mind.

The smell of blood coated on my body— The disgusting sounds of crunching and snapping that repeated in my head— The warmth of blood being splashed over my face.

...

Taking one glance back at the worthless form of Diodora on the ground, it all came back to me.

—And suddenly, while covering my face with blood soaked palms, I was overcome with the urge to vomit.

.

.

.

.

B̸̡͖̫̫̜͕̟̻̦̜̀̈́̇̅͊͗̃̊̓́́̍͝Á̵͖̤̮̟̊̈́̌͑̚͠Ș̴͙͆͜ͅṬ̵̡̨̡̢͍̰̣̣̟͚͍͖͚̫̥̙̦̈́̄̍̏̇̆͛̌͌̀̔̊̌̃͝Ȁ̷̧̼̗͕̺͔͖̹̻͙͈̈́̂̽̍̀̾̋͆̒̋͌̚̚̚R̵̛̙̮̼͓̮̪̜̪̫̗̆͌̀͌̉̍̓̐̅̑͘͝Ḑ̴͇̲̹͈̙̖̎͑̇͑̍͋͌͋̉̀̉̌

M̸̢̥̣̣̬̤̺͇̹͕̤͖̤̰̙̲̪̪̌͐̅͆̾̾͆͑̊́̾͗͋̈́͌̅̓͌͌͘̕͝͠O̷̢̨̙͓̤̩͉̽̃̿̌̅̆͐̃͗̐̆́͋̽̔͂̐̈́̈̒͆̂͌̑̐͋̋͌̓̃͆̎̔͘̚͝͠Ṇ̸̡̡̧̧̛̛͎̤͕̭͕̖̲͒̃̌͋̃̍͑͋̋̍͑̀͌͐͒̒̃̿̓͐͋̂̓͒̿̃̚͝͝ͅS̵̡̢̡̛̛͖͇͉͇̪͉̰̝̱̖̜̫̥͇̦͋̓́̏́́̇̀̊́͋̔̎̎̈̂͌̀̔̈́͐̈́͆̽͊̏͛̊́͆̃͑̔͐̎͂͌̂̎͆͛̏̉̔̿̿̆͆̔̄͊̍̑̆͊͂̾͝T̶̡̨̧̛̛͓̼̻̱̬̝͍̪̯̥̼͈̳́̌̽͐̇̉͋̂͌̓̌̈́͂̿͝ͅĘ̶̡̨̛̛̖̠͚̞̠͍̦̜̝̱̝̖̬̙̹̘͗̀͒̀̇̽̔͋́̈́̄̈͌̎̈́̓̉̓̏͛͌̆͑̌͌̏̌́͋̈̓̌̓̂́͑͐̾̿̓̚͠Ŗ̸̛̹̗̝̭̥̯̱͓̭͙̻̗͚̣̗͖̪̲̯̲͕̞͎͙̰͕̭̼̮̜̟͖̗̲͖͔͉̥̻̅̃̐̂̈́͂͆́̃͒́͌̀̅͐̆͛̆̀̔̐̑̆̽̈́̋̏͊́̊̓͑̈́̓̾̂̎̉͊̚̚̕̕̚͝͝͝ͅ

.

B̷̡̩̳̯͉̟̣̤̝͎̺͕̰̹̎͌̎̐͜͝R̷̻̋̀͆́̆̀͌͂̒͌͊̽͑̽͝͝Ü̴̧̧̧̨̥̻̩͕̣̮̟͚̝͚̦͚̬͔̞̲̦̰̫̹̼͕̺̓̐̈̏ͅT̴̨̨̜͙̫̩̹͕̼̭̞̆̉̊͆͋̂͆̕͜͝Ę̴̨̗̰͎̼͚̬͎̙̟̖̼̼͔̙̝̱͙͗̇̔͌̎͆̽̽̎͆̆̋̔̃̈́̒̑̒̄̕͘͠

V̸̡̨̡̨̢̛̛̩͔͚͈̺̪̮̙͚̗̣̬̩̜͔̝̠̘̫͔̠͎͈̯̟̰̤͓̱͖̱̲͎͎̳͍̝͇̩͚͍͈̌̀̍̈̽̈́̽̅̂͒̍̇̿͐̽̉̋̅̍̃͌̌̋̎̌̀͛͋̄͛́́̆͘͘̚͜ͅI̵̧̨̺͚̺̰̼̤̭̭͕̹̫̊͗̓͛̓̇͗̀̊̊̏̿̒͘͜͝Ļ̶̨̡̧̨̨̧̭͓̪̠͓̥̻͈̰̠̩͍̼̫̞͎̰̳̟̺̲͎̲̝͍̬̥̼̩͖͎̪̟͚͈̭̯̱̻̜͉̳̘̰̑̄͂͑̔̒̋̅͗̎́̄͜L̷̡̨̛̠̯̫͚̞̮̻͉͇̰̥̑͒̆͒̇͑̏̏̎͛̏̇̀͜͜͠͝A̶̧̡̢̨̨̧̛̛̲̞̖̰͎͉͙͔̬̞͚͔̭̫̘̩̦̗͈͕͕̮̖͍͖͈̗͔͈̺̭̹͚̠̼̱̣̙̘͕͛̿̎͑̿̔͒̏͑̇̊̆́̑̅̀͐͊͘̚͠ͅĨ̸̢͖̹͎͔̰͔̼̰͈̠̼̼̪͓̪͚̟̯̟̳͙̜̦͍̥͕̪̹̭̣̠͎̆̽̌̈́̎͂͌͐̇̆͜Ņ̴̛̬̱̭̬̘͙͍̱̪̤̖͔́̅̊͆́̒̉̓̄͆̀̀͌̏̽̈͂̓͒̓͒̂̇̊͗̏̓̐̀͛̅̍̒̕̚̕͝͝͝ͅͅ

.

 **Y̴̡̧̛͇͎̯͚͖̩̘̤͓̼̣̬̬̦̦̞̝̰͔͚̥̋̽̈͊̔̅̆̒͑̉̊̆͒̀͊͗́̒̌̈́͗͘͝O̸̜̮̘̞̞̩͚͙̯̺̞̟̣̪̹͎̙̊̈͐̌̈̓͛͌̈́̎͛̈́̀́̑̈̕͜͝ͅƯ̷̧̧̠͉̗̺̬̝͙̝̙̝̦̟̯͕̯̙͉̰̬̱̤̟͇̜̳̈́͋͒͛̑̾̎͋̑̓̃̑͜͝'̴̜̣̙͗̅̑̅̾̊̈̕̚͠R̸̭̭͙̋̑̌Ĕ̸̡̼̩̩͕̦̟̹͎͎͓̂́͗͆̿̈́̿̎͊̑̈́͠ͅ ̴̦̹̙̈̇͛̔̐͋̆̌̽̽͂̇̓̂̑̾́͊͝͝Ņ̷̨̢̘̼̣̥͍̘͍̼̱̘̙̼̓̅̕͠Ǒ̵̢̦̜̹͎̼̥̥͛̀̿͆͠͠ ̶̨̛̻͍̪̱̞̘̼̖̬͙͎͎̼̼̮͎̗͓̪̺̗̪̺͇̈́̇͐͆̈́̐̑̀̈̆̚̚Ḑ̵̭̙̖̗̳̯̻̝̲̣͍̭̹̘̦́̀̄́͗́͊̈́͂̈͒̈̄̚̚͝Ȉ̵̧̜̬̠̟̈́͊͌͑̄̐̽̉̆͋̌͛͆͒̇͘̚͠F̷̡̡̨̹̞͖̟̳̗͚̋̏͗͆̀̅́̈́̐̍̄̃̉̽͜ͅḞ̸͚̯̝̍̌̃͋͂́̐̾̈́̀͋͐͐̾̅́̅͘͜͠͝E̷̢̛̮̺̗̙̣̓͗͐͑Ṟ̷̢̧̧͉͙̒̃͛ͅE̸͕̙̫̦̥͜͝N̴̨̢͙̘̰̞͈͚̬̰̬̥̳͗̍́̈͗̒͌̓̄̐͆̀̓̉̔̽͌̾̕̕̕ͅT̷̛̠̤͚̐̍͋̔̽̃̄̔̒͊͐̅̔̓̒̒̐̇̃̚͝ͅ**

 **W̵̢̧̱̹͈͙̭̏͐͂͛̾̒̇͐ͅH̷̥̹̹̟̄͑̑̌̔͊̄̽̂͊̂̍Á̸͖͎̘̯͙͍̠̗͚̺͋͊͘̚T̶̺͙̣̞͍̪̝̗̩̃̈́ͅ ̴̲̗̍M̵̡̡̰̘̦̳͔͎̭̗͂͜A̵̬͎̣̍̎͌̓̋͊͐́́̕ͅK̶̡̢͇̫͕̩͇̘̥̦͌È̷̡̗̼̙̲̪̋͒̃̓̔́͆̀͋̑Ş̵̼̖͑̓̆͒̑͒̑̈̅͘͝ ̸̡̱̞̣̲̹̱̜̿̊͒̀̒͂̎̿͊͜͠Ẏ̶̧̪̹̺̈́̋͊̈́̑̕O̴̗̅͐̌͊̃́̐͝Ǔ̴̧̡̼̹̩̺̐ ̸̳͚̬͖̟̀̊͂͐̉B̵̗̻̲͇̬̘͔͗̿͛̆́̈́͑̑͂̀̕Ȩ̵̱͓̩̲̹͈̦̑̓̈͂̾͛͜͜͝͝T̵̛̘̼̻̙̼̖̹̻͖̙̋͌̏̀̀͐͐̏͛̆́T̶̡̧̯̯̜͙͙͕̦̖͔̀̀͋̈́̀̎̄̕Ȩ̷̰̗̯̬͇̘̅̔͜Ṟ̴̼̺̞̪̰͚͒̎̎̄̒͐́̋͑?̴͇͌̏̚̚!̷̡̭̯̯͈͖̣̘̯̈́͐͊̔͆**

 **.**

 **Ȳ̴̡̡̢̨̲̱̳̞͔͇̮̹͉͍̖̣̝̬͓̝͕͙͗́̕͜͝Ợ̵̢̨͙̝͎̞̱̺̥̖̙͔͕͔͓̝̣̤̬͍̿̿̈͐͆͒͛̋͆̇̈́͘͜͝Ư̵̢̤̬͖͉̭͋̄̋̅͐̃̆̏̓̅̐̌̑̍̐͋́̍̃͛̊̿̑̎͌̔͆͘ͅ'̵̥̥̬̩̜̖̆̀͋̆̊̀̒̕̕R̷̛̺͔̬̞̓̍̄̏̈̎̐͛̈́̒̿́̆̂̐̋̚͠Ę̷̨̢̢̧̛̛̟͚͓̪̲̜̝͔̤͖͍̦͈̬̦̯͎̦̖̭̼͚̎͊̌̽̄̐̀̈́̉͋̀́̀̐̊̾̃̄̒̈̉̌̆̿̑͘ͅ ̶̢̡̖̻̮͍͚̰̩͖̭̹̲̞̮̝̣͓̤͔͖̻̫͓̼̪̲̥͍͂̅͛̏̑̇̃̈́̉̐̓̍͆̓̕̚͘Ņ̴̛̤͕̫͇̞̲̝̉̉̇̀̋͐͌́̋̇̓̓̎̃̅͑̃͊̾̓̋͘̚͜͝͝Ơ̷̡͙̞͔̠͕̮͖͈̣̓̂͊̓̀̇̐̓̈́͛̑͐͌͊̂̎͌͑͌̃͋͒̊͘͘͝ͅ ̷̙̺̼͙̲̦̰̦̪̺̘̦̰̞͙̣̜̤͍̑̈̅̋̾͛́̏̋͛̒̾̏̚͜͝D̸̘͇̖̽̏̿̅̀͆͊̇̀̿̏́̅̐̚̚̚͝I̷̡̱̗͉̺͛̇͌͛̀̾̅F̷̣̤̪̗͙̘̰̩̱͔̮͕̳̩̭͍͙̘͎̯̋̓͊͂͗̂͐F̴̨̢̼͓̮̺̪̙̤͓͈̞͔̠̩͉͔̣̩̲̫̎͒͋̿͊́͛̓̉̀͑̇̇̚̚͝ͅȨ̵̡̧̨͖̮͙͕̟̲͉͓̬̖͉͎͙̗̤̞̭̗̯͈̰̼̱̝͔͚͖̮͐̍͛̊̌̿͒͗͌̈́̃͆̅͘̚͜Ŗ̶̨͉̹̹̳̌͊̆͘͝È̷̗̏͛͑͋̈́Ǹ̵̤̘̟͍̳̓̓͋͌̅̿̉̀́̊̉̆̍̃̒͌̑͊͜͝͝T̴̨̼̞̙͖̠̟̠͔̱͔͇̝͓̲̰̙̀̒̾̂͊̆̓̃̂̊̓̏͊͛̆̿̓̌͒͗͒̏̿̿͘͜͝͝͝͝**

 **.**

 **.**.

 _._

 **Ţ̵̠̦̌̎H̶̟͉͒̓́È̴̖ ̵̨͖̘̑̾̄H̷̯͎͇͠Ȳ̸͎Ǫ̴̣͓͛Ų̴͉͕̊͗D̷̬̳̀̿O̵̥͌Ũ̴̫̦̻ ̵̪̻̾I̷̥̐S̵̡̲͎̀͂Š̶͖̞E̶̤̗̍̃͠I̸̞̤̍͝ ̸̭̠́̀T̸̘͓͑̆̓H̶͈̎̚A̸̹͔̣̐̌̎T̵͈͐ ̸̠͈̓W̷̧͗̚Ẹ̸̅ ̵̰͕̫̈̄W̴̧̮̲̓A̵̤͝Ṅ̴̮̫͈͆Ṫ̶̡ͅ ̵̧̺̳͐̓T̵̨̠͗̎O̶̼̲͙͒͝ ̸͖͎̗͛B̷̧͒̐̓E̵̲̿̌**

.

.

 **Ḯ̴̛̯̩̮͔͕͎̰̂͂̄͛̓̈́͊̋͗̇̃̄̔̈́̈́̽̀̒̕͜͝ͅŞ̷̧̠͍͇͉̱̤͇͎͔̹̬̩̖̤̆̅͆̎͆̾̀̎̑̑̓͌̈̏͑̇̆̈͋͒̀͛̕͝͝ ̵̢͙̩̭̣̲̰͉͔̤̩̲̤͚̿̇̾͊̈́̽̾̓̇̕͜͜͝N̴̨̨̡̢͙̣͖͈̫̞̯̈̇̉̉͆̓͑͊́́̃͛̌̋̈́́̊̅̒̅̂͘͜͝͝Ǫ̴̨̙͔̮͋̀̆͝T̸̨̨̛̼̮̺̝͙͎̭̞̰̳̫̳͙̥̫̳͔̥̱̖̔́̉͋̎̈̅̃̿̇̿͠ͅḦ̵̛̦͇̩̣͓͚͍̮̜̺̰̞̹͕̼͖̗̩̙͔̙̰́́̀͑̃̾̉́̈̀̽́̓̕͜͜͜͝͝Ḯ̶̳͔̹̗̂̆̈̇̍N̸̡̡͈̬̥͎̗̹̹͖̻̱̬̝̩͎̯̫͌̏͗̒̇̌̿̀̽̽̓̓̂͆̆̌͐͗͆͒̒̆̚ͅĜ̴̡̛̲̩̤̭̟̹̖͉̰̗̜̭̿͋̊̀͒̆͛ ̶̗͓̰̝̐ͅB̶̨̨̧̝͇͙̺̙̰̬͚̞̦̙̤̠̦͔̫̖͗̄̇͋͛̎̈͌̌̇̌̒̾̊̍͋͆̑̕͝͠ͅṶ̷̧̮̝̗̳̩͕̬̗̮̠̙͍͎̝͕̱̆ͅͅͅŢ̸̨̨̥̘̝̪͙̺̟̟̗̂̿̂̒̾̑̕͜ ̸̬̝̭̠̻̩̤̙̓́͗̅̀͌̓̓͗͐͆̉͝Ş̵̨̬͈͉̝̣͉̻̰̱̳̟̩̣̬̱̰͎̖͈̞͕̥̤̿̉̄̒͋̒̎̄̕C̸̛̛͎̼͍̙̼̣͕̃̀͌̾́̋̀̿́͛̄̒̾̎͑̽́̈́́̚͠͠Ù̷̧̯̩̪̼͍͈̤͖͍̥̗̺̽̈́̓̒̚͜M̶̨̮͉̫̬̝̮̠̩̯͈͓̬̥͚̝̝͐͛̋!̶̧̠̬̤̣͕̯̲̼͖̖̦̪̻̤̟͔̮̪̬̬͔̟̳̟͑̊̋͊̊͐̓̈̄̌͒͒̊͗͆̾͜**

..

.

* * *

"..I can't take off the restraints on her limbs..."

—It was when Xenovia said that, I snapped out of my episode.

...What?... Can't take it off?... You mean, she's stuck to it?... I placed my hands on the restraints and...

(—?!)

..What?! What is this thing?! Why won't it come off?! Fuck! It seems perfectly attached! This fucking thing..!

...Wait. Just as I was losing hope, I thought of something...

…. These restraints... It's on her ankles and wrists…. So, would it be sufficient to label it as a part of her clothing?...

...With that question in mind, I made a decision... I have to try something. Anything. So long as it saves Asia, then..!

 _ **BREAK!**_

—Yes! I got it off, hahaha! I'm so glad! And..!

"I-Ise-san!"

(—?!)

Asia! She— She hugged me! Even though I was...!

"I believed in you… That Ise-san will come to rescue me."

"Of course... But, I'm sorry... You heard something painful, didn't you?.."

"..I'm alright. I was shocked that time, but I have Ise-san with me."

...Asia... Even though I'm—! ...Despite the fact that I'm like this, you still...! ...Even now, you still...!

—Asia! My Asia! I'm so sorry! All this time, I thought that as long as I was taking care of you, it was all okay, but..! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that I made you see me like this! I'm sorry I caused you so much worry! I will be better! I will try to be better, as myself! I will..! I will try my best, because, you're right here with me!

We will always be together. From now on, and forever. Just like we promised. Always.

...I love you, Asia.

...Let's go home...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asia— My beautiful golden light who shines so brightly. She shines so brightly before me, and...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..Eh?..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **….Asia?...**_

* * *

— _ **FAILURE**_ —

* * *

 **|Kiba|**

We didn't know what happened for a moment. No, even now I still don't know what happened...

Ise-kun defeated Diodora Astaroth, destroyed the device made by a Longinus, and we rescued Asia-chan safely. The group and I were trying to leave this place.

Then that moment, Asia-chan disappeared inside a bright light...

….What just happened?...

"An object made from a Longinus perishes from the attack of a Longinus, huh. Damned "Mist-user", he eased up. It's necessary to readjust the plan."

...An unfamiliar voice. When I looked at the direction it came from, an unfamiliar man was floating in the sky. He's wearing light armour that had a cape on it.

…What is this amount of aura which feels like it froze the core of my body….. It's not the man himself…..

Buchou then asks that man.

"…Who are you?"

"It's my first time meeting you, sister of the annoying fake Maou. My name is Shalba Beelzebub. The true successor of the Great True Maou, Beelzebub. I'm different from the relative of the fake one you fought earlier. Diodora Astaroth, I lent you my power, and look at the situation you are in. In the match against Agares, you used Ophis' snake without my authorisation and had the enemy predict our plan. You are very foolish indeed."

—Old Beelzebub!

At a time like this..! Seems like the mastermind of this terror that Azazel-sensei mentioned has showed himself…!

Then, the weak voice of Diodora is heard.

"...Shalba?... Is that you?... Where are you?... I can't see…. I am–"

 _ **SHHPIIIN!**_

A strike of light which was shot from Shalba's hand, pierces through Diodora's chest.

"Pitiful. I even told you the power of that girl's Sacred Gear and yet you couldn't do anything. That explains how useless you are."

Shalba says it with disgust.

Diodora turned into dust and perishes... –The power of light? An ability which is similar to that of angels and fallen angels? Or does the Khaos Brigade have research on how devils can use the angels and fallen angels' power?

I then saw a unfamiliar device on Shalba's arm.

….Is that the source which created the light?

Then Asia has really…

...It looks like everyone else realised it too... Xenovia's body trembles with rage...

"Now, sister of Sirzechs— It may be sudden, but I will have you die here. The reason is simple. That is to destroy every blood relative of the current Maou."

Shalba says it with a cold voice. His eyes are also filled with hatred. He must have a huge hatred towards the current Maou. Authority and nobility, and the seat of Maou was taken away from him, and they were pushed away to the end of the Underworld so their hatred must be very deep.

"So you mean to kill Glasya-Labolas, Astaroth, and us, the Gremory?..."

Shalba narrows his eyes with Buchou's words.

"That is correct. It is simply displeasing. We, the true successors, to be called the "Old" by you people, the relatives of the current Maou, and it is something very hard to endure."

Shalba made a sigh.

"Our plan ends with this. It is our defeat. I never thought that a Boosted Gear, a mid-tier Longinus, would win against the Dimension Lost, a high-tier Longinus. I can only say that this was something we didn't anticipate. Well, we got significant results for future terrorism, so I have to be satisfied with it. Cruzerey died, but it won't be a problem. –As long as I'm active, we can still progress, even without Vali. The True Beelzebub is great. Now, as my souvenir while returning…. –Sirzechs' sister, I will have your head."

"...You don't challenge the current Maou directly, but kill their relatives, what cowardice!"

"That's alright. I will kill the family of the current Maou first. It won't mean a thing if we don't have them taste despair."

"—Scum! Most of all, the crime for killing Asia! I absolutely won't forgive you!"

Buchou rages, and she increases the red aura around her body to the limit. Akeno-san also puts an angry expression, and she started to wear the holy lightning on her whole body. I also don't plan to forgive him! Asia-san… She was finally able to conclude with her whole past! The one she loves, Ise-kun, ended it by breaking the obstacle! She was finally able to resume with her current happiness!

And the one in front of us took her away from us! The crime for killing our important comrade! He won't be able to repent even with the cost of his life, but I will have this terrorist die right here! No Mercy—

 _"...Asia?..."_

….

….

….

….

 _ **Pakun**_ …... _**Pakun**_ …..

We heard some weak steps echo in the shrine…... Ise-kun is walking unsteadily on his foot….. His body, swaying back and forth….. There is no emotion in his voice….. And his eyes are purely empty, hollow orbs of darkness….

….

"Asia?... Where are you?... Let's go home…."

….

"Come on….. Everyone's tired…. We can play when we get home…. Mum and Dad are waiting for us…."

….Why like this?...

"Asia?... We have to go back…... Back home….. We still have to win that three legged race….. Mum and Dad will be recording it, our memories together…. Then we have to go out…. I wanted to spend time with you girls, since I promised it….. You may not like that it's all together….. But I can fix that….. So come out here…"

—I wasn't able to look at him.

Seeing that, Koneko-chan and Gasper-kun started crying. Akeno-san also looks away, and tears are flowing out from her eyes. Buchou was going to reach for Ise-kun with open arms, but she stopped….. Was it out of fear?... It's true that we don't know where Ise-kun is right now….. What he is feeling, we couldn't comprehend it…..

...The only thing we could possibly comprehend...is sorrow...

I also couldn't stop the thing coming out from my eyes…

"...Hey, I can't find Asia... Even though we are finally able to go home. We still need to hide under the basement Azazel told us. But if Asia isn't here….. …Dad and Mum said Asia was their daughter. Asia also said Dad and Mum are like her real parents as well….. She is my…. She is our.. important family…. She is..."

Ise-kun says it with an emotionless face. —As if he was now completely empty on the inside.

"…I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you! I will cut you! I will cut you up and kill you!"

Xenovia slashes at Shalba with Durandal while shouting.

"Futile."

 _ **GUUN!**_

Shalba reflects the two holy swords with a defence barrier, and shot a demonic-power bullet to her stomach.

 _ **DON!**_

Xenovia falls on the floor. The holy-sword was also pushed away and stabbed into the floor.

"…..Return Asia….. …..She is….my friend…! …..She is my kind friend… She was kinder than anyone…! Why…!"

Even though Xenovia was slammed to the ground, she is reaching to find the holy-sword which is away from her, and then grips onto it.

—Shalba then says it to Ise-kun.

"Vulgar reincarnated devil, and the dragon which is the same as garbage. The princess of Gremory truly has bad taste indeed. That girl disappeared beyond this dimension. Her body should have perished by now. –It means, **she died**."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Then Ise-kun's gaze immediately locked onto Shalba, who is floating.

Like that, he continues to look at him. He looks bizarre. He continues to look at Shalba emotionlessly. His eyes looked like there was nothing contained within his body, like if it was just a shell. And yet… The empty abyss in his eyes…are terrifying in the way that it seems… "never-ending"…. If I stare too long, I feel that I will be sucked in...

 _ **Crack**_...

An unsettling noise. The sound of bones cracking. I look to Ise-kun. He is still, but one of his hands are moving, ever so slowly. The fingers on his hands are moving themselves, very slowly. And with each miniscule movement, I can hear a crack, or a creaking sound. Something like decaying wood or aged bones, every movement makes a sound. An unnatural sound...

Once again, I cannot see his expression. But this time, I can't see it at all. It's been encompassed by pure darkness. As if being unnaturally produced by something, not even a shred of light was on his lowered head. I feel, even if we could see his facial expression, we wouldn't understand what it meant. As if it would be an expression beyond our comprehension...

The world then fell utterly silent. Not a sound was heard within this space. Not from inside, nor outside... Nowhere around us...

...Diodora's blood slowly ran along the floor, reaching Ise-kun's feet, but I noticed it stop just short of him... No, it's as if a soft wind is pushing it back, like an invisible barrier is keeping it from touching him...

—Then, to break the silence, the voice of the Welsh Dragon himself, "Ddraig", was heard.

 **[Rias Gremory, leave this place at once. If you don't want to die, then it would be better to leave here immediately.]  
**  
Ddraig's voice? He emitted a sound, so even we can hear him. "Leave"? What does he mean? Buchou also put on a puzzled face like me. Ddraig then directed his voice to Shalba.

 **[The devil over there. Shalba was your name, right?]**

Ise-kun wobbled for a minute then straightened himself.

 **[** **You…]**

Ise-kun heads towards Shalba, while walking like a ghoul. When he went underneath Shalba, Ddraig's voice comes out from Ise-kun's mouth! His sound doesn't have a slight emotion that it gives chills to my body. But even more than that, I could hear what sounded like thousands of voices, in just a few words.

 **[** — **Made the wrong choice.]**

—" _ **YOU FAILED."**_

 ** _DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!_**

The shrine shook violently, and Ise-kun starts to emit a blood-like red aura. One unlike all the others. I was a fool to believe we had seen the worst of it. That aura starts to rise, and it gets bigger. It started to dye the whole area inside the shrine a red symbolic of death.

I can understand from the quality of the aura I can feel with my skin. That aura….is "death". Death itself. There is nothing beyond it. Anything that touches it, will die. Shalba, maybe even we— _will surely die here_.

As the winds of the powerful aura began rising, Ise-kun's mouth emitted a curse-like chant. The voice isn't just that of Ise-kun. —Young, old, male, female. A terrifying sound which unsettled me to the base level of my being, a sound consisting of countless voices that no longer exist.

 **[I, who is about to awaken…]**

 **《It started.》 《Looks like it will start.》**

 **[..Am the Heavenly Dragon that has stolen the principles of domination from God….]**

 **《It was always like that, no matter what.》 《That's not right; it was like that every time.》**

 **[I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"….]**

 **《The one the World seeks….》 《The one the World rejects...》**

 **[I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination…]  
**  
 **《It was always power.》 《It was always love.》**

 **《The one who lies.》 《The one who seeks the truth.》**

 **《The one who hates.》 《The one who loves.》**

 **《The one who lies to the world.》《The one who lies to himself.》**

 _ **《《**_ — _ **You fools choose destruction no matter how many times!** **》》**_

Ise-kun's armour starts to change…. It became more sharp, and it grew large wings that looked like fingers with webs in between them, and jewels on the limbs. From both hands and feet, claw-like things appeared. On the helm, many golden horn-like things appeared. The helm itself split in two creating a metallic shaped mouth with sharp points mimicking jaws. The body began to grow and stretch. He became large. The size of Tannin-sama.

—That appearance is a dragon itself.

And then, from all the jewels in its body, a mixed scream like voice of the old, the young, man, and woman is emitted!

 _ **" " " " " " "**_ — _ **And I shall sink you to the depths of crimson purgatory!" " " " " " "**_

 **[Juggernaut Drive!]**

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

Ise-kun's surroundings were blown away! —The floor! The wall! The ceiling! All of that is destroyed by the unfathomable red aura emitted from Ise-kun's armour!

 **"MMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

Ise-kun makes a beast-like roar which shakes the world, and stands on his four limbs while moving his wings!

 _ **ZIN!**_

The sound of the wind! So fast! I couldn't follow it with my eye…

"—Nggggggggaaaaaahh!"

I heard Shalba's scream. When I turned around, Ise-kun, who turned into a miniature dragon is gnawing on Shalba's shoulder. Mettalic jaws appeared on his helm, so he must have bitten using those fangs.

 _ **TEEEEAAAAAAR!**_

The sound of flesh getting torn apart.

"Damn you!"

Shalba creates a light with his right arm and tries to release it towards Ise-kun. But from one of the jewels, a dragon arm covered in red scales appears, and stops Shalba's right arm.

Then from another jewel, a blade appears and cuts off Shalba's right arm! —MY BLADES?!

"Guh!"

Shalba shows an expression of pain! His blood spreads around the floor of the shrine!

 _ **GUNCH!**_

While making a creepy sound, Ise-kun bites off Shalba's arm, and descended to the floor landing heavily.

 _ **DOON!**_

When he comes down with his limbs on all fours, he spits out the flesh from Shalba's shoulder. The red armour mixes with Shalba's blood, and it was giving off a creepy brilliance.

 **"Gegogyuuga-gyhugohaaa! Guooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!"**

He…has already lost the voice of a humanoid creature….. On all of the jewels which are shining, either a grotesque dragon arm or blade grows out from it, and it started to turn into a shape which has lost the form of a human. A Dragon with many arms protruding from the jewels of its body. A mortifyingly disgusting appearance.

"Don't screw around with me!"

The enraged Shalba who descended to the ground releases an attack of light with his remaining left arm!

The Sekiryuutei's wing glowed with light! It looks like that of Hakuryuukou's wing! The moment Shalba's pulse of light was about to hit…..

 **[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide!]**

That sound echoes, and the pulse of light halved…! And halved again! It didn't know when to stop halving and Shalba's attack became so weak that it was like penlight.

This is… The power of Hakuryuukou that Ise-kun stole before! He can even use it at this high level!

"Vali's power! Damn you! How many times do you have to stand in my way! Valiiiiiii!"

Shalba roars, but instead of releasing a light, this time it was the pulse of demonic power! Huge! Enormous amount of aura goes toward Ise-kun!

 _ **FOOM!**_

Ise-kun moved its direction just by flapping his wings. —He fended of such a powerful attack with just that!? But does Shalba Beelzebub hold a grudge against Vali? The descendant of Old Beelzebub and Old Lucifer. Maybe due to their standing point, there must be a rift.

—WHAT?! Then I realised the change in Ise-kun. The mouth on the helm of Sekiryuutei opened wide! A laser cannon thing appears from inside it. Then a single laser..!

 _ **PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..!**_

The small red laser comes out from the mask and it goes straight to Shalba, singing his left arm! The power of the laser doesn't stop, and it leaves a skinny line on the wall, floor and ceiling of the shrine. Then, after a moment of silence, it somehow caused massive destruction.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

An explosion happened from a far off place! Smoke appears and spreads dust everywhere. When I looked, the dust cleared, Shalba's arm was gone and so was another great portion of the shrine behind him.

 **"NUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

Ise-kun makes a roar, and when he covers himself with enormous amounts of aura, a hole is made in the floor and it turned into a huge crater. Just by exposing his aura it seems like it will blow away the surroundings!

"Y-You monster! A-Are you telling me this is the [ **Juggernaut-Drive** ]!? This is no joke! M-My power should have been raised to that of the former-Maou due to Ophis' power! He has surpassed the Boosted Gear's specs recorded in the data!?"

Shalba's expression finally turns into that of horror. His eyes are dyed with fear, and looks at Ise-kun as someone he should fear.

We could only stand there and look in a daze.

Buchou has her eyes opened wide and her whole body is trembling. Akeno-san, Xenovia, Koneko-chan, and Gasper-kun are looking at Ise-kun with fear. My body also couldn't stop trembling.

—That is a monster. That isn't Ise-kun anymore. Ise-kun…. Sekiryuutei started to change his stance. It spread its wings and looked directly at Shalba.

 _ **JIIIIIN**_...

A sound of something sliding. When I looked, the chest and stomach part of the armour opened, and something that looks like a launcher shows up.

 _ **VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_ …

After the silent vibration, a red aura gathers to the launcher. The aura starts to grow in density and size, and the aura is compressed, charging up at the launcher….!

The wings which are spread to the sides, are glowing red, and the creepy red colour spread around the area.

"Kuh! I can't die in a place like this!"

Shalba tries to draw a magic circle with his remaining leg— But that leg was " _stopped_ ".

"…You stopped it! My leg!"

The eyes on the armour shone red and Shalba's leg was covered in a familar purplish aura.… Are you telling me it activated an ability similar to Gasper-kun's Sacred Gear?!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

 **[Longinus Smasher!]**

It echoes through the shrine numerous of times. The sound coming from Sekiryuutei's Sacred Gear.

Then from the launcher that has been charged, an enormous amount of red aura is built. I felt chills run down my spine looking upon it. All of my instincts gave me clear view of what outcome would befall us, should we remain in this place.

 **DEATH.**

— _ **CHILLS!**_

This is bad! At this rate, we will also be destroyed by the shockwave!

"Buchou, let's retreat at once! We have to evacuate from this shrine!"

"Ise… I…"

Buchou walks towards Ise-kun craving for him, but I stop her.

"My apologies!"

I hold Buchou in my arms and ran. Akeno-san lent her shoulder to Xenovia, and Koneko-chan and Gasper-kun follow after me!

—With that, the blast which was so loud that I couldn't comprehend how I had not gone deaf from it, finally burst forth.

 _ **BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**_

"I-Impossible—! I, the true successor of the True-Maou….! I still haven't made a fool out of Vali yet! Beelzebub is greater than Lucifer! Curses! A mere dragon! —RED DRAGON! WHITE DRAGOOOOON!"

The world moved moment by moment. Shalba gets enveloped by the red aura that was shot, and he disappeared into the light along with the shrine.

A light so bright that it would blind me if I looked directly at it, enveloped the shrine.

The moment we got out of the shrine, I created many holy-demonic swords to make a shelter, and had everyone evacuate in it. Only escaping destruction by a mere second.

"GET DOWN!"

A shockwave of power and strong winds came straight towards the shelter and shook us to our very core.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

* * *

 **Part 2**

...

When the shaking stopped, the world fell silent.

...When I confirmed that the sound of the shrine crumbling stopped, I released the swords, and checked outside.

—The shrine is completely destroyed.

The device made by the Longinus is still remaining, but it had broken parts everywhere and has many cracks as well. Sekiryuutei's power can be this powerful….

Then...

 **"Oooooooooooooooooon…."**

The Sekiryuutei— Ise-kun, stands on the ruined wasteland which was formerly a shrine, and releases a sad echo towards the sky.

…...

This is...

It hurts…. To be able to hear such a deep, sorrowful roar from that monster….. It burns me…. It crushes my very soul….. Even if he is nothing but a mindless beast, at this point…. Even if Ise-kun isn't there anymore…...

—Even if he lost himself, he still has the sadness of losing Asia-san within him.

...…

Why?... Ah.. It hurts so much…. It feels like I can't even think, from how much pain I feel in my chest…. Why... Why did this all have to happen?... Is this... Is this supposed to be "the curse of the Sekiryuutei"?...

...Shalba Beelzebub and Diodora Astaroth are no longer alive. The fight is supposed to be over, yet Ise-kun's armour shows no sign of disappearing...

….What should I do? What should I do to make Ise-kun return to himself?... I am… Including Buchou, the whole group can only just look at the roaring Ise-kun.

Once again, I am…..so useless…

—"Looks like you guys are in trouble, huh?"

 _ **CHIII!**_

A new person? Then, a tear is made in the air. From the tear, the one who appeared is the Hakuryuukou Vali..! And also the man wearing ancient Chinese armour. It's my first time seeing him, but he must be Sun Wukong's descendant.

And another unfamiliar man wearing a business suit. The sword this man is holding has a great amount of light I have never seen before. I knew it right away. The man that Ise-kun met. The wielder of the Holy King sword Collbrande— Caliburn.

"Vali."

Buchou gets shocked at Vali's appearance. –But she made a stance to attack immediately. We also made the stance to battle too. But, I couldn't sense hostility from them.

"I have no will to fight. I just came to observe. –Sekiryuutei's [Juggernaut Drive], that is. But by looking at it, it seems like he went through an "incomplete" Juggernaut Drive. You are lucky that Juggernaut Drive occurred within this specially-made battlefield. If this had happened in the human world, the urban areas and its surroundings would have quickly vanished."

Buchou asks Vali.

"….This form, is he able to revert from it?"

"Since it isn't a complete Juggernaut Drive, there would be cases where he can revert, but there will also be a case where he remains like this, trimming his life away, and die. Either way, staying like this for long would put Hyoudou Issei's life in mortal danger."

So it is a dangerous form after all…. Then, Bikou walks towards me. –He was holding onto a familiar girl.

"Here, she is part of your guys' group, right? This healing sister."

The girl who Bikou handed over to me is… Asia-chan!

 **[—?!]**

"Asia!"

"Asia-chan!"

Buchou, Akeno-san, and everyone else gathers around Asia-chan. From the looks of it, she had no external wounds. It seems like she is unconscious…but, she's breathing!

"She's breathing!"

Everyone got in tears with my answer. Even I have tears coming from my eyes..! I'm glad! I'm seriously glad!

"But why…."

When I ask, the wielder of Collbrande answers.

"We were investigating the dimensional gap around here, by chance. Then, this little lady came flying into the dimensional gap. Vali said he recognised her, so we brought her here. She was lucky. If we weren't there by luck, this girl would have been exposed to [" **nothingness** "] and perished."

I see. So that's the reason. But I'm glad that Asia-san is safe.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Xenovia confirms Asia-chan's safety and maybe she felt relieved, so she got on her bottom crying. I put Asia-chan down on where Xenovia-san is. She hugs on Asia-chan with a lot of care, and is shedding tears of joy. She kisses her forehead a lot.

"—What's left now is Ise."

Buchou looked towards Ise-kun. Ise-kun is still continuing to roar because of the sadness of losing Asia.

"Is he able to revert to himself if we tell him about Asia's safety?"

Vali shook his head to the side to Buchou's suggestion.

"It's dangerous. You will certainly die. Though, I won't stop you from doing it."

Akeno-san and Koneko-chan approach Vali.

"I know we are not in a position to ask, but please. Please, help us save him. If it's you, the Hakuryuukou, can you not fulfill the role to bring back his consciousness?"

"…Please. We will also help using our full strength, so please let us borrow your power to bring him back…."

Both of them are thinking deeply about Ise-kun. I thought Vali would decline right away but he starts to think about it...

"...Yeah. It would work if there is something which will stimulate his heart…."

"Wouldn't it be okay if we just show him Oppai? Doesn't he like, love that?"

Bikou says that while scratching his head. I also thought that was a good method, since Ise-kun was like that in the past, but I couldn't let it slip out of my mouth.

"No. Not if he's in that form. What always calmed down a dragon was a song…. We don't have such a thing, and a song for the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou doesn't exist."

"—There is!"

A white-winged angel flew towards us while speaking over Vali. –It's Shidou Irina-san..!

"Haa~, I finally arrived. —Wait, that's Ise-kun?! I heard it from Michael-sama and Azazel-sama, but such a serious thing was actually happening!?"

Getting shocked and also being in high spirits... Like always, Shidou Irina-san has such strong emotions...

"Irina, why are you here?"

When Xenovia asks, Irina-san pushed forward the holographic projector. It's the one used by Devils.

"The fact that Ise-kun went into a dangerous form is already known by the VIP's who are at the observation room, and at this field. So, they thought leaving it like this isn't a good idea, Maou Lucifer-sama and Azazel-sama made me carry this secret weapon! By the way, the one who teleported me here is Odin-sama! He sure is amazing, the God from the North! And he has a huge beard!"

…Her spirit is so high that it destroyed the atmosphere here...

"I don't actually get it, but if it is something prepared by Onii-sama and Azazel, then we can depend on its effect."

"Ah, no, Rias-san. It was just something that Azazel-sama came up with alone!"

….That's less reassuring...

"Very well. We'll try it."

Buchou took a breath, and then pushed the button.

….A huge holographic vision appears in the sky. Ah, Ise-kun also looked that way. Then, something which surpassed our anticipation appears from the vision.

I was expecting something….. Well, I'm not sure what I was expecting…. Maybe something ridiculous, since it's from Sensei... But, all it is… Asia-chan sitting in a chair?...

—[Ah… A-Ano…..]

[It's started, Asia-san.]

[A-Ah!]

Two voices. The first is of Asia-chan sitting in a lavish chair. She is fidgeting and clearly nervous. The other voice is some young woman we can't see. Is this an interview of some sort? But, Asia-chan had her interview with us. The only ones who had private interviews were Ise-kun, Buchou and Akeno-san, due to their popularity. So, what is this? If it's something Azazel-sensei set up….

[Okay, Asia-chan. So, that "song" you were talking about?]

[A-Ah…. Yes... It was a song that the sisters used to sing to me so that I could sleep... B-But, it was more of a choir song….. M-Many of us used to sing it together, on the day of Christ's birth…]

[Yes, and earlier you said you wanted that song for your children?]

[T-T-That is…. I-I would like…. If I became a mother, I would like to sing it one day….to my c-children…]

[I see. So you want to sing it to them when they are babies, like yourself.]

[Y-Yes…]

 **"Moooooooooooooooooooon…."**

Ise-kun roars sadly into sky again…. He is still in there somewhere…. It hurts to see…. I can feel my tears threatening to come back out... Even now, he can still recognise her voice….

[In that case, can you go ahead and proceed as planned.]

[...E-Eh? R-Right now?]

[Yes, please.]

[A-A-Ah, o-okay….. It won't cause any pain?..]

[No, as long as there aren't any direct references, it should be fine.]

[O-Okay…]

The Asia-chan in the recording took a deep breath to calm herself and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She had her hands together in an almost praying gesture, and held her head down. When she lifted her head, she still had her eyes closed…. But she had a gentle smile on her face.

….Soon, a sweet melody played. And Asia-chan sang along to it. It must've been the background instrumentals for the song she sang. Her sweet voice only complimented the score. —No. The score was what was complimenting her voice...

[ _Dormi, Dormi~_

 _Bel Bambin~_

 _Re Divin, Re Divin~_

 _Fa la nana, O Fantolino~_

 _Re Divin, Re Divin~_

 _Fa la nana, O Fantolino~_

 _Fa la la la~_

 _Fa la la la la~_

 _Fa la la la~_

 _Fa la, Fa la, Fa la, Fa laaaa~_ ]

...

Before I knew it, the lullaby was over... I had silent tears falling from my eyes…. That lullaby…. Yes, haha…. I have heard it before…. Indeed, it was one of the songs a choir sang…. It had to be before I was taken into that program…. Ah…. Some memories of mine were still there…. My lost comrades….

...I don't want to lose any more...

...I looked at my surroundings, Irina was quietly praying. Xenovia was shedding tears onto Asia-chan's chest, as she gently held on to her sleeping body. She had one of her hands holding onto Asia-chan's own, and was pressing her forehead against hers. It seems she was praying as well.

Everyone else was just quietly observing. Not a word uttered from any of us. Even Ise-kun was still and silent. He was no longer moving….

—Until...

 **"A…..sia….."**

 **[—?!]**

Ise-kun, he said a coherent word!

"He responded!"

Buchou sheds tears of joy.

"He actually responded to a song like this…."

Koneko-chan had a sweet smile on her face, but somehow, there was a little bit of sorrow in it.

"Shidou-san, can you play the music one more time?!"

Irina-san accepts Buchou's request.

"Yes! Leave it to me!"

The resume button for the holographic projectile is pushed.

[ _Dormi, Dormi~_

 _Bel Bambin~_

 _Re Divin, Re Divin~_

 _Fa la nana, O Fantolino~_

 _Re Divin, Re Divin~_

 _Fa la nana, O Fantolino~_

 _Fa la la la~_

 _Fa la la la la~_

 _Fa la la la~_

 _Fa la, Fa la, Fa la, Fa laaaa~_ ]

...

 **"Muuuoooo….. A...sia…."**

Ise-kun started to groan with his head down. His arm is making a posture of finding something..! The terribly sharp claws have disappeared from his fingers..!

"That damned old man…. Looks like he prepared for it…. Well, it should work now."

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Vali turns into Balance Breaker immediately, wearing a white armour. He gets closer to Ise-kun while flapping his wings, and shortens his distance in god speed.

 **[Divide!]**

The sound of Hakuryuukou echoes through the area. At the same time, it feels like Ise-kun's power reduced quite a lot. Vali must have touched Ise-kun at the speed of light and activated his ability. It was thought to be impossible before, but because of the music, Ise-kun started getting his consciousness back a bit, and it worked..!

"Now, Xenovia! Bring Asia to him!"

Akeno-san yelled out to Xenovia. For a moment, Xenovia was shocked, but then her expression was quickly replaced with affirmation. She nodded firmly in agreement. She was about to pick up Asia-chan and take her to Ise-kun, but I came up to her.

"Let me go. You guys stay here. At the very least, if it goes wrong, I should be fast enough to create some distance. Or at least, to keep Asia-chan from dying."

Xenovia hesitated for a moment, but then she nodded and handed Asia-chan to me. I carried her bridal style and released my wings. Buchou spoke out.

"Wait, I'll go with you just in case."

"No, Rias."

"—Eh?"

Buchou was about to follow me, but Akeno-san interrupted her.

"This isn't the time, Rias. It could hurt me a bit to say this, but what Ise-kun needs most Asia-chan. She is currently what is most necessary. Not us."

"B-But…"

Buchou merely lowered her head and stepped back.

"Be careful…."

"Yes, Buchou."

 ** _Foom!_**

I flew off, towards Ise-kun. Even if he was powered down considerably, I have to be on guard. If Asia-chan is lost, then all of this was for naught. Ise-kun was at least at God-Class power, when he was at full. Even if he was halved down in total, half the power of a God is still too much for me to handle. So I have to be careful.

While the song was on constant repeat, I closed the distance between us. When I reached him, I stopped and floated in midair with Asia-chan in my arms.

"Ise-kun!"

I called out to Ise-kun. He creaked his head slowly towards me. I couldn't help but freeze with fear. His red glowing eyes pierced right through me…. I see…. So these were the eyes lying beneath Ise-kun's….. I am staring down the beast that was left sleeping for so long….. The beast that was always threatening to rise up to the surface...

This was the one who's been moving under Ise-kun's skin?... Was it you, or Ise-kun that did that to Diodora?... I don't want to believe that it was Ise-kun…. But, at the same time, I do not believe it was you…

As I stared deep into the abyss of red light that were the beast's eyes, our silent contact was cut short as Asia-chan nestled in her sleep.

"Mmmm…"

—To that, Ise-kun immediately switched his gaze downwards.

" **A….sia?"**

He called out to her. His big, no longer sharp, claw reached out to touch Asia-chan... I slowly floated down a bit to his level, still maintaining a small distance.

He was still trying to reach us.

But then, finally….

"Uu... Ise-san…."

—And in one quick moment, Ise-kun's armour disappeared, and he was finally released from his state.

 _ **PIIIK!**_

* * *

 **-Hyoudou Issei-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asia?...

Where are you?...

You can't go…

You have to be here…..

We have to go home….

With mum and Dad…..

There's so many things I want to do with you….

I want to graduate with you….

I want to live with you…..

I want to marry you….

I want to make you a mother….

I want to make you happy...

I want to...

 **"** — **It means she died."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A world of blackness. Nothing but a dark world surrounded me.

And above this black world, a glass ceiling could be seen. A jagged and surreal design, like a kaleidoscope. Except, it was clear, non coloured glass.

Soon enough, images bagan to flash through the glass— It was all just images of Asia.

.

 _ **"Ise-san!"**_

...

She happily called out to me.

She ran to me.

She pouted at me.

She laughed with me.

She smiled at me.

She slept peacefully.

She wept.

She had a confused expression.

She had a blank expression.

She blushed.

She prayed.

She ate.

She smelled.

She tasted.

She heard.

She felt.

She healed.

She ran.

She worked.

She cooked.

...

 ** _"Ise-san!"_**

From right beneath me, I could feel something pulling. An unseen force was pulling me down, and taking me further away from those beautiful memories.

My golden light— was growing further and further away.

 _ **"Ise-san!"**_

—Then, those "voices" returned. They were clear as day now, no longer conflicting each other in their speech. They now spoke clearly, in unison. And all of the same subject.

 _ **《Give it to us.》**_

All of the images of Asia's smiling face flashed quicker and quicker as they spoke. —No, it was just all of our memories together, playing back repeatedly.

Eating together— sleeping together— bathing together— laughing together— playing together— watching together— cuddling together.

Everything.

 _ **《Give it to us.》**_

 ** _"Ise-san!"_**

— _Asia_.

 _ **《Give it to us.》**_

 _ **"Ise-san!"**_

 _I just wanted to make you happy..._

 _ **《Give it to us..!》**_

 _ **"Ise-san!"**_

 _You never got the chance to live a good life.._

 _ **《Give it to us!》**_

 _ **"Ise-san!"**_

 _I wanted to give you that.. That's why kept trying.._

 ** _《GIVE IT TO US.》_**

 ** _"Ise-san!"_**

 _You deserved it..._

 ** _《GIVE IT TO US!》_**

 ** _"Ise-san!"_**

 _It wasn't your fault..._

 ** _《GIVE IT TO US!》_**

 ** _"Ise-san!"_**

 _Asia... Without you, I'm..._

 _ **《GIVE IT TO UUUSSS!》**_

 _ **"Ise-san!"**_

 _...I just wanted to save you..._

 _ **《GIVE IT TO UUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSS!》**_

 _ **"Ise-san!"**_

 _...I just wanted to make you happy..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **—"YOU FAILED."**_ —

— _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

 _ **MMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_ — _ **!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Ise-san!"**_

* * *

"—HAAAAH!"

A sharp pain in my chest. It was the harsh breath inhaled by my lungs.

"Ise!"

—A voice. The voice of Rias. My vision was fixed above me. A white sky. The sky of an odd looking dimension. There were multiple people looking down on me with hope in their eyes. I could feel pain in my body. I felt tired.

But above all else, I realised something I wished wasn't truth..

...I am alive...

...

...

"...Vali... Is that you?"

I called out to the presence I felt, with a hollow expression and voice. But...

"Yeah. I'm here."

….

...

...

"Kill me."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

….

* * *

He had said something which froze everyone around him…. They hardly registered what he said…. Issei— asked for death. Without so much as one emotion apparent on his face. With no hesitation in his tone.

He was completely, and utterly— _Empty_.

* * *

Vali shrugged his shoulders, turned to a different direction, and started looking at something.

" If you're planning to meet her that way, you won't succeed. Your nun is sleeping over there."

—I immediately sat up when Vali said that. Not even a second's hesitation. Upon realising it, my eyes widened.

I could feel her. I could smell her. I could hear her breath.

….

...She is here...

….

...

I slowly cocked my head to the left…. When I had fully turned, Xenovia was sitting down while holding onto something. That was...

— _ **Asia's sleeping body.**_

...

The world went black. It was nothing, but Asia, and me in this black world of mine. We were all alone.

 _ **Slide**_...

I shifted, and turn to her direction. I brought myself to my knees and began crawling on all fours towards her, slowly.

I stopped just short of her and looked onto her sleeping body with the same feeling of pure disbelief.

—With what little strength I had left, I called out to her.

"...A….sia?..."

...

...

I reached out to touch her. My palm made contact with her soft, warm cheek. Then, she opened her eyes, ever so slightly…. And...

 ** _"...Mmm…. Ise-san?…."_**

—The world silently filled with light. It was no longer a dark void, but a soft, glowing world of golden light. And it all spawned— from Asia.

"Ah."

…..

And with that, I fell unconscious once more.

* * *

 **|Kiba|**

Ise-kun fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Ise!"

"I-Ise-san?!"

"Calm down. He's just exhausted."

Asia-chan and Buchou freaked out for a second when Ise-kun fainted on Asia-chan, but Vali reassured them that it was nothing serious.

"Asia!"

Xenovia hugs onto Asia-chan again. Oh my, she's crying like mad.

"Xe… Xenovia-san? What's wrong? I-It's hard to breath….."

"Asia! Asia, Asia, Asia, Asia, Asia, Asia! You and I will always be friends! Friends forever! That's why, please don't leave me again!"

Asia-chan pats gently on Xenovia's head.

"…Yes. We will always be friends."

"I'm so glad."

Irina-san, who was besides me, started nodding her head while crying.

…Looks like the case is closed. I made a sigh of relief. Then Vali comes to talk to me.

"Kiba Yuuto. Looks like Hyoudou Issei is alright."

"Yeah. Looks like we caused you trouble."

"Well, it may be alright at times. More than that, it's about time. Look up the sky."

I was in wonder, but I looked up the white sky of this battle field.

Then….

 _ **BREAK! BREAK!**_

A gigantic hole was created in the sky. Then, something appears from within it.

"That…."

I became so shocked that my mouth dropped open because of what I am seeing from the thing which appeared from the hole. Vali says it while putting on a smirk.

"Look carefully. That is the one, I wanted to see."

A gigantic creature….. A true-red coloured dragon appeared in the sky swimming magnificently.

Huge! He's much bigger than Tannin-sama! It easily exceeds hundred meters! Vali continues while narrowing his eyes.

"There are two dragons called the 'Red Dragons'. One of them is the ancient dragon from Wales residing in Hyoudou. Welsh Dragon. The Sekiryuutei. Hakuryuukou also comes from the same origin and the same myth. But there is one more 'Red Dragon'. That is the Red-Dragon which is recorded in Revelation."

"Revelation…?"

"The True God-Emperor of Red-Dragon. "Apocalypse Dragon", the [ **Great-Red** ]. It's the great dragon which is called the ' _True-Dragon_ '. It chooses to live in the dimensional gap and swims there for eternity. Today, we came here to confirm 'that'. The field of Rating Game is inside a section in the dimensional gap by putting on a barrier. This time, Ophis' true aim was to confirm that. Shalba's plan was something which wasn't important to us."

"But why is it flying in a place like this?"

"No idea. There are lots of opinions about it….. That is Ophis' "aim", and the "target" I wish to defeat."

Vali's target…

That time, Vali showed the clearest eyes ever seen before.

"The one I want to fight the most. The Apocalypse Dragon Great-Red who is called [DxD], Dragon of Dragon. –I want to become "The True God-Emperor of White-Dragon". It won't look good if the 'white' is a rank below the 'Red' when there is the ultimate-class for 'Red' right? That's why I will become one. One day when I defeat Great-Red."

So that is Vali's dream.

So this guy also has a dream. So the reason why he put himself within the terrorists is so he can fight that huge dragon. I know he's doing bad things, but after hearing his dream, I realised he has a thing called a dream as well.

"Great-Red. It has been awhile."

Near us, a black-haired little girl wearing a one-piece was standing there.

"Who is that girl…..? She wasn't there before."

Vali makes a bitter smile after seeing her.

"—Ophis. She's the Uroboros. She's also the head of Khaos Brigade."

 **[—?!]**

Are you serious?! That is the boss!? Moreover, what is she doing here?! Don't tell me she's here to fight us!? Or, is it Ise-kun?!

The small girl made a posture of shooting a gun using her hands at Great Red.

"I shall, definitely get my hands on silence."

 _ **Flap!**_

This time a sound of the wing flapping.

 _ **DON!**_

It seems like something heavy fell down as well! What is it this time! Wait, its Sensei and Tannin!

"Sensei, Tannin-Sama!"

"Oh, Yuuto. Looks like Ise is back to normal. I was scared about what would happen to him, but I knew that he would revert back to normal from [Juggernaut Drive] with that song. He is the big-idiot who declared to his Shishou that his greatest dream was to "be a father". Or at least, to be the father of the child of a certain woman. Looks like it wasn't a waste that I made her record that session."

"Hahahaha. To be expected from my pupil, the children loving Sekiryuutei! –Oh. Looks like something outrageous appeared while we were following Ophis."

Sensei and Tannin also looked at Great-Red.

"How nostalgic. Great-Red, huh."

"Have you also fought him, Tannin?"

Tannin shook his head to the sides to Sensei's question.

"No, he didn't even pay attention to me."

So even he couldn't become his opponent? Then that giant dragon, how powerful is it, eaxactly…?

"It's been a while, Azazel."

Vali speaks to Sensei.

"Did you defeat Cruzerey Asmodeus?"

"Yeah, but Sirzechs was the one who took care of him. ….If their leaders are taken down, then their henchman will run away. Looks like Shalba Beelzebub was taken care of by Ise in [Juggernat Drive]."

"And Onii-sama?"

Buchou asks Sensei.

"The barrier collapsed, so he returned to the observation room."

Sensei then says it to Ophis.

"Ophis. The guys from the Old-Maou faction who were rampaging in each area either retreated or surrendered. –In reality, the Old-Maou faction which was controlled by the descendants is now basically finished."

"Yes. That is also one of the conclusions."

Ophis didn't show even a slight sign of being shocked. So it doesn't hurt them even if a single faction was crushed. Hearing that, Sensei shrugs his shoulder.

"Among you guys, the group with power apart from Vali is the faction assembled by the humans who are either the descendants of heroes or Sacred Gear possessors. I think they were called 'Hero-faction' right."

Hero-faction? There are still factions remaining in the terrorists group!? Ah, if I remember their organisation consists of dangerous heretics from different places…..

"Now, Ophis. Shall we fight?"

Sensei points his spear of light at Ophis. Is the battle going to resume!? And the fight will be between bosses!? But Ophis turns around.

"I will go home."

Oh my, looks like she has no desire to fight. People on our side won't be satisfied with that, and Tannin shouts and tells her to stop while spreading his wings.

"Wait! Ophis!"

But Ophis just put on a creepy smile.

"Tannin. The dragon-kings are gathering once again. –This will turn interesting."

 _ **HYUU**_...

When I thought the air vibrated for a moment…..Ophis has now disappeared!

Oh my, she ran away! Sensei and Tannin were making a sigh.

"We will also retreat."

Vali's voice. He was just about to enter the cut to another dimension created by the guy wearing a suit. You guys are too fast at escaping!

"Kiba Yuuto, when he awakes tell him of what I said and ask him this: Hyoudou Issei. –Do you want to defeat me?"

"He would tell you yes. But he would also say that you're not the only one."

"Me too. There are those I want to defeat besides him. This is weird. Looks like the current Sekiryuutei and the current Hakuryuukou have dreams and objectives more important than the destined fight. Maybe him and I are weird dragons. But something like that might be good at times. –But one day…."

"Yeah, he will take you on. I'm sure of it."

"Haha. So you speak for him now?"

"No, I'm just relaying the message while I can. I know how he thinks."

"Haha! Interesting. [ _Get stronger, Hyoudou Issei_ ]. Tell him I said that. Same for you, Kiba Yuuto."

"See ya, Light Dragon! White mage!~ Sparkle princess!"

Bikou waves us off. "Light Dragon", "White mage"? Ise-kun and Asia-chan, maybe? Then... Who is "Sparkle princess"?...

"Kiba Yuuto-kun. Xenovia-san."

The man wearing a business suit calls Xenovia and I.

"I am the wielder of Holy-King sword, and the descendant of Arthur Pendragon. Call me Arthur. One day, let's have a battle of Holy-swords. Good bye."

After that, Vali and his comrades disappeared into the crack to another dimension. I did think I should have gone after them. But he saved Asia. I don't know whether he did it out of boredom or not. But, I didn't feel like fighting him here. And Ise-kun is in no condition to fight. Him and Asia are top priority.

"Time to go home, brats."

Sensei called us.

...Yes, it's time to go home, isn't it?..

* * *

 **-Hakuryuukou-**

"Vali, I received contact from the leaders. That guy, Shalba, is on the verge of death but survived."

"I see, Bikou. Either way, Shalba rushed it. He was talking about resisting till the end, and our ancestors who were exiled by the current-Maou government rushed it too. –They destroyed themselves because they only acted with hatred."

"Those guys from the Old-Maou faction said they want you to become their leader. What will you do?"

"Tell them I'm satisfied with my current position. I don't want to increase my duty as the descendant of the former-Maou any more than this."

"Aaaah, looks like the Old-Maou faction is basically done for. Looks like the other factions will start to rise up now."

"Cattleya, Cruzerey, and Shalba. –You guys had too much envy. If you chose to live as the prideful descendant of the former-Maou, then you should have lived with pride like one."

"So, what was the reason for saving that healing Sister from Sekiryuutei's group? It didn't seem like you at all."

"-Just boredom. That's the only reason…."

* * *

 **-True Longinus-**

"Shalba Beelzebub was defeated. Hakuryuukou Vali also said he won't stand at the top."

"I see. So that means the Old-Maou faction of Khaos Brigade is done for. Well, maybe it turned out like that because the [Dimension Lost] possessor from our group held back."

"As if. You ordered him to do that. So what now? Is it about time that we, the Hero-faction, which consists of the descendants of Heroes, act? Cao Cao."

"Now, what shall we do? –I was having fun gathering those with talents."

"Just like the original. But in the near future, we will have to act whether we like it or not. The thing which resides in you won't allow you to stay like that. That Ultimate Longinus…."

"—[True Longinus] huh. The direction this spear is pointing to. Is it domination? Or…"

* * *

 **|Ise|**

...

….

Where?... Ah, it's my house….. My room….

"Ise-san."

...Ah, Asia. Why're you so dressed up? It looks like you're going to a funeral.

"It's almost time to go, Ise-san."

Asia says it in a sad way. Ah, I'm dressed up too, like someone going to a funeral.

 _ **Dakun**_...

The door to my room opened. Ah, it's Rias. She's also dressed like us.

"It's time to go….."

Ah, her eyes are red. She's been crying. Who was it that died?

"Let's go, Ise-san."

"Yeah."

I followed Asia out. Everyone's so sad. What happened? We're getting in the car with everyone. They're dead silent. Mum and Dad, they're at the back of the limousine next to Irina. Mum is crying uncontrollably into a napkin. Dad is holding her while he also has damp eyes.

The limousine stopped. We all stepped out.

A church? —Wait. Isn't this the abandoned church from a long time ago? It looks brand new. Has it been renewed?

When the doors opened, it was filled with people. Huh? There are a lot of High-Class individuals in here. —Michael, Sirzechs, the Yondai Maou, some Angels, a few High-Class Devils, the student council, a lot of students from school, some teachers, and us. Why're there so many people here? And why such important people? There are supernatural beings here. Or rather, this is just everyone I know specifically, isn't it?

Who is it that this funeral was for?

Are?...

Everyone already sat down in the front, with my parents..

But me and Asia are still standing in the aisle….

They didn't leave any seats for us…. At least, leave one for Asia…

Speaking of which, haven't you guys been ignoring Asia?... She seems like she's most sad here, though I don't know why… And yet, you guys don't comfort her, or even acknowledge her..

Yeah… Why is she sad? If everyone is here, then what could she be sad about?... Who is...

Asia?...

She let go of my hand and walked up the aisle. There was a seat next to the closed coffin casket, at the front of the room. Asia sat down on that chair and looked at the coffin…..

Asia?... Is that you're seat?...

…..Where's mine?...

…..

Who's in that coffin?

…..

I walked towards the coffin….

…..

When I reached it…

…..

I opened it slowly…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ … _..Asia?..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

I looked to the chair on the right where Asia had been sitting on...

— _She is gone._

 _Ah_.

 _I see now._

 _That seat_ —

— _i_ _s mine._

.

.

.

—I finally got to see it. The glass ceiling, that world of memories being reflected in my mind, that sky above me—broke.

Now, I could see what was beyond it.

—A spiraling portal of faces. A whirlpool of spirits— souls. I was being sucked in by the spiraling mass. I started screaming, but my screams were completely drowned out by the mix of thousands of other screams, and the incomprehensible sounds contained within the pool. Memories and sounds beyond my comprehension flooded my existence.

My consciousness was leaving me. Things were becoming less and less real. I could think no more rational or logical thoughts. Merely the collective conscious of insanity that was their place, was left over. All I could do was feel. Yet, I did not even know what "feeling" was anymore.

I was stuck within this purgatory. This hell.

In this place there was nothing, and there was everything. It was ll contained within this—

—The Well of Madness.

A͙͔͚͕͇̰ͥ͊ͨs͋̑͊̀ͨ̆ͮ͏̣̻̟͉̙̺i̼̖̙̲͒̔̈̂aͣͥͩ̐̑?̩͙͗̋̾ͬ̔ͫ̈́?̲͙ͅ ͪ̔͠

 **W̨̖̻̮͙̉̉̾͠ĥ̻̓ͯ̀͢e̢͕̞̙̮̪̞̓͌̑̓ͥr̷͍̭̦̬̰̞̎̔̂ͩ̆ͤe̳̬͓͈͓̣̱͆̉ͤ̕͝ ̟̋̉͠ͅa͚͈̪ͪ̆̾̀r̵̫͔̝̻̙͍͐̿̉ͬ́́ế̵̷͙̝̖̫̙ ̴͖̼̺͈̾̈̒̈̃͟͡y͐ͤͤ͑̓͏̠͖͟o̲̜͎ͪ̎̏̿̍͊̂̕ͅu͚̫͊͌ͫ̓̒͠͠?̴͓̪̱̖̫̱ͤͣ̐̆͗͟?̦͕͛̃̄̽̓̀͐̌͝ͅͅ**

 **I̶̢̛̛̛̝̫͚̖̘̻̰͔̭̥͓̼͙̪̹̼̬̺̭̩̠͎͈̍̅̀̀̋̽̉̐̌͒͋̌̅͆́͆̓͑̐̿͛̂͐̽̍̌̈́̍̓͂̅͆̊̈́̇̀̒̀͗̽͂̅̐̕̕̕̕͘͝͝ͅ ̵̧̧̨̧̧̨͖͍̝̜͙̠̪͙̯͉̘͎̺̙͖̥̫̮̦͖̜̮̱͆̿͑̐̆̚͝ͅl̴̛̤̪̤̣̦̠̺̩̞̲̻͖͚̲͙̭̰̣̈́̓͂̏́̀̊̋͐̆͋̉̆̄̓̊́̿͗̐͂͑̓̔͛̀̇̀̆͂͋̃̿̕͝͝ͅͅơ̷̢̛̛̯̖̰̙̟̟͇͉̮̲͗̏͊͂͑͊̇̏̇́̑͆̌̐̄͗̊̀̋͊͌͒̽̑̊̃̀͐̋̔̋͋̿̂̍̿͗̈̓̒̌̓̔͒͋̚͝͠͠͝͝͝v̵̧̧̧̛͔̝͈͓̗̣͚̙̖͇̮̒͛̒̓́́̿̾͌͆̀̍ͅę̶̧̡̨̧̢̧̛̰̤̫͕̞͍̖͕̰̩̰̘͖̝̳̪͙̙̮̰̥̳̣͉̩͇̮̗̥̖͙̥̖̤̜̩͚̻̯̝̘̫̦͇̞̼̞̗̼͂̈̌͊͑̀̂̉̈́̌̈́̋̌̊͂̉́̑͌̓̈́̎́́͛̑͋͂̑͊͛̆̍̚͜͝͠ͅ ̶̨̢̛̿͋͑̆̔̀̽̑̽̿̊̄̅̊̀̍̾̃͊̑͋̊̈́̃̕͘̕̚̕y̷̛̪̭̝̥͐̈́͛̉̈́̊͗̈̅͑̀̾̎̅̅͒̀̒̉͛̎̇̀̇́͌̋͒̈̔̀͗̅̈́̈́́͂̓̑͒̈̎͆͐̐̇̈́̀̐͒̄̆͑̅̕͘ǫ̵̢̨̡̢̛̱͇̺̰̺̺̩̬̲̬̭̯͇̫͉̖̳̦͎͉̗̤͈̼̹̜͈̺̗̞͇͎̳͎͉̞̙̱̥̘͕̗̞̰̹̦̘̩̲̙͖̖̣͗͂̀̏́̀͑̽̀͗͌̄̈́̇̏̀̍͘̕̕͝ų̶̛̰̺̫̟̖̪̯̠̯̼̣̹͈̯͕̤͖͓͙̯̟̻̝̙̜̥̖̦̣̣͓̥͎͇͊̂̈́͊̎̈́͛͛̉͊̓͆̅̅̃̇̄̅̾͋̓̈́͗̈̄͊̀̆͌͂̀͂̚͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅ**

 **L͍̜̖̝̺̝͆͊ͩ̀̅ͯ́͑̋͞ͅė̶͛͌ͤ̑̂́̐ͥ͘͏̰̥t͔͍̝̫̩͙̳̦̱͗̋͆̑͛̊̇ͭ'̰̲͙̲̲͙̜̆̂̋͋ͣ͒͞s̢͈̜̱͈̯̈́ͫͯ̄̏ͤ̀́ ̧̞̲͈̦̺̙̙̥̄͂g̸̡̓́ͭ̎ͯ̅͏̫̦̠̫̝̺̞o̡̜͎͈͖͖̙͕̔́̚̕ ̦̝̙̰̣̞̼̼͐̆̌h̉̊ͣ͏̴͙̞o̒̅ͯ̿̄ͥ͋͐҉̖̫͇͚m̭̞͊͂̏͘e̴̘̮̙̼ͦ́͆ͩͥ̇**

 **̘H̷̡̢̡̖̜̙͔̭̰͚̰̑̽ẻ̵̺͖̙̺̯̲̖̪̘͎̥̯͔͙̋̾̽̅̋̓̍̿̏́͘̕͘͜ḽ̷̢͍̻̤̱̜̻͔̞̯̳͔̹͎̀̕ṗ̸͓̹͕̬̪̪̩̳͎̼̀̃́̎̀̾̂̋̋͗͘͠ ̶̻̪̲̞̞͉͉̟̄̈́̅̊̌̈́̐̽̅͋͂͜ͅm̵̤͔̱̠̄̊̑̎̽̂͂̃̑͘è̵̢̨̟͎̬̼̲̦̯͈̞̖̬̠͑̐̌͊̾̄͂͝͝**

 **Dͦͭ̈́ͩ̄̉̔͝͏̷̟͙̲̪̗͢o̸̷̭͚͍̺͚̱͖͉̻̖̼͎̺ͣ̑ͤ͂ͮ̈̽͋̑͛͆̽̐͗̐̈́̚͡͞ń̑̌̌͊ͦ͟҉̧͖͙̜̳͕͓̹̙̪̭̪̙͕̦̜̟̣͍́ͅ'̢͒͋̏̓ͣ͏̢̖̞̺̳̼̳̩͔̗̝͈̻̥͓͕̯̩t̴̫̳͎͖͖͈̦͇̜̩̜̱̳̝̮͐͋̎͂ͥ ̡͚͖̩̬̲̱̘̮̯̦̺̪̹͉̦ͩ̊̄̍̋ͧͪ͝͞l̶̶̷̜̙̘̗̺͍͉̫̦̮̤͙̟̘̫̱̖͍ͦ͌̉̔̓̆̚͜͟e̡̢͋͒̈͌̌̈ͨͣ̎̇̈́ͪ͜͡҉̭̙͙̙͎̼̘͕̘͈̯̮͍̙̙̥͍͚a̶͙͉͔̯͓͖̝̫̓̈́ͩ̄̈́ͪ̏̈͜͜͡͡v̴̡̤̼͎͔̘͖̂͂̃̓ͦ̏̋̆̃͛ͮͣ̔̌̕e̵ͬͥ͐̆ͩ͗̃ͥ̔̾̐̚͟҉̪̦̻̩̝͓͚̯̻̤͕̰̤͓̼ͅ ̶̴͔̘̯̹̩͕̖̓̄̾̊̏ͫͫ͑́ͭͥ̓̈́ͪ̒͟m̧̺̼̳͖͎̻͎͉̯̳̘̺̺͙͖ͧ͌̾̃̊͗ͧ͐͐͂ͨ̏ͧͪ̔̽̈͟͟ͅẹ̶̵̬̹̱̤͍͔̰̠̱͍̲̪̦̣ͣ̒͊̅ͨ̿̂̀̀**

 **P̵̨̢̛̛̛̦̮̖̫͈̤̬̮̗͇͙͇̙̺̳̘̖̟͚̻̔̔̈́̉̽̈́̋̀̑͊̄͑̒̓̿̈́̐̎̈́͆̎͂͛͛̓̉̽̍́̆̓͆̔͌̒̈́̕͜͝ļ̷̢̛̛͔̦̹̬͉͉͓̘̘̖̫̦̜̱͚͚̦̙̯͚̟̭̽̿̿́̓̉̾̓̾̓͊̉̍̇̊̎͑̓̈́͋͑̍̌̾̉̿̀̌̔͑͋̆̽̓̾̀̌͆͋̿́̆͋̓̔̕͘̕͜͝͠͝ę̵̡̢̛̥͕̰͈͇̠̺̠̭̭͇̙̎̃̿̅͐̆̍̂̈́̂̑̍̓͗͋̎̈̿͌̎̐̄̓̾̔̚͝͝ą̷̢̡̧̻̮̦͖̮͓̤͕̤̰͈̣͚̜̳̗̹̣͖͕̣̲͇̟̳̩̲̜̬̙̠̝̩̆̿̊́̿̈́͐̓͐̎́̈́̐̆͐͒͋̓̒͋̈̓̀͊̈́̔̍͒̉̽̑̑̇̇̇̊͛̂̿̂̌̒̎͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅs̴̛̛̛̩̲̗̱̜̻̒̿̏̏̽͛͆̐͐̔͊̀͌̽̾̒́̂́̑̀̒̍̔̔́͊͊͌̐̈́͂̊̎͒͐̽̐̀̀̉͑̈́̄͊̆̐͛̓͒̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅḙ̴̢̺̝͔̠̳͕̩͔͓͈͇̩͙̔͑͛͋̄̐̓̀̀͐͝͠**

 **I̶̧̠̱͔̯͋̉̀̋̓͌͊͑ͪ̓̓͊̈̕͢͡ ̶̢̛̘̺̻͖̦͖͎͓͙̞̫̝̎ͮ̓̌ͯ̈ͮ̏ͭͬ͑̓̄̂͐̄ͫ͜ͅl͓̖̤̯͎̠̹͍̻̼̹͕͎̠̱̻̭̭̼ͦͩ̑̍̃̓̓͐ͪͭ̈́̑ͩ̈ͤ͋̓̈́͜͞o̩̺̩̻͒ͣ̎̽͌̓͊̍́̋͑ͫ̾ͤ̐́͞͡v̴̸̽̌̅ͭͭ͑̀̊̾ͩ̄́ͦͥ̐͑͏͈̙̠̲͚͔̯͓̗̯̗͚̤̹͓̤͕͎̺e̷͇̱̣̬̤͎͍̗̤̠͓̗͇̝͍ͩ̇͋̆̏ͧͤ̚ͅ ̢̮͔̺̞̬̙̅ͪ̾͐͢y̍͑ͯ̆͑ͧ̆̊̓̐ͮ̔̈͏̡͚̝̜͕͖͚̟̝̙͖̳̫͉͉͈͔͙̯͘ò͚̦̗͉͖͈̗̘͇ͨ͋͋͡u̵̷̻̬͕̮̪͓̝͔̤̯̬̭̩̼͑͒ͮͫͫ̃̎̑ͥͬ͂̿̎ͫ̚͘̕**

.

.

 _ **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

* * *

"HAAAH!"

…

"Haaaah….. Haaaah…. Hah…"

I...was sitting up on my bed... I woke up abruptly, in cold sweat and out of breath.

—.

"Are you awake?"

When I looked in the direction from where the voice came from… A silver haired maid, Grayfia was there... And…. The crimson haired boy… Milicas is with her. He's looking at me...

"Ise-niisama has finally woken up, Okaa-sama!"

"Milicas-sama, I have asked you not to call me that in front of people."

"Boo… Yes."

...When I got my upper body up, Grayfia gave me a cup of water.

"Ah... Thanks.."

...While I am drinking it, Grayfia is trying to start up a holographic device. What is this? What is going on? The last thing I remember is...

The device starts up and the vision of a man appears in 3D. –It's Sirzechs. He is wearing quite rough clothing, as if he is out somewhere secretly.

[Hey, Ise-kun. Looks like you are awake.]

"Where is Asia?…..."

—I asked about the only thing I cared about. Sirzechs nodded his head and answered me straightforwardly.

[She is alright.]

...

—I felt myself release the heaviest sigh of relief that I've ever released. Followed by some tears I couldn't resist, building in my eyes.

...Asia... She's okay... It's... Everything is okay...

[Are you alright?]

"...Yes... I am now..."

[Do you remember what happened?]

"I... Not much... Vaguely..."

But what happened to Asia... It's burned into my mind...

[There was an incident earlier. Thanks to you and Rias's effort, we were able to settle things with the Old-Maou factions, for now.]

—I was then told that I lost consciousness at the end, and that I have slept for a couple of days after that. Apparently, turning into that [Juggernaut Drive] put a lot of burden on my body. I can't turn into that form right now, but I was also told I shouldn't anyway.

[While you were sleeping, Azazel talked about a couple of things with Ddraig. When you thought that you lost Asia Argento-san, your rage increased to the utmost level, which released the sealed power.]

...I see. So I turned into that outrageous form due to my "anger"... No... It wasn't anger. It was the greatest of depairs... —No, it was simply too many things at once. I can't describe it...

But that Ddraig appeared while I was unconscious, huh.

[That form allows you to attain the power which surpasses God and Maou temporally. –But it reduces the life of the possessor considerably. It's better you don't turn into that form anymore. If you die, lots of people will be sad. Even my sister….]

"..Yes. I understand."

I remember what that form was, and I don't want to turn into that form again. There will be no meaning to it if I were to die. I turned into that form after I thought Asia died and went berserk, but if possible I don't want to have to turn into that form ever again.

But if something were to happen to Asia…...

—No. Nothing will happen to her. Never again. I will prevent it next time, even if I have to use it again just to protect her.

...Even so... I can feel chills running up my body when I think about the possibility of "next time"... I have to be able to prevent it, so that it doesn't happen again in the first place...

 _(I must learn to fully eliminate the possibility of failure.)_

—I was also told that the Old-Maou faction of Khaos Brigade has collapsed because they lost their core members. Vali, who is the descendant of the Maou, has no interest in their matters so he declined their offer to become their leader. Sirzechs said the Old-Maou faction is basically finished.

The remnant Devils either surrendered or hid themselves in the darkness. Because of the incident involving Diodora, the house of Astaroth lost all their trust. The crime of their next heir having been aligned with Khaos Brigade was serious, and the current head of the house of Astaroth was dismissed. The house of Astaroth lost the privilege for having a Maou come from their family for a while. The current Beelzebub was asked to take responsibility for this incident. But it seemed like the current-Beelzebub was also receiving an assault from the Khaos Brigade during the incident as well.

Also, because the other three Maou defended him, the voices of those blaming the current Beelzebub have settled down.

[Right now, losing Ajuka Beelzebub who is the current Beelzebub will be fatal for the Devils. He is a man talented in technological programmes. He is also the one who created the basic theory of the Rating Games. Most of all, you can't find someone of his calibre. Not to mention, his creation of the Evil Pieces.]

Sirzechs says that. Looks like the lack of manpower in the devil business world is a serious issue.

Maybe it's because I am the Sekiryuutei, so Sirzechs also told me about Uroboros. —[Ophis]. But I had doubts about her, especially with her aim.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

[What is it?]

"Ophis….. The boss of Khaos Brigade, and their aim is to get rid of that giant dragon called Great-Red, so she can return to the dimensional gap, correct? Then, if we help her, won't she leave the terrorist group?"

But Sirzechs shakes his head to the sides.

[No, unfortunately that will be very hard. Right now it is thought that all the dimensional gaps located in every part of the world are balanced because Great-Red resides in it. If Great-Red was to be killed by Ophis or Vali, or if Ophis was to rule the dimensional gap, we won't know what will happen to this World. Nothing would have happened if it was Ophis in the past, but the current Ophis stayed in this world too long so she has changed a lot from the first time she appeared.]

So it means a serious thing would happen if the balance of the world collapses... Then Ophis and Vali's aim are dangerous. So that's why leaders of each faction are having a hard time about this... Damn. If I was to defeat Vali in the future, I need to hope someone defeats Ophis instead. I don't want to be the one fighting her as well... Though, I can't see anyone else doing it either, for some reason...

My goal is to become a Ultimate-Class devil, and become a "Shishou" who can lead my people, just like Tannin... And also a harem while I'm at it. But, even so... I see myself being involved in many things beyond my threshold of experience...

[We need to reconsider about the Rating Games for young devils in the future as well. It will be too dangerous if they are all being interfered with by the terrorists.]

"Then it will be cancelled?"

[We probably have to restart it. But there is a match which we want to see no matter what. The people who live in the Underworld and those from other factions are saying strongly that they want to see this certain match definitely.]

"A game between who and who?"

[—The match between Rias and Sairaorg.]

(—?!)

So many people want to see that match, huh! A battle between Rias and the number one youth, Sairaorg..!

—(" _I desire to fight you with only pure power.")_

..The thing he said to me. I still have it burned in my ears. I see. So if we were to resume the game, we will fight Sairaorg next, huh. In some odd way, I'm glad.

[At the same time, the match between Sitri vs Arch-Duke Agares is also desired strongly…. If we were to have the match played, then it will be the matches of Power vs Power and Tactics vs Tactics.]

Sirzechs seems like he's enjoying it. He must be looking forward to those matches as well.

[Anyway, until the match makeup is decided, all the young devils are asked to be on standby.]

Terrorism did just occur after all. There is a possibility that the game itself would be cancelled due to the public opinion of the Underworld. Looks like a Rating Game for the young devils is also put in a tight position.

But about the 'Luminary Sekiryuutei', it seems like it became super popular amongst the children in the Underworld.

[Did you know, Ise-kun? I'm coming up with a song. Remember, the one they had you sing? Ufufu, when I was a child I dreamed of becoming a musician. I'm happy that one of my dreams is fulfilled.]

Ah, yes….. He means the song we sang in that private "interview", doesn't he…... I'm glad they didn't use that to bring me back…. Apparently, they used Asia to bring me back somehow. Not surprising… But, Sirzechs has eyes sparkling with lights. So he composed that one song with so much passion, huh….

Sirzechs then says it to me.

[—You are amazing.]

"Me….?"

[Yes. The audience group with the least number for the Rating Game is….. No, you can say that it is basically zero, and that audience group is the children. For the children watching Rating Games among adult Devils, it would be far from entertainment for them. The truth is the only game which is popular among children are the ones with reincarnated Devils like Tannin, Dragons, Monsters, Youkai and the match with those without human form. For the children, it would be like monster films with lots of impact.]

"Hahahaha, a "monster", huh. Certainly Shishou has the appearance of a monster."

[Some have referred to _you_ as such. In the future, I don't mind if it is just during the game. –If possible, I would like children who will carry the future of the next generation to see your fights.]

"So you are asking me to become the hero of the brats…. I mean, the children, during the games?"

[Yes. But I won't force you. It is just my hope.]

I don't understand anything complicated about the how the game is important in the Underworld… But for the children, huh…

 _("That's the Light Dragon Emperor!") ("Shining!")_

...I then remembered about the children who became happy seeing me when I took an interview. Somehow there was a side of me feeling eager to do this. I never had someone become so happy to just see me…. No one besides the Younglings.

— _("Just aiming for a Harem as your goal is a waste.")_

I remembered what Shishou said to me in the Underworld.

...Yeah, Shishou, I won't change my goal of making a harem. After all, I want to have my own harem full of beauties. Somehow, I can't get rid of that dream..

—But.

Showing my cool side to the brats wouldn't be a bad thing either!

Besides! If I can become a role model to the Younglings, then what's the harm in becoming one for the Devil brats as well!

..Ah! Maybe young mums might come with the kids as well!? Someone's wife?! A young wife! Wonderful! If I remember right, the recent Hero programme also targets the mums for their audience as well! If I become famous, then my own Hero show might start! The kids will come bringing their mums! Maybe I will have a fateful meeting with someone!

I felt like I found the door to gather the beauties of the Underworld!

Uuoooooooooooooooooooooooooohh! I will capture many wives!

Hopefully not married anymore though. Don't want to "NTR" anyone. That word now leaves a bad taste in my mouth...

Shishou! I think I will still aim to become a Harem-King after all! At least, on the side!

"Roger that, Sirzechs-sama! For the lonely ex-wives…. —No, I will try hard for the kids! Ah, by the way, I can hear cheers from behind you. What's going on?"

[Ah, that's right. Today is the Kuoh Academy school festival. I also came to see my little sister shine.]

 **(—?!)**

W-W-W-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

I check the calendar and the digital clock to confirm the date and time of today.

—Ah! It really is the school festival todaaaaaay! Craaaaaaaaaaaap! I slept in so I almost missed it!

[Grayfia, send Ise-kun to the academy using the transport magic circle right away.]

"Yes, I understand."

Thank you! To be expected from Maou-sama! I got changed right away! Three-legged race with Asia! It will be bad if I was late!

* * *

 **-DxD-**

 _ **BANG! BANG!**_

The sound of blank gun shots echoes in the sky. Then the announcements for the programme could be heard.

[It is the three-legged race. People participating, please line up at the starting point.]

Uwah! It's just about to start! The place I teleported to was the forest near the old school building! I run towards the school ground quickly!

[Now the three-legged race for the class match for the second year is about to start.]

It started! If I remember, me and Asia's race was the middle race! I ran as fast as I could and came out to the school ground!

"Ise! It will be faster from here!"

—Rias! So she came to find me! Ah! I see. It will certainly be a short-cut if I go through the tent!

"Hyoudou! You are late! Hurry, go to Asia-san!"

Saji who is in the tent also gave me a cheer!

"Yeah! Leave it to me!"

Ah, I finally found the lane!

Asia is… Found her! Aaaaaah, she is about to get her foot tied with another guy from my class and she looks sad!

NO! No, no, no! I will be the one to run with Asia!

"Asiaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asia noticed my shout. She looks around and found me! She shouts with a smile where she is about to cry!

"Ise-san!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

At that moment, my brain seemed to slow time down... My emotions felt like they were shut out. And a look of complete emptiness appeared on my face. Accompanied by a fake smile..

I finally arrived at Asia's place and then said it to the guy from my class, emotionlessly.

"Sorry, I will run."

I said that without a shred of emotion in my voice, nor in my smile.

"Of course! Go and run with Asia-san!"

He gave me a cheer and ran off. I ducked down and tied my leg with Asia's with a rope.

"Ise-san! You came for me!"

"Of course. I am Asia's Ise after all, you know? I will definitely come to Asia's need. Always."

I said it sincerely? It was too hard to tell. I seemed like a hollow shell...

Asia looked like she is about to cry again. Asia's cry baby side never gets cured.

"It's the next race!"

Then it was our turn. We hold each other's hip and made a posture to run anytime.

 _ **BANG!**_

The empty gunshot echoes through the sky. It started.

"Let's go, Asia."

"Yes!"

We showed superb combination from the start and ran fast.

"Ise! Asia! Get first place!"

"You can do it!"

Rias and Akeno gave us a cheer.

"Ise-kun! Asia-san! You can aim for first place!"

"Ise! Asia! Goooooo!"

"Do your best both of you!"

Kiba, Xenovia and Irina also gave us a cheer.

"Ise-senpai! Asia-senpai!"

"Please do your best!"

Gasper also shouted loudly. Even Koneko has high spirits.

"I won't let you off the hook if you lose!"

Azazel as well.

"You came, Ise! I will record the part where you win!"

"Ise! Asia-chan! Do your best! Fight!"

My mother and father. Come to look at the victory of their son and daughter.

I said the only words that could come to my mind, to Asia, while running.

"Asia, stay by my side forever. You aren't allowed to leave me again."

Asia puts on a face where she is about to cry again, but she endured it and concentrated on running.

And then…..

 _ **BANG!**_

Gunshot. We passed through the goal tape.

[Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

Cheers. We received the flag for first position.

"We did it, Asia."

"Yes! We did it, Ise-san!"

Asia and I took each other's hand. Our rhythm is the best after all.

And then…. My legs start to weaken. I just got up from a lethargic state. Did I over do it….?

"Ise-san! Are you alright?"

Asia supports my body.

"...Ah, I think I got too excited."

"Ise. Asia."

Rias appeared. She points at the gymnasium with a smile.

"Asia. No one is behind the gymnasium, so heal him with the Sacred Gear."

"Y-Yes!"

Asia was about to take me behind the gym, but for reasons unknown even to myself, I stopped them and said something.

"No… I want to go home."

The two girls stopped in their tracks and looked at me worriedly.

"E-Eh? Ise-san? A-Are you okay? Do you feel too bad?"

"No…. I just….want to go home….."

Even I don't understand what I'm saying. I'm not sure why, but I keep getting an instinct that tells me to go home..

The girls became concerned. I was saying all of it as if I was a dead body with no soul. Even though i was smiling lightly... Rias approached us.

"Okay, Ise. Come on, I'll take you home. I'll lend you my shoulder."

"Asia is coming…."

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

The girls stopped once again. I said it plainly while pulling Asia to me by her hip. I don't know why, but I did it as if I was trying to keep her from being taken away from me.

"But, Ise…. I'm sure Asia wants to watch the rest of the Festival….."

"..."

I said nothing and kept my head lowered.

 _(...Don't leave me..)_

"..Okay, Ise-san…. Let's go home."

"Asia?"

"It's okay, Rias-onee-sama. I will take care of Ise-san."

Rias seemed conflicted about it. Akeno approached us from the sidelines.

"Rias, the next event will start in 10 minutes."

She took notice of the atmosphere and raised a brow. More of the peerage began to approach us.

"Hm? What's up? Ise feel tired?"

"Well, Ise-kun did just wake up after all."

"Ise-kun? Are you alright, Aniki?"

"Senpai?"

Xenovia, Irina, Kiba, and Koneko stood near us. I did not give anyone an ounce of my attention. I couldn't.. The only thing I could do was keep looking down at the floor.

...Then, why am I still smiling?...

"Ah, yes well….. Ise said he feels tired so he wants to go home…. I was about to take him there…."

Rias explained it to them. Kiba came a bit closer.

"Would you like me to take him?"

He offered his assistance but Asia didn't move. She couldn't. My iron grip was solid around Asia's shoulder. I know I wasn't hurting her in any way, but she wouldn't be able to separate from me..

 _(Don't leave me..)_

"N-No…. It is fine. I will go home with Ise-san.."

"—Eh? Asia didn't you want to watch Kiryuu do her event?"

"Y-Yes…. But, Ise-san is more important... I'm sorry, Kiryuu-san..."

Asia apologised about Kiryuu to Xenovia, who began to feel sad.

"Ise-kun?"

Akeno called out to my almost lifeless form. I lifted his head slowly and looked at the group with half closed eyes….

—I know my expression. I can practically feel it on my face, as if I'm looking at it from the outside...

My eyes were more dead than that of a fish with no life left to thrash about with... Almost as if my entire soul itself was empty. I could imagine my eyes hardly looked brown anymore... They could look pitch black from the emptiness that encompassed them….

And despite that, I still gave them an empty smile...

"...I'm okay.."

There was a long, unbroken silence... Until I spoke to Asia again.

"Let's go home…"

"Y-Yes…."

We began walking aimlessly. Rias quickly followed behind and led us towards the forest on campus to teleport back. It looks like Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia followed silently out of concern... I ruined their day... Kiba stayed behind with Irina until she ran off to us nervously. Hopefully, they will most likely return before the next event. Or at least, everyone else besides me and Asia...

Saji asked Kiba what happened when us noticed them leaving and Kiba just explained they were taking me home. My parents were confused when they couldn't see us anywhere anymore and gave Rias a call. She simply told them that I still felt unwell and was going to rest at home, to which we quickly arrived.

 _ **SHIIN!**_

We arrived inside of the my home's main living area through teleportation.

…...

The moment we arrived, I embraced Asia fully.

"E-Eh? I-Ise-san?.."

…...

"...There was nothing."

"..Eh?"

"...Nothing without you…"

"...?!"

—I didn't know why I was saying it. Maybe it was because I couldn't stuff it down anymore...

I was speaking weakly to Asia even though everyone could hear it. I held onto her tightly, with a shaky sounding voice... Gradually, my breathing became ragged the more I spoke. And my body was shivering uncontrollably...

"There is….. I am….nothing...without you….."

…...I don't know why I was saying it... I just was..

"None of it mattered…. There was no "going home"….. There was no "happy living"…... There was no "happiness" or "peace"….. I just wanted to be with you…."

…...Maybe it was because of the Juggernaut Drive... Maybe it was because I gave into that madness, rather than facing my emotions, that right now I am...

"I wanted you to take me with you…. I didn't want to accept…..such a world…."

…..Maybe because now I have the chance to hold you in my arms, I am...

"A world without you…."

…...I feel so..

"I wanted to go where you went….. We were supposed to stay together forever….. We promised... We have to be together.… That's how it's supposed to be…. Together….. Forever… Right?"

 ** _(YOU COULDN'T PROTECT HER.)_**

"If you're not there, I…."

 _ **(YOU DON'T DESERVE HER.)**_

"I can't….."

 ** _(YOU'RE A FAILURE.)_**

"...Without you, I—"

 _"Ise-san!"_

—Once again, every memory of Asia started to flash through my mind. I could feel myself about to break. My breathing was heavy. My body was heavy. My mind was cracking apart. Fear and sorrow began to overcome me. I could feel everything coming crashing down on me.

All of my worthlessness— All of my foolishness— All of my failure— Crushing me.

"Without you….."

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _"Ise-san!"_

 _ **Grip**_...

—Asia's small arms slowly wrapped around my back, reciprocating a soft embrace….. She was silently weeping too…

…...

…...

…...

"...Yes….. Ise-san and I…..will be together forever….."

…...

…...

…...

 _ **"**_ — _ **Because I love you."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—With that, I felt it all finally break. In that moment, I released everything that was inside of me.

— _A true lamentation_.

…..

"...WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!..."

 **END**

* * *

 **Wow, this chapter took a while. Jesus. Harder to write than I thought. Plus I got sidetracked with life shit. Sorry about the delay. Hope it was worth it Anyway, for those of you who don't know, I now have a second story: Ref Dragon Of Stupidity! It's a comedy story. I know right? That's quite the opposite of this story. Well, either way, that's how it is. So if you like comedy check it out. You will definitely like it, I think. That's all for this one.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	12. Chapter 12: Failure

**Next chapter losers. I see many of you loved that last chapter. Good! That was the big one everyone was waiting for. So yeah, Oppai Dragon is basically no more. Only the "Luminary Sekiryuutei" remains. That was solidified with Asia's recording of her lullaby. And yes, it was an actual Catholic Italian lullaby. Pretty much perfect for her huh. Anyway, here's the aftermath of everything. We're finally getting into the Loki arc, 7th volume!**

 **Lastly, Asia has confessed her love to Issei, what will Issei do? You'll have to wait and see. But, Fear not! If you believe their relationship will stall for an unreasonable amount of time, don't! I am not a shitty light novelist. There will be no stalling! Though you will have to be a bit patient. Trust me on this one.**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

 **{The day following the events of the Diodora match}**

It was the day after "the perilous event" had taken place.

In the middle of his home, Hyoudou Issei, had finally broken down in the presence of a few of his club members. Shortly after, Asia and Issei proceeded upstairs, so that he may rest. Asia remained to lie with Issei, in his bed, for the duration of his rest. The other club members were skeptical about leaving the two alone, most especially Rias. However, Issei had quietly, but firmly, expressed that he wished to be alone with Asia, and told them to go enjoy the festival. They were hesitant, but Issei implied his statement was non-negotiable. As such, the club members left them and returned to the festival. It went without saying that they were left unenthusiastic about participating in the events they were already assigned to, after that event.

Once their events were over, in the afternoon, all of the club members returned home, accompanied by Issei's parents. Upon returning home, the girls made their way upstairs, aside from Irina who assisted Issei's mother in cooking lunch. Kiba and Gasper remained downstairs, conversing casually with Issei's father.

Meanwhile, Issei and Asia were still resting his room. Though, they were both seemingly awake. They were simply lying in the bed, in silence, with their eyes closed. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, what they were really doing was an act of mutual, peaceful rest.

In other words, basking in each other's warmth. Appreciating each other's presence— Breathing in each other's scent— Holding each other's bodies— Wrapped in each other's embrace.

Calmly, silently, together…..

Meanwhile, the other club members who had just arrived home, were only quietly observing them from the personal sofa in Issei's room. Not wanting to intrude, or more than that, not feeling able to. They felt there was no space for them to enter, despite the size of the bed and it's vacancy. They still felt they had no right to interrupt it, even with how much it may have bothered them.

Soon enough, a small grumble was heard. It was from Asia's stomach. It was lunchtime after all. But she didn't pay any mind to it. She remained still and continued to rest next to Issei, all the same. However, Issei did notice. He was facing away from the right side of the bed, where everyone else was in the direction of. They could not see his expression from behind him.

Issei caressed Asia's cheek lightly. When she opened her eyes, she put her focus on Issei's expression, studying it closely. No words were exchanged, yet it seemed like they were having a conversation based just on Asia's changing expressions. At some point, Asia nodded her head and asked everyone to give the two a few minutes. The girls were hesitant, but looking down at Issei, who they could not see the face of, they complied.

A few minutes of silence passes with them waiting outside….

After some time passed, they heard mumbling and some light thumping.

Soon enough, the door swung open.

 _ **Dakun!**_

—And there stood Issei, holding Asia's hand with a bright smile on his face, and his left arm raised high in the air.

"Lunchtime~!"

* * *

 _..It's all back to normal now... isn't it, "Hyoudou Issei"?.._

* * *

 **Part 1**

Hello, everyone. I, Hyoudou Issei, have returned. A couple of weeks have passed since the incident with Diodora.

"If I remember correctly, it's almost the school trip. We need to decide on our group."

Motohama says that while eating fried eggs.

Oh yeah, the school trip is coming up. We, the second years, are going to Kyoto. Lately, so many things have happened that I forgot about it. Around then, our uniform will change into that of a winter uniform. Though the heat of summer is still present.

"Hmm, do we make a group with 3 or 4 people?"

When I said that, Matsuda nods.

"Oh, yeah. Apparently, the place where we will sleep in is for 3 or 4 people. Well, we have to make a group with the three of us. We are hated by the others after all."

"Don't say that, baldy. I know that very well."

After the life or death summer holiday ended, opinions about me changed quite a lot, apparently. Though, the three of us are hated by the girls for being the perverted high school boys. This school has a higher ratio of girls, which is why in those regards they have strict opinions. I'm not sure where the girls stand now, but I wouldn't imagine their opinions changing a lot for these guys.

At least, I get along with Asia, Xenovia, Irina and Kiryuu. So we eat together, like this. But with other girls, not so much.

"Perverted trio. Do you want to pair with our group during the trip? It's a paradise because it consists of four Bishoujo's, you know?"

The girl who is wearing glasses says that. Don't say "paradise" with such lecherous face.

"Yeah, apart from you, they are the Bishoujo-trio."

Matsuda says that while nodding, and he gets his head hit by Kiryuu.

"Shut up! Hmph. Well, let's ignore this guy. Hey, Hyoudou. It's Asia, you know?"

"Ise-san, will you pair with us?"

Asia asks with a smile. —Moooou! As if there was any other option!

"Of course! It's the obvious choice!"

"Yes!"

 _ **Pomf!**_

Me and Asia forgot about our lunch and hugged! Aaaaaah! My Asia, you are so soooft~!

"Y-You guys sure became more "closer" after the sports festival ended…. You guys are talking twenty-four seven while sending each other the "glares of love"….."

Kiryuu says that while pressing her glasses up on her nose. I snickered with pride.

"Fufufu. Asia and I share one soul in one body. We are always together. Right?"

I then had Asia feed me a Vienna sausage while saying "aaah".

"Yes. I will always be with Ise-san."

Yeah. It feels like the distance between me and Asia shortened after the sports festival! Haha! Ha...

...She even told me she loved me...

...

Hearing that made my heart fill up with the greatest joy…..

There was nothing else I needed to hear in the world…

Telling someone like me something like that... Even though she's just confused... Even though I don't deserve her, she still says that to someone like me...

But... I suppose... one day, she'll realise it herself….. and, maybe then, she can find some great dream to chase after…. Instead of...

[Partner. Even still, you continue with this? Is it not enough already?]

…..

..…

[Will you continue to—]

Ddraig.

…..

Please, Ddraig…..

...Just give me time…..

…..

…..

[I see.]

….

...I think I will always be with Asia, until our deaths. That is my hope, my dream... Though, I don't know after how many hundreds or thousands of years it would be. But I will take care of Asia for the rest of my life….

Thinking back to it, that may not be long now...

—Oh, but I will add one more thing. After the latest incident, I have Asia give me a morning kiss on my cheek every morning! So, at the very least, I have that!

"Well, that's how it is, so we will pair up with you guys. I can't leave Asia to other guys since she is pure and can't decline other people's requests. And that way, Xenovia-chi and Irina-san will feel better as well, right?"

Xenovia stops eating the especially large bento and nods at Kiryuu's idea.

"Yeah. I also want to be with Ise."

"It will be more fun with Ise-kun!"

Irina who is eating bread also agreed.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Why is Ise the only one getting popular like this?! Man, God is so cruel! I also want to be hugged by a bishoujo!"

Matsuda whines. Well yeah, God is dead after all. And rather than being popular, I'm just in the environment which seems that way.

Well, it seems like I'm popular from different perspectives, so I won't say anything. Wait, am I popular if it is just limited to Asia? But the love between me and Asia is different from the naughty harem ones. So it's complicated.

"Hmm, lately it seems like there are so many "flags" for Ise….. If I can actually see those kind of things, I would break them with a hammer….."

Motohama says it like a curse while fixing the position of his glasses.… Your eyes are scary….

"Just like that, let's move as a group with these seven people. Kiyomizu-dera! And Kinkaku-ji and Ginkaku-ji are waiting for us!"

Kiryuu declared it while having her glasses glow.

Anyway, the group members for the trip are decided. The guys consist of me, Matsuda, and Motohama. Three of us. The girls consist of Asia, Xenovia, Irina, and Kiryuu. Four of them. Looks like we will go around the town of Kyoto with these members. If I remember correctly, there is a temple called Tenryu-ji. I have one of the Two Heavenly Dragons - Ddraig, residing in me, so it might be good to go there.

So the school trip is coming up, huh.

Hmm, maybe I should go shopping with Asia and the others to buy the necessary products.

 **Part 2**

After school, club room.

It was about time to go home, and we were talking about the trip while drinking green tea.

Our advisor, Azazel, hasn't come to the club room today. Lately, he has been returning to the to Underworld, discussing something. A leader sure must be busy. Even so, he still shows up at school, so school life must be fun for him.

"If I remember, it's about time for the school trip for the second years."

Rias says that while drinking green tea elegantly.

"Where did Buchou and Akeno-san go last year?"

Akeno answers my question.

"We also went to Kyoto. I went to Kinkaku-ji, Ginkaku-ji and other locations with Buchou."

Rias nods her head and continues.

"Yes. But there are only a limited number of places you can visit within three days and four nights. You should think of going everywhere and make a plan beforehand and move accordingly. If you don't include the time to eat and for sight seeing, you will regret it. You will mainly transport from one place to the other by using buses and trains, but lots of time would be wasted while you are travelling on transport."

"It was bad that we didn't think about transport duration. Buchou wanted to go everywhere, so we lost the time to go to the Nijou-jou which we were planning to see last. So she was stomping her foot at the railway station."

When Akeno said that with a small laugh, Rias's face turned red.

"Mou, you promised me you wouldn't say that, remember? I was in high spirits. For a Japan lover like me, it was Kyoto that I admired so much. So I had my eyes taken by the town and souvenir shops more than necessary."

Rias started talking about her memories. She must have enjoyed Kyoto a lot.

"Hadn't you been to Kyoto before the school trip? You could have used the transport magic circle."

When I said that Rias says "no, no" with her fingers.

"You don't understand, Ise. It's good because you visit Kyoto for the first time on the school trip. And transporting using a magic circle? I won't do something tasteless like that. It's the Kyoto I long for, so I wanted to walk around with my own feet and feel the breeze with my own skin."

Ah, her eyes have started sparkling. She becomes all dreamy when it has something to do with Japan.

She did say that she wanted to have a lifestyle going between Japan and the Underworld even after becoming the head of the house of Gremory. Oh yeah, Azazel said he will also come with us to the school field trip. He apparently wants to enjoy Kyoto.

After finishing her tea, Rias changes the topic.

"The trip is important, but we also need to discuss about what we will do for the School Festival."

"Ah, the school festival is also coming up. Our school doesn't have that much time between the sports festival, school trip, and school festival and they occur consecutively. Thinking like that, second years like us will be busy."

Yes, the school festival. The festival we just had was the school's sports festival. Now it's the events festival for clubs and stuff. It happens after the school trip. There are so many events in the second semester.

Rias receives a sheet from Akeno and puts it on the table. Looks like we have to write the idea for the Occult research club and submit it to the school council.

"That's why we need to discuss about the school festival now and prepare for it. If decided beforehand, the third year and first year members can prepare for it while all of you are away. There are so many members this year so it will be a big help."

It's just like she said. The school trip is important but we also need to focus on the school festival as well.

"School festival! I'm looking forward to it!"

Asia seems like she is looking forward to it. Asia likes these kinds of events.

"Yeah. I enjoy high school events too. The sports festival was also great."

Even though her expression hasn't changed, Xenovia's eyes are sparkling. She also made a big rampage at the sports festival. Xenovia claimed first place for everything. After the sports festival, each sports club tried hard to have Xenovia join their club. Of course, that was before she became a little less enthusiastic after leaving my house.

"It will also be my first for these sorts of things so I'm looking forward to it. I sure did transfer in at a good time! This is also the guidance of Michael-sama!"

Irina says that while making a pose to pray to the heaven. The Church-trio seems like they are really looking forward to the school festival. It might also have to do with the fact that they didn't have any chance for these sort of things due to the customs of their religion.

"Last year….. Was the haunted house, right? I wasn't part of the club then, but I heard it looked realistic and was a hot topic."

I didn't enter the haunted house, but one of my classmates did and said that it looked real. Apparently, the ghosts that came out seemed real.

"Yes. We did use real ghosts after all, so it should have been scary."

Rias says this as if it were nothing.

"Real thing…..?"

When I ask, she responds normally with a smile.

"Yes. I requested the Youkai, which don't cause harm to humans, to have the role of scaring people. Those Youkai were also troubled because they didn't have a job, so it was good for both sides. Thanks to that, it was a great success."

Rias and Akeno started laughing like Onee-samas.

"We were scolded by the student council afterwards. Sona-kaichou, who was the vice-President at that time, yelled at us, saying: "Using the real thing is more than just ignoring the rules!", ufufu."

Akeno, I also think you guys ignored the rules. It's childishly irresponsible. It would be funny, if it wasn't for the fact that it's kinda dangerous. Well, even though you said they were "harmless" Youkai.

"Then will it be the haunted house again this year? Or should we do a circus show including a Vampire-in-a-box?"

Gasper made a weird face and started hitting my head.

"Senpai is a meanie! You always use me as a joke!"

Playing with your kouhai is the senpai's privilege. I'm going to pick on Gasper like mad until I graduate. He is a valuable boy junior after all. I will look after him properly. No pain, no gain.

Rias then started thinking about my suggestion.

"Maybe we should do something new….."

When Rias was about to say something, our phones rang at the same time. Everyone knows what that means so we looked at each other. She took a breath and said it with a serious voice.

"—Let's go."

* * *

The abandoned factory within the town.

We, the Gremory group, and Irina, made our way here.

The sun has already set and the sky is getting dark. There are several presences within the dark factory. And they are mixed with hostility and killing intent.

"Gremory group, huh. You guys came fast."

The one who appeared from the darkness is a man wearing a black coat. From the darkness around that man, black abnormal things with the shape of a human show themselves. It isn't just a dozen. There should be about a hundred of those humanoid monsters within this factory. Rias takes a step forward and asks with a cold tone.

"Khaos Brigade. –I presume you are from the Hero-faction? Hello. My name is Rias Gremory. I'm a High-class devil who was asked to look after this town by the Three Great Power alliance."

Hearing her greetings, the man smirks.

"Yes, I do know you. Sister of the Crimson Maou. Our aim is to purify you devils and to save this town."

He's looking at us like we are garbage.

Yes, this guy is a member of the group called [Hero-faction] of Khaos Brigade. Lately, this "Hero-faction" has been making small scale assaults in our town. More like, there are many incidents where people from the Hero-faction are assaulting important places for each of the factions.

Lately we have been taking care of them. Our opponents have been humans in most cases…. In some way, it must be unsettling for our members to be fighting humans. We don't kill them. But I'm sure they are all worried about the day we have to.

—I'll have to do it myself, when the time comes for that.

Then, two people appear next to the man. They are also humans. A man who is wearing sunglasses and a man wearing a Chinese native costume. All three of them are foreigners.

And you can say the weird, abnormal, "black things" are their combatants. It seems like the Hero-factions are using that as their weapons. Even if they are combatants, they are strong enough that Low-Class Devils can't take them on. It requires you to have the power of a Mid-Class Devil or higher, and luckily, in terms of power, we are between mid-class devils to high-Class Devils. I myself have, at least, High-Class power. I could possibly take this group on my own. But that's irrelevant.

 _ **Shiin!**_

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

I entered my Balance Breaker right away. I wore the armour and step out in front as the vanguard. At the same time, I took Ascalon out and gave it to Xenovia. Xenovia caught it and made a stance.

The two-main vanguards consists of me in Balance-Breaker and Kiba standing at the very front. A bit further away from us is Xenovia. Her role is to support us and at the same time attack the enemy as the vanguard.

The middle guards are Irina, Koneko-chan, and Gasper. They support the vanguards and guard the rearguards, and also do things like middle management supports. It is the role of Koneko and Irina to defeat the enemies we forgot to take down.

The rearguards are Rias, Akeno and Asia. Rias is the leader as well as doing the supporting attacks. Akeno also supports us by attacking from the rear with her demonic-powers. Asia's role is to send the healing aura to the vanguard if we were to take damage.

This isn't the formation of the Gremory group, but the Occult research club when Irina is added. 3-3-3. I will fall back to the middle guard if I'm not in Balance-Breaker and have the role to support. It then becomes 2-4-3. But I'm basically never not in Balance Breaker nowadays.

It was a different formation to that in a Rating Game. The Game forces you to move your comrades accordingly, depending on the battlefield.

When the enemy saw our formation, the man wearing the black coat creates what seems like white flame from his hands.

Kiba who is next to me narrows his eyes.

"..! Another Sacred Gear possessor."

I see. So this guy is also….

The members from the Hero-factions sent were basically all Sacred Gear possessors. So they come at us by using the power which was bestowed to them from the 'Sacred Gear programme' that God left behind. But why only Sacred Gear users?...

"This is a problem. Lately, we have been fighting Sacred Gear possessors."

Rias also made a sigh. But her eyes are filled with determination. It seems she's thinking about it too. I also couldn't help but think that there were times which certain enemies would show up with bizarre Sacred Gear abilities, but... Maybe that's just me.

The moment the man waving the flame approaches us…..

 _ **SHYOOOOM!**_

I fired off the boosters on my back and made a dash right away from the start! At the same time, I reflected the fire with my wings.

 _ **DOOOOOON!**_

They avoided immediately, but I was able to get rid of the "abnormal creature" combatants. The combatants disappear into the air when defeated.

Shit..! I won't be able to move as I want inside the building. Because of my power output, I will break buildings in this town and that will gather attention and will become a problem. But for dodging my attack, they are quite trained. But they aren't an enemy that we can't defeat. We have the upper hand here by a wide margin.

One of the main enemies then shouts.

"Be careful with the Sekiryuutei's power! We will get killed from a single attack! But he won't be able to move freely within the factory!"

So they knew. I can defeat most Sacred Gear possessors if I am able to hit them even once. And also…

I gathered the demonic-powers to my hand, and I shot it to the front while holding back as much power as I can.

 _ **DON!**_

Small-scale Dragon-shot! If my opponent is human, then this would be enough! And this becomes very useful in battles which take place in this town! With this attack, I took down members of Hero-factions numerous times. It will be a lethal attack, if hit.

 _ **ZOON!**_

Dragon shot disappeared!? The moment when it was about to hit the enemy, it seemed like the shadow within the factory stretched and devoured my attack. No, maybe it was actually like that? The ability to control shadows? To what extent? What's the range? My mind immediately started racing the possibilities and I almost lost myself in thinking about how I should test my theory in order to defeat the enemy on my own. Then, I noticed him.

The one who had done it was the man wearing glasses. So it's that man's Sacred Gear….

 _ **ZIIN!**_

Kiba goes slashing forward at godspeed. The holy-demonic sword swings down at the man wearing glasses! Nice! Don't hesitate Kiba!... But, the shadow from before devours Kiba's sword by moving fast! Then…!

 _ **ZIIIN!**_

From Kiba's shadow, the blade of the Holy-demonic sword was spit out! Kiba twitched his body and dodged it. He then stepped back.

"...! The ability to release things it devoured from a shadow, to another shadow, as it wishes….. It's not a direct attack type. It's a defensive type which changes the flow of an attack. It's a troublesome type of Sacred Gear."

Kiba says it while narrowing his eyes.

I got it now. When the attacks get devoured by that shadow, it comes out from a different shadow…. Then the dragon-shot I shot before is..!?

 _ **BOON!**_

Along with the air vibrating, I felt my aura from the shadow within the building! When I looked, a red power shot is coming this way!

It's target is… —Asia! Xenovia who was slaying many creepy combatants sensed Asia's danger as well.

 **[—?!]**

"HELL NO!"

I created another shot of power quickly and made it collide with the one heading towards Asia, having them cancel each other out.

 _ **BOOOM!**_

The two shots collided and a bomb blast is created within the factory.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Asia!"

Xenovia immediately acted as Asia's shield and started guarding her. Thanks, Xenovia! When it becomes about Asia, her response is insanely fast. Protecting Asia together is something we have decided. It's also because she barely has any combat ability, but she is the key of the team and a valuable healer. Not to mention she is my most important treasure.

In the event that she faces danger, it's decided that the one who can respond to her danger would defend her. This time, it was Xenovia. Thankfully, she is fulffiling her role.

— _AS FOR YOU._

"Nggh!"

I whipped my head towards the worthless garbage of a shadow user and bore my glowing red eyes into his soul. He flinched visibly and almost fell from his vantage point.

 _ **PUUUUUU!**_

But before I could do anything, inside the blast, I saw something glowing in blue-light. When I looked…the one wearing a Chinese native costume is holding onto a bow which looks like it is made from light, and he was about to shoot!

—Light! This is bad! For us Devils, power of light is very poisonous! And it's an attack from a Sacred Gear with many mysteries! We don't even know what kind of abilities that bow has! Even if I'm wrapped with the power of Sekiryuutei myself, it will be dangerous for my comrades who aren't wearing any protection!

The arrow made from light was released. And it changed its direction in mid-air. So it has the ability to change its direction after being released!

 _ **SPARKLE! SPARKLE!**_

Several light attacks also came from the direction behind me.

"If it's a light-attribute attack, then leave it to me!"

When I turned around, Irina made lights within her hand. Irina, who is a reincarnated angel, can use attributes of light. She cancelled the attack of the enemy by using the spear of light.

 _ **TTKK! TTKK! WHISH!**_

The sound of something getting frozen. And also the sound of the wind. That is..!

Akeno released spears of ice towards the light-user without any pause. But the shadow from before stretched and devoured the spears. The ice then comes out from Rias shadow, but she dodged it as if it was nothing. You are also splendid, Rias!

…Then the shadow appears around the light-user, and started to create a wall. Many arrows of light come out from the shadow-wall. Also, the fire attacks of the flame-user come out from the wall as well!

"Haa!"

I, the vanguard, responded and hit away all of the attacks with ease. So they can even attack from within the shadow, huh. From our eyes, the shadows are so thick and we can't see the light-user.

"Gasper-kun! Did you get the data of it!?"

Kiba asks without taking his eyes off the enemies. Gasper, who is a rearguard and had been using a 'device' for the whole time, answers Kiba.

"Y-Yesssssss! I-I got it! The flame Sacred Gear is called [Flame Shake]! And the defence-counter type Sacred Gear, [Night Reflection]! Lastly, the light-attack Sacred Gear is [Staring Blue]!"

Gasper has been finding out the Sacred Gears of the enemies by using the device Azazel-sensei created. The Sacred Gear scanner machine created by Azazel-sensei has been very useful lately. It's very effective in a fight against Sacred Gear possessors. Until now, we got all the information of the Sacred Gears.

"Gasper. Once you finish, drink my blood."

"Y-Yes!"

I had Gasper carry a small bottle with my blood in it. That's so he can activate his Sacred Gear to stop time anytime he wants to. Normally, in a battle inside the town, we make Gasper turn a section of his body into a bat and make it fly around the whole battle area. That's so we can find if there are enemies hidden. Koneko also uses senjutsu to search for the 'ki' in the areas. The two first-years also have the job to search around the area.

Gasper's eyes are indeed powerful, but in the battle against Sacred Gears, it can't be used that effectively.

It seems like they know about Gasper's ability, so when Gasper shows his glowing eyes and tries to face them, a combatant reacts and becomes the shield for the Sacred Gear possessors and keeps them from being 'stopped'.

According to Kiba, I happened to use an ability similar to Gasper's. And even Kiba's own…. Unfortunately, I don't know how to use them. Nor do I believe that I could use them without great ramifications. I assume the only reason I was able to use Kiba and Gasper's abilities is because I used it without reservation and it ended up cutting some lifespan as a result. It also must have been a subset of my [Steal] ability.

They know about most of my powers, and also about Asia's healing ability. The reason why there is a light-user with them is because they probably predicted that it would be us, the Devils, who would come to fight them.

"The stronger we get, the more likely we would become their "target"' and the methods to take us down would be researched thoroughly. Probably something like that, I think."

Kiba smiles sarcastically.

Target… Methods. And to research… Then I remembered what Sairaorg said.

 _("No matter how much power you have, you will lose if you get trapped. They will aim for the slightest opening with full power.")_

A "slight opening". Even though we are overwhelmingly stronger, we don't know what will happen when we show them a slight opening.

First of all, that light-attack is troublesome. We are Devils after all. Apart from me, my comrades will be in trouble if they get hit by it head on.

It seems like Kiba was thinking about the same thing as me, so he was looking at the light-user who is being protected by the shadow defence-type Sacred Gear. Then, the combatants appear in front of the Sacred Gear possessors. Looks like there are still plenty of grunts left. How will we be able to get rid of that shadow? Defeating the possessor must be the best option, but the shadow will most likely stretch and defend him…

And transferring my power to others needs to be thought out thoroughly in these circumstances. Everyone in our group is already strong, so they will turn into a monster of destruction if I transfer my powers. That's why we can't do that inside the town. We are invincible if we were allowed to go all out. Most especially me.

There is no use for me to think about the useless things. I am the [Pawn] who is also a vanguard after all. For now, I will just follow Rias's orders.

Rias then gave her orders.

"I will now give the orders to the vanguard team of Ise, Yuuto, and Xenovia. Ise will take on the flame-user. Yuuto, you aim for the shadow-user! And Xenovia will eliminate the grunts to make a path for the two of them! Middle Guard and rearguard will support the vanguard with all their powers! We will eliminate all of the grunts!"

[Roger!]

Everyone responded and moved out all at once!

Xenovia moved forward and started annihilating the grunts. To be expected from a Power-type. Her power sure is different to others. After the grunts perished, Kiba and I saw our targets.

Kiba closed his distance with god-speed and started slashing at the wall protecting the light-user.

 _ **Shoom!**_

The blade of his holy-demonic swords were devoured! After this, the holy-demonic sword should come flying from somewhere.

 _ **Shoom!**_

It then came out from my shadow when I was heading for the flame user!

"Ise! Dodge that and shoot the dragon-shot to the shadow!"

I dodge the blade of holy-demonic sword! Ha! Slow! I've seen Kiba's strike many times and received that with my own body during our training! While dodging it, I shot out a red blast to the shadow.

 _ **DON! DON!**_

My demonic-power got sucked in! I see! So when it lets the attack out of the shadow, that shadow will still be connected. Which means..!

"Yuuto! The shadows are connected so the dragon-shot would come back at you! Cut the dragon-shot in half inside the shadow and make it explode before it appears!"

"Roger that!"

Following Rias's order, Kiba wielded his holy-demonic sword within the shadow!

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

"Guwaah!"

Along with the sound of explosion, there was a scream. When I looked, the shadow-user was blown away!

"I tested to see what will happen if the attack explodes inside the shadow, but it seems like he couldn't take care of it and it returned the explosion back to him. Even though he can change the direction of the attack, it seems he can't change the impact of the attack."

Rias was putting on a smile of victory. Haha! Nice foresight! To be expected from our [King]!

—While I was admiring her, an arrow of light was flying at me. It's not blue. It's a green coloured arrow.

I got shocked at the sudden attack. I dodged it, but another one came from the direction where I don't sense any enemies from! Everyone was also shocked at the sudden attack. Rias then looked at the shadow within the factory.

"Looks like there is one more enemy. Using the shadow as intermediary, the enemy attacked from outside which is the safe zone. Even if we took down the shadow-user, looks like the ability will still remain for a short while…"

There's more hidden enemies! There are two light users then. So the enemy can snipe us through the shadows which we can't see through! That shadow sure is convenient.

Ah, but the shadows perished. Looks like the ability died off because the possessor was defeated. Gasper then says it while looking at the device.

"A-Amazing! The data came out just from the attack now! That was the [Staring Green]!"

"I will take care of that one then. Koneko, follow me. You can search the enemies location with the 'ki', right?"

"…Yes, Xenovia-senpai."

Xenovia leaves the factory taking the cat-eared Koneko with her! Oh, I also have to do my job!

 _ **SHYOOOM!**_

I go forward while igniting my booster on the back.

"Damn Sekiryuutei! Burn!"

The flame-user creates a powerful fire attack with both his hands, aiming at me.

 _ **GOOOOOOOO!**_

The fire comes at me…. But. Weak. It's rather cold instead of hot. Even Raiser's flames were hotter, even with the armour! Comparing it with Shishou's fire would be comparing it with a match-stick! It's a joke! The Younglings could produce better fire at infant stages!

"If you want to burn me, then bring me a dragon!"

 _ **DON!**_

My fist cut through the enemy's fire and then went deeply into his stomach. A direct hit. The same time the flame-user went down, Kiba also defeated the light-user who is a bit away from me. We defeated all of the Sacred Gear possessors. That's what we thought...

"Ngggggggggggggggh!"

The shadow-user who was defeated got up and screamed. Then, a black thing started covering his body. The shadow spread even more and it started to spread and cover the whole factory. Slowly, like the shadow was alive.

— _ **Chills**_...

What are these chills I'm feeling….? I felt a weird power from the shadows. How do I explain it…. I felt like a sudden change from him. Or it seems like he reached to something new…. Could it be..?!

 _ **Shiin!**_

Then a light appeared below the shadow-user's foot and a magic-circle was formed. It's a magic-circle I have never seen before. It looks like a transport magic-circle, but it's not that of a Devil. It doesn't have the Devils only symbol after all. Fallen Angel types? But I still haven't seen that before. I'm familiar with the Fallen Angel type ones as well.

Then the shadow user's gets enveloped by the light. After the flash, the shadow-user disappeared...

* * *

 **Part 2**

"Phew. Looks like it's finished."

I took a breath after the battle and removed my armour.

"Good job, Ise-san."

I don't have any wounds, but I still got healed by Asia. Asia's aura is warm, and that alone feels like it healed me.

The combatants all perished. The remaining ones vanished as soon as the shadow-user disappeared.

"Go to sleep~ Go to sleep~"

Gasper moved his fingers in a circle and made the Sacred Gear possessors lose consciousness. It's a vampire's power. Gya-kun sure has a cute pose…. Rias and Akeno created a magic-circle so they can send the two men captured to the Underworld. All that's left is for Xenovia and Koneko to come back…

"We defeated him. We beat him up quite a bit, but we didn't kill him."

Xenovia returns while carrying a man on her shoulder. Koneko is behind her. Oh, so you girls defeated him. As to be expected from Xenovia, and my Koneko!

We also made that shadow man lose consciousness. It's a shame that we him get away through transportation circle. Though, I'm unsure as to how it happened. Was it a triggered seal?..

"Now the transmission to the Underworld is done. Well, we probably won't get any information this time as well."

We have been sending Sacred Gear possessors to the Underworld using the magic-circle, but apparently their memories while being in the Hero-faction have been erased. We send them just in case we can have them checked, but I think there is a high probability that we won't get any new information.

It seems like they put a certain kind of technological programme on the Sacred Gear possessor's memory when they send them to the crucial locations of each faction, which deletes their memories. I heard that it is near impossible to retrieve the deleted memories.

Everyone thinks it's good that we can send them alive. It's the basic rule to "Kill terrorists without any exceptions" after all. Though, I don't really care either way.

Oh, yeah. After the incident with Diodora, there was a change to my Sacred Gear. Especially to my Balance-Breaker. So the duration I can stay in Balance-Breaker also extended a lot. Now I can wear my armour for 6 straight days. I can also spawn my armour much easier after being destroyed. Usually, after a long, arduous training session or battle, my armour gets harder and harder to spawn due to increasing levels of fatigue. But now, it seems like it's easier. Like the toll spawning it each time decreased in total.

The two things which were weaknesses of mine have been fixed quite a lot. That's a major improvement. I'm seriously improving… I heard that this was due to the phenomenon of the so-called [Juggernaut Drive].

But this is still nothing. I still haven't caught up to Vali. Not yet.

"—But battling without breaking as much things as possible is something really harsh for our team which is the super-attack type."

Kiba makes a bitter smile at my comment.

"It can't be helped. We have powerful abilities, so if we don't fight while suppressing our powers, then this town will collapse."

Yeah. There are people within the homes, so thinking like that, we can't destroy buildings. Even if this is an unused building, if we destroy it, people might realise about this incident.

"If we think of this as a rule for the Rating Game, then it would become a good experience. We did suffer once with this."

It's just like Rias said. If we are going to do Rating Games in the future, then there would be games with different rules. If we get adapted to these types of battles, then it will become useful for the actual game. In reality, I think the experience in the match against Sitri has become useful. I can use the power of the Sekiryuutei to a great degree.

"But it certainly has become troublesome."

Kiba says it while making a sigh.

"What do you mean, Kiba?"

"I mean that there are those who use special techniques amongst the Sacred Gear possessors who are sent to us. If we say it in a way of Devils, then it means those who specialise in techniques and support-types started showing up. The ones sent first were all either power or wizard types.… Have they started to grasp hold of our battle styles?"

If you mention it, the battles against the ones that have been sent by the Hero-faction have certainly increased in duration time. Their attacks were simple at first, then they started sending the ones with abilities which I can't understand clearly about… This time, the example is the shadow Sacred Gear.

"….Sensei also did say it. That there are many unknown things about Sacred Gears."

Rias agrees with Koneko's comments.

"Yes, that's why they devoured the power of Sekiryuutei and Holy-demonic sword using the ability from just before. They must have realised that if blocking the attack is impossible, then you can just do it with a different method."

"U-Umm there is something I feel suspicious about…. Can I give my opinion?"

Irina asks.

"Yes, please."

Irina starts saying her opinion with Rias's request.

"I think the actions of the Hero-faction are "weird" if they came to research about us or to defeat us."

"Weird?"

Xenovia asks and Irina nods.

"Because if they really are planning to defeat us, then I think they would have made battle tactics after 2 or 3 battles. Then they would attack us seriously in the fourth battle, right? But even in the 4th or 5th time they attacked us, nothing changed. I did think they are just being very cautious, but… How should I put it….. It seems like their bosses are doing some kind of experiment."

"Experiments? Do you mean about us?"

Irina tilts her head at Akeno's question.

"More like….. It feels like they are experimenting on the Sacred Gear possessors….. It's just my gut feeling so I can't express it properly… They are sending their forces apart from this town which belongs to the other factions, so maybe they are just sending their forces to the places where the ones with strong abilities are at."

Everyone became quiet at Irina's opinion. Even I started to think hard about Irina's opinion. I see... So you can see it from that way, huh. I thought they were just sending their forces to each force because they have them down as their targets...

But there must be a reason why they make the Sacred Gear possessors clash with us after all...

"…A sudden change."

Everyone put on a serious face when Koneko-chan said that. Wait, that is…!

"…Wait... Don't tell me….. Then the reason why Hero-faction send those guys to us is so they can reach Balance-Breaker!?"

"But Ise-kun. That response that shadow-user showed before disappearing into the magic-circle... Don't you think it resembles it?"

I couldn't disagree with Kiba's opinion. That weird atmosphere that shadow-user had. It certainly seemed like he was trying to obtain something different. –So you are telling me it was Balance-Breaker!?

"But can they send them just to reach Balance-Breaker by fighting us?"

Rias says it while sharpening her eyes.

"…..Sekiryuutei, the one who controls holy-lightning, Holy-demonic sword, Holy-sword Durandal and Ascalon, the time stopping vampire, Nekomata senjutsu-user, and also an exceptional healer….. Ise, from the enemies' viewpoints, I think they see us as irregulars and as very powerful opponents. More than winning or not, to humans fighting us is something not normal."

So we are basically "rare-monsters" with high EXP to them, huh! Ah, but she's right. I had a start for my power-up by training with Shishou, and I reached this high by fighting the legendary Youkai descendant of Sun Wukong and a S-Class Nekomata who uses senjutsu.

Though I needed an ultimatum, during my training, to reach Balance Breaker... Well, the last stage of reaching Balance-Breaker is different for each person, I guess.

"But you can say that their methods are too forced and messy."

Irina continues after Kiba.

"It feels like even if dozens or hundreds of their allies are killed, it would be okay as long as one of them reaches Balance-Breaker. We have so many opinions about them now, so I think they know that we are getting a grasp of their true aim."

"Dammit!"

I slammed my fist into my palm.

"I knew I should've killed that damn worthless shadow user! Not only for the crime of trying to aim at Asia, but also for reaching Balance Breaker!"

I turned towards Kiba with an obvious frustration.

"Oi, Aniki, next time we run into these fucks, kill 'em when you get the chance, got it?"

Kiba hesitated for a moment, but then a determined expression came on his face.

"Right."

Good eyes, brother. You have to be willing to do what it takes. Humans or not. Possible future allies or not.

Rias seems to object.

"Ise…. You don't really need to kill them. We are sending them back anyway, at the very least, when we send them back with no memories, they can possibly become future allies, you know?"

"You disagree, Rias?"

I asked that with a stern tone and expression.

"Eh?... Well, no.. I just...wanted to give my opinion… As the master, I am—"

 _ **Grip**_...

I could feel my fists tighten. Rias visibly tensed.

…..

"Haah…"

But then, I gave a heavy sigh..

"...It's alright, Hime. You're right. I'm just making a decision based on my best judgement. It's really the most logical choice. Not to mention, we have full authorisation. You're not a bad girl, Hime, so I understand if it bothers you. Even if you've killed before, I'd imagine doing it so often, so relentlessly and without mercy is something mentally taxing to someone who's naturally kind, like yourself. I myself don't want to have to do it, but at this point, it's almost necessary. That's why, I'll have Kiba and I do it. So, you won't have to worry about it. Just leave it to us "Knights", yeah?"

I ended it with a small smile, hoping that I could ease her tension a bit. It seemed to work, since I can see Rias's body relax subtly.

"Yes... Okay…. I'll trust you, Ise.."

She looks at me with a calm smile. Though, the longer she looks into my eyes, the more she seems to gain a more affectionate expression.

—With that, we all concluded our opinions, so it's decided that we will leave for now. We activated the magic-circle and then returned to the base. When we took a breath after returning to the club room, Akeno started humming and singing while we were preparing to go home. She looks really happy for some reason.

"Ara, Akeno. You seem to be in a good mood. Did you find something which will satisfy your S-personality?"

Akeno-san then answers Rias question with a big smile.

"No, that's not it. Ufufu. It's tomorrow. I can't help myself from smiling. The "date". Tomorrow Ise-kun is my boyfriend."

Ah, thats right! Yes, tomorrow is the day off and is the day for our "date".

"Ah, but y'know Akeno, it's not just us 2. It's Koneko and Asia too, so I mean…."

The atmosphere changed immediately, and it was scary that all of the girls were directing their killing intent at me….

Dammit, man….. Shoulda' just had us split the days between them..…. Actually, I'm not sure how much that would've helped anyway...

* * *

 **Hyoudou Issei**

* * *

...

Asia... My Asia... She's so beautiful and innocent... I wish I could make her the happiest girl in the world... I want to make her the happiest girl in the world... She has made me the happiest guy in mine...

...

Asia... She shines so beautifully, so brightly...

She shines so brightly, my golden light...

...

She shines so brightly, so much that I can't even see her...

...

So much that I can't even see her...

...So much...that I can't even see her...

...

—She's gone.

...

...

Asia?...

...

...

— _ **"It means she died."**_

* * *

"AAH!"

—When I opened my eyes, I let out a brief shriek of terror before realising it. I was in my room.

...

...

Turning to my left, Asia was sleeping right next to me...

...

"...Haah..."

I let out a deep sigh of relief... I see... Just another dream... Again...

...Once again, I was subjected to experiencing that...

"...Haah... Dammit..."

I let out another sigh, knowing full well that I wasn't going back to sleep so easily after that. Just like all the other nights, I decided to head downstairs for a glass of water.

I downed the whole drink in only a quick second.

"...Well, that's a little better, I suppose..."

[Is something bothering you, partner?]

Hm? Ah, Ddraig... Just the usual, I guess... Nothing too serious..

[Is that so? I have my doubts regarding that opinion.]

..What do you mean?..

[Think nothing of it, partner.]

...Ddraig?... Ah, I guess he went to sleep... Well, just me and my thoughts then...

"Ara, ara, Ise-kun? Is that you?"

Right as I thought that, Akeno showed up from around the corner and greeted me.

"Hm? Akeno-san? What're you doing up?"

"I heard an odd sound of a shout from the outside, so I came to check. Did you also hear it, Ise-kun?"

"Ah..."

She must've heard me...

"..Sorry, that was me... So I woke you up then, huh.."

"It was Ise-kun? Did something happen? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it was nothing. It was just... a bad dream is all.."

Akeno giggled at me with her classic "Onee-sama" persona.

"Ufufufu. Well, maybe if Ise-kun is having trouble sleeping, then he should come to my room instead. You should be able to sleep well after that~"

Even though she was treating me like usual, somehow, I felt disconnected from it...

"Hehe... Is that so?"

Even though I tried to give her a smile, it ended up looking weak. Akeno noticed my attitude and gained a concerned expression.

"...Is something wrong, Ise-kun?"

I almost felt like giving a wry smile in response, but I didn't have the will to do it. Instead, I just frowned.

"No.. It's nothing..."

...Yeah, thats right... I'm fine... I'm always fine... Because, I'm the guy who is always fine... So I must be fine... I have to be fine... I'm always fine... I am fine...

"...Ise-kun?"

Akeno called out to me quietly and with concern. I just shook my head and gave a false smile.

"Heh. It's nothing. Just nervous about our group date tomorrow. That's all. I'm fine."

Even though I was smiling, Akeno seemed doubtful. Nevertheless, she left it alone.

"..Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"I see... Well, I'm also a bit nervous... To have Ise-kun as my boyfriend tomorrow, I am quite nervous as well..."

She said that in an embarrassed manner.. Ah, I've never seen Akeno act that way... It's quite cute.

"I see... Well, I'm sure we're all nervous, so maybe we shouldn't feel too bad about it. Besides, it'll be fun."

This time, I tried giving Akeno the best smile I could. It seemed to work, since she smiled excitedly in return.

"Ufufufu, that's right~ I believe that too. Thanks, Ise-kun. I feel much better."

"Glad I could help."

With that, Akeno turned to leave, but not before winking back at me.

"Maybe tomorrow's date will end with something special, just between the two of us. Ufufu~"

She left me alone with that.

...

"Hehe..."

I had a little chuckle, but...

—I couldn't help but somehow imagine Akeno being covered in a bright light and disappearing from my sight.

...

...

...

 _(—I must be able to prevent it. I failed before because I wasn't good enough. I was never good enough. I have to be better. I can't save anyone the way I am. In order to prevent such things from happening in the first place, I have to be better. Instead of stopping those things from happening, I must be able to prevent it so that it never takes place. I must be able to fully eliminate that possibility which I despise and fear so much. —The possibility of failure. It must never come to be. I can't let it. I have to become someone who can stop it. Everyone relies on me. —I'm the one who has to be better. I'm the one who has to be perfect. For their sake. So that I can truly destroy that accursed possibility—_

 _..._

 _The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be..._

 _..._

 _— **is the only one who should exist**.)_

...

...

"...It's all back to normal now... Isn't it, "Hyoudou Issei"?..."

* * *

 **END**

 **Well that's that for this chapter. I wanted with every fiber of my being to write a longer chapter but I can't. Too much shit is happening in my life right now. Plus someone I care about is being kicked out of their home and I can't leave them on their own. So anyway, I'll try my best to write but if small hiatuses become apparent that's why. But don't ever think I will abandon either of my stories. No matter what, I will return to these stories. I will never abandon or cancel them. I WILL be back.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	13. Chapter 13: Recovery

**Right, so here's the next one guys. The date and more. Well, more of a triple date. Hey, don't blame me, blame Issei. Anyway, I think I'm gonna go into a little rant. The other day, I had a fifth person ask me if I'm hyped for season 4 of DxD. I had been asked 4 times before and I gave them my true thoughts. Just so people will stop asking here's my answer: NO. ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOT. Wanna know why? Because the anime for DxD is FUCKING GARBAGE. Now, now, when I say that I only mean as a whole because of one reason. THE 3RD SEASON. The first two seasons are beautiful, perfect, mwah! Love them!...But the 3rd fucking season….IS ONE OF THE WORST ABOMINATIONS OF AN ANY MANGA, NOVEL, COMIC, ADAPTION I HAVE EVER SEEN SINCE TOKYO GHOUL. IT'S ABSOLUTELY FUCKING DISGUSTING AND AN INSULT TO THE SERIES. Why? Well here's why :D. EVERYTHING IS FUCKING RUINED. The Cannon lore is ruined, the power balance is ruined, the plot is ruined, the arc setup is ruined, the characters are ruined, the character development is ruined, JUGGERNAUT DRIVE WAS RUINED, LOKI WAS RUINED, ISSEI WAS RUINED, AKENO WAS RUINED, THEIR ABILITIES WERE RUINED, EVERYTHING WAS FUCKING RUINED. Like REALLY?! Issei can just use Palingual for no fucking reason?! Okay! Akeno doesn't reconcile with her father but instead just ruins the intimate scene with Issei that was before the battle but they put it after and all problems are solved?! Okay! Asia can just wake issei up from a random coma that makes no sense and serves no purpose by "healing him or something"?! Okay! ISSEI IS NO LONGER AFRAID OF RAYNARE AND HIS DEVELOPMENT IS RUINED WITH THE GIRLS BECAUSE OUT OF NOWHERE OPHIS COMES IN AND SAYS "OH LOOK AT THIS BLACK LITTLE BALL OF OOZE THAT WAS CLOUDING HIS HEART LET ME JUST DESTROY IT REAL QUICK AND ELIMINATE HIS CHARACTER ARC BECAUSE THE WRITERS ARE A BUNCH OF PANSY LAZY FUCKS HAHA"?! THAT SHIT HAS TO BE THE WORST PART. What about Loki?! Well, let's have him taken down by only Issei without his armor, after dying for absolutely no reason, while holding Mjolnir's replica, that we didn't set up or explain, and then have Loki CURSE HIM?! Well he is Loki so that's not that far fetched right? I mean he is the God of mischief a curse should be easy. So what type of curse should we make it? OH! LET'S MAKE IT ONE WHERE HE CAN CREATE A PERFECT CLONE OF ISSEI AND FAKE BOOSTED GEAR THAT CAN HYPNOTISE PEOPLE AND THEN BECOME A MINI VERSION OF JUGGERNAUT DRIVE THAT FIGHTS RIAS AND ISSEI AFTER RIAS ALREADY USED A FAKE SCALE MAIL?! YES! BECAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY HOW ALL THIS STUPID SHIT WORKS! FUUUUUUCK YOUUU STUDIO TNK! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOUUUU!**

… **.Haah…...Jesus fuck…..why the fuck do you think the art style changed from 3rd to 4th season? IT'S BECAUSE THE FUCKING STUDIO CHANGED. IT'S NOT THE SAME STUDIO FUCKS AS BEFORE. OF COURSE THE ART STYLE CHANGED. IT'S DIFFERENT PEOPLE WORKING ON IT NOW. So am I excited for season 4? No. I am not. Because the story for the anime has been ruined so badly I can never go back. Fuck that anime…...I'll still watch it tho. But just because it disgusts me: I'm not gonna use a legal streaming site just for that anime. Not gonna support it in any way. Crunchyroll can wait for the other ones.**

 **Anyway! Rant over. Sorry. This topic REALLY gets me heated. It's fine if you guys like the that season that's fine. Just know: the writing is shit, the characters are shit, the action is shit, the romance is shit, the soundtrack is shit, and NO VS. SITRI GAME?!**

 **P.S. Studio TNK are the ones who made "School Days". Fuck you.**

 **Now, when it concerns the story: Issei is going through more and more developments. At almost every dire or impactful moments, he's having clashing thoughts between he believes is right, and what his subconscious self, his heart, is telling him. But he's been ignoring a lot of what his heart Ihis saying lately. In fact, it seems like...he may be shutting of a part of his old self for good?...** **In that case, is the Issei that is living and breathing "Hyoudou Issei"?... Or is he an "ideal"?...**

 **We shall see.**

 **(Lol. It's so funny looking back at that rant from the past.)**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

It was another day. I was in my room, but I was not alone.

"…How is it?"

Koneko, in cat-ear mode, who came into my room and was getting embraced by my arms, asked me.

"Yeah. It feels good."

Koneko was using her whole body and…was using her senjutsu on me.

Lately, I get my fatigue taken away by Koneko who uses her senjutsu on me. I get my external wounds healed by Asia, but I can't get my stamina healed with it.

Koneko controls the flow of the 'ki' to replenish my stamina so I don't have any fatigue the next day. Apparently, by controlling the flow of the 'ki' properly, the natural healing ability increases and the circulation of blood, and things which are good for the body happen. Koneko is trying hard to improve that.

Right now, I'm having Koneko use the 'ki' on me and it feels warm and good….

I'm sure Koneko is wearing a thin white cloth. Apparently it was given to her by Akeno, because it purifies one's body and will be easier to use 'ki'…. But this white cloth is so thin that I can feel the body of the woman directly.

Koneko-chan is small, but she has a soft body so I again realise that she is a girl…. No, no! I shouldn't think like that about my junior!... But, she is my girl, right? So….

From her soft body, a warm feeling gets sent to my body and spreads to my whole body. It feels as if I am taking a bath at the ideal temperature and it feels so good. At the same time, even the inside of my body is getting warm.

"…At the same time I'm removing the fatigue you have, the life energy which was consumed by [Juggernaut Drive] can be healed bit by bit if I use the healing-type senjutsu on you."

Koneko-chan says that to me while smiling. Maybe the reason why her face is a bit red is because she is being embraced by me who is a man. Who is also the guy she likes, so...

—Ahem. Like Koneko-chan explained the feeling, it feels warm inside because the life energy which was taken away is being healed bit by bit.

"Yeah, it seems like my life has been taken away quite a lot by the thing called [Juggernaut Drive]. I heard that I would be in danger at this rate."

* * *

 _ **A few days ago:**_

 **|Kiba POV|**

 ** _"At this rate you won't live longer than 100 years."_**

…..

Sensei had said that to Ise-kun, in front of our entire group, with no hesitation…. It felt like the world froze over….

—Right now, our group of the ORC, are gathered in Ise-kun's home, in his bedroom. We had originally come to check on Ise-kun, together as a group, but when Sensei said he wanted to have a talk with him, we became interested. He suggested that it should be private, between only him and Ise-kun, but Buchou protested. She was saying that she should be a part of it as his master. Sensei must've seen the worried looks on our faces, most especially mine, because he thought to himself for a moment.

Then he said:

 _("...Actually, it's fine. You might as well all hear this... I'm sure keeping it a secret wouldn't be the best choice. Either way, a select few of you would know either way, and some of you may find out later on... Nevertheless, this talk is private, so don't mention it to anyone.")_

We all nodded in agreement, not knowing what to expect. Then, Sensei spoke specifically to Ise-kun.

 _("Alright then, I'll cut to the chase. Ise.")_

 _("What?")_

 _("I spoke with Ddraig during your nap yesterday, after you had your lunch. Accordingly, Juggernaut Drive shaved off a great deal of your lifespan in exchange for its power.")_

 _("I see….how much this time?")_

 _("99%")_

 _("...Hah?...")_

Sensei sighed heavily. And that's when he said it.

 _("You heard me, Ise. Close to 9000+ years total_ —

— _ **At this rate, you won't live longer than 100 years.")**_

… _._

….

… _._

….

… _._

"I see…. So, that's how it's gonna be, huh…..."

Ise-kun responded with his head down….. While sitting on the edge of his bed, he was holding his left arm in his lap and staring down at it…..

His eyes...were empty once more…. They held no life in them….. And his tone suggested that he felt practically nothing at this revelation….. As if it didn't really affect him..

Even though the rest of us were in a state of horrified disbelief, Ise-kun gave no obvious reaction... It affects him most of all, but he...

...No, that's wrong... The people that it affects most of all are...

"—Liar."

Akeno-san said outright to Sensei's face. Akeno-san never really liked Azazel-sensei, but... Right now, I also want to call him a liar...

—But, Ise-kun shook his head with a hollow smile. Then, he put his left hand up to his chest.

"No….. He's right….. Haha… Somehow, I can feel it…. Like somewhere inside of me…... I can feel myself dying slowly, haha….."

 _ **CHILLS**_ ….

I felt chills run up my spine when Ise-kun said that…. Many of the times spent with Ise-kun flashed through my mind….

No, not like this…. I'd rather it be me…. But, my friends are... Something like this, again...

My "brother in arms"... Our relationship had just recently become more than comrades... I had come to believe we were to raise our children alongside each other, one day... We would help each other pick names for them...

Would I have been the best man at his wedding?... He would have been mine...

"No…."

Buchou stepped toward the bed Ise-kun was sitting on, unsteadily….

"No…. That can't be…. Ise is…."

Her body swayed back and forth, until she fell forward and was caught by Ise-kun. She was on her knees and kept her head against Ise-kun's lap...

"Ise….. You can't….. We're supposed to be together….. Forever…. You promised….."

Ise-kun only gave her a kind smile…..

…...And said nothing while rubbing her head….. An insurmountable amount of tears then began falling down Buchou's face.… She gradually shook her head side to side, to a violent degree…

"No... No…. No!... NO!"

Buchou dug her face into Ise-kun's lap and cried profusely…..

…...I could feel my legs struggling to keep me on my feet. Cold sweats shook my body. —The reality of the situation was finally settling in...

….Gapser was crying beside me…. But I could not hear him... I could only hear Buchou's crying... Meanwhile, the world around me was silent …

…Is this real?... It's not just a bad dream?... It's not just a terrible joke made by Sensei?...

"Ise-san…"

The voice of Asia-chan…. That's right. She was sitting right beside him this whole time…. It seems that I had forgotten it in the midst of everything….

Ise-kun turned to Asia-chan slowly…. They stared into each other's eyes, almost lovingly..?

"My Asia…."

"...Ise-san and I…. We are supposed to be together forever…."

"Yeah, sorry…"

"But…. If Ise-san goes…."

Asia-chan lowered her head…..

"Then, I will also…."

"—Don't say it. Don't you dare..."

But Ise-kun interrupted her. I wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about, but it started an argument between them.

"...Ise-san once told me the same thing..."

"It's alright for me to make that choice. But, even if it's Asia, I won't forgive you."

"...Is that how Ise-san feels?"

"It's what I know is right."

"...Then I know the same."

"Asia!"

Asia-chan snapped her head towards Ise-kun with tears on her face.

"I want to be with Ise-san forever! We promised to be together! I will follow Ise-san! No matter where he goes!"

"No! I forbid it! I won't let you! Asia will live on no matter what!"

"No! I will go wherever Ise-san goes! I will stay with you forever!"

"I said no, dammit!"

"I don't care! I want to be with Ise-san!"

"You can't!"

"Then I don't want to be anywhere else!"

 **[—!?]**

"I want to be with Ise-san! To be anywhere else is not my place! My place is next to Ise-san! Together with Ise-san! Forever! If I am not with Ise-san, then I don't want to be anywhere! None of it matters to me! I don't want to live in a world without Ise-san! Because Ise-san is my world! I love Ise-san with all my heart! And my heart will always stay with Ise-san!"

"AA—TT—Y—NN—"

Ise-kun stuttered and his face was coloured with conflict and fear. Not a single one of us could speak. Ise-kun lowered his head and gradually built up his voice.

"Even I…"

—And yelled at the top of his lungs.

 _ **"EVEN I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"**_

….

….

"You aren't going to die, Ise. Because we have a solution."

 **[—!]**

Everyone whipped their heads to the one who said that. Sensei said there is a solution!? Then, it is something that can be fixed?!

Buchou raised her head and looked at Sensei as well. Her face was red from a painful amount of tears.

"Azazel….. You mean…. Something can be done about this?..."

"Yeah."

Sensei nodded at Buchou's question. Everyone's eyes lit up with hope. Buchou became alert when realising that.

"W-What is it?!"

Sensei raised his right arm and landed it on Koneko-chan's shoulder.

"Right here."

Koneko-chan looked up to Sensei with a surprised face. Buchou also tilted her head.

"Koneko?"

"Yes. As it turns out, it is possible to increase one's lifespan gradually through the process of [ **Senjutsu** ] and [ **Bouchuujutsu** ]. It's an arduous and difficult process that not many can perform. Luckily for us, we happen to have a very rare species of Nekomata who can pull that off."

Everyone looked towards Koneko-chan expectantly. —Is it true?! Is it possible?!

"...Me?"

Koneko-chan looked up at Sensei with worry.

"Yes. This is something only you can do, Koneko. You are the only one we can count on who possesses such ability. We can only save Ise with your strength. Are you willing to lend us your power?"

Sensei asked that to Koneko-chan... Do you expect her to refuse knowing what you know, Sensei?..

Ise-kun stood up from the bed and walked up to Koneko-chan.

"Koneko….. Will you help me?"

Ise-kun asked with a soft smile.

"Yes."

Koneko-chan answered with no hesitation and tears building up in her eyes. Ise-kun only smiled, but she embraced him, and he soon followed suit.

* * *

 _ **Current Time:**_

Even if it was incomplete, due to the effect of [Juggernaut Drive] my lifespan was shortened drastically, and I was finally told that I won't live more than 100 years. In the battle from earlier, my life as a Devil was shortened unbelievably.

A hundred years would be plenty for humans, but it is very short for Devils. Rias heard that and… She was crying afterwards. I wish Asia didn't have to be there to hear it too...

I was told that I would die if I go into that form, whether incomplete or perfect. After I was told that, my attitude remained sullen for a while, even though I didn't show it…. Rather, I felt quite unbothered hearing about my short life, and was more concerned about leaving Asia and the others... I have had a lack of control over my emotions lately….. Entering the "Drive" wasn't neccesarily a voluntary action….

Well, it might be weird for a brat in his teens to talk about whether he was living more than 100 years or not. But when I had 10,000 years more to live and was suddenly told that I won't live more than 100 years, the shock I received was still huge. I didn't want to leave everyone behind after all.

I have only been a Devil for about half a year, and that means I used up 99% of my life span, you know? If it trimmed my life-span by a bit, then I would be fine, but this time, I wasn't.

This time. it was everything…. At the very least, I could have dealt with it easier if Asia wasn't with me…. But, she is here…... Then again, if Asia hadn't come back, I'm sure I would've…..

—Anyway. Using the [Dividing Gear] is also forbidden. Apparently, I will also die if I use it in this state as well, since it shaves off lifespan. It seems like even absorbing the opposite power will trim down my lifespan, so I won't be able to do that anymore. I can possibly use one of my abilities to counter that, but I'd have to keep researching...

Using the power of the Sekiryuutei won't be a problem, but by using the power which surpasses the limit, it will also start to shorten my lifespan.

Vali uses the enormous demonic-powers within him in place of his life and somehow manages that, but for someone like me who has barely any demonic-power would be…. Since I don't have anything to use besides my life, I will get closer to my death when I use the power which surpasses the limit of a Heavenly Dragon. Now, using the power which surpasses the limit due to rage would mean death for me… At the very least, I should be able to still use [Store], [Bilingual], [Gift], [Boost], [Eternal Store], and [Transfer]... But [Steal] & [Divide] may be too much at this point...

But Sensei also continued like this: _("There is a way to return the lifespan lost bit by bit")_ —And that would be the healing method by Senjutsu. Losing my lifespan is one of the consequences for using [Juggernaut Drive], and if the core of life energy is broken or hasn't been broken, then by using Senjutsu on my body it can gradually return back to normal.

"…There will be many people saddened if Ise-senpai was to die.…. I would also hate it if senpai dies. That's why I am doing this to retrieve the life energy which has been lost, bit by bit.…. I will spend all my life trying to heal it… So please don't turn into that form again…."

Koneko says it with teary eyes as if she is begging me. I received a strong pulse from my heartbeat when seeing that. If you ask me like that, then I won't be able to say no, Koneko-chan!

"Yeah, I got it. I won't make everyone worry about me anymore. But I don't remember how I turned into that form so I'm not confident in it, even so I will make sure I won't use [Juggernaut Drive] again."

—I have to learn to control my emotions. That's something I've always had trouble with. But I started struggling with it even more after trying to improve myself...

But I have to try harder. I have to find a different method to controlling my emotions. One that will work for sure this time...

 _(Perhaps shutting them out entirely in certain circumstances would be the best course of action?)_

"….Yes, please do."

Koneko then hugs me tightly. It feels like she is trying to say, "Please don't use that form again".

I never thought that Koneko, who is a powerful and strong tongued girl, would hug me like this when I first saw her…. But I'm so happy! Having a close relationship with Koneko is truly fulfilling!

And I don't want to die before becoming a Harem-King. More like, I don't want to die before having sex with Koneko or Asia! I also want to have sex with Akeno, and I also want to work hard making babies with that "Xenovia Dragon lady"!... Maybe I'll give one to Xenovia... I have been thinking more heavily on the subject of my "offspring." It is an important topic after all, so maybe I should treat it more seriously. As of right now, I know Asia and Koneko have the "rights" to such a thing. I could practically give them a license for it. I even started thinking that it might be alright to have a relationship like that with Asia, since she just confessed to me, so I don't want to die before fulfilling those dreams.

—When I was thinking about such a greed of mine, Koneko put on a very red face.

"…Senpai, there is actually a much more faster way."

"Hmm, how do you do that?"

"…..It's Bo… Bouchuujutsu."

Hmm? It's a 'jutsu' I never heard before. Actually, didn't Azazel mention that once?

"Bouchuujutsu? What is that?"

"…..A woman who specialises in using the 'ki' has to share her 'ki' to the man, and it heals the life core greatly."

"Hmm, so there was a convenient 'jutsu' like that. Maybe I will ask you to do that next time."

When I said that, Koneko's face became even more red, and she panicked. She then says it with a determined voice.

"…U-Understood. B-But it is my first time, so…"

….Huh? Her response is weird. Maybe I should ask her for more details about it. It seemed like something is going to happen because of my misunderstanding...

"….Hey, I will ask you just in case, but how do you actually perform that Bouchuujutsu?"

Koneko answers my question with embarrassment.

"…The man and the woman…..have to become 'one'… It's a 'jutsu' where the woman has to send their 'ki' directly to the man's body….."

(—?!)

HeyHeyHeyHeyHeyHeyHey!

"That..! Is that sex!? Mugaa—!"

I was about to say that loudly, but Koneko covers my mouth.

"Y-Your voice is too loud, senpai."

I nod my head while having my mouth covered and I had her remove her hand from my mouth. After taking a breathe, I said it with a small voice.

"Then that means Koneko and I would have to….. I can't do that!"

This is outrageous! I never thought that Bouchuujutsu was to…..have sex! My secret wish would come true too soon?!

"Are you dissatisfied with me….?"

Koneko says it with sad eyes! Is it me or does she look more sexy than usual?!

"N-No, that's not what I meant! Koneko is just…..and it's still….."

It's still too early! But I didn't say it. I knew that she would feel unhappy if I said that.

"...I'm really grateful, but wouldn't that lead to making babies….? Ah, but even if we are Devils, it should be impossible between a former human and a former youkai."

"..No, the female Nekomata normally mate with the male of different race…. Mainly, it often happens with human males."

The topic changed to the issue about Nekomata, but I think this is good. It's better if we change the topic. Koneko cares deeply about her comrades, and it scares me because it feels like she will give her virginity to me! She should do that with the one she loves!... Which is probably…. Oh, right...

"Aren't there any male Nekomata?"

My question to her. Yeah, I need to change the topic from sex to the population of the Youkai.

"…The number of them are low, but there are….. ….But female Nekomata mate with males from different races due to the old teachings."

So they have a tradition like that, huh. Even if she is a Youkai, I wonder if they have different ways to keep their kinds.

"….My kind is the rarest, so it's certain that I need to leave offspring… I have reincarnated to a Devil, but I do want a baby….."

…..I see. It would be normal for Koneko to want to have a baby. When that time comes, I want to make babies with her…..

Hearing Koneko's thought, I was nodding my head. Koneko then says it while acting hesitant. She seems shy, but she has determined eyes!

"…My b-body and breasts are small….. But I still can have s-sex properly… I can still make b-babies….. And if senpai really does come into danger, then I would have to perform Bouchuujutsu by force…. I am already prepared for it….."

 _ **SPUUUUUUURT!**_

I started to get a strong nosebleed that I haven't had in a while. The erotic voice stimulated my brain immediately! No! You can't do that, Koneko-chan!

"K-Koneko! Y-You can't! You can't turn into an erotic girl!"

"…But if I live in this house, it seems like I must know about those kind of things… Lately that's what I started to think…."

Holy shit! Rias and Akeno have finally even influenced Koneko-chaaaaaaaaaaan!

I put my hands on Koneko's shoulders so I can talk to her seriously. Please forgive me though as my nose is still bleeding! If Koneko says that to me, I can't help but fantasize about it!

"Listen well, Koneko! I have also said this to Asia as well! You shouldn't compete with Rias and Akeno! It is very bad if you start learning from the scene between me and the "Two-Great Onee-sama"! Koneko-chan has to always stay as Koneko-chan! Onii-san is very strict about those things!"

"….But Asia-senpai is also trying hard as well….."

Koneko seems a bit disappointed. Looks like one more push would be enough! B-But is that okay?! I do have a date with her tomorrow— but I also have one with Asia! And Akeno! Shit!

I ended up overthinking it so much that had a hard time finding the right words.

"Koneko…. Look…. The way Koneko is right now, that's how I want you to stay…. The current Koneko is the best one... I want you to be yourself. Not to copy others like Hime and Akeno. That's not the Koneko that I l-like…. —Ahem. T-The Koneko that I want is the strong, independent, but also sweet and gentle Koneko. Becoming someone else for the purpose of reaching me is the last thing I want you to do….. Because that's not the Koneko that saved me….. The Koneko I want….is only the current one…"

Ah… I just ended ups saying what was on my mind again….

"...Senpai…...wants me?..."

Oh shit…. I said that without thinking too….. Koneko's tail is swaying about…. Her eyes look kinda like they're glowing…..Ah, man…. She really has beautiful eyes, huh…...…...Are?... Is she getting closer?... Seems like the distance between our faces is decreasing….

"...Mmmm…"

...This soft feeling….. Koneko's eyes are closed?... Her face is right in front of mine…. I can't see most of it because it's obscured…. She's too close to view properly… But, I feel so calm holding on to her…. But aren't I holding her a bit too close…? And this softness is...

—Ah. I realised it. We're kissing.

"...Mmm…..."

..I can feel Koneko's soft, tender lips against mine. Her chest was pressed up against mine. I have her wrapped tightly in my arms. I can feel her hands against my chest, but she isn't putting up any resistance at all. She's just letting me take her...

"Mmm…. Hah…. Mlah…."

We separated for just a quick second, but then returned to it immediately after. The kiss is gradually becoming more intense. I can feel our tongues exploring each other's mouths. Koneko's sliding her tongue against my cheek and laying back on top of my own, swirling it with every movement. I never would've expected her to be so good at it. Maybe it's just instinct that leading us rather than experience. I'm not very good at kissing, especially frenching, but we seem to be moving alright. Definitely enough for me to start feeling hazy. Or that maybe because I'm running out of breath.

"...Mllaaah…. Haaah…."

..We separated once more. Koneko's mouth made a wet sound and a sigh of exhaustion as we parted. A string of saliva connected to our mouths. Koneko still had her tongue sticking out as she breathed heavily.

Ah…..

"..Mmm!... Mmmm…"

Seeing that, I couldn't hold back and pulled her head into another kiss. I felt like we started moving a bit more eagerly. Ah, my back bumped into something. It's my bed.

"…Mmm!..."

I took a breath and lifted Koneko up from the back of her legs. I turned us around and lie Koneko down on the bed as we continue kissing passionately.

I slid my hand up Koneko's hip, up through her gown. My hands landed on her small breasts.

"Mmm~!..."

I began fondling and playing with her small bosom. Pinching and twisting her nipples just a bit. I can feel one of her hands run up my chest, feeling every muscle and crevice on my torso. Her other hand is on the back of my head, running her fingers through my hair. I also have one of my hands on the back of her head, holding her mouth pressed against mine, and gripping her soft, sweet smelling hair tightly.

I didn't even think to ask if I was being too rough or moving too quickly. Instead, I somehow felt that she was alright with it. In fact, it felt like the both of us were moving roughly. Moving without thinking. Like animals. How fitting.

One of my knees moved on its own and placed itself in the gap between Koneko's legs, pushing her right leg away from her left. Koneko seemed to move in response to my actions and separated her legs, effectively opening them for me.

I'm only in my boxers, Koneko is practically naked already, with her gown already being undone and open down the middle. I can see her nipples peeking through. And if I looked down, I'm sure I could get a clear view of her private place.

—Is this how it's gonna be? Am I gonna do it with Koneko? Here? Now? What about tomorrow? Will this change things? How will our relationship fare from now? What about Asia? I thought I had promised to give her the first one? Would she forgive me? Would she understand? I'm sure she would. If I told her it was necessary for the Ki treatment known as Bouchuujutsu, she would understand, I'm sure. But is that okay to do? How would everyone else react? Or would we keep this a secret? Could we?

While I was thinking all of this, I felt Koneko's hand, which was previously on my chest, make its way down my back and reach the top of boxers. She touched my bottom a bit then slid her hand to my front. She placed her hand at the top of the boxers and gripped it. Ah, she pulls them down—

"ISE!"

 **[—?!]**

I suddenly shot up, separating myself from Koneko in a flash. I turned around and...

—Rias and Asia were standing there. Rias was fuming with an intense aura around her. Asia had tears in her eyes— ASIA!?

"A-A-Asia! Wait! Hold on a second! I can explain!"

"Really?! How exactly are you going to explain yourself, Ise?!"

"B-Buchou— Asia-senpai..! This is—"

"I don't want to hear it from you, Koneko! I am speaking to Ise! You may leave!"

Koneko covered herself and was about to leave, but I grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Oi, oi! Koneko isn't the one at fault here! I created this situation, not her!"

"If that's the case, then why don't you explain exactly what happened!"

"...It's…. This was part of the treatment….. It's another method called "Bouchuujutsu"….. It requires this type of contact…"

I answered honestly, but turned my face away, a bit ashamed of myself. In the end, it was just primal urge. The Bouchuujutsu was secondary to me. Moreover, I don't want to look Asia in the eyes, especially with such a hurt face….

"You can't lie to me, Ise. As if I would believe such a blatant lie. Truly, your perverted fantasies know no bounds. And here I thought you had _become better_."

Rias says that as if she was annoyed with me and even more disappointed. However, this began to make me very angry.

— _ **SNAP.**_

I stood up immediately.

" _You watch your fucking tongue, Rias_."

I said that with some venom in my voice, and spoke to Rias in a manner I never would have before.

 _(Truthfully, I felt insulted by her remark. She has no idea how much I endured, or how much I struggled just trying to "better" myself. And yet, she devalues my inner struggles with such a condescending attitude. Not to mention, the fact that she was able to say something like "I thought you got better", that just goes to show that she never really accepted me for who I was, doesn't it? Even though she said she did...)_

Rias seemed to falter for a second. But it looks like her pride brought her back into the fray.

"Wha..?! I-It's Ise who should watch his tongue! I'm your master! You should be more respectful rather than using such harsh language!"

Rias said that a bit demandingly. So she's standing her ground, huh..!

"Well, too bad. I don't have to explain shit. And Koneko doesn't have to go anywhere. In fact, she's going to stay and sleep with us tonight. So if you have a problem with that, then you can go ahead and say it."

Rias was glaring at me at this point. She seems mad. Unfortunately for her, so was I!

"Fine..! Then Asia and I will just sleep in her room. Come, Asia."

Rias puffed her chest and turned on her heel to leave. Asia was confused on what to do, but she ended up following after Rias. A strong pain went through my chest seeing that... But what did I expect?...

Rias stomped out the door while Asia silently followed behind, until she reached the door and called out to me.

"...Good night, Ise-san…"

"A-Ah, yeah! Good night, Asia! See you in the morning..."

I said that hopefully, but Asia did not respond. She walked and slowly shut the door...

 _ **Dakun**_...

* * *

It was 30 minutes later.

Koneko and I were silently lying together in bed. She was laying on my chest with one of her legs and arms wrapped around my body. Honestly, we could've continued where we left off and everyone would've been none the wiser, but we didn't feel like it. We just weren't in the mood anymore. Though, I'm sure Koneko would have agreed if I really wanted it.

….

"Senpai…. I'm sorry."

For some reason, Koneko apologised to me like that.

"Don't be… It isn't your fault, Koneko... It's mine…. I was the one who started moving on my own."

"...But even so… I did not stop you…. I wanted senpai as well….."

I felt a bit awkward hearing that, but shook my head nonetheless.

"W-Well, that doesn't mean you're at fault... You did nothing wrong… In fact, you were only trying to help… I was just being taken by my urges, just like in the past…. I just couldn't resist you…."

It went a bit quiet after I said that... Ueeh... Now that feels a bit embarrassing...

"Senpai…."

"Yeah?"

"...I love you…."

"..."

I felt a breath get caught in my throat…. I didn't know how to respond, but I was feeling like I was filled with affectionate emotions...

..Not knowing how else to respond, I turned my head, separated the bangs on Koneko's head, and gently kissed her forehead... In response, she nuzzled her body further into me, and I fully turned to accept her into my embrace..

We fell asleep shortly after that.

 **Part 2**

It's morning. I am currently waiting outside, out in the town. It is the day of the date after all. I'm waiting for my dates to arrive at a lamp post.

To be honest, I'm a bit nervous. I was run out of the house the moment I was ready by my Mum. Apparently, it was really important that the girls could get ready, undisturbed, and in private. It seemed like there was a whole event going on. According to Xenovia, Akeno requested some maids from the Gremory Residence to "help out". No wonder why the house was so lively! I could hear a bunch of voices and see random women dressed as French maids running around. They all looked in a hurry and scrambled around the house, coming in and out constantly from Akeno's room, where the girls were.

Seeing something like that got me really nervous. What is it that they're doing that will be so impressive? Not to mention, those maids kept getting racks of very expensive looking clothes and bringing them in and out of the rooms. Like, what the hell kinda date is this gonna be?! The clothes they were bringing were super dressy and looked like they were for an important occasion! Too important! Nobody goes on a date in those kinda dresses! They're too luxurious! You would all be overdressed! Beautiful, but overdressed!

I mean, look at me! I'm in a gray blazer, black shirt with some nice black pants and some brown casual dress shoes! Albeit, it's all very expensive clothing, thanks to Rias coming in with her bottomless "princess wallet" and buying me an entire new designer wardrobe. I mean, don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, but waking up in a newly renovated house and giant closet with unbelievably stylish clothes that I did not (could not) buy myself, is just a bit jarring. It is nice though. I look like a rich boy whenever I take a walk on my days off. Even if I try to dress modestly with a plain t-shirt and jeans, it's all expensive, man! If you look closely, it's made from amazing materials and has designer stamps/patches with some golden or silver buttons made from real gold/silver!

Like, seriously! This is some real shit! If I went to school in these, people would think I'm loaded! Well… I technically am… Apparently, that show that everyone and I watched is starting to make buttloads of money. It's a Tokusatsu show with me as the lead role. Of course, I'm not actually the one starring in it. It's just some really good looking doppelganger. And apparently, thanks to his good looks, I have become more popular as the Sekiryuutei amongst women. The children love the show too. But I think it's really weird. It's written by two people at the same time and split into 2 versions.

The kids version which is very clíche and predictable, as a hero show with big-time villains and all that. That show is broadcasted for the kids during the early times, when they are usually awake. But apparently, there's the second version, which is even more popular and gaining more popularity fast.

It's a serious, adult, action show that reminds me of a lot of 'seinen' anime. It's really dark and realistic with actual villains that seem like they could be real people, and serious fights with character deaths and other stuff like that. It's aired at the later hours for adults and is quickly gaining popularity. In comparison, Serafall Leviathan's magical girl show, which is the most popular show in the Underworld, is viewed by over 75% of the population! That's nuts! Do you have any idea how many residents there are in the Underworld?! Besides the undead ones or ones that can't actually watch the show, like monsters and stuff.

But anyway, in comparison, my adult show is being watched by around 30% of the population! And it keeps rising! The kids one is basically viewed by all the kids so while many children also watch the Magical girl show (90%), basically ALL of the kids watch mine. I don't know the estimate, but Sirzechs told me it's practically 100%. That's a lot of kids! That's all of the kids! But kids only make up about 20% of the population so maybe around the same numbers for the kids show being watched.

As I was thinking of irrelevant topics, a familiar voice caught my ear.

"Ise-kun~!"

I turned my head to my left, where I heard voices calling out to me. —It's the girls! Akeno is happily skipping towards me with her hand waving in the air.

"Ise-san!"

—Asia! She came! She actually came!

"...!

Koneko too! She's here as well!

She's not saying anything while skipping, but she has a certain look of "awareness" on her face. I know that face! It's her "anticipation" face! It means she's excited by something! It's the same way she looks at a new type of sweet she wants to eat, or whenever I ask her if she wants to spend time together. So, she's excited to see me!

Asia looks excited too! She has a bright smile on her face! Though, she also has a look of slight exhaustion while she skips forward. Asia never was the most physically adept of us all, but somehow I feel that exhaustion is not from running, but rather because of all the stuff going on in the house. We are Devils after all. Our endurance is high.

"Girls!"

Still having an inability to control myself in some situations. I couldn't help but immediately feel excited at their appearance, and I ran to them with open arms.

 _ **POMF!**_

I took all of the girls into my arms. Akeno wholeheartedly embraced me, while Koneko and Asia were surprised by my sudden action, but because of their momentum, could not have escaped my grasp.

"Uwwaaaaah! Ise-san!"

"Good morning, senpai."

"Ufufufu~! I am so happy to see you, Ise-kun~!"

They all greeted me with their signature attitudes being present. I released the girls from my deadly grip and took in their appearances.

Huh? Oh, they're actually dressed pretty conservatively. Akeno is wearing a lavender blouse with brown leggings, nice shoes, and a necklace. Koneko is wearing a short blue skirt, white shirt, brown no sleeve blazer, and some red boots. And, Asia—

—I couldn't help fawning over her when I realised it.

Asia was wearing a beautiful, frilly, "country" sundress with some brown sandals and a nice purse to match.

Aaaaaahaaaaaa~! My beautiful Asia~! You look just like the pure essence of Innocence~! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I want to marry you so baaaaad!

"Okay then! Let's get going, shall we?"

I released the girls and suggested to them.

[Yes!]

They all answered enthusiastically, and we set off.

"So, where do you guys wanna go first?"

I asked the girls as they walked alongside me.

"Hmm~ The aquarium~!"

Akeno responded excitedly. I looked to Koneko and Asia for confirmation. Koneko nodded and Asia had stars in her eyes. Well, I guess that settles it.

"Alright then, Aquarium it is."

* * *

It's been a couple of hours since the date started. The date started at around 9am, so it's about 11 right now. We spent our time observing the fish in the aquarium and making jokes about what each fish looked like.

We also assigned fish to each person according to their attributes. Though, most of the assigning was done by me, to which the girls cutely pouted to.

The small yellow fish was Asia. The sneaky fish hiding behind rocks was Gasper. The crab snapping at the fish from the ground was Koneko, much to her dismay. The electric eel was Akeno _(Lol)_. And I was the stupid fish who hit his head against the glass.

Although, the girls disagreed, and tried to make me feel a little better about myself when a depressing cloud sat over my head.

We are currently making our way to the shopping district to pick out some clothes for the girls. They like shopping with me apparently, despite the fact that they already have an abundance of nice clothes. I suppose they just want me to see them try things on. Or maybe it's because I said we would get them something "nice" together…

Anyway, we reach the store and head inside, but Akeno hugs onto my arm, prompting Asia to get jealous and grab my other arm. Koneko then steps in front of me and puts my arms around her neck, to make it look as if I'm hugging her from behind... Sigh. Well, I guess it is a date after all….

But then Akeno leans in and begins whispering to us.

"Have you noticed?"

Akeno says that suspiciously. Asia asks her curiously, completely oblivious to the subject.

"N-Noticed? What is it?"

Koneko answers for her with a nod.

"Mmm, we're being followed."

"Ah, you mean them."

I said it while gesturing to the outside, to which I saw a couple figures scurrying away in my peripheral vision.

Yeah, I've noticed. We've been followed from straight out of the house to wherever we go. And I know exactly who it is. I can sense them. Even if I didn't, I'm sure the girls know who it is. I take a quick glance backwards, outside the store, where I saw the last movements.

—There they are. Sitting at a table outside a cafe, across the street, was a red head with a hat and sunglasses on, "reading" a newspaper.

...Sigh...

Hello, Rias...

I look across from her.

Ah, it's Kiba...

He's wearing sunglasses as well while dressed in a jacket. It's pretty much his normal attire. Ah, he noticed me?

He waved at me apologetically.….

..Yeah, I mean, it's no secret. He knows how obvious he looks. The fact that we met eyes…. What're you even doing, Rias? Is this payback for last night? Even though I apologised...

I look around the store. I also catch Xenovia and Irina in conspicuous clothing. Irina caught a glimpse of me and immediately hid herself behind a clothes rack, dragging Xenovia with her.

I look outside once more. There's Gasper with a bag over his head, hiding behind a lamp post...

—Wait a minute, what the hell are you doing?! Why're you wearing a bag?! What's the point of even hiding, I can see you clearly! And why would you wear a bag that only makes you more obvious!? What other person would be walking around with a fucking bag on his head?!

SIGH!

….What the...

…There's a guy sitting on a bench outside, slouching his head and sighing ,like if he doesn't know what he's doing with his life…..

…..

(—!?)

They dragged fucking Saji into this?! What even?! He's not even part of this group! Saji, what the hell man?! Are you being held hostage?! Do you need my help, friend?!

..Ah.. Look, it's Azazel… He's eating a cheesecake next to the depressed Saji….. We made eye contact…

…Don't you fucking shrug at me, you sly son of a…

"Ise-san! Would this look nice?"

I was snapped out of my stupor by Asia holding a nice, red blouse in front of me.

"Eh? Ah, yeah..! It'd look good."

"What does Ise-san think I'd look good wearing?"

Asia asked that question unexpectedly! Ah, shit! Uuuuuuh! Quick, say something smooth!

"Nothing."

... _Silence_...

"NO, I MEANT BECAUSE YOU LOOK BETTER NAKED, Y'KNOW!"

...Sigh... Yep. Nice save, dude...

"I-I see…. This is Ise-san after all... I will keep that in mind…."

Asia said that with a mad blush, but also a slight determination. Meanwhile, Akeno and Koneko both eye me from the clothes rack they were choosing from.

"Ufufufu, I'm sure Ise-kun would love for me to oblige you on that, right~?"

"...Ise-senpai thinks the same for me…. I know…."

…Well, they're not wrong...

I also find it unbelievably ironic that they are asking me of my opinion on clothes, the one who wants see them without them.

Hmm? There's a young brown haired store clerk lady staring at the girls. Ah, nowshe's approaching.

"Come with me."

"E-Eh?"

The clerk grabbed ahold of Asia's wrist and dragged her into a changing room… Huh?

The clerk runs out, quickly grabbing some clothes, and bringing them back into the booth with her….

"Ara, Ara."

"...Weird person…"

Koneko and Akeno commented from next to me…. Yes, weird person, indeed….. But, I'm sure she means no harm…..

….Well, I don't know if that justifies letting Asia be dragged away by her…

Ah. The clerk came out. She looks real proud of herself. Ah, her name tag says "Kiyomi"? Kiyomi-san? What the hell are you up to, Kiyomi-san?

"Ahem."

This "Kiyomi-san" clears her throat and puffs her chest. She grips onto the curtain of the dressing booth. And, with one swift movement...

 _ **Whish!**_

She flips the curtain open.

"Ta-Dah!"

 **[—!]**

"Oooooooooooooooohhhhh!"

The moment Asia was revealed from behind the curtain, I instantly felt in awe at her appearance! She's wearing a beige, fabric blouse, brown skirt, and brown stockings!

Uuoooooooooooooooooooooooh! She's wearing the perfect hot teacher outfit! She's even wearing the glasses! Asia! Even though you usually have such an innocent look, this teacher's attire is too erotic! I reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaallllllyyyy wanna have sex with you right now!

Kiyomi-san notices my enthusiasm and nods her head. She then drags Asia back in.

"Ara, Ara, it seems that we've become spectators to something interesting."

"Asia-senpai is the guinea pig….."

Ah, yeah, I guess you're right about that.

"3, 2, 1! Ban!"

 _ **Whish!**_

The curtain opened once again to reveal a newly dressed Asia.

"Uuuuuooooooooooooooooohhh!"

Asia comes out wearing a grey, long sleeve sweater dress that rests a bit below her shoulders, giving an absolutely amazing view of her EXTRAORDINARY cleavage! Asia's breasts aren't that big, BUT, I don't give a fuck! Not when it comes to Asia!

They're PERFECT just the way they are! The perfect size! The perfect softness! The perfect smoothness!

Oh, how I have long forgotten the wonder and beauty of breasts!

LONG LIVE OPPAI!

—Asia's also wearing some black high knee socks and no shoes! Where are her shoes? I don't know! I don't care!

Even seeing Asia's cute little toes curl as she moves her cute little feet nervously is the greatest stimulation for me!

It makes me want to only allow her to wear knee socks everywhere she goes around the house! I want to watch every little movement her feet make as she peacefully sleeps! I want to wash them and kiss them and massage them and caress them! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! I want her to wear those on my bed and just jump on her when she least expects it!

[Hahahahahahahahahaha!... Everyday I learn something new about you, partner. You never cease to surprise me. Your interests are ever expanding.]

With Asia, my interests will always expand!

[I see. Learn to make her yours then, if you are so confident.]

…..

—WAIT! Is she even wearing anything under the dress?! It doesn't look like it! The dress extends to cover her firm little booty _(unfortunately),_ so I can't tell if she has anything besides underwear! Maybe she's wearing booty shorts or something?! I can't tell! It seems like she's naked under!

Kiyomi-san! Truly, this girl gets it! Can you be my friend?! Please be my friend! I need you for advice! You must be my "wingman"!

I felt something soft rub on the right side of my lip.

"Senpai is drooling…."

Koneko is wiping some drool from my mouth.

"Ah, Koneko."

"Mmm?"

"Call me Ise. It's a date."

"..."

"Right?"

"...Yes…. Ise….."

"Good."

I then felt a soft bosom press on my back.

"Ufufufu, yes, Ise..."

Akeno was hugging me from behind. Yeah, I guess that goes for you too.

Oh, looks like Kiyomi-san took Asia back into the booth..!

I wonder what she'll come up with ne—

….

Asia came out wearing a pink, see through 'babydoll negligee' with some lingerie replacing her underwear…..

…

…

I'm going…

…..to need some time alone in the bathroom tonight…..

 **Part 3**

It's been a few hours going on with a date. After the whole "dressing contest" between the girls at the shop was over, I made sure to obtain Kiyomi-san's contact information for later use. Funnily enough, there already is a girl named Kiyomi who attends our school so that will be a bit confusing.

Well, doesn't really matter. It seems like right now, even though we kept shopping in different stores, the girls are getting a bit irritated with our extra "guests". I have to admit, I am as well.

While Akeno was looking at some furniture in the furniture store we were in, she suddenly grabs my hand and calls out to Koneko and Asia.

"Go!"

We started running! Woah, what?! We're running away?! Alright then!

"Ah! They're getting away!"

We can hear you, Rias.

"E-Eh?! We-We're running?!"

"Hang on, senpai."

Koneko advises Asia to hold onto her as she picks her up piggyback style and runs after us. Hahaha! What even are we doing?

….

"Haah…. Hah….."

The girls and I were catching our breath in an alleyway after we outran our stalkers. We could hear them pass our area while having Koneko use her Senjutsu to shroud our presence for a quick minute.

"Looks like we finally lost 'em."

Akeno took out her phone and seemed to gasp. She looked up towards the sky. The sun hasn't set yet, but it is around 4, nearing 5. It'll turn evening soon.

"Ah, it's almost time!"

Suddenly, the girls all have a similar look of realisation on their faces. They gather around Akeno and stand next to her.

"Ise, we'll be right back. Wait for us here, okay?"

"Uh, alright?.."

"Let's go, girls."

" "Yes!" "

 _ **Shiin!**_

Are? The girls disappeared into a magic circle and left me standing alone for whatever reason. Why are they leaving me here? Where are they going?

…I waited for a few minutes, thinking about what exactly they could be planing, until the magic circle suddenly appeared again.

 _ **Shiin!**_

The light died down and the girls appeared there, but...

—Woah! The girls are all dressed in amazing, extravagant looking dresses!

"How do we look, Ise~?"

"Wha—?! Do—! I don't know what I'm supposed to say! Why're you wearing such beautiful dresses?!"

"Ara, Ara, Ise. Did you forget about dinner?"

"Eh?"

…..Oh! Dinner! That's right! We were gonna have dinner! I kind of just had a lot of fun on the normal date that I forgot we had dinner planned! I mean, I did say we'd eat something after all. But then, where the hell are we going?! I don't know where! When I asked Akeno yesterday, she just said "Leave it to me"! So I have no idea where we're going! But, judging by their appearance, I am horribly underdressed!

"Wait, but where are we going like that?! Like this?!"

I gestured to my attire and Akeno smiles deviously.

"Ufufufu~ Don't worry, Ise. I have that prepared as well."

 _ **Snap!**_

"Eh?"

Akeno snaps her fingers and a magic circle spawns at my feet, and rises up to my head.

 _ **Shiin!**_

…A quick flash, then...

"..Oh!"

Suddenly, I'm wearing a nice black suit with a black coat, black slacks, nice black shoes, white undershirt, a new silver watch _(you can put more than clothes on with this?)_ , and something in my pocket. It's a coat that doesn't need to be buttoned and the suit doesn't require a tie so the first button on the undershirt is undone. Very comfortable! Wait…. What's the thing in my pocket?

Are? It's a wallet. When I open it— That's a fuckin' ton of money! And there's a card in here as well. It's one of those cards that Rias had once! She's used it to buy stuff from stores when we go shopping and this thing literally never runs out! Or at least, it seems like it doesn't. She actually just gets all this money from the Underworld since she's a princess.

But apparently, she's not allowed to use it past a certain point because it'll affect the economy. I don't understand the complicated process of economic effect on human governments by transferring obscene amounts of currency dimension through dimension….. But, I do know that she has too much money and that's why she can't use it much, and instead gets a lot of her stuff from the Underworld anyway.

So now, I have a shit ton of Japanese currency and a credit card that is practically worth more than 2 tons of gold, I guess... So I now have a fucking bottomless wallet and I am dressed like a playboy millionaire taking three girls to dinner…. To the average person, I for sure look like a harem king...

"Well, uh... You really get my style, Akeno…"

"Ufufufu~"

Akeno responded with a seductive laugh and brought a comb out of her nice purse. It was only then when I noticed they're impressive dresses.

Asia is wearing a white dress with a grey, fur scarf resting on her shoulders, white gloves up to her elbows and some glossy white heels. She really looks like we're going to some billionaire's birthday party. Ah~ I want to go show her off at every rich people's gatherings!

Koneko is wearing a red Chinese dress with gold patterns and white knee socks with red polished shoes.

"Did you always like Chinese attire Koneko?"

"..."

Anyway... Finally, Akeno is wearing a tight, purple dress with some odd black silk see through gown attachment that goes around her waist, and a black scarf going around her neck. So it's basically the polar opposite of Asia's dress. While Asia's dress is white and innocent, Akeno's is purple and erotic/sexy. Koneko's is just… She likes Chinese dresses? Well, still beautiful...

"Wait… So then where are we going?"

I ask that while Akeno combs my hair a bit. I usually don't like having my hair fixed up, in fact, I consider it as actually "messing up" my hair instead. But, thankfully, Akeno is just fixing up my hair to keep it in its normal state (since it was ruffled from the whole day) and to let it keep its shape. Rather than putting it down or anything, she's just kinda making it looked solid and moving some of my bangs.

Wow. Either Akeno is being considerate of my tastes ,or she just has great taste herself…. Hmm….

"You really would make a great girlfriend, Akeno."

"..."

Akeno blushed and lowered her head with a smile. Haha, how cute. Wasn't expecting that reaction.

"Mmmmmmmmm!"

"..."

Ah, Asia and Koneko are pouting at me…. I mean, you two count as well.

"Ara, we have to get going to the station or we'll be late."

"Station? Where the hell are we going? Late?"

"Secret~"

Akeno says that cutely as we began walking…. Uh oh?...

* * *

So we rode the train to make it to a different district within Kuoh that I've never been to. Why did we need to take the train? Not to mention, it really wasn't crowded like usual. Is it because of where we we're headed? And, why does it seem like the further we walk in this district, the more I see some expensive jewelry shops and people in nice clothes? Did such a place exist within Kuoh?

"Ah, look there it is!"

Akeno excitedly pointed forward. I looked and caught sight of an extravagant japanese restaurant.

"Woah! Is that where we're going?!"

"Ufufufu, yes, we have reservations after all."

"How the hell did you get reservations there?"

"It was quite easy. And anyway, I would do anything for Ise-kun. To get perfect date, of course~."

Akeno says that as she wraps herself around my arm. Asia became conscious of Akeno's actions and took my other arm. Koneko just walked in front of us.

"Sorry, Koneko-chan! I only have two arms! I'll make it up to you later!"

"No... I am satisfied..."

Koneko says that with a small smile... She means "last night", huh... Ahem, that sounds weird...

—We entered the high end restaurant and walked to the receptionist people. I really feel out of place here. Though we look like we fit in, I can't help but feel like we don't belong. I'm not a very classy person, despite Venelana-san's lessons. The girls look fine. Asia's a little nervous. Speaking of which, I am walking in with 3 girls and no one's giving us a second look. Then again, there are groups of people…. And they are all very well dressed.

"Right this way, please."

Ah, seems like a waitress was assigned to take us to our table.

"Here you are. We'll return momentarily to take your orders, here are your menus."

The lady gave us our menus just as another waiter came and gave us cups to fill with cold water. There's already bread at the table. This place is unbelievably sophisticated.

"How do you like it, Ise-kun?"

"Eh? Ah… Very extravagant, that's for sure.."

"Ufufufu~ Ise-k... Ahem. Ise does not like these types of environments?"

"Well, it's not that I don't like it…. It's just…not my element…. And I also don't like it, haha.."

"Huuuaaaa…. I understand what you mean, Ise-san. It's a little scary here, like the Devil areas…."

"We're on a date, Asia. It's [Ise]."

"Eh?... Mm… Y-Yes, Ise..."

—Some time then went by. In all honesty, the dinner was great. We had a lot of fun. We talked about various things and the girls seemed to become very interested in my telling of stories from my childhood. Plus the food was 10/10 level.

To think Akeno was willing to do this...

….I couldn't help but feel happy and at peace….. This is it…. This is what I want to spend my time doing….. Together, with "my girls"….

Unfortunately, this happiness did not last long….. Though, in the moment, I was observing the girls talk with tender eyes…..

Ah, looks like Asia noticed me staring.

"What's wrong, I-Ise?"

"..Eh?... Ah… No, it's nothing…. I just…. I wish I could've met you all sooner….. So that I could've spent my entire life with you, you know..."

…..

It went silent after I said that. The girls said nothing, but simply blushed heavilywith modest expressions. Haha, I wish I could stay here and talk with all of them forever….

"Excuse me, are you Hyoudou Gremory-san?"

"Hm?"

I looked to my right and saw a waitress trying to address me? "Hyoudou Gremory"?

"...Yeah… I am…."

The girls and I became suspicious of the waitress.

"It seems that there is someone here to speak with you, sir. He is waiting in the lobby."

….I looked at the girls with a serious expression. They reciprocated it. "Hyoudou Gremory"... Who is it that would refer to me as such?...

Someone that doesn't know much about me, I suppose…. But, more importantly….

—Someone not human.

We all stood from our seats and followed the waitress to the lobby.

"Stay behind me."

I whispered to the girls next to me as I increased our distance a bit.

A terrorist? An attack? Or an invitation for us to fight? There are such "professional" enemies that will do that to you. Especially if it's the Hero faction... They got a thing about not killing humans.

…Or maybe it's just Vali? But what would he want?...

Due to how many thoughts were occupying my mind, I neglected my instincts until we were already in the lobby.

—Are? Rias? It's Rias? And everybody else.

Rias is sitting on the lavish bench with everyone. They all have serious looks on their faces.

Why didn't she send one of them to get us? Maybe it's because of how they're dressed? There is a dress code in such a place after all. But why is she here? She wouldn't interfere so much—

"Ohohoho. There's the boy. Accompanied by three fair maidens."

 **[—?!]**

Wha..?! Odin! Odin of the Norse! Why's he here?!

"Yo, Ise. Sorry to mess up your date."

Ah, Azazel too! He came up to me apologetically.

"What's going on?"

Instead of Azazel, Odin responded while standing from the bench. I had caught a glimpse of another unrecognisable man behind Azazel as well...

"Oya, oya. Let me say sorry about that, boy. If I had known you were "working" I would've been a bit more patient. But this Azazel brat insisted it was "no big deal". Said you would've understood, since it was serious."

Odin tapped at Azazel with his staff as he stroked his beard. Did no one question such an oddly dressed old man waiting in the lobby with these people? They really stick out. Albeit, he is now dressed more moderately than his signature Norse outfit, but nonetheless.

"Were you the one that called for me?"

"Indeed, boy. Excuse me for not knowing your name, but I became more accustomed to your nicknames than anything. And I don't think I could have just told the lass in the uniform to fetch me the Sekiryuutei, hohoho."

He laughed in a bit of a jolly tone, but I see where he's coming from. So that's the reason.

"O-Odin-sama. You are a God so you must learn to act more dignified."

"Let me be, Rossweisse. You are a Valkyrie who has to take care of Heroes, so you need to learn about these kind of places."

"I am a Valkyrie who has no appeal after all. You 3 also shouldn't come here. You 3 are high school students, correct? Go home and study."

"..."

I could only look at the woman in the suit incredulously…. Is this the "Valkyrie"?..

Then, a well built man came out from Azazel's blind spot and approached Akeno.

"Y-You are—!"

She recognises the man? He feels hostile... I can sense anger in his words.

"Akeno. What is this meaning of this?"

"…..It's none of your business! M-More than that, why are you here?!"

Akeno sharpened her eyes and started glaring at him. The maiden side she had just before is completely gone. For Akeno to glare at him this much… Who is he?

"That doesn't matter! Anyway, get away from here. It's still too early for you to be spending your time like this."

 **[—!]**

The man grabbed Akeno's arm and tried to take her away somewhere by force!

"No! Let go of me!"

 _ **GRIP!**_

I gripped the man's arm tightly and forced it off from Akeno's wrist. I held the man's arm in the air and glared dangerously at him.

"Do not touch her..!"

"Tch..!"

—The man ripped his hand from my death grip and towered over me in anger. I stepped up to him without hesitation and bore my eyes into him with pure rage emanating from my form. In only one more moment, we surely would've ripped each other apart. Luckily, Azazel cut in between us and separated us.

"Enough. We have more important things at hand. We have things to discuss."

The man and I stared each other down while Azazel held us off. The man turned away as I continued glaring at his back. Surely, one of us would have swung at the other if Azazel was even a fraction of a second late.

"Azazel... Who is this?"

My voice was let out with a demanding tone due to my anger. Azazel gave me a shocking answer.

"This man is known as Barakiel. He is Odin's escort. He is also one of the other leaders of Grigori along with Shemhazai, my right hand…...He is the father of Himejima Akeno.."

 **[—?!]**

This man….is Akeno's father….

* * *

 **END**

 **And there's that one! The full date with a bit extra. Sorry it took so long. As I said, stuff is getting in the way.**

 **Anyway, enough of that. Don't worry about the next chapters. The plot related chapters will be easier to write because, well, it's just easier to write shit like that honestly. Most of these moments took me an hour or so to write, but the moment at the end which had plot involved took me like a minute. I don't know. Plot just attracts me more.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, go crazy.**

 **P.S. DID YOU FEEL THAT? DO YOU FEEL THE BLUE BALLS? I CUCKED YOU. TAKE IT. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Stay frosty.**


	14. Chapter 14: Loki

**Next one boys, you know how it is. The 'God of Mischief' has arrived! Y'know, if my story was a bit more light hearted than how it is, that would've made a good title for the chapter. But my story is for some sick fucks. Nah, it ain't that bad. Now there is a future story I have in mind, hohohoho. That one's dark.**

 **[Note from the future: He's talking about "Lone Dragon Emperor".]**

 **Anyway, enough of that, time for this shit.**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

"Hohoho, so I have come to visit."

Odin the geezer— The Norse Allfather— is laughing loudly in the VIP room located in the highest floor of the Hyoudou residence. Apparently, he had business in Japan and came to this town just to pass by. It seems like this place which is controlled by the Three-Great Power of Angels, Fallen-Angels and Devils is much safer than other places.

A God visiting my house…. Something amazing is happening, Grandpa who's in heaven right now...

—Everyone in the Gremory group has gathered in my house. Azazel has showed up as well.

The date with Akeno and the girls was cancelled, like I thought. After that, we reunited with Rias and the others, and we returned home, bringing the geezer with us. Akeno was disappointed, but she was more troubled about meeting her father. She became upset. She doesn't even step forward and she has stopped smiling.

Akeno's father, Barakiel, is also here but Akeno doesn't even look at him.…. It seems the discord with her father is very deep.

—Barakiel... I heard what kind of person he is from Azazel before. He is a warrior-type man who is also a very serious person. I hear that he is so strong that he is on par with Azazel. In terms of attack power alone, he is the strongest within the Fallen-Angels. He must be insanely strong then…

It was a rash decision to try and provoke him. I surely would have been beaten down...

"Here is your tea."

Rias served Odin some tea while smiling. I got my cheek pinched really hard by her just before. She said she needs to discuss something with me very seriously afterwards. It makes me want to escape….

"You don't have to worry about me. But, it seriously is huge~. That one is also huge~."

This shitty-geezer….. He looked at Rias and Akeno's breasts with lecherous eyes! I won't forgive you if you touch them!

"Mou! Odin-sama, you can't look at them with such a perverted gaze! She is the sister of the Maou Lucifer-sama!"

 ** _Whap!_**

The Valkyrie person hit Odin the geezer's head with a fan. Odin started massaging his head with his eyes half opened. Is it alright to hit the head of the Chief God from the North with a fan? I mean, I would've been mad if touched Akeno's breasts, but... That Valkyrie person sure is amazing.

"Geez, you are so hard headed. Sirzechs' sister is famous for being a beauty with a glamorous body, so it can't be helped if I end up wanting to stare at her breasts. Oh, this one here is my escort Valkyrie. Her name is—"

"—My name is Rossweisse. I will be under your care during our stay in Japan. Nice to meet you all."

While cutting off Odin's introduction, Rossweisse-san greeted us. She looks different because she isn't wearing the armour from before, but she sure is beautiful. Is she the same age as me?

She looks like a cool beauty who seems to be good at working, even if she is so young.

"She is a virgin girl where her 'Years she didn't have a boyfriend equals her age'."

Odin gave us extra information with a lecherous face... Rossweisse-san starts to panic a lot.

"T-T-That has nothing to do with this! I didn't choose to not to have a boyfrieeennnd! I didn't choose to still be a virginnnnn! Sob!"

Ah, she fell on her knees and started smacking the floor. Somehow she reminds me of myself so I sympathise with her.

I didn't choose not to have a girlfriend either….

But Rossweisse-san, I thought you were a cool beauty, but right now there is a huge gap between your personality…. At the very least, 'act' cool.

At least if you put up a front, you can try fooling others. In fact, I think you can use it to fool yourself, if you really need to. Sometimes you can use it to get rid of unnecessary emotions or reactions. I've learned that this might be the strategy, ya know?

—But it's also kind of a double-edged sword, ya know?

Because at some point, it'll just cover you and stuff the 'real you' deep below.

Like a sheet or a blanket that shows a picture that works the way it's supposed to on the outside, but there is actually an old, unproductive machine on the inside.

And before you know it, the machine just starts grinding and breaking with steam coming out of it. The picture on the outside will start melting and oiling up the inside. And at some point, you won't know which parts are "real" anymore.

They'll just melt into each other and the picture and the machine will be no longer be the one what's in control. The "inside" and "outside" will clash with each other.

You'll just start doing things you would never do. Thinking things you didn't know you would want to think. You'll be walking and talking in a way you thought only other people would do.

You'll become exactly what you wanted. An image. But then, it'll start to melt. And it won't last. And of course, at some point, the machine just stops working properly, if it ever worked in the first place.

And you'll wonder, "which you is the real you anymore?" —Or maybe— "will the machine ever break"?

Well, I suppose the best and most simple way to put it is: If you keep messing with the foundation, will the building crumble?

 _(I myself...refuse to learn the answer to that question. Even though it's right in front of my face...)_

...

...

What…. What am I even thinking about?...

—I shook my head to snap out of it.

"Well, the business world of battle maidens is also having a hard time. Even if there are those with looks, they are mostly those who are not outstanding. Lately, the number of 'heroes' and 'yuusha' have decreased, and the Valkyrie squad has been minimised because of the lack of funds, so even this one was at the corner of the room until before she became my escort."

Odin says that while nodding his head. Is that so? Funding? Hmm, I really can't understand the world of 'the North'.

Azazel then says it while laughing at the conversation.

"During the time when Geezer will be staying in Japan, it's decided that we will be your guard. Barakiel is a back up support member from the Fallen-Angels side. I also have been busy lately, so I only have limited times I can stay here. During then, Barakiel would be looking after all of you in my place."

"I look forward to working with you all."

Barakiel gave a short introduction.

So we are going to be the Odin's guard, huh…..

"Geezer, don't you think you came a bit early to visit here? The date of your arrival should have been few days ahead. The reason for your visit this time is so you can talk with the Japanese Gods right? Michael and Sirzechs would be the middleman and I would be sitting with you in the meeting…..right?"

Aazazel asked while drinking green tea.

"That's about it. And in our country there is a bit of trouble…. Actually, there is a troublesome lad who is against my ways. I thought I should move things faster before he does something. That's why I want to discuss several things with the Japanese Gods. Until now, we were basically unsociable to each other and we didn't have any connections."

Odin made a sigh while stroking his long white beard. So the God from the North also has problematic issues of his own, huh. Well, it would be natural for each faction to have a trouble or two.

"When you mean trouble, do you mean that you have the [ **Vanir** ] after your head all over again? I beg you, don't start the '[ **Ragnarök** ]' by yourselves, Geezer."

Azazel puts on a sarcastic smile.

Hmm. There are so many special words that I barely know what they are talking about. I'll have to keep studying various mythologies in my free time more.

But, 'Ragnarök'... I know about that one... Hearing that word sent chills up my spine, for some reason...

"I don't care about the Vanir, that isn't a problem we've had for a while….. Well, there is no point discussing it. By the way, Azazel-boy. It seems like the Khaos-Brigade are increasing the number of those who can use Balance-Breaker. Scary it is. But I heard that those are a rare phenomenon?"

We all became stunned and looked at each other. So you would go into that discussion! Like we thought, the reason why they had Sacred Gear possessors fight against each faction was to make them reach Balance Breaker! Dammit! Why was I so foolish?! I should've known it already! I knew i should've been killing those bastards all this time! I'm already setting myself up for a failure I vowed not to allow!

"Yeah, they are rare. But there is some idiot who used the quickest, yet the most scary and easiest way, by force, to make the rare phenomenon happen. That is something that one who is knowledgeable about Sacred Gear would at least think of once, but it is something no one could do because you would be criticised by each faction. It's definite that you would be heavily criticised, whether you succeed or not."

"What is that method?"

Azazel answers my question.

"Rias's report is basically correct. The plan in which you will eventually succeed when you do it a lot. First, you gather humans who possess a Sacred Gear, by force. It's basically abduction. Then, brainwash them. Next, you send the Sacred Gear possessors to the place which has strong foes gathered…. The crucial places where superior beings reside in. You continue that until you have someone who reaches Balance Breaker. When they reached it, you summon them by force through a magic circle."

So that shadow user reached Balance-Breaker after all…..

Azazel continues.

"These are things no faction can do even if they thought about it. If I, who has an alliance with the angels and devils confronts them and do the same things at crucial locations, then that will signal the start of a war. So no one wished for that. But they were able to do it because they are terrorists."

So if you were to treat Sacred Gear possessors like that, you would be prosecuted by the other factions.

…Huh? I think I trained to reach Balance-Breaker in an inhumane way….. I had a monstrous dragon training after me during summer holiday…..

"Your face is saying that you reached Balance-Breaker in such a way, Ise."

"Of course I am. It's true."

"But you are a Devil. You are tougher than a human, you know?"

"Even so, I almost died. Many times. In fact, I actually can't count that high."

"Aaah, well, it doesn't matter since it's you."

"Oh, go to hell, shitbag."

"Ara, Ise. You should respect your sensei."

"I don't want to hear that from a lazy Fallen-Angel who didn't help for shit with my training."

"Ohohoho~! Witnessing the Fallen-Angel Governor being lashed at by his subordinate Sekiryuutei. Surely, I have lived for too long."

Odin says that while laughing and stroking his beard once more. Looks like Azazel and my bickering entertained him a bit.

"Either way, it's the terrorists, Khaos Brigade's way to abduct humans like that and brainwash them to make them reach Balance-Breaker."

"What kind of people do those kinds of thing?"

Azazel continues to answer my question.

"The regular Hero-faction members are the gathering of the great 'legendary yuusha' and 'heroes'. Their physical bodies don't lose out either, even against Angels or Devils. They also possess Sacred Gears and legendary weapons. On top of that, they have reached Balance-Breaker, and on top of that they have a pushy Longinus which can even slay a God. From the reports, the Hero-Faction has a strong will not to lay their hands on Ophis's snakes, so in terms of their power enhancement it still is unknown."

Either way, the central members are super strong, huh. More like, can heroes and yuusha do such an inhumane thing?

"What are they going to do by increasing those who can use Balance-Breaker, now that's the problem."

Odin isn't even putting on a serious face and says that while drinking the green tea. This geezer is quite the easy going old man. Maybe you can say that he is a courageous person. Even in the battle from the other week, he went against the armies of Mid-Class and High-Class Devils by himself. Something one would expect from a God, I suppose. I can definitely tell how much greater he is compared to me. I can feel the difference in our strength, practically down to my bones.

"Well, this is something which is still being investigated, so nothing will start even if we discuss it here. Geezer, are there any places you want to go?"

When Azazel asked the geezer, Odin moved his fingers with a lecherous face.

"I sure want to go to the Oppai-pub!"

"Haha, you sure have good taste, Chief God-dono! Hell yeah, let's go there right now then! Young girls from my organisation opened up a shop in this town for the VIP's recently. I will invite you there then!"

"Uhohoho~! To be expected from Azazel-boy! You sure know your things! Prepare me a big breasted one right away! I'm going to grope many of them!"

"Follow my lead, shitty-geezer! Welcome to Japan! Do you want to untie their kimono obi? That is something you must do at least once when you come to Japan! I will show you the Japanese-style!"

"I can't wait for it~ I can't wait for it indeed~!"

Both of them heated up, and left the room immediately! What perverted leaders! Can you believe that, everyone?! Can you believe that person is a chief-God?! Dammit! I kind of want to go to though~! Well… I can feel Koneko staring at me from behind, so maybe not...

But for such a lecherous Governor and lecherous geezer to be the leaders for their groups..! Aaah, even Buchou has her hand on her forehead while twitching her eye brows.

"Odin-sama! I..I'm also going!"

Rossweisse-san follows after them, but…

"You stay here. It won't be a problem if Azazel is with me. You can stay put in this house."

"No! I'm going!"

They had a conversation like that at the corridor, and she followed them. Hmm... I decided to call out to her due to my curiosity.

"Neh, Rossweisse-san!"

"Eh?"

She turned back to me as they stopped outside the door.

"Is it true that you've never had a boyfriend before?"

"UUEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

I asked that pretty straightforwardly. Rossweisse-san's face immediately turned red and she looked like she was gonna cry.

"W-W-W-WHHYYYYYY?! I DIDN'T INTEND NOT TO HAVE A B-B-B-BOYFRIIEEEND! I HAVE BEEN D-DISGRACED BY THE SEK-K-KIRYUUTEI! UUUWWAAAAAAHHH!"

She dropped down to her knees and began sobbing...

"...Ah… No, I just was really curious, ya know! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel bad! It's just 'cuz you're real pretty so I kinda found it hard to believe, ya know!"

"UUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!"

Ah, she's still crying with a red face but she's more shocked now.

"Oya, Oya~? Is the Sekiryuutei hitting on this Valkyrie? Four women in such a short amount of time? For a youngster you impress me. Your skills are commendable, boy."

Odin said that while stroking his beard like always.

"Ah, no, I just—. Well, I think it's a bit ridiculous. I mean, I couldn't imagine people ignoring a girl so beautiful, ya know? It's pretty stupid if you ask me."

I said that "bashfully" while scratching the back of my neck. Rossweisse-san gets more red and fumes start coming out of her head. She covers her face with her hands and hunches over.

"Ohohohoho~! You hear that, Rossweisse? You may not stay a virgin after all. The Sekiryuutei is a top candidate, you know?"

"N-NNOOOOOOOOOO! N-N-N-N..! M-M-M-MEEEEE!? NNNNNOOOT MMEEEE!"

Rossweisse-san shook her head to the sides violently while covering her face. This would be adorable, but she is very loud and I feel awkward. But now, for the main reason I did this.

"Psst!"

I made a noise with my mouth to catch Odin the geezer's attention. He made a "Hm?" gesture at me, but then I put a finger to my mouth to emphasise my quietness. Then I waved my hand at them away from us, giving them a gesture to go away.

Odin finally realised with a silent "Oh!" and sent a devious but thankful grin my way. Azazel also realised by tapping his palm with his fist.

The two leaders snickered and began to sneak away, quietly. Odin sent me a thumbs up and I sent one back.

Ah. Azazel also sent me a thumbs up while winking. I sent him a middle finger. Buzz off, lazy governor. I was only trying to help out the perverted geezer, who I happen to find very interesting. You can go back to hell.

—The two perverted leaders then disappeared with that.

"Ah, looks like they left, huh."

"Eh?"

Rossweisse lifted her head and realised that they were gone.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?! ODIN-SAMMAAAAAAA!"

Rossweisse-san was about to run off after them, but I caught her by the wrist.

"Eh, you should just stay here, ya know. I'm sure he'll just find another way to lose you out there and you'll just be alone. You're too pretty for that; I'm sure that lots of creeps would bother you, right? You're safer here."

"Eh?..."

Rossweisse-san didn't answer and just lowered her head with a red face, nodding softly. Huh. She's shaking a lot.

Oh… That might be a problem actually….

..Are?... Wait, wasn't that kinda smooth?...

* * *

"Akeno, I would like to talk to you."

I was at the kitchen located on the first floor. I then heard a conversation when I was on my way back to the top floor. When I was heading there….I witness Akeno and Barakiel having some kind of argument.

"Don't casually call my name."

Akeno's voice is so sharp and cold that even I have never heard her like this before. She also doesn't have her smiley face but instead has an unpleasant face.

"…What is the meaning of this, that you are seeing the Sekiryuutei?"

Is this trouble about me? This is harsh. The way he says that is odd. I thought it's rude to be eavesdropping, but I would be anxious about this if I were to leave.

"This is my life. Why do I have to have you comment about this?"

"I heard rumours. That he is a shameless dragon that fought Phenex on the grounds of taking a woman's v-virginity. And he has many other names that contradict past actions and attitude…. Not to mention, rumors of his insurmountable increase in strength in such a short amount of time. I can feel that myself. He is not an amazing deal weaker than me….. There have also been rumors of his sheer brutality during his altercation with Diodora Astaroth. In fact, it is said that he is the one who tortured and killed him, not the Devil known as Shalba Beelzebub who was reported as the perpetrator of the attack. Considering his reputation, I am inclined to believe that it is impossible for him not to have brutally beat down the heir."

(—?!)

—What?!

Am I having Barakiel misunderstanding me!? He must've not been in the VIP room to watch the match... Am I having such weird rumours about me going around?! I held my head at the shocking comment.

Who could it be that would've known such a thing?! —Wait! The VIPs! That's right! There were still some VIPs who were watching the match in the VIP room! Among them, only Azazel, Sirzechs, Shishou, and Odin came out to fight. Maybe a couple others. But there were still some others in there! ...So then who was it that said those things?...

I'm sure the moment they realised an attack was going on, they cut the broadcast to the Underworld. So it had to be a VIP...

Hmm… I'm going to have to ask Shishou or Azazel who else was in the VIP room. Rumors like that could become a problem...

Especially if they're rumors relating to how I attacked Diodora... That was...

[Hmph. Rumors? Pathetic. It should be obvious to the world what the might and brutality of the Sekiryuutei entails. Fools. Let them spread their "truths" and their "lies". It will build fear into their meek subconsciouses. They shall see. We shall show them—]

Shut the hell up, Ddraig! Now's not the time!

—After silencing Ddraig, I continued listening closely to Akeno and her father's conversation.

"I'm worried about you. I'm worried that you are receiving embarrassing treatments. Or possibly even...painful ones."

Barakiel said that while looking at Akeno up and down, as if searching for signs of abuse or something...

...For Barakiel to have that reaction, it shows that he isn't necessarily a bad father?... He doesn't seem to be a bad person, even if it does bother me that he's having these assumptions about me...

What happened between him and Akeno?….

"Don't talk about him like that. Ise-kun is lecherous and... Maybe even a bit violent….. But he is a kind and dependable man. And he most certainly wouldn't do such terrible things. Not to his comrades, at least... —So you judge people by rumours and gossip? You are the worst. Like I thought, I can't do something like…..forgiving you….."

Akeno! She's defending me! I feel happy, but... I cannot deny all of her father's accusations….

"I'm saying this as a father—"

Barakiel says up to there, but Akeno cut him off with an abrupt shout.

"Don't act like a father! Then why didn't you come for me back then?! The one who left Kaa-sama to die without helping was you!"

 **[—?!]**

Barakiel became silent with those words…..

Then I, who was hiding in the shadows, and Akeno's eyes met..

"Ise-kun… Were you listening?"

I was caught. No, it is my fault for eavesdropping…. I didn't even conceal my presence properly..

I came out with a serious attitude. Barakiel immediately became enraged when he saw me.

"..Ngh! Shameless! For a man to be eavesdropping! Like I thought, the rumours about you are true! A being who relishes in such brutality cannot have honour, only the pride he so unjustly flaunts! I won't let you hurt my daughter, damned beast!"

My fists clench painfully and my blood boils.

My first instinct was that I want to beat him... I can feel my emotions wanting to overcome me... For Akeno's father to have this kind of misunderstanding... I felt insulted, and I wanted to "punish" him for presuming such things about me and Akeno... But...

 _(..Somehow, I didn't realise that my urge to beat him was more than enough to prove Barakiel's point in the first place... It was pure irony. I couldn't see that his assumptions were basically true...)_

—But still, this has me wondering exactly what Barakiel could have heard to give him this impression...

[ _What! You say the Sekiryuutei did such heinous things and was commended for it?!_ ]

[ _Yeah, that's right. During the match with Diodora, he brutally massacred the heir and his subordinates with no mercy. The weaker ones didn't have a chance. Word has it that he didn't even receive authorisation to eliminate. No, even if he did, there's no way they would've given him permission to kill a High-Class Devil heir to the Astaroth Household. Yet, he still did it, apparently. Not to mention, he used the 'forbidden form' of the Boosted Gear and endangered the lives of every being residing within the dimension_.]

[ _Absurd!.….… He is like a monster. And they have named him so! I see... In the end, he is just a brute..! A power hungry, bloodthirsty, brute with no honour! Just like all the others! I would never leave my daughter in the hands such a "demon"!_ ]

I easily imagined a scenario like that. It really seems like that could have happened. And it's troublesome since half of that fits with the rumours..!

"I won't allow you to see each other!"

 _ **TZZZZZZTZTZZZZ**_ — _ **TTZZZZZTTZZZZZ!**_

(—?!)

Barakiel has holy-lightning running through his hand!? I readied my battle stance on instinct.

Is this really gonna happen?! To battle with Akeno's father, right here, right now?! I will surely be eliminated if I don't go all out! No, even if I do, I will still be eliminated by that holy lightning! —Or can I use [Store] to increase the aura of Sekiryuutei to where it overrides my Devil one?! I've never tried that before! Or should I use [Eternal store]?! But, for a situation like this?!

—Before anything dangerous could occur, Akeno comes in between me and Barakiel, and she embraces me as if she is protecting me.

"Don't touch him. Please don't take away this person from me. He is someone who is necessary for me…. That's why, disappear from here! You are not my father!"

…Akeno shouts that with her heart. Hearing that, Barakiel stops his holy-lightning, and then says it while closing his eyes.

"….I'm...sorry."

When he apologised with such short words, he leaves from here. Even though he's an intimidating figure with a large build, walking off like that, his back looks a bit...sad.

"Akeno….."

Akeno hugs me tightly. It seems like she has some feelings she can't tell me inside of her.

"I beg you. Don't say anything... Let me stay like this for a short while. Please, Ise….."

Her voice was trembling, almost to the point of crying...…. I don't know what happened between this father and daughter, but…..

I could only remain silent, and gently hugged Akeno...

 **Part 2**

The next day we, the Gremory group, participated in the event in the Underworld sponsored by the house of Gremory.

"Yeah, thanks."

It was a handshake and autograph event.

A huge row of people is made in front of us, and I give my autograph sheet to each kid while shaking their hands. The kids take my autograph which is written in my bad Devil letters happily, then they shake my hand with a big smile….there are a few grown ups as well. Actually, I'm surprised. I thought the grown ups would all just be parents but there are some adults that just come by themselves. They seem to all be Low-Class Devils like me. Apparently, I'm like an inspiration to them.

There was even one guy who got real emotional about it…. I can't lie, I almost teared up. I definitely shook his hand and even took a picture with him which caused some commotion amongst other guests behind him who wanted the same. My "PR manager" lady advised me not do that again.

"Yeah, thanks."

Back to the event.

The next boy gets his autograph.

"Shining Dragon! Fight!"

"Yeah. You too, boy. You…. Uh…"

I was trying to think of something inspirational to say to him while having a confident smile on my face. Something that would make a positive impact on him...

—Quick! Say something inspirational! Anything!

UH, UH, UH..!

"W-Walk tall, my son..."

Ah, I stole that from a videogame.

...

...

What're you fucking kidding me?

"Yes!"

Ah, the kid's eyes sparkled and he responded ecstatically.. He ran off with his autograph and mother happily...

It worked….

The line that I ripped from a Final F*ntasy video game actually worked…

That line was said to the protagonist by his father before his journey….The father also died shortly after… None of what I just did made sense. Thanks, brain.

Oh... Now everybody is looking at me weirdly...

..Guys…. Please don't look at me with such admirable expressions. I did something stupid just now. I am a bad example. Seriously, Gasper. I see your eyes sparkling out of your bag most of all. Don't take inspiration from this..

I'm glad my armour's on so no one can see my stupid fuckin' face..

"Hua!"

From my side, I hear a quick shriek that I instantly recognised without even looking.

—Asia!

My instincts immediately go off and I whipped my head towards Asia's direction, ready to kill whatever threatened her.

...But when I turned, all I caught was a quick moment of a young boy giving Asia a peck on the cheek and running away…

 **[—?!]**

"Oi! Come back here, kid! Ya need some disciplining!? Asia is mine, ya hear?! You ain't gettin' no autograph like that, boooy!"

I shouted that while standing from my seat, angrily. I was so angry that I sounded like a dirty country local from the Kantai region or something.

The kid turned and smiled at me as he was running. He was holding up a signed autograph.

..Gasp! He must've already gotten his autograph and waited in line patiently for his chance to strike! He must've accounted for Asia's ignorance and said something like "let me tell you a secret" or some shit like that!

Little smartass!

"Ehehehe~ Ise-san, you shouldn't get so mad. He's a little child."

Asia said that with a smile from next to me.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! But when Asia says it like that, it's only gonna make me more mad that someone besides me got a kiss on Asia! I haven't even kissed Asia yet!

Okay, well, once, after our return home from the sports festival... But that's not enough!

NO! Unacceptable! I must do it! I will do it! Today! There's no way I'll let that slide! Kissing Asia— Asia's lips— THEY'RE MINE!

"Haaah..!"

I sighed heavily and slumped back down into my seat.

Look at me... Getting mad at a kid…. Am I really this pathetic?….

 _(..Is my possessive nature starting to get out of control?..)_

Haaaah.. Well, at the very least this means Asia is popular..

Accordingly, Asia seems to play a very important role within both shows. It's really odd. It's almost like Azazel, who apparently plays a hand in both shows, is trying to imply something with her significance….

Anyway, other characters like Kiba are also popular. If I look at Kiba's line, it's practically all women. Dammit! Even though I can definitely see some young women in my line, compared to Kiba's, it's nothing! He just has way too many women! They're basically all women with like, 3 little boys!

Also, there are some mother's in my line with their kids, but... for some reason, their kids don't look interested... It seems like they aren't here for their kids...

I mean, one mom has her baby with her... I know he doesn't watch my show, he literally can't... Then there's another mother with a kid who is complaining and wants to go to Koneko's line... But the mom wants him to stay in mine... And then there's the mom with a kid who's asleep and already has the autograph he wanted from Kiba...

Did I... Did I actually become popular with moms like I wished?...

Maybe I'm over thinking things...

Anyway... Kiba has the role of the "Darkness Knight Fang" who is the enemy from the television programme. His appearance is that of a leader from the enemy forces wearing chivalrous armour. Of course, he's only the enemy in the kids show. In the adult show, he's on our side, like in real life.

I was originally hoping to become that cool looking bad guy! My first dream disappeared due to the kids support, but Kiba has obtained the thing I originally wanted!

Well, I suppose I can't complain. My character in the show is still a very cool 'Shonen' protagonist-like character. Plus, they made me super strong. Way too strong. Like, I never lose. In the adult show, I lose because it is more realistic. But in the kids one, I always win no matter what, right after saying something stupid like "Justice always wins!"...

And in front of Koneko, who is wearing a cute beastly costume, many of her "big friends" are lining up. Koneko also has the role as the "Hellcat-chan" who is on the good side along with the Luminary Sekiryuutei. Koneko didn't hate this role and was giving them proper responses.

What a pro! I saw the spirit of a professional coming from Koneko-hellcat-chan!

"Sekiryuutei-sama! Look this way!"

"Shining Dragon! Here, Shine!"

Eh? I turned around and there were two odd people at the front of my line. They both have cameras. Two women. They look like twins. Huh? They're taking pictures of me?

"Here, come on! Give us a smile!"

"Pose! Pose!"

Eh? —Paparazzi?! Are these Paparazzi?! Eh?! Uh, uh, what— What do I do?! Eh, uh..!

 _ **Whoosh!**_

Not knowing what to do, I struck a cool pose with my left gauntlet raised high in the sky, just like they asked.

"Oooh! Nice, nice~!"

"Ok, this way! Mask off, please!"

"Uh, okay..!?"

I deactivated my mask.

"Yes, that's it! Now, smile! This way!"

"Ah, ah, ah! This way! This way! Confidence! Confidence!"

"Wha..?! Uh..!"

I started doing a variety of poses that were very "superhero"-esque with a strained smile of "confidence".

 _ **Tka! Tka!**_

The girls were taking a lot of pictures from different angles. Hehe… I'm kinda having fun doing this. Feel's like my ego's being stroked..

"Beautiful! Beautiful! Up, up!"

"Wings, baby! Shows us those wings!"

"Perfect! That's what I'm talking about~!"

"Stretch them out! Stretch out those limbs, baby~!"

Before I knew it, I was just doing a bunch of picturesque poses for the two girls. They didn't even ask for autographs. I don't even know if they're Paparazzi or just photographers. And I don't know why I'm doing this. I'm just showing off at this point.

Uh oh. Actually, it looks like this is starting to cause a ruckus as the girls began holding up the line. Many Devils started outwardly complaining about it.

Next thing I knew, security people were going to remove them from the line.

"Ah! Wait! Sekiryuutei-sama! Our card!"

The girl tossed me a card that I caught instinctively. Hm? Ah... They were photographers... I sweatdropped.

* * *

After the event was over, we returned to our dressing room.

With this, the event has finished! It's mission accomplished!

Man, I'm tired~. I deactivated my armour and returned to my base form. Then a staff member approached me.

"Ise-sama, thank you for your hard work."

The one who came bringing me a towel is...the Oujo-sama with the drill hair-style, Raiser's sister, Ravel Phoenix.

"Oh, Ravel, thanks."

I took the towel and wiped my sweat.

When Ravel heard that we would be participating in an event in the Underworld, she came to help us out.

"T-This is also part of my training! And I think giving dreams to the children of the Underworld is a wonderful job, that is why I am helping! I-It's not like I am doing this for Ise-sama and the Gremory group!"

She says that, but she did her task very seriously.

I don't quite understand her, but I think she is a good girl. When I first met her, she had a very proud attitude, and I only thought of her as an ojou-sama character. I didn't really like her because she looked down on me, but now she can talk to me normally. I can at least call her a friend at this point.

Sometimes I feel a gaze of admiration from her...

 _(..Though, I'm still the last person who should be receiving admiration from anyone..)_

"I started to think that giving dreams to the kids is not a bad thing lately."

"All the children have their heads full about you."

"Yeah. They came to shake my hand very seriously. So I felt that I need to protect their dreams seriously as well."

Yeah, I don't know how much I can do for them, but I'm thinking of being 'The Luminary Sekiryuutei' for them as much as possible.

"Ise, it's about time to return to the human World."

Rias comes into my dressing room.

"Ah, that's right. Today, we have to guard Odin the geezer after this."

That shitty-geezer keeps on asking impossible things since his arrival. He goes to an Oppai-pub, and hits on girls walking in the streets, and he does whatever he wants!

I want to hit his head with a fan just like Rossweisse-san does, at least once! Even though a certain part of me also really likes him for some unknown reason... Why do I feel this vague connection to him anyway?..

"Yes, we need to return quickly. Good work to you as well, Ravel. Thank you for today."

"T-That's all right, this is all for my learning."

Ravel cheeks turn red when she was thanked by Rias.

"Then, see you next time."

"Yes, please call me for the next event. If you n-need me then I will definitely help you out."

After having a conversation like that with Ravel, I returned to the human world with Rias and the others.

Man, a handshaking session. What an interesting event.

But... For some reason...

..I feel something...foreboding, looming over me...

 **Part 3**

The event in the Underworld ended, and after having been dragged around by Odin the geezer for his tour in Japan, me, Kiba, and Gasper of the men's team were battle practising.

 ** _Shyooooom!_**

I am in Balance-Breaker form and I have fire coming out of the thrusters on my back, and I am chasing after Kiba who is moving around in a zigzag at great speed. Kiba who is a 'Knight' has faster legs than me. But..!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

I can go past him directly if I multiply my power and increase my dash!

The boosters on my back give the maximum output, and I close my distance with Kiba immediately!

 ** _ZIN!_**

Kiba wields his holy-demonic sword, and I made my Ascalon appear to block his attack!

GIN! GIIN! GIIIIN!

Both of us move in various directions while moving at a high velocity. During that time, Kiba was wielding his sword while not showing even a slight opening.

…Shit. Fighting him using a sword will be disadvantageous for me. I started to get pushed back, and Kiba's blade started to reach me.

The speed of the holy-demonic sword is increasing! I start to lose the sight of his blade with my eyes. When Kiba reaches his top speed, he will definitely come against me at once. Our speed stats aren't that far from each other at all, as I thought.

—So there is no option but to fight him with my fists while closing the distance to him even more!

 ** _Shyoom!_**

I made the booster on my back go on once and went within his range!

A body blow from a short-range! Unlike me, Kiba has nothing on his body. In terms of defence, I have an overwhelming advantage. I also have higher attack power as well. If it hits, then my chance of winning will increase dramatically.

But…

 _ **GAKIN!**_

I heard the sound of metals colliding. Kiba made the pommel of his sword strike like a bowling ball, and he tried to smack my helmet from the side. I blocked it with one of my arms.

Maybe he foresaw my body blow, so Kiba used a counter on me!

If that blow had landed it may have discombobulated me slightly.

So if he can't hurt me with a direct blow to the outside of my head, he decided to aim for the inside instead, huh. Kiba's counter is very effective for close-range fighters. I have received it many times, and Xenovia also received it many times as well.

I'm always on alert, but I can't predict how and where he will counter from because it always changes. I practically always have to use my instincts to their fullest extent to focus and counter every attack.

In a one on one battle, I will surely win. But if Xenovia were in this match too, I may have lost. Xenovia and Kiba would both exploit my need to focus on Kiba separately. Kiba knows that once I have all my focus on him, there's no way he can win against my instincts, but he also knows that if someone were to sneak attack me while we were fighting, it would most likely work. So the only real way I could win against two opponents like Kiba and Xenovia would be if I simply used overwhelming power and attacks like Dragon shot to destroy them entirely. In other words, in a regular spar with those two, I can't win. I could only win by going all out and killing them.

Nevertheless, Kiba has become an extraordinary fighter. Maybe it's just because he's been training with me every time he gets the chance, but he's become somewhat of a monster himself. He's become an opponent I have to take seriously. He always comes at me with the intention of taking my head. And I can't help but feel excited at the prospect of fighting him. Not to mention, honoured.

Though, for some reason, he asks me for a spar whenever he gets the chance, which is very often. Even now, Rias suggested we don't train, but considering that Kiba requested it, I decided to supersede her judgement and train with him and Gasper anyway.

….I suppose I'll apologise later about that….

Anyway, Kiba is a great fighter. He's definitely the best sparring partner I have now. The only one I can think of better is Shishou himself. Kiba's improved magnificently. Only a bit more and his growth would rival mine….. How terrifying, my friend.

But I never thought he would use his pommel like that…. I thought that by closing my distance with him to where he wouldn't be able to wield his sword, it would stop him from responding to my attack…..

I can't be hit with a hit like that too much, so I decided to leave my current position and step back. But—

 _ **Piiiikka!**_

Suddenly, my foot was covered in ice, and I had myself connected with the ground.

"—It's the holy-demonic sword of Ice."

Kiba has a sword made from ice within his hand. With this, I got my legs sealed and I won't be able to escape!

If it was normal ice, I would be able to escape easily, but Kiba has been increasing his affinity with elemental swords, especially Holy and ice! The perfect counters for me! Not to mention, sometimes I see him bring out a similar sword, and everytime I see it, I feel slight chills and I don't know why. But it's the sword he uses most.

I want to burn this ice, but he's closing in with incredible speed! It's only my instincts that make it feel like time is slow, but my body itself can't react fast enough, so the best choice is out the window! He was only a few meters away originally, so now he's close. But if I activate my fire at this range to burn out the ice, Kiba would surely sustain intense damage! Some of it, he may not be able to fully recover from!

—I then had an unpleasant memory crash into my mind.

 _("Had it not been for Asia-sama, Kiba-sama's eye surely would have—")_

FUCK OFF!

 ** _BUZZ!_**

In Kiba's other hand, he has a holy-demonic sword covered with electricity! A holy-sword of lightning! So he's planning to use that to electrify me inside my armour!

Then! I will also show it! My little technique!

 _ **Foom!**_

A pair of red dragon-wings appear from my back. On both wings, there is a small claw hands just like those of a Pteranodon!

It's a new thing added to me due to the influence of [Juggernaut-Drive]. If they weren't so creepy looking, they might've been cute.

—I moved my wings very precisely, and had the claws on my wings grasp hold of Kiba's hands. I caught both his hands!

"Your guard is down!"

I try to hit a strong blow to his stomach since his stomach is defenceless!

Even though his arms are sealed, he made a blade appear from his right foot, and he tried to kick with it! So you can create a sword even there!?

When my blow and the holy-demonic sword on Kiba's leg was about to collide, a heavy sound was made.

"T-Time's up~! That's the end of the time! It's a s-stop!"

Gasper was jumping around while carrying a large bell.

—Kiba and I stopped our attacks just before they hit.

There is a time restriction for practice battle. Kiba and I draw ourselves back while making a bitter smile.

"Haha! Today, it is a draw."

I said that as I deactivated my armour. But Kiba just turned to me with a smile.

"No, it is surely my loss."

"Hah? No way. We didn't even get to finish."

"Yes, but Ise-kun had won from the start."

"Huh? How so?"

He smiled brightly at me.

"Because with Ise-kun, it is never a matter of whether I can win or not, it is a matter of how long I can fight him."

…..Kiba said that with a carefree and honest attitude...

...Why?... Why can he say such a thing so easily?... Putting himself down like that...

...Is it confidence?... Is that the problem?... But Kiba has never had a problem with confidence before, so…. And for him to say that with such a smile…. It cannot be a lack of confidence…..

..So then why?...

* * *

"There are times when I can't keep up with Ise-kun's training loads."

After the practice, Kiba says that with a smile while gulping a sports drink.

After the practice battle, each of us do our own training.

Kiba is resting. Gasper is training by stopping a small sized robot flying in the air using his eyes. The robot is Gasper's personal use training item created by Azazel.

I had deactivated my armour and made a bitter smile at Kiba's words while doing a squat.

"Maybe I had some insane powers released from me after going into [Juggernaut-Drive], but I can't use them anymore because I will die. But if Asia was to… No, my comrades might be put in a dangerous situation. Even if I can't use [Juggernaut Drive], that doesn't mean I'm done for. –I will become stronger in another way. If I don't have talent, then I can make it up by working harder. If I lack demonic-powers, then I can make up with my stamina. I won't give up. I heard that Sairaorg also obtained his place as the heir in the same way. If someone has accomplished that before me, then I can work even harder for it. I will reach that high place."

Yeah, even if an idiot like myself had his life shortened due to [Juggernaut-Drive], there is no point for me to stay there and wait to rot.

I have to get stronger. I have to become better. I have discard my weakness.

 _(I have to discard my worthless self...)_

"But in terms of speed, I can't beat you, Kiba."

When I said that, Kiba shook his head to the sides.

"The instant dash you did when you used the booster on your back has the same speed as me."

"Only at direct speed. Even if I close my distance with you directly, you can dodge it the majority of the time. It seems like I would have to move around in a zigzag like you, but using my blaster as fluidly as you move your legs takes a lot longer than a month to perfect."

"You have to get used to it. But in terms of power, you overwhelm me. Also, having the Sekiryuutei as my opponent puts a lot of pressure on me, and I get chills every time your punch comes at me. No matter how many lives I have, it isn't enough."

Well, thank you for that then. But it takes time for my attacks to hit him. Kiba also counters, so I hesitate because I have to think on how to attack him. In the end, his technique trumps mine and forces me to rely on instincts. I may win, but that is besides the point.

Lately me, Kiba, and Gasper have been training in this sturdy battlefield created by Azazel and Sirzechs. It's made in a certain basement in the Gremory territory of the Underworld.

Me and Kiba can't train to our hearts content due to our abilities. If we get serious, we will destroy landscapes or fill the area with swords.

We were having troubles because there were only a few places we can train at.

Then we got a present from those two people!

Apparently, it is a present because of our achievement for the incident involving Diodora.

...Though, I feel odd receiving a present for my actions, considering what I did to the heir of Astaroth...

—Anyway, we transferred from the magic-circle located at my house and came here. It's made quite specially, so apparently it won't be sensed by terrorists.

It seems like High-Class Devils who participate in the Rating Games have similar places as well, and we, who are youth Devils, received it as an exception.

It seems like the ones who have this exception within the youth devils are us and –Sairaorg Bael's team.

Other members also use this place quite often. This time we wanted to do this with just guys, so we are the only ones here right now.

"We are all getting stronger, right…..?"

I ask Kiba while doing a squat. I know my strength and growth well, but I want to know how everyone else has been doing in comparison, considering I haven't been able to train with everyone after that initial brutal spar with Kiba in the Gremory backyard….

...After that happened, I was unsure of whether I had the proper control over my power and I kept myself from sparring with them... But Azazel said it was inevitable that we would need to train together. Especially since training with me will make everyone else stronger... But thanks to Kiba's eagerness towards training, I can now feel comfortable sparring to a certain extent…..

...But unlike Kiba I can never come at them with the intent to kill…. I… I won't take a chance like that this time...

"Of course. I know this is rude to say, but you and I have surpassed Buchou and Akeno-san. We probably can overwhelm average High-Class Devils now. You can probably handle even more, thanks to facing off with Tannin-sama and other enemies, but we still can't let our guard down."

"Yeah, since my abilities and yours are known by many, it's easier to deal with us, right?"

Kiba nods at my words.

Yeah, my ability and Kiba's ability was shown throughout the Rating Game which was broadcast throughout the whole Underworld. Not to mention, I practically gave a full lecture on my own abilities for the purpose of showing off and demoralising our future foes. Since that happened, other High-Class Devils would make a counter plan or a proper strategy to defeat us.

—My weaknesses are that I usually won't be able to stand up against insanely powerful attacks without Balance Breaker. I can, to a certain extent, thanks to Shishou shooting unbelievably powerful attacks at me while being fully boosted in my base form, so my endurance is way higher than normal Devils. But, even so, my endurance in base form still doesn't compare to my Balance Breaker form's endurance, which can take almost no damage from basically any attack that isn't Holy, Dragon-slaying, or high level.

The second thing is my power increase is easily sensed by other people. When it increases, the aura around my body increases drastically at once. If the opponent senses "Ah, he increased his power", there is the threat that they would avoid me or run away. It would be bad if they make me consume my stamina randomly. Though, I will usually catch up with them and take them out.

To chase the opponent who fled away, destroying the battlefield would be okay, but if a special rule is created like the time in the Sitri match, I wouldn't be able to do that easily.

Kiba's weaknesses are that his defence isn't that high since he has nothing protecting his body, and also his legs. Legs are part of Kiba's speciality, but it is also his weakness. He would be out if they aim for his legs. Like I thought, the Rating Games are really deep. Or more like, combat is pretty deep in general.

"For example, there is apparently a Sacred Gear which slows down the opponents legs, so I would also be in danger if I were to encounter such a foe. It will be alright if I don't get hit by it, but we won't know what will happen in the actual thing."

Kiba says that while drinking the sports drink.

So that is Kiba's natural enemy, huh. I also have a natural enemy as well. And that is a Dragon-slayer.

"Even I would have to be on alert if I was to encounter a Dragon-slayer."

"You are right, so it would be dangerous if you were to be hit even once. There is also compatibility during a match, so if someone with a Dragon-slayer were to show up then we will take them on. Though, we would have to depend on Ise-kun for other opponents."

I still haven't received a Dragon-slayer's attack with my body, but it must really hurt just like the damage from light. Or probably more. According to Ddraig, I am more Dragon than anything else at this point. That's not to say my body is not that of a Devil. My base form is 'Reincarnated human', putting me quite a bit below pure blood Devils in terms of stats. But still I have most of the Devil attributes. It's just that, at this point, my Dragon power has been influencing my body to the point where I can hardly be classified as a normal Devil and might as well be called a Dragon type instead. Practically every bit of my aura is that of the Sekiryuutei. Not really a tinge of Devil left in it, since my demonic power is tiny. And I hardly use my demonic power anymore either, preferring to rely on my natural Dragon power anyway.

Ddraig said that I've had a lot physical changes influenced by the aura as well. And he's right! If I properly look in a mirror, or monitor my own mannerisms, my body has changed a bit. Not just because I am more fit, but because I have 'Dragonic attributes' assigned to me.

I have sharp canines for incisors, my eyes have gotten lighter in colour instead of the shitty brown I'm used to, I'm taller, my body releases an odd animal like scent when I'm training that is not like before, certain wounds on my body heal much faster than before (albeit nothing crazy like that Raiser bastard). And at times, I notice some others like my stomach. I eat a lot more now! I thought that was just because I train a lot, but apparently the amount I eat is inhuman. So my appetite is big..!

I remember when Rias, Akeno, and Asia argued over who got to cook a main course of my dinner when we returned home from the Underworld and I just told them they could all each make me one….. They had really shocked faces when they saw me gulf it all down no problem. My mum also scolded me for eating some of the pasta and messier dishes with "no dignity". Well, to be fair, I did stuff my face in and got sauce on my face. Oddly enough, I didn't feel embarrassed doing that. Some part of me thought the old me would've died of embarrassment, but I don't see why at this point.

It's just food. I like it, so of course I stuff my face. I appreciate it. She was probably bothered by my conduct more than my actions, I'm guessing.

Some other parts of me have changed too. I am more emotional, obviously. But I realise that I am a bit possessive. When it comes to Asia and Koneko, I feel a crazy need to always protect them. I always feel like I want to tell the world "They are mine, so don't come near them!", or something like that.

I'm more confident and assertive too. Ddraig says those things are necessary. I agree. If I want to get anywhere with enemies, or women, I need those. Sometimes, I build up courage and give a quick kiss to Koneko's neck while she sits on my lap at the house, and she usually just lays back onto me. So, yeah, I definitely am gonna need those two traits for the future. Especially if I wanna be able to tell guys to fuck off from them.

I asked Ddraig if the 'pride' I happened to be feeling was also necessary. He said it wasn't necessary, but rather it was "inevitable". It's just something that always happens with Dragons. Almost like they are the representation of it. That is, if they already weren't the representation of power…. Hm…. In that case, maybe all that pride isn't misplaced.

 _(..Or maybe I'm just trying to rationalise my bad attributes..)_

I also told Ddraig about the feeling of "wanting to fight" and stuff. "Unavoidable as well", apparently. Well, I suppose that's fine. I used to be afraid to fight and wanted to avoid it as much as possible. But now, that feels quite pathetic to me.

Now, I want to fight different enemies. But I also want to win. Ddraig told me that everyone takes defeat differently, but he speculates I would take it harshly….

— _[Mm. You cannot handle it. With every defeat, you react in a similar way. An unhealthy way. Tannin once told you that desperation is not the greatest motivator, you took his advice at face value and continue to let your desperation overcome you time and time again. And though it may succeed sometimes, it won't always remain that way. Besides, that desperation of yours is only further evidence that your fear is what truly rules you. So, in that sense, your fundamental weakness remains.]_

That was the thing I remembered, what Ddraig told me...

"...Tch.."

—I shook my head to forget about that subject.

Anyway, the only thing that really bothers me about wanting to fight is that it kinda makes me forget about pain. There are times where I forget that pain is happening and just keep hitting till I see more and more damage on my opponent. Essentially, I become too reckless. Ddraig said that could become a problem if it's too extreme. There could be a day where I'm hit with holy light or Dragon-slaying magic and I don't feel it. That wouldn't be good at all...

"W-W-W-Will I be of any use….?"

Gasper knocks me out of my thoughts and asks while raising his hand timidly.

"In your case, rather than fighting individually, it's more wise to fight while pairing with us, isn't it?"

When I said it while looking at Kiba, Kiba nods.

"That's right. Gasper-kun's power is adapted for supporting, so its real potential will be unleashed only when pairing with someone from the group. As long as we continue to live as Devils, it is necessary to get adapted to team battles, so covering each other's weak points would be an obvious thing to do."

"Well, becoming strong by yourself is good, but we won't know how effective that will be against strong teams."

"Yeah. Ise-kun especially needs to be careful since you are trying to become a 'King' by leaving Buchou in the future."

"It would be Game-over if the 'King' is to be taken down, huh. Yeah, I know that really well. So I will get used to team battles as soon as I can. Though, it might be good if I can fight like Sairaorg by the 'King' stepping forward and fighting."

"But if a strategy was made to counter that….. We are also thinking of tactics to take on Sairaorg-san individually, but if we were to fight like how he does then we would be…"

"Out, huh. Man, this is hard. The world of Devils and such, that is. I got it then, when I become a 'King' I will think carefully about my actions besides certain times."

Like this we, the men's team, gather here daily to train and discuss about game strategy. If I remain on saying "I don't know!", then my future ahead will be unstable so I study really hard about this with Kiba and others. Thanks to that, I'm able to discuss about these things pretty well.

"Looks like your knowledge about tactics has become sharper."

Then a new voice is heard. When I turned around, it was Azazel.

"Here, I have some food. It's onigiri hand made by the girls."

Us guys were in joy and stuffed them into our throat immediately. Yum! This onigiri has a taste of Asia. It has a 'kind' taste to it.

Azazel sits next to us who are taking a break and then laughs.

"Looks like your body is in perfect shape, Ise. Kiba is looking better as well, I had thought he couldn't change that. But I can tell that it is due to training a lot by the looks of it."

"I won't be able to become the ultimate 'Pawn' if I don't get even stronger. It's something I promised Rias, so I need to fulfill that before I become independent."

Besides, being strong and powerful is my top priority anyway. It's the only way avoid failure, after all.

"Oh yeah, I heard. When the time comes for you to become independent from Rias, you are taking Asia and Xenovia with you, right?"

He heard it from Asia? Or from Xenovia? Well, that doesn't matter I guess.

"Well, yeah."

"You did it."

"Well, I don't know how to put it, but I promised Asia I will always be with her. I want to stay with Asia too. I also think it might be fun to do Devil's business with Xenovia as well, I suppose."

I don't want to separate from Asia after all. Or actually, I won't separate from her. We are both required to stay by each other's side. We agreed.

Azazel then says it while roughly patting my head.

"One thing, Ise. If you are going to become a 'King' in the future, then there is one thing you must remember."

"What is that?"

Azazel suddenly put on a serious face and says it.

"—It's 'Sacrifice'. During the game, there will definitely be a time when you have to abandon your 'pieces'. How will you cope with it when that time comes? Your value as a 'King' will be tested then."

"…So you are saying I should abandon the option to save them?"

I couldn't help but feel a dark sensation come over me as I said that. Azazel shook his head at my question.

"You can save them. If you can save them, then you should do that. In real battle, it is a serious thing, saving your comrades, that is. –But it won't be like that during a game. Since there is a transportation when you retire, chances of you dying are slim. That being the case, you may have to abandon a critically injured comrade, and move on to the next step."

"…You sure ask me for a difficult option."

I can't abandon my comrades. If my comrades are in a pinch, then I would go and save them immediately. The only one I wouldn't go out my way to save would be Kiba. His honour is too high. If he loses to his opponent, then to save him would be a disgrace to his honour as a warrior.

"You have the greatest affections with your comrades in this group. And that will turn into an obstacle in future games. –Kiba."

He then moves his gaze from me to Kiba.

"Yes."

"During the game, in the worst case, who would you choose between Rias and Ise?"

"I will choose Buchou."

Kiba answers him without any hesitation. Yeah, that's the right answer. Even I would have hit him if he chose me instead.

I'm not the one who has to survive in the worst case during the game. That would be the 'King', Rias. If the 'King' was taken down, then all is done for.

Azazel continues after confirming that.

"Other members also need to hold that determination as well. Maybe it's because you guys are the Gremory group, but your love towards your comrades is strong. Your affections towards your comrades are amongst the top-class within the Devils as well. That will be your weapons, but also your weak points. If other Devils learn that "These guys won't abandon their comrades", then they will build their tactics aiming for that point. Continuing to lose the matches due to saving your comrades will lower your ratings. What you guys need in the future games is the resolve to abandon your comrades who go down in front of your eyes. Sona Sitri has shown you that during the game in the summer holiday. I'm not telling you to abandon your comrades during the real battle. But keep that in your heads during the games. Ise especially needs to understand that if you are planning to go independent. –The one who has to survive till the end in the game when you are the 'King' is you, and not your servant Devils."

—The resolve to sacrifice my future comrades, huh.

…Yeah, he's right. I need to understand that. Even I, who haven't become a 'King' yet, am suffering this much just by thinking of it, so I won't be able to completely understand what's going inside Rias heart.

Rias. Do you have the resolve to abandon me and Kiba? Can you do that? If Rias can win the game, then I will happily give up my body….. But it would be hard for her?... I really should apologise to her later...

I also need to hold my own resolve for that in the future.

It's frightening. The courage to make your comrades into sacrificial pieces…. I would want to somehow avoid that…

But when it comes to a real battle...

—The image of my allies deaths came into my mind. Even the image of my love's death.

"..Kuh.."

I could feel myself being overcome with a dark sensation while imagining that..

...I refuse... I refuse to let that happen... I must eliminate that possibility... I cannot allow such a possibility to exist... No matter what, I must prevent it... Even if that means going too far sometimes... Even if that means removing the parts of myself that make that possibility likely to happen... Even if that means removing integral parts of myself...

 _(...Even if that means becoming someone else entirely.)_

I took a breath, and then said it to Kiba and Gasper.

"Kiba, Gasper. It seems like we have to be resolved."

Kiba nods.

"You mean the resolve to abandon our comrades who fall in front of us during the game right?"

"Huh? —Oh, I mean, Yes. Yeah, we need to make sure Rias wins the Rating Games."

Gasper also responds to my thoughts while having rice around his mouth.

"Y-Yes! That's exactly right~!"

"That's why, let's be defeated while smiling for Buchou. Except we are to be taken down after giving it our all, and let's be defeated while taking on the enemy head to head. We would look uncool if we were to show our back to our enemy. Let's take them on face to face and fair and square and then be defeated."

"Yeah."

"Yes!"

That's right. If we were to be taken down, we, the men's team, will go down looking cool. While protecting Rias.

But more than that, lets win. We can't discard the feeling of wanting to win. We have to win.

Azazel was scratching his cheek next to us.

"You are saying something cool, but you know, Ise? Can you do something about yourself when you fight women….? I know that dress-break is effective, but if you just concentrate on using that, they will aim for that point. More like, the weak point of it is easy to tell. If a half-naked woman appears, what will you do?"

"Eliminate them."

Azazel made a surprised "Oh" movement with his mouth when I responded immediately. Looks like he wasn't expecting that. He rubs his chin.

"Is that so? Why's that?"

"I'm not interested in the body of any random girl. They aren't worth my appeal."

"..!"

Now he really looks surprised. Then his face turns into a weird expression. At first glance, it seems a bit dark. His eyes are half closed and have slight shadows covering them. But if I look carefully, it's a calculative look. He's..."reading" me? Or is he examining my words? Regardless, he's in some sort of detective mode. I can't read him at all. He's always thinking about things I don't understand. Though, I didn't expect my words to catch him by surprise like this.

"Okay then, Kiba, Gasper! Lets do another round of sparring from the beginning then!"

Well, I shouldn't think too much about it, and train for now!

When I tried to spar with Kiba once again, Azazel tells me to come to him by gesturing with his hand.

"Ise, come here for a bit."

He had a lecherous expression. He thought about something again, huh.

"What is it?"

"The thing is, another prototype for the Luminary Sekiryuutei again. Check it out."

When I approached him, he got something out of his pocket.

"W-What is this…..?"

The thing Sensei took out is…..a small figure.

"It was decided that 'Shining Red Dragon' was to collaborate with a hamburger chain in the Underworld. It's a toy which comes when you order the kids meal. This one is the toy of you. This one here is the toy of Kiba, 'Dark Fang'."

It certainly looks like a deformed toy of me in a Balance-Breaker…. This one here is the toy of the cool masked Kiba. Haa, it certainly is made delicately. It even has a sword. It looks cool, I guess.

"There is also a gimmick to it. You get a bonus when you collect both of them. When you attack Fang with your figure…."

He moves the hand of the toy of me and hit the sword of Kiba. Then….

[DIN!]

[ORA!]

[Futile!]

[Haha! Is that all you got?!]

….

Are you fucking kidding me?! Our voices echoed from those toys! What is this!?

"Like that, it makes a sound."

Azazel said it while putting his chest forward proudly.

"What is this!? Uwaah! This will definitely be a hit product!"

I took the toys into my hand while my body was shaking.

Y-You can actually make these sorts of things!? I feel like I'll die of embarrassment!

"Hahahaha, right!? Even Sirzechs praised that "It is a world-shaking toy!"! I love thinking about these kinds of things! Listen, if you want to become a High-Class Devil, then you have to value your ideas!"

Azazel laughs proudly and looks so bright!

I did think this person was a genius, but never thought that he was a 'genius' of this calibre…..

Terrifying idea indeed. To make a business by using a single idea of Inspiration…. No wonder Sirzechs would be in joy...

"The future of the Underworld is going to be bright! And I am going to be that light! Though it's so embarrassing!"

"Hahaha! That's a good phrase! I may take that!"

Hahaha…. You're joking, right? Hehe….

"Listen, Ise. Life is filled with dreams. So let's show them to the kids. There are dreams which grow using that light."

"Y-Yes! A business using inspiration is the best!"

I was making the toys cry out "Haha!" & "Futile!" continuously, but then Azazel tells me with a serious face.

"—Ise. Can I leave Akeno in your care?"

(—!)

I widened my eyes at the sudden request. He continues as if he is telling me something profound.

"You probably know, but Akeno hates Barakiel and the Fallen-Angels. Since Barakiel came this time, she won't listen to me as well. The only man who can talk to her properly is you. –If something happens, please support her. I can feel safe if it is you."

"I don't mind, but… I don't quite understand her situation, you know?"

"Want to hear it? –Though if you hear it from me, I would talk as if I'm supporting the Fallen-Angels side since I'm the governor of the Fallen-Angels. At the same time, if you hear it from Akeno, it will be full of hatred. If you want to hear it, then hear it from Sirzechs or Grayfia. Those two will tell you from the proper perspective."

I see. Akeno is part of the Gremory-group. It certainly might be better to ask those two who know about the servants of the House of Gremory...

He continues on.

"…..I'm sure you realised it after living with her, but there is a part in Akeno where she is emotionally weak. Usually, she acts as the admiration of the school students, one of the two great onee-sama who is covered with elegance. But when that is removed, the one there would be a girl similar in her age. The most obvious time was when you supported her in the match against Sitri. The 'Queen' who has to be the most calm acted differently to that of the King's tactics. She showed confidence in her abilities and became serious."

I kind of know what he is saying.

Akeno is usually an elegant and confident onee-sama who says things like "Ara ara" and "Ufufu". But at times, she has a side when she acts as a maiden, and when that side comes out she looks very fragile.

She is a dependable onee-sama, and I think that the true Akeno is one of those girls around there..

Azazel puts his hand on my shoulder and said it with sad eyes.

"There will be times when she shows those sides of her to you, so try to do something about it when that happens."

"What do you mean by something?…"

"This will test your ability as a man, Ise. It's nothing much, girls will feel safe when you embrace them and kiss them once or twice."

My ability as a man….. That's something I'm most lacking at! If I was man enough, I would have done a threesome with Rias and Asia who sleep with me every night already! I can take on an enemy stronger than me, but I don't feel totally confident with women yet.

Am I gutless for not doing anything at the most important part…? I don't want to admit it! B-But! I almost did something with Koneko, ya know?! I was really close! I can do it if I try, I think!

Though, that was more because I was overcome with emotion... So, again, that rather serves to prove that I control myself instead... That my emotions control me, above all else... And sometimes, that means...

"Also about the [Juggernaut-Drive]."

—Just as I was thinking about that, Azazel starts talking about the 'Drive'... It was almost like some sort of irony...

"I won't use it. I don't want to die after all."

"Well, that's obvious but it has awakened once, so I'm thinking of looking into the power of the Sekiryuutei from a different perspective."

Different perspective? There is another way then?

"How would I do that?"

"Because of the influence of Juggernaut-Drive, it should be in the state where the thoughts of the past Boosted-Gear possessors are released. I asked Ddraig, and found out that the negative feelings of them are trapped within the Sacred Gear. It is basically like a curse, and it seems like they are trying to use the power of darkness to control you and rampage so they can drain your life to the Sacred Gear."

"That certainly is a terrifying story….."

Negative feelings. A "curse"… This Sacred Gear is more like a type of horror item than I thought….

If I think about it, I still don't know that much about this Sacred Gear. I just use its power, basically. There are still many unknown factors about it.

"They say that the families and people close to the past possessors have become unfortunate due to the curse. That's why if you eliminate the curse… the negative feelings, then instead of the Juggernaut-Drive, I made the logic that you might be able to attain a power that rivals Juggernaut-Drive without trimming your life. For that, you have to go deep into the consciousness of the Sacred Gear and release the thoughts of past Sekiryuutei from their negative feelings."

"So I have to put to rest the fragments of the past possessors thoughts who are residing within the Sacred Gear, and then create a new powerful and safe power which isn't a 'Juggernaut-Drive'…..?"

"Well, that's basically it. Putting to rest the thoughts of the past Sekiryuutei, try to do that. Ddraig, help him out with it."

 **[Yeah, that's okay, but the thoughts of the past Sekiryuutei are so covered in deep darkness that even I won't be able to approach them.]**

"The Luminary Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei-kun, will do something about that."

I still have to test whether I can do that at all.

But I won't be able to use the current [Juggernaut-Drive] anymore. Not just me, but it might make those around me unlucky, so that's even more reason not to use it. Looks like I have to believe in Azazel's hypothesis, and find the new power that way. The Drive's influence is "infectious"...

"Ise. I believe in your chances. Each one of the past Sekiryuutei was devoured by the power. Your talent must be the lowest in history. But I believe you are the embodiment of possibility since you attained Balance-Breaker with pure determination, and reverted back from a berserk state with a woman's voice. 'Shining Red Dragon'! That's certainly something. You know that it has been a while since a dragon reached such a unique name, right? Even if your physical body and demonic-power is lower than Vali and other legendary dragons, you can still get used to the power of Sekiryuutei and become even stronger in your own way. From now, show your actions with your efforts, guts, and unexpected ways."

"Yes!"

Looks like I have to believe in Azazel, believe in Ddraig, and believe in my chances.

I will become stronger in my own way. I will become better in my own way.

On top of that, rather than being used by this Sacred Gear, I want to achieve using it instead! I have created my own powers! Because this Gear is mine! I can't forget that!

[The man who understood about the Boosted Gear the most in the history]. —I also think having such a title would be awesome.

I can become stronger. I can become 'better'. I can become different. I can become someone greater.

 _(I can become someone else.)_

—With that, I found a new determination within myself and pressed on.

* * *

 **Part 4**

On a certain night, several days since Odin the geezer's arrival.

We Gremory, Azazel, Odin, and Rossweisse-san were inside the wagon of the eight-legged war horse named [ **Sleipnir** ].

And we are flying, if I may add. We are moving in the sky during the night.

Maybe its because the warhorse is big, but the wagon is also large.

Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, and Barakiel are flying outside as a guard. This is done so we can take on the terrorists immediately, if they show up.

"The Japanese 'Yamato Nadeshiko' sure is good~. Geisha girls are the best~."

Odin was laughing "hohoho" while putting on a satisfied expression.

Damn it! Think of us, your guard! Lately, we have been dragged to various places in Japan with this giant warhorse. We went to the Kyabakura located in the metropolitan area, we went to amusement parks, and also went to sushi restaurants. We were sightseeing Japan as the geezer wanted to.

Because we are under age and high school students, there were places we couldn't enter, so we had to be on standby near the entrances!

Damn you, old man! Stop enjoying things we cannot enjoy!

—When I looked, all the group members had an exhausted expression. Beside me, Asia is leaning her head on my shoulder and is sleeping! Haaah~! Adorable!

Akeno on the other hand is….. It looks like her mind is elsewhere. She was emitting an aura from her body which is saying not to talk to her.

But taking care of the geezer sure is hard. When I get mad, he says such things like "I'm deaf so I can't hear you~" or "Azazel-san, is the oppai not ready yet?" and avoids me so obviously! He is indeed an outrageous old man!

But, this old man is an important guest. So we didn't complain to him that much and followed him quietly.

Plus, for some reason, I can't help but feel some vague connection to this old man! Why?! Is it because we're fellow perverts! I'm trying to move past that, so it can't possibly be that simple!

"Odin-sama! It's almost time for the meeting with the Gods of Japan, so please lose that mindset of being on vacation. At this rate, you will be yelled at by other people when we return to our homeland."

The past few days, Rossweisse-san responded calmly and followed Odin, but it seems like she is at her limit and is about to explode.

"Geez, you are a woman who doesn't know how to lighten up. How about you relax a little? That's why you can't even get a single man. Look the Sekiryuutei is right there. Act girly."

"This has nothing to do with me not having a b-b-boyfriend! I'm not s-single because I want to be!"

Aaaah, there she goes, crying again while hiding her face from me specifically. People from the North sure are hard to handle….. I hope they leave soon….. That's what I started to think.

—Then, suddenly, the wagon was halted with an almost violent crash.

 _ **KAKUN!**_

 _ **HIHEEEEEEEEEEN~!**_

The wagon stopped with the loud whine of our horse, and the impact of the cargo stopping hits us. Everyone lost their balance at the unexpected event.

"What happened!? Don't tell me it's a terrorist!?"

"I don't know! Though, when things like this happen, it's never anything good!"

Rossweisse-san and Azazel were on alert. I can feel something big coming from outside. My aura seeped off my body instinctively as I held onto the now awoken Asia.

"What is it, Ise?"

Azazel asked that, noticing my alertness.

This amount of power, this 'stench', this aura.…. Could it be?... No. There's no doubt... I could feel that certainty in my bones... The presence of a being that high above our own... The presence of a God...

No, it's more than just that... I don't know why I knew it, but somehow it felt as natural as saying my own name... This is...

"—A God of the North..."

I said that darkly. Before, I heard the cry of the horse. It means something happened to that big horsie.

When I looked out from the window of the wagon… Kiba, Xenovia and Irina were in battle positions while having Barakiel positioned at the centre.

I opened the window of the wagon, and looked ahead with Rias and everyone else. At the same time, I activated my Balance-Breaker.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

I don't know what'll happen, so it's good to be prepared just in case.

—Then, I noticed him.

…Up ahead, a young looking man was floating in the sky. He's a good-looking man with slick black hair who has a bit of an evil looking eye.

The thing he is wearing resembles the robes the geezer wears when he is dressed up properly. Though the main colour of it is black and some green.

Rossweisse-san realised who that man was and put on a very shocked expression, while Azazel made a sound with his tongue. ...What is it? Who is he?..

—When the man lifts his robe, he made a smirk and spoke in a haughty tone.

"Nice to meet you, everyone! I am the Evil-God of the Northern Faction! The mighty Loki!"

 **[!?—?!]**

Loki?! The Norse God, Loki!? The God of Mischief!?

If he's from the North, then is he from the same place as Odin! He is a God of the Norse pantheon!

—Everyone held an expression of disbelief and shock.

Azazel flaps his black wings and exits the wagon.

"…Loki. A Norse God."

Rias says that next to me.

The Norse God Loki... What did he come here for? Somehow it feels like it's nothing good...

"If it isn't Loki-dono. To meet you in a place like this... Do you have some business with us? On this wagon is the chief-God of the North, Odin-dono. Your action is something done while knowing that, no?"

Azazel asks him in a calm manner... But my instincts were communicating to me that such a thing will not remain this way...

The Norse God, Loki, then spoke while crossing his arms.

"Nothing much. Our chief-God left our organization to get in touch with other factions, and that is very painful to endure."

His petty declaration made him sound completely like a villain!

—Hearing that, Azazel changed his speaking manners.

"You are quite arrogant to say that upfront, Loki."

Azazel's voice is also mixed with anger. Even if he looks like that, Azazel likes peaceful days, so he seems to hate those who come and selfishly disrupt the peace.

Hearing Azazel, Loki laughs with enjoyment.

"Fuhahahaha, if this isn't the Governor-dono of the Fallen-Angels! Normally, I wouldn't want to meet you lowly beings or the filthy Devils, but it can't be helped. –Along with Odin and the others, you shall receive my punishment."

"So it's okay for you to get in touch with other factions? That's contradictory."

"It's okay if it is to destroy other factions. I don't agree about having "peace". It is your religion which stepped foot on our soil and spread the bible after all."

"…..There's no point saying that to me. Say that to Michael or the deceased God from the Bible."

"Hmph. Either way, it is a problem for the chief-God Odin to negotiate with the Gods of the Far East. Then we won't be able to have the day of ' **Ragnarök** '. –What is it you wish to obtain by trading for the information regarding [ **Yggdrasil** ]?"

Azazel does not answer, but instead points his fingers and demands.

"I will ask you one thing! Are your actions connected with the Khaos Brigade? Wait, if I remember, you weren't an Evil God-sama who would answer honestly."

Loki replies back without much care.

"I feel sickened that you would mix my opinions with those foolish terrorists. –I came here of my own will. And Ophis has nothing to do with this."

Hearing that answer, Azazel loosened the tension in his body.

"…So you are not from the Khaos Brigade. But this is also a problem in its own way. I understand, geezer. So this is the problem that the North faction carries, huh."

When Azazel looked towards the wagon, Odin just got out of the wagon with Rossweisse-san. Odin activated a magic-circle under his feet, and he moves in the air along with the magic-circle.

"Hmm. There are still hard-headed people and that's the current situation we are facing. There are fools like this one, who come out like this."

Odin says that while stroking his white beard.

"Loki-sama! Your actions exceed your authority! Doing something like pointing your fangs towards the Chief-God..! This is unforgivable! You should make an argument at the official meeting!"

Rossweisse-san changed from the business suit to armour immediately, and then said that to Loki.

—But the Evil-God did not listen.

"A mere battle-maiden shouldn't get in my way. I'm asking Odin. —Are you still planning to continue doing something which is outside our Norse world?"

Odin, who was urged to answer, replied quite normally.

"Yup. Talking to Sirzechs and Azazel is ten thousand times more interesting than talking to you. I want to know about Japanese 'Shinto'. They also have an interest in our Yggdrasil. After we make peace, I'm thinking of exchanging our cultures by sending out each of our messengers."

Hearing that, Loki smirks.

"…I have confirmed your plans. Such a foolish act. –Let's have a display of powers here then."

 _ **CHILLS**_ …

(—?!)

I suddenly felt uneasy. An overwhelming hostility starts to pierce through my skin...

The God Loki was releasing his hostility towards us… No, I can understand he is aiming his hostility specifically at Odin... We're just accessories to this...

"So, I can take that as a declaration of battle, right?"

Loki also smirks at Azazel's last warning.

"Take it as however you want it to be."

—The moment Loki said that, he was suddenly hit by a wave of power.

 _ **DOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**_

 **[—?!]**

When I looked around to see what happened, it seemed like Xenovia swung her Durandal! There is a massive amount of aura rising from the holy-sword.

"Victory goes to one who makes the first move."

Xenovia says that calmly! You act too fast, Xenovia! That's such a head start! Don't you know that against an enemy of that calibre it won't work!?

"It seems like it didn't work. To be expected from a Norse God."

I looked back after Xenovia said that, and…. Loki was standing there as if nothing happened.

Obviously..

"A 'Holy-sword', ey? It has impressive power, but it isn't enough to take on a God yet. It's no different than a gentle breeze."

Kiba creates a holy-demonic sword in his hand, and Irina also creates a sword of light in her hand. Loki just laughs seeing that.

"Fuhaha! Futile! Even if I look like this, I'm a God. A mere attack from a Devil and Angel is nothing."

Loki pointed his hand towards us slowly... My instincts understood that some unknown pressure is gathering at his hand.

Allowing him to shoot that is…bad!

 **[Jet!]**

 _ **SHYOOOOM!**_

—A red aura envelops around me and I boost towards Loki.

Ddraig! I will leave the power output to you!

[Yeah, leave it to me.]

I close the distance between Loki and i immediately, and try to release my punch, but it was dodged swiftly. My punch just passed his nose and missed! I then shout at the same time.

"Rias! I will be using promotion!"

Receiving Rias's confirmation, I promote to the [Queen] right away. I felt power flow inside me.

Uuoooooooooooooooooooohhhh! I haven't promoted since before the mountain! This power..!

"—Oh. That's right. I forgot that the Sekiryuutei was also here. You have quite some power on you. If I were not a God that would surely be troublesome –But."

Glowing particles of light gather at Loki's hand! I can tell just by looking at it, he is compressing overwhelming power and he is trying to release that at me! A direct hit from that would be bad!

"It's still too early for you to take on a God!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH YOUR GOD SHIT!"

I shot my dragon-shot with my maximum power towards the wave of power Loki is about to shoot. The two powers collided and caused a massive explosion in front of me.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!**_

Shit! I can't see!

—The dust and wind from the intense explosion threw me back as I guarded. I was only caught by my wings spread widely while flapping violently.

So this is the power of a God, huh!

The remaining dust cleared and revealed an undamaged Loki. Red smoke dissipates from Loki's hand. It seems like my dragon-shot worked just a bit then.

Loki saw that and made a smile.

"…It's not like I held back completely. This is truly amusing. It certainly makes me happy. So I will have a laugh then. Fuhahahaha!"

I'm not happy at all! If that wasn't him being serious, then he is an opponent who would be very hard to handle by myself!

Taking on a God with the power of Sekiryuutei might be hard! I will need to go all out! No, even then, I won't win!

Rias and Akeno spread their wings and came out of the wagon. Rias is covered in crimson aura and she's in a battle mode.

"Crimson hair... House of Gremory, was it?.. You must be the blood relative of current 'Maou'. Two leaders of the Fallen-Angels, one Angel, many Devils, and on top of that the Sekiryuutei is with you. Odin, for a mere guard, this is a bit overboard, don't you think?"

"A fool like yourself ended up coming here. It turned out to be the right decision after all."

Loki nods at Odin's words and made an even stronger smirk.

"Very well. Then I will call [ **it** ]."

Loki said that last part as if emphasising on something... He then spreads his robe and announces it loudly.

"Come out! My adorable son!"

After a moment of silence left by Loki's shout… a rift is created in space.

What is this? Did he call something?

 _ **Nuuuuu**_ ….

A noise….like vibrations...

Then... The thing which appeared from the distorted space, with a deep, menacing growl is…

 ** _Nrrrrrrr_**...

(—?!)

An ash-grey dog! No, a wolf! A wolf who's description looks similar to what I've been told before! I-I know that beast..!

..Glowing yellow eyes. Dark grey fur, like ash from a burned corpse. Sharp, large canine teeth that glisten in the moonlight. A giant wolf which looks like it is 10 meters tall appears in front of us. This beast is...

—Then, the eye of the wolf shines with a deep, yellow glow, and I realised that it was staring at me.

 _ **CHILLS**_ _ **!**_

Wh….. W-What is this….. This u-unreal pressure…... The moment the wolf glared at me, my body was unable to move as if I was paralyzed…..

Next, I felt a cold thing running through my body. I felt more; fear, killing intent, urges to run away, and sense of my heart being grasped more than when I was confronting Loki.

….Shit. My hands are shaking…!

When I looked around, not only me, but other members of our group have their bodies shaking as well. Rias, Kiba, and also Xenovia. Even our members who are daring, are frightened at the unseen pressure that the wolf is giving out.

 _ **Nrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_ …..

It growled from its belly. A deep growl from a true monster….

And yet despite being frightened, I also feel a sense of urgency to attack it with all of my might. —I want to kill it. No, I must kill it. My instincts keep telling me that I cannot allow such a beast to continue living. It's as if its very existence is a threat to everything I hold dear... Is this a "fight or flight" response?..

W-What is that wolf..?! What on earth is that…..?!

—The wolf doesn't show any sign of moving. It was just piercing us with its eyes.

[…Partner, that beast is dangerous. If you can, you should avoid him at all costs.]

Even Ddraig who is called the Sekiryuutei is saying something like that.

So it means that wolf is such an opponent, huh….. That wolf is definitely way stronger than Loki!

"This is bad…. You guys, don't lay your fingers on that giant wolf! Ise, keep your distance from it!"

Azazel's expression is so nervous that I've never seen him like this. The daring Azazel who didn't even back down when taking on the old-Maou is saying that…

"Azazel! That wolf, what on earth is that?! Don't tell me it's that one from legend..!"

Azazel answers my question as if he can barely slip a sound from his mouth, confirming by beliefs.

"Yeah...—It's [ **Fenrir** ]."

 **[!?—?!]**

Everyone became shocked at Azazel's answer, but also at the same time they seem to understand the reason for their trembles. Just as I thought! Fenrir! The "God killer"! The beast from legend which is prophecised to kill Odin himself..! That beast, it's here in front of us!

"Fenrir! Impossible, in a place like this!"

"…This is certainly bad."

Kiba and Rias both understand about the enemy, and they were on high alert.

"Ise! That is one of the worst and greatest creatures! It has the fangs which can definitely kill a God! If you get bitten by it, even that armour won't last!"

"I KNOW!"

No wonder Ddraig told me to avoid it! Of course it would have that power! Perhaps, we won't be able to defeat it even if we were to go at him at once!?

Loki says it while patting Fenrir.

"That's right. You should be careful. This one is among the top-class of the worst monsters that I have created. After all, this one's fangs are something which can kill any God. I haven't tried it, but it should be effective against Gods from other religions. It can give mortal wounds whether you are a High-Class Devil or a legendary dragon."

Loki then directed his finger to Rias

"I actually didn't want to use the fangs of my Fenrir on those not from the Norse… Well, having this child learn the taste of the blood of those outside the Norse world might be a good experience for him."

…..This bastard. Don't tell me…that he's….!

—My bad premonition then became true through Loki's words.

"The blood relative of Maou... Tasting that blood will also become useful for Fenrir. –Kill her."

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!**_

Under the abyss night, the ash-grey wolf released a powerful howl that shook the air.

That howl was enough to make our whole bodies shiver, and our bones shake, yet it sounds so beautiful that our hearts were attracted to its howl.

 _ **FWOOSH!**_

A single flow of wind. The wolf in front of me disappeared from my sight…..

—That moment, my body moved before my brain did.

 **[JET!]**

I won't let you... I will never let you!

Rias…! Don't! You! DARE!…..

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HEEEEEEEEER!"

 ** _DOOOONN!_**

I dashed in front of Rias before the wolf did, and I punched the wolf's face who came at her with godspeed!

—I became shocked at my own decision. That's because I didn't move my body with my head just now. It's just that the giant wolf was about to head towards Rias, so my body told me that I must protect Rias.

When I realised it, I had hit the wolf right in its fucking jaw with all of my might! Sharp winds were created from the force of my punch, and the wolf was sent back a bit!

"Ise…"

Rias also seems shocked.

"..Rias! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"

"N-No, I'm okay. Thanks to you protecting me..."

I became relieved and breathed out.

I don't know what actually happened, but it seems like I was able to protect Rias. That shitty wolf was trying to bite and then kill Rias! I could feel my blood boiling from an intense rage. My flight response is out the window. I want to kill this fucking thing.

—The wolf which I had hit looks at me, his face completely unscathed.

…..It didn't work? Tch! This wolf is a tough one!

 _ **Nrrrrrrrrr**_ ….

He growled at me quietly. I felt like the rumbling of his growl rattled my bones.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR….!"

I gave him the best growl I had with a deep bellow, thanks to my armour. I imitated one similar to Shishou's.

His glowing yellow eyes pierced through me. I glared at him with my green ones. Until—

".. _ **Gough**_..!"

H….Huh? I had just vomited out a blood. What….?

I then realised the weird change in my body, and when I looked at the area around my stomach…. There was a hole in the armour and a deep bloody gash in my belly...

Ah.. Tissue?... I think it's cut ope….n

—The moment I saw that, I vomited out even more blood from my mouth. Then intense pain comes to me.

"Ise!"

"Ise-kun!"

Rias and Akeno made a scream like cry.

My stomach is hot… Ouccccch….. W-When was I wounded…?

When I looked at the wolf, the claws on its front left leg were covered in blood...

…..Did he also pierce through my armour just before I hit him…?

—My body wavers unsteadily while in the air.

 _ **GRAB!**_

My body was about to collapse down, but Kiba supports my weight.

"Ise-kun! Let's heal it immediately with Asia-san's power!"

"Ise-san! Please come here, quickly!"

...Asia who is our healer says it while crying from the wagon. She's creating a healing aura in her hands. She must be trying to send the power of healing to me.

Ah, no…. Stay away…. I'm okay...like this...

"No, I won't let you. Sekiryuutei, even if it was just for a moment you were able to follow Fenrir's movement. This is truly terrifying. I will get rid of you before you become a threat."

—Loki tries to give an order to Fenrir again. At the moment, my instincts went on high alert again.

 **[—!?]**

Being attacked again will be bad!

I can't dodge it! If I dodge, then it will hit Rias! I can't do that! I have to protect her! I'm scared of dying! But more than that I can't let Rias Gremory die!...

I weakly tried to let go and get in front of Kiba covering him with my arm. He said nothing, but puts one of his arms around my waist to hold me up, and got in front of me with his sword extended. He is protecting me. I wanted to stop him, but I was too weak.

No..! You fool..! Move aside..! Let me be..! You can't die with me..!

"Loooookkki!"

Azazel and Barakiel each released a spear of light and holy-lightning at Loki with maximum output.

"Even without using Fenrir, just two mere Fallen-Angels won't be able to stand a chance against me."

A magic-circle with an equation I've never seen before becomes his shield which expands throughout the sky.

Azazel and Barakiel's attack were easily blocked.

"..!? Norse magic! If I remember, their magic is more advanced than the magic of our religion! Just to be expected from the World that has greater magic and sorcery than our World!"

Azazel says that with disgust.

The two fallen angel leaders attacked at the same time, but it didn't work…! So this is a God, huh!...

"Then I will use the same magic!"

 _ **BIIIIIIIIN!**_

Rossweisse-san activated many magic-circles which had the same equation as Loki's magic-circle, and released many attacks from them randomly.

It seems like it's a full-burst attack..! It has a shocking power output! So Rossweisse-san is also quite a fighter! She is Odin the geezer's bodyguard, so it wouldn't be weird for her to have that much power… Amazing. That person, is she talented at things like magic and sorcery?...

 _ **BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BAAAAN!**_

—But even so, Loki's defence magic-circles are activated around his whole body to defend him, and it easily blocks Rossweisse-san's attack...

It's even useless with the same magic!?

"Now, it is my turn."

Loki tries to swing his hand to the side…..

Fenrir's murderous intents increased along with it. Its emotionless and cold eyes are directed at us….

Koneko and Xenovia step in front of the injured me and their master, Rias, to act as our shield.

NO! Stop! It's useless! That's a wolf that cracked open my armour! Both of you won't be able to endure it!...

 _My comrades are about to be killed!_

 **[—?!]**

No! I don't want that! At this rate, we will be annihilated! I don't want that! To end like this…!

— _Then, with the image of my friends' deaths, my fear reached its peak. In one instant, I was bombarded by the traumatic memories of all of my failures. Along with the horror of the inevitable failure to protect my friends._

No...

 _("Ise-kun. Together, we must always protect the girls of our group.")_

Not again..

 _("Alright my cute little servants. Go and win this game, for me!")_

I can't fail! Not again!

 _("...If I was born again a different person, would you still be my friend... Ise-san...")_

NOT AGAIN!

….

...

...

 _("We'll always be together, won't we, Ise-san?")_

.

.

.

..Yeah...

 **[BOOST!]**

..Forever..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **《**_ — _ **I... Who is about to awaken…..》**_

— _ **SHIIN!**_

But suddenly, A light whipped past the members of our group, and went past the wolf at the speed of light.

 **[Half Dimension!]**

 **[—?!]**

 _ **WOBOWOBOWOB!**_

—The space distorts while having the Fenrir in the centre of it. Fenrir also has his movement sealed by the space distortion. But soon, it bites and tears apart the distortion made in the space with its fangs.

A white-silver thing descends down between us and the wolf.

"Hyoudou Issei, are you okay?"

"V..Vali…."

The one that appeared in front of us is the Hakuryuukou, Vali..!

"Oy oy, was the "Shiny dragon" wounded? Geez, he sure is a guy who I can't tell whether he is strong or weak!"

The one who came from the side riding on a golden cloud is Bikou.… Why are these guys here?..

"Oh my, so it's the Hakuryuukou, huh!"

Loki smiles happily at Vali's appearance.

"How do you do, God of Evil, Loki-dono. I am the Hakuryuukou Vali. –I came here to eliminate you."

Hearing Vali's declaration of war, Loki makes an even more stronger smile….

"I am satisfied after seeing the Two Heavenly Dragons. –I will retreat for today!"

Loki brings the wolf back to him.

When Loki turns his robe, a big distortion is created within space, and it envelops Loki and Fenrir.

"But, on the day of meeting the Gods of this country, I will come here once again! Odin! Next time, Fenrir and I will definitely tear the chief-God's throat!"

When Loki and Fenrir disappeared, my mind went off….

I have been losing blood a lot lately….

"...Ise-san!..."

Ah…. Yes, my love…. I hear you…. I hear…..

* * *

...

…When I woke up, I was being healed by Asia. A warm green light envelops me, and it took away the pain in my stomach completely.

"..Ah... Asia, thank you…..."

I thanked Asia while looking in her eyes. Because I woke up, Asia sheds a tear.

"Ise-san! I'm so glad!"

"….I can't die while leaving Asia, right?"

I hugged Asia back who started hugging me.

..But I also felt the shame of the hypocrisy behind my statement...

"….Senpai, I'm glad you are safe."

So Koneko also stayed with me. Since her hands are covered with ki, she must have been strengthening the natural healing ability within me. She looks like she may have shed tears as well.

"Thank you, Koneko."

I pat Koneko on her head.

"…..Nyaa. Senpai…"

"Yeah. I'm okay now. –And where are Rias and others?"

Only me, Asia, and Koneko are inside the wagon.

"Rias-oneesama is talking outside with everyone. ….Also Hakuryuukou-san as well."

That's right..! Vali appeared at the end of the battle against Loki..!

I lifted my body up slowly and left the wagon. It had already descended to the ground, and it was in the park near the Kuoh Academy. Since it's still night, there is no presence of people.

I walked towards the location of Rias, Azazel, Odin, and everyone else.

—I then heard Vali's voice.

"To make Odin's meeting successful, you will need to take down Loki, correct?"

Vali says it without hesitation after looking around at everyone.

"You won't be able to fend off Loki and Fenrir with just these members. And also because of the Hero-faction's attacks, the Underworld, Heaven, and Valhalla are in a ruckus. So they won't be able to send more people to your aid."

No one can argue back against his claim.

My eyes and Vali's eyes met. Vali makes a bitter smile, and everyone looks at me after seeing where Vali was looking.

"Ise! Are your wounds okay?"

"Yes, Rias. I'm okay now. More than that…."

I looked at Vali. When I looked, Bikou and Arthur, the Holy-King sword wielder, were behind him. And also Kuroka as well. It seemed like they were looking at our response.

"Are you telling me that you will defeat him?"

When I asked with a low tone, Vali shrugged his shoulders.

"It's unfortunate, but even the current me won't be able to take on Loki and Fenrir at the same time."

Tch… And that's your answer? You were talking proudly just now. He's useless since he said he can't defeat him by himself.

"But…."

Vali looks directly at me.

"It's a different story if the Two Heavenly Dragons were to join forces."

Everyone including me became shocked at Vali's suggestion. The only ones who aren't shocked are Vali and his comrades.

Of course we would be shocked. I never thought that he, of all people, would say that.

We became so shocked that we couldn't speak and Vali continues.

"For this battle, I'm saying I don't mind fighting alongside Hyoudou Issei."

After Vali said that, I stared him down…. A moment of silence passes, then I stepped towards him..

"I'll ask once more…. Are you going to defeat Loki?"

He only raised a brow at my statement.

...A few second of silence pass. I lift my fist at Vali. He looked down at it curiously, until..

"Pfff."

He scoffed and had a sly smirk on his face. He met his fist up with mine.

"Loki— is mine."

"Hmph, is that so?"

We fistbumped. It seems a temporary alliance has been formed.

"Hohohoho~ Never in all of my years would I think to experience an alliance between the two Heavenly Dragons. This generation truly is special. Surely, I have lived too long."

Odin laughed wholeheartedly. Well, let's hope we can keep you alive a bit longer, old man.

* * *

 **END**

 **Woo. Another long chapter. Sorry for the wait guys. Told you, life comes at you fast. Anyway, I'm back. Be updating my other story soon as well. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Or Loki. Or Issei's still developing character. Or whatever ya want.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	15. Chapter 15: Jörmungandr

**Hey guys, next one is here. This chapter is the preparation for the big battle. Next chapter will be the big battle. There will be some foreshadowing bits, though you may not be able to find them, to be honest. Or at least, not easily. Some of them are easy to tell, others, not so much. Anyway, some people asked who is and will be in the Harem. Can't tell you who will be in the Harem, you'll have to see that for yourself. Who is in the Harem? Well the only confirmed characters right now are: Asia & Koneko. These are the only girls who have currently made their way into Issei's heart. Now that doesn't mean he doesn't care or like the other girls, obviously. It's just the girls that even Issei knows are in his Harem. The other girls still have a chance, they just have to earn their place. As will be demonstrated in this Chapter.**

 **Enough of that. Let's get started.**

* * *

 **SCENE**

Next day, everyone gathered at the spacious hall located at the basement of Hyoudou residence.

We the Gremory group + Irina, Azazel, Barakiel, Sitri-group and…..lastly the Vali team which turned it into a place with awkward tension.

It feels weird to have Vali and Bikou present at my house. Rias and others were against them coming to my house, but after hearing Azazel and Sirzechs' opinion, they agreed to it. Sirzechs, why did you allow these guys to come to my house?

Don't tell me it has something to do with them saving Asia?— It can't be. In that case, that would be my decision to make. Or actually, this should be my decision anyway. It's my home.

Moreover, what are these terrorists reasons for cooperating with us? What are they thinking?

Vali said he will eliminate Loki, but is that his true intention? I don't get it at all. He didn't even argue against me saying I would defeat him.

Odin the geezer and Rossweisse-san are contacting their homeland from another room. It also became a big problem for them since Loki came to Japan.

—Now then, we have already started discussing about the countermeasures against Loki.

The Maou Sirzechs is aware of this case we are set with. Same with heaven and the Fallen-Angel side.

To make Odin's meeting successful, it was decided for the Three-powers alliance to cooperate and protect him.

So they are telling us to take on Loki with just us. Our opponent is a God. But the biggest problem is the wolf he is carrying with him.

—Fenrir.

A real monster which has power surpassing that of its father. The legendary beast that was prohecised to kill Odin, the Norse Allfather... What I heard was that it has a power on par with the Two Heavenly Dragons before they were sealed, and even Azazel and Shishou can't beat it one on one….

...A terrifying realisation considering I was standing oh so close to it….

Of course, me and Vali, who can't pull out the full power of the Two Heavenly Dragons, are no match for the beast..

Apparently, by using Juggernaut-Drive we will have a chance to defeat it, but I will die if I use it, and Vali will end up using his demonic-powers and won't last long enough to fight Loki. If it goes wrong, Vali will also use his lifespan and die.

We might win if the remaining members fight putting their lives on the line, but there will be sacrifices... I was told that it would be certain for several people to die in it...

—But I refuse to let such a thing happen.

 _(I will not let it happen. Even if I have to use the Drive itself...)_

Reinforcements…are something we can't hope for. From every faction, that is. The terror, where the Hero-Faction are sending Sacred Gears users, is still continuing and each faction is in chaos because of it.

Each important area has the maximum alert on and it's a situation where they can't send any of their manpower to us. If that's the case, then we would have to find a way to win this battle while minimising the casualties as much as possible. Since there is a countermeasure for it, the strategy meeting is still ongoing.

"First of all, Vali. What is your reason for cooperating with us?"

Azazel, who is standing in front of the whiteboard, asks Vali a question which we all wanted to know. Yes, we want to know the reason why this guy is helping us. It's too creepy.

A creepy smirk formed on Vali's face in response to Azazel's question.

"I just want to fight Loki and Fenrir. Bikou and the others have already agreed to it. Does this reason not satisfy you?"

He is a battle loving maniac. He must be crazy for wanting to battle that dangerous monster. In fact, it doesn't seem like that's all there is to it either.

Hearing that, Azazel's eyebrow twitches with suspicion.

"Yeah, I'm not satisfied. But it's true that we want you as our manpower. Right now we are in a position where each faction can't send their manpower to us because of the Hero-Faction's meddling. There might be a connection between your team and the Hero-faction, but…. —No. Due to your personality, there is likely no way you're cooperating with the Hero-faction."

"Yeah, we try not to get involved with each other as much as possible. I'm still planning to fight Loki and Fenrir, even if we aren't able to get your cooperation. —Though, if you don't cooperate with us, then we will still battle them while dragging all of you into it."

…..A threat, huh. If we cooperate, they will defeat Loki with us. If we don't cooperate, they will attack us along with Loki in order to defeat him, huh. But...

"—Don't expect that threat to hold water, Vali. If it comes down to it, I will kill you myself. I won't have you threatening my comrades for the purpose of your petty, battle hungry tendencies."

I said that threateningly to Vali.

I don't want to fight Vali to the death, but to be honest, there is most likely not a chance I could win any other way. Vali, of course, responded with a sly smile.

"Hoh? That is the best possible outcome for me. Unfortunately, I don't seek to fight you to the death until you are at your most powerful, Hyoudou Issei."

"Hmph. Too bad. I ain't giving you a choice. Come at my friends and I'm coming straight at you. Even if it kills me, I'll bring you along as well."

At this point, his expression became serious. I would assume, not because I'm threatening his life, but because I'm threatening my own. You wouldn't want your only rival to die in such a way so early on, would you, Vali?

"And how will you do that? [Juggernaut Drive]? You will die."

"Yeah, so will you."

"After your previous use, you won't be able to do a lot with the time it gives you."

"I'll rip every part of you used for fighting until you can't fight for the rest of your life."

"Even the Drive has limits."

"[ **I am the Sekiryuutei of Light, who has broken the limits of the Sacred Gear created by God** ]. —Do you think I cannot surpass those limits again?"

—" _ **Enough**.._"

The one who spoke sternly, but candidly, was Odin himself. I had never seen such a serious expression on his face. Neither for Vali. It seems they're both taking this extremely seriously. Vali must value good fights more than his life, more than I thought. For a quick second, I saw Azazel take out a notepad and write something down from the corner of my eye. It was when I was speaking. After that, he put it away and cut us off.

"The geezer is right. We don't need any of that. It seemed like Sirzechs was also thinking hard about this, but he said he won't be able to turn down the offer of you who is the sole survivor of the descendants of Old-Maou. He sure is a naïve Maou. But, I also think that it would be better to have you cooperate with us rather than letting you roam free."

"Though there are more issues which we can't come to an agreement with each other."

Rias says that after hearing Azazel's opinion. It seems like she has some complaints, but since the Maou who is the King of devils said that, she also won't be able to talk back. And Odin also seems tired of us, since he is rubbing his head and saying "yare, yare". That's not really the expression of a Norse God. More like, he said it like an old Japanese man. Hmm, maybe he's mocking us. Funny, since Akeno and I are technically the only Japanese people here.

Sona also seems to agree to this. Though, her expression tells me she is very dissatisfied.

It must be easier to have them under surveillance rather than letting them run free, but I don't know if this guy will actually listen to us or not…..

If Rias agrees to this, then I have to do the same. Well, if these guys show any suspicious movement, then I think I should be prepared to beat them, at least.

Asia, who is very honest, doesn't have that much suspicion towards them because they saved her once. Other group members seem to have some disagreement to this, but they came to agree to it.

Azazel then stares at Vali who regained his smirk.

"Though, he's probably plotting something."

"Who knows."

"Well, it won't be a problem if we make it so that we can cut down any suspicious movements."

"I don't have any intents to do something like that, but if you were to come at me, I won't go down doing nothing."

Azazel just shook his head and continued.

"….Well, lets put this about Vali away for now. Now, lets move on to the countermeasure against Loki. I'm planning to ask a countermeasure about Loki and Fenrir from a certain someone."

"You are going to ask about Loki and Fenrir?"

"Yeah, there is this guy who knows very well about those guys. So I will have him give information to us."

"Hm? Who is this person?"

I cut in and asked that to Azazel, somewhat skeptical.

"—One of the Five Dragon-Kings, 'Sleeping Dragon', [ **Midgardsormr** ]."

 **[—?!]**

—Miðgarðsormr!?

"The 'Midgard Serpent' destined to die alongside the mighty God of Thunder, Thor!?"

I blurted that out, surprised by Azazel's declaration.

That's right! Miðgarðsormr (or Jörmungandr). That, Midgardsormr, is one of the few living Dragon-Kings. He's currently "out of commission" or "retired", according to Shishou. He's the one of the legends that Shihsou told me about.

"Correct, Ise. I'm glad you know that."

"Yeah, of course. It's all thanks to my Shishou after all."

"Hoho, hearing youngsters speak about Norse legend so enthusiastically, how flattering."

I felt proud that I knew such things, not because Azazel and Odin commended me, but because it was taught to me by my Shishou. Though, I can see Gasper sending a look of admiration at me, from the corner of my eye. Again with that look from you. It's really not that impressive, to be completely honest with you. I'm just confident bragging about my Shishou's lessons.

"Well, that's an obvious choice. But how do we know Midgardsormr will respond to our call?"

Azazel answers Vali's question.

"We will open the dragon-gate with the Two Heavenly Dragons and the power of the Dragon-Kings, Fafnir, Vritra, & Tannin. We will just summon Midgardsormr's consciousness over here. His actual body is sleeping in the depths of the ocean, somewhere in Northern Europe, after all."

Hm... So there is a method like that. So legendary dragons can do those kinds of things, huh. Well, Shishou did tell me the Midgard Serpent was sealed below the ocean by the Norse Gods. Apparently, he is "lazy"? Not sure what Shishou meant by that though.

"Is it me, or am I…also included….? The truth is I feel pushed back because everyone else here is a monster…."

Saji asks that timidly. He does have the Sacred Gear of Vritra after all.

"Well, I will have you come as one of the factors needed. Leave the majority of it to me and the Two Heavenly Dragons. Hold on until I get in contact with Tannin. I will go and talk to Shemhazai about the countermeasure for this. You guys stay on stand-by until I come back. Barakiel, follow me."

"Roger that."

Azazel and Barakiel leave the hall after saying that. So Shishou is coming along too? I can't wait to see him again.

The Occult research-club members and the student council are left behind. And also the members of the Vali team.

"Sekiryuutei!"

Bikou puts his hand up and calls out to me suddenly. I was a bit surprised by his random approach and almost assumed he wanted to attack me.

"W-What?"

When I ask, Bikou says it with a naughty smile.

"Can I go to the indoor pool below this floor?"

….I didn't know how to answer back because he asked something which I didn't expect... So... He wants to use the pool…..?

Rias takes a step forward and points her finger at Bikou.

"Hey. This house belongs to me and the Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei. I won't allow you to do as you please."

It seems like this house became mine and Rias's for some reason.… Well, her spoiled comments like this aren't something new, so I guess it's alright, but she sure has a harsh attitude towards Bikou. Well, he is mainly an enemy so that can't be helped, I guess.

"Bikou."

I called out to the monkey boy. He peeked his head past Rias who was standing in front of him.

"It's fine. Just don't destroy anything or I'll kill you."

"Wha—?! Ise!"

"Woooo~! Gaoxìng! Xièxiè!"

Bikou ran off excitedly while yelling [Oh joy!] and [thanks!], or something like that, in Chinese. Sigh, damn monkey boy.

"Oi, ' _Sarume_ '! If you seriously break anything, I'll beat you down!"

I yelled that hoping to get a response from beyond the room, but received none. Fucking monkey boy.

...Huh? What the..? Some little smoke cloud suddenly popped up in front of my face. Are? Is this...Senjutsu? It's forming into something….. A…little monkey….

The little shape made gestures... First, it covered it's eyes…. Then it's ears…. Then it's mouth…. And then it subsequently faded away….

"...Ah.."

—I came to understand the message shortly after.

..."See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil"…

…...That fucking monkey...

"Ise, why would you let him go? We cannot let someone such as him do as he pleases in our house."

Rias voiced her disapproval with my decision.

...For some reason, I felt a little tick on my head when she said "our" house….. Well, I suppose she does live here so she's not wrong, but….. I'm not sure. Maybe her tone set me off.

"Don't worry about it, Hime. As long as we're allies, it should be fine, for now. Even an idiot like that will not do much bad as long as he's swimming or something. I'm sure it'll be fine. If it's not, I'll just kill him before Loki does."

Recently, I've started calling Rias "Hime" more than anything. In front of normal students and others I do call her Buchou, but besides that, just "Hime" at this point. For some reason, she actually doesn't seem to like it very much. I would have thought she liked me making a nickname for her, especially a Japanese one since apparently she's a Japanophile, but I guess she's embarrassed by it.

—That aside, I felt compelled to continue with what I was telling Rias.

"Besides, it isn't _our_ house to begin with. It belongs to my parents. So if anyone overstepped their boundaries, then I would make sure they know their place. Thankfully, I don't have to do that with you girls."

The girls are pretty respectful despite my parents trying to convince them that our home is their home. I can definitely appreciate that. But Rias is the most….assertive(?)..of the group. So, because of that, she seems to be a lot more demanding when it comes to the house. She's usually the one who decides which days each of the girls cook dinner and stuff, not to mention, she doesn't seem to like it when somebody like Akeno or Koneko "barges" into "our" room.

Well, Koneko sleeps with us now anyway, so I guess that's not really relevant anymore.

Rias stuttered at my response a bit.

"Well— Of course..it is…. It is, but…. Well... It.."

She kind of lost her words and was just mumbling nothing, so I decided to ignore her and focused on other things around me.

"S-So this is the last Excalibur! So amazing..!"

"Yes. Vali got information from his personal connections, and when we compared it to the scroll passed down in my family, we were able to find it. Though the location of it is a secret."

When I looked at the place where the voice came from, Irina and Arthur were discussing about the Excalibur. Irina's personality is useful at times like this. She opens up to others right away.

Next to them, Kiba and Xenovia seem to be listening to their discussions while being alert. They must want to know about the Holy-swords since both of them are swordsmen.

Although, the thing I'm concerned with isn't really the "the last Excalibur" as much as it is, _The_ Excalibur. Or at least, the original form of the King's Blade, Caliburn.

Since, you know: Caliburn was just a lone sword extracted by Arthur from the Stone. He then saved the kingdom alongside his 'Knights of the round table' by combining his swords with theirs and creating 'The Excalibur'. And when he died the swords were separated and given to certain warriors capable of wielding them from churches around Europe. Meanwhile, Caliburn was locked and hidden away for the next in the bloodline. From then on, all the other Excalibur fragments were considered the only parts of Excalibur and Caliburn was considered another sword alone because it' power surpassed all the others to the point where they could no longer combine it with the others.

This isn't exactly according to legend, but according to Shishou, that is how the real story goes.

When I look closely, he has another sword that is just another Excalibur. It seems he has Caliburn sheathed and has this other last Excalibur being examined by the others.

Then, Asia appears next to me and pulls my sleeve. She's acting hesitant about something.

"Hm? What's wrong, Asia?"

"U-Umm….."

Asia directed her gaze….at Vali.

I then realised what she wants to say.

"You want to thank him?"

Asia nods her head silently at my word.

The other day, Vali rescued Asia who was blown away to the dimensional gap. She must want to give him her gratitude. Mou! Asia-chan, you are such an honest and sweet girl! You are my love and pride!

Vali is dangerous, but I can't decline Asia's request..

I took Asia's hand and stood in front of Vali together with her. Vali is sitting on a chair with his legs crossed and is reading a book which looks complicated.

"Vali, can I have a second?"

"What is it, Hyoudou Issei?"

When I urged Asia, she steps in front of Vali.

"U-Um… Thank you very much for saving me the other day."

"Hmm? Ah. That's right. Well, I did it out of a whim. Lets not worry about it much."

Vali just looked at us once and then continued to read the book. Yeah. Well, this should be enough then.

I took Asia's hand to distance her from him right away. I can't get used to this guy after all.

Hmm? Then another pair of people came into my sight.

"..."

"…Nyan."

So it's Koneko and Kuroka, huh.

Koneko is glaring at her sister while being alert, and Kuroka on the other hand is putting on a bewitching smile.

"…..Ko…Koneko-chan's sister is beautiful, but she is s…scary~."

Gasper is shaking behind Koneko's back. Oi, oi, Gasper. Don't hide behind a girl, c'mon.

So is Kuroka trying to pick on Koneko again?

I approached them and stood in between the two sisters.

"I won't let you take Koneko."

I said it to Kuroka calmly while looking straight at her.

Koneko also grips tightly onto my hand and hides behind my back. Like I thought, she still doesn't get along with her sister. I need to protect her.

Kuroka put on an astonished face for a second, but then makes a naughty smile. It seems like she is examining my face...

"Heeh~ ...It seems like your face became manlier since the last time I saw you-nya. Or is it because it was covered in that mask all the time so I couldn't tell? Or is it because you could've recently 'experienced' a woman's body-nya?"

Kuroka ends that suggestive question with a wink to me... She's cute. She's Koneko's sister after all, of course she will be cute. But I also can't forget that she is also full of evil inside her.

..But, but! Almost more importantly..! Will Koneko also become this beautiful when she grows up? If yes, then she really will turn out into a beautiful woman! I started to look forward for it!

Ah… I just realised it, that my instincts turned into lecherous thoughts… No! Bad! This isn't the time for it!

—I shook my head clear of those thoughts. I need to protect Koneko with my life, calmly.

(—!)

I whipped my head back at the sudden sensation. Was I licked?! Wait, No..! I check my cheek and it's still dry. I guess it was just my instincts kicking in to warn me about it so quickly. Well, that was close. I didn't feel any Senjutsu or anything, but someone like this girl is dangerous, in and out of my armour. She is much more proficient in using Senjutsu, so it wouldn't be crazy to assume that she could hide it from me in some way.

When I looked, Kuroka held her tongue out flirtatiously.

"Hmm. Is this perhaps still a taste of a virgin-nya?"

"S-Sorry for being a virgin!"

Since it was a bulls-eye, I let my normal self leak out and replied back angrily.

More like, how did you do that?! Was it actually Senjutsu?! There was no physical contact, so it has to be! Damn! It's just as I thought! It must've been a miniscule enough of an amount to let it slip by my instincts! As I thought, the terrifying one is the Nekomata herself! Senjutsu is nothing to be taken lightly!

"H~ey, can I ask you one favour-nya?"

Kuroka tried leaning forward a bit, giving me a nice view of her cleavage. But now that I was on alert, I was feeling suspicious.

"...What is it?"

"Won't you try making a baby with me?"

"…Huh?"

I became troubled at how to reply back at the sudden proposition. Just now, what did she say…..?

I was puzzled but Kuroka continued.

"You know, I want the child of a dragon. A child from an especially strong dragon. I also asked Vali, but he turned me down. Then, the only one left is you. Human-based dragon is valuable-nyan. And I can't ask for more if it carries the genetics from the red Heavenly Dragon. I do want to leave behind a child~ That's why I want someone who will give me their genes –nyan."

What is she saying….. My child…..?

She's saying the same thing as Xenovia. And unlike Xenovia, it seems like she is hiding something so it's uneasy…

—But right at the thought, something inside me suddenly snapped.

"...HELL NO!..."

"..?!"

Kuroka made an expression of being astonished and seemed to be taken aback by my outburst. And now I could feel a lot of eyes on me.

"Listen here, woman! I'm tired of every other lady asking me to give them kids all the time like I'm some sort of donor! If the Heavenly Dragon's genes are so damn valuable, then why the hell would I just be giving them away, eh?! I'm tired of it, dammit! If you all really want my "seed" so damn badly, then from now on, you gotta earn it! And as far as I'm concerned, the only ones with any sort of "Rights" to having my kids right now, is Asia and Koneko! So step back and take notes, you horny stray cat!"

….

Ah… I am now the center of attention…. Well, I think I made myself clear enough….

In response to my little outburst, Kuroka's smile only became even more sly.

"Hoooo~? Is that so, is that so?... How demanding. That assertiveness is also nice. In that case, can I prove myself right now? How about we have physical contact until I get pregnant–nya?"

You do realize there is a loli-girl glaring at you from behind me, so it's impossible, right? But then, just as I started thinking about her, Koneko mumbled something.

"…I won't hand over….senpai's... ( _mumble, mumble_ )... to Nee-sama."

I couldn't hear what Koneko said half-way through, but it seems like it reached her sister when I look at her reaction. Kuroka made a big smile then waved her hands at me and Koneko. She then went to Vali's place as if satisfied with how our conversation went.

She got rejected. Why did she seem happy?... Hm….

—Akeno-san is making a sigh at the corner of the room. She's been like that ever since Barakiel came... This 'joint-task force'…. Will it actually become successful?

"This monkey! I will eliminate you!"

"Try it, prince!"

"P-P-P-Prince?! I-I am a woman!"

"Oh, really?! I didn't know princesses could act _this_ spo~iled!"

"You..! Stupid Monkey!"

"Woah!"

 _ **BOM!**_

..Ah, Rias and Bikou are fighting. Bikou is running from her while making faces in only his shorts. He is all wet too. It looks like she just drove him out of the pool. And now she's chasing him around and throwing 'Power of Destruction' balls at him...

And here I thought Bikou might break something….

 **Part 2**

After Azazel returned, me, Saji, and Vali teleported from the Hyoudou residence using the transportation magic-circle.

We're here in order to summon that Dragon-King we talked about. Even though we made special preparations, we still need to succeed in summoning his consciousness.

The place we arrived at was….a white space.

Is it those places used for Rating Game's stadium and such? Even if I look around there isn't anything remarkab—

—No, a huge dragon was waiting for us. A familiar one.

"It hasn't been that long since we last met, all of you."

"Shishou!"

Yes, it was Tannin, my Shishou!

I went to hug his giant leg. Azazel did say that we need the power of each dragon to summon the Midgard after all.

"…So the one over there is Vritra, huh."

Shishou looks down at Saji. Saji himself was trembling over his whole body.

"D…D….Dragon…. A Dragon-King! The Ultimate-Class Devil…!"

It seems like his feelings were mixed with nervousness and admiration.

"Don't feel nervous. Shishou looks scary on the outside, but he is a good dragon."

"I..Idiot! He is the Ultimate-Class Devil, Tannin-sama! To call him an o…o..old man!?"

What's wrong with Saji…? I certainly do think Shishou is great as well. In fact, he is the greatest Devil I know. Definitely the greatest dragon. Sorry, Ddraig.

…Oh. He isn't listening.

Saji then says it while pointing his finger at me.

"Ultimate-Class Devils are ranks that only the chosen ones can become in the Underworld. Add to that, the current top 10 rankers in the Rating Game are all Ultimate-Class Devils. The amount of contribution, the results in the game— your ability, you can finally reach that rank when you receive the best estimate value in all of those areas. For Devils, it is the best ranking there is."

Saji says that with a fervent speech.

—Ultimate-Class Devil. I want to aim for it. But wasn't the amount of contribution only possible when you have your own territory or something? Hmm, the road to become one will be hard. For now, I'll focus on High-Class and coming up with a plan to take care of the Drakes.

"…Hakuryuukou. The moment you show a slight suspicious movement, I will bite you apart without hesitation."

Shishou glares at Vali. Vali just made a bitter smile. It certainly is true that he could do that. Shishou is a bit far above Vali's level. It was the same with Bikou. He could defeat such enemies easily. It was only us that was holding him back. Not to mention, Azazel is also here.

Speaking of Azazel, he is apparently the one who raised Vali. He's practically his foster father.

I wonder how he would feel if Shishou did tear Vali apart….

—I rid myself of the dark thoughts and focus up again on what's in front of me.

Azazel activated the spell right away and he draws his personal magic-circle on the ground. A light runs through it, forming a special symbol.

"But, will that guy actually come? Even I only met him two or three times."

Shishou says that while making a sigh.

"If the Two Heavenly Dragons are here then he will respond, whether he wants to or not."

Azazel says that while drawing the magic circle.

"You had told me he was "lazy". Does that mean he is a difficult dragon?"

When I asked Shishou, he answers while narrowing his eyes.

"That guy basically never moves. He is one of the creatures that makes his movement at the Norse [End of the World]. He's sleeping till his role is to start. He has come up to the surface at times, but even at those times, he continued to sleep. Several hundred years ago, he finally declared that he would continue to sleep until the 'End of the World'."

Right. He will stay down there until Ragnarök. I see, so that's why the Northern Gods were conflicted as for what to do with him. A dragon like that was able to become a Dragon-King…..? I don't know how they determine things at all.

But I did understand that he is hard to visit, even if you wanted to. If he's at the depth of the ocean, then there is no way to meet him. Even for most supernatural beings.

"The base of the magic circle is completed. Now, everyone, stand at the location given."

Being urged by Azazel, all of us stood on top of the points which have unfamiliar symbols on them. Apparently, the symbol below all of us represents the marks of the Two Heavenly Dragons and the Dragon-Kings. When he confirms that we are standing in the points given, he uses the small magic circle in his hand and proceeds to do the last input.

 ** _SHIIIN!_**

The shallow light runs through the magic circles, and the place I'm standing on glows in red, and the one Vali is at glows in white. The one Azazel is standing on glows in gold, the one Saji is standing on glows in black, and the one Shishou is standing on glows in purple.

[Each of them reflects the colour of each Dragon.]

Ddraig explains it to me.

[They aren't here right now, but blue represents Tiamat, and the green represents Yu-long.]

Heeh... That gives me an odd impression. Does that mean that the legendary dragons are somehow connected?

—Then the magic circle was activated. But there isn't any response, and we stood there for several minutes...

...Will the consciousness of The Midgard Serpent actually come?

I became suspicious about this, but a projection of something starts to appear. The projection starts to form a shape above us….

Ah, look! He's he..re...

 ** _Woooooooooooooooooo_**...

The more that the seconds passed, the more that I was left with my mouth growing more agape...

That's... That's because... The vision keeps on expanding... It just continues growing, and growing...and growing...

Oh shit...

When I looked, Saji had the same reaction as me…..

And….

—What appears in front of us, is a gigantic monster which seems like it fills the entire empty space.

 _ **WOOOOOOOOOOOO**_...

H...H….HU...

— _HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE!_

Gigantic! Gargantuan! Enormous!

This Dragon is bigger than Great Red!

—It appears to be a gynormous dragon! Though its head is dragon-like Shishou, it seems like it has it's loooo~ooong body in a coil! So it's a dragon which has a long skinny torso! An Eastern Dragon! The first one I've seen! A body of a serpent!

Maybe he realised I was in shock, so Shishou explains.

"This guy has the biggest body out of all Dragons. It must have five or six times the mass of Great-Red."

Th…..Th….T-Then it's size is FIVE OR SIX HUNDRED METRES?!... It surpasses the category of a monster!

I was in shock when I heard a very loud weird noise.

[… **GUGOGOGOGOGOGOOOOOOOOON** …..]

…Is this snoring?...

…..

…..Is this Dragon-san sleeping….?...

"Like I thought, he's sleeping. Hey, wake up, Midgardsormr."

When Shishou calls out to him, the gigantic monster opens its large eyes slowly.

[… **This is a nostalgic pulse of a proper Dragon. Fuaaaaaaah** ….]

The Midgard Serpent, Midgardsormr, let's out a single loud yawn.

A huuuuuuuuge mouth! It's so big that it can swallow y Shishou easily! I can't imagine how powerful his jaws are! Without a doubt, this is a monster that is beyond any containment! Although, not as big as foretold in legend, where he is meant to wrap the earth with his body, where 500-600 meters isn't enough for that. But…. He's still grotesquely large.

[ **Oh, its Tannin~. It's been a while**.]

Midgardsormr has a very laid-back talking manner...

Midgardsormr, Jörmungandr, then looks around to each of us.

[….. **Even Ddraig and Albion are here**.…. **Also Fafnir** … **and Vritra** ….? **Is it the end of the World already?** ]

"No, it isn't. We came here today because there are things we want to ask you, so we summoned your consciousness to this place—"

Shishou says that, but…

[…. **GU** …. **GUGOGOGOGOGN** ….]

Midgardsormr...resumed snoring once again.

Wha..?! This Dragon is asleep?! Useless! This monster sleeps during a discussion! He's almost not scary because of that!

 _(I am lying.)_

"Don't sleep! Geez, you and Yu-long never fixed your lazy attitudes, I can't stand it!"

Shishou gets mad and yells at the gargantuan. Midgardsormr opens its big eyes once again.

[….. **You are always angry, Tannin** …. **So what is this thing you want to ask me about?** ]

"I want to ask you about your brother and father."

So Shishou says.

"…His brother and father? You are going to ask him that? Didn't we come here to ask him about the countermeasure against Loki and Fenrir?"

Saji asked about the doubt he had to Azazel. For some reason, Saji has a blank look on his face. He looks dead inside….. Are you still in shock, Saji?...

"To begin with, Midgardsormr is a Dragon created by Loki. Even though it had enormous power, due to its gigantic body and his lazy attitude, even the Norse Gods didn't know how they could use him, so they ordered him to sleep in the depth of the ocean. They told him to at least do something when Ragnarök was to come."

"So that is why he is called the 'Sleeping Dragon'…. He really is indeed a huge sleeping dragon."

Saji didn't even respond to us and just looked into nowhere blankly….. A-Are you okay, Saji?... I'm sure you should've known that much about the legend since you're smarter than me…. I think you need a break.

Midgardsormr answers Shishou's question.

[ **So its about "Wanwan" and "Daddy"? Okaaay~ Daddy and Wanwan are beings I don't care about anyway** ….. **Ah, but Tannin. Tell me one thing**.]

"What is it?"

[ **Aren't Ddraig and Albion going to fight**?]

Midgardsormr looked straight at me and Vali with its huge, sharp, green eyes.

Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-Holy shit…..

...I'm sure if this Dragon were to cry, I would drown in its tears….

"No, they aren't. This time they are planning to defeat Loki and Fenrir by joining forces."

It seemed like Midgardsormr smiled at Shishou's answer.

[ **Heeh, interesting** ….. **I was wondering about it since both of them are standing together without fighting**.]

After saying that, Midgardsormr answered Shishou's question.

[ **Wanwan is more troublesome than Daddy. You would die, most of the time, if you were bitten by his fangs. But he has a weakness. The magic chain 'Gleipnir' created by the Dwarves can capture him. You can seal his movement with that**.]

"Wanwan", huh... Well, from the point of view of this Dragon it would be a little "doggy" indeed…. And we would be birds….

"We have already checked that. But the reports from the Norse indicate that Gleipnir didn't work. That's why I thought about getting another method from you."

Hmm. I can hardly keep up with their conversation. I know Dwarves are a thing, but I don't think I know Gleipnir… I really will need to keep studying mythology...

[….. **Hmm, maybe Daddy enhanced Wanwan. If that's the case, then ask the Dark-Elves living in the certain land of Alfheim. If I remember, their elder knows a technique to 'power-up' the magic residing within the Dwarves' items. I will transmit the location of the place where the elder is living to the Sacred Gears of Ddraig and Albion**.]

Azazel points at Vali.

"Send the information to Hakuryuukou. This one has an unfortunate brain so we are having a hard time."

I'm sorry for not being able to find a Dark-Elf forest in the Northern territories of different realms which I'm not familiar with, Jackass!

"But Dark-Elves really do exist, huh."

I spoke what came to my mind.

That's because they are beings I only know from what Shishou told me. He told me 'Elves' were a thing, but I didn't consider 'Dark-Elves' becuase that just sounds like some stupid shit from playing too many RPGs, so I never asked him.

"The majority of those races hid themselves in the other world due to the major change in the human world. Small groups of them still live in a secret area of the human world though."

Vali receives the information and then speaks.

"—I understood their locations. Azazel, activate the world map using the holographic vision."

When Azazel opens his mobile phone and uses it, the holographic image of the world map appears from the screen. Vali pointed at a certain point. Azazel sends the information of it to his comrades right away.

"…Hoh, you actually know that much."

Shishou says it to Midgardsormr with admiration.

[ **Yeah. When I went up to the land, the Elves and Dwarves took care of me**.]

Won't it be a problem for this guy to come up? He's too huge.

"—So how do we take care of Loki?"

Shishou asks about Loki this time.

[ **Yeah, Daddy would probably be okay if you use Mjölnir against him**.]

"Mjölnir?!"

Hearing Midgardsormr, Azazel put his hand under his chin while I randomly shouted from shock.

"In other words, we basically have to attack him normally, huh. But will the Thunder-God Thor lend us his Mjölnir if that shitty-geezer Odin asks him….."

"I doubt Thor will let us borrow it. That is one of the weapons only Gods can use."

Vali says that at Azazel's opinion.

No shit! You guys are taking this too calmly!

[ **If that's the case, then ask the Dwarves and Dark-Elves I mentioned earlier. They should have received the replica of Mjölnir from Odin**.]

"We are saved thanks to your knowledge, Midgardsormr."

Azazel gave his gratitude with a smile.

[ **No, no. Talking like this at times is fun. Now, I will be going then. I will be sleeping again. Fuaaaaa** ~.]

Midgardsormr makes a big sigh. The vision starts to glitch and turn off.

"Yeah, thanks, Jormungandr."

It seemed like Midgardsormr's big mouth smiled at the Shishou's gratitude.

[ **It's okay. Wake me up again if something happens**.]

 _ **Giii**_...

After saying that, the vision turns off completely, and he has finally disappeared.

Midgardsormr. He was a huge and lazy Dragon-King... But he was quite friendly. I wonder if that's the last I'll see of him.

Like this, we obtained the information from the Dragon-King and we started our move.

* * *

 _...And I was set with some lingering feeling...that I would certainly meet with the Midgard Serpent again...Under much different circumstances..._

* * *

 **Part 3**

The next morning. We finished our breakfast and gathered at the hall in the basement. All of us, and the Sitri-group, aren't going to school today. Well, we are planning to have the familiars disguise as us and have them experience the school life. I wonder who is posing as me? Please do a good job.

The decisive battle against Loki is closing in, so we have to take some rest. All the members of our group were feeling down because they were looking forward to school life. Everyone loves school after all. I also love it!

It seems like Sona also felt frustrated that she cannot go to school. It's probably because she is the Student Council President, so she must feel that "something might happen while I'm not there".

Azazel then appeared while muttering. He has a very unpleasant expression.

"Here is the present from Odin the geezer. –The replica of Mjölnir. Geez, that shitty geezer was actually hiding this thing. But that Midgardsormr, I can't believe he actually knew about this."

"Is it amazing?"

When I asked curiously, he explains it to me.

"It is the replica of the legendary weapon wielded by the Norse Thunder-God, Thor. This has the lightning of a God running through it."

So it is almost a perfect replica?! That sounds beyond amazing!

"Yes, Odin-sama said he will lend this replica of Mjölnir to Sekiryuutei-san. Here you go."

"Me?! Hell yeah!"

What I received from Rossweisse-san is…a normal hammer. It has gorgeous ornament and design on it though.

"Please send your aura through it."

After Rossweisse-san says that to me, I insert my powers very strongly in it….

 _ **Shiiin!**_

A single flash. After that, the hammer gradually starts to get bigger….

 _ **SHUN!**_

—It suddenly became a gigantic hammer which exceeded my height, and it dropped down to the ground, easily crushing it. Putting the grip aside, the head part of the hammer also became insanely big. The whole hall shakes because of the impact.

 _ **DOOOON!**_

It dug itself onto the ground because of its intense weight.

"U...Uuooooooooooooohh!"

I howled in response to its great size. Even I try to lift it with all my might, I'm not sure it would even budge!

I decided to test it out.

"Nnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

So….Heeeeeeeeavyyyyy! My feet—are digging into the groouuuuuuunndddd!

 _ **Tic**_ …

It's…..lifting!... It's off the ground!... Just by a little bit!... The pieces of rubble on the bottom of it fall and make tiny sounds…..

"Nnnnnnnnn..! Rrrrrgggaaaaah!"

 _ **DOOON!**_

I dropped it, and it crashed into the floor harshly. In the end, I only lifted it a metre high, at most!

Maybe I can't lift it unless I turn into Balance-Breaker state? But I don't think I can swing this around as I want, even if I am in a Balance-Breaker state!

"Naahahahahahahaaaah!…. Damn, that's heavy! Definitely heavier than a big fucking rock, haha!"

I laughed and sighed heavily from having to lift the giant hammer off the ground. That practically exhausted me. I can see all the veins in my arms jutting out and all my muscles tensed from the physical stress. That's waaaaay heavier than the huge boulders Shishou made me carry!

"Hey, hey, hey, cut it out, you power junkie. You put too much aura into it. Keep it down."

Azazel says it while making a sigh. When I lowered my aura down like he said, it got smaller and became a size just right for my hands.

…But, the weight hasn't changed an amazing deal! It's still really heavy! I can carry it with both of my hands, but I could never comfortably swing something like this..!

Nevertheless, I can't get this stupid, giddy smile off my damn face. I mean, it's still Mjölnir, kinda!

"Hahaha, man! How does that Thor walk around with this thing?"

I say that while placing the damn heavy hammer on my shoulder. It feels like it'll collapse under its weight.

"You should be able to lift it in your Balance-Breaker state. Anyway, just stop for now."

I let my aura out of the hammer after Azazel says that to me. Then it returned to the original size.

"Even if it's a replica, it has the power close to the real thing. Normally, it can only be used by a God, but with Barakiel's help, we made it so that even Devils can use this temporarily. Don't swing it around randomly, okay? The whole area around this place will vanish because of the high energy of thunder."

"Seriously!? Hahaha~, nice!"

I admired it while twirling the small hammer around my index finger by the little strap at the bottom of its hilt.

"Wh—?! Oy! I just said not to swing it around, didn't I?!"

Azazel starts yappin' at me while I'm twirling and tossing the hammer around and catching it. He looks frantic, as if I'm gonna drop it. Haha! Seeing Azazel act like this actually just makes me wanna mess with him more, since he's always so composed.

"...Nggh... Damn brat…. Well, anyway, that reminds me, Ise."

"Hm?"

"There's actually something else the Geezer wanted to give you."

I became interested and stopped juggling the hammer.

"Hm? What's that?"

"Can't say. Apparently, it's a "gift". He's meant to give it to you after all this is over."

"A gift? What? For like, helping out? I don't get it. I ain't even done anything yet."

I was skeptical at the information I received.

A gift for what? What kind of gift? A gift from a God?

Azazel just shrugged his shoulders at my question.

"Actually, he didn't tell me what it was. So I can't really tell you if I wanted to. He just said it's a gift he wants to give it to you after this Loki stuff is done."

Again, I felt another question mark appear above my head. A "gift"? I really don't know what it could be.

"Vali, how about you beg that geezer Odin as well. Maybe right now, he might give you something special."

Azazel says that lively. Please stop! It would just be scary if my rival gets any stronger than he already is!

But Vali himself just put on a fearless smile and shook his head.

"Don't need it. I'm planning to master the Heavenly-Dragon's original power. I don't need extra weapons. What I want is something else."

….His words just now, they weighed down on my heart a bit. That's right. Vali has overflowing talents. Even if he doesn't work hard like me, or gets any new power, he is already strong enough with his talent alone.

I was told that I would never beat him in amount of demonic-powers and techniques. Even his physical ability is high even without doing anything, and I on the other hand have to work hard to attain it.

 _(I'm envious. It's not fair.)_

The one who is my rival has qualities that greatly surpass mine.

…No, I think I have my own way of growth. I will get stronger in my own way, and one day I will definitely beat Vali.

I can't give up. I will definitely…..

 _(I can't allow any failures...)_

"Bikou, good timing. I received a message directed to you."

Azazel says that while looking at Bikou.

"Huh? To me? From who?"

Bikou points at himself and put on a doubtful face.

"—Yeah, it goes: [Fool. I will punish you as soon as I find you.]— It was from the Shodai. It seemed like he was looking for you with Yu-long."

"T-That shitty geezer is… So he found out about me being a terrorist. On top of that, Yu-long too!"

Bikou started sweating a lot with Azazel's words, and his face turned pale.

Oh my, I never thought that this guy who is always laughing would become so panicked. Hmm? "Shodai"? Is… Is he talking about the [First Generation Sun Wukong]…..?

"Bikou, should we go to your homeland once? It might be interesting to meet Yu-long and the First Generation Sun Wukong."

"…..Don't do that, Vali. Putting aside Yu-long who seems to be retired, the first generation geezer is a real monster. He can still be considered as 'active'. That geezer, has mastered both Senjutsu and Youjutsu completely, so he is insanely strong…"

For this guy who bravely fought against Ossan to get this scared…. But, someone who has mastered Senjutsu and Youjutsu….. Nevermind, that is almost more terrifying...

Speaking of which, Shishou seems to be coming on the day of the battle, so right now he is on stand by in the Underworld. I'm actually really happy. For Shishou to fight alongside us, that is! My first battle alongside of my Shishou, that is an event to remember!

"Okay~, I will be reconfirming our strategy then. —First, we will wait for him to show up at the location of the meeting. Then, the Sitri-group will use their powers to transfer you guys to a different location, along with Loki and Fenrir. The location of the place you guys will be transferred to is a demolished stone pitting site. The ones taking on Loki will be Ise and Vali. We will counter him with the Two Heavenly Dragons. The ones taking on Fenrir would be the other members of the Gremory team and Vali team, who will use the chain to capture it. I will have you guys eliminate it after that. We definitely can't let Fenrir get to Odin. The fangs of that wolf can crush a God. Even if it is the Chief-God Odin, he will die if bitten by those fangs. We have to stop that from happening at any cost."

That is our plan. The Sitri-group will transfer us along with the enemy, then me and Vali will take on Loki. We are leaving Fenrir to the other guys.

….Such pressure. My opponent is a God after all….. Even if Vali is with me, that doesn't mean that I will be safe due to the enemy we are facing… Hehehe, you really can't tell what will happen in your life…

"Now, since we left the chain to the elder from the Dark-Elves, we just have to wait for it to be completed, so what is left is…. Saji."

Azazel calls out to Saji.

"What is it, Azazel-sensei?"

"You are also important for this strategy. You do have the Vritra Sacred Gear after all."

Saji becomes so shocked that his eyes were about to pop out at Azazel's words.

"Pl… Please hold on a second! I…. I don't have insane power like Hyoudou and Hakuryuukou!? I won't be able to fight by taking on a God and Fenrir! I thought I just have to transfer everyone with Kaichou and others!"

He's panicking. Certainly Saji's ability is effective, but it will definitely be hard for him to take on a God and Fenrir.

Azazel made a sigh while knowing that.

"I know. I won't say things like "fight in the front line" to you. –But I will have you support your allies with Vritra's power. Especially Ise and Vali, who are fighting in the front line and will need your support."

"S… Support?"

"For that, you will need a bit of training. There is something I want to try out. Sona, I will borrow this guy for a bit."

Azazel asks Sona.

"That is okay, but to where?"

"I'm taking him to the Fallen Angels' territory in the Underworld. —Grigori institute."

Azazel ended that with a...cheerful face... Ah, I know this face. It must be hell training.

This is from my experience, but those who get dragged into something when Azazel shows a cheerful face like that will see hell. Only a few months have passed since I met him, but I have come to understand that part of him.

"Saji, this Ash Crow's training is hell. I almost died in the Underworld as well. On top of that, you are going to the laboratory institute. You are dead."

I put my hands on my friend's shoulder, and looked at him with pity in my eyes. Hearing that, Saji got even more scared.

"Hahaha, then let's get going, Saji."

Azazel grabs on Saji's collar, who is trying to resist, and activated the magic circle.

"Seriously?! H-Help meeeeee! Hyoudoooooou! Kaichoooooou!"

The magic starts to light and glow, and it envelops the crying Saji.

"Saji! I will avenge you!"

I shouted that as Saji faded into the light with Azazel.

 _ **Shiin!**_

…..And he's gone…..

Well, putting that aside, Saji will be our support? What is Azazel planning…..?

[In the battle against you, Vritra, who was sleeping inside that boy, started to wake up. It must have something to do with that.]

Ddraig says that. Heeeh, is that so? I see. I'm looking forward to see what will happen.

"By the way, Ddraig. Aren't you going to talk to Albion?"

It's a reunion after all. I thought there was going to be some conversation.

 **[No, there isn't anything to talk about… Right, white-one?]**

Ddraig says it so everyone can hear, but….

 **[….Don't talk to me. I don't have a rival called "The Shiny Dragon".]**

Albion's response was a harsh one! Oh my!

 **[W-Wait! It's a misunderstanding! The one who is called 'Shining Dragon' is my host, Hyoudou Issei!]**

Ddraig tries to defend himself. Oi, are you trying to put all the blame on me?! Ah! But, this is certainly my fault~!

 **[…To become a children's "hero", and have them running around cheering for the "Shiny Dragon", instead of whispering in fear.….. This is so horrible that I almost want to cry, red-one.]**

Albion's tone is mixed with disappointment. Hearing that, 'our' Ddraig started crying.

 **[I also wept! My tears come out sometimes! Uoooon!]**

 **[Sob... How did this happen?….. We were supposed to be the prideful 'Two Heavenly Dragons of destruction'…. Do you know how I felt when I saw a hero television programme which portrayed my rival as the "Shiny Dragon"?….. Sob...]**

W-What is this?… The legendary Dragons... The two Dragons who were called the [Two Heavenly Dragons]...are crying...

I felt complicated about this situation, but Vali was also troubled on how to respond.

"…Albion, are you crying again? You were also groaning in embarrassment when we were watching the television programme which portrays Hyoudou Issei."

Something like that happened….? I made the Two Heavenly Dragons cry…

Vali then asks me while putting on a troubled face.

"—I'm sorry, Hyoudou Issei. At times like this, how should I comfort him?"

"Like hell I know! Don't ask me! As a start, I'm sorry! I am the 'Luminary Sekiryuutei' after all!"

Geez! What kind of weak willed Dragons are these?! Dammit! There's only one thing I can really do that could comfort them.

"Listen, Ddraig, Albion! Calm down! This isn't as bad as you think. You may think that having kids admire us is bad, but don't forget, that image isn't ubiquitous! Not all of the Underworld thinks of us that way! You have to remember that there are many that look at me like a terrifying existence! Many impressive beings from different sides have been interested in my unusual growth, ya know! Azazel has been saying a lot about me, and really smart people gather to study me! I am being analysed a lot thanks to my match with Sona-san! And I'm sure, after the battle with Loki, more positive attention will surround me, and they'll really start to fear my name! Right?!"

I tried to say that enthusiastically to the Dragons with an awkward smile. I'm not sure if it would help them, but it is technically is true..! After fighting Loki, I'm sure all eyes will be on me! And in the way they like!

[Is…..Is that so?... Do you think it will happen that way?...]

Ddraig answered me with an uneasy tone. He sounds like a weakling…

"Of course! Why else do you think I've been perpetuating my image with Azazel? It's just to get my face and name out there! When the time comes, people will know of the Sekiryuutei! [ ** _The Sekiryuutei who broke the limits of the Sacred Gear created by God! The strongest Sekiryuutei, who went straight to the top with nothing but his blood and bone! The Sekiryuutei who laughed in the face Gods and his enemies as they lie lifelessly on the ground below him! That is who I will be!_** ] I promise you! That is the Hyoudou Issei you'll get to see in the future!"

….I shouted that inspirational speech at the top of my lungs, while holding up the Boosted Gear towards the sky. I could imagine, through a kid's point of view, this would be another showing of my cool side. But, to me...

...I want to die….. It's so embarrassing….. I want to die right now…..….

But...

 **[...Yes…. You are right. Yes…. We are the Sekiryuutei….. The Sekiryuutei which was feared by deities…. The Heavenly Dragon who stole the principles of 'Domination' from the biblical God! The world will be reminded of our legacy! They shall tremble at the greatness of that which they ridiculed! And they shall finally realise that the 'Red Dragon Emperor', is not a name to be tossed around lightly by children and fools without consequence!]**

Ah... It worked…..

"..Y-Yeah!"

I tried to half-ass my enthusiasm since Ddraig said some dangerous things. But, hey, at least he feels better... I guess..

 **[Mark my words, white-one! This host of mine may seem to be a fool, but he is more than what you see! He is the "Abnormal Devil"! The "Unforeseen consequence"! The "Red Dragon Anamoly"! And he will show you what it means to come face to face with the inconceivable!]**

…..Please respond positively, Albion….

 **[...Y...Yes! I see!...It seems I have underestimated your host, red-one. Very well. Come at us with everything you have. My host is exceptional. He is the "Prodigious Hakyruukou"! He will not yield! He is the strongest Hakyruukou in history! So if you do not wish to be left in the dust along with your host, then I suggest you become powerful enough to rid yourself of your shameful "Shining" facade!]**

 **[Very well then! Prepare yourself, Albion! Though, you will never see us coming! Haha!]**

 **[Hahahahahahahahaha!]**

….Like that, both of the Dragons started laughing proudly together…. Leaving Vali and I in a state of silent disbelief...

While irrelevant things like that were occurring, we continued our preparations for the battle against Loki.

 **Part 4**

While the preparation is progressing, me and Rias were trying to confirm how the Thunder hammer Mjölnir works. At first, I was hesitant on receiving her help, since I initially intended on figuring it out myself, but meh. Two heads are better than one, I guess.

Then, a magic circle appeared, and a silver-haired maid comes out from it. It's Grayfia. She appears to be carrying documents.

"Ojou-sama. Here are the documents regarding the magical chain: Gleipnir. On the day of the battle, it is scheduled for the chain to be sent directly to the battlefield."

"Thank you, Grayfia."

Rias receives the documents from her and starts to look through them.

…Then I had something I wanted to ask them, since both Rias and Grayfia are here.

"Since Hime and Grayfia-san are here, there is something I want to ask….."

Grayfia looks at me with her cool eyes. Sirzechs' [Queen], and his wife. And she is also Millicas' mother.

"What is it?"

I was a bit hesitant to say it, but I finally made my mind up and said it.

"It's about Akeno-san. Why isn't she getting along with her father? I don't necessarily see Barakiel as a bad father….."

Rias and Grayfia look at each other. After that, Rias finally spoke.

"…..It's a sad past."

— _Akeno's mother was a miko from a certain famous temple._ _Her name was [Himejima Shuri]. It seems like Akeno used her mother's surname._ _Then one day, Barakiel flew near the temple Akeno's mother was present at after being heavily wounded in a battle against enemy forces. Akeno's mother saved the wounded leader of the fallen-angels, and she nursed him._

"Himejima Akeno's mother got into a close relationship with Barakiel-dono during then. And it was as if she had a new life inside of her."

Grayfia tells me. Rias then continues.

"Barakiel couldn't leave Akeno's mother and Akeno, so he stayed there while fulfilling the role of the fallen-angels leader. Even though they had a quiet lifestyle, they still had a peaceful life. –But..."

— _Their peace didn't last long._ _Her mother's family got into misunderstanding, thinking that she had been brainwashed by the Fallen-Angels' leader with black wings, so they sent out famous jutsusha._ _Well, they could have been fended off with Barakiel's power. But among the jutsusha, there were those who had a grudge against Barakiel after being defeated by him._

"Those jutsusha told the location of Barakiel-dono's house to the ones who were in conflict with the Fallen-Angels."

When Grayfia said that, Rias put on sad eyes.

"He must have been unlucky. On that day, Barakiel was away from his home by chance. The enemy attacked the house where Akeno and her mother lived without any hesitation. By the time Barakiel sensed the danger and arrived... Akeno was saved because her mother protected her with her life. But Akeno's mother was..."

— _After that, Akeno was told about how much her father... How the fallen-angels had many grudges against them from lots of people in the enemy forces. Then, she was shown what reality was when her mother was killed right in front of her eyes._

"Since that day, Himejima Akeno didn't hold any good views towards the Fallen-Angels. She then had regrets of her mother being killed and closed her heart to Barakiel-dono."

I became speechless at Grayfia's words.

…I never thought such an extreme thing happened… It surpassed what I imagined.

— _A few years after that, Akeno, who was a half Fallen-Angel, was chased out from her house, and she was alone, wandering various places. It was then that she met Rias._

"But you know, Ise. When Akeno became my servant and started her new life as a devil, she became brighter compared to before. Most of all, her view towards Fallen-Angels lightened after meeting you... The thing about her mother passing away is something no one can fix, and Akeno should also know that deep in her heart. But, Akeno isn't strong enough to accept that yet."

* * *

"….It was all my fault."

After hearing about Akeno, I told about what I heard to Azazel who was working in the VIP room. And Azazel also started talking about it.

–That it was his fault.

"That day, the one who called him out was me. There was a mission which could only be accomplished by him. That's why I called him out recklessly. During that short time….. –I was the one who took away his wife, and her mother, from Barakiel and Akeno."

"…..Is that why you tried to look after Akeno in place of Barakiel-san?"

Azazel didn't stop working and didn't say anything. I could not see his expression...

...Then, there was someone who entered the room.

"Azazel, I have returned."

It was Vali.

"Ah, so it's you. How is it?"

Vali put his hand forward at Azazel's word, and then activated a small magic circle in the air.

This is…. The emblem carved on the magic circle resembles the ones used by the Norse Gods...

"I learnt quite a bit of Norse magic. I should be able to withstand Loki's attacks for some time."

What Vali is carrying in his hand is a book which he has been reading this whole time.

…Don't tell me that he has been reading a book to learn Norse magic to fight against Loki? In this short time?…. His gifted talent in using his demonic-powers, huh. But for him to learn them in this short time…

Azazel nods after confirming that.

"Understood.… Okay, since I finished quite a bit of work, I will rest for a bit."

Azazel left the room, leaving Vali and I alone...

...A weird tension passes through the room. Vali sat on the sofa, and I also sit on a chair far from him. He is reading the book from before.

Vali had been going outside with Bikou when he wasn't needed. He basically comes to my house only when needed. He probably doesn't want to affiliate with us as much as possible. Well, that goes the same for us as well.

I was also about to leave, but I started to feel like talking to this guy for a bit. I can't think of anything to talk about, so I scratched my head and then spoke.

"…..You know, even if he is [Evil-God], I still didn't expect to fight a God."

I didn't expect any answer coming from him, but he answered my question, which surprised me, while still reading the book.

"You should remember this. If there are good Gods, then there are also "evil" Gods. Well, there are situations when even good Gods can be seen as evil from different perspectives…"

"Evil God, huh….. Why does he hate peace? I'm a Devil, but I feel satisfied just by enjoying my days with everyone."

Vali stops reading, and says it while looking directly at me.

"It means there are people who consider your so called 'peace' to be a painful situation."

—Pain, huh.

So does it mean the situation of enjoying life changes with the individual and the position they are in….? Is it honour? Not wanting to be a "coward"? A hunger for blood? Pride? Disgust? Tradition?

How pitiful. These are pathetic reasons. [ _"Only a selfish fool would concern himself with that which causes problems, in order to only solve his own."_ ]— That is what Shishou once told me.

I understand. I am satisfied with bringing my people peace and prosperity. That should be enough for me.

"Is the current world we live in a pain to you?"

Vali looks up at the ceiling at my question.

"I just find it... _boring_. That's why, I can't feel anything but joy for this joint-battle."

His mouth was lifted up in a smile, so much that it scares me.

A battle-maniac, huh. He must really love fighting. Though, I can't say the idea of defeating Loki _doesn't_ excite me. At least a little bit...

"It sure does make me hate it. Since there are many strong guys."

"—But, because of that, this world is interesting. I will become stronger than everyone."

Vali's dream, huh. Even though he is the same Heavenly Dragon as me, his dream is different from mine.

"I….will become the ultimate [Pawn], and I will be alright if I can become an Ultimate-Class Devil. I'm aiming to make my only kind of Kingdom."

Well, if I can aim for it, I want to aim to become an Ultimate-class devil, but it seems like I need to do something in my own territory. Ah, maybe I can aim to make a big business with Sekiryuutei training…?

Hmm, will it work!? But this certainly expands my dream. Well, no matter the case, I have to keep my people at the forefront.

Ah, Vali was giving me an odd look.

"It certainly doesn't sound like you. I would've thought you only wanted women."

"Of course, I am no longer the same idiot you once fought before. I am the Low-Class Devil who will resurrect the strongest race."

Vali had a look of astonishment. I've never seen him so surprised and intrigued.

"Ah, I still have one more aim."

Yeah, I forgot another very important one. I said it while looking directly at Vali.

"—I will definitely surpass you."

Hearing that, Vali put on a very happy smile, the likes of which I have never seen before, and says it.

"Yeah, you should come up to the place where I am standing. It makes me happy as you get stronger. There was a time when I felt disappointed because you were a Sekiryuutei with no talent and who was weak, but you are trying to grow in a different way from all the Sekiryuutei until now. –You must be the first one to try to master the power of Sekiryuutei while communicating with Ddraig."

Is it true, Ddraig?

 **[That is correct. I said it before, remember? That you are the first host to talk to me this much in the whole of history. –And you don't drown too much in my power, you don't rely too much on my power, and you are trying to master the Sekiryuutei's power.]**

Vali continues after Ddraig.

"They were all hosts who used that very powerful and dangerous power as they wished. In the end, they drowned in Ddraig's power, and perished in the battle."

 **[You are the Sekiryuutei with the least talent in history. Your power and everything else wass weak. –But..]**

"—You are the first Sekiryuutei who is trying to master the power of Sekiryuutei."

...Having Ddraig and Vali say that to me, I became a bit proud. Is it just me or does it seem like you guys have higher expectations of me than I have of myself? That puts pressure on me in a different way.

Albion also speaks.

 **[Users like that are the most troublesome. When we oppose them, they don't show many openings.]**

Vali agrees with his comments.

"You are right. And just now I had a thought. –In the future, it might be interesting to have a match similar to a Rating Game with my team and your team."

A game between my team and Vali's team, huh.

…Yeah... Yeah, yeah! Somehow, that seems fun. I'm not sure why, but that idea seems very fun!

"Heh! That seems good! I'm going to get stronger and get the best servants there are, you know? On top of that, they will all be beautiful women and girls!"

"Fufufu, then I shall be looking forward for that time to come and wait. Though it will seem like I would have to fight against the Gremory team first. –One day, lets battle each other."

"Rias Gremory's group also won't lose to you guys. But don't come at us like how a terrorist does."

"Fufufu. I can't promise that."

I don't know when that time will come. But, I want to defeat this guy…. Vali.

"Yes, yes. It certainly is wonderful. I can feel the youth from you two."

Whoa! Odin suddenly appeared between me and Vali out of nowhere. I didn't even sense him a bit. Did he finish all of his business? It seems like he was moved emotionally by our talk.

"The Red and White of this generation are unique. The ones in the past were all wild horses. They rampaged in every location, they started the battle between the Red and White selfishly while destroying the surroundings, and then died. They activated [Juggernaut Drive] when they felt like it. Just think how many mountains and islands were blown away."

Odin says that while making a sigh. Rossweisse-san who is behind him then follows.

"Certainly one of them is a smooth dragon, and the other one is a terrorist which makes a very dangerous pairing, but you two are calmer than I thought. I thought fighting each other immediately is the way of the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou."

…..Smooth?... Rossweisse-san…. There are many other adjectives that have been used to describe me….. Surely you could've used a better one.

But it certainly seems like me and Vali are unique heavenly dragons. So what are the difference between our predecessors and us? Ah, perhaps the key to convince the thoughts of the past senpai lies there?

"By the way, Hakuryuukou... Which part do you like?"

Odin asks Vali with perverted eyes.…. Don't tell me this geezer is trying to talk erotic things with the Hakuryuukou?..

"What are you talking about?"

Vali asks while tilting his head. Seems like he doesn't get it at all... Of course he doesn't. This guy probably never thinks about that...

Then, the geezer starts to point at Rossweisse-san's breast, butt, and then her thighs.

"The women's body part that you like? This Sekiryuutei over here loves breasts, apparently. That's why, I thought you would also have a fetish like that."

"Unthinkable. I am no "Oppai Dragon"."

...

—Vali said a name that I've never heard before. But for some reason, hearing it sent chills down my spine.

…

…

"Vali…. If you ever say that again….. I will kill you…"

"Hah?"

 **[...I will no longer lend you my power, Vali…. I will let you die.]**

"Wha..?! Albion, what are you saying?!"

 **[...Apologise.]**

….

….

"...Excuse me for my comment. Please forget it…..."

Vali says that while he lowers his head, masking his expression…. Even Albion was on our side...

"Now, now, enough of that, boys. More importantly, Vali, you are also a man. There should be body parts that you like in a woman."

Vali answered Odin after a long pause, regaining his composure.

"…...I don't take interest in those kinds of thing that much. If I had to choose, then it would be the hips... I think the line from their waist to their hip is the part which symbolises the beauty of a woman."

When Vali answers like that, the geezer gave a perverted smile...

"…I see. So that makes Sekiryuutei: The "Chichiryuutei". And you a "Ketsuryuukou"."

...

...

When geezer said that…

 **[…N….Nuoooooooooon…..]**

"Albion. Do not cry. I'm sorry, I started this. I will listen to your worries anytime."

 **[Albion. Do not worry. My host will eliminate this foul god swiftly.]**

"Yes... I will use [Juggernaut Drive] if I must…."

"Hmph. Such a pitiful dragon. Yes, maybe a fairy-tale will be made about a 'pitiful dragon' one day."

"LEAVE THEM ALONE OR I WILL KILL YOU, GEEZER!"

Geezer then says it after making a single cough.

"Like I thought, young ones are good."

Suddenly, he started to talk like an old man.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

When I ask, he answers me while stroking his beard.

"Nothing much. Until this age, this geezer right in front of you believed that he could solve anything with his wisdom. But you know, that was just the pride of this old man. What is truly important is the possibility of the young ones. Hohoho, I started to realise that right now, so how foolish was I….. My pride gave birth to Loki. And now, because of my pride, the young ones are going through hardships."

Odin's eye was filled with sorrow... Huh... Even gods can have regrets and worries sometimes, ey?... Well, it should be obvious. They're just like people anyway, right?... I mean, to me, aside from their powers, I don't really see a difference.

"I don't really get it, but wouldn't it be okay just to take one step at a time?"

I said it without thinking. That is something I believe in all the time. Especially when I trained with Shishou, since he taught me that "patience is a virtue". But Odin put on a shocked face.

W-What is it with that reaction?…. Then, this time, he started to laugh like "kukuku", as if he found it amusing.

"…..Being young is good. They stimulate the old ones. Yeah, you are right. That is very true."

...I don't quite get it. But the geezer had a satisfied face.

 _("What is truly important is the possibility of the young ones….")_

My mind drifts to the young Devils of the future... And the Drakes…

 **Part 5**

In the empty room, I was in a zazen posture with my upper body naked and just wearing my shorts. This is to concentrate and sink my consciousness into the Sacred Gear. I'm doing what Azazel told me to do. This is all to find the "new possibility".

I send my consciousness deep into it for 30 minutes, but… Every time I do it, all I see...

— _is a Well of Madness._

"..Haa!"

I felt my limit and took a sharp breath of air after breaking my posture.

—It's useless.

I send my consciousness into the Sacred Gear with Ddraig's help. I was swimming in the darkness, and even if I pass through it, there is only a white space. Not to mention, there is something that grabs at me to keep me from reaching that white space.

No…. It would make more sense to say that "something's trying to keep me in the dark space" instead...

In the white space, there are many tables and chairs, and people who seem to look like the past Sekiryuutei are sitting there.

Everyone had a hollow expression, as if they don't have any thoughts. It can't be helped since they are only fragments of their thoughts, perhaps.

According to Ddraig, they regain their consciousness only during the [Juggernaut Drive], and they continue to say the cursed chant for the [Juggernaut Drive] to encourage me to go berserk.

Anyway, I tried to talk to each of them…. But, I didn't get any response.

The burden on me mentally is great, so I won't be able to sink my consciousness for long, so I came back without any progress today.

…..It seems like this will be quite a pain. Will the power of Sekiryuutei go onto another stage by persuading the past hosts…?

It's odd. Even though I can't reach the hosts themselves, it seems like I can reach Ddraig. I didn't really know that I could reach the place where his consciousness lies so easily. But then, I was reminded of those first times that Ddraig contacted me in my dreams. And after imagining that, it was quite easy to reach his consciousness when diving into the gear, so we've been talking there from time to time.

And, y'know, connecting to Ddraig's consciousness gave me an idea... I still don't know if it'll work for sure, and it's risky to try... But, I've been practicing my focus and mulling over the idea during meditation... And, I think it could be possible... I think we can do it, if we try... I just need that last push... Whatever that may be...

"Haaah.."

I sighed in exhaustion.

"Man... If only I could figure it out before facing a God, I'm sure it'd be really useful..."

[Mm. If your idea is possible, then that could certainly become an ability that would potentially surpass gods. If your theory is correct, of course.]

"Yeah, only if I can pull it off, right?... Haah.. Who would've thought reaching you would be easier than reaching the past hosts.."

[Well, they are merely shards of the past after all. Fragments. It isn't inconceivable to think, since I am a 'whole' spirit, unlike them.]

"Yeah, right..."

Well, whatever the case, I will stay strong by doing a zazen posture and continue this technique tomorrow. I think continuing to do these things is the way to progress.

 _ **Dakun**_ …

The door opens.

When I looked up to see if someone entered... Akeno wearing a white cloth, came in.

Huh? She sucked the Dragon power which was charged within my arm just recently, so I don't think I need it yet…. And even so, I learned a way to release it myself on the mountain, or if I need to, I can just concentrate the power and [store] it for a while... So then why...

She closes the door behind her…

 _ **Click**_.

…..Was that the sound of locking the door…..?

Akeno has her hair down. It seems like she is lacking in judgement and there is a charm in her expression...

"Ise-kun…"

"..Yes?"

Even though she spoke, Akeno's tone sounds low….. She stood in front of me after walking toward me slowly.

Then, Akeno unties her obi….. And then she….. She.. she…..

 ** _Fum!_**

—The white cloth drops onto the floor. My head started burning up at the sight before me.

T-That's because..! In front of me, Akeno is wearing nothing and is in the state she was born in…..!

A smooth, naked body with skin like porcelain glass! It isn't just her oppai that are visible…! I can see—! My body became stiff at this intense situation! O..O..Oppai! That isn't the only thing I can see!

In my shock, I was frozen and didn't move. Akeno approached me while putting her hand around my neck. She then hugs me closely, sitting on my lap!

 _ **Munyuu~ Mnyuuun~**_

Akeno's oppai! Her arms! Her thighs! Her everything! They all envelop me! The woman's soft and very elastic body blew my brain away!

Aaaaaaaah…. Akeno's body….. Why is it so tender, smooth, and soft?! On my chest, Akeno's oppai gets pressed down! Her whole oppai! Her nipples are touching me as well!

I couldn't move because of the sensation of the woman's trait of soft bodies. I can smell a sweet pheromone from Akeno's silky black hair.

Aaaah, why do girls smell this good?! Her pheromone hits my nose from my nostril, and my brain becomes a flower garden! I wasn't ready for this!

—Then, Akeno whispers in my ear.

"..Make love to me."

 _MASSIVE NOSEBLEED!_

For a moment my brain froze, then after that my nosebleed bursts out.

 _ **SPUUUUURT!**_

…M….Make….love to heeeeeeeeeeer!?

It's mostly like in the top rank of "Things you want a girl to say to you", and I never thought I would get to hear that from Akeno! Let alone Koneko as well! And in the same week!

More than that, is she serious!? S..So.. So that means! You mean to do "that", right!?

Akeno hugs me with her full, naked body and the sensation of her oppai is amazing. Her white skin is so bright, and both my hands wander around because I don't know where they should go!

—My first experience! So my first partner is Akeno!?

She looks straight at me and our eyes met.

..Her expression seems a bit lifeless, and it seemed like she doesn't care... as if she is in self-abandonment….

Akeno's face approaches mine and…. She tries kiss me….…. If I kiss her like this, I would probably push Akeno down, and we might do it till the end… Such an amazing chance came to me…. Maybe this is one of the most lucky moments in my whole life? But... Even still, somehow...

…This isn't right...

—I put my hand on Akeno's shoulder, and pushed her away from my body. Akeno's skin that can be felt through my hands is soft, and that alone is enough to almost blow my instinct away.

But I have to endure! Because this isn't it!

"…Why? Is my body not attractive…..?"

Akeno asks me with a shaking voice. It sounds as though she thought I would make love to her like this. I thought that there was no point to lie, so I told her my true thoughts.

"..That isn't true! It's the best! I never get bored of Akeno's enormous and large oppai, no matter how many times I touch them! I want to grab on to your butt, I also want stroke around your hips, massage your thighs which have the right thickness! I want to enjoy every part of Akeno, and lastly, I want to sink my face into your breasts!"

"…..Then you can do that, you know? I….want you to do that to me. I want to give my body to you, and be embraced with your chest, and get rid of everything… They are right in front of your eyes and you can have them by pushing me down.…. But why?"

"…Why do you have such a sad face?"

It seems like Akeno regained her proper consciousness with my words, a small light being present in her eyes.

I continue.

"When you do ecchi things to me, Akeno, you always seem to be having fun... But right now, it seems like Akeno is doing this to forget about a painful memory…."

"…..That's right. What would you do if I said that? I'm trying to feel relieved by making love with you and head towards the battle... I thought that I can get rid of this feeling if I make love to you..."

(—?!)

That is wrong! Even if she feels relieved, that will only last for a short time!

I know this. I know what it's like. To want to forget. I wanted to lose myself in my madness when Asia was gone. I didn't want to remember. But more than that. I just wanted to be gone. To no longer exist….

But, Akeno cannot follow this path. Because if it gets worse, then she will only sink further! If something worse ever happens..

—Then Akeno won't be able to go forward!

I picked up the white cloth that Akeno took off, and put it over her body. I then embraced her gently and fully. Our bodies hard pressed softly together. I felt her soft body once again and my brain was about to go crazy again, but I tried hard to stay normal.

I spoke in the most gentle voice I could.

"…I will just stay like this and hug you. I won't do ecchi things to you. I….I am still lecherous, in my heart, even if I try to deny it... I really want to have sex with Akeno..! But, I don't want to make love to you with these kind of feelings..! If I'm going to make love to you, then I want it to be something special to you... It... Um, it may sound stupid, but, "

"….Ise-kun..."

"...I heard about Akeno-san's past. I'm a fool, so I can't say anything better than what I am doing now, but..! If you want to make me carry this burden, then let me carry it fully! I don't want to carry your burden just for now, only to let it come back to you! No! I don't want that! I want to carry all of it! I want to carry it so that Akeno no longer feels any pain for the rest of her life and she can be happy! Even if it hurts me! Even if I get crushed under its weight! I want Akeno to walk forward with that beautiful smile! If Akeno must rely on me, then I will do it properly! I will make sure that I can keep that same smile on her face! That is why— I want to live! With you and everyone else! That's why…. If you are not strong enough…. Then let me be your strength."

Akeno doesn't answer...

...Akeno's feelings became conflicted because she remembered her past after reuniting with her father. That's why she tried to get a false sense of relief by getting embraced by me…..

Instead, that would leave a scar in Akeno. She will regret it. I thought I should tell her my true feelings.

I whisper to Akeno's ear while hugging her.

"...I will stay by your side. I will always stay by your side whenever you feel sad. I will hold you like this anytime. So please... Please, cheer up…."

The only thing I could do is hold her gently.

"….Such an idiot. Both me….and you…"

"Even if I am an idiot, I am the idiot who will never leave you be…"

"...Ise…. Thank you….. –I love you."

…

…

Her voice which is mixed with crying sounds...it has a mixed feeling of security….

I hugged Akeno gently like this until she left me.

Akeno. If it is me you want, then I will always stay with you. I will be that Hyoudou Issei you need. I will be the Hyoudou Issei that I want to be. The one that I should be. I won't fail you. I promise...

That's why, please return to the way you were….. My Akeno….

* * *

 **Part 7**

The night that day.

Me, Rias, and Asia are sleeping on the bed. Rias and Asia are already asleep, but I couldn't sleep because I was thinking.

"Suu~..."

Also Koneko is sleeping blissfully on my chest.

I was lying there, thinking about everything happening. There was the incident with Akeno..

..And also, the battle is coming up.

Somehow, it feels like many things happened today. It's been a short while, but lots of things occurred. I talked to Vali. I met another living Dragon-King. I heard about Akeno. I heard about Azazel's feelings.

…..I'm glad I didn't hurt Akeno.

 _ **SHIVER**_ ….

My body suddenly trembles.

–I'm feeling nervous.

I know why. It's because the battle is coming up. I'm feeling scared. My opponent is a God after all. Of course I would feel scared. He and his child are above me. In fact, without a doubt, it's that damn monster that terrifies me most.

The only time I felt greater intimidation was standing face to face with Ddraig for the first time. Even Great Red did not terrify me. He only captivated me. But, to be fair, I only saw him in a dream. I was unconscious when he was around the first time. Kiba described him to me. He was just like I dreamt him to be. I wonder why...

Anyway, hearing Sirzechs' thoughts, Rias is trying to do this. I can only believe in my allies and head forward.

To protect my comrades. To protect the woman I love. I need to overcome this with my power.

...But, I'm still afraid... And, somehow, I get the feeling that it isn't the enemy's power that scares me... But then, what is it?... Is it...

 _(..I'm afraid of failing again...)_

"Can't sleep?"

…Rias's voice. When I turned my body around, she was there, smiling at me.

"…Akeno had a bright expression. You did something to her, right?"

Shit... Did she find out about it?

"We…..didn't have sex."

I say that while looking away.

Seeing my reaction, Rias pinches my cheek with her eyes half opened.

"I didn't ask to hear that.… You really didn't do it?"

"Yes, I'm still a virgin! Let me go, ow!"

I said that ashamedly, she stops pinching me.

"Very well."

Rrrrgggh! Treating me like a child..!

"I can have sex if I so damn please!"

I shouted that quietly in her face, out of spite. She closes her eyes and spoke sternly with a red face.

"Yo…. Y-You may have sex...with me…."

"Wha—?! You..!"

—I was so shocked by her declaration that I had no response.

Ah, dammit, whatever! What kind of girl says such weird things anyway?!

When I was looking away and touching my cheek, which became sore, with my hand, Rias takes that hand.

 _ **Grope**_.

Are? This feeeling… It's familiar.

 _ **Squeeze**_..

"..Mm~"

Ah… These are her breasts...

My five fingers are feeling the soft sensation altogether.

"..Umm…."

I wasn't sure how to respond, again. Feeling these breasts after such a long time…. I can't help but feel that I missed it a bit.

"….My heart is beating fast, right? Of course it is. We are going to fight against a God. I also feel nervous."

I can feel her heartbeat through my hand... And I could hear it easily, if I wanted to, using my heightened instincts.

"I certainly can…. But, why are you letting me touch your oppai?"

"Ufufu. During the event in the Underworld, I promised you that I will let you touch them, remember? Also, I thought that this was the best way to make you relax. –You can't go to sleep because you are nervous, right?"

I don't really remember that promise. It may be because it was during the events with Diodora. Those memories are foggy because of the unkempt rage and bloodlust that jumbled them up.

But man, she sure knows a lot. She must always be watching me, like she said. You really are an odd one, Rias.

"You will be fighting in the frontline. You have a crucial role, a fight against a God, so you are worried whether you can accomplish that. You can't go to sleep because you are worried about them, right?"

...To be expected from the King who stalks me. She saw through it.

"…..Yes. These roles are difficult. It's an honour, but I feel uneasy because I don't know if I can fulfil these roles. I also wonder what would happen to everyone if we... —If I..fail tomorrow... I can't imagine what that Fenrir monster could do to you all... I feel uneasy due to the pressure on me.."

I blurted out my weak thoughts that I never say to Rias.

...Why is this? I thought I could only say these things to Koneko and Asia, who are the ones I trust wholeheartedly... But somehow, it's pretty easy to admit to her….. It seems the connection we shared from before hasn't gone away, huh...

 _(...Even when this worthless version of myself has deemed it necessary to distance myself from her... I can't..)_

"It's okay. You can say those things in front of me. –I love Ise, even including those parts about you."

I can still show my honest feelings to Rias. I probably can't show this side of me to any other girls outside of this room...

Well, it looks like I've calmed down, at least.

"Maybe it's because I'm an "Oppai Dragon", so I started to get peace of mind when I'm touching your oppai."

"Ahahaha~ You're a what?"

"Nothing…. Damn geezer…"

She strokes my cheek with her hand.

"I don't care if you are an "Oppai Dragon" or a "Luminary Sekityuutei" or whatever. Ise is my pride. –So get even stronger. Your dream of becoming an ultimate 'Pawn', I also believe in it."

"Is...that so?.….."

"If you can get stronger and feel comfort by touching my breast, then I don't mind. These breasts are ones that only belong to you. If I can become the source of your strength, then that will fulfil my wish. No matter what happens, I will always stay by your side. Even if there are times when we bicker, or times when we upset each other, we will always return to each other's sides. And I will always believe in you. That is what it means to be together forever. –My adorable Ise."

...

 _(...I know I will try to deny it, because I am weak, but... Feeling her kindness, and her warmth, after so long... It was truly, truly comforting...)_

...

"Rias... I'm...sorry if I've been cold lately...… Rias is...still my family.."

Rias's expression becomes softer, and a strong blush appears on it.

"..Yes... My Ise.."

Before I knew it, her face approaches mine…..

My lips and Rias lips overlap each other.

Our third kiss….

It was much longer than usual, and she kissed more gently….

…..Her words stuck out in my head

 _("I love Ise")_

….I don't know if that's the same way Akeno means it, but she is the second one to tell me that today….

At the very least…. I will accept her lips for tonight...

Rias, I will become stronger for you and my comrades. I will keep you from those monsters tomorrow. And I will not fail. I will win. I cannot fail again.

I will never fail again.

—Never.

...I suppose I'll also have to apologise to Asia about the kissing thing too...

* * *

 **END**

 **Boom. There's another chapter out. Sorry for the wait again. I'll try to get the next chapter of my other story out as well since I upload them in close proximity to each other. Anyway, how you guys feeling about this chapter? A lot of things are different from the LN and a lot of foreshadowing and important details. Also, I've told you guys before that my titles have importance as well. The case is the same here. In each chapter the titles are usually important themes presented in the chapters. In here i did it in classic Hunter X Hunter/ Highschool DxD way in which more than one theme is presented in the title. Like: Love X Hate. Sometimes that will happen, sometimes it won't. Depends on how much happens in one chapter or how much focus there is on certain things. Next chapter is the big fight though! So be prepared!**

 **P.S. Gift from a God? Hmmmmmm**

 **Read, Rate, Review, go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Fool Vs The Evil God

We **are back! Hey everyone! Great news! I made a new story! Yes another one. It's a brand new story that's already gaining traction quickly. Honestly, I would daresay that was the best opening chapter that I have for a story yet. It was chaotic and substantial. The only two things people care about in fanfiction lol. Sure, in terms of writing I could never see any of my stories surpassing this one. Maybe one in the future which is an ambitious one in general, but my point in that even though this is my best story it didn't have the greatest opening. The first 3 chapters are obviously the weakest but by the 4th and 5th it most definitely became a story I could be proud of. Regardless, a great opening in my opinion. In case you're wondering what the story's about, it's about Issei losing his family at a young age and awakening his Sacred Gear. Yes, a cliche premise. But I chose it precisely in order to show people that even cliches can be written well.**

 **Anyway, that aside this chapter is finally the fight! Dragon Vs. God! Bring it on!**

* * *

 **SCENE**

"Yo, geezer. The meeting is starting soon. Our preparations are progressing accordingly as well."

"So it's you, Azazel-boy... Hmm..."

"What is it? You are putting on a rare, serious face."

"...I started to think that my ways of governing are causing trouble to those in my homeland and the young ones here."

"I hated the Norse guys who have old ways of thinking and shunning themselves, doing nothing. But you came out. The Chief-God himself came out to the stage. You came to us, who are trying to create cooperation with other factions."

"...I am a geezer after all. Sometimes I feel like listening to the thoughts of the young ones. —And also, by thinking about the future of the young ones in my World, I started to think that I need to prepare a new path for them."

"Try to make that dream real, geezer. You came here to talk to the Japanese Gods for that reason, right? You looked around this country, studying their religion, while claiming that you were sightseeing. So, you have to finish the meeting safely. And we are going to help you with that."

"Hmm. I know that even if you don't tell me... I will make you tag along drinking sake with me today, youngster."

* * *

 **Part 1**

"A boxing event!"

"—Rejected."

Rias rejects my suggestion while making a sigh.

—The club activity that day was to plan our event for the school festival. It's a busy time right now, but we still need to choose them beforehand. We are allowed to attend school, just for today.

And for my suggestion, I chose a boxing event! Also, mixed with a Martial arts event! If we do an event involving the heart throb Kiba in nothing but shorts during martial arts, then we can most likely aim to get the most sales within the whole school!

"But if we do that, we would beat down any of the competitors we went up against us. Wouldn't it be overkill?"

"Hah? Come on, don't be ridiculous. We can hold back. And if we can't, then we can just not fight the other students. I just wanted to box with Kiba and Saji, ya know? It will popular if the students get to spectate. Maybe even Azazel!"

 _ **Clagh!**_

Azazel, who was drinking tea, choked on it from the corner of the room.

"Grr! But I really wanna box with Kiba in front of everybody! It will surely be a popular eveeeent! As long as Kiba has his shirt off, people will cooooome! In more ways than ooooonee! Pleeeeeease! I could even wrestle with Koneko!... Ah... Wrestling with Koneko... That would certainly be…."

I held my hand up to mouth to prevent drool from coming out.

"You were also thinking such a thing like that, Dosukebe-senpai?"

Koneko gave me a stern look from her place in my lap.

"Of course I was. Koneko's body excites me. Wrestling with you would be the greatest stimulation."

"..!"

I said it upfront, with a shameless smirk. Koneko went wide eyed and grew a mad blush.

 _ **Pomf**_...

She "hit" me. More like, she placed her fist lightly against my chest.

"...Ecchi…"

Haha, Koneko is cute this way. Koneko is always cute.

"Uuuuuuu..."

Ah, Asia is teary eyed from next to me. I pat her head. She cooes gently in response.

"You know, Ise. Using a Martial arts theme certainly seems like we can get lots of customers. But the student council won't allow it, and the teachers will also reject the idea."

Ah, that's certainly true. It's exactly like what you said. But if that is the case, what are we going to do? Will it be the same as last year? But Rias rejected that idea by saying "I don't want to repeat the same thing". Ah, and no "ecchi".

If I think about it, other clubs are also doing maid-cafés. Though, if we do the same maid-café as them, we can still beat them. The girls in our club are of high level beauty after all.

But that also was a no-no, since Rias doesn't want to do the same thing as others. Even when she asks every single member, no one could give a new idea which sounds interesting.

Occult-type research….won't be a hot topic.

Rather, the one which would become a hot topic are the Two-Great-Onee-sama, Koneko-chan who is a loli and cute, the famous 2nd year beauty trio of Asia, Irina, and Xenovia, Gasper who is very popular among a certain group of guys, and the idol of the school girls, Kiba.

….And lastly, the famous lecherous guy of this school, me. Yup. Everyone besides me is popular…. Shit, I feel left out….

—Oddly enough though, the students opinion about me seems to have shifted just a bit. Usually, when I encounter a female student, they would avoid me adamantly. But just today, a girl dropped her papers and stuff so I tried to help her. The response I was expecting was for her to run away, but she just let me help and excused herself politely. She didn't thank me, but that's okay. I was just surprised at first.

As it turns out, it has to do with the person who attended school in my place a couple days ago.

Apparently, the person who did, acted very respectful and gave off an aura of patience which is not similar to my intimidating 'Dragon' one. It made "me" more approachable, so whenever "I" acted kindly towards others, it was an unusually positive experience for "me".

As it turns out, this person was Sakuya…..

..Her actions must have helped my reputation a bit. Not to mention, I haven't been peeking on anybody or reading ero-manga in class like I used to. Nowadays, I try my best my best to pay attention in the classes that may serve a purpose outside of graduating. And when I'm not doing class things, I'm usually just lost in my own thoughts about Devil work.

Well… Calling "Battle with an Evil God" as work is abnormal, isn't it?

The point is that I am not as hated or avoided like the plague anymore….. People still look at me weirdly… A lot of them stare at my body…. Like they're examining it…..Maybe because I've changed physically, but it kinda makes me feel violated...

—Anyway, back on topic.

If you don't include me and Kiba, other members are popular amongst guys.

You can say Gasper is also seen as a girl. I hear that he hangs around with girls in his class. Girls are worried about Gasper, since if he was to be thrown into a group of guys, they might do something to him. So the girls look after him often. The only guys that Gasper seems to be open around is me and Kiba anyway.

..Now that I think about it, Gasper seems to trust me a lot, huh. He's always looking up to me, and being open with me... Huh... Guess we've become good friends now.

"…..How about a contest to find out who is the most popular girl in the occult research club, for example?"

That was something I blurted out without thinking much….. Then the girls look at each other. And I would soon come to realise that it was a mistake.

"I'm curious which one of the Two-Great-Onee-sama's is the most popular~"

It's something Gasper said, causing Rias and Akeno to look at each other.

" "Well, there is no doubt I am the most popular." "

Rias and Akeno's words overlap each other, as they spoke simultaneously.

...

 _ **ZIN!**_

—And then they glared at each other!? They both have smiles on their faces, but a scary aura surrounds them.

"Ara, Buchou. Did you say something?"

"You too, Akeno. Didn't you just say something I can't ignore?"

I'm glad that Akeno is starting to turn back to her usual self, but….. Scary! It's scary since it seems like they are about to start a big battle right now! Don't destroy anything, you two!

—Like this, the two of them started to have a quarrel and the meeting was dismissed. It was decided that we will be choosing what we will do for the school festival on another day.

Will we really be able to decide this before the school trip?

Azazel, who has been drinking green-tea at the corner of the room this whole time, was looking at our meeting quietly before, but now is looking outside the window where it is getting dark outside. He then spoke.

"….So it's already dusk."

Hearing that, everyone put on a serious face.… Yes, after this, we have to battle Loki...

 _ **DING-DONG, DONG~**_

Then, the school bell which signals the end of club time is heard.

"It's still too early for a Ragnarök. –You guys, we are going all out."

[Yes!]

We raised our spirits with Azazel's word, and the time for the battle has come.

…..I wonder if it will be necessary for me to try that technique that Ddraig and I have been developing…... Thinking of the risk makes me feel fearful... But even more than that, the possibility of failure looming over my head...

...What was that thing Ddraig once told me in the past? "If you cannot ignore your fear, in the face of inevitable danger, then accept it, and face it with excitement instead"...

 _(...Is that what strength really is?...)_

...A smile stretched across my face.

* * *

 _ **The Evil-God**_

* * *

The time for battle.

The sun has set, and it's already night.

We were on the rooftop of a high-rated hotel building in the suburbs, the location of the meeting between Odin the geezer and the Japanese Gods.

Maybe it's because we are standing in a very high place, but the breeze is violent.

On the rooftops of the surrounding buildings, the members of the Sitri group are positioned on standby.

Saji said he would come late... I wonder what kind of training he is being forced to do... Saji, whatever you do, don't show up _after_ the battle.

Azazel has to be the middleman for the meeting, so he is staying beside Odin, in the meeting. Replacing Azazel, who can't participate in this battle, Barakiel is on standby on the roof with us. Rossweisse-san is also participating in this battle, so she is wearing armour while on standby.

And very high up in the sky, Shishou is there! If he flies up there like that, he will be seen by humans and it could make things chaotic, so he has a spell cast on himself, so that normal humans won't be able to see him.

Vali and his team are waiting for the battle, a bit further away from us.

"—It's time."

Rias says that while looking at her wrist watch.

It's now time for the meeting to start. This means that an important discussion has started in one of the rooms inside the hotel.

Now, what's left is to wait for him to come.

What should we do if he doesn't come like he promised…? Maybe he's already inside the hotel, disguised, and trying to approach Odin…? The God of Mischief is a God of trickery. I can't sense him, but maybe he can conceal his presence beyond what I can feel. But still, my instincts should be warning me that something is wrong... My Shishou is acting normally….. Maybe there is no proble—

 **[—?!]**

"No tricks, huh. You have my respect."

Vali made a bitter smile. It was at the same moment that I felt something from above us.

There you are….

 _ **CCHRRR! CHHRR!**_

—The sky above the hotel started to become distorted, and a big hole was created. A tear in space. Two powerful beings emerged from the hole, each with strikingly different sizes. One was small, and the other was large.

The ones who appeared from the hole— was the Evil-God Loki, and the giant ash-grey wolf, Fenrir.

They appeared to us head on.

"Target confirmed. Mission start."

When Barakiel said that from the small communication device on his ear, a gigantic barrier-type magic-circle was activated around the hotel.

The Sitri-group lead by Kaichou activated the magic-circle under us in order to transfer us, Loki, and Fenrir to the battlefield.

Loki senses it. But, he didn't retaliate. He just smiled.

Then, we were all covered in light...

 _ **SHIIIIIIIN!**_

* * *

 **Part 2**

...When I opened my eyes, we were gathered in an extremely spacious field.

It's filled with rocks. If I remember, this was supposed to be an abandoned, ancient mine. Apparently, it's no longer used now. It looks like one of those places that used to be worked by a bunch of orcs in a certain fantasy novel….

I confirmed my group members. Led by Rias, everyone is here, including Irina. Barakiel and Rossweisse-san are also here. Vali and his team are also here a bit away from us.

My top priority is Loki. Next is, protect our group, Rossweisse-san, and the Sitri.

—And, in front of us, are Loki and Fenrir.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

"So you aren't fleeing."

Rias spoke to Loki with sarcasm while I activated my balance breaker. Loki only laughed at Rias's words.

"Hahaha, there is no need for me to flee. All of you will retaliate anyway, so I can finish you all here and then go back to the hotel. It's only a matter of sooner or later. Even if he does or doesn't participate in the meeting, I will have Odin disappear."

"You are ridden with dangerous thoughts."

Barakiel says that while preparing himself for battle.

"The first one to have a dangerous idea was your side. An "alliance" between each faction…. To begin with, ever since the Three-Great powers recorded in the Bible decided to have an alliance, everything became distorted."

"It's you who is distorted, prankster god. It accentuates your weakness that you cannot stand the thought of peace between sides. Labeling it as a "dangerous idea"... Your pride is like that of a child's."

Loki scoffs at my comment.

"Fff! I would be the last one to want to hear such a thing from the rampaging Dragons of the past. Pride is what originally killed you, fool."

 _ **FOOM!**_

I extended my large Dragon wings.

"Looks like you have no intention to talk."

Barakiel started to cover his hand with the holy-lightning. From his back, 10 black wings appeared. I promoted myself to Queen and power blasted through me.

 _ **SHIN!**_

While releasing a red light, the power of Sekiryuutei is materialised around my body. I can feel my power rising.

 **[Vanish Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Vali also is enveloped in a spotless, white plate-armour.

Vali and I step in front of Loki at the same time. Seeing that, Loki becomes overjoyed.

"This is wonderful! So the Two Heavenly Dragons will be joining forces to defeat this Loki! My heart has never raced like this before! Let me see you rampage then!"

 _ **ZIP!**_

In one moment, Vali swiftly disappeared from my sight.

He made his move! The moment I saw him lift off the ground, I ignited my boosters and quickly followed suit. Vali moved in the sky while creating a course of light in a zig-zag pattern, and closed his distance with Loki at high-speed.

From the sky, Vali, and from the ground, I go heading towards Loki!

"A combination between the Red and the White! Most likely, I'm the first one who gets to have a fight like this!"

Loki reacts in a lively manner and activates a wide range of defensive magic circles, which cover his whole body.

—Right when I realised it, the countless magical lights spawned from the magic circles turned into slashes of light, all of them being released towards us.

It seems like it's a homing attack with high-level power!

Many sashes of light are released towards Vali, who is flying around the sky! Even dozens of its attacks are shot towards me!

Vali flies around in an acrobatic-style in the sky, and he dodges all of the attacks.

Shit! I'm not as acrobatic and fluid as he is! But..!

 _ **Flip!**_

If there's one thing that my Shishou and my "little ones" taught me, It's that flying with style is a Dragon's way!

 _ **Flip! Foom! Whip!**_

I flipped and weaved through the spaces between slashes as cleanly as I could. It may not have been as graceful as I hoped it would look, but at the least it saved me from being hit!

Now, I'll use this chance to close my distance with Loki right away!

—Gathering the strength to my right fist, I fly towards Loki in a low altitude, with full speed.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

I charge forward, destroying the magic circles surrounding Loki.

From there, Vali releases an insane demonic-power attack at him…. An equation besides the demonic-power appears within Vali's hand.

Is that the Norse magic which he just learned?

"—As a start, here is my first move."

Vali shot the attack without hesitation. I was forced to leave the spot immediately. That's because...

 _ **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**_

It was an attack which covers one third of the area of this mining place!

What an insane attack! It's outrageous!

After the attack ended, a huge bottomless hole is created at the spot where Loki was standing before. He probably narrowed the attack range, but a single attack of his has insane attack-power! He didn't hold back with that one. I surely would have been wounded near fatally from that attack….

….Once again, I realised it... My rival isn't normal!

That was dangerous! That bastard attacked without even waiting for a moment, as soon as I broke Loki's defence!

Ah, but he's right! That is the proper response! We must defeat Loki at all costs! Even if I am eliminated with him! It's my fault if I get hit! Move forward without hesitation! Get rid of your fear!

 _(Death is less terrifying than failure!)_

"Fuhahahaha!"

(—!)

Then, suddenly, I heard a boisterous laughter.

Loki's laughter!

When I looked at the direction where the laugh came from, I saw a man floating in the air. –It's Loki. His robe is a bit torn, but it seems like Loki himself is unscathed.

He's unscathed after receiving an attack like that?…. A God is truly….meddlesome, to say the least...

Alright then! Looks like it's time!

 _ **SHUN!**_

I spawned the replica Mjölnir hammer in my hand. I was able to place it within my Gear temporarily. If I had held it there too long, I would have surely been destroyed by its power.

I sent my power through the hammer to make it a convenient size. I was barely able to lift it with my hands.

But I still flew straight at Loki and stopped right above his head!

 _ **Zip!**_

And I slammed the hammer down, straight onto his head!

 _ **PADAN!**_

My Mjölnir collided with what looked like hundreds of thin layers of defensive barriers, keeping the hammer from reaching Loki by a wide margin! They still began to crack under the pressure!

Loki's eyes twitched when noticing this.

"…..Mjölnir?... No, the replica?... —Even so, you are carrying a dangerous weapon there. Damned Odin... Does he truly wish to make that meeting successful to such an extent….!?"

 _ **VOM!**_

Loki surged some magical power through the barriers and sent the hammer back.

It's so damn heavy that's it momentum threw me back with it! But..! I used all the power in my muscles to try and bring it back down to face Loki, who is now way below me! Now, I'm plunging straight down on him with it!

"YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BLOCK THIS!"

I head towards Loki at a very fast speed, and I slam down my hammer on him again.

"Come out! The thunder which can even defeat a God!"

The moment I made that announcement, a shockwave is released by the slam of my hammer.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

Loki dodges it. The wind from the slam created a huge crater on the ground below! …..But the actual thunder didn't come out!

What's the meaning of this?! Wasn't this supposed to release thunder which can even paralyse a God?! Did I do it wrong?!

I swing it down a couple of times….. But even a slight buzz of the thunder didn't come out!

Do I need to use demonic-power, or is that ineffective?! Or was it my concentration that was broken?! What did I do wrong?!

"Fuhahaha!"

Loki laughs at the miserable state I'm in.

"Hmph. It's unfortunate, Sekiryuutei. That hammer can only be used by someone with a very strong, and very pure heart. Whether that purity is seen as bad or good to others doesn't matter, so it's just how the wielder's confidence feels. You must have some evil feelings stemmed from weakness within your heart. That's why it doesn't create lightning. Normally, I hear that it doesn't have any weight, and is light as a feather, you know?"

I was confused by his explanation... Evil feeling?... I get that, but what does he mean by "confidence and weakness"?... He's making it sound like someone who has total confidence in their actions, and is pure good or evil, can wield it... And he's also saying that "evil" and "good" are subjective, but why does that matter? It only served to confuse me...

...But if I were to think of my feelings, then...

"Truly, it is a majestic form of irony."

Loki catches my attention again with a smug smile on his face, while holding his arms crossed.

When he opened his eyes to look upon me….. He had a devious, entertained smile on his face.

" **It seems your intent to kill me, has backfired. You brute."**

 **[—?!]**

"..?!.. Wha..!? D..!"

 _(I became enraged.)_

"Grrrrrrgggghhhh!"

I growled furiously at him, and my power started to glow around me more violently.

"It's about time that I start to attack seriously then!"

When Loki clicks with his fingers, Fenrir, who was just observing till now, steps forward.

"The fangs which can kill a God. My servant, Fenrir, has such fangs! You will meet your demise even with a single bite! If you two can defeat this beast, then come and get it!"

Loki gives an order for Fenrir to strike.

—At that moment, Rias raised her hand.

"Nyan~"

 _ **BUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIN**_

At the same time, Kuroka smiled, and she activates magic circles around her, releasing a long and thick chain from them.

—The magical-chain, [ **Gleipnir** ]! It was fortunate that we received it earlier than we anticipated, but because it was very hard to carry it, Kuroka hid it inside her personal territory.

Having been led by Shishou and Barakiel, my comrades and Vali's comrades grabbed on to the chain and then threw it towards Fenrir!

"Fuhahahahaha! It's useless! Countermeasures against Gleipnir were already—….."

Leaving Loki laughing out loud behind, the magical chain which was enhanced by the Dark-Elves wraps around Fenrir's body as if it has its own consciousness!

 _ **OOUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOON!**_

The giant wolf lets out a painful howl, which echoes throughout the area.

"—Fenrir, captured."

Barakiel says that while looking at Fenrir which can't move its body.

Yes! They have succeeded in capturing Fenrir! Amazing! It's perfect! The Dark-Elves whom we never met sure did an outstanding job! If Fenrir's movements are sealed, the group can defeat it with ease as long as they don't let their guard down.

—Then this means that Loki is the only one left.

I thought that the Evil-God would panic by having Fenrir's movement sealed… But he's still laughing creepily... Does he still have something up his sleeve?

When I began to become suspicious of him, Loki spread his arms wide.

"Their specs are lower, but…."

The spaces on both sides of Loki become distorted... W-What? What is he planning to…..

From the distortion created in the space, a 'new' thing appears... Two of them...

—Two beasts. One covered in pure-white fur. The other, covered in black fur. Sharp claws. Glowing, yellow eyes, without any emotion.

...And a very wide-opened mouth.

"[ **Sköll** ]! [ **Hati** ]!"

 _ **OOUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

 _ **OOUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

The clouds in the night sky are blown away, and a full-moon giving out a gold colour is visible in the sky above us.

Having the moon shine on them, the two giant beasts….. No, the wolves, howled.

….Sköll! Hati! The two beasts which chase the sun and moon!?

Sköll! [The one who mocks]! The beast who devours the moon!

Hati! [The one who loathes]! The beast who devours the sun!

This—! This is..!

This damn Evil-Gooood! How many fuckin' mythical beasts does he have?! It wasn't just one of them!?

Not only me, but everyone else also had a shocked face. No, only Vali seemed like he was having fun! I wish I could instantly feel the same way, but my family is here!

"I changed a [ **jötunn** ] woman living in [ **Járnviðr** ] to a wolf, and made it breed with Fenrir. As a result, these two were born. Their specs are quite a bit lower than their father, but their fangs are the real thing. They can easily kill a God, and certainly, all of you."

…So Fenrir did have children!…

How the fuck would we know that?! Midgardsormr didn't tell us anything about this! It must mean that dragon didn't know about this as well! This is the worst!

Loki sends out an order to the two Fenrir!

"Go, Sköll and Hati! That bunch of people are the ones who captured your father! Tear and rip them apart with those claws and fangs of yours!"

 _ **SWISH!**_

Along with the sound of wind, the two wolves headed towards my comrades! One of them headed to Vali's team, while the other one headed toward the Gremory-group!

Shit! There aren't any more chains! They used the chain on the parent after all!

"Hmph! A mere dog!"

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Shishou blasted out a powerful flame from his mouth! Wow! To be expected from the former Dragon-King! He enveloped the child-Fenrir with his intense flame.

….But, the child-Fenrir is moving inside the flame as if nothing has happened! It has received damage, but it didn't flinch at all!

Those two Fenrir have to be defeated head on! While I was distracted by my comrades' well-being, Loki shot out a huge-block of magical attack ball at me!

 _ **GUGAAAN!**_

I dodged it just before it hit me, but it wiped away the part of my armour that it grazed! Getting hit by it directly would be bad! Like I thought, a God is a God, even if he is called an Evil-God! So it means he can destroy Boosted Gear Scale Mail!

"…I won't be able to activate the power to halve if my opponent is a God-class. So I will have myself reduce your power slowly!"

 _ **DON! DON! DOOOOOOON!**_

Vali created many attacks made from his demonic-power, mixed with the Norse magic formula, and shot them out. Each of them gets taken down by Loki's magical power, but not all of them could be wiped out. Several of Vali's attacks manage to hit Loki's body. But, he didn't receive any remarkable damage.

"To be expected from the Hakuryuukou! It seems like you learned the Norse magic in such a short time, but….—It's still not enough!"

Loki releases a wave of magical power, which is glowing in a radiant rainbow colour. Vali expands his wings. It seems like he is planning to take it head on.

 **[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide!]**

Vali's Divine-Dividing ability was activated, and Loki's attack continues to get smaller.

"—It seems like I can use my ability to halve without touching it if it's an attack like this. But, this does consume a lot from me."

Halving without touching? Is it an applied technique of his move which halves his surroundings, Half-dimension? Even if it doesn't affect Loki's body, it works on his attack. It seems like he is also growing and attaining new abilities. Somehow, I am actually enlightened by this. If I experience rapid growth, then it's only expected that my rival would too! Still, my growth is still beyond your own, if that's all you've got Vali!

—But even when being halved, several of the attacks Loki released still hit and pierce through Vali's armour. The Divine-Dividing Scalemail gets damaged heavily, but Vali repairs it immediately.

Now, it's my turn to attack!

I decided to bring out my strongest emotions for power. Time slowed down around me. And I closed my eyes…..

...The image of my comrades flashes through my mind….

"Hrrraaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

 _ **BYOOOOOOM!**_

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

I burst with power and gathered Dragon power into my palm in an instant.

I then shot my powerful Dragon shot towards Loki without any pause! If I can't use the hammer, then I have to attack him like this!

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOON!**_

My shot goes towards him very sharply, but Loki puts on a ghastly expression and takes my attack head on…..

 _ **VWOOOOON!**_

(—?!)

He then made it go towards Vali's direction! My Dragon shot heads towards Vali, but Vali evades it with a fast velocity. The blast passes him and crashes into the ground with a great tremor.

 _ **BOOOOOOM!**_

"Fuhahahaha. Hakuryuukou has a more proficient strength, while the Sekiryuutei has an intense spirit in his attack. You don't have techniques, but I can't take you lightly. Hmmm, amazing! A blow which is filled with spirit rings a bell to people's hearts. Just how much feeling did you put inside that attack just now?"

It seemed like Loki, who stopped my attack, has his hands smoking a bit.

….He isn't an opponent I can't defeat, huh. It would be impossible by myself, but if I'm with Vali, then there is a good possibility that we can win! If I still have some energy left, I should transfer my power to Vali, or my comrades…..

But, I was told before that if I were to take the supporting role, the enemy would concentrate their attack at that point along with my comrades.

"Rather than the Hakuryuukou who moves in high speed— It's certain that it is much easier to capture the Sekiryuutei! If you were to transfer your multiplied power, it would be just bothersome! That's why I will kill you first!"

..So he read through what I was thinking!

Loki directs his hand at me. –He's planning to take me down first!

"—Ignoring me is something I can't accept."

 ** _ZIP!_**

Vali immediately appeared behind Loki who was aiming his attack at me!

He can pull it off! Vali has gathered an enormous amount of demonic-power to his hand and he is trying to release his blow! If that hits, then even Loki won't—!

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

—But just as I thought that, Vali….. was suddenly caught between the jaws of Fenrir.

 **[—?!]**

"Guhaa!"

Vali spurts out blood. The fangs destroyed the white armour with ease, and Vali's body was pierced through completely. Vali's blood tainted Fenrir's mouth in red.

It's not the child-Fenrir..! It's the parent-Fenrir! Why is the parent-Fenrir here?! When I looked, there wasn't a chain on him. Then, perhaps..!

When I turned around, the child-Fenrir, Sköll, had the chain in its mouth! It acted as if it was fighting against my comrades, and then freed its parent!

"Fuhahahaha! Looks like I have the Hakuryuukou crunched first!"

Loki laughs loudly!

"Valiii!"

I charge towards Fenrir to rescue Vali! I turned the size of the hammer to its original size.

Well, this certainly didn't go like how we planned!

Vali! If you go down here, then our strategy won't work accordingly! I don't want to admit it, but we need your power for this fight! Even more than that..! A part of me doesn't want to lose a rival!

Not even flinching against my charge, Fenrir gets ready to take my attack head on.…. So it doesn't think my attack is scary, huh!

"You damn dog!"

I try to do a straight punch to its nose. But—

 _ **ZASHUN!**_

It slashed down with its front paw and broke my Boosted Gear Scale Mail with ease….! Shit…..!

" _ **Gough!**_ "

From my stomach, and from my mouth, blood spewed out! This is bad. If Vali is down, and even the only vanguard left also goes down…

"Ngh! I won't let you take down those two!"

 _ **VOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Shishou backs us up by breathing out a fireball! It's a fire with insane heat and mass! But, like I thought, Fenrir shows no sign of running away! The Battle of the monsters! Their sizes are about the same! If that's the case, then dragon looks stronger than a wolf!

 _ **UUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

It makes a howl with its beautiful voice! Shishou's fire gets eliminated by the howl which shook the whole area around here! Seriously!? It can also eliminate an attack from a Dragon-King with a single howl!?

 _ **SWISH!**_

Fenrir then disappears for a moment.

 _ **ZASHUUN!**_

A sound of something being torn apart. And then...

"Guoooooh!"

I heard Shishou's scream.

That's because...… Shishou's body is being slashed….. The old-man's blood spills onto the battlefield….

It moved at godspeed, and then ripped Shishou with its claws….  
.

.

.

.

 _(I was suddenly overcome with an unyielding rage.)_

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

 **[JET!]**

 _ **PSHYOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Before I even knew it, I was in front of the beast, bursting with power, and relentlessly attacking its body.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

 _ **GUUUOOOOOOON!**_

The beast howled when being unexpectedly barraged with furious attacks. The movements I made were fast and berserk. The attack came out of nowhere and the beast itself was not prepared in any sense of the word. As if I, the perpetrator, had completely erased his own presence up until the point he reached the beast, making it seem like he disappeared and reappeared in the face of it.

My body was moving completely on the instinct to kill

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

"Enough, my boy! Fall back!"

 **[—!]**

The moment I heard my master's voice, I snapped out of my blind rage. And I realised that I was facing down a snarling beast, who had taken almost no damage from my attacks.

 **[?!—!?]**

 **[Jet!]**

 _ **Shyoooooom!**_

I suddenly snapped out of my anger and retreated immediately!

What the hell..?! What was I—?!

"Foolish boy. Do not be so reckless."

When I stopped, I noticed that Shishou was standing next to me with blood leaking out of some gaping wounds…..

"...Rrrrrrgggghh!"

I growled furiously.

"How dare you..! How dare you..!"

I was filled with frustration! A legendary Dragon! My Shishou who trained me! Ossan, who is so strong and so grand, got cut down without doing anything!

I feel so angry that I will lose consciousness! Dragons are the strongest creatures! Dragons are more prideful than anyone!

To try and toss aside my Shishou like he was nothing..! WORTHLESS MUTT!

Shishou bit and drank something that was hidden in his back tooth while spitting blood out from his mouth. Then, his wounds starts to disappear while making lines of smoke. He must've just used the phoenix's tear. Just in case, all the members have a possession of the phoenix tear. The phoenix's tears were distributed from the devils for this battle.

I also took out a small bottle from my stomach, and sprinkled the phoenix's tear on my wounds.

 _ **SHUUUUU!**_

While making smoke from my wounds, the phoenix's tear starts to heal my wounds.

…But, that was certainly a dangerous situation. That claw dug deeply into my body. It's attack power is insanely high. It can easily damage Dragons..!

While being reminded of what happened to Shishou, I can feel my teeth grit from anger.

..Worthless mutt! I know that Shishou didn't say it, but to be so easily cast aside by one mangy dog is hurtful to his pride! Not to mention, my actions were even worse! I, who is weaker than Shishou, suddenly attacked the enemy who damaged Shishou. Something like that only damages his honour even more..!

Stupid! Idiot! Fucking moron! Why did you do that?! Forgive me for being rash, Shishou!

But the worst part of this is: that fucking thing still has Vali in its teeth!

Me and Vali, who are the vanguards, were given several phoenix's tears. But from Vali's situation, where he is still stuck in between the dog's teeth, it doesn't change the fact that he is still being bitten down on. Even if he uses the phoenix's tear, there would be no meaning to use it. I need to release him from that state..!

I won't be able to win against Fenrir if I just go straight at him. So, Fenrir has the same power as the true Ddraig? I can't use Ddraig's power to the fullest, so fighting against it properly would be hard. But...

...If it's [Juggernaut-Drive]….

It may work, but I will die. I definitely will die.…. In the worst case, I have to do that. I should be prepared, just in case. It's definitely better than Asia and my comrades dying.

But at this rate, we will just continue to waste phoenix's tears….

In this case, should I use [Store]? No, I definitely should! But..! Should I use [Eternal store]?...

Even so, I have to help Vali!

"On the occasion, I will have you fight against these ones as well."

Loki formed a shadow under his foot, and it expanded. And from there, a giant snake… No. Several Dragons with long skinny bodies appeared!

….I'm familiar with that appearance! Its size is reduced a lot, but there is no doubt about it!

"So you even mass-produced Midgardsormr!"

 **[—?!]**

Shishou said it with disgust!

Yes! He's exactly right! They are identical to Midgardsormr, but they are about the size of the old-man, and there are one, two, three… Five of them in total!

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The mass-produced ones started to breathe out fire simultaneously!

"You won't be able to take me down with something like this!"

Shishou easily overpowered the mass-produced Midgardsormrs' flames with his own fire.

 _ **POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Hmph! As if some worthless fakes could face off against my Shishou!

More than that, the situation of this battle is getting worse now! We're at an even bigger disadvantage than before!

"Damn!"

"It will be our loss if we go to the defence! Charge!"

Bikou and Rias's voice. Both the Vali-team and the Gremory-group are having fights to the death against the child-Fenrirs.

"Raikou!"

 _ **FLASH!**_

 _ **BZZZZZZTTTZZZZ**_ — _ **ZZZZZTTZZZZ**_ — _ **ZZTZTTZZZZZ!**_

Barakiel strikes his lightning down on Fenrir. It has more than ten times the energy output of the ones Akeno uses. But…..

The child-Fenrirs both seem unaffected even when they received damage, and resume their attack! I think they received quite a lot of damage from the attack just now… But the battle instinct they carry surpasses the ones we have..!

 _(Instinct….)_

Yes…. It seems we will have to 'try that' here, Ddraig…

"Don't take lightly my training with the Sekiryuutei!"

Kiba moves in godspeed to follow the child-Fenrir, Sköll, and then swings down his holy-demonic sword.

The holy-demonic swords slash to its head, and Sköll has blood sprouting from its forehead. Yes! To be expected from Kiba!

"Guwaa!"

Xenovia, who tried to attack Sköll using that slight opening, was pushed back after being hit by Sköll's front paw! Blood came out from the slashes on her stomach!

"Xenovia!"

Irina uses the phoenix's tear she is carrying on Xenovia. At the same time, she threw a spear of light at Sköll. It won't give remarkable damage, but it seemed like it stalled it for a moment.

After being sprinkled with phoenix tears, Xenovia's wounds heal immediately, and she makes a stance with Durandal and Ascalon.

"Gasper! Blind its eyes! Koneko, you use that chance to punch it using the senjutsu anywhere on its body!"

The boss, Rias, shouts! Gasper's body turns into several bats.

"Ey, ey, ey!"

Gasper, who transformed into bats, gathered around Sköll's eyes, and blinded it! Gasper, nice support!

"I will lower Fenrir's ki as much as I can!"

Thanks to Gasper, Sköll's eyes were sealed temporarily, and Koneko's punch hits! She only hit it on its foot once, but that was enough. The attack that was filled with senjutsu would pass through its body to give damage to its source of life. Though it might be far off from a critical hit. But if it's to help comrades, then that hit would be enough.

"Xenovia, do it now!"

Receiving Rias order, Xenovia makes a stance with the two-swords!

"I still haven't lost yet!"

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

Xenovia released a wave of enormous aura and hits the Sköll!

 _ **ZABAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**_

Sköll gets devoured by the wave created from the holy-swords….. Xenovia's attack left two deep wounds, but it doesn't go down yet! So its even useless with that attack!

"—No, we start from here!"

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

Kiba created many holy-demonic swords below Sköll's foot, and stalled its movements for a moment! He then went slashing at it in godspeed! The slashes created many wounds on Sköll's body.

 _ **BBTTTTZZZZZZ!**_

 _ **RUMBLE**_ — _ **RUMBLE**_ — _ **RUMBLE!**_

Akeno's thunder also struck down on Sköll!

My team members are stronger than that mini Fenrir! Yeah!

On the other hand…

"—How's this then?"

A bit away from me, Shishou breathed out his maximum output of fire at the mass-produced Midgardsormr! The battlefield turned into a sea of fire!

It seems like one of the mass-produced Midgardsormr is in pain inside the fire! To be expected from the fire-blaze that the former Dragon-King made! One of the mass-produced Midgardsormr turns into ash inside the fire.

"Here is another one!"

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Shishou took a big breath, and then breathed out another enormous fire-blaze towards a single mass-produced Midgardsormr, which blasted it away! It created a huge crater on the ground while making a bomb blast and there was nothing left of it.

Amazing! Like I thought, my Shishou is strong! It was just that the parent-Fenrir was too strong!

"I won't let you!"

Rossweisse-san also activated a Norse magic, and is supporting Shishou. The magical bullets fall down on the battlefield like raindrops, and it pierces through the enemies.

Oh, that certainly gave damage to the Midgardsormrs! What an amazing battle-maiden!

"Heal! And also for you!"

Asia, who is the logistical support, sends healing-aura to those who received damage at times. The effect it has is great. But since she is sending her aura without any rest, you can tell that Asia looks tired from her expression. She is supporting everyone while having the pressure of knowing that she might die in this battlefield, so it's waning her psychological state pretty badly.

But it's certain that Asia's power to heal is becoming our source of life. We cannot cope with this battlefield with only the phoenix's tears.

Stay strong Asia! When you are in danger, I will definitely rescue you! You will never get a single hair of yours burned while I'm here! No-! Even when I'm away I will instantly come to you to protect you!

Vali-team, who are taking on the other child-Fenrir that the Gremory team weren't fighting, Hati, are oppressing their enemy.

"Ora, ora, ora, ora!"

Bikou started to strike Hati repeatedly with his staff.

"Get bigger, Ruyi Jingu Bang!"

 _ **DON!**_

Wow! Bikou swung down his enlarged staff, and smacked sharply onto Hati's head!

"Nyahahaha, I will seal your movements then."

Kuroka used some kind of jutsu to change the footing under Hati's foot into mud. Having his foot trapped and movement sealed, there was someone who came slashing at the Hati with a holy-sword, which is emitting an enormous amount of aura. –Arthur, the wielder of Holy-King Sword!

"To begin with, I will take one of your eyes."

 _ **ZIN!**_

Arthur used the Holy-King sword to graze deeply into Hati's left eye!

"Your claws are next."

He then started to cut off its front paws claws along with its flesh! He's attacking quickly and cleanly with no hesitation!

"—And now, for those dangerous fangs! If it's this Holy-King sword Collbrande, it should be able to wipe a mere child-Fenrir along with the dimension!"

The Holy-King sword obliterated Hati's fangs while making the air vibrate!

 _ **GYAOOOOOOOOON!**_

Hati starts to shout with pain after having its eye, claws, and fangs taken away.

—Strong. So these are Vali's comrades, huh. Even if their opponent was just a child of Fenrir, their power is abnormal.

And they took it out with only three of them, without even having a hard time…..

Most of all, what was amazing is that not even one of them are worried that their leader Vali was taken down and are continuing with their task. That is something we can never do...

"…Hyoudou Issei."

Vali's voice! Vali, who was still within Fenrir's mouth, spoke to me. Just looking at him feels painful..

"…..Loki and the other ones…. I will leave them to you, Bikou, and others."

…..? I didn't know what Vali was trying to say…. You aren't….

"This parent-Fenrir. –I will definitely kill it."

Hearing Vali's words, Loki laughs.

"Fuhahahahahahaha! How would you do that?! You are already on the verge of death! Won't acting strong just lower the name of Hakuryuukou instead—"

 **"** — **Heavenly Dragon... No, don't look down on I, Vali Lucifer."**

 _ **CHILLS**_ …

Vali sent a glare to Loki that even gave me chills. And then, he then chants something quietly.

At the same time, a very bright aura is emitted from Vali! Each jewel on his armour gave an eerie rainbow glow. His armour glowed beyond what I have ever seen from him before.

 _ **SHIIIIIIIN!**_

 **"I, the one to awaken** — **"**

 ** _《They are going to be blasted away!》 《They certainly are going to be blasted away!》_**

Voices that do not belong to Vali echo in the area.…. It must be the remaining thoughts of the past Hakuryuukou which are sleeping within his Gear... So it gives out a curse like voice like this….. I realised it when I saw it for myself...

...Maybe what I am trying to convince is actually an embodiment of the abyss….

 _(A well of madness_ …..)

 **"I'm the Heavenly Dragon who had the principles of domination stolen from everything** — **"**

 _ **《The dream will end!》 《The illusion will begin!》**_

 **"I envy the infinite, and I consider the dream** — **"**

 _ **《Everything!》 《Yes, give us everything!》**_

 **"I will master the path of the road of domination of the White Dragon** — **"**

 _ **" " " " " " " " " "And I shall lure you to the utmost purity!" " " " " " " " " "**_

 **[Juggernaut Drive!]**

The whole abandoned mining ground was enlightened with a bright flash. A huge output of light is flowing out from Fenrir's mouth, and it started to swallow Fenrir as well.

 **[—!]**

I felt an overwhelming power which I can't even calculate. It's so amazing that it paralysed my senses. So this is…!

"Kuroka! Transfer me and Fenrir to the allocated place!"

Within the glowing light, Vali's voice commands Kuorka. Kuroka also smiles hearing that, and directs her hand at Vali, and starts to move her fingers in the air. If I look carefully with my mask, Vali's armour started to change. Is it an effect from using [Juggernaut Drive]? So the armour starts to change like that, huh. Kiba told me my transformation was "grotesque"…... Vali's doesn't seem to be changing like that...

Does personality influence such a thing?...

Ah, the magical-chain meant for capturing Fenrir also got transferred to Vali's place! Kuroka must have done it! If the chain is used as well, then the current Vali should be able to finish it off!

 _ **WHOOSH, WHOOSH!**_

Vali, who has turned into a mass of white light, and Fenrir, both get wrapped by many sashes that look like they're made from demonic-power.

The image of Vali and Fenrir start to synchronise with the scenery of the night, and then suddenly disappeared from this area.

"Vali!"

Even if I shouted his name, I didn't get any reply….

—Juggernaut Drive.

It's my first time seeing it, but I realised it right away. That idiot Vali activated his Juggernaut Drive….

That guy, is he planning to take Fenrir to somewhere far by force?.. And, what's with this "allocated place"?….. Like I thought, maybe he's planning to do something bad...

..No, he must be planning to settle this somewhere very far away. He must have picked that certain place beforehand.

I was told from Azazel that Vali is able to use his demonic-power in replacement for his lifespan to use Juggernaut Drive for a short time… But I was also told that he can't use it perfectly. Most likely, there is a thin line between being berserk, and there might be a danger that it would reduce his lifespan.

Tch, reckless fool.

…Don't die….

—Then, I heard a shout.

"Akeno!"

Rias's scream. When I looked, I witnessed Akeno who is about to be bitten by Sköll.

—I WON'T LET YOU!

I won't let Akeno be killed! My onee-sama that I care for! She's my important senior! She's my—! My—!

I looked at Loki once, and then ignited the fire on the thrusters on my back at maximum output! I also expanded my Dragon wings very widely and accelerated forward.

 **[JET!]**

The voice on the jewel also echoes while I try to shorten the distance —but I won't make it in time! No, I will make sure I do make it! I can't fail!

"You are full of openings!"

Loki tries to shoot his magic from behind me—

 _ **VOOOOOOM!**_

But from high up in the sky, a fireball and magical-light comes down at Loki!

"I won't let you!"

"He's right!"

Shishou and Rossweisse-san backed me up! When I looked, there was only one mass-produced Midgardsormr left! Shishou and Rossweisse-san basically annihilated the mass-produced Midgardsormr with only the two of them!

But, I didn't have time to be shocked, because the worst incident was about to happen right in front of my eyes.

 ** _SHYOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

—But even despite boosting forward with all of my power, I could understand that I was not going to make it. And the realisation began to throw my mind into an uncontrollable panic.

SHIT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! NO! NO, THIS CAN'T BE! I CAN'T LET IT HAPPEN! PLEASE! AKENO-SAN! AKENO! THE ONEE-SAMA WHO WAS ALWAYS TEASING ME— THE ONEE-SAMA WHO ALWAYS LOOKED AFTER ME— SHE, WHO WAS ENTRUSTED TO ME— SHE, WHO CONFESSED HER LOVE TO ME— I CAN'T LET IT HAPPEN!

I CAN'T— I CAN'T—

.

.

.

.

 **[Juggernaut Dr—!]**

 _ **ZASHIN!**_

—But the moment the beast was about tear into Akeno's flesh, something came in between them.

The one who was pierced through with Hati's fang— was Barakiel.

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

Barakiel gets his back pierced with Hati's fangs while protecting Akeno!

"Gough!"

Blood….. A large quantity of blood comes out from Barakiel's mouth. A lot of blood comes out from his wound. I can hear the two of their voices as I close in...

"….Why?"

"…I can't afford to lose you as well."

Akeno has an expression where she can't tell what's going on right now.

"RAH!"

 _ **DON!**_

I hit Hati with all of my might, causing Barakiel to get released, and Hati to jump away in pain.

"Asia!"

I call for Asia who is nearby. Asia creates a light-green aura on the spot, and sent the aura towards Barakiel. Being enveloped with the light-green aura, Barakiel's wounds starts to heal slowly.

…His bleeding should stop. But, it will be hard for him to come back to the fight immediately. He should have lost about the same amount of stamina as as much blood he just lost. Quite a lot of blood spilt when the fangs were removed from his body...

"….I…I!"

Akeno is panicking a lot. Judging by her expression, she can't process what's happening.

"….Get a hold of yourself, Akeno. The battle hasn't ended yet..."

Barakiel says that despite being in this state.

…..Akeno. Please, don't cry. It's okay. I will protect you.

…..But, seeing this, there is something I want to confirm... Does Akeno really hate her father?

...I just want to know that.

I decided to use [Bilingual] on Akeno.

"Akeno... Tell me... Do you really hold a grudge against Barakiel?...

"W-W-W—! I-I..!"

She had no answer and could only stutter at my question. Her father was looking between me and up at Akeno, hoping to hear a certain answer. It's fine if she doesn't answer. She doesn't need to.

[…]

Akeno's heart won't answer me... Don't tell me that it didn't work? Or is she in such a shocked state that her heart won't tell me what she is thinking?

Then I hear a voice.

[I'm not Himejima Akeno's heart. –I am the remnant of the concept of Truth.]

...I heard a voice I didn't recognise...?

[I am the remnant of the conceptual "spirit" of Truth. —A remnant which does reside within your realm. You, who is seeking "truth", has called upon me.]

...

...

...What?...

[You seek truth, and it shall be conveyed to you. Witness it, "Sekiryuutei".]

….No….. Wait…... What is…..?

[Listen to the real thoughts of this woman and witness her "truth", using the power of the concept of Truth.]

…...Thoughts….. I don't….

[Close your eyes. –Then listen to this girl's true feelings. The 3 of you shall know it.]

….Wha...?

—I was confused as to what was happening, but I didn't have the luxury to question it, as my vision began to change.

* * *

...I hear the singing voice of a little girl.

[—Where are you ~you. Higo ~Where is Higo.]

In the garden of a small one-storey house, there was a girl playing maritsuki…...

[Akeno, where are you?]

A woman who looks identical to Akeno, called for the little girl. The little girl, was Akeno herself.

[Kaa-sama!]

Akeno was called by the woman, her mother, and she rushes in to hug her.

She has silky black-hair and seems like a kind mother. She's beautiful.

Yet it feels like she's going to disappear.

[Kaa-sama. When will Tou-sama be back today?]

[Ara, Akeno. Will you be going somewhere with your Tou-sama?]

Akeno-shows a very happy smile to her mother's question.

[If he comes home early, we will go shopping together by bus!]

 _《I was lonely.》_

That just now….was Akeno's voice.

The scene changed, this time Barakiel and the little Akeno were inside the bath.

[I don't hate, Tou-sama's wings. They are black, but silky and are the same as Akeno's!]

[I see, thank you. Akeno.]

 _《It would have been good, if Tou-sama was always with me.》_

At the house's veranda, the little Akeno-san is having her hair braided.

[Hey, Kaa-sama. Does Tou-sama like Akeno?]

[Yes, of course he does.]

Her mother smiles while braiding her hair gently.

 _《I could only see Tou-sama sometimes.》_

—And the scene changed dramatically.

Inside a worn-out room. The tansu is pushed down on the floor, and there is a huge hole on the tatami-floor. The table is turned upside-down, and dinner food is all over the ground.

Everything in the room is in a mess.

[I will have you hand that child over. She is the child of the hated and evil black angel.]

Several people who seem to be jutsusha are surrounding Akeno and her mother.

[I won't hand over this child! This child is my precious daughter! And also an important and precious daughter of that person! Never! I will absolutely not hand her over!]

Akeno's mother shouts as if she is protecting Akeno.

[….It seems like you also have been defiled by the black angel. It can't be helped then.]

The jutsusha drew out a katana, and went to slash her down….

[KAA-SAMAAAAAAA!]

What appeared next, was Barakiel covered in blood.

He killed all of the jutsusha, and his body was soaked in blood.

[Kaa-sama! Noooooo! Kaa-samaaaa!]

Akeno was…shaking the body of her mother who had already passed away, and was crying out.

[….Shuri….]

Barakiel tries to touch his wife with his trembling hands….

[Don't touch her!]

The little Akeno clashed her anger against her father.

[Why!? Why didn't you stay with Kaa-sama!? We always, always waited for Tou-sama! If Tou-sama was here, then Kaa-sama wouldn't have died!]

[Those people said this! That Tou-sama is a black-angel, and that you are evil! They said that black-angels are bad people! They said that I'm a bad child because I also have black-wings! If Tou-sama and I didn't have black-wings, then Kaa-sama wouldn't have died! Hate! I hate it! I hate these black wings! I hate you! I hate everyone! I hate them!]

 _《I knew that it wasn't Tou-sama's fault. But…. If I didn't think of it like that, then my mind wouldn't last….. That's because, I'm….weak…. I was lonely…and I just wanted to live with only the three of us…..》_

I then heard Akeno's mother's voice within my mind.

 **[Akeno.]**

It was a very gentle voice.

 **[Whatever happens, please believe in your Tou-sama. Your Tou-sama might have hurt many people until now. –But you know…]**

This might be a hallucination. But my eyes can clearly see it.

—That Akeno's mother is gently embracing Akeno-san and Barakiel-san.

 **[It's true that he loves Akeno and me. That's why, Akeno, please love him too...]**

* * *

...When I regained my consciousness, Akeno beside me— has tears freely flowing out of her eyes.

"Kaa-sama…! I….! I wanted to see Tou-sama more often! I wanted Tou-sama to pat my head more! I wanted to play much more with Tou-sama! Tou-sama… Tou-sama and Kaa-sama….. I wanted to live together more with the three of us…..!"

Those are the true feelings of Akeno which were hidden inside her.

That scene from before was only shown to me, Akeno, and Barakiel.

Barakiel, who is lying down, says it after hearing Akeno's confession.

"Shuri….and you…. There wasn't a single day that I forgot about you two."

He reaches for Akeno with his shaking hand.

Akeno-san takes his hand.

"….Tou-sama..."

A sudden feeling surged within me when witnessing this scene.

It was the same feeling that I felt when Koneko "saved" me during that time with Kuroka.

The same feeling I felt when my Asia returned to me, after reverting from the Juggernaut Drive.

The dark world around me began to fill with light. A warm, gentle light.

...

I stood up.

As if my mind had been cleared up, I made my decision. I'm taking "that" risk. It's still not ready, but with this feeling….. My mind is clear is enough…. No, my heart is clear enough...

With this feeling as my motivation, I try doing it for now….

[Partner. Are we doing it? Are we going to try it?]

Yeah, that's right... Are you ready?...

[Yes. I am with you as always, Partner.]

Good... You pretty much have to be, in order for this to work...

 **[Synchronise!]**

 _ **Shiin!**_

At the unfamiliar announcement made by my armour, my body released an aura.

An aura unlike any other I had released before. Not one of darkness, or power. But one of serene light.

— ** _A soft, bright, golden aura._**

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!**_

"What..?! What is this?! Such an abnormal aura! Almost as if it was Holy! Yet there is no such feeling! Then why..!"

—Loki and everyone else around me seemed to freeze as they witnessed the soft luminescence that my body gave off. But, I couldn't linger on these details for long. Because I then cast my consciousness into the depths of the Sacred Gear.

...

...

...Ddraig, are you there?...

...

[Yes, partner. You have reached me.]

...

 _ **SHIIIIIIN!**_

Finally, with the bright flash of the jewels on my armour, the combined voices of me and Ddraig, announced my new form.

 **["We are one** — **Ultra Instincts!"]**

Then, the jewels on my armour suddenly began to fill with what looked like a green smoke inside of them. Then...

 _ **SHIIN!**_

The jewels shone a bright green light. When they did— the sharp, green eye of a Dragon appeared within each of them, and began moving around.

"...Ddraig? Can you see?"

I spoke aloud to my partner.

 **[Yes….. I can see everything Partner….. In fact…. I can hear, and I can feel all of the auras around us….. I am here, partner.]**

Ddraig responded aloudly to me. He could "see", he could "feel", he could "hear". He no longer needed to view the world through the eyes of his partner, but rather himself. As if he were really here. In fact...

"This feeling..! This familiar aura...! —Ddraig! Welsh Dragon! I feel you! I can feel you, as if you are right before me! It's different from the original, and it's weaker, but I can certainly feel you!"

 **[—?!]**

Everyone became shocked at Tannin's declaration.

Indeed. This was the aura of the Heavenly Dragon. It is modified, from reasons they do not yet know, but they could tell that it was an aura that wasn't familiar to them. Oddly, this aura does not present an air of "Dominance", as one would expect, but rather a "warm" radiance. This is what was different, but that is a story for another time.

I breathed in deeply, and slowly exhaled.

My mask dematerialised and began changing form.

It rearranged itself. The pieces gathered around my cheeks slowly created a mask that covered my mouth. Then from the mask, something like a green visor formed, covering my eyes, but still leaving them visible through the clear material.

—Xenovia, from the distance, for some reason, noticed that there was a slight spike in Ascalon's aura. I'm sure she found it odd, but knowing her, she summed it up to being as a result of my power rising since the sword is connected to my Gear. But in this case….. Why was it that the Holy aura of it that increased alone?...

That's a question I have to find the answer to another time, since I have to concentrate on maintaining this form I've never attempted using. Due to the risk of Juggernaut Drive, this is my first attempt, but looks like it was a success.

I, who was being watched by everyone, slowly lifted my head. I focused my vision on the Evil-God before me.

The entire world around me was painted in a golden colour, and time was moving at a slugs pace.

I spoke directly to Loki in a booming voice, using my armour to project my voice loudly.

" **Loki…. Never again will you get the chance, to threaten my family…"**

Loki flinched, ever so subtly.

In this form, my instincts have been heightened to the absolute max. In this form— I combine the consciousnesses of Ddraig, and myself, allowing me to utilise the instincts he once possessed in his lifetime. In other words, I have instincts that even surpasses gods.

I could tell that Loki felt the very spirit of "Hyoudou Issei"— No, the Sekiryuutei, burning itself right into his soul, through these shining golden eyes of mine. And all I did was simply stare straight into Loki with a calm, non aggressive, serene expression.

The spectators surrounding us were unmoving and completely captivated.

"That damn Vali…... He missed something good, huh…."

Bikou said that with a smirk and a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

The Mjölnir in my possession began to pulse oddly. In fact, it seemed like tiny golden sparks were around it.

"I can sense the pulse of a God-class power that I am familiar with. No, surely that is the aura of the True Welsh Dragon Emperor…. Yet, it is not currently near as strong as my own? The Sekiryuutei of this era is certainly full of mysteries! But even more so….. You are an existence that must be extinguished."

Loki said that darkly. Loki lifts his robe, and he once again expanded his shadow. From there….. Another group of Midgardsormr came out. There are still some left. This time, again, there are five of them.

Then it happened. Everyone was bewildered, but a black colour appears in front of us.

 _ **BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

A black-fire like pure shadows appears from the ground, twists, and devours Loki, the two child-Fenrirs, and the mass-produced Midgardsormrs.

"..! This abyss-black aura is..!? Is it the [ **Prison Dragon** **Vritra** ]!?"

Tannin shouts like that.

A giant magic circle appears on the ground. From the centre of it, a black-flame shapes into a dragon.

[Hyoudou Issei-kun. Can you hear me? I am the Vice-Governor of Grigori, Shemhazai.]

I then heard an unfamiliar voice from the microphone I had on my ear for emergency.

 **"Ah. The one who sent the black-dragon Vritra was you, Shemhazai?"**

[Yes. I was told by Azazel that I have to send Saji-kun to that location after Saji-kun's training was completed.]

 **"So that really is Saji Genshirou?"**

My voice came out sounding oddly. Unlike my usual self, my tone was formal, and my speech was more proper than usual. Moreover, despite everything, I can analyse everything with a calm and collected demeanor. It must be as a result of my and Ddraig's combined conscious.

But Saji is like a fire-dragon. He's pitch black. It seems like a black-fire is in the shape of a dragon.

[Yes, it seemed like Azazel made a bit of a miscalculation. We started his training, but he ended up in a state like that. The time was up, so we sent him in that state. Well, it seems like he can tell apart ally and foe.]

 **"What did you do?"**

[We put every Vritra-type Sacred Gear on him.]

I did not respond, and the Vice-Governor-san continued.

[When Vritra was exterminated and then sealed into the Sacred Gear, he had his soul split into many layers. Because of that, there are many Vritra-type Sacred Gear possessors. But if you were to group them, there are four types of [ **Absorption Line** ], [ **Blaze Black Flare** ], [ **Delete Field** ], and [ **Shadow Prison** ]. These Sacred Gears were hidden with each possessor with some differences. And our organisation, Grigori, retrieved them and put the Vritra-type Sacred Gears that we kept into Saji-kun. Being in contact with you resulted in Vritra's consciousness starting to appear, so Azazel predicted that all of the Vritra-type Sacred Gears might be able to become one.]

 **"I see."**

[As a result, the Sacred Gears combined and Vritra's consciousness was revived. –But it seems like it became berserk because it only revived just now. But it seems like Saji-kun's consciousness is still in there, so he should respond if you talk to him through Ddraig. So I leave the rest to you. Will you be able to do it?]

 **"Yes, I will somehow try to pull it off. If something was to happen, I will stop Saji by force."**

Vritra's black fire covers over Loki, two child-Fenrirs, and mass-produced Midgardsormrs, and was sealing their movements. The flame moves as if it had its own mind, and it seems like a snake was wrapping around them.

"Kuh! What is this fire?! I can't move!…. Nggh! My powers are being taken away gradually!? I-Is this the power of that black dragon?! I have heard that there was a Dragon-King capable of such things, but don't tell me this is it!?"

It seems like Loki is also in panic. The Child-Fenrirs and mass-produced Midgardsormr are going crazy inside the fire, but it seems like they won't be able to escape.

[Vritra had more special abilities rather than direct attacks. His power might be weak among the Dragon-Kings, but in terms of diversity and variety of techniques he is the best among the Dragon-Kings!]

 **"Vice-Governor. If there are other Vritra-type Sacred Gears, can't you mass produce them with the same method?"**

[That would most likely have zero possibility. To begin with, adding Sacred Gears is a dangerous action, and you can die if it goes wrong. But for this case, since you and Saji-kun are friends, and since you two understand each other, Vritra's soul was able to revive with a miracle. But it will be hard for the same phenomenon to occur in the same way. By the way, even if a new power is added, the evil-piece sleeping inside him won't change. The basic base is [Absorption Line] after all. The stats of his base body won't change that much as well.]

 **"I see. Saji was left with a troublesome power."**

[Putting that aside, Saji-kun won't be able to maintain that power for long. Defeat the enemies while they are sealed.]

 **"Roger."**

I took Mjölnir in my hand, and changed it into a giant hammer. It felt light this time.

 **"Rias Gremory! Bikou! Sköll and Hati can't move because of that fire! Finish them off at once!"**

I called out to those people in a weird way. Nevertheless, they— No. Everyone complied. They started to resume their attack on the child-Fenrirs and mass-produced Midgardsormr.

"I will defeat all of Odin-sama's enemies!"

Rossweisse-san activates magic circles all around her body and released magical attacks randomly.

 _ **DOOOOOOOON!**_

It hit the child-Fenrirs and mass produced Midgardsormr, who couldn't move, and gave them intense damage. Because of Saji's power, their powers are being drained and are becoming weaker slowly.

[Saji, can you hear me?]

Using the Sacred Gear, I tried to contact Saji, who has become a black-fire dragon.

 **[…..Uu...]**

I got a response.

[Saji. It is I, Ise.]

 **[Hyo….Hyoudou…..? What's happening to me right now…..? I don't know why, but my body feels so hot that it might burn out….]**

[Get a hold of your consciousness. You came in with a cool entrance, so fulfill your role till the end, and then go down.]

 **[….What should I do?]**

[What can you see around you?]

 **[…Inside a black fire, I can see giant wolves, and long-skinny big dragons….]**

[Continue to restrain them like that. It should be alright if you think like that. Anyway, concentrate. Also, can you see a humanoid enemy?]

 **[….Found him.….. I can sense a mysterious magical power from him. And he's trying to get rid of the fire with it…..]**

[That one is the primary objective. Don't let him erase it. Think strongly, and keep restraining him. I will do the rest. I will settle this.]

I gripped the hammer's hilt tightly.

 _ **SPARKLE! SPARKLE!**_

This time, a small amount of lightning is running through it.

 **[JET!]**

I ignited the thrusters on my back with maximum output, and expanded my dragon-wings widely, charging straight forward. There is only one target.

—Evil-God, Loki.

Loki shoots out a magical attack from his hand. It's fast, and my natural speed wouldn't allow me to dodge it. If I use the hammer as a shield, the magic will disappear and there will be nothing left.

But I was calm, and did not falter in any way. I remained composed as if nothing was happening. Not once since entering this current form has my expression or attitude changed.

The attacks approach me, and right as they were about to touch my armour..

 _ **WHOOSH!**_

I swiftly dodged them.

"Wha—?! Impossible!"

 _ **BOM BOM BOM!**_

Loki continued firing attacks. But I would dodge every single one. With my momentum, it would seem impossible. Unless—

 _ **WHOOSH!**_

—It was because I was already moving centimeter by centimeter away from the trajectory of the attacks, the moment they were fired, not dodging them at the last second like it seemed. Instead, to me, the attacks were moving as if they were almost in slow motion.

 ** _BOOOOOON!_**

Loki broke through Saji's barrier of fire.

"You think you can continue to grasp hold of Loki with something like this!?"

Loki flies high up into the sky. He's trying to run away.

 **"You won't escape."**

Loki laughs at me, who is following after him.

"Sekiryuutei, huh. But, it's futile. I will retreat for now. Fuhahahahaha! However, I will appear for the third time and bring chaos—"

 _ **TOOOON**_ — _ **PTTTTAAAA!**_

Suddenly, lightning flashed in the sky. And a huge lightning strike envelops Loki.

When I turned around…. Akeno and Barakiel are holding hands. –Both of them have black Fallen-Angel wings growing out.

A Raikou attack of Father and Daughter.

"W…What did you do?!"

Loki falls down while having smoke come from him. It doesn't seem like he has big damage, but it succeeded in stopping his movements.

 _ **GOOOOOOOOOON!**_

A black-fire covers Loki once again.

"Impossible! It's a fire-barrier which I have unsealed once already!"

Loki becomes shocked, but Saji has a willpower that is about the same as mine. So he won't give up that easily.

 **[…Do it, Hyoudou!]**

I then lifted up the hammer immediately.

"Heed my call! Mjölniiiiiiiiiiiiiir!"

 _ **DON!**_

The head of the giant hammer completely hits down Loki's whole body.

"Now! Together, Ddraig!"

[Yeah!]

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

 **["Transfer!"]**

Ddraig and I transferred the power which we increased to the maximum, to the Mjölnir.

Then…. Unbelievable strike of lightning is created from the hammer, extends up to the sky, and strikes down to the crust of the earth below.

 _ **DOGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!**_

 _ **TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

A powerful strike devours Loki as the lightning and thunder sent him to the ground instantly, and sank him into a crater.

The smoke cleared….. Loki's body….has many tendrils of smoke coming out from it. His body is already crumbled.

Loki who is all worn-out, lies weakly on the ground.

"…The reason why the God recorded in the Bible left a phenomenon called Balance Breaker…and a weapon called Longinus which can kill God without getting rid of them…. They adapt and change..…. Did he know something like this could have happened…? Why did he leave humans a method to kill a God….?"

After saying that, it seems like Loki lost consciousness completely.

About the same time, the child-Fenrir and mass-produced Midgardsormr were quickly defeated.

[Being from another world— "Dragon". Your truth is also not far from you. Do not attempt to avoid it. It will surely reach you and change your reality. Farewell, "Sekiryuutei".]

Ah, the voice... It's gone…

…...

Ddraig?...

[There was nothing, partner….. Surely, what we heard could not have been real…..]

…Right…. Yeah, you are right…..

It never existed.

...

I looked down upon Loki's unconscious body.

 _("I am the Sekiryuutei who laughed in the face Gods and his enemies, while they lie lifelessly on the ground below him!")_

...Well...

"...Haha... Hahahaha!... Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

I laughed while floating in the sky.

 **Part 3**

"Yo, Saji."

I woke my friend who was unconscious at the centre point of the battlefield. He already reverted back to his original appearance from the black-dragon state.

"Naa…. Is that you, Hyoudou? What happened to the battle?"

Saji regained his consciousness, but it seems like his body can't move. I called Asia, and urged her to heal him. Saji lifted his upper body up, and I then said it to him.

"It ended. Many things happened, but it is our victory."

Saji smiles at my answer.

"…I see. I wasn't very conscious that time…. But, I heard your voice. I was happy. While I was suffering as if I was having my body burned, your voice came to me. It gave me lots of moral support."

"Hahahaha, you can depend on me. But it will be hard if you were to go on a rampage like that."

"Are you serious? Was I going crazy?"

"Yeah, very much. But thanks to that, we won. You were an amazing support."

Hearing that, it seems like Saji is relieved.

"…Then I don't care. But..."

Saji looks around the aftermath of the battlefield. The place is in ruins. There are several craters on the ground and it wasn't the same as before. It really looks like a place after a war.

Other members were in joy because of our victory. Xenovia and Irina are exhausted and sitting on the ground.

Vali's team members are nowhere to be seen. They had evacuated before we realised it. They sure are good at disappearing without a trace. Vali also didn't return after that.… Did he win? I don't think he is dead…

Loki had his power sealed by Rossweisse-san, who used many Norse magic seals on him after he was captured.

The hammer replica called "Mjölnir" had amazing power even though it was just a fake. Well, it was also due to my multiplied powers as well, but I was able to defeat a God with it.

"You've been fighting in battles like this numerous times, right? Things like God, Maou, and Two Heavenly Dragons and such."

Saji says it as if he admires me.

"Well, so many things happen in our group. People say that maybe the power of the Sekiryuutei is calling them, but I almost died many times. Geez."

Thinking about it, I have been going through things like this since I became a Devil. Aren't I fighting against legendary beings a lot? If this type of stuff continues, I won't survive, even if I have lots of lives at this point…

"That is the reason why you are amazing. I was so scared before doing the training that I was trembling. I really wanted to go home. But, if I ran away, I wouldn't be able to face Kaichou and the others…."

"I'm in a similar situation as well. I was scared that I couldn't win. –But I had to do it. It seems like my road to becoming a King is rough, but I have to break every single obstacle on my way. For that, I will have to adapt to the power of the Sekiryuutei and other kinds of power and make them my own. –There are many things I want to make into reality and many things I want to protect. I have to walk right ahead, no matter what."

...Yes, that's right... I can't fail... Even if I die in the process, I will move forward...

 _(The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be...is still...)_

"…I'm no match for you. Even though you are a sukebe (perv)."

Saji says that with a bit of admiration in his voice... You're admiring me, huh... Though I'm not one to be admired...

"Heal!"

Asia smiles. It seems like Saji is healed.

"Asia, can you tend to other people's wounds as well? You can leave me for last."

"…Yes, I understand. But please don't push yourself and rest."

At my words, Asia goes towards our comrades.

"Ise."

Rias voice calls out for me. She was looking at the direction where Akeno was.

Ah, Akeno is trying to make Barakiel stand up. His wounds are healed with Asia's power, but I think he has used up other factors. He did spill all that blood before.

"Akeno won't be able to support a man with such a good build by herself."

I smirked at Rias's comment, and quickly approached Akeno and Barakiel.

I put Barakiel's arm around my shoulder without a word.

"…..Sekir…. No. Hyoudou Issei."

Barakiel looks shocked by my actions. Apparently he didn't expect me to help him.

"I don't torture people."

I said it while smiling.

 _(..Even though I was speaking just a bit dishonestly there..)_

"Y-Yes. You are right."

He seems like he's embarrassed. So Barakiel can even put on a face like this, huh.

"M..My daughter.. —Do you like Akeno?"

"Yes. I like her very much. I think she is a reliable and kind lady."

I replied like that immediately. Is it me or does Barakiel look happy after hearing that?

Akeno, who was also supporting Barakiel, has a very red face. Well…. Ahahaha…. Even I would become shy if you react like that…

".….I see."

Barakiel seems satisfied with my answer.

"Well, she is my Akeno after all, so of course I would like her."

"Hold your tongue, Sekiryuutei."

"Ah."

His attitude changed to protective parent mode instantly. I couldn't help but laugh awkwardly.

We sent Barakiel to his comrades waiting somewhere else as a rear support by magic circle.

I took a minute to rest my body and lied down on the ground in a random place. I probably look pretty stupid just lying on the floor like this, but I could care less.

 _ **Don, Don, Don!**_

Then, some big steps reach me and a big shake. Like something giant just sat next to me. It was Shishou.

"Ah, Shishou."

"How is your body?"

"Hm? It's okay. What about you, Shishou?"

"Hmph, I don't need a Youngling like you worrying about my well-being."

"Uuuu….. Sorry for caring…"

"Hmph."

I made a crying face while Shishou just scoffed at me. I know he's just trying not to smile though.

"...I'm serious, boy... Your earlier reaction was unacceptable. I do not need you to fight my battles, nor do I need you to defend or avenge me."

"...Yes, sir…"

As I thought…. I must have damaged his pride.

"...The last thing I need is for someone like you to fight on my behalf. It is the same as watching your own son protect you from a skilled swordsman."

(—!)

The moment I heard that, I began to choke up and tears threatened to burst out of my eyes. I had to cover my face with my arms.

"O-Oi! W-What is that reaction?! Enough of that! You're a man, aren't you?! Ah, whatever! In any case, don't fall asleep there! We still have to repair everything that got destroyed here!... More importantly, there is also a meeting we must attend after this, so don't take anymore than a few minutes."

He suddenly became serious. "Meeting"? Oh, does he mean the one with Odin? Hasn't that been going on for a while already? Wait, what does that have to do with me?

"You want me to go to the meeting too?"

"Hm? Ah, no. Excuse me. What I meant was that there is something we must discuss with Azazel and the other 2 super-power leaders. You are included, of course, so don't slack off too long."

A bunch of question marks pop up over my head.

"Huh? Why would you need me there to talk with Michael, Sirzechs, and Azazel? I'm not some diplomat."

"Right. You are not. Indeed."

Wha—? He just walked away with that! Hey, where are you going?! What did that even mean? Why would he need me to talk with the faction leaders? Why are they even going to talk? Is there some sort of important problem that needs to be addressed? Is it about Khaos Brigade?

But, I'm tiiiiirrreeeeeeeeeed!

Why would this involve meeeeeeeeeee? Is it the Sekiryuutei's power that is needed? Not agaaaaaaaaaiiin! At least give me a couple daaaaaaayss! Man! Didn't Odin also say he has a "gift" for me? Is that what it is? Wait, no, this is the "main 3" not the Norse.

Aaaaaaaaaaah, man, what the hell?! Why does everyone want a piece of me?!

I sighed as I looked up at the sky, tiredly. Dammit. Why am I so unfortunate? Is this popularity?

I regret it…

But I do wonder why this involves me…

...Wait a minute….

Why would Shishou need to attend the meeting as well? Only Dragons? So what about Saji? He's not included?

…...So then why?...

…..Mmm…. Well, no use thinking about it till it happens, I guess.

I looked towards the place where Asia is. She was with the exhausted Xenovia and Irina. When she noticed me looking, she excused herself and started making her way towards me. Ahaha, my Asia. I wasn't telling you to come heal me. My sweet girl.

"Ise-san, I will heal you now."

She kneeled down beside me and noticed my gentle gaze.

"I-Ise-san?"

"Asia?... Will you lie with me?"

Her face became red.

"E-Eh?! H-H-Here?! I-Ise-san! Something like that—! Can't we wait until we get home?!"

She became embarrassed and waved her hands nervously.

"Ah, my sweet Asia. Of course we will wait till we get home. I'm the only one allowed to see you naked."

"I-Ise-san!"

"Ahahahaha! It's okay, Asia. I just want to lie down on the floor with you while we hold hands, you know?"

"Eh?"

Her cute face became confused. Then it quickly switched to one of happiness.

"Yes!"

I wrapped my hand around hers and we laid down together...

We gazed up at the sky together for a bit.

"Alright, boy, that's good enough—"

Ah... I heard Shishou's voice. Is my break time over already, Shishou?

…..No... He walked away…. He gave me a quick look back... A familiar one to the ones he'd give me on the mountain...

That familiar look said: (A few more minutes.)

Thanks, Ossan…...

* * *

Ah… Man…. It's early morning…. I spent the entire night with Shishou. We repaired all the damages made to the battlefield…..

What the hell is up with that?... What sort of Battlefield needs to be repaired?... I don't get it…. I'm too exhausted to get mad….. I fought a God and used up all the demonic power I feel like ever had….. And I used all my stamina from forcing myself into a new form I've never used...….

Now, I'm with a Mini-Dragon Shishou on my shoulders and we're about to arrive to a certain room located in the Maou estate. It's the private territory and estate where the Maou reside. We're being led somewhere by multiple servants in a large estate I've never been in, and in a certain part of the underworld that is very hard to reach unless you're some sort of important person….. Which is why I am confused as to why I'm here…..

The only thing that can make me the least bit happy is the fact that I get to have a "Mini Shishou" resting on my shoulder and it's actually the greatest thing I've ever seen.

"We have arrived."

Ah, the servants stopped us in front of some large double doors.

 _ **Dakun.**_

When they opened it—.

"Ah, Ise. Took you long enough."

Azazel, Michael, and Sirzechs around a large table with some extra empty chairs. Oh, Odin is also here...

"Um…. Hello…."

Sirzechs addressed the confused me.

"I assume you are confused as to why you're here."

"Y...Yes…."

"Well, there is an important discussion we must have that involves you as well. So, you are here."

"...Is it about terrorists? Is that why Odin is here?"

"Hohohoho~ No, no. That isn't it, Sekiryuutei-boy. It has more to do with positive things than that. I am only here to witness the "birth" of something new. Also, to remind you that when this is over, you still have a gift to receive. But you will have to visit my homeland since it is not yet finished."

I….didn't know how to respond.

"Sit down, Ise-kun. I'm sorry. This will take some time."

Sirzechs apologised to me, but he is smiling. And Shishou's little body is sitting upright with his chest puffed, as if he is proud of something.

I sat down cautiously…

"No need to be nervous. This is a good thing."

I suddenly got excited thinking about a certain possibility.

"Is it a promotion?!"

"Ah, no, I'm afraid not. It's a bit too early for that."

"Ah."

I quickly became deflated. Ah… So it's not that….

"In that case, I don't really get why I'm here."

Azazel answered my concern.

"To be fair, Tannin was the one who requested your presence. Considering his reason as to why, it was something that we needed to have thorough discussion with you for. It's very important after all. You're probably not very good with these types of subjects though, so bear with us."

"Subjects?..."

"Ise. How good are you with kids?"

"What?... I mean…. I'm popular with the brats, so I guess pretty good….. Oh, does this have to do with the image of the 'Luminary Sekiryuutei'?"

"Ah? Oh, no, no. My bad. That's not it. Actually…. It doesn't have anything to do with Devils…. It's a bit bigger than that."

He gave a cool smile…. Oh no…. Shishou spoke seriously from his place in my lap.

"Listen well, my boy. From today on, you will no longer be allowed to slack off. Time to learn the meaning of 'responsibility'."

Uh…oh…?

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

"Ah, the school trip is coming up soon."

I get lazy in the Occult research club room, and I am looking forward to the upcoming school trip. Odin the geezer finished his conference safely and returned to his homeland. It seems like he got some good responses. I returned that hammer back to Odin.

I also had that meeting with the leaders and….. Wow….. Something great has been laid upon my shoulders….. I may not be ready….. but this time, I will take to prepare.

Vali….. He disappeared while taking one of the Fenrir with him. It's actually a big problem, but since we caught Loki, the whereabouts of Fenrir would be known soon and the countermeasures against it will be made as well.

But that fool had been aiming for Fenrir the whole time, huh. It's our fault for not realising it, but I can't forgive him for using us. That guy, what is he planning to do with Fenrir?...

Like I thought, I will never come to terms with that guy, but... At least he is alive.

Azazel isn't here today.

He said he will send off Barakiel, who finished his role. We also said we would send him off as well, but he said "It will be enough with just me".

"Ise-san, we have been busy lately, so we have to go shopping for the school trip next time."

Asia says that while looking at the guidebook for the school trip.

"Asia, I hear that we have to wear underwear that is popular right now."

Xenovia says that. Asia makes a red face hearing that.

"R-Really….?"

"Yup. It seems like when we go inside the bath where we bathe together with everyone else, others will laugh at us afterwards if we don't wear proper underwear. I also don't have cute looking underwear. Maybe it would be better for us to shop together."

"Sc…School trips are very deep."

Hmm. This must be Kiryuu's doing. Well, for girls, the pros and cons about the panties they are wearing is a thing they have to check. The society of girls sure must be tough!

"White is the best! I think that is the actual underwear that the lord and Michael-sama would say 'Yes!' for!"

Irina enters the room with a high tension.

"No. I will be wearing victory pants together with Asia."

"Eh?! M-Me too?"

"No, no! The colour for faith is white! Or the ones with an emblem of a cross!"

The Church-trio are arguing about their underwear.… What are you girls doing?

It sure is peaceful. I can't believe we had that many battles.

I then had a thought.

The stronger we get, the more I realise that there are many strong foes in this world. And somehow, they usually appear in front of us. In front of me.

It's not like I want to become the strongest in this world or anything. But I do want to become the ultimate 'Pawn'...and the #1 Sekiryuutei….

And strong enough for the _responsibility_ that I will soon have...

Though if they were to attack us, then I think we need strength to fend them off. It's the basics for the groups to work together and fight….

But I also have to become stronger by myself as well. I want to pursue even more about the possibility of the Sekiryuutei which Azazel has predicted. So I will continue to convince the thoughts of my past possessors which are still remaining within the Sacred Gear.

And now that I've developed that new technique called [Ultra Instincts], Azazel says I am one step closer to mastering the Boosted Gear. Especially since I am the first Sekiryuutei in history to ever develop a form not already existing within the Gears parameters. Azazel really wants to study me again…

But the way, that [Ultra Instincts] abilities is pretty self explanatory. It's when I concentrate my power to the point in which my instincts are maxed out. But the reason they are maxed out is because with this form— I am able to temporarily "merge" with Ddraig's spirit!

That's right! I was somehow able to mix Ddraig's consciousness with my own for a short amount of time, which maxes out my instincts and gives me full understanding of my body. In that form, it's so easy to know whether I have more stamina, demonic power, or other specs of mine at full or less capacity. Almost like I can quantify them. All in all, it's just a form that perfectly allows me to control my power output, body, gear, and instincts.

But I don't gain any power from being in that form, and my stamina is drained to an _abysmal_ degree. I'm not even sure if I can maintain that form for more than 3 minutes.

"I'm doomed!"

When I looked, the silver-haired woman…. Rossweisse-san was crying.

"Uuuuuuuuu~! Horrible! Odin-sama is so horrible! To leave me behind!"

Yup. She was left behind by Odin the geezer like that. Probably about right now, the Geezer should have realised that Rossweisse-san isn't with him…

But if he hasn't contacted us, then that means…

"Fired! This must mean I'm fired, doesn't it!? I worked so hard for Odin-sama and he left me in Japan! Just like he thinks, I can't do my job properly! I'm a virgin! I'm a woman where my age equals the number of years I didn't have a boyfriend!"

She has lost herself already…

"Mou, don't cry Rossweisse. I made sure that you could work in this academy."

Rias rests her hand on Rossweisse-san's shoulder.

"….Sob. R-Really?"

"Yes, just like you wished for. You want to be a teacher, correct? And not a student?"

"Of course….. Despite my appearance, I have already graduated from school in my homeland by skipping grades. Even though I'm still young in age, I am qualified to teach students."

Seriously? She doesn't appear to be older than us at all, but she chose to become a teacher.

"But will I able to live in this country….? But if I returned home, others would get mad and say "You must be brave to show your face when you returned after Odin-sama's arrival" to me. And I probably would have my position removed…..! Uuu…and I was finally able to find a job where I could have a stable life!"

She's quite depressed. Certainly, if the Chief-God who she had to be escorting arrives home and left his bodyguard, coming back would make her look like a complete idiot.

"Ufufu, so that's where this plan would come in."

Rias got closer to her, and took out a document of some sort and showed it to her.

"If you come to the Underworld now, you can get privileges like this and privileges like that."

Rossweisse-san made a shocked face after looking through the documents.

"Really!? There is this much insurance…. And there are tax refunds!"

"That's exactly it. Also don't you think that a service like this and a system like this is wonderful too?"

"It's amazing! So D…Devils get paid this much…! The base salary is totally different from us! Even if you compare them to Valhalla, these have better requirements!"

—She's bribing a battle-maiden!

...Rias…. She really seems like an insurance woman now….. So this is what you call a whisper from a Devil! Devils do make contracts with humans with greed as their job after all. This is the way of the High-level Devil, Rias's masterful way of convincing people! I think she has a natural talent like this. This is what you would call a Devil!

"By the way, if you come under me, then you will also get these benefits."

"….I heard that Gremory is the household who had their family promoted to a Maou and that the specialties made within the Gremory territory are very popular and are receiving high sales for it."

"That's true. You can even do that job for your career. The Gremory's are looking for very talented people."

Rias. who is continuing to bribe Rossweisse-san, takes out a crimson….chess piece from her pocket!

"—That's how it is, so won't you become my servant so you can start a business in the Underworld? I think you will be able to become a magic cannon member by attaining the [Rook] piece and with that magic of yours. I just hope that it would be possible with just one chess piece."

Everyone was shocked at Rias's offer. Of course we would!

For Rias, this is her last chess piece! Her last [Rook]! So she will be taking in the Valkyrie who specialises in magic!

But we certainly want more casters. There was no-one else besides Rias and Akeno who are Wizard-Types and specialise in magic.

And if someone like that becomes a [Rook], we have a moving cannon which can do a Full-Burst of magical attacks! It seems like she has a variety of special moves and techniques, so we won't have any loss! More like we would gain more with this!

More than that, she is a beauty and cute, so that makes it the best! Though, she is clumsy, even though she looks like a cool beauty.

"…I feel like this is destiny. It might be my selfish imagination, but ever since I met you all at the hospital in the Underworld, it may have been decided that it will turn out like this."

Rossweisse-san accepted the crimson coloured evil-piece. Then at that moment, a bright crimson glow lightens the room, and Devil wings appeared from Rossweisse-san's back.

It was accomplished with only one [Rook] piece. Since she is a battle-maiden, I thought she would require more…..

Maybe the compatibility between the 'evil-pieces' and those from Norse works in a different way?

"It was recently announced that the unused 'Evil-Pieces' change to reflect the growth rate of the master who possesses them. The Maou Ajuka Beelzebub who was part of creating them is famous for including secret factors for the technical programmes."

Kiba who is beside me gave me an explanation. Hmm, so there are still unknown factors within them, huh. That Ajuka calls _me_ a wild card?

Also, the world of Devils is amazing for allowing such factors. Maybe they welcome irregular things? If I remember, the game gets heated up when the viewer watches a battle different from the normal ones.

The silver-haired former valkyrie, Rossweisse-san, bows down to us.

"Everyone, I have reincarnated into a devil. I'm Rossweisse, a former Valkyrie. It seems like the annual salary of the Underworld and their insurances are more appealing than the ones of my homeland. I have lots of security now since the financial state of the Gremory household and my future will be very stable so I have become a devil. So please take good care of me from now."

Her expression seems like she has been a bit brainwashed….

"And so, everyone, my—Rias Gremory's last [Rook], will be her, Rossweisse."

Rias introduces Rossweisse-san like that with a smile.

…..To be expected from a Devil. They are the ultimate beings in regards of controlling people's greed!

"Well, I think it's fine. Even I joined in a mess."

Xenovia says that casually while drinking green tea. Well, indeed there was a similar situation with her as well.

[Let's get along!]

Everyone also welcomed Rossweisse-san with warm arms. I also had no reason to decline, and I was happy for a new beauty to join our group.

But, just like that time with Xenovia and this time with Rossweisse-san, the pieces are used up quite easily.

"Ufufufufufufufufu! Odin-sama? The next time we meet, I won't forgive you, okay?"

Rossweisse-san puts on a creepy smile.… Scary! She's covered in an intense aura! Odin has a grudge from her! Rossweisse-san might be a bit crooked…

But with this, our group is completed.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Gasper, Rossweisse-san, and me. All 9 members are completed.

We have to think of a new formation.

When I was thinking such things, Akeno gives me a bento-box.

"Ise-kun. These are leftovers, but please accept it."

Nikujaga? I just picked it with my fingers and chucked it into my mouth.

The taste which has the right flavour spreads throughout my mouth.

"…..Delicious! It's delicious, Akeno! I don't know how to explain it, but it gives me the feeling of being safe. It's a bit different from the ones in my house, but it has a motherly taste to it."

I receive a hashi from her, and start digging into it. That's because this tastes delicious!

I was eating, and Akeno smiles happily beside me.

"I'm glad that Ise-kun is enjoying it. –Oh, your lips."

Hmm? Do I have something on my face? I tried to take it off with my hand, but Akeno's face approached and…..

 ** _Chuu_** ….

For a moment, Akeno's lips lightly touched my lips...

They didn't touch each other properly, but th...that right now was…

"Ufufu. That would make it my first kiss, I guess."

Akeno smiles while having her cheeks red.

 **[?!—!?]**

Would that count as a kiss?! It's not a hard kiss, but right now, our lips…!

The other girls saw that, and they concentrated their murderous glare at me!

"Ise?"

"Ise-san?"

"….Senpai?"

"Yeah, care to explain to us?"

Rias and Asia close in with a smile, and Koneko and Xenovia close in with scary faces. Wait, why does Xenovia care?!

"Kiba, Gasper, help me?"

Since we are the male group who made an oath to each other in that training, so they will definitely come to rescue me.

But Kiba just smiles and shrugged his shoulder, while Gasper looks away and went into the box to hide! Actually, Gasper even looked like he was pouting, like he was mad at me!? What?! Was our unification as brethren made from something so weak?!

 ** _HUG!_**

I was being cornered by Rias and others, but Akeno hugs me from behind! She seems to be really enjoying it! She then says it so everyone can hear it!

"Ise, I love you. Ufufu."

Hearing that, Rias puts on an angry face and covers her body in a crimson aura!

"Mou! Ise! Akeno! Today, I won't forgive you two!"

I hugged Akeno back in fear.

"Aaah! My A-Akeno! I can't hurt Buchou, so I can't protect myself—! What do I do?!"

Akeno was surprised for a second, but then she became delighted.

"Ufufufu! Yes! I will protect my love, Ise!"

 ** _BTTZZZ_** — _ **BTZZZZ!**_

She started to sparkle with Lightning.

"Akeno! I will not forgive you!"

And Rias flares her aura in rage. They prepare themselves for battle.

—Realising that my plan worked….a devilish smile comes to my face.

Hehe…. All according to Keikaku….

(Translator's note: Keikaku means plan)

* * *

 **END**

 **And that's that one! Wooh! That was one crazy chapter Eh? First off, I know you guys know where I got the name Ultra Instinct for Issei's new form. It's pretty obvious. But honestly theres really no significant ties between them besides the name lmao. And DAMN. There was a shit ton of foreshadowing in this chapter: Ascalon's power spike, Issei's new responsibilities, Issei's offhand comment to Barakiel, a gift from a God. Woo! You guys ain't ready I tell ya.**

 **Anyway, the coming chapters are where some things are gonna be different. A few original events and cannon events that take place before the Kyoto arc. Such as the 3 factions Olympics! I loved that one so much that I'm definitely going to be writing it soon and don't worry, it won't be filler. It will serve a greater purpose. But you'll have to wait till then.**

 **Also, I was originally planning to have Issei confess to Asia right after the Loki arc but after setting up my timeline it's actually going to have to be during the Kyoto arc. I know I'm sorry I had to delay it a bit but it just works more from a story perspective. Don't worry I got this.**

 **So yeah, tell me what you think. Guess what the foreshadowing could mean. And check out my new story the Lone Dragon Emperor.**

 **P.S. I used to have the Chichigami segment in there as a joke, but I decided to make the right choice and completely replace it with something plot related. A great foreshadowing for future chapters. I wonder what that was...**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	17. Chapter 17: Down With The Sickness

**Hey Guys we're back. So next few chapters will be a little different. They'll be my adaptions of a couple of stories from the extra volumes, volume 8 and 13. But before you say anything, No, don't worry, these are NOT filler chapters! They may be extra chapters but unlike in the LN these chapters will ACTUALLY matter to the main storyline instead being out of order side stories. They will present relevant information and character interactions and will most definitely serve a necessary purpose. In case you were wondering which ones are going to be adapted here are the chapters being adapted all in chronological order because I am a fucking perfectionist:**

 **1\. Disturbance of a Devil (This chapter)**

 **2\. To Valhalla! (Original Chapter)**

 **3\. The Unresurrected Phoenix**

 **4\. Armageddon at The Sports Day**

 **5\. The Fun Gremory Family**

 **Now these titles are subject to change themselves just like this chapter because my story usually changes the focus or tone of a lot of chapters of DxD, as most of you aware if you read this story, so no shit. Anyway, those are the ones that will be done starting with this chapter, the chapter of Issei's sickness.**

 **In other news, The Lone Dragon Emperor blew up over only 2 chapters and it now has its 3rd chapter up. Over 100+ followers and almost 100 favorites. I'm really proud of that story and I'm gonna have a blast writing it. Especially when it reaches cannon. Also, RD of stupidity is now my most popular story of the 3. Over 330+ followers and almost 300 favorites and still growing. Haha. I suppose it makes sense. It is a very unique story after all. One of a kind I'm proud to say that. This one is also close. About to reach 300 followers and 270 Favorites.**

 **P.S. The name of this chapter is a reference to 2 things. One:** _ **Disturbed**_ **. No shit. Two: A certain Monster Musume lemon story that I'm not proud to admit I enjoyed reading when I began researching lemons for my own story…...shoutout if you know it…..**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

Following the events involving the battle of Loki:

….Hello everyone…. It's me, Hyoudou Issei.

….The reason why I have such low and bad tension, is because…

" **Sniff**!"

….I started to sniff and have a runny nose. Yeah, it seems like my body isn't feeling well this morning. We just defeated Loki like...the day before yesterday?...and I still feel like shit….or even more this morning than the last…..I thought my fatigue had worn off….

I walked towards the dining table weakly, after I somehow managed to brush my teeth. Man, even my legs feel heavy and my head is spinning around inside…..

"Ara, Ise. Morning."

Rias, who woke up before me, greets me with a smile. Aaah, Rias looks beautiful today….It seems like she is glowing kind of….Are? Isn't it bright in here in general?...

My parents and the others, who are living with me, have gathered at the table.….Looks like I'm the last one…..

I tried to walk towards the table, but suddenly felt that the table was far away…..

….Huh? Even my vision is blurry…. Rubbing my eyes isn't helping with the blurriness…..

Now staggering forward, I began to feel light-headed and stumble backwards…

….Just as I was about to fall, someone stops and holds me from behind. When I turned around, it was Xenovia.

"Hey, Ise. Are you okay? Your face is red."

"…Oh, Xenovia….Thanks."

Asia approaches me, and she puts her hand on my forehead. Aaah, Asia's palm is cold and it feels so good…..

"-! He has a high temperature!"

Hearing Asia's shocked voice, the expression of everyone at the table changed.

…..I see. So my temperature is high… Even my consciousness is starting to drift away…..

"Ise! Did you perhaps catch the flu?"

Rias also rushes to me, after putting a plate on the table.

"Devils can also catch the flu? Rather, do they even catch a flu that a human catches?"

"….No, in this case it is a Devil's…."

Irina and Koneko are chatting quietly… After all, the things about Devils are kept a secret from my parents.

Rossweisse-san takes my hand and examines my pulse.

"Your pulse is beating fast. It might be better to consult a medical institute."

"Let's contact the hospital, Rias."

"You are right, Akeno. I will contact the hospital belonging to the House of Gremory right away!"

…Ho…..Hospital….. ….One in the Underworld? I don't think I need...

"Hey hey hey, Ise, do you have a cold?"

"But he looks bad! Hello, Ise? Honey?"

Dad and mum are also worried about me…

I tried to stand upright and back away from the others approaching me a bit….I wobbled a bit on my feet…

"No….I don't need to...Hospital…..It's probably just...a cold or some shit….It's no big deal…."

I almost lost my balance, but quickly caught myself.

"Wha-?! Ise! Your nose!"

Eh? Xenovia pointed at my face with a morbid expression? I lifted my fingers and rubbed my nose. Something wet spread on my face and my fingers.

….Are? Blood?...

"Ise!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

It's okay Asia…..I'm oka….

 **Thud!**

 **-DxD-**

 **Give it...to me...**

-.

…I was looking at an unfamiliar ceiling after waking up.

Lying on a bed, my arm is connected to an IV drip. It appears I'm in a hospital…..inside a room.

….Huh? I was preparing to go to school, while I wasn't feeling well and then went downstairs….. I remember, I went down to the living room and…. Is it me or is my body feeling better…..? Is it thanks to this IV?

While I was having a cloudy recollection, the color of crimson appears in front of me.

"Ise, you are awake."

Rias looks into my face. She seems relieved.

"Ise-san! I'm so glad!"

"I was shocked when you fell unconscious."

….Asia and Akeno are also here. Asia is red and swollen around her eyes…..Was she crying?….I made Asia worry about me again.

"…..this place is…..?"

When I asked….

"You fainted at home, so you were transported to this hospital. Do you remember it?"

Rias explained to me.…..I see, I was brought to the hospital after fainting…. The Underworld, huh? Yeah, I can't go to a hospital in the human world because I'm a Devil.

So this is my room, huh? Am I in such a serious condition….? I don't want to die…I still haven't had children with Asia yet…I c-can't die yet!

Wait, since I'm having those thoughts in this situation, maybe my condition isn't so bad that I would be dying.

"I will inform the doctor that he woke up."

After saying that, Rossweisse-san leaves the room.

I look around the room, by just moving my head.

Koneko and…..Gasper are sleeping together on a chair. Did Gasper, who doesn't live with us, come all the way to the hospital in the underworld, for me?

They must have been waiting for me to wake up and went to sleep after getting tired. If that is the case, then I'm sorry Koneko, Gasper.

"It seems it's easy to get the flu, if you are a reincarnated Devil. Xenovia, you should be careful, too."

"Yeah. I haven't caught a cold that often, but I will be careful."

"Yes. You don't seem to catch a cold that often. You are always full of energy and it seems you can endure viruses. Maybe being a simpleton is a good thing."

"I feel like I was looked down on a lot, but that doesn't matter. You have to look after your health everyday and that is the cure to everything."

….Irina and Xenovia are talking while reading a thick book. …Is that book related to medicine? Uuu, am I sick? This is a situation where I don't understand what is going on, while my head is spinning around and then—

 **Knock Knock**

Someone knocks on the door.

"Buchou, the doctor is here."

Kiba and Rossweisse-san enter, with a man in a white coat. So Kiba also came…I've started to think of Kiba as my brother now….He calls me Aniki (Bro)...

A man…. A person who seems to be a doctor comes in, while bringing a young nurse with him. …Wow, so nurses also wear white clothing even in the underworld, huh.

"This medical institute is originally a hospital for reincarnated Devils, who were previously human, so the style of those working in the hospital is adjusted to the former human's standard."

Rias whispers in my ear.

…I see, so there are hospitals for reincarnated Devils in the underworld. Well, that's obvious. In the current Devils' society, there are many reincarnated Devils who were previously human. Maybe reincarnated Devils would feel safer if the hospital is made similar to the ones in the human world.

The nurse took my hand, then started to check my pulse and blood pressure. Looks like even Devils are checked in similar ways to humans, for these things. Or is it just limited to reincarnated Devils?

The male doctor looks at me and says.

"Well, to say it in one word, you have a 'cold'. Though it's a type that only Devils get."

…You are telling me that it is a Devil-type cold?

The doctor continues while I have many doubts about it.

"Except you also have a flu that Dragons catch and the two viruses have merged, showing stronger symptoms. Since your body base is human, having those two viruses occur at once caused your body to become very weak."

I also have a dragon flu….? I get a dragon flu because I'm also the Sekiryuutei, huh. Getting two viruses isn't something I can joke about.

"And how is his condition?"

Rias asks the doctor.

"His flu should be lighter due to the IV drip. Oddly enough, his Dragon flu is having a much worse effect on his body than the Devil cold. It's almost as if he's more Dragon than Devil..."

The doctor ended up whispering some stuff we couldn't hear properly. My body does feel better, than when I was at home. That must be the IV effects.

"Well anyway, I do have antipyretic, so lets inject it into him. With that, his fever will lighten for the time being. I will also give you medicine, so please rest at home for 2 or 3 days. Even if your fever disappears, please refrain from doing intense exercises and no masturbation. ~I'm just joking~~"

"…..Vulgar conversation is forbidden."

Koneko, who suddenly woke up, replied to the doctor's dirty joke.

….Looks like I have to rest for a while. I'm gonna feel very antsy not being able to train or workout…..maybe I'll sneak some pushups here and there..

Well, in this condition my sexual desire won't be coming out. I don't even have the energy to stand up after seeing a nurse you know? This is quite serious for someone as perverted as me. I can't touch Koneko in ecchi places like usual.

"Those who are also living in the same house he is need to be injected with a vaccine as well. It does get passed onto other Devils."

The doctor gave his instructions to the nurse and she gives an injection to the club members.

Then it was my turn.

"Now, for you."

Oh….the nurse takes out a syringe that is a little larger than usual….It has some weird green liquid in it….

"You need to be injected with this much vaccine for the dragon flu… It's okay. Look, the needle is very thin and it will somehow stick in."

The nurse says that with a creepy smile…..well it's the biggest syringe I've ever seen, but it isn't anything insane….But why do I feel that somehow I've avoided something terrible?...

"Unfortunately, this serum is going to be injected within the bone marrow residing in the lowest section of the spinal cord so that it can produce itself naturally amongst white blood cells...….So it's going to hurt….a lot…"

The doctor gave me a sympathetic smile…..that thing….is going into my back bone?...

..Shit….

"Please turn around and lift your shirt."

The nurse instructs me to lay down with my shirt up. I complied and lie down on my stomach….

"You may want to hold him down."

Uh oh….

"Aniki, Koneko…"

"...Right."

"...Mm…"

Kiba and Koneko heed my call and come to hold me down. Koneko climbs on top of the bed and sits down on my legs. Kiba grabs my shoulders to hold down my upper body.

"I'm injecting it now."

Only a few moments after the nurse said that, I felt a very precise sharp pain in my lower back.

-!-

 **Jerk!**

I immediately felt my body whip and twitch harshly with the injection. I grit my teeth and the sheets tightly.

It hurts-! Ah it fuckin hurts-! It's almost as bad as getting pierced with light-!

"Senpai…"

"It's alright Ise. You're doing great."

"Almost done."

I can feel Koneko's hand rubbing my back gently while Rias whispers to me. It feels like my back is starting to become numb.

"All done."

I finally let my body relax despite the fact that it still felt like the needle was inside me.

"...Ow….."

 **Part 2**

…That is how I was injected with antipyretic. I returned home and am sleeping quietly on my bed, alone. I also drank the medicine given to me, as instructed.

Compared to how I felt before going to the hospital, I'm feeling much better. However, my body still feels heavy.

Ugh, just lifting my body up a bit, makes my head spin and going to the toilet takes a lot of effort…..My sexual desire also isn't increasing I think. Well, if I was having an ecchi feeling even in a situation like this, that would be a problem in it's own way…...not that I can even tell since I'm alone.

" **Cough** **cough**."

…..Uggh, I'm still coughing. It's a bit different from the cold I had when I was a human. A Devil's fever has similar symptoms to a human's fever, but there is one critical difference: that is, we can't use our demonic powers.

The aura which is the source of demonic power doesn't come out from our body. Apparently a fever also affects whatever creates our demonic powers and once we get sick that process is stopped.

I barely have any demonic powers, but I can still sense coldness, which is one of its traits. Unlike a human's fever, our "sixth sense" becomes unstable and I am feeling insecure as a result.

It's similar to the uneasiness of being unable to go to the toilet alone, after watching a horror film. Apparently reincarnated Devils, who suddenly gained demonic power, get this feeling when they suddenly lose their demonic powers.

So I am having this cold scary feeling….. Maybe it's because of my sickness, but I really want someone with me because, I feel very lonely right now…..

Apparently, the dragon flu causes an inability to breathe fire and the loss of special abilities, but since my body is human-based, I don't suffer those effects. Only my body feels exhausted. Unbelievably exhausted.

Oh yeah, from today until my fever gets better, I have to sleep by myself.

Uuu….I feel lonely without my Asia by my side….

-!-

I got the sudden urge to cough violently. But for some reason it felt like something more was coming up. I made the decision to run to the bathroom connected to my room.

The moment I reached the sink.

" **COUGH** GOH! BLEH! **COUGH**!"

I began to vomit and cough.

"...Ugh…."

I groaned as I opened my eyes. When I looked properly into the sink I saw something that was unsettling.

Blood.

"...Ddraig….is this…."

[Indeed Partner. It is as I explained before. This is one of the effects of using the new form you created "Ultra Instinct".]

….I see...

 **Clink**

I opened the faucet and let the blood slowly wash out.

That's right. Ddraig already explained it to me….But the new form ended up with some setbacks. I'll explain.

[Ultra Instinct] is a new form that I developed and used only once during the battle with Loki, without even testing it. Apparently, testing it out may have been a great idea. Crazy right I know.

But anyway, the reason is because of the effects of using it.

Despite what others may think [UI] is a form that does not give me any sort of significant power boost, if any at all. That's because it is not a form in the same way that Scale Mail is a form. In order to enter [UI] I need to concentrate to an unreasonable degree to activate the form. That's because I have to focus on digging deep into the realms of the Sacred Gear and allowing Ddraig to enter my consciousness. I was only able to focus at that time thanks to Akeno. For some reason being able to feel such strong emotions overflowing within me allowed me to clear my mind perfectly enough to enter the form.

In this form Ddraig can see the world through my eyes and through the Gear. He can also feel auras through the Gear. Almost like the Scale Mail becomes a skin for him. So much so, that if Ddraig so wished he could easily take control over a certain part of my body and move it himself. He can also control the output of my power to the perfect amount necessary for combat. Not to mention my instincts themselves skyrocket to the utmost capability. I can hear every breath from my comrades from a mile away- hell I can even hear their heartbeats. I can smell every sweatdrop, I can feel every fluctuation in power whether big or small. All in all, the form is perfect for a fighting style like Ryu Style and for defeating/fighting enemies stronger than myself. Even though it provides no power boost it still makes up for a serious difference in ability.

It's kind of funny really. According to Ddraig it's actually easier to reach his consciousness and activate the form than it is to reach my past predecessors. That's because their consciousness are locked away in the deepest, darkest part of the Gear. Ddraig said that if his consciousness was locked away as deep as theirs then he wouldn't ever be able to speak with any of his hosts. But he still believes that, should I try, I would be able to reach the spirits of my Senpai. I just can't try right now because of how weak my body is.

Which is exactly the problem with [Ultra Instinct].

Since [UI] is a form that doesn't provide me with any power and rather is more of a state of being, the drawbacks of using it are a bit different. Usually when using a form it'll deplete your stamina and Magical/Demonic/Dragon power to a certain extent equal to the amount of time used.

[UI] doesn't require using any power to activate or use. So there's only really one thing left to take.

My Stamina.

The amount of stamina required to maintain or even activate the form is- _**Appalling**_. There is no greater explanation than to simply say that the stamina depletion is _abysmal_. I cannot emphasize enough how terrible it is.

Just activating the form and holding it for as long as I did during the battle with Loki, is equal to 15 days of harsh training with Shishou on the mountain nonstop with no breaks whatsoever while in Scale Mail…..

In other words, it's the most absolute and perfect method to exterminate stamina there is.

It was no wonder I felt so unimaginably exhausted after my battle. The feeling was beyond exhaustion.

The consumption is so terrible that my body itself cannot possibly compensate. So as a result, my body receives massive damage alongside major exhaustion.

That's why I'm in the bathroom spitting blood.

It's easier to look at it from an RPG game perspective. My body is in a condition similar to losing "HP" continuously. Every hour I spend in bed I recover my stamina and health, but at the same time my health lowers again. So if I were to gain "20 HP" an hour, I would also lose "-20 HP". So in the morning before I went to the hospital I was basically running on negative HP numbers. Which I'm not sure is possible, but I have really no other way to explain it. Basically, my stamina was practically at 0 and since there was nothing left to leech off of I just started losing actual health as a result.

All in all, I'm weak, I'm bleeding for a while, and I can barely walk.

So I feel great!

Anyway, take this all with a grain of salt. After all, life isn't some video game where you gain XP and level up and stuff. That would be stupid.

….

Why do I get some creepy feeling when I think about my life as a real life gamer…

[How is your condition Partner?]

Ah, Ddraig. Meh. The same. It's pretty terrible. You should know that. Why do you ask?

[I have become aware of an Anomaly.]

Anomaly? A Red Dragon Anomaly? Hehe….

[Very much so.]

Heh...what?...

[Try releasing some aura on your hand.]

Hm? I thought you said that was a bad idea?

[Indeed. But this must be seen.]

….I became suspicious of Ddraig's words and gulped a bit….

I decided to surround my hand with aura….

 **Ooooohmmm**

That familiar quiet sound of something similar to a breeze of wind came out….and…

My hand was covered in my red aura….But for some reason...it was just a bit lighter than usual.

It couldn't have been more than 2 seconds when I felt it.

 _A searing pain on my hand._

 **Sss!**

"AH!"

I immediately dispelled my aura out of reflex. I held my hand under the sink faucet in pain. What did…?

After letting the water run on it for a couple seconds I brought my hand back out.

….there were light red burn marks on my hand…..

"...Ddraig…..what….."

[I do not know Partner.]

...I exited the bathroom on my weak legs and slowly put my aching body back in my bed….

Ah shit. Everything still hurts. Even my dick hurts…..THAT IS NOT A JOKE….

 **Dakun**

The sound of the door being opened. When I looked that way….

"Ise, are you resting properly?"

It was Rias in white clothing!

Rias in a nurse costumeeeeee! She's showing her legs that much! Ugh!

" **Gough**!"

I got so excited that I coughed. I don't know why but my chest was filled after seeing Rias in a nurse's costume. I think my pulse became faster as well…..Are? I thought I couldn't get lecherous thoughts when I was like this?...but somehow it feels like I'm more perverted than usual…..

"…..Haa..haa…Hi..Hime...that's...It's amazing….But somehow I'm in p..pain…...a very important part of me is feeling intense pain right now.….."

Even though my body is getting worse, I was shedding tears of gratitude at Rias appearance. Or actually I think it's because it hurts…..

Aaah, like I thought, my perverted core has somehow been strengthened because I'm sick. This is the worst possible outcome….

"H-Hey, Ise. Are you okay? You look like you are in pain. Maybe this costume failed? I wanted you to get better even by a bit, so we decided to do this together….."

She approaches me in her nurse costume and extends her hand towards my cheek.…Ow….maybe I'm going to be dying today…

"Ise-san, are you okay?"

 **-[!]-**

-! Asia's voice. When I looked that way, there was…..!

My eyes were glued to the goddess in white clothing.

"D..Did something happen…..?"

Asia has a question mark above her head while tilting her head...

...

 **《** **CRITICAL HIT** **》**

….For the innocent Asia to wear a nurse's costume which is a symbol of purity. I was gazing at her with fascination because there isn't any combination that surpasses this combo existing in this world…..

Asia in a nurse's outfit. It's not something which merely fits her! She is one of those types of girls who heals your heart! She has the ability to heal! Asia who has all those criteria is wearing a nurse's outfit! Of course it will suit her! It's not something you can express, but it simply suits her!

I started feeling as if a goddess truly exists now! No! It definitely exists! The Goddess stands here before me! I am not worthy!

…..I'm going to keep this image of her, along with the current Rias, within the photo album inside me. This is the best…

" **GUHA**!….Ri..Rias…...and My Asia….it suits you both… It's the best….. You haven't failed at all….. Just seeing this makes me happy that I am alive…"

I gave them a forced smile while pressing on my chest and gave them my gratitude. I even started to get a nosebleed. I don't know whether I got this nosebleed because I got excited, or because of my low HP, but I understand this is a serious condition for me right now…

I smiled at both of them while shedding tears.

"Ise! Hey! We only came to bring water and soup!"

"Ise-san, please don't die!"

Both of them hold my hand….. I am being watched over by two beauties in nurse outfits… I can't ask for more…..

"…I suppose this is the end for me..…..I leave my old porno-mags to you. Seriously…..please dispose of them…..they are a stain on my past…and my DVD's...you can't keep them as a memento of me, okay…? I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what I needed to say most My Asia…."

"What are you saying! Here, at least drink some water!"

"Ueeeen! Ise-san is….!"

"Asia, don't cry. You know this boy won't die from something like this, right?"

I took some water and slept (lost consciousness) after having some broth.

 **-DxD-**

…...The next time I opened my eyes, it was already night.

Around this time, the job of a Devil should be over. ….I ended up taking a day off. Even though I'm like this, I have customers as well, you know?

Today Rias and Asia aren't in my bedroom. As I thought, it's lonely….

….Huh, I feel some weight on me. It's not from the fever. There is clearly something on my body. When I touched it, I felt something very soft.

When I looked…..there was Koneko, in a white costume, while having cat ears and a tail!

"Suu….suu…"

She's asleep and her breathing is gentle.

…..Hmm? Actually, my body is feeling warm. Perhaps she was using Senjutsu to make my Ki flow better? For quite some time, as well.

As a matter of fact, I'm feeling better in general...my stamina must be recovering thanks to the Senjutsu...

…..Koneko. She must have healed my body, on top of finishing her job as a Devil…

"…..Nya. Please get….better quickly….."

Ah….My little Koneko…

"...Ahem…"

My throat feels dry…..I'm getting a weird feeling….

"Suu…"

Her breathing is soft…..I bet I could slide my hand down her shirt and she wouldn't notice...actually….I don't think she'd mind anyway…

-! Wait No! No, No, No! Bad Ise! No touching!

…..

I say that even though my left hand has somehow already been laying on top of Koneko's nice butt for some time….

…

…...Squeeeeeeeze…...

Aaaaaaah…..

Ow…..

-!Okay that's enough!

I shake the perversion out of my head.

I started thinking about how I even got sick in the first place. Could it have been because of the new form? That doesn't seem likely. Maybe just the Dragon Flu? But then why'd I get the cold? I'm not Xenovia so maybe I didn't take care of my health?

"….Maybe there was a source where I caught my flu."

While I was muttering.

"We think that it may be the virus which the salesman, who came to do some trading with Rias, had. You know how we sometimes call salesmen into the basement and do some shopping?"

Aaah, you sure do those kinds of things sometimes. -! Wait!

Akeno was there and appeared to agree with my suspicion in a small voice!

She was sitting on the chair next to the bed without me realising it…!

As I thought, she is also wearing a nurse's costume! On her legs she is wearing fishnet stockings, which are exposed under her small skirt…! Ooooooo…. Nurse costume and fishnet stockings….! That's the best combination there is!

She has her legs crossed! Akeno! Please cross your legs again! Your thighs are so bright! Your erotic gesture is very bad for my body right now! But thank you!

There isn't any better pain than this, huh!….Ugh, actually my pulse is racing…..my blood is being pumped to different parts of my body that are starting to expand because of it…..Ow...it hurts...

"Ara ara. Are you okay? Koneko-chan and I are in charge of you from midnight, you know? So I will be giving you service until morning "

S…Service! I'm able to receive services from Akeno in a nurse's outfit!

Aaah, if I was healthy at times like this, then I could probably have made a naughty request…..

No, probably because I am sick, I was able to see everyone in nurse outfits.

Akeno's face gets closer.….My heart is beating faster…..

Akeno whispers in my ear.

"I will wipe your face now."

Saying that Akeno raised the level of my pillow and then she raised my head. She starts to wipe my face with a wet towel. …The wet towel feels good.

…But my eyes were glued to the phenomenon occurring right in front of me…..! Every time Akeno, who is bending forward, wipes my face….her oppai are jiggling right in front of my eyeeees~…..!

"How is it?"

Akeno asks me if she wiped my face correctly. But I'm not concerned about that right now…..I'm more focused on the breasts which are bouncing right in front of me! They are swaying left and right-! Back and forth! Uuuuuuuuuuu~ breasts are the best~ Koneko is the only one allowed to not have breasts! Anyone else is unforgivable! Uuuuuu~

"…Guhehehe~…..To the r-right and the left…"

"Right? Left? So you want me to wipe your cheeks more then? Ara ara, Ise-kun is making a very lewd expression. It's been so long since I've had the chance to see it. Maybe I am special. Maybe I am able to bring out the weakness of the _Big Red Dragon_ ~"

"...Huehuehue...B-Big….."

"Fufufu~ one of Ise-kun's hands is reaching for my breasts and the other is on Koneko-chan's bottom. Bad boy~"

Akeno made a sensual smile and then says to me.

"After Ise-kun gets better, maybe playing [doctor] would be a good thing."

"D..Doctor you say….?"

"Yes, like this—"

I don't know where she got it from, but Akeno took out a stethoscope.

She then puts the stethoscope to her oppaaaaaai!

BU!

Seeing the stethoscope stick to her oppai, my nosebleed spurted out, very strongly. AH! And blood is built up somewhere else too! Stop-! Koneko will definitely feel that!

"A situation where I get examined by Doctor Ise…."

My brain was destroyed with her lustful voice….! That is one of those scenes which comes up in a naughty DVD…!

Then I started to imagine a scenario in my mind!

[Oh, Himejima-san. Is there something wrong with you today?]

[Doctor, my chest hurts so much… I definitely must have come down with a very bad disease…..]

[Now, don't say that. Let's check you out using my stethoscope. Oppai…..Show me your breasts.]

[Y…Yes. Please do.]

[Hmm. Now, is it over here?]

[Ann! T-That isn't the place…. Geez, Doctor~]

[Hahahaha, I'm sorry about that!]

….I can't. I started to breathe harder, even if I imagine an erotic situation. I should be resting, but why am I feeling more pain, just by imagining such classic erotic things….!?

That's because of the way Akeno is acting! Of course it would turn out like this!

"Akeno… What are you doing…..?"

The sudden voice of Rias! When I looked, Rias had come in, without me realising she was there! She looks really mad… She's even covered in aura…

"Ara, Rias. You came. Rather than that, you have become very good at entering a room without making your presence felt, lately."

"Of course. If I didn't attain a skill like this, I have a feeling that Ise would've been eaten by you. I don't know the reason behind it, but you also learned a technique which allows you not to be caught by Koneko's senjutsu technique of searching, right?"

"Oh my, you say it as if I'm some kind of beast. So rude. It's a simple thing for a maiden in love to make the impossible possible.….But eating Ise-kun deliciously would definitely be dreamy."

….Both of them glare at each other with intensity.….I feel a different kind of coldness piercing through my skin….. I really think the atmosphere in this room is the worst type there is….. It's bad for my body…

"….Koneko is sleeping, and the condition of Ise's body is important. Let's head to the rooftop, then."

"Yes, deciding who is the better nurse tonight might be a good thing."

Both of them, sparking with hostility against each other, left the room…

A bit later, I heard noises of lightning and something loud from the window…so I acted as if I didn't hear anything.

I sighed at the usual battle between the Onee-sama.

Then there was someone else who entered the room….. It was the silver haired nurse, Rossweisse-san.

"So you woke up? Did you receive your medicine from Rias-san and Akeno-san?"

I shook my head at her question. Confirming that, it seems like Rossweisse-san felt down about it. Rather than that, you also came wearing a nurse's outfit so faithfully, huh Rossweisse-san. I'm quite moved.

"That's what I thought. When I went past them in the corridor, they were releasing very strong auras, so I thought it might have turned out like this."

Saying that, she approaches me, takes medicine from a bag and gives it to me along with a cup of water.

"Taking the medicine with an empty stomach isn't recommended, so here you go."

Rossweisse-san hands me several small pieces of solid food which look like biscuits.

"It's a Valhallan, nutrient-rich food. You can eat it simply and also get all the necessary nutrients with only this small portion. Normally it would be better to take proper food, but this will be the better for you right now."

"T-Thank you very much."

I said my thanks and then put the biscuit into my mouth.

Ah, it isn't that hard. It's quite soft. And also sweet.

"I think it will be easy to eat since I added a little bit of sugar."

"You did all this for me?"

I asked and Rossweisse-san replies with a unpleasant face.

"Everyone seems depressed if you don't recover. The team's mood maker should get better immediately…...and I don't want you to be unhealthy (mumble).."

She says something to me strictly, but her cheeks are a bit red and she ends in a whisper.…..So Rossweisse-san is also worried about me. …I really need to recover quickly.

I don't know how much of a mood maker I am but, for my comrades, I can't stay like this any longer.

"…Senpai…..please get better…."

I felt like I would heal with the words from Koneko, who is sleeping right on top of me.

"A-Ahem. Well then. I will excuse myself."

Rossweisse-san stands up and leaves.

She really is an odd girl…..

"...S-Senpai?…."

"Mm? Ah, Koneko. You just woke up huh."

I just thought of something when I said Koneko's name...ther was something i wanted to ask since a while ago...

"...O-Oh yeah….Um Koneko…...T-There's actually something I wanted to ask you…...Um….Y-...You know…..um…...do you think….would you mind…..if I called you by your real name…..if I called you….S-S-Shirone….."

…..she doesn't answer me…..

"...I-I mean-! It's okay if you don't want to-! I only meant it for when we're alone ya know-!..."

Her head is low and I can't read her expression. Her entire head is releasing steam and more red than I have ever seen before…..as I thought, i-is it too much?...

"...N-No...it is…...Okay…...I would…..like that…but..."

"Ah! R-Really?! T-That makes me happy….S-Shirone…..you can also call me Ise….."

"I-...Ise…."

"Yeah?"

"...P-...P-..."

"Hm?"

It seems like she is having trouble saying something. Her face is still too low to see. I tried to make out what she's saying.

"What was that Shirone?"

"...P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-..."

"Huh?"

What? P?

I tried looking down to where her eyes might be staring.

Our legs?

Pe-

…

….

…..

…..

…

…..There is a giant bulge touching up against Koneko's inner thigh.

…..

 **Part 3**  
When I woke up in the morning, I didn't see Koneko. She must have woken up before me.

….Yup. Within just a night, I feel much better than when I was carried to the hospital.

I feel I can go to the toilet on my own now, without a problem. My fever…has gone down quite a bit. Well, they say that the most crucial time is when your fever is recovering the most so I can't let my guard down yet. And I'm still spitting out blood so even with Koneko's Senjutsu treatment my stamina isn't fully back. Ddraig said it wasn't even at 25%...Uuuu…..I may have to ask Koneko if we can have an all night session…...n-not like that….

When I was thinking of taking a nap, my room was entered.

"Oh, Ise. You're awake?"

"Yahoo, Ise-kun! We brought your meal!"

The ones who entered were…Xenovia and Irina in nurse outfits. ….So the girls in our home are actually going to nurse me, wearing a nurse's outfit, huh.

"Does it suit me?"

Xenovia asks me while giving me a peace sign.

"…Yeah, both you and Irina look good."

Both of them did a high five, after hearing my reply. The two of you sure have high tension this morning…..

Though, in exchange for being happy at seeing them in nurse outfits, it feels like my fever will worsen from being excited…

But since I want to save them wearing nurse outfits in my memory, I must see them wearing nurse outfits even if I have to force myself!

Especially Irina, who is a reincarnated Angel, is actually an "Angel in white nurse's clothing". A real Angel being a nurse sure is good.

I took a single deep breath. Xenovia and Irina brought a tray and put it on the stand which is next to my bed.

….There is an ominous-colored soup and juice with the same colour…

D..Don't tell me these two made this….? When I looked at them timidly, both of them were looking at me with keen eyes...

"Irina and I checked up on medicinal plants, that are said to be good for the body. We gathered as much as we could."

"It has perfect marks for nutrients! It's a soup and juice, that will make you recover immediately!"

….What a bright smile. They must have made it with great effort. But, I haven't seen either of you cooking before you know….?

I only feel uneasy about this.

Rather, this soup! Something unknown is appearing in the soup! Is this a leg…? And it seems like there is an eyeball as well… You must be joking, those aren't medicinal plants…..!

This is something you are not allowed to see… If this was a television programme, they would definitely be censoring this! In fact-! Are those mosaic spots I see?! Is my brain censoring this?!

I also wonder what kind of ingredients you need, to make juice like this with bursting noises and bubbles popping…. Both of them definitely have ingredients that aren't medicinal plants!

Both of them are looking at me worriedly!

[As I thought, my cooking isn't….. So I can't even do a single household chore after all…]

[I'm so worthless….. This makes me a failure as an Angel… Michael-sama, please give divine punishment to me…..!]

…It feels like that is what's going through their minds.

…Okay. Okay then! I just have to drink it, right!?

I cannot decline it and betray their expectations!

I made up my mind and put the spoon in the soup.

 **Shuuuuu** ….

H-Hey…

The moment I put the spoon in, a mysterious gas was coming out from the soup…

Ugh! What is this! It's getting in my eyes! My tears won't stop! This is a hazardous substance! This definitely isn't something with perfect marks for nutrients!

I swallowed and was just about to lift up the spoon…..

"I...Ise-senpai!"

Oh thank God! The one who entered was Gasper in a nurse's outfit! Even you wear nurse outfits at times like this!? W..Well, it does suit you…

"W-What's wrong?"

When I asked, Gasper answers with a frightened voice.

"A G…G…G…Guest is hereeee~! Senpai's friend came here to see how you are doing, after finding out you got a cold~!"

What? Came to see me? My friend? Who is it? Is it my evil buddies, Matsuda and Motohama? Or is it Saji? I started to imagine my friends in my head, but dropped the spoon on the floor when I saw 'the being' which entered while saying "Nyo".

"Devil-san, I came to see you –nyo."

Thick arms! Thick chest! There was a large man in a nurse's outfit with an unbelievable amount of muscle!

"Mil-tan!?"

Yes, he(she?) is my regular customer from my job as a Devil! And her name is Mil-tan! A "girl born from a man" with overwhelming muscles who desires to become a mahou shoujo!

Rip...Rip...Rip…

Look look look look! Mil-tan's nurse outfit, which isn't fitting her size, is screaming because of being pushed back by her muscles!

Gasper led Mil-tan in and then ran to the corner of the room saying "I don't want to die. I don't want to die….", while his body is trembling. Oh No! Gasper who is also similar to this person in their "interests" is being traumatized! Don't look Gasper! You are much more beautiful!

Xenovia and Irina are shocked at the entrance of Mil-tan.

"…..Who is this guy? I feel unbelievable pressure coming from him….. I can tell that he is a famous warrior….. No, when I was at the Vatican, I think I saw a similar **warrior** when there was a plan to fight a certain **Vampire tribe** …"

No, that was most certainly the descendant of Van Helsi-

"…He has an atmosphere I haven't seen in the database in heaven as well… He seems like he is a nurse who has been through many battles….. Ummm, he's a human…..right?"

Both of them looked serious.

You two are thinking too much about her! He's just a hentai…in other words, a girl born from a man! You can say that he is the same type as Gasper, who is also a girl born from a man…..but Gasper himself has lost his will to fight after being taken out by Mil-tan's " _ **haki**_ _"_ …..

Seeing me, Mil-tan starts to shed many tears.

"…..Devil-san certainly must have fallen sick because Mil-tan was calling you every night –nyo…."

Somehow, he seemed to have a misunderstanding….. Mil-tan, even though he looks like that he has the heart of a maiden so it's difficult if he gets a misunderstanding…..

He seems to be shaking, but his muscles appear to be tensing, can you please stop!? Look! Even Xenovia and Irina got into their battle stances after sensing danger!

"M..Mil-tan….. I'm okay. It's just a fever. I will get better if I rest a bit. After that, lets watch some Milky DVDs once again and-"

"Devil-san!"

All the furniture in my room shook at the voice released by Mil-tan, and an unknown pressure pressed against me as well!

When Mil-tan put her hand in her bag….

"I made a magical drink using the data collection from Milky –nyo."

He gives me a bottle.

Inside it is an ominous coloured liquid…..

I started to feel my consciousness going far away. It would have been better if I just lost my consciousness right now…

From morning I drank poisons…I drank large amounts of drinks, that have "medicinal plants" in them.

 **Part 4**  
I, who have drunk outrageous things since morning, am laying down on the bed.

…..After that, I expelled many things from inside me, in the toilet…. Were there really any medicinal plants inside them? The soup and juice made by Xenovia and Irina, then on top of that a special drink made by Mil-tan. I want to praise myself for surviving after drinking those. Of course, I expelled those through the "other end", the natural way.

The only thing that came out of my mouth was still blood.

Anyway, I didn't want to eat anything for lunch. After drinking something like that, my stomach can't take anything. I was killing time, watching TV by myself.

I took a break from school today. I'm listed as being on sick leave. Checking on my condition, it was decided that I will take a break for three days.

It seems like the other Devils at school, the Sitri group, were injected with a vaccine. I did go to school before falling ill after all. Being cautious about it, isn't a bad thing.

…..So everyone is at school, huh? Oh yeah, I received an email from the two idiots.

[You're telling me an idiot can also get sick!? No, maybe you can fall ill if you are a big pervert!]

[You aren't possibly having a video marathon, by watching the treasured DVDs you have, are you!? Also return the DVD "The Legend of the Secret Bath Discovery IV: Welcome to the Spa for the Big-breasted!", I let you borrow before.]

Yeah. They sure are rude guys. When I recover, I'm gonna punch Matsuda and Motohama. Also, I will give that DVD back to you smashed, Motohama.

When I looked at my wrist watch, it was already time for club. Right about now, they should be eating snacks while having a laugh.

So no Devil's job for me today as well, huh.….Since I have been working the whole time moving my body, it's been a while since I rested like this. Something like this isn't bad at times.

However, I feel lonely. So I would rather stay with everyone instead.

…I should get better as soon as I can.

As I thought that, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

When I respond, only one person entered the room.

-!

A single bishoujo enters my room.

Her hair is long, and her body is slim. Though she has some curves. She is a girl who looks to be about the same age as me and who looks pure. The mole under her eye left an impression on me. Most of all, she was also wearing a nurse's outfit.

Those eyes….that aura…..

….I'm familiar with this person.

It became a hot topic in the clubroom when Azazel created an item not so long ago.

"…..…..Are you Kiba?"

The bishoujo nods shyly at my question.

"Yes."

Yeah, the gender-changing ray gun that Azazel created as a joke. If you get hit by that ray, your gender changes. If you are a guy, then you get changed into a girl. If you are a girl you get changed into a guy. It's possible to transform for a bit…..there's even a permanent change button on it for some reason…..

The clubroom became a disaster when Rias and the other girls changed into handsome guys…..

I still wanted to have sex with Asia of course. Girl or not My Asia is still mine. Besides she still looked androgynous enough.

Back then, I also used the ray on Kiba as a joke and made him into a girl. I was really shocked when Kiba turned into the type of girl I like…

By the way, Gasper was also hit by the ray and his appearance didn't change at all, Lololololol.

…..…I pinched my cheek thinking this is a dream, but….ouch. It isn't a dream!

I pointed my finger at him while my arm is shaking.

"Y-You, why did you return to that form again? More than that, why are you here? Why am I..I…I getting confused this much…?"

Of course I would become confused if this guy enters my room, while being a "bishoujo in a nurse outfit"!

Why is this guy here at a time like this!? It should still be time for the club!

Kiba says while wriggling.

"….The story about wearing a nurse's outfit was becoming popular in the club. Then Sensei called me all of a sudden and…."

[How about you also meet Ise in a nurse's outfit? He was really interested in you when you became a girl, so maybe he would be happy, perhaps? To cheer him up, how about you do this as his friend?]

:Is what he said to him.

What did he do?! Damn Ash Crow! …W-Well, certainly this guy looks cute when he turns into a girl! Since he originally was a handsome guy, of course he will turn into a bishoujo! And he sent him like this on purpose!

I'm happy, but I feel this wasn't needed, but I also feel Kiba being a bishoujo isn't a bad thing…...Oh no…...as I thought, my perversion is higher than usual…

I swear I'm not playing for both teams here!

I was filled with complicated feelings and Kiba asks me, with a red face.

"….D..Do I look good in it?"

Yes!...…The nurse's outfit certainly does look good on her! I could say that with my mouth and tell her, but it feels like I would lose if I actually do that! It really feels like I would lose if I admit it!

I should act, since my heart is beating fast because of my flu. Let's do that. If I don't, it feels like something important inside me will break! I will no longer be the same man!

...…Ugh, somehow I'm feeling dizzy.

I urge Kiba to sit on the chair next to the bed.

"….Take a seat. First of all, tell me if anything changed at school today. You will also tell me what you guys talked about at the club as well, right?"

When I asked him roughly, he responds to me happily by looking at me and saying "Yeah!"

So this guy was also worried about me in his own way, huh? Well, he is my brother after all. Or rather my sister at this point….When I was thinking about the relationship between us….

"Ah."

Because of wearing heels he isn't used to wearing, he trips on his legs and falls this way!

Kiba falls onto my chest where I had my upper body up!

"H-Hey, are you okay?"

When I looked into his face, the face of a bishoujo is right in front of me.

We stare at each other for a while…..

"U…Umm…."

Kiba gazes elsewhere and he seems to be enduring something while putting on a red face.

Hmm? I was in wonder, but I feel a soft sensation in my hands….

When I looked….my hands are touching Kiba's breaaaaassssts!

"Ah, sorry!"

I said sorry and moved my hands! ….The sensation of the oppai in my hands! There was no doubt that it was the same, as that of a girl!

….Kiba's oppai was soft.

"No no no no no no no!"

I shook my head hard, and rejected what was in my mind just now!

He's a guy! He's a girl right now, but he's usually a guy and he's my comrade who is also my friend! And he is like a brother to me!

Shit! Why is my heart beating this fast!? I think I'm having a panic attack!

Kiba, whose face is red, was holding his chest. Why are you reacting like that!? Can you please laugh it off with your usual handsome face by saying "Oh, my. Looks like I had my breast groped"!

Does that ray also make the person's heart into that of a maiden!? Please stop! At this rate, I will also start to develop a thing for 'those' kind of things as weeeeeeell! If something like that were to happen then you could never be allowed to return to male form! I won't allow it!

Even his body is perfectly that of a woman's! Big breasts, long hair, smooth skin, girly voice! Even the pheromones he releases are that of a woman's! I thought my senses were dulled because I was sick, but I can smell it very clearly! His muscles are all gone too! Kiba isn't the most built guy like me or the bulky Sairaorg, but his body is still toned. That's all gone now!

I'm already in pain with my fever, so please don't make me have a new turning point in my life here!

"…Ise-kun, I….."

When Kiba was about to say something with soggy eyes…..

"Ise, we came back early because we were worried about you."

Rias and others have come home...

"So we will make something good for your body-"

 **DROP**

When Rias saw the situation in my room, she drops her school bag silently while smiling.

"Rias-oneesama, what's wrong?"

Asia pops her head out from behind Rias, with a puzzled expression. She then sees me on the bed and Kiba.

"….Hauuu! Ise-san and…..Kiba-san!?"

Asia trembles while the lights in her eyes are turning on and off!

After that, each of the girls become astonished at the situation in my room. After a pause they shout at once.

" " " " "What is the meaning of this!?" " " " "

I am cornered by the girls, but I tell them while protecting Kiba, who is panicking.

"Wait, this is-!"

"I never thought Ise-kun and Yuuto-kun would develop a relationship like this without noticing it…."

Akeno has a complicated expression.

"No, that obviously isn't the case here…"

"I….I came here by my own decision."

Kiba also says.

"…..Came here by his own decision. So their relationship has progressed that far already…."

Koneko is thinking too far ahead! But I almost did things with you just last night!

"Kiba-san is a man…and I'm a woman, yet…"

Asia's eyes are full of tears! Holding her shoulder, Xenovia tells her.

"Asia, Ise might be trying to master a path we can't possibly come to understand."

"You are right, I think they call this the [Dual Blade]… Aaaah, this is so corruptive and heretical!"

Irina was nodding her head a couple of times. No, don't confirm it!

"I...I should also become a girl to do things with Senpai…."

I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT!

I knew you had those kind of interests Gasper! Well…...since it's Gasper I guess it's okay….No I mean-!...

…..…..I-I'm not adding you to my harem….

Rossweisse-san hasn't returned yet because she's a teacher….but this situation is very hard to endure! Help me Valkyrie woman!

…Ah, my heartbeat is getting fast and I started to get dizzy… Did I perhaps get worse…..?

Even so, I continued to give my excuses. At this rate I would end up living with them while they have the wrong idea! Absolutely not thaaaaaaat! Asia I swear when I was flirting with your male self it didn't mean anything! It's just because it's Asia ya knoooow!

"….A..As I was saying, Kiba and I aren't in that sort of relationship and…. Rather, Kiba was the one who was concerned about my well being and….. **Cough** - **cough**."

…Oh yeah, today I only took in those poison like things, so I lost any stamina that I gained…..

…I think I'm getting hungry as well. I also expelled all the things I took in this morning, so there is nothing inside my stomach…

"…I understand that Azazel is the cause of all this, but it is also Yuuto's fault. You should have told us. If this was the case, I wouldn't have said no, you know?"

Rias gently says that to Kiba.

"I'm deeply sorry. I was wondering if I could do something for the sick Ise-kun…."

Kiba was also reflecting on his action.….This isn't Kiba's fault…...Damn birdman...

...….Huh? My mind started to go far off…..

"Either way, we need Ise to recover or everyone won't act like they usually do. Geez, you really are a popular boy."

"B-Buchou...I also want to change to make Ise-senpai happy…...it's okay if I don't change back…."

"Ara Gasper? What was that? I feel as if you said something very concerning-"

My consciousness disappeared as Rias spoke to the others…

 **Part 5**

It's the next day.

I'm all better now!

Okay that's a lie. Thanks to Koneko's efforts with Senjutsu, I was able to recover from my sickness! But my stamina is still shit. I still don't even have half of it back. It's probably gonna take another night to get it back to that level. Either way, I feel much better aside from exhaustion! So I am now at school in the Clubroom.

I wasn't able to attend classes today, but I was allowed to leave the house and come to the clubroom. I should be able to return to school tomorrow…...or so I thought.

"Wait so, Odin wants me…..to come to Valhalla tomorrow?"

I was talking to Azazel with everyone else in their usual places. Then Azazel told us something shocking…..Odin wants me to come to Valhalla.

"Yup. Of course he invited the entire Gremory group, but the main person he wants to see is you Ise. He also gave a message. [Come Sekiryuutei. Join us for a drink. Receive your gift. Come enjoy the 'Hall of the Slain', as a warrior should]. So he says."

…..As a warrior should…...my gift?...

I certainly feel honored…..

"Gift? What sort of gift would Odin-sama want to give Ise? Right after he's recovered too."

Rias questions Azazel. He just shrugs his shoulders.

"As I said before, I don't even know myself. He didn't tell me. I've been trying to get hints out of him all week and he doesn't even budge. He just laughs it off and says [Hahaha! It's nice to be young]! Damn Geezer even treats me like I'm some sort of brat."

That's because you fucking are.

"Well, whatever. Anyway, that's the deal. So what do you plan to do?"

Azazel asked me instead of Rias which seemed to have irritated her a bit.

"Wait a minute Azaz-"

"Well, obviously I'm going."

"Wha-?! Ise!"

Ah, she looks irritated with me now.

"Ise! You could at least let me give my opinion on the matter can't you?"

"Yeah, but either way I'm going with or without you guys. Sorry. I know you don't want to hear that, but this is important. I'm going. It's up to you whether everybody else goes though."

"But…"

She gets quiet for a bit.

"Yes...Yes, I suppose you're right. You can make your own decisions…..I just feel like every time you make such a decision without me….it's almost like you're distancing yourself from me…"

"Hah? That's stupid. Of course that's not what it means. I'm a man ya know? More than that I'm a Dragon. You can't try to keep me on a leash, even if I'm your servant. To me it just feels like I'm being independent. I have to make these decisions on my own. Especially when it's a special request like this one."

"...Yes…..You're right…"

She took a quick breath. Her signature cool smile returned to her face.

"Well, I suppose it would be impolite to refuse such a generous offer. Especially from a God. Sona is going to be quite annoyed when she hears of this. She doesn't like it when she has to cover for our time out of school. And Ise just recovered from his sickness so excusing him will bother her even further."

"Meh, if she really has a fuss about it then just tell her that I'll owe her one next time, whatever she wants. It is my fault we're going anyway so just tell her I give her a favor. Or actually…..don't worry about it, Buchou. I'll tell her myself. I know what'll make her feel satisfied. She likes fair trades after all."

"...Ise, your choice of words has me concerned again…"

"Eh? Ah, ehehehe. Don't worry about it Hime. It's nothing weird or anything."

"Mou….there you go again with that nickname of yours….I don't even know where you got it from…"

Now she's blushing and acting all embarrassed.

"Well, that's cuz you're a pretty little Princess."

"Mou Ise….stop it…..it's embarrassing."

She has a really red face and it's twiddling her hair with her finger. She really is just like a normal girl sometimes.

"Ya know as long as I push the right buttons it's really easy to get what I want from you."

"Wha-?!"

"Hahahaha!"

"D-D-Don't laugh!"

Azazel stretched his non-robotic arm and sighed a bit.

"Alright. That should be enough for today. Time to go home. And as per Rias request, I'll seal this device when I return to the institute."

Azazel says that as he pulls out the sci-fi looking blaster that changes people's genders.

Ah that's right. After the thing with Kiba the girls demanded that Azazel seal that thing away for a long time.

Kiba and I exchanged glances from across opposite couches.

We quickly avert our gazes in shame.

I understand that Kiba and I are close now….but the fact that he is able to say stuff like [If it was going to be anyone then at least it would be Aniki….]...that worries me…..what worries me even more is that damn Gasper who keeps giving me looks….after what he said back at the house I'm really concerned about him…..

But all that aside; Speaking of favors-!

"Wait a sec, Azazel!"

"Hm?"

I suddenly stood up after removing Koneko from my lap and ran to stand in front of Azazel.

"What's wrong Ise?"

I took a breath and extended my hand.

"Can I borrow that device, just for one last time?"

Azazel raised a brow at my request. Meanwhile, the girls and Kiba seemed to become worried.

"No….Ise…..It can't be…..are you…"

"Hueeee! Ise-san has gone through a major change! No Ise-san! Please don't forget about me! Change me as well!"

"It's too late Asia-chan. Ise-kun is too far gone."

"I see…...So Aniki has made his decision…...it seems I will have to change my name…..I wonder how it will be explained to the students…..Yumi Hyoudou….I suppose that doesn't sound too bad…."

I decided to ignore all of their comments.

"Hm? What do you need it for Ise? I can tell you don't have any perverted ideas so why would you want it?"

I find it funny how you're questioning me because I _don't_ have any weird intentions.

"I just need it one last time. To help a friend. It's really important. So please."

He hesitated for a moment.

"Well, if you _really_ need it then I suppose I can't deny your request. Here. But don't do misuse it."

 _You do_.

He hands it to me.

"Is the permanent setting on?"

"No, only I can turn it on."

"Can you set it up please?"

He gave me a suspicious look and took the device. He spawned some magic circles and did some weird things to the device. He placed some pin inside of it and handed it back to me.

"Alright thanks. I'll be back guys."

"Wha-? Ise where are you going?"

"Just stepping out real quick. I'll meet you back at the house. Just take my stuff there."

"Wait Ise-!"

Before Rias could say anything more, I used my newly recovered Demonic Power and spawned a magic circle with what little of it I have.

 **Shiin!**

…...

After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and appeared where I wanted to. I was standing outside of an apartment complex. Since it's only minutes away from becoming nighttime (twilight) there's hardly any natural light outside. I ran up the stairs of the complex and reached the 2nd floor. I walked past a few doors until I reached one familiar stylish, pink door.

 **Ding dong! Ding dong!**

I rang the doorbell hastily as if in a hurry.

After a few seconds the door opened.

 **Dakun**

And I was greeted by the exact person I wanted to see.

"Ah, Devil-san came to see me! Do you feel all better Devil-san- nyo?"

"Mil-tan. Close your eyes."

"Nyo?"

I pointed the gun straight at his nose.

 **PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

A bright white light shone throughout the entire complex.

…..

...

...

"Nyo?"

Right before I opened my eyes I heard a small voice of confusion…..

I open my eyes and…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

Right before my eyes….was a beautiful young black haired girl...with rags that are much too large to considered her clothes…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wooohoooo! We did it Hahahahahaha! Congratulations Mil-taaaaaaaan!"

….

The girl looked down at her body….she touched her face, her breasts, and even her private place…..

"...I…..I'm…"

I smiled awkwardly while rubbing the back of my head.

"Hehehehe. Sorry I couldn't make you into a Magical girl just yet. There's some things I'll have to arrange before that happens, but at the very least this is a good first step No? Hehe...he….."

…...

...

"Um…..Mil-tan-"

"Devil-saaaaaaan~!"

"Uaaaaah!"

 **Thud!**

Out of nowhere I was tackled down to the floor by the now normal sized, female Mil-tan. Wha-?! Her rags! She's naked! Her bare breasts are against my chest! And they're big! The same size as Xenovia's!

"Aaaaah~! Devil-san! I love you! I love you so much! You made Mil-tan into a beautiful girl! How can I ever repay you?!"

"Uwaaaaaaah! Mil-tan! More importantly than that! Your breasts-! Your body-! You're naked!"

"Hm?"

She lifts herself from me a bit and looks down at her low hanging rags, exposing her bare breasts and other various parts of her nicely proportioned body!

Then she smiled brightly at me…..

"Would Devil-san like to test out my new body?!"

…..

She said that excitedly to me…..

….

 **Whoosh!**

"Ah! Devil-san?!"

I slipped out from under her and began making a run for it. I've had enough of Boy-girls for this life…

"S-Sorry Mil-tan! I gotta go! I got important things to do! I'll be back later for our contract stuff! And don't worry I'll keep my promise of making you a Magic girl so just wait okay?!"

I said that to her as I sprinted away without waiting for a response.

"Wait Devil-san! At least come in to touch my new breasts! I want to see how they feel! Devil-san?! Devil-saaaaaaaaaan~!"

I ran straight home without even looking back at all. When I reached home everyone was looking at me concerned because I returned with messy hair and no breath in my lungs. I passed out shortly after due exerting myself on low stamina.

 **END**

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How's that you fuckers?! Didn't see that coming did ya?! I bet you thought "No there's no way he's gonna do something like that" right?! Hahahahaha! Think twice motherfuckers!**

 **Hell yeah! Honestly, tell me how come no one has done this?! Like isn't it obvious?! I've been sitting here since like 2013 wondering why the fuck this shit never happened! Not a single person has taken it upon themselves to write that! Like I thought "Why not?! Nigga fuck that I'm going in!" don't even fucking me boys!**

 **So yeah, that happened. Fuckin love it.**

 **Anyway, the rest of the chapter. So I gave you an in depth explanation on Ultra Instinct. As I said before, there's really no relation between the real thing aside from the name. So Ise used the form because he felt his mind was clear enough and his heart was light enough for it. But activating it had some huge after effects. Stamina is a huge problem. So as of now he can't even really use the damn thing. Poor fool. And he had to get sick too making it all the worse. Also, changed the scene with the injection because Issei's flu was more serious than in Cannon. The reason….is yet to be revealed.**

 **Issei's aura damaged him? Was it because the output was too strong? Who knows. Not you certainly. Not yet at least.**

 **A gift from a God? Yes. Will that be revealed next chapter? Nope! You still have to wait 2 chapters for that! LMAO! Truly sorry about that tho. Trust me guys when you see the dramatic payoff you will understand why I put if off so much! You'll love it I'm sure! Just wait a couple chapters more! That shouldn't be a problem because writing these is actually pretty easy unlike usual. I wrote this one in like one whole day. Most chapters take a few days.**

 **But next chapter is Valhalla! A completely original chapter by me! Lotta pressure (not really I've done it a lot lol) but still I'll get it done. That chapter is gonna be a lot of fun to read so I hope you guys enjoy it. It'll be pretty interesting hopefully. And you might be wondering [if the gift isn't going to be revealed then what is going to happen?] Well a lot. Odin did say to come "enjoy" Valhalla. But that doesn't mean it's filler. Issei will be meeting some really important people so look forward to that.**

 **Sidenote: No Kiba ain't gay. He's just very…..dedicated….to Issei…...Gasper tho…...i actually don't know what to tell ya because in even in LN he is very questionable….I wonder if anyone wanted him to receive the Mil-tan treatment…...tell me if you do I guess.…..**

 **Also, we got a little return of old Issei thanks to his sickness somehow increasing his perversion! Just like the Good ol times.**

 **That's all for now kids. Seriously tell me what you thought about this chapter or predictions for next one.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	18. Chapter 18: To Valhalla!

**All right boys original chapter comin' atcha! It's time to go to Valhalla! Lotta stuffs gonna happen here. A lot of it may feel like filler but again, it isn't. Issei will meet important people and see relevant things. Also, he will be receiving his gift! But you won't see it tho….**

 **Again, I'm real sorry about that but you can't see it just yet! You'll have to wait until the Sports day chapter. Which shouldn't be too long since these chapters are pretty easy to write. So just 2 chapters and you'll see it. And more than that there will be a MAJOR reveal during that chapter that's even more HUGE. Trust me, you won't see it coming. Can't wait I'm honestly shaking.**

 **Also, gotta answer a review here. What did I tell you about leaving a** _ **review that requires a response**_ **. If you don't have a fucking account there is literally no purpose in leaving it unless you want to get pointed out like a numbskull.**

 **So "Rudra": First, hahaha. The way you worded that first statement makes it sound like you're a character straight out of the LN and I kinda love it. Second, what the fuck are you on about dawg? Okay yeah there are a lot of stories pertaining to those religions, except for Greek since there's like one story on that lol, but this is not the fuckin place to complain about it sugarcube. I understand if you want a story containing those themes/mythologies but that's not really my fucking problem. I mean if you had an account you could've PMed me and challenged me to try a story with one of those Mythologies and I would've done some research and probably gotten started. But the lack of those mythologies in THIS story is absolutely not my fucking problem. As I've said this story follows the LN for the most part. And in the LN the Norse mythology serves a good role, so that's basically the reason it's being highlighted here (along with other secret reasons). So it's really not my problem if they ain't here. Those mythologies aren't the premise of this story so they don't get much screen time. That's that. "Issei as he is now is boring" for not being a demigod? Lmao. Fuck off dawg. Read up on well written and interesting character arcs and fucking tell me that again you simpleton. "Norse mythology is boring as Hell (for me)" understandable. Still not my problem. This just isn't the story to be complaining about it at. "Just some random trained by Gods"...Hello?..Are you at the right story? Um. Issei hasn't been trained by the Gods…..and he ain't going to be. When did I fucking say he would be?...very confused. "Not thrilling enough" well I already told all of my readers that the main themes to this story are Psychological, deep woven character interaction, realistic themes, interesting character arcs and personality, and heavy foreshadowing events. So if you don't get that or just don't find what I've written "thrilling" then I seriously don't know what would thrill you other than OP Issei garbage.**

" **Not thrilling enough and a waste of your good writing talent"**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Okay you can go ahead and just fuck right the Hell off kid. Don't ever come into one of my fucking stories and tell me they're a "waste" of my writing talents shithead. If i have chosen to write something it is precisely because it is worthy of my talents and even if it isn't then I will MAKE it worthy. So to say that this is a waste of my writing talents makes you look like an absolute dipshit. Talk all the shit you want on my stories if you like. I don't give a fuck that's fine. But the moment you question my objective qualities or decisions as a writer is when I mark you a fucking imbecile in my book and every argument you throw at me becomes Null.**

 **So, for all of the witnesses to this murder, If you don't want to get ousted like a shitbag, MAKE AN ACCOUNT. Or enable PMs. Because if you need an answer I'll fuckin give you one whether you like it or not.**

 **And don't you fuckin boys dare add this to the "list of rants by Nosferatu" because this don't count. I ain't mad here. Or at least not anymore. The moment he said "waste of my talents" I just started fuckin laughing at him. Don't think this was harsh either. I'm just very blunt. "I don't sugarcoat shit. If I did my stories would be pandering garbage." That's literally my slogan. It's on my fucking profile. Besides, I have no problem doing it because it's anonymous. If it wasn't anonymous then I wouldn't have written this.**

 **Anyway, to Valhalla!**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

"What do you mean I cannot go?!"

Hello everyone, Issei Hyoudou here. It is currently early morning and the Hyoudou Household is quite lively today. That is because today is the day in which we were invited to the [ _Great Hall of the Slain!_ ] Or in other words, Valhalla!

Or more accurately, I was the one who was personally invited there.

Why? No one knows. Most likely to receive my "gift" from Odin. What that is, again, no one knows. I also wonder myself, what the Hell could it be? I'm not sure what could be a traditional gift for the Norse. Armor? That would be pretty unnecessary….moreover it makes me feel like I should also bring gifts in exchange….But if I know a thing or two about the Norse they wouldn't like that. I feel like they would find such things " _petty_ " or " _childish_ ". Something that only the _sycophantic_ type of Devils would do.

Makes sense since Rias also felt like we should bring gifts for them…...that felt a bit rude so I'm going to apologize to Rias later….

Anyway, yesterday Azazel told us that Odin invited us (me) to Valhalla. Of course, I accepted, as I have no reason to refuse and even more than that I want to see the Legendary Hall of Warriors with all of my heart. So that's why we're all running around the house preparing ourselves for the trip. Apparently he said he wants us to attend a ceremony or something the next day so we'll be staying for a night.

Speaking of yesterday, I happened to borrow a certain device from Azazel, which I then used on one of my regulars: Mil-tan. So Mil-tan is now a full-fledged woman! Forever. Not a Magical girl, but a girl nonetheless!

She seems to be pretty happy about it…..very happy actually. Happy enough that she won't stop bothering me about it...

In fact it's getting to the point where I am being annoyed. I get that she's happy and all and it's only been a day, but come on what the Hell Mil-tan?!

Why do you keep sending me shit like photos with the caption "Look I found a mole under my left breast! I didn't even know it was there!"?! Stop sending me such incriminating things! Do you know what will happen to me if the girls found out about it?!

Not to mention I woke up this morning to a message with a picture of her room, which she has now filled with mirrors. But she was still butt naked! Do you walk around your place naked now?! Actually her old clothes may not fit her anymore so maybe that is right…..But What's with all the mirrors?! You may have been covering your front, but I could see everything you know?! Your damn mirrors exposed your whole backside! Are you doing this on purpose?! I bet you fucking are aren't you!? I bet you're just messing with me! Well two can play at that game!...is what I thought when I tried answering her texts with enthusiastic responses. Something like [Do you still have all your muscles? Let me see~]...which was a mistake because she immediately sent me like 5 naked pictures to which I responded [STOP].

So I'll just have change my phone password and never look at my messages when I'm around the girls…..also ignore her contract requests for a while…

All that aside, while everyone is getting ready I'm doing something a bit different. I am currently attempting to appease a certain crybaby Valkyrie.

"I'm sorry, Rossweisse-san. Azazel already messaged me last night and said that you specifically can't go with us."

That's right. Azazel told me yesterday: [By the way, Rossweisse definitely can't go ya hear? If you do that I won't be able to pick you up. Odin already told me that if you show up with her he won't open the gates. So don't bring her.]

So unfortunately for her, Rossweisse-san actually won't be allowed to attend with us.

"Why nooooooot?! Valhalla is my home! Why would I not be allowed to return?!"

"Um….well….let's put it this way….what's the first thing you plan to do when you get there?"

"Give Odin-sama a piece of my mind for leaving me behind, of course!"

She puffed her chest proudly while she said that.

"...Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's the problem, sweetie…"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!..."

She makes a very sad teary face. Uh oh.

"Ah-! D-Don't cry! Listen I know you can't go but look on the bright side-! Uh— You'll still be able to teach your classes today! You like teaching right hehe…he.…"

Her tears build up to the max and she is about to burst out crying. No, no, no, no! Dammit! Last resort!

"A-Ah! W-Wait! I know! You want to go shopping?! You like that right?! Hey wasn't there a 100 yen shop you wanted to visit?! We can go there! Huh, how bout that?! After we come back I'll take you there myself and you can buy whatever you want! How does that sound?!"

I asked her that worriedly while holding on to her shoulder.

"... _ **Sniff!**_ _**Sniff!**_... R-Really?..."

"H-Hell Yeah! We can go the moment I get back and get anything you want! On me! How's that sound?!"

I forced a smile that twitched a bit, hoping that Rossweisse-san would take the bait. She wiped her tears a bit and had a small smile.

"...Mm…."

She nodded her head cutely.

Phew.

Thank goodness. Rossweisse-san is super loud when she cries and it can get pretty annoying. Or with people like me and Koneko it'll really hurt our ears.

"Ise, are you ready to go?"

Rias appeared in casual clothing. Everyone including me was dressed different than normally. I'm wearing a white dress shirt with the collar undone and the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Pretty casual I guess. Akeno picked it out for me. Rias was accompanied by most of the other girls while Kiba, Gasper, and Irina waited in the living area. They all had their suitcases in hand. Koneko was holding onto mine.

"Yeah, my bad. Let's go."

"I'm sorry you can't accompany us on our trip, Rossweisse. I'll be sure to scold Azazel the best I can when we see him."

"Eh? Ah, no, do not worry about me Buchou. I will be fine. I'll simply continue with my teaching duties and assist Mrs. Hyoudou with some house work, so I will be quite preoccupied."

"Yes, thank you for that. We'll be back soon so hopefully you can look after everything while we're gone."

"Yes. Please leave it to me."

Rossweisse-san pumped her chest proudly. You're only that confident because you're excited about what's happening when we get back….

I retrieved my stuff from Koneko and we proceeded to make our way out of the house with everyone.

"Have a nice trip everyone!" "Make sure to bring us back a souvenir!"

"Yes, Oka-sama, Otou-sama."

Rias waved back to Mum and Dad who were seeing us off from the entrance of our estate... _My_ estate... _My_ Mum and Dad.

…..

Well I suppose there's really no harm in any of the girls calling my parents "Oka-san or Tou-san"... I mean Rias has always been doing it since she moved in…..and Asia says it…. So it's not really odd, right….

….Yeah…. I'm probably just being too uptight about it.

Anyway, we ended up lying to them and telling them that we would visit Rias "Homeland" of Scandinavia. Since she's "Scandinavian" after all...

To be fair we aren't entirely lying to them. After all, the place we need to go to in order to reach Valhalla is Scandinavia. Iceland to be precise.

After exiting the front gate of our yard, there was a limousine owned by Gremory waiting for us. The servants put our stuff into the limousine and we set off.

We didn't drive very far though. We only needed to drive to a certain empty parking area to meet up with Azazel. Who, we were not surprised to realize, was not there yet. Sigh….even after he messaged us [don't be late!].

In the end, we ended up waiting so damn long that everybody was just doing their own little pastimes. Irina, Asia, and Xenovia were playing cards. Koneko and Gasper were playing Super Sm*sh brothers together on their gaming devices. Kiba was chatting with a couple of the female servants. Akeno was casually speaking with an impatient Rias who had her arms crossed in annoyance. Meanwhile I was leaning against the limousine with an absolutely furious expression on my face. No one really dared to approach me. Well, except for one person, who happened to be just as happy to see me as I was to see her.

"Ano, Ise-sama?"

"Ah."

I was snapped out of my stupor by a familiar beautiful servant.

"Sorry, Sakuya. Just a little pissed that this damn crow hasn't shown his face yet. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Ah, no, not at all. I am pleased that I am able to converse with Ise-sama again."

She smiled brightly at me. Hehe. Yeah me too.

That's right. The one I was talking to was none other than the blonde maid from the Gremory estate herself. The one I haven't seen since the incident with the whole "Waka-sama" situation. I felt really bad after she seemingly disappeared to work in another section of the estate. But luckily, I was able to encounter her after she was assigned to bring us to our destination. Until a few minutes ago we were making pleasant conversation about this or that.

Apparently, she was aware of the whole fiasco involving Diodora and the Khaos Brigade's attack on the game. Of course, she didn't know about Juggernaut Drive, but that was information only privy to the VIPs and anyone else witness to the events. Nevertheless, she said she was very worried and was able to beg Rias and her parents permission to be one of the people picking us up. Which made me feel even more bad….

" _ **Sigh**_."

I sighed heavily in frustration.

"..But more than that…..WHERE THE HELL IS THIS GOVERNOR?!"

Just as I said that.

 _ **Vroom - Vrooooom!**_

A familiar purple, custom "sports limousine" burst onto the scene. It slid to a stop in front of us. Since it was a custom one, the entire top of the car was removed to make it seem more like a sports car I assume. There was 2 people in the vehicle. A familiar woman sitting in the back section of the limo and the driver.

But the one driving wasn't Azazel. It was a woman….but somehow she seemed familiar as well.

"Yo brats. Hop on in. We're late, so we gotta get moving. If you slack off then I'm just gonna blame it on you when we get there."

….The mature black haired woman speaks rudely to us…..she is wearing a burgundy jacket which cannot hide her cleavage…..and she has a few blonde streaks in her short hair….

"Um…...who are you?..."

She looks at me like I'm retarded.

"Hah? Don't be stupid Ise. It's obviously me, Azazel."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

….What?

"Ah, these? Yeah, I had a little trouble sealing the device yesterday after trying to take off the permanent setting on it. I spent all night working on it and when Shemhazai came to get me in the morning we both ended up getting zapped and now we're like this. But thankfully the permanent setting was already off when it happened so we sealed it. It should wear off in a couple hours."

….

….

….

….

"I refuse to get in the same vehicle with this thing."

"Shut up and get in the car Ise."

"Nah, fuck that! You're kidding me right?! Azazel?!"

Immediately after we began arguing, it finally set in for the rest of the group.

-[SENSEEEEEEEEIII?!]-

A little late guys but my reaction is the same:

No No No No No No No No No No! You're seriously telling me that this Bishoujo is Azazel?! What the fuck!? This can't be happening! I don't want to see Azazel as a woman! I'm scarred! My mind is tainted! I can never unsee this! I'm fucking traumatized!

To believe that even for a second I was considering Azazel to be attractiv—!

 _ **BLARGGH!**_

"A-Ah! Ise-sama is vomiting!"

"Ise! It's alright! I know how you feel but you must endure it! Here! Touch my breasts! These are real, see! All of this is natural! These are your precious breasts! Oh no! It's not enough! Akeno! Asia! Help Ise!"

"Ise-kun! Here! Do you feel this!? They're the breasts you love so much! You can tell that they're real! You remember them! Forget about those disgusting things and only think about the ones in your palm! These belong to you! Squeeze them to your heart's content!"

"I-Ise-san! My breasts are not very big but please feel them! You told me that you liked their s-softness!"

"Oi! You little shits! What sort of things are you saying about your sensei?! What do you think you're talking about in front of people's faces, huh?!"

Ah….. I can the breasts of the girls in my hands…..yes…. Magnificent…..they are real…...this is how it should be….

"I-I-If Ise-sama requires—! Then I too shall offer my b-bosom!"

"Ah... No that's okay Sakuya…. I'm okay now…"

"Eh?... Oh…. I see…."

…...

"Ahem! Anyway…."

I stood up straight and cleared my throat. That's when I noticed the person in the back.

"Ah! You! You're Sera! Aren't you?"

The moment I called out the familiar short-brown haired girl in the back she smiled brightly at me.

That's right. This is the girl from the institute who acted as Azazel's secretary.

"Y-Yes! I am so delighted that you remember me Sekiryuutei-sama! I would have assumed you'd forgotten my face."

"Hm? Why? I don't really see myself ever forgetting you."

When I said that her face flushed over her nose making a few of her freckles look like they disappeared. She looks like she maintained her composure and fixed her glasses cooly. She really does remind me of Sona.

"I-Is that so? Hm. Well, I am pleased to hear that."

"Hehehe. I'm glad to see you."

"R-Really? I-I feel the same."

Man. Today's just been full of familiar faces.

"You want her Ise? If you want her you can keep her. Otherwise you're wasting our time."

"Hmph. Well, maybe I will fuckin take her then. If it means getting her away from all your shit then I might as well save her from you right now, you shitty governor."

"Ha. Don't be ridiculous. I am the greatest governor there is."

"Yeah, that's because none of the other faction leaders call themselves governors, shithead."

"That's enough you two. Let's get in Ise. We're just wasting time like this."

"Rias is right. Get in Ise. We're going now."

Everyone began to take their seat in the vehicle. I was about to move in and sit next to Sera so that I could talk with her..

"Wait Ise. You come sit here in front. The rest of you can sit in the back."

….

….

"What? What's with that disgusted face you're showing me?"

….

"...I refuse to sit next to that thing…"

"Grow up Ise. Come on, get in."

Kiba put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sensei, allow me to take Aniki's place."

Kiba gives me a nod. Brother! No! Not like this! You are too young to die!

"No, Kiba. I need Ise to sit here. I need to speak with him."

I placed my hand on Kiba's shoulder and shook my head sadly.

"It's alright, Kiba. This way is fine….. I'm okay with this….that's why…"

He averted his gaze painfully. I could see a tear slide down his cheek. It's alright, Brother. Remember me as I was. Live on.

Everyone entered the vehicle. I sat (reluctantly) next to Azazel in the passenger seat. I wanted to get the chance to talk with Sera a bit in the back, but that wasn't possible. Soon enough, Azazel pressed some buttons on the dashboard, and the top of the car seemingly came out of nowhere to cover our heads. After that he rolled up the windows and started the car, but he didn't go.

...Are?

 _ **Shiiiiiin!**_

Wha—?!

Before I could react, a familiar feeling and flash blinded me.

…..

After a few seconds I opened my eyes…..and outside it was green fields…

"Wha—?! Azazel where are we?!"

"Hm? Iceland of course."

"What?! We weren't going to fly there?!"

"Hah? No way. That's so boring. I don't have the patience for that. It's a waste of time."

This shitty governor…..he just teleported us straight to another continent…. Every time I think that there is a limit to how lazy someone can be….

"Okay. Let's get going."

We set off. The scenery around us was…..green. So much beautiful grass/greenery and tall mountains. Lot of mist too. It seems to be especially foggy where we are. We aren't near any civilization from what it looks like. Just a bunch of mist and grassy knoll.

I could hear everyone else in the back section of the limousine having pleasant conversation. Meanwhile I'm stuck up here with this _tranny_.

"Ise."

"What is it?"

Azazel called out to me who was resting my chin on my palm and staring out the foggy window with a bored expression.

"Odin informed me yesterday, but Loki has requested to see you. Will you go?"

"Loki?"

The Evil-God Loki who we had just defeated, he apparently has requested my presence. I don't know where he's at, but I do know he's currently being imprisoned somewhere only Odin or another higher level Gods could reach.

Why would he want to see me?

"...I'll think about it…"

"I see. Just know you don't have any obligation to visit him. It's simply something Odin decided to leave up to you to decide rather than denying it outright. He acknowledges you as your own existence. I would appreciate that if I were you. Not many higher level beings care enough to acknowledge others weaker than themselves. Or in many cases, anyone besides themselves at all. It's something extraordinary if you think about it. To be this young and have so many of the pantheon monsters with their eyes on you, it's not something that happens to practically anybody."

"Hm. That so?"

"Well, it intrigues me. Especially when some of the other more disconnected pantheons are showing interest. The Greek are especially jealous that we have you on our side. All other times, Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou were basically never taking sides, even if they did most of the time they weren't anything special. They were just power hungry brutes like all the others and would die early deaths. So taking sides was meaningless when they would just run off, rampage, and die."

"Hm? Is it really that rare to find a cooperative Sekiryuutei? I haven't been able to reach the spirits of the past possessors so I don't really know how many of them were bastards."

"Very much so. It was rare to find a sane Sekiryuutei in general. Or at least one that didn't want to kill you. All they ever wanted was to blow things up, fight strong enemies, and kill their rivals. None of them concerned themselves with what the factions did and instead fought until they died. The only ones who really lived long lives were the ones who didn't even unlock their powers, so they were ignored. There were a small number of them that were said to be rational and skilled, but most never encountered them."

"Heeeeeeeeh….."

"It's unfortunate that you don't seem interested in this kind of thing, Ise. It's very important stuff you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but—... I mean I've already listened to most of those bastards when they were trying to get me into using the Drive so I don't really care to know about the thoughtless lot. Well…...now it doesn't really seem like they're as talkative as before…..'cept for one."

"One?"

"Yeah….. I noticed it first after I woke up in the hospital from being sick a couple days ago. Usually, I can't make out what the bastards are saying since they're all talkin' at the same time, but….for some reason I could only hear one of 'em then. It's rare, but if I ever do hear something now it's usually just that one."

Azazel's expression becomes serious as he continues to drive through the mist.

"Hmm…..that may be a cause for concern."

"Don't know for now. All I can do is keep trying to reach the inner Gear to find out."

"No. Don't do that."

"Eh?"

For some reason Azazel quickly disagreed with my judgement. That's odd. Out of all people I would think Azazel would be most interested in this sort of thing.

"How come?"

"Just give up on that for now. For something like that which seems abnormal to happen in the Gear, it's best if we don't agitate it. Especially in the midst of so many different unfamiliar auras and powers in Valhalla."

"This never happened to Vali?"

"Not like that, no. It was the way you described, many voices tempting him to use the Drive, but a single influence is abnormal. Don't attempt to go any further within the Gear. You may not be able to come out right."

…...

Azazel's words sent a bit of a chill up my spine….he certainly does know more about this Gear than I do….Or at least in certain aspects. Even if he doesn't, Azazel is still a scientist who specializes in Sacred Gears. I may label him a fool, but he knows what he's talking about.

I'll trust his judgement. He's right. It's not something I fully understand. Taking a big risk like that in the middle of such an important place, it would be foolish.

"We'll see what we can do about it when we return."

"Yeah."

"By the way, there's going to be an event in a few days that's between the 3 factions. So you'll need to meet up with Tannin to discuss some stuff in preparation."

"Event?"

"Don't worry about it for now. He just wanted me to tell you that. But it's relating to _everything from before._ "

Oh, I see. So it's about _that_.

"Alright."

After that, we stayed quiet while everyone kept talking in back.

It took a little bit, but after some time Azazel's driving became slower and slower until he came to a stop in front of a forest.

"Are we here?"

"It's just ahead of us. We'll need to walk a bit from here."

Azazel opened his door and stepped out. I decided to do the same. As we exited the vehicle the others came out one by one with Sera being the last.

"Alright then. It's a bit up in front of us. Straight down that path. Ise and I will head in front. Sera, you know when to meet us up for our return right?"

"Yes, Azazel-sama."

Meet up? Doesn't that mean she isn't coming?

"Are? Sera isn't going with us?"

"Hm? Of course not. She isn't part of the Gremory group that was invited. The Gremory group are guests of the Sekiryuutei, but Sera wasn't part of that. So she's going to be the one who comes back for us when need be."

"You ain't part of the Gremory group either."

"So? I'm the Governor of the Fallen Angels. I am always welcome. It's not the same with someone who is essentially a nobody."

"..You're really starting to piss me off…"

"Stop acting childish, Ise. It's the truth. Besides, you brought along the Angel girl. She isn't part of the Gremory group either."

"Rrgh."

I growled in annoyance at Azazel, but Sera responded before I could say anymore.

"It is alright, Sekiryuutei-sama. Thank you for your concern. I was already aware that I would not able to accompany you. It does not bother me."

"...Well it bothers me."

It bothers me that Azazel is a troll, that's what bothers me.

"Let's get going. We shouldn't be wasting any time. It's only a few steps ahead."

"...Haah….. Later Sera."

"Yes, goodbye for now, Sekiryuutei-sama. Have a pleasant time."

"Thank you, Sera."

"Of course, Gremory."

We gave quick goodbyes to Sera and followed Azazel deep into the mist of the forest.

"Hm….. Somehow I can't help but feel like that Sera girl treated Ise more respectfully than the rest of us."

Rias who was walking next to me says that with a suspicious look.

"Yeah, I noticed that the first time I met her too, with Ajuka-sama. Maybe she just has a thing against Devils after all."

"She was the same to Ajuka-sama?"

"Yeah."

"...But Ise is also a Devil."

"Yeah, that confused me too. I don't really get it."

To be honest, it's not hard to guess why. And I'm sure that's why Rias now has kind of a stern expression on.

"We're here."

Suddenly, Azazel stopped. I hadn't even noticed how short of a walk we just took since I was talking to Rias, but we halted already.

"Alright then. Clear away will you? It's hard to see."

Azazel said that to No one in particular. Then-.

 _ **Foom!**_

He extended his wings and-.

 _ **Foom! Foom!**_

With a few flaps of his wings, he cleared away some of the mist covering the site ahead of us. What showed itself was…..

(—?!)

Pillars! No, wait! A gateway! And arched gateway! I see! So this leads to where we need to go? Hm. Through the gateway the rest of the forest is perfectly visible. So it must not be "on" yet.

"Hm….now what was it that did it?... Hm…. Ah! That's right."

A quick second of contemplation and Azazel has found his answer. He approached the pillar to the left and stretched his arm to touch it. He laid his hand upon it slowly. A magic circle of unfamiliar runes appeared under it.

Norse magic! So Azazel knows it! He may have just learned a bit of it to open this door, but nevertheless it's something that isn't easy. Especially if it is some sort of special equation for opening this gateway.

 _ **Shin!**_

The magic circle gave off some pale green light and—

"Got it."

As soon as he said that.

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_

An intense bright light emanated from the gateway! It blinded us! Even when it began dying down it was still too bright to look at directly.

"Alright. It's good to go. Hop in brats."

Azazel casually walked into the portal of light with a wave.

"Hah. Damn Crow."

I sighed lightly in annoyance, but walked towards the light with my eyes covered by my hand and…..

…..

When I got through…

 **-[!?]-**

We were at an altar. One sitting by a Cliffside. Ahead of me I could see it. The beautiful structures of the Norse…..the place where the Gods reside.

"Kids, welcome to Asgard!"

"UUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!"

I roared in amazement.

Asgard! This is—! This is Asgard! It's—! I don't even know how to describe it! The structures that look like they're sitting on mountains—! But they're taller than the mountains themselves! White structures with multiple sections easily topping skyscrapers! Then small white buildings like houses surrounding the greater structures below! Mountains surrounding us on every side, B-But—! The top of the tallest structures certainly peek a bit above where the mountains height is set! Mist still resides at the bottom of all the structures.

This….this is…..I don't know how to describe it…

"Are you the group escorting Sekiryuutei?"

Before I could be astonished any further, a few asgardian warriors who seemed like guards approached us.

"Yeah. I'm the Governor Azazel. These are the kids right here. That one right there is the Sekiryuutei."

The guards exchange glances with each other.

"The Governor Azazel is male."

"Oh yeah, I ended up transforming myself into a female through a complicated process, but it's still me."

They looked at us dubiously.

 _ **SIGH**_...

"I am the Sekiryuutei. Believe it or not, but what he says is right. It's complicated, but just believe me when I say that he's telling the truth."

That seemed to convince them.

"Follow us."

They began to lead us down from the altar and we descended down some stairs attached to the side of the mountain. Once we reached the bottom, a great mist was still covering our sight ahead. Asgard wasn't really visible.

"This way."

We followed them as they led us through the fog. Then when the mist cleared, I was once again greeted by the beautiful sight of tall white structures far ahead.

Azazel tapped my shoulder. He pointed his finger as if signaling for me to look down.

I looked down and all I saw was a myriad of colors!

Glass?

Its—! It's a bridge! A rainbow bridge connecting us to Asgard! This the one from Legend! The [Bifrost]! I could only be astonished as I looked down and saw the colors shine in different directions.

Are? Is it—? Are we moving? We're walking forward but, is this bridge moving?

It looks like it's moving. Like a conveyor belt. It's moving us forward while we walk!

Hm? I notice through all of my amazement that we happened to be the only ones on the bridge.

"Neh, are we the only ones using this bridge?"

I tried asking the guards who were now behind us, but the one who answered from beside me was Azazel.

"Not many people come in and out of Asgard y'know? It's a very secluded place. That's why it's so amazing that someone like the Chieftain Odin came out to have peace talks. This bridge was originally used to bring the fallen warriors to Valhalla, but since nobody really dies in war like the Vikings used to, it's more of just a bridge used for outsiders at this point. Plus, belief in Norse mythology has also dropped thanks to the developed world. Don't tell the Geezer I said that. Anyway, most residents don't leave. And if they do, they use some other methods."

I see. That certainly does makes sense.

I get an eerie feeling from the crystal shaped pillars that are on the sides of the bridge. They could probably shoot magic at us or something of the sort. For trespassers I'd imagine.

Speaking of sides— I peered over the edge of the long, wide, bridge and…..

 _ **Oooooooooooooo**_ …

(—?!)

There's nothing! There's just an abyss! N-Now that I look at it—! Everything is floating! The mountains that Asgard is sitting on—!

They're floating in the air! It's all connected somehow, but below us there is nothing but darkness holding us up!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

I turned my head after hearing a lighter than usual squeal from Gasper. He's cowering behind Xenovia in fear. Seems like he was freaked out after realizing there's an abyss below us.

Are? You smell different than usual, Gasper. Are you wearing woman's perfume or something?

"Ise, go ahead and activate your Scale Mail when we enter the first gate."

Azazel says that from beside me. Why? I mean…...alright….

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

We reached a large gate. I expected the guards to react negatively, but they didn't even care. Were they able to sense that I didn't have any hostility behind my actions?

Heh….. Somehow being around warriors with proper battle instinct like this makes me smile.

 _ **DOKUN**_...

The giant doors to the tall gates made a loud opening sound.

When they opened we were able to see—...a village? A market.

That's right, there were many structures like houses near the base of the mountain. There were villages! There were also forests and stuff.

Is this where the lower level warriors have built a life? Or are these just their descendants or something? I'm not sure who these people are.

"This way."

The guards took the lead once more. They were leading us in the direction of the large staircase that takes you up to the castle like structure. Our destination. Is that where Valhalla is?

While we were walking I began to notice that all eyes were on us. Every person in the market was staring at us in awe. Or more specifically me. So this is what you were aiming for Azazel?

Do you really want to announce our presence that much? Does our entrance matter that much?

After a few minutes we made it to the large staircase and began to walk up. People are still staring at us from below.

We passed multiple sections where guards were placed on the sides most likely to prevent anyone without permission from getting in.

After a few minutes we stopped at the top, in front of what looked to be another gate. This one was made from smooth white marble from the looks of it. And it had beautiful designs running up the pillars on its sides.

 _ **Ton! Ton!**_

When we reached the first gate at the top, the 2 guards loudly tapped their spears on the ground in unison. A signal? With that-.

 _ **DOKUN**_..

The large doors to the second gate opened slowly and loudly. What I saw inside was completely different from the outside. We were in something similar to a large courtyard. Rather than villages and small townspeople, what I saw was fountains, marble structures, pillars, statues, and straight ahead of us- one final large staircase leading up to the highest structure of all. The one which resembled a large palace. The home of the Gods. Or at least the home of Odin.

I noticed when we were on our way up here that there were many other sections of Asgard that I could see far off in the distance that were cut off from here. We seem to be taking the straight path to Valhalla, but it seems there are many other places here which we cannot reach. Those places must be where some other Gods reside. Asgard is huge….

But more than that—

"Make way! For the Welsh Dragon Emperor Of Light!"

 **[—?!]**

 _ **VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

 _ **BOM! BOM BOM! BOM! BOM BOM!**_

The moment they announced me, the blaring sound of trumpets and other instruments sounded off!

What—?! Is this—?! Am I being ceremoniously welcomed?! What is this entrance?!

 _ **Drom! Drom! Drom! Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom!**_

Then! A great amount of warriors with shields came up in lines to our right and our left and started banging on their shields with their weapons like drums! T-They're greeting meeeeeeeeee! J-J-Just like Scandinavian warriors would! Or more like a Vikings greeting?!

 _ **VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Once the trumpets sounded off again, the soldiers extended their swords into the air and created an arch of swords!

 _ **Zin! Zin! Zin Zin Zin Zin Zin Zin Zin Zin Zin!**_

This-! Our path is graced with swords! Leading up to the staircase-! And a certain person finally appeared there!

 _ **TON! TON!**_

The one who slammed his staff down while arriving near the bottom of the staircase is none other than the Chief Norse God himself! Odin!

"Lord Odin, Chieftain of Asgard has arrived!"

They announced Odin's presence and even more instruments sounded off.

 _ **VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Azazel patted the back of my armour, edging me to move forward ahead of everyone through the path created by the soldiers.

"Keep your shoulders up."

I could hardly hear him over the all the noise. But I knew what I should've done either way. I took a breath, deactivated my mask and raised my shoulders. I walked forward with everyone following a few feet behind.

As I approached the staircase Odin had just fully made his way down the large staircase and was standing ahead of it in the large open space between the path and the stairway.

I finally stopped in front of him and stood as straight as I could.

 ** _Lift_**.

Odin raised his right arm which was stroking his beard before and silenced the area.

….

The moment he did it it went completely quiet. To believe that the ones making all that noise would have enough discipline to suddenly halt their instruments so quickly is remarkable. Well, they are soldiers. Nevertheless, it only did more than enough to make me all the more fucking nerve wracked. I could hear the blood rushing through my body gush loudly in my head.

He smiles up at me and finally breaks the silence.

"I am glad to see that you would greet me face to face."

 _ **Gulp.**_

"Of course, a Man does not hide behind a mask."

I said that with a cool smirk despite the fact that I felt like I was about to pass out.

"Fff!"

He blew air out of his mouth and—

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Yes! Indeed! That is it, My boy! That is the attitude! Spoken like a true warrior. Haha! Truly. I am happy to have you here Sekiryuutei, Nay, Hyoudou Issei."

I felt a sigh of relief escape quietly through my mouth…

"I'm honoured to be here!"

"Hmph. The honor is ours as well. Now, shall we go, to the Legendary Hall of Warriors? Valhalla?"

I could feel the excitement boil within me and answered with intensity.

"Osu!"

"[Aye], My boy. Here, among the warriors of the North, you are of the same ilk as us."

"—!... Aye!"

I shot him the best confident and toothy grin I could muster. The Gee—...No. Odin, lifted his arms in the air and made a simple declaration.

" **The Welsh Dragon Emperor** — **has arrived!"**

Not even a second after he said that—

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_

An intense roar exploded all throughout the land! As if thousands were all cheering together in one moment!

 _ **VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM! Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom! DONG DONG DONG!**_

An abundance of different sounds invaded my senses! Instruments of all kinds sounding off! Warriors roaring into the sky! Something like heavy Drums! Trumpets! And even Valkyries ringing loud bells from high above us!

This-! This is-! A welcoming like this—! No other one could compare! Not even the one with the Younglings! Even if that one meant more to me, this one is simply to bombastically glorious to ever be topped!

Through all of the noise which didn't seem to stop, Odin decided to speak to us. Whether it's because we all have enhanced hearing, or because this place is so large that the sounds echo well enough so that we can hear each other well in such close proximity, I don't know.

"So I see the rest of your group has also decided to join you. It is nice to see you again, Sirzechs Lucifer's little sister, Rias Gremory."

He said that dryly while stroking his beard. Rias approached from behind and stood beside me.

"Yes, it is an honour to be here, Odin-sama. Thank you for inviting us."

"Hoho, think nothing of it girly. Of course I did not think of excluding you all from the invitation. How rude of me it would have been had I decided not to allow you visitation into my Kingdom as our allies and comrades of The Sekiryuutei."

"Yes, well, I am his master after all."

"Mm. I suppose there is also that."

Rias raised a brow to Odin's wave off response. It's almost like he didn't care for that fact as much as he did for the fact that we are comrades instead.

"Don't forget about me and the Angel girl, Geezer. We're a part of the Gremory group in our own way as well."

The one who came to my left was Azazel. Wait a minute—

"Oya, Oya. And who is this bountiful lass?"

What?... Odin said that with a perverted smile...wait….. Azazel suddenly grows a devious expression….. No….

"Oooh~ Don't tell me you've forgotten me already Geezer? Don't let these babies fool you, we've met plenty before you know?"

"Hoho~ Is that so? A Fallen one huh. Certainly your aura does seem familiar. Where could we have met, I wonder~?"

(—?!)

"N-No! Odin! Do not be fooled! This being— believe it or not— is none other than the scumbag Azazel!"

"What?!"

"Tch!"

Odin gained an expression of horror I've never seen and Azazel clicked his tongue in frustration.

Heeeeeeeeeeeeey you shitbag! You think I'd just let you get away with that?! I should kick your ass!

That's what I'd like to do, but Odin already has a terrifying aura surrounding him.

"... **Ho?**... **So you thought** **you could play one over on this Old man did you, Mischievous Governor of The Crows?**... **It seems that even [Hel] would not be a home desolate enough for your presence** ….. **nevertheless** … **[Sleipnir] and I shall escort you personally** …"

Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey! Calm down, Odin-sama! If you go any further you'll scare everyone around us! Their roars are starting to stutter a bit! It's alright! At least kill him when we get inside!

"O-Odin! Hold on! I want to destroy this fool just as much as you but if you do so now then the audiences will only feel distraught! Especially with such an aura!"

I tried reasoning with the dark figure of Odin while everyone behind me was shaking in their skin and Azazel was smiling nervously.

"A-Alright, Alright! I get it, Geezer! It's my bad! So calm down, yeah? It was just a joke so give me a break?"

Azazel tried to calm the monstrous God as well. Stop that. You're making it worse shithead.

After a few seconds, Odin's aura slowly decreased until it disappeared. Thankfully, the noise doesn't seem to have stopped. Thank the Gods these Vikings and Norsemen are so dedicated that they attempted to ignore Odin's outburst for the sake of honour. Apparently, Odin calmed himself for the same reason.

"...For the sake of preserving The Sekiryuutei's honour, I will excuse it for now. I will not allow anything to ruin the welcoming my people have dedicated themselves to."

"T-Thanks, Odin."

"Think nothing of it, My boy. We will see to that brat when this is over."

I could hear Azazel laugh nervously. I suppose even idiots like this can fear such powerful beings. Odin lifted his arm toward the large structure.

"Now then, shall we go, to the Hall of Warriors? Hyoudou Issei?"

"Aye!"

"Hahaha, good response."

Odin turned and began to make his way up the staircase. We closely followed behind. We walked up with him until we reached what maybe was the first level. By this point we were already out of sight from the "parade" like event. He stopped there and cracked his neck a bit.

"I truly have become old. How sullen. Now, step closer children. Let us make way straight for Valhalla."

As soon as he said that a large magic circle spawned beneath him.

"Ah, we're no longer walking up?"

"Hm? Goodness no. I am much too old for such a spry task. Forgive me My boy, but something as troublesome as that can be ignored in favor of bringing you there instead."

"A-Ah no it's fine."

Well, I guess even these types can be lazy too….Azazel is giving me a sneer from beside me. Don't you fucking snicker at me. At least he has an excuse for being lazy.

 **Shiin!**

We were teleported instantly as opposed to the regular ones that take a second or more. We were finally inside.

"Here we are. **Valhalla. Welcome, to the Hall of the Slain.** "

 **[—?!]**

As Odin said, we were now in the middle of a large spacious hall with crystal chandeliers above us and many rooms leading down on our sides. The hall has sort of a blue colored atmosphere to it with many of the construction being made out of crystalline, marble, and other smooth materials. The doors are shaped like massive archways. This place really is like nothing I've ever seen before.

"Come along, youngsters."

Odin lead us down the spacious hall down to one of the doorways, which seemed to be the largest one. Woah. Even Shishou could fit in this tall place easily.

"Ah, by the way Odin-sama—"

"Odin is enough, Hyoudou Issei. Unless you would prefer to be referred to as the [Sekiryuutei] as well?"

"Ah, No, thank you. Then, Odin, um sorry about not bringing a gift or something like that."

"Hm? Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, you know, since you're giving me a gift and invited me here and all. It just kinda makes me feel bad as a Dev— or actually as a Japanese man to not return the favor y'know?"

"Bah! Don't concern yourself with such worthless formalities. Leave those _petty_ and _childish_ things to the _slavish_ existences of the Devils. Not to offend you, of course."

I couldn't help but smile giddly at his words.

"Of course! Thank you!"

"Hahaha! For you to thank me for saying such a thing. It seems you have had unpleasant experiences in your time as a Devil My boy."

"Che! Hell yeah I have! All those damn weaklings and their fake smiles! Makes me want to puke! Every time I saw their faces I wanted to burn them off!"

"Hahahaha! I see. Indeed. Well that honesty is appreciated here you'll see, My boy. You'll find that my people prefer not to waste their time with incessant acts like those you have become familiar with."

"Aye!"

I had a massive grin on my face. He has no idea how happy I am to hear that. That was something that always irked me about Devil society. It disgusted me when those unctuous morons would bring themselves to smile through their teeth at me. I could always feel the urge to crush their heads in creeping up in me.

I could feel a bit of shame coming from those behind me. It must be Rias. I could definitely see her being irritated with such things as well, like during the Devils gatherings, but I also imagine she feels ashamed to be considered a part of the problem. Or at least she feels embarrassed to hear this all from me.

When we entered _the_ Hall, Odin announced our presence. There were many tables and statues in the room. More than that-.

"Oy! Welcome the Sekiryuutei properly will you, dead brats?!"

 **" " " " " " " "AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" " " " " " " " " "**

The giant room FULL of warriors eating and drinking various foods and alcohol with women on their lap and fruit in their hands, greeted me with a cheer!

Te—! Now there's a whole mob approaching me as well!? Some warriors are casually making their way to me and surrounding me! And more than that, a shit ton of beautiful Norse women! I quickly become surrounded and taken away from my group.

"Ise!"

"Hahahaha! Don't worry about him my dear. He'll be fine. Moreover, Azazel, what say we join him? There seems to be more than enough women and drink left around. And you seemed to have returned to your proper form."

Without anyone from the group noticing, Azazel was stretching his now regular male body.

"Yeah, let's go ahead and do that. You brats try to enjoy yourselves. I'm heading off."

Azazel separated from the group and walked off with Odin heading in the direction of where Issei was dragged off by the mob near a giant table.

* * *

 **Part 2**

 **|Kiba POV|**

After arriving in Valhalla, Ise-kun was dragged away by a mob of warriors and scantily clad/armored women. Now there's just a huge crowd around the table Ise-kun was taken to. They're cheering and loudly chanting and dancing, among other things.

The Norse really are a rowdy bunch….I hope you're alright in there, Aniki.

More than that, it seems like Buchou and the others are beginning to become irritated by the atmosphere. I would have imagined that we also would be bombarded by the masses due to being the Gremory Family, but a majority of the inhabitants look to be leaving us unbothered for the most part. There a few Norse women who attempt interaction with me and maybe a few Norsemen who interact with the women of our group. However, the ones being interacted with most is surprising. Xenovia seems to be the most popular as the warriors are conversing with her most. Xenovia being the powerhouse that she is can easily hold a conversation about battle which they seem interested in. Especially about the battle with Loki.

But the other girls like Buchou and Akeno are hardly being approached at all. Aside from the occasional Norsemen who recognizes them as the Family of Sirzechs Lucifer. I'm sure not being approached by men doesn't bother them at all, but either way it's a sight to behold considering the usual reaction.

 _ **Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap!**_

All of that aside, Buchou seems unbelievably impatient at this point. She's repeatedly tapping her finger on the table we're sitting at with an irritated expression. She grows angrier with every loud cheer that usually includes Azazel-sensei, Odin-sama, and even the voice of Ise-kun.

She's shaking her leg up and down as well. Ah, as a matter of fact her eyes, which are closed in frustration, are twitching too. She is also definitely seeping some dark aura. All around, she doesn't look happy.

Akeno-san has her signature smile on her face, but it is easy to feel the agitation behind it. Koneko-chan is pouting and Asia is sad from having to be separated from Aniki so she has her head on the table.

Compared to Aniki's entrance, it doesn't feel like we're all that welcome at all. Could it be that the Devil society has conditioned us into the feeling of High class so much that now we're feeling uncomfortable? We're so used to being pampered and greeted….maybe this is why Aniki feels so excited to be here. The treatment they give us is a bit different than at High class Devil gatherings.

They don't even refer to Aniki as the [Sekiryuutei] once they learn his name. They just call him "Hyoudou Issei" or "Hyoudou Boy" or "Issei Boy". They treat him more like a warrior or an equal. Like a Norsemen I suppose...

 _ **Rrr!**_

Buchou stood up from her place abruptly. She is not happy.

She quickly begins to stomp her way to the crowd gathered at the main table. Akeno-san follows her. The rest of us exchange glances.

 _ **Rrr!**_

Well, we may as well follow.

When we made it to the crowd Buchou immediately began moving people apart. Soon enough they just created a gap for her to stand in themselves. Through the space between the crowd, the ones we were looking for were revealed to be on the other side of the table.

"Ahahahahahaha! That girl, she was really raring to kill you y'know Geezer~? I had a bad feeling she was going to somehow follow us in and find a way to smack you!"

"Hahahahahaha! Indeed! Had it not been for Hyoudou Boy here I'm sure I would've hid away in [ _Niflhel_ ]! That girl's stubbornness knows no bounds!"

"Naaaaaaaaaaah~! It ain't no big deal Old man! She's just a bit uptight is all! But man! I swear every time I look at her butt I can see her panties in a bunch through her slacks!"

 **" " " " " " " " " "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" " " " " " " " " " "**

 **[—?!]**

The ones we were looking for! Sensei, Odin-sama, and Ise-kun! But—! What is this scene?! We found the 3 men sitting on the opposite side of the table eating, laughing and drinking. But—! Ise-kun is drinking as well! They're drinking wine with red faces and haughty laughter!

Aniki! Are you d-d-druuunk?! Sensei! How could you let Ise-kun drink?! He's underage!

Not to mention that he even has women sitting on his lap feeding him fruit! T-This—! This is bad! Buchou will surely—!

 _ **OOOOOHHHMM!**_

!...Buchou's aura explodes! As I thought, of course she would react this way! Not only has Aniki been ripped from her grasp, but now Sensei has even allowed him to become intoxicated! Akeno-san looks enraged as well!

"Oya, Oya! If it isn't Rias Gremory! Come join us if you'd like girly! Ah, you probably shouldn't drink though! Your brother is quite the strict one when it comes to his little sister after all! I'm sure he would like you to uphold the Japanese custom of drinking ages wouldn't he Azazel Brat?"

"Yeah, Yeah! That Sirzechs really is obsessed with his baby sister! I wouldn't be surprised if he came after my head for letting her drink, Geezer."

"Hohoho! Yes, I agree! At the time of meeting him he wouldn't stop talking about his _lovely little sister_ the entire time! And I thought the meeting was supposed to be about peace talks! Yet I'm not sure how much of that time was spent on his family!"

"Woah! No way! You made it out of there alive, Old man?!"

 **" " " " " " " " " "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" " " " " " " " " " " "**

Just like before, everyone around us burst out laughing at Aniki's joke. Buchou stood there fuming with a red face, partly from anger and partly from embarrassment. Akeno-san didn't even bother with fake smiles and was buzzing with sparks around her. Asia had an angry yet teary expression. Koneko-chan was glaring at Sensei and Irina-chan was pouting at Aniki. Xenovia was the least affected, but she still looked like she disapproved.

This whole place is chaos. Men and women laughing and roaring loudly, drinking, eating, and crowding so closely together. It is absolutely like nothing I've ever seen before. Buchou burst out once more, though it didn't change the atmosphere at all.

"Azazel! What have you done to my Ise?! How could you let him drink alcohol?! Look at him! He's completely intoxicated! He doesn't even know what he's saying anymore!"

"Oto! Don't look at me Rias! This is the Geezer Odin's territory! I don't make the rules here! Ise is his own man so whether he keeps up to his Japanese traditions is up to him y'know? Neh, Geezer?"

"Yes, that's right girly. None of those boorish human concepts apply here. Hyoudou Issei is a warrior and a man. He may drink if he so wishes. You may be his master girly, but do not forget that _before he is the the Servant of Gremory, he is the Sekiryuutei_. And as long as he remains here, that is who he shall be revered as. If it is something that truly upsets you, then at the very least consult with your servant like a proper master should."

!...Odin-sama just now….he said something that could be considered harsh….but somehow, I feel that he is not wrong. Ani—...No….Ise-kun is amazing. He is the greatest one of all of us. That much is obvious. Without him I'm not sure what would have happened to the lot of us…. Not to mention he is a great warrior. His list of achievements as a Devil is extensive and most likely will only continue to gain more. Any family in the Underworld would give anything to have him as their servant. And I'm sure even the most strict families would treat him with the utmost respect and importance, to the point of letting him do whatever he pleases.

Buchou is a kind master and doesn't restrict us much at all, but rather trusts us to handle ourselves properly. But with Ise-kun she is different. She isn't strict with him, but there is a certain hold she always tries to maintain with him. Even if it is subtle. That is because she—...According to Buchou Ise-kun "belongs" to her. This is something that even the other girls understand. After all, their feelings are mutual.

…..Yet somehow I feel that is—.…..

Nevertheless, I can see Odin-sama's point. Ise-kun, no moreover, the Sekiryuutei is not an existence that's meant to be kept on a leash. As a man, as a warrior, and most definitely as a Dragon- Ise-kun being restrained, is not acceptable. He has already become accustomed to making his own decisions properly. In a place like this, to which he was specifically invited to, there is no reason for Odin-sama and his people to treat Ise-kun as a mere Servant to the Gremory Family. Their treatment of him compared to our own is perfectly reasonable. These are not Devils after all.

"That—...That is….I…"

Buchou stuttered, giving no real response. Her head lowered in what may have been shame….

"Ah! Rias-Oneesama!"

Asia chased after Buchou who walked away from the table slowly. The rest of the group followed, leaving the men to their celebrations. I hesitated.

Aniki….. I'll try to keep Buchou from feeling sad, but I don't think anyone besides you can do that. So for now, at least you're having fun.

I walked off.

The celebrations continued. Many warriors came and left and were quickly replaced by others. Almost like shifts. Earlier when we were being lead by Odin-sama I noticed that there were other large rooms with warriors training. Valhalla was stated to be the place in which warriors prepare to be Odin-sama's protection during Ragnarök after all. So many warriors come and go.

But the party never stops. They continue drinking, eating, cheering, and laughing. They even sang. Aniki sang along with them, but I imagine he didn't know the songs they were singing. He most likely just went along with their "Ay!" cheering at certain moments.

We were sitting there for a few hours essentially doing nothing, until the crowd of men looked like it was moving away. They're leaving the room? Ise-kun, Sensei, and even Odin-sama are going with them.

A Valkyrie approached our group.

"Rias Gremory, the open bath area is currently open for use. Would you care to join us?"

The Valkyrie asked us respectfully. Open bath? Similar to an Onsen I assume. Buchou didn't seem enthusiastic about it, but the other girls looked interested.

"I could use a bath."

"I want a bath~!"

Xenovia and Irina wanted a bath it seems.

"Well….why not? I suppose it can at least take our mind off of things."

I couldn't help but feel Buchou was referring to herself when saying that.

"Very well. Follow us."

The group stood up including Gasper and I. Though, we don't know where to go.

"The males of the Family may follow Odin-sama and his group."

She pointed towards the crowd of men which had already left. So they're heading to the males one huh.

"Come on, Gasper."

"..."

We followed the large group from far behind. I can't imagine this is going to be pleasant.

* * *

...It is not pleasant.

 **" " " " " " " " "AAAAYYY!" " " " " " " " "**

A large group of naked men cheered in the middle of a large open bath.

Nothing has changed. They're all still drinking, laughing, cheering, and singing. But now they're doing it with no clothes on.

Gasper and I are currently far from the group in a corner of the open bath washing our bodies while they all drink and chat together in the warm pool of water. It really does resemble an Onsen, except it is full of a terribly noisy and rowdy crowd.

This open bath reminds me of the custom Onsen at the Gremory Residence in the Underworld during the summer. At that time when we were bathing, Sensei decided to randomly throw Ise-kun up to the high bath where the women of the group were at. After that there was yelling and he had apparently lost consciousness.

This open bath is similar in structure. Since this is all sort of in the mountains, the girls open bath is high above the males bath and has a perfect view over it….just like the one in the Underworld…..well that one had less of a view since the main bath in the Underworld was placed further from the edge. Instead the women's bath is right at the edge of the tall little cliff above us, so they can see us perfectly….

I don't mind, but Gasper seems quite embarrassed. He still hasn't even taken off his towel just like in the Underworld. Although, I still find it odd. For some reason, Gasper has been acting off ever since a couple of days ago. He sneaks weird glances at Aniki and has been less interactive than usual. He isn't a talkative person in general, but he hasn't been this recluse since we first met him. Especially when we're at home. We live together after all.

Also, he seems a bit shorter? I'm not sure but it looks like he may have gotten shorter by a couple centimeters. Well perhaps I'm just overthinking it?

* * *

 **-DxD-**

Up above the males bath was the females bath, which had a perfect view of the mayhem below.

" _ **Sigh**_.."

The one who sighed was the Master of the Gremory group Rias Gremory.

She sat in the bath water with her head down and a sullen attitude. The other girls were not so different. Asia was also sitting quietly beside Rias. Akeno sat with more of an irritated attitude while Xenovia and Irina were conversing with some Valkyrie women. Koneko was washing her body alongside some Valkyries she ignored.

Rias peered over the edge which the bathing pool was situated by. She kept her face locked on a certain man. Her pawn, Hyoudou Issei. A man she held in a certain regard. He was a man she always held in her thoughts. The days in which he didn't fill her mind were scarce. He was most certainly the one who grasped her attention throughout her daily life. She held him in a very specific regard.

He is a man. A fact that she very easily acknowledges. After a certain time she had begun treating him as such over anything else. Anything else, but her servant at least. Or wait. Is that wrong? Didn't she treat him as a man first and her servant second? That is what she had believed. Her advances were proof of that weren't they? But then why did the words of the Norse God strike her so deeply?

Certainly she does treat him as if he were hers, but there is a specific reason for that. That doesn't mean she doesn't treat him like a man. She was sure she treated him as such. What else would she be treating him as?

…

She couldn't do anything but contemplate. Her mind felt clouded. More clouded than it ever had been before. She could only look on at the cause of her distraught. Longingly. There was no one who could help clear her mind. Not even her closest friend Akeno would help accomplish that. There is only one person who was capable of it. She wanted to be near that person. So maybe he would fulfill her uncertainty with kindness. But then, would the cloud of uncertainty even clear? Wouldn't that simply be a temporary oasis from herself? Wouldn't it only be because she would forget these thoughts?

…

 _"Like a proper master should."_

…..was she a proper master?

…..

He is a man. She knows that. Of course she knows that. After all, she sees him as a man. His mind is that of a man. His attitude is that of a man. His body is that of a man. His voice is that of a man. His hair is that of a man. His muscle is that of a man. His smell is that of a man. His taste is that of a man. His skin is that of a man.

(—?)

She suddenly noticed that he wasn't visible any longer. A group of men were walking out of the bath while a majority of the men stayed behind in the bath. Azazel and Odin were still there, but for some reason she could not see Issei. His presence was amongst the group of men who left. Were they done bathing? Maybe it's for the best. Issei was highly intoxicated, something which Rias unfathomably disapproved of. So some rest could do him good…. Or actually, there was no reason to trust those warriors would actually take him to rest. Who knows? They may even just take him to train or spar or something else stupidly masculine.

…..

 _ **Swish**_..

"Rias-Oneesama?"

Rias swam across the pool to reach the other side. She stepped out of the pool and looked over her soaking wet body.

 _'I can't trust them. Not with Ise. I can't leave him be the way he is now. It may be intrusive. Or I may be a nuisance, but I can't just leave Ise alone when he's like that. Even if I seem controlling. If something were to happen to him, what kind of Master would I be? If something were to happen to him…... What kind of woman…..'_

Before she could think any further, deeper and gruff voices became louder and louder near the women's bath entrance.

 _'Wha_ — _?! It can't be_ — _!?'_

 _ **Whoosh!**_

 ** _[SPEECH!]_ **

(—?!)

Suddenly, the curtain to the women's bath entrance was flipped open and revealed a group of men entering, loudly chatting and laughing.

Rias immediately covered her body and went into a hostile state.

"What are the lot of you doing?!"

Rias is a very prideful person who never truly felt shame when exposing her body. But after a certain time, it became more of an issue to reveal herself to others. After all, there was only one man who had the right to lay his eyes on it.

And there he was.

"I've come to see my girls~! Asia, Koneko, Akeno! Where are you my sweet loves~?!"

 **[—?!]**

Amongst the group of men who entered, Issei appeared in a drunken stupor with a gleeful expression on his red face, speaking in a manner reminiscent of the Norse warriors.

"Ise?!"

"Ise-san!?"

"Senpai!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Ah! There you are my sweets! Come! Bear the fruit of my loins! I have waited long enough and I'm sure my parents have as well! Ahahahaha!"

Translation: "let's have kids right here, right now."

While the girls remained in shock, the men from the group ignored them and casually passed them to sit in the bath and converse with Valkyrie and Norse women as if it were a natural occurrence. At the very least it didn't seem like they would cause any mayhem. Issei, however, was loudly laughing with his arms open wide, most likely to accept his women.

Unfortunately for them, they hesitated a bit more than they should have as many other Norse women ran into his arms instead.

"Oya! Not exactly who I was looking for but visitors are always welcome to the Hyoudou Household! Hello girls!"

 _ **OOHHHHHM!**_

Rias aura exploded as she appeared in front of Issei.

"Get your hands off my Ise!"

As the Norse women ran off, more of the Gremory group's women approached instead to stand beside Rias.

"Ara~ Hime! There you are _Lass_! Of course you're welcome too!"

"Ise! You—!"

Just as Rias was about to begin scolding Issei, she was pulled into his arms with her head pressed against his large chest.

"That Odin was bein' a little harsh earlier huh? Meeeh~ Don't sweat it none! Yur' a good girly! Just try to have fun while we're here! Neeeeeh~?"

Issei smiled brightly down at Rias with breath that reeked of alcohol. Her eyes widened. She had initially been shocked when Issei embraced her, but at this point she didn't care. She just wanted to be in his arms and wrapped herself around him.

"Nyehehehe~ there there~"

Issei heavily ruffled Rias' wet hair, which was not the part of the embrace that she appreciated. At the very least, he was still the same kind Ise. Until—

 _'Wha-? This...This is…'_

Rias had her arms around Issei's body but felt something against her stomach. She decided to feel around until she gripped it.

"Eeeee! Don't pull it Himeeeeeeee~"

(—?!)

She immediately pulled herself back away from Issei's body. There were always times when she revert back to the state of being a normal girl her age. This was one of those times.

"Wha—?! Ise—! That—! W-What—!? D—! Your—!"

"Nahahahahaha! Was' wrong Hime~? Not good enough for ya huuuuuuhahaha~?"

Rias entire head was even more red than her hair. A white sillhouete quickly passed by her.

"Areee?"

Issei was in air. Koneko was holding him above her head.

"Asia-senpai."

"Eh? Ah! Yes!"

Koneko began to walk away while holding up the much larger naked man. Asia quickly followed along.

"Aree? Arererererereeeeeeee~?"

Issei simply made sounds of confusion while the girls of the Gremory group wrapped him in towels and dressed themselves in the dressing room.

The rest of the night ended without incident. Koneko maintained her hold of the bundled up Issei until Azazel and Odin finally exited the men's bath. When they did Rias unrelentingly scolded the drunk men. And being drunk left them with no proper mind to defend themselves with. After that they were lead to their proper resting quarters for the night. Issei was already asleep by this time and had to be redressed by the girls, which Koneko took care of, surprising the others when she wouldn't allow them to help. Unbeknownst to them this is because Issei has officially designated Koneko as his "sidekick/Trustee". Should he ever be out of mind or unable to make a proper decision for some reason, and being drunk would essentially be the number 1 scenario, Koneko will fulfill her role as "carer/trusted" party.

Of course that doesn't really explain why she refused to let them enter the bathroom she changed him in, as if they didn't see him naked already, but who knows why she did that.

Either way, everyone finally got to sleep in their quarters, Issei and the girls sharing a huge room with dozens of beds (that Asia, Akeno, Koneko, and Rias obviously didn't use) while the 3 others, Gasper, Azazel, and Kiba shared another room.

Aside from the occasional groan or burp from a sleeping Issei straight into Rias' face, to which she thought _Why only me?_ , the night passed quietly.

* * *

 **Part 3**

"...Mmmmmmaaaooooooooooohh…"

I let out a terrible moan as I moved in what I assume was a very soft bed.

..My head hurts. My throat is dry. My body feels heavy. And I'm not sure I can open My eyes.

Ah man…..is this what they call a hangover?... It must've been all that wine…...aw man….

Well at least I don't feel sick…...I've heard that's the worst part…..not that anyone I know would know….since Sake leaves you with virtually no hangover…...And I don't know anybody who regularly drinks cheap beer…..

Anyway, I think I remember most of last night at least. Unfortunately…..

I decided to open my eyes painfully. I see an unfamiliar marble ceiling. I can feel auras around me. Are all of the girls here? I shifted in bed to my right where the closest person was.

Ah.

 _ **Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap**_...

The one who was sitting in a chair beside my bed, with the expression of a strict mother, tapping her finger on her crossed arms was Rias.

…..

"...Yo H—...Rias…."

"Good morning, Ise."

"...You don't look like you're having a good morning…."

"Ara? Is that so? So then why don't we compare how you feel with how much of good morning I have?"

"...My head hurts….."

"Oh what a coincidence. _So does mine_."

…..

"...Sorry?.."

….

" _ **Sigh**_.."

She lost her attitude with a heavy sigh. Somehow she seems melancholy.

"Well it's fine…..you are a man after all…"

She ended in a whisper, but I could still hear her clearly. Isn't that what Odin said to her yesterday? Looks like it stuck with her..

"Hey, something eating you?"

She looked a bit surprised, but soon she just had a small (sad?) smile and averted her gaze from mine.

"You're too perceptive…."

Yeah that's what I expected. Rias is too prideful to admit to just anybody that something is bothering her, but if I ask she will most usually tell me without hesitation. I suppose it's because she trusts me. So if it's something that she can't tell me then it could be serious. I don't know anyone else she would tell if it's not me or Akeno who she seems to trust equally as much.

Sorry, Hime.

[Read.]

"What's wrong?"

I asked her outright. She looked at me with her usual smile.

"Mm. It's nothing."

No answer. That's fine. I don't need to hear it from you.

Tell me what's in your heart, Rias.

[...Master...or woman….which is more important?...]

...?..

[...If you are the Sekiryuutei first…...then will you forgive me if I decide to be a woman first?...]

"Ise."

"Huh?"

-/-

Shit! My connection was cut. She interrupted my train of thought. Now I can't use it for the rest of the day on her. And I assume no one else is aware of what's wrong since it was so recent. Damn.

"Ah, sorry. Got lost in thought."

"...Could you have been using that one ability of yours?"

Rias has an ahoge, but she isn't an idiot.

"Haha. Silly Rias. I can't use that against someone I'm not fighting."

"Oh...Is that how it works?"

"Yeah."

Of course that's not it. But I can't have you knowing that. I trust you, but you wouldn't really like it if you knew I was reading you. Besides, it might make her feel better if I tell her something she thinks was meant to be a secret. It'll remind her that I trust her and hopefully put her at ease. For now.

I finally lifted my body up on the bed and looked around the large room. The room is obviously very high class and is wider than it is longer because of how many beds are in here side by side. Like holy shit that's a lot of beds. Looks like all the girls slept here. Xenovia, Asia, and Irina are on the adjacent bed playing cards together. Akeno is sitting on that same bed but simply observing Koneko play games. And like I said, Koneko is playing some games on the plasma TV. Haha. So this place has Tv's? Maybe Odin put them in after visiting the human world.

I noticed something. Koneko is playing alone. Usually Gasper will be playing games with her. I don't see either Kiba nor Gasper. Kiba makes sense since he's more that loner kinda guy, but at least Gasper should be playing something with someone. As I thought, he has been acting weird.

"Where's Azazel?"

"He's with Kiba and Gya-kun."

Akeno answered from the bed to the left of me. So he's with them. Maybe I should lay one into him for letting me drink so much. I do know that I like wine now but there should be a limit. What a 'Sensei'. Besides, it looks like Rias is also pissed at him so maybe it'll be catharsis by proxy.

"Mm. Alright. I'll go talk to him I guess."

I got out of the bed and walked out of the large room. The outside looked just like the rest of the palace. Castle? Whatever this giant structure is. Hm. Maybe I should've asked what room they were in. Well, doesn't matter. I can sense their aura in the room across anyway. Ah. Azazel and Odin are with them too?

 _ **Dakun.**_

"Oh Ise, there you are."

"Oya, if it isn't Issei Boy. How's your head treating you, My boy?"

"It hurts."

"Hahahaha! Is that so? Here, step closer."

I stepped closer to Odin and he tapped his staff on my forehead. !...My headache and everything else went away instantly.

"How's that?"

"Perfect!"

I tested my current state by shooting some quick fists like if I was fighting. Yep. 100%. Wait, 100?

Yeah! Yeah! I feel 100%! But Why?! I was only at 70% yesterday. I still hadn't fully recovered my stamina from [UI] and wasn't expecting to be 100% until maybe tomorrow or the next day at worst. But look at how quick my strikes are!

"Hohoho! Testing out your vitality through simple physicality Huh? Like a true warrior."

"Woah, Old man! How did you do that?! I feel like all of my stamina is back!"

"Of course, My boy. Just a little drop of rejuvenation should be enough. Think of it as a God's blessing."

God's blessing huh. Oh yeah that reminds me!

"Your gift."

"Eh?"

"I suppose it's time we receive your gift, no?"

…..

"Ah. Sorry, Old man. You freaked me out. For a second there I thought I wasn't the only one who could read people's minds."

"Hahahaha! Of course you aren't. I am a God after all."

"Haha. Wait wha—"

"Only joking."

He stood from the chair he was sitting in and made his way past me to the door.

"Come boy. We'll make it quick. You're free to do what you want afterwards. Until the ceremony of course."

He walked out and I had no time to even greet Kiba or Gasper since I had to follow. For an old man he sure moves quickly. I caught up easily and decided to clear my curiosity.

"By the way, what's this ceremony about anyway?"

"Hm? Ah. Well, you see My boy, unlike the olden days of [ _Jomsvikings_ ] and such, there aren't a great mass of warriors who are willing to die for their Nordic beliefs anymore. So most of the population here isn't just warriors anymore. It's just the people of the Northern kingdoms who live here in the villages. So you see, new warriors aren't bred in the same traditional fashion any longer. Now, Norsemen must train and hone their skills until the day they are finally labeled as proper warriors and escorts of myself. They are training for Ragnarok after all. The ceremony is precisely for the latest generation, or class if you will, of warriors that will be given their ranks. They will join the ranks of all the warriors of Valhalla for my escort army. The only difference between them will essentially be that these new warriors aren't dead. Hahaha!"

I see. So everybody in Valhalla is dead and the village/townspeople are alive. Valhalla is for Fallen warriors after all. People of the Northern kingdoms? Not sure what that means but I guess won't question it. They're Norse people. That's all I really need to know. Besides, they don't have the same smell as regular humans so I assume that there's just a lot I don't understand.

I followed Odin around a lot through this humongous place. We took many turns, and something I noticed, many staircases. We seemed to be going down. Further and further. At some point it felt kind of like we were going underground. Actually…..That's definitely what's happening isn't it? There's no way we were that high up right? Oh. He stopped.

"Mm. This should be far enough."

"Huh?"

 _ **Ton!**_

He tapped his staff on the ground and—

 _ **SHIIN!**_

A magic circle spawned beneath us. Wait what—

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_

…

Eh?...

"Alright then. This way, My boy."

Hah?

He just started walking off…..

What?! What the—! He just teleported to us to somewhere I don't recognize! Another forest filled with fog? Iceland? No. It smells way different here. The trees— The branches on them are formed oddly. First off the trees are bigger, but the branches themselves twist in an odd manner and makes it look like something out of a fantasy book. Well, that shouldn't be surprising. Also, all of the trees look black here, almost like they're charred, but I can tell they're fresh and alive. I had to catch up with Odin before he left me alone in the fog. It feels like there are many presences around us, but I can't see anything.

….They feel hostile...

"Say, Hyoudou Boy."

"Hm?"

"Did that Azazel Brat tell you? You've been requested as a visitor. A certain foolish Evil-God wishes to see you."

Oh yeah. That's right. Loki. So he does want to see me after all.

"Yeah, he told me."

"And? What say you? Know you are not required to fulfill that scum's request at all. You may even ignore my words if you wish."

"...No…. I'll do it."

"Ho?"

"Heh. As if the Sekiryuutei would back down from such a measly God Of Mischief."

"Hah. Well said. Very well. By the way, I had no idea your group had fostered the one known as " _Irina Of Carim_ ". It's a very interesting group you have there."

"What?"

"You know, that Angel girl. Irina was her name correct?"

"Ah. Irina? No her name is just Irina Shidou. She's from England."

"Oya. Is that so? Well excuse me then. I must have been mistaken."

We continued our stroll through the fog. There's no mistaking it. We have to be surrounded. I don't hear or see anything, but I can't feel it. They're all around us. Whoever they are. Odin doesn't seem fazed by it. Small fry?

"Ah, the scenery is unfamiliar huh? The Forgers down here prefer it the old fashioned way."

As if to answer my concerns Odin said that with a smirk. As I thought can you really read my mind? Wait—

"Forgers?"

"Indeed."

He said that and nothing else. Then, the feeling of someone approaching us from ahead.

"Halt. Who goes there?"

A man's voice. The one who stepped out from the fog ahead of us was a handsome man. A man in robes who looked to be in his 20s (looks can be deceiving) with white long hair and pointy ears approached us. He had some slim golden crown that looks more like a headband.

"You demand the Chief God of Asgard to halt? Ilbryn."

"Odin."

The man finally realized who Odin was and lifted one of his arms in the air. A signal? The moment he did that I heard some rustling and what sounded like the strings of bows loosening.

"I did not realize you were there, Odin."

"Oya. Is that how you greet your Chieftain?"

"You are Chieftain of Asgard. That power does not extend to my Kingdom and its people."

"Ho, I see. Though, I still would have preferred a less proper welcome."

As I thought, there were archers in the trees. They were hidden well by the fog, but I could sense them sure enough. Looks like they were in ready position, following us.

"Yes, well, excuse my forces for not knowing the difference between friend or foe whilst you leisurely make your way through the heartland of my Kingdom with no prior notice."

The sarcasm and criticism was crudely obvious in his tone and words alike.

"Yes, excuse me for that. As an old man it is quite troublesome to take the normal route you see. Besides, I didn't want the Sekiryuutei to become impatient when receiving his gift."

Odin smirked a bit at the man named Ilbryn. Ilbryn gained sort of a look of realization then. He must have still not realized who I was. I never introduced myself after all. But now he seemed like he was on higher guard than before and I felt tension rise amongst the still archers.

"I see. So this is the Sekiryuutei which defeated the dastardly God Loki. Welcome to the land of the [ **Dökkálfar** ]. I am Ilbryn Lunörin, King of the [ **Dark-Elves** ]."

(—?!)

The Dark-Elves! This guy is the leader of the Dark-Elves! I see! That's why he has pointy ears and he's really tall! His hair is long and straight and his skin is dark like ash. Not to mention his golden headband crown that looks like it's straight from a fantasy design character. So these are Dark-Elves huh. The ones who enhance the chains which were used against Fenrir. Most of them have dark skin and different colored eyes. The archers are dressed in light armor, probably so they can move easily, and most of them have ponytails.

This guy, Ilbryn, is their King. Oddly, despite the fact that he seems to be on guard, he greeted me respectfully with a slight bow of his head.

[A logical response. Dark-Elves happen to be a prideful bunch, but this one is willing to sacrifice a bit of it in favor of not causing trouble with you who has defeated an Evil God. The existence of the Sekiryuutei has always been a wild card you know? Especially those before you. I suppose he isn't willing to risk his people just for the sake of his pride.]

…

"..I am honoured to be here in your homeland, King Ilbryn. Excuse us for our improper entry. And most of all thank you for your efforts in defeating Loki. If not for your assistance my comrades may have not had as great a chance in combating the God Killing beast. In the end, there were no casualties and I have partly you to thank for that. We are beyond grateful. I am in your debt."

I said that in the most dignified manner I could while giving him a full bow.

If he's willing to sacrifice a bit of his pride for his people then so am I. He is someone who deserves my respect. The model image of a wise leader. I should take notes.

My actions seemed to have an impact as I felt the tension decrease immensely. They must have sensed the sincerity in my words.

"Lift your head, Sekiryuutei."

I lifted myself at his words and was a bit surprised to see a small smile on his face.

"You have no need to thank me. It would be most problematic to have an Evil-God who is adamant on setting off Ragnarok early run free. Ragnarok is an event that will shake Heaven, Earth, and all other realms. I merely acted in the best interests of my people. Offering our assistance was an easy decision."

"Even so, I am thankful. You can consider myself, as the Sekiryuutei, in your debt."

"Hohohoho! To see the Sekiryuutei bow its head in gratitude of an equally prideful race such as the Dökkálfar, I have lived too long. What an old man I have become."

Odin stroked his beard while witnessing the scene.

"Well, I do have to prepare myself when it comes to things like this. It's important for the future y'know."

"Indeed. Odin would do well to take example from the Sekiryuutei and I. Should you ever need a lesson in discipline and diplomacy I am willing to heed your call, Sekiryuutei."

"Thank you, King Ilbryn. My name is Hyoudou Issei. You can call me Issei."

"Very well. Hyoudou Issei."

"For these 2 men who call themselves leaders to bully such an old man. Damn youngsters."

Odin grumbled at us. You're just jealous of our youth.

"Now then, enough formality. Is it ready Ilbryn?"

"Yes. It is. I was personally overseeing its final developments just now. You must've known that since I am not currently within my council at the moment Odin."

"Ah, so that was the reason. _Personally overseeing_ it Huh. I see you are taking it seriously."

"Of course. It was a request from Odin after all."

"Hoho. Well, good job boy. Now, lead us to it will you? I'm sure Issei Boy is shaking in his boots at this point."

"Of course. This way."

Ilbryn turned left and started walking down ahead of us. We followed closely behind. He lifted his hand as he walked and made a gesture. It looked to be a signal for the archers since they all descended from the trees shortly afterwards.

We didn't walk long. He did say he was overseeing it so it must've been close. We reached a clearing in the foggy forest. There was a few other Dark-Elves there. They were wearing some clothes that had fur pelts on them as if they were Native American or something. But that wasn't even the thing I immediately noticed.

The first thing I noticed— was the dead bodies of Dragon like beasts around the area. And the moment I did, I could feel myself release a violent force which made the wildlife around react outwardly with birds flying off in fear.

(—?!)

 _ **Caw! Caw!**_

"Oto! That's some serious bloodlust you have, Issei Boy."

[Partner, calm down. The beasts you see sprawled about are _not_ Dragons. These are merely a sub-species of Dragon like reptilian beasts, not full blooded Dragons. They are hardly sentient and could be considered nothing but wild animals. Their relation to Dragons is not strong.]

I held my face in my palm.

Calm down!... Calm down!... You heard Ddraig. These are hardly Dragons. They don't even look like them. They have no wings. They're smaller. They look closer to Alligators or Crocodiles. Calm down. Calm down.

 _ **Inhale**_ ….. _ **exhale**_ ….

"Ahem….. Sorry about that. My instincts kicked in a bit."

I cleared my throat and tried to explain myself, hoping that they weren't freaked out by my outburst. The Dark-Elf archers from before were all now hiding behind the trees with their bows. I can feel them there. They're fast. The Dark-Elves in front of us were also on guard, but Ilbryn had his arm outstretched to the side with a stern expression.

"At ease."

I felt the tension lower once more. The hostility being released from the archers disappeared. I could literally feel their eyes collectively detach their glares from me.

"It is alright, Hyoudou Issei. It is my own fault. I should have realized that you would react negatively to such a scene. I should have warned you."

"N-No, it's fine. They're not Dragons, just some random beasts so it's okay."

"Indeed. These are nothing but feral beasts gathered here by our specialist beast tamers. They may breathe fire, but their connection to the traditional Dragon species is weak. But at the very least, it's well more than enough for the development of your [ _gift_ ]."

My gift….!

"There it is, My Boy. Isn't she a beauty~"

In the middle of the clearing, it was sitting on the ground.

My gift.

* * *

 **Part 4**

 **|Kiba POV|**

Today is the day of a ceremony here at Valhalla. It's been a few hours since we've woken up. Gasper and I were in our room passing time in our own way. Gasper was playing some games on the TV while I was reading one of my favorite books I brought along with me. It's odd that Gasper would be playing games by himself. It would be more likely that he would be playing with Koneko-chan.

At first, I wanted to think that Gasper was considering me and decided to stay here instead as to not leave me alone. But that doesn't seem to be it. He has been acting odd lately. I can't be the only one who has noticed. I'm sure Aniki has noticed as well. I could see him checking Gasper with glances every once in a while. I may need to talk to him.

Speaking of Aniki, just earlier he came in here and left with Odin-sama. Azazel-sensei and Odin-sama were spending time in our room making small talk when we awoke. After Odin-sama took Aniki away, Sensei also shortly left, accordingly to find some Valkyries to play with.

Anyway, Aniki returned after about 15 minutes along with Odin-sama. He looked to be in a great mood and told us that we need to get ready for the ceremony in a couple hours.

Right now, we are currently getting ready for said ceremony. I changed into the best suit I brought with me while Gasper changed into a beautiful dress. Somehow it seemed more form fitting than usual. After we finished changing we exited our room and knocked on the door of the group's room.

"Ah, there you are. The girls are just about done so come on in."

The one who answered was Aniki in a nice red suit, black undershirt with the top button undone, and nice black dress shoes. It reminded me a bit of Raiser's outfit a bit. Except Aniki is handsome. Also his outfit has a greater sense of fashion since the things he's wearing make sense. Like the red matching his sacred gear, his shoes matching his shirt, and a ring with a green stone in it just like his Gear. He even put the ring on his left hand. Such attention to detail. I doubt Raiser even thought about for a second.

"You're dressed really well Aniki."

"Thanks man. The red was actually _Akeno's_ idea. It made a lot of sense since, y'know, no shit right. Hehe."

I couldn't help but notice Buchou, who was doing her makeup in the restroom, visibly flinch from the corner of my eye when Aniki said Akeno-san's name properly.

"Yes, the red contrasts very nicely with his golden eyes don't you think? Ufufufu~"

Akeno-san came up from the side and said that while she gently lifted Aniki's chin and managed his hair a bit.

"Yeah, Akeno really gets my sense of style the most. I'm really glad that my eyes became gold anyway since it's such a better color than that boring brown color I normally had."

Aniki says that as Akeno-san fixed his hair a bit and checked his face and clothes for mess ups. I'm surprised. Aniki really doesn't like being pampered and dolled up the way we would usually be for events. But he's just letting Akeno-san do her thing. He must trust her when it comes to fashion.

"I liked Ise's chocolate colored eyes. Looking into them, they were so calming and innocent..."

Buchou said that from the restroom with sort of a vacant look on her face. Aniki tilted his head a bit and pointed at his eyes.

"Are? My eyes aren't calming anymore?"

Buchou looked like she suddenly came back to reality and panicked a little.

"Eh? Ah no—! That's not what I meant! Of course Ise's eyes are calming. I still love looking into Ise's eyes— I mean— Forget what I said. Ise's eyes are still very beautiful, no matter what colour..."

Buchou shut down the conversation with that and went further into the restroom to finish her makeup. Akeno-san cupped Aniki's face in her hands and looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Ufufufu, I love Ise-kun's eyes. They give me a strong sense of security any time I gaze into them."

Aniki smiled brightly back down at her.

"Akeno's eyes are my favorite part about her! Even if I don't get to touch your Oppai, getting lost in the deep purple eyes of yours is good enough for me!"

Akeno-san immediately lost her seductive personality and blushed deeply. Her and Aniki have become closer since the Loki incident haven't they? Aniki now seems to have little reservation in touching, hugging, or even sometimes getting kissed by Akeno-san. She always tries to show him affection and unlike before he fully accepts it or flirts back at her. Much to the dismay of the rest of the group.

"I noticed that little ring you're wearing is green too, Aniki."

I pointed towards the ring on Aniki's hand.

"Oh yeah! Cool huh. Red was always my favorite color, but at this point it's probably tied with green."

I could see Buchou's head perk up from her place in the bathroom when Aniki talked about his favourite colour.

"I see. Well, it does match your gear."

"Yup! Or more importantly, it matches My Asia's beautiful eyes!"

He snaps his fingers and points straight at Asia.

"Ise-san!"

Asia blushed deeply and averted her gaze with a smile.

"Oh and Koneko has beautiful eyes too! They match mine!"

Koneko-chan, who was playing games even in her dress, had a blush appear on her cheeks, but kept playing.

I've noticed but, isn't it always these 3 that happen to get most of Aniki's attention?

 _ **Dakun.**_

"Yo brats. You ready?"

The one who entered the room suddenly was Sensei. He's wearing a white coat as opposed to his usual jacket.

"Yeah we're done for the most part. Just the girls getting ready now."

"Alright. Remember Ise, you and I are VIP, so make sure to wear a good face."

"Hmph. I know what I'm doing Azazel. Also, I'm not sure what makes you VIP when I was the one invited here."

Sensei left with that. The ceremony. I'm not sure what to expect. Hopefully it isn't anything like the Hall which only hosts problematic attendees.

 **-DxD-**

 **|Kiba|**

The ceremony was nothing like what I had expected.

After we were ready we were brought out by Azazel and a few Valkyrie escorts. Aniki actually asked a couple of the Valkyries if they knew about Rossweisse-san. They talked down on her a bit and laughed.

 _"Watch your mouths worms. Learn to respect those superior to you. Laugh when you've surpassed those you leer at, fools."_ :Is what Aniki said. They responded apologetically and went silent after that. A part of me agrees with Aniki's words. Rossweisse-san may be problematic at times, but she is still a good comrade and nice Sensei to her students. So I feel if he had not spoken up I may have said something, though not as aggressive.

Anyway, we were actually brought outside to a large mostly empty courtyard, much larger than the entrance's one. The only things filling the large courtyard was a great number of warriors lined up together, completely still, and an altar like VIP area where we were sat in tables. 2 tables. The whole of the Gremory group was sitting at the table on the left. The other table seemed to be the main one with Odin-sama, Sensei, an empty seat, Aniki, and finally 3 unknown beautiful women sitting beside Odin-sama.

As it turns out, the 3 women were Odin-sama's family. His wife Freyja and two daughters Hnoss and Gersemi. We didn't really get to meet them, but Aniki did. He spoke with them and Freyja even gave him a small gift. A Red Gold ring he replaced his previous ring with. But that was before the ceremony.

The ceremony itself was quite short. Most of it was a speech from the training masters of the warriors and another speech from Odin-sama himself. He even let Sensei and Aniki give a few words. Sensei just gave his same old attitude with advice to them about facing Ragnarok. Aniki's little speech was much more inspiring. It consisted mostly of commendation to the warriors and most of all his expectations of them. Aniki doesn't even know these men yet somehow his words resonated as if he was a trainer himself. I can certainly see why.

 _"The lot of you I'm sure dragged yourselves to the bone in order to reach this point. Some of you may have thought that this wasn't worth it along the way. And in some way you're right. You lot are not the Fallen warriors of Valhalla. You have no obligation to become escorts in Odin's army. But as if such a weak excuse as that would keep you from achieving your goals! Nonsense! You are Norsemen! You do not question whether something is worth it or not! If you want something you take it and the very last one to stand in your way will be yourself! Norsemen are not men of uncertainty! You are warriors! And to become warriors is in your blood! And you may not be the warriors of Valhalla, but I damn well know you have it all in you to surpass them! Because when you die during Ragnarok I know for shit sure that you'll rise those damn spirits of yours straight outta your heads and take Valhalla back with your second strike!"_

There was a tremendous roar following his words. It was arguably greater than the one from Odin-sama's long speech, to which he laughed wholeheartedly at.

 _"You boys better not disappoint me! Else I'll come back and burn you lads to death!"_

They somehow roared louder at that. Aniki really understands the Norse doesn't he? After all of the speeches were over the obvious took place. A celebration was held. That celebration is what is happening right now. We moved to the Hall of Valhalla. The warriors are dancing, eating, and drinking together all over the place. Right now they are dancing all together in a circle to some Icelandic chant we don't know.

As for us, we're here on the sidelines, just like last time. Except this time Aniki is with us. Fortunately, he wasn't dragged away by a large group like yesterday. This time he's here sitting at our table. He isn't drinking like yesterday either. When Buchou was worried seeing him with wine, he simply patted her head and said: _Don't worry, it's just to quench my thirst a bit._ He seemed to be telling the truth since he hardly takes sips from the drink every once in a while.

After a while of crazy dancing, the music became much more subtle and romantic. Apparently, it was at the request of the women in Odin-sama's family. We could feel Odin-sama's distress from his table a few meters away. Most of the warriors ceased their dancing but didn't seem too bothered. Instead they returned to their tables to eat, drink, and talk. So the dancing floor was barren for the most part.

We felt even more distress come from him when Freyja wanted to dance with him. I didn't even know Odin-sama could respond awkwardly to anything. The power of the wife I suppose. Anyway, he really did seem like he didn't want to, so in order to spite him she ended up asking Sensei to dance instead. In that moment Norse mythology became Greek when Odin-sama turned to stone. Sensei danced with Odin-sama's wife with a gaudy laugh.

The two daughters laughed at the state of their father. Many other warriors asked some Valkyries to dance, who were later teased by their brethren for it afterwards. The two daughters were also asked by some brave souls, to which they were kindly denied. The ones who asked them were not teased this time, but instead commended, because of the sheer courage it takes to do such a thing.

Speaking of the daughters, they stood from their seats and approached our table. Looks like they want to talk with our group.

 _ **Oooooohmmm!**_

!...What the—?! They are approaching with creepy smiles and menacing auras! What happened?!

"Good day to you, Rias Gremory." "Yes, Good day to you child."

Both women greeted Buchou properly despite their scary appearance. Yes, I know, stay behind me, Gasper. For some reason they seem mad. Actually I noticed, but when they were on their way over here they kept lightly shoving each other.

"Y-Yes...Good day to you. It is a honor to meet the family of Odin-sama."

Buchou tried to greet them as gracefully as she could, but obviously it came off a bit awkward thanks to their attitudes.

"Yes, a pleasure." "A pleasure."

Both of their smiles twitched a bit. Are they…..Are they frustrated with each other? Before I could think any further into it—

" "Sekiryuutei." "

They turned and greeted Aniki at the same time. Their auras grew darker….

"Would you fancy a dance, excluding the brat beside me, Sekiryuutei?" "Nay, I'm sure you would prefer a maiden younger to dance with, Sekiryuutei?"

!…..They both asked Aniki to dance while throwing jabs at each other in dark tones! Norse women— No— Norse Goddesses are frightening! Even Aniki looks frightened!

"Sorry Rias, I need this to revive my courage."

He said that as he suddenly downed the wine he had in his chalice, gifted to him by Odin-sama! He stood from the table and turned fully to the Goddesses.

"I would love a dance with each of you."

The Goddesses seem satisfied with that answer, but I imagine more problems will arise….

"—But!"

Aniki suddenly put his hand up in front of them surprising all of us.

"Forgive me, but you will have to wait!"

!...He told them they have to wait. Their old creepy smiles were gone and now replaced by smiles that said they didn't understand at all what he just said.

"— _ **Inhale! Exhale**_ …"

He turned away from us and took some breaths. He's preparing himself for something? He quickly whipped his body around and bent over in a straight bow.

"Please dance with me—!"

He had his hand extended out—

" **Asia!"**

—To Asia-chan!

"E-Eh?! M-Me?! I-I-Ise-san!"

Asia looked completely flabbergasted and didn't know how to respond.

"Will you?..."

He lifted his head with a nervous smile…. It has been so long since I have seen such an innocent expression on his face…

After a few seconds of shock, Asia smacked her cheeks lightly and inhaled deeply. Then—

She nodded her head vigorously.

Aniki's smile brightened the room and he immediately took her hand and pulled her away from us.

…...We….weren't sure what just happened. I was shocked. Buchou, Xenovia, Irina-chan, and Akeno-san were frozen. The Goddesses blinked at each other and began giggling, before glaring at each other. Again. Koneko-chan looked unbothered….. Koneko-chan... How come you're so composed?

My eyes followed the duo who were dancing...

.

.

.

.

.

They…... They were dancing so…...lovingly…..

Asia had her head in Aniki's chest…..while he led her slowly around…he rested his chin atop her head…...both of their eyes were closed and they were smiling softly…...

My vision became focused entirely on them…..to the point where it seemed like the rest of the Hall was empty…their movements in slow motion…...

Their bodies were close…... Their embrace was gentle….and their hands caressed each other's bodies…

Their entire presence…..was shining…..

…..

At that moment….it felt like I realized something…..

…

…

I see…..

I understand, Aniki….. I understand…

I felt a rise in me….. A determination…

So…..this is the most important reason that I must become stronger, in order to protect…

The image of him holding a small bundle in his arms…..a small bundle wrapped in blankets….that glowed in his grasp….. A child..

….

I understand.

I know exactly what it is that must do.

I know now— how exactly I am going to support you. Aniki.

"Woo! That was fun, huh Asia!"

"Yes!"

Before I had noticed, they had already returned to our table with a bit of sweat on their foreheads, despite the fact that they weren't moving a great amount.

"Well then, Sekiryuutei, Let us go." "Yes, let's. You and I."

Another dispute between the Goddesses was about to take place, until Aniki interrupted them by placing his hand back up with full confidence this time.

"Sorry girls. I'm going to have to ask you to have patience! For you see—!"

He suddenly turned to Koneko-chan.

"—My roster is still not yet finished!"

!...He asked Koneko-chan to dance! Her face became red, but she lifted her hand for him to take!

 _ **Whoosh!**_

And off they went to dance! What the—?! Aniki?! Was I mistaken?! Was I reading too far into it or was I right?!

I felt unclear as I watched him dance lovingly with Koneko-chan as well. Sigh…. Aniki….you are a confusing man….

No...…. Even though I say that, a part of me still can't deny what I had felt when I witnessed those 2 dance….. Something like that…..it's irrefutable…...But if so…

Aniki returned with Koneko-chan after their dance. The time whizzed by thanks to me being lost in my thoughts.

"Okay! Neeeext!"

!—He extended his hand to Akeno-san!

"Shall we?"

He asked Akeno-san to dance! Akeno-san responded much differently to the other 2. Instead she smiled more brightly than I had ever seen in my life.

"Oh Ise! Yes!"

She joyously accepted and was taken away by Aniki!

This is—! Wait—! I'm—! I'm starting to get it now!

Could this be?! No, it has to be! Everything he says and does! The order in which he does it! The clues—! They're all there!

Something like this!….. All the pieces are starting to come together…..this is…... A sense of panic spilled over me…

….If this is it then….. The circumstances between Aniki and the women of the Gremory group….. The situation has become even more complex than I could have imagined…..do they even understand what is happening?...

Aniki returned with Akeno-san. Wait—! But if I'm correct—! It shouldn't extend beyond this right?! What will Aniki do next?!

"Woo! Okay! 3 down, 4 to go! Right, _Princess_?"

 **[—?!]**

The person he turned to—! Buchou!

"...Ise…. You…"

She looked shocked, but Aniki gave her a wink with a toothy grin.

"...Yes…. Yes!..."

She soon took his hand with teary eyes and a smile. He took her away. I could hear Xenovia and Irina-chan from my left.

"Woah... Ise is talking everybody to dance? But I never imagined Buchou would go after...in this order I mean..."

"Maybe….saving the best for last?..."

"But you heard him. There's still 3 of us to go. And after that is the Goddesses."

"How do you the Goddesses aren't a part of the 4 he mentioned?"

"Because 3+2 is not 4 Irina."

"I know that!... But….. Maybe he just isn't taking Xenovia since she can't dance?"

"Shut up. More than that, if we assume that there's just some weird order to it that only Ise knows then that means he's including all of us and the Goddesses. The problem then becomes the order."

"Yeah….. Wait…. If there are 4 plus the Goddesses, then who's the fourth?"

Aniki returned with Buchou.

"Alright! Irina and Xenovia! Let's go!"

Aniki pointed at Irina-chan.

"Eh?! Me?! Uh! Um! Okay!"

Irina-chan stood and took his hand.

"I'm next?"

"Yup!"

After Xenovia's question, Aniki went off with Irina-chan. So he is dancing with all of them. Did he do it so that they wouldn't feel left out?

…

After a while Irina-chan and Xenovia were done with their dances.

"Good job, Xenovia! You didn't trip or anything!"

"Shut up, Irina."

"Okay! Last but not least from the Gremory group—!"

Aniki ignored Irina-chan and Xenovia's banter and made his final decision. Wait—

"Let's go, Gasper!"

(—?!)

"Eeeeeeeeeh?! Meeeeeee?!"

"Yup, let's go!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

Unlike with the girls Aniki grabbed Gasper and dragged him away forcefully.

Wha…..? What did….

"So the last one was Gya-kun?!"

"As I thought, Ise really has an interest in those things."

Will you two please stop with that?... But... Indeed, what the hell are you thinking Aniki?

Hmm…. They're just dancing normally…

No, wait... He's telling him something... Aniki's face looks serious... !—Oh, I see! He must be questioning his recent behaviour. I see! Good work, Aniki! As I thought, we think similarly.

Hmm... I wonder what they are saying….

...Eh? They froze. What happened?

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!"

!—Wha—?! Aniki just jumped away from Gasper and started yelling in shock! What happened?!

The party halted.

….

"Ah—! S-Sorry! Hahahaha! Nothing wrong here!"

He waved off his actions and the celebration continued normally. He grabbed Gasper and ran back to us at full speed.

"A-Alright! [ _Hnoss_ ]! [ _Gersemi_ ]! Which of you is first, hehehe!"

Aniki asked the Goddesses nervously while Gasper sat back down and looked like he was about to cry. What happened?!

"Well of course that would be myself." "Me obviously."

 _ **OOOOHMMM!**_

The twin Goddesses began shooting lightning between each other's eyes with dark auras.

"Back off, _greedy brat of Treasures_." "Ho? What was that you _Lustful hag_?"

Despite the fact that they are twins they have some sort of age hierarchy. Hm? The music changed. It's not really slow dance material anymore.

 **" " " " " " "AAAAAAYYY!" " " " " " "**

Ah. The warriors picked themselves and resumed dancing like they were before.

"Father!" "Father!"

The twins reeled in anger. We looked in the direction of their gaze. Odin-sama was letting a breath out near the musicians creating the music. Ah, he must have tired of the previous music and demanded they return this style. The two twins grew their dark aura and creepy smiles back.

"Excuse us." "Excuse us."

They left in the direction of Odin-sama with a darkness surrounding them.

"Oh well! If you can't beat 'em— join 'em! Come on!"

Aniki started picking the girls up from their seats.

"Wai—! Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

"Come on, Come on!"

He started dragging away all the girls collectively. Sigh... Hehehe. You are an odd one, Aniki.

"OI! What're you doin' back there huh?! Get yur' asses over here!"

Aniki points towards us guys. Eh? Us?

"Hurry up!"

…..Heh…

"Let's go, Gasper."

"Uuuuuuuu…."

I led Gasper to dance with the rest of the group. Sigh. Aniki. You are really an odd one.

I also noticed the twin Goddesses standing over Odin-sama menacingly from the corner of the Hall.

Legend has it that Ragnarök started that day.

 **Part 5**

It was over. The celebration was done.

Or at least for us it was.

"Come by anytime, Issei Boy. You kids are always welcome to my Kingdom."

Odin-sama was giving us his farewell. We were at the altar we first teleported in from. Yes, our trip was finally over. Even though it was still only halfway through the day, it was time for us to return home. Odin-sama had the courtesy to see us off all the way to the altar. Either that or he's just afraid of his daughters.

"Yes! Thank you for having us! Truly, this was one of the greatest times of my life!"

"Hahaha! Well thanks for that boy. Your presence here was a thrill for an old man such as me as well."

Aniki thanked Odin-sama with a gracious bow. Sensei gave a hearty laugh from beside him.

"Yeah, Ise really looked like he had a blast being here! Never seen him acting so carefree and fun! Next time he's mad at me I'll just bring him here! Hahaha!"

"Ah, No. Not you. I don't want you to come back. Stay away from here."

"Hahaha! That's too funny, Geezer!"

I don't think he was joking Sensei….

"Treat that gift with care, Boy. It took quite a bit to make. Hopefully you treasure it just as much as my daughter's blessing ey?"

Aniki raised his head and saluted Odin-sama.

"Aye!"

That's right. Aniki received a gift from Odin-sama. Or actually multiple ones. In our time here he was gifted a ring from Freyja, a chalice from Odin-sama, and a blessing from Gersemi apparently. We never saw him receive the blessing though….well then again, we still haven't even seen the main gift from Odin-sama. I suspect that it isn't the chalice after all.

"By the way, Odin, I noticed that there was a few empty seats at our table. Who was that for?"

Ah, there certainly was a couple empty seats at the table Aniki was at.

"Ah yes. That. That was meant to be a seat for my foolish, hammer headed son which never showed up. Honestly, that boy always wastes his time with useless things and forgets he has responsibilities. Well, he should be returning any moment now. My other, more precious, son is off doing other things however."

Son? Odin-sama's son. He has two right? A "Hammer headed" son... Wait….wouldn't that be?...

"Ise. Where are you going?"

"Let go of me, Azazel."

Aniki randomly tried to step forward while Sensei grabbed his collar…. Wait…... Aniki you can't be….

….

"Kiba! Grab him!"

"Nooooo! Let me gooo! I have to meet him! I have to see him! The God of Thunder! One of the Top 10 strongest beings! I can't let this opportunity pass!"

"Geezer! Hurry! Open the portal and send us out! Gasper freeze his body!"

"Yare, Yare. You damn youngsters."

Odin-sama opened the portal while Sensei and I held onto the body of a frozen from the neck down Aniki.

"Noooooooooooo! At least let me spar him once! Pleeeeaaase!"

"Well then, Odin-sama, we'll be seeing you."

"Yes. Come back anytime girly."

"Alright. Kiba, pick him up. Let's go—Ack! Bastard bit me!"

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!**_

"Noooooooooooo! I wanted to meet him! Thooooooooooor!"

…..

"Welcome back, Sekiryuutei-sama, everyone."

We were back in our original spot before the trip, with Sera-san waiting to us with the limousine.

"Alright, let him go."

We collectively released our grip, including Gasper. Aniki slumped his shoulders sadly.

" _ **Sigh**_ …"

He grumbled as he walked to the limousine and stopped in front of Sera-san.

 _ **Pomf**_.

He depressingly laid his head on her shoulder.

"Eh? Eh? S-Sekiryuutei-sama?"

* * *

" _ **SIGH**_ …. I didn't get to meet Thor…."

Aniki sighed as he slumped in his seat next to Sera-san. We were already in the limo, on our way back home. Unlike last time Aniki was able to sit in the back with us and Irina-chan took his place in the front. Well, either way we could talk to her since the divider between the front and back was lowered.

"Oh, I see. So that's what it was. I'm sorry about that Sekiryuutei-sama."

Sera-san apologized and Aniki simply moved to lay his head in her lap.

"E-Eh?! S-Sekiryuutei-sama?!"

"Comfort me."

"E-Eh?"

"Also, call me Issei."

"Eh? O-Okay…. Yes, I-Issei-sama.."

Sera-san began awkwardly patting Aniki's head while he laid there. I tried cheering him up.

"Look on the bright side, Aniki. You got to do a lot of things and even received more gifts than one through the whole trip. At the very least, you got to meet most of Odin-sama's family. That's something right?"

" _ **Sigh**_ …. I guess you're right. I may complain but I actually had a really great time. I'm sure it's an experience I'll never forget…... Sorry if you guys didn't get to feel the same though."

He said that a bit apologetically. Ah, certainly at the beginning the experience was not the best. But—

"I had fun."

"Yeah me too!"

"Y-Yes. I also had fun Ise-san!"

"Yeah, I did too."

"Well, I can't deny that I did enjoy myself a bit…"

"Ufufufu. Dancing with Ise-kun was the best."

"Y-Y-Yes…..m-me too…"

In response to Aniki's sullen attitude, all of the group including Gasper expressed their feelings.

"You guys…... I see…."

He smiled.

Indeed Aniki. You truly are the only one I know who can turn such an unpleasant experience into a fond memory within the blink of an eye.

You are amazing.

* * *

 **Loki**

 _Many hours earlier…._

Darkness. We were in a cave, Odin and I. Or at least that's what it looked like. In truth, we were in a place unknown to me, but familiar to Odin. A prison. Or at the very least, the prison to one.

"We're here."

Odin said that as we stopped in front of what looked to be a wall of ice.

 _ **Ton.**_

He lightly tapped his staff on the ice wall. The image began to distort. An illusion? No. The wall was just eliminated within a second. A sealing spell.

Once the wall faded, what was revealed was a small dark cave of ice. But there was something in the middle of it.

A man. A man bound to 3 stones. 2 of the stones were floating in the air, held up by magic, and one stone beneath his feet holding his legs together. It resembled a midair crucifixion. Chains of ice were holding him bound to the stones, but the ice was a red color instead of a traditional appearance. The man had his head down and high above his head was a plate. At the top of the small cave was a large plate that was chained to the ceiling. On the plate, was a snake. An large exotic looking snake rested on the plate reacting to our presence. It gave me goosebumps.

"Do not get too close Boy. That snake has a venom which can rival Fenrir in terms of potency. It isn't anywhere near as deadly, but it is excruciatingly more painful."

Odin said that from behind me, but I already figured. From the looks of it the snake isn't one for battle. It looks more to be a beast that is used for its venom, otherwise it would be killed, since it's not that big or strong like Fenrir.

I got a bit closer to the man, making sure to keep a few meters between us so that snake doesn't spit its venom at me.

"...Loki….."

I called out to the man. His head twitched. He was unconscious. He lifted his head.

" **Sekiryuutei**."

He looked through me with a stare so emotionless it was almost dead. I felt a chill run through my body as I glared at him. It felt as if his words spit greater venom than the snake above his head. So this is the Killing Intent of a God.

"...Fff…"

He lost his hostile attitude with a scoff. He turned to me with a smirk.

"Oya. If it isn't the Sekiryuutei. What brings you here? A conjugal visit is it?"

"Cut the shit. I'm not here to hear your nonsense. Why did you call for me?"

"Ho? Is a simple chat not enough of a reason?"

"No."

"Heh. Is that so? In that case, No idle chatter. Would a prophecy suffice?"

"Prophecy? What Prophecy?"

" **I will destroy you**."

!..I felt chills run down my spine as his dark expression suddenly returned.

 _ **Drip.**_

A droplet of green liquid fell from the snake above his head. The moment it made contact with his skin—

"Arrrrrrrghhhhhhhh!"

He reeled in pain. His entire body twitched violently. So that's the effect of the Snake's venom. It won't kill him, but it must hurt like shit. After he was done he lifted his body back up with another smirk and a dark laugh.

"HmHmHmHmHm….. It seems I released a bit too much bloodlust."

"...What do you want, Loki?..."

I waited for his answer. I don't have any idea why he would've called me here. There's nothing I have to say to him and I assume he has nothing to say to me aside from death threats.

"Sekiryuutei….. Or is it Hyoudou Issei? Well, I suppose it won't matter at some point will it?"

"Hm? The Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Heh. Unimportant. Tell me, Hyoudou Issei. What path of the Sekiryuutei will you take?...Domination?...Or Destruction?..."

"Hmph. Neither. I will carve my own path."

He laughed a bit when I said that.

"Heh. Yes. That is the answer I had expected. Indeed…. Sacred Gears are an abnormal existence….. That which bends reality to your will…... That is beyond the realm of Gods is it not?.."

"Hah? The Hell are you on about? Is that all you wanted to fuckin ask me, scum?"

"Hmph. Has my message not yet been received by your feeble brain, Brute?"

"Fff! Such a self indulgent piece of shit. Stop talking in riddles!"

I scoffed in annoyance at his lack of articulation. What am I a fucking mind reader? Pretentious fuck. Even though I am one.

"Heh…... Hahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahaha!"

And now he's laughing. I wish that snake would give him one right now.

He went silent and almost limp.

"Hyoudou Issei."

He lifted his body and looked through me.

"You are an existence which denies "God"."

"Hah?"

He paid no heed to me and continued.

"You yet do not understand what you have accomplished…..and what you will achieve…"

"Ho? Are you telling me [good job]?"

I answered with a sly smirk. He gazed through me with a dark expression once more.

"Fool. This has nothing to do with your worthless political achievements. What I speak of transcends such things."

I felt a suspicious attitude coming from him.

"You, Hyoudou Issei, who was once human and once Devil…...you are an existence which defies nature…...your very conceptualization of power denies "God" and "order" alike…...You do not realize it yet…..but you have opened a door….a door that has no key to its lock….and now your example…...is one that will breach the laws of this world….your Gear…...It has become that key…."

…..His expression became darker until all I could see— was a dark smile.

 _ **"In some ways…...you have created a Ragnarok far greater than the one of legend foretold**_."

— _ **CHILLS!**_

 _ **Drip.**_

"Aaaaaaarrrggggghhhhhh!"

His body whipped back in pain.

"Let's go, Boy. That's enough of this fool's nonsense."

Odin called out to me from behind.

"...Yeah…."

I turned on my heel and walked out of the cave to stand with Odin as he resealed the prison.

"...Until our next meeting….. Hyoudou Issei…."

That was the last thing I heard from Loki as the barrier sealed him off from us. The last part I saw of him in, glowing in the darkness— were his blue eyes...glaring at me through the blackness….

 **End**

* * *

 **HOOOOOLLY FUCKING SHIT. FIIIIINALLY! FUCK. THIS TOOK SOOOOO LONG. SOOOOOO MANY FUCKING THINGS GOT IN MY WAY OF WRITING THIS AND MY OTHER STORIES AND I HAD TO DO SO MUCH RESEARCH ON NORSE MYTHOLOGY AND COME UP WITH MY OWN INTERPRETATION OF PLACES. JESUS FUCK. SAVE ME.**

 **Alright….I'm calm. Fuck me man. This is literally one of the longest, if not the longest chapter, I've ever written. I think it's tied with chapter 10 in the Diodora arc. FUCK. But now that this is done, I can finally get on with the other stories and then the next chapters to this story as well, which DEFINITELY won't be anywhere near as heard to write as this one.**

 **GODDAMN. So much shit happened in this chapter that I'm not sure that any reviews will be anything short of 3 page analysis holy shit.**

 **Dude there were sooooooooooooooo many references in here to countless things. Dark souls, Skyrim, black ops 2, and most certainly Norse mythology! If you are a Norse mythology nerd then I bet you LOVED reading this. And if you didn't know anything about the Norse, then you definitely learned a lot about it. Trust me. There was just too many references. And practically everything relating to that mythology is accurately depicted aside from my interpretation of Asgard since no one really knows what Asgard looks like. Just know that it looks nothing like the Marvel one.**

 **I hope most of the references didn't go over everyone's heads. If they did just read some basic Wiki/google on certain things that are in bold.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is the Raiser chapter, will be much shorter and easier to write so you definitely won't have to worry about that one taking long to come out. After that, the sports day! Which I am SO HYPED for! You have no idea what's coming to you! Also, Issei's gift will be revealed there! So just one more chapter guys and you'll see what I've been hinting at for a while! Which is not just the gift btw wink wink.**

 **So yeah, unbelievably long chapter that I could've easily split into 2 chapters. But fuck that! That would only make me a lazy ass author and I already promised you it would be one chapter! You may be thinking "why did you do so much research only for one chapter?" and that's cuz: I don't fuckin play around! If I do something I do it right. 100%! The way it should be. I don't half ass. Especially when it's something that is significant. Just like I told another author recently "Never introduce or create something you do not fully understand! If you don't get it, don't write it in! Otherwise that's weak insight as an author!". Just a little tip from the master himself.**

 **So yeah. You guys better give me some beefy reviews or at least tell me your favorite part about the chapter. And definitely tell me if you got all those references. If you list all the references you understood I'll…..I don't know…..give you a cookie…..or do something I don't know you tell me…**

 **Seriously, Read, Rate, Review, go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Bird Brained Shut-in

**Alright people. We're back. All stories properly updated so we're moving on to this one next. I cannot wait to finish this chapter. Next chapter is going to be so much better! Big reveals coming in that one and a lot of crazy shit going down! But for now let's finish this Raiser chapter up. So let's get it boys!**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

 **~Ding~**

"Welcome!"

Today is the day after our trip from Valhalla. We returned home in the morning, after the ceremony and celebration. I had originally planned to take Rossweisse-san to the 100 Yen store as promised right when I returned, but Shishou requested my presence for another meeting. Not a meeting between all of the faction leaders like last time, but a meeting between Shishou, myself, and Azazel. It should be the last meeting until the event a few days from now. It was just a meeting to finalize things for the most part.

I'm nervous. So nervous. Unbelievably nervous. Did i mention I was nervous? It really has me shaking in my shoes a bit. Partly from fear and partly from pure excitement. I'm having a lot of trouble differentiating it at this point.

Also, I've been missing a lot of school lately. Along with being sick for close to a week, I had to take 2 days off to go to Valhalla and today is the weekend, but right when it's over, all of us Devil's and such, will have to take a day off for this event coming up as well. So, I can imagine Sona-san will be a bit irritated with me….

Just the other day she ended up mailing me, though I don't know how she got my number (maybe Saji), and she sent me a message saying: [I have provided Asia-san with your missed work to take home. Make sure to finish them and turn them in when you get back.] I never expected such a message! It came out of nowhere so honestly it almost scared me! I couldn't help but respond with: [Yes Ma'am!] And now I'm missing school and doing my home from work basically everyday! I want to return! I swear I do Sona-san! Please believe me! I'm doing work properly so please don't punish me! Well….I don't really know how she'd punish me, especially considering how much Rias would dislike the idea of another Master disciplining her servant, but I'm still afraid of her. She has a cold aura that gives me chills. And even though I'm much stronger and my aura is far superior, I still get chills when seeing her stone cold expression! I mean obviously right! She's scary! Even for a guy like me who is considered a monster! Especially since I can't ever see myself hurting her! I'm practically helpless!

"I-Ise-kun! Look at this! This is only 30¥!"

I was snapped from my thoughts. That's right, I'm here with Rossweisse-san in the 100¥ store. We're both standing in one of the aisles dressed in casual clothing. I've brought her upon returning from Valhalla as promised. Though, I'm doing a day late since I had the important meeting to attend to immediately after returning yesterday.

Anyway, Rossweisse-san called out to me while I was lost in thought. She has a multi purpose lighter in her hands and a face of astonishment.

"A lighter? What do ya need that for? Can't you just light things using magic or whatever we have at home?"

"Y-Yes, But! A deal of this sort-! You can't find something like this this cheap anywhere else! I must have it!"

Eeeeeeeeh….even though it's not useful she really wants it that much….what a stingy Valkyrie…..Hm? What's up? For some reason she looks like she's become bashful or hesitant.

"...N-No…..I'm sorry…..I didn't mean it like that….i-if Ise-kun believes I do not need it then I shall leave it…..It is Ise-kun who is paying for this after all…"

Huh?...Ooooooh. I see.

"Ah, no no no. Sorry. I said that wrong. Get whatever you want Rossweisse-san. It's on me so don't worry about it. Especially something like that. If you want it just get it, whatever it is."

Her face brightened up a bit.

"..R-Really?..."

"Hehe. Yeah of course. There's no way I'd worry about something as low priced as that. Or anything else in this store for that matter. To be honest, I wanted to take you someplace much nicer but I'm sure you wouldn't of let me huh? You just wanted to come here. Makes me feel kinda bad."

"E-Eh?! N-N-No! Ise-kun shouldn't feel bad! I am the one who is using Ise-kun's money to buy things for myself so selfishly….."

"Naaaah~ No way, this kind of thing is nothing to me. I already have a lot of funds as a servant of Gremory and now that there are shows and merchandising behind the [Shining Dragon] brand I'm starting to make lots of money that can be transferred as human world currency. Believe it or not I'm starting to become kinda filthy rich, Hehe."

"...Is that so?..."

Hm. She still seems hesitant. I tried giving her a more mature attitude with a reassuring smile.

"Rossweisse-san. This is fine. Stop worrying so much about it. Even if you wanted to buy out the store it's all yours. I did promise you after all. Even more than that, you're an important part of the Gremory group just like the others. You've done a lot to help us and you're a good comrade. So whatever you want, you get. You deserve it."

It seems like it worked. She blushed heavily and looked down at her feet.

"...I-I see.."

She turned back to the shelves and obviously _pretended_ to browse things. Mm. Maybe that worked a little too well.

 **~Ring~**

Hm? Oh. My phone's ringing? I took it out of my jacket.

"Hello?"

[Ise. Are you still at the shop with Rossweisse?]

"Ah, Hime. Yeah we're still here. What's up?"

[Sorry to ask you this, but do you mind coming home? There's a guest who has come to see you…]

"A guest?"

[Yes…It's fine if it's only you that comes home, but can you come?]

"Mm….Well alright. I suppose I can. Be right there."

[Okay..]

I hung up. Rossweisse-san took notice of my phone.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no, it's nothing. Here."

I tossed her my special funds card given to me by Grayfia, my current finance manager. I started make my way out of the store.

"E-E-Eh?! Wha-?! Wait Ise-kun-! Where are you going?!"

"I've gotta go take care of something! Take care of that for me! Don't worry about cost just get as much as you want!"

 **~Ding~**

"Wha-?! Ise-kuuuuuun!?"

 **-DxD-**

"H-How do you do..."

When I arrived home and made my way to the kitchen which Rias was at, I was greeted by another young girl sitting across from her.

"Yo, Ravel. Did something happen for you to come to my house?"

"Yes, Ise-sama. I'm very sorry for the sudden visit."

Yes, this girl who just greeted me is Ravel Phoenix, a High-class Devil and a daughter from the House of Phoenix. I see her at times when I go to the Underworld, but I never thought I would meet her in the human world; especially not at my house.

Judging from Rias' attitude, it appears she didn't receive any notification of this visit beforehand. It really is an unexpected visit. Ravel was wearing a cute-looking one-piece dress. After she wiggled her body shyly, she spoke as if she had made up her mind.

"The truth is, I would like to consult you about my brother…."

When Rias and I heard that, we looked at each other.

This could be a bit complicated.

 **|X|**

The scene changes to the living room. Akeno gave tea to Ravel.

"About Raiser?"

When Rias asks, Ravel nods.

"Yes. I'm sure you have heard that my brother fell into depression after that incident….."

During the first semester, we got involved in the matter of Rias engagement. Due to the arranged marriage decided by their parents, Rias and Ravel's brother, Raiser Phoenix, were fiancés. Rias, who wanted to marry because of love and not some arrangement, decided to break off their relationship by competing against Raiser in a Rating Game.

A lot happened, and the marriage proposal was revoked. So Rias' engagement, is no more.

That story became quite a topic among the upper echelons of society in the Underworld, and it left quite a complicated impression on them. Since the important thing between the High-class Devils which has been passed on for generations was involved, it became a scandal for the pure Devils who take importance in their traditions.

I was greatly involved in that incident. After all, I was the one who bashed up Raiser and took Rias from the engagement party. Regarding that, I don't regret my actions. Since Rias who I care for very much, didn't want that, I risked my life to stop it. Even now I feel proud for having rescued her. But to the house of Phoenix, I might be their sworn enemy.

A weird tension rises between Rias and Ravel. The revocation of the engagement has already been settled by their parents, who are the current heads. They should be able to talk normally; however the discussion is complicated as it's about Raiser, who I beat up.

Raiser and his family, the House of Phoenix, have the regeneration ability of the Phoenix, an immortal bird. I used the power sleeping within me, the power of Sekiryuutei, to defeat him.

After that, Raiser became seriously depressed for losing to me and for losing Rias. Even six months after the incident, that hasn't changed. Along with tasting the first defeat in his whole life, women also left him. For a guy, there might not be anything more depressing than this. Especially someone as prideful and arrogant as him. Losing for the first time in your life to a Low-Class who didn't even get to use his full power against you and took your fiance? Yeesh.

I was listening over their conversation from next to Rias on the couch. Asia and the others were at the corner of the room.

"Raiser huh. I have heard stories about him…"

"What kind of person is he?"

I hear the church duo speaking to each other. Xenovia and Irina never met him after all.

"Umm, he's from the house of Phoenix and….."

Asia started explaining to the two of them. Yeah, that incident happened almost immediately after Asia joined us.

"The world of High-class Devils sure is complicated. But I look up to the society of the nobles.…..I wonder if I can find a rich man..."

Rossweisse-san just returned from the shop a few seconds ago with an abundance of small bags in hand. Now she is up to something. I shouldn't have bragged about my money...

"…..The little sister came all the way to visit the house belonging to the Gremory….Maybe they really are having troubles with it."

You are right, Shirone. Maybe it really is like that.

I don't know how things got this way, but Ravel came here after many things happened, huh. She is hiding her usual tsun-tsun attitude towards me. Last I met her, not only was she a tsun-tsun but she was a rich-girl with an uptight attitude. But today she's quiet.

Rias speaks to break this silent atmosphere.

"So Raiser….hasn't recovered since then."

Ravel nods at her words. It wouldn't have been unusual for Ravel to say "It's your fault!" in terms of the position we are in, but it doesn't seem like she is going to say that. Well, that's something I have been thinking every time I met her in the Underworld, but it seems like Ravel doesn't blame us for it. Instead, she even told me that it's a good lesson for her brother Raiser. Even though she said that, it's an obvious thing to worry about your family.

Ravel then says, after drinking her tea.

"…..Naturally, it might be wrong for me to come here. But when I asked for opinions in different places, there were suggestions that I should consult with Rias-sama. Even treatments that have been tried, didn't give any results…"

"With me? What do you mean?"

Ravel clearly answers Rias question.

"To fix my brother's heart…my brother's mentality, I received suggestions that…[Maybe it's better to learn the thing called 'guts' that the servants of Rias-sama have?]"

All of us made a dumb face for a moment when we heard the answer "guts", but soon there were a couple of laughs in the living room. Including myself.

"Pfft! HmHmHmHm…...Guts huh. Certainly everyone in our group, including me, all have guts…...Wait….why're you all looking at me? Are ya sayin' I only move ahead with guts?! I've been tryin' to use my brains too ya know?! What?! You wanna go?! Eeeeh!?"

Under this lightened atmosphere, Ravel spits out all the things she kept within herself.

"The fact is, my brother is pathetic! For him to stay depressed for six months after a single defeat…..! It seems like he's afraid of Dragons you know? He hasn't participated in a Rating Game since then and he's been written about in a gossip magazine, where they wrote things however they wanted! He has trauma after being defeated by Ise-sama and he doesn't talk about anything related to Dragons. I would understand if he holds a grudge instead. But he's scared you know? If he's a man, he should learn from his defeat and move on! He's really pathetic, just pathetic!"

Chiiiiii~ Everyone opened their eyes wide at her super machine-gun talk. She has that much stress huh. So is that guy Raiser in such a bad state?

"….Though, he's still my brother."

So deep in her heart, she's actually very worried about him.

Rias, who is being consulted, must feel quite complicated. The first thing is, she won't be able to decline it and Ravel didn't come to push the responsibility on us; she came, purely because she is worried about her brother.

…..Ah Damn. As I thought, that's the only way. I decided to say what was on my mind.

"Leave it to me, Ravel. I will do something about it."

Ravel and everyone else, looked at me.

"Well, if it's something that I did, I think it's kinda my problem as well. Shishou always says to handle your own mess. And you want 'guts' right? Leave it to me. If you say guts, then I'm your man. Even though I'm a Dragon, I do things like living in the mountains and I've been through a lot of harsh things. I'm used to those kinds of things."

"….He's an embodiment of guts both in a good and bad way."

That's exactly right, My Koneko!

"Ise, this is my…"

It sounded like Rias was going to say "I will do it", so I stopped her with my hand.

"No. It's more my problem than it is yours. Besides, I have a plan."

It's not a bluff. I actually do have an idea. There was something which crossed my mind. Something that can put "guts" inside him and also train both his body and soul. Hahaha, since I've just been training, my mind has adapted to think like that. Not having many talents can be useful at times.

When I looked at Ravel, she had a very bright expression, but she coughed after she realised it.

"I-I-It can't be helped then. I don't mind asking Ise-sama. So please work hard for the High-class Devils.….I…I will give my thanks in advance."

Yeah yeah. Rias took a breath, then nodded her head.

"I understand. We will start the strategy to make Raiser stand up again, by having Ise act as his therapist."

Hence it was decided, that we will fix that Yakitori-bastard.

 **Part 2**  
"Haaa. It's huge huh~"

I was overwhelmed by the big castle which stands right in front of my eyes.  
Right now we, "the Gremory Group + Irina", have come to visit the residence of the House of Phoenix.

When we transferred to Gremory territory from the human world, we arrived here through a magic circle by doing many 'jumps'. The castle is huge! Rias house is also big but there is no comparison.

I heard that they made lots of profit from the healing items "Phoenix Tears" and judging from this they sure have been making lots of money!

The castle's gate opens while making a heavy sound and all of us went inside.

After we went past the garden of the castle, we arrived at the residential area where the people from the House of Phoenix live. In front of a gorgeous looking door, Ravel who is wearing a dress and several servants were waiting for us.

"How do you do, welcome to the House of Phoenix."

"How do you do, Ravel. If I remember, Raiser lives here right?"

Rias asked her. I see, it appears she came here when she was a child, so she's familiar with the inside of the castle.

"Yes, we can go straight to his room from here."

With Ravel's guidance we proceed inside, passing through the door.

Oh, the ceiling is so high up. And the chandelier looks amazing. There are expensive looking statues and paintings everywhere. It sure doesn't lose to Rias house.

"If this isn't Rias-sama. It has been a very long time. And it's been a while since we last met, Sekiryuutei."

A new voice. When I looked, a person I am familiar with was standing in front of some stairs. It's the woman who has a half mask on her face, Isabela-san. She's Raiser's servant.

"Yo, It's been a while. Isabela-san."

"Yes, it has. I have heard many rumours. Even if I fight again seriously, I won't be able to win."

Didn't she say the same thing before? This person is the only one among Raiser's servants who has a good impression of me.

"Ah come on, don't be like that. I mean yeah obviously, but that doesn't mean you can't ever stand a chance. I'm sure you could become real strong with proper training too. Hey, if you ever wanna train you can give me a holler! I'm good at that type of stuff. Besides, doesn't look like Raiser is doing that right now."

I said that confidently while flexing.

"My master is over here. Please follow me."

Ah. She kinda ignored my comments. Hm. Coulda' sworn I saw a little tint of red on her cheeks but she just responded normally. Heh. Looks like my charm is increasing. I couldn't help but smirk smugly to myself.

Hm? What? Why're you giving me that face Rias? Ah come on. Just messin' around.

We followed Isabela-san up the stairs and progressed through the spacious building.

"So what does Raiser usually do?"

I ask while we are walking. Isabela-san answers while making a sigh.

"He hides himself in his room and he either does a virtual Rating Game, or he calls some commoners who are good at chess, all the way here, so he can have a chess match against them."

So he's a **hikikomori** (shut-in).

For that show off, good-looking guy to become a hikikomori. I can't really imagine it. And commoners? He doesn't even have the confidence left to challenge the High-Class? Not that I believe someone's position dictates their skill, but it really seems like he doesn't want to show his face around.

We walked for ten minutes. It's huge. It's too huge. I also thought the same thing at Rias house, but the houses of High-class Devils are too huge. And the number of rooms is insane. I can't help but think it's unnecessary and annoying. Don't know why they care so much for big places like these. The High Class sure are privileged ey?

While I was thinking that, Isabela-san and Ravel stop in front of a door. It's a huge door. A splendid looking relief of a fire bird is engraved on it.

 **Knock Knock**

Ravel knocks on the door.

"Onii-sama, I have some guests for you."

….No response. Is he sleeping? After thinking that, I heard a voice from inside.

[…So it's you Ravel. I don't want to meet anyone today. I saw a bad dream….. I'm not in the mood to meet anyone.]

Hearing that, Ravel made a sigh. Then she tells him.

"-It's Rias-sama."

After a pause…

 **GASHAAAAN**!

The sound of something being dropped on the floor echoes within his room.

[-! …..Ri…..Rias…you say…?]

He was really panicked. It must have been an unexpected guest for him. Rias stood in front of the door and speaks to him.

"Raiser. It's me."

[…..What do you want with me now, Rias? Did you come to laugh at me? Or did you come to tell me about your intimate relationship with the Sekiryuutei?]

Intimate? I wouldn't say that. We are really close though. The tone of his voice is low. Rather, it sounds like he holds a grudge.

"…Let's talk for a bit. Let me see your face."

After Rias said that, we heard rough footsteps approaching this way and the door was opened violently.

The one who came out was Raiser who had messy hair and untidy clothes. Along with some light unkempt facial hair.

"What do you want to talk about, with the guy who you rejected…..?"

He had glassy eyes and there was anger within his speech, but his expression changes when he sees me. An expression of pure horror.

"Se-Se-Se-Sekiryuuteeeei!"

He points at me and shrieks.

Unfortunately for Raiser my unconscious ended up betraying my professionalism. I stifled back a cruel laugh with all of my will.

"Pfft!...Y-..Yo Raiser….Hehe….How you been?"

I struggled to hold back and greeted him by putting my hand up. My face was definitely making a devilish expression.

"….Hii..."

Hii?

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Raiser screamed and ran into his room! Are you serious!? Don't tell me he-!? He then shouted, after he ran into his expensive bed that has a canopy.

"P…Please leeeeeeeave~! I don't want to remember about back then! I don't want it any more! I don't want to experience a shabby feeling like that ever again~!"

Everyone was obviously shocked, but also confused by Raiser's attitude.

…..T..This is…...this is….I can't….hold it back…

That guy who looked down on me with his high and mighty attitude got scared the moment he saw me and he hid himself inside the bed.

"Raiser-sama~"

"It's alright~"

Raiser's servants, the twins with the chainsaws, were calming Raiser down. But Raiser just shook timidly inside his bed.

"Raiser hasn't lost in a proper fight since he was born."

Rias explains. Ravel also nods.

"Yes. It seems like losing to Ise-sama, head on, left a deep scar in both his body and soul."

What I was holding back forcefully burst through my mouth.

"Baaaaaahaaahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!- Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! AAAhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

I could feel many disapproving gazes from those involved with Raiser while Ravel looked a bit embarrassed. I could see Kiba from the corner of my eyes smirking and shaking his head, while Rias sighed.

"Ise. That's harsh you know?"

" **Gasp! Gasp! Gasp!** I knoooooow-hahahahaha! I'm sorry Ravel-Hahahahahahaha! Cuz-Cuz-Cuz-! I mean look at 'em! He's shiverin' like a 'wee babey (bah-beh)'! Snarky knobhead lost 'is moxy! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"W-What is with that manner of speech? And that accent…..As I thought, that trip to Valhalla infected your brain more than I thought."

Rias sighs as he rubs her temples. Ah god! Ah Grandfather in heaven! My sides hurt! I'm going to die! I'm seriously going to die here! Ah help me All-Father Odin! Shishou!

Raiser's servants tried to calm his shivering form down. It took a bit of time but I finally calmed down and stopped my laughing fit.

"But, Raiser-san was also strong. If it's now…I wonder which one of them is stronger, Ise-san or him?"

Kiba decides to answer Asia's question. Naturally, it makes sense for her to ask that since her battle instincts are not honed like the warriors of our group.

"If it's the current Ise-kun, then he will easily be comparable to Mr. Raiser Phoenix even at his full power. No, most definitely, he can beat him. In terms of spirit…the guts he has are vastly superior to his. The pressure of taking on a Heavenly Dragon will drain their spirit and it will also hinder the traits of the immortal bird. Being immortal is the biggest factor for the power of the Phoenix, so having that hindered will give a big blow to him. Not to mention, Ise-kun has most likely already easily surpassed Raiser-san's natural physical strength and abilities with his own."

Hoh, so this guy thinks that about me huh. In regards to battle, Kiba calculates calmly after all so he should know these things. Plus, because of his training with me he has the battle instincts of a warrior down pretty well. He's taken a lot of the advice I give him to heart and I see him mirroring my actions in combat a bit. I think I've even seen him take out a notebook and write stuff down when I talk from time to time. But when I turn around he doesn't have it so...maybe that's just me.

"…Ehehehe….Is it that scary to fight me?"

I ask Kiba while wiping a tear from my eye and pointing at myself. Kiba nodded his head while making a bitter smile.

"It's scary enough with you being a legendary Dragon, but also we never know what you might do. That isn't even considering your power on its own."

Is that so? Well, even I'm also scared of the unknown factor which will cause something to happen as well. My actions shock me sometimes too. But taking on an immortal is also scary to some. It's scary to see someone who will regenerate again once you beat them down to a lot of people. I think it's exhilarating now that I remember it. It should be an awesome battle to fight someone with physical prowess and an unbreakable body. Maybe Raiser would be quite the rival if he wasn't a puss.

"Onii-sama! Since Rias-sama and her group came all the way here, please get out of the bed! You are embarrassing me in front of that person who is the one I respect!"

Ravel works hard to take the blankets off him and make him leave his bed with teary eyes.

"G-Go home! Please go hooooooome~!"

:Is all Raiser shouted.

"Umm, to begin with, let's take Raiser-san outside by force."

We tried to cooperate with Raiser's servants in pulling Raiser out of his room by force. Although, I was standing back a bit because if I approached he definitely wouldn't want to get anywhere near me.

Kiba, Ravel, and a couple of his servants struggled to get him to let go of the bottom of his bed. They all pulled together in unison, but he still didn't let up. He's got a pretty strong grip when he needs it eh? Fear I guess. Isabella-san who was struggling to hold onto the back of his shirt tried pleading with the man who was not releasing his grip.

"Raiser-sama….let..go...please!"

"N-Nooooooooooo! Go home pleeeeeeaaaaaaseee~!"

I felt my eye twitch a bit. Hehehe….It was funny the first time, but the longer it goes on the more annoying it gets ya know?

"Please Raiser-sama!...We...will not let the Sekiryuutei hurt you...so please!"

"Nooooooooooo~! I could not defeat the Sekiryuutei! What makes you think people of your calibre can do anything~!?"

I twitched again. A bit more harshly...

"Onii-sama!...I promise Ise-sama will not hurt you!...so just please cooperaaaate!..."

"Nooooooooooo! I cannot trust the word of a sister who left her brother behind for the sake of becoming friendly with the Sekiryuutei! Go away~! I don't want to see you again! Leave me and never come baaaaack~!"

 **Snap!**

"I-Ise-kun!.."

I approached the struggling group and stood beside Kiba who was assisting in pulling Raiser. I most definitely stepped next to them with a heavy step and an infuriated twitchy smile on my face. I could feel the veins on my forehead pump blood strongly and my body was releasing a pressure that caused the area around me to heat up.

"You guys step aside a bit….I'll pull this chicken leg…"

"H-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The others let go the moment I grabbed ahold of Raiser's shirt which looked like it started to release a tiny bit of steam. Or rather it was coming from the palm of my hands.

"P-Please don't hurt him Ise-sama!"

"Ohohoho...don't worry Ravel…..I'll take good care of our sweet Yakitori-Onii-san…."

"I-...Ise-sama….called him our Onii-san…"

Ravel whispered something but I couldn't hear it because of my rage.

From that point on I dragged Raiser without remorse from out of his room, out of the estate, and into the garden of the castle. Though it took some time to do that. I enjoyed it at least.

 **-DxD-**

I finished packing my things in the garden. Alright, with this I'm all set. Won't need a lot though so it's a small backpack.

"So what kind of plan is it?"

To Rias question, I pointed towards the sky above us.

"He will be here soon."

When I called him before, he said he will be here immediately. The moment I lifted my finger above us a giant shadow flew over. Hehe. The fact that you can conceal yourself with such a big form is because you're a monster.

"Ah, here he is."

The shadow was right above us. Waves of dust were picked up with a loud flapping sound and strong winds.

 **DOOOOOOON!**

The giant Dragon landed in the garden while causing the ground to shake violently.

"It hasn't been that long since we last met, all of you."

The giant Dragon is…the former Dragon-King, Tannin! My Shishou! I didn't really hesitate to greet him. And by greet him I mean run at him with my arms open and latch onto his leg like a child.

"Shishooooouuuuuu! Thanks so much for comiiiing~!"

"Oi, Oi! Y-You-! We had just met yesterday, had we not boy!? M-Must you repeat this action every time we meet?!"

He acts bashful at my approach. Hahahaha! Shishou never really was the sensitive type! After what he said with that battle with Loki I can't help but wanna mess with him like this!

I gave my greeting and Raiser screams.

"Ta-Ta-Ta-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Tannin! Ultimate-class Devil… L-Legendary Dragon!"

Ah, so he can't even see a Dragon, huh? He's really scared huh….. Well, Shishou is a **True** Dragon after all.

Shishou's giant eyes grasps sight of Raiser.

"Raiser Phoenix, huh. I've seen a couple of your Rating Game matches. I had my attention on you as a potential [King] in future games, but… Judging from how you are right now, it seems like you have some problems."

I gave a simple explanation to Shishou. Even Shishou just said "Hmph. Pathetic".

"Do you think you can do to him what you did with me? His family is saying they want him to get some guts."

Shishou made a big smile at my words.

"I see. Guts huh. That sounds good. Are you saying you want to go to the mountains then?"

"Yeah. I think that would be good. I have already packed my stuff and his."

"Hm. You are well prepared."

"Rather, this is the only thing that came to mind. So that's how it is Hime. I'm taking this person with me and I'm going to the mountains with Shishou, to train."

This is my plan. I will put aside all the simple stuff. I think we can train him by forcing him to go to the mountains and change his environment.

I was also taken to the mountains by force during summer and was trained quite a lot. Hehe, I'm getting a flashback of those harsh memories.

"Mountains are good. Yeah, it will somehow succeed."

"It's like a fantasy for a Dragon and phoenix to train in the mountains!"

Xenovia and Irina were saying such things. No, this is actually quite bothersome you know? But this is all for Ravel. So I will take this guy to the mountain with me.

"N..Nooooooooooooo!"

Raiser spreads his wings of fire and tries to escape, but—

 **NAB!**

Shishou quickly catches Raiser with a huge hand.

"Don't run. If you are a man, then prepare yourself."

"Hiiiiiiiiiii~!"

If you look from the sides, he looks like a bird that is about to be eaten by a Dragon!

"Rias, Asia, I'm off then!"

I got on Shishou's back quickly, and gave my goodbyes to Rias and Asia.

Rias then asks me while looking up at me.

"Ise, can I really leave this to you?"

"Yeah I got it!"

"Please call me when you are in trouble."

"Yeah, Yeah!"

"Please don't push yourself!"

"I know Asia~!"

"I will also go with you!"

When I gave my farewells to my comrades, Ravel steps forward and declares with determination, that she would be going too. What? She wants to come with me? But I feel bad taking such a girl to the mountains with me.

I was confused and Ravel tells me.

"My brother….I want to fix him together with you!"

"-!"

She has determined eyes. She must be really worried about her brother.

"She has good eyes, My boy. It won't be a problem if you protect her."

Shishou said with a smirk.

"Osu! Let's go together, Ravel!"

Ravel's response to my words is lively and she happily says "Yes!", then used her demonic-powers to change her clothes into something she can easily move in. She dressed like an adventurer and was wearing a safari jacket. I reached out and she flew up to grab my hand and sat directly behind me on Shishou's head.

"Hold on to my waist."

"Y-Yes.."

"Ise, take care of Ravel as well."

"Uh-huh! I know what I gotta do Rias!"

On the other hand, her brother was...

"N..No! Why do I have to go to the mountain!?"

Raiser was going crazy within Shishou's hand. For you to show such a pathetic attitude, when your sister just showed such courage. Hmph. Shishou is right. How pathetic. I'll have to beat it into you.

"This is all for you. Discard your rich-boy attitude and let's go to the mountain. Both your body and soul will be cleansed when you inhale some fresh air. Damn Yakitori babey."

He glared at me, rather than looking at me with fear. That seems more like him. That's better. I'll get you to hate me real easy.

"My servants! Save me! This is an order!"

Raiser demands help from his girls who are below him.

"Raiser-sama, please endure it."

" "Go for it!" "

They were just cheering him, while waving their hands. Seeing that, Raiser became so shocked that his eyes were about to pop out.

"Y-You girls! You are all heartleeeeeeess!"

Shishou lifts his eyes up to us above his head.

"Boy. Considering that this is your request, how about you take the lead this time?"

Oh, he suggested something like that. Hehehe….

"Hehehehehe…"

I let out a devious laugh and a dark smile gracefully shown my canines.

"Yeah….I'll take good ol' care of 'im…"

Raiser shook uncontrollably in Shishou's grasp while Ravel sweatdropped.

 **FLAP!**

Finally, Shishou flies away from the garden. Ravel held onto me tightly.

"Heeeeeeeelp!"

When I saw Raiser, I thought it was déjà vu of me back in Summer. Yeah. Being taken away by a Dragon sure is scary. Azazel thought of this plan first. As I thought, you are cruel. Well, at least I enjoyed it in the end. You will not.

"Boy, if we are going to the mountains, then there is a good place. How about we go there?"

Shishou gives me a suggestion. Hmm, where is that?

"Where are we going?"

When I asked, Shishou answers with a bit of a happy voice.

"Our territory."

I got immediately excited.

"!..To the Younglings!?"

He smiled.

"Indeed, to some of them. Though, we will exploring an area you have never journeyed My boy."

"A new place?!"

"Yes. I told you before didn't I? You only had the chance to see a certain amount of our territory. Now it's time you see more of it!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Noooooooooooooooo~!"

 **Part 3**  
"Wow, amazing!"

I was astonished at the scene in front of me.

The place took me, Ravel, and Raiser was another section his territory, where there are many huge Dragons! More than just Younglings!

There were big holes on various parts of the cliffs of a canyon and there were Dragons which exceeded 10 metres popping their heads out of them. Many Dragons were spreading their wings and flying within the valley. It appears many Dragons are living within this valley. Are these the more mature Dragon's place?! The "Ancestors"! Although, I imagine the gap in age between a lot of them and Younglings isn't very great.

Raiser, Ravel, and I were dropped on a section of cliff, where it was just possible for a person to stand. The spacious canyon is right in front of my eyes! For someone like who can't fly by himself it would be dangerous if they fell from here. Like Gasper. Well, he can just turn into bats then. Maybe Asia. But I would carry her.

The Dragons look at us from their nest holes as if they find us rare. Amazing, it feels like there are so many of them here! It's my first time seeing this habitat.

I cupped my hands around my mouth in an odd style. I took a deep breath and brought out all the bass I held in my belly.

"MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I made a Dragon's call. Only a few seconds passed and…

 **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

Loud, deep roars reverberated off of the walls of the canyon in response to my call.

"H-Hiiiiii~..."

Raiser cowered under the loud sound. Ravel only looked on in amazement.

"This is the nest of the Dragons, where my people live. This area is only a section of our habitat of course, but you can say this is the borderline, that humanoid Devils like you guys will just be able to survive. The section that Ise spent time in was a dangerous zone filled with Younglings. The atmosphere around there releases a pressure that would kill Devils normally. If it wasn't for his Sekiryuutei armor and aura he would have been destroyed. It's no wonder he improved so quickly in a couple days. If he didn't he would die. Also, these Dragon tribes are the ones which are able to communicate with others, just like the Younglings."

Shishou explains to all of us.

"Hey hold up! Ya sayin' I woulda died if I stayed there for a long time? You didn't tell me that!"

"Yes. It slipped my mind."

"Hahahahaha! Shut up ya big lug!"

"D…D…Dragons…"

Raiser, who is next to me, has a blue face after seeing the herds of Dragons in front of him. The traumatic experience he had must really have been great huh. Good. S'what you get.

"Tannin-sama."

Along with the voice I never heard before, two familiar Dragons appear in front of us. More of Shishou's top students!

"Did you summon us?"

A blue-scaled Dragon and light blue-scaled Dragon appear in front of us.

"Yes. Boy, these two are High-level Dragons that serve under me. You remember them. I'm thinking of leaving Raiser Phoenix to these two. Alongside of you of course."

Saying that, Shishou explains the situation to the two Dragons.

"Roger that."

"It's seriously okay~."

Both of them replied immediately. It seems like the blue-scaled Dragon replied quite light heartedly though.

"Raiser Phoenix."

Shishou said a single sentence after calling Raiser.

"We are going to train both your body and soul near this Dragon canyon!"

"…Uuu, how can this happen…."

Raiser shook his head while covering his face with both his hands. Be resolved. I slapped him on the back which almost caused him to fall forward. I'm sure he got the memo on how strong I am when I did that.

"Oi, Oi! Straighten up! This is nothing! Even if you have a death-like experience you won't die since you are immortal!"

He grumbled at me with angry eyes. I looked down at his slouched form with a dark expression. He immediately lost his confidence and turned away. Hmph. As long as there's that little bit, I'll just ring it outta ya so you can gain some guts.

"Boy, you should train as well. Go and run first. Don't even think about using your armor or your Gear. None of those stupid looking clothes either."

Shishou even said that to me. I knew you would say that….I smirked confidently while I lifted the bag I brought with me and opened it. All it contained was an extra set of regular clothes and a white undershirt with some shorts and boots that I use for training.

"Didn't bring it."

"Hohoho, I see. Well then...good."

 **-DxD-**

"Hey, hey, you are too slow!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaah! It's going to freeze! My fire is going to freeeeeeeze!"

 **BYUUUUUUN!**

On a snowy part of the mountain, the Yakitori was being chased by a Dragon. The light blue Dragon was breathing out ice from its mouth, as it was chasing Raiser who had also changed into mountain climbing gear.

"Dammit!"

"Raiser-dono! The shout you have to say during this training is [Dragon]! Repeat after me, Dragon!"

"D-Dragon!"

I was running on the snowy mountain a bit away from him at the back. The place we were running around isn't piled up with snow and it wasn't so cold that we would be shaking. It's daytime so it isn't snowing violently.

Because of that I refused to wear any gear like the weakling Raiser and am just wearing the training outfit of White muscle shirt, blue shorts, and some boots. As if I would wear something so stupid for a weak cold like this. My natural body heat as the Sekiryuutei + my aura would keep me warm like this easily. Even in a blizzard I would avoid wearing that shit.

The blue Dragon's both advised me to put it on when a blizzard comes because of how easily they would kill most who aren't Ice Dragons or accustomed to it. I know that it would be dangerous so I agreed, but at least I'm gonna test out how long I can last in that cold without it on. I may die. Hehe. Besides, I didn't really bring it anyway...

Anyway, the light-blue Dragon is a High-level species called the "Blizzard Dragon". One of the subspecies of Dragon I once learned about, an elemental/Ice Dragon.

But, man~ It looks like a tragedy from back here. After all, he only looks like an adventurer who is being chased by a large Dragon in the mountains. Haha. It's hilarious though.

"Onii-sama! How can you make a fuss with something like this!?"

Ravel, on top of the light-blue Dragon, was trying to put some spirit into Raiser from up high.

The training started by doing some running first. It's quite hard to run since I have to step onto the snow which I'm not familiar with. It's also insanely deep and heavy, after all this is one of the areas that most humanoid beings would die during the harshest moments, but it seems this will train my legs and hips a lot. It's hard, but I was able to run while enjoying the stress of my training.

Above me is a blue-scaled Dragon. It's flying up in the sky while playing around with a super-giant touch screen monitor and he's singing with his nose. He sure is different to the light-blue Dragon in front of me. It might be prejudice, but seeing a big Dragon playing with a modern device sure does make my laugh a bit.

While I was thinking such a thing, the blue Dragon above me spoke.

"Sekiryuutei-dono, how is the rich boy from the House of Phoenix doing?"

"Mm? Ah, well, he seems to be having a hard time. Not hard enough if ya ask me."

"But it sure is crazy~. He really is weak. I thought rich boys who are High-class Devils were a bit more elegant, but they seem to be much weaker than I thought. It's quite crazy."

"Yeah. One of the Younglings back home could easily gobble him up in this state."

"Hahahaha! That is sooooo true~!"

He sure speaks in a light manner. Why is he so flashy? It seems like he's an ace of the Dragon-tribe called "Sprite Dragon". Asia's familiar, the small Dragon, is also part of this tribe. Will it also become a flashy Dragon like this in the future? Heh. Cheeky little bastard never really liked me. That'll be a pain to deal with. I'll have to discipline him when he becomes a proper Youngling.

After running for an hour, we took a break and I was drinking some water. Next to me, Raiser was on the ground breathing heavily.

"….I'm going to die…"

His voice was weak. Weakling. He sure doesn't have any stamina.

"You know that you haven't been running for that long."

When I said that he replies with an unpleasant voice.

"S-Shut up! Doing training by living in the mountains is something barbarians do! That's why reincarnated Devils know nothing!"

"Hah? What shit are you spewing? Even Devils can become stronger by training, so there is no loss by doing this. Fool."

"I'm a pure High-class Devil you know? High-class Devils have to live like a noble, by taking importance in our blood and our talent! My house is so great that I can take someone from the house of Gremory, who produced a Maou, as my fiancée! For me to do something so filthy like this….!"

"Che! That sure is the attitude of a genuine rich boy. It's still the first day, boy. It's too early for you to be whining. Cut the weak shit and deal with it like a man. If you don't I'll beat it into you personally like I should, Boy."

"Hah?! Who are you calling boy?! The one who is a boy here is you!"

He seemed to take offense to what I said as he stood up and pointed at me. I glared at him disgustedly.

"Haaah?...Shut up and sit down, fool. If you really think you can go around acting like a child, crying and whining about who the fuckin boy is then how about you go ahead and beat it into me? What? Can't do it? If ya can't do that then shut yer' damn mouth you spoiled brat. Less you want me to stand up and beat it into you instead? Boy…"

He quickly lost his confidence once again and flinched violently.

Well, I was also troubled and scared at the beginning when I started living with a Dragon like this. But at least I tried.

Sigh…..Thus, the training in the mountains started.

 **Part 4**  
On the third day since we started living in the mountains, Ravel appeared while bringing a basket of food.

"H-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Far away, Raiser was screaming while running on the snowy mountains being chased by a Dragon. Freeze him.  
Ravel and I sat on a rock, jutting out of the snow and we started taking a break.

"…..How is my brother doing?"

Ravel asks me worriedly.

"Hmm. Who knows. Even though he's complaining, he's doing what he has to do. Even I was like that when being trained by Shishou, so I think he will manage after he gets used to it. The reason why he couldn't stand up on his own two feet may be because he's spoiled like a shit."

"I see…..I'm a bit relieved."

Hearing that, Ravel's expression softened.

"This pancake sure is good."

I gave my feedback on the pancake I took out of the basket.

"R..Really…? I received ingredients from the Dragon-san around here and there were ingredients that I didn't have…..So I couldn't bake it to my satisfaction….."

"Yeah, why is there a need for me to lie about it? It really is good. Ravel sure is good at making cakes huh. Like a specialty. I do love cakes."

The moment I put it in my mouth, the sweet taste spreads around, along with a good sensation from it. Hearing my feedback, she smiles with confidence by putting her hand on her mouth.

"O…Of course! Ise-sama sure is lucky to be able to eat the pancake I made! I wish you taste it while being grateful to me!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"W-What's with that response!? Geez! I woke up very early in the morning and…"

"Early in the morning?"

"N-No! I can make things like this in a short time! I just happened to wake up early today!"

This girl seems like she's acting high with so much rich-girl quality, but there is a pure part deep inside her.

"By the way Ravel…In terms of school in the human world, which year would you be in?"

I asked something I wanted to ask her for a long time. It's regarding her age. I thought it would be rude to ask her directly, so I ask her in terms of school years.

"Then I will specially answer your question. In Japanese high school, I would be a first-year."

"First-year!? Seriously!? You are my junior then!"

This is a surprise! So she's a first-year! She's the same as Koneko and Gasper! Compared to Koneko, she is better developed and in some areas, she has more growth than Asia who is a second-year….

I then looked at Ravel's body a bit-. No! Bad man! I have my women. No reason to be randomly gawking at other women I suppose.

"Next time, I would like to wear Kuou Academy's uniform."

"Hoh, try it. It will suit you."

"Of course! I will definitely wear it! …C…Can I also come and visit your home next time?"

"Sure. Come whenever you want."

"Th-Then, I will come and visit without any hesitation! It's also the duty of a High-class Devil to understand the living style of a commoner in the human world!"

I decided it by myself, but Rias won't get mad at me. Even if she does it's my house. I can invite whoever I please. Besides, seeing Ravel's reaction, there's no way I can decline.

Ravel then tells me.

"Oh yes, tonight Rias-sama and the others will be coming to this mountain."

"Hime and the others?"

"Yes. It seems there is a good hot spring near here."

An Onsen huh. So Asia and the others will come to the hot springs, while coming to check us out huh…

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ah, that was Raiser's scream. So he received an attack from the Dragon again, huh.

With that, another day of training ended safely.

 **Part 5**  
That night. I was inside my sleeping bag, in the cave that we are using as our sleeping area and I couldn't go to sleep.

-Onsen. Asia and others will take a bath.

I have a very subtle urge to go and check it out, but I can control myself. It's not like it would be a big deal if I showed up anyway. I have every right to go and see all 3 of my girls naked and I'm sure Rias and the others wouldn't mind. Anyway, if somehow my urges do seem to build up because of tension or some shit then I can just tell one of my girls to get naked when I get home. I've gotten used to doing that every once in a while. From time to time I just walk up to one of my girls and tell them to strip while we're alone. Unfortunately, my luck is pretty terrible, so whenever I ask Koneko or someone to get naked (which they usually do without hesitation) someone else ends up interrupting and I don't get a chance to do anything with them.

So in case you were asking, yes, I am still trying to lose my virginity. It just ain't working out so well. Sigh...even when I try...

All that aside, I wasn't sure but somehow my instincts gave me feeling that Raiser is going to do something. He isn't asleep. I can tell. My instincts are better than you think after all. He shifts every once in while but for the most part he just lays there.

What are you planning?...

 **Rustle** ….

I heard some very light shifting in his sleeping bag. He's trying to be extremely quiet. If it wasn't for my instincts it would work. He must have stood up. He takes a step.

"Oi, Yakitori..….where the fuck do you think you're headed?"

…..

 **Foom!**

Son of a bitch!

Raiser's wings of flames burst forth from his back as he launched himself out of the cave. Motherfucker!

I was burning with rage. I got into Balance Breaker on the spot and I flew out of the cave while covered in red armour.

 **Shyooooooom!**

That night on the mountain, where the snow falls silently, I had my Dragon wings spread and was chasing after Raiser at full speed.

Bastard….! I'm not letting you get away! Even if i didn't see you I already know the basic location of the hot springs, since I asked a Dragon I met as soon as I left the cave!

I caught up with him immediately! He turns around as if he noticed me.

"Chi! So I was caught!"

"You fucking shit! You really were trying to peek into the hot springs!"

"What's wrong with me taking peek!? If there are women going into hot springs, then it's a man's duty to peek!"

"Hah?! Is that something a so called [noble] should be doinnnnnnnnng!?"

This perverted Yakitoriiiiiii! I will protect the oppai of the girls in my group! I went at him to stop him! My charge was easily evaded! This bastard is faster than he used to be! He's received a boost! A perverted boost! What are you- me?!

"Your attack is sharper than it was in the past! But I just want to see Rias's breasts! It's not forgivable that you are the only one who can enjoy it!"

The bastard said some rubbish like that and released an enormous fire from his wings of flame!

"Are you an idiot!? There's no way I will let you see them! She ain't your woman!"

I deflected the fire easily and send my Dragonic powers at him! But that was also dodged! Both of us had the attacks we released hitting the mountains, and made the snow fall along with an explosive sound.

"I'm her former fiancé! Do you think I can give up without seeing those huge oppai even once!? Stand in my position and think!"

Haaah?! What sort of bullshit-! Certainly, if she was your woman it might be hard to give up! But! That is that, and this is this! More than that, how lecherous are you to revive just because you want to see breasts!? You have high tension which is the total opposite of the time you were training! Why don't you train with that enthusiasm!?

They said that he doesn't have any guts, but he does! Something which doesn't lose to me called " _Perverted guts_ "!

"And I also want to see the breasts of the Priestess of Thunder! They're also big, right!?"

"Akeno's oppai!? NO! She is mine! Now I'm pissed! Those huge oppai only belong to meeeeeeeee!"

 **GOOOOOOOOOON! DOOOOON! DODOOOOOOOOON!**

The whirls of flames and the aura of a Dragon goes crazy on the mountain where snow is falling! Raiser and I were redoing that battle of the past in mid-air and we were approaching the hot spring little by little.

 **…...**

After more than ten minutes had passed, since we started battling in mid-air.

"Hah…...haaa~...hah….."

Raiser became tired. We've been fighting for a bit. And I hate to admit it, but I'm having a bit of fun. At first I wanted to take him down instantly and force him into unconsciousness so I could drag him back, but I couldn't resist the subconscious urge to fight a proper fight. I wanted to test whether this battle spirit of his would make him a fierce opponent.

And I'm certainly nowhere near as disappointed as I thought I'd be.

Since the opponent is immortal, he comes back up no matter how many times I beat him. As I thought, it's exhilarating. The idea that he'll just keep getting back up terrifies and excites me. I know he isn't a major threat at his level, but with an unbreakable will this man could become a horrifying opponent. He's close to that. He is persistent for a guy who was a hikikomori. I kind of know the reason why. He's continuing to have a strong spirit, by thinking about erotic things.

Do you want to see Rias breasts that much!? Of course you do! There aren't many magnificent breasts like that! I can't lie about that! Also, I don't want this guy to know that!

Regardless, I've been dragging this fight out only because I don't want it to end. Whenever he looks at me I almost feel chills. Deep in there is the spirit. The spirit he needs. Every time I catch even a glimpse of it it makes me want to beat him into nothingness only to see him rise again! I can see it! Those visions in my head! Like a never ending battle! I can feel my aura explode every time he would glare at me like that! I want him to come at me! Try and kill me you bastard!

"….You sure have become quite strong. You can stay like that even in a mid-air battle which is an advantage for me. Man, you are indeed terrifying, Sekiryuutei!"

Raiser says it while puffing.

I trained like a monster after that. For the sake of becoming what is expected of me. Something you could never comprehend. **Soon the world will know**. So I won't lose badly to you ever again. No. I'll never lose to you again at all! Because for the sake of what I must become, I will not lose to a Devil like you!

Raiser's regeneration has gone down considerably. I can win by taking him out in one hit as long as it's fast and strong enough. I can win if I drag him into a stamina match too. The way it is now, he isn't going to win at all. The best option would be to stall him until the others would be out of the Onsen, while getting my fill of a good fight, but that doesn't look possible anymore.

It's a bit far, but I can see lights from the snow mountain. Looks like we can't do a noisy battle now. It seems like Rias and the others will get out of the hot spring after being startled. I'll have to take him out instantly if he gets any closer.

!…Then I had an idea. The way to test this guy. I also wanted to avoid taking him out instantly from the start because I didn't want to immediately destroy the spirit he just regained. But this is a good test. It doesn't seem like he'll be losing this spirit anytime soon so let's see if I'm right. I thought of it because he's a pervert and it will definitely work.

"Ah, Rias' raw oppai!"

I looked towards the hot springs.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!?"

Raiser fell for the bait and looked that way. It's a lie.…He really fell for it huh. Yep. He ain't gonna lose his spirit.

"Your guard is down foooool!"

 **DOGAAAN!**

"Guwaaaaaaaah!"

I punched Raiser on his _medulla oblongata_ (thanks anatomy!) and he was instantly blown away…but! Aaaaaaaaah! He went flying towards the hot springs! I sent him with too much force!

I then flew in the direction he went.

 **DOOOOOOON!**

He crashed straight into the Onsen. His body was floating in the water, unconscious. I approached his body.

That punch was almost half strength. Not bad Raiser. Not bad at all. Now for your punishment. I picked his drenched body out of the water.

"Oi!"

No answer. Fine.

"…I thought I heard a loud noise, so it was you Ise."

"Ara ara, Ise-kun?"

"Ise-san, you were also here?"

"To be expected from Ise. So you've come to peek at us."

"…Ise-sama? Onii-sama?"

Not sure how I missed their voices, but in hindsight, it may have been because my brain was subconsciously trying to ignore them.

"Tch! Well, well, shithead. Looks like you've got it in for ya now. Ya think you've passed your test yet ah? Fuck off! Not yet! You don't got guts until I say you've got guts! Hope you liked that cold place bastard cuz yer about to be real chilly! If ya got a problem with it then beat it into me when ya wake up! Naaaahahahahahahaha!..."

I laughed like a villain and blasted off into the sky with the body of Raiser.

…..

"Ara…..Looks like he didn't notice us…."

"I….Ise-sama….why.."

After that, Raiser was cured quite a lot with this incident and it appears he overcame his fear of Dragons.

 **End**

* * *

 **Alright there's that one done! Finally…..FINALLY….the next chapter…...the next chapter….oh I can't wait….i want to get started on it right now you boys have no idea. You have no idea what's coming. Been foreshadowing it for a bit but finally. FINALLY you guys will get to see Issei's gift and so much MORE. HUGE reveal. It's the chapter I've been waiting for so long to make you have no idea. It was one of the original events that was in my mind when I first began writing this story. So I've been waiting quite a while to get here. One of the few events that jump started this story. Been preparing for it for a long time. Anyway, yeah that's this chapter. Tell me what you guys thought and if you're hyped for next chapter. I AM. Unbelievably so. I'm fuckin ready.**

 **Also, created a new story, was supposed to be a one shot but due to popularity it did not stay that way. So if you wanna read it you can [A Fool's Heart].**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Clash of The Factions

**ALRIGHT. Here it is boys. The big one. One of the chapters I've been waiting for since the beginning of this story. One of the original story concepts that convinced me to write this fic in the first place, alongside of a couple other things (most especially including the Diodora arc). So MUCH shit is about to go down, lotta stuff gonna be revealed you have no idea. Are you ready? I am ready. Or at least I think I am. Most of us-. Are not ready.**

 **But we gotta do it anyway. Get ready boys. Some shit is about to go down. Get your best playlist of music ready. Make sure it's EPIC. Something like [Thomas Bergersen - Starfall] or [Attack on titan OST - E.M.A] (highly recommended). You'll know when. Heh.**

 **P.S. Most will be told through a different POV for narrative purposes.**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

 _A few days following the event with Raiser Phoenix_

Hello there. Saji Genshirou here. I'm currently walking my way home from school. We didn't have much to do when it came to the student council, so I was allowed to leave home early by Fuku-Kaichou. But for some reason, I can't help but feel that I wasn't supposed to leave. Wasn't there something that Kaichou needed to discuss with all of us? I seem to have forgotten it. As I thought, I should've stayed just in case.

Just as I was regretting my decision, I ended up being confronted by someone familiar. Azazel-sensei.

"Yo~, Saji! Don't you want to move your body around, and I mean body! There's a good event coming up!"

He had a mischievous smile…. I know that smile….. I had the chance to see it once before I spent my time in Grigori being tortured…. Hyoudou has warned me about not listening to the things he says sometimes… So, no doubt, right now...

He's up to something…..

"N-No. I don't want to. It's something painful again, isn't it? I'm not interested, so I will be leaving—"

"—Now, hold on! It's a sports event! Don't you want to participate in a sports event?"

Sensei asks while pulling my arm.

"S…Sports event…you say?"

I looked at him dubiously and he pulls something out of his pocket.

"Yeah, an event will be held among my organisation soon. So, I want to call you in as a guest."

The organisation… So the Grigori huh? I have bad connection with Grigori... And you will be doing sports for that event? I'm the guest?… Does that mean he's inviting me as the current wielder of Vritra?

"E...Even if you say that all of a sudden…"

"Come on….. Haven't you ever wanted to meet Fallen Angel beauties?… Hey Boss, there are some girls with huge oppai with us, you know…?"

Sensei shows me several photos.

—Wow! There are beautiful older women with black wings, who are doing seductive poses and wearing costumes! This is..!

"F...For real?! W-What should I do…."

I received the photos and started staring at them! Oh man, everyone sure has nice bodies…. Aaaaaah! I shouldn't be doing this! This is obviously one of his schemes! And the woman I want is…. Holy, this girl over here has oppai which are too massive! Those have to be bad for her health. Uuuuuuuugggh! Something like this—!

If I participate in that so-called sports event, I wonder if he will introduce me to them?...

No! No! Bad Saji! I can't! The woman who holds my heart is Kaichou! I don't need big breasts and nice curves! What I want is only Kaichou!

—But right before I could even deny it...

"Mgh! Azazel! I have told you! Saji-kun— No! _All_ of these children belong to our side!"

A crimson-haired man came out from the shadows! Uwaa! S...Sirzechs-sama!? Why is he in a place like this?! I was perplexed by his sudden appearance, but Sensei made a noise with his tongue!

"Che! Looks like the Maou-sama came! Fuhahahahahaha! Farewell!"

Sensei leaves the scene immediately after saying a phrase that sounded villainous! Sirzechs-sama put his hand on my shoulder and breathed out.

"…..He sure is a man I can't take my eyes off. The Dragon King Vritra was almost going to turn into a participant for the Fallen Angels."

….I-I don't get it! Why did Sirzechs-sama come here and why did Sensei run? As I thought, was he planning something devious!? I questioned Sirzechs-sama.

"U...Umm, Sirzechs-sama... W…What's going on?"

"Yes, I will explain it to you, once Rias' and your entire group assembles."

The Maou-sama suddenly showed up in the human world. It was decided that he will come to Rias-senpai's house along with Kaichou and the others, who we met up with. We're having a sudden meeting at Hyoudou's house….. A meeting between Devils, with the Maou himself present?...

What could possibly be happening?

* * *

 **-DxD-**

[A sports day among the Three-Great-Powers!?]

In a guest room of the giant estate that is Hyoudou's house, the Rias Gremory Group, and some of my own group, exclaimed. We were gathered along with the group of Rias-senpai, inside of their home. Apparently, there is a very important event being announced to us. Our group sat calmly on a separate couch while Sirzechs-sama faced us.

Sirzechs-sama, who just explained the details, drinks his tea and then nods.

"Yes. To be on friendlier terms with the other members of the Three Great Powers, it was decided that we will use sports to achieve greater cohesion. So we will be having a sports event, or in other words an athletics day."

So we are doing an athletics day as a gathering for the Three Great Powers… Oh, so is this the athletics day which Sensei was talking about earlier? But why did Sensei lie, calling it an event for the Fallen Angels, then run away from Sirzechs-sama?

"Ah, I was told about the athletics day earlier, from Heaven."

Irina-san, who is a reincarnated Angel, says while putting her hand up. Oh yeah, Irina-san is part of Heaven after all. Of course she will be informed about events like this.

Sirzechs-sama continues while smiling.

"Of course, I want all of you to take part as participants for the Devils. This is an important exchange of culture. So I really wish for the cooperation of Rias Gremory's group. And Sona Sitri's group as well. Having you guys at the top as the Young Devils, all of you are popular in the Underworld."

Hearing that, everyone seemed to have a good impression of it, so they were saying "Athletics day, huh?" and "Seems interesting". I don't think that things like this are bad. It's good to have interaction between the Three Great Powers. Since it's been about terrorists targeting the Underworld and Heaven lately, it certainly seems that having this event between the members of the alliance will lead to an improvement in the relations between them.

But there is one thing I don't get. I put my hand up and ask Sirzechs-sama.

"What was the reason Sensei was asking me to join him?"

Sirzechs-sama tells me while laughing.

"…Most likely, he was trying to lure you to their side and make you take part as a participant for the Fallen Angels. Your popularity isn't as high as the Gremory group, but even so, it's enough. And your Sacred Gear seems like it will give influence to the activities after all.…. Geez, that Governor sure acts fast at strange points. Grayfia told me that something might happen, so I came to check on you guys on my day off. And she was right."

…Is that right? So I was almost put down as a participant for the Fallen Angels..! Nggh, he sure is a sneaky Governor at these kinds of things! I knew I was right to resist!

Then Rias-senpai got up and told Sirzechs-sama.

"I understand, Onii-sama. If you are alright with having us, then we will happily accept and participate!"

Kaichou stands up as well.

"We also agree, Sirzechs-sama. We will participate in event to the best of our ability."

"Heh. Very well then."

With that, it was decided that we, the Gremory Group + Sitri group, and some other Devils will be participating in the athletics day for the Devils, and will compete with the Angels and Fallen Angels! Since we don't have that much interaction with the Angels and Fallen Angels, I'm looking forward to the event!

But wait a second….. After all of this, I still have not seen the main man of the house himself.

"Umm, Sirzechs-sama? Where's Hyoudou?"

He smirked bitterly while looking away from me.

"Ise-kun is…. He is currently assisting in the preparations for the event actually. As you can see, he isn't here right now, but don't worry. You'll be meeting up with him at the event."

Oh. So he's helping out at the event huh? So, I guess we'll see him there then. But how come Sirzechs-sama seemed a little disappointed when he said that?

Hm... What are they making you do, Hyoudou?

 **Part 2**

 ** _BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

The fireworks for the athletics day were fired.

We, the student council + the Gremory Group, have come to the stadium where the event for the Three Great Powers will be held! The place we will be using is the same game field used for Rating Games, so it's quite spacious.

Wow! Just like Irina-san there are Angels with white wings and a ring above their heads; there are also Fallen Angels with black wings! Of course there are many Devils here, but since we don't meet Angels and Fallen-Angels that often, it feels new and I'm getting nervous! Everyone is wearing a jersey.

The Angels are white, the fallen angels are dark grey, and the Devils are black. That's why we are also wearing black jerseys. Since Sensei is the representative of the Fallen Angels and Irina-san is a participant for the Angels, they are not here. So just for today, we are enemies.

"Ah, that's the Princess of Gremory. She is so beautiful~"

"That's Dark Fang! Yuuuuto-samaaaa~! Over heeeeeere!."

"Hellcat-chan! I'm getting so turned on!"

Just walking a bit makes the Gremory get attention from different people positively.… It appears that they are well recognised by those among the Three Great Powers. This is also thanks to the tokusatsu programme, "Shining Dragon", right?

If I remembered correctly, there were 2 versions of that show. A kids show and an adult version. I saw the kids version and it really is just like what I expected. No wonder it's so popular amongst kids. Dragons are cool. But the adult one…... I don't know what ambitious director handles that one….but he's a sick one…. That's just too dark for kids. If they ever accidentally stumbled on that one thinking it was the Tokusatsu, they would be scarred for life. But considering the climate of everything, including Khaos Brigade, it makes sense why that one is popular among adults as well. At least it airs at a time which kids can't watch easily.

It's just….. A little too realistic for my taste….. I'd rather watch the kids one...

Ah, I found Irina-san. She's talking to a person with golden wings and a noble atmosphere…but if I remember correctly, that Angel-sama is…. Irina-san realises and she approaches us with the man while waving her hand at us.

"Ah, Rias-san, and everyone! You all came!"

The man smiles at us.

"It's been so long, everyone. It is I, the chief Angel, Michael. The last time we met was the negotiations between the Three Great Powers."

Yes! It is Michael-san who currently stands at the top of Heaven! Wow, I'm seeing the legendary Angel-sama once again! He looks so divine; it feels as though he will give us a large amount of damage just by looking at him!

"Same to you too, Michael-sama. We're sorry for greeting you so late. Hello."

"It's been so long, Michael-sama. Thank you for taking care of us back then."

" " " " " "Hello." " " " " "

Kaichou, everyone, and I greet him at the same time. Oh man, greeting the person at the top of Heaven sure makes me nervous!

"I'm so fortunate that I get to meet the Michael-sama! I'm so glad I joined the Gremory Group!"

Rossweisse-sensei who is meeting Michael-san for the first time is deeply moved.

"Yes, let's play fair and square, and enjoy ourselves today."

There isn't even a slight sense of evil intent in his expression, he looks so bright. So this is the smile of the top Seraph….! It's as if we are being blessed by him!

"Michael-sama~ The opening ceremony is about to start~"

A sudden voice, when I looked in that direction… A gentle looking Angel onee-san with curly blonde hair approaches us! It's an Angel-sama with lots of wings growing from her back! Uuooooooooh! She's a super-beautiful onee-san! Her figure is super excellent! And her chest is huge! It's great that she has such a figure while she's an Angel and she looks so divine!

Michael-san put his hand on his chin, it's as though he completely forgot about it.

"Oh, is that so? Time sure does fly quickly only by greeting other leaders. Oh, I still haven't introduced her yet. The one over here is also one of the Four Great Seraphs, like me and—"

"—How do you do? I am one of the Four Great Seraphs and my name is Gabriel."

The beautiful onee-san introduced herself, while smiling at us! She looks so gentle and her smile is top notch! She's one of the Four Great Seraphs! Woooow!

"She is the most beautiful and also the strongest woman in Heaven, the Gabriel-sama! She happens to be very popular in the Underworld as well!"

Irina-san explains to us with pride and enthusiasm. Hmm, so she's also popular in the Underworld, huh? Well, if she's this beautiful, then of course she will be popular.

"Not only Michael-sama, but Gabriel-sama is also here…."

"Yeah, it really is a magnificent day today…"

Asia-chan and Xenovia-san had their eyes sparkling with light and they had an expression of being really hyped, while holding their hands together. For the two of them, who were related to the Church, both Michael-sama and Gabriel-sama must have been existences that were far from their reach, living high up in the sky.

Well, they really are people that are actually living above the sky…

"….The one who Serafall Leviathan-sama secretly views as her rival is Gabriel-sama."

Yuuto says that while smiling bitterly from next to me. Yes, of course she does. Despite being the older sister, she is much less mature than Kaichou is...

"If it isn't you brats. Oh, and Michael is also here."

Azazel-sensei in a grey jersey comes over, while bringing a man with good build.

"Oh, if it isn't Azazel. It's been so long. You look energetic, as always."

"I will say that should be my line."

Oh, Sensei and Michael-sama are shaking hands while smiling, but they are releasing intense pressure to the surroundings…. The space between them started to get distorted with their intense pressure. Please don't start a fight between the last bosses in a place like this! It feels like this field will get blown away easily!

More like the clashes between the organisations' has already begun!

"Ohohohoho~ It looks like the bible brats are bickering again. A familiar scene would be my grandsons, [ **Magni** ]and [ **Modi** ], but those children are less foolish, if you'll believe it."

Hm? Some short old man with a staff is approaching? Oh, he was there after the match with Gremory. That's right, this man is—

 **[—?!]**

"Oh, if it isn't the Geezer. Wasn't sure if you were going to turn up or not."

"Hmph. You're even more foolish for assuming I would not. I've received an _official_ invitation from _that man_ after all. There's no reason to decline. Besides, it's a good opportunity to witness the battles between the 3 biblical powers."

Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?! This person—! Odin! Chieftain of Asgard! Why?! Why is he here?! Isn't this a face off between the "3" powers?! He was invited? But by who? Not to mention, he has a Valkyrie standing by his side! Did he come with only this person? Or did he bring others?

I looked around the giant stadium a bit..

(—?!)

What the—?! I'm only noticing now, but there's a whole section of some bleachers that are being filled by what I can only assume are Asgardians?! There are many warrior like men and Valkyries taking seats up there! They have their own whole section!

Wait— Now that I look at it... The stadium is large and oval shaped. A lot like the Olympic stadiums used in the human world. There are sections filled with their respective factions. There's a section for Devils alone, beside it is the Fallen Angels section, and then the Angels section all side by side. They're separated section by section, but they're still sitting next to each other. And below each section, on the field, there are tents that act like bases for each faction's participants.

But that still leaves 2 sections! I had just barely noticed! And one of those sections is being filled up by the Norse! I see! So Odin-sama was invited by someone to this event! It doesn't look like they're going to participate though, so maybe he was just invited to spectate. He must've been invited by someone really important if he was allowed to get his own section. Maybe Azazel-sensei or Sirzechs-sama?

I also happened to notice the last section of bleachers that were empty. That's weird. They're much larger than the other ones. It looks like the bleachers are larger than normal size to accommodate for more people? But if it was for more people than they would just add more seats wouldn't they? It just looks like it's meant for...bigger people?

"Um, is Odin-sama not going to participate?"

I asked that curiously. He answers while stroking his beard.

"Ah, aye. Not this time, lad. Maybe next time, but for now I'm only here to watch."

Um... "Next time"?...

"Odin-sama…."

From behind us Rossweisse-sensei was standing menacingly with some creepy aura…

"Geh—!"

Odin-sama visibly flinched.

"A-Ah. It seems that [ **Frigg** ] is calling for me, h-haha. I will speak with you again, children. Excuse us."

Odin-sama quickly tried to excuse himself from our presence. He was basically scurrying away.

"Odin-samaaaaaaaa!"

Unfortunately, Rossweisse-sensei immediately took chase. Rossweisse-sensei…. A teacher must act more professional than that…

"Hahahaha! Good luck, geezer!"

Azazel-sensei laughs heartily….. Well, there are worse examples for teachers….

"…..A…..Akeno."

There is a weird vibe between the built man and Akeno-senpai. Ah, that's right, that person is Barakiel-sama. He is her father. Ah, but…. From their current stand points, the father is a leader of the Fallen Angels while the daughter is on the Devils' side, so it means they would be competing against each other in the activities.

Hyoudou told me they had some issues before, but that should have been dealt with in a prior incident…..

— _LOOKS AWAY_

Akeno-senpai looks away without saying a word. Barakiel-sama, who saw that, appears to be in deep shock and has his mouthwide open. Akeno-senpai made a naughty face while smiling and sticking her tongue out, so only we could see it. Ah, so she's just teasing her father. Well, that's good. It's better if both father and daughter are getting along well.

[To all the participants from each faction, the opening ceremony will commence at the centre of the grounds, so please gather~! I repeat, will the—]

Oh, it's the announcement. The opening ceremony for the sports activities is going to start now.

All participants from each faction gathered in the centre of the field. We are split into three teams of Angels, Fallen-Angels, and Devils; we were lined up in the line for the Devils.

[Umm, I hereby declare and promise that I will compete against others fairly and will follow the spirit of sportsmanship.]

The person representing all the participants gave an oath and the opening ceremony was about to end. If I remember correctly, they are following the sports events of the Japanese system, so each of the programmes are adjusted into similar procedures.…. Hmm, looking through the booklet, it sure does have Japanese activities, such as "Item-borrowing runs" and "Bread-eat and runs"…

I'm finding it a bit weird and am tilting my head, so Yuuto explains.

"They are doing these activities because they found the activities of Japanese sports events interesting. Remember how there was a sports festival at Kuoh Academy? People affiliated with the alliance were secretly there. Apparently they had lots of fun watching it."

Hmm, so there were people related with the Three-Great-Powers there huh. No wonder Kaichou was feeling inexplicably irritated that day.

[Now for the presentation of all the sides~!]

The enthusiastic (annoying) announcer from before is presenting all the sides to the audience? Hm? Oh! I just noticed that there are apparently camera crews here. Is this going to be broadcast?! No way! That's actually kinda cool! Who's idea was that?

[On this corner! Here we have the Heavenly beings created and ordained by the Biblical God himself! Those which are the representation of everything that is light and Holy! Heaven! Led by the four great Seraphs Michael, Uriel, Gabriel, and Raphaeeeel~!]

As I thought, he is very annoyingly enthusiastic. Just as he announced their side, the section of Angels began cheering and chanting "Divine!". Well, at least this will boost morale?

[Next! We have here those who were originally the same as those bringers of light, but were cast out by the Lord himself due to their sinful desires! Those with the advantage of light, but no disadvantage towards the dark! They who represent only themselves and their otherworldly desires! The Fallen Angels! Grigori! Led by the Governor and Vice-Governor, Azazel and Shemhazaaaaaaaai!]

The Fallen Angels cheered for their side's announcement. I suddenly felt a small rumble. I waved it off when it seems like no one noticed.

[Next in line! The side which is the representation of darkness! The "greatest evil" as determined by that same God! The descendants and allies of Lucifer that wreak havoc upon the world of the living and torture the souls of the dead! The masters of manipulation! The Devils! Led by the four great Maou: Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, and Falbium Asmodeuuuuuuuuuusss!]

Half of that...no, almost all of the was wrong..

[UOOOOOOOOOOOHH!]

Wha—?! Why the hell are you cheering?! That was wrong! He was wrong y'know?! We don't wreak havoc on the human world! And we don't torture the dead either! That's Hades! That's not us! We don't do any of that stuff!

 _ **Vum**_ …

Huh? What the? There it is again. Like a quiet rumble. Am I just imagining things?

[ _ **Nyyeen**_..]

The announcer's mic made a slight screech as he started talking with some producer on the side quietly. What? What's going on? Why'd he stop?

 _ **Vum**_ ….. _ **Vum**_ …

Huh? There's that rumbling again. I swear I feel it. Like a vibration in the air. Somewhere off in the distance. This is a separate dimension similar to the rating games. Could it be someone's trying to break in?! Is it a terrorist attack?!

I didn't have long to think that. Soon the rumbling became a steady sound. Like the sound of some strong winds.

[Ooookaaaaaay! Lastly! We've got an announcement to make! The event known as the sports festival between the "3" factions is hereby cancelled~!]

(—?!)

What?! What the Hell are you saying, man?! What sort of announcement are you making so enthusiastically?!

[Instead, the event is now being renamed! From this day forth, for the sake of the future contenders, the event shall be known as "The Ultimate Pantheon Championship!"]

Haaaaah?! Who the Hell came up with that name?! Did you come up with it?! Who gave this guy the right to decide the name of the games?!

 _ **VUUUUM**_ ….

The rumbling! It's real! There's no doubt! I'm feeling it! The ground is shaking lightly! Everyone around me is also in shock! As I thought, is it an attack?!

"Onii-sama!"

Rias-senpai called out to Sirzechs-sama, who was standing in front of us. He was looking up at the sky with a small smile. The other faction leaders held similar expressions. What is—

—It was too late. I had looked up to where they looked. But all I saw were large dark masses above us, making their entrance and landing somewhere near us while strong currents of wind almost threw us off our feet.

 _ **FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM FOOM!**_

Kuh! Strong winds! I can't even open my eyes! The world is shaking! What's happening?! Kaichou! Everyone! Just as I attempted to peek, many things landed beside us.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

The shock waves almost caused me to fall. What is—?!

Then, something much larger than the others landed in front.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

The winds came to a stop. An unbelievable amount of dust had been kicked up and blocked my vision of whatever it was that landed.

Something big! Many things! Something very large in front of those many things! All right beside us! On the empty space that was next to our side! I coughed while I tried to peek through the dust cloud surrounding us. I could hear the voices of faction leaders speaking with whatever it was that arrived.

"Yo! You're late!"

"Our apologies. The Young ones were anxious. Let the " **Fool** " take responsibility for it."

"Hahahahahahaha! First day on the job and you're already dumping it all on him, huh! Hahaha! Keep it up and you'll join the ranks of leaders who don't want to work properly, with me and Sirzechs."

"Don't lump me in with you."

"Your fault, Sirzechs. You keep leaving everything to do other "important stuff" and get scolded by your wife! Hahaha!"

"That is—!"

"At the very least, we are all now gathered here together."

"Oya, you gonna cry, Michael?"

"..Haah... Why must you be so..."

What is going on?! The leaders are talking with each other no problem?! Is this not an attack?!

[Joining us last minute from this side! The side that was once considered dead! The side which was once considered the strongest beings in existence! The side which was driven to the point of extinction, only to claw their way forward through pure strength alone! The representation of strength itself as ordained by God, God's, Angels, Devils, Monsters, and all other manner of creatures—! **The now revived species, newly formed faction amongst the pantheons! THE "RYU" DRAGON FACTIOOOOOON!** ]

 **[—?!]**

The dust cleared! What came before my eyes—!

—DRAGONS!

A collection of Dragons beside us! The one standing in front of the collection of Dragons was none other than the former Dragon-King himself, Tannin! The announcer read off of some scripted clipboard to the entire world—!

 **[Led by the three great leaders** — **! The Dragon and Ultimate-Class Devil who was once known as a "former Dragon-King"** — **! The monster within the Top 10 Rating Game ranks** — **! The CURRENT "** _ **Dragon-King"**_ **of the "** _ **Ryu**_ **" faction and Ultimate-Class Devil with power that rivals Maou! The Blaze Meteor Dragon, "** _ **Lord of the Drakon**_ **", "** _ **The Grandfather Drake**_ **", TANIIIIIIIIIIIIN!]**

 **!-[?!]-!**

 **[Next, the current "** _ **Young Prince**_ **" of the Dragons, "** _ **Son of the Drakon**_ **", "** _ **The Brother Drake**_ **", HYOSETSUUUUUUUU!]**

From behind Tannin, some light blue Dragon appears lazily while playing on some device!

"That's not my name, but okaaaaaay~"

 **[Then, finally, The Reincarnated Devil phenomenon himself. The man who defeated Phoenix! The man who defeated the Treacherous Kokabiel! The man who defeated the Evil-God Loki! The** _ **Co-founder**_ **of the "** _ **Ryu**_ **" Faction! The "** _ **Sekiryuutei of light, who has broken the limits of the Sacred Gear created by God!**_ **", "** _ **The Luminary Sekiryuutei**_ **"! "** _ **The**_ _ **Monstrous Hatchling**_ **"! "** _ **The Abnormal Devil**_ **"! "** _ **The Unforeseen Consequence**_ **"! "** _ **The Red Dragon Anomaly**_ **"! "** _ **THE SHINING DRAGON**_ **"** — **!** _ **"THE FATHER DRAKE"**_ — _ **!**_ **THE CURRENT "** _ **DUKE OF ORMR**_ **"! HYOUDOU ISSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!]**

What opened its large wings was a figure that stood proudly above Tannin's head— _**Hyoudou Issei.**_

 **!-[!?]-!**

 _ **MMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**_

The roars of many filled the stadium! Deep bellowing roars released by the Dragons! Cheers and drum like instrument sounds coming from the Norse side! And even some cheers from those sitting on the Devil side!

The one who stood proudly above Tannin's head— WAS HYOUDOU!

"Yo! Sorry for bein' late! Entrances are more grand when all eyes are on you, ya know?"

"Oi, Ise! You kept us waiting! That's not gonna be acceptable during meetings you know?!"

"Oh, come now, Azazel. It's his first day. Let's be a little lenient."

"O' Lord, if only you were here to witness such a thing. I wonder what you think of this boy."

Hyoudou casually speaks from Tannin's head to the other leaders, as if they are colleeeeeeeagues!? Could it be—?! Is it true?! I looked to everyone around me. They're all just as shocked as meeeeeeeeeeeeee!

[Alright! To your respective corners! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!]

 **[UUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!]**

Everyone in the stadium exploded. Except for us! We still haven't fully processed what's going on! The Gremory Group looks like they've turned to stone! Is Medusa among you guys?! Have the enemies frozen their enemies so they can win?!

Hyoudou got down from Tannin! He is approaching us!

"Yo!... Um... Guys?..."

I was the only one who moved and grabbed him by his _red_ jersey.

"DON'T "YO" US! "DRAGON-KING"?! "SON OF DRAKON"?! "DUKE OF ORMR"?! "CO-FOUNDER OF 'RYU' FACTION"?! EXPLAIN! NOW!"

"Saji, you're scaring me!"

"YOU?! MY HEART IS NO LONGER BEEEEATING!"

I couldn't stop myself from shaking his body violently! Do you have any idea what sort of shock you've instilled in meeeee?! Most of your friends have already left this realm! The soul of Gasper-kun has just exited his body!

"Oi, Saji. Calm down. You'll kill him before he gets any more chances to fulfill his role as a leader."

Azazel-sensei approached from behind me. No, not only him, but a few other leaders as well!

"Azazel-sensei! Sirzechs-sama! Michael-sama! Don't tell me you all knew about this!?"

Azazel-sensei chuckled.

"Heh. Of course we did. Factions don't just get formed out of thin air you know? There's a lot of work that goes into creating one if you want to register it as official. It has to be recognized by the other factions as well. A large group of Dragons can't just call themselves the "Dragon faction" while they're living in Devil's territory and expect no opposition. It's more complicated than that. In fact, it would only cause real trouble to do it that way. This has been in the works for quite some time now."

(—?!)

So they did know about this all along! This is what he meant by "we'll meet Hyoudou" at the event?!

No, more than that—! Hyoudou is a faction leeeeeeader?! A co-founder of the "Ryu" faction?! You're telling me this Hyoudou has been working behind the scenes alongside of the faction leaders?! How long?! Since when?!

"...Ise is….."

I looked back when I heard some gasps and people speaking. It's finally starting to set in for the group behind me.

"Ise-san….. This is…."

"...Ise has become a leader?... Like Sirzechs-sama?"

"Ise-kun is a leader…. He has been talking alongside of Michael-sama all this time…. Dear Lord, please tell me, this a great thing is it not?.."

Looks like "church trio" is the first to realize it. Though they are obvious still in shock.

"Aniki…. You are….. Of course….. You are just as great— No, even greater than I could imagine."

"Ise-senpai….. Huuuuaa….. I still cannot believe it…. I need to stay in my box for a little bit…. This is still too much things for me..."

He receives high praise from the males in his group. I still can't believe it either! How do I believe something like this?!

"Ise-kun…... This feeling…. I am so….."

Akeno-senpai holds her chest with a red face. She quickly looks away, deeply embarrassed. Woah! I've never seen Akeno-senpai make such an age appropriate face! She looks like a poor, beautiful woman in the face of some rich handsome aristocrat! Certainly this is shocking to that point!

"...Issei…."

Koneko-chan is looking at him with a mix of shock and admiration. The definition of pure astonishment. Wait, did she call him by his name? When were they so close? Hm, I guess they were close during our match with them.

"Ise….. I…"

Rias-senpai quietly called out to Hyoudou. She looked like she wanted to step towards us, but she stopped. I can't imagine what's going through her head or her heart. Just a couple months ago, Hyoudou had already surpassed her in terms of power. He created his own abilities and implanted them within his Gear through his sheer will alone. Abilities and modifications that attracted the attention of curious Pantheon leaders, abilities that put him on the map in terms potential powerhouses amongst all of the factions. He defeated many powerful foes, including a God. He visited Valhalla (and caused trouble for Kaichou) as a special guest to the Norse and came face to face with a number of other Gods/Goddesses/exotic beings.

Now that I think about it….. He's done so many extraordinary things….. It's almost like he's not even a real person anymore….more like an actual legend…... I mean...try listing everything he's done…. When have you ever heard or thought of a Devil, one who was once human no less, accomplish all these great feats and go through all of these experiences in such a short amount of time?

It's unreal….. Hyoudou….you're unreal….

"Hehehe. Sorry for keeping it a secret, guys. I was kinda not supposed to say anything until an "official diplomatic announcement" was made through proper means, ya know?"

Sirzechs-sama nodded his head.

"Indeed. It would've been troublesome, or maybe just unbelievable, if Ise-kun was allowed to walk around and speak publicly about something so significant while it was in prototype stages. Until an official announcement was made, it was practically something only the 3 factions leaders needed to know. Along with Odin, who happened to find out thanks to being in attendance for the first official meeting."

Azazel smirked smugly.

"Yeah, just to let you kids know, but this event you just witnessed was not even the official announcement. This grandiose reveal was just something Ise and I came up with. In truth, the real announcement should have already been broadcasted throughout the Underworld right before this event began airing. So if there were any spectators at home who were in disbelief, this should've cemented the announcement. Pretty cool, huh?"

Cool?! You're telling me you gave us a heart attack just for dramatic effect?! This Governor...!

"What sort of announcement was it exactly?"

Kaichou! She asked Sirzechs-sama from beside me. Just until now, even Kaichou was in shock. Of course, that look of shock was quickly replaced with one of contemplation and calculation. As if she was analyzing Hyoudou with every glance. If I know Kaichou, it's possible because the fact that he's a faction leader now means he has an amazing amount of influence, she may want to gain favor with Hyoudou in order for support in her dream of the Rating Games school. That does make sense since Hyoudou already expressed openly that he's willing to help.

Aaaaaaaaah! Wait a minute! Don't analyze him, Kaichou! Don't try to get closer with him just because he said he'd help us! Oooooooooooo! I wish Kaichou would analyze me instead! It makes me want to beat him up in Dragon-King mode, even though I know that wouldn't solve anything! But if it's for the sake of her dream then Kaichou will take any chance she gets, just like she should! Uuuuuuuuuuuu! It's so unfair! Just kill me!

"Well, it is as official of an announcement as we could make. Right after Ise-kun had returned from Valhalla, we gathered the leaders together and pre-recorded a conference with the highest officials from each faction in attendance. Then, I myself officially announced to the small crowd in attendance, after the last details were finalized, that the Dragon faction known as the "Ryu" faction was to be recognized that day forth as its own individual, independent faction. The press in attendance were barred from revealing any details until the day the embargo was lifted, today, and the leaders all shook hands."

"I got to shake hands as well!"

Hyoudou says that to us with a winking, bright smile and a thumbs up….. I mean, I get that you're proud of that...but you sound a little bit like a kid right now, y'know?

"I see!... So that time after Valhalla when Aniki had to attend a meeting with Tannin-sama…. And all the meetings from before…. It all makes sense now.."

Yuuto whispered to himself. I don't spend as much time with these guys, so I wasn't the one who got to see all if the clues. I'm sure if Kaichou was around at that time she could've figured it out through her deduction skills.

"So that is how it is. I see. Well, you certainly do continue to surprise me, Ise-kun. Never did I expect this development. I must say I'm impressed."

Kaichou smiles lightly at him! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Not like this! The outcome I've always feeeeeeaaaaared! I am going to be replaaaaaaaaaaaaced! Kaichoooooooouuuuu!

"Saji, you are making an expression of deep sorrow. What is wrong?"

"This is the end Kaichou…. I'm sorry I couldn't be better…"

As I was slumped in a corner with a cloud over my head another announcement was made.

[OOOOOOOOOOOYYY! HEEEEEEEEEEEY! YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID! GET TO YOUR CORNERS! NOOOOOOOOOOOW!]

The opening ceremony finished and we moved to the cheering seats for the respective teams. The activitiy that I will be participating in solely by myself is the "Item-borrowing runs".

They are also asking Yuuto to participate in the in the "Team relay", you know? Sirzechs-sama told us that he wants him to participate since he's really fast. Without Hyoudou who is faster than him, we're at a disadvantage.

The ones I'm participating in as a team are the "Ball-toss game" and the "Cavalry battle". Along with Hyoudou who is also doing those activities apparently. Uuuueeehh…. To be participating in the same activities as him….somehow it's now seriously intimidating.

On my way towards our seating area, I went past the Fallen Angel team and….

Azazel-sensei in a grey jersey gave a strong speech to his Fallen-Angel teams.

"Listen, all of you. This is a war also known as the exchange programme. So I won't complain even if you guys go nuts. Even if we formed an alliance, you guys must have so much stuff you wanted to tell the Angels and Devils; Such as, the items in Heaven are too expensive and those equal trades that Devils follow are frickin' noisy and so on. You must be keeping so much stress within you, so go as crazy as you want today. I will allow it!"

[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

….Along with energetic shouts, I also heard some anguished roars! I mean the fallen Angels have their eyes glowing very mysteriously! So do they have so much stuff inside them that they want to express to the Angels and Devils?

The Angel team, in white jerseys are gathered next to the Fallen Angel's team.

"Hahaha, the Fallen Angels sure are energetic."

There were some negative responses from the Angels who were watching the Fallen Angels' team talk.

"We might become ' _fallen_ ' if we were to go along with their flow…!"

"It will be over if we ' _fall_ ' even once, so I hope the Fallen Angels and Devils understand that…...!"

From the sounds of it, the Angels also have things they want to say to the Fallen Angels…..

"Listen well, everyone."

Michael-san was emitting a dangerous golden-aura from his body while smiling creepily.

"It's our usual teaching. Give divine punishment to the _heretics_. We have a duty to follow the job of the now-deceased God. Give them ' _Lights_ '."

[Sir! Give them their judgment!]

Didn't all of you just say li…lights and…judgment…..? It's too scary! Isn't this sports event turning into a representative War between the factions now…?

Since the Devils gathered around Sirzechs-sama, we went there as well.

Sirzechs-sama's speech began.

"From appearances, Heaven and the Grigori are all full of energy. We also have to do our best so we don't lose. Even if these are activities to improve our relations, it will be rude to hold back. So go all out."

Sirzechs-sama had a refreshing smile. But we have to go all out, huh….

[ARMAGEDDON!]

All the Devils shout at once!? What is the shout " _Armageddon_ "?! It sounds really dangerous!

After hearing Sirzechs-sama's speech, all of the Devils became very enthusiastic….… But I realised that I was thrown into a dangerous position even though the Maou has the most peaceful smile.

Finally, the last group caught my attention. Arguably the most dangerous bunch. Hyoudou was floating above the other Dragons, with his large Dragon wings (I thought he only had those with the armor?), with a look of absolute confidence. He spoke in an intimidating way.

…I have a bad feeling about this….

"Who are we?"

[DRAGON!]

"Who?"

[DRAGON!]

"Who?!"

[ **DRAGON**!]

"Hell yeah we are! We are Dragons! We are not some worthless little birds or flying rodents! We are Dragons! The existence that instilled the deepest fears within the Gods of this world! Of every world! We are the purest representation of "strength"! Our existence _defines_ power! Without Dragons there would be nothing beyond measly pantheons filled with spineless Gods! We are the reminders that there are beings beyond Gods living in all the realms! Those realms shall once again be ruled by the beasts, Monsters, serpents, and heralds of flames that Dragons are recognized as! We are not Devils! We do not " _go quietly into the night_ "! We are not Fallen Angels! We do not stray from battle because " _it is not worth it"_! We are not Angels! We do not swear fealty to a God that labels himself " _all powerful_ ", only to hide in fear of the very beings that are present today! We do not fear strength! We _are_ strength! We relish the challenge, we dominate the fields of battle, and WE WILL NOT DIE QUIETLY! WE ARE DRAGON! REMIND THE WORLD OF OUR EXISTENCES! MAKE YOUR PRESENCE KNOWN!"

 **[MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!]**

The Dragon's roar louder than ever before! It's so loud it vibrates us who are in close proximity! Even on the Norse side there is a lot of noise being made, as if they agree with that vicious mentality! War! That's war, Hyoudou! That was no doubt a declaration of war, wasn't it?! It's only your first day and you're already declaring War?! Look at all the other sides around you! They are filled with hostility! You've fired them up even more!

As I thought, this is going to end in catastrophe!?...

 **Part 3**

That's what I thought, but the sports day started smoothly.

"Maybe something will act as the catalyst for a War….?", that's what I thought at first while being scared, but now I can give cheers to the Devils without any worries.

We were cheering for the Devils who are running in the grounds. A mat was put down in our cheering area, where we are resting.

I noticed that just like us the Dragon's side only has a number of participants, probably their strongest, set to participate in certain activities. A great number of the Dragons that came are in the specialized (large) bleachers from earlier. What I find odd is the question of which activities they can participate in. Can they participate in everything? I'm not sure if they have any handicaps or advantages towards certain activities.

Although, it looks like Tannin-sama will not be participating in the activities, but is with the VIP. Well, he is top of the top, so I guess it's a bit unfair to have him participate. Same with the Maou.

My comrades, who will be participating in the activities, are either warming up or relaxing their bodies.

I also started to stretch my body with Yuuto. By the way, Asia-chan isn't here. Apparently, Asia-chan who has the power to heal is on standby, at her personal tent, to heal any injuries that occur.

[Go~ Go~ D-E-V-I-L-S ]

The one who is doing a cheering performance at the front is the Maou, Serafall Leviathan. She was cheering for the Devils dressed as a magical girl, while her assistants are dancing behind her. Kaichou is deathly embarrassed on the sidelines.

Now, it's about time for the "Item borrowing race" which I will be participating in.

[Will those who will be participating in the "item borrowing race", gather in the allocated area please.]

I just heard the announcement that was made.

"Alright, I'm off then."

I tell everyone.

"Yes. Do your best, Saji."

"Yes, Kaichou!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this...but make sure to try to win against Ise, Saji-kun."

"Yes, Rias-senpai…. I will try my best."

I don't expect to win against such an opponent at all.

* * *

 **1) Item-Borrowing Race**

I lined up and waited for my turn. It became my turn; I stood at the starting line and readied myself to dash.

It seems that each side was under the pressure of being nervous, as well. They're all super serious. Uuaaaaaah...there's Hyoudou. He's serious too, but he has a confident smile... I feel like I've already lost. So this is the "power of domination"? It stretches this far huh.

[On your marks, get set…. _ **BANG!**_ ]

Hell yeah! I succeed in my starting dash—!

 _ **SHYYOOOOM!**_

Ah. Hyoudou flew right past with his large wings and left us in a gust of wind. He went ahead marvellously and picked up an envelope first….

Aw, come on! That's not even fair, is it?! I should've used my wings too! Stupid!

I was second to get an envelope while other began retrieving theirs as well.

"Who the heck is " _Yakitori-sensei_ "?!"

"Which one of you is the " _Tasogare Iro no Uta Tsukai_ " here!?"

"What the Hell is an " _Ash Crow_ "?!"

It looks as though the criteria of other participants is very hard. Now, what about mine? I opened the envelope and read what was written on the paper.

"….."

My brain stopped for a moment when I checked what was written... It simply says "Siscon"... I gulped and then headed towards the VIP seats, looking for a certain someone! But she was not there! Ah! There she is! She is still cheering for us Devils!

"Leviathan-sama! Please come with me!"

"Ah! Saji-kun~! I am cheering right now! Oh, perhaps I am the item!? What is it? Is it [cheerleader]? Or is it [Magical girl]~?! Or maybe it is [Maou]? Fuu~ that is boring~"

"Just please come with me, Leviathan-sama! Our victory depends on it!"

"Okaaaay~!"

I ran towards the goal while holding hands with Leviathan-sama, but Hyoudou has already been there! His item is...Asia-chan? Another person item? What could it be? The judge is looking at the envelope to decide if what he brought was right or not. Hyoudou pumps his chest proudly. The judge shrugs and lifts his hand! He won!?

[The participant from the "Ryu" team got first place!]

Uuuuuuuuuuu we lost first place!

[The participant from the Devil's team got second place!]

In the end, we got second place! That was unfair! Not only was Hyoudou crazy fast in his decision making, but he flew at the speed of sound to the finish! What sort of item was listed that it that made him easily decide he needed Asia-chan? A healer? Someone formerly from the Holy side?

"Fuu~! Looks like we got second place! Levi-chan is sad! Why didn't you go faster, Saji-kun~?"

You're the one who delayed us! Though I don't have the guts to actually say that to her. I can't be that rude to a Maou, Kaichou's sister no less….

"So what was written on the card~?"

She asked me curiously…

"Umm…. Magical Girl…"

"Yaaay~! I knew it!"

It's better if she just thinks it's this way….

"For a second there I thought it was _Siscon_ you know~?"

Ah…..

* * *

 **2) Ball-toss Game**

This time it is the ball-toss game where it requires all the participants from each team to participate. There is a basket placed on a very long rod and we throw balls, with our team's colour, into it. All participants were on standby, waiting for the start.

[Now the ball-toss game which has all the Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, and Dragons will begin!]

I picked up many balls from the ground at the same time the signal was given and I threw them into the basket! I started picking them up, together with Kaichou and the Gremory, when I was about to throw them again….

"Throw the lights towards those deeeeeevils!"

 _ **CHUDOOOOON!**_

"These are our grudges from the past!"

 _ **DOOOOOOOON!**_

"It's Armageddon, god damn iiiiiit!"

"You want us to play the flute of Gjallarhorn, huh?!"

"Worthless humanoids with wings! Your wings are fickle and will rot!"

 _ **DODODODOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

The sound of explosions can be heard everywhere and instead of the ball game, a battle started! What are all of you doing?! Instead of throwing the balls meant for the basket, the Angels and Fallen Angels are throwing balls of light at the Devils! The Devils retaliate by using their demonic powers! The Fallen Angels even started to sneakily attack the Angels! And the Dragons are just straight up burning any balls that reach the opposite teams nest with flames!

[Will the Angels and Fallen Angels please stop throwing lights at the Devils! They'll perish! Hey, you! Don't start throwing spears of light as if you are doing a javelin throw! That is a totally different activity! And can the Devils also stop attacking! Dragons don't chew on people's heads! Are you guys idiots?! Are all of you actually daft?!]

From the sound of it, the announcer has lost their wits! It's turning into an outrageous situation!

"This is fun, isn't it, Saji-kun!?"

Yuuto is really into it!? What do you mean fun?! This is War! I was in shock and two leaders appear before my eyes.

"Yo, Michael. This is your end for meeting me here."

"Fufufu, today you have the same eyes from a certain War. It's only filled with evil."

It's Azazel-sensei and Michael-sama! They are in front of each other and glaring as well! They look like they are about to explode!

"Yeah, it makes me remember about the past. You….. How dare you! Announcing the report I wrote, when I was in Heaven, in front of everyone!"

Sensei says while throwing a ball at Michael-sama! Sensei, that ball isn't meant to be used for throwing at the Angels; it's something you throw into the basket!

Michael-sama dodges it, and made a provoking smile.

"Oh, you are talking about that. It's the compilation of your data reports, correct? Not only did it have a long title and explanation which was written as 'The compilation report of the Ultimate Sacred Gear that I thought of', you also included your own illustrations of it. I do think you have a wonderful talent. So I ended up passing it to everyone in the form of a leaflet during the War. I really wanted everyone to see it. I think the name of it was [ **Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade** ], correct? That was an excellent idea."

Hearing that, Sensei's face turned red and he started throwing more balls!

"Shut up! Because of that, I had the frickin' leaders of my group call me [ _Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade Governor_ ] for a while you know!? They were saying, "Hey Azazel, can you send the [ _Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade_ ] as the secret weapon?'" and "You are going to eliminate the enemies using the [ _Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade_ ] now, right?" and also "Azazel-san, where is your dinner knife, also known as the [ _Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade_ ]?", god damn iiiiiit!"

"Hahaha, that was rude of me!"

Dodging the balls thrown by Sensei, Michael-sama also threw a ball!

….Somehow it seems he has had a huge grudge and a lot of pain, for a long time. So there was also a time when Sensei was young, huh?….. But both of them looked like they are enjoying it.

Then Akeno-senpai was confronting Barakiel-sama!

"A…Akeno…"

Towards Barakiel-sama who didn't know what he should do, Akeno-senpai tells him, while holding her hands together, with tear filled eyes.

"…Tou-sama! Please help us!"

That was such a sad-looking, cute expression! Barakiel-sama, who heard that….

"….Uu... UUOOOOOOOOH!"

He took hold of many black balls, belonging to the Devils team, and threw them to the basket while shouting! Sensei becomes shocked seeing that!

"Barakiel?! H-Hey! What have you done?! Throw the grey balls!"

"I'm sorry, Azazel! My daughter…! Akeno….! This is all for the only daughter I haaaaaaave!"

Barakiel-sama brushed off the Governor's words and he started working hard for his daughter!

"Ufufu!"

Akeno-senpai herself, was throwing the balls together with her father happily. It must be Akeno-senpai's prank, but it seems she's enjoying the fact that she is participating in the activity with her father. But then suddenly something got in the way of the balls they were throwing and blew them away! A gust of wind!

 _ **FOOM!**_

The balls were blown away! The one who was floating in between the Devil's net and the two Fallen family members was Hyoudou! He descended, strongly shaking the ground with his impact! What's he doing?!

"Oi! "Oyaji" (Pops)! Let's decide which of us men is better for Akeno's love— right here, right now!"

(—?!)

He's challenging Barakiel-sama for Akeno-senpai, while calling him "dad"?! At a time like this?!

"Grrgh! I have only just brought back the connection with my daughter! I will not lose her here! Come, Sekiryuutei! Hyoudou Issei!"

Barakiel-sama spawns a bright spear of light with powerful lighting crackling all around it! They're doing a real battle!? Here?!

"Oi! Barakiel! Now you're fighting?! Help us win the game! And Ise, back off! This isn't the time to be asking for Akeno's hand! Dammit!"

Sensei tried to reason with the two, but it was too late. They're already charging each other!

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!] [Jet!]**

 _ **SHYYOOOOOOOOOOPOOOOOOOOOM!**_

They charged and collided with each other right in the middle of the field! The shockwave is powerful and almost knocks me off my feet! It's a battle between bosses! And Hyoudou is one of them!

[HEEEY! DON'T START REAL BATTLES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIELD! STOP! YOU'LL DESTROY THE ENVIRONMENT AROUND YOU! YOUR ALLIES WILL PERISH!]

The announcer hopelessly tried to call out and stop them. It's no good! They've taken to the sky and are colliding with each other like bullets at every in air turn! Lighting and flames shoot freely in the sky! They've almost hit many of the participants below! There was even a lightning bolt that almost destroyed a few Devils!

"DESTROY HIM, ISSEI-DONO!"

"ERASE THAT CROW, GREAT DUKE!"

There are Dragons cheering for Hyoudou to win! Is this even a sports event anymore?!

The two continue clashing in the sky with flurries of attacks being launched at one another. Hyoudou sends flurries of punches and kicks that damage Barakiel-sama considerably. But Barakiel-sama also hits Hyoudou many times with his spear, that is no longer even properly shaped because of its power output, and causes considerable damage to his armor! The shockwaves shake the entire space they are in!

They separate themselves quickly. Hyoudou goes in for the strike. His left hook was a feint! He kicked Barakiel-sama in the side that he blocked at the last second with his bicep! Right as Hyoudou made contact—

 **[Store!] [Divide!]**

Hyoudou used that Divide ability that he stole! He halved Barakiel-sama's power only once! Barakiel-sama twitched at the sudden loss in power. Could it be?! He didn't do it just to weaken him, he did it for an opening!

Hyoudou quickly used the hesitation of Barakiel-sama and wrapped his arms around his stomach, then he boosted them straight to the ground!

 _ **SHYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

He flew them straight down and slid them in a straight line across the ground, for as long as the stadium reached, effectively dragging Barakiel-sama along powerfully!

 _ **DDRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

A line of smoke and dust was left behind them!

[The team of the Devils win!]

That announcement was made as their battle ended.

"THE ANGEL OF LIGHTNING, BARAKIEL, IS DEFEATED!"

"IT IS ISSEI-DONO'S VICTORY!"

[MOOOOAAAAH!]

The Dragons cheer with Hyoudou's victory. That's what you're concerned with?! I thought you guys were in it to win it?! Or are you just here to witness great battles?!

"My father has been defeated…. I have no choice but to marry the Sekiryuutei now.."

Akeno-senpai says that with the dramatic attitude of a distressed maiden…. I don't even understand anything anymore…

"….The Three— No. The _Four_ Great Powers appear to be getting carried away."

Rossweisse-sensei says while sighing. Yes, this is truly….troublesome.

* * *

 **3) Obstacle Race**

After the disaster in the ball-tossing game a short break was taken to repair the damages. I'm surprised they didn't disqualify Hyoudou for what they did. Maybe they wanted to, but were just too afraid of the Sekiryuutei. I can't say I don't understand….

But I noticed during the break that Hyoudou ran straight to the place where Asia-chan was to get healed up. Wouldn't he usually be like "Ha! This is nothing! I can take it!" and just move on, the way he is now? I tried asking why he wanted to heal himself but all he said was he "needed to be in perfect condition".

For the race, I guess? Well, there they are.

Yuuto lined up along with all the other participants. Hyoudou included. He was representing the Devil's side thanks to his speed. I'm sure if it wasn't Hyoudou then it would be him. Good choice. I was on the sidelines spectating with everyone. Hold on…He's in the first row!

So he will be one of the first ones running huh. That's perfect!

[We will now be commencing the Obstacle race!]

Oh, so it's finally starting. Yuuto made the stance to run.

[On your marks, get set…BANG!]

They ran just after hearing the bang! It seems like Yuuto did well with his starting dash! There are two people from each faction, in total six people are running towards the finish line!

The obstacles were fairly simple. They had to cross a balance beam, go under a net, and kick certain kinds of balls. It was neck and neck between Yuuto and Hyoudou, with Yuuto gaining the lead. Hyoudou is using his natural speed after all. He doesn't have his armor, so of course Yuuto will end up taking the lead.

They progressed normally and finally reached the last obstacle….

" **Gyaooooooooooooooooooon**!"

" **Kyueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen**!"

" **Gowangowan**!"

What appeared, while making such dangerous cries, were: A nine-headed enormous snake beast, a monstrous dog with three heads and an ominous bird which is spreading its wings!

What is that!? Is it some kind of monster trade fair!? I am so shocked, that my eyes pop out! When I looked, the participants were stunned! Hyoudou included! Except he also had a fearless smile! Does anything even faze you anymore?!

Wait, that three-headed dog! Wasn't that the hell dog Cerberus!? But based on the description that Hyoudou gave me this one is different! It doesn't have any black fur and there's only one of it! It's a hairless monster with muscles on it and skin that has molten lava pouring out of its scars! Its eyes are glowing red and fire/lava falls out of its mouth! It looks terrifyingly vicious!

"So they even brought out the true Cerberus…..not the fake mass produced version Kokabiel had obtained…"

Rias-senpai says that while thinking deeply.

The Real Cerberus! That's right! Kaichou once told me that there were two different types of Cerberus. The multiple copy version which guarded the entrance to the Hades and the original more powerful version which guarded the entrance to the entire Underworld.

But she told me that the practice of having the Hell Dog guard the Underworld entrance was outdated and it was decided that Hades would take him to guard the entrance to Hades. After all, there were now beings that freely entered and exited the Underworld so it would be troublesome to keep the guard Dog there.

Apparently, the story goes that Hades wasn't very pleased with that, but he still complied. I wonder if he holds grudges.

But more importantly-. They brought the true Hell Dog Cerberus into this?! Did they have to get permission from Hades to do that?!

[For the last obstacle we positioned each of the monsters : A serpent Dragon with deadly poison that can kill Angels and Devils with ease, **Hydra**! The gate Dog of Hell, **Cerberus**! And the ominous bird, **Ziz** , is also present! So please try to break through the monsters!]

" _We positioned each of the monsters_ ~" my aaaaaaaaaassss!

"Gyaaaaa!"

"Uwaaaaa!"

"Help meeee!"

There are cries of anguish! When I looked around, there is a Fallen Angel who is tangled by the serpent in a perverted fashion, an Angel who is being taken somewhere by the ominous bird, and there is a Devil who has been swallowed by the giant Cerberus whole! They are all in a serious situation!

[Ooooh! Looks like all the participants are playing cheerfully with the monsters! It sure is a peaceful view!]

Shut up! It ain't fun! No matter how you look at it, all the participants are being drawn to their doom! Especially that guy who is being swallowed! He's going to die you know?!

Oh, Hyoudou walked up to the Hydra which was holding the Fallen Angel woman. He had an intense expression on his face.

" **Hiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssss!** "

The Hydra hissed as him. But-.

" **Move**."

(—?!)

He commanded the Hydra to step aside in a chilling tone! It worked! The Hydra backed away from him in instinctual fear while hissing quietly! A-Amazing….Is that the influence of the Sekiryuutei over other Dragon species? He has to be powerful for such an influence to be that strong.

Not to mention the air around him….somehow his attitude, his stature, his tone…..everything about him was intimidating….as if he was a figure that demanded respect…..Even with the obvious difference in size between him and the Hydra, it somehow knew that it stood no chance against him...only his first day...But he already has the form of a High-Class being….

A serious Hyoudou….He is terrifying….I can't believe I ever faced him...

"Hyaaah!"

" **NAAAAAARRR!** "

—Yuuto slashed at the Cerberus who swallowed the Devil and he got spit out!

"This is no time to act Chivalrous Yuuto! Win the race!"

Rias-senpai?! How can you say that so crudely?! I don't care what you say he just saved that guy's life! I usually would be scolding pretty boy too but he actually did a good thing you know?!

" **NAAAAAAAAARRRR!** "

The Cerberus roared at Yuuto viciously. He stood between the Devil and the beast with his weapon drawn. Yuuto is going to face off Cerberus?! Can he even do it? Well, surely if he trains with Hyoudou then he must also be some sort of monster himself.

"It's alright. Stay behind me."

"Uuuuuuuuuuu! Yuuto-Sama!"

The male Devil cries like a maiden behind Yuuto's leg. Well, being Prince charming surely does have its drawbacks…

"Kyaaaaaaaaah! Yuuto-sama!"

Suddenly, female Devils from the audience started cheering and squealing at Yuuto's heroic actions, even some Fallen Angels joined. Well, being Prince charming surely does have its perks.

Hm? I looked further ahead and—

Tannin-sama!? Wha—?! He's one of the monsters?! There Tannin-sama stood with his arms crossed, waiting for the participants. So they had him set as an obstacle as well. But just below him…. Hyoudou!

Hyoudou stood in front of Tannin. He was looking up at him with a serious look of determination…. Tannin was looking down at him similarly….

They're not saying anything to each other….just staring each other down….

What….. No…... No way…. They can't be…..

I wasn't the only one to notice the silent exchange. Many others started to shift their attention to the two Dragons one by one. Until it felt like they were the center of attention. To be fair, they were the closest to the goal.

"...Yo…. Shishou…."

"So you've come, my boy..."

"Yeah…"

Somehow the atmosphere around them has become tense. I-I don't get it. What's happening? Nothing's happening yet somehow I feel like... I feel like there's some serious intensity between them two….like something is about to happen…... Are these my instincts?..

"Shishou…..you are really….. You're the greatest master someone could have….."

"Yes…. You as well, you are the greatest student I could have asked for. I am truly proud to call you my disciple…."

They say some touching words…. Yet for some reason... The atmosphere is becoming more intense by the second... Are? Am I….. Am I sweating?

"That's why…."

"Yes….. It is time….. You are now ready, aren't you?…"

I feel like I got chills from their words. Something is about to happen. Something big. Could it be…

 _ **Drung**_...

Tannin-sama took a stance. The place around us seemed so quiet that I could hear his armor clang lightly as he positioned himself.

"Whenever you are ready….. **Young Drake** …."

"Here I come…. **Ossan** …"

—In that moment, Hyoudou was enveloped by a green beam of light.

"RrrrrrrrrrrggnnnnNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Overbooster!]**

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The beam of power faded until all that was left was the menacing form of the Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker with an intense bright green aura around it! He shot straight at Tannin's head! A huge gust of wind and dust blew us, and especially those still on the track, back!

 _ **PSHYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

 _ **DOOOOON!**_

He launched himself towards Tannin's head, but Tannin blocked it with his arms crossed. Hyoudou boosted more power into his jetpack and started pushing the giant body of Tannin back! Tannin's legs were digging into the ground for resistance, but he was slowly being pushed back!

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIN!**_

Wha—?! Woah! A giant barrier has just surrounded us! The entire field was covered by a powerful barrier! It's sealing us in the field off from the outside audiences in the stands! And the one who made it—

(—?!)

Sirzechs-sama! No, not just him! The other 3 Maou-sama as well! Oh! Many Devils are getting up and taking over the barrier for them! They can sit down while these guys handle the barrier. But wait—! We're still in here! We're on the sidelines, but we're still here on the field!

 _ **Foom! Foom! Foom!**_

Ah! We are being covered by the wings of many Dragons! They suddenly appeared in front of us to give cover with their wings! Is that okay?! Will they be alright?!

"Do not worry! We have done this once before!"

The Dragon in front of our group says that casually! Once before?! You're telling me Hyoudou did this with Tannin-sama once before?! And you guys were there?!

Moreover we're just gonna let them fight here?! We're just gonna let this happe— ...I had a thought.

'Who would stop them?'...

Oh….

 _ **SHHHHHHHHHHH-POW!**_

Just as Tannin was getting pushed back, not even 5 seconds after the barrier was put up, Hyoudou was knocked back across the field by Tannin. Tannin had whipped him away with his arms and he crashed into the ground.

 _ **DOOOOON!**_

He quickly shot himself back out towards Tannin without hesitation! Tannin took to the sky! The barrier covered over the field, but there was an opening towards the sky! So they could fight in the air!?

Hyoudou charged Tannin but before he could even close, Tannin released a blanket of flames that covered the entire sky! Hyoudou was engulfed by it! I could no longer see him!

 _ **PPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**_

"Whoops! Let's move behind the barrier into the stands, shall we? If we don't we'll be burned alive and die horribly, haha!"

The Dragon in front of us says that while laughing! How can you say that so relaxed?!

Everyone on the field, including us, was escorted behind the barrier. All of us Devils went to our side and sit nearby the Maou.

"Onii-sama!"

"Ah, Rias. Sit. It seems we have no choice but to watch at this point."

"But—! Ise is—!"

"I wouldn't worry, Rias. He is a faction leader now. I'm sure he can hold his own. At the very least, he shouldn't die."

 _Shouldn't_?!

As soon as everyone on the field was clear, Tannin's flames suddenly became substantially hotter and more powerful. He was waiting until the field was clear! He completely let a rip at this point and the powerful heat of the flames could be felt even from below when touching the barrier!

 _ **PSHYOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Amidst the ocean of flames, a red beam of energy spilt it down the middle and pushed to reach towards Tannin slowly! It's Hyoudou! He's in the middle of the flames shooting a red beam of energy out of both his hands! It's like when Moses parted the red sea! But now it's a sea of flames!

"OOOH! Issei-dono is splitting Tannin-sama's flames! He is making the perfect choice! Tannin-sama's flames are too wide spread across the sky so their concentrated power is not powerful at any one point! That means if Issei-dono pushes hard enough he can get past the flames and hit Tannin-sama on the head with that powerful blast! It will cause serious damage! This is nothing like the spar they had once before! This is a true duel between Dragons! Issei-dono is battling to win!"

The Dragon named "Noid" said that from beside us! Why're you sitting on the Devil's side?!

No, more importantly, the way Hyoudou is fighting with Tannin-sama—! He is fighting to win! This isn't some spar! This a real battle between bosses! One 10 times as bombastic as the short battle between him and Barakiel-sama! But Tannin-sama is much stronger than Barakiel-sama isn't he? Hyoudou didn't win by a landslide, so how does he expect to win?!

 _ **PSHYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

The red blast of Hyoudou pushed further and further into the sea of flames, slowly closing in on Tannin's head! But just before it reached him, Tannin dodged, all the while cancelling his flame attack! The red blast blew through the sky and collided with the barrier! No! It broke through!? It shot out and exploded somewhere off in the distance from the stadium!

"Hooo~ I didn't make that barrier lazily you know? It was a well made barrier. To see that Ise-kun broke through it, not bad~"

Sirzechs says while being enthralled by the match! Not bad?! That was a barrier created by Maou and held up by countless Devils! Not bad is an understatement, no matter how little of your power you each used!

Tannin and Hyoudou faced each other head on. Suddenly, they began exchanging blows!?

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

Hyoudou is facing Tannin in a head to head battle?! Even if Tannin doesn't use his powerful flames, is there any way Hyoudou can win?!

Every attack they sent towards each other was fended off by the opponent. If Hyoudou aimed to punch, then Tannin met his fist with his own giant one and cancelled it out. If Tannin went to kick, Hyoudou charged at it with his whole body and pushed it back using propulsion from his jets. He would then use any opening created from the backlash in momentum to strike, but was countered again. And the cycle continues that way!

Until—

 _ **DON!**_

Their fists collide once more, Hyoudou's small fist clashing against Tannin's huge one, but with the impact- Tannin's had suddenly had random cuts appear on it that spit blood!

"Nnngh!"

He grunted as he backed off and inspected his fist.

"Hmph. So you finally bring forth your greatest tool?"

He smirked. There was a golden aura around Hyoudou's arm. At that moment, Hyoudou released a bright light from his gauntlet and spawned a sword! Ascalon!

"Unfortunately, a victory without it is something I don't see happening, so I gotta use it!"

"Victory with such a weapon is still victory. Do not hesitate."

"Yes sir!"

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!] [Transfer!]**

The aura around Ascalon increases to a dangerous amount! I can feel the danger of it as a Dragon wielder myself! If that struck me it would surely be a lethal blow!

 _ **SHYOOOOOOOOM!**_

Hyoudou charged Tannin and attempts to land some strikes with Ascalon! Tannin is blocking every strike, not with his skin, but with his armor plates! I see! If it makes contact with his skin it will surely penetrate! But even if it doesn't the impact of the aura must have an effect! The sword Ascalon had given Hyoudou a good advantage! But using it at that power level for a long time may affect him as well won't it?!

"Hmph. _Greatest tool_ , he says. Bah! We shall see."

What the—?! Odin-sama! He suddenly showed up next to the other Maou and took a seat! He's accompanied by 3 other mystery men with exotic armour. One of the 3 men, with dark skin and long white hair, stood out since he seemed like some sort of royalty.

"Oh, Odin. You wish to join us?"

"Aye. I believe these are the best seats in the house."

"Ah, Yes, I have to say I agree. Go ahead."

He sat next to the Maou casually while the other 3 men just stood and conversed with each other about something.

 _ **PIERCE!**_

Hyoudou landed a good hit and pierced Tannin's palm! No, wait—! Tannin meant to be stabbed!

 _ **FOOM!**_

(—?!)

He suddenly flapped his wings intensely and launched himself and Hyoudou, who had his sword planted in his palm, into the ground below!

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOON!**_

They crashed into the ground! Was Hyoudou crushed beneath his palm?!

"RRRRGGHHH!"

No! He was pushing back against the ground! He is almost to the point of being crushed under the huge hand! The blade Ascalon continued to sink deeper into Tannin's palm and he visibly flinched in pain, but he did not back off! He continues pushing Hyoudou slowly into the ground!

"RRRRRGHH—! RRRRRRRGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

 **[Boost! Boost Boost Boost!] [JET!]**

 _ **PSHYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Power boosted out from Hyoudou's jetpack! The ground all around the both of them cracked and broke under their pressure! A huge crater began to form! Until—

— _ **PSHYOOOOOOO!**_

Hyoudou shot out from underneath Tannin's palm, and straight into the sky, causing Tannin's hand to whip back from the momentum! A thick cut line appeared on the right side of Tannin's head and blood poured out from it! He attacked him on his way up!

With no hesitation, the Hyoudou floating in the sky shot straight back down at Tannin again! Tannin set to block his strike with both arms! The sword pierced through the armor plates on his forearm and landed in the arm he held out in front of the other! Because of the strike, I failed to notice the the green streak that flashed behind Tannin.

"Guh!"

Tannin grunted in pain as the Sword pierced into his armor and into his skin. But without even a second passing, a powerful strike was sent to Tannin's back.

 **[GIFT!]**

 _ **DOOON!**_

"Guhaa!"

 _ **DON!**_

Tannin suddenly fell to one knee! What happened?!

It was then that I realized it—

(—?!)

Hyoudou wasn't together with the Ascalon! Halfway through his charge, he tossed the sword and let its own momentum fly it towards Tannin, who was covering his view with his arms! Then he quickly rounded Tannin, and struck him in the back! He dealt double the damage!

"This feeling—! It can't—! Could it be—?!"

Tannin is in disbelief. D-Did something happen that I missed?

Wait—! No, now that I think about it—! Tannin is a monster! Even if Hyoudou sent a powerful strike or his backside, there's no way it would be enough to send him to his knee! So then— How did he—?!

"Heh. Sorry, Ossan. My "greatest tool"? I'm afraid that's still up for debate!"

Hyoudou showed a confident smirk. What is— Hyoudou aimed his right hand high into the sky as if reaching for the heavens and made an announcement. The moment he did, a bright blue light flashes above his head and practically blinded me.

" **KYKVENDI!** "

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_

What?! The flash blinded me! But when I finally gain the ability to see-. I see something floating in the midst of the bright light.

 **[** **—?!]**

— **A SWORD!**

It's a silver sword! Something that looks like A Viking long sword with some blue beautiful glowing runes on the blade! I can't read Norse runes! What does it say?!

"...[ _ **Beast**_ ]?..."

Kaichou says that from beside me while gazing at the blade in astonishment. "Beast"! That's what it says!?

"He finally brought it out."

"Hmph. Took 'im long nuff!"

I turned to the place where the 3 men who followed Odin-sama were. One of them was short and buff with blue skin. The other was taller but scrawny and with pale skin. The last was the regal looking man who was not speaking amongst them.

The blue one noticed me staring and scoffed at me.

"The fuck're you lookin' at sonuvabitch?"

….I turned back to the fight.

—Just as the runes on Hyoudou's blade began to glow brighter and brighter, I noticed the same runes appear on the jewel of Hyoudou's right gauntlet.

Suddenly, more light started to form around the sword. Almost like digital lines forming around a digital structure, but these lines are blue and mystical. Some odd sound was made, similar to the sound of something freezing, as the Sword began to increase in mass.

No! It's changing form! It's becoming an even larger sword! And instead of maintaining its silver color, it's changing into a blue tint as if it was covered in or made of ice! It is covered in ice! There is mist being released from around the blade to imply that it's freezing cold! Once the blade is fully formed Hyoudou slashes the sword and made a (cool) pose!

 **"Forged in the depths of Svartalfheim, bathed within the brutal mists of Niflheim, refined within the deepest forests of Alfheim by the great Dökkálfar! I call upon thee** — **! Dragon-slaying sword of Fimbul Winter, FAYE!"**

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIN!**_

The sword once again shined brightly. The collective creation of the Exotic beings and Norse realms of legend, _Kykvendi_.

Hyoudou suddenly called to Ascalon, and it dematerialized from Tannin's forearm, and materialized back in his left hand.

" **Ascalon!** "

 _ **SHIIN!**_

He's wielding them both?! You're telling me he intends to use both?!

"So this is the threat I am facing? Hah. Very well! Do not hold back! Show me everything, Sekiryuuteeeeei!"

Tannin roared out to Hyoudou. His stomach started expanding! He's sucking some air in!

 _ **SSSSUUUUUU**_ — _ **POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Tannin fired at Hyoudou!

 **[—?!]**

THAT—?! That is the famed meteor attack of Tannin!? Too strong! Too strong! Hyoudou will disappear if it hits him! There is no doubt! He fired it with no hesitation despite him being his student! That attack is Maou level! Even if it is aimed at the sky and will not affect us behind the barrier, it will still cause massive damage to the field below!

Hyoudou! You have no choice but to dodge! Dodge or you will perish!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

(—?!)

He's not dodgiiiiinnnnnng?! He plans to shoot right back at it?!

He spawns a giant ball of red energy in his hand the size of a small car! But it's still nowhere near the size of the one Tannin shot! Hyoudou leans back as if he's taking in a big breath and—

— _ **POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

He breathes fire all around his ball of energy!? He engulfs it with flames and shot the flaming ball towards the meteor Tannin sent! They collide in such an explosion that the strong winds and heat were felt even behind the barrier!

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The explosion was so strong that any dust clouds that could've blocked our visions didn't even last a few seconds due to the intense pressure.

"That technique…"

Tannin looked up at Hyoudou with what seemed like a bit of pride.

"Ya like it? I call it the " _ **Genki Ryuusei**_ ". I knew if I ever were to fight you one on one, Shishou, then my number one problem would be the attack which I cannot take and must avoid. But avoiding it would only make me all the more predictable, wouldn't it? I'm known for being unpredictable. So if I can't dodge it, and I can't take it, then I'll just match it."

"Match"...?!

"I don't have the body of a huge Dragon ya know? So I can't create smoldering hot rocks using the anatomy of my body. So, unlike your flaming balls of mass, mine are nothing but flames all throughout, so compared to yours that have a solid base mine are kinda hollow. There's no way any normal flame ball would match up. So I just thought to myself, 'If can't create it with my stomach, I'll just create it with my Gear'. A ball of energy as a base is more reliable than any stone like material you can naturally create wouldn't you agree?"

 **[—?!]**

He created a makeshift meteor?! Using only his Dragon power as a base he created another version of Tannin's attack!

"Hahahahaha! What sort of creation is that?! That already has the potential to be considered superior to my own attack if given enough power and focus!"

Tannin yells that up at Hyoudou with nothing but pride and amusement! All of these Dragons are enjoying every second of this! Including them! I'm just too amazed to even react!

"Well, you know me! Always full of surprises!"

Hyoudou reaches out with his right gauntlet. It turns into the gauntlet that resembles Hakuryuukou! But isn't that a power he can no longer use?!

 **[Store!] [Transfer!] [Target!] [Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide!]**

"Guh!"

(—?!)

Tannin stumbles after having strength drained from him momentarily!

He used all of his personally created abilities! That's right! He had created abilities to counter each of his weaknesses in some way! That's unfair! He's just too resourceful!

 _ **PSHYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

He boosted himself towards Tannin! How much endurance does that guy have in that form?! How much stamina does he have?!

Tannin did not hesitate and tried to knock him out of the sky by shooting multiple small versions of his meteor attack! Hyoudou dodges the first 3, but the last one he cannot dodge! He was going too fast!

 _ **BRCCK!**_

He burst through it! He faced it head on and came out on the other side! He receives damage! The top half of his mask is gone along with bits and pieces of his overall armor!

Tannin sends a fist to meet him head on! Hyoudou doesn't plan on stopping! They're going to collide! If Tannin gets hit by the swords he will receive massive damage, but if he is facing them head on then that means this strike is set to end it! He plans to take down Hyoudou with one powerful strike! And possibly follow it up with something else!

Just as Hyoudou was meters away from the strike, time seemed to move in slow motion. Only in those split seconds to happen to notice his wings veering in a different direction. His jetpack boosts him to the direction of his wings and he evades the attack by a hair length.

But just as he evades it, time moves again, and all I can see it some green streak started spinning all around Tannin's forearm before it starts spewing blood.

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

 _ **SPLLL!**_

Blood flew out from various cuts that showed up on Tannin's arm! Wha—?!

Before I could react, a similar thing started to happen to the rest of his body. A green streak flying in circles around his body parts and deep gashes following after.

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

More blood spilled from the cuts formed all on Tannin's body. The attacks of two Dragon-slaying weapons! Isn't it monstrous that Tannin is still standing after all of that?!

 **"FAYE!"**

Suddenly, Hyoudou's form appeared on top of Tannin's head! He's giving him no time to react! Hyoudou held something reared back and ready to strike— Wha—

 **[—?!]**

— **An Axe?!**

He had another weapon?! He reared it back and swung at Tannin's head—

— _ **BRCCK!**_

(—?!)

He severed one of Tannin's hooooooorns!? In one powerful and unclean strike, Tannin's left horn flew off his head! I'm not sure if blood came out, but it fell to the ground!

"NNNNRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Tannin roared in pain as Hyoudou quickly dismounted from atop of him.

HIS HORN?!

"Do not worry! Tannin-sama is very strong! He can grow those back! Ah, it is extremely painful though."

Noid said that nonchalantly. Is this the culture of the Dragons?! Are you all insaaaaaaaane?!

 _ **TTTTK!**_

The place where Tannin lost his horn is freezing over a bit! It's the Axe! He froze it using the Axe!

"Ah, certainly that should hurt less if it cools off. _Ryu-papa_ is very considerate to _Ryu-Oji-sama_ , isn't he?"

By freezing it?! He's the one who cut it off you know?! And what the hell are those nicknames about?!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!] [Gift!]**

Hyoudou held up his Axe and boosted its power! He tossed it straight at Tannin, but he whipped it away using his arm guards!

 **"FAYE!"**

Hyoudou called out the familiar chant and the Axe, which was flying away, suddenly boomeranged back!

 _ **ZIP**_ — _ **TTTKKKKKK!**_

The Axe flew back and landed straight in the back of Tannin's leg! The moment it stuck itself in, it began freezing his entire leg to ground beneath it!

"NGGH!"

He struggled to free himself from the ice, but to no avail! He could melt it- But he had no time! That's because-!

 **"TANNIN!"**

Hyoudou floated high above Tannin with his gauntlet up towards the sky, shining brightly!

 **"I have waited for this day! I have trained for this day! Countless times have you defeated me! Destroying me without even a chance! You-! Yet no matter how hard I try-! I can only feel pride in the fact that I call you my Mentor!"**

His gauntlet began to shine ever brighter.

 **"You changed my life! You gave me someone to look up to! Someone to follow! You gave me new dreams! A new family! And new hopes for the future!"**

I could not tell, but somehow I felt that Hyoudou was crying under that armour... The passion in his voice reached my core as well..

" **That's why** — **! That's exactly why** — **! I must surpass you! So that one day you can rest easy knowing your people are in good hands!"**

I could hear him choking up.

 **"So that one day you can proudly live knowing that you've finished a job well done! So that one day you may gaze quietly upon the beautiful lands filled with our beautiful people! So that one day those people of ours can live freely and happily amongst the realms with beings of different origin that they consider brethren! So that one day we can happily announce we helped change and protect the world! So that one day all sides can live on peacefully together, passing on their traditions, their memories, their bonds, their legacy! So that one day** — **! One day you can say that I have made you truly proud!"**

For some reason, the images of his ideals planted into my mind... Are? Am I crying?..

" **And one day** — **! I will shout to the realms, of your legacy! Of our legacy! The legacy** — **! THE LEGACY** — **OF THE DRAGON FAAAAAAAAAAACTION!"**

 **[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

 _ **PSHYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

He shot towards Tannin at full speed with a powerful golden aura around his left gauntlet. The aura of Ascalon.

 **"TAAAANNIIIIIIIIIIIN!"**

Hyoudou closed in on Tannin, right before his large torso.

Time moved in slow motion once again. His fist slowly reached out to make contact with Tannin's skin.

Tannin smiled…

Right as the gauntlet made contact with his skin—

 **[Gift!]**

 _The power of Ascalon was transferred through Tannin's body, and the strike connected._

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

Dust was kicked up from the sheer powerful stop Hyoudou made combined with the power of the strike.

.

.

.

…...The dust slowly cleared..

In the middle of the field, sat Tannin and Hyoudou. Tannin on one kne,e with his head down, signifying his defeat. Hyoudou sat in front of him, on both knees, with his armour slowly breaking apart and falling to the ground…. He was already unconscious...

"...Fool…. There is no greater pride in this world….than the pride I feel in you…"

….

….

….

 ** _MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_**

The Dragons roared loudly into the sky. Their roars resembled beautiful howls as what was presumed to be tears fell from their scales.

The Norse section was roaring louder than ever while banging on their shields and chanting what sounded like victory songs. The Valkyries rang bells while a few of them cried.

 _ **Clap! Clap! Clap!**_

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

In the Fallen Angels section, Sensei was standing and applauding as he laughed. But this laugh didn't seem like any I had seen before. No amusement. No pride. Nothing, but pure, innocent joy.

 _ **Clap! Clap! Clap!**_

After that, Sirzechs-sama stood and began clapping with a passionate smile that said the exchange touched his heart. Beelzebub-sama followed. Then, Leviathan-sama. Then, the whole section.

Then, the whole Fallen Angels section. Then, the whole Angels section.

Before I knew it, there was a standing ovation from all sides. The Gremory group, and even a few in my group, were crying many tears.

Including me.

Tannin picked up and held the unconscious body of Hyoudou in his arms... Almost as if he was his own child... He was sleeping peacefully...

Hyoudou….. You are…...amazing….

* * *

 **4) Decisive Battle - Baton Relay**

The joint sports activity has finally entered the last activity. It's going to be the baton relay.

Needless to say, the Dragon side abstained from participating in this event.

After what happened with the battle between Tannin-sama and Hyoudou, a short break was taken to repair the field. It was scorched earth at that point after all. The cavalry battle was also removed from the list.

Many were still emotional.

Hyoudou and Tannin were moved from the field to the Dragon section of the stadium, which was replaced with a large temporary tent for their healing treatment. Asia-chan was in there, of course. The rest of the Gremory group were not able to enter because of the abundance of Dragons clogging up the entrance of the tent.

It begs the question of why the Dragons allowed Asia-chan to enter to easily and not the whole group. Possibly because they know she's a healer?

Regardless, Yuuto was set to compete either way, alongside Xenovia, who was also fast as a knight. I was still sitting in my spot in the bleachers. I haven't moved since then. I felt like my entire view on the world had changed in some way. The impact on my heart was greater than the impact sent to Tannin-sama towards the end of their fight. Almost as if I can see a bigger picture than before...

[A-Ahem! Ahem! For each team, the chosen participants are waiting at designated points! Now, the sports day which has been going on for a long time has finally reached the climax!]

The announcer stirs the field with his announcement. Climax huh? I'm not sure anything can top what just happened. And I think the announcer agrees based on his voice which hadn't fully returned when he spoke.

Yuuto became the anchor for this relay. He is one of the fastest assets we have after all.

"Fufufu, so you are my opponent, huh, Kiba?"

"I will not be holding back, Sensei…."

"Good."

The anchor for the Fallen Angels is Sensei. He had begun the conversation with his regular smile, but when Yuuto responded with pure determination, he quickly reciprocated with a serious expression I've never seen from him.

"Father, give me strength."

The anchor for the Angels is Gabriel-san.

She spoke with her head lowered. Her voice sounded just as serious. Everyone on the field has a similar attitude of powerful determination on them. Even the leaders.

Heh….look what you've done, Hyoudou…

[Now, let the final match - begin!]

 _ **BANG!**_

The pistol for the relay was shot and along with rhythmical BGM, the participants of each team ran. The first runner for the Devils team is Xenovia. With her knight's speed, she should be able to pull it off.

At this point, I would've expected her to get attacked by spears of light or other attacks, but there was no such thing. Instead, the participants of every side merely ran forward with all their might.

They were planning to win, fair and square.

Really…. What have you done Hyoudou?

Finally the participant before Yuuto, Sirzechs-sama. He was running insanely fast. The Maou is also serious.

"I won't lose! For the sake of my daughter! For the sake of _my son_!"

"It won't be allowed for I, Uriel, the [Flame of God] to lose against a Maou!"

Barakiel-sama is covered with holy lightning and Uriel-sama is covered with an enormous amount of holy flames. Their intense speed wasn't behind Sirzechs-sama. There is an ultimate battle between the last bosses in a place like this. Well, another one, I should say.

And Sirzechs-sama finally reaches Yuuto.

"The rest is in your hands, Yuuto-kun!"

"Yes!"

Yuuto took the baton and sprinted ahead at Godspeed. He was heading towards the finishing line with insane speed. But—

"Here is the weapon which I have been preparing for in a situation like this!"

Sensei catches up to him from the behind. In his hand, he was holding onto a sword which looks like a mixture of light and darkness.

"This is the [ _Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade_ ] that all of you were picking on me about!"

Sensei started wielding the sword while blowing away the scenery of the field with it. Seeing that, the leaders of each faction were in shock.

"What!? So the [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] was completed!?"

"Mu! So that's the [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]!"

Sensei starts attacking Yuuto with the [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]. He dodged it. The strike which missed him carves deeply into the ground. What power.

"So you are coming at me with the intent to win, Sensei!"

"Isn't it obvious?! I will no longer hold back! It would only bring dishonour to that man if I were to!"

He blasted the ground near Yuuto. Yuuto spawned a sword and met his blade with Sensei's. They had begun fighting in front of the goal.

"I am of the same mindset, Sensei! I cannot hold back! In respect for my brother, who has fought so valiantly, I will compete with everything I have!"

"Do you believe that just because I am like this that his actions have not affected me as well?! I have never once in my life felt so motivated to become a greater leader than I am today! Someone like him…. That man has already surpassed me! For the sake of my faction— No! For the sake of the world—! I will learn to become a leader that the world can look up to! And a leader that man can feel proud to call an ally! So that I may one day stand alongside of him as more than just a worthless, lousy, good-for-nothing Sensei!"

Even Sensei says such things. Yuuto smirked.

"Heh. Hearing you say such an amazing declaration, it only makes me proud to call you my Sensei."

"In that case, let's both show some respect and fight with all we've got."

"Yes!"

They clashed their blades at intense speeds. Even Yuuto is facing off with a boss himself.

Their clash did not last long. Above them in the sky, something powerful and bright was being charged up. It fired straight at their position. A mighty attack of Holy light.

They both quickly dodged. But— In doing so, allowed the last participant passage through them to the finish line.

As the place they stood in was destroyed, an announcement was heard.

[Gooooooal! The one who conquered the baton relay is the Angels team!]

Gabriel-sama was the one passed the finish line. She turned around with a strong look of determination and tears building up in her eyes. She spoke in a tone and manner completely opposite of her playful one from earlier.

"...To witness my sweet brother Michael weep such beautiful tears of joy...as he prayed to our only father ' _in the heavens_ ' through nothing but happiness.…. Seeing that...after so..so long….. I would never allow myself to lose!"

Her strong look of resolve burned into my mind as a steady stream of tears fell from her beautiful face. Fireworks were blasted off signaling the end of the event.

All in all, the entire event ended in a draw, excluding the Fallen Angels who lost.

But there was not a single one of us who did not believe that the Dragon faction did not win...

 **Part 4**

The event officially ended, but as the cleaning and packing was being done, many were continuing to socialize and say their goodbyes. It went without saying, but the most crowded place in the stadium, had become the tent in which Tannin-sama and Hyoudou resided.

As a result of the crowding, Sirzechs-sama set it so that the tent would be cleared aside from any leaders or other important guests. The Dragons easily complied.

My group, the Gremory group (+Ravel Phoenix/Irina-san), The various faction leaders, and Odin-sama and his guests entered the tent.

We were graced by the sight of two individuals proudly laughing together while covered in bandages. While a young blonde blonde haired woman with armour stood beside Asia-chan, who was already in here.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! You may say that, Ossan, but I'm sure if I went for that attack, I would've died right then and there!"

"Mm. Possibly."

They laughed heartily. So they're still getting along, huh. Such an unbreakable bond. I can't help being jealous and happy at the same time.

"Ah! Woah! It's all the big guys that have come to see us! Yo, guys! Has the event ended already?!"

"Simply because you are a faction leader doesn't mean that Sirzechs-sama isn't your Maou, you know, my boy?"

"Naaaaah, I'm sure he doesn't mind!"

The leaders approached them while we stayed back just a bit.

"Indeed, I wouldn't mind. In fact, I still wish you would call me ' _Onii-sama_ ' instead, Ise-kun."

"Nope! No can do!"

Sirzechs-sama frowned childishly at Hyoudou's immediate denial.

"Mou! Isn't there anything you can do about this, Tannin?"

He turns to Tannin-sama for help, but he just shook his head.

"As a commander? Possibly. As a Dragon? Hardly. Not anymore. I will only have power over him once I win the next battle, but for now, no. He has "de-clawed" me in a sense. That is how it works in this culture."

"More like _Dehorned,_ eh?"

They laugh together at Hyoudou's joke... I'm surprised he can laugh at that joke. I guess he can grow those back.

Sirzechs-sama shook off the dramatic cloud floating over his head and smiled at them.

"Nevertheless, you have both touched the hearts of many today. Never before have I seen the factions so easily come together on something. It was truly a magnificent sight I am grateful to have witnessed. A spectacular performance all around."

"Hmph. It was none of my doing, Sirzechs-sama. It was all merely the actions of this fool here."

"A-Ahahaha. Did I really have such an impact?"

He scratched the back of his head shyly. You have no idea…

"Of course! I cannot imagine the sort of impact it had in the Underworld, but not a single being who attended this event wasn't touched by what you said. You have personally motivated me, and our colleagues here, to search for the goal of creating a better world for all sides. To become greater leaders that will lead the future generations to happiness and glory. After witnessing your display, we all can't help but feel as if we've been lacking resolve in comparison. You've reminded us to try harder."

"Ehehehehehe~ Well~ I don't know~"

Hyoudou rubbed the back of his neck childishly, with a big grin. Tannin chuckled lightly.

"So then, I presume the event has ended, Sirzechs-sama?"

"Ah, yes. Anyone who remains is simply giving their farewells and commendations. Soon enough, we will have to leave as well."

"I see."

Tannin-sama stood up from his giant bed. Damn, this place is tall after all. It was hard to tell from the inside because of the dark colour of the tent.

"In that case, I shall head out and lead our people back home first. It's most troublesome to get them out compared to the other races. So, it's best if I take them home before."

"I see. We should head out as well. It's usually advised for the leaders to make their exits first."

Tannin-sama began to exit the tent. He was followed by the Yondai-Maou and Odin-sama. Along with one of the guests Odin-sama brought. The royal looking one. Never did get to find out who he was. He had a crown, so maybe he was important? He had pointy ears as well..

The Gremory group approached Hyoudou without hesitation.

"Ise! Are you alright?! How does your body feel?!"

He smacked his right bicep with a smile.

"All good!"

Rias-senpai visibly released tension from her body, as if relieved to hear it.

"So how's she doin'? Did he bang up on our girl?"

Ah, the two men that came along with Odin-sama stood beside Hyoudou. The blue one asked him a question with his rough accent.

"Ah, **Brokkr** , **Sindri**. Hold up."

Hyoudou turned to the woman who looked kind of like a mix between a Valkyrie and an Angel.

She had some beige skin tight suit that only covered her torso and one of her legs. She also had 4 pairs of wings behind her back similar looking to Angel wings, but they aren't as thick or big. She has long blonde hair and some long lavender scarf around her neck. She also has a helmet that only covers the front half of her head and rests over her eyes. Who is she?

"Faye."

Hyoudou held out his hand to the woman and—

 _ **Shiiin!**_

She was covered in a bright light that blinded me for a second! When it died down…

…..

(—?!)

Hyoudou was holding onto the Axe from before?! He handed it to the 2 men, named "Brokkr" and "Sindri". The blue one took it, while the pale one gagged at the blood on the handle.

"Toldja to call me _Brok_ , ya sonuvabitch."

The Blue one commented while inspecting the weapon. Brok? So the blue one is _Brokkr_? That means the pale one is _Sindri_?

"Hahaha. Sorry about that. Ah, you guys, these two are [Brok] and [Sindri]. They're **Dwarves**. They are the famed " **Sons of Ivaldi** " who blessed the Gods with offerings on Loki's behalf. Ah, you guys might not know that much about the Norse, huh? My bad. Well, long story short, they created my weapon: Kykvendi. Or "Beast". Well, a more literal translation would be "living thing" or "noxious beast". Anyway, they're the ones who forged it. Oh yeah, they're also the ones who created the legendary weapons [Mjölnir] and [Gungnir]."

 **[—?!]**

These—! These 2 brothers created Mjölniiiiiiiiiir?! S-So they were important after all! Beings of legend! Dwarves!

"Pleased to meetcha fuckin brats!"

"Hello. Ah, there's a scratch here."

Brok greeted us in a rude way before continuing to inspect the Axe. He sounds like he actually doesn't mind meeting us, but as I thought his speech makes it awkward…

The other one called Sindri gave a quick hello right before immediately returning his gaze to inspect the Axe, just like his brother. Doesn't seem like they're very interested in us compared to the weapon. Well, they are blacksmith, right? So I guess it makes sense.

"So, you think you can explain that thing they're working with?"

I pointed at the Axe the Dwarves were inspecting, hoping to get an answer.

"Ah, yeah, sure. Guess it's a good story."

* * *

 **|Alfheim - Days before|**

"There it is, Issei-boy. Isn't she a beauty?"

In the middle of the clearing, here in the deepest forests of Alfheim, there it was sitting on the ground.

My gift.

My gift from the Gods and beings of the Norse.

"...A sword?"

In the middle of the clearing, stood a blade, similar to those wielded by the Jomsvikings of the past. Planted into the ground, surrounded by the bodies and blood of the beasts slain before. King Ilbryn answered my question.

"Yes. That blade is the gift of which you spoke. Forged by the _Sons of Ivaldi_ , who created the famed offerings to the _Æsir_ , including _Mjölnir_. Basked in the cold, unforgiving ice and fog of _Niflheim_ by [ **Baldür** ] himself. And refined here, in the deepest forests of _Alfheim_ , to be enhanced by our magic and gifted the properties necessary through the blood of the countless beasts you see before you— The Dragon-slaying blade, Kykvendi!"

He proudly announced the gift to me.

Created by the Sons of Ivaldi?! Basked in Niflheim by the beloved God, Baldür?! A _Dragon-slaying_ weapon?!

I turned to him in shock.

"How?! How could it be?! A Dragon-slaying weapon cannot exist without killing Dragons for it?!"

He shook his head. I could finally see the pride Ddraig mentioned.

"You may think so, Hyoudou Issei. However, in truth, only a certain amount is necessary. You see, as I mentioned before, the beasts you see around you, are similar to Dragons. They are a rare subspecies of "Dragon" that did not evolve alongside of the traditional Dragons of myth. You see, the "Drakes" of the past did not possess abilities like flight or large bodies that can move a bit more freely. Rather, they were very similar to the ones you see here. No wings and a more conventional reptilian shaped body. At this point, they are more related to beasts like the earthly " **Salamander** " beasts of the hottest realms. In any case, their relation is just perfect enough for the refinement process of forming a proper Dragon-slaying aura around the weapon. Besides, the blade itself was forged with a mix of the finest metals from Asgard and 3 horns from the greedy Dragon, [ **Fafnir** ]."

"Eh? Wasn't Fafnir sealed long ago?"

"Indeed. That does not mean those materials were not kept for safekeeping. I believe that _Brokkr_ and _Eitri_ may have kept them to forge a weapon in the future. Thanks to Odin, they got their chance."

Hoooooo…. Amazing…

"Well, go on, Issei-boy. Go get it."

Odin urged me forward. I suppose there's no reason to wait, huh…

I walked towards the blade. I grabbed onto the hilt. It began to shine a bright blue colour! A few runes showed up on the blade.

 _ **Shiin!**_

What?! The runes started to form on my skin! My chest! The runes appeared on my right breast. What does it say?

"Kykvendi. It means "Beast". Does it fancy you, Issei-boy?"

Odin asked me that while stroking his beard. I guess he picked that name, huh. Not surprised honestly. But why did it form runes on me?

"The blade is now bound to you. You are its sole master. It shall heed the call to none, but yourself. I wouldn't suggest you bind it with your Gear however, that may have some unforeseen complications. It is alive, after all."

King Ilbryn said that nonchalantly. It's what?...

"Alive?"

He nodded his head.

"Name it and you shall see."

"Name it? I thought its name was Kykvendi?"

"Yes, the name of the weapon is Kykvendi. But the only one who may give it a true name is the master. So choose."

"Uh…."

Choose another name?... Uh… Odin raised his hand.

"How about a suggestion?"

"Sure."

" **Faye**."

"Faye?"

"Yes. It means "fairy"."

I tilted my head.

"Why fairy?"

He smirked.

"Name it and you shall see."

That again?... Hm….. Faye…

"...Faye."

Just as I spoke the name clearly, the blade released a bright light once again.

 _ **Shiin!**_

…

When I opened my eyes, there was a woman sitting on the ground before me, in Sazen position.

….

She said nothing….

"Ahahahaha! She won't speak unless you speak, boy!"

Odin laughed heartily at my shock. This is "Kykvendi"?...

"Um…. Faye?"

She immediately bowed her head to the floor.

"Yes, master."

(—?!)

Woah! She spoke! So she's like a real person?..

"Yes, master. I believe I am real."

"What the—?! Did she just read my mind?!"

"You are branded through body and soul. She will know your thoughts and feelings."

King Ilbryn explained. She knows what I'm thinking! So she knows what I'm thinking right now?! Faye?!

"Yes, master."

She answered audibly.

"Woah!"

What else can she do?...

"I can do many things, master. I may change forms if you like."

"Really? Like what else?"

Odin called out to me.

"Imagine an Axe in your hands and call her name out."

Hm? Imagine an Axe…. Okay….

"...Faye…"

 _ **Shiin!**_

Uuoooooh! She appeared as an Axe in my hands! A beautiful black battle Axe with some gold articulate design on it! Woah…. It's really well made…. As to be expected from those who created Mjölnir.

"Throw your axe out randomly into the distance. Then call her name when you want her to come back."

Huh? Odin tells me to throw her…. Um, okay..

I tossed her far into the foggy, dense forest. Okay, next.

"Faye.."

A swishing and rustling sound was made as the Axe suddenly came flying back into my hand!

"Woah! Nice!"

"It seems he likes it, Odin."

"Heh. Of course he does. The All father chose it after all."

I still had a question in my head.

"...But why make it into a living being?"

King Ilbryn explained it with a calculative tone.

"The Sons of Ivaldi are no fools. They know craftsmanship, if nothing else. In order to create a weapon that would surpass the mystical blade Ascalon gifted to you by the Heavens, certain measures would need to be taken. They of all beings should know, metal does not grow stronger, living beings do. You can make improvements to a weapon, but a living being is the only thing that will grow on its own. In other words, for the purpose of crafting a weapon that becomes stronger and stronger alongside its wielder, the measure of creating it as a living being was necessary. So that its aura and power may increase as well."

"Why wasn't such a principle applied to Mjölnir?"

"Mjölnir was created with the intention of being the ultimate weapon. If not for Loki, it just may have been. It did not need to be alive if it was all powerful."

I see. But still—

"So if she is alive….does that mean?.."

Odin nodded his head.

"Indeed. A soul was needed. And so, the soul of a 'sleeping' Valkyrie was used. Her name was Eir. But she will not recognize that name. Nor her past life. So as she is now, she is only Faye."

I see. So she was once a living person. The Valkyrie named "Eir". I'm not sure what it is was that happened to her, but now...she is just Faye….

"So...what're her stats?"

"Hmph. Well, go ahead and try her out, lad."

I took a stance, preparing to swing the Axe in the opposite direction of anyone. I reared it back slowly and my grip tightened. As my thoughts began to revolve around releasing a powerful swing with the Axe, I felt something building up in the weapon as it increased in weight. I swung it— And suddenly, a wave of powerful ice was released that destroyed many of the trees meters ahead and froze the land it touched.

 _ **ZIN**_ — _ **PIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKK!**_

Wooooooaaaah!

"UUUOOOOOOOOH!"

"Hahahahahaha! Not bad, boy! Those trees are much stronger and denser than the ones of the Underworld you know? This is Alfheim, after all. They're quite mystical."

"Hyoudou Issei. Test out the blade version as well."

King Ilbryn suggested I test out the sword. I obliged and changed the form into a sword.

"Faye."

 _ **Shiin!**_

Man, that's really awesome. I lifted the sword with both hands and drive it down into the ground with all of my strength. It easily broke the ground below me and formed a crater.

 _ **DOOOOOON!**_

"Aaaah!"

I yelped from the random pain I felt in my legs. Wait a second—

"Did you notice something, boy?"

Odin snickered proudly. I did notice it. When I had planted the sword into the ground, not only did it have high destructive power, but it released a powerful dark blue aura that contrasted it's usually light blue aura. That aura damaged me! That's because—!

"A Dragon-slaying aura!"

And a powerful one at that! More powerful than Ascalon's! Odin nodded while stroking his beard.

"Yes, my boy. Not only that, but one that is more powerful than your Ascalon, no? Heh. Honestly, Brokkr and Eitri do know what they're doing. What else do you notice?"

"It released different power outputs when it changed form!"

"Exactly! Well done, boy. Indeed, it is true. It seems that when Brokkr and Eitri developed your weapon, they were always considering Ascalon and how to surpass its prestige. As you noticed, rather than balancing powers like Holy and Dragon-slaying together in one, they crafted the weapon with the intention that it would release more of a different power when it changed forms. The Axe will release a great amount of ice, but a small amount Dragon-slaying power. Meanwhile, the sword will release a great amount of Dragon-slaying power, but low amounts of ice power. The Sons of Ivaldi would much rather have it up to you whether you boost one power or the other rather than sacrifice total power output for the sake of using both powers simultaneously. It's more strategic, but they would never assume the Sekiryuutei who wields Ascalon they've heard so much about, would be nothing but a fool. I'm sure you can handle it, can't you?"

Odin explained it to me. I see! So the Forgers took my boosting and possibility of strategy into account! How considerate! It's essentially the opposite of Ascalon in that aspect, but I'll trust their judgement. Besides, I developed the ability to individually boost one power in myself and different objects like Ascalon exactly because of that reason. But that is annoying to do since it takes focus (usually in the middle of the battle) and a small amount of stamina as well. It's gonna take some training for my unnaturally developed abilities to be used with ease. They are foreign abilities, after all. They'll have drawbacks because of it.

Anyway, just like Odin said, when I swung the Axe it released a powerful wave of ice, but not much Dragon-slaying aura. Then when I struck the sword, it released a strong blast of Dragon-slaying aura, but only a small amount of ice that only froze the spot that it was initially planted within.

It's a powerful weapon! I would say it's already at, if not above, the level of Ascalon! And it's only gonna grow stronger since she's alive!

"So, how do you like her, boy?"

I raised the sword into the air at Odin's question.

"...Heh. She's perfect."

Ah, I also had another question. And as I thought, Odin may be a mind reader.

"Ho? Did you notice the symbol at the bottom of the handle? Yes, that symbol is a blessing. A blessing from the God of war and justice, [ **Týr** ]. It seems that when my beloved son, Baldür, was on his way to Niflheim, he happened to run into Týr on his way. He was able to convince Týr to give his blessing upon the weapon, on the condition that he bathed it in the ice of Niflheim. Heh. Honestly, that boy of mine. Not only did he volunteer to travel to the realm of Fog and mist that even I cannot last in the cold of, but he even kept it there for 3 days, and brought it back for Týr's blessing. Truly, you have him to thank for it being so powerful. Aside from the 2 Dwarves of course, who travelled to [ **Muspelheim** ] to receive the hottest breaths of fire from [ **Surtr** ] to use for the forging process. Hahaha! I have only now realized it, but it seems you have become _truly_ blessed by Gods and beings of the nine realms, haven't you, boy? My sons finally have popularity competition!"

(—?!)

No way! Even the God of War from here blessed my weapon?!

The invulnerable God of light, Baldür. The God of War, Týr. The Sons of Ivaldi. The Dökkálfar people. The Fire Giant, Surtr. Odin's request….

This weapon….is just like a legend…

"The reminds me, my beloved son actually wanted me to leave you a message since he could not attend the ceremony."

(—?!)

"Thor?!"

A question mark appeared above his head before he grumbled a bit.

"Ah, no, not that meathead. No, my playful son, Baldür."

Oh, the one who took the weapon to Niflheim! He refers to him with more love than with Thor. Or actually, it seems more like Thor is a bit of a troublemaker compared to Baldür, who is loved by practically everyone. If things are according to legend, then Thor is kinda reckless and not well tempered. "Meathead", huh. Haha…

"Baldür wanted a word?"

He nodded his head. He smirked at me.

"Yes. His message is: [Let us fight once, brother. Bring your axe. I will not dodge]."

 **[** **—!]**

His message gave me chills. Baldür wants to fight me! I'm honoured! It also scares the shit outta me because he is invulnerable. Kinda like Raiser, but without the flaming regeneration. If I remember, he just regenerates without any flashy technique and his wounds disappear. The main thing I know for sure is: you can't kill him. According to legend, he is invulnerable. Aside from one thing, of which there is none in Asgard. Man, that's scary….

—But it excites me!

"Let him know I'm ready anytime! If he's in Asgard next time I come, then I'll face him right then and there!"

I answered with the most fearless smile I could muster. He laughed while tapping his spear on the ground.

"Hahahahahaha! Oya, oya, how troublesome. Surely once Baldür hears this he will become restless and constantly ask of your return. And in seeing this, Thor will also surely become interested. Who knows, they may even duel to decide who gets first go. Hahahahaha! My sons are not going to leave that hall unscathed!"

He laughs heartily at the dangerous scenario. The Norse really aren't afraid of anything, huh. It really makes me want to be like them. I wonder why I have such interest in them and their culture... Ah, wait a minute, I never got my _actual_ question answered.

"Neh, Odin."

"Hm? What is it, boy?"

"Who was it that decided on such a perverted costume for Faye?"

"I did of course! You like it, don't you?"

"...Y…...No.."

"Hahahahaha!"

* * *

 **|Present time|**

Hyoudou finishes his story with a hearty laugh.

"Hehehe! So yeah, there you have it! That weapon right there is a _true_ masterpiece!"

He says that while pointing at the Axe being cleaned by the Dwarves. Brok scoffed at him.

"Hmph. Yur' damn fuckin right she is!"

Brok finishes cleaning off the Axe and blew a quick breath on it. Then he tossed the Axe back to Hyoudou who caught it.

"Don't fuck 'er up too much! She's a one of a kind treasure! Ain't never been a time with Gods and all workin' together to make sometin' like that!"

"He's right, you know? The Æsir, Muspel Jötnar, Dökkálfar, and us working on a weapon together? Never happens. So, you know, take care of it. Seriously."

The 2 brothers gave their last advice while walking away. I guess that counts as a goodbye?..

"And don't go using 'er fer anythin' she ain't used to! She ain't meant to cut fruit!"

"Yes! And also, please, please, please! Try to _avoid_ getting her too dirty, will you?! Too much blood and... _ **gag**_...g-gunk, could damage the blade!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Hyoudou waved them off as they exited the tent. What even...?

"I can't believe you beat Tannin."

Xenovia-san said that amazement as the memory came back to her. It brought me back to my initial state of shock as well.

"Yeah, man, what the Hell?! I mean, I know you had your weapons and all, but weren't you scared?!"

Hyoudou gives a toothy grin right before he replaces it with a sigh of relief.

"Are you joking?! Hell yeah I was scared! I was scared out of my mind! Not only was I fighting the Maou-Class, Former— er, current Dragon-King, Tannin... But I was also fighting my Shishou! It took an insane amount of determination to even move! That easily was the hardest thing I've ever done! And I hardly even won! Without Faye I would've been fucked! Plus, my whole speech unintentionally kept him still until I gave him the final hit! Not to mention, the entire time I was focused on weakening him to the point where I could possibly win, all the while _only_ transferring power to my speed!"

"But—! Even if you say that, your movements were insane! You were crazy fast and you cut him up like mad! I couldn't even see you at times!"

"That's because you aren't powerful, Saji."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true, man! Towards the end of the fight, I focused on sending all of my boosted power specifically to my speed only. Because no matter how much I boost, I don't see myself matching him physically in terms of strength, but even if I did, that amount of power wouldn't last over a minute! So I had to be faster than he was able to catch. He could still follow my movements with his eyes, but his body in that weakened state couldn't catch up. It was leading up to that moment where I could defeat him using speed and technique instead of pure power. You just couldn't follow my speed cuz you're kinda weak compared to me. But for someone like Kiba, boosted to the same level as me, woooo! I wouldn't stand a chance!"

He explains his strategy in detail to us. So this guy was thinking that much about it?! That far ahead?!... Man. And I thought I was impressed just watching him do it…

"Oh yeah, wait a minute. That attack you used against Tannin-sama, didn't you call it _Genki_ something?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah! That was the [ _Genki Ryuusei_ ]! Pretty cool technique, right? It's written with the Kanji characters for [ _Spirit_ ] and [ _Meteor_ ]! Cool, right?"

"Spirit meteo—...?"

I suddenly got the reference….. A large ball of energy…...with a name similar to the "Spirit bom"—…... The "Genki Dama—"...

"...Fucking Otaku.."

"Leave me alone!"

Asia-chan interjected.

"Can we see Faye-san again?"

Asia-chan asked with curiosity. Hyoudou brought the Axe forward.

"Sure! Faye!"

 _ **Shiin!**_

The woman named Faye, appeared. She was silent and unmoving.

"Huuaaa~ she is very pretty."

"Hehe! I know right?! In and out of her battle weapon form, she is quite the beautiful specimen!"

Hyoudou pumped his chest proudly. I had a thought.

"Hey, doesn't this kinda make her your familiar?"

He looked like he realized it too. He thought for a bit before answering.

"Huh. I guess in a way she is, huh. But, as I thought, I don't really think she's the same as any familiar. I still think I should treat her as a normal person. Respectfully. Like she deserves…"

He says that with a considerate gaze. Ah, I suppose he is right. She was once a Valkyrie. She must've been a brave person.

I was suddenly reminded of my main concern from the very beginning.

"Oh yeah! You still haven't explained anything about becoming a leader yet."

Hyoudou nodded his head in agreement.

"Ah, yes, that's right. Well, it started immediately after the event with Loki. I was brought into a meeting between the 3 faction leaders, Tannin, and Odin who happened to be there. That was when it was revealed to me that Tannin and the other leaders were finally taking the measures to create the official Dragon faction. At first, I didn't really know why I was there, but then it was revealed to me that I was to be Tannin's second hand man! He had chosen me specifically! I was so honoured and happy! And nervous! We had a lot of work to do, you know?!"

"What sort of work?"

I asked curiously.

"Everything! First, we had to start setting up the hierarchy to follow and decide who went where. Tannin obviously became King, the light blue sprite Dragon who I gave the nickname "Hyosetsu" became the Prince, and I took the position of Duke. Followed by the lower level positions like Captains and stuff. After that, we had to start negotiations with various officials on possible territories that could potentially belong to our faction now or in the future. Tannin already uses all of his territory, but when I become independent I also plan to use my own territory for the faction as population increases. And hopefully, we'll keep trying to obtain more territory over time, which is what we've building connections through negotiations for. Ah, we also had built an entire citizens registry for everyone who would be recognized as a part of the faction. That took a lot. I'm not even sure we're totally finished with the full process of citizen recognition. Ah, man…. My head is starting to hurt…"

He says that while rubbing his forehead….. Are you serious? You did all of that?... Even if you did it alongside of Tannin-sama, you were still able to work with such complicated processes….. I can't even wrap my head around it….

Who would've thought that someone like Hyoudou could do it?... Is this his determination?... It puts mine to shame.

"I was also promoted to Middle-Class as soon as I was "inaugurated" for my position as Duke. Usually, you would have to take the test and do it through normal means, but instead I was promoted instantly. At first, Sirzechs was worried that it would cause a stir amongst the other _Geezer_ Devils, but he decided they wouldn't really have the right to complain since I would become the leader of a different faction either way, and an important ally to the Devils."

 **[—?!]**

"YOU WERE PROMOTED?!"

"Ow! Goddammit, Saji, my ears!"

"Fuck your ears! You mean to tell me you're a Middle-Class Devil now?!"

"Yeah and I'm also a fucking leader of the Ryu Faction. Are you really shocked at this point?"

I let it sink in a bit…

"No... Not really, now that I think about it…"

"Yeah, exactly."

"I guess I just feel left in the dust a bit…... A lot…"

"Naaah~ Don't worry, you'll get there."

"At the rate you're going…. I don't really think it matters if I try anymore or not…"

"Oh, come on! What kinda rival thinks like that?"

"If I'm your rival, then Gasper-kun is your rival.."

"I'm not rivals with any women, except Sona, right now."

"Very funny.."

"I'm not joking."

…..

"Ise is….a Middle-Class?.."

Rias-senpai asked that with uncertainty.

"Yeah, I am."

She looked to the ground.

"I see... I am...very proud…"

She says that in a low voice. Somehow she seems sad…. She shakes it off after a couple seconds.

"So, in terms of the hierarchy, Ise is 3rd in command?"

Rias-senpai asked that with a newfound mix of curiosity and amazement. We're all amazed. But he shook his head.

"Actually, I'm second in command. You see the position of Prince, Hyosetsu, is just a figurehead. As a sprite Dragon, he can became quite the powerful asset. He is already not bad on his own. He will surely become as powerful as a leader, with proper training. The problem is his attitude. He needs more discipline. But I believe he will become a good leader, if given the time. So for now, the Prince is just someone who is essentially waiting in line to become an actual leader. Which means that Tannin is King, I am Duke, and Hyosetsu is Prince. In that order."

The realization slapped me in the face.

"So that means you're the Vice!?"

He nodded his head.

"Essentially, yeah. I'm definitely the one in all the meetings with Ossan."

This guy—! How much higher and higher are you gonna keep going with all this shocking shit?! My heart can't take anymore! Do you know how many years it'll take to process this?!

Right as I was thinking that, someone suddenly entered the tent with a lot of energy.

" _Mi Amoooooor_ ~!"

(—?!)

What the—? Out of nowhere, someone came into the tent very enthusiastically.

Woah! It's a very beautiful, tall, long haired, blonde woman with green eyes, dressed in some exotic garb that looks like it's straight out of some South American tribe of the past— Aztec to be specific— Aztec robes/clothing? It looks really high quality. Like the real thing. She even has some weirdly shaped crown on her head that has feathers coming out of it. Actually, a lot of her clothing looks like it has feathers. As I thought, isn't it Aztec? She looks really important though.

"My love" is what she said. That's Spanish right? So, is some leader from the 'South American pantheon'? Or does that not exist and I just sound stupid?

She quickly approaches our group— and swiftly passes us to embrace Hyoudou!?

"I am here, Mi Amor~! I have finally come to you in the flesh you desired~!"

(—?!)

What the—?! She just suddenly hugged onto Hyoudou! Do they know each other?! Even Hyoudou looks surprised!

"As I thought, you were here, **Kets**! You actually achieved the form in such a short amount of time?! Is it because you're only half?!"

"Si, Mi Amor! I was waiting patiently in my regular form until the moment you were ready to receive my love!"

She says it enthusiastically while shoving her plum medium-large breasts in his face! The girls in Hyoudou's group were glowing dangerously! Hyoudou! You will die! You will seriously die if this continues any further!

He pushed himself out from he grasp.

"Woah, Woah! Calm down! That's not something that can happen right now!"

"Ah, yes, you are right! First we must spend our days with each other lovingly, then we must get married, then come the children! That is the correct order, isn't it?"

This woman—! She's talking about children!? Hyoudoooooouuu! Hurry up and do something before I get burned up by the people in your group!

"...Ise…. Who is this woman?.."

Rias-senpai questions him with a dangerously dark aura around her! Eeeeeeeeeeeek! The [Crimson Ruin Princess] has awakeneeeeed!

" **Ah**?"

(—?!)

The woman tilted her head to Rias-senpai with an extremely hostile expression that says " _What the Hell are you looking at?_ "! It's only now that I notice, but—! Were this woman's teeth always that sharp?! It's like they all suddenly became as sharp as shark teeth without me noticing!?

"Woah! Woah! Alright! H-Hehe! Let's just calm down, alright? I'll introduce you guys, so just chill out, alright?"

He tried to calm the tent full of hostile women down before it became chaotic. The woman beside Hyoudou immediately lost her hostile attitude at his words, while the girls from his group still glared at her slightly. Kaichou's face is deadpan. I'm surprised you can maintain such an expression after all of this Kaichou. Or actually she looks just the tiniest bit annoyed.

Ah, maybe because of how everyone's acting. That would certainly annoy her, wouldn't it?

Hyoudou cleared his throat.

"A-Ahem….. So... Everyone, um….this is….. This is **Quetzalcoatl**. Or more specifically, this is the child of Quetzalcoatl…. Her name is...also Quetzalcoatl... I guess."

"Si! I am also Quetzalcoatl! But you may call me "Maya"! That was my father's alternate name! Ah, but you may not call me _Kets_. Only Mi Amor can call me that~"

….

…

….

 **[—?!]**

[ **HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH**?!]

"Ow, my ears!"

We all yelled at the top of our lungs in shock.

WWWHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?!

QUETZALCOATL- LL?! THE AZTEC GOD OF THE SKY'S AND WISDOOOOOOM?!

"...H...Hyoudou….. Que—... _Quetzalcoatl_?... The God of Aztec Mythology?..…. The ' _Feathered Serpent_ '?...The ' _Winged Serpent_ '?... _That_ Quetzalcoatl?..."

"E-Ehehehehe….. Yeah…?"

He laughed awkwardly while averting his gaze….

...What?...

"You…."

"Eh?"

"You whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"Aaah!?"

I grabbed him by the bandages wrapped around his bare torso, and pulled him down to my height.

"Do you have ANY idea what you're dooooooooiiiing?! After all the things you've already done involving the Gods of different mythologies—! Now you've done thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisss?! Do you realize everything you've dooooooooonnne?! [ _Change the world_ ]?! You're practically shaking the fabric of reality with everything you've doooooooooonnneee! And now you've got the direct descendant of a ' _Serpent_ ' GOD— asking for your baaabieeeeeeeeeees?!"

"Demi-god~ My father loved humans very much after all~!"

The woman said that while doing a cute peace sign pose. You stay out of this!

"C-Calm down, Saji! It's not my fault! I didn't know she was the daughter of Quetzalcoatl when we met! She was just some random female Dragon who was interested in having offspring with me for some reason! I just called her ' _Dragon Xenovia_ ' all the time, and I didn't find out until today, before organizing everyone who I was bringing to the event!"

The woman nodded her head.

"Si! I was keeping it secret because I did not want to scare Amor off. I wanted to become beautiful in the way that Amor desired! So I practiced turning into different things. Now I am a beautiful woman that Amor likes!"

"Y-Yeah... To be fair, I did give her the description of ' _Young and Big breasted_ ' back then…. I also randomly told her blonde was a good hair color for girls to have….. In the end, it was really my own fault that this happened.."

She looks at him a bit sadly.

"Does Amor not want to try with me anymore?..."

"N-No, that's not it! That's not what I meant! I am very glad that you were so considerate of me, Kets! It makes me very happy to know you care so much!"

Her face beamed with a smile.

"Yaaaay~! Mi Amor~ Te Amo! Let us get married!"

"Ah! Ah! Calm down!"

Woah! The tall woman just lifted up Hyoudou like a child and spun him around! I just realized how tall she is! She's around Azazel-sensei's height! 187 - 188cm! Meanwhile Hyoudou is only 182cm! She's tall! Her body is fit as well! Her legs look firm but smooth. Her arms look feminine until they are flexed and the biceps become apparent. And she has a six pack! So she's quite the fit looking gal! Did Hyoudou ask for that part? I know he didn't pick the clothes. She must've done that herself as part of her heritage.

Soon enough, we heard a voice calling from the entrance of the tent.

"Hyoudou Issei. Are you present? I'm afraid Odin is requesting your presence as a leader, alongside of the King Tannin."

Hm? Oh, it's the guy with the with the pointy ears, from Odin-sama's group! He's calling Hyoudou. He's being requested as a leader for something? A meeting?

Aaaaaaaaah! _"Your presence as a leader is being requested, alongside of the King Tannin"_ —That actually sounded _really_ cool!

"Ah, Ilbryn. I see. Everyone, this is King Ilbryn. He is the King of the Dökkálfar. The leader of the Dark-Elves. You know, the ones who helped strengthen the chains to capture Fenrir."

(—?!)

That's the leader of the Dark-Elves?! That explains the pointy ears and royal cloth! Or just his appearance in general!

Hyoudou stands and grabs his tattered jersey, to put loosely over his shoulders. He begins to walk out with the women, Quetz and Faye. Woah. His attitude became serious in a split second when he heard what the King said. Almost like he knows it's something serious just from that. Is that the attitude of a leader?...

"Wait—! Ise?!"

"Ah, don't worry, Rias. I'll see you guys back home. This shouldn't take long so go on without me. In fact, I'll go ahead and invite Sirzechs back home. He hasn't been over in a while. It's a day off from work, so Grayfia shouldn't mind. We'll be back in an hour or less. Just a quick little meeting."

He continued walking. Then someone unexpected interrupted him.

"Ise-kun."

He stopped. Eh? Wait... Kaichou?

"I did not have the chance to thank you before for your contribution. Any support that goes towards fulfilling my dream of the Rating Games school is truly appreciated. I am in your debt."

She bowed lightly to him and thanked hiiiiiiiiim?! Kaichou?! Contribution?! You mean this guy contributed to our dream of the Rating Games school somehow?! Well, now that he's become a leader and is on his way to become a High-Class Devil he surely must've been able to do something like that. Even simple funds would suffice. But the fact that you bowed to thank him means he did something big, didn't he?!

"Naaah~ Don't worry about none of that _debt_ shit, or anything. Debts are for people who aren't friends. And last time I checked, we're friends, Sona. So there's no debt to be repaid. Even if we weren't friends, what I did was for the sake of the future generations. This is something that _must_ exist. That's why, there's nothing to be grateful for."

She smiled lightly as she lifted herself back up!?

"Hearing you say that only makes me feel ever more grateful. I'm sure no matter what you say, that I will still not be able to rest easy until I've repaid that debt in full."

He turned to her with a smirk and a wink!

"Heh, in that case, just make sure any of my people who possibly become reincarnated can enter freely to study as well."

She giggled once in amusement and smiled back at hiiiim!?

"Of course. I hope that you can continue to assist us in our future endeavors."

He gives her a thumbs up!

"Yeah, you know it!"

Then he walked off with the 2 women and the King elf?!

—Wwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

"K-K-Kaichou?! What's going on?! What was that interaction?! You're saying that guy contributed?! What did he do?!"

Kaichou nodded her head and looked out into the distance with a sort of vacancy, as if she was thinking deeply on something.

"Before his travel to the Norse realm of Asgard, Ise-kun came to me. He explained that he had a favor to ask. That simple favor was to erase his absences from the directory, during his trip. He offered something in return of course. A ' _fair trade_ '. But it was not a fair trade. He offered that if I would erase his absences, he would donate funds into the programmes relating to the Rating Games school, using his massive funds earned as the [Shining Dragon]. I commented that would not be a fair trade. He disagreed. Nevertheless, he pushed for it. Neither of us would budge, but his determination was intriguing. I did not know why he was so adamant about a deal that did not favour him as much as it did for me. So, I took a risk and agreed with his terms. After that, he went off to Valhalla. However…"

She paused for a moment.

"Once he returned, I received contact from someone. It was a representative to a advertising agency. He explained to me that there was a meeting for me to attend in which the details of the [Shining Dragon's] _endorsement_ were to be discussed. I did not understand. Not until today. From the beginning, he had been working behind the scenes, contacting advertising agencies to arrange an endorsement plan with his organization for the Rating Games school programme. An endorsement as the [Shining Dragon] and as the [Duke of the Drakon]. Not only did he donate an enormous amount of funds to my organization, but he already was making arrangements to endorse the program as both the incredibly popular [Shining Dragon], and a leader of the Dragon Faction. All for the purpose of ensuring that, in the exceedingly rare case that there would be Dragons who wished to be reincarnated existed, they would be allowed to also attend and study within the programme themselves….. That man…. Honestly, he never wanted a ' _fair trade_ ' in the first place…. I was completely, and utterly outsmarted….once again.."

Kaichou finished her explanation….with a rare..kind smile….. What?...

Essentially, Hyoudou had practically become a sort of sponsor for the programme of the Rating Games school. Except, he would be receiving no payment. He didn't ask for it. He would just go around advocating for it, as a leader and as his popular figure of the [Shining Dragon]. Surely, this would have a grand effect. After all, the Shining Dragon's popularity was something that reached beyond the Underworld. It would easily gain public favour. Even more so now that he's a faction leader.

But I didn't care. What I was more concerned with was the effect it had on Kaichou….

It…..it's nothing...hehe... I'm worrying too much, you know? Hyoudou is just a real nice guy. And Kaichou appreciates it. That's all there is to it. We know how Kaichou is. She is very professional and formal. She's just extremely grateful to him for his actions... Yeah. It was for the sake of her dream after all, so it's natural to be so grateful about something you're passionate about. We should be grateful for it too. It helps a lot. Thanks, Hyoudou.

..Hehe. That was dumb of me, huh…

"Uueeeeeh…. As I thought Ise-senpai is interested in more developed women…"

"Do not worry, Gya-kun. We will grow."

Koneko-chan comforts Gasper-kun who seems down about the woman from earlier. Ah, yeah, Hyoudou certainly does prefer them more mature and Big breasted you kno—

…...

…...

…...

" _YOU'RE A WOMAN_?!"

"Y-Yes…"

"I KNEW HYOUDOU WAS LYING THE FIRST TIME WE MET!"

"Enough, Saji. You are frightening her."

"AH, SORRY, KAICHOU!"

"And yet you still shout…"

* * *

 **|Ise|**

The event finally ended. Man... So much happened today. Surely, this will be a day that will live on in history. Everyone laughed, cried, and had fun. And next time, I'm sure there will be even more sides that wish to participate. I can't wait.

But that's not what's important right now. Right now, what is most concerning are the words being spoken to me and the other faction leaders from the event currently present in this meeting, from Odin.

"My beloved son…. He has begun to see _those_ nightmares…"

Odin spoke grimly to us. We were gathered in a room, around a large table. Odin had requested to speak with the faction leaders. Us included. And the reason, was his beloved son, Baldür.

"When did he begin having them?"

Azazel asked him seriously.

The "nightmares".

For those who don't know, I shall explain.

The Norse God, Baldür, is the most beloved of all the Æsir beings. Arguably every being in Norse mythology thinks well or highly of him. He is truly the "beloved son of Asgard"...

The problem is: according to legend, Baldür is set to die by the hands of Loki's treachery. After his death, a 3 year _Fimbulwinter_ sets in, and Ragnarök...begins...

You see, at the day of Baldür's birth, his mother Frigg (Freya) gave him the gift of invulnerability. She did this by receiving an oath from everything in the world that they would not harm her son. Living beings and physical objects alike. Or least that's according to legend. In truth it was nothing more than extremely complex magic that only Freya, leader of the [ **Vanir** ] Gods at the time and his mother, would know to dispel.

In any case, in the legend, Loki asks Frigg of what exactly was it was that she did not make him invulnerable from. She explained that it was mistletoe. Because mistletoe was so small and harmless that there was no reason to make him invulnerable to it. This is where the tragedy strikes.

The Gods celebrate by playing a game in which the Asgardians would throw weapons at Baldür, only for them to harmlessly bounce off. Loki would come to trick the blind God, [ **Höðr** ], into throwing a spear created from pure mistletoe. The spear pierced Baldür and he died.

[ **Hermóðr** ] (Hermod), one of Odin's sons, made the journey to Hel on Sleipnir. There he came face to face with the Goddess of the same name. One of Loki's children. He attempted to persuade her into letting Baldür return to the world of the living. She agreed, but only on the condition that every being in the cosmos wept for him, to prove his universally loved he was. Indeed, every being wept for him, but one.

The giantess [ **Þökk** ]. This is generally assumed to be Loki in disguise. But even so, the Goddess Hel still denied his request, because the conditions were not met. So Baldür remained in Hel, until Ragnarök was over.

For his many crimes against them, the gods eventually forge a chain from the entrails of Loki's son, [ **Narfi** ], and tie him down to three rocks inside a cave. A venomous serpent sits above him, dripping poison onto him. Loki's apparently very faithful and loving wife, [ **Sigyn** ], sits at his side with a bowl to catch the venom. But when the bowl becomes full, of course, she has to leave her husband's side to pour it out. When this happens, the drops of venom that fall onto him cause him to writhe in agony, and these convulsions create earthquakes. And in this state he lies until breaking free at Ragnarök…

Does this sound familiar?

Loki's imprisonment…. It is the same as in the legends….but there is no wife to comfort or care for him….instead he suffers alone.

And most of all, **Baldür is not dead**...

This is why the Gods and beings of the Norse have been so kind and gracious to me. Not because I'm the Sekiryuutei. But because I have defied the legend. This is why I am honoured amongst the beings of the Norse, and why they so easily respect me. This is why Odin and his family have taken such a great liking to me. Not because I'm me, but because I've done something extraordinary.

But now….the situation is grim. Why? Well, before the days of Baldür's death, he and Frigg begin to have foreboding dreams. Dreams of Ragnarök. Nightmares.

These...are those nightmares….

Odin answered with hesitation.

"Yes…. He began experiencing them…..during the 3 cold days he spent sleeping in the realm Niflheim."

(—?!)

In Niflheim?…. Baldür was the one who took my weapon, Kykvendi, to Niflheim. So that it could be frozen within the icy blizzards and mist of the realm. That is how it obtained such powerful ice abilities.

He began having those nightmares when he took my weapon there….which means…..

…..

I felt a gaze set on me. I turned and saw Odin staring at me. He shook his head.

' _It's not your fault_ '...

I hope so….

"Has he experienced them since then?"

Ajuka asked him with a calculative expression. Odin shook his head.

"Fortunately, he has not. As soon as he returned the nightmares ceased. They have not occurred since."

"I see. That's certainly a relief. But what does this mean? If they have ceased, and there is no Loki to threaten Baldür, then what does it mean? Has the prophecy not yet been overwritten?"

Sirzechs placed his hands on the table with an expression of confusion and worry.

Seriously...? It only happened while he spent his time in Niflheim, taking care of my weapon…... What does it mean?...

Loki's words creeped back to my conscious and sent chills down my spine...

 _("You do not realize it yet…..but you have opened a door….a door that has no key to its lock….and now your example…...is one that will breach the laws of this world….your Gear…...It has become that key…. In some ways…...you have created a Ragnarök far greater than the one of legend foretold.")_

…

"Boy. Does his voice speak to you?"

Odin called out to me who was anxiously staring down at the table. I nodded my head grimly.

"Yeah…"

"Hmph. Pay no heed to the words of that scum. He is simply playing tricks on your mind. Whatever it is he is saying is untrue. Worthless. Don't listen to it."

"Yes…"

"Good."

Odin sighed and his body visibly released a bit of tension.

"That should be enough now. I simply wanted an audience with you lot about the situation. As of now, the other signs of Ragnarök are yet to come. And many things have been changed. So let's just say there's nothing to worry about."

He cracked his neck and stood from his seat.

"Alright then, time for this old man to go home. It was a great event we had here. I will most certainly want to participate next time. So would my affiliates as well."

Everyone collectively began standing from their seats, including me, with mini Tannin on my shoulder.

"Yes. We will inform you of any occurrences relating to Ragnarök, should they occur."

"Yes, please do, Beelzeboy. Let me know of anything that could resemble an event or important figure or item when it comes to Ragnarök."

"Of course."

I pushed in my chair with the same uneasy feeling.

"Ise-kun."

Sirzechs pushed in his chair and approached me.

"Let us go home."

"Eh? Ah, yeah…."

…...I felt a hand on my empty shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You've only just become a leader and we've already put so many things on you. You haven't really gotten the time to enjoy it. So for now, let us go home and relax. Don't worry about it any longer."

Tannin nodded his little head from my other shoulder.

"Yes, my boy. Take a short break. I will handle the situation with the faction for a bit. Just try to set your nerves at ease and contact me when you feel better."

"...Hm...alright…"

Sirzechs smiled.

"Good. Now, let's return home shall we?"

"Yeah...let's go."

I returned home with Sirzechs in a better mood and spent some time with the group.

But I could not shake the ominous feeling creeping up my spine.

 **End**

* * *

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! HOOOOOOOOOLLLYYYYY SHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT! DID YOU SEE THAT?! DID YOU SEE WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! THAT'S THAT GOOD SHIT! HANDS DOWN THE GREATEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN. I HAVE BEEN LEADING UP TO THIS FUCKIN SHIT FOR SOOOOOO LONG! IT'S ONLY MISSING LIKE 2 LITTLE THINGS THAT HAVE BEEN FORESHADOWED BUT NOT YET REVEALED. WE STILL GOTTA WAIT FOR THOSE 2 THINGS. AND ONE OF THEM IS RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER IN VOLUME 9.**

 **Ah….okay I'm calm God fucking dammit….**

 **Holy shit man...where do we even start huh…let's go through the list shall we?**

 **Well, first things first, ISSEI IS A FACTION LEADER. How many of you saw that coming, be honest. I'm sure some of you saw that coming but didn't actually think was gonna happen. Well it happened! Issei is now the** _ **Duke of Ormr**_ **! Where does that name come from? Odin came up with it. Ormr means Dragon in Norse/Scandinavian.** _ **Drakon**_ **? Drakon means Dragon in many languages. It's the most commonly shared word for Dragon amongst many languages.** _ **The Father Drake**_ **? That one seems obvious right? Also, LOL. Tannin ended up being labeled as** _ **The**_ _ **Grandfather Drake**_ **by Issei.** _ **Hyosetsu**_ **? It means "Ice and Snow". Obviously a name chosen by Issei (since he remains unnamed in the LN).**

 **Second, ISSEI IS A MIDDLE CLASS DEVIL. Yep. Issei was promoted. He's no longer just a Low-Class. Sirzechs felt that it was necessary for him to be at least a Middle-Class since he is going to be a leader. He would've rather had him as a High-Class but that really would've caused problems. Even if he was a leader. It would bring into question the idea of favoritism and the old Geezers would say some dumb shit like "Why promote him so easily?! Why not let him prove himself as a leader first?! To let him have so much influence-. If he fails why should we let him bring us down with them?!" pieces of shit. Well, you know how they are. Not to mention it would elevate the amount of attention he would receive as well. He's already going to be scouted from afar but at the very least he's just the second in command and a Middle-Class. If he was High-Class he would essentially be even more of a walking target since he would be an official from the Dragon Faction AND the Devil faction.**

 **Third, ISSEI'S GIFT, KYKVENDI! Yep! That's right. Kykvendi is the legendary gift from the Gods. Requested by Odin, forged by The Sons of Ivaldi, created with the hottest breaths from Muspelheim- finest metals in Asgard and 3 horns from the Dragon Fafnir, Basked in the ice cold blizzards and mist of Niflheim by Baldür himself, blessed by the God of war Týr, refined with the blood of Dragon like beasts deep within the forests of Alfheim and enhanced by the magic of the Dökkálfar! Kykvendi! Otherwise known as** _ **Faye**_ **! Have you noticed? GOD OF WAR 4 BABY. Have you guys played that game?! If you haven't you must! Or at least watch a play through of It! It's become one of my favorite games of all time now. I've never seen a popular, well made game that focuses around Norse mythology like that one does. It's actually quite accurate when it tells of the legends. And for a Norse nerd like me its fucking HEAVEN. Or VALHALLA. Haha! Anyway, there's a few references in here to that game. First of all the axe version of Kykvendi is definitely based off of the Leviathan axe. Second, Brok and Sindri! Now, Brok and Sindri actually exist in Norse legend, but they're not like in the game. But their personalities in the games are so interesting that I decided it was perfect enough for some comedy. Third, Faye. Faye is the name of Kratos wife in the game. That's basically it haha. As for the design of the sword version, I would say the perfect depiction would be the** _ **Holy Moonlight Sword**_ **from** _ **Bloodborne**_ **. Just look up some images on it. All in all, Mjölnir may have some competition in the future.**

 **Fourth, '** _ **DRAGON XENOVIA**_ **' IS THE DAUGHTER OF QUETZALCOATL! NOW I KNOW NONE OF YOU FUCKERS SAW THAT ONE COMIN HAHA! Yep! The Half human - Half God/Serpent woman with Medium-Large breasts. She's a Demi-god which makes sense because the original God is portrayed as loving humans deeply so ya know. He got down and busy. His current whereabouts are unknown. It's pretty obvious who she's modeled after. So for those of you who didn't get it, she looks like (you guessed it)** _ **Quetzalcoatl**_ **[Rider servant] from** _ **Fate Grand Order**_ **.**

 **Fifth, RAGNARÖK? Baldür has been having the nightmares of legend, but only during his stay in Niflheim? What does this mean? Does it have something to do with what Loki said? What about all the things that have changed like Loki's imprisonment and the fate of Fenrir. Remember Fenrir is with Vali. Meanwhile Issei caused the imprisonment of Loki. In Norse mythology, Fenrir devours Odin and is killed by the vengeful son of Odin,** _ **Váli**_ **(seriously/no joke). Both Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou have influenced Ragnarök massively. Could it be that they've changed fate completely? Or is it simply a self fulfilling prophecy that will end in the same result but with some different outcomes to individual situations? WHO KNOWS? Shit, I don't even know all of that. Or do I? We'll have to see. (P.S. of course I have a basic idea of what will happen I'm not some idiot who just wings it. I plan everything. You know me.)**

 **So yeah, that's the fuckin chapter holy SHIT! I did NOT expect it to be so long fuckin Christ. It's really the most eventful (and possibly greatest) chapter I've ever written. I really hope you guys liked it. The build up was insane for this. I'm so glad I got that payoff.**

 **So seriously, SERIOUSLY, tell me everything you thought about this one. I'm expecting a lot of reviews on this one. I suggest You get a notepad just in case you want to write a bigger review and write it down as you go. You guys always deliver when it comes to reviews but THIS is where I should see a SHIT TON. Cuz there's a LOT to talk about on this one. So I KNOW y'all got something to say on one thing or another. Just give me whatever you got boys. Whatever it is that caught your eye the most.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Insidious Gremory Family

**Alright we are back! Looks like everyone LOVED the last chapter and I'm so happy. I've never been so proud of a story this much before. I feel like that chapter alone got my brain flowing with so many ideas on the possibilities of this story. I felt so much satisfaction from all that foreshadowing payoff and expansion of the universe itself. And don't think it stops there. I'm gonna keep expanding this universe more and more as it goes on. With more and more references and influence from different mythologies showing up. And obviously, the story will become heavier and even more epic once we reach the later volumes. Especially past 10 & 12\. But for now, more development that people have been waiting to see. **

**This chapter is the adaption of the extra chapter known as "The Fun Gremory Family". Do you guys remember that one? It's the chapter in which Rias and Ise take many trials set up for them by the "Ranger Maou team". Once they complete the trials they are secretly officially engaged to each other without Issei's knowledge. But of course, in this story, things are gonna go down a bit differently. Plus, we're finally gonna have some development for Rias and Ise and their relationship. I know people have been wondering about their relationship and Issei himself, that's precisely what this chapter is about.**

 **So we're gonna get in right here. Looks like I was right about people's minds being blown at a lot of the reveals of last chapter. A couple people expected the Dragon Faction, but nobody saw Issei being a leader. Nobody saw Quetzalcoatl coming, obviously, lol. Nobody saw Faye coming, but some did suspect Issei's gift being a weapon.**

 **Also, had quite a few people asking me about the parallels involving "The Fool" symbolism in my stories. The question being "is that a persona reference?" and my answer is: No, not at all. I didn't even fuckin know Tarot cards had anything to do with the persona franchise, that's how little I know about it. Lol. Had no idea. I'm just originally from Spain (raised in South Carolina) and my mother, being a Spanish born woman, has met a lot of gypsy ladies going around. She happens to believe in that kinda superstitious shit and likes to read people's fortune. So that's why I know about it. Just read a few sections from her book is all.**

 **All that aside, no more stalling, let's go.**

 **[Update: Holy shit. 20,000 words. Turned out to be a longer chapter than I expected without me even noticing.]**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

"Ise…"

Rias lie on the bed with her hair hanging loosely and free. Above her, pinning her to the bed, was the only man she ever wanted placing her in such a position.

"Rias…"

The man spoke her name roughly as he hovered over her. She couldn't see his face in the darkness, but she knew full well who it was.

"Ise...Ha-aah~!"

Rias squealed a bit as her robe was harshly pulled open, revealing her voluptuous breasts and nice curves. Even so, she did not resist.

"Haah...Hah.."

The man was breathing heavily, like a hungry beast. His hot breath easily hit Rias as he lowered onto her neck.

"Mm...Ah….Ise.."

Rias squirmed as she felt the man's mouth against her skin. She could feel him licking and kissing her neck as their chests pressed against each other.

"Ah~!"

His left hand grabbed a hold of her left breast and caressed it. He had a strong captivating smell that made Rias' mind feel like it started going blank. She felt some heat build up in her lower abdomen. For some reason, Rias felt her instincts as a woman kick in, and she slowly spread her legs open to leave a space.

The man pulled back. He was wearing his usual at home attire. A plain white, muscle shirt which greatly defined his chiseled body and large blue boxer shorts. He removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He began pulling down his boxers.

"Ise…"

Rias averted her gaze while she slowly wrapped her legs around his lower back, slowly pulling him closer. He brought himself back on top of her.

"Rias…"

"Ise…."

He slowly pushed himself into her—.

* * *

…..

"Eh?"

Rias eyes opened.

She was staring up at the familiar canopy above her bed.

It was a dream.

…..

She lifted herself up to take in her surroundings. It indeed was "her" bedroom.

 _ **Snore**_ ….

She heard a light snore on the left of her. She turned her gaze to see the man she had been dreaming about.

 _ **Snore**_ ….

Hyoudou Issei lightly snored from within the bountiful bosom of a tall naked, blonde woman sleeping, while holding onto him. The Demi-goddess, Quetzalcoatl. Hugging him from behind was her best friend Akeno, effectively sandwiching him in between the two voluptuous women. Meanwhile, Asia and Koneko held onto his waist from opposite sides. He was completely wrapped in women.

…..

Rias turned to her right, offside the bed. The woman known as "Faye" sat in Sazen position on the floor and silently bowed her head when Rias noticed her. She does not sleep after all. Rias turned back to the group sleeping next to her. She gazed at the sleeping form of Issei.

"A dream….so even someone like me…."

…...She brought herself out of bed and began dressing herself.

"Today….. I must hurry…"

* * *

 **Part 1**

 _ **TOOOON!**_

I heard a loud thunder clap…..Everything around me is pitch black. Until—

 _ **TOOOON!**_

A bright flash of light brought the world back into my vision. This place….A forest? Tall, tall trees covered in snow. In fact, there's snow all around me. Harsh winds. A storm? I'm walking down a path. There's snow under my feet. A snowy forest. The sky is dark and grey. It's freezing cold. Lighting flashes and thunder claps. The lightning strikes the ground and trees near me, setting them on fire. But the most important detail—

I'm holding onto someone. There's a body in my arms. The body of a man hanging loosely in my grasp. He is dead. He has a hole in His stomach. His lower half was clothed with some garbs resembling those of Old Nordic culture. His upper half was bare and covered in tattoos/runic symbols. I could not see his face. It was covered by a black fur pelt. Who is this man?

 _ **TOOOOOOON!**_

The lightning flashed ever brighter and the thunder roared ever louder. I looked up to the sky. The dark clouds split open. The figure of a man floating high above, slowly descending towards us. Lighting sparked from around his hammer and began striking vigorously around me as he came closer and closer.

I fell to my knees.

—.

….

[Partner?]

….Ugh….. Huh?...

[Are you awake, Partner?]

Ugh….Ddraig? Ah, yeah I am. Ugh. What happened?

[It seems that you were dreaming.]

Really? I don't remember anything. My mind is hazy.

[Indeed. Though, for some odd reason, I could not see it myself. Nor could interfere with it. As if you were roaming within the deeper parts of your subconscious.]

Huh? Really? I don't remember a damn thing.

"A-Ano, Ise-san?"

"Huh?"

I opened my eyes and came face to face with Asia who was standing at the side of the bed. Oh, I'm alone in the bed. Was I last to wake up?

"Rias-Oneesama told me to wake you up. She says that we have to get ready to greet a guest, so we should dress nicely."

"Get ready? Who the Hell are we hosting?"

"I do not know. She would not tell me, but she is acting very nervous for some reason."

"Huh. Is that so?"

Well, whatever. Maybe it's her mom or something. I got up to the edge of the bed and held Asia tightly as I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmwaah!"

"Uwaaa-aaaah! I-I-Ise-san!"

I got up and started dressing myself, putting on some casual clothing without hesitation. Ahahaha. Asia is covering her eyes with her hands but I can see her peeking through to look at my backside.

"Like whatcha see lovely~?"

"Hawawawawawa!"

I snickered while flexing my muscles. Asia covered her eyes fully while steam blew out of her head. Hahahahaha. She's so adorable.

[Partner.]

Hm? Yeah, what's up?

[How does your right arm feel?]

Hm? My right arm? It feels fine I guess. A little bit heavier than usual. Did I sleep on it?

[I see…]

What's wrong? Is it something serious?...

[No. Do not worry about it Partner. I will find out about it.]

Alright…..

I finished dressing into some blue jeans and a long black sleeve shirt. That should be good enough I suppose. I left my room and started walking down a few staircases. When I reached the last one leading to the first floor, I heard something behind me. A sound similar to something heavy sliding across the floor.

"Mi Amor~! Buenos Días~!"

I heard someone call out from behind me. As I thought, it's the Half-goddess, half human beauty, Quetzalcoatl. She's dressed in a nice beige turtleneck. I failed to notice her lower half because of what she did next.

"Ah, Kets. _Buenos Días_ , I guess."

"Si~! Buenos Días, _Papasito_ ~"

I felt a tingle as Kets pushed her body up against mine and seductively flicked the long, split, snake's version of her tongue through her sharp teeth. Ah! She's in attack mode!

"W-Woah, woah! Slow down there, Kets!"

" _Ay_ , _Papi_ ~ Don't you mean: _Ketsu_?~"

For those of you who don't know: the nickname I came up with, _Kets_ , is very similar sounding (or pronounced exactly the same) to the Japanese word: [Ketsu]. Ketsu means 'Bottom'. Or more accurately, considering the lack of formality that comes with the word, it means 'Booty'.

In other words, to anyone we pass by on the street, I am calling Quetzalcoatl "booty". So, I may have made a slight error in choosing her nickname.

"Are?"

I noticed it when Kets initially wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on the nice supple _Ketsu_ under her skirt.

"Ay, Papi~!"

Wait a minute….why can't I feel her legs? I felt around a bit to touch her legs, but I only felt some other smooth sensation. This sensation….scales?!

"Wha-?! Kets!?"

I pushed her back and immediately realized her full appearance. She doesn't have any legs! They've been replaced by a long, green and gold snakes body that extends all the way up to the top of this staircase!? Her lower half is just her feathered serpent body that I've never seen before! She's never shown anyone this form! Oh, isn't that kinda intimate? Wait, no! That's not the point!

"Kets, what're you doing slithering around here in that form?! What if one of my parents were to see you?! They're still human you know!"

"Of course, Mi Amor~ I know that Padre ý Madre mio are humans. I just wanted to show Mi Amor this body of mine that no one has seen. Do you like it?..."

She asks a bit bashfully. As I thought, her cute side also has high destructive power!

"W-Well...Your scales are very smooth and cool to the touch…"

She smiled very brightly and threw herself onto me.

"Aaaaah~ _El Amor de mi Vida_ ~! _Te amo tambien_ ~!"

If I wasn't a Devil I would be completely lost on a lot of what she says. I feel bad for mum and dad. She leans in and whispers into my ear seductively.

"Hey, Papi….would you like for us to make love while in this form?.."

What?! Well, certainly from the looks of it, it doesn't seem impossible. Would I be able to do it from both sides? I can't see from he— Te-! Wait a minute that's not the point!

"C-Calm down Kets! We can't do this right now. We still gotta get to breakfast right?"

She licks my neck!

"Are you hungry Papi~?"

-!? This snake-! She's a harder opponent than Akeno is!

 _ **Ding-Ding, Ding-Ding~**_

Hm? My phone? Ah, it's from Tannin. I pushed Kets back with a serious expression.

"Sorry Kets. I gotta take this. Go on to breakfast without me."

She took notice of my seriousness and nodded her head. Some smoke surrounded her lower half leading up to her midriff. When the smoke cleared off her human legs had returned. I answered the phone while she walked down. Tannin doesn't call me often. It's more likely for Azazel to call me. It must be something important.

"Ossan?"

[Yeah. It's me.]

I walked up a bit to sit down at the top of the staircase. I noticed Faye sit down beside me, but didn't pay any mind to it.

"What is it?"

[Mm. I've got an update on the situation with the Norse.]

"The negotiations? Or is it the _issue_ from before?"

[It's the Ragnarök issue.]

Damn. I was hoping not to hear anything about it.

"What is it?"

[As a result of the ensuing paranoia from Baldürs dreams, Odin has taken extra precautions with Loki and his imprisonment.]

"Precautions?"

[Yes. Originally, Odin was the only one with access to Loki's inner prison, while the entrance to the mountain that contained him was covered in a black breath that could not be breached by anything, save for the light of Alfheim. That remains the same, but now the mountain is surrounded by the most strong willed and skilled warriors of Valhalla. As to avoid them being manipulated by any outside influence, they are marked with high level Vanir magic seals that will give them the ability of using their strong wills, in the worst case scenario. Almost like a spell of conviction.]

"Use their strong wills in what way?"

[Mm. In the case that some high level magic manipulates them in some way, their convictions will allow them to only take one action.]

"That is?"

[Suicide.]

(—?!)

[In order to avoid allowing entry by any force that could bring them under control. They are the only ones who can open the gate leading up to the mountain after all. In the case of being controlled, they will take their own lives, no longer allowing access to the unworthy.]

"...That is…"

[It doesn't end there.]

"More precautions?"

[The main one. Within the cave, right outside of Loki's prison, the blind God Höðr stands guard.]

—! Höðr! The blind God who is tricked by Loki into piercing Baldür with the spear of mistletoe! Of all people?..

"Wouldn't that be even more concerning?"

[You would believe so. However, as it turns out, Odin has already taken the legend into consideration. You see, Odin travelled to Muspelheim to receive a certain item from Surtr. This item was a special, powerful stone created from the molten rocks and lava of Muspelheim's pits. It was later enhanced by Vanir magic to an extreme degree. An item powerful enough to kill a God. As Loki's guard, Höðr holds the stone. He holds it for the day he deems too dangerous for Loki to keep on living. He activates the stone when he crushes it in the palm of his hand.]

"What happens then?..."

[They will both die.]

(—?!)

[The stone will release a powerful explosion that will kill the both of them instantly. Loki will be no more. And with him, Höðr.]

"...But…"

[There is no other way to activate it. It must be activated by the touch of a living warrior. There are drawbacks to such powerful Vanir spells. Otherwise, its power could not reach God level. It is the same principle as that of Sacred Gears.]

"But...why Höðr?"

[Odin originally planned for a different warrior to be in Höðr's place, but he volunteered to take that position. The reason...is that he most likely feels responsible for Ragnarök since he is the catalyst for Baldürs death in the legends. That's why, he volunteered to die alongside of Loki, in the worst case scenario that somehow he comes close to escaping. Do you feel it, my boy? Höðr is willing to give his life for the sake of the other Gods, merely because he feels it is his compensation for nothing but a legend. _"If it is for the sake of my Asgardian Brothers and sisters, then there is no price too high to pay."_ —This, is the conviction of the blind God.]

….

"I see….. He is….a true warrior…"

[Yes. There truly is no greater respect for a warrior than what Höðr deserves. Odin instantly made plans to honor him throughout all of Asgard. There will be a great statue built in his honor and a festival held during the _summit_.]

"Summit? Does that mean?.."

[Yes. Odin and [ _Mimir_ ] have done much negotiation with the other Gods, but it seems they were able to accomplish in convincing a majority of them.]

"We did it?! I mean— they did it?!"

[It is not official, but yes. Essentially. Ironically enough, the concern of an early Ragnarök seemed to be the best tool for convincing everyone that peace is the proper option. We will be able to discuss the matter of the summit itself at a later time. For now, we are focused on this issue.]

"R-Right. Sorry. I got carried away."

[It is alright. Other than the protection of Loki's prison, Odin has also taken the precaution of limiting Baldür's movements to only being within Asgard. Before, he was free to travel where he pleased so long as there were no traces of that accursed mistletoe around, but now he is restricted to Asgard. I have sympathy for him. As a warrior or traveller, to be so restricted must feel atrocious.]

Yeah. I wouldn't be happy about it either. Dragons tend to be free spirits after all.

"Neh, Ossan, about Höðr…. I can't help but respect his actions...that's why.."

[Yes. It seems we think alike. I had already decided that we would reserve the name "Höðr" for the great mass of territory of yours that you plan to use for our people, when you become a High-Class. I hope you do not mind.]

"No. That's perfect. It's worth honouring him. I actually think there should be more we do to honor him."

[Hmph. I agree. Well, we can discuss that at a later time as well.]

"Any word on the Greek side?"

[Nothing yet. I haven't made any attempts with the _Desert_ side just yet either. I wanted to focus on what we had greater chances with. Not too many at a time. Though, as it is now, it still seems like we might be moving too fast.]

"Ehehehe. Sorry. That's probably my impatience."

[Indeed it is. Honestly. Having an impatient brat like you by my side as an advisor is too troubling for an _old man_ like me.]

"Hehe. That's why I told you to leave it to the youngsters."

[And let it burn to the ground? Ha! No way. Don't you remember what I said? _I'm not letting any youngsters handle a job like this without supervision_.]

"Yeesh. Wish you didn't remember that part."

I pretended to whisper it under my breath. We laughed heartily.

[Alright then. I'll let you continue with whatever you have going. It is a day off for you after all.]

"Yeah. Sorry I'm leaving it to you."

[Don't be. It was my suggestion from the start. Just go enjoy these couple days for a bit. But I expect you to be ready to continue for the rest of the week before you leave. Because after that is your trip to Kyoto. You know what to do?]

"Yeah. Good presentation and empathetic language. Just like you taught me."

[Good. I trust that you'll be able to pull it off. You were able to clear a lot of the lingering animosity of those who were still hesitant to the idea of peace. Thanks to your performance at the festival.]

"Ah, yeah that. Haha. Well, I don't think I cleared everyone. I'm sure there's still quite a bit left over."

[Indeed. It is the least for the Devils since their society is mostly populated by Reincarnated ones, aside from the Old ones. It is also lower for the Angels thanks to you, since they were not unbelievably adamant about denying peace in the first place. Touching words go a long way for that lot. The Fallen Angels have the most scornful minority within them, but you were able to influence a lot of them.]

"But not all of them…"

[Of course not. There will always be those from each side. The old patriarchal Devils, the few overly righteous angels, and the resentful group of Crows. It's best to assume that those lot will not be convinced no matter what and will only move to the enemies side somehow. Even though it doesn't seem like there's a place for them, I'm sure they'll find their ways to make things worse for us.]

"Well that's not reassuring.."

[It's reality. Unfortunately. Just be content that we can bring the majority to an agreement with us.]

"Yeah, I know."

[Alright. I'll leave the Shinto to you then. Can you handle it?]

"Yeah, I've got it. You can count on me."

[Good then. Until later.]

"Yeah."

We ended the call there. Oh yeah, Faye was here.

"Hey Faye."

"Hello, master."

"I said you could call me Ise ya know?"

She cutely tilts her head.

"Is that an order?"

"Eh? Well, no. I'm just saying."

"Very well, master."

I sweatdropped. Uueeh. She speaks so blankly..

"Here Faye….let me see your hands…"

I took Faye's soft hands into my own and looked at her palms. I caressed them gently.

"So how did you sleep?"

"I do not sleep, master."

I stiffened slightly. That's right...she doesn't sleep...she doesn't eat either. She doesn't do a lot of what normal people do. Despite being a living being, she doesn't seem to show any feelings towards anything either. I've tried different types of physical contact, like I am now, to see if she had any reactions. But she doesn't.

I asked Odin on the day I received her.

 _("Hey, Odin. She doesn't really seem all that expressive.")_

 _("Ah, yes. Well, she seems to be devoid of emotion, Issei boy. I imagine she's completely detached from her feelings. She is practically a newborn person after all. She may have had a past life and a soul, but that certainly means nothing now. Especially considering she doesn't remember any of it. I'm not sure if she can feel much of anything for anyone. Though, you're welcome to try surprising us my boy.")_

….I want to try. I don't necessarily want to her care about me or anything. I just want her to be able to experience feelings, ya know? It makes me sad to think she used to be someone with hopes, dreams, likes, dislikes...and now she's just a shell…..Because of me…...so at the very least I want her to feel that she is taken care of.

Faye has the ability to dematerialize herself. Since she is connected to me directly, she can essentially disappear and reappear out of nowhere in weapon form by my command. She just kinda turns into bright blue dust and returns to the rune on my chest. I remember when I had asked her what it is was like just dematerializing herself, but her answer haunted me a bit. She said that it was nothing but cold and darkness….unlike her weapon or human form, when she can properly take in her surroundings…

I couldn't stand the thought of it, so I just let her stay in her human form as much as I can. It's worth the confusion with my family and anyone else. And the fact that none of it bothers her is what kills me. I would prefer if she hated me for making her my weapon than not knowing anything more.

"Okay, Faye. Let's head down. You can go ahead and watch some TV with the others while I eat."

"Watch TV?"

"Ah, don't worry about it. Let's just go."

"Yes, master."

* * *

"This is terrible."

The main group of girls and I are relaxing in the living area. Unlike usual, Rias is in a panic. She is walking from my room to the first floor and then keeps on coming back. Back and forth.

"Rias-oneesama is acting very weird."

Asia who is sitting next to me is looking at Rias with a worried face. Just like Asia said, Rias is acting weird. She suddenly starts to clean the house and keeps on fixing her appearance every 10 minutes. We just finished the sports event with the 4 powers. It's about time that us, the 2nd years, have to go to the department store nearby for shopping. For Kyoto of course. But right now, we've got this going on.

"Rias. Who's it we're hosting?"

When I asked her with a doubtful voice, she answers me with a serious face.

"Onee-sama is coming."

"Onee-sama? Oh. You mean Grayfia-san?"

She nods quietly when I said that. Grayfia. The maid from Rias's house. She is deeply connected to finance matters and other things of the house of Gremory, which is a noble household of high-class devils. And she is the servant of Maou and also the wife of Rias's brother. In other words she is Rias's sister-in-law. But Rias has been calling Grayfia, "Grayfia". But why is she calling her "Onee-sama" today? I was in doubt, and Akeno tells me.

"Today Grayfia-san has a day off."

"Ah, a day off. So she has a day off being a maid."

"Yes. Usually she is a maid who serves the house of Gremory. She has the relationship of servant and master with Rias who is the daughter from the house of Gremory. But it seems like it's a different story when she gets a day off. Only then, she becomes Rias's sister-in-law."

"…Rias is scared of Grayfia-san who becomes her sister-in-law….. It seems like she is really strict."

Shirone says from my lap. I see.

"So Buchou also has someone she is weak against."

Xenovia nodded with confirmation.

Well even if Rias is the next heir of the noble house of Gremory, she is still a girl. So Grayfia who isn't a maid gets into a "sister-mode"? I do want to see the scenery where Rias and Grayfia are acting like sisters. That would certainly be interesting to watch. But I think something is going to happen by looking at how Rias is feeling nervous.

"So she decided to visit my house when she got a day off?"

Akeno makes a small laugh at my words and answers me.

"Yes. It seems like there is something she wants to talk to Rias about as her sister."

Rias, who is beside me and Akeno who are talking to each other, is checking the room. Rias, even if you clean more than this, nothing is coming out.

"I….I also need to prepare tea as well. Ise. I want you to dress nicely. She will probably check you as well."

She fixes my collar. She was about to check my hair, but she stopped and pulled away. Ah, she seems to understand that the one who does my hair is Akeno.

"Why am I getting checked as well?"

"You are…."

She stops there and her face becomes really red.

"….Be…because….You are special….."

"Hm? Because this is my house?"

"It is…"

She hesitates to answer. I raised a brow. This aura of mystery she's letting off reminds me of those instances from back in the Underworld. Like when the servants would call me "Waka" or I would be brought in for lessons on different things.

 _ **PING-PONG~**_

The doorbell rang. Well by looking at how Rias is behaving, I can imagine who the visitor is. Not to mention that familiar aura that gives off the impression of ice. Rias went down quickly and headed for the main entrance. We also looked at each other and walked towards the entrance. The one who appeared from the entrance was a beautiful silver-haired woman with clothes like a celebrity. The clothes and hairstyle are different than usual, but it's Grayfia, the maid. She looks beautiful today because she is wearing clothes that look like they are from an expensive brand and she has her hair put up. The usual Grayfia who is in the maid outfit is beautiful but Grayfia today has the charm of an adult. Usually Grayfia appears in front of us by using the magic-circle, but today she came from the entrance. So she must have wanted to visit here properly as a sister-in-law. I can see a gorgeous limousine parked outside. That's the wife of Maou for you. Grayfia looks at us then greets us while having a smile filled with elegance.

"How are you doing everyone?"

Then Grayfia looks at Rias. Grayfia then greets Rias with a cheerful smile.

"How do you do, Rias."

"Hello Onee-sama."

Rias replies back with a smile but I can see that she is nervous.

"It has been a while Hime-sama."

Another voice. When I looked at the direction where the voice came from there was a chimera like strange creature. The face looked like an Asian-dragon. It seems like a dragon and it had red scales throughout its body. But the torso looks like either a horse or deer. The size is about 2 metres. Either way it's a creature I am seeing for the first time. I mean, was this the one that spoke? It seems like it realised I was looking at it and the creature bows its head down to me.

"Oh if it isn't Sekiryuutei-dono. This is our first meeting. I'm a [Pawn] that serves Sirzechs-sama, and my name is Enku. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

It spoke. And it has a polite speech as it greeted me. I couldn't help but stare at him for a bit.

"Hm? Sekiryuutei-dono?"

"Ah, my bad. For some reason I was trying to recognize you from within the legions of my people despite not being a Dragon."

"Ahahahaha! Yes, I see. I certainly give off that impression, don't I? I'll take it as a compliment."

He laughed heartily. A compliment huh? I smirked.

"Heh. Well, it certainly is a compliment to be confused for such a beautiful species like the Dragons."

"Yes, I agree. Congratulations on founding that side by the way. It truly is a legendary formation."

"Thanks."

I thanked him. Then the voice earlier was this guy called Enku after all. He serves Sirzechs huh?

"Ise. He is Enku. He is a [ _Kirin_ ], which is a legendary creature and is Onii-sama's servant. It's been a while Enku. I'm glad that you look healthy."

Rias pats Enku, The Kirin's neck with her hand. So it's the Kirin that doesn't have a long neck. Even I know it's name. I don't know the details about it but it's the one that appears in Chinese folklore. But Sirzechs has a legendary creature as his servant. It said that it is a [Pawn] but it definitely isn't worth only 1 or 2 pieces. Even if it is a same [Pawn] as me, he seems like he is in a different league as me. He would certainly be a troublesome opponent wouldn't he? The Kirin, Enku, then says it to Grayfia.

"Then Grayfia-sama. I will be returning to my station."

"Yes. Thank you for escorting me till here, Enku. It would have been fine by myself though…"

"What are you saying. Our great [Queen] who is also the wife of our master. For you to go and visit someone officially without an escort…. Well even though I say that, I don't even have a slight thought of Grayfia-sama being in danger even without my escort. I thought I should bring [fortune] to Sekiryuutei-dono's residence by coming along with you. More than that I'm glad to see the face of Hime-sama and Sekiryuutei-dono who is the _Waka_."

I was going to ask about the 'fortune' he mentioned, but I instead corrected him on what itched my mind.

" _Hyoudou Issei_."

He tilted his neck to me.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Not _Waka_."

I told him firmly. He looked to be taken aback a bit. I could tell from my peripherals that Rias flinched. Grayfia seemed to narrow her eyes slightly.

"I see. Forgive me, Issei-sama."

He bowed his head slightly.

"Nah. It's no big deal. Don't mind. As long as you understand."

It felt like the tension around me increased. The fact that it did only makes me more suspicious. It's also started to make me a little irritated. So, there are secrets being kept from me, are there?

Akeno cleared her the air a bit.

"Kirin is said to bring great fortune. It's said that if it visits a house, something good will happen to that house."

"Hmm. That's good. I'm grateful. I hope something good happens to my house. S'been too much ominous shit floating around in my head."

"By the way, Sirzechs-sama is the only person among the devils who was able to make a sacred creature into his servant. Originally the two sides have relationships that are mutually exclusive. Making that possible makes Sirzechs-sama belong to a different league compared to others."

Akeno gave us additional information. I see. Sirzechs is in a different league, after all. He's practically untouchable to most living beings.

"Enku. You could stay even for a while."

Rias seems sad.

"Hahaha. Those words alone are enough for this Enku. Even I have lots of duties as a servant of Sirzechs-sama. I must accomplish that when I return to the Underworld. But Hime-sama, I would like to run at the mountain with you again while carrying you on my back like before. Now, I shall leave. I'm hoping to meet all of you again."

Enku turned into a red mist and disappeared after saying that. I couldn't help being captivated by the sight.

"Hoooh~ Cool huh. Wonder if I could learn how to do something like that…"

Ddraig spoke aloud from the light on my hand.

 **[Don't try it. You'll die.]**

"Hah? What? You don't believe in me?"

 **[No.]**

"Che! Shitty lizard."

I scoffed at Ddraig while we had our own little conversation.

"When I was living in the Underworld, Enku became the one I could talk to. He carried me on his back often."

Rias says it to me while smiling. I see. Enku is also one of those who watched over Rias growing up. Rias is immersed in her memory, but Grayfia does a single cough. Rias then had a nervous face again. Confirming that, Grayfia asks.

"Now, let's make the greetings short. May I come into the house then?"

Like this Grayfia came to visit my house as Rias's sister-in-law.

* * *

"I see. I'm relieved that Rias isn't causing trouble."

"I'm here like this thanks to Rias-oneesama."

The conversation between Asia and Grayfia. Grayfia certainly is having a friendly chat with the members that are staying at my house in the living room. Rias, who is next to me, has a smile on but she looks stiff. Some of the people living here were gathered. Asia, Akeno, Shirone, Xenovia and Irina are sitting around the table. By the way, apparently my parents are away today because they went somewhere far. They were sent off by Rias herself. She's always giving them tickets to cruises and shit.

"Rias is a bit selfish so I was worried that she was troubling everyone in the group."

"That definitely isn't the case. Rias is acting as our leader staying here as a home stay, and is looking after us very well."

Akeno smiles by lifting up Rias's position. To be expected from her best friend.

"Rias is a fortunate person to be blessed with good friends and kouhai."

Grayfia smiles. That smile seems as if she is truly happy. But she then put on a strict face and looked at Rias. And me. Why me?

"What's left is…the gentleman."

Kets took Shirone's place on my lap when she removed herself earlier. So right now she's sitting with her legs crossed on my lap while holding onto my left arm. Ah, she's glaring back at Grayfia. Oi, Oi, we don't need a fight between a powerful Devil and Demi-goddess in my house. I spoke while covering her hostile expression with my hand.

"What about me?"

She didn't answer, but I could hear some suspicious comments from the girls around me. The atmosphere around us was like ice.

"I…..Is it perhaps….. Is that what this is about…?"

Asia who was smiling until just now has a nervous face.

"…That must be it. Since Grayfia-san came here officially, it must be part of it."

Akeno also has a pressured face along with her smile.

"…..I did think that this day would come."

The loli Shirone who usually had an expressionless face has a stern look. Xenovia and Irina looked like they didn't know what is going on. To tell you the truth even I don't fully know what's going on. Why did the girls' atmosphere change at Grayfia's words? It's only making me more suspicious.

Kiba and Gasper didn't come here today. Rias told them that it would be enough with just the members here. Rossweisse-san went out since early morning to buy furniture and such since she hasn't bought all the furniture she needs for living here. It seems like she really is the type who uses money very carefully. Then Rias says to Grayfia while putting on a red face.

"O…Onee-sama! Did you come here for that matter? I thought that you left it to me so I could make it go naturally!"

"Ara, Rias. Did Okaa-sama and I ever say that even once? You broke it off before, so isn't it your duty as the next heir to make us feel relieved? Especially now that he has become a leader and those tensions have increased?"

It seems like Rias couldn't talk back to Grayfia who is simply talking. She probably thinks that she shouldn't anger Grayfia who came here as her sister. But breaking it off…she must mean about breaking off the engagement with her former fiance, Raiser. That became a serious incident for the house of Gremory and other people from other houses started talking behind their back that…

[ _The selfish princess from the Gremory broke off the engagement_.]

For devils in the noble society that take care of status and pureblood, the engagement between households is important. It seems like the freedom of love is something that is very strict for those children from the High-Class devils. It seems like noble society is complex. Well it ended by me breaking into the engagement party, beating up Raiser and taking Rias with me. Even so, Rias parents forgave her about breaking off the engagement.

"The devils are said to have a dangerous birth rate. We especially can't cut off the bloods of the noble family. One day we would like you to be the parent of children of the next generation. That is what Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, I and that person wish for."

Grayfia said it to Rias with a serious face. Then Grayfia softened her expression and made a bitter smile.

"Though I say that, I was also involved in that incident. I helped you. Even before that…. That person and I also had our own share of free romance. That time, we were in a situation that was more complicated than you are."

"The love romance between you two is like a legend to female devils!"

Akeno says it while her cheeks are red. Hmm. I'm not sure, but it seems like Grayfia also had an amazing romance as well. Well it seems like it's obvious since her lover is a Maou.

"…It's also turned into a play."

Shirone says. A play? Wow.

"I'm very interested in it!"

Asia also seems like she is very interested in it. Girls can't resist a love story. Grayfia made a single cough while looking a bit embarrassed and changes her expression.

" _ **Cough**_. Since there was the incident with us, I ended up siding with you. I want you to become a splendid high-class devil lady. I want you to have a strong self-consciousness as the next heir. For that there are lots of things we need to fix. The part where you think you can solve your selfishness with money. The part where you act immediately once you think about it. I think the part of you focused on having it all to yourself has softened a bit. Even so it's miserable that you can't act when you have to. When it was me and that person, we went through it straight away. There are girls your age who are already married, so keep that in mind. Once you graduate from High school, you will be invited to high-class society's parties even more. If you are thought to be as a selfish girl even in the future, it will become an embarrassment to the house of Gremory. Thanks to the influence of that TV programme, you are getting good support from the typical devils. Anyway, we need to further the learning of your _partner_ from now. Once you become a University student, we need to prepare for the wedding quickly you know? You need to take in a husband right away when you become the heir after graduating from University. Until then we need you to take over from Otou-sama smoothly. You understand don't you? I personally think that it's okay to make you stable from now. The Rating Game is important, but only having that in mind might make you become dim as a woman. And you are…"

Aaah. Grayfia started preaching to Rias like a machine gun. Rias also can't talk back and has a very red face while listening to her preach. Usually Rias acts with elegance but looking at her now she is acting like a girl her age when she is getting yelled at like this. Maybe she's still a kid that her family still can't leave her alone. But Grayfia right now seems like she is taking out all the things she has been thinking while she was doing her job as a maid as well. Her sermon isn't stopping.

Wait, wedding? Is she implying that she may be forced into another marriage for the sake of her family? That's….problematic. It's bad. At this point, that's something I can't interfere with like I did before. I'm a leader now. The ramifications of taking such extreme measures to interfere with the Devil society….shit..

"Now, now Grayfia. Rias is doing quite well."

—! A sudden voice. I'm familiar with this voice. Everyone looks at the end of the table. There was a crimson-haired man. Rias stood up and gets shocked at seeing that man.

"Onii-sama!"

Yes. That crimson-haired man is the Maou Sirzechs Lucifer! One of the people I now call a 'colleague'. But when did he come in? I couldn't sense his presence at all. When on earth did he come to the living room of this house in the humans' world? Damn monster...

"Hey Rias. How are you doing? I'm glad that you are doing well. Looks like everyone in the group is the same as well."

Sirzechs smiles charmingly. This person has a job as a Maou that makes him seem scary, but he is really kind and laid back. His serious side from the meetings is quite intimidating though. I don't truly want to see him angry.

"I've brought some gifts. It's a collection of Rias' photos that I produced. The title is "The girl called _Sparkling Red Princess_ – The growing of Ria-tan compilation". It's a record of her growth from when she was a child until she got into High school in Japan."

Ah…. Sparkling Red Princess…. That's the nickname from the kids show of mine….

He took out the photo compilation and starts handing it out to us. Oh, even the photo when she was about the age to be in junior school. So Rias's oppai were big already since then?! That's just ridiculous…. Rias became red and confiscated the book from us saying: "Don't look! You can't look!"

"Sirzechs. You were supposed to have an important meeting today with only the Yondai-Maou weren't you? Don't tell me you didn't go to it?"

Grayfia's eyes glow sharply. Sirzechs doesn't seem like he's bothered by it and answers normally.

"Hahaha! I thought I would join the meeting from here. If I can send my image from here, then the meeting will be….Ouch, ouch, ouch. It hurts Grayfia."

Grayfia is pulling Sirzechs' cheek very hard! Sirzechs is smiling but there are a few tears in his eyes.

"…..Why are you always like this when I have a day off….Maybe it wasn't good that I got today off. Maybe I should revert back to a maid now."

Grayfia was scolding him with an unpleasant face. She's seriously pissed. I can feel intense demonic power with my skin just from her being unpleasant. What pressure…. No wonder Rias is afraid of her. I'd say she is near Tannin level.

 _ **Shiin!**_

Three small magic circles appeared on the table while emitting light, followed by a small buzzing sound.

 _ **ZA**_ … _ **ZAZAZAZAZA**_ …

Are? Something that looks like 3D image starts to appear from each magic circle. The image that is mixed with noise is starting to become normal bit by bit. Then the three familiar faces appeared from there.

[Sir…zec…..hs…Sirzechs-chan…. Can you hear me…? Heeeeey. Sirzechs….chan…]

It's still mixed with the noises but I'm familiar with this unique way of speaking. Then the face and voice become clear.

[Sirzechs-chan! Geez, you just went to the human world by yourself! I also wanted to go to the human world as well!]

Mahou shoujo…No. It's the Maou-shoujo, Serafall Leviathan.

"Hey Serafall. I'm sorry. I'm at Hyoudou Issei-kun's house."

Serafall looks at me after being told by Sirzechs.

[Ara ara. You are right. Yahou~! Issei-kun! Is Rias-chan there as well?]

"How do you do Serafall-sama."

Rias also greets her.

[Yes. How do you do Rias-chan. Geez Sirzechs-chan. If you were going there, tell me beforehand. Ajuka-chan and Falibi-chan were also curious because Sirzechs-chan who is always on time wasn't here!]

Even Serafall is mad. Even her mad face looks cute, so I can feel peace. Serafall indeed seems like a Maou-shoujo.

….Ajuka-chan…and Falbi…..She still refers to them that way. The faces of the two people that appeared beside Serafall are…

[Sirzechs. For you to leave the meeting and go to the human's world. Either an incident occurred or something interesting is about to happen. It's the latter right?]

The super handsome guy with a fascinating face says it with a mysterious smile.

[….Ehh…. I don't want anything bothersome. I don't want to work…..]

The other one is a man with a sleepy face who is resting on his cheek. I'm familiar with both of them…..They are now my official colleagues.

"Aaah, I still haven't properly introduced them to some of you huh. The man with the mysterious atmosphere is Ajuka Beelzebub. He is the chief advisor for the technology department including the Technical Equation Program."

Ajuka Beelzebub then shifts his sight to us.

[It's good having a mysterious atmosphere because it seems devilish. Oh, sorry. Nice to meet you children. I have heard rumours about the lot of you.]

"Ah, that's mostly my fault."

It might seem egotistic, but it's true that a _lot_ of the attention my group gets is now because of me. If not all of it. Sirzechs continues to introduce the others to my group.

"And the one over there who seems like he can't be bothered to do things is **Falbium Asmodeus**. He is mainly in control of military affairs."

[…Hello. I'm Falbium.]

What an uninspired voice…Yes, this man really is a Maou in Military affairs…..Is it okay for Maou-sama without any spirit to be in charge? Well, that's a good question, the answer is...

" " " " " "How do you do Beelzebub-sama, Asmodeus-sama." " " " " "

The other group members also greet them.

[Hey Falbi! You have to give them proper greetings because they are Rias-chan's servants and Sekiryuutei-chan!]

Ah, he's getting yelled at by Leviathan. So Asmodeus is still being called "Falbi" by Leviathan. Asmodeus on the other hand isn't trying to fix his listless expression. He's even making sighs.

[…Serafall and Sirzechs work too hard. I live by the thought that "working means losing". Apart from important jobs, I just leave it to my servants you know? For times like these you need to gather good servants and make them do the work… Aaah I'm tired….]

Falbium is the current Asmodeus came from the house of Glasya-Labolas. He has the total opposite personality to that Yankee guy who is the candidate for the next heir of Glasya-Labolas and his youngest sibling. His other younger sibling, who was more refined and composed, he was the one who was murdered by Diodora Astaroth.

"….Asmodeus-sama used up most of his lifetime's will to do things when he gathered his servants, and gathered talented people. And after, I heard that he orders his servants and passes the majority of his work to others. In other words he's the type who does all the homework in the first day and use the rest of the days for taking a break. He is said to be the person with the Underworld's best tactics and the best strategist…."

Rias explained to our group. He did his best first but left the work to his skilled servants after that. You can do that apparently. The image of a Maou inside me has crumbled since i've met most of them.

"By the way Serafall is in charge of foreign affairs."

"V! Leave the negotiations with other nations to me."

Serafall winks while doing a peace sign. She handles the foreign affairs for the Devils. Tannin and I both handle that for our side. She's cute, but is it okay to leave foreign affairs to her? I remember she was trying to attack the heavens because she was shocked that she didn't get called for observation day at school. Also it seems like Sirzechs is doing most of the other three's work, which is odd since he likes to skip out sometimes, like now. In other words, the Underworld at peace because Sirzechs is usually a serious person.

[So Sirzechs. What is going to happen?]

Beelzebub asks Sirzechs with great interest. After smiling, Sirzechs looks at Rias, then at me. He looked at both of us. He then spoke.

"To tell you the truth I was going to make Rias take _that_ ceremony at the ruins of _connection_."

[[[Oou]]]

Hearing Sirzechs' words, the three of them smiled. What is this about? The one who was in doubt wasn't just me but also Rias. She has her eyebrows up.

"Onii-sama. No. Lucifer-sama. What is the meaning of this? Are you referring to that place that is an important ruin that has been passed down from our ancestors?

Sirzechs nods at Rias's question.

"Yes. Those from the Gremory perform a rite of passage at that ruin when they hit a certain age. With the one they hold _dear_ that is. You know what I mean, right Rias?"

Hearing that Rias's face became so red that I had never seen her like that before. _The one they hold dear_? You mean me? I'm flattered but you know what that implies right?

[That's interesting. It's more important than the meeting.]

[It hasn't been done since Sirzechs-chan's one back then!]

[Ah, congratulations. I will _congratulate_ you two beforehand.]

It seems like Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus know about it. _Congratulate_? And they seem like they were having fun when they heard about it. There are a lot of keywords being thrown around. The pieces that are coming together are starting to worry me. In fact, it feels like I'm just in denial. Grayfia stands up and tells Rias.

"That's how it is, Rias. That's the instruction of Otou-sama and Okaa-sama. What we mean by making us relieved is by performing the ritual. We won't allow you to refuse. You have to give at least that much relief to us. Though my husband ended up bringing unnecessary people into it. Sirzechs, you understand right? It's _re-education_ for you once we get home."

Grayfia looks at him with cold eyes while pulling his cheeks hard.

"Hahaha. So that's how it is Ria-tan. Do your best with Ise-kun….. It hurts. It hurts Grayfia."

Sirzechs doesn't lose his smile even if he is getting his cheeks pinched. But there were loads of tears falling down from his eyes. So the strongest person was Maou-sama's wife. Wait…..me? As I thought, I am participating in that ritual? Why? Then my eyes met with Rias's.

"Hauuuuu~ Ise…..Wh…what should I do…..?"

She asked me with the impression of a distressed maiden.

I put my hand to my chin and began thinking critically. Should I participate? If I refuse how will they react? No, but more than that, if I refuse will I even be able to figure out what they're planning? I might have to go through with this if I want to find out what they keep hiding from me. I feel like I'm close to uncovering the truth.

"Let's go, Rias."

Her face brightened up unbelievably. She was overcome with a tremendous happiness, almost to the point of crying.

"Yes!"

My eye twitched slightly.

What are you all planning?...

"Look at this! I bought each of the basic living ware for about 100 yen! As I thought, cheap is the best isn't it!?"

Rossweisse-san who came back from shopping for 100 yen returned after the Maou husband and wife left….

"Rossweisse-san…..where's the furniture?..."

"...Eh?..."

 **Part 2**

A day passed since then. Rias and I came to the ruins in the mountain region located in the Gremory owned region of the Underworld. Though our outfits have changed and we are wearing the Kuoh Academy's uniform. Everyone in the group is staying at home. Others wanted to come, but they couldn't since this place is an important place for the Gremory's and other people not involved in it can't step their foot inside. Then the question is why am I allowed? That's exactly what I'm here to find out. Whatever this ritual is, I have to get to the bottom of it. I have to find out before the ritual is over, just to be safe.

In front of me there is a surface of rocks and there is a big entrance to the ruins which is delicately stone-built. There are pillars made from stones to the sides. There are also statues of people from each of the generations of Gremory between the pillars. Sigh…..It's gorgeously made overall. It seems like there isn't any visible damage at all.

"Fu….. What should I do if he ends up hating me because of rushing it….."

Rias who is besides me made a big sigh. I don't know what to tell her, but let's just figure our what this is and go home.

"Ara, Rias. Who exactly are you worried about?"

"Eh?"

It happened before she could answer my question.

"Tou!"

A mysterious voice! When I looked up…. There was something high up in the sky that sparkled. Someone is coming down. An enemy? I made a posture and there were people wearing masks and Tokusatsu outfits who came down right in front of me! Five people. I mean look at what they are wearing! They look like those heroes from the 'Japanese hero squadron' like some _Super Sentai_! Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Pink! From their builds Red, Blue and Green are males. Yellow and Pink are females. After they landed, the five of them made a pose…...Wait a minute…..these auras….

 ** _POOOOOOOOOON!_**

Behind them a mysterious and flashy explosion occurred along with colourful smoke. What is this!?

"Wh…who are they?"

Rias is also cautious. Of course she would be. No matter how you look at them, they just look like suspicious people. The person in the middle wearing the red outfit made a pose and shouted…

"Fuhahaha! We are the mysterious Maou—"

 _ **WACK!**_

The person in yellow hit the person in red with a slapstick. Wait….The voice of that person in red…..

"Sorry, sorry. _**Cough**_. From the start then! We are the Maou-squadron, _Maou_ -Rangers! I am their leader, _Maou_ -Red!"

" _Satan_ -Blue!"

"I can't be bothered but I'm _Satan_ -Green."

"Levi-ta…..I mean, I'm _Satan_ -Pink~"

"…Ha. Ummmm, I'm _Satan_ -Yellow."

…Both Rias and I were in a state where we can't close our mouth. …..No no no! I mean! You guys! What do you mean _Satan_ -squadron!? They are Yondai-Maaooooooooooooooou! No matter how you look at them, Red is Sirzechs, Blue is Beelzebub, Green is Asmodeus, and Pink is Leviathan! Just a moment ago Leviathan was about to name herself! Then, Yellow is Grayfia? It's basically confirmed that it is since she seemed like she is used to hitting Red, who is Sirzechs. She seems embarrassed so it must be Grayfia. It's obvious that it's you guys! _Satan_ is in your name! Just by looking at Sirzechs and Leviathan, you can tell they are very into this. Because they have been doing poses….

"How is it? A nice pose right? I practiced with my son last night."

"What! Even I also thought about many cute poses as well "

I was troubled and dropped onto my knees.

The Underworld is in Peace…. It's so peaceful that I'm starting to cry from embarrassment. No wonder the show that has me as the 'Shining Dragon' became popular…..Because people like these funny people are their leaders….

This is peace?... Ah, Vali's words from the past came back to my mind.

" _What you consider peace, may be painful for others."_

Aaah...I understand now, Vali….I see it now…..it looks like I will have to take an example from your book and completely detach myself from the Devil's side…. I will have to become a representative for only the Dragon's side….. I'm sorry I doubted you..

Did Sairaorg want to become a Maou-sama knowing this? He probably wants it to become an Underworld that is more severe. Hahaha. I don't know what to do anymore...

"Rias...What should we do?"

I ask Rias. Since this is her brother, then even Rias will….

"Wh….who are they…..? I can feel enormous demonic powers. A Maou-squadron… Are they telling me that they are the gathering of those with the power in a Maou-level?"

…..

…..! She hasn't realised iiiiiiiiiiiit! Onee-sama! That isn't good! It's fatal! Please realise it! That is your brother! Rias's Onii-san! Even if he is weirdly dressed up and doing poses, that's a Maou! More like the people in front of us are all of the Maou-sama and the Ultimate [Queen]! It's the gathering of the invincible people in the Underworld! As Hero-squadron imposters! Seeing Rias's puzzled look, Sirzechs…..no "Satan-Red". Let me call you Satan-Red then. He says...

"We were hired by the house of Gremory. There are three trials waiting for you two in this ritual. I want you two to successfully break through the trials with only your powers. What's important is teamwork! "

Red explains it to us. Then Pink points to a certain direction.

"Ha! A mysterious flying object found!"

"What!? Everyone! Attack all at once! [Ruin the Extinct]!"

"[Kankara formula]! Karama-equation!"

"Ey. [Celsius cross Trigger]!"

"…Torya. Attack something like that of _Asmodeus_ ….."

"Ummm. Then I will call it Yellow-shot then."

 _ **BAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!**_

….A scale of explosion that I have never seen before happened up in the sky. Five people who are Maou-class attacked towards the sky at the same time. The shockwave created by it not only shakes us, but the whole mountain area around here and the air violently. The animals in the forest below us are screaming and fleeing… The sky split and it created a creepy dimensional gap that I have never seen before which was spreading….And a bright coloured particle of light surrounded this mountain. Also a phenomenon that looks like aurora was created… These rare phenomena occur continuously in front of us…..

"It's just an evil spirit. Don't scare us like that, Pink."

"Tehe~"

All of the Maou just attacked an evil spirit at once and overkilled it!? An evil spirit that receives an attack from all of the Maou… Just how evil was that spirit!? I'm tired of these people! You guys should have defeated Loki then! Well, actually I felt satisfied beating him in and locking him up.

"So what is the trial?"

Rias talks as if nothing happened...

"Rias…you didn't see that…? It seems like those -ahem- _Maou-level_ guys attacked an evil spirit at once?"

"Calm down, Ise. Evil spirits aren't good so they should be dealt with."

"Green literally said Asmodeu-! Aaaaah, forget about it then!"

Fine! I will follow this flow! I made up my mind that I will slide through everything, even if anything happens! I mean the Maou's are in high spirits! I've followed the flow of the Asgardians, you think this is a challenge to me?!

"We will be waiting at each trial! The two young people who will _carry on the Gremory_! Breakthrough all three of the trials successfully and reach the end of the ruin! Now! Each of us will be waiting at certain sections of the trial! Fuhahahahahaha!"

Red goes into the ruins through the entrance quickly. The other four follow after him.… "Carry on Gremory"?…..Rias and I were left behind…..Unexpected things have occurred….. I don't know what their intentions are but for each Maou to be waiting in the ruins…

"Now, Ise! Let's go in! Since I came all the way here, I'm not fazed anymore! Let's show them how deep the relationship between us is!"

Rias seems like she got into high spirits. _Deep relationship_? _Carry on Gremory_?

Oi, Oi, Oi…...that ain't funny….that ain't funny at all…

I've gotta keep digging….

* * *

Trial 1:

When we went through the stone-built passage, we reached a room. And Pink was there, but that's just Leviathan right? Pink made a peace sign at us after seeing us.

"Now, you two~ This is the first trial!"

What will she make us do? Is it a fight? The opponent is a Maou and it seems like I can't win against her. I hardly won against Tannin and that's thanks to all the strategy and tactics I had to put in. More than that, I don't want to fight against the cute Leviathan.

"For the first trial…I will make you two dance!"

"….Hah?"

I made a dumb face after hearing the unexpected content of the trial. Rias on the other hand is….She seems like she had expected this and is nodding. Hah?….What kind of ritual is this?

"I want you two to show me your dance! If you show me an excellent dance, then you will successfully pass this trial Hurry dance, dance! For you two who would be participating in a high society party, knowing how to dance is important."

When Pink makes a sound with her fingers, an audio system appeared. It starts to play classical and elegant music. Dance? Are you serious?...

"Here Ise! Let's start!"

Rias gives me her hand. I've already learned this from her mother in the Underworld…..I reluctantly took her hand.

Rias took my hand and bows at me. We then started to dance in rhythm with the music.

….It's something I learned in the Underworld so I can do it quite smoothly…..but why is this a trial? Think. Why would they want us to dance as a trial. I'm the only one allowed here so that means that this test is specifically for the both of us. I thought that I was called here as support for Rias, but that's not just it….Did I get called here as her partner for the trials? I most certainly did. And the reason is….

Then my eyes met with Rias's. Her cheeks are a bit red. A similar reaction to our first dance.

Is she a part of this too?...

"Ise. You are doing well. Looks like Okaa-sama's lesson has proved itself properly, just like last time…I'm glad. With this, even at times like….."

Her eye is also teary. And the music ended. Rias and I bowed to each other after finishing the dance.

 _ **CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP!**_

We received an applause from Pink.

"Ufufu. Looks like I didn't have to worry about it Both of you did well!"

Along with getting a compliment, the door made from stone opens in front of us while making a noise.

"Then, move on you two! Go to the second trial!"

Like this, Rias and I cleared the first trial as if nothing happened.

* * *

Trial 2:

I'm still confused but we reached a spacious room again.

"….Ya. Welcome."

Green. Looks like Asmodeus is the one in charge of the second trial. He seems like he doesn't have any will to do it. Ah. If I look carefully, two women who appear to look like his servants are on standby. They are wearing maid outfits. If I look there is a table and chairs in the room… On top of the table there are plates and various forks and knives lined up.

"Ummm, the second trial is table manners. I will be watching from here, so eat the food while having your manners checked by the two maids…. It's a point reducing system, so you will fail if you reach zero points."

…..Table manners? I feel like the pieces are starting to fit firmly together. It seems like they are checking the learning of noble society from scratch. Is this ritual supposed to make Rias remember about high-class society? Rias is the next heir. But why me? And not anyone else? The possibility I'm thinking of is high.

Anyway, I sat on the chair and open the napkin…..Like this Rias and I started eating. I started to handle the movement of the fork and knife, and also the spoon for the soup with elegance. I was taught about these things by Rias Okaa-sama and the maids. Even at home, Rias points out at me. Though, I don't listen to her when we're in my house. All the food is delicious. Rias is eating elegantly besides me. She makes a good picture. That's a Princess for you.

….This should be the best time to test the waters…

I saw the plate that had meat on it. I picked it up lazily with my fingers and swung it a bit. Then I tossed it into the air and caught it in my mouth. It's the way I eat alongside of the Dragons.

"I..Ise…"

Rias whispered to me. She seems to be making a nervous expression. I could see one of the maids writing down on a notepad from the corner of my eye.

I continued with my lax attitude and drank some of the juice resembling wine from my glass. I took large gulps and let a drip run down the side of my chin. I was drinking it in a similar way to the Asgardians with their alcohol. I completely emptied the glass and placed it down. I wiped my mouth with my wrist rather than my napkin. The maid scribbled down a lot. Falbium was silent like everyone else from behind us, but I could feel some awkward atmosphere around me.

"With that, eating is finished. That's the end of the second trial, table manners."

The maid said that while bowing at us. I'm only waiting for their response.

"Rias-sama cleared it perfectly."

To be expected from Rias. It's something she's used to. But I'm not concerned with it. Then the maid looks at me. What will you say?

"….There were….quite a few points deducted…. But you passed it with….a half mark. You _passed_."

She emphasized on 'passed'. So basically, I hardly passed is what you're saying right? It was adequate, but 'needs improvement', huh?

"Aaaaaaah~ is that sooo? Man~ Musta been those damn Vikings who influenced me huh~? Ugghhh. Sorry Rias."

I feigned regret while exaggerating my disappointment.

Rias awkwardly rubbed her arm while averting her gaze.

"No...It's alright….I'm sure Ise wasn't doing it on purpose…"

That's where you're wrong, princess.

"Hmm…...You can go now. Congratulations."

Green spoke unenthusiastically, with an almost disappointed tone and opened the door to the next trial. Damn. I don't have enough to solve the mystery just yet. But I'm right on the cusp. I can feel it.

 **Part 3**

I asked Rias while walking in the passage connected to the next trial. I decided to ask about something that may have a certain connection with what we're doing a bit.

"By the way, Rias."

"What is it?"

"The love romance between Sirzechs and Grayfia became a topic in my house but did something happen to them?"

That was my only question. It's been in my mind a bit. About their romance. They mentioned that they also went through these trials. This could be a lead.

"…..Yes. You have the right to know about it as a member of the Gremory group. Onee-sama's surname is Lucifugus. Grayfia Lucifugus. A daughter from the noble family that has been serving under Maou Lucifer for generations."

"So you mean…she came from the house close to Maou?"

Rias nods at my question.

"Just like you know, in the past there was a quarrel between the Maou-faction, who wanted to continue the War against angels and fallen-angels, and the anti-Maou faction. House of Lucifugus was serving under the Old-Maou Lucifer. But an elder-son of a certain noble fell in love with the only daughter from the house of Lucifugus."

Yes. The Great War that occurred in the heavens and Underworld left the outcome of losing both Maou and God. All three sides of devils, angels, and fallen-angels came to an exhausted state and they were in crisis of continuing their kinds. Even so the Maou-factions who wanted to continue the War got in a quarrel with the anti-Maou faction. It resulted in making the Maou-faction flee to the end of the Underworld, and like that the current devil society was created. Even until now there are problems about the grudge back then…They fell in love during the quarrel…

"So that is….."

Rias continues from my word.

"Yes. Onii-sama and Onee-sama. That time Onii-sama was an ace of the anti-Maou faction. He was even called a Hero. And Onee-sama was a person from the former Maou side. She also stood in the front line as a powerful devil. I heard that she was competing with Leviathan-sama for the spot as the [Ultimate female devil]."

…So something like that happened. They fell in love even when they were enemies. It seems like there are complicated events involved but they didn't have that in their minds. A Romeo-Juliet esque story.

"Onii-sama and Onee-sama fell in love during the battle even if they were from different sides. And after the battle they deepened their love. Wonderful right? Their romance is so admired that it continues to be told amongst the women in the Underworld. I also admired them. There are those who think that Onee-sama is usually Onii-sama's maid as a form of loyalty towards Onii-sama and the current Maou-faction. But she just likes small tasks and housework. It seems like it's easier to move around doing simple matters as a maid rather than as a wife of Maou. When she is a maid, she wants to do it completely so she started to have a relationship as a maid to us as well."

Heeeh. The romance between man and woman during the battle certainly looks like a situation that women would admire. Then it came to my mind. Millicas who is born between the ultimate two. In terms of talent isn't he the Ultimate-Class son?

"….Along with admiring them, I loved and respected them. But you know Ise? I also feel anxious at the same time. Compared to them who are capable, I thought that maybe I'm an inferior sister. There are times when I wonder if it is okay for me to be the next heir."

Rias had an expression of feeling down. I see. Rias has been comparing herself to those two the whole time. She probably felt inferior to them because her brother and sister-in-law are too superior. You would end up comparing yourself whether you like it or not if your brother is a Maou and your sister-in-law is the [Ultimate-Queen]. After hearing Rias worries, I felt it for the first time. Anyone has huge worries within them. Even Rias who is looked up to by everyone and who is also one of the "Two Great Onee-sama" also has worries. Rias is also a girl. I get reminded about that sometimes.

And….it kinda reminds me of myself. I look down at the palm of my hand….

I….just a few months ago I was the same. No, I was worse. When I had returned from the mountain training I had with Tannin, I was at my worst. I was rude, impulsive, informal, brutal, possessive, and most of all unstable. Despite the fact that I became powerful, I started to become a worse person. I developed a harsh and prideful attitude. I hid myself behind a false sense of confidence to hide my serious fear towards the concept of failure. I painted a picture over my old self that began to burn my skin.

The inside of my mind was a mirror that cracked and cracked until it broke fully. When that happened, Juggernaut Drive came out of the mirror.

…...But….that all changed when Asia said _that_ to me…

When she confessed that to me….it felt like everything disgusting that was left behind cleaned itself off. My world was filled with light and the weight on my heart lifted. I began to grow. I got better.

I no longer felt alone. I had those women. I started to rely on them a lot and I felt like I had people I could trust. If it wasn't for them, I would be just as bad as back then. They made me better. Koneko made me better. Asia made me better. And Akeno made me better. Even Tannin made me better.

I feel confident. I feel like I can do things now. I feel like I can rely on others. I feel like I've changed.

[You are wrong.]

…...What?

[I'm afraid, you're wrong, Partner.]

….Excuse me?..

[It is true that you have improved a bit Partner. You are different now than you were before. But not as much as you've fooled yourself into thinking.]

…..What are you talking about Ddraig?...

[Do not feign ignorance Partner. You know full well of what I speak. I will lecture you this only because I want you to get better. Do you believe that this false sense of confidence has ever left you? You believe that the confidence you hold now is genuine? It is not. Do you believe you are not impulsive only because you can hold your tongue during moments that don't truly affect you? Yet during battle your impulse is one of the greatest motivations for action. Do you believe that you have learned to properly rely on others despite the fact that there is no one you have entrusted with something more than menial task?]

…..I don't….

[You have entrusted the woman Xenovia with the one you love? Yet you are the first to jump to her aid rather than trusting Xenovia to protect her. You rely on Tannin yet you decide to involve yourself in every task relating to the factions logistics? Even now when it's meant to be your days off you work like usual, secretly behind the scenes. You rely on others, but you are the one who shoulders the burdens of others when it is unnecessary to do so? You succeeded so the strain that it brought upon you is irrelevant? As long as you win it doesn't matter? So that means that you've overcome your fear of failure? Because you are reckless enough to die rather than experience that failure and so you succeed by launching yourself without regard for the consequences to yourself? You simply ignore the possibility of that failure. That is overcoming that fear?]

….Enough, Ddraig…

[Your confidence is genuine yet from the start you've learned to imitate it through others like Myself, Vali, and the Asgardians? Your ability to switch between the attitudes of leader and warrior, is that a skill? Or is that perhaps because it is easy to not be yourself? You are not possessive? You are not impulsive? You rely on others? You are not unstable? You have gotten better? Partner, in the eyes of others you have certainly improved. And you may believe that because you have done so many great things that you have gotten better. But the great things that you have done are almost always out of kindness and hope. That is not new. That has always been a part of you. It's simply surrounded by all of the other pieces of yourself that you continue to deny.]

...Stop, Ddraig…..

[When you had first started, you created a persona. A face to cover your own. This conflicted you. You began to become tense and unstable. Then you began to encounter conflict in the real world. The woman Koneko had become important to you and that possessive part of you was born from a subtle fear of losing her the same way you did with Asia. Then, immediately after, the worst type of conflict surfaced. Your love was threatened and that possessive part was only solidified due to those events. You subconsciously deemed it necessary to remain so. Your instability increased and it built to a point where you came crashing down and planned to take the world with you. After that event, you "recovered". You realized that those toxic parts of you must not exist. But instead of learning to eliminate them, you _covered_ them. You didn't hide them before, but you began to hide them from that point on. Even from yourself. However, as time passed the familiar symptoms remained, sleeping below the surface. Your possessiveness did not leave, you simply twisted it into something you believed proper. You were able to get those women to admit their love for you, so they _became_ [yours]. It was right to call them yours despite the fact that it's only justification for that possessiveness of yours? Your confidence and trust in others is genuine, yet when Loki had first attacked and you could not fight, it crumbled and you had already resigned yourself to using Juggernaut Drive once again. Even after promising you wouldn't. You are not impulsive, but you risked your life without even a second thought to attacking Fenrir out of rage. Do you understand, Partner? Is it becoming clear to you? Or will you continue to fog the "mirror" of yours that you continue to stand before?]

…..Shut up ….

[I will make it clear. You are in a "cycle". I imagine that history will repeat itself. You have not changed from then, Partner. You have simply learned to fool yourself along with others into believing you have. You created a persona to grow yourself into, that failed, and instead ended up conflicting with yourself leading to your increase in instability and negative traits. When that didn't work, you came back and replaced yourself entirely with that persona so you wouldn't have to conflict yourself again. Ah, no, I suppose you'll tell me I'm wrong. Because that persona _is_ you right? It's not that you have learned how to cover up those traits by becoming a completely different person, and only showing yourself when you have no choice? You are Hyoudou Issei? So then, the pride that you feel in announcing yourself as the "Red Dragon Emperor", "the Duke of Ormr", "The Shining Dragon", and "The Luminary Sekiryuutei" — that is genuine confidence? Or is it the satisfaction you feel when further separating yourself from _Hyoudou Issei_ and becoming the persona more and more? I will make it clear. The "Hyoudou Issei" that is currently looking at you through the mirror— is a _fabrication_.]

 _ **DON!**_

My fist crashed into the stone wall beside me.

"I-Ise?"

.

.

.

.

Shut the fuck up…

.

.

.

Shut your fucking mouth….

.

.

"...Ise?"

…..

…..

…..

There is nothing wrong with me…... I have gotten better….. I am better…... I'm not hiding from anything…. I am me…. I haven't lost it since then…..and I won't lose it again…... There is no cycle…

…..

I am not a farce…..

...

[...Is that so...]

"Ise? What's wrong?"

…..

 _(Ignore it.)_

"Eh?! Ise? W-What is—?"

Rias panicked as I brought her into my arms.

"There wasn't even a single time that I thought you were useless... If Rias wasn't here, I wouldn't have experienced such a splendid life. You will always…always be an amazing woman to me. That's how I think even if I know everything about you. I will always protect you for the rest of my life….. Even when I become independent.."

That is the best thing I could say. It's not something I could call a cheering up. But I wanted to become her strength— _(Ignore It.)_ —,even if just a bit.

Rias holds my hand.

"….You always look at me. Yes. You are right. I feel like I can go through anything if you are by my side. It means that I am crazy about you. Yes, lets get through this. Together. Forever..."

She smiled sweetly. Yeah. There's nothing wrong with you. There's nothing wrong with _us_. We're fine just the way we are. We are just us. That's all that matters….

"…..But I'm still not called [yours]….."

"Did you say something?"

"…No. It's nothing. Let's go! Let's finish the last trial!"

"..Yeah!"

I followed Rias who went ahead. We walked through the passage after refreshing our feelings. There is only one more trial left for the so-called ritual. I'll uncover the truth of whatever is going on behind the scenes. Whatever it is, it certainly isn't something of Rias doing. That's why, I have to figure it out, for both of our sakes. So that whatever Grayfia and her family are planning, isn't forcing her to change herself. _(Like me)_

* * *

Trial 3:

"Hello."

Rias and I arrived at the place of the trial where Blue, Beelzebub, was waiting. What was arranged was again a table and chairs. A writing implement and a pair of prints of paper are on the table.

"The last trial is writing problems. It's an exam style test that covers the history of the house of Gremory and general knowledge of the Underworld."

Test? We came all the way here and the last thing is something which I am usually the worst at. I have become more of a critical thinker these past few months, but as I thought, I really still have a problem with tests. They just suck.

"That's why I will have you seated."

Rias and I sat on the chairs. Blue made a big sand-clock appear using his demonic-powers.

"Then the limit is one hour. The test starts….now."

The sand-clock is tipped and the test starts. It began. I turned around the test paper that has few pages. I looked at the test paper and a couple sweat drops appeared on my forehead. They are all difficult questions.

….There are things about peerages and also about High-Class, Middle-Class, and Low-Class devils related to it….Maou, Great-King and Arch-Duke are extremely important…For the high-class devils the peerage goes Duke, Prince, Marquess, Count, Viscount and Baron. Was the peerage for the middle-class devils Baronet and Knight. It's similar to the human's peerage but also includes devils original meaning to it. The applied problems are complicated. The level of the test is the right level for me because all of the questions are either problems that I can answer or problems that I can't answer. Looks like I've filled my mind with too much stuff related to Dragons. Rias is answering the questions smoothly besides me. That's what you call a talented girl. Well, she did grow up with this stuff. So problems like this are a piece of cake for her.

"Now stop."

The test reaches the end with Blue's words. The sand inside the sand-clock has all reached down as well.

I used my brain to the fullest for 1 hour and rested on the table after using up my brain. I did answer all the questions. Now I need to wait for my mark and know the passing mark. Blue started marking the papers with a red pen. When he was marking Rias's paper, the movement of his pen signifies that she is getting all the questions correct. Though when he was marking mine, there were irregular movements of the pen a couple of times. Rias is calm. To be expected from someone with so much familiarity with these concepts. She must be thinking that there is no way that she will fail.

"Now then."

Blue fixes the test paper by hitting the tips of it against the table. Seems like he finished marking.

"Rias Gremory passes without any problems. And Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei-kun has….."

Why do you stop there Blue?

"Passed, but it's a sudden question! You're finished as soon as you make a mistake! So I will make Hyoudou Issei-kun answer!"

Haaaaaah?! Pop quiz?!

"To us devils, there were these things called the 72 pillars that existed a long time ago. I want you to name them from 1 to 72 in a row."

You make that the question? It's the order of the high-class devils from a long time ago, right? When I stayed in the Underworld, Rias's mother told me about them so it's stuck in my brain. I then started to answer him.

"Bael, Agares, Vassago, Gamigin, Marbas, Valefor, Amon, Barbatos, Paimon, Buer, Gusion, Sitri, Beleth, Leraje, Eligos, Zepar, Botis, Bathin, Sallos, Purson, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Naberius, Glaysa-Labolas, Bune, Ronove, Berith, Astaroth, Forneus, Foras, Asmoday, Gaap, Furfur, Marchosias, Stolas, Phoenix, Halphas, Malphas, Raim, Focalor, Wepal, Sabnock, Shax, Vine, Bifrons, Uvall, Haagenti, Crocell, Furcas, Balam, Alocer, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Gremory, Ose, Amy, Oriax, Vapula, Zagan, Valac, Andras, Flauros, Andrealphus, Cimeries, Amduscias, Belial, Decarabia, Seere, Dantalion and Andromalius. How's that huh?"

Haha. I said all of them. I was told by Rias's mother that I need to remember this order so she made me learn it until it was stuck in my head. Even if I couldn't remember all of them while I stayed in the Underworld, I memorised them by practising saying it after that. It was something I would need to know anyway. Though there are High-Class devils who aren't counted in the 72 pillars. I think the house of Lucifugus where Grayfia-san comes from also belongs there. I heard that houses like that are called [Extra Demon].

"Splendid. Then what houses among them have become extinct."

"Marbas, Valefor, Buer, Gusion, Leraje, Eligos, Botis, Bathin, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Bune, Ronove, Foras, Gaap, Marchosias, Halphas, Malphas, Raim, Wepal, Sabnock, Vine, Bifrons, Haagenti, Crocell, Alocer, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Ose, Amy, Zagan, Andras, Flauros, Andrealphus, Cimeries, Amduscias, Decarabia, Seere, and Andromalius. How's that?"

Beelzebub nods.

"Correct. You did well. I thought that you wouldn't know about it because you became a reincarnated devil recently. It was supposed to be a nasty problem but….. I will give you a pass."

Blue gives me an applause. Beelzebub's nasty question certainly gave me a headache. Blue then announces loud.

"With this the ritual, the trial of man and woman of the house of Gremory is finished. Congratulations."

"Yay!"

Rias hugged me with great joy after receiving the announcement of the end of the ritual. Wait what?! That's it?! I didn't get to figure out the mystery behind this whole thing! What about Satan Red?

"Yes! You did well! Ise! With this there will be no one who will be suspicious of us! Aaah! You and I are definitely the best partners!"

"Ah...yeah, sure.."

 _ **CHU CHU!**_

Rias started giving me a lot of kisses on my cheeks! Ah, hey! This wasn't really my intention ya know?!

 _ **GOGOGOGOGO**_

What seems like the last door opened. Blue then points at it.

"Now. Red is waiting. You should go and report about your passing of the ritual."

Rias nodded and we went through the last door. Shit. Was that really it?

 **Part 4**

There was a light coming from the front when we walked through the passage. When we came out of it, the ceiling disappeared and instead there was the sky of the Underworld. It seemed like it's the end part of the ruin and it's very spacious because there's no ceiling so I became shocked. Is this the thing a colosseum? It's circular structured and has viewing seats and a battle stage. Rias and I came out from one of the corners of the viewing seats. Red and Yellow are standing at the centre of the battle stage. In others words Sirzechs and Grayfia. We went down after we found the stairs towards the stage.

"Congratulations, you two."

Yellow warmly welcomes us. So this is the end then?! The moment I thought that, Red stepped forward and shouts loudly.

"Yosh! So you have reached here! But! The trials of the house of Gremory aren't that easy to end here! I will have Hyoudou Issei-kun fight me, Satan-Red, as the real final trial! Now defeat me then!"

Red who made a stance that has red aura around him! Whaaaaaat! So this was the real final trial?! To fight the Maou Sirzechs Lucifer?!

"As the leader of the Maou squadron, Satan Ranger, I had wanted to fight the [Shining Dragon] at least once! Fufufufu! Let's decide who is the real hero of the Underworld!"

Satan Red…. No. Sirzechs is saying something so crazy because of the flow! Doing something reckless like fighting the Maou?! I mean, it certainly excites me, but I'm way more scared of it than anything else! He's practically a God! Way more powerful than anything else I've faced before!

"Fufufu! Satan Red! I don't know who you are, but my Ise is the legendary dragon, Sekiryuutei! You have some nerve to take on the dragon who defeated the Norse Evil-God Loki and Current Dragon-King Tannin."

Rias! The person in front of us is a Super-Devil! I certainly did defeat a God from Northern Europe but that was because of the legendary weapon and the school comrades I had with me. If it was just myself, then it wouldn't have been a fight. And Tannin was a special case thanks to my weapons and shit. There's no way that I can take on the strongest Maou by myself! Red started to emit a tremendous amount of Power of Destruction at me who is panicked at this situation.

"The opponent is the Sekiryuutei who defeated Loki and Tannin! I'm getting nervous! I haven't had this much anticipation in a while!"

He's just talking crazy! What does Grayfia have to say about this?

"….Please just don't over do it."

Huuuuuh? You are okay with it!? Your husband is trying to fight a single devil with his full power!?

"Tou!"

 _ **BUOOOOOOON!**_

"Uooh-!"

Sirzechs shoots out the power of destruction without holding back! I managed to dodge it but…..

 _ **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**_

The shot that went behind me destroys a large portion of the colosseum! This is bad! I have seen Rias's Power of Destruction numerous times, but it's my first time seeing it destroy everything without a trace! And is it okay to destroy the ruins!? Either way getting hit even once will eliminate me! I realised the danger I am in and transformed.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_

The light faded off of me and I saw him doing some poses.

"It's a rule that you can't attack while transforming!"

Oh, so you will follow that rule just like a Hero.

"Satan-Red! Since it turned out like this, I won't hold back! I am facing you as the Duke of Ormr!"

"Fufufu! Bring it on!"

Like that I ended up fighting the Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer.

* * *

"Haaah...hah…"

About 10 minutes have passed since the battle started. The one who is obviously breathing hard is me.

"What's wrong, Hyoudou Issei-kun! Is this it!? Are your feelings towards Rias this small!?"

Satan-Red is making a pose full of confidence.…..Shit. I knew he is way stronger but…this is ridiculous! I only ever hit him once! All of the Dragon-shots were taken down! I shot them by mixing gigantic ones in with small ones but Sirzechs' Power of Destruction is overwhelming. None of my attacks are hitting! Even if I shoot them randomly, they get reduced to nothing by the floating sphere of Power of Destruction! It is small but has splendid power. Just touching it eliminates my attacks. I expanded my Dragon wings and charged ahead to have a melee fight, but he just dodged me easily. I got lucky and hit him once when I started using Ryu style, but that's it. Sirzechs is insanely strong at physical fights as well. The punch with the Power of Destruction coating on his hand shaved off my armour easily. In other words I'm not even putting up a fight because of the huge power difference between us. Hehehe. I thought that I gained strength even if I'm like this. Seems like it's still hard for me to take on Sirzechs.

"Issei-kun! Do your best~"

"Keep on going. Fighting more than 10 minutes at your current level against Sirzechs proves that you have a promising future. To tell you the truth, I never thought you would do this well, even with your skill. You are a better Sekiryuutei than people know."

"…..Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….."

The other Maou are cheering for me from the cheering seats. Seems like you guys are having fun watching the fight! And everyone besides Sirzechs have taken off their mask revealing their faces. Damn it! And Asmodeus is just sleeping. These people must be enjoying this greatly!

"….Power of Destruction! It must mean…..!"

It seems like Rias who was thinking while putting her hand on her chin realised something! So you finally realised it! That's it! That person is…

"You're from the House of Bael!"

Rias…... No….

Red then points at me with his finger.

"You _like_ Rias don't you? Is it alright like this? If you don't show a strong spirit to defeat me, then I can't let you _take care of Rias_!"

His words were highlighted in my mind.

…..Hold on….

Let me _take care of Rias_?...

"Oi…. What exactly do you mean by that, Sirzechs?"

"Hm?"

He perked up his head to my question.

"That way of speaking…..this _ritual_ ….all of this…"

I started to feel the instability that Ddraig mentioned surface as many familiar scenes and voices replayed in my head. Louder and louder as they continued.

 _[You like Rias don't you? - You may call me Outo-sama - I wish you would call me Onii-sama instead - Calling her Buchou is no good - Waka-sama - Are your feelings towards Rias this small?! - You and that person are going to be appearing in High-Class society together - The two of you, Ah, I almost let it slip - Because you are special - It's very important that you learn it over everyone else - Issei-oniisan - Well, you do belong to Rias - Out of all people it matters most that you know this - You may call me Okaa-sama]_

...

"Iseeeee! What's wrong?"

Rias snapped me out of it from the stands.

…

"Sirzechs…."

Sirzechs composed himself out of the ridiculous poses when he heard my voice. I deactivated my mask.

"...I forfeit.."

"What?"

I looked him in the eyes.

"I can't win. I forfeit."

I couldn't tell what his expression was under the mask, but I could tell he was staring right back at me.

"...You are giving up?..."

"...Yeah…... You see, Sirzechs….. I choose to be a leader…..so this little scheme here that you've all got going on…... I want no part of it."

He became silent.

"Do you realize what this means for Rias?..."

"Do you realize what this means for my faction, should I continue?..."

"...I know that there would be certain...complications…"

I didn't answer. I only looked at him silently.

…..

He seemed to sigh.

"So you have made this decision…..this will become troublesome…. I wonder what else I will be able to do to protect Rias…. Hmph. Well, I suppose you aren't going to change your mind. For you to become aware and knowingly refuse…...were we mistaken in our assumptions?"

"I'm not sure what assumptions you have….but I'm not hiding anything. I am who I am. If you couldn't predict that I wouldn't accept this, then you did not know me."

"...Is that so?"

"Being surreptitious and sycophantic is the curse of the Devils. The fact that you interfere the way you do means that you agree with such methods... I am disappointed."

The world seemed to go silent. He walked up beside me without facing me, merely looking up to the stands the curious group was in.

"So we were wrong, were we?... That certainly changes everything….. I'm afraid, there is nothing more you or I can do to protect Rias from this point forward. If she cannot protect herself, then her fate is sealed. I will still try my best to give her as much time as possible, but thanks to this, it may not be possible…."

"I will always protect her."

"Yet you refuse to continue down this path set graciously before you?"

"The only path I follow is my own. And I shall not deny my dream."

"...I'm afraid….to much of the Devil society, that is simply unacceptable."

"Too bad."

….

He walked away from me and began to approach the stands.

"H-Huh? What's wrong? Ise? Satan-red?"

He stopped right below the stands and shouted up to them.

"I'm afraid something important has come up! We can no longer continue with the ritual!"

I could see the group, especially Rias, become shocked.

"What?! B-But—! We were so close to the end!"

Sirzechs answered grimly.

"I know…"

Rias looked between Sirzechs and I frantically.

"D-Did we fail?"

Sirzechs shook his head.

"No, not necessarily. I'm afraid I could not determine whether this was a pass or fail due to time constraints. Though, for now, you cannot consider this a victory."

Rias slouched sadly. It did hurt me to see that. Grayfia floated down to Sirzechs and began whispering. I listened closely in the distance.

"What is going on, Sirzechs?"

"I'm afraid this will have to continue another time. Something else has come up."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sirzechs. You cannot lie to me. Was it Hyoudou Issei? Did he fail in his words?"

"That is not up for discussion now."

"You cannot use escape the subject. Those parents of yours will not accept such an excuse."

"They will accept what I give them, Grayfia. This is no further discussion."

"Sirzechs?"

"Enough. You heard me."

…..It looks like he isn't happy. Not happy at all. I'm not sure what he'll do from this point.

 _ **Shiin!**_

Huh? What is—? A communication circle? It appeared right now, next to my ear.

"Hello?"

[Ise.]

"Azazel? What is it?"

[I'm checking to see if you're alright.]

"Huh? That's it?"

[Yes.]

"Did something happen?"

[No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it.]

"Then why? Why communication circle? Why not just call me?"

[For convenience.]

Convenience? Huh? What the—? He just cut it off. Why would—?

 _ **Shiin!**_

I heard the subtle sound again, right after. I looked back. Sirzechs? He has the same communication circle around his ear now. Is he checking on all of us? As I thought, something must have happened. He's nodding his head and speaking with him. I can't hear it. He's making himself especially quiet. He suddenly lifted his head as if he realized something. He turned to Grayfia without saying anything. She bowed her head as if she knew what face he was making behind the mask. He removed the mask and signaled for those in the stands to come down.

"Onii-sama?!"

Rias realized it while they descended.

"Yes, Rias. I'm sorry that we couldn't continue the ritual, but there's something that must be handled."

He's right. There's something up. It's by sheer coincidence. And for some reason Azazel didn't tell me about it. The Maou landed beside him. He walked to Beelzebub and placed a hand on his shoulder. He leaned in and whispered. His eyes widened for a moment before nodding. Ajuka said something back and I read the lips of Sirzechs for his response.

( _Make it quick_ )

Beelzebub approached me alongside of Rias.

"Issei. Can I have a look at the Evil-Piece inside you for a bit?"

"Hm? Sure."

Saying that, Beelzebub poked his finger at my chest and creates many small magic-circles. The devil-letters and numbers written on the magic-circle are circulating really fast.

"Hmm. Looks like you are trying to do something interesting. You are going to the depths of the Sacred Gear right? It's only something possible because it's a Sacred Gear type with a soul sealed in it. The one who pointed out this possibility must be the Viceroy of fallen-angels, Azazel….."

He easily figured out Azazel's hypothesis in seconds. He is a genius indeed.

"…..The power of chess pieces. The trait is being used on something else and is changing a bit. This is an interesting phenomenon. Looks like it's overwritten by a code that isn't written in my program. From my personal view, it must be the influence of [Juggernaut Drive]… But the overwritten code is messy. With this program, it would malfunction easily…. Yes. I will alter the evil-piece within you."

He wants to alter them?

"Is it alright? Doing something like this. Won't it be unfair in the Rating Game?"

"Of course I will make sure it won't work during the Rating Game. But it's better if you can use it in a real battle right? No. It also might be interesting if you can use it in the Rating Game. It might receive good response from viewers who like irregular causes. And you are always seen as an [Anomaly]. Well, since you are Sekiryuutei you would continue to fight enemy forces anyway. It would be good to be in an environment where you can further use the ideas of your ability. More than that, it would be interesting for those viewing it. Also I need to give you my gratitude for stopping my family member."

….Family member. He's talking about Diodora. Even if he was involved in the incident with Asia, I beat him to an almost literal pulp and he ended up being killed by one of the leaders of the Old-Maou Faction. Beelzebub came from the house of Astaroth.

"You don't have to worry about that. The ones at fault are us. Instead I feel deeply sorry for troubling you…. Though I have to admit that it still was not pleasant to watch."

I flinched when I remembered every violent action I took against him without mercy. I do not regret those actions. But it's best if I don't admit that.

Saying that, he creates various magic-circles again and seems to continue tuning the evil-pieces within me. He sounds as if he isn't that interested in discussing that incident. Maybe the one who is the most affected in that incident isn't this person. Then I spoke out what I thought.

"Excuse me, how many secret factors did you include in the evil-piece?"

"There's no way I would tell you that. I made it so the users can find out by themselves."

He replied to me like that. He is truly a person who is hard to read. He's calling devils, "Users". I can feel a certain type of characteristic fixation from his words. I couldn't help but say it with a bitter smile.

"It seems like Beelzebub will get along with Azazel."

I thought that both of them will get along since they are both scientists who have met before. But Beelzebub shook his head.

"No, no. It might seem like we will get along but we won't. He's talented at researching and creating something that already exists. I, on other hand, like to create from nothing. It might look similar but the differences are great."

Huh. Really. Well, I had thought that because they got along well enough last time that they would become great friends. But I guess that only really worked out because they had a common interest, which was the irregular me. It seems that when it comes to their natural interests, already existing Sacred Gears and creation of new systems, they differ quite a bit. Sirzechs approached.

"Now. There was a plan to start the party for accomplishing the trials. I had already called and gathered Rias's servants. So you might as well head there."

Sirzechs says that. So everyone is in the Underworld. And a party for accomplishing the trial for me and Rias? Rias commented.

"But...we didn't pass?.."

"True. But there is no point in wasting the celebration. Just think about solidifying your determination for the next time your chance comes."

Next time? So you haven't given up? Or is this the excuse you're going to use for now?

Grayfia creates a magic-circle. What is she planning to do? I was in doubt and a creature appeared that one can't tell whether it's a hawk or a lion. A Griffin.

"It's the one Rias and I rode when we escaped the engagement party."

Sirzechs nods at my words.

"Yes. We will return home immediately by magic-circle. You and Rias should return home with this."

I think it's faster to use the magic-circle. But I can guess why...Sirzechs continues.

"Rias. Ise-kun. There's one last thing. I was going to announce it at the party. But I will tell it to both of you beforehand. The match against Sairaorg-sama has been decided."

Both Rias and I got shocked at Sirzechs' words. I see…So it's finally here….

"The date and time will be about the same time as the Kuoh Academy's school festival. We will manage the remaining schedules but just keep that in your mind."

The school festival is after the school trip. After I return from the trip, I will finally have the battle with that person.

…..Hehe. Looks like there will be lots of events in the second term. The man who wishes to become a future Maou. Yeah, I'm more than ready for you.

After confirming that, Rias and I got on the Griffin and flew up into the sky.

….A few minutes passed in silence.

"...It seems...we didn't make it…"

Rias spoke sadly from behind me.

"Yeah. But we didn't fail."

"Even if you say that…."

"It's alright Rias. Don't think about it for now. I'll take care of you. Just let me handle it. This is my responsibility."

"...Yes…. If it's Ise...then I trust you…"

She hugs onto my backside and I hold onto her hand around my waist. My stern gaze burns into into the colorful sky of the Underworld.

That's right. This is the right decision. There's nothing wrong with us. There's nothing wrong with me. This isn't your fault. It's neither of our faults. Your family, Ddraig, they are the ones who are wrong. You have your own life to lead. We're fine just the way we are. There's no change that needs to be made. There's no action that needs to be taken. I rely on others when I need to, and don't when I don't. I can handle things like this by myself. I will do what I want. There's nothing wrong with me. I am right.

I am me.

And that's all there is to it...

 _(The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be)_

* * *

 **{Minutes before:}**

 **|Azazel|**

Today was a boring normal day. The brats had a day off from school today so I decided to just finish up some of my teachers duties at the school's teachers' offices. Hey, I work hard too you know? Sometimes at least.

 ** _Slide_**

"Excuse me~"

Hm? Ah, some random student came into the offices. As it is right now, I'm the only teacher in here. He's a student I've never seen before. Probably just some kid. Though, I can't help but get an odd feeling from him that made me suspicious. He approached me.

"Ah, Azazel-sensei. You are someone associated with that Hyoudou right?"

"Hm? Yeah, why do you ask?"

He took something out of his pocket. A pen.

"This is something that Hyoudou left on his desk the other day. I noticed that he usually doesn't care a lot of supplies on him so I thought it might be important."

A pen huh. So he came to return a pen for Ise? That's odd isn't it. It's just a pen. Moreover, he entered almost like he expected me to be here despite the fact that most teachers are out. Coming here to return just a pen?

I stood from my chair and extended my hand.

"I see. Alright. I'll make sure to give it back to him."

"Thanks."

Right before I took the pen from his _gloved_ hands—

 ** _Sniff Sniff_**

There was an unpleasant smell that I recognized.

...

"Ah. So you've come with that intention."

"Eh—?"

My spear of light pierced through his stomach.

 _ **ZIN!**_

"GUOH—!"

The "student" died on my hand. This boy is no student. This boy is no human.

 ** _Thud!_**

His body dropped to the floor as I caught the pen. My robotic arm had a compartment open and released a green magnifying glass. I inspected the pen.

There was an odd glow around the pen..…. As I thought.

I spawned a vial from a magic circle and placed the pen in it. Those gloves. This pen. A seal on his neck for concealing his true nature….I have to contact Sirzechs. I have to make sure Ise is alright. And I have to make sure that Sirzechs doesn't send him home right away.

* * *

 **-DxD-**

 **|Ajuka Beelzebub|**

"What have you gathered us here for, Sirzechs?"

One of the many old Devil council members spoke.

After the ritual involving Rias Gremory and Hyoudou Issei was cancelled, my rival Sirzechs, called an emergency meeting between the Yondai-Maou and the Old Devil council.

Just a few minutes ago, Sirzechs was contacted by Azazel, the Fallen Angel Governor. Originally, Sirzechs cancellation of the ritual was just a ploy, but it had quickly turned serious. Azazel explained something concerning.

Sirzechs spoke in a demeanor that was rare for him to reveal. It was his greatest attitude of intimidation.

"Yes….. I'm afraid I have to announce...that there is a traitor in this room."

Many of the Devils inside gasped in shock. What Sirzechs says is true. And we know exactly who it is. He continued.

"Do you all remember that accursed plague from many years ago during the war? There was a certain Angel who had the ability to cast disease and plague upon beings. He was known as the [decaying finger of God] and he had set to cast a plague on the Devils side. That plague was stopped thanks to the efforts of certain Devils, but in the end the plague was dangerous. It was a serious case for only Devils, should they ever be contaminated. After that, the Angel was killed and the Devil Mephisto Pheles worked alongside of Sitri to study the few number of specimens left over for a chance at a cure, in case the problem of a similar plague occurred. It was a sample that could be replicated after all. After the peace between 3 sides was official, the 3 sides worked together to create an immunity within the Evil Piece system and for the Pure Bloods. Grigori is one of those sides so of course they have specimens. It was safest for non Devils to work on it after all. Those scientists recognize it when they see it."

One of the Devil councilmen spoke.

"What is your point, Sirzechs?"

Sirzechs lifted his cold gaze.

" **You are to be seized and executed for your assassination attempt against the ally to our side, the Duke of Ormr, and Middle-Class Devil, Hyoudou Issei** — **Xeltan**."

 **-[?!]-**

The room of Devils erupted as many turned their head to the councilman that Sirzechs was sending his cold gaze to. The Devil from the one of the houses of Extra Demon, Xeltan. He stood in shock.

"What?! How—! How dare you! You are accusing me of such a thing?!"

Sirzechs responded dryly.

"This is not an accusation. This is a statement. It is more than obvious that you are the culprit. Not even beyond an investigation, but with simple deduction. You are one of the few Devil households who assists Sitri in the affairs relating to the plague. You have participating servants from your household who have access to one of the few samples. It may not be your facility, but with proper access it's possible to get your hands on it."

"What?! Such reasoning—!? Correlation is not causation!"

"Indeed it is not. However, this is no coincidence. The other day you happened to take a look at the Stray Devil's directory didn't you? Well, there so happened to be a certain Stray Devil at the educational institution which that man attends. A Stray Devil who had possession of such a sample."

"That—! That has nothing to do with me! It is obvious that the Stray must have learned of the item and taken it for himself to use! This doesn't involve me!"

"Oh? A Stray Devil had the capability to breach security of the facility of Sitri? Around one of the most dangerous items? Moreover, he was able to obtain it without getting infected himself? He had a magical seal on his neck for concealing his supernatural nature. Those aren't easy to obtain. And those special gloves. Not to mention, you happened to become curious about the Stray Devil's directory on the same day that the case file for one of those Strays goes missing? Not using one of your servants for the last parts, you were being a bit cautious huh. But not cautious enough. Clearing his record in exchange for a "deadly favor". Was that your ploy?"

"Nnn—! This is absurd! Something like this—!"

"The case is closed, Xeltan. You will be properly executed for your crime."

Sirzechs spoke darkly with no remorse. Xeltan had an expression of pure terror.

"W-Wait—! You can't—! You can't execute me! I'm still a councilman!"

"Hm. In a way, I can understand that argument. It certainly would be troublesome to execute you for it. After all, the amount of specimen that you used was not completely lethal. If it's that man, I'm sure he would be alright. I'm sure we would have been able to prevent death or contamination of anyone else, like the other Devils around him for example."

"Y-Yes—! That's why—!"

"Then I suppose I'll hand you over to the Dragon's side. I'll hand responsibility of you over to them. It was an attempt on the Vice leader of their faction after all. So I suppose it involves them more than it involves me."

Xeltan made an expression of being truly horrified. _Leaving responsibility to the Dragons_. That implies that once he is promptly handed over to them, his connection to the Devils will be completely severed and the Dragons may see fit to deal with him and his trial. In other words, once he is handed over, Sirzechs would no longer have the right to prohibit any... _cruel and unusual punishment_. Of which the Dragons may partake in, considering that they would not take kindly to the assassination attempt on one of their own, especially a leader, would they?

"N-No! You can't—! Please, Lord Sirzechs! I swear I never intended for any extreme outcome to occur! I never intended to hurt a single one of your family members either! This was simply my foolish mistake! I will reflect on my actions! Nothing of the sort shall ever take place again!"

"You are correct. It won't."

Sirzechs stood from his seat.

"I know you did not intend harm upon my 'family'. That is why I will show you some mercy."

He lifted his hand and created a perfect orb of destruction.

"Your death will be quick and painless."

Xeltan dropped to his knees in terror.

"N-N-Nooo! Lord Sirzechs! Please!"

"You seem to have forgotten, Xeltan. My family is not just my own blood. There are those in my family that do not share my flesh. And from the beginning, no matter what you say now, your intent was to bring suffering and death upon those people."

"No—! Please—! Wait—! Have mercy!"

"You may think this punishment as unjustified, but even so, that is fine. Because you are not only meant to be punished Xeltan. That is not why you are dying here in this room. No. You are an example. You are the one who will serve as an example to prevent any further actions from fools like you in the future. Even if this outcome is too 'drastic', it will be the picture painted for those in High society who wish to follow in your footsteps. For actions like these— _This is mercy_."

The orb floated it's way to him. Slowly. He tried to run from it and fell onto the floor below the stands they sat in. It backed him up against the wall. He screamed in terror.

"Ah—! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH—"

…

He was gone without a single trace.

...The room was dead silent...

Sirzechs sat back into his seat and spoke casually within the quiet room.

"Look closely…. Devils are beings that are known for their selfish and _cruel_ tendencies…...remember that…... Lest you forget, **I am also a Devil.** "

* * *

A public statement was released about the imprisonment of the foolish Xeltan from the Extra Demons household, for his crime of treason, without further detail beyond that. He was never seen again.

The true story passed quickly and subtly through High-Class society. No one spoke of it publicly, but they all knew.

The High-Class of the Underworld were reminded, that Sirzechs did not bear the name of Lucifer for nothing.

 **End**

* * *

 **Alright guys, that's the last chapter before the Kyoto arc! Next chapter, onward to Kyoto!**

 **So this chapter, we got some SERIOUS insight on Issei's character. Out of all people, the one who knows Issei the most, is none other than Ddraig. He knows almost everything that goes on in his head. And he knows damn well that Issei isn't who he makes himself to believe. He's definitely starting to get tired of it. Did you guys think that Issei was all good after Juggernaut Drive? He didn't rid of all of his problems, he just made a good looking mask to erase the Old one. Except this time, his efforts are a bit more successful. Or did he? Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe Issei is just A-ok! Right Ise?**

 **So we've finally gotten some development for Issei and Rias. They've finally gotten closer together. A nice development thanks to Issei. Or did he only use that as a vehicle to justify himself as a person further? Who knows! What of the conflict involving Gremory family?**

 **We also got a little bit of foreshadowing right at the beginning. Is Ragnarök getting closer? What did that dream mean? Why couldn't Ddraig see it? Why can't Issei remember it? Where was he? Who were those 2 men? What's up with his arm? Odin has taken serious precautions. But will that be enough?**

 **Lastly, an assassination attempt against Issei. Why? Isn't it obvious? For Issei to be promoted to Middle-Class Devil and becoming the Vice leader of the brand new Dragon Faction as nothing but a reincarnated human, as if that wouldn't create some serious tension amongst the Old devils who want to minimize his influence. It's practically their worst nightmare that is slowly coming true. It's just that there was a worthless fool who was stupid enough to try something. Will there be others on different sides that will make similar attempts? But man, I just had to remind everyone a bit at the end there, Sirzechs is a SAVAGE. Lest we forget, he is a Super-Devil.**

 **Anyway, that's the wrap for ya. Tell me what you guys thought. How do you expect Issei and Rias relationship to develop from here? Which Ise is the real Ise and how stable is he? What will happen with Ragnarök? Negotiations with other sides? The conflict in the Gremory family? How will Issei fare with the Shinto? What comes next? Tune in next time on Dragon Ball Z!**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	22. Chapter 22: Kyoto

**Here it is boys! It's time to go to Kyoto! I know there's been quite a few of you that re hyped for this arc and I suppose I understand why. We're gonna be seeing a lot action after all. Plus, the whole Kyoto conflict will have a different dynamic with Issei being a Faction leader and all. Also, there will be original pieces implemented from me here and there as well. Some replacement and modification to scenes, blah, blah. The usual.**

 **But look guys….I'm gonna be completely 100% honest with you, because you know what this makes me proud. When I started thinking about this arc I had absolutely no idea what I was gonna do. I was so helplessly and utterly lost on what exactly was gonna happen, because there were so many pivotal things I had to consider when writing this. This was the arc where The Hero Faction gets introduced and where the Kyoto faction gets introduced. But that wasn't what worried me. Because from the beginning this arc was supposed to be the one in which Issei confesses to Asia and where his development finally reaches its proper conclusion. When I say conclusion I don't mean he'll never change again, but it just means that Issei will finally find out where he's supposed to be. And I was so lost on how to tackle that. So I did what I usually do. I went ahead and read through the entire 9th volume multiple times. Usually I do it about 3 times, since I have to make sure anything I foreshadow for the future fits in properly with Cannon, but this time I read it 6 times. I was so lost.**

 **But then, suddenly, on my 6th read through of the battle between Issei and the Hero Faction where Issei is defeated, I had a breakthrough. It built up from the beginning of the chapter to the end where it finally burst forth. My muse returned to me, and in a bout of inspiration I knew what i was going to do. Everything clicked and fit perfectly and I felt it in my bones. Just like with the sports event chapter. I realise now that the reason that chapter was so good was precisely because of this feeling. It's passion. Pure unadulterated passion. And with this passion came the beautiful connection of everything now and everything I was planning on doing in the future, just like the sports event chapter. So in other words, this arc is gonna have one of those chapters like the sports event in which an event has so much significance it can be considered one of the most pivotal and greatest events in the story. I guess we'll just call these events: "Milestones". Because every time an event like this takes place it feels like the whole story changes or reaches a quality even higher than before. The sports event was one of them and this arc will have one of those. Then the next ones will take place during the Sairaorg arc and during the return to Asgard event.**

 **So yeah. I feel absolutely refreshed now. I know exactly what I gotta do. Kinda like Issei's development that's gonna take place. I remember when I started this I was terrified. Now I'm excited.**

 **So without further ado, let's get into what you've been waiting for. Sorry if I seem enthusiastic. I've been storyboarding the events of Issei's return to Asgard and they're so fuckin nuts and bombastic, way more so than the sports festival, that I can't help but think everything pales in comparison. But we'll get there after Volume 10. But now I'm also excited about this shit** _ **and**_ **Volume 10 so I'm fucked either way.**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

"Please….Ise-kun, give me..."

Twas the night before the school trip. With her hair let down, Akeno was cornering me on the bed.

Just a few minutes ago, I was working on some more paperwork involving my faction before my quick trip to Kyoto. Kyoto is meant to be kind of like a break from all the paperwork aspect, so I wanted to finish as much as I could before I left. I was right here, on the bed, handling the moderate pile or papers instead of my usual place, which was my study. Yes, I have a study. Just because I'm an adolescent and not a middle aged rich man doesn't mean I can't have a study. It was already just sitting there not being used so I thought I may as well use it for my official leader work. Cool huh? Besides, Sirzechs and Azazel have one, so what's wrong with me having one as a leader?

Anyway, I was working on it in my own room so I wouldn't get caught up and lose sleep out of habit, like usual. It wasn't long after that, that Akeno suddenly showed up in my room with her nightgown hanging loosely off her body and her hair down. She tossed all my paperwork off the bed, which would've irritated me, but then she pushed down onto the bed and straddled me. So I didn't really have the chance to get mad.

"...Ise-kun is going to abandon me and have fun in Kyoto..."

Akeno cried out in sadness, her arms around my neck, her soft tender body leaning tightly against me.

"Ehehe... Abandon is a strong word, Akeno. It's just four days and three nights. We'll see each other again soon."

I answered in an almost excited voice. I was trying my best to hide it, but Akeno is difficult to fool when it comes to that.

The yukata had almost slid off completely, leaving her practically nude. That sweet fragrance from Akeno's soft black hair, slightly elevated body warmth, she must have come out of the bath just now.

I sat up and Akeno laid on my chest and sounded as if she was about to cry.

"...Two whole days, I won't be seeing you...? I could die of loneliness..."

It goes without saying, but ever since the thing with Loki, Akeno has become my woman and she knows full well that she has. She takes practically every opportunity to assert dominance over the other girls. To this day, the only one she cannot seem to trample is Kets. Kets is fuckin terrifying, I tell ya. One glare at you with her razor sharp teeth and you're down for the count. She's quite lenient most of the time, preferring to win me over using her charm, but when Akeno's around she usually has no choice but to get serious. It's not a fight when Kets is around, like between Rias and Akeno. It's no contest. She's pretty lax with Asia though. She already knows about the "hierarchy" so she doesn't try to intimidate her or anything. But after that, she's batting for second place hard.

"So, for tonight, I will refill four days and three nights worth of you."

"Ah, refill?"

Akeno said it with a seductive voice.

"Yes, refill. Caressing Ise-kun's skin, to be fondled by Ise-kun, to feel your manliness, I will be able to experience the true meaning of being a woman."

To _feel my manliness_? Oh man, if that doesn't give me a big one. Little Issei is ready to go. Ah, she noticed it.

"...There…. That's the only answer I need…"

She looked at me with an expression of desire. But before she could close in any further, I felt something wrap around my waist and my neck.

"Akeno-senpai is too sly…"

That voice... Shirone!

"Koneko!"

That's right. Shirone is wrapped around my back tightly like a Koala. When the hell did she get here? I didn't notice her at all. Senjutsu is scary man.

"...I don't want to separate from Senpai either…. Issei, let's do several days worth of _Bochujutsu_ treatment for tonight..."

Bochujutsu? You too, Shirone? How am I even supposed to refuse if you're both trapping me like this? I mean, I certainly want to do this just as much as you guys, but what about Asia? Though, as a man, I shouldn't back down right?

 _[The Hyoudou Issei that is looking at you through the mirror_ — _is a fabrication.]_

…..

"Kya!"

I flipped Akeno over onto the bed below me. I was now on top of her with Shirone still latched to my back. Essentially, switching our positions.

"Alright…. One at a time then?…"

Akeno looked shocked for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure. I could feel Shirone remove herself from my back and sit beside me. She undid her nightgown too. So I guess I'm really doing this, huh? I'm sorry, Asia. I wanted to wait for you, but I guess there's no turning back now. I'll make sure to make it up to you. At the very least, I'll gain a lot of my lifespan back, right?...

"...Take me... Ise…"

Akeno called out for me while Shirone sat next to me quietly. Having a spectator is bit troubling, but at least she is gonna participate somehow.

I slowly lowered myself to reach Akeno's lips. It was already too late for my instincts, overcome by lust, to tell me about who had just arrived.

"Akeno? Koneko? Ise? What are you doing...?"

I felt that familiar demonic presence behind us…. Of course...

"Rias.."

I didn't even have to turn around, but I did. Yep. There's Rias. She has her demonic aura bursting out of her form in anger. Akeno began laughing seductively and stroked her long black hair.

"Ara ara, scary—onee-sama is glaring at me and Ise-kun. Could it be, seeing us like this, you are jealous? Ufufu."

"I just went to take a bath and then you came to seduce Ise, how daring have you become?"

"I'm always this daring, all the time. Look—like this..."

[—?!]

Akeno suddenly ran her fingers around my crotch area and rubbed the bulge in my boxers with her palm! Rias became even more shocked than an unprepared me.

"—?! W-W-W-W-What are you doing?! How dare you?! Ise is clearly mine! You're all going too far!"

 ** _Slam!_**

With a sound, the door opened to reveal Asia. Seeing the situation, she immediately began to cry out.

"How! How can this be…. Not only Rias onee-sama, but even Akeno-san and Koneko-chan too! Ooh ooh ooh, leaving out just me...? Unacceptable! I have to join in too! Hey—!"

Asia jumped on the bed. Grabbing my leg, she hugged tightly with the determination of never letting go!

"I won't let go of Ise-san! We have to sleep together tonight!"

(—?!)

Asia is joining now?! Hold on, if Asia is in, I'm in! Okay! I'm all set! Let the fornication commence!

Unfortunately, right when I had made my decision, Rias finally couldn't stand it and began to yell.

"Really! You all! Why won't you listen to me, your master!"

Rias gave her orders as the master. However, the other girls had no intention of obeying quietly.

" " "Because he is my—" " "

"Ise-san!" "...Senpai!" "Ise-kun!"

"No! He's miiiiiiinnee~~!"

The tearful screams of Rias echoed within the house.

So, yeah. Can you guess what happened? Right. In the end, my bed/room just became a battlefield for the girls, even Asia, and nothing sexual happened. I laid down on the bed on the sidelines while they fought and almost fell asleep. Some time during, Kets snuck in and started undressing to sleep naked with me. I was so sleepy, I didn't even realize she was fondling me until Shirone pointed her out, and another battle between her and the allianced girls ensued. Kets still won that battle though.

I wonder how the trip will go. Well, my instincts tell me: not very peacefully.

* * *

 **Part 1**

"In the future, I would like to establish a Norse magic school in Gremory territory and start a business training new valkyries out of devil females. Thanks to Ise-kun, that dream seems to be more likely to happen."

Rossweisse-san was describing her plans for the future.

"As an angel, I never thought I would visit the home of the upper class devils, what a supreme honour! This must be the grace of the Lord and….Maou-sama!"

Irina was also very happy.

As the date of the school trip loomed near, we Gremory servants, plus Irina, were chatting with Rias's parents, while having tea in the dining room of the Gremory home. To commemorate the completion of her team, Rias needed to reintroduce us all to her parents.

Elegantly sipping tea while chatting, was this a hobby shared by the upper levels of society? Or perhaps it was because I have never had the experience of having tea and chatting surrounded by so many servants. How clíche.

"Hahaha, Rossweisse-san seems very interested in devil industries. As the head of the Gremory family, I will look forward to your contributions."

Rias's father laughed openly. As always, he acted full of noble flair. Rias's mother sipped some tea, put down her cup, and changed the subject.

"By the way, Ise-san and all you second years will be going on the school trip soon, right? Are you going to Kyoto in Japan?"

"Hm? Ah, yeah. According to plans, we'll be leaving for Kyoto immediately."

I answered with a laid back attitude. I could feel the atmosphere dip a little. Rias's mother was quite strict on manners. Unfortunately for her, I simply don't care. This woman— No, this family. They have lost an amount of my respect. I won't indulge them any longer. I'm not sure if they were informed about the failing of the ritual, since it seemed like Sirzechs was planning on keeping it secret until we passed, but even if they weren't I'll try to make it clear.

You can't control me. I'm not playing your game anymore. I am a Faction leader. I have responsibilities that go beyond your fickle societal expectations. I have things to accomplish that you can't even comprehend.

In fact—

 _I'm above you_.

"I see. Last year, Rias brought back some Japanese pickles from Kyoto which were quite tasty."

Rias's mother looked like she ignored the change in atmosphere and continued the chat. Right, right. Japanese pickles. Rias also surprised me when I witnessed her eating some. It certainly clashes with the whole noble persona. But I really don't care. So you won't get anything out of me, Venelena.

"Heeeeeh~ That so?"

I answered in a disinterested manner, only causing the atmosphere to become more awkward. I felt a sense of satisfaction from it. With that, the chatting and drinking tea went on for a bit then subsequently ended.

* * *

 **-DxD-**

After the tea party, we were prepared to return home via magic circle. But because Sirzechs suddenly returned to the Gremory castle, we had to go greet him before leaving.

"I will go too!"

Millicas also wanted to see his father, so he came with us. On a special path used only when Sirzechs returned to the castle, Sirzechs was meeting with someone—a certain black-haired guest.

Ah, looking closely, that guest was Sairaorg in noble attire.

"Thank you for your hospitality. Looking good, Rias and the Sekiryuutei."

Even under such normal circumstances, an overwhelming presence could be felt from him. His violet eyes were shining full of spirit and determination.

"Yes, it is great that you came to greet us. You too, look wonderful. —But let me apologise for my delayed greeting. Onii-sama, salutations. We heard you returned home and came to greet you."

"Don't sweat the formalities, it makes me uncomfortable. Thank you all."

Sirzechs picked up Millicas in his arms and smiled at us. The reason he returned had to do with Sairaorg? If that was true, then it must be related to the upcoming match.

As I was wondering this, Rias asked Sirzechs.

"Onii-sama, Sairaorg came because...?"

"Yes, he came expressly to deliver some fruit, a specialty from Bael territory. How thoughtful of our cousin. We were talking about how Rias should visit the Bael household to express our gratitude some time."

Sirzechs spoke. Yes, for Sirzechs, Sairaorg was his cousin from his mother's side. Thinking of it like that, Sairaorg's status is actually quite high in Devil society.

"We were talking about a few things for the next match. Rias, he has no special requests about the rules, except that all complicated restrictions be lifted from the rules of combat."

Hearing Sirzechs's words, Rias was surprised but her eyes become serious.

"Sairaorg, that is to say, no matter how many uncertain elements there are on our side, you will accept them all, is that what you mean?"

To Rias serious question, Sairaorg smiled fearlessly.

"That is correct. Whether the vampire that stops time, or the Sekiryuutei who reads thoughts and wields legendary weapons, I will take them all on. If I cannot handle your all-out attacks, how can I call myself the heir of the Bael family?"

 **[—?!]**

Hearing that, a majority of our group became shocked. Hearing that only caused a rise in my nerves to battle.

With piercing eyes, Sairaorg gazed at Rias and then shifted towards me. It was a solemn presence that can give chilling feeling, but is utterly devoid of malevolence. There is not a single shred of evil felt.

Just pure battle spirit. This guy was a pure battle maniac just like Vali, but similarly both did not carry any evil in their intentions.

"...So scary. T-There actually exists someone who wants to take on my power so actively... This makes it even more scary!"

Gasper hid behind my back, showing a scared expression. He's…—Ahem. She's right. After all, it is taking on the powerful ability of stopping time. Even my skills are accepted. I should thank him. Watching us all along, Sirzechs made a suggestion.

"Yes, there is no better opportunity than this chance encounter. Sairaorg once said you wanted to spar with the Sekiryuutei—Ise-kun right?"

"That's right, I did say that before..."

"Then just a friendly match. Don't you want to experience the fist of the heavenly dragon?"

...Sirzechs...suggested that...

….Haha…

"Hahaha...Hahahahahahahaha!"

I couldn't help but laugh…. I felt Gasper cower away from me as my body released a subtle aura that increased the pressure and heat of the air around me…. It even looked like a little bit of steam was coming off of my skin.

"So, Rias—. Ah, actually. Ise-kun. What do you say?"

Sirzechs was about to ask Rias on my behalf, but instead asked me straightforwardly. I maintained my fierce smirk.

"Hoho~... Interesting huh~"

As Sairaorg and I exchanged glances, Sirzechs nodded in agreement.

"Then show me the fists of the [First amongst the new generation of devils] and the [ _Revolutionary Sekiryuutei_ ]."

Revolutionary Sekiryuutei? Heh. Nice nickname, Sirzechs. Hearing that, Sairaorg pumped his fist.

"Thank you for the opportunity. I will show you clearly, my fist, [Duke of Ormr]...!"

His face showed a bold smile.

* * *

In the basement of the Gremory castle there was a vast training hall, easily large enough to house the entire Kuou Academy stadium. We of the Gremory's and Sairaorg-san went over there together. As for Millicas-sama, Grayfia took him some place else to wait.

In front of me, Sairaorg-san took off his fancy noble attire, leaving just a grey shirt.

...Even through the shirt, his perfect body could be clearly seen... Muscular and extremely sturdy, strongly built upper arms, huge fists. The muscles on his shoulders and back were bulging.

Furthermore, he was totally handsome as well. As expected from the family of Buchou's mother.

"Ddraig, let's go."

[Leave it to me.]

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

I was enveloped in red aura that transformed into my armor. Sairaorg lightly stretches his limbs while I briefly transform. He's that confident huh? Even knowing my reputation? Somehow, the fact that it doesn't intimidate him at all, it makes me feel peeved and happy at the same time. Well, coming from a man of his type, it's definitely more of a good thing. I wouldn't want to face a coward. I deserve better.

"I suppose we're both ready then."

Sairaorg took a stance and I extended my Dragon wings. No point in using Faye or Ascalon. I'll save that for the real match. For now, I'll take him on the good old fashioned way. Based on the footage from his match with Glasya-Labolas his speed was more than expected. It easily rivaled Kiba's top speed at the time. Kiba and I have gotten much faster thanks to training with each other, so I think I may be just a bit faster than him overall, especially if I concentrate on transferring boosts to my jetpack. But I can't underestimate him.

Alright then. Let's go.

 **[Jet!]**

 _ **Pshyooooooooooom!**_

I boosted power out of my jetpack to fly towards Sairaorg without hesitation. I'll go ahead and make the first move. It only took a moment to close in right in front of Sairaorg, but he does not dodge! So you will take the extent of full physical power huh! Good then! Let's see if that smirk stays on your face!

 _ **DON!**_

My strike collided with his cheek directly. He took it head on. He didn't even flinch. I decided that using Ryu style was unnecessary and took a few spaces back from him. Sairaorg wiped the drip of blood that leaked out of the side of his lip and smirked at it.

"An excellent punch. Straight and to the point, a pure punch full of strong will. Any normal High-Class devil would easily have lost to such a punch. But—"

Sairaorg quickly disappeared and reappeared behind me.

"—I am no ordinary devil."

He sent a punch to strike my back and I immediately turned to collide my fist with his own. Our punches collided and a crater formed under us from the force created and a strong gust of wind was released.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOONN!**_

We held that position for a couple seconds.

"Hoho. You didn't get sent flying. Well, that was just a hello punch."

He sent a kick to my abdomen that caused me to slide back away from him, but with no damage.

"I have three weapons. Strongly built body, fast legs, martial arts— Here I come!"

He lunged at me and I sidestepped his attack. But his attack sent a powerful shock wave that ran up in a line and destroyed some of the area around us easily.

 _ **SHOOOM!**_

Just a few exchanges and it was already clear.

— Extremely strong. Unimaginable. How can this devil be from the same generation as Rias and Diodora Astaroth!? Haha! He is far stronger than the slime Diodora! Not even a contest for a second.

[Ah, this really surprises me. This man from the Bael family has trained his power to the max. Using Rating Game types, this is a power type who has kept increasing offensive power again and again. How interesting. A man who pursues pure destructive power. Totally extreme. It makes me very interested.]

Wow, Ddraig showing an interest towards someone apart from Maou and other dragons. True, this was someone so strong that Diodora and Glasya-Labolas are entirely no match for him.

Perhaps he is stronger than Rias several fold, no, more than tenfold.

The devil born in the Great King's family without inheriting the [power of destruction]. With nothing but his body, his only choice was to train his body and successfully became the heir. Like me, a devil without inborn talent.

—This was not the result of short term half-assed training.

And to think this young devil was from the same generation as Rias... She truly was in a difficult situation to compete with such a person.

Sairaorg is definitely a massive wall obstructing Rias dreams. Furthermore, I should consider him an even higher and steeper, absolute wall in front of my dreams. The man who wants to become a Maou— against me who is already the Viceroy of the Ryu Faction and plans to become the head...

"Spectacular."

I said it naturally. From the brief exchange, I was already full of intense respect and admiration.

"So you can reach this level of strength completely through training?"

Faced with my question, Sairaorg replied.

"—I just believe in my own body, that's all."

Truly an amazing character. This sentence made me understand, that this person must have conquered unimaginable obstacles and hardships. And because of that, I must attempt to give my all and test my own limits.

I won't be the one to admit defeat... This was a good chance to try out Beelzebub's suggestion. After Ajuka Beelzebub helped me to adjust the pieces within my body, he also made a personal suggestion.

About me and the pieces—

"Promotion to Rook!"

I made the declaration, promoting to Rook. Yes, [Rook], not [Queen]. Power flowed into my body. With that, offensive and defensive power rose accordingly.

"The Rook?"

Sairaorg must have expected me to promote to Queen. No. This fight is pure physical prowess. I'm taking you on in your own territory. I won't promote to increase my overall power because I won't use it. I'll only face you with my body. Sairaorg smiled fiercely.

"Heh. It looks like I was right. There isn't a reason to hold back after all."

Sairaorg sent a strike towards my chest, but I blocked it with my arms crossed.

 _ **DOOOONNN!**_

(—?!)

Wha—?! His power suddenly increased dramatically?! No, not just his power, but his speed too! His powerful strike ended up sending me back and I had to use my wings to flip and balance myself quickly. This guy—! That wasn't just simple "holding back". That overall increase in speed and power was unconventional. His strike was able to crack the armor on my forearm. There's no doubt. He must have been using some sort of 'limiter' in some way to hold back his strength. But he suddenly removed it.

So you're saying you didn't need all your strength before? No, wait. He was just testing me out. I was doing the same thing. I haven't even boosted myself. So, that must mean that you now know you need all of your strength? Or at least most of it. But is that really all he has? I mean, he is damn strong. Strong as shit. But I can't imagine he doesn't have some trick up his sleeve, no? Everyone has one. Even if they don't have demonic power. In fact, his aura is odd. It's much too refined. Even I haven't gotten it to stay so beautifully settled. He must have some unnatural ability that wasn't originally his.

So will you show it?

 **[Jet!]**

I shot towards Sairaorg after landing. He did not move once again. Alright then. Just fucking try me now! I reared back my fist and sent a strike to his chest.

 _ **DOOONNNNN!**_

A strong shockwave shook the area around us again. His feet planted and cracked the ground the below him as he held his ground against the strike with both of his arms crossed. His nose bled from the sheer force.

"...Promotion to Rook eh? Looks like it wasn't a wrong decision. I put a great amount of power into that punch. Your attack and defence are excellent as a Rook. Perhaps the Rook which specializes in offence and defence, rather than the all-rounder Queen, is better suited to a power type like you... Hm? What is it? I feel hesitation in you. You have a question about our fight?"

"No, how should I put it... Those upper class devils often look down on me. After a certain point, it stopped bothering when I realized how much greater I was compared to them. And now there is no sense of superiority from them that cannot be cracked by once glance from me. But Sairaorg has been serious from the start, it's surprising."

This man, I can feel he approved of me from the very beginning. All this time, Raiser, Diodora and other upper class devils. Unlike the outside forces like the Norse, almost none of them automatically gave me any respect. So the current situation makes me feel refreshed.

Hearing my words, Sairaorg let out a sigh.

"So that's why. You have been underestimated all this time. Don't worry, I will not underestimate you! To survive and win a direct battle against the Old Maou faction as well as Loki the Norse god of evil, not to mention fight against the Dragon-King Tannin? I have no reason to look down on you."

These words made me tremble with delight. Sairaorg made a fearless smile.

"Fighting you also makes me happy. Your punches are excellent. It's been a long time since I've been punched to a nosebleed. Facing a similar type is what makes me happiest. Your punch must have been trained. It is something that can be understood after being hit. Don't worry, try to hit me with your full strength. Isn't that the reason why you are standing here?"

This man…. You are surely worthy of becoming my rival!

I pulled back my fist.

"So you wish to exchange blows with me! Very well! Come!"

Both Sairaorg and I pulled back and readied our attacks. An exchange of blows. An onslaught of attacks on both sides. The most simple exchange. And a brutal one.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

Sairaorg and I did nothing but throw unrelenting strikes towards each other. Neither of us attempted blocking or dodging. I take all of his power and he takes all of mine. We must feel it in our bones to know exactly what we're up against.

So this is Sairaorg. His strikes are heavy and hard hitting. They send shockwaves and gusts of wind everywhere. Yet they have a greater speed than practically all of the Devils I have faced. He is pure physical prowess. _This_ is Sairaorg. This is me….

...Here's a little more of me. Ryu style!

 _ **FOOSH!**_

Sairaorg sent a punch to my face, but this time I moved my head out of the way. I quickly followed with a strike to his abdomen, but he blocked it with his other palm and held my fist. Perfect!

I used the fact that he held my fist to my advantage and lifted my body off the ground. I then wrapped my legs around his head from under his extended arm. Essentially a mid air arm lock. But I didn't stop there I reached my body back to the ground and planted my claws into it. I used all of my strength— and I lifted Sairaorg's body off the ground and slammed him into the ground, planting his entire torso into the floor!

 _ **DOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!**_

A perfect counter before you could even properly react! A counter to a counter! Just like in my battle with Tannin! _This_ is Ryu style!

As soon as I separated myself from Sairaorg, he lifted himself out of the ground and swiftly launched himself towards me. Shit! He came at me with a speed I wasn't expecting! I couldn't dodge, but I could only block instinctively with my arms again as he sent a strike to me. A strike that sent me into the air!

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!**_

 **-[?!]-**

"Buhagh!"

I coughed out blood! What?! His strike—! What is this feeling?! It was like it went through straight throughout my entire body! There's a burning feeling in my stomach! This feeling….almost like...Shirone's power?

 _ **FOOM!**_

I flipped in the air and whipped my wings to fix myself in midair. There's a burning in my stomach. Is it because of what he did? So there _was_ something you were hiding after all! You plan to use it now?

"Ah. That wasn't intentional. It looks like you sparked me up past what I was initially planning. I overdid it."

The moment I heard what he said, I felt a familiar itch in the back of my neck.

….Hah?...

Overdid it?... You think that was enough to take me down? Enough to make me back down? Just because it shook my body a little?... You... _(are looking down on me?)_...

I thought you…..you!...

 _ **Inhale!**_

"...!"

My lungs were filled with air.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

And scorching flames were released from my helmet.

 _ **POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

The flames completely covered the spot Sairaorg was standing in and coated almost half of the entire floor of the arena we were in.

[Partner!]

 _ **POOOO**_ —!

I cut off my flames. Oh shit!

"Ise-kun spat powerful flames straight at Sairaorg-san! Weren't those seriously dangerous even for him?!"

I could hear Irina in shock along with my group. Fuck! Looks like I was the one who overdid it.

"Hmm...those flames…. No, I suppose it wasn't the flames, but the intention behind them. I felt it under my skin."

(—?!)

As I thought, Sairaorg was alright. He was standing away from the flames that continued to burn in the center. He must have dodged. He was lightly patting out any small flames that made it onto his clothes. Some of it was burned away. He tried putting out the last flame on his shoulder, but after a few pats he looked at it suspiciously. What is….

He put it out after holding his hand down on it for a second. He looked up at me. His expression was no longer the same. It wasn't an expression of competitiveness like before. It felt almost like he was looking at an enemy threat...

"Pu—puhahahahahahahahaha!"

Sairaorg heartily laughed, as if very much amused. But somehow it felt disingenuous…

"I see. So this is the current level of the Co-founder and Viceroy of the Dragon "Ryu" Faction. Interesting. Sekiryuutei. Let's continue this another time."

He said that while smiling up at me…. It doesn't seem genuine. I descended to the ground and Sairaorg approached me.

"I can still fight…"

He stood in front of me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Your spirit is great. I too, can still fight—but, if this continues I won't be able to stop myself. I will fight to the very last blow. Which would be quite a shame. After all, aren't you in the process of awakening something inside you?"

—.

He leaned in to my ear and whispered to me.

"Truthfully, if we were to go any further, we would be fighting as enemies. Not as rivals. At least, that's what your _ferocious bloodlust_ tells me."

"..?!"

...He pulled back..

"Let's wait until you finish your awakening. Fight in your best condition. That is the fight I am looking for with the Sekiryuutei. Our duel will conclude within the future Rating Game. In front of all the VIPs as well as the common crowd to determine our ratings. Whether it is you or I, we both have our own dreams, so let us meet again at the match. Rias and Rias' servants, see you next time, that is on the stage carrying our dreams. Come with everything you've got and I will beat you with my full strength."

He spoke quietly right as he passed me.

"Take it from the one who wants to become a Maou— the light that is tainted by that darkness— it can easily be blocked out, in a moments notice."

Leaving those words, Sairaorg took his leave with Sirzechs and departed…..

The tension of the battle dissipated, I released the armour. Sirzechs came over and asked.

"How are his attacks?"

"Eh? Ah... They are similar. Very similar to my own…"

Sirzechs smiled as he nodded

"Yes, the same as you. In order to compensate for his inadequacies, he trained with everything he got. This is how he obtained such power. Completely direct attacks. This is what devils lack in general. By the way, in the fight just now, he already cast seals to apply heavy loads on both his arms and legs. But it looks like he removed them at some point early in the fight."

He says that while looking away to my group that was getting closer to us. I see. So that was the limiter he removed.

"...I didn't expect him to interrupt the fight. But if he hadn't, I would have. There was a thick taste of death on my tongue. And it was coming from you…."

He says that without looking at me, only continuing to smile at the approaching group….. Even Sirzechs…

"He has already reached the levels of experienced Kings in the Rating Game. He has also stopped the terrorist activities of Khaos Brigade many times. However, Ise-kun is also amazing as one of the few who fought against Sairaorg without losing their will to battle. There have been numerous cases where Sairaorg's opponents have completely lost their will to fight ever again. Finding their prized demonic powers useless against him, these proud devils take a huge hit to their self esteem when they are defeated by a bare physical body. Upper class devils have a lot pride, but find it difficult to recover when faced with defeat."

"I….will not lose again."

"Loss is a part of life. There is no avoiding it. It is even more likely to happen when you become so adamant about avoiding it that you no longer consider it a possibility. Just like those Devils I mentioned."

(—?!)

"Maybe you should fix that."

…

There is nothing wrong with me.

* * *

"Ise-oniisama. When Onee-sama and Onii-sama graduate from high school, where are you going to go?"

Just as I was about to go home, cute little Millicas tilted his head, asking that question. I bent down slightly to ask him.

"Hm? What do you mean, Chibi?"

I asked him curiously with the nickname I made for him.

"Ise-oniisama has become a leader now…. So does that mean that when you graduate, you will abandon us Gremory?"

…... _Abandon_?...

A familiar itch was tickling my neck.

 ** _Smack!_**

I smacked the back of my neck with my hand. No... He is only a child. Enough.

"Millicas."

I looked down at him seriously while holding back my irritation.

"Think more about your words before you speak them."

He looked a bit afraid for a second. I wasn't saying it in a threatening way, but that surely wasn't the response he was expecting. He lowered his head obediently.

"...Y-Yes, Onii-sama…"

I rubbed his head softly with a smile. His nerves seemed to settle with that.

I'm sorry, Millicas. You are just a child. You probably don't understand a lot about my situation, so don't feel bad. This is not your fault. This family of yours…. So this is how far your softcore manipulation goes, Venelena and Zeoticus Gremory.

You are beginning to disgust me.

* * *

 **Part 2**

It was the day of the school trip.

After this and that, our scene changed to the waiting area of the Tokyo bullet train station. The group has gathered in a corner of the waiting area, out of earshot of others.

Akeno, Shirone, and Gasper came to see us off with Kets. By the way, about the preparations for the school festival, the first and third years have no choice but to cover the shares of us second years. As for what the Occult Research Club plans to do for the festival, it is a secret for now.

"Here, this is a pass for each of you."

As we second years were about to leave, Rias was handing out to us something like a card. Everyone took one and confirmed.

"This is the legendary...?"

Kiba asked and Rias nodded.

"Yes, this is required for devils to enjoy Kyoto, the so-called 'free bus pass'."

Since most of Kyoto's sights are temples, or in other words, Kyoto is full of sites heavy in spiritual power, this normally caused all sorts of inconveniences for devils. After all, shrines and temples are normally taboo for devils. However, devils can move freely using this pass which was issued by existences (like onmyoji and youkai) from the Kyoto office in charge of affairs there. Of course, a valid reason was required beforehand.

"We used the same kind of pass last year. As long as there is a legitimate reason, they will issue passes even to devils. Gremory servants, Sitri servants, and Heaven's messenger, do you realise how fortunate it is to have certain forces backing you all?"

Rias winked and Rossweisse-san cheered.

"Wonderful! Long live the Gremory's! With this we can visit the temples of Kiyomizu-dera, Kinkaku-ji, Ginkaku-ji?"

"Yes. Just keep it in your skirt or a pocket in your uniform and you will be able to enter those famous sights. —Enjoy your sightseeing there."

" " " " " "Yes!" " " " " "

I looked down to my pass.

"Huh. This is kinda similar to the official's card I have."

"Official's card?"

Xenovia tilted her head at my response. Ah, right. They haven't seen it. I pulled a card out of my pocket. It resembled some sort of exquisite identification card. It was red and gold and had a large X on the backside. The front side contained a picture of me in a black uniform (more on that later) and had some writing in multiple non human languages, including Runes.

"What is that?"

Irina pointed at it curiously.

"This is my official...uh….leader's card."

I hesitated on saying it because I forgot what Tannin called it.

"It's basically a card that proves I'm me. Now that I'm a leader there's worse consequences to me being impersonated so it's kind of a way to confirm my identity to any allied forces."

Most of the group looked shocked at the item. Yep. That is what this is. Even Tannin has one. So does Hyosetsu. Though, they don't really need it as much as i do. Its quite easy to prove who they are.

"I never even knew such a thing existed."

"Ah, well, it kinda didn't Irina. Not until we came along. The forming of a brand new faction just doesn't happen often after all. Most sides that exist now have existed for centuries or millennia. And something spontaneous like the Dragon Faction was never expected. Especially since Dragons aren't known for their unity or organization ya know."

The members gave me a simultaneous "ooooooh" while I explained. Somehow, explaining this stuff makes me feel kinda cool.

"Wow~ Ise-san really has become an important figure."

"Kukuku~ That's right my sweet Asia. One day I shall be King, and when that day comes, you will be my queen!"

I snickered while I placed my arm around Asia's shoulder. She giggled bashfully.

"Ehehehe. Ise-san~"

Her mobile phone rang.

"Oh. Hello? Ah, Kiryuu-san? Yes. Xenovia-san and Irina-san are together with me."

It seemed to be Kiryuu calling. Asia bowed to Rias after taking the call.

"Then, Rias onee-sama. We will be taking our leave!"

"We are going."

"We are going now!"

"Yes, take care."

Asia, Xenovia and Irina bid their farewell and turned to leave. Are they making final confirmations? I seemed to have packed underwear and some of my paperwork (shh) properly, but let me go check again later.

"Then it's about time for me to go. I will bring souvenirs back."

"Excuse us."

Kiba and Rossweisse-san also bowed and turned towards where where their classes were gathering. Leaving only me and the others. Kets hugged me briefly and kissed my cheek, multiple times.

"Adios, Mi Amor~ Mwah. I will miss you. Mwah. Have fun. Mwah."

"Uh huh. I'll miss you guys too."

Akeno and Koneko hugged onto me as well.

"In that case, I would also like a kiss from Ise-kun~"

"Me too."

"Uuu...I also want affection from senpai.…"

After receiving many kisses (which would have left lipstick marks if they were wearing it) from the girls, I was able to survive being bombarded and left alone with Rias. She walked up and dusted off my shoulder a bit.

"Collar. Take care of your appearance. Even in Kyoto, don't forget you are a student of Kuoh Academy. Well, even more than that you are a bigshot leader now as well."

"Mhmm. I got it, Hime."

Having adjusted my collar, Rias leaned her face against my shoulder.

"Rias?"

"...Even though I've been trying to hide it, I am the same as Akeno. I will be very lonely the days you are gone. Still, even if it's like this I have improved a bit? In the first term I really couldn't bear having you away from my side, but now I can at least endure not seeing you for a short while."

Recently, Rias affectionate attitude from before my training with Tannin kind of returned. Certain rare expressions and actions have appeared more naturally from her nowadays. Almost like she regained some sort of confidence she had lost before. Hell, just not too long ago she wasn't even confident in touching my collar. It reminds me of the situation with her family. Poor thing. I've been treating her more kindly now that I know about that thing with her family.

I also can't help but think of her like a sister or even my best (girl) friend. We were super close ya know? After we had first met we were really close. We only really ended up becoming distant after I became kinda cold to her.

I patted her head lightly.

"That's a bit exaggerated. Even if I'm not here there is Koneko and Gasper. There is also, I don't know, your _best friend_ Akeno, ya know? Heh."

"I know. But... you still haven't realised your own attraction. But then again, I like that about you too."

As Rias smiled bitterly, she drew her face near— she was attempting to kiss me.

"—"

"Ah."

I put a finger up to her lip to intercept her reflexively.

"Ah….right."

She backed down a bit sadly…. Aw man. Well….that'll be the 20th one today. So fuck it.

 ** _Chu_**

"...!"

"Alright, I'm off then, hehe!"

I decided to give Rias a quick kiss and stroll off awkwardly before she could respond. She just smiled cutely and waved at me. That girl may as well be younger than me.

Alright then. Off to Kyoto. Let's hope nothing bad happens, right Ossan?

 **Part 3**

It was roughly ten minutes after the bullet train had left Tokyo station.

"For me, this is actually the first time taking the bullet train."

Matsuda's face was full of excitement as he sat on the seat in front, chattering away. I still have recollections about the first time I took the bullet train. Still, it was in early childhood when I didn't know anything, so actually, there's not much to it...

I was sitting on the last row of seats, alone. The seat beside me was empty, while Matsuda and Motohama were in front. Across the aisle was Xenovia and Irina's seats. The scenery outside the windows was changing rapidly due to the high speed of the train. Over there, Xenovia and Irina were happily chatting away as they looked out the window.

Although the bullet train felt rather fresh to me, it didn't leave me an impression as deep as the train to the Underworld had. How should I put it? Perhaps it was because I saw with my own eyes the process of transferring to another world, which gave a feeling of entering a different dimension.

Xenovia came over to me and sat on the empty seat.

"Ise, I want to tell you something."

"What is it, Xenovia?"

"This time, I did not bring Durandal - I am unarmed."

Oh? She suddenly confessed something incredible. I didn't even know she could separate from it. Was it really true?

"You didn't bring Durandal, why?"

"Yes, I think it's the alchemists belonging to the Orthodox Church. They discovered a technique to suppress Durandal's offensive aura. Hence, Durandal has been sent over to them via channels belonging to Heaven."

The Orthodox Church was another major faction within the Church, but they did not help much in the Excalibur recovery affair. Aaah. Actually, if I recall, a great majority of the Christian faction excluding Heaven is unbelievably afraid of me and my faction. They're just humans following a dead God, so I don't blame them. The idea of the monstrous beings known as Dragons coming together in a formation and "replenishing" their forces must be terrifying.

By the way, there is a "replenishment accord" being implemented in my faction. And basically what it is is a plan to further populate the territory of the Drakes and continue the "flourishment" of the Dragons. Basically a [reproduction] program..

Now, believe it or not, that was actually Tannin's idea. I swear to dead God. It is vital that our race survives after all. So it's a lot like the situation with the Devils, except without the forced arrangements and extreme measure of "purebloods come first".

Xenovia snapped me out of my thoughts by laughing ironically.

"Even the Orthodox Church is coming out to help. Looks like it must be due to the efforts of the Seraphim under Michael's leadership. However, it is still a rare opportunity to have those alchemists reforge the sword."

Due to the current alliance, it seemed like the conflicts between Christian factions have also lessened. Er….for the most part.

Xenovia continued.

"To suppress Durandal's offensive aura without diminishing its power as a holy sword. This is really something that caught my interest. However, it is truly shameful for me to be unable to control it properly despite being the owner of Durandal... How can I call myself a Knight? Am I better off dead...? Oh Lord..."

Ah, starting to self abuse. Really, doing this right off the bat. It must be because Kiba is kind of better at using it.

"I understand. If anything happens, just borrow Ascalon from me."

"Yes. Much appreciated. Always lending me this sword."

"It's fine. Though I also need it sometimes, but considering the current situation, it's much more efficient to lend it to you. Besides, I have Faye now. No worries."

"But, Ise really should train in sword fighting. Don't waste your gifts."

"I have. When Kiba is your training partner, your sword skills definitely improve. Although, I do like using the Axe form way more often than not. "

"Yes, I noticed. You have become more proficient in using an Axe in only less than a fortnight compared to having a sword for months."

"Uueeh….Well, when you say it like that…"

"Sorry. Not as an insult of course."

"Right."

Finishing the conversation, Xenovia returned to her original seat.

After that I looked outside for a while, but then I heard light high-pitched screams coming from the front. I looked ahead - it turned out Kiba was coming from the train car in front of ours. Once he saw me, he walked over to my side.

"Eh...? W-went over to Hyoudou?"

"H-how can it be….Kiba-kun is going to that perverted territory..."

"C-Could it be true? Is it the 'Hyoudou reformation plan'?! Has Kiba-kun done it?!"

Ah, that. Yeah apparently there's this talk about something called "The Hyoudou reformation plan" going around. It has something to do with the idea that Kiba has somehow "reformed" me from my perverted ways. It's been going around ever since I quit peeping on the girls changing or participating in perverted antics. So, my reputation has changed quite a bit compared to what it was before. I'm less discriminated and/or bothered by others. Plus, there are even people who look at me in admiration or something similar. The guys at our school are too scared to mess with me. Kiryuu says it's because I have a sort of intimidating presence that gives off an impression of "nobility". Like an official. Go figure right?

Also, many girls around the school I have caught staring at my torso at random times. I don't know why but they would just stare at my stomach, chest, arms, back. It almost feels like they've seen what I look like under my clothes….I most definitely think Kiryuu has something to do with it.

Anyway, I once hated Kiba due to the unfairness of treatment, but he is my important comrade and brother in arms. A reason to hate him now no longer exists in this world.

"Can I sit beside you?"

"Of course."

Kiba sat beside me without hesitation while the 2 perverts glared at him.

"...What's up?"

I leaned my face against the window frame.

"I wanted to know your itinerary once you get there. So that there's a plan in case of emergencies."

"Ah, after all we are in different classes. Where do you plan to go tomorrow?"

"Starting our tour from Sanjuusangen-dou, you?"

"From the temple of Kiyomizu-dera. And then Ginkaku-ji and Kinkaku-ji. Though these three places are a bit distant from one another, but if we put in the effort to finish the most famous places in the first two days, then we can take it easy the third day and advance from Tenryuu-ji."

"Tenryuu-ji? Our class is planning on going there on the third day too. We may very well meet at the Togetsu bridge. What about the last day?"

"Just end it by casually walking around the Kyoto station and getting souvenirs. By the way, Irina mentioned about wanting to go on the Kyoto Tower."

The schedules for each class were prepared beforehand and handed in to the teachers. The students were even required to create travel guides for their own class to use. After exchanging details about our sightseeing plans, we changed topics.

"Ise-kun, did you join the activity with the various Maou-sama?"

"Ah, that. Yeah, it was an activity that totally revamped my image of the Underworld. And the Gremory..."

I whispered the last part. A few days ago, Rias and I participated in a mysterious Gremory family ritual. In the banquet that night, Rias's parents were very happy and lavished me with praise. It seems that they weren't informed of the ritual being interrupted at the time. At the banquet there were also things like banners proclaiming: [Congratulations young mistress, young master!]

I won't lie in saying that the thought of them being informed, after the banquet, of our failure is quite satisfying.

"Actually, after the ritual finished, I even received Beelzebub's personal special suggestion."

I changed the subject and said to Kiba.

"Special suggestion?"

"Yes, about the compatibility between the characteristics of the Pawn and the Sekiryuutei's power. So far, when using the Sekiryuutei's power, I have been unable to fully unleash the Queen's potential."

Beelzebub's special suggestion was this: though promotion to Queen increases overall power, the combination with the Sekiryuutei's power exceeds my current limits. That is why I couldn't properly control the flow of dragon power.

Overall, what I got out of it was: because there are suddenly more things to attend to, it made me unable to adjust the distribution and flow of power properly. Sairaorg also seemed to understand the situation after a brief exchange. It was true. Though the Queen will amplify power greatly, increase speed and power up Dragon Shoot, but this does not automatically mean they can be controlled easily. Especially considering that i have so many different abilities to consider.

I haven't even mastered the Knight or the Bishop's powers. I have mastered the Rook well enough though. Speaking of the Pawn, its greatest characteristic was promotion, so levelling up was the natural thing to do.

"—He said to me: [master the Rook and the Knight first to best bring out the Sekiryuutei's power. If you have mastered the Rook then take on Bishop and Knight. The best way to master the flow of power would be to focus on applying the Sekiryuutei's power into the areas of strength and speed. But it is also vital that you master Bishop most of all. Your ensemble of different abilities rely heavily on Dragon and Demonic power. That is what you boost most no?]"

"Is that so, which is why you used the Rook against Sairaorg-san?"

"Ah yes, compared to the Queen, it is much easier to control. I could clearly feel the transmission of power into offence and defence. I will first focus on each of the traits of the pieces, and apply the Sekiryuutei's power flexibly. Besides, i wanted to test the mastered Rook against Sairaorg who excels in that area of pure strength."

Hearing that, Kiba laughed.

"To suddenly test ideas out when sparring with Sairaorg-san is really like your style. Ise-kun will become stronger again. You really work hard towards exploring your own power."

"Even if I possess great power, if I can't control it freely, I won't be able to defeat Sairaorg or Vali. I focused a bit too much on creating powers than mastering them up to this point. So, after watching the spar between Sairaorg and me, what do you think?"

"To be honest, for a devil from Buchou's generation to fight evenly with you on a pure contest of power, he is truly a great threat. And with bare hands too. Amongst the young devils, no, all upper class devils, Sairaorg-san must be the only one who can destroy Ise-kun's armour unarmed. In fact, my own defence would be like paper to him. Maybe construction paper thanks to training with Ise-kun, but not much beyond that. Furthermore, his speed was amazing and he clearly wasn't going all out until a certain point when the fight was stopped. Not only me, but all the other servants will be critically injured if they receive a direct hit from him."

He gave his frank opinion as usual. That is why I trust him so much. I hope he didn't notice the reason the fight was interrupted. But he is perceptive. I assume he did and said nothing...

"After we get back from the trip, let's start our training to fight against Sairaorg once again."

"Yes. By the way, could you let me know when you go buy souvenirs, Aniki?"

"How come?"

"Because I think there is no meaning in trying to hide what you are buying."

"Ah I see. Got it, then keep in touch."

"By the way, it looks like Gasper is asking to move into Aniki's house along with everyone…"

"Aaah….is that so?"

So now Gasper wants to move in with us? Didn't expect him...her to be so forward about it.

"Yes...It seems like he— um, she really had that interest in Aniki after all….I must say I never expected it…"

"Yeah, same here…..I mean, I knew he- she had that crossdressing thing, but I never assumed that it went any further than that. Especially since she said multiple times that she wanted to be manly like me ya know?"

Kiba scratched his chin.

"Well, I have heard that there are many times in which those who like or are in love with others have the tendency to want to become like them in certain ways. It is a sense of resemblance to each other. Humanoid beings connect with things that are familiar after all."

Aaaah. That certainly is some good insight. How many books have you read man?

"Mm. That makes a lot of sense. I have even found myself trying to be gentler towards others like Asia at tim—"

-?! Oh shit! I said that out loud! The two perverts aren't listening to us and are arguing about some porno, but Kiba clearly heard that! I've never told him that before! I look towards Kiba….he's nodding his head.

"Yes, I see. It certainly makes sense doesn't it?"

He...treats it like it isn't a big deal?...Could it be that he already knew?

"Alright then. I dearly wish I could stay here with you Aniki, but I must go back with my class. Keep in touch."

Having made these arrangements, Kiba got up from his seat and returned to the train car where his class was. So he knows huh. Well, that eases me a bit that he reacted that way...

He fistbumped as he left. Ah, there's Kiba again with that physical contact. I have noticed sometimes during training sessions Kiba will take breaks and read some books. And most of them have to do with the subject of "Brotherhood". I have gotten the chance to skim through them secretly in the clubroom and they're just what I expected.

It's all just books about how to get closer with your guy friends/teammates and form a "brother in arms" like bond. And one of those tips ended up being physical contact. Things like fistbumps, high fives, hugs, handshakes, etc. Now I know why Kiba gives me bro hugs when we say bye before we leave school.

The conversations with Xenovia and Kiba had ended. Asia and her group were happily chatting away. The two idiots Matsuda and Motohama were going "...zzzz..." and fast asleep.

I stretched my back and closed my eyes.

...There was still some time till we arrived in Kyoto. I decided to delve into the depths of the Sacred Gear. Azazel warned me before that I shouldn't try doing it again until that noise from before stopped coming up. I have stopped hearing it recently, so I think it should be alright.

Each time, there's been one goal - to talk to the past Sekiryuutei.

Closing my eyes, entrusting my consciousness to Ddraig, I dived into the depths of my Boosted Gear…..

.

.

.

 _Darkness_

I am stuck in the same world of darkness I have trudged through before. The place of blackness that I stand in. I haven't been here since Juggernaut Drive. I know what lies beyond this. Just below it. Just below the black blood/ink like liquid that drags me in, lies that whirlwind of pain. The Well of Madness.

Come on! Don't think about it….just….go elsewhere…..to the Past Sekiryuutei…..

….

...Leaving the darkness, I arrived in a white space. A vast, pure, white space. On the various round tables and chairs, the past Sekiryuutei were sitting with their heads high with blank expressions on their faces.

"Greetings all, it's me again."

Even if I tried to make conversation using this kind of cheerful manner, they likely wouldn't respond. Though there was a youthful senior with a similar age and body build as me... but no response either.

From above I heard the voice of Ddraig.

[Amongst the past Sekiryuutei, he is closest to your age. A real genius who awakened Juggernaut very early. -However, he was drunk on power and was carelessly killed by another Longinus wielder.]

"Not the Hakuryuukou?"

[When drunk on power, they will rampage even if the opponent is not the Hakuryuukou. There are also others like that amongst the Hakuryuukou. Juggernaut can allow a person to become a tyrant for a period of time... But no matter what era, tyrants will not prosper for long, it is something that cannot last. This is the truth.]

Ddraig's tone of voice sounded like he was talking about himself. After all, he used to be drunk on power too.

"Still, they must have things they treasured."

Though his Sekiryuutei seniors haven't spoken a word, but it must be true, they were only swayed by power. Same for me... if I were to feel like I was losing something precious, I will seek power. And this will activate Juggernaut. It is something that has happened before and almost again...

"I who am about to awaken, The Two Heavenly Dragons that were taken the reason of ambition by God..."

[Partner.]

"I'm not going to chant it all. It's just something I don't fully understand. What is the Infinite? And [Dream] whatever I don't know. And 'what sneer and despise'."

It was just as I raised questions about some key words in the Juggernaut chant.

[Infinite refers to Ophis, while Dream means Great Red. Sneering at Ophis and despising Great Red who is also a red dragon. It's a mystery who came up with this chant. I wonder if it was God himself?]

-! A third voice!? I can't sense things in this place so it came to a surprise to me. I turned my face to find a young woman standing with long wavy blonde hair and a slim and trim body. A beautiful lady wearing a full body dress with a high slit!

...Facial expressions! She is different from all these past Sekiryuutei! Full of smiles, she looked at me.

[Elsha?]

[Yes~, Ddraig. It's been a while.]

The lady casually greeted.

[ Partner, this is Elsha, foremost amongst the past Sekiryuutei. Of all the female wielders, she is definitely the strongest. ]

The strongest female Sekiryuutei! Come to think of it, I have never seen her before. Where did she come from?

[ Your face is incredulous, towards me? Amongst all the lingering memories there are only two exceptions. I am one of them. Well, even within the Sacred Gear I am hidden very deep, so usually I don't come out here much. ]

[ ...I thought you and Belzard were never coming out again. ]

[Don't say something like that, Ddraig. Since Belzard and I are always silently supporting you from the depths. We used to be partners after all. Anyway, he is going to lose his consciousness soon...]

The lady showed a slightly lonely expression.

[ Belzard seems to have taken an interest in the current Sekiryuutei, so I came. ]

"By the way, who is Belzard?"

Ddraig answered my question.

[ He ranks up there with Elsha. Belzard is the strongest male Sekiryuutei. Truly a strong one, he even defeated the Hakuryuukou twice. ]

"Twice! That's amazing!"

Something like that can happen. To occur twice in one life. Though, I don't know how strong those Hakuryuukou were, it is still an impressive feat. Elsha-san spoke again.

[ Anyway, I would like you to have this. ]

What she took out was - a box with a keyhole.

[ You already received a 'key' from the current Beelzebub, right? ]

"Huh?"

 _ **Shin!**_

...Suddenly with a flash of light, a small key appeared in my hand. Without involving my conscious will, the key popped out by itself.

Was this the 'key' received from Beelzebub? Elsha-san smiled and said.

[ The so-called 'key' isn't literal. The box and keys are just metaphors to make things easier to understand. What is contained in this box are the delicate possibilities of the Sekiryuutei. Originally, it is something that cannot be opened nor recklessly faced. However, Belzard says 'Perhaps you can do it.' Of course, because it is you who has received the Evil Pieces, that is why we feel you will be able to do it. It is the thing that will bring you to the evolution we cannot reach. You were the first to conceptualize these odd abilities and implement them into the Gear. Maybe forever….To break through the limits of the Sacred Gear set by God….how interesting...]

Suddenly, Elsha-san began to laugh " _fufufufu_."

[ Shining Dragon! 'Hikaryuutei' ( _Light Dragon Emperor_ ), I guess you could call it! I watched it with Belzard together. After coming to this place, it was the first time he and I were able to laugh to our hearts' content. ]

Elsha-san was laughing uncontrollably….they were able to see it huh?

[Don't be shy. And Ddraig please don't get depressed. Lighten up a bit. There has never been a Sekiryuutei this fun - to blow apart that ominous Juggernaut chant, the old religious lullaby sung by love, really made Belzard and me happy. Since whether it was Belzard or I, neither of us came to a proper end...]

Elsha-san handed the box over to me.

[Do not worry Elsha. This reputation bothers me no longer, for the most part. Although I admit that being revered amongst children in such a way did bother me at first, at this point I am no longer perturbed. Regardless of my reputation as a children's icon, there is no denying that the reputation that will be ubiquitous throughout the realms would be that of an Anomalous Sekiryuutei who leads an army of Dragons with great power.]

[ I see. ]

I looked down at the box as Ddraig finished his confession.

"Man….feels weird to be praised by you, Elsha-san. Hell, it feels weird to have even met you. A pretty, expressive, nee-san Sekiryuutei from deep within the gear? It's kind of surreal. I definitely would've wanted to have sex with you if you were alive."

I kinda just said it without thinking. I mean it isn't an embarrassing thing. She isn't alive after all. As insensitive as it seems.

[ Ara, Ara~ Well, thank you very much~ You are also a cute little boy. I would have loved to spoil you if I could. Like a good Mama. ]

She said that while holding her cheek. Uh, she acts like Akeno, if Akeno was a mom or something. Milf Akeno….there's a thought. Also, is this what my life has come to? I am now flirting with an old soul who is basically related to me in a spiritual way and has a Mommy fetish. I'll just change the subject.

"Hey, Elsha-san. There is something odd that I have noticed. I have been hearing a noise. Almost like a voice. It's deep and distorted. It sounds a bit like it's a sound that's not meant to be interpreted as speech, but I understand it clearly. It started happening right after I encountered the Evil-God Loki."

Elsha-san gained a serious expression.

[ Yes, that…..that is something which no past possessor has experienced before. What you hear is not a sound nor is it a 'thing'. It is a concept. Or more accurately, it is a place. ]

"A place?"

She nodded her head and gestured to the blank space around us.

[ A place like this. I'll try to put it in simple terms. There are technically multiple levels of depth to the inside of the Boosted Gear. For example, the one that is the most shallow and easy to reach is Ddraig. He is the first level that you encountered and all of us were able to see. That is the same for all possessors. After that is the deeper part in which we past spirits reside in. Here. The problem is the 3rd and final "level" that you have reached. One of those shouldn't exist. ]

"Shouldn't exist?..."

She held a grim expression.

[ That place of Madness you have visited. That is a place that shouldn't exist. When you attempt to reach the depths of the gear and reach us, there is another thing below us that no one can reach. Or at the very least no one can reach and return. Which you have. ]

A place you shouldn't be able to reach or return from?...

[ You have been there before haven't you? You have seen it. You have _experienced_ it. And you have somehow returned. ]

My memory suddenly crashed into my mind. That place. The swirling whirlwind of insanity. The place filled with countless souls of those related to Juggernaut Drive. That place known as:

— _The Well of Madness_

 **-[?!]-**

"Elsha-san…..you mean….. I was not supposed to come back from there?..."

She shook her head.

[ When you first created those abilities of yours during your training, your Boosted Gear rejected them. I'm not sure if you noticed. But in other words, those powers that were not supposed to exist were implemented into the Gear by you. This sort of thing kills you. Just like when you absorbed the jewel of the Hakuryuukou in the past. It shaved off your lifespan, but didn't kill you. The reason is because you ended up forcefully unlocking the ability created by Belzard known as "steal". ]

(—?!)

[Steal] was created by Belzard?! Wait, that's right! Ddraig told me that [Steal] was one of the abilities created by a past possessor but lost to the Gear since it was only used by him! So it was him! Elsha-san continued.

[ There was once that the Dhampir known as "Gasper" drank your blood directly am I correct? ]

"Yeah."

That's right. There was a time where I tried giving Gasper a bit of my blood directly through my arm. He was able to have a lot of control over his power for almost 3 full days. He even used it to freeze me for an hour just like I asked and I didn't even know until it was over in a moment.

[That must have been the time in which you "took" a fragment of his power and used it during Juggernaut Drive.]

(—?!)

I took Gasper's power?! Well, she said a fragment of it, but even still. So I must have used up that fragment when I had Juggernaut Drive?

[ It was the same with that Kiba Yuuto's power of "blade blacksmith". The first time you used gift was when you had unlocked it. You absorbed the power of his gear by transferring it into your gear and gifting it back with more power. You ended up "taking" a fragment of his power that time as well. That was when you unlocked the power of "steal" and used it unconsciously later on, again during your rampage. ]

I have been using [Steal] all this time without even knowing it? How many times have I used it? What else have I taken? Can I do it again? No, not now. Later.

"So, what does this have to do with that place?"

[ Well, the problem is where you've created powers. Just like Belzard you had your own abilities created that didn't exist before, but you had many more than just the one Belzard had. When Belzard created his, his gear had a reaction to it. It had to adapt to the new change from the power. A mutation in a sense. Do you see where I am going with this? ]

"...I mutated my gear?..."

She nodded grimly.

[ Yes. Unbelievably so. And that place is one of the effects. ]

"?!...You mean, that place is something I created?!"

[ I am afraid so. Though, in some ways it is something that has always existed. Have you wondered what has happened to those past possessors that didn't end up here? ]

I nodded.

[ That place is where they went. Or more accurately, that's where they are now thanks to you. Since practically all of the Sekiryuutei of the past were those who lost themselves to power and died, the place they went after they resigned themself to Juggernaut Drive was "nowhere". Anyone who is here right now did not fully resign their souls to the Drive. That's why we are just fragments. Only part of us was taken in. But those who gave themselves fully to the Drive did not return. They disappeared into the abyss. Into "nothingness" essentially. But they were somehow still somewhere inside of the gear in an ambiguous state. A state of "nonexistence". The problem was you. You mutated the gear and somehow "created" a place for them to be. A place of insanity where they merge and clash together instead of disappearing and no longer technically existing. ]

…...The Well of Madness…..is a place I created?...

[ There is a certain metaphorical place which you have visited many times. The place you were right before you got here. ]

"Eh? The dark place?"

[ Yes. That is obviously a place in your consciousness, not in the gear. You see, when diving into the depths of the gear there is a certain merging of consciousness between the gear and your own in order to reach here in the first place. That is why you "feel" like you are here right now. You brought yourself in. And in the same way, Ddraig can bring himself into your consciousness. That's why he can interrupt your dreams. I suppose you can say that this is the only reason that your ability "Ultra instincts" is able to exist. Because you can already technically merge your consciousness with Ddraig and the gear to a certain extent. ]

Really? So I basically got lucky that [UI] worked only because it was already possible in some way? No way…

[ So going back to that place in your consciousness: whenever your gear merges with your consciousness for whatever reason, including travelling here, that "place" tries to reach you first. Because again, that place is more of a concept than anything. But if I want to make it simple let me say this. That "voice" you have heard is indeed not a voice, but a call. A beckoning. In other words, that place acts as a "spirit". A spirit that calls for you to be dragged into the "Well". I suppose you can consider that place the "call" or the "spirit" of Juggernaut Drive. ]

(—?!)

..The Well of Madness is the "spirit" of the Juggernaut Drive?

[ It might sound ridiculous to call it a spirit, since it's more a "gathering" of nothing but trapped-tortured souls from the past, but it really is the greatest "representation" of Juggernaut Drive besides the form itself. And even though I said you created it, it's actually more like you created a place for those things to be and clash. That's the mutation. Also, mutation leads to mutation, so the more you created abilities that somehow coincide with each other, the more it was possible to create even more.]

I created that place. I steal powers. I mutated my gear. I can bring my consciousness in and out. I was never supposed to return from that place….

"..This….. This is all too much for me to take in…"

[ I know. I'm sorry. Here you are listening to all these revelations of things you never knew you caused. And so young. Such a sweet boy. I'm sorry. ]

Elsha-san apologized to me kindly. She really does seem like a mom.

[ But you know, even though much of this sounds grim, it makes me realize that you are also amazing. The fact that that place exists is terrifying itself, but it is even more astonishing that it came to be in the first place. It is also amazing for someone so young to have created so many abilities to implement them in the Gear, let alone make all those modifications in general. It's something that has never happened. You truly are the "Anomaly" that many have labeled you as. You defy the natural order, just like the Evil-God said. I have no doubt that you will become the strongest Sekiryuutei in history. ]

"Ehehe...well, thank you for believing in me that much. I also hope so. No offense, of course."

She shook her head.

[ Mm. Don't worry. It is a good thing that it is you who will become that. Someone like you who wishes to unite the world and create peace, how truly refreshing. So he and I have decided to believe in you. And so young…. ]

Well, hearing that certainly makes me happy.

"Um….Elsha-san, I couldn't help but notice…...But, why do you emphasize so much on me being young? C...Could it be you have a thing for younger men?"

She smiled a bit like she was mentally undressing me….

[ Ufufufu~ well, who doesn't? ]

"...I'm gonna open this box now…"

I finally decided to open the box. How the hell does a fragmented spirit even have "fetishes" to be enticed in? And looking back at it, are all the most powerful people straight up weirdos?

I took the box and inserted the 'key' into the keyhole... A perfect fit. It must have been made as a 'set'.

[ You and the current Hakuryuukou are unique existences. Not only competing between the two of you, but each having your own set of targets. How should I put it, it makes the rest of us look like fools. - Please open it. But remember to take responsibility and not give up halfway. No matter what happens, you must accept joyfully. ]

Hearing Elsha-san's words, I turned the key - with a click the box unlocked.

—In that instant, I was enveloped by a blinding light—

.

.

.

.

.

...Opening my eyes, I was on the bullet train once more...Was that a dream? Ddraig?

[No, you did receive the box from Elsha, and opened it.]

...Is that so? Then what was in the box?

[No idea.]

Goddammit. I don't feel anything different about my body. How's the Sacred Gear?

[No change either... However, I noticed something flying out from the box...]

What?! I frantically searched around - but found nothing!

What the shit!? Did my possibilities just fly away?! If it disappeared like this that is no joking matter! Not only have I failed Elsha-san, but I would be too ashamed to face Azazel and Beelzebub again! This was such a rare opportunity to receive aid! Especially after finding out so much crazy shit about myself!

[Don't worry. It is something that belongs to you, it will surely come back to you. Your fate is in your hands.]

Even if you say that….. Hm? How come I felt odd when you said _fate_?

"You know, Motohama…. I mess with you sometimes and we've had our rough patches…. But you and Ise really are my best friends. I don't care about what the world says, I'll stick with you boys till the end! That's my promise!"

"Oi, oi, Matsuda what the hell's wrong with you?! Why're you getting all uppity?! Ew, don't put your arm around me! Are you a damn homo?! Are you really that deprived?! Alright fine! We'll have a viewing party for tonight to rejuvenate yourself!"

What the Hell? Matsuda is suddenly acting all bro-bro with us. What's wrong with him?

"Ha!... Ah..my head….what on earth am I doing? This weird feeling of affection….."

"It's alright for now. I packed the special of Milking **** Paizuri edition! This will definitely bring you back to normal, Matsuda!"

"Ooooooh! As expected of Motohama! In this case, Ise, you join us too!"

"Huh? Ah, nah I'll pass. I have some paperwork to do."

"Huh? Paperwork? What paperwork?"

"Ah— A-Ah! Just some stuff for future University stuff, haha! Nothing too crazy."

My tongue slipped there.

"Ah, whatever. More for us then."

"Yeah forget this ' _reformed_ ' creaton."

They waved me off. Alright then. That works for me.

 **Part 4**

On the bullet train, it was just as I finished enjoying the seaweed rice balls specially prepared by Asia.

"We are arriving at Kyoto presently."

The announcement sounded. Oh! We're there! As the bullet train stopped at the platform, we took our luggage and got off.

"It's Kyoto!"

My first step in this much anticipated ancient capital! As our eyes were drawn to the sights in the railway station that we had never seen before, Kiryuu directed us to the ticket checkpoint.

The roof of the Kyoto station was covered by a huge atrium. Inside the station were many automatic escalators. It was truly a massive railway station. It doesn't lose to Tokyo at all. As a major sightseeing destination, it was natural that the ancient capital would have built a station on such a massive scale. It was crowded, totally packed.

"Look, Asia! It's Isetan!"

"Yes, yes! Xenovia! It's Isetan!"

Xenovia and Asia's faces were full of excitement. Pointing their fingers everywhere, commenting on every sight. They were really happy. By the way, that is a popular store franchise. It is not me.

"I really want to build a spectacular railway station like this in Heaven too."

Irina, on the other hand, was amusing herself in another direction.

"The meeting point is the ground floor lobby of the hotel. Hey boys, as well as Asia and Xenovia you two, and Irina who is daydreaming about the station. If we don't get there as quickly as possible, we won't have any time for free activities in the afternoon."

Taking on the role of coordinator, Kiryuu yelled at us the boys duo as well as Asia's group. Assembling together, Kiryuu took out the travel guide, and confirmed the locations.

"Hmm, the hotel is quite near the station... Just now we exited from the west checkpoint... Walking in the direction of the bus station, and then taking a right..."

"Come on, let's just go outside first. Hanging around in a railway station won't get us anywhere."

As Matsuda finished his words, Kiryuu's glasses flashed with a chilling light.

"Matsuda, getting lost in a strange environment is not fun. One person's poor judgment can lead to many casualties."

"Is this a battlefield?"

"No, Matsuda. Kiryuu's opinion is correct. Team work is important. We'll let Kiryuu lead from here. Who knows if Kyoto has begun to bare its fangs at us?"

Matsuda could only timidly nod and say 'I understand...' in response to Xenovia's persuasive warnings.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Kaa-san? I'm sorry about yesterday. I swear I'll do better and find a job tomorrow!"

"E-Eh? What is wrong with you Gudo?...well, thank you…"

Hm? I noticed a nice little exchange between a young man and his mother. How cute. I wonder why I noticed it. Out of all the noise it was something that randomly was highlighted to me?

"OK, got it! Let's go!"

Under Kiryuu's leadership, we left the station and set off into the ancient capital.

"Ah, it's Kyoto Tower!"

Hearing Matsuda's exclamation, everyone looked in that direction. Oh! Directly in front of the station was the tower! So that's Kyoto Tower! We were all planning to go up the tower on the last day. Matsuda that fellow, immediately began taking out his camera to take photos.

It turned out the hotel was just a few minutes walk away. It was also easy to find by following all the other students who wore the same winter uniform as us.

* * *

A few minutes distance from the station was a massive high class hotel. Its name was the 'Kyoto Sirzechs Hotel!'...

...Looks like our Maou-sama's name was very influential even in the ancient capital.

As a side note, also nearby was the 'Kyoto Serafall Hotel' under construction. Are you few trying to claim all the prime real estate around the Kyoto railway station?! Maybe I should make a fucking 'Ryu Tannin casino' Eh?!

The hotel turned out to be run behind the scenes by the Gremory family. Hence, we were able to book rooms at very cheap rates. I, however, apparently got a free room. It somehow has to do with me being a Faction leader, so I kind of have certain 'diplomatic freedoms'. That's what Azazel said at least. I kind of don't want to trust him.

After showing our student identification to the attendants at the entrance, we were given detailed instructions to the lobby. Matsuda, Motohama and Kiryuu were shocked by the luxurious decor of the hotel.

"Amazing... Is it really fine for the entirety of the second year students to live in such a hotel...?"

Matsuda expressed a very sensible opinion, but this was no ordinary place. The power and influence of the Gremory family cannot be underestimated. On the other hand, Xenovia was much more calm.

"Yes it's amazing, but compared to Buchou's house, it's still a bit lacking."

It was true. That one was a real authentic castle. The reason why I wasn't shocked by the splendor of the hotel was because I had experienced Rias's home already. Upper class devils, they really were quite something.

Going inwards a bit from the waiting area, we saw the entrance to the lobby. In that vast and spacious lobby, many of the Kuoh Academy students had already gathered. After the meeting time arrived, each class began to take roll call and confirm their numbers.

Everyone sat on the floor of the lobby while listening to the teacher's announcements. However, Azazel and Rossweisse-san seemed to be discussing something amongst themselves...

Ah, it was Rossweisse-san's turn, and she stood up in front of the students, what will she be telling us to take note of?

"There is a 100 yen shop in the underground shopping centre of Kyoto. If you need anything, please go there. You can never be too careful with your pocket money. If you start being a big spender in your student years, you will grow up into an unreliable adult. Money is what makes the world flow. If you buy everything you want, you will run out of money soon. So please, settle for the 100 yen shop - the 100 yen shop is Japan's treasure."

The 100 yen shop? What an enthusiastic speech! And she already investigated the locations of all the 100 yen shops!? Rossweisse-san, even though you have fulfilled your basic needs through Japan's 100 yen shops, you don't need to be that obsessed! It looks like 100 yen shops have many qualities which the former valkyrie has fallen for. Admittedly, they are quite cheap. What a stingy woman.

Ah, Azazel is face-palming. The conversation with Rossweisse-san must have been terrible...As Rossweisse-san hastily ended her speech, another teacher came up and made final clarifications.

Starting from day one, Rossweisse-san was very popular with the students. Not only was she a beauty with a serious attitude but she also had an endearing cluelessness. Both male and female students loved her and called her "Rossweisse-chan."

"-Please take note of the above points. After putting away your luggage in your rooms, it is free activities until 5pm, but please don't wander too far away. Best to stick to the area around the Kyoto railway station. Please be back to your rooms by 5:30."

Having heard all the final announcements. 5:30? What an early curfew. I'll sneak out if I feel like it later.

[Yes.]

The entire second year student body replied. And thus we finished with the roll call in the lobby, as well as various reminders about the hotel and the afternoon activities. Everyone took their luggage and received their keys from the attendants at the lobby entrance.

The rooms were western style double bedrooms. Since I was the odd man out, I get a room all to myself. It will be great. As I was thinking about that, it was my turn to receive the key.

"Ise, this is for you."

Matsuda and the rest had already got their keys...but I was the only one to receive it from Azazel. He was quietly laughing to himself. I knew something was wrong but very soon I found out the answer.

The rooms the Kuoh students were staying in were spacious western style bedrooms for two, with two massive beds and a full view of the scenery around Kyoto station from the window.

"Amazing!"

"I once again feel thankful for getting into Kuoh Academy!"

Matsuda cheered loudly, while Motohama was quietly touched. This room was Matsuda and Motohama's. Then, what was the remaining room for me like...Only my room was on a different floor...I started to have a bad feeling...

3 floors above the boys' floor. We had to take the elevator to it. This is one of the top floors….we walked into a long hallway. There's hardly any rooms up here. Only a small few. And they're all double doors….We stopped in front of one of those rooms….there was a hotel woman waiting outside of it. She isn't human. She asked for my identification card. _Both_ of them. I secretly took out both of my cards and put one in front of the other. She saw my diplomat card and nodded her head. Are you serious? She grabbed the handles of the double doors.

"Please enjoy your stay, Hyoudou Issei-sama."

She said that, referring to me like some special guest and clicked the handles.

-Opening it…

"..This is my room…"

Right as she opened it—

"Holy shit!"

"Ise, what the hell man?!"

The room that was revealed to us….was a large, lavish, first-class room covered in marble with a huge bed with a canopy, TV, and a great view of Kyoto thanks to the large window. The whole nine yards…..I asked the woman.

"What room is this?"

She smiled.

"A penthouse suite of course."

A penthouse suite…..Motohama freaked out from behind me.

"What the fuuuuuuuuuuuck?! How the hell did Ise get this room?! Isn't this some sort of error?! This has to be some sort of booking mistake! Onee-san, please check back with the manager downstairs this has to be a mistake! He's just a student!"

The woman shook her head.

"I have confirmed Hyoudou Issei-sama's identity. This is his room."

Matsuda came up next to them.

"Maybe you have the wrong Ise, nee-san?!"

She shook her head again, seeming a bit irritated now.

"I can assure you that there is no error. This room has been assigned to the correct guest. Have a good day."

She walked off. Well, that's how that is. Soon after she left, someone entered.

"Ise-kun, are you inside?"

It was Rossweisse-san, dressed in a tracksuit. She got changed, huh? I approached Rossweisse-san and whispered.

(Rossweisse-san. Why on earth was I the only one assigned to this room...)

(Um. It seems that this room was assigned by Azazel for Ise-kun personally. He said something about "treating important allies with care". Originally, we wanted to designate Ise-kun's room as one for discussions, but that ended up falling to Kiba-kun. So right now he was assigned with an unfortunately inconspicuous Japanese style room.)

(Discussions? Ah, about devil related matters?)

(Yes, pretty much. If anything happens in Kyoto, we must first secure a place to carry out discussions. This is why the room was originally assigned to Ise-kun who was the odd one out. Until Azazel overrode the decision of course.)

A room for devils to hold meetings in Kyoto. So Kiba's room was the isolated Japanese room which carried such purpose. But it was changed by Azazel huh. I want to be thankful but I feel bad for Kiba. I'll make sure to text him later so he knows he can hang out here instead of that shitty room.

As if lecturing, Rossweisse-san placed her hand on my shoulder and said:

"Anyway, I have to go meet with the other teachers, so your free time starts now. I feel like there will be lots of trouble during the afternoon free activities period...It's not good for everyone to be mesmerised by Kyoto."

"Yes."

The three of us answered with great spirit.

"Now, the first task is to locate Azazel. That man... slipped away once the announcements in the lobby were finished...Because of this, the Governor of the Grigori..."

Rossweisse-san murmured to herself as she left the room. Azazel-sensei, started hiding away so early eh. Before the trip, he had been going " _Maiko! First are the maiko! Next I must have my fill of Kyoto cuisine_!" and planning such adult entertainment. As expected of Azazel, he has already begun to move.

Motohama took out a Kyoto map:

"Hey, Ise. In the afternoon free period, though it wasn't planned, but let's go to Fushimi Inari?"

"Fushimi Inari? Ah, true, that's the place with lots of torii, right?"

I recalled the scenery I saw on television before, the numerous red torii.

"Exactly. It's one stop away from the Kyoto station. Just now, I asked another teacher and he gave the OK."

"Eh, if we already got teacher's permission, it would be nice to make a visit."

Hearing my opinion, Matsuda rubbed his eyes.

"If we miss any opportunity to tour the famous sights of Kyoto, then that's not really touring Kyoto!"

"Right, then let's invite Asia and the rest."

The two of them quickly agreed to my suggestion.

" "Yes!" "

If that's the case, then let us visit Inari-sama for the afternoon! This was the true beginning of our Kyoto trip!

 **Part 5**

Inari station was one stop away from Kyoto station, and after getting off we were able to see the visiting road leading to Fushimi Inari.

"Hey, look, Asia, Irina. These shops have many interesting things to sell."

"Waaah~ all these cute foxes."

"Do I have enough spare cash to buy souvenirs here?"

Having just arrived, the church trio was already enjoying the Kyoto atmosphere. As Asia and the rest chattered away, they appeared to be no different from ordinary school girls.

"The beautiful trio against a backdrop of Kyoto scenery. Let's snap a photo!"

From the side, Matsuda takes the opportunity to photograph them.

"Hey, hey, what about me?"

Kiryuu narrowed her eyes in protest. Passing through the last torii, there was a huge door. On each side was a fox sculpture resembling a stone lion.

"...Exorcism statues. Normally they would have a presence that repelled existences like devils, but thanks to the passes, there's no trouble."

Xenovia looked at the stone lion-like fox as she spoke.

"Are we really under surveillance?"

She spoke out about the sense of dissonance we felt ever since leaving the station just now. That's right, it felt like we were being watched. We are being watched.

"Yes of course. We devils and angels are foreign existences to the authorities here. Though we notified them beforehand, surveillance is still necessary."

I answered her honestly. I've heard about Kyoto being the centre of Japanese supernatural oddities. From their point of view, we are the outsiders.

With slight wariness, we passed through the main entrance without issue. Walking further along, we reached the main hall. Continuing, we found the steps leading up the Inari mountain. We took photos as we advanced, and began our next challenge of climbing the mountain path through a thousand torii.

* * *

We had been walking for tens of minutes.

"...Hooo - ha... W-Wait, wait for me... W-Why are you all so energetic...?"

Motohama was out of breath. Matsuda sighed as he spoke on the steps above.

"Hey, hey, Motohama. This is shameful. Even Asia-chan and the rest are fine."

Since Matsuda was actually quite athletic, this level of exertion was nothing.

Well, we are devils after all, so our base abilities are definitely higher than normal humans. Not to mention we have been training, so this sort of thing is a piece of cake. As for me, well, I'm sure I don't have to explain it.

...Tannin, I can climb this kind of mountain without any sense of fatigue. I thanked my master who is now in the Underworld, taking care of our people. We were checking out some little stores at the rest stop halfway, while continuing up the challenge that was Inari mountain. Motohama was completely breathless at this point.

"Oh oh, what a great view."

"Yes, too wonderful."

"Then take a photo. By the way, do the local schools in this area use this mountain path for running? But looks like there are no runners today."

Xenovia and Asia were touched by the scenery of the Fushimi Inari mountainside, while Kiryuu showed her knowledge as she snapped photos of the view.

However, there really were tons of red torii no matter how far we advanced. Written on them were the names of companies or shops. They must have made offerings to the divinities at Fushimi Inari to make wishes. I've always felt that if you visit a mountain, you have to reach the top. That was what I learned from training in the mountains.

If you climb a mountain, climb all the way to the peak! Something like that.

"Sorry, I'm going to head to the top first."

I informed the others, and then ran up the steps at full speed.

Ah, if I was still a human, ascending this mountain would have killed me. After becoming a devil and undergoing non-stop training, this was so easy. I tried as much as possible not to disturb the other tourists, and continued up the steps. And then, I reached the peak.

...At the top of the mountain was an old shrine.

This was the peak? To be honest, the path did branch off to other directions along the way. There must be other places to visit. Due to the dense foliage, there was barely any sunlight, and I was surrounded by a slight shade.

The sound of rustling...

Winds blowing through the trees. It really felt deserted. Other than me there was not a single soul.

No. That's wrong. There's plenty of beings around me. I am surrounded. The others aren't up here just yet. Good. These guys...They're weak. I'll bring the attention to myself before the others arrive and lure them out. But how?

Ah, I've got it.

 _ **Clap clap!**_

I clapped in order to pay my respects to the shrine.

"Let me lead my people with strength and bring peace to the realms through unity…."

I opened my eyes as I felt a small presence behind me.

"...And allow me to bring those _hiding in the shadows_ , to justice."

As soon as I finished my prayer, I heard a small voice from behind me.

"...Not from Kyoto?"

Ah, it seems like, I was surrounded indeed. There were clearly many inhuman presences. Not very strong individually, but they are numerous. Youkai?

As I turned around, what appeared before me - was a very cute, short girl in a priestess outfit.

"...A girl?"

Her blonde hair shining, both her irises were also golden coloured. She looks to be the age of a young primary school student. But clearly not human from the things on her head and the aura around her body.

—Animal ears.

Similar to Koneko's, but did not feel like a cat. That furry mass behind her must be the tail. A dog youkai? No, since it's Fushimi Inari, it must be a fox? Kitsune? Could the feeling of being watched be from these guys?

The animal-eared girl glared at me, gnashing her teeth in rage and yelled:

"Outsider! How dare you...! Attack!"

At the girl's command, out of the trees stepped many fellows with black wings and crow heads, dressed like mountain hermits. There are also some others with fox masks who dressed like priests.

"Ohohoho. What is this? These are karasu-tengu...? Foxes?"

These first time opponents gave me quite a surprise. Without giving me a break, the young girl pointed at me and yelled:

"Give my mother back!"

The tengu and the fox priests began to attack. I don't need my gauntlet for this. I sidestepped all of their attacks quite casually.

"Mother? What are you talking about? I don't know who your mother is. Are you a part of the Kyoto faction?"

I tried calmly and reasonably asking the girl. I really don't know about her mother. The fact that they are appearing here. No, more than that, the fact that they are listening to the orders of a little girl- is she important? So she is a part of the Kyoto faction?

However the girl does not seem to be listening.

"Don't lie! My eyes cannot be deceived!"

"I am not lying, child!"

A tengu's staff came to smash down upon the back of my head.

Just as I was going to block it.

 _ **Kadun!**_

The one who blocked the opponent's staff was—

"What's the matter, Ise?"

"What are these? Youkai?"

Xenovia and Irina have arrived. The two of them were carrying wooden swords they must have bought from the local specialty stores. Asia also hurried over a little later. Seeing the four of us gathered, the young girl and her group showed surprise but instantly became even more angry.

"...Is that so, you all are the ones who...my mother! Unforgivable! Unclean devils! You have tainted this sacred place! I will not forgive you!"

...No chance to talk at all? Her unilateral decisions were vexing. Reasoning with a child is not something easily done. If she has some sort of influence then she has to be important right? I can't let serious harm come to them, but we can't allow them to try and continue fighting us.

If that's the case, leave it to me to endure such a situation.

"Asia. Do you have the thing you received from Rias?"

"Yes!"

Hearing my question, Asia took out from her jacket a card etched with the Gremory crest.

If anything happened in Kyoto, this identification card could substitute for the absent Rias and authorise me to promote. Asia had specifically obtained the card from Rias before the trip.

The reason why Asia was holding on to it was because it was best carried by someone who will stick with me throughout the trip. It's true, Asia and I will be together all the time during this school trip! I want to spend my time in this place creating memories with the woman I fancy after all!

"Promotion!..."

Queen? No way. It would be serious overkill. Highly unnecessary. Also Fushimi Inari was a famous sight, it would be best not to use a piece that was too destructive.

Tannin also reminded me " _Listen well, my boy. Do not destroy Kyoto. Even disregarding the other factions getting angry, the devil world will also seek responsibility. It would be troublesome and interfere with negotiations. Got it_?"

I don't need to be told such a thing to understand! I've got it!

"OK, Knight promotion!"

As power flowed into my body, it felt lighter. If I just play hide and seek, it won't damage Fushimi Inari-taisha, right? I guess I'll essentially just tire them out yeah? No Boosted Gear required.

Xenovia and Irina were wielding wooden swords. But those two can still cause destruction with just wooden weapons, I'd better remind them.

"Xenovia, Irina, though I haven't figured out the situation, remember this is Kyoto. Though they attacked unreasonably, it would be bad if we hurt them or damaged the surroundings. As much as possible, just driving them away is fine."

" "Understood" "

The two of them immediately agreed.

 ** _Whack!_**

The young girl's companions attacked all at once!

Xenovia and Irina used their wooden swords to knock them down, breaking their enemies' weapons as they defeated them. I also stood guard over Asia as I rapidly dodged their attacks and kicked them away.

I, Xenovia and Irina can easily defeat them. No, even I should be enough. My movements, are much faster than them by far. Even Knight is more than enough, but if I want to break their will to fight it's better to overwhelm them without much effort and establish dominance. The good old fashioned Sekiryuutei way.

Feeling they have lost the upper hand, the attackers begin to retreat. The girl glared hatefully at us and raised her hand.

"...Retreat. We don't have enough numbers to beat them. Damn, evil existences. I will make you give mother back!"

"Wait, child! Who is your mother?! Where do you stand within this faction?! I have come as an ally-!"

But she was already gone. The girl and her followers disappeared like a gust of wind.

...Damn, what on earth just happened?

Released from the state of battle, we puzzled over why we would suddenly get attacked for some unknown reason. _Mother_? Who is that little girl? The daughter of someone important? An official has possibly been taken hostage?

—Kyoto.

I felt a premonition that something unpleasant would happen.

 **-DxD-**

-The first night.

"Thanks for the meal!"

We had dinner at the hotel. It was a luxurious feast of Kyoto cuisine. Boiled tofu, it was really delicious! The tofu skin felt so tender and soft... Kyoto vegetables were also uncommonly tasty.

-Finally we could take a breather.

After the attack, we quickly met up with Matsuda and others as we finished touring Fushimi Inari while staying alert. To our solemn attitude, Matsuda and the rest showed a puzzled expression.

After returning, we reported to Azazel and Rossweisse-san. The two of them were puzzled greatly.

"Why would we get attacked in Kyoto?" - This was the hardest point to understand. The fact that we devils were visiting Kyoto for a tour, should have been informed to the rulers of this place beforehand.

Azazel said he will confirm once again. Though I hesitated if I should report back to Tannin or Rias, I was deterred from doing so by Azazel saying "since we have not cleared up what happened exactly, do not cause unnecessary worries for them."

True, we had too little information to report the situation properly. Tannin left me with the responsibility of negotiating with this side. I don't want him to consider the idea that I have failed.

...By the way, where did my possibilities go after flying away from me?...I'd better report to Azazel as well.

"If they will return to you one day, then waiting is a solution. Just be patient for the duration of the trip. However, I will ask some of my subordinates here to look out and report back for anything matching your description."

He replied.

Yes, to think so much has happened in Kyoto after we just arrived... Then, about these matters, let's leave them to the superiors to handle. Though, technically I am one of those superiors. So this is my problem too. Even though Azazel told me not to worry about it. I can't help it.

Finishing dinner, I gathered with the pervert duo and the girls to talk about tomorrow's schedule, and then I invited Kiba to hang out with me in my room for a couple hours.

Afterwards of Kiba returning to his room, I rested under the covers for a little more than ten minutes or so. But I couldn't get the situation out of my mind. It was eating at me.

The rulers here should've known about us showing up. Especially me. Tannin contacted the leader of the Kyoto faction and informed them. I'm sure of it. So then what the hell is it? Was some official kidnapped? Hm…

"...Ah, fuck!..."

As I thought, I can't get it out of my head. It's past curfew, but I decided to get out bed. Guess I'll secretly go out for a walk. I made sure to at least mail Kiba and let him know.

[Would you like me to join you?]

[No, I'm fine. I'll make sure to take my phone with me just in case. But if you text and I don't answer within a minute then assume something's up. If I call but don't say anything as well. And if I don't tell you I'm returning to my room in a few minutes, something's up. I'll be walking near the hotel a bit south.]

[Got it.]

Alright. That should be good enough. How should I go? Eh, I'll just go the easy way. I spawned a magic circle beneath me.

* * *

I had been walking outside for about a minute or two only. I haven't walked far from the hotel, but there isn't much people on the path I'm taking. I'm walking on a path with a forest alongside of me. The only light here was coming from the city lights in the distance and the light posts I was passing. The people here were really scarce, but I was thinking about something else.

What is going on? Is this some sort of terrorist attack? Like Khaos brigade? What would they have to do with this? What could they have to gain?

[Partner?]

The Old Maou faction is no more. So this is the "Hero Faction"? What are they planning to do? Who is it that they've taken? What does that little girl have to—

[..! Partner!]

Just as Ddraig called out to me, I was overcome with a chilling feeling.

 **-[?!]-**

…..Ddraig….what is this feeling?...

[...Death…]

 _ **Tka**_ _…._

A grotesque, low cracking sound was made. My environment felt like it had changed.

Red. The sky was red. The moon was blood red. Everything around me was dark and red. Everything was silent. The only sound that began to be heard by me was my own heartbeat. The path I was on was completely desolate. Not a single soul around. Almost like I wasn't in the real world anymore.

I then noticed a figure. There was a bench next to a light post that had something sitting on it. A figure of something. But it wasn't sitting on the bench itself. It was sitting on the armrest of the bench. Hunched over, with its knees touching it's chest. Almost like it was balled up. Like the form of a bird. A vulture.

—It was not human.

 _ **Badump**_ …. _ **Badump**_ , _**Badump**_ , _**Badump**_ , _**Badump**_

— _ **BADUMP**_

With the last beat of my heart that caused the world to go silent, I could finally see the figure in the shadows.

.

.

.

.

A mask. A plague doctor's mask. The mask of death. That's what its head was. But it's body was different. Because I did not realize— I wasn't even looking at its body.

I was looking at pitch black, rotten feathers that its body was covered by.

Most of all, I did not realize the things I was staring at through the darkness—

Ddraig….what is that?...

[...That is a being which is most familiar to your people….]

The things that were staring back at me—

[...That is….what your people call….-]

Staring at me—

[... _ **A Shinigami**_.]

 _The Red orbs beaming through its goggles._

—.

 _ **FOOM!**_

Big black wings took it into the sky.

In one moment, it was flying up to the moon—

—Yet without removing my gaze, it somehow was no longer there.

….

….

….

….

….

 _ **Bump**_

"Ah, excuse me."

Eh?...

I was bumped into by a person…

Everything was back to normal….. And there were a couple people on the path…..

[...Partner…]

…..A god of death….

 _ **Ding-Ding~!**_

Ah...it's my phone.

"...Hello?.."

[Yo, Ise. We have an update. Meet up with us.]

It's Azazel….. Meet up for an update? I see….

I looked up towards the moon…..

[Ise?]

"Eh? Ah….right. On my way…"

—A Shinigami. It's presence implies death. And I have been visited by it.

* * *

 **-DxD-**

We the Gremory group plus Irina, quietly slipped out of the hotel and followed Azazel to a restaurant on the street corner.

"...The 'Dairaku' restaurant, so Leviathan is in this kind of place."

Yes, it looked like Serafall Leviathan had entered Kyoto. We as well as Azazel received Leviathan's invitation.

At this point, passing through the path filled with traditional Japanese atmosphere, a single room appeared. Opening the door - Serafall was quietly waiting for us, sitting in the seiza posture, and wearing a glamorous kimono.

"Hello! Sekiryuutei-chan, and servants of Rias-chan, it's been a while!"

Leviathan always greeted us with such joy and enthusiasm. The kimono suited her very well. Her very long hair was tied up today to match the kimono.

"Oh, it's Hyoudou and you guys."

Saji and the other second year Sitri girls. They had come over first eh.

"Yeah Saji. How's Kyoto? Where did you go in the afternoon?"

"We're the Student Council. We spent the whole afternoon helping the teachers."

Saji sighed as he spoke. That really was tough for them. But as members of the Student Council, it couldn't be helped.

Still, with the Knight Meguri-san, the Rook Yura-san, and the Bishops Hanakai-san and Kusaka-san, there sure were a lot of pretty girl devils amongst the second years over there. This makes Saji's position as the only guy in the Student Council quite enviable to many.

"The food here is really good. Especially the chicken dishes are exquisite. Sekiryuutei-chan, you and Saji-kun must really eat up."

We had hardly taken our seats when Leviathan immediately ordered more dishes like mad. But we just ate dinner.

"So, why has Leviathan come to this kind of place?"

To my question, Leviathan made a kiraboshi pose and replied.

"I came here to secure the cooperation of the Kyoto youkai forces."

As expected of the one in charge of foreign affairs, she was doing her job dutifully. So, negotiating with the youkai forces. This is a topic that also involves me after all. But then Leviathan put down her chopsticks, her cute face in a frown.

"But...It looks like there is an unusual situation."

"An unusual situation?"

To my question, Leviathan replied.

"According to reports from the Kyoto youkai, their leader, the kyuubi, went missing a few days ago."

-?! Once I heard her words, the day's events flashed through my mind.

— _Give mother back to me!_

The young girl's words clearly replayed in my mind. Wasn't the kyuubi the very famous nine-tailed fox? That was the daughter of the Kyuubi!

"—And so that means..."

Presumably because she understood what I was about to say, Leviathan nodded.

"Yes. I heard your report from Azazel-chan. I fear...that is the situation."

Azazel drank heavily and downed his alcohol, then said:

"So the leader of the youkai has been kidnapped. The ones responsible -"

"Most likely, it's Khaos Brigade."

Leviathan concluded most solemnly.

So then the terrorist organisation has come here.

That animal-eared girl - the kyuubi girl's mother has been kidnapped by them. Which is why we were mistaken for being part of the kidnappers and attacked.

"You, you guys, what kind of trouble have you got mixed up in again?"

Saji's eyes began to twitch slightly. Sorry Saji, we are always getting into all sorts of trouble.

"Really, taking care of these kids for the trip is already tiring enough. How vexing, these terrorists."

Azazel spat these words with contempt. Hey, weren't you going to have fun with the maiko anyway? Leviathan poured another cup for Azazel and continued.

"No matter what, this situation cannot be disclosed. We must solve it ourselves. I will continue to attempt to get the youkai to cooperate."

"Understood. I will act alone. Really, these terrorists bringing their trouble all the way to Kyoto."

Azazel downed another cup and cursed. Without a doubt, it was due to these terrorists making him lose the opportunity to go play with the maiko.

It was just the first day of the trip, and things have become so serious. What were we supposed to do? To be honest, it could no longer be called a trip. No, precisely because this is the precious school trip of high school students, we must try as much as possible to enjoy the tour.

However, that is something that I cannot apply to me. Before I am a student, I am a leader, above all else.

"Alright then. Leviathan, would you mind giving me some more information? Also, provide me the ability to communicate with the current hierarchy of the faction myself. Location, is what I mean."

As I asked with apprehension, Azazel sighed.

"W-Woah. What the Hell is that? Is that the leader attitude?"

I could hear Saji from behind me. I don't have time to fool around after all. Azazel shook his head.

"You all should enjoy your trip."

"Huh? I agree with you Azazel, but that can't apply to me. This is an important matter for my faction. I won't be wasting time sightseeing while I have the capability to provide assistance to a possible future ally force."

Azazel began to rub my head with his hand.

"If anything happens, I will call you guys. However, this is your precious school trip right? We adults will try to handle the situation as much as possible. So you should all go enjoy Kyoto for now."

Leviathan nodded her head.

"Yes. Sekiryuutei-chan, as well as Sona-chan's servants. Please enjoy your time in Kyoto. I will also enjoy myself!"

I shook my head again.

"I won't accept that. If you don't want to help me, I will act alone on the behalf of my faction. I am not approaching this situation as a servant of Gremory. I am the Duke of Ormr. I will use that if I must."

"D-Damn, Hyoudou…"

Azazel sighed even more heavily. He scratched his head in irritation for a few seconds.

"Alright, alright. Look. I still want you to at least try and enjoy your trip a little bit, isn't that fine? But I know someone like you won't give up. You'll just go off on your own then. Haaaaah. You are annoying now that you have influence. Alright. Leviathan?"

Leviathan lightly sighed.

"Very well. In that case, I will inform them of you and suggest to meet up with you. You're fine with that right? So will you just try and enjoy the trip until they retrieve you?"

I sat back while relaxing myself.

"Alright."

Azazel took another drink.

"Geez, Ise. Is this how you 'negotiate'? Is this the way of the Dragons? How oppressive. I'm not sure that will work on this faction you know?"

"Hmph. As if. This ain't a negotiation. You're the only one who thinks that. Of course my approach will be different."

"Haaah? So that's what it was? No wonder huh. Damn youngsters."

He finished his drink. It's fine this way. I can handle this. Tannin has entrusted me with this. I can handle it myself. I won't contact him. Leave it to me, Shishou. I'll handle this.

—I will not fail.

 **End**

* * *

 **Wooooooh! Holy shit man! I wasn't fucking expecting this to be so long! Shit on my dick and call me Mary like what the fuck! What is it with this story and long ass chapters now?! I remember when I used to be writing and be like: "Oh 5,000 words. Halfway done.". And now I'm just fuckin sitting here like: "10,000 words? Weak af. It's only 4 am. I should be able to finish it by tomorrow.". Like Jesus shit when the fuck did 20,000 words become the average? Fuck me man.**

 **I mean, it's my fault anyway. I just didn't feel like a lot of the places I was at were good places to end it. I thought it was unsatisfying at every turn and kept making it longer.**

 **Anyway, lotta shit happened since this is a long one. First, a huge insight on the inner workings and state of the Sacred Gear. I had always been vague about it, but now it's revealed how a lot of it works, thanks to Elsha. After that we got the minor assault on the group. Issei couldn't reason with the child and they got away. Issei became restless and took a stroll. He encountered something. What does it mean to be visited by a Shinigami? Finally, Issei becomes determined to assist in the efforts of finding the Kyoto faction leader. Will he be able to do it? Also, some of you have been asking if any developments between Xenovia and Irina will happen. Who knows. Read next chapter.**

 **So yeah tell me what you guys thought. What else is going on inside of Issei's gear and what else will happen to it? Where did Issei's "possibilities" from the box go to? What even are the "possibilities" this time, in this story? Will Issei be able to provide assistance and form an alliance with the Kyoto faction? What will happen when they encounter the Hero Faction face to face? What does it mean to be visited by a Shinigami? What of Issei's development? Can he really handle this himself? Who will fight the Hero faction? Hyoudou Issei? Or the Duke of Ormr?**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	23. Chapter 23: Heroes

**Okay second part of the Kyoto arc. Ya know, I was planning on wrapping the whole arc up in this chapter, but then I realized that would probably make this chapter like 30,000 words long. Lol. I suppose the fact that I considered it makes me a madman.**

 **Who knows if I'll ever break the record of 27,000 in the future. I honestly (don't) doubt it (at all). We'll see how 'Return to Asgard' holds up in that regard.**

 **-SCENE-**

"-So kids! Let's go!"

" " "Yes!" " "

Kiryuu flashed her eyes as she pointed at the bus station, and our group shouted in response.

Though the first day's incident was unfortunate, since Azazel and the adults had already said so, we must try to enjoy the sightseeing as much as possible. Supposedly. I'm still not at ease. Leviathan said she would inform them of our (my) presence and have us initiate contact. Hopefully it won't take long. For now, I'll try to relax for my group's sake.

The second day's activities started with taking a bus from near the Kyoto railway station to the stop at Kiyomizu-dera. We bought a one day bus pass at the Kyoto station, and then lined up for the bus with the other students. We got on the bus and took it all the way to Kiyomizu-dera. As we looked out to appreciate the new scenery, the bus reached its destination.

After some searching around, we found the sloped path up to Kiyomizu-dera. The Japanese houses built on both sides looked very interesting.

"I heard this was called the Three Year Slope. If you fall over here, it means you will die in three years, eh?"

Kiryuu revealed.

"Oooh waaaaaa! So scary!"

Asia was really terrified, and hugged my arm. This was just a legend. Asia was a clumsy child and often fell over, so it was natural for her to be afraid. Grabbing my arm should be a little safer. But then, Xenovia too, grabbed my other arm.

"What is it? Xenovia?"

I asked in surprise, but expressionless, Xenovia muttered to herself.

"...The Japanese sure put some scary spells in their sloped paths."

She really believed it! Xenovia, falling into such a misunderstanding! Well, this may be one of her rare cute points.

 _Badun!_

My foot hit one of the steps causing me to stumble and almost trip.

"Ise-san!"

But—

 _ **Stomp!**_

I planted my other foot on the ground to prevent it. I had caught myself from falling.

…..

"I-Ise-san!"

Ah. I shook myself off as I stood back up properly.

"...Ah! Yeah...Sorry. Lost my footing there for a second."

Asia suddenly hugged me and started crying.

"Noooooooo! Ise-saaaaan! You caaan't!"

I stroked her head reassuringly.

"Ehehehe. Now, now, Asia. It's nothing but a simple legend you know? I'm not gonna die anytime soon."

Kiryuu frantically waved her arms nervously.

"Y-Yeah that's right Asia! It's just a stupid old legend you know?! I-I was just messin' with ya! Nothing's gonna happen, I promise! Anybody who visited here and died later was just coincidence!"

Ah, she's trying to do damage control since she's the one who said it. It feels like she was trying to get Asia to cling to me in the first place, but it backfired a bit.

"Oi, are you guys done? Can we stop messing around and continue already? I wanna get good pics further up."

Matsuda interrupted us blankly. Kiryuu agreed.

"Y-Yeah, you're right. Come on guys, let's go."

"Yeah."

I casually nodded while walking with Asia and Xenovia on my arm. Even though I was calmly smiling, there was a bit of sweat running down my neck.

We continued up the sloped path.

At the end of the sloped path, the massive gates appeared. This was Kiyomizu-dera.

Passing through the entrance - Niou gates, to Kiyomizu-dera!

"Look, Asia! This temple gathers the essence of pagan culture!"

"Yes, yes! You can feel its history from its appearance!"

"Cheers to pagans!"

In their excitement, the church trio were making some very inappropriate comments. Oi, oi, oi, you guys! Kami-sama and buddha-sama are here! I can feel them watching, so don't act too rudely, ok? Don't ruin my chances with their side!

"There seems to be many who fell down and were saved."

Kiryuu gave that explanation. Ah, down there? So even humans will be fine. By the way, people have fallen down from there?

Within the temple, there was a small shrine used for praying for passing grades and love wishes. Might as well put some loose change into the offering box and make a wish. I am a student after all. But since I'm a devil, I have no idea to what extent Buddha-sama will be granting my wishes. But still, I do want to go to university.

I clapped and began praying. The moment I did the world went completely silent.

 _ **Clap Clap!**_

….

[Partner.]

….

[Partner?]

Hm?...Ah, Ddraig…..What is it?

[Are you alright, Partner?]

Eh? Yeah...I'm fine…..somehow, the moment I started praying…..I just felt so serene…

[Something has placed its hand upon us, Partner.]

…...Eh?

—.

"Hyoudou, why don't you try the love compatibility prediction with Asia?"

I was snapped out of my prayer by Kiryuu. Ah….what happened? I shook my head.

"Yeah….Yeah, sure."

At Kiryuu's urging, Asia and I drew a love prediction….Kiryuu went to gather the results. The small stick with the result popped out. I felt nervous…

 _ **Pop!**_

…..How was the compatibility? Kiryuu smiled while her glasses had a glint.

"Your result is…..Perfect! Looks like you make a perfect couple, you two!"

She summed up the main content of the prediction and explained to us - Asia's face turned red, and she looked very happy.

"Yes! I am so happy... so happy, really..."

Holding the fortune telling stick with great affection, tears were flowing out of her eyes! Oh oh, for her to be this happy, it kind of makes me feel embarrassed! I almost want to cry in joy! But, let me thank Buddha-sama here for guaranteeing the relationship between Asia and me! I am so truly grateful! I once again worshipped in prostration and paid respects to the Buddha statue. Ah, I must also thank Kiryuu for being the perfect wingman!

"This is great."

"Eh eh, wonderful."

"I feel a bit relieved."

Xenovia, Irina and Kiryuu were nodding their heads approvingly. Can you guys stop that, it's very embarrassing~

"...Are we being left out?"

"Don't cry, Matsuda. Let us simply beat up Ise when we get back to the hotel."

Ah, the two boys were sulking gloomily in a dark corner. Haha! I'd like to see you try boy!

We made a quick round of the temple, bought some souvenirs, and then walked to the bus station.

"The next stop is Ginkaku-ji, the Temple of the Silver Pavilion. If we don't hurry, time is going to fly away in the blink of an eye."

Kiryuu led the way as she glanced at her watch. It was true, without noticing it was already ten in the morning. If we were to visit another two destinations, it won't work unless we hurry as Kiryuu said.

Next is the Ginkaku-ji! Boarding the bus towards there, we left Kiyomizu-dera.

—.

"Gold! This time it really is gold!"

After Ginkaku-ji, we reached Kinkaku-ji, the Temple of the Golden Pavilion, those were Xenovia's first words that she screamed. Completely different from just now, she seemed very excited. No, it was extreme happiness.

"It's really gooooold!"

Xenovia raised both her arms, her face full of radiance. Kinkaku-ji really is shining and golden. Though I've seen it on television before, but the real thing's glamour was overwhelming.

I really have a love for the golden color. That color always reminds me of Asia's beautiful blonde hair. Even though my favorite colors would be Red and Green, gold would be a good runner up. I'm glad those are all the colors of my armor. Though, it may be because of the Boosted Gear that I love Red and Green so much in the first place. But my love for gold is different. My love for gold is pure! Long live blonde hair! Asia is my golden light!

Ahem. Anyway.

Other students were also here and everyone was busy taking photos. Matsuda snapped photo after photo as if in a trance. I also took some photos to commemorate. Then I texted it to the other members of the Occult Research Club back at Kuoh Academy.

We toured the place, bought souvenirs and then stopped at a teahouse for a break.

"Please enjoy."

The kimono-wearing lady prepared the powdered green tea and served it to us. There were also some Japanese snacks. Tasting the tea - it wasn't as bitter as I imagined. Rather, I should say, savouring the tea along with the Japanese snacks made the taste just right.

"Yes, very good."

Irina seemed to be enjoying it too.

"It's a little bitter."

Asia was a little unaccustomed. However, she still drank it little by little, so it shouldn't have been too bad for her. Hehehe. I reminds me of the face she makes when she eats something sour. She always scrunches up her face adorably.

"...It really is gold and shiny."

Xenovia seemed to be in a dream-like state and was still enamoured by the golden glamour of Kinkaku-ji. Her eyes were shining with splendorous light and she did not even touch her tea. Today's Xenovia really showed some rare sides I've never seen before. It's so interesting. The one enjoying student life the most could very well be Xenovia.

"Xenovia, let's have a prayer to commemorate."

Xenovia nodded at Irina's suggestion.

"Good idea."

"Let's pray!"

Asia joined in, and the three of them went "Oh Lord!" As the trio prayed towards the heavens, what the heck kind of commemoration is that, heh.

Ah, it was already after two in the afternoon. Though we've already toured the sightseeing spots at a rapid pace, once things caught our eyes, time seemed to pass so quickly. Come to think of it, we already went to sound the bell immediately after entering Kinkaku-ji, but I guess the long lines took longer than expected.

" My love! I will protect you for the rest of my life. I swear it. I'll do everything to make you happy. Because you are my hope."

"Oh my! H-Haruto! To do something like that in a place like this….I've never heard you speak such sweet words~…"

A male and female voice. With surprise, I looked around to find a couple walking together suddenly halting. The man had wrapped his arms around his woman and held her sweetly. She seemed shocked by his actions but he ended up charming her with teary eyes.

A sweet scene.

"Che! Get a load of that guy….Charming girls with his poetic babble. Normies should just burn."

To Matsuda's words, Motohama pushed his glasses and protested.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who acted similarly on the bullet train yesterday. To a fellow man, no less."

Matsuda scratched his bald head in confusion.

"No, how should I explain it? At that time I must have been groggy in my sleep, but I suddenly felt an urge to show affection to somebody...Or actually, it was more like if I had some newfound appreciation for my life in general. I felt so laid back and fulfilled. Like I was happy where I was and wasn't afraid of saying it. What was going on, that feeling?"

Matsuda tilted his head, puzzled. These symptoms...are they similar to what that man is experiencing?

"Hah? What the Hell are you, an old man? You sound like a damn geezer."

Motohama scrunched his face at Matsuda as if he felt some sort of cringe from his statement. My ears caught onto the last of the man's words.

"...It's alright, my love. I will protect you no matter what….because I'm not afraid anymore."

Not afraid?...

 _ **Ring-Ring~**_

my mobile phone rang. It was Akeno calling. What was the matter?

"Akeno?"

[Hello, Ise-kun. Just now Koneko-chan just brought up some concerns...]

"Concerns?"

[Yes, you just sent those photos, right?]

"Yes, the ones at Kinkaku-ji. Is there a problem?"

Akeno replied to my curiosity.

[On that photo, it looks like you caught something.]

"Caught something?"

[Yes, in the background scenery there seems to be a few fox youkai. What is going on? Although fox youkai are not that rare in Kyoto...]

Akeno's voice was somewhat worried. Just as I was about to answer, I felt something and narrowed my eyes.

"No, we are fine. Ah, Asia seems to be calling me, let's talk later."

[...If anything happens, contact me? ]

"Yeah."

I hung up after that. Being called by Asia was a lie.

Checking those photos from just now, they looked just like normal scenery from Kinkaku-ji...I couldn't see anything. It is something like those paranormal photos only special people can see. After all, only a nekomata - Shirone could see them. I placed my phone back in my pocket.

"Step back, you two."

I said that while looking back at the teahouse - Matsuda, Motohama and Kiryuu were fast asleep. It wasn't because they were too tired. It's impossible that they fell asleep within the time I took the call. It's because they were put to sleep.

Asia and the rest were awake, but Xenovia was glaring at the waitress with a scary expression. She has revealed her animal ears and tail. Not human. Taking a look, more of those animal eared guys have appeared and all the normal tourists are asleep. 

Could this be them?

Xenovia quickly extracted the short holy blade from her bag and hid Asia behind her.

"Please wait."

Hearing a familiar voice, I glanced over. Appearing was Rossweisse-san.

"Rossweisse-san. Is this what I think it is?"

Panting, Rossweisse-san answered.

"Yes, I was called by Azazel-sensei to welcome you guys."

"Called by Azazel? As I thought this is…."

I surveyed the surroundings...there was a lack of enmity, different from the youkai who attacked us yesterday.

"A ceasefire. Or in other words, the misunderstanding has been cleared. -The kyuubi's daughter wants to apologise to you all."

Thus answered Rossweisse-san.

Ah, a ceasefire? Misunderstanding cleared? So, I was right. Leviathan thankfully kept her word.

"I am the fox youkai who serves the monarch of the kyuubi. We are most sorry for last time. Please come with us, as our princess would like to apologise to you all."

I stepped in front, to lead the group.

"Where to?"

She answered.

"To the Inner Capital where we Kyoto youkai live. Maou-sama and the Fallen Angel Governor are already there."

 **Part 2**

What we stepped into was a place that can only be described as another world. Like the streets of the Edo period, ancient houses were lined up, and strange creatures revealed their faces from the doors, windows and passageways.

Through a secluded torii at Kinkaku-ji, we passed through there and entered a different world. A dark space with a unique atmosphere. Those creatures I just mentioned. The many residents welcomed us. A single-eyed youkai with a large face, kappa-like youkai with dishes on their head, tanuki walking upright and other creatures from legend.

Everyone was watching us with curiosity.

We followed the fox lady towards the princess' residence. It was rather dark, and the only light source was a lamp moving along the road on front of us.

"Wooshashshasha!"

Oya. The lantern suddenly showed eyes and a mouth and began laughing. Was it the legendary lantern beast? I put my hands up and "growled" playfully back at it.

"Gaaao~ hehehehe~"

"Nyashashasha~!"

It laughed again.

"My apologies. The youkai here love to play pranks….Though I suppose none of them are able to pose a threat to you all..."

The fox lady guiding us apologised as we walked. Ah, so that's what it was. Yeah, I somehow had the instinct that it was a child in front of me.

"This is the world of the youkai?"

This was my question. Though I realised that this space was connected to Kyoto. Fox onee-sama gave the following answer.

"Yes, This is the place where most Kyoto youkai live. I remember you devils have used bounded fields in the Rating Game. So why don't you think of this space as something created in a similar way. We call this place the 'backstreets' or the 'Inner Capital' and other names. Of course, just like devils, there are those who live out there on the surface of Kyoto."

The Inner Capital. I see. Something similar to the game fields of the devils.

"...Are they human?"

"No, I've heard that they're devils."

"Devils eh? How rare to see them here."

"Is that pretty foreign girl a devil too?"

"A dragon, that must be a dragon's presence. Devils and dragons..."

"The one in front is the Dragon...He walks elegantly?..."

From the gossiping of the youkai could be heard, existences like us must be rare here. True, this was youkai territory after all, it was natural. Passing through rows of residences, we entered a forest with a river flowing through it. Venturing deeper, a massive red torii appeared.

Before us was a huge mansion, giving off a feeling of ancient majesty.

Ah, in front of the torii, Azazel and Leviathan in a kimono were already there.

"Oh, you have arrived."

"Ah, hello everyone!"

Even though they have come to the youkai world, both of them acted the same. Between them was a blonde girl. The one who led the earlier attack. Is this the daughter?

Instead of a priestess outfit this time, she was wearing a fancy feathery kimono like a princess from the warring states era. Ah, she really looked like a little princess. There's no doubt it's her.

"Kunou-sama, I have brought everyone here."

The fox lady reported - then disappeared in a burst of fire. Was that the so-called fox fire? As I thought, I want to be able to do something like that as well.

The princess stepped forward and began to speak.

"I am Kunou, the daughter of Yasaka, the administrator of the youkai living in inner and outer Kyoto."

After her self introduction, she bowed her head deeply.

"I am really sorry for last time. Attacking you without investigating deeply, please forgive me."

So, she is apologising to us. I smiled and spoke diplomatically.

"Nice to meet you, Kunou. My name is Hyoudou Issei. I am the current representative to the Ryu Faction, the Duke of Ormr."

She lifted her head and tilted it in confusion. Though, there was a bit of sweat on her forehead

"T-The Duke of Ormr?..."

She seems to be familiar with it, but doesn't realize it yet. I confirmed her suspicions while bending forward to her level a bit.

"I am the Co-leader and Co-founder of the recently formed Ryu Faction."

Her eyes widened in shock and she dropped to her knees while bowing her head.

"P-P-Please forgive me! I-I-I did not mean to— to—!"

Ah, she's apologizing seriously! As I thought, even if she is a child she surely would have heard about the formation of our faction. That news was something that spread throughout the realms quickly after all. She must be terrified of the prospect of accidentally starting a war between our two factions because of her decision. Poor thing.

I bent down on my knee and spoke reassuringly.

"Please lift your head. I don't want to see a child kneeling to me."

"But, but..."

Hmm, that incident actually troubled her more than us. I lifted her chin with my hand and made level eye contact with the young girl - Kunou.

"So, you're called Kunou, right? I say, Kunou, you're really worried about your mother, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"If that's the case, then making a mistake is understandable. Of course, this could cause problems and make it unpleasant for others. But Kunou, you have already apologised. You apologised because you understand you were mistaken, is that right?"

"Of course."

I placed my hand on her head and smiled, continuing.

"If that's the case, we won't blame Kunou. A nice girl like you shouldn't have to worry about the possibility of war at such a young age just cuz she wants to see her mom."

Hearing my words, Kunou's face went red and spoke in a timid voice.

"...Thank you."

OK. Misunderstanding cleared. I stood up but Azazel gave me a poke.

"As befitting the Shining Dragon. You sure have a way with kids."

"Please don't joke around. I am not presenting myself as the Shining Dragon right now. I am the representative of the Ryu Faction, The Duke of Ormr."

Xenovia, Asia, and Irina were nodding their heads and gave me praise.

"Don't be shy, you're living up to the name of the Shining Dragon."

"Yes, truly the Shining Dragon! I am so touched!"

"Really, this guy is so great with kids."

No, I am the Duke right now. Not the Shining Dragon.

"You really surprised me there. As a teacher, I am proud of you."

Even Rossweisse-san's impression has improved a bit. Even though you aren't technically my teacher.

"I-I won't lose! The Shining Dragon is promoting itself even in such a place! My television show 'Miracle Levi-tan' won't lose! My ratings will not decline!"

Leviathan-sama seemed to be all fired up with some kind of strange oppositional impulse!? No, no, like I said! I am the Duke of Ormr! Forget about that Luminary Sekiryuutei shit right now! Speaking of which does nobody remember that title?! And you're worried about ratings at a time like this? Well, certainly it has been reported that some of Leviathan's viewer base may be being stolen by the Shining Dragon's but whatever!

Very embarrassed, Kunou spoke.

"...Though I am very sorry for my mistake... but please, I beg you all! Please lend your strength to save my mother!"

The painful cry for help from a young girl.

—.

The leader of the youkai in Kyoto was the kyuubi, Yasaka. She left her house a few days ago to meet with Sakra's messengers from Mount Meru. However, Yasaka-san failed to show up at the meeting place. The youkai began to investigate and discovered one of her dying guards, the karasu-tengu.

On his last breath, the karasu-tengu told the other youkai that Yasaka-san had been attacked and kidnapped. It was at that time they started investigating suspicious newcomers and attacked our group.

Afterwards, Azazel and Leviathan negotiated with Kunou, denying Underworld involvement, as well as providing clues that it was likely the work of the Khaos Brigade.

"...Seems like things have become serious."

After hearing everything about this incident, that was my opinion. We had been taken into the mansion. In the great hall, Kunou had taken her seat.

" _ **Sigh**_ , once the various factions decided to ally, this kind of thing has been happening. Last time with Odin, Loki came, right? This time, the enemies are the terrorists."

Azazel complained unhappily. Azazel who hoped for peace, will definitely not forgive these terrorists. I think he must be full of righteous fury. But what he says is true. It's just like Vali said. _What you consider peaceful might be considered painful for others_. So with every talk of peace, there is usually a reaction from a side who doesn't agree with it.

…...I wonder if one day that will happen because of me….

On Kunou's side were the fox lady from before and a long nosed old man. The old man was the leader of the tengu, and had a deep relationship with the kyuubi since ancient times. He looked sincerely worried about the kidnapped Yasaka-san as well as her daughter Kunou.

"Governor-dono, Maou-dono, Duke-dono, could you help find a way to save Yasaka-hime? No matter what, we pledge our full cooperation."

The old tengu made such a request.

He handed over a portrait for us to look at. A beautiful blonde onee-sama in a priestess outfit. Animal ears upright on her head. C-Could it be?

"This is the portrait of Yasaka-hime."

So this is her huh. She is extremely beautiful. Kunou resembles her.

"What we can be certain of is that the kidnappers are still in Kyoto"

Azazel spoke.

"Why do you think so?"

That was my question. Sensei nodded and explained.

"The flow of ki in all the regions of Kyoto is still stable. The nine-tailed fox is an existence responsible for maintaining the balance of ki flowing from the different areas of this land. Kyoto itself can be considered a large scale force field. If the kyuubi left this land or was killed, then Kyoto will undergo dramatic changes. Since there are no signs of that, it means Yasaka-hime is still fine, and the kidnappers are likely still around."

I see. Good. If Yasaka-san was fine and in Kyoto, then the chances of saving her were quite high.

"Serafall, what level of investigations have the devils over there been undertaking?"

"I've ordered them to investigate in detail. Devils familiar with Kyoto have also been mobilised."

Azazel shifted his gaze and looked at each of us.

"Looks like this time you guys will likely be involved, due to the lack of manpower. Especially since you are experienced in fighting strong beings, and we will be needing your power against the Hero Faction. It's a shame, but please be prepared for the worst. I will be responsible for contacting Kiba and the Sitri servants who are not here. Before that, please continue to enjoy your trip, but we will be counting on you in an emergency!"

"Yes!"

Our group agreed to Azazel's words.

In the end, it was no longer a simple trip. Well, covering all those wonderful destinations was a smart decision. Kunou placed her palms together and bowed her head deeply. The fox lady and the old tengu also bowed with her.

"...I beg you all. Please... please lend your power to save my mother... No, please lend your power to me. I beg you."

….Such a young child bowing her head and begging in tears with a trembling voice…..Though she spoke like an upper class princess, she must still be at an age where she still relied on her mother's affections.

...The fury in my heart overflowed.

These Khaos Brigade bastards, though I don't know what you are planning…. I will find you. To kidnap a key potential for my side, and the mother of this innocent child, I will disrupt your plans. I will eliminate you.

I placed my fist against my chest, over my heart, and spoke with powerful conviction.

"Kunou…..I swear on my life, and my pride as a Dragon, that I _will_ use every facet of my abilities as the Sekiryuutei and as the Duke of Ormr to save your mother. I promise you. No, I guarantee you. Your mother will be returned to you, as safely and happily as the day you were born…."

I spoke as firmly as I could. Her eyes widened and tears began building up in her eyes. The two beside her lowered their heads even further until their foreheads touched the ground, as if out of gratefulness.

I said it as poetically as I could, with impactful language I've studied with Tannin in order to succeed in interactions like these. But that doesn't mean it isn't genuine. I meant every word of it. A Dragon swearing on their pride is the grandest and heaviest gesture there could be. This is my determination. This is why Tannin believes in my ability to create peace. I am not just someone who speaks colorful words to manipulate others emotions. But I use my passion and my own emotions to reach the hearts and minds of those I want to create peace with.

This is my determination.

"Thank you…..thank you…."

Kunou thanked me while wiping her tears. The two at her side thanked me as well. Azazel sighed, though he was smiling, meanwhile Levithan was wiping her comical tears with a handkerchief.

Like that, I prepared myself to battle the terrorists inhabiting Kyoto.

But, where have my possibilities escaped to….There have been no signs of them returning so far. Were they still in Kyoto...?

But somehow, they felt like they were not far away…

 **Part 3**

"Wow-, it was such a sumptuous feast."

That night, I was lying on the sheets in my room. Having finished dinner and taken a bath. Buffets were truly the best. And everything looked so high class.

Having experienced the youkai world, we returned to Kinkaku-ji once again. Waking Matsuda and the rest who were sleeping, we continued our tour, buying souvenirs. We spent our time in that area until it was time to get back. Returning to the hotel, we met up with Kiba and the Sitri servants to plan the next step.

We will continue touring as planned for tomorrow, but will bring along portable versions of transfer magic circles so that we could return to the hotel immediately. Once we received news from our leader Azazel, we must return to the hotel immediately. Somehow….my instincts tell me we're most likely to encounter the enemy coincidentally rather than find them ourselves.

Honestly, this really kills the sightseeing mood... Tomorrow we were planning on visiting the Storm Mountain, Arashiyama, and it looks like Kunou will meet us there as our guide.

It seems like Kunou wanted to apologise by being our tour guide. Originally we were about to decline but she insisted it was fine. Since she wanted to do it no matter what, we could only accept her offer. However, it was actually Azazel who told us to accept first.

Something about this being the first step in the cooperation of the Underworld with the youkai. The daughter of the youkai leader was a super VIP. And so the mission was handed over to us….Tomorrow, we must make sure nothing embarrassing is done.

...I wonder what Rias is doing right now? Akeno... As well as Shirone... Ah, and Gyachan (Gasper) too. I missed the members of the club who stayed behind at Kuoh Academy.

They likely never imagined we would get involved with Khaos Brigade. But too bad this incident is still under wraps.

How should I pass this time before I go to sleep? Matsuda and Motohama seemed to have gone, something about peeking at the girls' bathroom... I'm not going. But then again, it might just be fun to challenge Rossweisse-san and the entire Sitri defence team... Hmm - what should I do?

As I pondered on what to do before I slept—

 _ **Knock knock**_

Someone was knocking at the door.

"I'm in."

Answering the door.

"Ise, it's me."

It was Asia's voice.

"Come in."

Asia entered, she was wearing just a nightgown.

"So what's up, Asia?"

"I came to play. Xenovia and Irina are coming shortly as well. Kiryuu said she was busy gossiping with the girls from other classes, so she's not coming."

Play!? What sort of play?! Playing with Asia?! This is wonderful! What should we do? Yes, yes! Strip rock-paper-scissors, hehehe! Those kinds of activities are perfect for these situations!

As I made perverted plans—

"Ise!"

"We're going to be discovered!"

-! It was Matsuda and Motohama's voices from the corridor! Are they going to enter my room?!

"Asia! This way!"

"Eh? I-Ise?"

-For some reason, I suddenly didn't want to be seen by those two bastards, and pulled the puzzled Asia onto the bed and pulled the velvet curtains of the canopy to hide us in.

Closing the curtains from within, I raised my finger and went "shhhh-" in the dim light to tell Asia to be quiet. After a while, Matsuda and Motohama opened the door and their footsteps entering the room could be heard.

"Ah, Ise's not here. Or is he sleeping in there?"

"Could it be, that guy knows the same old place we are going to peek at the girls' bathroom?! As I thought, he isn't reformed at all!?"

"What?! That's bad! Is he going to savour the female body before us?!"

"Ah, it must be! Let's go, Matsuda!"

"Yes!"

 _ **Thud thud!**_

Those were the sounds of rapid and imposing footsteps as they raced out of the room. The two of them seemed to have left. Even though they realized that I could've been here, they didn't even check before freaking out and leaving….what idiots. Also, "same old place"? So such a thing existed even though we haven't been in Kyoto long? What are you guys even doing?

As I wracked my brain over their words just now, Asia suddenly grabbed my arm tightly. I turned back to look at Asia - she looked like she had something to say. And then she seemed to make a decision, and spoke.

"...Ise, when you were with Rias onee-sama at the Tokyo railway station platform... you kissed, right?"

-D-did she see it?! Did she realise something, returned to the platform and witnessed it by accident? No matter what, it seemed like Asia saw that scene. Aaaaaaaaah, I'm so stupid!

"Ah….it was a goodbye kiss..."

"...I-I see. To kiss so intimately... True, Ise and Rias onee-sama are... But I am also-"

Asia looked straight at me, her expression had a certain seductiveness.

"Can you... give me a kiss too?"

As she finished her words, Asia's face drew near.

Second kiss.

Naturally - our lips came together most naturally. With neither lust nor pretense, this kiss only communicated our care for each other. To believe I have only properly kissed Asia once. Only that one time after we returned home from the sports festival at school, after the 3 legged race.

In the instant the lips pressed together, full of tender loving care, a frightening sense of reality surrounded me. That feeling truly impressed upon me how important Asia was to me, how so very precious.

Asia-

My Asia. We must be together forever. Be it hundreds, thousands, ten thousand years later—

We must be together.

As I immersed myself in the romantic atmosphere, and the kiss began to become passionate —

 _ **Slide!**_

The curtains opened.

"Ah yaya! Umm, Xen-Xenovia, come look quickly!"

Her hair let down and wearing her nightgown, Irina had pulled open the curtain and we started staring at each other.

"What is it, Irina? Ooooh, this is Asia's precious kissing moment. Asia, so this is what you meant by coming to play in Ise's room. I am impressed."

The one speaking was Xenovia, also in her sleepwear.

Asia and I - were kissing right in front of them!

What is this!?

How did they enter without making a sound?! That's right, Asia said they were coming shortly! Too careless! Too many openings in a moment of impulse! They saw! They saw everything clearly! When Asia and I were kissing! Well, I'm not ashamed or embarrassed or anything— but you interrupted meeeeeee!

I frantically separated my lips with Asia. Damn! Saliva is dripping out! What timing, tongues were about to entangle when the curtains opened! Curses!

"Looks like it's not the first time? Hmm... Asia is always ahead of me..."

"Yes yes! Asia is sometimes very daring, and advancing rapidly in this area!"

Xenovia and Irina seemed to be discussing the matter with great interest, so excited that their faces are red!

 _ **Bang!**_

Something seems to have exploded. Asia's face was red to the limit!

"Ah, ah wa ahahahahahahahah, fuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu..."

Ah-! Asia's eyes were spinning around out of sheer embarrassment, and then she fell down unconscious!

"Asia! Asia, are you alright?! Hey Asia, pull yourself together! I am here so you don't have to feel embarrassed! However, this is the kind of situation Asia couldn't possibly withstand!"

"Sorry to disturb."

"Same here."

As I attended to Asia - Xenovia and Irina entered the closet as well?! And then carefully slid closed the door from inside?!

"Sorry, we came to your room to play, but you seemed to be absent, so we opened the canopy."

Xenovia calmly explained as if it was perfectly reasonable.

-! Xenovia slowly approached!

"Oi, oi, oi. What are you doing, Xenovia?"

Xenovia showed nonchalance at my surprise and replied:

"I am after Asia. Is it going to be a kiss or something sexier? Next is Irina."

What are you saying?! How did it come to this?!

"Eh?! Me too?! You must be joking!"

Irina's eyes were popping out in surprise at Xenovia's words. She also seemed to have been caught up in something beyond her comprehension.

"This is a great opportunity, Irina, you should use it to understand men."

"Understand, won't that make me a fallen angel?!"

"Well, you must overcome this with spirit. Perhaps you won't change into one after all."

"Use spirit?! Yes, yes it must be like that... But but, if, if I do something vulgar, how can I, as Michael-sama's Ace...!"

Softly murmuring to herself, Irina seemed to be struggling with herself.

"Ise is a great choice. A good man, and also the Sekiryuutei. If you bear the child of the legendary dragon, perhaps it may contribute to heaven's battle potential in the future?"

"...Ise's...Sekiryuutei's child... Heaven's battle potential..."

Aaaaaaaah, Irina began to agonise after all! Was that it?! Did the meaning of my existence lie there?! Am I just a seed tank?!

"Ok, how should we do this. We have one man and three women."

"Hey, hey! Xenovia, what about the teachers outside?"

Yes, they forbid male to female contact. Who knows what they might do if they discover young men and women alone in one room. On the bwd, no less.

"Ah, you mean the male teachers. We already used our angel and devil powers to seal this room in a barrier. Nothing will happen no matter who approaches. No problem. Even if moans come from this room, no one will enter."

"I didn't quite understand, but this space is currently filled with sacred and demonic magic!"

Xenovia and Irina were making a thumbs-up sign. Are you idiots?! These children are truly idiots! The church duo who misplaced their initiative in such matters! Why are you using your skills to do such stupid things?!

As I harshly criticised these two's crazy antics, Xenovia closed the distance between her and I.

"Ok... First... let's start with kissing?"

...Hmmm, I don't know why, but Xenovia's lips are especially sexy today. Perhaps it's because of the kiss just now with Asia I have been switched on...

"Eh?! Xenovia, you're already going to kiss?!"

Irina seemed unprepared.

"Yes. I have to practice making babies with Ise. Didn't Kiryuu say that doing this on a trip feels extra special?"

Kiryuu! That damn pervert! Didn't I tell you not to fill these guys' brains with such useless information!? But then again, thank you for your efforts with Asia!

"That, that's right! This is important! But, I am an angel, as well as Michael-sama's subordinate...A Christian! This, this kind of thing..."

"Then you can just watch from the side. I will be making babies under the gaze of an angel. Hohoho, doesn't this feel like making a child chosen by heaven? Irina, you can watch the precious scene of devils making babies. Please grant this scene your holy blessing if you can."

Xenovia began to strip. Her skin was slowly being revealed...

Hearing Xenovia's words, Irina revealed her angelic wings and halo. She immediately brightened up the inside of the dark canopy. How convenient, the power of angels!

"- Please leave this to me! I have always wanted to witness, like Gabriel-sama, the mysterious moment when life comes into being! Ah ah, this also pertains to the three factions, to heaven, and to faith in the Lord!"

 _ **Plop!**_

Xenovia had removed her bra. She made no notice of the unconscious Asia and embraced me!

"This is a rare opportunity. You must also hug her like this when Asia wakes up. Since it's the first time for you and Asia, it might be tragic if you are unskilled. Learn about women through me and then embrace Asia with that knowledge. This is for Asia's safety."

"Ah ah, Xenovia! You are so self-sacrificing!"

What the heck are these two saying?! Xenovia began removing my clothing. Is this it?! I'm gonna have sex here?! Wait, but Asia is not awake.

—?! Wait! You're telling me I'm _not_ gonna have sex with Asia, who is right next to me, but instead be seduced by two women who aren't even _my_ womeeeen?! HELL NO!

"Wha-?"

I pushed Xenovia back and removed her from my body.

"Oh no you don't! You are not gonna steal my first time from _my_ Asia just like that! At least if someone's gonna take my virginity it's gonna be one of _my_ women! No exceptions! I'm not gonna be tossed around like a toy by side girls! Got it?! So unless you guys are good with just watching me and Asia then you're wasting your time!"

They both made shocked expressions at my announcement. Xenovia sat and began thinking. She crossed her arms and legs and asked me curiously.

"How does one _become_ your woman?"

"Huh?"

She put her hand up to her chin.

"Well, Ise is always talking about how certain girls are _his_ woman, so I wonder how exactly that system works. Is there a certain criteria to being one of your woman?"

Ah, she's asking about that? I guess that would make her curious huh. So she wants to know so she can try becoming one of my women? I sat up properly and crossed my legs.

"Well, you see, becoming a woman of mine is not that easy. First, I have to like you a bit. I'm not gonna waste my time with some girl I don't like, I won't even consider it. Second, this is the main part, there has to be some sort of inciting incident you know. I believe that, in order for me to consider someone my woman, I have to have _earned_ her in some way. It's not fair to call them mine otherwise. For every woman who has become mine up until now I have properly earned somehow. I fought for them and won their hearts and they as well have affected mine. Because of this, there is a mutual development, on both sides. You know, a deeper mutual connection, not just vapid attraction. Ah, lastly, they also have to have admitted their love to me. Just to make it official."

At that, the two were speechless and Xenovia became troubled.

"...Those….are quite some heavy terms…"

"If you can't handle it, then I suggest you give up."

Xenovia rubbed her chin as if she slowly begins to realize something.

"I see….so that is how it works. So all of those events with Asia, Akeno-san, and Koneko-chan are what played into having them become your women….Ah, but then what about Lucoa-san? She doesn't seem like she had any event with her right?"

Lucoa, or "Lucoa-san", is the nickname I made for the club members to refer to Kets with convenience. After all, they cannot call her Kets because she only lets me call her that. And calling her Quetzalcoatl is annoying or difficult for certain members.

"Well, it's true that Kets and I had no sort of crazy event to incite a development, but our development was more behind the scenes ya know. All those times I spent with the Younglings in Tannin's territory, Kets would always be spending time alongside of me. We would always talk and play together with the Younglings. Even if she did it in her Dragon form. Or actually, a lot of times I would sleep on top or under of one of her wings, and just gazed up at the colorful sky of the Underworld with her. She told me a lot about herself without revealing her true identity and I told her some about myself too. She was genuinely interested in me as a person and tried her best to accommodate me. And most of all, she took after her father in regards to her love of human life, or life in general. She wished for the well being of her people and all people's of the world. It was what ended up becoming the connection between us. So you know, that one was a bit slower and less dramatic than the others. Now that I think about it, you could learn a bit from Kets. She could be a good example for what you're trying to do."

Xenovia nodded her head understandingly.

"I see, I see. So that's how it is. It really is a more complicated system than I thought. In that case, I'll have to start training myself more properly…"

"Oooo, mmmm... Eh, I..."

Asia woke up! Sitting up slowly. Watching us, Asia's eyes stared wide open.

"Oh - Asia, you're awake. I was just about to extract some genetic material from Ise here. But then—"

She was interrupted by a shocked Asia.

"Gene—gene—gene—genetic material?!...!"

Asia's voice was shrill.

"Just a little bit. Relax, I won't take it all. Besides, it seems that right now I still have some work to do. You see, Ise—"

She was interrupted again.

"No, no way! Ise's...not allowed!"

Asia pouted tearfully.

"Come on, what's the matter with sharing a bit with me?"

Xenovia raised an eyebrow, a little angry now. The two began to fight!

"No, no that's not the issue! But to extract it….then, then you need to do ' _that_ ' with Ise….Not allowed!"

"Asia you're surprisingly knowledgeable. You've graduated from believing storks deliver babies."

"You— you don't go looking down on me! I understand everything! If you want it that much I will announce it right now!"

Hugging me, Asia loudly shouted:

" **I want to bear Ise's child**!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
...In an instant, Xenovia, Irina and I were all shocked by Asia's daring declaration. And not to mention she was taking off her nightgown. Skin as white as snow was being revealed.

The phrase registered in my brain. I felt the heat burn my body up. In a second, my nose bleed began spewing uncontrollably. The strongest nosebleed I've ever had. 

_**SPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRTT!**_

Ah. When was it last time I had a nosebleed because of something like this? Maybe when I got sick a few weeks ago? Even so, I've never had one this strong. I couldn't hold it.

This feeling….what is this feeling? My heart….it feels….it feels like I'm close to reaching something…..like I'm one step away from something…..Asia's words made me feel that….but what is it?...Ah, I'm feeling dizzy….

"Amazing... this is the battle between women for genetic material. How amazing...!"

Irina watched us nervously. Asia looked to me with a passionate gaze.

"Ise. Since we are to be together forever. Isn't it natural to have children?.."

Asia asked me. My brain shut down.

"A….A…"

"Ok, Xenovia, I will have Ise's babies! I will have many, many babies!"

Xenovia grabbed my arm.

"No, if it's like that then you must give me a round of genetic material. I want children too. I am a woman as well, and want the experience of having a child. I also want to experience raising a child."

Xenovia and Asia were glaring at each other. I couldn't hold it anymore. My head started spinning. Ah, I can't keep my sight straight.

I have to say it…..I feel like I won't remember this when I wake up….so I have to say it now…..I grabbed a hold of Asia's shoulders while staggering back and forth.

"Ise?"

She tilted her head…..Ah, you're so beautiful…

"Asia….I…..I….I lo.."

"I-Ise?"

Ah...I'm tipping back…

"I-Ise!"

"Oi, oi, Ise! Are you losing consciousness?! Come on, don't lose it at a time like this!"

"Huuuaaaaa! Ise-kun is losing himself! Michael-sama! Please receive him in heaven!"

The world went completely black.

 **Part 4**

….

"Ah! The baby kicked!"

"What?! No way! I missed it?!"

"Aha! He's doing it again!"

"What?! Where?!"

"Here!"

"Aaaaaaaahahahahaha! He's kicking! He's seriously kicking! Aaaaaaaahahaha!"

"Ehehehe~ Ise, you're crying~"

"I can't help it! Because! Because! Waaaaaaaaaaah! My little booooooooy~!"

"Ah, Saji look, Aniki is crying over the baby again…"

"Seriously, again? What's he gonna be like when the baby's born?"

"Wwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"Ah...you shouldn't have said that…"

—.

…

 _ **Waah~ Waaah~ Waaah~**_

The cry of an infant.

—.

"Hey, Ise, why do you look like you're crying?"

Matsuda poked his face in front of me and questioned.

"Ah, it's it's nothing... But you and Motohama's faces are truly terrifying..."

"Meh. Nothing much."

"These are wounds of honour."

Matsuda and Motohama's faces were swollen and covered with lots of plasters.

It was the next day, we set off from the hotel to Kyoto station.

Last night, I was visited by Asia, Irina, and Xenovia. I actually don't remember what happened, but apparently I passed out from blood loss. I had a bad nose bleed? It's been a while since that happened. But I do remember kissing Asia, which makes me extremely happy. After that, Irina and Xenovia showed and my mind draws a blank.

But I had a dream last night. A beautiful dream. A dream with my love. A dream with….my child…..

Asia was pregnant. The baby kicked. He was born. But unfortunately, I didn't get to see his face….yet somehow, the sight of him caused me to weep alongside of him….

Ah, I was reminded by the bickering Matsuda and Motohama that Saji and Kiba were there too. Speaking of these two, they look like shit.

The two of them went to some so-called "same old place" to peek at the female bathroom, but the Student Council - the Sitri servants had already staked out the area, yet the two of them still tried to force their way in. Hence their bruised and battered faces.

...They had no chance against the Sitri girls. Afterwards, even I became a suspect, but thanks to Rossweisse-san coming to my room, I had proof of absence. But then again, this morning the church trio and I were summoned by Rossweisse-san for a lecture.

Rossweisse-san truly was like a great older sister to us. Sorry for bringing you trouble. At least I didn't get lumped in with the antics of these two idiots.

Anyway, let's stop these thoughts.

So, I need to pull myself together and continue sightseeing until something happens. Today we are taking on Arashiyama, and the first place is the Heavenly Dragon Temple, Tenryuu-ji.

"How do we get to Tenryuu-ji?"

I asked Kiryuu. She looked at the schedule and replied.

"Yes - take the one from the Kyoto station towards Arashiyama, then get off at the closest stop to Arashiyama. Then walk in that direction."

"Got it. Then we're going to the station now. Buchou mentioned it before, but there really are buses and trams everywhere."

"So, all the sightseeing spots are these kinds of places?"

Matsuda heard my comment and spoke. It was true. It was all like this.

At Kyoto station, we got on the tram towards Arashiyama and headed to the destination.

"This is it."

After getting off, we had to walk to Tenryuu-ji. There were signs so it was impossible to get lost.

And so, we finally arrived at Tenryuu-ji. The elegant gates greeted us.

"This is Tenryuu-ji. So does the name have any special significance?"

[Who knows. Perhaps we once fought a battle here, perhaps not.]

Ddraig, perhaps his memories were fuzzy. Even if they had fought here it must have been eons ago, and the scenery would be completely different from now. It was probably natural to forget. We had entered the massive gates and were paying the entrance fee.

"Hello, you bunch came along."

It was the young voice I've heard before. Turning my head, I saw behind us the blonde girl in a priestess outfit - Kunou.

"It's Kunou."

"Yes, as agreed, I will be your tour guide for the surroundings of Arashiyama."

Today she had her ears and tail hidden. Of course, because there were normal humans all around us.

Matsuda and Motohama were surprised to see the cute little blonde loli.

"Wow - what a cute girl! Hey Ise, you went and hit on a little kid just like that?"

How rude of this baldy. We went through a lot you know. On the other hand, Motohama—

"...So loli, really adorable... haha..."

His breathing was becoming a little irregular. I forgot, this guy is an incurable lolicon. Kunou's type was right up his alley.

"Oi, Matusda, I'll kill you if you touch her you know?"

Even though I said that, Motohama's glasses were also giving off a dangerous light. However, someone pushed them aside and hugged Kunou. It's Kiryuu.

"Ah-! So cute! Hyoudou, how did you meet?"

Hugging and rubbing their faces together. Kiryuu, you like loli's too?

"Let, let go of me! Don't act so familiar, you lowly girl!"

Kunou was very reluctant, but Kiryuu got even more excited.

"Protesting using a princess' manner of speech is the best! What a perfect image!"

...Hopeless, this glasses girl. Sighing, I pulled Kiryuu away from Kunou's body, and continued the conversation.

"This is Kunou, she already knows me and Asia and the others."

"I am Kunou. Pleased to meet you."

Kunou was surprisingly serious. What a princess. Her attitude carried a certain air of nonchalance.

"Ah, you know Gremory-senpai? I've heard that the hotel is related to the company that senpai's parents manage."

"Something like that."

Kiryuu's quick conclusions were useful for once. This way I don't have to explain too much.

"So Kunou, you said you will be our tour guide, what are we going to be doing?"

Kunou proudly puffed out her chest and spoke with confidence.

"I will accompany you all and tour these famous sights!"

...So I see. Then I should be honoured. This counted as a kind of cultural interaction after all.

"Then first show us around this Tenryuu-ji."

"Of course!"

With that said, Kunou showed a bright and happy smile.

And so, under Kunou's lead we toured Tenryuu-ji. Kunou confidently related stories she heard from others and tried very hard to present them to us. It made her extremely adorable.

At the same time, it was comforting to see her trying her best to describe the various places in Kyoto.

The garden inside the large abbey was very beautiful. Decorated by the red leaves of autumn, the Japanese style garden's shades of the autumn season was quite intoxicating. The carp swimming in the pool was an excellent touch that completed this scene.

"This view is extremely good. After all, it's a World Heritage Site."

Kunou explained. World Heritage huh. Amazing, so that's why it's so pretty. Let me snap a picture with my phone.

After touring the garden, we were taken to the teaching hall. Entering, I lifted my head to look at the ceiling - instantly, a most spectacular dragon design came into view. An eastern dragon with a long slender body.

The dragon felt like it was glaring at me with a frightening gaze.

"This is the famous Unryuu-zu, or 'Image of the Cloud Dragon', no matter which direction, you will feel like the dragon is staring straight at you. It's the so-called ' _Watching the Six Directions_.'"

It was exactly as Kunou described, no matter which way you look at it, the dragon was staring straight at us. Amazing. Say, Ddraig, do all eastern dragons give off such a feeling?

[Yes, they are mostly like that. This reminds me of the Dragon King, Yu-Long the Jade Dragon.]

So the Jade Dragon is like that. Eastern dragons are different from the western ones. Rather than being scary, they have a more mysterious aura to them. Unfortunately, photos were forbidden at the Unryuu-zu and I couldn't snap a shot. Well, I still snapped one secretly.

After touring Tenryuu-ji, we went outside.

"Kunou, where are we going next?"

I asked. Kunou pointed to a good many directions, and happily said:

"Nison-in! The Bamboo Path! Jojakko-ji! I will take you everywhere!"

Oh, how full of spirit. Now you're really acting your age. And so, under Kunou's lead we continued to tour around Arashiyama.

 **Part 5**

"Wow, we really visited a lot of places."

Matsuda let loose a sigh of relief. We were having lunch at a tofu hot pot place recommended by Kunou.

After leaving Tenryuu-ji, Kunou took us on a tour around Arashiyama. Seeing Siddhartha Gautama and Amitābha's Buddha statues worshiped at Nison-in, riding the rickshaws through the Bamboo Path. Hearing the sound of wind rushing through the bamboo leaves was very elegant.

It was the first time for me to ride a rickshaw, it was very fun. The person who pulled the rickshaw was very talkative, and described the scenery as we went along. Watching Arashiyama's scenery from a rickshaw was one of the best experiences. Ah - it is really great that autumn came.

"I say, the tofu hotpot here is quite a delicacy."

Kunou fished tofu out of the pot with her chopsticks and distributed them on to our plates. Haha, even during meals you like to act like a host. Kunou seemed very happy. This must be her usual smile. Precisely because of this, it was heartbreaking to see her begging us to save her mother.

...If only we could bring your mother back sooner...

The tofu Kunou gave to me had to be eaten straight away. Hmm, Kyoto tofu was very fragrant. And this was even better than the hotel I've heard that tofu is best eaten freshly made, looks like this was made just now.

"This has a very Japanese flavour. Nice."

"Yes, it's different from the usual tofu, its taste is very fresh and delicious."

"This tofu is good..."

Xenovia, Asia and Irina's faces were full of joy.

"Ah, Ise-kun."

Suddenly someone called me. This voice was—

"Ohoh, it's Kiba. Right, you guys were going to Arashiyama today as well."

Kiba's group happened to be having lunch on the neighbouring table.

"Yes. You guys went to Tenryuu-ji already?"

"Yeah, there was a spectacular dragon on the ceiling."

"We were planning on going to visiting Tenryuu-ji after seeing the Togetsukyou. I'm looking forward to it."

"Ah Togetsukyou, we're going there after we finish eating."

As we spoke, another familiar voice was saying " _autumn at Arashiyama is really quite elegant_."

"Oh, so you all are enjoying Arashiyama?"

Azazel. Drinking sake in the middle of the day.

"Ah, Azazel, you came too? But isn't it bad for teachers to drink during the day?"

Just as I pointed it out, the woman opposite Azzael agreed. It's Rossweisse-san.

"This person, I don't know how many times I've told him but he just won't listen. I keep telling him not to act so irresponsibly in front of the students..."

Rossweisse-san's veins on her forehead were bulging in anger.

"Come on, this is just a short break after investigating Arashiyama."

Is Azazel really investigating the Khaos Brigade? I'll seriously be pissed if he isn't.

"But then again, Rossweisse, you really must learn to act cuter. Isn't this why you haven't been able to find a man so far?"

 _ **Crash!**_ Hearing Azazel's comment, Rossweisse-san's face went red and her fist hits the table.

"This—this—this has nothing to do with boyfriends! Don't mess with me! If you're going to drink, so will I!"

Ah, She grabbed Azazel's cup and began to drink.

Downing it gradually, her drinking posture was very elegant...

"Puwaaa -... Shay, your ushual attitude ish no good..."

She—she's drunk?! Too fast! She can't even speak properly! Even I got after at least a full chalice of wine! And those are fucking big chalices that the Norsemen drink from! Aren't you fucking from Valhalla?!

"You—you're drunk from one cup?.."

Azazel was shocked but Rossweisse-san poured another and downed it instantly. Her eyes staring straight, Rossweisse-san began to harass him.

"Am not drunk! I've been drinking with him ever shinsh I became Odin that old man's bodyguard...Thissss remindsh me, that old man. I ssssspent so much effort taking care of him during hish tripssss, but like an idiot all he shays is rubbishhhhh like 'ah, ladiesss! ah, booooooze! ah, breastssssss!' Completely shhhhhamelessss! All the other valkyriessssss at Valhalla called me the old man's ssssservant girl. With my pitiful ssssalary, I even had to shupport his daily life? It's all hish fault! Thatsssss why I have no boyfriend, no boyfriend, no boyfriend! Waaaaaah! Ise-kuuuuuun~ Support meeeeeeee~"

"...Why Me?..."

...She was crying a storm...Making us and Azazel unsure of how to handle things...Azazel scratched his head and said:

"I understand, I understand. I will listen to your complaints, just let it all out."

Hearing Azazel's words, Rossweisse-san suddenly became happy.

"Really? Azazel-ssssensei, I didn't know you had shum good pointssssh in you. Waiter, ten more bottlesh pleasssssse-"

More?! This was getting out of hand….Who knew Rossweisse-san was such a poor drinker.

"You guys, leave as soon as you finish eating. I'll handle this. Run, Ise."

Azazel sighed as he spoke.

Everyone looked at each other and did as they were told. Rapidly finishing our meals, we left the shop.

"100 yen ssshopsssss are the best! ah hahaha!"

Just as we were stepping out the door, Rossweisse-san's drunken laughter could be heard. 

Leaving the shop, we reached Togetsukyou.

"Rossweisse-chan sure made quite a scene."

"Yeah, who knew she was such a poor drinker."

Matsuda and Motohama were most disappointed. Since Rossweisse-san was very popular amongst both the boys and the girls, it must be very hard for the boys to accept the image they just saw. Even I took quite a shock.

"Don't be swayed by how young she looks, but Rossweisse-chan definitely had a tough life. Following that Azazel-sensei around, anyone would want to spill out their discontent."

Kiryuu nodded, very sympathetic with Rossweisse-san. However, it definitely wasn't just because of Azazel. More likely it was because her original employer was a certain lecherous old man. Plus the fact that she had been mistreated in Valhalla ever since she became old man Odin's follower….Unexpectedly, it looked like she has been through much hardship.

"You servants seem to have it tough?"

Kunou asked.

"..Sometimes.."

I could only answer while shrugging. There were a lot of good people amongst the Gremory servants, but it was true that some of them had their peculiarities.

Anyway, let's not talk about Rossweisse-san for now. The next stop was Togetsukyou! Leaving the restaurant and walking along the sightseeing streets for a few minutes, the Katsura River appeared in front of us.

That traditional style wooden bridge, full of historical feeling, must be Togetsukyou. By the way, the view of the mountain from here was really great. The red all across the mountain gave a heavy sense of autumn.

"Did you know? It's said that you shouldn't turn back in the middle of crossing Togetsukyou."

Kiryuu said. Asia asked.

"Why is that?"

"Asia, it's like this. If you look back while crossing the bridge, intelligence granted by the heavens will be taken back. If the pervert trio looks back,it will really be over for them. They will become utter fools."

"Shut up!"

Matsuda, Motohama and I retorted simultaneously. Kiryuu was unfazed, and even continued:

"Another legend says that if you look back, lovers will be separated. Hmm, but this one's a bit inauspicious-"

"I will never look back!"

Asia interrupted Kiryuu's explanation, and fearfully grabbed my arm with teary eyes.

"It's okay, Asia, it's just a legend."

Though I comforted her, but Asia shook her head and went "unacceptable", grabbing my arm tighter. So cute! That's my little Asia! Ah - I am so happy! Somehow, I felt the impulse to "conquer" the bridge.

"Look, Asia!"

I turned my head back.

"Ise-san!"

I heard Asia's voice. I turned forward with a confident smile.

"Hey. There is no force in this world powerful enough to change my feelings, my Asia."

She smiled brightly through her tears and tightly hugged my arm. As we started crossing Togetsukyou, Kiba's group could be seen not far ahead.

As we started crossing Togetsukyou, Kiba's group could be seen not far ahead.

While crossing the bridge, Asia was determined not to look back.

"Damn, Ise and little Asia, they totally look like a pair of lovers...!"

"It makes me furious, but it seems like they will soon enter the stage of passionate fools in love."

Matsuda and Motohama were commenting behind my back. Haha! Yes! Look at our radiant love, perverts! Die alone! Also, I smacked Motohama's nose with the back of my fist for calling Asia a fool.

"I don't think you have to mind it. The legend about lovers is just superstition."

Though Kunou said that, but Asia is very innocent in these things.

We finally finished, and peacefully crossed to the opposite shore. Asia exhaled deeply, as if very much relieved, but we have to cross again when we go back? Asia's great adventure had not ended yet!

—Suddenly, a warm slippery feeling enveloped my entire body.

 **-[!]-**

"Huddle!"

I immediately called out to the other members. They quickly created a circle around Kunou at my command, though they were still in shock.

...What was that, just now...? I thought surprised, and looked around - other than me, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kunou and Kiba, everyone else had disappeared.

Matsuda, Motohama, Kiryuu and all the other normal tourists were gone.

What?...could it be….we were transported?

All the other servants were shocked like me, and we prepared ourselves. ...Though we surveyed the surroundings, but there were no suspicious characters nearby. After a while, a strange mist seemed to be floating up from under our feet.

"This mist is..."

Seeing the mist, Asia was very surprised.

"This feeling, no doubt about it. When I was taken by Diodora, the device deep in the temple that imprisoned me had this kind of mist."

"...Dimension Lost."

I whispered under my breath.

"One of the Longinus, didn't Sensei and Diodora Astaroth mention it? I fear this is..."

Kiba knelt down and tried to touch the mist with his hand. Longinus….something that surpasses Vali and my Sacred Gears...

"Hey, are you all okay?"

A voice from the sky. Looking up, Azazel was flying in the sky, flapping his black feathered wings. He landed where we were, and put away his wings as he spoke.

"Everything except us has disappeared completely. Most likely we were forcefully transferred to an alternate dimension and sealed within it... From the way things look, this is an alternate dimension that is an exact replica of Togetsukyou and its surroundings?"

There were no signs of transfer beforehand. Once I felt that warm feeling it had already turned into this - transferred here. Instantly.

"So this is made of something like the devils' game field?"

Xenovia asked Sensei. I couldn't feel there was anything similar between them.

"Ah yes. The techniques of our three factions were most likely leaked. This place likely applies game field methods. -So, the power of the mist should also be transferred to this replicated territory. Can Dimension Lost's mist transfer anything that it wraps itself around? ...To be able to transfer me and Rias' servants all together at once to this place without any warning signs….A Longinus truly is terrifying."

Azazel explained. I see, so this kind of dimension really was an application of the game field technique. Their reproduction of it seemed to be just as good as the devils. Beside me, Kunou spoke in a trembling voice.

"...On the verge of death, mother's dying guard reported that they were also trapped by mist without warning."

So, this phenomenon was….Besides, the person using this should be—

My ominous premonition seemed to have come true.

Over at Togetsukyou, the appearance of several new presences could be felt. From the light mist, figures approached and revealed themselves to us.

"Pleased to meet you for the first time, Governor Azazel and the Sekiryuutei."

The one who greeted us was a black-haired youth wearing a school uniform. Wrapped around the uniform was something resembling Han Chinese clothing. In middle school, the history teacher was very knowledgeable about Chinese history and explained to us in detail about their clothing. It seemed to be a type of traditional ethnic attire.

Carrying a spear in his hands….

— _ **Chills!**_

I felt immediate chills upon laying eyes on it….that spear…..My instincts are warning me of it….but these aren't my Dragon instincts….these are my Devil instincts...

The black-haired man was very young. Looks like he was about a year or two older than me. No, it was impossible to tell from appearances alone. His companions were also wearing clothes similar to school uniforms. Male and female, also around high school age.

...They gave off a strange kind of presence, different from devils or other beings….This smell….Humans!

Azazel stepped forward.

"Are you the rumoured Hero faction?"

The youth in the middle patted the spear on his shoulder as he answered Azazel's question.

"I am **Cao Cao** , the descendant of the famous Cao Cao, Cao Mengde, recorded in the Records of the Three Kingdoms. Something like that."

Cao Cao- Records of the Three Kingdoms! Kiba asked Azazel in shock.

"Sensei, that guy is...?"

Azazel did not take his eyes off his opponent, and said to us.

"Listen well, everyone, be careful of that man's spear, **True Longinus**. The most powerful Longinus said to be able to pierce through God. I have not seen it for a long time….But to think it has now fallen into the hands of the terrorists."

"-!?"

His words made everyone terrified. The man himself was intriguing enough, but we all stared with shock at the spear.

"That is the holy spear that the Seraphim of Heaven fear...?"

Irina spoke, unable to contain her trembling. Xenovia continued, whispering.

"I also heard about it ever since I was a child. The spear that pierced Jesus. The spear carrying Jesus' blood — The absolute spear which pierced the body of God!"

The legendary spear that pierced Christ….Christ was an extension of God, though not God himself. So to say that it pierced God himself is a bit of a technicality. But either way, that doesn't make it any less of a terrifying object.

"That is the holy spear..."

Beside me, Asia's gaze seemed to be drawn to the spear as if her consciousness was being sucked out, mesmerised—

 _ **Clap.**_

Azazel quickly covered her eyes with his hands.

"Asia, people of faith should not stare at that spear. They will lose their sanity. After all, it is one of the holy relics amongst the True Cross, the Holy Chalice, the Holy Nails and the Shroud of Turin."

Kunou angrily yelled at the spear-wielding youth — Cao Cao.

"You boy! I have questions for you!"

"Arara, this little princess, what's the problem? If I can, I will try to answer all your questions."

Though Cao Cao sounded calm, he clearly knew something.

"Are you the ones who took mother away?"

"That is correct."

He admitted so openly. It turned out to be these people after all.

"What are you planning on doing to mother?"

"We wish to have your mother cooperate in our experiment."

"Experiment? What are you planning to do?"

"To grant the wish of our benefactor, that is the main idea."

Hearing that, Kunou bared her fangs, extremely angry. Her eyes glimmered with traces of tears. It looked like she was furious. Not only was her mother taken away, but she will be used for some kind of nefarious experiment.

"Benefactor... Is that Ophis? And why have you appeared before us?"

Azazel interrogated sternly.

"No, there is no need to hide anymore. We just decided to say hi before the experiment. Let us cooperate for a bit. I also wish to meet Governor Azazel and the legendary Sekiryuutei who is considered an anomaly. Ah, or perhaps it would be more sufficient to refer to him as the Viceroy to the evil existence of the Dragons?"

...This bastard sure has a way with words.

Azazel formed a spear of light in his hand.

"Let's keep this simple. Please return the leader of the kyuubi. We are trying hard to join forces with the youkai."

Seeing Azazel prepared for battle, everyone gathered into formation and prepared themselves. I also donned my armor. And then, summoned Ascalon to toss to Xenovia.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

"Xenovia!"

"Appreciated!"

"Faye!"

 **Schpiiiiin!**

Particles of ice began to fly and form an axe in my hand. Xenovia caught Ascalon, and readied her stance...By the way, Rossweisse-san wasn't here.

"Azazel, where is Rossweisse-san?"

He made a long sigh at my question.

"That fellow was also transferred here, but she is still sleeping at the restaurant. I placed a strong barrier over her, so it should be fine for now."

So that's what happened….True, it would be unthinkable for her to battle in her drunken state. However Azazel, I will be responsible for support.

In contrast to our state of alert, the other side made no signs to prepare.

...Are they that confident? Or they have some sort of secret weapon? After all, the Hero faction has gathered many Sacred Gear users. It was such a pain to battle against Sacred Gears. There were all sorts of weird powers which made things very unpredictable. That was the scariest thing.

Anyway, we can't show any signs of weakness!

—A short boy stood next to Cao Cao. Cao Cao said to him.

"Leonardo, I'll let you handle the devils with your monsters."

Only one request, but the boy remained expressionless, and lightly nodded. -Instantly, shadows appeared from under his feet and rapidly expanded...I felt a sensation as if something cold was crawling on my back. How should I put it, a certain fearfulness could be felt from the shadows.

As the shadows grew, it reached the level of covering the entire Togetsukyou. And then they expanded and gradually took form. Arms, legs, heads, eyeballs, wide gaping jaws, separating - not only one! But ten, no, hundreds!

" **Guuuu**..."

" **Chomp**!"

" **Gobble**!"

With a deafening roar, these monsters appeared out of the shadows!...Shadows with monsters appearing out of them! Rather than appear, perhaps created or "made" was a better description. Monsters with black skin and standing upright on two legs. Their bodies were solidly built with rough and thick hides. They also had very sharp claws and bared their teeth. These monsters formed a line and stood in the forefront.

...this is…..could it be that this boy's power was…..

I couldn't help making swallowing sounds in my throat as I was shocked by the boy's power. Azazel spoke softly at this time.

"Annihilation Maker..."

Annihilation...Maker….As I thought, from Tannin's descriptions of it…..

Cao Cao laughed in response.

"Correct, this child carries one of the Longinus. A different threat compared to my True Longinus, but a most deadly Sacred Gear nonetheless."

What the fuck!? Is this a Longinus free market now?! All these new developments are just a real pain...

"Sensei, I have something I don't understand..."

Completely confused, Xenovia seemed to ask Azazel. Azazel began to explain.

"Like Ise, that boy possesses one of the Longinus. Currently, there are thirteen confirmed Longinus - Amongst the Grigori, there are also Longinus possessors. And amongst all these Longinus, the properties of that one over there - in other words, its abilities, are deadlier than Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing."

"Stronger than Ise?"

"In terms of pure power, of course his Boosted Gear and Vali's are far ahead. However in terms of abilities...Kiba's Sword Birth can create countless demonic swords, this you can understand, right?"

"Yes, yes."

"Annihilation Maker is the same. It can create countless demonic beasts. For example, those massive fire breathing monsters over 100m tall you see in movies can be recreated by sheer will. The ability to create monsters from _imagination_. Isn't that a disaster? This ability, depending on the user's capability, can create on the scale of hundreds or even thousands. Like Dimension Lost, this is one of the worst bugs in the Sacred Gear system. Dimension Lost is also extremely dangerous depending on the user. Once the mist reaches the scale of countries, it can transfer an entire country and its people into the dimensional gap to be destroyed."

—! Unthinkable...!

"No matter which one, aren't they the worst Sacred Gears!?"

Azazel could only force a laugh at Kiba's grimace.

"Well, up to now, none of them have reached such levels, there were a few close calls in the past. However, it is unprecedented to have gathered three of the four top tier Longinus - True Longinus, Dimension Lost and Annihilation maker. From birth, these possessors should have been under surveillance by the fallen angels, angels and devils….But twenty years have passed, were we too careless….Or someone deliberately hid them….Compared to the past, almost all current Longinus possessors have been very difficult to find."

Azazel looked towards me.

...So basically, I was also one of those who were successively classified as "dangerous Sacred Gear, kill him" and then "actually it's not" and finally "no, it really is a Longinus!"

He continued.

"...There must be some kind of cause and effect relationship going on in the current age? It could be said that the first Longinus Sacred Gears were bugs or errors of the system. In turn, these Longinus have their own tumultuous developments beyond our expectations? Though this is just a hopeful but not far-fetched hypothesis….Watching Ise's development, makes one feel like all the current Longinus as a group are undergoing incredible changes….Bugs, errors, no, evolution? _Mutation_? No matter what, though it includes me, perhaps those in charge of researching and maintaining the system have been too naive? Michael, Sirzechs."

Mutation…..for reasons unknown to my conscious self, the words of the Evil-God rang in my head.

" _You do not realize it yet…..but you have opened a door….a door that has no key to its lock….and now your example…...is one that will breach the laws of this world….your Gear…...It has become that key…."_

…

"Azazel, what weaknesses do these deadly Sacred Gears have?"

If Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing have weaknesses, then surely...

"Target the user's body - Of course, there are also cases where the body is extremely strong, but it still doesn't compare to the threat of the Sacred Gear. The current Annihilation Maker user is still under a developing phase. If he already mastered it, then they would have been sending demonic beast armies to every faction by now. - The only way to defeat him is to take him out now before he matures."

Cao Cao laughed wryly as he heard Azazel's words.

"Arara, it feels like Annihilation Maker has been figured out. It is as you say, Governor of the Fallen Angels. This child still has not matured his imagination or productivity - except he has focused on one specialty. Monsters that target the opponent's' weaknesses - the antimonsters. The current demonic beasts are ones which counter devils."

Cao Cao pointed his finger at a shop in the area.

A monster opened its mouth-

 **Bzzzzzt!**

A beam of light appeared. And in that instant-

 _ **BOOOOOOM!**_

The shop was blown away by an intense explosion!

"An attack of light - this fellow is!"

Amidst the strong wind of the explosion, Azazel snarled angrily.

"Cao Cao you bastard! You sent assassins to all the major factions to collect data for the antimonsters!"

"You are half correct. Weren't there black clad members amongst the Sacred Gear we sent out?"

Yes! Those black combatants! Those hated things which dispersed into mist when hit!

"Those are also monsters created by this child. These things deliberately took on the attacks from the various factions - angels, fallen angels, devils, dragons, and gods from all mythologies. Though they were wiped out, they have gathered plenty of good data for this child's Sacred Gear."

I clicked my teeth in frustration.

"Che! -Those strange black men were for collecting data!"

"Not only were the number of Balance Breaker users increased, but the development of the antimonsters also advanced. Thanks to that, antimonsters targeting devils, angels and dragons have been created. -At maximum output, the current anti-devil antimonsters can produce light equivalent to a mid class angel."

Collecting data to make antimonsters at the same time as increasing the number of Balance Breakers amongst Sacred Gear users...Is he trying to show how well prepared or smart they were? These guys, they are dangerous without bound!

Azazel glared with contempt but immediately began to laugh.

"But Cao Cao, that means you have yet to create god-killing beasts."

"..."

Cao Cao did not deny Azazel's words.

"How did you figure it out?"

Azazel replied to Xenovia's question in a tired voice.

"If they could, they would have already done so. And then they would have used them on us as well. There is no reason they wouldn't attempt it if they have the resources to launch simultaneous attacks at the different factions. And who knows how the world would change if gods from various mythologies were killed. -To this point in time, they still cannot create god-killing demonic beasts. Though this is all we know, it is still important news."

Indeed! They don't have god-killing demonic beasts! Ah, but such a thing does exist. The image of that gigantic wolf flashed in my mind.

Cao Cao pointed his spear at us.

"If it's a god, then I will kill it with this spear. Come, the battle begins — now."

This was the declaration of war-!

" **Gobble**!"

Making terrifying roars, the antimonsters charged at us. Kiba and Xenovia went and stood in the front-lines.

"Kiba, please make me a holy sword."

"Understood. After all, you're more suited to a two sword style."

Kiba quickly created a sword in his hand and aimed it at Xenovia who had already begun to advance. Catching the holy sword in mid air, Xenovia wielded it along with Ascalon and dived straight into the ranks of the enemies.

Slashed by Xenovia's sweeping attacks, huge numbers of antimonsters were easily vanquished. True to a power type Knight. This penetrative power was unbelievable.

Ah, a monster opened its mouth to release a beam of light-

 _ **Bzzzzzzzzt!**_

The beam travelled to just before Xenovia, but Kiba deflected it with his holy demonic sword, sending it into a building in the distance, causing it to collapse.

"If it's this level of light, it's fine as long as we don't get hit."

That's right. Possessing god-like speed, there is no problem as long as Kiba doesn't get hit.

"No, let's just kill them all before they hit us."

Slicing and pulverising the monsters with Ascalon and the holy sword, Xenovia answered like that. Though both were Knights, their battle styles were entirely different. And both their philosophies sounded so right.

"Cao Cao, would you like to be defeated by me?"

Azazel took out the dragon gem - Fafnir's jewel, and then his entire body was wrapped in the golden armour of the artificial Sacred Gear. At the same time, he extended his twelve black wings and rushed at Cao Cao with high speed.

"That would be a great honour! To be able to fight the Fallen Angel Governor recorded in the Bible!"

Cao Cao landed on the shore of the Katsura River, his face smiling fearlessly as he raised the holy spear - The front portion of True Longinus opened to release a golden aura which shaped itself into the blade of a spear.

The instant it opened, it was as if the entire air shook.

 **Vuuuuuuuuuuummmm…..**

...It could only be described as holy and solemn. Just gazing at it made my body feel tense and suffocated. Even for a nonbeliever, the influence of that spear was that strong?

 _ **Crash...!**_

As Azazel's spear of light clashed against Cao Cao's holy spear, violent shockwaves were created. This impact created waves and disturbances in the Katsura River, splashing water everywhere. Water droplets fell upon Togetsukyou like a violent rainstorm.

As Azazel and Cao Cao attacked each other and carried out their battle, they gradually moved downstream along the shore of the river.

I will leave Cao Cao to Azazel, let us take care of the rest!

The first priority was the key to our group battles - setting up the defensive wall for Asia who was responsible for healing. Normally our team had Rias commanding with Akeno supporting her and providing suppressive fire, Shirone providing offense and support, and Gasper in the role of scouting and support. Even long range bombardment from Rossweisse-san was not here.

Though we had Azazel and the angel Irina providing super powerful offence, the balance of the team has been broken by the absence of those five. We needed a new formation.

Kunou also needed to be protected at all costs. In this place, she was more important than us. She should be placed behind Asia. But the idea of Asia being put in front of someone else for protection disgusts me, so I won't allow it. Instead—

"Haaa!"

 **[Boost!]**

I concentrated power into the Axe Faye and threw it towards Asia and Kunou's feet.

 _ **PIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKK!**_

The ground around them froze and began to form a structure around them. Soon they were encased in a thick ice dome for protecting them. I turned to Xenovia.

"Xenovia! You will guard Asia and Kunou! Also, use the holy aura to blow away any enemies who get near! The dome should be able to hold against it!"

I gave orders to Xenovia. Even though I wasn't Rias, but, Xenovia, listen to me!

"-Acknowledged!"

Xenovia answered me, and quickly retreated to protect the dome with Asia and Kunou inside. Good. Asia should still be able to heal through the dome since it's just ice.

Our opponents have arranged anti-devil antimonsters. No matter how we deflect their attacks, damage would be huge if a hit connects. Suddenly, Kiba's ability flashed in my mind.

"Kiba! You can make those light-devouring demonic swords, right?"

"Eh? Yes. -I see!"

Kiba quickly understood my question. As expected, brother.

Under Kiba's feet appeared several of those swords of darkness he used against Freed in the battle against Raynare, and he tossed them at his devil teammates.

"These swords have only a hilt in their normal state! You have to channel demonic power into them to form the blade of darkness!"

Kiba supplemented. At the same time, I continued giving orders.

"Xenovia, in times of danger use this as a shield to absorb light. Asia, even though you're not used to swords, hold on to it! It's better than nothing!"

"Got it, Ise!"

"Yes, yes!"

Xenovia and Asia both answered me. Xenovia put the sword hilt into her skirt pocket. She will use it in emergencies. The ice dome peeled back for Asia to take her blade. Asia shouldn't have to use it since she'll be protected in the dome, but in case they break through.

I held Kiba's sword.

"Hey Ddraig. Let's apply this sword's power to the gauntlet."

[Reckless actions like that could endanger your life... But in this case, it should be fine for a short while. Don't overdo it. Though, somehow I feel this mutated Gear of yours may be able to take it.]

Take it?...!

"...Take!"

I concentrated my power on my gauntlet and shouted a command. I willed my Gear into taking the power of the sword.

 _ **Shiiiiiiiiiiin!**_

The gauntlet glistened brightly before suddenly turning the jewel pitch black….this feeling….like if my hand is hollow.

 **[Steal!]**

!- It worked! Something like a dark shadowy shield appeared over the gauntlet. Ddraig! Did I do it? Is this power mine for sure now?

[!..It may just be, Partner. But it relies on Demonic power. That is a field you do not excel in.]

You're right. I'll have to keep boosting my demonic power to keep it up. Good enough. This should provide a fair degree of defence. Next-!

-The angel Irina!

I turned to Irina.

"Irina! You take Xenovia's place in the frontlines with Kiba! As an angel, light isn't a weakness for you, right?"

"Though angels can still be hurt by light, but it is not a critical weakness like for devils. -Got it! I-I will go! I am Michael-sama's Ace!"

Irina flapped her pure white wings and flew to Xenovia's former vanguard position. Summoning swords of light, Irina charged left and right from the air, breaking apart the formation of the antimonsters, and then looked for opportunities to slaughter them in one fell swoop.

...Great! Though the tactics were a little complicated, I have given everyone orders! I haven't wasted my time by practicing tactics with Tannin! Next was me. The position between Kiba's group of forwards and Asia's group of defenders - the midfielder position.

"Asia, promote me to Bishop!"

"Yes!"

As I spoke and Asia consented, I became the Bishop. My dismal demonic power limit was raised, along with it my magical potential and Dragonic power was increased. The reason I chose the Bishop was to focus on Dragon Shot.

Come taste it!

"Disappear! Worthless monsters!"

 **DOOOON! DOOOOOOON! DOOON!**

As I used the shield of darkness, I bombarded the antimonsters and the Hero faction with a barrage of medium scale masses of demonic power. I can't do large scale or else everyone else would get caught up in the explosions.

Though the members of the Hero faction all dodged, a great amount of the antimonsters were hit by my attacks and destroyed. At the same time, the shield of darkness absorbed the light firing from the enemies. Excellent!

 _ **DIN!**_

"Kyaah!"

An attack from one of the antimonsters bounced off of the ice dome and caused Kunou to jump back in fear a bit. If the Kyoto princess got hurt, things would be serious. After all, she was just a young girl, it wouldn't do for her to enter the battle.

Xenovia also attacked from the back, using holy sword pulses to snipe at the antimonsters in front. Suffering Xenovia's and my attacks, the antimonster squad rapidly disappeared.

However, the shadows stirred beneath that kid and created new monsters again and again. Damn it! Was there no end to this? To mass produce these things, there must be a limit to stamina and concentration. But the rate this kid is going is way too fast!

The occasional attack from the antimonsters hit our group but Asia can heal them instantly, so it wasn't a problem.

Yes, Asia was our life line! Really, my Asia is too wonderful!

...Only sending antimonsters against us. Up to now, those Hero faction bastards have done nothing other than dodging our attacks. It makes me mad! Are they just going to let the monsters fight and just watch?

No, more importantly….there's only one way to disrupt the output of monsters for good…..my eyes landed on the young boy spawning the monsters…..

" _Target the user's body -"_

… **[Shot!]**

….If it means winning…..I will—

—Just as I was thinking that while charging up a Dragon Shot, a few shadowy figures suddenly advanced towards me. Uniform wearing girls. Were those clothes the uniform of the Hero faction?

"Let us handle the Sekiryuutei!"

Spears - as well as swords flashed with chilling light as they attacked me.

"-Stop. Small fry cannot win against the Sekiryuutei."

Warned a gentle looking man with white hair and several swords hanging at his waist. Hmph, that was right. These girls cannot defeat me. I quickly concentrated magic in my brain, this was one of the few types of magic I can manage.

"Hear me, hearts of my enemies! Let me hear your words! Bilingual!"

I released magic in the direction of the girls, and instantly a mysterious space deployed with me as the centre. This technique was too good.

"Come, language of the soul! Let me hear your thoughts!"

The haerts of the women began to speak in a voice that could only be heard by me and Ddraig.

"Use a feint to make a mockery of him and then attack all at once."

Ah, so they are planning on a joint attack.

"I will attack from the right."

This one is from the right.

"I will attack straight."

This one will come at me straight.

Ha! Those who are fickle and untrustworthy are the most susceptible to this power! Thanks for being worthless, fools!

 _Zip!_

All their attacks were evaded by me with practically no effort.

"Impossible! How could he know all our movements!?"

One of the girls was very surprised.

"Impossible, how can we be read! Our joint attacks should have no openings!"

I showed an extremely bored smile towards these surprised girls.

"Of course it's possible. Fickle women like you are the easiest to read. Now…."

— _ **SNAP**_

Suddenly, I unconsciously pointed my gauntlet at them. The tension in my body heightened to the absolute max. An unbearable itch crawled on the back of my neck. My eyes narrowed to tunnel vision. The only things in front of me were the 3 human girls.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Disappear"**_

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!**_

…...Are?

[Partner, are you there?]

Yeah, why?...

"Truly, it was impossible for such insignificant presences to win against the Sekiryuutei. Unless they have an iron will and the ability to ignore pain and death….It's truly difficult for weaklings to even face such an existence. True to the name of the Anomalous Sekiryuutei, I now witness the legendary 'psychic' skills. But even so, I would call this destruction overkill for such weaklings, No?"

Just as he said that—

 **Sss** …

Some dust in front of me cleared to reveal the entire midsection of the bridge had been destroyed. I was floating in the air in between both groups with no ground beneath me except for the river below the bridge.

The 3 human girls….no longer existed.

"They're gone...W...Where did they go?..."

The voice of Kunou. She was asking Asia while staring at me in confusion. She was surely old enough to understand the concept of death. But it had happened so fast that she wouldn't have time to process it.

"Kunou-chan….they are…"

The elegant gentleman smiled as if very much amused. He turned to the rest of the Hero faction to speak.

"Everyone be careful. He is the Sekiryuutei. Predetermined to be the least talented in all history and lacking in strength - however, he doesn't indulge in power and is a dangerous Sekiryuutei who doesn't lose control. A person who holds great power but does not fall to arrogance is one who has nothing to fear. More than that, he has "created" abilities and somehow implanted them naturally into the Gear. Not mentioning his influence over the various factions. His existence itself feels almost unprecedented. This Sekiryuutei is grossly unpredictable. Do not be careless."

"...to be described that way by enemies. How unsettling."

Yes, it was the first time to be praised this way by my proper enemies. No, it wasn't really praise, but more like a reminder...Still, it was the first time. I couldn't help but snicker a bit.

The man tilted his head slightly, hearing my words.

"Is that so? Current Sekiryuutei, in our view, you are far more dangerous than you realise. Similarly, your companion - Vali is the same. Though, i would say that the majority opinion is that you are the worst one in terms of future potential. In fact, for the fact that you created a faction for the unruly existence of Dragons to rally behind- I would say you are the one at the top of our kill list. Above all you take priority. Hopefully we'll obtain the Dragon eater— No. I've said too much."

Ah. So I am a priority target huh. Yeah. That makes sense. These fellows who don't look down on me, are especially tricky. Dragon eater?

"Anyway. Next, I guess it's time for me to act."

The man jumped to our side of the bridge, and released his swords from his belt.

"A pleasure to meet you for the first time. Gremory servants. I am Sig, the descendant of the Hero Siegfried. My companions call me Siegfried. What you choose to call me is up to you."

The frail looking gentleman - Siegfried's face, made Xenovia realise something as she showed shock and surprise.

"...I've felt I've seen you before somewhere. It was true after all?"

To Xenovia's question, Irina nodded.

"Yes, it must be. From the multiple demonic swords at his waist, there is no doubt."

What was going on? Since he had white hair, I could only be reminded of that person - Freed.

"What's going on, you two? You know something about that handsome guy who's like a White Kiba?"

"White Kiba….That's going a bit far, Aniki."

Don't say it like that, Kiba. It's just an example. Xenovia responded to my query.

"That man is an exorcist - a former colleague of Irina's and mine. A top warrior in the Catholic, Protestant and Orthodox Churches. 'Demonic Emperor Sig.' He has the same white hair as Freed because they were trained by the same organization. It seems to be the side effect of some kind of experiment..."

Exorcist. Someone related to the Church. By the way, then he's similar to Freed. Thinking of that guy makes me boil.

"Sig-san! You betrayed the Church - betrayed Heaven!?"

Irina screamed. Siegfried's lips curled happily.

"I guess you can call it betrayal. I now belong to the Khaos Brigade, that's why."

Hearing those words, Irina became angry.

"...Why! Betraying the Church and joining an evil organization leads to eternal damnation!"

"...This is making my ears hurt."

Siegfried laughed.

"What's wrong with that? Even in my absence, the Church still has the strongest warrior. As long as that someone stays, the loss of me and the Durandal user Xenovia can be covered. However, who could have expected that person to become the Joker candidate for the Brave Saints? -Anyway, enough of the chit chat, aren't you sword wielders very capable? Xenovia the Durandal user, Shidou Irina the Ace of Michael the leader of the angels, and Kiba Yuuto of the holy demonic sword."

Challenging the swordsmen - no, the three who were related to the Church, Siegfried's sword in his hand began to gather demonic power...This sword gave off a very unpleasant pulse. Demonic sword? It felt quite similar to Kiba's created swords.

Suddenly, Kiba's holy demonic sword slashed with god-like speed. Blocking the holy demonic sword directly, there was no damage at all to the unpleasant demonic power gathered upon Siegfried's sword.

"Demonic Emperor Sword **Gram**. For the strongest demonic sword, a strike from the holy demonic sword was nothing."

Gram! So the bastard holds that blade huh. The two entered close-quarters combat….It has been quite a while since the last time I witnessed Kiba fighting so intensely with someone, even above me.

The two swiftly retreated and readied their stance. Immediately they began clashing violently, creating sparks everywhere.

"...A match for Kiba... No..."

Gradually, Kiba was being suppressed, and a rare serious expression could be seen on Kiba's face. Godspeed Kiba's movements were - being captured. With movements and slashing attacks faster than the eye could follow, the opponent was still keeping up in a composed and matter-of-fact manner. He can clearly see through that kind of speed...! This human..!

Even when he pretended to attack, none of Kiba's feints were successful in baiting Siegfried.

On the other hand, he used the minimum necessary movement to evade Kiba's attacks. When he thrust the demonic sword in his hand, Kiba had to dodge with his full attention, there was no room for counter-attacking.

...Even Kiba in Balance Breaker was being dominated…! If I faced him in hand to hand, I would have no chance without Ryu style. No, even with it, I'm not sure if I would be able to win easily.

One of the Hero faction explained from their edge of the bridge, to the stupefied me.

"In our organisation, though they reside in separate factions, ' _Holy Royal Sword_ ' Arthur and ' _Demonic Emperor Sword_ ' Siegfried are equally renowned. Holy demonic sword Kiba is not their match."

Equal to that Arthur? That guy, who easily toyed with Fenrir's child. Then Kiba now can't be a match. Also.

 **[Shot!]**

"Ah!- Aaaaah—!"

 **DOOOON!**

I made sure to destroy the one who explained it to me. Fool. If you are close by enough, then I will kill you. You should have known better. I turned back to the battle between swordsmen.

….Though I worried, someone appeared to join in their duel - Xenovia.

Slashing without hesitation from the side, she began to assist Kiba.

"Xenovia!"

"Kiba! You cannot win alone! Even against your wishes, I have to participate!"

"...Uh, thanks!"

At this moment, Kiba set aside his pride as a swordsman, and attacked simultaneously with Xenovia.

"I will join in too!"

From the outskirts, Irina also entered the battle, forming a three on one situation.

Xenovia's dual wielding, Kiba's holy demonic sword, Irina's sword of light, the three of them attacked at once.

It was difficult to capture the speeding blade tips with my eyes as the four of them battled with intensity….But even against three opponents, Siegfried only used a single sword!

Kiba's godspeed created afterimages as he repeatedly tried to disrupt Siegfried's attacks from blind angles. From above, Xenovia was slashing down with a massive holy sword aura. Furthermore, Irina was gliding through the air rapidly as she thrust her sword of light towards the back of Siegfried's hand.

This simultaneous attack-!

I was certain of victory. However, Siegfried flipped his hand and casually blocked Irina's attack without even turning his head back!

At the same time, he drew another sword from his waist using his free hand. With a flash of silver - one of Xenovia's downward slashing swords was broken. That was the holy sword Kiba created! With a fantastic sound like that of glass shattering, it was destroyed.

Siegfried calmly spoke.

"- **Balmung**. This is the power of one strike from the demonic sword of Norse legends."

—! Another demonic sword! However, Kiba's dead angle attack still hasn't ended. There was an opening and it shouldn't be possible to evade, for both of Siegfried's arms were already wielding demonic swords. With a horizontal flash, Kiba sliced towards his abdomen. In that instant—

 _ **Clang...!**_

The sound of metal.

Kiba's holy demonic sword was just stopped by the demonic sword Siegfried drew out from its sheath!

" **Nothung**. This is also a legendary demonic sword."

The third demonic sword! No, what was even more surprising was that Siegfried's two arms were already wielding swords, and couldn't possibly hold a third sword. His two arms were occupied. However, a third arm has grown from his back to draw that sword, blocking Kiba's attack!

...What was that arm? An arm covered by things resembling silver scales. It was almost like my left arm when it became the arm of a dragon's. Is it a subspecies?

Siegfried laughed at our immense surprise.

"This dragon arm? It's **Twice Critical** , a very common Sacred Gear but mine is a little different, a subspecies. It grows something like a dragon's arm from my back."

-Twice Critical! An inferior Sacred Gear ranking below my Boosted Gear. A Sacred Gear that should be in the shape of a gauntlet….A subspecies. Growing an arm out of one's back.

Siegfried held two demonic swords in each hand, with the arm on his back holding a third. A three sword stance. Witnessing this scene, Kiba's expression became even more serious.

"...We are both Sacred Gear users. However, even ignoring the attributes of his swords, am I unable to surpass him even in the use of the Sacred Gear...?"

"By the way, I haven't entered Balance Breaker yet."

\- A harsh reminder! Constantly repeating their experiments, members of the Hero faction could not possibly be unable to use their Balance Breakers. Dominating Kiba, Xenovia and Irina all at once in just his normal state. If only he didn't have multiple legendary fucking fucking shit is too strong...

With a rustling thud.

Azazel landed in front of us who were caught in a crisis. At the same time, Cao Cao returned to the centre of the Hero faction. As their attacks repeated, they circled back to their starting point? I took a glance downstream at where they had come from - the ground has turned into a smoking wasteland.

From a while back there had been loud crashing noises which made me suspect dramatic occurrences. Arashiyama's scenery has been entirely destroyed. Azazel knew this was an artificial space, so he mercilessly used his biggest spears of light.

A few spots on Azazel's armour that had shattered...The black wings were also in a messy state.

Cao Cao's uniform and Han Chinese attire was also torn in many places….However I find it more amazing that a human did so well against the legendary Fallen Angel Governor...Was this the Hero faction?..."Heroes"...[True Longinus]...

"Don't worry, Ise. Neither of us went all out. We were just testing each other out a bit."

"Yeah. I could tell."

Azazel so-called little testing, resulted in the complete destruction of the area downstream. But in truth, neither of us could go all out in a place like this. If we did, our allies would be caught up in the destruction.

Cao Cao cracked his neck audibly, and said:

"What a great devil servant team. I guess these are the servants of Rias Gremory, well known amongst the new generation of devils. We were intending to have a fight without exerting ourselves, but you guys turned out with a great performance. If my theories are correct, the one who gathered this unnaturally strong group is Hyoudou Issei - your power. Despite your lack of natural talent or demonic powers, I believe your ability to attract others by holding dragon powers is topnotch amongst all the past Sekiryuutei. Look, isn't the dragon gathering power right now? It is truly conspicuous in both good and bad situations. As all kinds of legendary existences attack, and you encounter each of the dragon kings, and come in close contact with various mythological existences. These are all evidence of that. Even in the absence of their King, you handled the situation and organised the servants with outstanding calmness. A bit of a flawed arrangement...but nonetheless you will turn out to be a terrifying opponent if you train well in the future. No. It wouldn't be wrong to say that you would be a troublesome opponent if you were by yourself. Maybe you wouldn't have allies to keep you from rampaging. Either way, you have too much influence. I don't think you should exist."

"..."

I have considered such things. Everything that is happening so far…...is likely because of me. My influence as a Sekiryuutei. My impact on the various factions. I agree. I have too much influence.

Cao Cao's spear pointed at me.

"That's why, we don't intend to make the same mistakes as the Old Maou faction. We truly believe, in the future, you will become the most dangerous Sekiryuutei. That is, if you haven't already. This applies to the other servants as well. If we eliminate you all now, perhaps we may even gather some useful data for analysis. Though, I don't see that happening for some reason."

Is that how they saw my, no, our developments? It was true that there was a fundamental difference in the way they treated us, unlike the Old Maou faction who saw us as a bunch of stupid kids...Frustrating! How do I handle opponents like these? Up until now, I've only faced opponents who treated me as a fool, thus providing openings...

Azazel questioned Cao Cao.

"One more question. What are the motives of your Hero faction?"

Cao Cao narrowed his eyes and said:

"Governor of the Fallen Angels. You may find it surprising, but it is incredibly simple, we just want to know the limits of what it means to be 'human' and challenge it. Furthermore, humans will be the ones to defeat devils, dragons, fallen angels and other supernatural races. -No, definitely, it is humans who will win."

"You want to be heroes? After all, you are the descendants of, _**cough**_ , heroes."

Cao Cao raised an index finger and pointed to the sky above his head.

"-This is just a little challenge presented by frail humans. Under the heavens, how far can humans go, that is what we wish to try."

-Humans, eh...As humans, how far can they go….Was this their objective?

No, there must be some other motives.

Azazel sighed and said to me.

"...Ise, do not be too careless. This guy is an enemy worse than the Old Maou faction - Shalba Beelzebub. All your opponents here are very strong, especially this guy who is just as dangerous as Vali."

The same as Vali…..Is this guy really his level? The biggest problem with these enemies being humans is that there is not really a solid way to know how strong a human is (without fighting them) compared to other beings. Most of them do not possess powerful auras unless they use certain techniques. So I can only go by instinct. But whenever I look at that damn Cao Cao, my Dragon instincts end up getting overpowered by my Devil instincts to stay away from the spear. In other words, he is the worst match up for me. Meanwhile, Vali also gave off this feeling of having no bottom line.

Possessing the ultimate holy spear was quite a threat...

As Azazel gathered our group, the Hero faction has also shifted their formation. All this time, they have endlessly created more antimonsters. It really seemed limitless. Also, the Hero faction held back without attacking.

However, our opponents seemed to be ready. -It looks like the second wave will be the real battle. They have more Sacred Gear users, right? And there were also many who could enter Balance Breaker.

I keep getting swept into these crises. Will that goddess show up to save me again? No, surely that wasn't real. But my power from back then was due to Ultra Instincts. Should I use it? I believe that would be the best choice to win this battle. If I use [UI] we should be able to win. Azazel and I should be enough in that case. We can win. But the effect of my stamina would be critical. And their hostage is not here. I would be wasting myself. We'd win the battle but not the war. Damn.

So then what should I do? Take on the swordsman myself? But I can't win against that many legendary weapons without [UI] and Ryu style. And that would still leave Cao Cao to Azazel, along with the rest of their allies. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

I want to kill them. I want to win. I want to win. I want the power to win. Give—

I ended up subconsciously repeating those words spoken to me by something, somewhere, before.

….. _ **Give it to me**_ ….

Just as I was thinking—

 _ **Clap!**_

Right in between us and the Hero faction, a shining magic circle appeared….A crest never seen before.

"-This is."

Azazel seemed to know. Who? A fallen angel? No. As we watched with surprise at the light before us — an extremely cute foreign girl appeared, dressed like a mage.

Hm? The girl wore a huge hat and a cape. It really was the attire of a mage….Her age looked like a middle schooler's? Her body was quite slim. Hey, why aren't you wearing any shoes kid? You'll get sick. Somehow I feel like my Father Drake instincts are kicking in.

The girl turned towards us who had gathered around in a circle, and deeply bowed her head. Smiling radiantly towards us.

"Nice to meet you all for the first time. I am Le Fay. **Le Fay Pendragon**. The mage belonging to Vali's team. Please take good care of me."

-! Vali's team! Why would Vali's teammate come to this place?

Azazel asked the girl —Le Fay.

"...Pendragon? Who are you to Arthur?"

"Yes, Arthur is my elder brother, he always takes care of me."

That cool gentleman's younger sister! To think he had such a cute little sister. Azazel scratched his chin and said:

"So Le Fay. Like that legendary witch, Morgana Le Fay? It has been said that Morgana and the hero king, Arthur Pendragon were blood related..."

There were twinkling stars in Le Fay's eyes as she looked towards me.

"Um, ummm..."

She walked to me and held out her hand.

"I-I-I am a fan of the Luminary Sekiryuutei, the Shining Dragon! I-if you're not too busy, can you shake hands with me!"

...Eh, this...

I was completely taken by surprise and didn't know how to react. For something like that to be said in the middle of this tense battle...

Still, I went and shook her hand.

"Yeah, thanks..."

"Yes!"

Extremely happy she shook my hand. Hmm...What did this child want? I ended up speaking, without thinking, when I let go of her hand.

"Tell your damn brother to get you some shoes."

She blushed deeply and sat on her floating broom. She covered her cute feet with her cape shyly while looking away….Cao Cao's side was also shocked and puzzling over the matter, very much troubled...Finally, it was Cao Cao who scratched his head and asked.

"So it's Vali's side, what's the matter?"

Without any hesitation, Le Fay responded to Cao Cao in all smiles.

"Yes! I came to bring a message from Vali-sama! 'I thought I told you not to disturb me!' — that's the message, oh ~ —You need to be punished for trying to put us under surveillance oh~~"

 _ **Crash...!**_

Immediately following Le Fay's adorable announcement, the ground began to shake violently. What was this shaking? An earthquake? I can feel it even in the air. Asia and Kunou were unable to maintain their balance and fell onto their bottoms.

 _ **Crack!**_

It was the sound of something sliced open. Looking towards there, the ground had swollen up, as if something huge was about to burst through. Tearing the ground apart and creating clouds of dust, what appeared was-!

" _ **Guuuuuuuuuuutz!**_ "

A massive giant-like thing was roaring!

What the Hell is that thing?! That huge….enormous thing like a giant!? Stone? Rock? It wasn't clear what kind of material but it was definitely constructed out of inorganic material. Its arms and legs were also huge.

At least ten metres. Azazel looked up to the giant and yelled.

"-It's **Gogmagog**!"

Le Fay answered Azazel lightly.

"Yes. This is one of the strong characters in our team, Gogmagog or Gogz-kun "

Gogz-kun , there's such a cute nickname?! Why?!

"Azazel, that moving rock giant is…!"

Azazel explained to me.

"Gogmagog. Something like a gargoyle that was placed in the dimensional gap. Floating in a state of suspension in the dimensional gap. It seems to be a mass produced weapon of destruction created by ancient gods….They should all have been deactivated by now."

A golem! I see! So that's why it felt so inorganic!

"That kind of thing exists in the dimensional gap!? What deactivated, that guy is moving!"

"Ah, this is the first moving one I have encountered, I have too many questions. Though it was said that they were deactivated and placed in the dimensional gap...But to be moving! This makes me so interested...!"

Oh no, it's here again, Azazel's eyes were shining like a child's...Azazel keeps getting delighted by things like divine creations, ancient weapons and such stuff.

However, he immediately recovered and started muttering to himself.

"I see. Last time what Vali was checking out when hanging around the dimensional gap was not just Great Red..."

Le Fay answered his concerns.

"Yes, it was Vali-sama who detected Gogz-kun's existence. Ophis-sama once mentioned discovering this giant that could move in the dimensional gap, so we went there again to search for it."

"Hey. So what other fellows are in the team...?"

I asked Le Fay. Other than Bikou, Fenrir, and this golem now. Knowing I will be fighting Vali one day….It really made me uneasy and excited at the same time.

"Yes….Currently, there's Vali-sama, Bikou-sama, brother Arthur, Kuroka-san, Fenrir-chan, Gogz-kun as well as me, seven in total."

So I see. Only seven of them. That was all? But still, it's too much! That Vali, he keeps gathering all these criminals!

"But Azazel. If Great Red is there, why would the dimensional gap have that kind of giant..."

"The dimensional gap is quite troublesome to handle, but there is actually quite a bit of leeway. All Great Red wants to do is swim around freely in the dimensional gap, and does not pose any real threat. He is a special existence so none of the factions place Great Red in their rankings and categories. All he cares is to swim freely unhindered in the dimensional gap..."

The perfect embodiment of a Dragon. Large, Red, and free. He doesn't take any sides. I wonder how crazy the idea would be of having him in the Ryu Faction would be. He is the Dragon of Dreams, so that is definitely in my dreams. Just as Azazel spoke to this point, the golem raised its giant fists at the Hero faction.

 _ **Roar!**_

Accompanied by an incomparably loud sound of smashing, the golem smashed Togetsukyou in one hit! Oh nooooooooooo! That is the famous sight at Arashiyama! Thankfully, this is just a dimension that replicates Arashiyama though!

The gargoyle's attack slaughtered massive numbers of antimonsters while the members of the Hero faction retreated, hiding on the other side of the river.

"Hahahaha! Vali's angry! Looks like our surveillance was discovered!"

Cao Cao laughed in a loud voice, and pointed his spear at the golem.

"Extend!"

 _ **Woosh!**_

The tip of the spear suddenly extended, piercing the shoulder of the golem! The giant golem lost balance and fell onto the ground.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!**_

Holy shit, what an impact! That golem must have been heavy! Just by falling over, it created such a huge shockwave, and everything nearby was shaking! That spear, knocked over the giant golem with just one hit! It can extend, and can also produce an energy blade, so many functions! Damn! That makes it even more threatening! Not being able to asses your enemy's strength is a fucking bitch!

However, the entire bridge was nos wrecked. We all have to fly now, it seems.

As I considered the next step, a figure entered my view on the shore. In front of the Hero faction, there was someone shaking and staggering, unable to walk properly.

A silver-haired woman - Rossweisse-san!

"...Hey. Itsh sssooo noisshy people can't ssssleep (hic!) properly here!"

-Still drunk!? And angry!

The arrival of the drunk made the members of the Hero faction look at one another in puzzlement. However, they intended to attack, whether or not she was affiliated with the Gremory servants or not!

T-this is bad! In that drunken state, Rossweisse-san was in danger! I must go over to help! -As I thought that, we all rushed forward. However...

"Whatssh the matter? You want a fight? Sho! I'll ssshhhow y'all the power of old man Odin's former bodyguard valkyrie!"

As Rossweisse-san yelled, an unbelievable number of magic circles appeared all around her. It wasn't just ten or twenty!

"Tassste my Norssssh magic which countersssss all attributessss, all fairiessss, and all divine exisssstencessss!"

From the terrifying number of magic circles, out spewed a frightening number of magical attacks which filled the sky, changed their trajectories, and finally fell upon the Hero faction like a heavy rainstorm!

 **BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN!**

W-woah! This was unbelievable! Fire, light, water, thunder and magical attacks with all sorts of attributes swept everything aside, and approached the Hero faction! Whether houses, shops, roads or electrical poles, everything turned into dust and disappeared without a trace!

...Though I already knew she was a master in magic, ah, I never thought the great valkyrie-san could blow away an entire town!

Thinking about it, it should have been obvious from the way she took part in the battle against Loki. Rias, has really gathered someone powerful….If that's the case, she will really shine in the Rating Game. The Geezer should have been proud to have her as a guard. The fact that there are those who looked down on her at Valhalla, good thing I told them off.

Mist appeared into view. Though it felt like the magical attacks were about to hit the Hero faction, but a youth wearing a uniform with a feathered cape produced mist from his hand and deflected all the magic!

-! That was the mist user! He can defend against that kind of magical attack! Mist slowly spread from the mist user's hand, eventually covering the entire Hero faction.

Cao Cao spoke from within the mist.

"There are a few too many interferences - however, it was a fun opening ceremony. Governor Azazel!"

As if enjoying things, that guy announced to us.

"Tonight we will be using Kyoto's special leylines and the kyuubi leader, and turn Nijou Castle into a great massive experiment! In order to stop us, please come and participate!"

The mist thickened. The mist that started out beneath our feet spread to the chests and approached our faces. And then slowly, our entire view was blocked by the mist and everything disappeared.

 _Mooooooooon_ …

We were back.

"Hey, everyone has returned to the original reality! Put away your weapons!"

Azazel reminded us. We were finally back at the real Arashiyama. I immediately released my armour and retracted Faye.

….

In the blink of an eye, the mist disappeared - and we were back at the crowded streets next to Togetsukyou. Other than us, the tourists crossed the bridge as if nothing had happened.

...The bridge was intact. Things were back to the original world.

"...H-Hey, Ise, what's going on? You're making like….a super-scary face?...Sorry, d-did we do something?..."

Matsuda stared at my face in fear. I see. We had just crossed Togetsukyou.

"...Nothing….nothing at all."

Having answered, I exhaled. All the other servants had serious expressions as well. The battle just now had been far too dangerous. It was impossible to revert our moods so easily...That Le Fay was gone. Same with that giant thing. Did they disappear at the same time as the mist?

 _ **Crash!**_

Azazel angrily struck an electrical pole. Oi, don't make it obvious you aren't human by denting metal.

"...Speaking rubbish...! Experimenting on Kyoto...? Don't underestimate us, brats!"

Azazel was infuriated. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say I am the same.

"...Mother. Mother didn't do anything... but why..."

Kunou's body trembled. I could only stroke her head, unable to do anything else…..Cao Cao's sudden attack, and his announcement of the experiment at Nijou castle.

My teeth grinded harshly.

To believe that I spent so much of that fight doing nothing. Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. "I can't use [UI], what should I do"? What a pathetic, worthless excuse for not taking proper action. I should have been able to win with Azazel. But didn't because I was a fool. I hesitated. Since when did I say that hesitation was okay? Good job directing your killing intent towards the small fry instead of using it on the proper threats. Who is the Fool?

[Partner.]

I'm going to kill them. Every single last one of the fucks. If I don't, then I'm a failure of a leader. No, I already am. You remember what your job is don't you? You heard what they said. We're at the top of the kill list. If that's true, then who the fuck else do you think is on it? How about you do your fucking job even if it kills you huh?

[Partner.]

They're mine. I'll do what it takes and destroy them. Use Ultra Instincts and rip their heads from their weak little human bodies. That's right. They're just humans. As long as I can hit them, I can kill them. They are no match.

[Never did I imagine the day that the boy known as Hyoudou Issei, who was once human, would not hesitate to kill another human being. Nor did I imagine him one day exceeding a kill count of 10 and never batting an eye.]

…...You once told me, that as the Sekiryuutei, killing was inevitable.

[There will always be enemies you must kill Partner. Do not think you can fool me into believing those women were a part of them.]

….Hmph.

 **End**

 **Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. I've been sick for the past week so I haven't been writing often. Who would've thought that the time that I spend most in bed is when I don't write. I feel like a failure. Anyway, have been trying to keep myself mostly healthy. It's annoying to be sick because it's fucking summer and the air dry. Coupled with the fact that I was blowing my nose often, I kept getting nosebleeds these past few days thanks to that. It's pretty much done now, but it was fucking bad just a couple days ago. So please forgive me for the delay.**

 **Anyway, we got a few things that happened here. The 3 year slope, Issei ended up slipping at it. He made contact with something while praying. Kunou asked the group for help, and Issei offered his help on behalf of the entire Dragon faction as their representative. Such a promise holds serious ramifications. If he fails, there should be no alliance for him. After that, some "playtime" between Asia, Issei, Xenovia, and Irina. Unfortunately for Xenovia, there wasn't much they could do because they didn't meet the proper [condition]. Oh yeah, and the proper conditions behind what makes a woman Issei's own/a part of his harem. Finally, the Hero Faction attacks. Issei went through some mental conflict during the fight, but in the end they couldn't win. They ended up revealing that he is a high priority target. Not surprising I would say. In the end, there was no victory and the battle ended in a draw.**

 **So tell me what you guys thought. Why did Issei stumble up at the 3 year slope? What "touched" Issei while he was paying his respects? Why does Issei keep seeing couples acting so happy around him? Will Issei be able to keep his promise to Kunou? What was Issei going to tell Asia during that night? Where did Issei's "possibilities" go? Issei is now at the top of the Hero Faction's kill list, what does this mean for his future and who else is on it? Issei has vowed to destroy these enemies without hesitation, but is that a good thing? How will the experiment and next encounter with the "Heroes" go?**

 **Last thing. Guess what? Next chapter will be the last of the Kyoto arc. So you know what? To make up for the delay of this chapter, you guys are getting a double feature. That's right, back to back. Which basically means, I'm going to start working on the next chapter to this story literally immediately after this one is uploaded. Yup. You guys are getting 2 chapters in one week. The next chapter should be out in the next 3-4 days. Be grateful. This means that I'm putting my other stories on a mini hold. Which doesn't really mean much because I write those chapters pretty quick, but regardless. So yeah enjoy that. I will use my spark of inspiration to the fullest to increase the speed at which the next chapter is put out. Next one is gonna be a fucking big one guys. Get ready for it. Issei's confession, development, and all that good shit.**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	24. Chapter 24: Rebirth

**Alright guys. Here it is. The next "milestone" chapter. Like I said, this is gonna be a big one. Lotta shit is gonna happen. Important shit. The most important shit. This is going to be the most important chapter until Volume 10 in the battle against Sairaorg. Even more important than the Sports event.**

 **Issei's final pivotal character development takes place here. He will now become who he was always meant to become. And with that change he will move forward. Now, we see what change that is.**

 **Get some good music ready. Action, sorrow, inspiration, romantic, shocking, sexy, etc. You're gonna need it.**

 **Updates:**

 _ **Also, this is the greatest chapter I've ever written. Looks like the Sports Event was surpassed, to my expectations.**_

 **[P.S. Remember when I said that I didn't expect to surpass 27,000 words until Asgard again?...Yeah, this chapter is 40,000 words long...and I wrote it in a day, nonstop...I think my ears are bleeding.]**

 **[P.P.S. The last segment is gonna shock you but I'm not giving you a warning because I'm not a pussy.]**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

"Ah, I really stuffed myself! They even had a buffet combining Japanese, Western and Chinese cuisine. We are so lucky to be students of Kuou Academy!"

"That is so true."

After dinner and soaking in the bath, Matsuda and Motohama lazed about in their room, their faces filled with happy satisfaction. After the battle at Togetsukyou, we visited Nijou Castle and then returned to the hotel.

I was now in their room. Tomorrow will be the last day of the trip which will mostly be buying souvenirs to bring back. Thus, we decided to use this room to prepare the flat-screen TV for reviewing the photos we have taken so far.

"Pardon our intrusion - the beautiful quartet has arrived after a bath, perverts."

Kiryuu announced as she led Asia and the rest into the room, all in their sleepwear.

"Oh oh oh! Asia-chan in pajamas after a bath is the best! Let's begin!"

Matsuda enthusiastically pressed "play" and the slideshow began on the TV.

The first photos were taken on the bullet train, then Kyoto station, and the hotel. Other than that there was Fushimi Inari, Kiyomizu-dera and everywhere else. All the scenery we photographed over the past three days in Kyoto was displayed one by one on the TV.

"That was the time when Motohama almost fell down from the stairs."

"Matsuda, isn't that the time you tried to swallow the snacks at the booth all at once and they got stuck in your throat?"

"I say, you two, stop staring at girls from other schools with lewd gazes every time. For you guys to bring those perverted expressions all the way to Kyoto….It really looks bad on our school."

Everyone burst out laughing whenever Matsuda, Motohama and Kiryuu shared their memories.

\- This was the precious school trip experience.

As I immersed myself in the joy of the review party, I quietly clenched my fist.

No matter what happens, I will face the next day with everyone. And everyone will go back together, back to Kuoh Academy.

After enjoying the photos, it was bedtime. The Gremory group plus Irina, the Sitri servants, Azazel and Leviathan all gathered in my room. We were now using my room to discuss tonight's upcoming events. Tonight the Heroes Faction's experiment was going to be undertaken at Nijou Castle.

Most of us were sitting on the bed, with Azazel and Kiba sitting on chairs next to the bed. Even Leviathan was on my bed. I don't mind, but why are you in pajamas?

After being so drunk during the day, Rossweisse-san's face was quite pale but she still insisted on joining...Though I heard that she drank her own sobering medicine and recovered. However, she still doesn't look too well.

Azazel glanced at everyone and then began. A map of the entire Kyoto area was spread out over the centre of the bed.

"So, let's start explaining our battle plan. The area centred around Nijou Castle and Kyoto station is now in a state of high alert. All devils and fallen angels stationed in Kyoto have been mobilized to search for suspicious characters. The Kyoto youkai are also providing us with assistance. Though we still haven't confirmed the movements of the Heroes Faction, we have successfully detected an ominous presence concentrating at Nijou Castle as the centre."

"An ominous presence?"

Kiba asked Azazel.

"Yes, from ancient times, Kyoto was a city constructed using the principles of Yin Yang and Feng Shui like a large scale magic circle. As a result, there are many special power spots, like Seimei Shrine's Seimei Well, Suzumushi Temple's Kofuku-Jizo, Fushimi Inari's pine tree Hizamatsu-san and others. Locations with incredible auras are too many to count. However, the flow has currently gone turbulent and is gathering at Nijou Castle."

Saji swallowed a mouthful of spit and asked.

"What-what will happen?"

"No idea, but definitely not something good. Since they plan on using the kyuubi leader who controls the ley-lines of this city to carry out some kind of experiment. We will use this key point as the basis of the entire plan."

Hearing Azazel's words, everyone nodded. And then Azazel officially began explaining the plan to us.

"First are the Sitri servants. You will be on guard in the area around Kyoto station. Guarding this hotel is also your job. The hotel itself already has a strengthened barrier, so if anything happens there will be a safeguard. Still if anyone suspicious approaches, you Sitri servants will be responsible for handling them."

"Understood!"

The entire Sitri group replied.

"Next is the Gremory group plus Irina. I'm really sorry for putting you all on the spot every time, but you guys will be the main offence. In a short while, you will advance towards Nijou Castle. To be honest, the number of opponents and their powers are still unclear at this point. It could very well turn out to be a dangerous gamble. Your first priority is to rescue Yasaka-hime. Once you succeed, pull out immediately. After all, they have already announced they are using Yasaka-hime for an experiment. ...Still, there is a high chance that it was just a bluff, though with Cao Cao's attitude it could very well be true. Perhaps this was the reason why he was so eager to have us involved."

"T-then do we have enough battle power?"

Saji asked nervously. The main offence, including Irina only has five people. But Saji isn't part of the main offence. What a worrywart.

"Don't worry, I already enlisted some anti-terrorist experts beforehand. They have been the strongest reinforcements in many bloody battles against the Khaos Brigade. With them the chances of success will be raised substantially."

"Reinforcements? Who?"

Kiba asked.

"Just think of them as exceptional beings for now. This is good news."

Azazel smiled happily, the corner of his lips rising. Since Azazel said so, they must be really powerful, right? But I'm worried that they are odd characters. Who could it be? It can't be Rias or Akeno. Or even the Satan Rangers?...Impossible. But then again in this kind of situation, one of the rangers wouldn't be the worst.

"Finally, some bad news. This time, we only obtained three portions of Phoenix Tears."

"Only three portions!? That is totally not enough!? And our enemies are terrorists!"

Saji cried out in terror and asked Azazel.

"Yes, I understand. But due to the Khaos Brigade's terrorist activities all over the world, tears have been in great demand. All the strategic strongholds of the various factions have less than ideal supplies. From the very beginning, tears were never something that could be mass produced easily. The Phoenix family has been extremely busy. What was originally a valuable commodity has become even more precious with jacked up prices. Amongst devils, it has even been suggested that the Rating Game should amend its rules about the usage of tears. You should know this as it may affect your future Rating Games."

Things have become serious. However, this was only natural. The more terrorist activity there is, the more people will end up getting hurt. Hence, as a recovery tool, it was natural for tear demand to rise. Rather, it should be said that it was inevitable. Thankfully, our faction does not participate in anti-terrorist activities because we don't have a great number of warriors just yet. Truthfully, we have some powerful Dragons in our ranks, but Tannin hasn't deemed them ready to properly fight in the war yet. I agree. Though, it may just be because I'd rather handle it all myself instead of sending any of my "children" to fight.

Azazel continued.

"This is a secret, but now the various factions have banded together, and redoubled efforts to find users of Twilight Healing. Though it is a rare Sacred Gear, it is not unique and our investigations have discovered there were several others apart from Asia. Finding them will be a great advantage as well as denying the Khaos Brigade their use. Letting them gain powerful healers will be very unfavourable. However, the current Beelzebub - Ajuka, has also been carrying out personal research on new ways of recovery….That's about all I can say. There is also the Grigori's own research on recovery type artificial Sacred Gears. In fact, Asia has been secretly helping us out on our research and promising results have been obtained repeatedly."

Azazel revealed that. I spoke without thinking.

"Yep! Asia really is my pride and joy! Helping out behind the scenes all this time really is like her."

Saji asked incredulously.

"Eh? Wait, if it was secret then how did you know Hyoudou?"

"Um, I am also a part of the _"various factions"_ , Saji."

He realized it and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Ah….Ah, yeah huh. Haha. Sorry. Still hasn't sunk in yet."

Well, more importantly, Asia has insisted on training all along so if a good opportunity arises will she one day become a Balance Breaker user? I really wanted to know what she could do when that happens.

"So that's the situation. These tears - will be divided to give two portions to the main offence, the Gremory team. One for the Sitri. Please use them with care."

"So that's the situation. These tears - will be divided to give two portions to the main offence, the Gremory team. One for the Sitri. Please use them with care."

"Yes!"

Everyone answered. And then Azazel turned to Saji.

"Saji, you will fight along with the Gremory servants."

"M-me?"

Saji pointed at himself. Though it was an unexpected arrangement, he immediately understood his mission.

"...Dragon King?"

"Yes, that is correct. Your Vritra - Dragon King state will be very useful. The black flames can seal the movements of enemies as well as absorb their power. Just like the fight against Loki last time, you will support the Gremory group."

"That-that's not a problem. But I will easily lose my consciousness and go out of control in that state."

"No problem. Ise will help you regain control like the last time against Loki. Ise, just think of some words to say during that time - since you are the Heavenly Dragon, show me how to control the Dragon Kings."

"Understood."

After all, I've done it once already. When the time comes, I will help Saji. Irina raised her hand.

"Have the other factions been informed?"

This was a pressing concern. What was the situation now? Earlier, I was barred from reporting to Rias. More than that, I did not want to report to Tannin out of shame.

"Of course. Outside Kyoto, large numbers of devils, angels, fallen angels and youkai have gathered. There are even some high level Dragon warriors on standby. In order to prevent the escape of the culprits, a barricade has been set. If possible, it would be best to capture them all using this opportunity."

…...I see…..So Tannin knows then…..I'm sorry Tannin.

Leviathan added to Azazel's words and continued.

"I will be in charge of directing and coordinating the forces outside Kyoto~ If any bad kid tries to run, the various factions and I will destroy them."

Though Leviathan spoke in a relaxed tone, I knew that if a situation arises, she can really go all out.

"Also, I have contacted Sona at Kuoh Academy. They are willing to provide whatever support they can offer."

I see, President and Vice-President have also begun to take action on their side. Then that leaves our side's onee-sama and dear juniors.

"Azazel, what about our Rias and the rest?"

Azazel furrowed his brow at my question.

"Yes, I wanted to tell them….But it looks like the time is not right. They are currently back in Gremory territory."

"What happened?"

Azazel nodded in response.

"There are reports of riots in some city located within Gremory territory. They have most likely gone to handle that."

Riots? Could it be the Khaos Brigade? And only Rias and the rest of the club. I was worried, but Azazel gave me a wry smile.

"They were incited by some Old Maou supporters. It looks like there was a group which did not have direct communications with Khaos Brigade. Even so, their causing trouble is an undeniable truth, so the girls have taken action. After all, it will be their territory in the future. Also, I have received news that Grayfia-san was participating. Yes, since Grayfia-san is taking action, those rioters can kiss their asses goodbye. I don't know if it's accurate or not, but it is rumoured that even the current family head's wife, Lady Gremory, was present at the scene. Once infuriated, the Gremory ladies are quite a force to be reckoned with."

Azazel deliberately shivered as he spoke. Ah, so not only Grayfia, but even Rias's mother has taken action. Rias, Rias's mother, Grayfia. Knowing it's those three is really reassuring. They are powerful after all.

"Ara, 'The Flaxen-haired Madame of Extinction', the 'Crimson-haired Ruin Princess', and the 'Silver-haired Queen of Annihilation' have gathered in one spot~ Hmph, that will teach those rioters a good lesson."

Leviathan happily listed out three very ominous titles. Extinction, ruin, annihilation….What were these, they sounded like ' _Untouchable Queen_ ' or something like that. The Gremory ladies all have these fearsome nicknames. Looks like Rias's father and Sirzechs's private lives must be very subdued under their wives. Well, in Zeoticus case it just makes him a spineless coward.

"...You too, will have a worrisome future."

Azazel placed his hand on my shoulder and repeatedly nodded. My neck itched. I removed his arm from me.

"As a leader, it is obvious isn't it?"

He seemed to catch on to my dismissive attitude. He cleared his throat, and turned to everyone once more:

"So these are the plans I proposed. I will also search for those terrorists directly from the skies. So everyone will be taking their positions in one hour. If you find anything suspicious, report to one another immediately. -And try not to die. Until the moment you get home, a school trip is still a school trip. -We will protect Kyoto with our lives. Understood?"

"Affirmative!"

The strategy meeting ended with everyone's response.

After the battle preparations, I came to the lobby. I had agreed to meet Asia and the rest here. So no one else was here yet. Oh, Azazel and Rossweisse-san were sitting in the seats over there.

Azazel stood up after spotting me.

"Ise, come over here."

"Yes?"

What was it? I was feeling curious when Azazel took something out from his pocket. -It was something like a red jewel that gave off light. Azazel spoke:

"It was just now. There was a man with his wife just outside the hotel who had a suspicious aura about him. I happened to be on scene, so I knocked the back of the guy's head lightly...And then this thing popped out from his body. I was thinking if it could be..."

A jewel from a human's body...? Could it be that this is….

 **[That jewel is -]**

Ddraig's voice sounded out for Azazel and me to hear.

"What is it, Ddraig?"

 **[Oh, This came from the box and escaped from your body during the bullet train ride.]**

Wait, what are you saying?! It's this!? This jewel!?

"Just as I thought. We analysed this jewel and found within it your energy."

Azazel nodded as if his suspicions were confirmed.

I had reported to Azazel about what happened when I dived into the Sacred Gear on the first day. Though Azazel tried using his resources to help me look for it, nothing came out of it.

I received the jewel from Azazel.

...Hmm.

...Holding it in my hand, there wasn't any obvious change...? What was going on, Ddraig?

 **[Yes, no mistake about it. I can feel our pulse from it. No, wait...What is this?]**

However, Ddraig's voice suddenly became intrigued.

 **[ ...I have investigated a bit about this jewel….The contents of the box, your potential….It has been passed around Kyoto through all sorts of different people….in their hearts?..]**

Their hearts? I didn't understand what Ddraig was saying, but Azazel scratched his chin.

"Ddraig, was there a pattern amongst the people who encountered the potential?"

 **[Mm...It seems that….every person that came in contact with it….somehow lost something…]**

"Lost something?"

 **[Their fears….their inhibitions….their grudges….It seems like when they were touched by the potential, they would always lose something….negative. And somehow, I feel as if those losses were substantial in nature….And somehow….I feel as if the effects were permanent.]**

"P-Permanent?...You mean my potential might've changed these people….forever?..."

I asked incredulously.

 **[...It seems that way. The people who have been affected by this object, they have most definitely been changed in some significant way. Permanently. I'm not sure if that change varies on the person….But it feels like there is something common amongst all of them.]**

"What's that?"

Azazel asked.

 **[An appreciation for something.]**

"Huh? Appreciation? Appreciation for what?"

 **[As I said Partner, I believe that may vary. Nevertheless, it looks to be the common symptom amongst carriers.]**

Don't refer to it as if it was some kinda disease. Azazel continued rubbing his goatee in contemplation. Rossweisse-san leaned in curiously.

"An " _appreciation_ "? Wouldn't Ise-kun's [potential] be a power of some sort? Why would it be something like that?"

Azazel shook his head.

"No...this may actually just be the necessary tool for Ise to reach the next evolution, rather than some kind of power, it must be the catalyst necessary to _reach_ that power. I see….How intriguing. I wonder what it is that you need most, Ise. No. I may very well know. To believe it could be something so saddening….Well, we shall see, won't we?"

Azazel ended his cryptic analysis with that. The thing I need most? An appreciation for something? The only thing I can think of is Asia. But there is no greater appreciation or need for her that I don't already have. What could it be?

"Really, trying to save people on one hand, while creating trouble for others. You truly are impossible to comprehend, Ise-kun….Hmmmmm, I feel like vomiting..."

Despite covering her mouth with her hands trying not to puke, Rossweisse-san was kinda criticising me. True, changing others permanently is kind of a drastic thing isn't it? Azazel sighed.

"Are you ok? But this goes for you too, getting all drunk and out of control, and vomiting non-stop back at the hotel, I feel like you're not in any position to question others..."

"I-I don't want to be criticised by you! It's all because you were drinking in that kind of place in the day time….Oooh, I'm puking..."

"Anyway, I apologise. So be it, are you really ok?"

"...Let me go to the washroom."

Ah, Rossweisse-san ran into the washroom after all. Is she really ok?

"...The [vomiting valkyrie]. Anyway, as the owner why don't you hold on to that jewel, Ise. Who knows if its power might leak for some reason or other."

Said Azazel...True, it's probably best for me to hold on to it. I can't make more trouble for the residents of Kyoto. But then, what should I do to make the jewel react? And it looked like Ddraig has no idea either, so I'll just keep it for now? Welcome home, my cute potential.

Ah, that's right. I had one more thing I wanted to ask Azazel before the battle.

"Azazel."

"What is it?"

"What kind of person is Cao Cao? I mean, the one in Records of the Three Kingdoms."

This was because I didn't know the Records of the Three Kingdoms too well. There were some Heroes I didn't find out too much about with Tannin. However, if the opponent was the descendant of Cao Cao, I'd better find out a bit more beforehand.

"So, how do you interpret him?"

Azazel asked me instead. I scratched my face as I explained what I knew.

"Mm. He was Liu Bei's opponent, a villain, right?"

He was the enemy leader who stood in Liu Bei's way - That was the image presented in the manga and puppet shows I saw on television when I was young.

Azazel smiled wryly after hearing my response.

"Your impressions are coloured by the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Though the real Cao Cao did kill many innocents, he is responsible for important political developments, and his most important feature is gathering and developing human talent."

"Talent?"

"Yes. No matter their family background, Cao Cao would use anyone as long as they were capable. Due to this, the state of Wei became a strong meritocracy. The Heroes faction's Cao Cao has also set his eyes on gathering talent, but ironically, with strong prejudice. It is reported that he recruited all sorts of special ability users. However, the current Cao Cao differs from his ancestor in his focus on humans. With neither devils nor angels under him, he gathers all kinds of talent, but limited to humans only. This is the only principle the Heroes Faction stubbornly maintains, and is most incomprehensible. And to reach their goals, they will even use brainwashing to create members for terrorism. To increase the number of Balance Breakers and develop Annihilation Maker through terrorism is going a bit too far."

Humans. I was a Dragon-Devil and my opponents were now humans. In this area, I seem to have accepted things quite openly in my battles. What was surprising was that dilemmas like ' _the enemy is human, but I am a devil now, but I used to be human too_ ' did not occupy my mind at all.

My becoming a devil was already an unchangeable reality, and since I've been attracted by the devil lifestyle I have embraced my new life wholeheartedly and charged forward at full speed. Since my lifespan was very long, one day I will have to say goodbye to all my human friends and family. This will be a painful thing, but it doesn't mean I will hesitate when my enemies are humans.

The Heroes Faction, that bunch. Were they humans who fought because they held deep beliefs in what it meant to be righteous or evil? After all, they are crowned with the description of " _heroes_."

However, terrorism is no good. Forcing people to do their bidding through brainwashing is too inhumane. No matter what the reason, from my perspective and the perspective of many others, such methods were "evil". For that reason, they'll die by my hand if necessary. That's my authority as a leader.

As I mulled over this, Azazel questioned.

"What is it?"

"Not much, I was just thinking about what it meant to be human and what it meant to be a devil, questions I usually didn't think about….And also heroes. The Heroes Faction's official members are all descendants of heroes, and rival angels and devils in their physical capabilities, right? So what does it mean to be a "hero"? Ah, I don't mean the definition, I meant in terms of their existence."

This was something I had studied thoroughly before with Tannin. I even had a conversation about it with Sakuya as well. But I did want Azazel's opinion on it. If I'm facing them, then I want to gain as much insight as possible on them.

"What are called heroes are those who possess special powers or abilities. Logically, they should use these powers and abilities to benefit mankind through great accomplishments, or to defeat great evil. In other words, you can say that they have to be born with the power to become heroes. However, these guys here are just people born with Sacred Gears. So-called Sacred Gears, are what God granted to certain individuals for the purpose of mankind's salvation….But this doesn't mean that all Sacred Gear possessors will become heroes, nor does it mean they will gain happiness. Since ' _born with the power to become heroes' is not equivalent to 'actually becoming heroes_.' Amongst Sacred Gear possessors, there are many who abuse their power and become notorious. Ah, although, in the past the definition used to be different, because back then people usually didn't have power and gained it through other means. That's how heroes like Alexander the Great surpassed human limits despite being relatively normal, aside from talent in battle and having the philosopher Aristotle as his teacher."

People born with the power to become heroes - interesting. Though, I think it is more amazing for those with nothing to surpass their human limits and become something else.

"Heroes. When I was still a human, an ordinary human, they were the idols I admired and aspired to be. Fighting heroes….I'm a devil now, as well as a dragon, so from the heroes' point of view, I'm the villain now, I guess."

"Have you been thinking about the question of being a devil and turning into the enemy of heroes - mankind?...Hey, just think about what you want to become? What do you want to accomplish?"

Azazel asked. Without hesitation, I replied.

"I want to become an Ultimate-Class Devil, and one day take up the mantle of Dragon-King after Tannin. Still, I will also work hard for Rias and the other servants."

"Isn't that great? Just work hard towards this goal. You can do it, right?"

Azazel laughed.

" Yeah, I will do it. Anyway, one more thing - I will help Kunou's mother."

That's right. That little girl was now crying and suffering. I must resolve this matter. Azazel rubbed my head gently.

"Well, even though you say that, it seems obvious that there is a problem. But it doesn't look like we'll have to worry about that for long. Anyway, other than you, if it's Asia and the others who are facing humans, they might hesitate. However, as long as you go forward, they will follow behind your footsteps. Just be yourself. This also matters for the growth of the other servants."

I see. The morale of the servants depended on me.

"Understood. I won't hesitate against them. I'm sure Kiba will be the same."

I declared to Azazel, and then went to meet with my companions who had just arrived in the lobby.

—.

As we were preparing to leave, we found the Sitri servants gathered at the hotel's automatic doors.

"Gen-chan, don't push yourself too hard."

"That's right, Gen-chan. We already agreed to go shopping together for the President tomorrow."

"Yes, Hanakai, Kusaka."

"Genshirou, show those terrorists the will of the Sitri servants."

"Understood, Yura."

"Please run away if it gets dangerous."

"I have been frequently training my escape skills, Meguri."

Saji's companions were encouraging him. I've heard that his relationship with his comrades has improved over the summer. However, the key relationship with the President hasn't advanced….in fact, he thinks it became worse. And he also blames me for it….

As I sighed, Kiba placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Now that Buchou is not here, as substitute, our 'King' is you, Aniki."

"Hm? Me huh. That's a bit surprising."

"What are you talking about? You've always aimed to become independent of Buchou in the future to become ' _King_ ' yourself. Moreover, you are already a high profile leader of an _entire_ faction. Under such circumstances it is natural for the servants to take orders from you, right?"

"Hm, I guess that's right..."

For me to substitute for Rias's position? I suppose that makes sense. I was already doing it on instinct anyway. As I pondered, Kiba said to me:

"During the day in the battle at Togetsukyou, you already gave us orders, even though it was an emergency decision. Though your strategies and decisions may or may not have been the best possible, everyone came back safe and sound. So I believe they were good orders. Hence, I would like you to continue directing us for tonight."

...Hmph. Of course it's you who says that, brother. He approved my immature directions that I came up with. Xenovia joined in.

"That's right. Irina, Asia and I can better apply ourselves when given orders. Though you suddenly took charge during the day, you were able to get Buchou's team organised."

"Yes yes, but Ise-kun you were too impulsive, that's no good, got it?"

"That's right. Don't lose control."

Irina and Asia also chimed in.

"Since I only joined recently, I will let Ise-kun who is more senior in the team be in charge."

Even Rossweisse-san was agreeing. It looks like they'll have to rely on me again. That's fine. It's best if I handle it.

Hmm? I couldn't help noticing the object Xenovia was carrying... It seemed to be a weapon wrapped in some kind of cloth covered with magical script - Ah, I think I got it.

Xenovia saw my expression and handed the weapon over for me to have a look.

"Oh, you wanted to ask about this, right? It just arrived from the Church. -The new and improved Durandal."

It was the sword after all. That's what I suspected since she had told me on the bullet train about Durandal being upgraded by the Church.

"Though I will have to use it in a real combat situation without a test run, that totally fits Durandal and my style, it'll be great."

I was interested in how much the sword has been powered up. After all, it was already renowned for its great power. If it became easier to control, stamina consumption and precision will be vastly improved.

"Sorry, I chatted too much."

Saji made an apologising gesture with his hands as he ran over to meet up with us. The other Sitri servants gave us words of encouragement like " _we will leave the offence to you guys_ " or " _let us welcome tomorrow together_ " and then we swiftly ran towards Kyoto station. The Gremory - No, I suppose it would be more accurate to call it the "Hyoudou" group plus Irina and Saji. This was the attacking team advancing towards Nijou Castle.

"Good, let's set off for Nijou Castle."

And so, we directly advanced towards the place Cao Cao indicated, Nijou Castle.

 **Part 2**  
Leaving the hotel, we hurried towards Kyoto station.

At the station, we planned to take the next bus to Nijou Castle. Everyone was wearing the winter school uniform. Xenovia and Irina seemed to be wearing their church combat outfit underneath. If a situation came up, it would be easier for them to move once they took off the school uniform.

"Oooh, puwaaa..."

Rossweisse-san covered her mouth with her hands, battling with the urge to vomit rising from her stomach from time to time. She really didn't look too well. How much did she drink after all...? During this trip, Rossweisse-san had revealed many of her formerly unseen sides. After we go back, I will never let her drink alcohol again. Especially when we return to Valhalla.

-At the station, while we were waiting for the bus, something suddenly collided into my back.

"Sekiryuutei! I am coming too!"

The blond girl dressed in priestess' clothes - Kunou. What was going on with her? Shouldn't she be staying in the youkai-filled inner capital?

"Hey, Kunou, why are you here?"

Riding upon my neck, she slapped my forehead with a series of smacks as she spoke.

"I want to rescue my mother too."

" Ah-! Hey, hey hey! This will be very dangerous, I hoped that you could stay back and wait. Didn't our Maou Shoujo-sama and Fallen Angel Governor tell you already?"

"Yes they did, however! I-I want to go save my mother! Please! Take me along! I beg you!"

...To beg to such a degree. If I called Azazel right now, they would definitely send someone straight away to take Kunou back to a safe place….But it's not like I don't understand the feelings of this child.

Perhaps taking this child along may prove to improve the odds of saving the kyuubi leader? OK, I will take responsibility. I am also a leader who can make such a decision. - Just as I decided to respect Kunou's feelings—

 _Moooooooon_...

A light mist appeared from under our feet. At the same time, a smooth warm feeling penetrated my entire body.

This feeling, I've experienced it once already during the day. Yes, this was Dimension Lost.

 _Moooooooon_ …..

...As I came to my senses, I saw the subway station platform before my eyes. The sign revealed the name of the station to be [Kyoto], so this must be the Kyoto subway station.

Surveying the area, there wasn't a single soul. Other than me and—

"...I-Isn't this the subway station platform?"

Kunou was sitting on my shoulders. Looks like she got transferred together with me.

"Ah, looks like what happened during the day has occurred again."

"T-Then, this is the alternate dimension created as the replica of Kyoto? Those guys' techniques are amazing!"

It was just as Kunou said. Surrounding us with mist without warning was already very alarming, but who could have expected them to recreate the entire area around Kyoto station just like the simulated space during the daytime…

 _ **Ring-Ring~**_

My mobile phone rang - it was Kiba. He also came to this place? By the way, phones actually worked.

"Hey, Kiba? Where are you now? Have you been transferred to this weird space as well?"

[Yes, we're at the Kyoto Imperial Palace. Rossweisse-san and Saji-kun are here too. You?]

"I'm with Kunou, at the subway platform of Kyoto station. Wait a second, let me check the map."

I let Kunou down from my shoulders, and took from my pocket the map that all the servants carried, spreading it out on the floor of the station platform...The Kyoto Imperial Palace was….here. Northeast of Nijou Castle...

[This dimension, can it be that vast? It happens to be comparable to the size of this map which is centred around Nijou Castle?]

"Yes, this dimension has recreated Kyoto's vast streets with Nijou Castle at its centre. Though one wouldn't be surprised at the battlegrounds of the Rating Game which are equally vast, it looks like the spellcaster has researched in depth the game fields of the Rating Game."

I answered Kiba with that. Well, I guess we can treat this as a rare chance for training before our next match. After all, there were few opportunities to take action in a space as vast as this.

"Kiba, we will set the gathering point at Nijou Castle, OK?"

[Yes, understood. Have you contacted Asia and the rest? I think they have also arrived in this dimension. We all seem to have been welcomed by our esteemed heroes.]

"I will try calling from here. Why don't you try calling Azazel who is outside. Really, such a sudden welcome."

 _Call end_.

The conversation with Kiba ended. After that, I was able to reach Asia and the rest. The Church Trio seemed to be together. I felt relieved that Asia had Xenovia and Irina by her side. If Asia was alone, I would be so worried.

I might even have abandoned the strategy in favor of finding her….

I also told them to meet at Nijou Castle. Then Kiba called back again. It looks like it was impossible to reach Azazel outside. I also tried on my end, but it didn't work no matter what.

...How strange. Clearly we could call one other from within, but cannot make contact with the outside. Rossweisse-san explained through Kiba to me that, this dimension probably had a special barrier or spell preventing communications with outside. Yet allowing us to communicate with each other within it. It is similar to the event with Diodara. Their intentions were intriguing.

Continuing to ponder this wasn't going to yield any clues, so let me meet up with everyone first.

Now, I must hurry to Nijou Castle. After we toured it during the day, one of the ways of returning home to the hotel from Nijou Castle was to take the subway from near Nijou Castle and then switching to the tram to get back to Kyoto station. Currently, all I need to do is continue ahead following the subway line to reach the station in front of Nijou Castle.

In order to make it easier to move, I summoned my armor. Since we were brought here by the enemy, it was only natural to expect attacks.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Red light wrapped around my body, and the aura took the form of armour. Seeing this scene unfold, Kunou couldn't help but be impressed.

"Hmm though I already saw it in the daytime, but the Heavenly Dragons' armour is truly red and beautiful, so this is the legendary dragon."

She patted my armour several times, and marvelled at it greatly. This curiosity was just like my other child fans. Though she spoke like a princess, she really was a little child at heart.

To think someone would take the mother away from this child. No matter what the reason, forcefully abducting the innocent is unforgivable.

"Kunou, I will definitely come up with a way to save your mother. Don't leave my side, I will protect Kunou carefully."

Hearing these words, her face went red.

"Mmmhmm! That sounds about right!"

Blushing. So cute! - But just as we bantered, I suddenly felt the presence of hostility. Looking at the front of the station platform, I found a man wearing the Heroes Faction uniform making his way towards me. Hm...His hostility was aimed at me. I must be his target.

He stopped once he neared me, and smiled.

"Good evening, Sekiryuutei, remember me?"

Nope, no memory at all. Considering that he's a human, there is no significant aura I can rely on as an indicator for who he is. And he hasn't revealed his power yet.

"If I don't, it's because you weren't important. But the fact that you are here means I couldn't kill you for some reason. How vexing."

To my answer, the man smiled wryly.

"Well that's true, how could you remember a small fry like me?...But thanks to the power I gained that time, I can now fight against you."

The man's shadow began to move as if it had a mind of its own.

Witnessing the scene, I recalled instantly. The owner of the shadows who wore a big black coat, freely controlled shadows, and could transmit attacks through the shadows of others.

"I've got it. You're the Sacred Gear possessor who attacked me in town using shadows. The one who got away."

Hearing my answer, the man showed a smile.

"Very correct. At that time, I was defeated by you guys most pitifully. However, it is different now. The regret, fear, and self-loathing from my defeat have brought me to a whole new level. Let me show you, the real shadow skills..."

 _ **Wooooooooom...**_

A rustling sound...I felt a sense of pressure. The shadows in the area near the man, the pillars, the automatic vending machine, etc., all of them started to squirm in an odd way. And then the man muttered in a low voice.

"- _Balance Break_."

 _ **Woooooooooooooooooomm!**_

A series of rustling sounds continued...

The presence given off by the man strengthened, and all the shadows from the surroundings gathered together to his side, surrounding his body. The shadows wrapped themselves around the man's entire body... And then, gradually, those shadows took form, becoming something shaped like armour over the man's body.

...Full bodied armour made of shadows? It was almost like my own Balance Breaker.

"-Similar to your own Balance Breaker. Isn't that what you are thinking?"

As if reading my mind, the man whispered joyfully.

"Yes, when defeated by you guys, I was filled with thoughts of increasing my defence. I felt myself wanting armour like yours. The Sekiryuutei's powerful offensive capability truly impressed upon me this much. This is my Sacred Gear Night Reflection's Balance Breaker, **Night Reflection Death Cross**. Come, Sekiryuutei, let me avenge my defeat!"

Every part of that shadow armour began to squirm as if it was alive. The shadows covered his face, leaving a pair of eyes staring sharply at me. It looked like the eyes of a monster...

Since Asia was not here, I couldn't use promotion. Oh well, I won't need it for small fry. Time to kill the one that got away. Fix my mistake. At least he has Balance Breaker now so it should be more interesting.

 **[Jet!]**

I clenched my fists, my back boosters shooting out magical power to accelerate as I charged at the enemy!

Swinging a left, I lunged at the man, attacking with great speed-

 _ **Slosh!**_

My attack passed right through his body. The man's body scattered like smoke or mist, and at the moment of impact, there was no feeling of the punch connecting. My opponent looked completely unhurt….The feeling was like penetrating mist.

I swiftly turned around, charged at him and sent a flying kick at his back.

 _ **Slosh!**_

Again, this kind of attack simply passed right through his body. Returning to my starting position, I adjusted my stance….My opponent was still totally unharmed.

"Don't bother directly attacking this shadow armour, it's useless."

The man spoke with mocking tones. Is that so? There is no point in sending attacks like Dragon shots towards him. His original power is to send them right back at people. Hm…." _Direct attacks_ "?...

—! My mind suddenly reminded me of my days training with Tannin. Back when he would engulf my entire form with scorching flames.

"...Oi, ' _minister of darkness_ '. Tell me, how do you do against fire?"

I noticed a slight flinch, but he didn't answer. That's fine. I wasn't asking you.

[Read!]

I felt my vision focus on the shadowy form and began to hear a voice speak.

[Fire? Is he planning to use his flames against me? That would be bad. Something like that would take affect on my main body.]

Hmph. As I thought.

"You shouldn't have modeled your armor after mine. I can withstand such things, but you definitely can't. I am a Dragon after all."

"Wha-?!"

I moved before he could react.

"Faye!"

 _ **Schpiiin!**_

A great amount of ice spewed from my the crevices in my chest plates and began forming an Axe in my right hand. There's no point in using the sword form if he is human. Dragon-slaying aura will only have a certain level of an effect. Besides, we know his weakness.

 **[Boost!]**

I concentrated power into Faye and launched it towards the shadowy figure of the man. It collided with his body before he could move and froze him in place.

 _ **PIIIIIIIIIIKKKK!**_

"Wha-?! This is-! The weapon said to be crafted by the Northern Gods!?"

So news of that has spread as well huh. Too bad you weren't at the last battle to witness its power. No, maybe even if you were you wouldn't have thought about it. You did forget I could breathe fire after all. Fool.

"Correct. But her name is Faye."

I flew to Kunou's side and wrapped her in my wings.

"Now burn."

I brought air into my lungs.

 _Inhale!_

 **[Boost!]**

And spewed flames from my helm.

 _ **POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**_

The gigantic flames engulfed the entire station platform, and the whole underground space was filled. The shadows could transfer fire but the entire platform was all in flames now. Though the shadow armour protected your whole body from direct harm, but you can still feel the heat from inside, right? And now that you are frozen still you can't do basically anything.

"This is the fire learned straight from the Dragon-King himself. I can guarantee its heat completely. Evaporate!"

"Bastaaaaaaard! Sekiryuuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!"

The flames formed a vortex around the man. Defeated by the heat from the fire, the man screamed as he painfully rolled about on the ground. I could kill him. But maybe doing it while Kunou is here isn't a good idea.

"...Dragon fire..."

From underneath the dragon wings, Kunou spoke softly. Smoking intensely, the subway station was scorched all black. It looked like they didn't replicate the fire extinguishing system. Luckily, it's not the real Kyoto.

The man was lying smoking on the ground. The shadow armour had been released and his body was covered with severe burns. The presence I felt up till now had disappeared. Let alone entering Balance Breaker, he likely couldn't put up a fight any more. He coughed.

"...Too strong. Even though I reached Balance Breaker….I couldn't defeat the Heavenly Dragon...I was defeated again...so unceremoniously…..in even less time than when we both had allies….Is this the difference between being a servant and being a Faction leader?...It has only been mere months.."

Shaking, the man tried to stand up.

"Still want to fight? You will die."

I tried to warn him for his own good, but the man's body shook as he repeatedly tried to get up despite falling over many times.

"...If I die, so be it. For that guy….to die for Cao Cao is my wish."

I could tell he was sincere.

"You didn't get brainwashed?"

"That's right….I followed Cao Cao with my own will. Why do you ask? _**Cough cough**_..."

The man was breathing painfully as he spoke. Clearly his throat was also scorched by the heat, but he still continued.

"...You cannot be unaware of the tragedy faced by Sacred Gear possessors."

I understood. Asia was also caught in tragedy because of that.

"...Not everyone can live a happy life relying on the power of the Sacred Gear they are born with….What do you think would happen to a kid like me who could freely manipulate shadows...?"

The man spoke in self mockery as he continued.

"Fear and oppression from others. Due to this power, I couldn't even live a normal life... But that man told me it was great to have this power."

—Cao Cao.

"He also told me, being born with this power made me a talented and precious existence….He told me I could become a hero….If you heard these words which changed the meaning of your life, what would you think? - Wanting to live and die for that man is only natural."

This man was pouring his heart out with his monologue. Was he that devoted to Cao Cao? Unfortunately, that man is a terrorist. And even now, he has kidnapped Kunou's mother and is planning some kind of conspiracy.

"Perhaps he was just using you?"

To my words, the man laughed.

"Is there anything wrong with that? He, Cao Cao-! He taught me how to use my power and gave me the reason to live. That is enough! With this I can live on, my previously worthless life is finally rewarded! There is nothing wrong! Sekiryuuteeeei!"

I was silent as the man tearfully spoke out his deepest thoughts.

"...To us who were treated like rubbish, he is the light...! My power is for defeating devils, angels, and the various gods...! Where else can I find something like that...!? Also... whether Devils, Fallen Angels and Dragons - they are the enemies of mankind...! This is common sense! And you - both a Devil and a Dragon! _Humans cannot regard you as anything but a threat_!"

…...His words threatened an itch on me. A threat? True, seen from a human's perspective, I am a fearsome existence. Dragons, and maybe even Devils, are fearsome existences.

But scum like you has no right to refer to my people in such a way.

Cao Cao - that man is a person who has given meaning to life for those possessors who spent their lives in tragedy as a result of their Sacred Gears. To this man before me, perhaps it was a chance of a lifetime.

However—

His legs shaking, the man stood up. He slowly stepped towards me, his hostility intact.

"Don't look down on us humans...! Monsteeeeer...!"

Yelling, he slowly approached. Yes, I am a Dragon and a Devil, this fact will never change.

I clenched my fist, took a great step forward and sent it into the man's abdomen.

 **DON!**

"GUHA-!"

He lost the air in his lungs and hung on my fist.

"Yes! I am damn monster! But-!"

I gripped the man's chin and held him up to look me in my green glowing eyes.

"Due to the things you do, there are those who are suffering. Fools like you who hide behind the excuse of a false justice, and justify your actions because of your own tragedies-! If you truly know what it is to suffer-! Then, _learn to use those powers of yours to prevent any further suffering and protect those who need it, rather than spreading it to those who don't deserve it just for some campaign of self fulfilment you worthless fool_!"

I tossed the man back and his head hit a pillar, finally rendering him unconscious.

 **BAN!**

It was something I said without thinking. It was just what I was feeling. Throwing the man a final glance, I focused my gaze on the darkness in the tunnel ahead.

Just a little more and we will reach Nijou Castle, let's go. Everyone has probably defeated their assassins, and is advancing now.

"Kunou, let's go."

"Mmmhmmm!"

I carried Kunou on my back, spread my dragon wings and flew towards the end of the rail line.

 **Part 3**

Gliding as I flew along the subway rail line, I kicked away a bunch of attacking monster hunters and finally reached the subway station in front of Nijou Castle.

Leading Kunou up the stairs, I reached the outdoors. As I walked towards the eastern gates. Everyone else had already gathered.

"Sorry, I'm late."

I apologised as I approached.

" _ **Cough**_... _ **Blaaargh!**_..."

Clad in her valkyrie armour, Rossweisse-san was leaning against an electrical pole, vomiting repeatedly...The _100 yen shop valkyrie_ , _the drunken valkyrie_ , and now _the vomiting valkyrie_. Amazing, throughout this Kyoto trip, she has been gaining so many new titles in my heart...

"Ah, it's great you guys are fine."

Kiba smiled to welcome us. I was still troubled by Rossweisse-san's unusual state, but it really was great that everyone arrived safe and sound. There was some minor clothing damage but no obvious injuries. It looked like everyone was attacked on the way here.

For the sake of emergencies, Kiba and I each carried one portion of Phoenix Tears. Luckily for us, none were needed so far.

"Asia, are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks to Xenovia and Irina protecting me, the assassins were defeated."

"Leave it to me!"

"Well it's because having a healer gave us better odds."

Already in their combat outfits, Irina and Xenovia spoke. My only worry at the time of separation, turned out to be redundant. Well, since Xenovia and Irina were present, looks like there was no point in worrying.

Xenovia's Durandal - was in a carved sheath! It really gave off a different impression when kept in a sheath. The offensive aura did not spread out at all, I guess this means the sword no longer needs to be kept in an alternate dimension.

"...Rossweisse-san, how is she..."

"Yes, she was fighting the assassins. Perhaps the motion was too intense, and she couldn't bear it..."

Kiba also didn't know how to judge the current scene.

 _ **DOOUUNNN**_...

At the same time as we gathered, the massive gates gave off a great heavy sound as it opened. Watching the opening door, Kiba laughed wryly.

"Looks like they are waiting for us, and the performance is about to start."

"It is as you say. They are looking down on us."

As Kiba spoke in self mockery, I also sighed.

Once we confirmed with one another, we set off into the confines of Nijou Castle.

"Before he fell, the assassin I defeated said that Cao Cao was waiting for us at Honmaru Palace."

Kiba spoke as we walked. Honmaru Palace eh?

Within the boundaries of Nijou castle, we walked past the gardens of Ninomaru Palace, and could already see the moat around Honmaru Palace. We passed through the yaguramon gate that connected to Honmaru Palace.

The place we reached was full of rows of ancient Japanese eaves. The garden was swept nice and clean. These were all illuminated by lights so even in the dark world of the night it was as bright as day.

"I see you have defeated the Balance Breaker-using assassins. Though, they only count as low or mid class Sacred Gear possessors, they do have Balance Breakers after all. It is surprising that you all were able to defeat them."

I caught sight of Cao Cao's figure standing in the garden….There were also many other members all around the buildings. All of them were wearing the same old uniform as before.

"Mother!"

Kunou cried out. Following her gaze I found a beautiful woman in a kimono standing there. I could see fox ears on her head, as well as several fox tails. This must be the kyuubi leader.

"Mother! I am Kunou! Please wake up."

But no matter how much Kunou cried out, Yasaka-san remained unresponsive. Beneath the darkness in her eyes was a completely expressionless face.

Kunou angrily glared at Cao Cao and his group.

"Contemptible, you guys! What have you done with mother!?"

"Didn't I explain already? We hope to have your mother cooperate during this time for a little experiment, little princess."

Saying that, Cao Cao tapped the ground with his spear. In that instant—

"Oooh….! ooh…! ah...! Aaaaaaaaaaah-!"

Yasaka-san began to cry painfully, and her appearance began changing dramatically! Her body began to shine and its form gradually transformed! Expanding constantly, the nine tails also began to blow up in size.

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!**_

Her form grew into a large golden shape! This us-!

 _ **MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWN!**_

The giant golden beast's roars reverberated across the night sky. Before our eyes, a massive fox monster had appeared! At least ten metres tall, she was probably about the same height as Fenrir. Her tail was divided into nine, and overall she looked even bigger than Fenrir.

This was the legendary youkai - the nine-tailed fox! Fenrir's figure had slim shoulders and a narrow waist, and was beautiful as a drawing, but the kyuubi leader's form was just as entrancing.

Tannin's dragon poise was also very cool. Do all legendary monsters have such charming figures?

...No matter how you look at them, those eyes had no emotion at all. She must be being controlled….Are we able to persuade her? Will we have no choice but to fight Yasaka-san in her current state?

I questioned Cao Cao sternly.

"Cao Cao! Making this replica Kyoto and controlling the kyuubi leader, what kind of conspiracy are you planning!?"

Cao Cao tapped the shaft of the spear against his shoulder audibly as he answered.

"The existence of Kyoto itself is actually a large scale magical device surrounded by powerful leylines. The various places known as famous sights are the power spots, abundant in spiritual, youkai and demonic power. The ancient yin yang masters ( _onmyoji_ ) hoped to mould the city itself into a kind of massive ' _power_.' Well, precisely because of that, all sorts of existences have been attracted to this place... Our current pseudo space is located in the dimensional gap, both infinitesimally close to and infinitely far away from Kyoto at the same time. The power of the leylines is now flowing here. As the strongest level of existence amongst youkai, the nine-tailed fox is said to be on the level of the dragon kings in power. The relationship between Kyoto and the nine-tailed fox is also intricately linked in a variety of ways. That is why our plan must be carried out here."

Exhaling, Cao Cao continued with shocking words.

"Using Kyoto and the power of the nine-tailed fox, the plan is to summon Great Red to this place. This would normally require a dragon gate as well as multiple Dragon-Kings, but gathering several of them by force is virtually impossible even for god and buddha - So Kyoto and the power of the kyuubi will have to do as substitutes."

This son of a bitch…!

"Great Red? Why do you want to summon that massive dragon? That fellow, all he wants to do is swim and fly around in the dimensional gap, but he is harmless to everyone."

"Correct, that dragon is essentially harmless. But to our boss his existence is an obstruction. It makes going home very troublesome."

—Ophis?

Ophis' appearance as a young girl floated into my mind. The boss of the terrorists. From the perspective of the three great Bible factions, an existence like a final boss. To fulfill her wish of returning to the dimensional gap? But doing that could cause adverse effects to the entire world!

"...So you are going to summon Great Red and kill it?"

Cao Cao shook his head at my question.

"Well, maybe we won't go that far. Anyway, we will catch it first before we decide what to do. There are so many unknowns with its existence, and there is so much to be learned. For example, what effect the _Dragon Eater_ will have on the Apocalypse Dragon. Anyway, no matter what, it's just an experiment to see if we can summon a powerful existence."

—The dragon eater.

It wasn't a term I heard for the first time. This existence...it is something that even affects Great Red?

"...You are quite arrogant to believe that you can capture that Dragon. I've felt its presence in my dreams. To that being we are all nothing but small fry. Also, the kyuubi leader must be returned."

Cao Cao suddenly furrowed his brow at my statement.

"To feel the presence of the Dragon of Dreams….in your dreams?...Not only being the Anomalous Sekiryuutei and the faction leader of such an unruly force, but even being able to experience such an unheard of concept…..As I thought, above all you should not exist. I want to make sure to personally exterminate you now."

Cao Cao declared that with an unusually firm tone after a long pause. He reacted to my words in such a way, the laid back bastard? Was there some significant meaning behind what I said? Looks like I'm out of the loop on this one.

He had hardly finished his sentence when Xenovia had already pointed her sword at Cao Cao. -The sheathed Durandal, the various parts of the sheath began to move and transform.

 _ **Woosh!**_

With a violent sound, the mobile portions of the sheath began releasing a large amount of holy aura! It covered the entire length of the sword, and the massive aura shaped itself into a blade!

This is the new Durandal? The offensive aura was not affecting the surroundings but was wrapped around the sword instead. Even standing next to it, I could feel the powerful pulse of the aura from behind my armour. I see, so the new Durandal has combined with its sheath? The sheath was keeping Durandal's power under control very well.

"Like Ise said, your conspiracies may be very deep, but no matter what, you will bring disaster to us and the people around us. Eliminating you all, right here, is the best solution."

Kiba nodded and agreed with Xenovia's declaration of war.

"I also agree with Xenovia's opinion. You are the ones who should be exterminated."

"Me too!"

In response, Irina created a sword of light in her hand.

"It's always a battle to the death when the Gremory's are involved."

Saji sighed as he spoke. Sorry Saji, this kind of stuff is what we get into all the time. Though, it was going to be a battle to the death anyway thanks to my responsibilities as a Faction leader.

"Fine, this is for everyone at school and my friends anyway."

Many black snakes appeared from Saji's arms, legs and shoulders and began to entangle his body. As his body was covered entirely with black snakes, a large black serpent also appeared under Saji's feet.

The massive serpent presented itself next to Saji and formed a coil, its whole body emitting black flames. Saji's left eye turned red and resembled a snake's eye.

 _ **Voooooom!**_

Saji's presence was unbelievable! Azazel, you upgraded him way too much!? This, this guy, even in normal mode, was completely different from that time during the Rating Game in the Underworld!

"...Vritra, I'm sorry but please lend me your strength. Hyoudou please support me from the side. Today we will fight to our hearts' content!"

As Saji muttered, huge black flames appeared all around. The huge serpent began to speak in a deep voice.

 _ **[Ah my other self. Where is the prey? Is it that holy spear? Or that fox? Either is fine. It's been so long since I last appeared, I feel great right now. How about this, no matter who, let me just consume everything with my black flames?]**_

Ha. what a scary speech, this snake of flame. By the way, its consciousness recovered to the level of acquiring speech, eh? So this is part of the Dragon-King. A completely different feeling of pressure compared to Tannin. It's a bit unsettling and eerie. But the new feeling is refreshing for some reason. Maybe my Dragon instincts telling me I want to fight it one day.

It was said that Vritra excelled at capturing the power of opponents. Just as I was about to order " _OK, let's capture youkai-form Yasaka-san first_ ", at that instant—

 _ **Wooooosh!**_

It was the sound of Xenovia raising Durandal to the heavens and a massive aura gushing forth from the blade! Expanding to over fifteen metres tall in an instant, the blade of holy aura appeared before my eyes. It looked as if it was about to pierce the heavens.

Hoooooooo-lyyyy shit! That's fucking tall!

Before, the Durandal plus Ascalon combination also produced a great aura. At the time, there was a pulse of spiritual energy like a pillar of light, but it's nothing compared to the current spectacle. But then this time, the offensive aura was not diffused or spreading around like before. I could see that most of its power was concentrated together.

I say, Xenovia! The battle is just beginning, are you trying to break the rules by attacking early again!?

"—Strike first and end the battle. Taste my sword!"

As if retorting against the protests in my heart, Xenovia smashed her massive sword of holy light and aura down upon the heads of the Hero faction! Like the felling of a heavy log, the new Durandal crashed down to crush them.

 **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!**

A massive aura pulse engulfed buildings, structures and the entire scenery! The ground split into two, the resulting tremor caused everyone to fall to their knees!

After the attack, the entire area - was a total mess. The massive aura attack had also crossed over Nijou Castle's moat and even destroyed outside buildings and roads further beyond, leaving nothing behind!

...Shocking! What devastating offensive power!

"Hoo..."

Xenovia took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off her forehead with her hand. Durandal returned to its sheathed state once again.

Don't just sigh lightly after that! And what's with that mission accomplished face? Using a final finishing move at the very start!

"Oi, Xenovia! Isn't that going overboard for a first attack?"

I was a bit emotional as I spoke, but Xenovia simply made a victory sign with her hand.

"The opening always requires such a strike."

"So the battle with Loki also required such a sudden strike as well!? Hey hey hey..."

Talking to her was useless.

"Relax. Despite what it looks like, I did adjust the power. If I felt like it I could have swept everything clean. My goal is actually to achieve something like your full powered Dragon Shot, but it doesn't seem to be that simple. Yes, your kind of power type is exactly the ideal battle style that I seek."

"Don't just go ' _yes_ ' and be done with it! Besides, I'm not some kind of destruction freak."

This person was clearly a Knight, but only seeking power. Completely contrasting with Kiba. Perhaps she should have been better off as a Rook. Xenovia tapped the new Durandal.

"This new Durandal is the result of combining with Excalibur using alchemy."

With Excalibur? Really? How interesting! Irina began to explain.

"Let me explain. Basically, they used all the Excalibur pieces possessed by the Church to create a sheath to cover Durandal's blade. Excalibur's power allowed Durandal's offensive aura to be contained. In addition, Excalibur's power can attack at the same time as Durandal's, allowing their powers to amplify each other...and thus producing deadly destructive power!"

Irina pointed at the destroyed wasteland.

"I see, so Excalibur not only restrains Durandal's aura, it and Durandal also amplified each other's power. So by combining the two holy swords into one was how such a strong attacking power was produced."

"Yes, Ise-kun. The fact that Durandal's aura could be applied to other holy swords, Heaven has already started related research on that."

"Ah, during the match in summer, Xenovia kept Durandal in an alternate dimension, but could still wrap its aura around Ascalon. In the battle to recover Asia, she used the mutual amplification effect with Ascalon to raise the power of both their auras."

"Yes, yes. The Heaven faction came up with the idea of a new Durandal starting from that time."

Irina spoke as she nodded.

Ha...The union of Excalibur and Durandal into a single holy sword. But then, didn't the Church only possess six of the seven fragments, so they only used six to make that sheath?

Xenovia raised her sword and muttered to herself.

"-Ex Durandal. This is the new name I give this sword."

Ex Durandal. A name without objection. It was similar to the old name. Definitely, it should be a name like this.

"Well, if they could be beaten in one hit then we'd have a much easier time."

Xenovia shifted her gaze forward...Yeah. That would've been great huh.

 _ **Clatter.**_

From out of the rubble in the wasteland - the surface of the ground, an arm rose up. A piece of earth was lifted, and out emerged many members of the Heroes Faction, covered by a thin mist. All of them looked a bit dirty, but completely unharmed. Did that mist defend against the power of the holy sword?

The huge man whose arm was the first to appear, was roughly two metres tall, and was flexing his neck loudly. Behind him, Cao Cao tapped his spear audibly on his own shoulder. They were unaffected by Xenovia's attack. Well, without that kind of power they wouldn't have been able to undertake terrorist activities against the various factions...

Cao Cao rubbed his chin and laughed.

"Ah, not bad at all."

It was a joyful tone that came from the depths of one's heart.

"You guys can already hold your own without disadvantage against the bulk of the upper class devils - no, the top servants of the upper class devils. Sister of the Maou, you sure have gathered a group of excellent servants. Once you start participating officially in the Rating Game, you should obtain a double digit ranking in no time, and reach the top in a few decades? What a bright and glorious future. Shalba Beelzebub really underestimated you guys. That guy was a complete fool."

Siegfried smiled wryly at Cao Cao's words.

"Being bound by anachronistic pride, they couldn't see the new generation rising up to replace the old. That's how I'd put it. This is why Vali did not lend his assistance, and let the Old Maou faction perish. Anyway, how should we proceed? After taking that attack just now, my excitement feels a little bit funny?"

"Oh right. Then let's start the experiment."

Cao Cao tapped the ground with his spear - the kyuubi leader began to glow! They're starting the " _experiment_ "!

"Focus power into the force nodes of the nine-tailed fox and prepare to summon Great Red. Georg!"

"Understood."

On Cao Cao's orders, the youth wearing a mage-style robe over his uniform, Georg, reached out with his hand. What seemed to an endless number of magic circles appeared around him. Magical script and numbers began to spin rapidly within the circles.

Matching Rossweisse-san in terms of the number of magic circles summoned!

"...From a rough glance at those magic circles, I can see Norse, Demonic, Fallen Angel style, black magic, white magic, fairy magic... Quite a diverse array of spells..."

Rossweisse-san narrowed her eyes and spoke softly. An amazing mage? But that guy was the mist user. Not only was he a Longinus possessor, he was also a powerful sorcerer! Fuck me!

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!**_

A massive magic circle appeared underneath the kyuubi leader. That magic circle, though its appearance was different, I felt some of the crests to be familiar….Yes, last time when Azazel woke up that enormous Dragon King - the consciousness of the Midgardsormr, Jörmungandr, the magic circle then was very similar!

 _ **MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWNNN!**_

As she roared, Yasaka-san's pupils dilated, her eyes gave off a dangerous light and her golden fur stood on end. It was clearly an abnormal situation! This was going to get dangerous if it continued!

The mist user who is also a mage spoke.

"The magic circle and the sacrifice for summoning Great Red are ready. The next step is to see if Great Red gets interested in the power of the city and takes the bait. Luckily, we happen to have a Dragon King and a Heavenly Dragon present as bonus. My apologies, Cao Cao, but I will be occupied with operating the magic circle. It is a very taxing thing."

Cao Cao waved his hand at the mage's words in acknowledgement.

"Got it. What's next then? Annihilation Maker Leonardo and the rest are battling the allied forces outside. I wonder how much time they can buy? Reports say that not only the Fallen Angel Governor and Maou Leviathan, but even members of the Seraphim have arrived. Jeanne, Heracles."

"Yes, yes~"

"Oh!"

Stepping forward in response to Cao Cao's call, was a blonde foreign lady wielding a slender sword and the giant man from just now.

"They are the ones who have inherited the will - the spirit of the heroes **Jeanne d'Arc and Heracles**. Siegfried, who do you want to fight?"

At Cao Cao's question, Siegfried drew a sword and pointed with the sharp tip of the blade - Kiba and Xenovia.

Watching this scene unfold, the lady called Jeanne and the giant named Heracles laughed.

"Then, I'll take Angel-chan. She's pretty cute."

"I will pick the silver-haired lady then. Though she doesn't look very well."

They all exchanged glances...Kiba and Xenovia vs Siegfried, Irina vs Jeanne, Rossweisse-san vs Heracles...

"That leaves me the Sekiryuutei. How about Vritra-kun over there?"

Cao Cao looked at Saji. Saji strengthened his flames, but I stopped him with my hand.

"...Saji, your opponent is the kyuubi leader. You must find a way to release her."

"So I get the monster battle….Understood. Hyoudou, don't die!"

"How can I die? You watch out too."

"No matter what, I already promoted to Queen before I came. I am full of battle spirit from the start!"

As we encouraged each other, Saji's body was surrounded by tall black flames. And then, the flames began to spread outward and grew increasingly bigger in size.

"Vritra Promotion!"

The flames reached up into the sky! The jet black flames gradually shaped into a body, forming a long serpentine oriental dragon.

 _ **NYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!**_

The massive black dragon roared - Facing the kyuubi leader. Saji had successfully transformed into the dragon king. The black flames arranged themselves into a magic circle and began releasing a dark cloudy aura. It is said that there are many strange components to Vritra's powers, and some of them were used to great effect during the battle against Loki. Though the species are different, let's hope it works against the kyuubi too...

"Asia, watch over Kunou."

"Yes."

"Kunou, can I leave Asia in your protection?"

"Leave it to me! But—"

"Yeah, I understand. Leave your mother to me. We will save her!"

I made that declaration in response to Kunou. At the same time, I spread the dragon wings on my back. The one I faced was Cao Cao. The leader of the Heroes Faction. Faction leader against Faction leader. The man holding the ultimate Longinus.

Really, why does it feel like I keep having to face these boss level opponents all the time now? Well, I am a boss now so I guess it's fitting.

"Well fine. You, are you stronger than Vali?"

I asked. Cao Cao happily smirked and shrugged.

"Who knows. But for sure, I'm not weaker than him, though I am a frail human."

"Don't joke around. Anyone who can face Azazel cannot be weak."

"Hahahaha, that's true. But isn't that Governor super strong? I think I'm still slightly inferior, _Shining Dragon_."

As we started our battle with words, there was an instant of silence. And then—

 _ **AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

 _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!**_

Saji and the kyuubi leader had begun the monster battle.

The black flames danced as they surrounded Yasaka-san. The flames suddenly shook violently as the kyuubi leader released an aura from all over her. This seemed to be causing her great pain.

Was this the power absorption seen from Loki's battle? If this continues, perhaps the battle can end without injuring her! Just as I thought how convenient it would be—

The kyuubi leader suddenly spat out large amounts of fire from her mouth. Though not as powerful as Tannin's flames, but its still packing quite a bit of firepower. I could feel the heat even through my armour. Unless the opponent was on a similar level, these flames will surely roast them instantly into charcoal.

Vritra-form Saji also spat out black flames and the two massive fireballs collided in mid air above Honmaru Palace, causing a huge explosion. At the same time, the black flames immobilising Yasaka also vanished. The giant monster battle, not seen since Loki, was continuing fiercely.

[ Damn it! I can't use the flame barrier as effectively as last time against Loki...! ]

[ _Concentrate, my other self. To use my power, a high level of focus is required... But then, that's not all. Though powered by Kyoto, the kyuubi's massive youkai power is very strong, but that mage's magic circle is also producing some strange barrier effects. Those spells are a little complicated, very troublesome... It's like it is interfering with my power, neutralising my flames... The combination of Kyoto, the kyuubi's power, Longinus as well as magic... Even if you want to drain the kyuubi's power, her youkai powers are instantly being refilled by the flow from Kyoto. If this continues, it may very well be us to fall first._ ]

Saji's conversation with Vritra could be heard through Boosted Gear.

The kyuubi leader, Kyoto's flow of power, the magic circle, all of them were huge obstacles. To handle so many opponents all at once was really troublesome.

[Need my transfer?]

I asked using my Sacred Gear. Perhaps using my power, Saji can use the power of the dragon king to demolish the magic circle...

[ _Don't! Since he still cannot control my power fully in this state, if you add the Sekiryuutei's power he will only go berserk. He can only master the characteristics of my powers through battle experience, there is no other way_. ]

Vritra answered. Understood. Saji, do your best. If the situation gets dire, I will try my best to help you.

[ ...Understood! Then kick those guys' asses quickly too! ]

Leave it to me. As we communicated over the Sacred Gears, Vritra and the kyuubi leader continued to breathe fire at each other. Massive fireballs collided in mid-air once again, bouncing off each other.

The battle of fire created a windstorm sweeping over the entire area, but both the Gremory group and the members of the Heroes Faction stood their ground facing off against their opponents.

Now that Saji has claimed the opening battle, it was our turn to shine.

"Kiba! Xenovia! Let us fight a bit further away! I want to get the kyuubi leader as far away from these bastards as much as possible!"

"Understood!"

The two of them answered and began to change the battlefield. Siegfried pursued after them.

 _ **Clash! Clang!**_

With the sight of silver flashes and the scattering of flying sparks, Kiba and Xenovia started their battle against Siegfried.

Using a three sword style, Siegfried handled Kiba and Xenovia's sword strikes with the minimum of movements, counter-attacking with sharp and deadly thrusts. Xenovia's Ex Durandal looked like its sheath could be adjusted to reveal the blade for normal combat.

"Let's use another one."

Xenovia grabbed a part of Ex Durandal's sheath - with a mechanical sound, the sheath transformed, and revealed a hilt. Xenovia held the hilt and pulled, separating it from Ex Durandal. What was thought to be only a hilt, ended up producing a sword blade!

Did the new Durandal keep additional swords within it? Then, could it be one of the Excalibur fragments? This sword has way too many features! How convenient!

Turning into two sword style, Xenovia adjusted her stance, and raised the speed of her sword strikes. Seeing this, Siegfried laughed.

"This is getting interesting. Wonderful, time for me to show off!"

 _ **Slash!**_

Siegfried made a wide swing with his demonic sword. Kiba and Xenovia evaded and temporarily retreated for now.

 _ **Gloom...**_

Siegfried's body gave off a kind of pressure that was hard to describe….It gave a chill to one's back, and the murderous intent was expanding.

"- _Balance Break!_ "

On Siegfried's back - out grew another three additional silver-scaled arms. It was just like Asura! The new arms drew out his three remaining swords - a six-sword style.

"The demonic swords **Tyrfing** and **Dainsleif**. As well as a sword of light for devils. Despite how I look, I used to fight for the Church you know."

A sword wielded in each of six arms. That truly was the stance of the Asura.

"This is my _Chaos Edge Asura Ravage_. As the subspecies of Twice Critical, the Balance Breaker is also a subspecies. The power is simple - multiplying arms. A useful enough ability for one like me who only uses technique and demonic swords to fight. Let's see how well you two can keep up?"

...Kiba, Xenovia!

Just as I worried for the two of them, Irina had begun an intense battle with that lady called Jeanne.

" _O Light_! Ha!"

Irina spread her pure white wings and aimed several spears of light at Jeanne from the sky. What an acute attack. The sizes of the spears of light were also very large. If a human or an ordinary devil got hit, they would probably blow up immediately.

However, these attacks were lightly dodged by Jeanne. That lady sure was fast. Though inferior to Kiba, it was enough to be a challenge for eyes to follow.

"Not bad! Angel-chan's attacks are very direct, onee-san is very touched!"

Jeanne swung her rapier and deflected Irina's attacks of light.

"Then, eat this!"

Irina flew down from the air and charged straight at Jeanne! Holding her sword of light high, she slashed down at Jeanne. However, Jeanne stood her ground, taking on the attack directly.

 _ **Clang!**_

The sound of metal colliding as the two were caught in a deadly battle. They were even. Jeanne smiled confidently. She must be planning something.

"-Holy sword!"

As Jeanne summoned, a sword grew out from under her foot Irina was surprised but she managed to evade to the side. As Jeanne took the opportunity to thrust forward with her sword - Irina spread her feathered wings and retreated to the air.

"Not bad at all! Yes. Looks like I underestimated you. That's my Angel-chan."

"D-Despite appearances, I am the Ace of Michael-sama, leader of the Angels! Do not underestimate me!"

"Is that so, Michael? Got it, then just like Sig-kun, it's time for onee-san to show off."

Jeanne fluttered her eyes. Sig-kun? Was that Siegfried? Show off? Could it be, like Siegfried she is going to—

"Onee-san's ability is _Blade Blacksmith_ , the holy sword version of that holy demonic sword wielder's Sacred Gear. Holy swords with all kinds of attributes can be created! At the current rate, it seems that my holy swords are not going to win. However, don't you believe in the existence of exceptions?"

The lady smiled elegantly. so Jeanne's Sacred Gear was the holy sword version of Kiba's. This was something I should have known, after all, Kiba could create holy swords as a result of reaching Balance Breaker.

However, exception...? An ominous premonition filled my mind— And then, it came true.

" _Balance Breaker_!"

 _ **Crash!**_

From beneath the feet of the lady who smiled adorably, a huge number of swords, holy swords, gathered together into a stack violently. Those holy swords seemed to be forming a giant object.

—Appearing behind Jeanne, was a massive dragon made up of an uncountable number of holy swords!

"This child is my Balance Breaker. _Stake Victim Dragon_. Like Sig-kun, it's a subspecies."

Jeanne smiled, while Irina's expression was serious.

"...The holy maiden Jeanne d'Arc….This feels complicated to be fighting the one who inherited the spirit of the saint, but I will fight for Michael-sama and everyone! Peace is the most important!"

She has raised her sword of light, and renewed her determination. Irina, you have to do your best.

 _ **Kaboom! Boom!**_

At the sound of numerous explosions, Rossweisse-san's battle of demolition against the giant Heracles was in full swing.

"What! No damage from being hit by magical attacks!"

Rossweisse-san released a whole stream of magical attacks, but Heracles took them straight on with his body, laughing madly.

"Hahaha! Great! This magical attack tastes just right!"

—! Laughing. Being hit by Rossweisse-san's Norse magic bombardment, he could still mock his enemy as if nothing had happened. No, he did get hurt. Though the wounds were tiny, his entire body was covered with wounds.

By the way, taking such light damage from all those magical attacks, just how sturdy is his body?! Tch! He truly is the descendant of Heracles.

 _ **Boom!**_

Every time Heracles punched with his fist, an explosion was created. It's like he was holding bombs in his hands when he attacks. Is that his Sacred Gear?

Rossweisse-san nimbly dodged, causing Heracles' iron fist to miss, hitting a tree behind. Instantly - as the explosion was heard, the tree turned into dust.

"My Sacred Gear is _Variant Detonation_ , which makes my targets explode when I attack! I suppose I could continue like this, smashing your magic with my fists like a fireworks show. But seeing everyone else going Balance Breaker, I'll probably get nagged if I don't go with the flow! Sorry, I will enter Balance Breaker and defeat you right away! Heya~~! _Balance Break_!"

The giant gave off a loud roar, and that huge body began to give off light. The light gradually formed thick objects on the man's arms, legs and back.

 _ **SHIIIIIIN!**_

As the light faded, the man, Heracles' entire body was covered with numerous protrusions. These protrusions….were shaped something like missiles...Is it..?

"This is my Balance Breaker! _Mighty Comet Detonation_!"

Heracles took aim - Rossweisse-san! Rossweisse-san, aware of his intentions, began taking evasive maneuvers to distance herself.

"At this rate, this place won't be safe...!"

With a bitter expression, Rossweisse-san quickened her pace in the direction away from Honmaru Palace. Rossweisse-san was trying to avoid us from getting hit by the missiles' explosion!

"Haha! What a great woman! Trying to draw my attention to avoid getting your companions caught in the explosion! Fine! I will get duped this once!"

Heracles happily laughed with excitement. Having left Honmaru Palace, Rossweisse-san turned around in mid air and conjured numerous magic circles. Heracles' missiles were prepared to fire, and he shot them all at once—

Like I'm going to let you succeed! I aimed at Heracles' direction with my left arm, and prepared to fire Dragon Shot! In the instant that Heracles fired his missiles. I will strike down as many as possible!

But just as I was about to fire Dragon Shot—

"Hey, your opponent is me."

Cao Cao swiftly appeared in front of my left arm. Fine, you can taste it yourself!

 **[Shot!]**

The Dragon Shot left my hand—

 **DAN!**

Cao Cao lightly lifted his spear and deflects my arm by smacking it upwards! Dragon Shot fired out of my hand and into the sky. Well, tough luck dispshit!

 _ **PSHYO PSHYO PSHYO PSHYO PSHYO PSHYO PSHYO PSHYO PSHYO!**_

The various Dragon shots fired into the sky— But!

 _Whoosh!_

I pulled my arm down in a downward motion. And with that motion, the shots followed and began to rain down from the sky!

One of the first techniques I learned on the mountain with Tannin, right after unlocking my armor, was the ability to lead my shots in different directions! So pulling these shots back down to hit each of you is good enough for me!

 **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**

The shots rained from the sky and fell upon the various faction members. Cao Cao casually deflected any of the ones that landed on him with his spear.

"Oho!"

Heracles laughed and shot back at the blasts above him with missiles, creating a violent wind that swept across the entire area.

 _ **KABOOOOOM!**_

"Kya!"

Jeanne used her metal Dragon as a cover to shield her from the explosions. Siegfried spun himself in a circle to destroy any landing on him. The remaining (majority) of blasts landed upon the head of the mage, Georg! Out of all of them, _you_ are a priority target!

 _ **SHIIIIN!**_

 _ **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**_

He suddenly spawned a strong magic circle above his head to protect him from the blasts! The circle cracked under the pressure, but they weren't enough. Shit! If only there were a couple more! I should've concentrated all of them on him! Idiot!

"...Hoo….Damn. I had told you this was taxing enough didn't I? If those were blasts were any stronger I wouldn't have been able to hold them. Try to keep him from doing that again, Cao Cao."

Georg spoke with a sweatdrop off of his forehead. Fuck! So I was right. Dammit! I should have known better!

"Yeah, Roger that. Looks like I'm gonna have to make sure to destroy any of his blasts from now on."

Cao Cao said that in a cautious tone. Ha, fuck. Looks like I've got him on guard for that now. Heh.

 _ **Kaboooooooom!**_

From the background I heard an explosion. I looked back to Rossweisse-san and Heracles. She has been hit!

 **Sss**...

Appearing out of the smoke was a figure. Looking closely, Rossweisse-san was covered with wounds but she landed in a stable manner. Despite the defence provided by the Rook and her defensive magic, she still suffered significant damage.

Worse of all, her magic which could take out a city seemed to be ineffective against this Heracles. Did this giant surpass Rossweisse-san in both offence and defence? Or did he have some kind of advantage in attacking and defending against magical attacks? He is the descendant of Heracles either way, so I imagine….He is too much for her...

No! Not now! No matter what, the first priority was to recover Rossweisse-san's injuries!

"Asia, recover!"

I gave the order to Asia.

 _ **Shyooom!**_

The green aura was sent to Rossweisse-san's body. Asia had fired her healing aura towards Rossweisse-san. Rossweisse-san made a thumbs up as thanks. Looks like she was almost completely healed. Well done, Asia!

"Ha! Recovered! Well, that's alright with me!"

Heracles also seemed to have happily accepted Rossweisse-san's recovery. What a battle maniac. Heracles began to run, charging in Rossweisse-san's direction...Damn it. No matter who, all these bastards are going Balance Breaker, every one of them! As if he read my thoughts, Cao Cao laughed joyfully.

"Isn't it great? This is a Balance Breaker free for all. Without a little inflation, how can humans compete with you supernatural existences?"

As Cao Cao spun his spear in his hands, I distanced myself slowly….Though it looked like there were many openings, I knew that rash attacks will be countered. It was only my instinct, but that guy was most likely a master of techniques.

If I attacked recklessly, then like just now, Cao Cao will use the smallest movement to parry and render the attack useless. I have to be cautious. Hopefully, I won't be overcome with the urge to kill him right away.

"Aren't you going to Balance Break like the others?"

I asked but Cao Cao shook his head.

"No need, no need. We can win without going that far. However, today is my chance to really have a good look at the Sekiryuutei's power."

"...Looks like we are being looked down upon. However, it doesn't sound like a joke."

"Ah, I was just thinking about how to draw our power, and have a satisfying battle."

This guy is just like Vali. The relaxed version of Vali. While the other guy uses force to measure my power, this one here is watching my every move with amusement.

Cao Cao raised an index finger.

"My companions came up with a theory on how to defeat you. The proposal was to attack you with a time accelerating Sacred Gear. The Balance Breaker timer will be shorted, and the armour will release prematurely. We already have such a Sacred Gear user, and is very effective against Sacred Gears with time limits like yours. Accelerating time in an instant, to waste the time limit. However, it has no offensive or other special abilities. Just time limit control. Still, targeting the time limit will be a decisive blow against you. However, that is probably not enough to defeat you."

"Hah. You're damn right it isn't. Unless that guy of yours has the capability to excel time by days then you're shit out of luck and I have no worries."

"Ah, I see. So your time limit is that long huh. In that case, that makes such a strategy just as unlikely as with Vali. How troublesome. It looks like I will have to come up with a different strategy in that case."

...What was he trying to say? I couldn't discern Cao Cao's intention behind telling me this.

"You have been trying to enter the depths of the Sacred Gear to understand it. For example, if you were to release Balance Breaker voluntarily and switch to using the normal ability of power doubling every ten seconds along with the accelerated time, what would happen...? You would become a horrifying existence that could multiply power in an instant. Of course, it is still unknown whether the time acceleration effect will affect the normal mode Sacred Gear if it was applied during Balance Breaker. But for someone like you who has reached the depths of the Sacred Gear, it was very possible."

"What are you trying to say?"

I couldn't help asking. Cao Cao shrugged.

"What I'm saying is, rather than using these indirect manners, it's probably best to defeat you with direct attacks. You have a great wariness of technique types, so I was thinking those types might not be able to handle you."

Hmph. Even though we've just met you've already analyzed me so thoroughly. This man— No. This whole group, they are extremely dangerous. They must be captured. No. They must be killed. They cannot be allowed to live. They are too dangerous to be left alive. Especially, this man.

"But then, Hyoudou Issei, you have two decisive weaknesses — the Dragon-slayer as well as light. Dragon and devil, possessing these two attributes can make you more deadly, but naturally at the same time, it increases your number of weaknesses. These weaknesses are very conspicuous to me. It makes me feel like wanting to prove to the world that a truly invincible being does not exist. Well, that's enough talking. Let's begin."

Cao Cao raised his spear and pointed the sharp tip at me. Then I must begin to fight.

The first was promotion….Knight? Or Bishop to power up Dragon Shot?...No, better stop trying to train on a real battlefield. Let's go all out.

"Asia! Promotion to Queen!"

"Yes!"

With Asia's approval, I promoted to Queen. Power flowed into my body.

Ever since last time, I have insisted on training all along in my spare time. I have already reached the point where I could make use of the traits of the various pieces. Then let me show off the results of my training right here!

"Faye!"

I spawned the axe and tossed it to Kunou and Asia, again forming a defensive barrier around them. Using Faye against Cao Cao would put me at a disadvantage rather than an advantage. I'm better at using my hands than using weapons. I would only be handicapping myself, if even only a bit, which is too high a risk.

 _ **Foom!**_

I spread my dragon wings, ejecting magical power strongly from my back boosters.

 **[Jet!]**

Extending my fist, I used my extreme speed to give Cao Cao a punch. After considering many plans, in the end, a straight punch was best. I accelerated strongly forward. Cao Cao spun his spear dexterously, and lightly dodged to the side just before my fist struck.

—! He can handle my charging! If so—

 _ **Phsyoooom!**_

I changed trajectories with my boosters, and charged once again, in the direction that Cao Cao evaded. I gathered magical power in both hands. Predicting the instant Cao Cao will dodge, I was going to fire Dragon Shot at that bastard—

 _ **Whack!**_

Cao Cao kicked my right hand as he parried the left hand with a sweep of his spear! Once again, Dragon Shot flew off to nowhere! But I pulled my arms in to have the shots fly back at him from behind. He swiftly turned around and deflected the blasts expertly, but I charged him while his back was turned.

 _Whoosh!_

Even so he quickly shifted around at a speed not meant for normal humans. So this is how he kept up with Azazel! My fist collided with his spear as he blocked my strike. He was sent skidding back from the force, but he remained on his feet.

 _ **Skiiiiiiiiiiiid!**_

I did not let up. As he was sliding back I charged up a powerful Dragon Shot to engulf him in. With this amount of power, even you should have trouble shouldn't you!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

I fired the shot towards him without hesitation, but the moment he came to a stop, he pointed his spear straight at the shot! The spear made contact with the blast, and it was split down the middle, sending both parts of it blasting off into the environment around him!

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!**_

Smoke and wind blew past us. The smokescreen did not last long and it was cut by Cao Cao who sliced his spear through it. As the area cleared I could see that some of Cao Cao's uniform was torn or burnt, and his hands were smoking a bit. As I thought, those are the effects of a human body.

"Oya, Oya. What a problematic attack. That was too powerful for my tastes. I have to say I don't like it. Though, I actually like it very much. What a powerful opponent. So this is the current Sekiryuutei huh. Hm. Yes, you aren't far from my or Vali's level at all. In fact, maybe you've already caught up? No. You're just short. I'd say you caught up if you had just one more thing. If you powered up a bit? Mm. Maybe instead if you had some sort of evolution. A next level. For now, you're just behind us. Even though you had trained with the Dragon-King Tannin and defeated him. Well, that may be because of the Dragon-slaying weapons that it was possible. Also, I imagine he wasn't going _all out_ despite trying to kill you."

This son of a bitch and his analyzing. He's starting to piss me off with that damn mouth of his. He rubbed his chin.

"Hm...Maybe the best way to defeat you lies not in your technique, or your body, but...judging from our last encounter….maybe your mind?..."

He whispered something to himself. He smirked smugly after a few seconds and rested his spear on his neck. What the fuck was this shit up to? He spoke clearly, as if his attitude changed.

"Hm. As I thought, you are the most worrying existence. Out of all of our current enemies I believe I would say that you must die, really. In every way, you are unpredictable and almost terrifying at times. In hindsight at least. So, I will put you at the top of our list. It seems I really will have to obtain the Dragon eater either way."

There he goes again with that fucking eater again. As I thought, it has to be something relating to the killing of Dragons. The idea of him killing a Dragon pisses me off.

"Ah, but you know, if that puts you at the top of our list then surely we must include anyone else like you. That would make Vali the second target. But most of all, the thing that you represent is the most terrifying. We have to disassemble that side entirely. And first, we'll start with the heads."

— _ **CHILLS**_

I felt an uncontrollable itch on my neck and chills of silent rage ran up my spine.

"...Oi…..You….that thing you speak of…"

He smirked darkly.

"Ah, of course we mean your faction. After just being formed, They are the most vulnerable side. No?"

— _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH**_

My mind was filled with an intense screech that defeated all other sound, and my vision went blood red. All I could see— was Cao Cao.

 **[Jet!]**

 _ **PSHYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

[Partner!]

"CAO CAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!**

I could no longer think. My fist collided with Cao Cao's spear and sent a flurry of relentless strikes at him. He blocked every one while being slowly pushed back, but the force of every strike still sent winds that cut his clothes and his skin.

 _ **DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN!**_

 _KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM!_

 _ **DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN!**_

"I'm afraid I've found it."

 _ **ZIN!**_

…..

…

…..

…...Are?...That sound…..my armor broke somewhere….why did I stop?

[PARTNER!]

Ddraig? What's wrong?...Why is Cao Cao staring at me?...His spear is—

"You're very strong, but your style of rushing in directly has too many openings. Or at least when in this state of bloodlust. How intense. My body is visibly shaking."

 **Sss**...

Cao Cao slowly withdrew his spear from my abdomen. Smoke arose from that spot…..

Ah.

I've been pierced.

…..My mind was filled with a deafening sound of something like static from a television, or gushing tons of water, and my mind subsequently went black.

— _ **CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_ —

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Ise-san!"**_

 _ **Shyoooom!**_

The green aura surrounded my entire body. The pain in the abdomen gradually subsided.

…..

…..eh?

[Here! Partner!]

 _ **Shuuuuuuun!**_

The pain suddenly disappeared as smoke rose out of my abdomen.

[I took control of your arm and used the Phoenix tears on you! You should be fine now! Get up partner!]

…...Get up?...

[Snap out of it Partner! Get up! Now!]

My mind abruptly returned to me as a sense of weight clamped down on me.

 **-!?[?!]?!-**

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

I gasped and brought air into my lungs harshly.

OH SHIT! OH SHIT! DDRAIG! DDRAIG CAN YOU HEAR ME?!

[I am here Partner!]

Oh shit! Holy fucking shit! Fuck! Fucking hell! I-! Fuck! I was going to die! My death! I was going to seriously fucking die! That spear almost eradicated me! Fuck! Fuck me!

[I know Partner, but you must calm yourself. The enemy is still facing you. Stand.]

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Right. Shit. Holy shit. Get up.

"Did you know you almost died just now? Pierced by the holy spear, you were almost erased. Death is surprisingly simple, no?"

Cao Cao laughed lightly.

—Almost erased?

Was it referring to devils disappearing without trace from holy attacks?...I was in that state just now?...Smoking all over my body, my existence was about to disappear?

Realizing that, I had reason to shudder. I had charged him without fear, but the moment I realized my own mortality I stumbled. Dying in vain….the most terrifying way to die...

Cao Cao tapped his shoulder with his spear.

"Remember this well. That was the holy spear just now. No matter how powerful you become, you can never overcome this attack. Because you are a devil. Even if it's Vali, as long as he remains part devil, the holy spear's damage is absolute. I suggest you control that temper of yours. If even you were a second late, you would have vanished."

I stood up unsteadily, but quickly composed myself. Enough. If I can't handle the idea of dying then I shouldn't be leading this fight. I should just run and let everyone die. How's that?

My legs stopped shaking. Yeah, that's what I thought.

Cao Cao saw my response, and was taken aback.

"...Ah, you didn't get scared. I was thinking it would be fun to see you cowering in fear..."

"...Hmph. Death is of no consequence. The problem is dying with no purpose. If I die it will be for my people. I will not back down. Not as the Duke of Ormr…!"

"Ahaha! Hahahahahaha!"

Cao Cao suddenly laughed out loud….this shit. His facial expressions have been changing rapidly.

"How nice, this. I can sort of understand why Vali likes you so much now. Interesting. Vali, you've finally found a good opponent. Maybe The prefect one."

Using his fingers to wipe away the tears from his laughter, Cao Cao opened the front of the spear, creating a blade of light.

"Come."

 _ **Ooohhhmmm**_ ….

The pressure from Cao Cao, no his spear, intensified. Looks like he is full of spirit now. I extend my right hand, preparing to fire off the strongest Dragon Shot. This one will be stronger than the last one!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]  
**  
 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

I fired a massive blast at Cao Cao!

"If this hits my body, it would be critical."

Cao Cao prepared to parry the attack with his spear - but I already anticipated it. At the instant of firing, I activated the back boosters and jumped. Aiming at the moment Cao Cao parried the Dragon Shot attack, I sent him a punch from the side!

Cao Cao raised his spear high, and with a giant swing, split the massive Dragon Shot in half, this time sending a powerful pulse from the spear to cut it all the way down so that it cannot touch him at all. Like cutting a watermelon. Let me punch him with my right fist while he is swinging his spear down!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

Punching Cao Cao with my boosted fist!

"I feel the power of your hidden potential!"

Cao Cao happily declared and swiftly turned his spear to parry my arm. Now! The right fist was actually a feint! The right fist stopped in front of Cao Cao! His parry missed. I pushed forward my left fist! At the same time transferring power to Ascalon in the gauntlet!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

 **[Transfer!]**

I made Ascalon's blade appear from the gauntlet - then I jumped backwards immediately. At the same time as I jumped, I emitted a pulse of aura from Ascalon!

 _ **Bang!**_

As Ascalon's aura flew towards Cao Cao, it seemed to have exceeded his expectations, he made no effort to evade!

 _ **ZIN!**_

With a rough noise, Cao Cao's left arm was flying in the air. Ascalon's attack has severed his arm! Success! Feint after feint, and then the real attack within another feint.

The training with Kiba finally came to fruition. I declared victory in my heart. Yes, no matter how powerful the spear, nor numerous my own weaknesses, that guy also has his own weakness.

—The frail body of a human.

In terms of durability of the body, I had the clear advantage as a devil and dragon. Though Cao Cao and the Heroes Faction are much tougher than ordinary humans, they are surely more vulnerable than Vali and Loki.

As expected. I can win, if not, then I can still put up a fight.

Cao Cao stabbed his spear into the ground and caught the falling left arm with his right. Expressionless, he held the left arm with his right armpit and took out something from his pocket. As I wondered, my gaze focused on a familiar looking bottle.

—That's…!

Cao Cao opened the lid to the bottle, and poured the liquid over the wound, and connected his left arm to the spot. Smoke rose from the wound on the left arm — then everything was restored as if nothing had happened.

That bottle…! No mistake about it!...Phoenix Tears!

"You-! Why do you have something like that!"

I questioned, and Cao Cao laughed.

"Black market. As long we keep certain channels open, all it takes is money. I'm sure the Phoenix family definitely does not want these to fall in our hands."

...How could this happen. As an important recovery tool for the devils, the tears were already extremely precious, but to have them fall into the hands of terrorists...! Countless victims suffering painfully from your attacks could have been saved, if only they had the tears!

"...Due to anger, your aura has increased. Letting your aura fluctuate due to emotion, did you know that it could bring destruction in certain circumstances? That was the reason you entered the Juggernaut state once. Ah, I suppose I am saying this redundantly, aren't I? After all, you've already learned that lesson. That's what just happened now, isn't it?"

 _ **Crack!**_

At this moment, my armour cracked in some places. What?!

"Just as you were jumping back, I happened to make a few strikes with the spear. Though there seems to be a delay, it looks like a few simple attacks can crack the Sekiryuutei's armour."

I was attacked without even noticing. It must be because of the holy aura around that spear suppressing my instincts as a Dragon due to my Devil instincts overpowering them. Fuck! Ddraig, I'm sorry, but I leave you with the repairs.

[...Understood. However, most likely due to the effects of the holy spear, restoring the armour will take time.]

Fuck. How much does that spear counter me!

"A very good attack. Strong. Looks like I may need to raise my Sacred Gear a bit."

Cao Cao that bastard, looking so happy….If only a hit landed, I will win. Of course, if that guy gets a hit in, I could very well die too...

Just as I was agonising over how to deal with Cao Cao's holy spear.

"Irina!"

Asia's sorrowful cries were heard.

"Ara? You guys are still going at it?"

A woman's voice. Glancing over, it was Jeanne...Carrying the bloody body of a familiar girl in her arms.

—Irina….

"Well, it is the Sekiryuutei. Should put up a better fight than these guys."

Siegfried's voice….Held in his six arms were Kiba and Xenovia all covered in blood as well...Hey….hey...

"If only I got to fight the Sekiryuutei."

Huge Heracles threw down something in front of me — Rossweisse-san, her body dyed red with fresh blood.

...Everyone... How can this be...? They've all met such fates...?

 **[** _ **Roar!**_ **]**

I heard a roar — Vritra was entangled by the kyuubi's nine tails, and roared out in pain...Even Saji…..No...this is...

Cao Cao tapped his shoulder with the spear.

"Sorry Sekiryuutei. Looks like this is the end. Strong, you are all very strong. This is already exceptional amongst devils. But this level of power cannot win against us who hold the power of "heroes" in our hands. Also, for devils, fallen angels, dragons and youkai to be uniting as enemies of humans, isn't that too scary? Wouldn't humans feel threatened? Resisting is only natural. It is only normal for humans to defeat Maou and dragons. This is the principle behind our actions, we of the Heroes Faction. Well, whether for me or the other members here, that is one of our goals. Anyway, Georg, how's the magic circle?"

The mist user nodded in response to Cao Cao's question.

"Still a while, but will Great Red really come?"

"Even if it doesn't, we will get data on why it didn't come. We'll try other methods if that happens."

"Still, making this all work will mean a heavy price. Are you sure we are doing this at all costs?"

"Don't look at me, if possible, of course I want a good result."

...These guys, they've forgotten about us and were now occupied with the matters of the experiment…...Jeanne, Siegfried and Heracles left my companions here, and then started talking with Cao Cao.

"Everyone!"

Asia ran to everyone over here, and began to heal, her tears flowing incessantly…...In my mind, were the promises we made before coming here.

— _We will protect Kyoto with our lives_.

Azazel…..I…..couldn't do anything...

I glanced at Kiba lying on the ground.

— _Now that Buchou is not here, as substitute, our 'King' is you, Ise-kun_.

Kiba, though you said that….But I couldn't do anything.

"Mother, please wake up! I am Kunou! Kunou is here! Mother!"

Kunou cried as she spoke to her mother, but the kyuubi leader didn't even look at her.

— _Your mother will be saved by us!_

Did we save anyone? We…..I...didn't accomplish anything...

"Xenovia-san! Irina-san!"

Asia continued to heal, weeping….this….this can't be….

"Oh."

Suddenly I heard a clash.

 _ **CLANG!**_

I lifted my head. Ahead of me was Siegfried. He had just blocked an attack.

—It was the the bloodied Kiba.

"...It's alright Aniki….I can still fight!..."

Kiba…..

"He can still stand? I am impressed. As I thought, the one who trains with the Sekiryuutei is also terrifying. He managed to get cuts in you know? I'm sure this one in my stomach will scar. Not bad."

 _ **DIN!**_

Siegfried easily knocked Kiba back and—

 _ **ZIN!**_

—Kiba's left leg flew off.

 **!-[?!]-!**

"KIIIIBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs. Kiba fell onto the floor, unconscious. But before I knew it I jumped to catch his body in my arms.

"KIBA! KIBA! KIBAAAAA!"

"Kiba-san!"

His body was covered in a healing aura again. I could hear Asia scrambling to heal everyone while weeping. I held Kiba's unconscious body in my hands. His eyes opened. They were empty, as if he was still unconscious. Somehow it reminded me of that day we had that brutal spar. He looked up at the sky with similar eyes.

"...Aniki? Ah….I'm sorry….In the end, I could never match up to you…..I had always thought that being behind you was good enough….it was where I belonged…..you were always so much greater than me…"

I could feel the never ending stream of tears fall down my cheeks.

"Kiba! Kiba! Look at me, brother! I'm right here..!"

He did not answer. He was unconscious.

"Faye!"

I called out to Faye in desperation. She materialized next to me. I turned to her.

"Faye!...What do I do?!...I-! I don't know what to do!..."

She tilted her head blankly.

"I do not know, master."

…..She couldn't give me an answer. She didn't have emotions. She just followed my commands…..

"Ddraig!...help!...what do I do?!.."

[...I...do not know, Partner….]

….even Ddraig could not answer my question…...there was no one I could turn to…..I was alone….there….there is nothing I can do…

I…..

…..

…..

— _I have failed._

…

….

…

…

 _ **Clang**_ ….

I stood from my position.

"...I'm sorry...Kiba.."

[Partner?..]

Ddraig…...Everyone…..I'm sorry…..I'm sorry I couldn't be a better partner…..I'm sorry I couldn't be a good Sekiryuutei…..I'm sorry I was always such a failure…..I'm sorry that every persona of mine failed…..I'm sorry that every face of mine crumbled…..everyone...

— _I'm sorry you were stuck me._

"Ise-san!...W-What should I do?!... everyone is!..."

Asia panicked as she tried to heal everyone with teary eyes…..I'm sorry Asia…..I dropped down beside her.

"...Asia…"

I took a hold of her shoulders gently.

"Ise-san?"

She looks at me confused. I can see the fear in her eyes…..

"..I'm sorry, Asia…"

I failed you…...

I failed all of you…..

I'm sorry…..

I'm sorry….That it was me, who ended up loving you.

"Asia."

I'm sorry.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened. I pulled her in. And I kissed her gently.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I, who is about to awaken._

….

….

….

….

….

[ Giving up, sweet boy? ]

…...

...Elsha?

[ Yes, that's right….Why are you crying, child? ]

…..It's over Elsha…..I have failed once again….in the end, I am doomed to repeat the same process….over and over again.…no matter how dire the situation...but this time will be the last time…..I have not changed…..I will never change…..I'm just a foolish boy running in the shoes of his father…...but in the end, I don't fit in them….no matter how much I try to fool myself, or those around me…...I am still the same, worthless, fool that I was born as…

[ ….So? What is wrong with that? ]

….what?..

[ I do not recall anyone else, but a simple fool, who was the one who saved and protected his friends those times. ]

Saved?...protected?...I failed them…

[ Yes, you failed them. But then you came back. You did not give up. You came back, and you saved them again. ]

….But if I was stronger…..if I was better…..I wouldn't have failed in the first place….just like now...

[ Yes, it is regrettable. But did you forget? The fallen angel governor once mentioned — you are the embodiment of possibilities. ]

At this time, Azazel's words were awakened in my mind. Yes, it was just before the battle with Loki.

 _-I believe in your possibilities. All the past Sekiryuutei were devoured by power until they died, no exceptions. Perhaps you may be the least talented Sekiryuutei. However, you reached these levels using love, didn't you? You returned from a berserk state through love. I feel that someone like you can be described as the embodiment of possibilities_

...Embodiment of possibilities….

 _-Shining Dragon! Shining Dragon! Isn't it such a cool name? Has a dragon ever received such a unique title? Though your body and demonic power compares poorly with Vali and other past possessors, but from another perspective, you have your own unique method of using the Sekiryuutei's power to become strong. From now on, it will be fine as long as you work hard and persevere, as well as put in a little thought to discover key techniques._

That's right…..Azazel said those words to me…..but….Shining Dragon?...what sort of Shining Dragon is this?...I am not the Shining Dragon…..I cannot pierce through the darkness with light…...I am no beacon of light that I had hoped to become….

— _I am worthless._

[ A beacon of light? Like the girl in your arms? ]

Yes…..Asia…..She is my light in the darkness…..She is my hope…..She is my golden light…..

[ Ah, I see. It is said that those who love others somehow wish to be more like them. The heart connects with familiar pieces. ]

Those….are Kiba's words…..

[ Sweet child….what is it that you want?.. ]

…..I….want to save my friends….

[ Yes….but there is more that you want to save…..there is more that you want to protect…..there is more that you want to love…..but you don't you think you can….because it is not worth that love….isn't that right? ]

…..What….?

[ Such a sweet boy…..you have no idea how many hearts you have touched…. ]

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIINNN!**_

A sudden light blinded me….when the light died…..darkness…..I was once again back in that black space of mine….

 _ **Bubble**_ …

The floor beneath me began to slowly, slowly, suck me in from my feet. It popped and bubbled. Hands slowly started to form.

Ah….It looks like the Drive will take its toll now….won't it?

 _ **Shiiin**_ …

But then….another quiet light began to shimmer ahead of me….Elsha?..

[ I see...so this is the blessing of treasures bestowed by the goddess Gersemi….it seems she was aware of your dilemma….so this is what you wish to treasure….how truly precious.… ]

She was holding something in her hands….a jewel….my possibilities? Inside if the jewel….there were some images flashing inside..

[ You….my sweet child….You have no idea how much you've changed the world….the number of hearts you've touched…..let me show you.. ]

Within the darkness, many figures began to show up. Golden glowing figures...people…..there were so many of them surrounding us…..hundreds….no, thousands…..voices escaped from them.

《I….am not afraid anymore.》

Suddenly, they all began speaking loudly as they bodies glowed and lit up the places around them. With every shining figure, more of the black space began to become white around them.

《I...am not afraid.》《I am worth more than this.》《I can do this. Because I am not alone.》《I love you all. That's why I can believe in you.》《It's okay to trust you.》《I...want to be me...》《We can be friends. I have no reason to deny you.》《I can't handle this by myself. So thanks for the help.》《I am so grateful...for everything I have.》《I am glad I was born.》《I am so happy I met you.》《it's not my fault.》《I can believe in myself. I can do this.》

They began saying different phrases. But they were similar in ways. They all had something in common. They were peaceful. They were loving. They were appreciative. They were confident. They were happy…...and for some reason, they all spoke to me directly…

….These….are the people from Kyoto who I have influenced?...there were too many to count….too many voices to pick out…..men, women, children…..

The last one that caught my ears….the one who was staring right at me….my reflection was visible on his form...

《I…..don't want to hate you...》

I could only step back reflexively….what is this?...

[ Do you hear them?...The voices of those you have touched….the voices of those you have changed…...many of these people…..continued to deny themselves and others…..but after you touched them…..They weren't afraid anymore…. ]

 _ **Shiiin!**_

The jewel shined in Elsha's hands….it began to change from a red color….to a golden color…..many images began to flash inside of it…...faces…..familiar faces…

[ I see…..so these are the faces of who you want to treasure then…...But there is someone missing amongst these faces isn't there?... ]

The many faces became visible….Asia...Rias...Akeno...Shirone….Kets….Irina….Xenovia…..Rossweisse….Kiba….Gasper…..Tannin…..Azazel….Younglings…..Mum…..Pops…..Saji…..many familiar faces….

Before I realized it, the glowing figures were staring right at me….the jewel began shining ever brighter…..it revealed one more face…

[ Sweet child…..don't you know?...in order to love others properly…..one has to learn to let others love you…..but for that to happen…..you have to love yourself. ]

The image in the jewel— _was my own face._

 _ **SHIIIIN!**_

The dark, black world peeled back. In one fell swoop, the light from the jewel burned away the blackness. But instead of leaving the world as a blank white space, the world was filled with color.

The world was now a beautiful golden color. A world made of glass. My memories reflected in it. It resembled the one from Juggernaut Drive.

But this time is different. The world of glass is bright and golden. Filled with warm light. And the memories reflected in the glass— are happy, and filled with hope.

Uncontrollable tears streamed down my face. This is….this is…

[ All this time….so afraid of being you….because "you" were a failure….A failure who didn't "deserve" what he had…..who wasn't "worth it"... _Kill_ the "old you", because he was "worthless"...never allowing yourself to reach happiness, no matter how close it is in front of you…..Tell me love…..what is it that you want?... ]

Elsha gently released her grip on the jewel. It began to slowly float in my direction. The sky of glass began to crack.

— _ **CRACK**_

"I…..I just..!...I just want…!"

The jewel floated slowly towards me as I was bathed in the warm, peaceful light of the figures surrounding me. Voices came from the jewel.

— _ **CRACK**_

《I love you, Ise-kun.》 《There's no one I'd rather have beside me leading our faction, my boy.》《I want to stay by Senpai's side….forever. 》《Please, become a gentle Sekiryuutei.》 《Mi Amor...te quiero, mi cielos.》《Ise and I will always be together.》《if there is anyone I trust in this world, it is you Aniki.》《Ah, becoming a leader so young. You've made this lazy Sensei proud.》《When will Papa Drake be returning home?》《Now, don't you go breaking any of those girls hearts Ise! I did not raise you that way. 》《Oya, looks like my son will fulfill my dream of having a harem. My son's victory is my victory!》

And most of all—

《Ise-san….I love you...》

— _ **CRACK**_

I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I could only cry like a child while holding my arms out. The jewel slowly floated into my hands. I finally caught hold of it. It was within my grasp. It felt so small. Yet so significant. Somewhere inside of it, I could hear a child's cries….not my child. No. That voice—

— _ **CRACK**_

—was me.

《I am Hyoudou Issei! And I will become the harem king!》

..I.…

[ Tell me love…..what is it that you want?... ]

— _ **CRACK**_

"...I-!...I-!"

— _ **CRACK**_

I choked. The world cracked around me. I pulled the jewel into my chest as it began glowing brighter and brighter from the impact of my tears.

"I-!"

Inside of the jewel—

"I-!"

— _Was just dumb old happy Ise._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **I WANT TO LIVE!"**_

—In that moment, the golden world of glass broke apart. The world instead became a beautiful blue sky with clouds, and a calm, still, never ending sea that reflected it perfectly.

I was blinded by the jewel's light.

— _ **CRACK**_ — _**PIIIIKAAAA!**_

 _ **SHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!**_

"Ise-san!"

 **[Partner!]**

 **-[!]-**

My eyes snapped open! I was back in the real world.….My body….it's glowing….

[Partner! The jewel! It's been absorbed into your body! Something is happening!]

"Hm? What is that? The Sekiryuutei is glowing, Cao Cao."

It's just as the suspicious members of the Hero Faction say! Ddraig! What's happening?!

[You are evolving!]

— _ **Badump**_

I felt an intense beat from my heart.

— _ **Badump**_

Again in a loud voice, it was—

[ It's coming, go forth! ]

As Elsha raised her voice, red light overflowed from the jewels all over the armour... Warmth could be felt coming from within my body... like some kind of overflowing power….spurting out...!

Cannot be suppressed! Is this the power sleeping within the Sacred Gear? Is this Juggernaut? No, no, there's no feeling of terror! Rather, it was some kind of energy pulse never felt before. But it has a certain feeling of nostalgia. Ddraig, this is—

[I feel it too, partner!...How nostalgic. This is — my original aura! Not like the one when using Ultra Instincts, but the true, real one! Unlike the power from Juggernaut, driven by extreme emotion, there is no curse or negative emotion. This feels like the time when I still had my material body, when all I cared was to simply fight the White One to determine the victor!]

Ddraig's voice was full of happiness and joy.

Though I didn't know what had happened to Ddraig, but the gold aura was now bursting forth from my entire body, covering me and the entire surroundings—

This aura….bright and golden. Just like with Ultra Instincts. But this time, it is pure. It is calm. It is serene. It is peaceful.

—It is gentle.

I was quietly enveloped in the light until I could no longer see.

 **Part 4**  
...Once I regained my senses, I found myself in the white space. No. This is what used to be the white space. It's no longer white, but now it's a beautiful and never ending. It resembles that one place. I believe it was called the "Salar de Uyuni".

...What was this phenomenon? I should be fighting at Honmaru Palace in Nijou Castle. And then two people appeared in front of the confused me. Elsha and a fashionably dressed man.

This was inside the Boosted Gear...? So only my consciousness flew here? This place has somehow been changed permanently. To this point I still couldn't understand what has happened, but Elsha smiled and said.

[ Your door is open now. This is the alternate path different from Juggernaut. ]

Elsha…..

...I am truly grateful for just now. It feels like…..I have been liberated….

I….am free….

[ This is good. We also bet everything on it — because, what you seek is unlike anything we've seen. You seek love. But most of all, you were seeking yourself…..It seems you have found him. You know who you are now. Welcome back, child. ]

Yes….Yes!...Thank you!...Thank you! I…..Ah! I feel so free!...Ah I am so happy that i want to cry!...

[ We and Belzard can now pass on. ]

Huh? Pass on….Could it mean?..

[ That's right, we exist here only as residual memories, it's about time for us to be free from this Sacred Gear. ]

...Do you mean to die?

[ We died long ago. What remains here are just some memories. Not even souls. And so we plan on disappearing. ]

B-But, I still have many questions for Elsha-san and need more advice! Elsha raised a brow and then giggled.

[ Ah, I'm sorry. I misspoke. When I said "we" I meant Belzard and a few others. I'm afraid I won't be leaving just yet. There's still something I wish to witness. But these lot— ]

Elsha gestured behind her. Multiple figures appeared behind her. I don't really recognize them, except for one. Ah, it's the young one who never reached his full potential.

[ You don't need them. Because they really have no interest in love. Only you, can cause all these strange phenomena through something like this. Though, to be fair, a couple of these fellows feel "satisfied" enough to leave. ]

Satisfied?...As in, they're happy that they could see me do this?

[ Yes. The young One in particular. He died fighting for the revenge of his sister. So, seeing you fulfill your love…I suppose it fulfils him as well. ]

I see...so that's why he's here….now he'll be going.

[ You'll be fine as long as you have Ddraig and your companions. Go, current Sekiryuutei. Though the curse of the Sekiryuutei has not been fully lifted, it is something that will be resolved in time. In fact, I expect you to resolve it very soon. If it's you, I'm sure the rest of the lingering memories will be liberated. Sorry you couldn't lift the curse even though you've become like this. Just because you have gone through this change doesn't really mean that you have lifted the negativity from the past spirits. That's why, I hope you can from now on, huh. ]

Elsha...I….I was touched and was overcome with mixed emotions of gratitude and appreciation, and my tears still flowed out. Amongst the past seniors, there actually existed someone who cared so much for me….

[ They're leaving. Belzard, give him some final words. ]

The man known as the strongest Sekiryuutei ever — Belzard-san was smiling at me. Precious advice, I beg you. Nodding his head, Belzard-san made a pose with his right index finger pointing high up in the sky.

[ —You wanna go? Ora! ]

—.

...For an instant, I completely failed to understand what he was trying to express...

[ Looks like he's satisfied. Time to go, Belzard. ]

Elsha spoke as she smiled. Wait, wait! What were those parting words from Belzard-san!? What is that look of satisfaction?!

"You wanna go, Ora"?! No way! Isn't that like my fucking catchphrase as the Shining Dragon for kids?!

Oh no, the group was slowly fading away in the background! I can't believe it! The parting advice from the strongest senior, were words of gratitude just like that! The group was waving goodbye! You must have better advice to tell your junior!

And so, they all disappeared, satisfied with my development—

Is that so, I understood now. To become the Sekiryuutei, almost all were weirdos. That is our condition.

But. I looked down to my reflection in the mirror of a floor beneath me.

...My tears of joy overflowed.

Then if I'm stuck with it— I will bear it with pride!

 **Part 5**

"Hyoudou Issei, reporting for duuuutyyyyyyy~!"

Those were the first words I yelled out as soon as my consciousness returned to the real world, while pointing my finger up towards the sky. I turned to the confused Asia sitting below me.

"Asia!"

"Y-Yes!"

She was taken aback by my light hearted call.

"We're having sex when we get back home! I promise!"

" _Y-Yes?!_ "

She went red and didn't really know how to respond from her shock. First, I am going to touch her Oppai! But not now!

"Let's go! Boosted Gear!"

In tandem with my yelling, the golden flashing light surrounding my body began to give off a massive aura! Power gushed out without end!

From the depths of my heart, from within my body, it flowed from the Sacred Gear. So this was Ddraig's original power. Combined with the negative emotions of that berserk state known as Juggernaut, it became that dangerous power.

But now was different. Those negative emotions could not be felt right now, and my consciousness was intact!

[Ah yes. I finally remember. Why did I forget...? Yes, it was God. The original power of Albion and mine that God sealed.]

Ddraig spoke, sounding like he noticed something….Anyway, let's talk later. First, let's beat these guys right here!

[Right, let's show them this power of mine which hasn't been used for so long!]

[ Go! Sekiryuutei! Use our power! The possibilities of the Luminary Sekiryuutei, use it all! ]

Elsha-san?!

[ Ah, yes. Sorry. I did say I wasn't going anywhere yet, after all. Sorry, but I hope you can let me stay for a bit longer. I know it may sound selfish….but allow me to at least stay until the birth of your first child….It is something I wish to see….I was once a mother after all. So I hope you don't mind if I witness it, teehee~ ]

You were a mother?! With that sort of fetish?! It makes me worry about what your child was like….

[ I'm afraid that's a sad, short story…. ]

Short story….you mean...

[ For another time. ]

R-Right! Let's go, Elsha-san!

[ Yes! ]

 **[ Desire! ]**

 **[ Diabolos! ]**

 **[ Determination! ]**

 **[ Dragon! ]**

 **[ Discovery! ]**

 **[ Disaster! ]**

 **[ Desecration! ]**

 **[ Discharge! ]**

Many voices sounded out from the jewel, which began to repeat the sound of [D] as if it was broken!

 **[DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!]**

The way to use the new power flowed into my mind...Hahaha, amazing.

Beelzebub, the traits of your adjusted Evil Pieces have been strengthened by the Sekiryuutei's power— Possibilities. Mine. Ddraig's. From now on, our possibilities—!

Due to the interruption just now, Queen had been released. Promotion was required again! But Asia's confirmation is not needed! I yelled out loudly!

" _ **Mode change! Welsh Blaster Bishop**_!"

Promotion to Bishop! Of course, this was no ordinary Bishop. As I steadied my footsteps, red aura gathered on the shoulders and the back to take form.

 _ **CHADUN!**_

A backpack formed on my back, whereas on my shoulders two massive caliber cannons were formed!

 _ **Buzzzz…**_

Starting up quietly, the Sekiryuutei's power began to concentrate in the barrels of the cannons...Magical power was raised due to promotion to Bishop. Plus the newly awakened power, the backpack was filled with an extremely large amount of aura. A massive high energy blast was being prepared!

"...That is very dangerous..."

Cao Cao muttered. He seemed to have noticed the concentration of power in the cannons. That's right, a direct hit from these cannons will vaporize anything. This was my wish as I gathered power!

Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse-san, Saji. My most important comrades. To hurt them like this! And then to ignore us! That regret! That impotence I felt!

Let me fire all those emotions back at you!

Energy concentrated in the cannons—

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

"Disappear! Dragon Blaster!"

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The shoulder cannons fired releasing an extremely massive blast! Even as I tried my hardest to maintain my footing, I could not stop the impact from the recoil, and it sent my body backwards...! I used all my strength to stop myself from flying away!

The high output energy was fired into the midst of the Heroes Faction!

"Interesting, I will take this shot, legendary dragon!"

Heracles stepped up in front, was he trying to take my attack, but—

"Don't take it! Evade!"

Cao Cao yelled and used the base of his spear to hit Heracles away from the line of fire! Cao Cao and the other members then swiftly escaped my attack.

Without hitting anyone, the cannon blast continued flying onward far away behind them.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!**_

A large explosion shook the entire space while the city in the background was engulfed by the gigantic aura! The energy continued to spread, surrounding the entire city with intense light!

As the bright light faded, nothing was left! The cannon blast eliminated the entire scenery, and even the game field was affected and the artificial dimension began to show signs of distortion!

"...Destroyed the whole city! Hey! If he keeps firing, this dimension won't last!"

Heracles finally understood the power of my cannons, and cried out in surprise.

"Distorting the simulated dimension, yet this place was constructed to be sturdy….What kind of firepower was that?"

Siegfried stopped smiling and narrowed his eyes. Hehe, let me take my revenge. However, this has not ended!

"Cao Caoooooooooooooooo!"

I yelled that guy's name, and released the cannons on my back! The released cannons dissipated into particles of light. Coming right up! This was only the beginning!

I adjusted the Evil Piece system within my body! Yes, I need speed this time! Unsurpassed speed! Let me imagine myself as Kiba! Visualize the Knight!

" _ **Mode Change! Welsh Sonic Boost Knight**_!"

 _ **DAN!**_

I spread the dragon wings and flew towards Cao Cao! The boosters on my back were doubled, and spewed out great flames of magical power! I streaked across the sky as if causing the air to shake!

Not fast enough! I needed speed faster than he can follow! Sonic speed, high speed, god speed!

" _ **Armour release**_!"

As I yelled, various parts of Boosted Gear Scale Mail were shed off! Heavy armour was cast off from the body, arms, legs, and helmet!

Abandoning all excess baggage, keeping the minimum armour to fly! Boosted Gear Scale Mail shaped itself into a set of delicate full body armour. Giving up on defence! Further shaping the armour into a slender form for high speed.

My wish is god speed! Speed no one can follow! Enduring the vomiting feeling from the heavy G-forces, I flew through the air with god speed!

This must be the world seen by Kiba and Vali. No. This is a speed that surpasses Kiba, and matches Vali's!

...Honestly, my body still hasn't adapted to such speed...—However, I can still continue!

"If all I need is to charge into you, that is absolutely not a problem!"

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

I had Cao Cao caught in my sights, and was going to charge straight from the front!

"—Very fast!"

Cao Cao entered a stance with his spear, and readied an attack! Good! Let's decide the victor directly! Straight and to the point, that suited me the best!

 **DON!**

I crashed towards Cao Cao with god speed!

"Damn!"

Cao Cao vomited blood through his teeth. I grabbed Cao Cao and continued flying!

"—Finally caught you. No objections now?"

As I spoke, that guy laughed happily.

"Who would have thought, you really charged straight from the front! But then, can that thin armour resist my spear!? Sorry but I just raised its power, let's end this!"

That's right, if my current armour is struck by your spear, it will end instantly. Probably erased the instant contact was made— But I already knew that very clearly. I understand!

I adjusted the Evil Piece system once again!

" _ **Mode Change! Welsh Dragonic Rook**_!"

Now what I needed wasn't speed. It was overwhelming offensive and defensive power. Red aura gathered around me, restoring the lost armour. However, the aura didn't stop with regenerating the original form, it went beyond to create even thicker armour, a heavy shield.

Massive amounts of dragon aura concentrated on my arms, this must be double - no, five or six times thicker than the usual gauntlet!

Losing godspeed due to the mode change, Cao Cao and I continued flying through the air from the momentum. Cao Cao aimed his spear and the blade of light approached me!

 _ **ZIN!**_

...I used the thick gauntlet on my right hand as a shield, and received the spear's attack. The holy spear struck the gauntlet, but stopped halfway and did not penetrate my gauntlet completely! No, It was less than halfway! Somehow it seems like it's been stopped by more than just the armor!

"So I'll need to increase the output to destroy this armour? This level is already enough to vaporize an upper class devil instantly! Wait! Somehow, the armor isn't the only thing stopping the spear! The aura is obstructing it?! It's almost as if it's cancelling it out?!"

Against the yelling Cao Cao, I raised my huge left fist. The fist was aimed perfectly, and definitely will not miss.

Go, Ddraig! Go, everyone!

"Don't look down on the Shining Dragon, you bastard!"

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

I smashed my massive left fist towards Cao Cao! In that instant, Cao Cao withdrew his spear from my gauntlet and used it to block as a shield.

"Damn it!"

 **DUN!**

As the fist hits the spear, percussion hammers appeared on the elbow of the armour! As massive amounts of aura were pumped out, it massively increased the impact of the punch!

From the air, I smashed Cao Cao towards the ground!

 **DOOOONNNNNNNN!**

Taking my attack, Cao Cao fell towards the surface of the ground! In the moment before he fell, and after receiving my attack, Cao Cao was smiling. The impact of his fall broke the ground surface, creating a massive cloud of dust and dirt.

Ending the close quarter combat in mid air, I landed in my heavy armour.

 **Suuuuuu** ~...

In that state, my heavy armour turned into mist, and scattered in the wind.

"...Haah...hah..."

I began to pant, and fell to my knees….What remained was the intense feeling of fatigue. The stamina consumption was truly enormous. However—

From the current situation, I can keep on fighting you bastards for hours! The stamina consumption for Ultra Instincts was worlds above this!

More importantly, I have received a new power. That is, the ability to promote to other Evil Pieces according to my own will without the King's consent. And then in conjunction with the power released by the Sekiryuutei, it brought me frightening levels of magical power, speed, offensive and defensive capabilities.

Promoting to Bishop will raise magical power, and allow the firing of a super powerful form of Dragon Shot.

The Knight sheds excess weight to become a set of high speed armour. Using it together with the Sekiryuutei's new power, it gave me unbelievable speed.

Finally, the Rook was completely opposite to the Knight, equipped with heavy armour, with strengthened offence and defence. This required giving up on speed.

The Knight, the Rook, and the Bishop. The power to freely use these three, amplifying their traits to the limit. Though it does reduce other abilities as a trade off.

...At the current level of output, it was not enough for the Queen. If I forced the promotion, the power will either make me go berserk or it will disperse because I couldn't bear it. It is more likely that I would lose control rather than not be able to handle it physically.

Beelzebub provided the key. With the help of the adjusted Evil Pieces, the original power of the Sekiryuutei — Ddraig was awakened. This was the state of my liberated possibilities….The door was wide open, all that remained was to keep charging forward.

But the stamina consumption was quite severe... If used in succession, I would be out of magical power instantly?

[Partner, due to the liberation of power, the total Balance Breaker time has lengthened. You can possibly hold it for several months, without combat. However, stamina consumption has increased, in particular due to changing modes continuously. This will be lessened as you get used to it. Thankfully, due to your creation of Ultra Instincts, we should be able to overcome an obstacle like stamina consumption with insignificant amounts of training.]

Is that so, Ddraig? So I still have room to train. Well, awakening was also something that could be achieved to this extent through hard work?

By the way, this power can't be used in the Rating Game. Ignoring the King's presence and promoting forcefully. Beelzebub also mentioned it. Well, it's ok for real battles so I will keep using it. Besides, no one said i couldn't use Ultra Instincts!

As I got up, my sight was caught by Cao Cao who stood up as well.

...Bastard, he can still get up after taking my direct attack...? No, just before it struck, he used the spear to defend, so he can still endure...

Cao Cao stood up from the massive trench dug up by the impact of his fall. His nose and mouth were bleeding. Ah, there was also blood running down his forehead. Cao Cao wiped some of the blood off and audibly flexed his neck.

"So _this_ is the Sekiryuutei. Pardon my earlier embarrassment. It looks like you have obtained great power at a time of desperation. If I didn't defend with my spear, I would have died."

Then you'd better go die! Damn it! Truly the ultimate Longinus! That guy was fighting with a normal body, and I should be winning in a direct confrontation!

"Is this a new characteristic you obtained outside the rules of the Evil Piece system? This is almost like an _Illegal Move_."

...? I expressed doubt at the term I've never heard before.

"Illegal Move?"

Cao Cao replied to the question that leaked out of my mouth.

"This is a term in chess referring to irregular moves against the rules. That attack you did is clearly illegal in the Evil Piece system."

An illegal move? It really was like the words described. That power cannot be used in a match.

[This power gives me the feeling of the Triaina.]

Ddraig expressed his opinion. Triaina? Isn't that something with the Greeks?

[Triaina is the three-pronged spear of the ocean god Poseidon in Greek mythology. Better known as the Trident, I felt that the series of attacks from the three Evil Pieces was as intense as the Triaina itself.]

Illegal Move...Triaina...Not bad, this name, I will be using it.

"Illegal Move plus Triaina. Not bad at all. Then I will call this series of attacks _Illegal Move Triaina_."

Let's try this name for now. Once I reach the next evolution, let's think of a new one. I feel that will come with the mastery of the Queen. Ooh! Have I become some sort of expert on my Gear? Somehow I feel I know this stuff instinctually!

"How terrifying. In terms of direct offensive power, this rivals, or maybe even surpasses, Vali without Juggernaut. Well, Vali is improving every day, it depends on how he is now….but either way, you have definitely caught up to his league. The league of monsters. That is bad."

Thanks for the praise. Even I myself don't think I have surpassed him yet. That guy is a genius. But I have surely caught up! I have to train everyday from now on to keep at the same level!

"That attack should have consumed more stamina and aura than expected. You are also far from mastering it. No, even if you master it, its consumption will still be significant...By my estimates, 10 hours of Balance Breaker remains at most? No wait. Ah, how foolish of me. You had just mentioned earlier how long you can last in it. Ah, in that case, a more proper estimate would be days...maybe weeks. Ah, that is bad indeed."

Ha! That's right shithead! I can keep going for days. I won't let you guys win that easily. I'm not afraid anymore. I _can_ stop you. Even if it's hard. Even if I can't win completely.

I will fight till the end.

I sighed and said to Cao Cao.

"You are really too tough to handle. I thought you were underestimating us, but you were still calmly analysing all this time."

"No, it was my stupidity to have underestimated you slightly. My apologies. As one who has gained knowledge of the secrets of the Sekiryuutei yet does not revel in great power, you truly are a formidable adversary. I must go back and reflect."

Cao Cao tapped the spear on his shoulder.

"How exhilarating, I haven't felt this way ever since the last time I dueled with Vali. Truly, fighting legendary dragons is the best. This is also proof that I am the descendant of heroes."

...Exhilarating. All these damn battle maniacs. I want to build my harem, run my faction properly, and live peacefully. But I can't yet. Not until I stop you lot. I will have to _earn_ that peace. So bring it on.

"Are you planning to have a total war with all the factions like this?"

Cao Cao shook his head at my question.

"You're mistaken. This kind of team is not suited for long term warfare. Though individually we are strong, we cannot stand against the allied forces. Yes, we will inflict heavy losses upon them, but we will be eliminated. Targeting vulnerabilities with sudden attacks is far more efficient, so I will continue to stay in this kind of organisation."

...So he had this kind of reason for staying under Ophis. How sly. There must be other reasons too.

 _ **Bzzzz! Bzzzz!**_

A noise began to rock the dimension. I've heard this sound before, it's the sound of space being sliced open. Looking up at the direction of the noise — there was a hole being formed.

T-This is...! It appeared in my mind, the image of the giant red dragon in the dimensional gap.

"Looks like it's starting."

Cao Cao happily laughed. T-Then Great Red has been summoned using the kyuubi leader and the magic circle...!

"Perhaps that magic circle plus your massive power attracted the true dragon to here."

Cao Cao spoke in mocking tones!...What, because I raised my power?

"Georg, prepare the Dragon Eater ritual—"

Cao Cao stopped midway in his words. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the dimensional gap with a questioning expression.

"...Wait, that's not Great Red?...That's, plus this touki...!"

 _ **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_

Appearing out of the dimensional gap was a massive slender oriental dragon, a few dozens of metres long. That's not, it's not Great Red! W-What was that dragon!?

Exuding a green aura as it gracefully flew in the night sky, it was quite a dream-like sight.

Cao Cao began to yell.

"—It's the Mischievous Dragon, **Yu-Long**!"

Yu-Long! I remember that was one of the Five Great Dragon Kings! Though Cao Cao was surprised at the arrival of the oriental dragon, his gaze was not focused on Yu-Long, but the figure on the dragon's back.

I also looked in that direction.

Over there was a tiny figure. Ah, that figure has fallen off the back of Yu-Long. No wait, he jumped? From that kind of height!

The tiny figure completely ignored the height, and landed on the ground.

 _Slam!_

"What a massive flow of youkai ki, as well as the flow of [Domination]. Due to these, the entire capital city is full of strange fluctuations."

The short figure had an elderly male voice, and approached us slowly step by step. So tiny. His figure was really short. He had the height of a kindergarten school child.

His fur gave off a golden brilliance! A monk's cassock gradually took form over his body….He really looked like a monkey….Face was all wrinkled. By the way, his skin was black... A youkai? A monkey youkai?

Carrying a staff-like weapon, prayer beads on his forehead, and wearing shades with a cyber design! He smiled with complete confidence while smoking a pipe.

"Hey, it's been awhile, holy spear user. That damn kid finally grew up."

The monkey old man spoke to Cao Cao. Cao Cao smiled, almost closing his eyes.

"The great Victorious Fighting Buddha, I wouldn't have expected you to come. I've heard that you have been thwarting our efforts all over the world."

"Kid, your pranks have gone too far. It wasn't easy for me to get assigned to have talks with the kyuubi leader on behalf of the Heavenly Emperor, and here you go kidnapping her. There are heroes who become gods and then there are heroes whose descendants poison the world. Tyranny and domination only lasts a single generation, isn't that saying correct? Cao Cao."

"Poison? To be called poison by you, I am honoured."

...I could see that Cao Cao treated this old man with reverence as they spoke. By the way, the entire Heroes Faction seemed to be gazing at the monkey old man with great seriousness? Or should I say tension, it seemed like they were under heavy pressure.

By the way, the Heavenly Emperor's...messenger? The Heavenly Emperor was Sakra, right? Then the one the kyuubi leader was going to negotiate with was this monkey old man? To be the messenger, this must be a very powerful monkey?

"...Who's that, that monkey-like…..old man?"

"...Probably Sun Wukong, and the first generation as well."

What the-?! Kiba had finished healing and spoke as he walked over to meee! Kiba! I hugged onto him with no reservation.

"Kibaaaaa! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Aniki?!...Well, I am happy that you are so happy to see me alright…"

"Ah!"

I threw myself off Kiba. Sun W-Wukong?! I-I-I-I-I-It's really him! Kiba's words surprised me from the bottom of my heart after they registered!

"F-F-F-First Generation Sun Wukong! That monkey old man is the famous one from Journey to the West...!"

Really! Amazing! Yes, that's right, Azazel mentioned reinforcements! He must have noticed my gaze, and the monkey old man smiled with his creased lips.

"Sekiryuutei boy, you worked hard. That's a pretty good dragon pulse. However, you don't have to push yourself anymore. I am the reinforcements. Just leave everything to this old man. Yu-Long, I leave the kyuubi to you."

Monkey old man Sun Wukong gave orders to the flying Yu-Long in the air. And then the dragon king - Yu-Long, expressed dissatisfaction.

"Hey, hey, giving orders to dragons just like that. Damn old man! Just getting here made me super tired! Anyway, what happened to the Hakuryuukou's witch companion! Wow, look, it's Vritra! Hey, hey, hey, the one fighting with the fox is Vritra! It's been how many years?"

...Very enthusiastic, that dragon!

[Haven't changed at all.]

I-Is that so, Ddraig...? First Gen puffed his pipe and spoke.

"You can eat your fill of Kyoto cuisine later. How's that?"

"That's a promise, old man! You have to treat me to some delicacies later! Ah! Don't look down on the dragon king-sama! Fox lady! I am very amazing!"

Complaining, Yu-Long began to take on the kyuubi leader.

"OK. Sorry to the red fellow, but I will punish Cao Cao's descendant now."

First Gen walked towards Cao Cao. Siegfried extended his arms, and launched a surprise attack at First Gen!

"Siegfried! Don't take him on! If it's you—"

Though Cao Cao tried to stop him, Siegfried happily rushed in!

"Monkey boss! If it's that Sun Wukong, then I have no objections to such an opponent—"

"Extend, staff."

 _ **Crash!**_

As he spoke calmly, the staff in First Gen's hands rapidly extended in length, easily sending Siegfried flying!

 _ **Crash crash crash crash crash!**_

With one hit, Siegfried was sent flying into a pile of debris.

S-So very strong! What is going on, this monkey old man! Defeating Siegfried with one hit! Even Kiba and Xenovia with the new Durandal couldn't win!

"You are not ready to be my opponent, young demonic sword user. Not enough strength in that waist. You'd better train again. Start with jogging."

As First Gen eyed Siegfried, Yu-Long wailed at this time.

"Ooh wawawawa! Hey damn old man! This fox is quite strong!"

Yu-Long has been entangled by the kyuubi's tails! I-It was a tough match! By the way, this dragon king was really enthusiastic!

"Pull yourself together. You are a dragon king, right?"

First Gen sighed as he spoke.

"Amongst the dragon kings, I am the youngest! And also the liveliest!"

"You sure know how to argue. You are that youngest dragon king who first proposed retiring the instant you ended your most illustrious battle. Use your youth to pull through."

"Understood. I will try my best!"

Ah, they reached an understanding just like that. They sure were good partners.

The Dimension Lost user released the magic circle binding the kyuubi and extended his hand towards First Gen. It looks like compared to summoning Great Red, handling this monkey old man was more important!

"Capture and bind. Mist!"

The mist from before began to surround First Gen and gathered.

"By the justice of heaven, thunder sealing the dragon's jaw. Prostrate upon the ground."

 _ **Thud.**_

First Gen chanted the spell, and then tapped his staff on the ground once, and the mist dispersed! He broke through that kind of mist just like that!

"Your Sacred Gear training is very weak. You should enter in a dialogue with it like that red dragon over there, how's that?"

Ah, I am being praised. So happy! The mist user was very surprised. Of course, he held the power of a top tier Longinus, but it was completely ineffective!

 _ **Ting!**_

Cao Cao saw an opening and extended the blade of his spear, planning on ambushing First Gen. With one finger, First Gen blocked the spear! Come on, can this be real?! He defended against that spear just like that!?

"...Not a bad attack. But only this, you're still young. At the level that can be stopped by my finger, it is impossible for you to eliminate the other gods and buddhas. Whether you or the mist user, neither gave a serious attack. Don't underestimate me."

Hearing First Gen's words, Cao Cao laughed.

"... I see. That monstrous strength still exists….We keep hearing how strong you were in your younger days. But how is it now?"

To Cao Cao's question, First Gen simply shrugged his shoulders fearlessly. Siegfried picked himself up from the rubble and said to Cao Cao.

"Cao Cao. It's over. Sun Wukong is famous for stopping Khaos Brigade operations numerous times. If we continue to attack recklessly, valuable talent may get injured. I was too naive. He is ridiculously strong."

Hearing that, Cao Cao put away his spear.

"Time to retreat eh. Choosing the wrong moment could result in grave injuries."

 _ **Shiin!**_

The Hero Faction swiftly gathered in one spot, and the mist user started activating a giant magic circle conjured under his feet. It was a transportation magic circle! They're trying to escape! Cao Cao left behind some words.

"Let's call it a day, First Gen-dono, Gremory servants, as well as the Sekiryuutei, hope to see you next time."

Wait! Don't think you can escape! To do this during our school trip! As well as taking Kunou's mother-!

I gathered aura, forming a cannon on my left gauntlet. Packing my remaining power into that cannon, I focused on this one attack!

 _ **Buzzzz...**_

With a quiet sound, energy gradually gathered in the gauntlet cannon. A massive attack is not needed, just hitting that guy is enough!

First Gen smiled at me.

"You will complete my mission? Sure, that's fine. I'll let you punish that kid. It will only be for a short while, but I will raise your power."

First Gen lightly tapped my armour with his staff.

—And then, aura flowed forth from my body! Is this the power of senjutsu? My body, did it ever have this much aura? No, was it sleeping?

"Much thanks, monkey old man!"

"Hahaha! No problem Sekiryuutei boy."

With this I have enough to fire the cannon! I locked the aim of the cannon's barrel onto Cao Cao.

"—You think you can return without any punishment? This is my gift to you, your souvenir from Kyoto!"

 _ **Boooooooooooooom!**_

A dense blast of magic was fired from the gauntlet's cannon!

"Arrogant bastard!"

Heracles and Jeanne stepped forward, planning to shield Cao Cao. There! It looks like you fools have forgotten about my power huh!

"Bend!"

As I yelled, I liberated my imagination in my mind! In that instant, the cannon shot changed trajectory and bent around Heracles and Jeanne! But Cao Cao saw it coming. He split my attack down the middle like last time. But—

"Return!"

 _ **JUN!**_

I made the attack that was split in half, move despite being split! They turned back and reformed themselves to hit Cao Cao in the face-!

 _ **DOOON!**_

The surprise attack hit Cao Cao right in the face!

"Oooh ooh ooh!..."

Red smoke was rising, as Cao Cao covered his face!

It made a bend! I made my split attack combine and swerve! There really was plenty of room for improvement, so if I wanted, I can reform deconstructed Dragon Shots and still control them? Probably only one at a time, but even so!

Cao Cao's right eye bled, but he still stared over here. His face was stained red even more. That guy was covering his right eye, and showing an expression of mad glee.

"...My eye was...Sekiryuutei!"

Raising his spear, Cao Cao began to chant powerful words of an incantation.

"O spear! The true holy spear that even pierces God! Absorb the tyrant's ambition sleeping within me, blessing and destruction will be—"

Siegfried covered Cao Cao's mouth and held him down!

"Cao Cao! Stop chanting! It is too early to reveal the Balance Breaker of True Longinus - Truth Idea!"

These words made Cao Cao calm down and he took a deep breath. And then Siegfried said.

"Retreat. Annihilation Maker Leonardo is also at his limits. At this rate, the outside members cannot bide time much longer. After all, we already gained a lot of valuable data, and obtained very good experience."

Siegfried stared at First Gen. It looked like he could still make an attack like just now. Cao Cao stared at me with his left eye. What a sharp gaze…..I know that glare. It's the glare of someone who has lost their mind. I have made such glares before. So that is your current state huh.

"Understood. First Gen, and the Sekiryuutei —no, _Hyoudou Issei_. Please allow us to take our leave. Really, I can't laugh at Vali any more. I am in the same state. You always manage to rile us up at the very end."

Was he talking about that battle at Kuoh Academy with Vali? The light from the magic circle intensified. Just as he disappeared, Cao Cao said to me.

"Hyoudou Issei. Become even stronger. Stronger than Vali and all. If that happens, I can show you the true power of this spear."

Leaving behind these words, Cao Cao and the Heroes Faction disappeared from this dimension...In the instant they vanished, fatigue gushed forth. Even maintaining the armoured state was taking a lot of my effort. It feels like my fatigue was all mental though.

Heroes Faction. Cao Cao….The ultimate Longinus….All were so mysterious.

I can only say this.

The Heroes Faction, especially that man, were frighteningly strong.

 **-DxD-**

After the Heroes Faction escaped, those left behind were us, and Sun Wukong and Yu-Long who came as reinforcements. As well as the kyuubi leader.

"Ah, so tired, if Vritra was not here it would have been a hassle..."

Yu-Long landed and took a deep breath.

The kyuubi leader had been stopped by Yu-Long and the recovered Saji - Vritra. After that, Saji had returned to human form but passed out on the ground, and was now receiving Asia's healing. Thanks for your hard work, Saji.

However, the kyuubi leader did not return to human form, and currently her pupils were still grey and had not recovered consciousness.

"Mother! Mother!"

Kunou cried as she called for Yasaka-san...but there was no response.

"Now what should we do? Though I can use senjutsu to remove the evil ki presence, it will take a long while."

Puffing his pipe, First Gen was considering other solutions. Then he thought of something, and looked in my direction.

"Red kid. You seem to have a strange power that can listen to people's thoughts?"

What, how did he know...? Ah, I guess my power was that famous. If he watched the Rating Game match video, then it's not strange for him to know.

"Ehehehe, yes it's true. Though, it's more of something relating to the heart."

"Good. Then I will assist. Use the technique on the little girl and the kyuubi lady over there."

Use Bilingual on those two? Though I didn't understand, I used my remaining magical power to produce that mysterious mindfield. Sending power into my mind, and then releasing the ability!

"Go! Bilingual!"

I used the technique on Kunou and Yasaka-san!

Confirming the technique had activated, First Gen twirled his staff and tapped the ground. In that instant - creating a strange space covering the odd territory we were in.

The surroundings seemed to be spinning constantly….And my sight was getting blurry?

"This is a creative use of your technique, red kid, altering it to allow heart to heart telepathy. A dialogue between the little girl and her mother."

First Gen spoke to Kunou. Kunou nodded and closed her eyes. And then I heard Kunou's voice in my heart.

"...Mother….Mother. Can you hear me, mother..."

It was Kunou's voice. My heart was filled with her voice.

"Mother... please return to normal... I beg you, please..."

However, Yasaka-san was still unresponsive. Tears streamed down Kunou's face as she continued.

"...I won't be stubborn anymore….I will eat the fish I hate. I won't fly out of Kyoto at night any more….So please, please go back to the usual mother….Please….forgive Kunou….Mother..."

...What a heartbreaking plea. Kunou continued apologising many times to Yasaka-san.

At this time—

"... Ku...nou..."

It was very faint, but I definitely heard that voice! Kunou lifted her head, and began calling out again.

"Mother! Kunou is here! Please sing that song to me again! Please teach me to dance again! Kunou, Kunou will be a good girl from now on! I want to be with mother...in Kyoto! I want to live together in Kyoto...!"

 _ **Shiiin!**_

A gentle light surrounded Kunou, and then the light began to cover Yasaka-san. The kyuubi leader's body began to glow, and slowly, shrank in size. As the light disappeared, Yasaka-san had regained the size of a human.

Wonderful! Back to normal! I couldn't help but raise my arms and cheer!

"...This place is?"

Yasaka-san's body was shaking, which was worrying. However, even though her consciousness is still a bit fuzzy, at least she came back! Kunou ran to Yasaka-san's side. Jumping into her mother's bosom, she cried continuously.

"Mother! Mother!"

Yasaka-san tenderly embraced Kunou, caressing her head.

"...What is it, Kunou? You're always such a crybaby."

Damn...I am crying from this touching scene!

"Oh...Kunou-chan, this is wonderful..."

Finishing everyone's healing, Asia was also crying.

Ah ah, this was truly a touching scene. It's wonderful, Kunou! Confirming that Yasaka-san's sanity has been restored, First Gen announced the incident as having come to an end.

"Well, no matter what, this incident has been resolved."

And so, the fighting was over as the battle to rescue the kyuubi leader ended after many twists and turns.

 **Part 6**

The intense battle had come to an end, and everyone returned to the real world, gathering on the roof of the hotel we were staying at. Azazel placed his hand on my shoulder and said:

"You really did it, Ise. Go rest now. Medical team! Please carefully examine the Gremory servants as well as Irina and Saji! They shouldn't be injured much, but are severely depleted in magic and stamina."

Azazel gave directions to other staff. His kind thoughts were a blessing. So...tired to the death. Definitely won't be able to enter Balance Breaker again tonight…..Ah, but all this fatigue is mental so its different than what the others experienced I suppose. Fatigue in my head but not my body, it makes me feel restless underneath. How horrible. Oh well.

The battle ended with the retreat of the Heroes Faction. After their intense fight with Dimension Lost and the antimonsters, the various factions which had participated in the Kyoto barricade were now handling the aftermath. However, the Heroes Faction was able to slip past the barricade and escaped….Just from this fact it can be seen that the Heroes Faction were very troublesome opponents.

It seems like they used the Annihilation Maker kid to create a large number of monsters as a diversion, which allowed the Heroes Faction to break through and escape. When we got back, everyone was virtually falling over. My legs shook and I could hardly stand, it was total exhaustion...

Asia was also tired out from healing her companions and the tension of the battle, falling asleep as she leaned against my body. Everyone's healing treatment had finished, but just to be safe, we were being wheeled away.

Ah, I ended up standing up with Asia at my side. She's still falling asleep on my shoulder despite standing. I went ahead and picked her up piggyback. She can sleep this way.

"Sorry Ise-kun, I was too useless just now."

Kiba apologised as he said to me. I placed my arm around his shoulder and pulled him in. The sides of our foreheads touched.

"...I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…..I'll never let that happen again. I swear….I will do my best to protect you as long as I remain in this world…...I love you, brother."

I didn't hold any embarrassment and spoke what was in my heart. I am so glad I have met you, my friend. My comrade. My brother. I don't want to hold onto those toxic feelings anymore. You are my brother. And that's the end of it.

He closed his eyes and began to look as if he was struggling. He was fighting tears.

"...Dammit….I'm sorry, Aniki…..I'm sorry I'm so useless…..I may not be good enough….but please allow me to stay by your side…"

I kept him against my shoulder and laid my head on top of his.

"[ _I'm not good enough_ ], [ _I'm useless_ ]. I don't want to hear such things coming out of you. There is no one in this world - who I would rather have standing by my side, Aniki…."

I could hear his tears drip silently to the floor. I'm sorry. I was the one who made you feel this way, wasn't I? But don't worry. I'll make sure to have you realize how important you are. I'll make you realize your own greatness.

"Gen-chan!"

"Genshirou!"

The Sitri servants accompanied Saji who was lying on a stretcher, their eyes full of tears of worry. Turning Dragon-King consumed a massive amount of stamina, and Saji had lost consciousness after the battle. Since he didn't need to dialogue with me to stay in control, it seemed like he was working hard. Saji has grown. By the way, Saji, you are also one who is loved by your companions.

After that, I made a call to the group back home. I reported back briefly but will need to give a full explanation when I get back. They were shocked a little bit to say the least. Ah, especially Kets...Am I going to be killed haha? Please spare me, I've just become better.

Just as I was deep in my dark thoughts, monkey gramps — the first generation Sun Wukong walked over.

"Kid."

"Ah, yes!"

"You seem to have obtained your own power, a great power different from the Juggernaut. What a good boy. Juggernaut is a silly trick. It's simply power out of control, pure violence. And then you die. Kid, you have a girl important to you, right? After all, you are the one called the Shining Dragon."

I—I'm being praised! What an utmost honour to be praised by the protagonist of the Journey to the West! Anyway, about girls! First Gen pointed at Asia.

"Ah, yes, yes, yes, yes! But there are many more at home as well!"

"Then don't make her cry. You are the type who will become strong for dreams and girls. Also, the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou are already concentrations of power. Even if you don't rely on Juggernaut you can strengthen to any degree — However, you are still in danger. But not from yourself, this time."

First Gen stared at my face, nodding.

"Hm?"

I didn't understand what he meant, though I had suspicions, but First Gen simply puffed a breath of smoke and laughed.

"Also, that idiot from my family has caused you trouble. My apologies."

Ah, that's Bikou. Yeah, he sure was troublesome. Our Rias is furious from that "Sparkling/Twinkling Princess" nickname. First Gen rubbed my head.

"Emotions will bring forth Juggernaut, remember that. And that last hit on Cao Cao was an excellent attack. You should work hard in that direction. Never let up on dreams and hard work. —Next, as the Sakra messenger mission finishes, I will go find that idiot. Hanging out with Vali, I will teach them both a lesson. Take care. Jade Dragon, let's go over to the kyuubi."

"Got it, damn old man. Bye, Ddraig!"

Before their voices subsided, First Gen and the Jade Dragon had already left far away.

...Left behind alone, I clenched my trembling hands...

The dormant power in the Sacred Gear has combined with the Evil Pieces and became my new power. There was still plenty of room for improvement, and training needed to begin anew. But nevertheless…..I finally reached their league…...I am at their levels.

Sairaorg, Vali….and Cao Cao.

I won't lose, and definitely, I will become stronger. Much stronger.

I believe, one day, my dreams will come true—

Elsha-san, Belzard-san, though we parted in a most ridiculous manner, but please continue watching over me from wherever you are. Ah, well, Elsha-san is still there so just go ahead and watch me please.

As the Sekiryuutei, as the Shining Dragon, I will do what I need to do.

I am no longer afraid. I won't live my life in fear of my failure. Living a life that is defined by past mistakes, that is not living. I will live for the future. It is just as Tannin said. I will lie down for the day that my people can finally live freely and in peace. Until that day, I will stand. I will stand tall.

There are many things I want to accomplish. Many things I wish to see. Many events I want to experience.

And I will do that. As Hyoudou Issei. As myself. Because I am not just _the_ _Shining Dragon_. I am not _the Sekiryuutei_. I am not _the Duke of Ormr_.

 _I am_ Hyoudou Issei. And Hyoudou Issei, I may be all of those things, but that does not mean I am not Hyoudou Issei. Hyoudou Issei is the Sekiryuutei! Hyoudou Issei is the Duke of Ormr! Hyoudou Issei is the Shining Dragon! Hyoudou Issei is the fool!

—But in the end, I am Hyoudou Issei! And that's all there is to it!

On the last night in Kyoto, I gazed up towards the sky and renewed my determination.

"..Uuu..Ise-san…"

Ah, but it looks like I'll still have something to do when I get home hehe. Time to graduate from my place of immobility! One last push! Good luck, me!

 **-DxD-**

On the last day of the school trip—

Perhaps due to the exhaustion of last night, we were still tired after a night's rest. We of the Gremory group had to drag our tired bodies out of bed to finish shopping for souvenirs on the final day.

...Though rushing around made us pant, we finally saw the Kyoto Tower.

Souvenir shopping done, it was time to leave Kyoto.

At the Kyoto bullet train station platform, we were being seen off by Kunou and Yasaka-san.

"Sekiryuutei."

Kunou smiled and called my name, holding Yasaka-san's hand.

"Just calling me Ise is fine."

Hearing my words, Kunou's face went red and shyly asked:

"...Ise. Are, are you still coming back to Kyoto?"

"Ah, yes, definitely."

A series of high pitched noises. The sound of the train about to leave echoed across the platform. Kunou shouted at me:

"You must come back! Kunou will always wait for you!"

"Yeah, together with everyone! Next time you need to show us the hidden side of Kyoto!"

"Yes!"

Hearing our exchanges, Yasaka-san spoke.

"Azazel-sama, Sekiryuutei-sama, as well as all the devils, angels, fallen angels, my apologies. I wanted to thank you all. I am prepared to meet and have talks with Leviathan-sama, Dragon-King and the Victorious Fighting Buddha. I have always hoped that everyone can turn the situation around and strengthen cooperation, and never let Kyoto be terrorised again."

"Ah, I leave things in your hands, leader of the youkai."

Sensei smiled, shaking hands with Yasaka-san. But suddenly Leviathan-sama placed her hand on top of theirs!

"Ufufu, everyone return for now~ Afterwards, Yasaka-san, the monkey oji-chan, and I will enjoy the very interesting Kyoto together~"

I came in and placed my hand on top of all of theirs and laughed happily.

"Ah, Kyuubi. I seem to have forgotten that this fellow was also part of the arrangement. I suggest you run."

"Oi, what way is that to talk to the Duke of Ormr, huh, Azazel! Nehehehehe~"

"Yaaay~ The Duke has joined! Now we are a formation! One, two, three, Magical Leviathan alliance~!"

"There's no way anyone is saying that, Serafall."

We all laughed lightheartedly at Azazel's joke and Leviathan's cute pouting. Ah, this is it. This is the best. Peace is the best huh.

After a few pleasantries, everyone got on the bullet train.

On the platform, Kunou waved her hand and called to me.

"Thank you, Ise! Everyone! We will meet again!"

We also waved to Kunou. With a rushing sound, the bullet train door shut. Though the train had started. Kunou continued waving.

—Kyoto, the four days and three nights trip.

From setting off to now, so much had happened in such a short time. Kiyomizu-dera, Ginkaku-ji, Kinkaku-ji, Arashiyama, Nijou Castle….Other than that, there were lots of memories.

Let's come again. To reunite with Kunou and Yasaka-san — Next time let's bring Rias, Akeno and everyone—

...Ah. I suddenly thought of something.

"I forgot to ask the First Generation Sun Wukong to train me as a rewaaaaaaaaaaaard!"

Damn it! And I worked so hard! So much happened that I forgot! Damn! This must be the Kyoto air messing me up! And he seemed so knowledgeable and wise! He was the perfect embodiment of teaching, and I would have been able to make good connections with his side! Nooooooooooo! I've missed such an extraordinary opportunityyyyyy!

"Ah, it looks like Ise is grimacing over something on the inside."

"I don't think he was able to try any types of lavish cake while we were here? Poor Aniki."

"No...You guys, I don't think that's it?...( _Sigh_ )...why is the Gremory group even a thing..."

"Nooooo! Great buddhaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I hung around the door, crying out in regret— well. Let's hope I can fix myself when we get home.

 **Part 7**

Having returned from Kyoto, we were being lectured by Rias in one of the rooms of the Hyoudou residence.

We were all kneeling. Asia, Xenovia, Kiba, and who knows why, Irina was also reflecting. Due to travel fatigue, Rossweisse-san had returned to her room to sleep. It seemed like she had consumed a lot of stamina. Being a teacher must be hard work, and combined with her drunken vomiting...

Rias had her eyes half closed as she interrogated us.

"Why didn't you report to me? —Is what I would like to ask, but we did have issues in the Gremory territory. Does Sona know?"

"Yes, yes..."

We explained everything that could be explained. Nevertheless, Akeno and Shirone were also angry. Ah, Kets also looked to be releasing some dark aura while smiling. I mean, it doesn't seem to be directed at me at all. It looks like it's meant for the terrorists, but considering that there aren't any around….it makes me worry.

"When I called you, I had hoped you would discuss things with me..."

"...That's right. How could you treat us like that?"

"But—but, everyone came home safe..."

Gasper! You're helping me! What a good junior! I will make sure to take you on a date at a later time!

"Oh well, Ise was getting friendly with a new girl there."

Sitting on a chair, Azazel casually added fuel to the fire. What are you trying to do!?

"And it's the kyuubi's daughter."

Are you talking about Kunou! Hey hey hey!

"No, it's not like that! Really, Azazel, you're saying it in such a bad way."

"No, just look at Yasaka and you'll know, that girl will surely grow up to be a great busty beauty, right?"

...I imagined Kunou's future appearance. Yes, the breasts would be very large. Quite blessed, if I must say.

"...Maybe so. But still! I already have my own Cat-girl right here at home! Who says I need another one?! Right, h-hehehe~"

I laughed nervously while looking to Shirone sitting by my side. She blushed and laid her head against my shoulder while sipping tea. I'm saved!

"Besides, Ise obtained a good power over there so it should be fine, right?"

Oh now you help!

"That, I am very happy to learn that... But, somehow I feel as if we were left behind by some development in Kyoto..."

"Huh?...W-Why would you say that, E-Ehehehe…"

I scratched my cheek awkwardly at Rias's statement. That's because Asia is the one in my lap right now instead of Shirone, who has claimed the spot. They seem to have caught on to her assertiveness ever since we've returned. Even when Shirone told her to move from her spot she just said: _"Hmph. I refuse."_ just like that to her….and she just casually continues to sip her tea even now...

Azazel also said to me:

"Ise, I think your choice of power is great. Your rival - Vali is trying to take Juggernaut's power to the limits, to become a true tyrant, the Heavenly Dragon. Even if you make the same choice as him, it will only proceed like the last time when the Old Maou faction attacked, and be devoured by it. Ise, do not take the path of tyranny but choose the road to royalty. Wishing to become King is the right idea."

The road to royalty, is that so. After all, if I try to imitate Vali, I will never stay at his level. Let's just go with the current flow for now. Akeno seemed to suddenly recall something and clapped her hands.

"By the way, the youkai world has decided to start broadcasting the Shining Dragon show. Hey Ise-kun, looks like you are going to be even more famous."

"Really! Looks like things are getting out of control….I am having such a surreal feeling."

Xenovia nodded.

"Ise will become the hero of all the children in the world one day. Yes, perhaps your dream to rise above the ranks of commoners will be achieved soon."

I thought deeply about Xenovia's words.

"Is that so? For the Sekiryuutei to end up becoming a symbol for the children of the world….how odd."

—A beacon of light.

Oh! Oh! As I began to think optimistically, Azazel went "ah" and remembered something.

"Oh by the way, the House of Phoenix's daughter is going to transfer to Kuoh before the cultural festival."

—! Other than Rias, Akeno and Shirone, everyone was surprised!

"Ravel?! Really!"

I asked and Azazel replied.

"Ah yes, looks like she was influenced by Rias and Sona's example, and requested to study in Japan. She should be a first year. The formalities are all complete. The same year as Koneko, eh? But cats and birds don't get along too well….Watching them together will be fun."

"...Whatever."

Shirone seemed displeased. Eh? Shirone hates Ravel? Now that it's mentioned, I have never seen them speaking to each other. As first years, please get along.

"But then, why did she suddenly transfer?"

Azazel gave me a look of despise and stared long and hard at me…..I pointed at myself awkwardly while smiling…..he nodded.

"As I thought, it's my fault!"

"Yes, this is just my guess. Rias will be having a tougher time. Ah, well, maybe I shouldn't be worrying about her?"

After hearing Azazel words, not only Rias, but all the girls' faces were showing complicated expressions.

"...Even though you've come back I can't relax…"

Rias sounded so depressed!

"Endure. Developing relations with this guy means endurance. I too have come to understand this recently."

"Yes….I have no choice but to endure now...?"

Xenovia and Irina were also softly speaking amongst themselves.

"Rather than endure, I want to attack."

Akeno showed a challenging smile! Uh oh! This makes me worry for Ravel! At least Kets looks calm and unaffected. Is that her confidence in her skills?

"I am satisfied."

Asia says that with such a cool and determined face! Woah! Asia you're face is smooth and sparkling! You really have no worries left huh! Ah, yes, I'm sorry for taking so long to say that then! I was so stupid to think I didn't deserve you. Even after all those times you gave yourself to me, I still hesitated, how shameful of me! Don't worry, I will make it clear to everyone else soon!

Rias sighed and gave a wry smile.

"Ok, everyone is back safe. Let's call it a day. I will ask for the details from Onii-sama through Grayfia later."

Ah, Rias's mood seemed to have improved finally.

"Now then, the school festival is coming up. We have to get serious with preparations. Also—"

Her face was serious as she continued.

"The match against Sairaorg. This is supposed to be the last battle in the youth tournament. We cannot be careless. Let's prepare together."

" " " " " " " "Yes!" " " " " " " "

That's right, the school festival was important, but the match against Sairaorg was also crucial.

"Aniki, let's spar when we recover. I really felt my incompetence in Kyoto, and hope you will give me strength."

"Yeah, bro. Let's have simulated battles until the match!"

The training with Kiba will start once again.

I really wanted to try this power on that person and see what effect it would have. And let Queen awaken in that state. So much to do. Will the new power be allowed in the Rating Game? Ah, I have to master Ultra Instincts as well. I wonder what sort of training Sairaorg is going through. I wonder how Vali is progressing. Aaaaaah! Life is so much fun! To believe I didn't appreciate it this much until now! Goodbye old pessimistic shithead! Who says a leader can't lead with smiles!

"But then, Rias and I, as well as everyone else will surely win!"

I expressed my determination once again.

—We must defeat Sairaorg! Nothing short of victory!

 **-Boss X Boss-**

"Sirzechs, we will send the data we collected from the Heroes Faction. They seem to have three high tier Longinus, as well as a gathering of Balance Breakers. Not only are they trying to summon Great Red, but it looks like they have other plans. These detestable terrorists."

[They appear to be working under the banner of ' _Destroying the Devil and Youkai Alliance_ ', Azazel. Disregarding the core members, this is what the lower subordinates believe as ' _Justice_.' It is due to this that the various factions in the Kyoto barricade suffered heavy losses. They not only possess Annihilation Maker, but have many Balance Breaker users, this is changing the situation much more than we imagined.]

"From the human point of view, devils, angels and youkai are all enemies. They probably just view them as monsters. The alliance of the three Bible factions seems to be the spark that lit them into action. Devils getting along with fallen angels is already shocking, but Heaven working with the Underworld is even more unbelievable. It isn't surprising that humans will feel threatened and angered at this unnatural turn of events. Anyway, how are the talks with the youkai?"

[Extremely well. They want to negotiate with the Fallen Angels next. Then with the Dragons.]

"Really, looks like the proposal Shemhazai has been pushing all along will finally get started. Also, did you know that Sakra has been sending the first generation Sun Wukong and the Jade Dragon all over the world? This time they also helped a lot."

[Since God of the Bible is dead, and now, Indra - As top tier gods, if Sakra and Zeus happened to get assassinated by True Longinus, then the balance of power between the various factions will be broken once again. Isn't sending the First Gen Sun Wukong to deal with terrorists the best way?]

"However, if the heroes, in other words the humans, are our enemies, then aren't we the final bosses that the warrior party defeats at the end? Or the hidden bosses?"

[Humans will always be unpredictable and scary existences.]

"That's right. By the way, Ise and the rest have accomplished new victories in Kyoto. There is no question to his next promotion, right?"

[Yes, it is enough. If things go as planned, I will recommend him after the next Rating Game.]

"You mean the match with Sairaorg? Sairaorg has also defeated many terrorists."

[The only young devils possessing this level of power are Bael, Agares, Gremory and Sitri. As to being able to contend with the upper echelons of the core leadership, I fear only Sairaorg and Rias's servants have the power to do so. Thus, much hope is being placed upon the servants of both sides.]

"Already rivalling the professional upper class devils, eh?"

[Yes. Once they begin official games, both of them will definitely win titles rapidly. Also, there are many in the House of Gremory that are optimistic about Rias, and they eagerly anticipate Ise's future performance. As his future brother, I am very proud…..is what I would like to say, but at this point I am worried. I do not know what to think about it anymore.]

"Ah, that. Yes, it seems like Ise went through his proper development in Kyoto. I don't feel any facade or sense of being ingenuine from him anymore. I just feel Ise. Peace and happiness. As if he finally feels fulfilled or satisfied with himself. As his Sensei I am proud. I am glad that I was able to see the day that he let go of all of that complicated, painful methods and just started living as himself. It might be hard, but I think he can do it. However, thanks to that there also seems to be a subtle shift in dynamic between him and the group. I think I finally understand now. I get the feeling he will clear things up soon."

[..Is that so? Well, in that case, I'll just trust your judgement then. Speaking of which, I just heard about it, but it seems like there is going to be a summit in the northern territory?]

"Ah, yes. Tannin informed me of it as well. It looks like Ise and him were successful in obtaining their peace huh. Looks like all there is left to do is attend the summit and shake hands. It seems that after that, they will be considering peace with _all_ sides. Which, thanks to them, includes us as well."

[—! Unbelievable! To think that such a thing would ever happen….what sort of things have those Dragons been accomplishing….]

"It was shocking for me too. It looks like I'll be able to attend as a guest so I'll let you know how it goes. Ah, maybe I'll bring you back a drink too. The Norse have some good food and drink."

[Yes, please do. But that aside….I am worried that such an event will not go untampered with...especially after Kyoto.]

"Hm. I don't know. We can only hope that those heroes will take some time to recover. I can't imagine that they would be able to launch that many strikes in quick succession like that. Well, they are an unpredictable bunch, so we'll just have to see."

[Hm….also, it looks like the Shining Dragon will start becoming more popular amongst the youkai world as well. We may have to begin thinking of a new line of toys to distribute. Ah, there are also some attractions I was actually thinking of opening up like in the human world, though I don't know what to call them. Ah, also, have you heard? Tannin and I have begun making a plan to industrialize certain parts of his Dragon territory. We're doing it so that it is possible to have Devils and other beings possibly become residents in that territory. There are also Dragons that want to become residents of the Underworld so with that we are also discussing some laws to implement for the sake of Dragon inhabitation. Ah, but there is a great amount of the Dragon territory that will remain the same, since many of the Dragons prefer it the old fashioned way. But there are still those that want to live in our society. Oh, sorry. I seem to have gone off on a tangent.]

"Ahahahahaha! It looks like you really have your work cut out for you huh, Sirzechs. Good luck with all of that. I feel bad for the kid. He's gonna have to be there every step of the way as well. Ah, but your mind for business is getting sharper….Will Ise's new power be allowed in the match? I think it's a rather interesting ability."

"All the other higher ups are fine with it. They think it will be fun. What remains is Sairaorg….But I fear he will probably—"

 **-Vali Lucifer-**

"—And that's it. My report is done. Vali-sama."

"Ah thanks, Le Fay. Thank you for luring the first generation Sun Wukong and the Jade Dragon to that dimension. How's Hyoudou Issei?"

"I am very touched to meet the greatly anticipated _Hikaryuutei-sama_!"

"...Is that so. Yes, great."

"One more thing. First Gen-sama seems to be looking for Vali-sama and Bikou."

"We may run into them soon. To completely shake the First Gen off our backs will be very hard... But hidden in the depths of the Sacred Gear, Hyoudou Issei has begun contact with the past possessors."

"Vali-sama?"

"Persuading others by words is not my style. I will take the greater challenge of dominating the past possessors, it is more interesting that way. Cao Cao, if you want to defeat us you'd better do it while it's still possible. Before I and Ise completely surpass your powers."

 **-Sairaorg Bael-**

"Sairaorg, are you listening?"

"What's the matter, Seekvaira Agares?"

"Rumours say the Sekiryuutei under Rias Gremory has awakened a new power."

"Isn't that great. Yes, he finally awakened. I look forward to it."

"But then, they say that this ability is powerful enough to make the Rating Game unfair."

"No problem. I will allow it."

"It is also said that Ajuka Beelzebub-sama favours him."

"Doesn't matter."

"Your opponent will also become the future brother-in-law of Sirzechs Lucifer?"

"That's perfect."

"He is on the same level as the Hero faction leader — he fought the holy spear and lived."

"Of course. It wouldn't do to break the agreement we had. Wouldn't you agree, Hyoudou Issei!"

 **-Heroes-**

"The Kyoto project failed, but another plan is under adjustment. You will see it soon, Cao Cao."

"Is that so? Good. Siegfried."

"According to the plan, I will take one of these. —Cao Cao are you going to use it?"

"This spear is enough for me."

"How's the eye wounded by the Sekiryuutei?"

"...No good, it can't be used any more. It's been pulverized. Hoho, he really got me this time."

"What made you carry phoenix tears and not use them….Then let's prepare a replacement. Are you going to make him pay for the eye?"

"Of course not. I'm not some third rate villain. This is a valuable lesson. The wound on the eye is a reminder. —To me, Hyoudou Issei and Vali are the best Heavenly Dragons. What joy."

"Ah, one more thing. Our _informant_ from the Fallen Angels side has gotten some good info. Apparently the Norse will hold a peace summit since the talks with the Dragon Faction were successful."

"Hoho...I won't be able to attend. It looks like the B-team will have their shot."

 **-Final part-**

 **|Kiba|**

It has been a day since we, the second years, have returned from Kyoto. Many things happened during that trip and we ended up being attacked by terrorists. It was an unfortunate event, but as always, Aniki pulled us through it. If it weren't for him, I'm not sure what would've become of us.

Speaking of Aniki, I am so glad to see how he is now.

He has changed. Somehow, he underwent more than just a physical development there in Kyoto. I heard it. Even though I felt that I was unconscious, I could hear his words. Those few words I knew he would one day say to her.

— _I love you_

Finally, he had admitted it without hesitation. After that moment, I felt that there was no more fear inside of him. No fear of failure. No fear of the world.

—No fear of being Hyoudou Issei.

Aniki, he was better now. And I could feel the relief in his soul. He finally let go of the heavy burden of failure and looked forward to the future with optimism. Just like he always used to.

That was all that mattered to me.

"Okay, everyone! Let's start the story!"

Ah, that's right. I forgot to say where we are now. Right now we are at an event.

After what happened in Kyoto, everyone returned home and rested for the whole day out of exhaustion. Today is the next day. Apparently, Aniki had an event he had to go to right after returning. "How harsh", I thought at first, but it seems to me like this was set up last minute. As if Aniki had his team quickly set up a little event for some of his fans.

Right now we are in an auditorium of sorts. Or would it be more accurate to call it a studio? It's similar to those places that Aniki and I perform in after all. Anyway, right now, I and the Gremory group + Irina are gathered up in the stands of this place. We are gathered along with the parents of the many child fans in attendance. The reason we are up here with the parents, is because the children are gathered around the stage sitting on the carpet. It seems like Aniki is going to give them some sort of special performance right now.

He's sitting up on the edge of the stage on some chair. He has something in his hands. A book. Ah, a storybook. Oh! He's going to read them a story! A story especially for the children, how quaint.

The front cover has a Red Dragon on it. Ah, and a princess? No wait….Oh. Those robes….they look familiar. Like those of a nun.

" _Inhale! Exhale!_ "

Aniki took a deep breath, as if he was gathering his courage.

"Alright. Let's get it started then!"

He smiled at the children, and finally, he opened the large book and started the story.

….the picture was of a red Dragon in a dark cave.

[High in the mountains, lives a scary big Dragon. He is feared and hated by many, but that leaves him unbothered.]

He turned the page.

[The Dragon lives all alone, but he does not mind. Because of what he is, he is not affected by the passage of time. But every now and then, a warrior comes to slay him. Unfortunately for the warriors, the outcome is always grim.]

The visual was of a red Dragon cleaning his teeth with a toothpick. There were some cartoony looking bones by his side. The children laughed when he ended the statement.

He turned the page.

[But one day there was a dove. A pretty white dove, made its way into his cave. He didn't really care it was around, as long as it behaved.]

The Image was of a white dove resting on top of the sleeping Dragon's head.

He turned the page.

[Soon enough, he got attached. The dove became his friend, the only one he had…..But for some reason the dove did not remain, for the first time, he felt sad.]

It was an image of the Dragon gazing silently out of his cave.

He turned the page.

[For the first time in the Dragon's life, he felt lonely. He felt like he didn't have anybody, and he wanted someone to trust….Suddenly, he saw a path to follow, a scent. This was a trail to something new, a trail - of golden dust.]

The image of the Dragon flying through the sky, following a golden trail.

He turned the page.

[The Dragon came across a town. It was a small town, but it was filled with people. But the trail didn't stop there, it lead somewhere. It lead to a church, on a steeple.]

The image of the Dragon staring down at a church from above.

He turned the page.

[The doors to the church opened, and the church bells rang. Many people left the church, but soon enough — the Dragon's heart stopped with a bang.]

The image….was of a beautiful blonde nun…

[There was a beautiful girl there…..on her shoulder rested a dove. The Dragon felt something new when he laid eyes upon the girl…..Even though he had never experienced it before, the Dragon knew — _He was in love_ ….]

He turned the page.

It suddenly felt like there was a shift in the story. He began telling it with a gentle, happy tone.

[High in the mountains, lives a Dragon in love….He is in love with a young girl. On her shoulder rested a dove….She lives in a town, way way down. Far far away. He will never get to meet her, but that is okay..…He is content with seeing her happy, because he loves her so greatly. He will continue to love her, even if the world thinks of him hatefully….]

The image was of a Dragon gazing down from the mountains, to the town below. He continued.

[High in the mountains, lives a Dragon in love….He's in love with a young girl. On her shoulder rests a dove….He will never get to meet her, but that is okay….He is content with seeing her happy, from far far away.]

He turns the page….

The image—

[High in the mountains, lives a Dragon in love. He lives alone in those mountains, until one day: He meets a girl who is lost, and can't find her way…..]

—A face that seemed familiar. A bright smile.

[High in the mountains, the Dragon met a girl while in love. He met a girl, and on her shoulder rests a dove. She looks like she's lost and can't find her way. She doesn't know where to go, much to her dismay.]

—the face…

[High in the mountains, lives a Dragon in love. One day he meets a young girl, on her shoulder rests a dove…...She always kept a smile, even when the skies were grey….But today the skies were clear, and she said to the Dragon with a smile— "Hello Mr. Dragon. I'm a young girl who is lost…. _Can you help me find my way_?"]

—A blonde girl smiling beautifully…

…

…

…

…

I felt it in my bones. I could feel a slight tear run down my cheek. I didn't need to turn to the rest of the group beside me. The realization would slowly dawn upon all of them. He turned the page, one last time.

"In the end….I was the one who found his way, thanks to you….my golden light…"

But this time there was no picture, just one small phrase in Japanese, not in Devil writing. In Aniki's messy old handwriting. One single phrase.

"Alright everyone! Say it together with me now!"

He pointed the book straight at us, and together with the children, yelled the phrase happily.

With all of his heart.

—.

 _ **[I LOVE YOU! ASIA!]**_

—.

There was clapping from all of the children. The parents followed along, even though they were a bit lost.

 _Drip_ ….

There were tears falling beside my feet. They were landing on my shoes. But they were not mine. They were of the person next to me.

These tears….tears of joy.

"Yahooooooooooo!"

Aniki suddenly stood up and spawned his armor. Before we knew it, he started blasting around the room with children in his arms. They all began cheering and jumping in joy. Aniki's armor was releasing a bright golden aura.

"Wooooooooooohoooooooooooo!"

[Hikaaaariii~! Boku nooo Hikaaaariii~!]

The children began singing along with the japanese song of the Shining Dragon. Ah, it was Aniki's voice. Haha, so they really made him sing it himself and record it. I thought he was against it up until this point. Looks like that's why you were doing so many things in a hurry yesterday, huh Aniki.

How you've changed things. How you've changed me. How you've changed the world. And how you've changed yourself.

No. You didn't change yourself. You just didn't want to be you. But you were the person that she loved. And now that you've realized that, you are a okay with it. Haha. Hahaha.

"Hahahahahahaha."

In the end, I was the one laughing happily at this sight.

Good luck, Aniki. I believe in you. Thank you, for believing in me. I love you too, you know. I suppose it's weird to say that it makes me happy that we can say that to each other freely now huh.

Well. I suppose I'm just as weird as you then, haha.

 **-Hyoudou Issei-**

Hello everyone. Hyoudou Issei here! No smoke and mirrors! Just good old me! That's right! Thanks to Elsha-san, Belzard-san, and even Gersemi apparently, I was able to find myself again! Well, I mean, I'm still new Issei in some ways though.

I mean, I still have all that knowledge and experience I've gained over the months and stuff. It's not like I'm suddenly gonna become stupider just cuz I'm back to normal. That wouldn't really make much sense. Also, I love Oppai!

But there's no way in hell I'm gonna use Dress break in battle again. Unless I have some really good reason, I think I'm just gonna go ahead and archive that. I don't really use it anymore anyway, plus it only works on women. So...there's that.

Ah, I won't be announcing myself with "Oppai!" either. I'm still a leader, so if I walk into meetings and peace talks with that, I might as well kill myself for ruining our reputation as a Faction. Ah, I suppose that also goes for my reputation. If I do stupid things in front of key allies or public figures they may not take us (me) seriously. That would be troublesome.

Other than that, I'm all me! No more damn false intimidation tactics (unless it's against enemies), no more stupid bouts of rage that almost kill me (I seriously don't want to die now), and no more stupid fucking faces to hide behind!

I can act professional when it comes to serious stuff. I can have a warrior's or a leader's attitude when I need it, but if I'm at home or with my friends, fuck that! I'm going to have fun and live my life! If my child fans want a flying, shining, singing, sparkling Dragon then that's what I'm gonna fuckin give them! If anyone wants to look down on me for that, then I highly suggest you do it when I'm saving you from terrorists haha!

 _ **Dakun**_..

Ah! Ah! The sound of the door opening! Right. I forgot to say why I'm here. Basically, after I read my story book, I confessed my love to Asia the proper way! Oh, I'm sorry if you found the story boring. I wrote it myself. I'm not the most creative person and rhyming is hard for me so hehe…

In the end, it was only possible to do it because I was thinking of Asia the whole time. Man. I've had an easier time doing logistics on population control within our faction. Damn. And I was nervous as shit too! Even though I knew Asia wouldn't deny me, I wasted so much time just doing nothing because I thought I didn't deserve it. So somehow I still felt that small sense of doubt that she would feel disappointed with me. But luckily that wasn't the case.

Also, Ddraig was in that story too! Believe it or not, he was the dove! Get it? Cuz like, the Gear is what led me to her and my new life? After I told Ddraig that his response was: _[Kukuku. To be referenced as a fragile bird in a children's story. What an odd host I have. Also, don't tell anyone about that symbolism. I will weep.]_

So what was I saying?...Oh right!

So after I read the book, I took a little break from the show and briefly met the group backstage. I still had to go on with the show for the rest of the day and they were going home so I had to see them quickly. I met them backstage and went straight up to Asia. I kissed her briefly and asked her: "Meet me in my room tonight." I ran back to the door, but turned around again to speak to the silent, dumbfounded bunch. I pointed at 3 other girls. Akeno, Shirone, and Kets. I yelled: "You guys too! All 3!" and with that I ran back to continue the show for hours.

It wasn't until evening in the human world, that the show finally concluded. Man, if I wasn't exhausted from yesterday, I was now. And now guess what? I'm about to become even more exhausted from what's going to happen!

 _ **Slide**_ …

Ah, the curtains to the canopy opened. I was relaxing in the middle of the bed silently, dressed only in boxers . Even though I said relaxing, I was nervous. I gulped a bit. It's alright. Confidence or not, as long as it makes you happy, that's all that matters.

"Ise…."

They've arrived. The 4 girls I called to meet me. All in their nightgowns. The one who greeted me, was none other than my love. Asia.

"Asia."

It suddenly felt like I wasn't nervous anymore. My heart beated calmly. Asia slowly stepped onto the bed and we began approaching each other.

"You came…"

"Yes…"

We stared into each other's eyes lovingly….Ah….those beautiful green eyes….as I thought, maybe that's my favorite colour? You really are the one who can throw my heart around so easily, Asia. Haha.

"Ise-kun…"

Ah. The rest of the group was standing at the entrance of the canopy. The only one who looked prepared was Kets, while the other two looked unsure of themselves. Ah, yes. I suppose I threw you guys for a loop with everything huh. I made my way over to the edge slowly.

"Ise-kun….we….you…It wasn't Rias…...and...We didn't know if it was true….it was something we always knew….But we didn't think it was…..we….we just don't know what to think…Rias is so unresponsive...what is…..what are we to you?.."

Ah, so I really have sent them into disarray huh. Rias?

…..Rias! Oh shit! I get it now! They thought I was in love with Rias! Ah, of course they did! I did so much for her and even declared her virginity as belonging to me! Damn my perverted self! No more of that. Or at least not in public.

Ah, man. I'm so stupid. It was something i should have known. I knew Rias had feelings for me, but I didn't know everyone thought it was mutual. Stupid. I'm so stupid. It was so obvious too. Man. Maybe I just didn't want to see it. It irritated me to think that they would all assume that so I guess I subconsciously feigned ignorance. Ugh. And the reason it bothered me so much in the first place was because it was a misunderstanding I created out of my own stupidity anyway.

Sigh. Okay. I should clear their minds.

I sat up and asked Asia.

"Asia, can you do something about Rias?"

"Yes...I will try to talk with her. At least I will try to get her to act normal. But I think only Ise can make her all better."

"Alright. That should be good enough for now."

Figures. I'll have to figure out a way to handle it before the game. But for now—

I looked towards Akeno and Shirone with a gentle smile.

"Akeno. Shirone. You are my girls. I love Asia. That much is true. But— It goes without saying— I love you too..."

I ended it with a wide grin. This is the best I can do right now. Hopefully…

"Ise-kun, no...Ise…"

"Issei…"

They looked to me with watery eyes. It feels like I've brought them back to this moment. Kets smiled while sitting on the edge of the bed. Alright then. I guess it's time now.

"Come on…."

I reached out and pulled their hands slowly. They slowly brought themselves onto the bed. Kets crawled past me while I urged Akeno and Shirone in. The curtain closed behind them. We were all sitting on the bed together now.

Who would've thought I would one day be surrounded by beautiful girls who loved me on my bed….my very own harem….And the woman I love is amongst them…..this is truly a dream come true.

"Ise…"

Asia was the one who came closer to me. The girls made their way around us and separated themselves a bit. They're giving us some space huh. It looks like it's time….i placed my hands on the side of Asia's shoulders.

"Asia…"

A-Ah….Asia is so beautiful...Ahahaha….Ah man. Maybe I am kinda nervous? _Gulp_. To believe I am with such an amazing woman….Thank you God….no seriously. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have her. Ah, I must also thank Buddha-sama. Kami-sama. And every other god that made this possible. Thanks for your cooperation.

Now the moment of truth…

"I love you….Asia."

"Ise…yes. I love you, Ise..."

There were no other words exchanged past that. Instead, we slowly brought ourselves closer to each other….our faces came closer and closer….until finally, our lips touched.

"Mm.."

We kissed. We kissed lovingly. Even though we were being watched, we didn't hold any reservations to caressing each other.

 _Slide_ …

I was moving my hands down Asia's shoulders. The straps of her nightgown slid down with it. I could clearly see her naked body from under. But right now, I was too focused on how she felt since my eyes were closed.

"Mlah…"

Asia made a light, erotic moan. Our tongues had clashed. Who would've thought it would be Asia to initiate it. The kiss gradually started to become more and more heavy and wet. Shifting from intimate, to passionate.

"Mlah.."

With a similar low moan into the kiss, I picked up Asia from behind her legs and lifted her. We continued kissing passionately as I lowered her onto her back on the bed.

"Aaah…"

Asia moaned sensually as I slid one of my hands up her nightgown and grabbed hold of her breast. Who could've known Asia could be so damn erotic.

Aaah...these soft, maturing breasts….They're so perfectly balanced between size and softness. Aaah….I can't take it….I want more of them.

 _Slide_.

I decided I couldn't hold back and began to pull off Asia's nightgown. She allowed me to do so without resistance. I pulled it off over her head and tossed it. I lowered myself back down on her again, but I didn't go to kiss her this time. Instead, I placed my mouth over one of her breasts.

"Ahaaa~!"

Asia moaned. I began sucking and licking her breasts without hesitation.

 _Chup_ …

I've officially gone crazy. Even though I'm not moving roughly, I can't stop myself from licking, sucking, biting, and flicking Asia's breasts. Aaaah. I've waited so long. So long to do this. I can't hold back. There's no way I can hold back.

"Aah~! Mm! Aaah~!"

Asia kept moaning as I had my way with her breasts. I don't want to stop. I want to keep hearing her moans. But I want to taste every part of her.

"Mlah…"

I removed my mouth from her breasts with saliva dripping out of it. I want to taste every part of her.

I lowered myself towards her midsection. Then I opened her legs.

"I-Ise?.."

Asia seemed unsure of my actions. But I didn't stop. My mouth was hovering over her womanhood. It's wet. So that part is true huh. Alright. Hopefully I can make her feel good.

I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out a bit.

"I-Ise! W-Wait!"

I didn't wait.

"Aaaaaah~!"

I was already licking the inside of Asia before I knew it. Asia moaned loudly and jumped in response to my actions. She was twitching and convulsing violently while squeezing my head between her legs involuntarily. It's alright it doesn't hurt. But it is a hard squeeze.

Aah….so this is Asia. These are her walls. I want to stick my tongue in as far as I can. Ah, but I also want to touch all of the sides. I want to catch Asia's sweet spot. Mm….well, the inside doesn't taste like honey, like the doujins said. But it certainly is a good taste, somehow.

"Nooooo~! Iseeeee~ That place is-! Is dirtyyyy~!"

Asia couldn't hold back her moans. She was still so innocent. I guess this is one of those things Kiryuu didn't tell her about. Thanks Kiryuu. If you didn't leave her clueless on this subject, then I wouldn't be able to get such an adorable reaction.

Suddenly—

"Aaaaaaah~!"

Asia let out the highest pitched moan so far. She suddenly became more wet? No, this is a lot more than before. And all at once. Could it be that she….

"Aaah...Hah...hah…"

Asia's body went limp on the bed as she heaved. S-She really did...which means I succeeded! Even though I was sloppy, I was able to make Asia climax! I did it! Okay. I'm gonna practice my technique, but at least I can do it with Asia.

"I...Ise…."

I lifted myself. I wiped my mouth and noticed how much of Asia's nectar I was covered in. W-Woah. Somehow this really makes me feel like a man. Screw all that false confidence from before. I'm the fucking man. After this, I'm the king.

"Ise…please..."

Even though Asia was weak, she moved her legs open a bit...O-Okay….time for the main event….

 _Slide_ …

I slowly removed my boxers. Everyone here has seen me naked plenty of times before….yet somehow, it feels so much different now. And for them to see me at full ready position like this is embarrassing...

I finally removed my boxers and put them elsewhere. I lowered myself and hovered over Asia. Our private areas were just centimeters away….I could feel the tip of myself….touching Asia's entrance.

"Asia…."

"Ise…."

I've decided. There is no more reason to wait. I slowly moved myself and pressed our bodies against each other.

With that— I inserted myself, and entered Asia.

"Ahaaaaa~!"

"Nng!"

Aaaah! I-I'm! I'm! I'm inside! I'm! - I've inserted myself within Asia!...I connected myself to her!...We-! We've finally become one!

"Aaah! Isseee!"

Aaah! Asia! Asia and I were both shaking! Ah dammit! This feeling-! It's too good-! I can't move! Even though I'm not moving it feels so goood! D-Dammit! If I move now I'll already-!

"Aaah~...Hah...hah.."

Asia moaned lightly as she began to calm down. Okay. She isn't bleeding. I've heard that bleeding is a thing, but as it turns out that's not really true. The breaking of the Hymen is something that can happen by riding a bike and it usually doesn't bleed anyway, so this is normal. But I don't know if it hurts or not.

"A-Asia...does it hurt?"

I struggled to speak from fighting the feeling. Asia spoke in a shaky voice.

"N-No...It d-doesn't hurt…Ise.."

Okay, good. So it doesn't hurt…..okay…..i-in that case….

"A-Asia...I'm going to start moving…"

"Y-Yes…."

With that— I hesitated no longer. I began moving my hips slowly.

"Aaaah~...Iseee~..."

Asia moaned sensually as I pushed inside of her. Aaah! It was taking all my will power to fight the urge to finish already! It's so gooooodddd! I was gritting my teeth harshly as I resisted myself! Hold it back! I still have 3 more girls after this! My highest record by myself is 6! This isn't my right hand anymore! This is the real thing! I have to endure!

"Aaah~...Mmaah~...Ise~..."

Aaaah. Asia was moaning against my neck. Shit. It's okay. I can last. I can hold it. Just keep moving. Back and forth. In and out. Just like that. Okay. Okay. I've got this.

"Asia…"

I pulled Asia's head in and kissed her again. The kiss was as passionate as last time. As soon as we began wrestling tongues, my body began to move on its own. I felt the instinct to move in different ways and different directions. I rocked my hips like if I was dancing.

Asia.

Asia.

Asia.

My one and only love.

Asia.

I don't know how long it lasted, but soon enough it was too difficult to fight it.

"Aaah! Asia!...I'm!...I can't…"

As soon as I started to feel that familiar build in my body, I started moving even more and more. Faster. I pushed into her harder. I couldn't hold it anymore. I could only push and push.

"Aaah! Aah! Aaah! I-Ise! Aah! W-Wait! Ise! I can't-!"

I couldn't stop. I kept on going. Asia moaned and protested, but she wrapped her legs around me. I held onto her thighs and she kept me locked with her arms around my neck.

"Asia!...I'm!...I'm gonna!"

"Aaaah! Aaaaaaaah~!"

"Nnng!"

—!

…..

"Haah!...Haah….hah…"

I let out massive breaths as my body lost its strength…..I did it…..Asia and I. We both finished at the same time…...I did it…...Asia and I finally made love….

"Haaah...Hah…"

I lifted myself off of Asia out of exhaustion….Holy shit….I did it…..I graduated from my virginity…..with Asia…...this is the greatest day of my life…..Ddraig…..did you catch all of that?

[...Hm? What is it Partner?— Ah. It seems that you are in the middle of something. I shall leave you to it then.]

Wait...one more thing partner.

[What's that?]

…...I'm the fucking man.

[...Kukuku. Is that so?]

"Phew…."

I let out a sigh as I lifted myself back up…..3 more girls.

 _Crack_.

I cracked my neck and my fingers. Who's the fuckin man?

"Alright."

I smiled confidently as I looked to the girls at the sidelines.

"Who's next?"

I'm the fucking man.

 _Slide_.

Without hesitation, the one who crawled up to me was Akeno.

"Ise…"

I accepted her into my arms. We immediately began kissing passionately. No breaks for this guy I guess. Te-! Holy shit, little Issei is already ready to go!? Look at what these girls are doing to me man.

"Mmm...Mlah…"

Our tongues explored each other's mouths in seconds. Saliva ran down our mouths. Looks like Akeno doesn't care where my mouth has been.

She quickly brought herself on my lap and removed her nightgown. My member was pressing up against her stomach. Of course, Akeno wouldn't hesitate when it comes to these things.

Her breasts were revealed to me. I spared no time and began eating them.

"Ha-Aaaaaah! Aaaah!"

Akeno moaned intensely. I was already eating her breasts and inserting my fingers into her. I can feel her wetness. Ah, she has a bit of hair right here. Yeah, somehow I like it that way.

"Haaa! Nnnn! Ise-!"

She wasn't holding back her moans as she struggled against my fingers. How many can I put in here? For now, I'll stick to 2. I continued playing with her until it seemed like she was getting close. Woah! Stop right there buddy!

"Aaah!...Haah...Hah.."

She sighed and heaved as I removed my hand. I stopped at the perfect time. I know this sounds selfish, but I want us to be able to experience it together.

"I...Ise…"

She laid against my chest as if she lost strength. Looks like she can't get into S mode if I don't give her the chance. Somehow, I feel so empowered by that fact. She's just a girl right now. And I can dominate her. I want to dominate her.

I brought Akeno off of me and laid her down on the bed. But she was lying on her stomach. Can I do it in this position?

"Ise….please….I want you.."

!...She pleaded for me….how can you expect me to hold back if you say that?...

I moved myself over her and pressed my chest against her back. Her legs are open enough. But I've never gone in this way. If I move myself like this….

"Mm!..There...you can do it from there…"

Akeno let me know. Here? Okay….Alright then…..without further ado..

"Nn! Aaaaaaaah~!"

Akeno released a loud moan. S-She definitely has to be the loudest one. B-But I can't blame her. This sort of pleasure….even though I've already done it once before….it doesn't decrease in quality at all…..it still feels amazing….I feel like I can't wait to do Shirone and Kets next…

"Mm! Aah! Mm! Nn!"

With every movement of my hips Akeno moaned without reservation. I don't know If they placed a barrier around the room, but I would imagine they did. E-Even so, I feel like Akeno's moans would get through. I mean, I know they can't, but I can't help but think that.

"Ise! Ah! Ise! I've waited so long for this-! Aaah~!"

Unlike with Asia, all of my movements were intentional now. So this time, I was pushing a bit harder into her. There were light smacking noises whenever I pushed in, and there was a light wet sound when I would pull out. But it was a bit difficult to hear those things because of her moaning in my ear. I bit onto Akeno's shoulder as I pushed into her. Her moans continued in quick succession, nonstop.

Aaah. Damn. Everytime I push into her I feel the amazing softness that is her butt against my pelvis...Aah holy shit! Now that I've realized that it's so hard to hold back! This new feeling-! Holy shit! Aaaah! Her ass is s-so soft! Aaah! How did I not notice this before! Fucking Hell! I can't hold back much longer! There's no way!

"Aaaah! Ise-! Your breath! Your body! Your grunting! Ah! Ise-! Ise-!"

Aaaah! S-She feels like she suddenly became t-tighter! Wait! She's! She's already-! Nn! In that case-! I can't hold it back any longer either-! Nn!

"Aaaaaaaaah~!"

"Nngghhh!"

—!

…

"Haaah!...Haaah….Haah…"

Akeno and I both let out huge breaths of satisfaction…..ah…..I did it again…..I did it inside of both of them…...at least we are Devils…..we don't have to worry about that possibility for a while….

"Ise….Ise…"

Akeno was still calling out my name as I removed myself….holy shit…..that just doesn't get any worse, no matter how many times I do it.

I turned back weakly. to the last 2….which one of them is going next?...

"Go on, Gato~"

Hm? Kets tapped Shirone lightly on the back and motioned her forward. She's okay with going last? What a nice girl.

"...T-Then…"

Shirone slowly moved herself towards me. She looks to be the most hesitant. She always was the most shy. She approached me on all fours, with the posture of a cat.

"I-Issei….Me too…"

That was enough to get little Issei raring to go again. Wow. My guy is really amazing. Looks like all that training paid off huh.

"Yes...My shirone…"

I stroked her hair and just like that her cat appendages popped out from her body. I began playing with her ears. She twitched and moaned in response. Is this a weak spot?

"Haaah~...I-Issei~..."

I suppose there's no reason to wait. I'll just get straight to it.

I picked up Shirone's small body and sat her on my lap. I began kissing her passionately without hesitation while she removed her gown. She reciprocated my kiss with her tongue. She moaned lightly at every exchange of saliva and flip of the tongue.

I lifted her small body by her hips— and I brought it slowly down upon my member.

"Nyaaaah~!"

She moaned in a similar way to a cat's whine. Somehow it arouses me even further. Holy shit! She has to be the tightest one, no doubt about it. I can feel every part of her walls wrapped around me perfectly. No, wait. It wouldn't be crazy to say that I'm stretching them a bit. Maybe I'm quite big down there hehe?

"Ah~ Hah~ Nyah~"

I wasted no time in moving her small body up and down on my member. I'm starting to get more and more used to this. But the feeling never gets any less satisfying. And neither does the climax.

Soon enough, I noticed that even though I was moving her myself, Shirone started to match my movements with her hips.

Aah! Damn! That feels too good! Out of all the girls her movements have to be the most sensual! It's almost like she's a damn professional at this! Is it because of animal instincts? Her moans also have to be the lightest. Unlike the others she quiet and low, but the amount of them is greater as well. Aaah! Shit! The movements she makes-! The tightness-! Aaah! It's only becoming harder and harder to move! She wrapped her legs around my back and her tail around my arm. I held onto her from her soft bottom while my other hand played with her tiny breasts. I don't care how small they are! Breasts are breasts!

 _Lick!_

Shirone began licking my face and neck erotically! Don't do that! I won't be able to hold back if you do that!

"Nyaaaah! Issei~! Nnnnnn!"

She was gritting her teeth and moaning through them. Is it happening?! No, it has to be! This sudden tightening can't be explained otherwise! Okay! Okay! I got this! Come on! Make it count!

 _Woooom..._

-?! Wha-?! This warm feeling-! Senjutsu?! !... _Bochujutsu_!

 _Woooooom..._

Ah! This warm feeling-! It's in her crotch area! I can't hold back any longer!

"Nn! Nyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh~!"

"Nnngh! Nn!"

—!

….

"Nyaaah~..."

Shirone let out a cat like moan as her body went limp against me…...Hah….Okay….I stroked her head and kissed it…..there we go…..good kitty…..

I slowly removed her from me, and laid her down gently on the bed. She was curled up a bit like a cat too...that's just too cute Koneko-chan…

"Mi Amooor…."

Looks like I didn't have time to catch my breath. I turned around to the voice that called out to me, but hands were placed on the back of my head. I was suddenly pulled into Kets supple bosom. Looks like she was naked already.

 _Munyuuu~_

Aaaah….beautiful oppai….to believe I've neglected you for so long.

—?!

What-? What is….

 _Sniff….Sniff! Sniff!_

What is this? This smell….what is this?

 _Sniff! Sniff! Sniff, sniff!_

It….smells so goooooooood!

 _Sniff! Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff!_

Before I knew I was sniffing every part of Kets body like a mad dog. What is this?! This amazing smell-! It smells so good! It smells _too_ good! I've never smelled such a smell! I can't resist such a smell! What is this?!

"Do you like it Mi Amor?...those are my natural pheromones...the pheromones of a female Dragon….is your Dragon nature responding to it?"

-?! I looked up at Kets only to notice her appearance changed! This appearance-! The sides of her face and the area around her eyes are covered in scales! Her eyes are green with black sclera! Her teeth are sharp and her tongue is long, and forked! Even parts of her shoulders and hips have scales! But even more than that-! This fucking smell!

She hissed her tongue at me sensually.

"Sss….Don't hold back against me, papasito~..."

—?!

 _ **Pomf!**_

I threw Kets onto the bed without hesitation! I can't hold back! There's no way! This smell is overpowering my senses! I can't think straight anymore! I feel like an animal! I'm breathing heavily like an animal! All I can think about is ravaging her body right now! She's mine! I want her now!

"Sss…"

 _Whip!_

She hissed sensually again. Her face was touching the bed and her perfect ass was left hanging in the air. The thing that whipped past my vision was the thick, green, feathered Dragon's tail above her butt. It slowly wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me closer. I was only centimeters away from her entrance. -She kept smiling up at me the same way.

"I am yours…"

-!

 _Smack!_

I slapped my hands onto her firm, perfectly shaped, perfectly sized ass, roughly! You're damn right you are! I spared no time— and quickly inserted my myself into her!

"Sssssss!"

She hissed sharply upon my entry! I'm not holding back! You better hope you can take it!

 _ **Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

A loud, wet smacking sound was heard as we collided! I was holding no reservations, and slammed into her without mercy! I could feel myself exit and enter again and again with every motion! She hissed at the power of my thrusts! Aaaah! Damn this perfect ass! Out of every single girl in this fucking household-! You are the one with the fucking world class buttocks! Do you have any idea what it was like watching you walk around with this damn construction?! Whenever you teased me with it-! It was pure fucking agony!

No more! I'm not letting you get away anymore! If I want you, I will have you! No matter where it is or what time! You are mine! And I'm going to ravage this body until it only remembers my scent!

"Ssssssss! Ay, Papi~!"

You and your fucking Spanish-! Always calling me "daddy" like that-! Is that a fucking fetish or something?! Fine then! Go ahead and say it! Who's your daddy huh?!

 _ **Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

I continued slamming into Kets for what felt like an hour. This time certainly lasted longer than the others! Good! This damn snake is getting what's coming to her!

"Ssss-! Hissssssssssssssssss!"

Kets suddenly began hissing sharply while her insides tightened! It's time to finish this scaly babe!

 _ **Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

I gave her the final few strikes with all of my thrusting power! She hissed while the tail wrapped around my waist squeezed just as tightly as her insides! Aaah! Shit! I'm-!

"SSSSSSSSSsssssssss~!"

—!

…

"Grr! Nn! Hah! Hah….hah…."

I dropped onto the bed beside Kets…..Oh shit….I was growling like a beast just now…...the area around my crotch has become red…..it must be because of how much I've done it?...Ah, but Kets' ass was also red from my slamming, so maybe it's because of that last session…..man, how long was that one?...I lost track of time when I was doing it with her….actually I lost all sense of reason as well.

[—AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!]

-?! OW! Holy shit! Ddraig?! Why the Hell are you laughing so loudly in my head for?!

[Ahahahahahahaha! Ahahahaha! Aha! Ahem!...Forgive me for that Partner. I was merely laughing because of nostalgia.]

Nostalgia?

[Yes, it seems like some of my past memories can return more easily when triggered by something. This must be thanks to the new transformation we experienced.]

Ah, I see….so what was the memory?

[Ah, nothing. It was simply your attitude which reminded me of my much younger, more active, days.]

My attitude?...

[The attitude of a Dragon.]

I…...I suddenly realized when I remembered the thoughts that ran through my head during my session with Kets…

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Nooooooooooo! Kill meeeeeeeeeeee! I'm so embarraaaasseeeeeeeeed! Kami-samaaaaaaaaa! Buddha-samaaaaaaaaaa! I'm sorry you had to witness thaaaaat! Grandfatheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr! Please forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I want to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

[Ahahahahahahaha! Do not be ashamed Partner! I thought you were supposed to be the harem king?!]

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shuuuuuuut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuppp!

[Ahahahahahahahahaha!]

 **End**

* * *

 **Holy….fucking shit….**

 **I have nothing to say. No wait, yes I do.**

 **There it is. Issei is now who he is meant to be. No more fake face Issei. From now on, the confidence, the words, the determination. It's all real. No more fear. Also, I don't know why I had to clarify this to people before, despite it being said when the story was started, but Issei was never in love with Rias in this story. Therefore, the Raynare trauma was also nonexistent because it was worthless to this plot. That trauma was replaced with the fear of failure that Issei obtained after failing both Asia and Rias. Plus, it fits better with his initial character since that event with his father's fishing pole happened.**

 **Issei found himself. Lurking deep inside, keeping him from moving forward. His greatest obstacle was the person he used to be. The one who didn't want to disappear. The one he tried to kill. But he didn't want to die. He just wanted to live, as himself. But that fear and self loathing, it kept him buried under his failures. Because repeating those failures was worse than dying.**

 **So now, instead of the toxic-brutal monster with no remorse, that every part of him began to hate even more than his past self, now the Fool takes over. But now the card is flipped on its head. The Fool upside down is naivety and recklessness. But now, the Fool right side up represents innocence and free spirit. The one standing at the top is no longer the Fool with blood on his hands, but rather the Fool with a clean white rose in his hands. He looks onwards towards the future with optimism. Let's wish the Fool good luck shall we?**

 **So anyway, this chapter is long as ever living fuck. I wrote it in a day and a half. I have no idea how, because there were quite a few things that changed compared to cannon, but holy shit. I never expected that. AT ALL. And I storyboarded this shit in the first place. So fuck me. Or Issei. Since he's no longer a virgin. Ah, lemons I guess. I wasn't going to tell you because I'm not gay and that ruins the impact.**

 **So, Issei has Triaina now. It works pretty much the same. But there is something very small and noticeably different. Wonder what that is?**

 **Ah, what did you guys think of the storybook and confession. Please tell me you liked it. I tried my best to make it symbolic and memorable. It was hard to think of Dr. Seuss rhymes. I'm not the best at it.**

 **Ah, Also, It looks like the return to Asgard will actually happen before Volume 10, which means it will happen in the coming chapters after this one. I will probably make next chapter an omake chapter or something. Ominous words from Cao Cao.**

 **So yeah, this is a fucking MONSTER of a chapter. I honestly can't believe it's real.**

 **So yeah. Tell me what you guys thought. Not a lot to say here.**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	25. Chapter 25: Hyoudou Issei

**Alright guys, Hyoudou Issei is back! We're starting out fresh with a new Omake chapter. However, if you know anything about me, you know that even my Omake chapters have significance and meaning to the story. It will almost never be worthless filler with nothing in it. I just can't resist trying to put in some character or plot developments when I have the chance. So even though it's an Omake it will character and plot developments. Mainly character development. But this is just to give a little in between for before we get to Asgard. Speaking of which** :

 **Next chapter is Asgard! Alright, I'm seriously hyped for this because this is something I've been waiting for. I've been building up this shit for quite a bit and without a doubt it is going to be the best and most epic chapter of this story. If not the best, then 100% the most epic and crazy one. Asgard is going to be another "Milestone Chapter" after all. So it has MAJOR significance in the story. Some MAD shit is gonna happen. Trust me. It should definitely match up, if not easily surpass, the Sports event chapter in terms of crazy shit. And considering that it's all original you guys have no idea what to expect. So all I can tell you is:** _ **New interesting enemies, creative abilities, crazy fights, and major developments.**_ **So basically, expect insanity.**

 **To believe that the next "Milestone Chapter" is literally right after the previous one (separated by Omake) is crazy. Issei's life is fucking rowdy bro he really gets no breaks. Oh, well, except for this chapter. Kinda. Lmao.**

 **Also, all of my stories ended up being up receiving the [DOUBLE FEATURE] treatment. Which means every one of my stories were updated twice in only a few days. Even though I said it wasn't supposed to become a trend…..sigh….What a fuck, huh? So, that's why there was a serious delay.**

 **[Plus, A Fool's Heart actually received a legendary "TRIPLE FEATURE", with 3 chapters in quick succession. Don't expect that to ever happen again. I was just insane for a moment.]**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

…..

A storm. Before my eyes, was nothing but an outrageous sandstorm.

— _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHHH!**_

I couldn't see more than two feet in front of me. No. That's not it. I'm caught in a desert storm. I'm in the middle of a desert. That's why I can't see. Because even if I could see, all I would see is a sea of sand before me. I don't know why I knew this. Somehow, I felt it in my bones. I knew it subconsciously.

Why am I here? Where am I? Have I been transported somewhere? Is this real?

These are the questions that ran through my mind. But they didn't matter. Because I know that none of these questions can be answered. All I know, is that now I have one last question, the most important one.

—Who are those people?

Ahead of me, straight ahead - maybe 10 meters away, there were 4 figures standing far in front of me. No, wait. 3 of them were floating. A trio of 3 (women?) in robes, floating a few meters in the air with feathered wings spread out, to the left. Wings resembling those of Angels, but somehow I knew they were not. They were something greater. And the last thing I noticed about them, is that they had a large golden spinning wheel behind them.

The other one that stood separate from them, to the right. Tall. Large. Dark skin. Skin like black ink. Gold and blue and different colors of jewelry. No, more than jewelry, it was like he was covered in something a King would wear. In both of his hands, he holds different golden artifacts. One in his right hand, a weighing mechanism. A golden balancing scale. It suddenly reminded me of a certain symbol.

—The scale of justice?

There were 2 items on the scale. A feather. And a human heart. Both were covered in blue flames. The second artifact was a golden staff of some sort with an odd shape at the top. I know that shape. It's a symbol. A symbol that is far from this land. No. All of these beings are not of this land. They are meant to be situated far from here. And somehow, I know that they aren't of the same origin as well. They are from different parts of the world. But most of all that symbol.

—The Ankh?

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSHHH!**_

The storm continued to rage on and almost covered my vision. But I could still see. My hands? I can't cover my eyes with my hands. I can't feel my body at all. Yet, I feel like I'm being slowly drawn closer. To the trio? I'm being pulled towards the 3 on the left at an extremely slow pace. I noticed as I was being slowly brought closer, the group of 3 and the tall figure were...arguing? No. But they were having some sort of disagreement. As if the group of 3 wanted one thing while the tall being wanted the complete opposite. Somehow, I knew this despite not being able to hear their words or see any signs of obvious animosity from their body language. But….what are they disagreeing on? And most of all….Why do I know that the tall being is trying to _stop_ something from happening?

As I was being drawn closer and closer, I finally realized the odd appearance of the tall black being. The final detail that I somehow didn't realize until now…suddenly, before I could register it, I was abruptly stopped from getting any closer from the trio. The tall being was pointing his staff at me, which was making a low deep booming sound, as if he was what prevented me from moving. The being spoke in a voice deeper than any I've ever heard, with a force unimaginable for a voice itself. At that moment, I finally registered the last detail of the tall being's appearance as he spoke.

— _A black dog's head._

 _ **ZUN!**_

 _ **《**_ _ **IT. IS. NOT. YOUR. TIME.**_ _ **》**_

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHHH!**_

And with that, I was devoured by the storm before I could reach them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[...Ner!...]

.

.

.

.

.

[...Part….ner!...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[PARTNER!]

 _ **GAAAASSSPPP!**_

I suddenly shot up and air burst through my lungs.

…...What?...

[Partner! Partner, are you there?!]

Ddraig?...Yes….Ah, yes! Yes! I...I am here. W-What….what happened?

[Partner! You were not here! You were ripped from this space! Your consciousness was taken from here! Your soul! You were not here!]

— _ **CHILLS**_

D...Ddraig…..what do you mean?...

[You were not here! Partner! You were taken from here! You were taken somewhere I could not reach you! Something had taken you! And I don't know what!]

...Y...You mean, you weren't able to see all of that?...It...wasn't a dream?..

[What did you see Partner?! Tell me what you saw!]

...A...A desert. I was caught in a desert storm. There were many beings there, 4 of them. I could tell that they were not from the same places. They were most certainly some mythological beings. Possibly, two different pantheons.

[What did they look like?]

I…...

I suddenly realized it. I couldn't remember.

…..I don't know…...I can't remember…..but…..I have a thought sitting in the back of my head that I remember thinking then.

[What is it?]

—The God of the Dead.

[...The God of the Dead?…]

And I remember a mechanism. It….was a spinning wheel?

[A spinning wheel?]

Yeah, a golden one. It was really big.

[That is all you can remember?]

...That is….all I can remember.

[I see….That is worrisome.]

Yeah….Damn….I can't believe I can't remember. This is just like _that_ dream I had. Was it really not just another dream?

[Impossible. Unlike last time, despite the fact that I couldn't see it, I myself knew that was a dream. Or maybe a vision. This?….no. You were certainly not here.]

…

"Mm...Ise?.."

Ah, I was snapped out of my uneasy stupor by the woman who stirred from beside me. Akeno sat up while rubbing her eyes tiredly. She's still naked, like me. Right. That's because of last night's events.

That's right! Last night I, Hyoudou Issei, lost my virginity! 4 times! Ah, well, you can't "lose" it 4 times, but I had sex! 4 times! First with Asia, next with Akeno, next with Shirone, and last with Kets! I finally graduated from my virginity! Ohohohohohohohoho~! I can't wait to rub it in Matsuda and Motohama's faces! Ah, but that is a little mean, isn't it? I mean, those poor guys never had a chance compared to me. I now take pity on them. Ah, but maybe I shouldn't. That's mean isn't it?

Well, I'll get them some a huge nice collection of pornos to help them process their shock. Might as well spread the good will! Right, Asia?

"Ise? What's wrong? You're sweating. Your skin is pale. Did something happen?"

Akeno asked me with deep concern. Ah, looks like I made her worried.

"A-Ah, no, sorry. I'm..alright. I just had a bad dream, that's all. I'm okay."

"...Really? Are you sure?..."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

I'll keep this to myself just for now. I don't want to worry them right after what happened in Kyoto. I'll see what Azazel has to say about it. If it's anything serious, I'll try to let them know in a way that won't scare them. For now, I'll just leave it alone.

"Alright…"

Akeno leaned in my direction - and our lips touched.

 _ **Tap**_ _._

I felt something tap on my back from behind. It felt a bit like something was very lightly punching me.

"Issei and Akeno-senpai are too open in the morning…"

Akeno and I separated from our kiss. There was a bit of wetness around our mouths, it was stopped right before we touched tongues. When I turned around I was met with exactly who I was expecting. The slightly pouting, blank faced Shirone.

"Ah, m-morning Shirone, hehe…"

"Ara, Ara, good morning Koneko-chan."

Looks like we were caught. Asia and Kets seemed to be stirring from behind her as well. S-She's not mad right?

"...Me too…"

"Hm?"

I noticed that Shirone began poking at my arm shyly. She had a slight blush over her face. A-Ah. I see. W-Well, as a future harem king, this is just one of the many requirements I must fulfill! Ah, speaking of which when do I reach harem king status? I already have a harem but— Ah, whatever. I'll worry about that later. For now.

"R-Right. Sorry. Ahem. Then."

I leaned down a bit to reach Shirone's lips. She instantly closed her eyes and we kissed. Good morning, I guess, hehe.

" _ **Yaaaawn**_ ~...?...Oh! Buenos Dias! Are we receiving morning kisses? I will be going after the little one! Oh, Buenos Dias, little Asia! I take it back. I shall go after little Asia~"

It looks like Kets woke up just Shirone and I finished our kiss. Asia too. Kets is quite nice, always letting others go before her. I'd have to say that she's the most accommodating out of all of them….but I'm glad everyone else fell asleep during our long session with each other last night….

"Huaa~...Ise-san?..."

Asia let out a cute yawn while rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, Asia."

"...Ise-san…"

She smiled fondly as she realized that I was the one in front of her….ah...my Asia…..Everytime I look at you I feel the same way.

"I love you, Asia…"

"...Darling…"

Eh? She had a warm smile that said she was just as engrossed in the romantic atmosphere as I was. But I couldn't help be taken aback by what she called me.

"Huh? _Darling_?"

She looked like she realized as her face became red and she stuttered.

"B-B-Because...I-It was something I always wished I would call you one day…"

—! Aaaah! My Asia! I couldn't stop myself from embracing her!

"Aaaaaah! Asia! I love you so much!"

"Hua! D-D-Darling! Calm down! W-We are still naked!"

Even though she seemed bashful, she accepted me into her arms quite easily. Hehehe. Your words and your actions convey two different messages, Asia.

"Ara, Ara~ Are we taking the privilege to give new nicknames now? Then, as the ' _Nadeshiko mistress_ ' of the group, I will gladly take the opportunity and call Ise - _Anata_ (Darling) from now on, Ufufufu~"

Akeno suddenly suggested that. Ah, so I'm being branded now. W-Well, to be fair, I was the one who said that [I am their man just as much as they are my women] so I guess that's fair.

"Um, okay. In that case, what will you guys call me?"

I asked Shirone and Kets. Kets smiled casually.

"I will keep ' _Mi Amor_ ' for myself!"

Ah, I suppose that makes sense. No reason to change that I guess. I looked down in curiosity to Shirone. She had her head down, but brought it up slowly.

"...Hubby…"

"Eh?"

She says that with a blush and hair covering her eyes….H-Hubby?...As in, short for H-Husband?...

 _ **Ooooohhmmm**_...

Suddenly, the atmosphere became tense and it felt like the other girls were releasing some pressure. Akeno gained a challenging smile on her face...

"Ara, Ara, Ufufufu…..That's odd, Koneko-chan…..I don't recall Ise proposing to you recently….do you?..."

Akeno says that with a creepy smile! Uh Oh! What will Shirone respond with?!

I turned to her…..She slowly lifted her head….She looked nervous but….underneath that was a strong determination..

"He will….I believe in Issei.."

—!

She says that with a strong gaze! W-Woah! I felt that in my heart! My heart certainly reacted to that! Without a doubt! Holy shit! Shirone says she believes in me in that regard! Woah! Now I am feeling a strong determination as well!

 _ **Ring-Ring~**_

Hm? Oh, my mobile phone next to my bed is ringing.

"Ah, Akeno can you get that for me?"

Akeno, who was the closest to the edge of the bed, reached the phone and handed it to me. I took it in my hand and the girls began to get up and clothe themselves. Ah, that's right, today is a school day. I gave Kets and Asia quick kisses before they got up to change and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

[Ise. It's Azazel.]

"Ah, Azazel. What's up?"

So it was Azazel. What's he calling me for? Wouldn't it be Tannin calling me for any Faction duties? This must be related to something else.

[Sorry to call you this early in the morning, but it's something important.]

"Did something happen?"

[A bit, I'm afraid.]

"Is it related to the Norse?"

That was my way of asking if it related to Ragnarök. I dearly hope not.

[Not necessarily….I'm afraid, this might actually extend beyond the reach of one pantheon.]

I couldn't help but become uneasy.

"What do you mean?.."

[Michael has called for an emergency meeting between the allied factions. There is something that he has to discuss with us.]

—! An emergency meeting. It did not bode well. I have no point in questioning it now.

"I've got it. When do we meet?"

[Today. In fact, it will happen in a few hours. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to ask you to skip school later today.]

"Alright. That's fine."

[We meet in the Underworld. Maou territory. We'll be at Sirzechs estate. I'll contact Tannin to pick you up via magic circle.]

"Got it."

[Alright. Till then.]

We hung up….an emergency meeting….something important to discuss…..reaches beyond one pantheon…..Is it related to the terrorists?...I could feel the hairs on my neck settle down. Fuck.

"...Ise...What's wrong?..."

I looked up when I heard Akeno and realized that the girls were looking at me with concerned expressions. Ah, shit. Shake it off. This is something they shouldn't have to worry about right now. We'll worry about when we figure it out first. I shook my head.

"Ah, sorry. It's nothing. I just have a meeting to attend to today. It looks like I'm gonna miss a bit of school."

They glanced at each other worriedly. Akeno asked again.

"Is it something serious?..."

I shook my head and stood up to change.

"No, no. Nothing to worry about for now. It's just something we need to discuss. Don't worry about it. I'll handle it. Okay?"

I ended it with a casual smile to ease their worries. That seemed to calm them down.

"...Okay…"

With that settled we all changed into most of our uniforms and started to make our way out of the room. As soon as we exited, Asia began to take a different direction than us.

"Hm? Asia? Where are you going?"

She turned with a bit of a sullen attitude.

"I am going to talk with Rias-Oneesama….I will try to see if she can come out of her room…"

...That's right….I heard from the girls that apparently after the group returned home from my show Rias locked herself in her room and didn't come back out the whole night. She didn't even have dinner.

"Alright….try to be out by breakfast….if she doesn't come out….just bring it to her."

"Yes…."

We parted ways after that, with me and then other girls heading downstairs. We could hear some stirring in the kitchen and the living room as we reached the next floor down.

"Good morning~!"

I announced ourselves enthusiastically as we reached the bottom of the staircase. The ones sitting in the living room were Gasper, Irina, and Xenovia. Ah, that's right, after Kyoto Gasper moved in. Poor Kiba lives alone now. Rossweisse was in the kitchen helping Mum finish breakfast. Once I announced myself their attention was placed on me, but they had odd expressions on their faces. Expressions of uncertainty. As if They didn't know what to think. They resembled the ones that my girls gave me before we made love.

"..Ah...Good morning…"

I could feel my enthusiasm dip with an awkward smile. Uwaaah. T-Tense. The girls fanned out from behind me to help Mum with breakfast while I went to sit down of the sofa close to Xenovia.

Yeeeeeesh. It feels real tense in this part of the house. Gasper, Xenovia, and Irina are super quiet. Gasper and Irina keep giving me glances while Xenovia just looks off somewhere with confusion. Uwah. It's feeling like I have to explain myself for some reason.

"...Ise.."

I flinched lightly when I was suddenly called out by Xenovia from my right.

"Eh? Ah, y-yeah? What is it, Xenovia?"

She furrowed her brow like if she was thinking hard about something. Then she asked me.

"..So….the woman you love is Asia?"

"Eh? Ah, yes! Yes. That's right. I love her. I love Asia."

I said it with absolute certainty. She furrowed her brow intensely.

"I see.."

I looked around and could see Gasper nodding his— Er, her head, as if she was trying to understand/accept the situation. Irina looked more she had a worried expression than anything. Xenovia let out a quiet hum after a few seconds.

"Hmm. I see. So that's how it was. I see. I suppose I just misunderstood things. I didn't see the obvious signs from before. I guess that's my fault then. Now I am feeling bad for making Asia think that she wasn't already first place by having her fight for it. Sorry about that."

Hm? She apologized. Oh, she means because everyone thought I was in love with Rias. Misunderstood huh. Mm. Well, I didn't make it very clear myself. No…...actually….I….

"No, it's my fault."

I shook my head at Xenovia's apology. She raised a brow curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"The reason you thought that was because I….."

I shook my head.

"It's something I have to think about a bit. I'll explain it when the time comes…."

Xenovia tilted her head in confusion, but she nodded nonetheless. That's right…..The more I think about it, the more I realize it…...I was always caught in that cycle…..

 _ **Pom pom pom**_

Hm? I could hear some soft steps come down the stairs. When I turned back I could see Asia and Rias appear at the bottom of the staircase. Rias! She was behind Asia with an empty expression…..I'm familiar with that hollow look….

Once they appeared Xenovia, Irina, and Gasper glanced at each other. They all nodded and stood up. They walked off together into the kitchen to sit and wait at the table for breakfast. Asia and I met eyes. She glanced her eyes back at Rias and I nodded.

"Rias-Oneesama, I'm going to help with breakfast. Sit down on the sofa and rest please?"

Rias nodded her head slowly. I felt a pang in my heart. She looks like a dead person. She has bags under her eyes and they're bloodshot. She didn't sleep. She stayed up crying.

Asia nodded and walked out to the kitchen while glancing back at me. Rias slowly walked towards the sofa and sat on the opposite end of me. Ouch. That hurts too. Ah, but you're the one who's really hurting though huh?

"..."

"..."

Look at her. Say something goddammit.

"...Um, Rias?"

Even though she seemed completely vacant, she flinched harshly when I called her out. She's most likely not going to respond, so I think I'll have to just talk by myself.

"..."

"...Hey, um, did you sleep well?"

No response.

"...Um, did you even...eat dinner?"

No response.

"...You….do you…..um…"

No response. I had nothing to say. There was nothing I could think of saying. What do I even tell her? "Hey I was actually in love with Asia all along! Sorry for leading you on~"?...I seriously have nothing to say.

"..."

At the very least, I should do something to help her feel better. I can't leave her like this. What happens when the match with Sairaorg takes place? No, more importantly, what about the Norse Summit? That's going to be happening really soon, how am I supposed to have them attend as my special guests if she's like this?

Come on, man. Think. Think…..Aha!

"Hey! Um, Rias. Say…..How would you like to go on a date?"

At that moment, the light in Rias's returned. Her eyes slowly widened.

"...Date.."

"Yes, that's right! A date! Let's go on a date together, yeah?"

The light in her eyes began to shine a bit like stars. Almost like hope.

"...A date….a date..!"

"Yeah, a date, together! Just the two of us! Nobody else, just you and me!"

"...A date…..together.…with Ise...just us…...yes…..yes…"

Rias slowly began nodding her head.

"A date!...Yes!...Yes!...I…"

She looked to me with a hopeful expression.

"..I...I want a date!..."

I nodded my head with a smile.

"Okay then."

"J-Just….just the two of us?.."

I nodded again.

"Yep. Just the two of us."

She looked down towards the ground with a little smile.

"...Date….a date with Ise…..together…"

Heh. At least she's smiling.

"Kiiiids~ Breakfast is ready!"

Ah, Mum called us out from the kitchen.

"Come on, let's go eat."

"..Yes!.."

 **Part 1**

 _ **Ding-Dong~**_

The bells to the school rung as our study hall period began. I'm glad it's study hall. I don't want to do work right now honestly. After Kyoto I need a break man.

"Oi, oi, Ise. What the Hell's up with that expression? You have an expression that says your life is fulfilled. How come it seems like your attitude has changed since Kyoto?"

"Yeah, what the hell man? It feels like you've gone through some serious change or something. Not only did you have a serious personality shift after the summer, but now you've gone and done a switch after Kyoto? What even happened?"

My two perverted partners said that to me in confusion while sitting around my desk. I shifted my body towards them and crossed my legs with a smile.

"Well, my friends, that's because I have changed. No. I have rediscovered myself. You can say that I have essentially 'found myself'. I feel complete. My heart is at peace."

I smiled at them, but for some reason they covered their eyes and hissed like vampires.

"Gaaaah! What the fuck is that sparkling light surrounding your body?! What's with that dazzling smile?! Why do you look like the bastard of maturity?! Aaaaah! It's so repulsive! The light's gonna make me hurl!"

"Gyeeeeeh! Matsuda, get away! Don't get near it! If we get near that disgusting light we will surely burn up and die! Stay away scum!"

I deadpanned.

"Oi, I'm trying to tell you that my life feels complete. What kinda reaction is that to have at a friend at peace? Ah, whatever. That's alright. I don't mind. That's just who you guys are. Regardless of stuff like that you are still my friends."

"Blegh! I'm going to vomit from this righteousness!"

"Look away!"

"Anyway, finding myself isn't the only reason I feel complete…"

I pulled Asia who was standing near us into my embrace and looked deep into her eyes.

"I have all that I want now, right, my love?"

Asia blushed and looked away with a smile.

"Darling….Not while at school~"

At that moment, I could hear the world's of everyone around me break.

— _ **BREAK!**_

"Wha….What?...No….that is….impossible…"

"Asia-chan is….with Hyoudou…"

"Asia-chan has become…..Hyoudou's….girlfriend…."

Every single person in the room was in shock. Were you all listening? Or did that interaction just suddenly get highlighted in your brains? Considering it's all of you guys, it's probably the latter huh.

"Ah, by the way, I have also graduated from being a boy into a man. So there's also that."

The world froze momentarily. Asia placed a finger to my mouth.

"D-Darling! Shh! That's a special secret!"

I heard things drop to the floor as many of the students shouted in unison.

[ _ **Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!**_ ]

Matsuda and Motohama fell to their knees with expressions of despair.

"...No….Ise has….it can't be….there's no way he…"

"...To believe that Ise has….no, it's truly not possible…..someone like him….with sweet Asia-chan….How can this be?...Have we…..have we truly been left behind like this?"

Kiryuu suddenly pulled Asia away from me and held onto her hands.

"Asia! I-Is it true?! Have you really succeeded in your goal?!"

Asia held onto her cheek with a blush and looked away. She smiled fondly.

"Yes, that's right. My Darling, Ise and I, have become lovers."

Kiryuu's glasses cracked. The students around began shouting ridiculous things.

"No way! That damn Hyoudou has made Asia-chan into his girlfriend?!"

"Noooooo! He has tainted sweet Asia-chan with his dirty touch! Nooooooo!"

"He's taking advantage of her! Certainly, he has to be! There's no way she'd be with him otherwise!"

"Somebody do something! Someone save Asia-chan!"

Ugh. There they go with that stuff. Most of the animosity towards me died since after the summer, but it seems like they would obviously have doubts. I wanted to say something, but before I could Asia jumped in front of Kiryuu with an angry pout.

"Mou! A-All of you! I have been standing hearing many things about Ise-san for a long time! Many of those things are mean things that I don't appreciate! B-But! I won't stand for it anymore! Ise-sa— No, Ise! I love Ise! Ise is my b-boyfriend now! S-So if there are any of you who can't accept that-! Then-! Then-! Then I don't want to be associated with you in any way! Please leave me alone from now on! Forever! Thank you!"

Ah….Asia shouted that at them. She placed a hand on her chest and took a breath when she was done. She covered her mouth with her hand after realizing her outburst.

"Ah, I'm sorry!—No! Wait! No! I am not sorry! It's true! Ah, but I am sorry for shouting….B-But I mean it! B-But I shouldn't yell at people….But even so!...Uuuu!"

Asia held her head in confusion. Ahahaha. As I thought, you are too sweet, my Asia. Kiryuu placed a hand on her shoulder before turning to the rest of the class.

"I agree! If there's anyone I want to leave Asia in the hands of, it's Hyoudou! Even though we've had our problems in the past, he has surely changed since then! And he is surely a reliable man! I trust him! Hyoudou, I leave Asia to you from now on. Ah, but you better not go breaking her heart ya hear? I seriously won't forgive you."

I smiled at Kiryuu's declaration and hit my chest.

"Osu! You don't gotta tell me twice! Though, as Asia's best friend, I expect you to take good care of Asia while I'm not around. Got it, Hentai Megane?"

"Deal, clingy hentai."

Even though we both shook hands with smiles, I couldn't help but cringe at the "clingy hentai" remark. Ueh….Looks like Asia has been telling her about my possessive thing sometimes….

"Ah, now that you're a couple I'm gonna have to find all those people I sold those photos to and delete them."

"Hm? What photos?"

"Ah, no, don't worry about it."

Kiryuu said that randomly. Photos? What photos?...

"...Hmm. Well….it has been a while since Hyoudou has peeped on us…"

One of the female students said that while rubbing her arm. The rest of the students glanced at each other awkwardly.

"...I mean, we haven't caught him doing perverted stuff since he returned from summer vacation…"

"I haven't seen him with any porn books?..."

"...He gets higher scores on his tests now…"

"He doesn't fall asleep in class anymore?"

Ah, the students began shrugging at each other and relaxing their attitudes. It's surely because of what Asia said. If it wasn't for her saying that they wouldn't be acting this way. They surely wouldn't take my word for it. Besides, there are probably some of them who don't want to be shunned by Asia so they'd rather agree. Hm?

"Ah."

I looked down and saw Matsuda and Motohama still on the floor. Yeah. That's to be expected huh….There's no way they could deal with that shock. Huh…..I kinda feel bad for them. I don't feel like buying them a whole hentai collection will do enough to mend these wounds…..

—?!

I was suddenly graced with an unbelievable idea.

"Hey, you two!"

I bent down and put my hands on their shoulders.

"Listen! There's no need to sulk! I've already got you guys covered! I've got two girls for you to meet that are perfect for you!"

Matsuda and Motohama sulked further.

"...So you plan to throw salt into our wounds even now, Ise?...Have we really been such terrible friends?..."

"...Even if we have….this is simply too cruel, Ise…"

I shook my head.

"No, no, no! I'm serious! This time is no joke! In fact, just to prove it to you, here!"

I took a certain card out of my bag and handed it to Matsuda. Motohama leaned in and fixed his glasses to look at it.

"...A credit card?"

"Yep, that's right! That's the card with my personal funds on it! In order to prove to you, I've given you that card to spend as much as you can on porn today! Because after today, you won't be needing porn for the rest of your lives!"

"Oi, oi, are you serious? Is this a fake card or something?"

"No, wait Matsuda. This card certainly looks real. The question is how much money is on it and why the hell are you giving it to us, Ise?"

"Like! I! Said! This is for you to purchase as much porn as your heart desires, before it becomes obsolete! As for how much money is on it, don't worry about it, you won't run out. Ah, but do be mindful that there is a cap that automatically activates after you've spent a certain amount as to avoid fraud stuff."

Motohama asked while fixing his glasses.

"Hm? How much is the cap?"

"Hmm. If I remembered it was around 500,000¥."

 _ **Crack!**_

Motohama's glasses cracked.

"W-W-What do you mean by that, Ise?"

"Hmmm.."

I scratched my chin. What's a way to get the point across? Aha! I reached into my wallet and pulled out some money.

"Here. This is all the money I have on me now. This should be a good indicator as to how much I carry on a daily basis."

I handed Motohama the money. The glass on his glasses broke completely as he counted.

"Wha-?! I-Ise, this is like 30,000 yen!?"

"Yeah, somewhere around that. You can keep that and use that as my 'deposit'. Just to get you to believe me. After that you can go ahead and use the card to your heart's content."

They both jumped up in shock.

"W-What?! Are you serious, Ise?! 30,000¥?! And there's more on the card?! Are you serious about going all out on this?!"

"No, well, if I wasn't I wouldn't have given it to you."

"B-But! 30,000 yen!? And there's supposedly more here!? Is this really okay?!"

"Haaah! Will you just quiet down and use the damn money huh? I've given it to you so just use it and be grateful, man."

Matsuda and Motohama looked at each other with intense pressure.

"Matsuda! With this we can!.."

"Yes! Let's do it!"

They nodded their heads.

"Alright, Ise! You better not regret this we're going all out on this time!"

"Uh huh, yeah, I get it. Whatever so just deal with that for now yeah?"

"Yosha! Motohama! Let's use this money to drown out our sorrows in everlasting porn!"

"Ooooooooosu!"

With that, they turned on their heels and bolted out of the room.

"Huh?! You're going now?!"

Too bad they were already gone. I guess they're skipping school then. Kiryuu asked me curiously.

"Hm? What's with the random acts of kindness?"

"Ah, well, spread the love is what I say! Right, Asia?"

"Yes, Darling!"

"...Seriously, who the Hell even are you?"

 _ **Ring~**_

Hm? Ah, my phone is ringing. That must be Azazel huh. I answered my phone.

"Yeah?"

[It's time.]

"On my way."

Well, looks like I'm checking out right now too.

 **-DxD-**

"It's about the Heaven's Sacred Gear system. The one created by God."

After I received the call from Azazel, I excused myself from school and headed to the Underworld. I met with Tannin and we made it to Maou territory. Finally, now we're gathered with the other allied leaders in Sirzechs's estate to discuss the important topic. The topic which was apparently, Heaven's Sacred Gear system.

"The Sacred Gear system? Is there something wrong with it?"

I asked that curiously with Mini Tannin sitting on my shoulder. Azazel sat across from me at the table, Michael sat over to the opposite end of Sirzechs (to my left), and Sirzechs was at the end on the right. Michael spoke in a serious tone. I was one of the few people able to witness his serious attitude during these meetings, but he was being unusually serious this time.

"As you know, the Heaven's Sacred Gear system is one that cannot be controlled, regulated, or affected in any way by any being except the original God of the Bible. It is an unpredictable system that has the ability to spontaneously modify itself or accomplish things beyond comprehension. It is truly an unimaginable system."

Yes, we know that. That system was created and regulated only by the original God. It's not something we can understand or even possibly hope to control. This is something that's obvious. The question is why it's being brought up.

"It is a system that does not abide to logic. For that reason, there is no telling what it will do."

I felt a bit of an eerie feeling as Michael continued. Where's he getting to…

"As we know, one of the few unbelievable feats the system has the capability to accomplish, is the ability to force two Longinus class Sacred Gears into coexisting within one host."

—! That's right….I was told not too long ago, but apparently there currently exists a function within the system that allows two Longinus to coexist within one host. I don't remember if there was actually a user currently alive who had two, but one thing I do know is that there exists a function within the system to do it. Sometimes the system does that. It will randomly create functions that didn't exist before an implement them at some point…..does this mean...

"...Michael, since you are mentioning this, could it be that you are going to imply that there is some new function the system made or something?..."

I asked him cautiously. He nodded grimly.

"Yes, that's right. I'm afraid that….there is a new function we have just discovered after its creation."

 _Gulp_. I swallowed the lump in my throat. A new function….just like I thought.

"What sort of function is it?"

Sirzechs asked that while narrowing his eyes. Michael's expression felt like it pierced right through me.

"The function that was recently discovered - it is the function to possibly **evolve a regular Sacred Gear into a Longinus**."

 **-[?!]-**

…..W...What?...Evolve a normal Sacred Gear….into a Longinus?...

"Y...You mean….something like….like a Twice critical...or maybe a Sword birth...becoming a Longinus?"

Azazel interjected with his opinion.

"I was able to study it in Heaven myself a few days ago, but as of right now, we're not totally sure to what extent this function works to. We're not sure if there are conditions like the level of each Sacred Gear that come into play. We don't even know for sure if the function has been implemented anywhere in the world. With new functions that randomly pop up, it's difficult to calculate whether they've actually been used or not yet. Our current assumption is that it has yet to be implemented, but we're not sure how long we have until we discover that it will, or even already has."

I felt the tension all built up in my shoulders. Are you fucking serious?...

"Unfortunately…..that isn't the main concern that brought us to this discussion…"

—?! Michael said that with the same dark attitude. Y-You've got to be joking?...What else could it be that's even more concerning than this?...I felt the sweat run down my forehead as Michael began.

"Thanks to the help of those at Grigori, we've been keeping track of the system and theorizing what further modifications could come into existence in the future. Unfortunately, those theories turned out to be quite unnerving…"

"..T-Theories?"

Michael nodded and looked to Azazel.

"Azazel…"

"Yeah.."

I swallowed a lump in throat larger than the previous one. Azazel began.

"Our theory is one based off of logical conclusions regarding previous modifications like this one we've just discovered. This system is unpredictable, but in that same way we can expect certain unbelievable events related to prior modifications to take place. In other words, if a function like evolving normal Sacred Gears into Longinus exists, then certainly, it might be possible for a new function related to that one to come into existence later."

I asked with hesitation.

"...What sort of function?…"

His cold stare sent chills down my spine.

"The function to possibly **create never before seen Longinus class Sacred Gears on its own**."

 _ **CHILLS**_.

Creating more Longinus….without God? I spoke in disbelief.

"More created Longinus?...N-No way…..something like that isn't possible…..after all, only God was the one who could create new Sacred Gears right? Let alone Longinus….."

Azazel shook his head.

"I'm afraid the function to create new unique, normal Sacred Gear has already existed for over a century."

"?!"

"And that's exactly why the question was brought up: [If it can already create unique Sacred Gears on its own, and it now has the capability to evolve normal Sacred Gears into Longinus, _what's to say that it won't one day earn the capability to create brand new Longinus completely on its own?_ ]"

I could feel my head start spinning. What?...New Longinus…...ones that have never even existed…...created without the existence of God…..No more 13 number limit…My mind began going into disarray at the thought of it. I held my my hand over my eyes and attempted to balance my head on it. This…..can't be real….

"This information is not to leave this discussion. We are taking extra precautionary measures to keep this as secretive as possible. We don't need rampant Sacred Gear users running around trying to evolve their Gear recklessly into something different. Especially considering the sort of terrorist threat we're facing."

Azazel said that sternly as everyone agreed. My head is light…..I feel the urge to vomit.

"...Let's stop here for now."

Eh? Stop? It's...the meeting's over?

"Yes, let's. It looks like Ise-kun has become pale after hearing this. This is surely too much of a mental burden on a young leader like him. We'll hold off this discussion until we have more information. Azazel, will you continue to observe the system alongside of Heaven?"

"Yeah. I've still got my top people, including myself, on this one. For now the best we can do is keep a keen eye of the functions and the status board which allows us to view the current Sacred Gear in existence. Besides, Ise has just gone through a serious change in Kyoto. I'm sure his heart is fine, but his mind is not. It's probably still recovering from the constant mental jerking up until this point."

Wait what? They're cutting the meeting short because of me….

"Alright. Let us know when you find anything out then, Michael, Azazel."

"Yes."

"Roger."

The leaders stood up and began to walk away from the table. It's over…

"Sirzechs, I think it's best if we also let Ajuka in on this. At the very least, he has some familiarity on unpredictable systems."

"Agreed. I'll contact him shortly."

Sirzechs approached my seat.

"I believe that is enough for today Ise-kun. It is not natural for someone your age to be learning of such a critical topic at an unreasonable pace. For now, we'll just have to rest out thoughts on it. At least until we learn anything new. Right?"

I shook my head to try and shake away my drowsiness.

"Y-Yeah. Nothing we can do about it now….just wait…"

The Mini Tannin from my shoulder leaned forward a bit.

"My boy. I said it once before Kyoto, but unfortunately it didn't work out there, so maybe this time. I think it's best if you take a short break from your duties as a Faction leader. You didn't get much of a break as planned because of the Hero Faction, but maybe this time after the Norse Summit you will have the chance."

"T-Take a break from my duties?"

He nodded his little head.

"Yes. You will be having that match with Sairaorg, after the Summit after all. It's best if you spend that time training and living as a Devil until you are needed again after the game. A proper break."

"...A break huh….maybe I could use a break….yeah."

A break would probably be best for my health until after the game. I would finally be able to focus in being a Devil after so long, rather than a big hotshot Faction leader. Although, I will still be retaining my hotshot title during the Summit.

Sirzechs patted my shoulder as he passed my seat.

"Alright then. Go on and head home, Ise-kun. Thank you for coming today. Sorry for troubling you."

"Y-Yeah."

He began to walk out as well. I stood from my seat. I couldn't help have my gaze sitting on him for a bit. He'll soon find out about my confession. If he doesn't know already. I wonder what he'll think then….

"My boy?"

"Ah, sorry. I'm alright, Tannin. Let's go."

 **Part 2**

"Okay. How's this?"

I asked Akeno as I fixed my white button up shirt.

"This is fine. Here."

Akeno stood from the bed and fixed my black pants. I am getting ready for my date with Rias today. Akeno is helping me out with my outfit since she's the one that handles my appearance. I'm just wearing a white, long sleeve dress shirt with black pants and a nice watch. The first two buttons are unbuttoned of course, that's just my style.

Anyway, Akeno fixed up my collar while keeping the shirt unbuttoned. She was the one who suggested I go with the look of a gentleman out of consideration for Rias, but nothing too lavish. She says it's best to make her feel like a lady and a young girl at the same time. Not sure how I'll accomplish that, but I'll try.

"You think she's happy about this?"

"Mm. It certainly looks like it. Asia-chan has been helping her dress herself all morning, so I'm sure she's taking this seriously. Her attitude also improved after you had asked her the other day, so yes. I believe she's happy."

"That so?"

"Do you still have doubts that she would enjoy it, Anata (Darling)?"

"Eh? Ah, well, I have doubts that I'll be able to pull it off right….to be honest I'm kind of tense."

"You think you will fail?"

I nodded my head modestly.

"Anata…"

"I know, I know. Just….old habits die hard you know? It's not a huge fear, but it's still sitting there in the back of my mind ya know? I'm sure it'll take a while before it fully goes away. At the very least, I won't be having the same fucked up reactions if I do fail. Because I still have you guys, so I'll be alright."

Akeno placed her hand lightly on my right cheek and stroked it.

"That's right. We're right here. No matter what.."

"Akeno…"

I held onto her hand softly as I gazed into her eyes. Those beautiful violet orbs are always the ones I've found the most mesmerizing. Such a unique color. I couldn't help but get lost in them again. I felt the urge to kiss her. Just as I leaned in—

"Ah-ah."

She placed a finger against my lips.

"Let's leave that to Rias for now, okay?"

"Ah."

I sighed defeatedly.

"...Yes ma'am."

* * *

 **| Rias|**

"...Is...this okay?"

I looked over my appearance in the mirror….does this look okay?...

"You look beautiful, Rias-Oneesama!"

Asia said that to me with a smile…..is that so?...Despite being relieved to hear that, to be hearing that from you of all people, Asia….after all, you are now…..

"What's wrong, Onee-sama?"

She asked with concern…...Even still, you worry for me…..and yet I…...I'm sorry, Asia….I'm sorry for being a terrible master….I'm sorry for being...a terrible woman…

* * *

 **| Ise|**

I made my way downstairs after finishing up with my appearance. I was ready to go now. I noticed that most everyone was downstairs already. Shirone and Gasper were playing games together, Rossweisse was reading something with Irina, and Xenovia was talking with Kets.

Hm. No point staying here. I guess I'll make my way out already?

"Ah, Ise! Hold up."

Hm? I turned back around before reaching the exit of the living area. Xenovia approached me with a piece of paper in her hands. She read it in front of me.

"These are the various things that I like about you. Um, first, you are extremely brave and don't back down to anyone. Second, you are reliable and we can always count on you. Third, always put faith in us and give us confidence when we need it. Last, you are very attractive in your own ways thanks to having a cute face, well built body, and dominating atmosphere. That's what I can think of."

She looked to me as if she was expecting some sort of answer….Um what?

"W-What was all that about?"

"Hm? Oh."

She pointed at the piece of paper which resembled a list of notes.

"After you told me about your criteria in Kyoto I started thinking. Since there is no critical event that took place for me, I decided to take your advice and ask Lucoa for help on getting closer to you the hard way. Through 'natural development' and stuff like that. So, that's why she told me to make up a list of all the things I genuinely like about you and tell them to you. She also told me to start telling you things about myself you may not know. For now, I started out with this since it's easier to think of."

O-Oh! Is that how it is? Wow! So she's actually trying to start bonding with me then. That's crazy. Even though I told her about all that stuff, I didn't think she'd actually start trying for it. Honestly, I'm impressed. It also kind of makes me happy.

"W-Well, thank you, Xenovia. The fact that you are putting effort into getting closer with me is very….flattering? Ahaha, that's not really a good word for it, but still it makes me happy."

"Alright. I'll keep trying harder from here on out as well then."

"Yeah, um, good luck."

"Thanks."

Xenovia turned to walk away, but I stopped her upon realizing something.

"Ah, Xenovia, wait!"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Um, I should also tell you what I like about you then."

She tilted her head.

"Hm? Why?"

"Ah, well, when Kets and I became close it was because of our equal effort towards it. We couldn't have become close unless we were both trying. So, it's only fair that I'm willing to put in as much effort as you, ya know?"

"Oh. Is that so? Okay. Then what is it?"

She asked curiously while crossing her arms. What do I like about Xenovia? Uh…..Oh!

"Um, well first off, you are very attractive physically. Obviously, you're beautiful, your body is well developed, and your breasts are nice. Also, thanks to Kets I've come to learn to appreciate a woman's body that is fit as well. Your body happens to be quiet toned, though not like Kets, it's still very nice to see the lean features on your stomach and stuff like that. After that, um, you are….funny."

She raised a brow at that, along with a small smirk of surprise.

"You think I'm funny?"

"Um, yeah….kind of….unintentionally."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Ah, well, you are kind of funny without meaning to be. You know, kind of because there are times when you are ignorant or completely about oblivious to certain things and it makes you look funny."

She furrowed her brow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know, like when you didn't know how to work a stereo system after you moved in. That was pretty funny. I laughed a lot there. Ah, but it's also cute ya know! Cuz it's cute that you didn't know that stuff. But it's also funny."

She pouted with a small blush.

"That's not funny."

"No, well….it's kinda funny.."

She turned away with an angry pout.

"I've heard enough."

She began to walk away.

"Ah, thank you for your efforts!"

"Hmph. Whatever."

Ah, I got her upset. Well, that reaction was also cute at least, so, 10 points! Good job!

"Alright, I'm heading out!"

"Have a safe trip!"

I waved back as Xenovia, Rossweisse-san, Gasper, and Shirone bid me farewell. I could vaguely hear Xenovia speaking with Irina on my way out.

"Ufufufu. It seems that I will easily surpass you now, Irina. Fufufu."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Fufufu. Foolish little Irina, you will be left behind to 'eat my dust', as they say."

"Hey, I may not know what you're talking about, but I certainly know that smirk. That is the smirk of Xenovia when she does something devious, isn't it? So, it's no doubt that you're up to something devilish."

"Fufufu. Is that so, self-proclaimed Angel-san?"

"S-S-SELF-PROCLAIMED?!"

And with that, I set off for the meeting place of my date with Rias.

—.

"Okay. So…..shit."

I'm currently waiting outside of a plaza for Rias to show up for our date. I haven't been waiting for long or anything, I've only been here for 10 minutes, and Asia texted me telling me that she's on her way so that's not a problem. My problem right now, is that I have no idea what the fuck to say. I know where I wanna take her, I've already planned that out. I'm just worried that I'll have nothing to talk about.

What do I even say? Does she know that me and the other girls had sex? She certainly remembers my confession to Asia. It was already awkward enough the other day, how will it be on a day like this, where I don't know what to say to her? Shit. I gotta start thinking.

"...I...Ise!..."

Ah. I turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. Well, fuck me, I'm out of time.

"H-Hey, Rias!"

I greeted her with a smile as she stopped in front of me. Hoooh...She's wearing a nice beige dress with tiny pink polka dots on it, along with some black knee socks or stockings(?), and some nice brown shoes. Hoooh…..very nice indeed…

"...I-Ise?.."

"Ah!"

I was snapped out of it by Rias's timid voice. Ah, I got distracted. Ever since coming back from Kyoto I've felt more comfortable being taken by the girl's appearances. I am still a pervert deep down after all. I can just control it well. Ah, I'm not very interested in just random women though. Rias isn't a random woman, she is….well….that's complicated.

"Sorry, I just got lost in thought. Uh, you look very beautiful!"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't you?"

"...Beautiful in what way?"

She asked timidly while looking away. Oh...looks like she has doubts because of me huh….I've really messed with her head up to this point haven't I?...How cruel.

"As a woman of course. What other way could there be?"

I gave her reassuring smile. Today, I'll make it up to you. I'll make up for my terrible treatment of you.

"Now, come on! Let's get going! We have dinner at 7, so we better spend these 7 hours we got doing stupid stuff before we gotta get fancy!"

"Wah! W-Wait!"

"Nope! No waiting, let's gooo!"

"Kyaah!"

Rias squealed as I had suddenly pulled her into the plaza. With that, our date had begun.

 **[—]**

"Come on, try it on, I'm sure it'll look good!"

"..I...I don't know…"

The first place we went to was a clothing store. Rias has a giant wardrobe of different outfits already, but in order to bring back some of her confidence, maybe it would be better if I showed her that I have an interest in her body? That's my idea, so I've gotten her to pick out some stuff to wear.

"Come on, try it, yeah? For me?"

She glanced to the clothing hesitantly and back to me. I gave her a grin hopefully to ease her.

"..O..Okay..."

She hesitantly walked to the dressing booth and stepped inside to change. I looked through the small pile of clothes I held. She wouldn't pick out anything herself so I had to pick them myself. I'm only going off of whatever little fashion knowledge I have thanks to Akeno. Hopefully it all looks good together.

 _ **Slide**_.

I heard the curtain to the booth slide and turned my head.

"...H...How...is it?..."

Ooooh. Rias came out wearing a white shirt with pink stripes and blue mini skirt, also while keeping her black knee socks. I wanted to start out with something simple so she wouldn't be too hesitant, but as it goes on I plan to up the ante with it. So for now this is...

"Oho! Nice! Very cute! A fitting outfit for a date! Perfect for a girl your age!"

I gave her a thumbs up and a wide grin. She averted her gaze shyly while shifting in place.

"...R...Really?...It looks good?"

"Hell yeah! Very good!"

She didn't smile but there was a tint of red on her cheeks. Okay. Progress. It's odd to see Rias acting as the bashful one, but it is a little cute. Anyway, I'll have to bring back her confidence bit by bit. So, next one!

"Okay, now try this one!"

"E-Eh? A-Already?"

"Yeah, come on! Here!"

"...O-Okay.."

Rias went back into the booth and continued changing. At that moment, my phone made a little ding. Ah, I've received a mail.

"Hm."

I read the message sent to me by Azazel.

[I don't know why you want it, but I already promised the girls I wouldn't unseal it. However, since it's an allied faction leader I see no reason to refuse. Lol. That's why, I'll go ahead and do you that favor. Besides, I'm sure it'll be useful in the future.]

Okay! Nice! In that case, I'll text Mil-tan and let her know the plan is a go.

 _ **Slide**_.

The curtain slid open again and Rias stepped out. She was wearing a beige, sleeveless turtleneck and black tight form mini skirt. Hoho! That kind of resembles an office lady sort of feel. A bit more suggestive than the last one, which was mostly innocent.

"Oooh! Very nice! Knee socks are nice, but being able to see the pearly white skin is also very nice! Very nice indeed!"

I gave her my compliments without hesitation. A bit like how I would in the past. She shuffled in place with the same tint of red on her face.

"...Do you really think that?"

"Yeah I do! It's super erotic, even for just being that simple! I'd love to see more of it!"

The redness on her cheeks increased. I could see a bit of a hopeful look in her eyes.

"...Really? More?..."

"Yeah! Hell yeah!"

I saw her fidget a bit before pointing her finger towards the bundle in my arms.

"...Then….that one.."

Hm? I looked down to the clothes. Oh! This one? It's a bit more revealing than the one she's wearing now….is she starting to feel more confident?

"Okay, you got it!"

I handed her the outfit. From that point we began running through outfits like a montage. As we continued on, she started gradually wearing outfits that were more revealing or suggestive. It even seemed like she started to become a little enthusiastic.

 _ **Slide**_.

"..How is this?"

"Hooo! Beautiful! A perfect match for your hair!"

 _ **Slide**_.

"..And this one?"

"Yes, very good! It accentuates your bust! Ah, I said that a bit too loud."

 _ **Slide!**_..

"T-This one?"

"Ah, now that one is good for bringing out your eyes!"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah!"

"...Then.."

Oh! Rias came out from the booth and pulled some clothes off the hangars. Woah, she's picking them out for herself now! And a lot of them are swimsuits!

From that point, Rias showed herself in more revealing outfits and even gradually started doing poses.

 _ **Slide!**_

"This one?"

"Oooh! That has a very mature onee-san look to it! Oh, oh, do a pose! Something that seems dignified!"

"...L-Like this?"

"Uuoooh! Very erotic!"

 _ **Slide!**_

"Then this?"

"Yeah, yeah, that makes me want to go to the pool right now!"

 _ **Slide!**_

"This one?"

"Nevermind, that one makes me want to go the fuckin beach immediately!"

 _ **Slide!**_

"This?"

"Ohoo! Yes, that's perfect for the [blowing you a kiss] pose you're doing! Marvellous!"

Before we knew it, she had already tried on 30 different outfits. We brought them to the register, much to Rias's dismay.

"Y-You really want to buy me all of these, Ise?"

"Yeah! I want to see you wear them!"

"...But, at least let me buy them…"

"Huh? No way! In a date, a man is the one who should accommodate the woman! Or at least, that's how I feel."

"...Is that so?"

I purchased all of the clothing she tried on and we walked out of the store. Rias walked into a bathroom to quickly transport the bags back home before we continued with our date. By the way, Matsuda and Motohama spent somewhere around 50,000¥, not including the cash I gave them, on porn the other day. They didn't go to school the next day either, haha! At least Motohama brought me my card home while wearing a suspicious hoodie.

"Okay, let's see what's next!"

I pulled out an old, wrinkled up paper and read the "agenda". It was a list of things or places I wanted to go to on the date. Rias asked me about it.

"What is that?"

"Hm? Ah, this is my list. It's a bunch of plans I had in mind for our date together."

"...But, why does it seem so aged?"

"Ah….well, that's because it was a list I made back when I had just become a Devil and wanted to go on a date with you. I just never got to use it."

At that moment, Rias halted.

"Eh? Rias?"

I looked back to her, but I couldn't see her expression. She stayed silent for a while.

"...Rias?"

"...There…"

Hm? She lifted her finger and pointed to the list in my hands.

"...I….want to go there…"

"You….want to go?"

I was taken aback by her sudden request. I had thought I would need to take the lead the entire way, but she's actually asking to go somewhere herself! Because of my surprise, she suddenly became hesitant.

"Ah…..no….Ise..should decide…."

—!

"Rias!"

"Eh?!"

She was startled by my shout. I smiled widely.

"Where ever the princess wants to go, we go!"

"Eh? M-Me?"

"I don't see any other princesses around, do you? Now, onward, to the aquarium waga hime (my princess)!"

"Wah! Y-Y-Yours—!?"

After that, Rias and I ran around doing the stuff on my list in order of anything she decided on. We went to various places like the aquarium, the zoo, a food court, and more.

 **[** **The Aquarium** **]**

"Rias! Look at this stupid looking fish! It seriously has the face of Azazel!"

"..Azazel? But it just looks like a fish with a very dopey face."

"I know right?!"

"..."

 **[** **The Zoo** **]**

"Mmmmmm!…."

"Ise? Why are you glaring at that snake so intently?"

"Bastard gave me a nasty look just now."

"But...a snake?"

"I must establish dominance."

"...Ufu…"

" _ **Gasp!**_ You almost just laughed right now, didn't you!"

"...N..No...I didn't…"

"Yosha! In that case, it's my mission to go around and glare at all the other animals too!"

"...Please don't, Ise..."

"Mama! That guy is weird!"

"Shh! Don't point, Haruto."

 **[** **The Plaza food court** **]**

"Mmm! No matter how much good food you guys give me, I never seem to get tired of fast food! It's not fair man! Are you damn companies _trying_ to make me get fat?! I work out ya know! I fight Gods! It ain't gonna be that easy! Aaaah, but this food is so good! Dammit! The system is rigged!"

"..Ufufufu…"

"Aha! You laughed! I caught that!"

"..Mou, stop pointing it out. It's embarrassing.."

"I'll stop when I see you doing it more! For now, my mission continues!"

"...Ise is so odd…"

"Yup! Sekiryuutei's code: We're all weirdos!"

"..Where did such a code even come from?.."

"Ah, who cares about that. More importantly, try this shake! It's really good!"

"Eh? But.."

"Come on, try it!"

"...Okay."

"How is it?"

"Mm...It's good."

"Cool. I usually don't like strawberry, but— Ah, you already knew that about me huh, haha."

"...Ise...try mine…"

"Hm? Ah! Can I?"

"Mm.."

"Alright, don't mind if I do then!"

"...I-Is it good?"

"Yeah! It's great!"

"...I see."

"Ah, ah, ah! You're smiling~"

"Mou…"

After that point, it seemed like Rias began to openly have fun.

* * *

 **| Rias|**

…Ise took me to an arcade. We began playing many of the various cooperative games together.

It has been 3 hours since our date has started…..I'm….having fun…

"Aaaaaaah! No way! A Dragon ball fighter! Let's play this one!"

"A fighting game? I am not good at these. I've only ever played them with Koneko a few times."

"Haha! Well, I'm a pro thanks to playing with _Shirone_!"

…...'Shirone'….

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Eh? N-Nothing."

"Alright, let's do this!"

Despite hardly playing such games, I somehow managed to beat Ise in the game.

"Whaaaaaat?! How did I lose?! Could it be possible that my skill has taken a dive?! No! I refuse to accept it! Rias! Let's play it again! Rematch!"

Ise challenged me passionately….He wants to play again….

"Okay…"

"Yosha!"

We began playing again. Ise is playing so adamantly. As if he is really trying to win. To see him so passionate over such little things again…...it has been so long since he has shown such enthusiasm towards things like this…..Speaking and acting so openly…..without any sort of animosity or negativity feeling from him…acting over the top and having fun…...

…..It's…..just like it was in the past…...being here….on this date…..it almost makes me forget….about everything…..It's almost like a _dream_ …...

…...Could he be doing it on purpose? Is it because I am here with him that he is deliberately acting this way?...Or is what the others say true?...Has he really reverted back to his original state since Kyoto?...Is he just….that old Ise we all know and love?...The same Ise that I…?...

….Whatever the case…...to be here with him like this…...to forget everything else…...maybe that's enough for me….

"Aaaah! No fuckin way! Rematch, rematch!"

"Okay."

* * *

 **| Ise|**

"Aaaah! Man! Maybe I do just suck at playing those now."

I sighed in a grumpy manner after losing to Rias five times in a row against her in a fighting game.

"Well, it's most likely that one of those control sticks you were playing with were broken. Otherwise, I wouldn't really see why that could happen."

"Yeah, I guess it was a bit loose huh."

We walked through the arcade, planning to make our way out, but I stopped at the sight of something.

"Huh?"

It's a crane game machine.

"Hm? What is it, Ise?"

I pointed at it enthusiastically.

"Hey, let's play that one! I can beat those easy and get you a prize!"

"Eh? A prize?...But.."

"Come on, I swear I can do it!"

"Eh? No, well, I don't doubt you but…"

"Come on, I've never gotten you one before! At least one, yeah?"

"...Mm...Okay.."

"Great!"

We approached the crane game and I placed yen into the slot.

"Alright. Which do you want?"

"Eh? No, um, any is fine.."

"Hmm...Ah! The bat! There's a little bat there, haha! That's perfect isn't it?"

"Y...Yes, I suppose.."

"Ah, or maybe the Tanuki? Since you like Japan so much? Ah, no, no, wait. That's kinda dirty for a girl to have huh? Or at least for someone with a dirty mind it is, hehe."

"...Um, any.."

"Yosh! I'll get the bat then!"

I pulled the lever and began directing the crane over head. I placed it directly over the bat. Come on, you got this. You've done this a billion times. And…..

 _ **Fadun**_.

I got it! The bat plushie fell into the bin! Yes! Nice job, me! Good catch!

"Here you are, ojou-sama."

I courteously handed the plush to Rias like a servant would. She took it hesitantly. She stared down at it silently.

"Hehehe. I had never gotten you one so I decided it was only fair you know? Do you like it?"

She slowly brought the plush into her arms.

"...Yes…...It's perfect…"

I smiled brightly. Though I couldn't see her expression, it seemed like she was extremely happy. Happier than how she's been throughout the entire date. Good. I'm glad. I'm glad that I was able to let her feel this, even if just at least for today. Hopefully, I'll keep being able to make her happy. To make up for all that I've done until now.

"Nishishishi~"

I laughed a bit like a cartoon character as I finally relaxed myself. I placed my hands behind my head in a laid back manner.

"Ah, that's great then! I'm glad you like it. I had already gotten the others one so I thought it'd be nice if you had one too ya know? Hehehe."

—At that moment, in all of my carelessness, I ended up saying something that held greater weight than I had realized.

"Ah, you know this actually reminds me of the first time I got Asia a plushie like that. It was our first 'date' per say, during the stuff with Raynare. I guess that was technically the first time I ever got any girl a plushie. Or at least one who accepted it."

— _ **TEAR**_.

"Hm?"

I heard a peculiar little sound. The sound of fabric tearing. I looked down to Rias beside me. Her expression was shadowed by her hair.

"...Again…"

She whispered something.

"Hm? What was that?"

I couldn't hear her whisper. I leaned forward a bit, but still couldn't make out her expression. It was then that my eyes caught onto the reflection of it on the glass case machine.

"...Again—"

 _ **Drip**_.

Something wet dropped onto her shoes.

"—I am reminded of the harsh reality set before me..."

 _ **TEAR**_.

The little plush in her hands began to rip down the middle from her tight grip.

"I am…."

Her eyes—

" _ **Merely prolonging the dream**_ …"

—Had tears falling out of them.

…

…

…...

"...Ria—"

Before I could call out to her, she had already run out from the arcade.

"Wha-?! Wait, Rias!"

…...She was gone in a second.

….

My eyes looked down to the plushie sitting on the floor. I lifted it from the tiny puddle of tears on the ground. It was cleanly ripped on its head.

….

"I am….the worst…"

 **Part 3**

"...Haah…"

I sighed heavily while looking up to the roof of the canopy over my bed. A head came into view over me.

"Is it still bothering you, Anata?"

It was Akeno. I was lying my head on her lap. I shifted over on to my side.

"...Yeah...I can't get over it…"

The date with Rias was a bust. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it ever since I got home. I heard from the girls that Rias returned home immediately and locked herself in her room. She hasn't come out since. No one has been able to get in either. Not even Asia. Rossweisse-san had brought her food, but she didn't eat it. We didn't even get to go to the dinner I reserved. Fuck me, man. I'm so stupid.

"Well."

Akeno stroked my hair.

"You did the best you could, honey. If it didn't work out then...maybe it's for the best?"

I shook my head.

"I don't want to accept that. And I don't think she does either."

"Hmm….well, maybe it's just not time yet. It could've been too early. Maybe she needs more time before she comes around. That seems to be what Rias is like."

I began shifting in my spot restlessly. Left, right, up, down, diagonally. I couldn't stay put for more than a second.

"Well, it's just— I mean— It's not like I'm doing this just to like, you know, get another harem member. It's nothing like that. I just want us to go back to our old relationship. I don't wanna be so distant anymore. I'm sure she wants that too, right?"

"Of course she does."

"Yeah, that's why, she deserves it ya know. I mean— It's just— I care about her too. I mean, I've always cared about her. But there was so many times that I probably made her think otherwise. That's why, because— It's because I— I was—."

"Shh. It's alright."

Akeno comforted me as I became anxious. I sighed defeatedly. She smiled over me fondly.

"That caring personality is what is so lovely about you. To believe that you can be so vulnerable and kind despite being able to show such strong sides to yourself…..it only makes me fawn over you even more…"

She stroked my cheek gently. I smiled and lifted my hand up to hold her cheek softly.

"Heh. Well, the only people who get to see this part of me are my girls after all. There's no way I can be showing that weakness as a Faction leader ya know. That's why I'm glad I've become like this. Because now I can just show that weakness to you instead of completely sealing it off from the world. Although, that is probably very unmanly."

She shook her head.

"It's exactly that contrast between strength and vulnerability that is so lovely. Somehow, being able to see that even you have weaknesses, it gives me a sense of comfort. Maybe because I know that is when I can finally support you. Moreover, the fact that I get to see it, that only means that you are willing to show me that side. Because you trust me…"

"Because I love you…"

"Ise…."

Akeno gazed at me with glossy eyes. They gave off the impression of being enamoured. She slowly leaned in over me. I lifted my head slightly. We kissed softly.

 _ **Chu**_.

As always, her lips were soft and her breath was calm. This would be maybe the fourth time we've kissed properly. I began lifting myself up while keeping our lips connected. We only broke the kiss when I needed to adjust myself upright to continue. Once I adjusted myself, we continued kissing passionately. Though, not for long.

—" _I am merely prolonging the dream."_

I separated from her lips.

"Ah, fuck."

"What's wrong?"

Akeno asked quietly. Ah, her expression makes it seem like she really wanted to continue. But…

"Haah…"

I laid my head onto her shoulder with a sigh.

"She's all alone in her room. And right now I'm…..Haah. I'm the worst."

Akeno hugged me softly.

"No. It's that consideration that makes you so perfect. I can only love you more and more everyday. Though it is a shame. I was getting so excited."

I could only groan in serious disappointment after hearing that.

"Uuuuuuuuuughhhhh!..."

Akeno rubbed my head while I kept my face buried in her shoulder sadly.

"There, there~ it's alright. We can do it another time."

"The fact that you stroke my head only makes me feel even less manly."

"Oh, don't be that way dear~ if it makes you feel better, I can go ahead and take care of you using my mouth—"

"N-Nope, that's okay! Hehehe! T-Thanks anyway. Ahem."

"Mu. Does Ise not want to use my mouth? That makes me sad.."

"I am in a weak spot right now so please don't do this to me."

"Ufufufu~ I'm only teasing~ Doesn't a wife get to play with her husband's emotions every once in a while?"

"I haven't p-proposed yet. No, more than that, what sort of sadistic wife would—…..."

"..Ufufufu~"

"...Ah...Haha….oh shit, that's right huh? Somehow, I forgot…"

"Oh darling~ I won't let you forget~..."

"...Uh oh."

 **-DxD-**

"Alright everyone, I'm off to take Gasper out on his—Er, her date. I'll be back in a few hours."

I gave my announcement to those sitting on the couches of the living area as I began walking past. I noticed Rias sitting on one of the sofas with them. She didn't look my way and she seemed distant in general, but at least she's out of her room. Xenovia turned her head back curiously.

"Hm? Another date?"

"Yeah, I had already promised her before that I would take her out, so it would be wrong to break that promise. It wouldn't sit well with me."

"Huh? I don't remember hearing such a promise?"

"Ah, well, it was more of an internal promise, but I did ask her out later and she said yes. So, yeah."

Xenovia looked down seriously while rubbing her chin.

"Ise has become a Casanova…"

"Eh? No, what? There's no way that's the case. I'm just trying to make you girls happy, since you've made me so happy, ya know."

She pouted with a blush on her cheeks.

"Ise has become a Casanova…"

"Er…..so it ends up like that huh…"

As I was sweat dropping, I heard someone step down from the staircase near us.

"U-U-Um—! G-G-G-G-G-G-G-Good morning!"

Hm? I turned around to the familiar stuttering mess of girlish vampire. It was obviously Gasper, dressed in a black, female dress shirt with a pink ribbon tied to the collar. She was also wearing a black and pink plaid diamond vest over the shirt and a tight black mini skirt. Oooh! There's a small slit on the side of the skirt as well, revealing a bit of her leg. Ohohohoho~ That's way more bold than anything Gasper has ever worn probably! Ah, maybe that's why she looks like she's about to blow up. Her face is seriously blood red.

"Wow, Gya-chan! You look beautiful! I never thought you'd wear something like that!"

"M-M-M-M-M-M—!"

She began stuttering so much that steam came out of her head while her smile twitched violently. Suddenly, she bolted to run back up the stairs.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-As I thought, I need my confidence bag!"

I caught her before she could run.

"Ah, ah, ah! No paper bags! No boxes either! Today you will not hide! We're going exposed today!"

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Whaaaaaaaaat?!"

"Come on! No need for a paper bag when you've got a boyfriend to show you off for the day!"

"N-N-N-N-Noooooooooooo!"

—.

"Haaaaaah~"

Gasper sighed happily with sparkles all around her face. We had just returned home from our date and now she looks extremely satisfied. Xenovia crossed her arms curiously when we walked into the living area.

"Gyasuke seems really happy."

"Eh? Ah...Yeah. She's been like this ever since we left the amusement park…"

"What happened at the amusement park?"

"Ah, well….I ended up kind of forcing her into getting onto a roller coaster she really didn't want to ride, in order to boost her confidence, but she ended up crying afterwards. I felt really fuckin bad that I did such a thing so I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the head and said I was sorry. Ever since then she's been…..well, like this…"

"...Ise has become a Casanova…"

"Can you stop saying that?"

I patted Gya-chan lightly on the head.

"Anyway, I gotta go take care of some paperwork. Gya-chan, why don't you go sit down next to everyone else? I'm sure you're tuckered out after the coaster right?"

"Haaaaaaaaiii~"

Gya-chan walked off in a happy daze. Hm?

"Rias ain't here?"

"No, she went upstairs. She hasn't come out for a few hours."

"...Is that so…"

I began making my way upstairs.

"Somebody at least make sure she gets dinner, yeah?"

"Got it."

I walked upstairs. So she hasn't come out huh. Damn. It seems like…..will this become the "same as always"?...I entered my room. As I dressed out of my nice clothes for the date and into my home clothes, I received a mail from someone.

 _ **Ding!**_

Ah, It's Mil-tan. Looks like she was able to get everything set. Okay. I'll take care of it tomorrow then.

 _ **Dakun**_.

"Huh?"

Oh, somebody entered the room.

"Akeno? Kets?"

Considering that it was a mature figure that's what I guessed. Even though I knew exactly who it was…

"...Rias?"

The one who appeared from behind the curtains of the canopy was Rias in a nightgown.

"...Ise….."

She had a distressed expression. I didn't really know what to say…

"...Um, hey….listen...I.."

Before I could say anything, Rias walked towards me unsteadily.

"...Ise….please…"

Small droplets of water fell onto the floor below.

"...Please…"

Rias reached me and clutched onto my muscle shirt tightly. She lifted her head to me.

—Never in my life have I seen such an expression of terrible pain and sorrow from Rias, as tears streamed freely from her eyes.

"...Please don't leave me behind!.."

I felt the weight of the world crash down upon my being. I could no longer think or move as I listened to Rias choked up speech and stared at her painful expression.

"...Please! Ise! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for anything I've ever done! I'll make up for up any way I can!— So please!— Please don't leave me behind!"

She would choke and hic with every word spoken. It reminded me of an innocent child with a broken heart. An insurmountable amount of tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"I'll do everything I can!—I will cut off any ties I have to the Gremory Household—I will cut off any ties I have to Devil society—I'll cut away everything— And I'll even become an honorary citizen to the Ryu Faction— If that's what you want, I will do it!— I'll do anything you want me to!— I don't care what it is!— I'll separate myself from the entire Underworld!— I don't care! As long as it's with you— I don't care!— Because I love you!— I love you more than anything in this world!— So please— please—"

—" _ **Don't forget about me!"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I had already embraced Rias without even thinking.

"I'm sorry…"

The tears did not hesitate to fall from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry…."

"Please Ise! I'll do anything! I swear! Please—"

"NO!"

I pulled her away by the shoulders and held firmly onto them. I shouted while shedding tears.

"No! You won't! Because there's nothing you need to do to prove yourself!"

"Eh—"

"You aren't the one who's wrong! I am! You aren't the one who needs to make up for anything! I am! You aren't the one who should be apologizing! I am! It's me! It's all because of me! It's all my fault! From the very start— It's always been—Guh!— My fault!"

I couldn't hold back my tears as I became the one who was weeping. Rias looked up at me with confusion.

"...Ise?...Always?...From the start?...What are you…."

"..Guh! Nn!"

I struggled to keep my head up as my body shook. Little did I know, that a certain ability of mine had suddenly activated because of the pulse in my heart. Rias began to see a certain world of mine along with me. And I was returned to a familiar place.

《That's right. It's my fault. From the start. From the very start. It's because of me. Because I've lied to myself. Because I am never who I am. Because I run from reality.》

《Because I've always been caught…..in that cycle.》

* * *

"I….am no longer human?!"

Even though I had said that with an expression of comical shock, the truth is that I was feeling differently on the inside.

"That's right, Ise. You are now a Devil just like us. You are a member of my family. Welcome to the Gremory family."

She had said that with a sweet smile. Rias Gremory. The woman I was in love with. No. She was the woman I was infatuated with. But—

"Eeeeeeeeeeh?!"

Hyoudou Issei had died. Even though I was jumping and yelling in shock like a fool, the truth is that I was only doing it to retain my own sanity. That's because Hyoudou Issei was no more.

That's right, isn't it? I, the human being named Hyoudou Issei, had died and come back to life. But—

"..."

Through the silence of the clubroom, I sat and looked down to my reflection in the glass of the coffee table.

《...Who….am I?》

That's what I thought at that time. That's because—Hyoudou Issei had died. The person that I was— No, the being that I was— was something I didn't recognize.

Hyoudou Issei was a fool who had no realistic aspirations, no future planned ahead, no real purpose aside from living life to the fullest. Indulging in his perverted fantasies. Wasting his time with menial activities. Spending his life mostly focused on some sort of media. Continuing his perverted antics day by day. What was it that made Hyoudou Issei himself? In the end, he was nothing but a perverted fool with a crush on the academy's most popular woman. Most of all, he was human.

—But now. He was no longer human. His entire being had been changed entirely. He was now a Devil. Because he had his life taken from him by the woman he called his girlfriend. His life was no longer his. Instead, it now belonged to the woman he was previously infatuated with. Rias Gremory. His master. He was now a servant. The servant to a Devil from the Underworld. His life's purpose was now to serve his master. He was no longer human.

…...But if that really was the case, then…..who is Hyoudou Issei?

If Hyoudou Issei is no longer human, if his life was taken from him and now belonged to someone else, if his life's purpose was now replaced by an eternal servitude, if everything about his life had completely changed—

Then…..what makes Hyoudou Issei — Hyoudou Issei?

《Who…...am I?...》

The Devil servant? The loyal Devil servant? Or will he rebel? His life is no longer his own. It no longer belongs to him, so if it's not his then he has no right to it. Perhaps it was about swearing absolute loyalty. Since Hyoudou Issei was now dead, it only mattered what his master wanted. Isn't that right? There is no longer any Hyoudou Issei after all, right? He died. The one looking back at you is just an imitation, isn't it? A fake. A copy. A leftover. A remnant. Because the human, the original Hyoudou Issei, is dead. You are nothing but a servant of Gremory. You— are a Devil.

《...I….don't want to disappear….》

Despite that, you still clung onto yourself. I don't want to disappear, that's what you thought. You were too afraid to disappear. You wanted to continue living. You wanted to be Hyoudou Issei. But you didn't know who Hyoudou Issei was. Because he was dead. That's why you asked yourself, what makes Hyoudou Issei?

"One day, you can even form your own peerage. An entire harem of women."

—There it was. The glimmer of hope.

"No waaaaay! You mean I can have an entire harem?!"

And just like that, you pathetically clung onto it. All the while continuing to shield yourself from the darkness in your mind.

"I'm gonna become the harem king!"

《That's right! That's who Hyoudou Issei is! Hyoudou Issei is a pervert! Hyoudou Issei is an idiot! And most of all, Hyoudou Issei is in love with Rias Gremory!》

—That's what you told yourself, wasn't it? That's how you fooled yourself. That's right. That's what makes Hyoudou Issei isn't it? He's a foolish pervert with unrealistic aspirations, and he always run forward without hesitation. If other people believe that, then so will you, right? As you ran on through the days with a smile, you could still hear your own thoughts telling you the truth. But you ignored them. Because if you didn't, you would crumble, and fall completely apart.

More than that, you felt the isolation. Despite the fact that you had fooled yourself into continuing with the persona of Hyoudou Issei, you still felt the detachment. You were no longer human. The human Hyoudou Issei had died. That's why, whenever you went to school, whenever you went home, whenever you looked in the mirror— there was no one else there. Because Hyoudou Issei was dead. His parents, his friends, his classmates, they were not yours. They were people Hyoudou Issei knew. Not you. Not the servant of Gremory. Not you.

That feeling of detachment, that feeling of disconnection from the world, that feeling of isolation from everyone, you still felt it. No matter how hard you tried to turn a blind eye, it was impossible to ignore. Because you were faced with it each and every day. Even though you had already decided who Hyoudou Issei was, you didn't know if he was the same one who knew these people. You felt so alone.

That's why you clung to it tighter. All of those traits, his pervertedness, his foolishness, his "love" for Rias Gremory, you accentuated them and clung tightly onto them. Because if you didn't, you had nothing else. That's how you continued living on.

You were fine with that life. All until—

"Kyaah!"

—A certain light peered through the darkness.

"Hello! My name is Asia Argento!"

A random girl. She was beautiful and a bit clumsy, but that was about it. There was nothing special about her. Not until—

"Now, now, boys shouldn't cry over a little scrape like this."

《...Sacred….gear…》

—She possessed a sacred gear. Just like your own. Just like you.

"I'm sorry….my power...you find it odd, don't you?"

In only a short time, you had developed a fascination with her. Not just because of the sacred gear. But, because she was human. That's right. She was a human with a sacred gear. Just like you. Just like Hyoudou Issei was. But there was even more.

—She was alone. You could tell from one look in her eyes. She was all alone. There was no one beside her in this life. No one. She was all alone. Just like you. You no longer had parents, those were Hyoudou Issei's. You no longer had friends, those were Hyoudou Issei's. You were a Devil. And you didn't even have friends who were Devils, because then accepting that would mean you weren't Hyoudou Issei, right? You were stuck in the middle, with no one standing beside you. You were all alone. Just like her.

Perhaps it was because she was just like you, human— No, it was precisely because she was human, "just like you". She was so human— that she let you forget you were not.

Around her, in that short time, you were just Hyoudou Issei.

"Thank you for bringing me here! W-Would you like to come in for some tea?"

—You wanted to. But you could feel the "Devil" fighting you— fighting Hyoudou Issei.

"N-No, I have to be getting to school soon, thank you."

You refused. That day, it was the Devil who won. That day, you felt something crash down on you. Something too powerful to keep you standing on your feet, as you fell to your knees, alone in your room. You had missed the possibility of connecting. Connecting with something or someone that made you feel real. Connecting yourself to the world through that person. Truly continuing to be Hyoudou Issei.

The feeling you had experienced that day— **was failure**.

You continued on with your days. You acted as if nothing happened. Yet now, you felt even more disconnected from everything and everyone. Now that you knew what it felt like to be the real Hyoudou Issei again, you knew the Hyoudou Issei walking in your flesh was not him. But you had to move forward. Otherwise, you would crumble and fall apart.

"Oya? It looks like the shitty Devil has come to play~"

One day, you fell into a trap. You were caught by a spider's web. There was nothing you could do.

"I-Issei-san?!"

"Oya? You know this shitty Devil?"

"...D...Devil?"

You felt like your world had come tumbling down. You didn't mean to deceive her. No, yes, you did. You even meant to deceive yourself. That's why, you could say nothing. You were going to be killed. Yes, that was fine. It was fine this way. Because it didn't matter what happened to "you", the Devil. Hyoudou Issei— was already dead.

"P-Please stop, Freed-san!"

"Haaah?! What the fuck are you doing? Defending a shitty Devil?!"

"P-Please! He may be a Devil but— Issei-san is not evil!"

Your world had frozen. You were not human. Yet despite that, she still protected you. She still covered you with her body. You were not human, you were a Devil. But it was then that you realized, she wasn't protecting you. She wasn't "protecting a Devil".

— **She was protecting Hyoudou Issei.**

"You little bitch!"

"Kyaah!"

《GET UP.》

That's what you thought. Hyoudou Issei wouldn't stand for this, would he? He wouldn't sit back and watch. He wouldn't give up.

—He would've done the exact same thing for her.

"Nyahahahaha! More shitty Devils have appeared! Yeah! Let's have some fun!"

"Buchou. There are Fallen Angels approaching."

"We're leaving. Koneko, bring Ise."

"NOO! I have to save Asia! We have to bring her with us!"

"Only those in my family can enter this circle. We cannot bring her."

No matter how much you struggled, you couldn't break free. You wanted to save her. You didn't know why, but you wanted to save her no matter what. Despite those strong emotions—

"I hope we will meet again one day, Issei-san."

"Asiaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

— **You still failed**.

Once again, you returned to the original spot you were trapped in. Days and days passed. Yet, for some reason, you could still not let that memory leave your mind. It began to eat you. To the point that you wanted strength. You wished for it. You begged for it. However, before you could even recieve it—

"Issei-san?"

You were suddenly ripped from your lonely spot once again.

"Ah, Asia, that's not how you eat a burger. Here. Let me show you."

Just like that, you were overcome with that familiar feeling. That sense of security. That feeling of certainty. You are Hyoudou Issei. And that's all there was to it. Thanks to her.

"I was once….a Holy Maiden…."

Then she told you about her past. That's when you began to shift. She had no one. She was nothing but a tool. They were using her. Her life was one of servitude. Her purpose was to serve others. The moment she had lost her usefulness, she was tossed out. No, she didn't even lose it. She was tossed out regardless. Because she was a "witch". She had no purpose any longer. She had no one left beside her. She could only cling to whatever she had left, her faith. Even though she was abandoned and had no one. No parents, no friends. Not even God. She was completely alone.

Just like you.

"Asia! Become my friend!"

"...Yes!"

And for some reason, you selfishly decided to place yourself in that spot next to her, just so you could no longer be alone. Now, you would both be in that spot, right next to each other. Together.

"Come now, Asia. If you don't come along, then I will kill this rat."

"Asia's not going anywhere! She's my friend! I won't let you take her!"

You didn't know it, but that was where your possessive tendencies began to form. From the fear of losing this friend. A friend who had unknowingly become more than you thought.

"Good girl. Tonight, we'll begin the ritual, and you won't have to worry about any of this any longer."

"G-Goodbye, Issei-san…"

"ASIA!"

Though you reached out for her, the world seemed to stretch you further away. It happened. It happened again.

— **You failed**.

"You cannot go. You are a servant of the house of Gremory. Your actions do not affect you alone."

"In that case, let me out from this family. I will do it myself."

"You will be killed if you do this!"

"Asia is my friend! I will not abandon my friend!"

That's right. No matter what, you wouldn't back down. You would go to save her no matter what. You couldn't stand the feeling of those failures. The weight they cast upon your shoulders was unimaginable. You failed to save your friend. You failed to save that person, your glimmer of hope. You can't stand it. You'd rather die. That's why, you still went.

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while….If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"W-What are you saying!? Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will go to karaoke! Game centre! Let's also go bowling! Also other places! Also to that place! And there! We are friends! Always! Yeah, that's right! I will introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda! They are a bit perverted, but both of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

"…If I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…"

"Let's go! Come to our school!"

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…Thank you…"

Those were her last words.

"...Asia?..."

Once again— _**You failed.**_

"AAAAAAAASIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And with a weight greater than existence itself, you called out to the same God that cursed both of you.

"YOU'RE LISTENING, AREN'T YOU?! NEH! KAMI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"A Devil crying out to God in a church? How disgustingly pathetic."

《KILL HER.》

That was all you thought at the time. Truthfully, you were lucky. If you had already unlocked the base form of the Boosted Gear then you may have gone into Juggernaut Drive, even if it didn't seem previously possible. That's how strong your emotions were. But you were so weak that you didn't have it. So you didn't even have the luxury to die.

《GIVE ME THE POWER—TO KILL THIS BITCH!》

 **[Explosion!]**

Just like that, you launched her straight out from the church with only one hit. Yet, you still didn't go to finish her off. You could only stare at the body of gentle Asia in silence before your legs gave out.

"Please save me, Ise-kun! I love you!"

With Asia gone, it didn't matter. None of it mattered. You were empty.

"Buchou, kill her."

You didn't feel a single thing.

 _ **BOOM!**_

At least, not until she opened her eyes again.

"Eh? Issei-san?"

That's when your world was filled with light.

"Huaa! I-Issei-san?!"

"Let's go home, my Asia..."

From that point forward, the fear began to fade. You were no longer alone. Devil or human, it didn't matter. You were Hyoudou Issei. That's because it was the same for Asia. Even if she was a Devil, she was still Asia. That sense of security allowed you to open yourself. Your Devil comrades could finally become friends. Your kind master started to become dear to you. You could finally appreciate what was there. You weren't afraid of it.

And of course, in the time you spent living with Asia, your attachment became something more than dependency. You didn't feel like it was a dependency any longer, because now you felt safe to have friends and family. So now, something else began to develop. A newfound appreciation. A profound affection. Something true and deep.

—Love.

"Ise! Please, take my virginity!"

That night was one of conflict. You became confused and your mind was clouded. You could do nothing but be led on by Rias as she straddled you. In that sort of situation, what would Hyoudou Issei do? You were Hyoudou Issei, right? What would you do? Wouldn't you rather have Asia? But wait. Didn't Hyoudou Issei….love Rias Gremory?

"I will not marry you, Raiser!"

Raiser Phenex. He was the one who had made a sudden appearance. He was a repulsive and vulgar man. Truly disgusting. Scum, is what you thought. The thought of him touching Asia somehow, it turned your stomach black. The fact that he insulted your comrades, you felt the urge to beat him down. More than just that, the fact that he had touched "your" master. It enraged you to no end. That's why you foolishly confronted him. It went without saying that you didn't stand a chance. And even though it was a small one, it was nevertheless— **A failure**.

"I am a trophy to Raiser….I want to marry someone who loves me truly. Someone who loves me for who I am. Not Rias Gremory, or Rias of the Gremory family. Just Rias…...Just me."

You felt it. A feeling that somehow told you that you wanted to protect and care for this person. The same as with Asia, albeit not as strongly, but in that same sense. To make them feel safe. To care for them. To protect them. Because they are "yours".

"I...The woman I like is Rias! Not Rias Gremory! Rias and Rias alone! That's the Rias I care for!"

That's why you said it. You felt compelled to. Those were just your honest feelings.

Then that day came.

"Ise! Please! Stay down! Why?! Why do you keep standing up?!"

"..I just want….to see you smile…"

That was the truth. You wanted them to all smile. Together. Because of Raiser, her happiness, and possibly the happiness of all of those in your group would be taken from them. You couldn't let that happen. You would much rather die trying.

But you still felt a certain hatred for yourself. That's because even though you knew exactly who you were answering, the only image in your mind was a bright golden light, with beautiful green eyes.

"That's enough. I resign."

The weight of anything greater than what you could have previously imagined crashed down on you. Your world began to stretch and the distance between you and that which was important to you increased.

"Eh?"

— _ **YOU FAILED**_.

"If you want to save my little sister, then come to the engagement party yourself."

A second chance. You had received a second chance. You received one when you failed to save Asia, and you received one now. You wondered how many of those you would receive.

But above all else, you refused to fail again.

"Give me the power I need to defeat him."

You came up with a plan. And for the sake of power, you easily gave up that arm of yours. For the sake of Rias Gremory, your comrades, and more importantly Asia. It was hardly a price to pay.

That's why—

"Rias Gremory's virginity belongs to me!"

You didn't hesitate.

"Don't you realize what you are doing?! This— Do you have any idea what this marriage means for Devil society?!"

"I don't give a shit about that!"

That's right. The only thing that mattered—

"You made my master cry! That! Is what is unforgivaaaaableeeeeeeee!"

—is that little family of yours.

"Then I'll just come back to save you again! No matter how many times it is! Again, and again, and again! I'll always come back to save you!"

That's right. Because you refuse to fail. They are yours. That is why you always must protect them. It was always like that.

Until the day you landed on that mountain.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

You looked up to the sky silently in your armor. You now had the Balance Breaker you desired. Now you must gain power. The power to avoid failure. The power to succeed.

But—

"...I am…"

Looking into the reflection of your jewel, you felt it in your heart. That face. No, it wasn't the face you were looking into. It was something else. Your memories flashed into your mind.

Pathetic. Perverted. Foolish. Naïve. Unprofessional.

—A failure.

"...not you.."

Hyoudou Issei has died once. No, twice. Once then. And— Once now.

"I am….The Sekiryuutei…"

From that point forth, Hyoudou Issei was systematically killed off. That Hyoudou Issei was worthless. The previous Hyoudou Issei had no place there. He would only fail again. That's why, everything worthless of his will be tossed aside. Perversion. Naïvety. Weakness. Cowardice.

That will all be replaced by what is necessary. Strength. Confidence. Knowledge. Discipline. Power. That is what Hyoudou Issei shall be. Hyoudou Issei has died once. He will die once again. A new Hyoudou Issei, the one that everyone needs, that's who will take his place.

《I don't want to disappear.》

But you still could hear it, couldn't you? Hyoudou Issei's voice. Deep inside. Wanting to continue to see the light of day. No matter how hard you pushed it down. That conflict is what weakened you so many times. That's why your stability diminished so quickly. Because it hurt, didn't it? Looking in the mirror— had once again become painful.

《Asia.》

That was all that mattered. You decided, within all of your conflict, that only one thing truly needed to remain the same. Everything else could be tossed aside if not for one thing. Just one thing. But that's exactly why—

《Rias?》

You had no problems tossing her aside. Because the old Hyoudou Issei was dead.

Rias Gremory. She was the representation of him, wasn't she? The old Hyoudou Issei, who was infatuated with her in the past. He openly expressed his perversion towards her. She was his master, his king. He claimed her to be the one he loved for a short while. Out of all things, Rias Gremory—

《Ise.》

—was the very last symbol to that worthless Hyoudou Issei.

That's why, you distanced yourself. You tossed her aside. Even though, you still cared so deeply for her, you cast her aside for the greater purpose. You denied any connection with her, not only to her face, but to yourself. Just because you wanted to eliminate any remnant of that self. Just because you were too much of a coward to face the possibility of failure.

And yet…

"You, who holds the spirit of the filthy red Dragon. She has gone beyond this dimension. Do you not understand it? It means she died."

You still failed. Again, you failed. You failed. Hahaha. You failed. Hahahahahaha. Oh cruel irony. You got exactly what you deserved. Hahahahahahahahahahaha.

…. _I got what I deserved._

All that time, from the very beginning, you were always caught in that cycle.

It was only until Kyoto did you realize it…..did _we_ realize it.

 _ **《**_ _ **I WANT TO LIVE!**_ _ **》**_

…...You are Hyoudou Issei…..We are Hyoudou Issei….I am Hyoudou Issei…..there's no changing that. And to change that the way we did, I'm glad the world came crashing down on us…...On me.

Because now….I'm not afraid anymore.

I am Hyoudou Issei. I may fail sometimes. But I will always stand back up. And if I don't have that strength, then I know those I love will give me theirs. I will carry on. I will protect them. We will protect each other.

And even if I fail, we will all still be by each other's sides.

…...One day…..forgive me, Rias….

* * *

…..My vision had ended…..It seemed like my subconscious had brought me into some sort of dream. A dream of my life.

But I wasn't the only one who saw it….

"...Ise…."

I lifted my head a bit. I was holding onto the shoulders of Rias. There were still tears falling down both of our faces, but Rias's were even stronger than before.

"...My Ise…"

Her hand softly touched my cheek.

"...All this time….from the beginning...you were…..my poor, sweet Ise…"

She caressed my cheek, but that only caused me to feel even more pain in my chest. My tears rushed down my cheeks.

"...Rias….I'm so sorry….I pushed you away….because I wanted to change everything…..I wanted to become the Hyoudou Issei that everyone needed…...because I hated myself…..the self that always failed…..yet no matter what I did, he still stayed there…..I couldn't get rid of him…..because it was me…...I didn't want to disappear….I just didn't want to fail again…..but being who I was….I didn't know what else to do…."

In that moment, I was brought into a familiar embrace that healed my heart. Rias stroked my hair gently as she placed my head on her breasts.

"My Ise…..It was in Kyoto that you realized it, wasn't it? That the Hyoudou Issei we love, is just himself. It's okay to want to be better. But it shouldn't come at the expense of yourself, because then, you are only dropping yourself back to square one…..I suppose, that was your 'cycle', wasn't it?"

I nodded my head. Yeah. That's how it was. Contempt and regret. Lack of identity and conflict. That's how it's been from the beginning….because I was too stupid to know what to do otherwise.

"Ise…...do you care for me?"

I lifted my hands and embraced her tightly.

"...Yes….Yes, I do!...I always have!"

"Then, is it alright for me to assume….That maybe you loved me...if even just a tiny bit?"

My grip became tighter.

"Yes! I do!...I love you, Rias."

"Even though you love Asia?..."

"Yes! I love you Rias. I love Asia. But I also love you. And I love Akeno. And Shirone. And Kets. I love you all so much. You mean everything to me."

"I see…"

She stroked my hair gently.

"Yes, I see…..I understand it now…...aaah….my heart truly feels at ease now…..I can feel at peace. Ise. Even though it is selfish to ask, I know that you love Asia above all else, but please love me as well?"

"Yes. I will..."

"Can I hear it one more time?"

"I love you, Rias."

"Ise. Am I yours?"

"Yes. You are mine, and I am yours. From the very start—"

The memory of a certain phrase ran through my mind.

"...Rias Gremory's virginity was always mine…"

"Ufu—!"

Rias covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Oh, My Ise…..I love you."

We both shed tears of happiness as we felt peace in each other's embrace. It was finally back to how it always was. Rias Gremory and Hyoudou Issei. Those were the two standing in embrace. Together.

A couple hours passed. Rias and I were lying in bed together. My head was still resting in between her cleavage and she was holding onto me as if I was a baby. To be fair, I was in a bit of a fetal position.

"Ise?"

"Hm?"

"Will I have to cut off my ties with the Gremory?"

"Of course not. I would never do that to you."

"Okay. I really would rather stay on the Devil's side, even though I do love you."

"I know. I love you too."

Rias smiled with red cheeks and curled her body up a bit in a giddy way.

"Ufufufufu~ being able to hear you say that so easily, somehow it makes me so happy."

She giggled just like a girl her age. I kissed her nose.

"I'll try my best to make you happy from now on. I promise."

"I know you will."

Rias stroked my cheek while looking at me fondly.

"Neh, Ise…..wouldn't the Harem king, Hyoudou Issei, want to take his beloved Rias Gremory's virginity?..."

Ah….haha..

"...Yeah….I think I would…"

She brought her face closer to mine.

"...I love you, My Ise."

 **-Extra-**

 _ **Buzz~**_

I pressed the buzzer on an apartment door. Someone answered in a few seconds.

"Devil-san nyo!"

"I said you could call me Ise, Mil-tan."

"Come in, come in!"

I entered Mil-tan's apartment. Ah, look at all the damn mirrors she has set up here. She's really gotten a new obsession over her new body huh. To be fair, it's a pretty damn good body.

"You look good, Mil-tan."

"Ah, in that case, do you wanna have sex?"

"Uh, maybe another time."

" _ **Gasp!**_ You didn't say no!? That means you're up for it then! Yes! Okay! Let me know what days you are free! I'll get everything ready!"

"No, well, that was more of a figure of speech but—"

"Anyway, these are my friends!"

Mil-tan motioned to the two large, bulky cross dressing men who look like pro wrestlers in magical girl uniforms.

"Ah, hello. We meet again."

I greeted them politely. They asked me with pleading eyes.

"Can Devil-san really make us into girls like Mil-tan?!"

"Please turn us into girls! We want to be magical too!"

"Alright, alright."

I put my hands up to calm them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

They both nodded vigorously.

"Alright then."

I pulled out a familiar pistol looking device from my jacket.

"Close your eyes."

The moment they shut their eyes, I pointed the pistol at their face and pulled the trigger.

 _ **BIJUU~**_

A bright light enveloped them and blinded us for a few seconds. After the light died down, the hulking figures were nowhere to be seen. Instead, there were two young girls, with brown and blonde hair respectively, left in their rags. They both gasped at each other.

" "We did it!" "

They high fived happily and began jumping around excitedly. Guys— Er, girs, your breasts are bouncing around freely. You're basically naked since your clothes don't fit. Hey, wait a minute...

"Why the Hell did one of you go blonde?"

I pointed to the girl who had become blonde for some reason. She shrugged. I looked back down to the device. What the fuck even is this thing?...

"Okay. Anyway, about the whole deal thing. Um, look. I don't want you to feel like you're pressured to do this or anything. You're perfectly free to refuse. I just thought since you guys are like Mil-tan that you would have the same thought process, but if you feel hesitant then you are free to refu—"

" "We'll do it!" "

They both announced to me enthusiastically. For those of you wondering what I'm talking about, I made a deal with Mil-tan's friends that if I turn them into girls they would consider taking Matsuda and Motohama's virginities…...Now hear me out.

I only suggested it because Mil-tan had already asked me if I could do it for her friends since they obviously found out about it once they visited her. I thought that it would maybe be a good idea if, rather than having them sign a contract, they would instead have their first times with Matsuda and Motohama. Since they were similar to Mil-tan in personality I kind of assumed they would be pretty enthusiastic about doing their first times so I thought it'd be a win-win. Although, I didn't expect them to agree so easily afterward. My back up plan was just to ask some Fallen Angels on behalf of the Sekiryuutei. I'm sure that would've worked too.

"So, then you're okay with it?"

" "Yes!" "

"Um, okay. Do you guys remember them from your first meeting?"

They nodded their heads and raised their hands.

"I'll take the one with glasses!"

"I'll take the jock!"

Former jock. Ah, well, I guess that doesn't really matter.

"...Alright then. In that case, I'll go ahead and text them to 'meet me somewhere'. When you guys meet them there, um, just tell them last time was a prank and you guys are the _real_ friends of Mil-tan. And that those big guys were just cousins or something. Got it?"

" "Yes!" "

"Okay….."

I'm afraid of how this will work out….

* * *

"Why the Hell does Ise want to meet us here again?"

"I don't know. Something about exclusive western porn or something."

"I thought he got bored of porn?"

"I don't fuckin know man."

" "Helloooo~!" "

"Eh?! Huh?! Us?! What, hello?!"

"Um, may we help you girls with something?"

"I'll take mine to the Kamiya love hotel!"

"I'll take mine to my house!"

"Eh?! What?! Motohama, what's happening?!"

"Matsuda, call the police!"

"Holy shit these girls are strong!"

"Ah! Matsuda! I'm being dragged away!"

"Motohama?! Motohamaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

The next day at school.

"No, I don't think it's that difficult."

I was speaking with Asia and Kiryuu about something before the door to the classroom opened to reveal two boys. No, two men.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good day to you all."

The ones who entered while greeting people courteously with sparkling faces were none other than my perverted friends, Matsuda and Motohama. They walked to their desks while greeting people politely and even bowing to the women. They sat into their seats confidently. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Oya, oya! Those are some confident looking men I see. I wonder whatever happened to those shameless virgins I saw just a few days ago huh?"

They both smiled while crossing their legs gracefully.

"Hmph. Well you see, our friend Ise, I'm afraid to say that those shameless virgins don't exist anymore. Isn't that right, Motohama?"

"Indeed, Matsuda. I'm afraid those peeping toms are no more. Perverts who do nothing but watch porn and peep on girls, how childish."

I jumped up from my seat and stood in front of their desks.

"You saying what I think you're saying?"

They both chuckled like gentlemen. Matsuda shot me a cool look.

"Hehehe. That's right, Ise. We too— have graduated!"

"Uooooooooh! I knew my boys could do it! Hell yeah! Hahahahahahaha! Well done, well done, my boys!"

I shook their hands proudly. The students around went into shock.

"What?! The perverted duo lost their V-cards?! No way! There's no way! This has to be a joke right?! Is it April fools already?!"

"There's no way any girl would do it with them right?! Like, it's literally impossible, right?!"

As the shock continued, someone approached their desks from the side. Murayama stood beside Motohama's desk confidently.

"Oh really? So now you're not virgins? You're no longer interested in porn or peeping?"

They both scoffed.

"Hmph. I'm afraid children like you just don't compare to the real thing. We're more interested in our _girlfriends_."

Murayama laughed.

"Ha! Girlfriends. Yeah right. In that case, if you really have done it, then how about you go ahead and touch my breasts huh? I give you full permission. I won't complain or beat you if you do it. Everyone here as witness. Here. Go ahead."

Murayama leaned her bust forward with a smug smile. However, they merely laughed at her. Motohama pushed up his glasses.

"I'm afraid I'm not interested. My girlfriend has much better measurements."

"Wha-?!"

She flinched in shock. She looked to Matsuda to see his reaction. He merely lifted his hand while looking away. In other words, "not interested".

"Wha-?! N-No way! Do you think it's a trap?! It's really not! I swear I won't get mad if you do it!"

They both ignored her while casually doing other things.

"Ah, my girlfriend texted me."

"Ohohoho. Have you checked the group chat? My girl posted something real funny there."

"Oh, let me check it."

"Wha-?!"

Murayama could only reel back in shock. Kiryuu stood and inspected them with a gleam in her glasses.

"Mm….Oh my. It looks like it's true. These two certainly aren't virgins anymore."

The shock spread through the classroom.

[ _ **Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!**_ ]

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

I could only laugh at the reactions. Matsuda and Motohama merely went on with their activities casually like some sort of professionals.

"Hmph. What noisy children."

"Hmph. Indeed."

Well, at least the plan was a success.

 **End**

* * *

 **There it is. The full psychological analysis on Hyoudou Issei. The cycle was there from the beginning. Luckily, the cycle has been broken. That's why, he no longer needs to distance himself from anything anymore. Thanks to that, Ise and Rias have finally returned to their old relationship. Or actually, a better one. Sorry about no lemon for it though. Maybe another time.**

 **Anyway, a lot happened for an Omake chapter, but if you know me then you know even my Omake chapters have signifigance.**

 **Ah, and obviously it goes without saying, but the whole conflict with the ORC in volume 10 will not be taking place. It was quite unnecessary for this story because Issei did not suffer from the Raynare trauma, instead his main conflict was obviously what was highlighted in this chapter. Anyway, future chapters will focus on other character's developments now that Issei is done with his.**

 **Tell me what you guys thought.**

 **What do you think the odd vision Issei had was? Who were the beings in that vision? What do you think is happening with the Sacred Gear system created by God? Will something catastrophic take place? Did you like the date with Rias? What did you think about the "blast into the past" of Issei's mind caused by Bilingual? Are you glad that Issei and Rias are now at a healthy point in their relationship? Is Gya-chan cute? And what do you think of the biys3 getting to finally lose their V-cards thanks to Issei?**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	26. Chapter 26: Ragnarök Part 1

**This is it boys! The chapter that I have been WAITING so patiently for! The next [Milestone Chapter]! Coming up only one chapter between the previous one! OH I'M SO FUCKING READY! ARE YOU? NUH UH, YOU AIN'T! LET'S GET FUCKING READY! THIS WILL BE THE CRAZIEST FUCKIN CHAPTER OF THIS STORY TO DATE, WITHOUT A DOUBT! LOTTA SHIT IS GONNA GO DOWN! CRAZY SHIT! SHIT THAT ISN'T LITTLE SHIT ANYMORE, BIG SHIT! WORLD CHANGING SHIT! HOPE YOU'VE REFRESHED YOURSELF ON NORSE MYTHOLOGY JUST A BIT! YOU MIGHT NEED IT! MAYBE A BIT ON OTHER MYTHOLOGIES? WHO KNOWS! MAYBE EVEN A BIT ON MY OTHER STORIES? BUT MOST OF ALL, ALL THE SHIT THAT WAS FORESHADOWED IN THE PAST, WILL YOU NEED TO REMEMBER THAT?! WHO. FUCKING. KNOWS!**

 **HELL, IF YOU'RE CRAZY ENOUGH, MAYBE READ THIS WHOLE STORY FROM THE BEGINNING AGAIN. BECAUSE WITH THE AMOUNT OF THINGS THAT WERE FORESHADOWED UP TO THIS POINT, IT WOULDN'T BE INSANE TO SAY THIS CHAPTER IS EXACTLY WHAT THIS STORY WAS LEADING UP TO FROM THE START! ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING THAT I REVAMPED SOME OF THE OLD CHAPTERS UP A BIT! GET YOUR BEST MUSIC OF EVERY TYPE READY! GET READY TO CRY, LAUGH, BE SHOCKED, ETC. GET YOUR MINDS READY! THIS SHIT IS GOING DOWN!**

 **(Calm sidenotes: Don't usually do this, but it'll make it easier for some of you. For Issei's appearance during the chapter, look up "Tsukune Aono - Fairy Tale uniform" from [Rosario + Vampire]. For those of you who need reference.)**

 **(P.S. You can literally take notes on "How to foreshadow" just because of this chapter, Jesus fuckin Christ. Even I don't know how I do it sometimes it just comes together.)**

* * *

 _"You, Hyoudou Issei, who was once human and once Devil…...you are an existence which defies nature…...your very conceptualization of power denies "God" and "order" alike…...You do not realize it yet…..but you have opened a door….a door that has no key to its lock….and now your example…...is one that will breach the laws of this world….your Gear…...It has become that key…. In some ways…...you have created a Ragnarök far greater than the one of legend foretold."_

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

A "Cross" displaying a bright light. The Holiest of symbols portrayed with an absolute, holiest of lights shining brightly from behind its form. The cross would then slowly morph itself into a different form. A dove.

This was nothing more than a simple image. However, its symbolism was something truly significant. It was a vision. Undetailed and inexplicable. Yet it was somehow possible to understand it with only a mere glance.

There were 4 who were graced with this vision. Four beings representative of differing existences. Yet all were seemingly of the same origin. Or at the very least, of the same mythology.

Along with the vision, came a message. One simple message….with the sound of a million voices at once.

 _ **《**_ _ **You will visit me in 31 days. You will visit me — the being that should not exist.**_ _ **》**_

* * *

 **Part 1**

…..

"Ha…. Ah….. It….It feels good, Ise…."

Rias's sultry voice soothed my ears as I bucked my hips inward from on top of her. I could feel my member pushing into her as I thrusted back and forth repeatedly. My eyes remained glued to the breasts that were bouncing up and down as I moved. They're big enough so that when they bounce they even make a very light plopping sound. Though the most obvious sound was actually just the light smacking against Rias's thighs, from contact with my own body. Either that, or her moaning.

"...Mm…. Ise….. If you push that strongly…."

Rias's grip on the pillow behind her head tightened as she bit her lip with her eyes shut tight. It almost seemed like she was shivering in pleasure.

How do you expect me to hold back when it feels this good? The warmth, the wetness, the tightness, the texture. No matter how many times I do this, I never get used to it. Besides, if you keep your legs wrapped around me like that, I can't separate from you anyway.

"Ah...Ise…"

Rias wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in. We kissed passionately as I continued making love to her. I could feel her succulent breasts rub against me as our chests pressed up against each other.

"...Mlah…"

Rias let out a moan as our wet mouths separated from each other. A string of saliva still connected our tongues. I can't help but feel more aroused seeing Rias stick her tongue out like that. As much as I want to continue kissing her, I want to kiss something else more.

"Hn..! Ah~!... Ise..!"

Rias covered her mouth to prevent from squealing as my mouth sucked on her breasts. I flicked at the pink nipple with my tongue and rolled it around it.

"Mm..!"

I could hear Rias moan into the skin on the back of her hand as I nibbled on her nipples. As I thought, this is your most sensitive place, isn't it, Rias? To believe that it ended up being your breasts that I've dreamed about for so long, how funny. I've truly neglected them, haven't I? That's why, I'm indulging myself now.

"Mm..! Aha~! Ise—! I can't—!"

From the sounds of it, Rias seems to be reaching her limit. Yeah, I've been holding back too.

"Ise! Ah—! P-Please—! Kiss me!"

I complied with Rias's request and kissed her passionately. She firmly clung her entire body around me, not allowing me to separate from her grasp. I could feel myself reaching my limit as Rias's insides seemed to shift. She broke from the kiss and pulled her head into my shoulder as her grip on me tightened considerably. We had already reached our limits.

"Ah~! Ise! Ise! Ahaaa—!"

"Nn—!"

….

….

"...Ah… Haah…"

Rias breathed unsteadily as her tight grip on me gradually loosened. She finally detached herself from me, leaving her lying on her back, covered in sweat. Well, we're both covered in it.

"...Ise…"

Rias stroked my cheek lovingly.

It's been about a week and a half since we, the second years, returned from Kyoto. Only a couple days after our return, Rias and I initiated a proper relationship, and she became a member of my harem. Ever since then, we've become as close as we used to be in the past. Or even closer actually. And thankfully, I feel as if I've accepted myself properly. I've broken out from my "cycle".

"The Hyoudou Issei that I want to be", that's just myself, not anyone or anything else.

— _ **Ring-ring~**_

"Ah."

While Rias and I were gazing into each other's eyes, something began sounding off from my bedside drawer. My phone is ringing.

"Ah… sorry."

"Mm. It's fine. We already finished."

I apologized to Rias but she just shook her head with a smile. I removed myself from her and moved to the edge of my bed to retrieve my phone. Wonder who it is.

"Hm?"

I raised my brow while looking down at the screen. Rias wrapped her arms around my chest from behind me and kissed my cheek. She laid her head on my shoulder while looking down at the phone curiously.

"Who is it?"

I looked down at my phone incredulously.

"...My aunt?.."

I placed the phone up to my ear and answered.

"Hello?"

[Hello? Ise-kun? It's Akane.]

"Ah, Akane-baasan!"

As I thought, it's my "aunt" from the Aikawa family. The Aikawa family is the family of my "uncle" that lives in Nagoya, Satoshi Aikawa. Satoshi is actually my father's first cousin. Which would then technically make him my second cousin-once removed. Of course, growing up I was too stupid to understand such things, so I just called him "Oji-san". That's why I refer to him as "uncle" and his wife, Akane, as "aunt".

Anyway, why is Baa-san calling me?

"Akane-baasan? Why is it that you're calling me? Is there something up?"

She responded to me with a bit of an uneasy voice.

[Um…. Well, yes, there is…..um…. Ise-kun, I actually called to ask you something important.]

"Hm? What is it?"

[...Have you happened to have seen Koji anywhere?]

"Koji?"

Koji Aikawa. He's the only son, and oldest child, of my aunt and uncle. My third cousin. He's around a year younger than me, I believe. Why's she asking me about him? And, "have I seen him"?

"Um, have I seen him?... No, I haven't seen him…. I mean, I haven't seen any of you since two years ago, on new years with Grandmother…. Why do you ask such an odd question?..."

[...Well, the truth is Ise-kun….. Koji ran away from home the day before yesterday..]

(—?!)

"Woah! He ran away!? Koji did? Seriously?"

[...Yes…..]

No way. That kid ran off? Never thought he had it in him.

[...He and Satoshi seemed to have had an argument about something…. After that, he ran off the next day…. The day before yesterday...]

"Woah! Two days!? Isn't that a bit concerning?..."

[...Yes, it is…. We're thinking that it may be necessary to contact the authorities…. That's why Satoshi suggested we check in with some family members who could have possibly seen him…. We assumed that if he would have gone anywhere, he would have gone to your family's home..]

"Yeah, that's a logical assumption. I wouldn't have been surprised if he showed up and said he ran away. Well, I would have been surprised, but I wouldn't have been shocked that he came to us….. But he isn't here…"

[...Is that so?...]

Baa-san's voice sounded quite distressed. Of course she is. Her son hasn't come home. Koji's not a dumb kid. He's real smart, like his genius dad. Even so, that's what makes it even more concerning that he hasn't come home. Even though, he can take care of himself pretty well, it's still worrisome that he hasn't realized how reckless it is what he's doing and gone home. I mean, yes, he's basically the very emotional version of his more logically driven father. Even so, he wouldn't be so off the hinges to not go back home, or at the very least, go to someone else's house. Just doesn't sound like the kid...

"...Well, how's little Maki-chan?"

Maki Aikawa. She's the younger child of my aunt and uncle, little sister of Koji, and their only daughter. She's about 3 to 4 years younger than me, if I remember correctly. She's always been close to her Onii-san. I imagine she's quite sad.

[...Yes, she is….inconsolable for now… She has always been quite attached to her "Nii-Nii". So of course now she is acting….]

"I see…."

Koji hasn't gone home in two days and he isn't here….. Hm, it might be going too far, but I suppose I could use my own resources to try and find him myself, secretly. It shouldn't be too hard, and I think I'd feel more comfortable looking for him myself. I have the power after all.

"Well, I'll let you know if he comes around here or not. Or if I hear from him. Keep us updated."

[..Yes…. Right…]

"Bye, Baa-san."

[...Bye…]

I ended the call. So that kid ran from home…. And he was always telling me that I was the one who was irresponsible….. Hmph. Emotional little brat. I'll make sure to take off his glasses and give him a good flick on the forehead when I find him.

I gave a heavy sigh. Well, as much as I'd like to, I can't go looking for him today. Today's the big day after all…

"We should probably start getting ready."

Rias said that as she slid off from the bed and stood beside it.

"Yeah."

Today's the day. The day of the [Norse Summit].

"I think I'll go take a bath."

Right before Rias could walk off, my eyes were caught onto her supple bottom. Upon laying eyes on it, my instincts as a man kicked in.

 _ **Smack!**_

"Ah!"

I smacked Rias's butt without hesitation.

"Ise… If you smack that hardly it'll leave a mark you know?"

She smiled at me dubiously. I merely gave her cool smirk.

"Well, you are mine after all, so maybe I should leave my mark. Besides, when such a fine specimen is before his eyes, a man simply cannot resist."

"Ufufu~ Well, maybe he shouldn't have to?"

"Oya. Being greedy today, are we, Rias? It's just the morning and yet you still haven't let me eat breakfast."

"Well, I can't help it much either, can I? Devils are greedy existences after all~"

"Oh my."

Rias gave me that seductive smirk with a sultry voice as she walked to her dresser and picked out some clothes. Even though my attitude was cool and confident, on the inside I was squealing in happiness.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Yeeeees! That was so fucking cooooool! Ahahahahahahaha! I've always wanted to do that! I've always _dreamed_ of having such a slick interaction with one of my imaginary ladies from my harem! Uuoooooooooooooooooooooooh! I am going to become the harem king! I can feel it! I know I can do it! Nay! I will do it! I can accomplish that goal, even as a Faction leader! I'll even have a whole army of Dragon babes! Uuoooooooooooohoh! I am feeling a newfound confidence!

"Ise? What time is it?"

"Eh?"

I was snapped out of my classic delusions by Rias's voice. She held a bundle of clothes in her hands for after her bath. What time?

"Mm. It's 7:50. The summit is in 3 hours."

"Oh. So we've been at it for forty minutes then."

Ehehehe… When you say it like that, I'm not sure how to feel. I'll just feel proud about it.

Anyway, today is the summit. The summit will be taking place in Asgard, somewhere around 11AM, human world time. The ones who'll be attending the summit are obviously Tannin and I, who are the representatives of the Ryu Faction. Along with some of our top [captains] who will be acting as our guard, and the [Prince], Blizzard-sprite Dragon, "Hyosetsu". Ah, my group is also coming along as our guests, with Azazel and Irina. In fact, I even invited another group as well. Though, they come later.

"It looks like we still have a few hours then. In that case, Ise…"

Rias leans her head back over her shoulder to me and gives me a smile.

"Would you care to join me in the bathhouse~?"

…..

"...Haah…"

I let out a sigh and stood up.

"...At this rate… I might be out of commission for the next day or two…. If this keeps up…"

"Ufufu~ "A man can't resist", right~?"

"Uh-huh, yeah, yeah…. Oh man…. I wonder how much the _reserves_ I've built up over the years will hold up.."

"We'll have to see, won't we~?"

"Rias, why are you walking like that?"

"Like what~?"

"Don't act cute. It's obvious that you're teasing me with your butt moving like that."

"Oh? But I thought I was the cutest, Ise~?"

"Oi—! Shh! Don't twist my words! What if one of the girls heard you? Are you trying to start a war so early in the morning? Today is supposed to be the peace summit, not the war summit—"

Just as Rias was pressing her back up against my body seductively, before leaving the room, I noticed something sitting in the corner.

"—Ah."

Faye, my gift from the Gods and "familiar" (sort of), was sitting silently in corner of the room. She looked at us with the same emotionless expression as always. We froze.

"...F...Faye.."

"What is it, Master?"

"...Were….. Were you there the whole time?.."

"I have been here since last you spoke to me, 13 hours ago, Master."

"...You've been there the whole night…"

"Yes."

"... And you were there….up until now…."

"Yes."

…

"...You…don't know what "sex" is, do you?..."

"I have no knowledge of such a thing."

"Ah…. I see…. Sorry…."

"Apology? You are apologizing to me? Why do you apologize to me?"

"No….well….it's just….. You know what, nevermind."

 **Part 2**

 **|Kiba|**

Thanks to being allowed to attend the [Norse Summit] as guests of Aniki's, our entire group of the ORC is currently gathered in Aniki's house. I am sitting and waiting with the rest of my group in the main living area. Though for some reason, the girls of our group seem to be pouting.

"Ehehehe. Everyone seems to be in good spirits…"

I couldn't help but give a wry smile. Most of the girls from our group are sitting together on the same sofa with the most exquisite dresses. I've never seen them dress so elegantly in my life. Even their hairstyles are perfect. It must be because of the summit. It honestly makes me feel as if I'm lacking in terms of appearance, even if this is my best green-velvet suit.

Ah, I suppose the most important detail was that they were all making childish expressions of disappointment. Akeno-san responded to my statement in an irritated manner.

"Hmph. It's all the fault of Rias alone. She has been hogging Ise-dearest all to herself for the past 3 days. Every time she's left alone with him she will try to seduce him. Even this morning she acted as if she were asleep so that we would all leave to make breakfast. Then the moment we left, she sealed us out and took him all for herself..! It's obvious that the balance of _love-giving_ has been disrupted because of her!"

Many of the girls nodded their heads with Akeno-san's contrivance. Ah…. So that's what it was…. "Ise-dearest", huh? Haha….. Buchou, who was sitting between Akeno-san and Asia, simply turned her head the other way. It was in a fashion similar to a spoiled girl.

"Well, it isn't my fault that you and the other girls lack proper foresight. It should be obvious that I would want to give my Ise all of my love when we're alone. If he accepts and returns it, then that is no fault of my own. Besides, I've never heard any complaints from Asia herself, let alone Ise."

"We have a schedule! The weekends are specifically assigned to me, yet I haven't had the chance to touch him since a few days ago, thanks to how busy he is from preparing for the summit— and most certainly because of you!"

"Hmph. I never agreed on such a schedule. That "schedule" was all the creation of Akeno alone. I won't agree with such an arrangement unless it comes from Asia herself. Until I hear of such a thing from her, it is all simply about which of us Ise chooses to "indulge" himself with. As of now, I seem to be his top pick because you are all lacking. Especially you, Akeno. For someone who regards herself as the "seductive mistress" of the group, you happen to lack initiative compared to me who believes in romance and making love."

"What did you say!?"

Uh oh. Buchou and Akeno-san are glaring at each other. Are they gonna start a fight right here? It has been a long time since I've seen them fight over Ise-kun like that. It's just like the "good old days".

"Ya, cálmense. There is no need to get violent. If it is a problem, we talk, right?"

Lucoa-san, who was also dressed extravagantly, wearing her usual exotic Aztec getup, but with her headdress and a royal blue-golden cape — she ended up attempting to ease the tension between them. I suppose it makes sense for her to attend the peace summit in that attire since it would be representative of her pantheon/mythology.

Anyway, it looks like her attempts worked a bit since Buchou and Akeno-san turned their heads away from each other with a pout. Even though the problem isn't solved, at least they won't fight?

"But what matters most is what "Chiquita-Asia" thinks, right? So, what do you say, Asia?"

Lucoa-san asked Asia who was still pouting. She puffed her cheeks and looked at Buchou.

"Onee-sama is being unfair! Please be considerate of us as well!"

"E-Eh?"

Buchou was taken aback by Asia's mini outburst. Buchou fidgeted with her fingers.

"O-Oh. I see…. I'm sorry, Asia…. I'll try to be more considerate….. You aren't angry with me…are you?"

With that, Asia lost her pout and smiled. She shook her head lightly.

"No. Not with Onee-sama. I just wanted her to be more considerate. It's okay if she understands."

"I see. I do understand. Thank you, Asia. I'll try to be better from now on."

"Yes, Onee-sama."

Buchou and Asia hugged each other. Ah, it seems the problem was resolved after all.

"Wow~ Qué hermoso~"

Lucoa-san smiled fondly at the scene. She really is the mediator of the group, isn't she?

"Alright. Are we all set?"

A figure descended from the staircase. It was Aniki.

"Uuoooh~"

Starting with Xenovia, I could hear some impressed woos from those around us. Even I felt a bit wordless at the appearance.

Aniki appeared wearing what looked like a classic military uniform based off of an Asian country's design. It was black with golden buttons, a jacket that's length reached just above his knees, golden epaulettes, golden ropes that hang from the epaulette on his right shoulder, white gloves, black dress shoes, and a white-golden belt around his abdomen.

Finally, now that see him in such a service dress, it is finally set in that Aniki has truly become a diplomatic official. It seemed so hard to believe before, but now seeing him in a uniform like this, one that can be seen as comparable to those of people like Sirzechs-sama and the Yondai Maou….. Yes, I think I can finally see it.

Amazing….. It really leaves me astonished thinking about it. Aniki is surely the youngest Faction leader there is. To think that he is even one, and the fact that we are currently preparing to witness yet another peace summit between factions….. It's unreal.

Even the presence that Aniki exudes is unreal. It truly feels as if there is a Faction leader in front of us. Similar to being face to face with someone like Sirzechs-sama, though not as powerful. Is it just because of the uniform, or because of his expression, or because of his attitude? Well, surely it has to be all of those factors that create such an feeling of importance.

"Oh my~! Ufufufu~!"

Akeno-san almost immediately threw herself at Aniki. She gazed seductively up at his tall form with hearts in her pupils.

"Anata~ I never expected you to show yourself in such a regal appearance~ You truly give off the impression of a Great Duke~ No, even more than that, you give off the impression of a Great King~ Aaaaah~ _Ou-sama_ (Great King)~"

At Akeno-san's overly flirtatious behaviour, Aniki seemed to lose the composure of a leader and smiled nervously like a young man.

"Um, well, I mean— You know, just— Ehehehe. Well, I mean— I mean, I'm not the King yet, but— Um, you know. You look good too, ehehehe…"

"Oh, to get so flustered over such compliments, what an adorable King you are~ Neh, Ou-sama~ Surely you will be needing a Queen in the future~ Perhaps this maiden could fulfill that requirement, considering that she is already a Queen~?"

Akeno-san said that sensually while rubbing Aniki's cheek. I could see many of the girls become physically irritated. However—

"Oya, oya."

Aniki held Akeno-san by the shoulders and smirked handsomely down at her.

"Well, if I were to choose a Queen then she would surely need to be experienced, wouldn't she~?"

…

The room had gone quiet at his cool remark. I could see sweat drop down Aniki's forehead.

"...Um…"

Akeno-san was left speechless, clearly not expecting such a response, her face madly blushing. She doesn't do well when the tables are turned on her. Aniki's smile twitched nervously as he averted his gaze awkwardly. His voice was shaky.

"...No… Well…. It's because…. You said it first so….. Uu.."

He lowered his head in complete embarrassment….. Ehehehe… Well, it was cool, Aniki….. It was just unexpected is all.

However, the girls seemed to find a different issue with his words. Buchou stood up abruptly.

"What?! Why is it that Akeno has the luxury of becoming Queen?! She is already my Queen, isn't she! She needs no such title to be brandished upon her again! At the very least it should be Asia, not her! B-Besides, even I am a better candidate and I am a "King" myself!"

Buchou pouts angrily with a blush. Ah, it looks like she's reverted to school girl mode. Akeno-san pushes herself into Aniki's chest childishly.

"It is precisely because Rias is a [King] that she cannot be Queen. I am obviously in the most qualified position. Rias can go ahead and simply become one of the King's many "concubines". Bleh."

Akeno-san stuck her tongue out Buchou…. Buchou became even angrier. They are acting like children...

"What?! What sort of stupid excuse is that?! So we're basing everything off of titles now?! In that case, wouldn't it make more sense for me to become Queen, considering that I am a "princess"! Once I marry the King, I will be Queen! That is the most obvious outcome, isn't it!?"

"Hmph. The King would never want such a bratty princess as his Queen-to-be. He would want a mature, experienced woman like me, right, Ou-sama~?"

"Eeeeh, me?... Well, um…. I mean, I guess it makes more sense in the way that Akeno has always been a "Queen"... But then again, Rias is a real princess from an official standpoint so maybe that's more logical?... Um….."

Aniki gave them no clear answer, and they continued to glare at each other. Xenovia raised her hand curiously.

"What about Asia?"

—We all turned our attention to Asia at her words.

"...Mu…"

Asia was pouting angrily, but there were tears building up in her eyes. Aniki visibly flinched and bolted straight to her side. He got onto his knee and held her hands nervously.

"Ah! Ah! Don't cry, my Asia! Um! D-Don't worry about all those titles! Queen or no queen, Asia is still my shining golden light! B-Besides—! Asia is my—! Um! Um—!"

Aniki struggled to think of something compelling to say to her. But after a few seconds, he made an enlightened expression.

"Ah! Asia is my Goddess!"

At that moment, Asia's face lit up and sparkled.

"G-G-Goddess?!"

"Y-Yeah, that's right! After all, Asia is my light so it would be like she is my own personal Goddess! My Goddess of the sun— or…something like that.. R-Right!? Hahaha..!"

Aniki's smile twitched nervously as he hoped for a positive response. He received it when Asia hugged onto him while smiling happily.

"Darling~! I'm so happy!"

"E-Ehehehe…. Yeah, of course…"

Aniki let out a sigh of relief. Lucoa-san leaned down near his level and pouted sadly while pointing at herself.

"But I am a Goddess…"

"Ah… W-Well, um… Y-You are my Demi-Goddess!"

Lucoa-san's face brightened up with that reply.

"Wo~w!"

Hehehe, what an easily pleased "Goddess". Buchou questioned Aniki incredulously.

"Then, what does that make us?!"

"Oh, um…. Well, I mean…. It still makes sense for Akeno to be "my Queen" because she is already a Queen, right? Then that would make Rias "my little princess" right, "Hime"?"

"What— But— Then, that would mean that you value Akeno more than me…?"

Buchou suddenly became distraught. Aniki made a second attempt at damage control and went to Buchou's side. He tried hugging her from the side with a nervous smile.

"A-Aw, come on~ Just because a princess is lower in the hierarchy doesn't mean you're any less precious. Don't you wanna be my little princess?"

Even though Buchou had an angry-sad pout, there was a red tint on her cheeks.

"Mou. Don't treat me like a child.."

"Well, I can't help it when you're so cute, right~?"

Buchou laid her head onto his chest with the same pout.

"...Mou, Ise…"

With that interaction, the rest of our group began to chime in as well. Xenovia pointed at herself.

"Then what am I?"

Aniki immediately gained a deadpan expression and pointed towards Asia.

"Mm. Asia's bodyguard."

"That's it?!"

Irina-san pointed to herself next.

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun! What about me?"

"You? Isn't that obvious? You're my— _Self-proclaimed Angel_ —childhood friend."

"W-What was that you whispered?!"

Koneko-chan appeared at his side and tugged his service jacket.

"Hubby. Me."

"Ah, Shirone? Ah, well, I mean— You're my Hellcat-chan, right?"

Koneko-chan frowned, clearly disappointed with his answer.

"W-What? It's true, right? I mean, you've always been my Hellcat-chan, right? Remember? My little "Shironeko"? I mean, you're the veteran member of my harem, right? You were the first member, so you have the most experience…. Which..makes you the harem captain! That's right! You're the captain of the harem! Since you have the most experience, and you're also like my caretaker who handles many things, that would obviously make you the captain of the harem! Right? So, you would make the rules and everybody's gotta follow them, especially since you'd probably be the most impartial! S-So you're like my little captain, r-right? Ehehehe…"

Aniki scratched the back of his head nervously, but Koneko-chan lost her frown. She nodded her head, as if satisfied with the answer.

"Mm. I will make the proper group [schedule]."

"Ah…. Okay…"

That's all she announced to the group firmly. Aniki had no choice but to agree. So harems have captains huh?... Gasper was next and raised her quivering hand hesitantly.

"W-W-What about me?"

"Eh? Gya-chan? Ah, well…. I mean, just like with Xenovia and Irina, I haven't claimed you as part of my harem yet so… I mean, I guess like little Dracula…. Oh wait, he was a guy… Um, I don't know any female vampires….. Who's a female vampire?"

"...Carmilla?…"

"Uh, yeah, that. I guess…. Or maybe somebody that Dracula turned into a vampire…. You know."

Though Aniki tried his best to answer, Gasper still ended up becoming sad. Ah, poor….gasper-"chan"….. I still have yet to become accustomed to that fact. Well, all I know now is that I have been living alone again, since Gasper became a girl after all. Oh, woe is me.

"Um, I suppose that leaves me?"

Another person asked Aniki. He responded eagerly with a smile.

"Ah, well of course you're my Valkyri—"

He stopped when he realized that it was Rossweisse-san, in a glittery blue and golden dress, asking that.

"—Comrade! You are a very good comrade! A-Ahahahahaha! Also, you are a very good sensei! Although you're not my sensei! A-Ahahaha!"

Aniki laughed awkwardly while averting his gaze. Rossweisse-san covered her mouth in embarrassment and turned her head so that we could not see it.

"Y-Y-Yes, of course..! T-That much is obvious…"

She responds as if she wasn't expecting a serious response. Her joke backfired. Aniki must have said it on reflex since everyone was asking him one after another.

Anyway, I decided to raise my hand to join a bit of the fun.

"Then what about me, Aniki?"

Aniki turned his attention to me and raised a brow.

"Hm? Well obviously, just as you said it, you're my brother. What else?"

I answered with a bit of disappointment.

"Ah, well, I wasn't expecting you to answer genuinely… Though I appreciate it of course."

He suddenly gave me a wry smile and looked away.

"Ah, well…. I suppose you're also my "sometimes sister", right?.."

"Wha—?! That is—!"

"Yep….. My very, very...confused little sister…."

Everyone began laughing together at the joke made at my expense.

Aniki..! That is..! I could only hold my head down in embarrassment and shame. That time was…. Even I do not know what came over me that day….. Perhaps it was the effects of the ray changing my personality up a bit…. In any case, remembering that time….I can only feel extremely embarrassed…..

….Sigh….. I suppose it's because I valued the idea of Ise-kun being my "brother" so much….because of my comrades from my past being like family to me….. It was just that I wanted to be as great of an "aniki" to Ise-kun as I could….. Perhaps because I never had the chance with my previous "family"... My comrades…..

I lifted my gaze to look at my surroundings. Everyone was laughing and smiling together, even if they were yelling at each other about certain things….. I could see the image of my comrades from the past sitting on top of them….. I want to cherish this… This family of mine….. If just a bit, allow me to cherish it….. I want to be able to do as much as I can for them….. Everything I can do…..that I never had the chance to when I was with my "family"...

"...Hehehe…"

Yes…. I suppose what he said was funny joke, wasn't it? Haha.

 _ **Ding!**_

We heard a light dinging noise from Aniki. He pulled out his mobile phone. He nodded his head.

"Alright. It's time. Let's go, everyone."

* * *

 **|Ise|**

"My boy."

"Yo, Ise."

It's nearing the time of the summit. I, and my group, transported ourselves using a special magic circle to a certain place. Iceland. We've been here once before. The last time we went to Asgard, Azazel transported us here so that we could make our trip to Asgard, and Valhalla. However, at that time, we were in a different place. Somewhere in a foggy forest of sorts, that's where we used a special gate to enter Asgard. This time, we're no longer in a forest, but instead atop a small, grass covered mountain.

The ones who greeted us when we appeared were Tannin and Azazel, my commander and my colleague. It seems they've arrived before us. Azazel was wearing his classic burgundy jacket outfit instead of his usual grey suit. Tannin was wearing what looked to be his usual armour, except all of the metal gear was replaced with golden pieces, thanks to my suggestion. Ah, he was also wearing a large maroon coloured cape with a black symbol on the back.

Ah, yes. That is the symbol Tannin and I created together. The symbol for the "Ryu Faction". A circular symbol containing the image of the Top half of a Dragon with a sun behind its head. Ah, the circular rim is also surrounded by fire as well, so it makes it look like the image is contained within a meteor. A shape which gives off the impression of a meteor, Tannin - and a Dragon with a shining light behind its head, me. Haha. Pretty cool, huh? My uniform also has that symbol on the left shoulder side. Though, because my uniform is black, the symbol is coloured red on mine.

Ah, last thing, Tannin also has a golden crown on his head. He didn't want to end up wearing such a thing, but Azazel convinced him into doing so, saying it was important for appearances. I suppose he's not all wrong. I didn't want to have any of those accessories either, but it is necessary to keep up appearances. Speaking of appearances—

"Here, My boy. Your cape."

Tannin brought out a small cape that matched his in design and tossed it towards me. I caught it in my hands. Yeah, this was the part I didn't want to wear, but hey, "appearances". I threw the cape around my shoulders and buttoned it onto the buttons resting on my epaulettes, allowing it to hang from behind my shoulders.

"There. Now you both look spiffy."

Azazel remarked sarcastically with a smile. Behind him and Tannin were a few others. A group of 10 Dragons. The dragons in armour that were reminiscent of Tannin's regular design, they were the 9 "Captains" of the Ryu Faction. The commanders right below us "top 3", in terms of rank. They each handle their own separate divisions of warrior Dragons and trainees, essentially building up a military force within our ranks. Tannin and I can't train everyone after all, that method became unrealistic once we were recognized as an actual faction. They were chosen to be the captains of the faction because of their strength and discipline above all others, as the top warrior Dragons we have. In truth, there are 10 captains in total. However, because of having to be away for the summit, it was decided that we leave the most capable captain in charge of protecting our homeland with the warriors back home. Of course, we didn't want to take any chances, so we made sure to contact Sirzechs and let him know. Thankfully, he sent Falbium Asmodeus and Serafall Leviathan as a helping hand in maintaining security and order to the faction.

Though with those two being the ones sent… Uh, let's just hope it's alright….

The last Dragon without armour, the light-blue coloured one, "Hyosetsu". The Blizzard-sprite Dragon, "Prince" of the Dragon Faction. Though he is just a figurehead, in terms of appearances, it would only be logical that he would attend the summit along with us. Besides, if he's going to learn anything from us, he's gonna have to watch closely when he can, right? Even though he is still playing on that device of his that he inexplicably has…..

As that was happening, a magic circle appeared on the ground a few meters away from us. The Sitri crest.

 _ **Shiiin!**_

When the light died down, the familiar group of Sitri appeared.

"Uwaaah~ Why's it so cold here— Te—"

Saji appeared in a suit, alongside of his group, all of them being exquisitely dressed. He froze, almost literally, upon looking ahead to where we were. A short silence sat in the air.

….

"...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!"

Saji reeled in shock as he realized his surroundings, and us.

"W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAT?! Hyoudou?! Azazel-sensei?! Tannin-sama?! You all?! K-K-Kaichou! What's going on?!"

Sona sighed and rubbed her forehead. She is also dressed beautifully.

"I had already explained it to you once before, Saji. I said that our group was invited as guests to attend the [Norse Summit of peace] between the Dragon Faction and the Norse pantheon. Ise-kun had invited us as guests, and I was honoured to accept it. That is why I instructed you to dress in "your very best attire". Because we were attending an extremely important event. A historical one. "One similar to the summit between the Three biblical factions", l said. In which facet of my explanation did you fail to comprehend this?"

Saji pointed at his head nervously, though his shock was still present.

"B-B-But, Kaichou! I am very dumb, so it is difficult for me to grasp these concepts sometimes! Since I didn't understand it, I just decided to put my faith in Kaichou and listen to her instructions, but I never expected something of this caliber! A peace summit?! Between the Dragon Faction and the Norse pantheon?! I wasn't even aware that something so amazing was taking place, until now that I realized it!"

"Of course not. It is private information after all. Only high level officials were aware of it. It will only be revealed publicly after it is successful, same with the Three powers alliance. However, as guests we were obviously aware, and I did inform you. You not realizing it is not due to your ignorance, but rather it is due to your foolishness. Nevertheless, entrusting your faith into me was a wise decision. At the very least, we can be satisfied with that."

"Yes…."

Saji's head slumped down sadly as a dark cloud formed over his head… Stay strong, Saji…

I approached Sona and her group with a smile.

"Good morning, Sona-san. You look beautiful today. Or actually, you all look very amazing."

Sona bowed to me, and her group imitated. Saji became shocked at it, meanwhile I was a bit surprised.

"Yes, good morning, Hyoudou Ise-sama. Good morning, Tannin-sama. Thank you for inviting us as special guests to attend this momentous occasion. It is an honour."

"[Ise-sama]?! Kaichou?!"

Saji shouted in disbelief. I can understand his shock. I waved my hand casually with a smile. I usually think the attitude to mimic best during my times as a leader is Sirzechs, since he is the closest to me in personality. (Ah, but don't worry, there's no "fake persona" stuff in me anymore.) Plus, I've looked up to Sirzechs for a long time, and Tannin is already himself, so I don't think I should mirror his personality as a leader. He is more stern/serious, I am more laidback/understandable. But we are both honourable.

Anyway—

"Ah, there's no need for all of that, Sona-san. You can all lift your heads. I may be a leader, but I don't think it's necessary to show that much of a respectful attitude towards me. Or at least, not when we're just out here by ourselves. Perhaps when the big moments come in, but for now, I think it's fine."

They raised their heads and Sona nodded lightly.

"Very well. In that case, will "Ise-kun" suffice for now?"

"As usual? Of course. I don't mind."

"Very well."

Saji whipped his gaze back and forth between us. I greeted him normally.

"Yo, Saji."

"Don't "Yo" me! Who are you right now?! Eh?! Are you foolish Hyoudou, or are you the Great Duke?!"

"No…. Well, I'm just myself…"

"In that case, go to hell! But if you're a leader then thank you for inviting us to such a grand event! Aaaaaaaaaah! What should I do?! I'm so conflicteeeeeeeed!"

Saji scratches at his head in frustration…. Yeah, I can see why. Sona sighs again.

"Enough, Saji. Regardless of whether he is currently presenting himself as a diplomatic figure or not, you should be thankful that he invited us. We are witnessing history. We witnessed it once before during the [three-powers treaty], once more during the "four factions sports festival", and once again, we will witness it during the [Northern peace summit]. Be grateful that we have this opportunity again, will you?"

At that moment, Saji bowed fully to me.

"Y-Yes, Kaichou! Thank you very much for the invitation!"

I waved my hand casually.

"Ah, it's fine, it's fine. No big deal. I just thought it was fine since I couldn't invite the Yondai Maou or Micheal because they've already formed an alliance with the Norse, so it would've been redundant. Especially since the event is meant to be between the Norse Pantheon and Dragon Faction, it might have been imposing to invite leaders to other factions, even if they are allies. Aside from Azazel. So, I thought you guys were the best choice, you know?"

"Yes, well, thank you for considering us, Ise-kun. It is an honour."

"No problem."

Saji raised his head again and glanced between us. Then he sent me a look of resentment…. What did I do?...

"Oi, brats."

Azazel called out from behind me. When I turned around, there were two figures making their way up the small hill as if appearing from nowhere. They're coming to us…... This feeling….

"Present pride!"

One of the leading captains to the squad with us made the call. It's one of the orders for whenever a high level official of some sort is around. A bit like the "Attention!" orders from traditional human military, except specialised for our people. After all, it's one of the many "virtues" in the "Ryuga code" or in other words "Dragon's fang code". After all, our military forces, once properly established, will be known as the "Dragon's fang". Uoooooooooh! So cool, right! The name was thought of by me by the way, just saying.

Anyway, "Present pride" is the order given when an someone important shows up. And of course, it means exactly what it sounds like: [Present pride]. In other words, "oh shit, someone important is coming, make us look good!"— or at least that's how I explain it... You know, appearances and such, blah blah blah.

As I was thinking about all the complicated stuff, the two men had finally reached us. They stopped just a metre from us. These two are...

"Ah, many Dragons. What a scary sight that used to be, aye?"

"Hohoho, yes, indeed. Intimidating— though, majestic. In present, a sight to behold— In past, a sight to fear. Hohoho."

I stepped forward to stand beside Tannin. I'm not sure why I failed to mention it, but Tannin is in a smaller form than usual. As of now, he's somewhat taller than Kets and Azazel, standing at 200cm. He's taken this form so that he wouldn't be so monstrously tall compared to the other Gods. He's still tall as shit, but at least he can properly shake hands during the ceremony now.

The two men before us are Gods. There is no doubt. The aura of a God, weak or strong, it's unmistakable. It's simply too unique. And one of them even resembles another God in appearance.

The God on my left— He was a tall man with brown hair and brown beard that covered his mouth, but wasn't crazy long like Odin's. Rather it was an average sized, scruffy beard. He was dressed in brown coloured attire fit for a Norseman. The only thing that really stood out about his attire was the brown bear pelt he had as a cape on his back. Other than that, he didn't seem imposing appearance wise. Despite that, I knew full well he was a God.

The God next to him seemed much older. He was a shorter man near my height (180cm+) with a long white hair and a long white beard that ended in a couple braids. His beard was even longer, wider, and thicker than Odin's, and it covered the whole bottom of his face. His clothing was all white robes with a golden belt and brown Viking style boots. Ah, well, they're both wearing them so I suppose that those boots are simply normal attire for Norsemen.

These two are….. Tannin presented himself.

"Greetings. I am Tannin. The current [Dragon-King], Lord of the Dragon "Ryu" Faction."

I stood as properly as I could with my chest out and shoulders up. I placed a hand over my chest and presented myself.

"Greetings. I am Hyoudou Issei. The current [Duke of Ormr], Viceroy to the Dragon "Ryu" Faction."

The two men— No. The two Gods, they presented themselves next. The one with brown hair did so first.

"Dragon-King, Welsh Dragon Emperor. Never did I expect to know the day. I am [ **Hermóðr** ]. The God otherwise known as "Hermod", messenger to the Gods of Asgard. Third son of Odin the Allfather, [Alfadïr]."

The God beside him introduces himself next.

"And I am [ **Bragi** ]— In life, a poet. In death, the wise Ballard to Valhalla— The blessings of the Allfather— To you, a great welcoming. To me, the grace which brought me to serve the Gods— We are the same."

 **[—?!]**

My astonishment finally sank in with the odd riddles spoken to us. These two..! Hermod and Bragi! The messenger of the Æsir— and the Norse God of poetry! I see! I understand it now! Those items they're carrying..!

Hermod is carrying a brown satchel esque bag around his shoulder, and a horn around his belt. That is certainly something a messenger would carry! Then Bragi. He is carrying an odd stone tablet in his hands? No, wait! It's in the shape of a small book! It's made from some odd dark coloured stone and he has a feather sitting on one of his ears. Not to mention, every time he spoke I did not fail to notice that there were runes on his tongue! I see! As a "God of poetry" he would certainly speak in riddles like before huh!

Hm… All of the things he said…. [Blessings of the Allfather], [Great welcoming], [we are the same]?... Ah, that's right! Bragi was a human once right? That's what legend says. He was a human who Odin was so impressed with because of his skills in poetry that he became the "wise Ballard to Valhalla"! Ah, now I get it! And now he's saying that because Odin is welcoming us we are the same? Wow! What a fantastical feeling I'm getting right now! But wait, we're not the same! He is a God! We are not Gods!

Ah, maybe it's just because Odin is welcoming us even though we're outsiders. In that case, I guess we are similar. But you are still Gods you know!

"Ohoho! Bragi and Hermod huh? I suppose it makes sense to send the messenger God to pick us up, doesn't it? The God of poetry is also a nice addition."

Azazel stepped up beside me and Tannin casually. Ah, it would make sense for him to introduce himself since he is a leader, of course. Plus, he is friends with Odin so he is a special case (and not just in the head).

"I am the Governor Azazel. The Fallen Angel leader. Or maybe crow leader seems more familiar?"

Hermod looked to Azazel, realizing who he was.

"Ah, the "Crow of Ash", isn't it? So you are the dark winged fellow that Father has spoken of. Last you were present in Asgard was not lost to time, was it?"

"Yeah, it was quite recently. Perhaps a couple of months? Several weeks, certainly."

"I see. Though my brothers and I were not present to greet you, we certainly heard news of your arrival with the Welsh Dragon of light. It seems that you will be joining us once again, for the summit?"

"Indeed. It's an honour to meet another one of Odin's sons, and to attend the Great summit of peace for the prevention of Ragnarök, isn't it?"

That's right. The main reason that Odin was able to convince the many Gods of Asgard into forming this great union was because of a certain plan. A plan that both sides were allianced into participating in. The [ _Ragnarök prevention oath_ ]. As I said before, the Norse Gods have been favouring me as an individual because I was able to obstruct the timeline of events that concerned Ragnarök. This gave them the hope that perhaps Ragnarök was not a self-fulfilling prophecy. Perhaps it could be prevented. And perhaps I was the key to that…..

Tannin and I decided to use this to our advantage. In order to create an alliance between our factions, and in fact create peace through all of Asgard, we would swear to provide our assistance in any efforts that would prevent Ragnarök. After all, not every side of Asgard was at peace with the other. It was almost the same state as between the the three biblical powers, a ceasefire of sorts. But now, thanks to the promise of creating this major alliance, with the vow to prevent Ragnarök by any means on both sides, all of Asgard will be at peace with each other….. Today's ceremony is the event which will solidify that…..

Though I am not someone who brags….. This was something even the three powers failed to accomplish, despite having an alliance with the Norse….. Perhaps it was because we hadn't defeated Loki yet, so they didn't have as much of a proper method towards peace like us, which is "preventing Ragnarök"...

"These are your guests?"

Hermod motioned towards the large group, including Dragons, behind us 3. Tannin answered.

"The armoured Drake are our royal guard. This one is our royal [Prince], 3rd in command. The rest of the young humanoid beings are the guests to our group."

Tannin spoke while motioning to every part of the group. First he motioned to Hyosetsu, then Rias, then Sona. Allowing them the signal to introduce themselves, they stepped forward in order.

"Um, I am the Prince, Hyosetsu. That's not my name, but I am called that so, greetings."

Ueeh…. That's not a very formal greeting. Even if he is possessing the proper stature and everything, he still says it so monotone. Luckily he won't have to do anything crazy at the ceremony since he is just a figurehead. Again, he's mostly here for appearances. Rias was next, though she stepped up, she did not come beside us bosses. She merely took a step in front of her group and introduced herself in a dignified manner.

"Greetings. It is an honour to meet you. I am Rias Gremory of the Gremory clan. Though, you may know me as the younger sister of the Devil King, Sirzechs Lucifer."

Sona stepped up in front of her group and did the same as Rias.

"Greetings. It as an honour to meet you, as well as be allowed to step foot into the great realm of Asgard. I am Sona Sitri of the Sitri clan. Though, you may also know me as the younger sibling to the Maou, Serafall Leviathan."

The two Gods greeted them back.

"Greetings, young ones. It is a privilege to meet the family of the great Devil lords."

"Ohohoho. Siblings of Devil lords— Young ones, I see. How amusing, a rare sight indeed."

Hermod greeted them normally while Bragi greeted them in his odd poetic style of wordplay. Hm? Oh he brought his feather off from his ear and…motioned it over the tablet?

Huh, woah! I noticed it the moment he moved his hand, but— he's writing! Some small blue particles started forming the shapes of runes the stone tablet that resembles a book, on one of the "pages"! So he's writing huh! Maybe about the weird occurrences like having the Maou sisters as guests? Cool! Even the light from the runes slowly fades away after being written, and the stone is left blank. But somehow I do not feel that what he writes just disappears. How mystical and cool!

"Now then, let's leave the rest for the summit. Until then—"

Hermod says that before stopping and pulling up the horn at his side. He blows into it. A deep, loud bellow is released into the area, echoing across all of the mountains around us.

 _ **Vuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum~**_...

W-Woah. He just blew into the horn... Even that I find cool. After that he places the horn back on his belt and motions for us to follow.

"—Follow us."

Hermod and Bragi turned around and walked forward. Our very large group— leading with Tannin, Azazel, and I— follows them in the direction of a forest below the hill.

Another forest huh. Yeah, forests really do end up being one of the best places to hide things or places, since no one tends to live in them anymore after all.

We followed the two Gods for only a short minute until we reached the entrance to a large cave. They stopped there. Hermod placed a hand up to his ear as if listening to the surroundings. I tried using my sense of hearing to listen closely as well.

….That padding sound… Hooves?

"[ **Sleipnir** ]."

—The moment Hermod said that, many light blue particles flew down from the sky elegantly, until reaching the spot beside Hermod. The trail resembled invisible hoof prints from a stallion, except that there were many more than 4 at a time. Within a moment, the light particles increased in density until a form appeared from within them.

A horse? No, a steed. One with eight legs, white cracked skin, and blue light that glowed from beneath the cracks of its skin. Those aren't just cracks. They're symbols. Many symbols relating to the Norse. And it has green glowing eyes as well.

(—?!)

Sleipnir! It's Sleipnir! Odin's eight legged steed from legend! The one that Hermod rides to Hel when Baldür is killed! One of the children of Loki….

"There we are."

Hermod brought something out from the bag hanging on the side Sleipnir. A stone?

"Follow."

He motioned for us to follow immediately after retrieving the stone from Sleipnir. They're entering the cave. Starting with us leaders, we followed them into the cave.

Though, when I passed Sleipnir, it felt as if it was in slow motion. My eyes were caught onto its form which was being covered in light, suggesting that it was about to disappear.

…..It was staring right back at me..?

…..We walked into the cave for a quick minute. It wasn't deep, and thanks to being Devils it wasn't dark at all. Soon enough, Hermod and Bragi stopped in front of a pile of rocks and wood. Hermod extended his hand, holding it above the pile. The stone in his hand began to glow in blue light with runes on it.

—It was only then that I realized how tall the inside of the cave was, when suddenly, the pile of dirt and wood rose from the ground and began to take a structure. Blue light particles spun around all of the pieces until it formed itself into a tall arched doorway almost 15 meters tall.

 _ **Shiiin!**_

 **[—?!]**

It's a large doorway! No, a gateway! I see. So we'll be entering Asgard through here? What about the normal way in? I decided to ask in my curiosity.

"This is the method we'll be using for entrance? Are we no longer going to be using the conventional means from last time?"

Hermod shook his head.

"Aye. Odin would rather have us enter as swiftly as we can. He believes it's unnecessary for you to enter through the same means as before. Especially considering you will be considered allies after this day. Only outsiders enter through the [Bifrost] bridge. You will no longer be any old outsiders after today. That's why, for the sake of appearances, it is best to have you enter through this method. That is also the reason Bragi and I were sent to retrieve you all."

Appearances huh. As I thought, appearances really are important when you're a leader. The official stuff matters just as much as the subtext. Even Odin knows that, of course. Good thing Tannin and I took so many lessons on appearances from the other leaders. Though, those lessons were way more for me than for him. Tannin is a Ultimate-Class Devil after all. He knows plenty about it.

"Now, let us go."

"Go— we shall."

Hermod and Bragi stepped into the light of the large gateway. I glanced to Tannin and Azazel. Azazel nodded to me, giving me confirmation. So it is us next. Alright…. Here goes….

With that, the three of us stepped into the light simultaneously.

 _ **Shiiiiiin!**_

I closed my eyes as the bright light blinded me. I felt a feeling of weightlessness for a moment. Then…..

 _ **Vuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum~**_

I heard a familiar hum. That's the horn of Hermod. When I opened my eyes…..

—The extremely large courtyard from Valhalla. The one in which the last ceremony was held for the new warriors of the [Einherjar], Odin's army, the last time we were here. I gave a speech here.

But unlike last time, we emerged from a large gateway on the side of the courtyard, on an altar. The courtyard is filled with warriors, but not in lines like last time. Instead, they're all situated at dozens upon dozens of tables.

And right in front of the courtyard is another altar. The main altar. The one in which Azazel and I sat with Odin and his family, and gave our speeches at. There were large seats that looked like thrones set up in a line. 10 of them. All with different, unique designs, and with different people sitting in them. Gods, and leaders. There were also a few empty thrones, to the right side of the altar. Those 3 seats must be for Tannin, Hyosetsu, and me. The leaders of the Dragon Faction. Huh, no wonder they have a Dragon design on them. That's considerate.

Ah, I suppose I failed to mention that I was able to process most of this information in only a seconds time thanks to my rapid instincts. That's because the moment we all appeared through the gateway, with our large group behind us, Hermod blew into his horn.

—Then, in the next moment, he announced us.

"The lords of the Drake, our future allies — Have arrived!"

And just like that, history repeated itself, and the loud instruments of the Asgardians sounded off.

 _ **Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom!**_

The sounds of something similar to drums.

 _ **Ding**_ — _ **Dong**_ — _ **Ding, Ding**_ — _ **Dong!**_

The bells of the many Valkyries high above our heads.

 _ **Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun!**_

Even the Asgardian men (and women?) warriors thumping their feet at our arrival. Wait, no, there's more than just the normal Asgardian warriors, isn't there? It looks like many of the tables are populated by different species of people. Each of them with their own sections. The people's of the different realms….

As I thought, the welcoming is just as grand as the last one.

Without noticing, Bragi was discreetly leading our large group to their places since they obviously wouldn't be sitting with us leaders up at the altar. Hermod motioned for us leaders to follow, walking down the minor altar. We were being led to the main altar full of thrones, all the while having the loud sounds of instruments flooding the skies.

Once we reached the stairs to the altar, Hermod motioned for us to step up the small staircase, up the right side of the altar. Tannin stepped up first, I stepped up next, and finally Hyosetsu followed.

These thrones…. Tannin has the largest one, meanwhile mine and Hyosetsu's are a bit shorter. Tannin's is a dark violet colour, mine is red with green gems on the arms, and Hyosetsu's looks as if it's made from pure ice. They really didn't hold back on these designs huh…

We sat down on our own personal "thrones". Oh shit… Looking down from the altar… All eyes are on us. They are people's of different species. Asgardians who resemble humans, Dwarves who look short but buff, Elves who look flawless and dignified, Dark-Elves who resemble Elves but darker in skin and exotically coloured eyes, and then the main table. The table right in front of the altar. Ah, that's where our large group is sitting. On one side, it's our group…..the opposite side….it's populated by Gods and extra high level beings from each realm!

I see. It's where Hermod and Bragi led our group, and where they are sitting as well. I can also see some familiar faces. Ah, there's Freyja, Hnoss, and Gersemi. So they're sitting together. Hm? Who's that other blonde woman beside Freyja? I wonder...

Ah, Saji is shivering while looking at the ones around him with a terrified smile. How do you think I feel!? I'm in the fucking hot seat man! But as a leader, I have a duty to keep face ya know! I gotta look good, act good, and sound good! At least you just don't have to piss yourself as a job!

Gasp! Oh shit! Odin is stepping up from his throne! Woah, he's actually wearing some armour this time, huh! He's standing in front of all of us, in the middle of the altar. The summit has begun!

—Odin holds up his hand, signaling for the "welcoming ceremony" to cease. The instruments playing gradually came to a stop. The Valkyries in the sky descended to kneel before the altar. Woah! A couple of them have wings! Those must be the top ones! They sure are beautiful. Rossweisse-san fits in with them… Ahem. Anyway...

The whole courtyard becomes dead quiet. Odin then finally began speaking.

"My brothers and sisters. My sons and daughters. My comrades. The time has come. The day is here. This — is the day that we have been waiting for. All this time spent living— in fear, in caution, in worry of "that day". The event that would become the "end of the world". No more... No more will we run. No more will we hide. We will not sit and wait for that accursed day to come. If it will come for us, let it come. —But we will not let it take us. We have been taught once, by the efforts of the Welsh Dragon, that the prophecy is not absolute. It can be influenced— And if it can be influenced, then it can be destroyed."

The moment he ended that statement, a loud cheer was heard from practically every table of peoples.

 **" " " " "OOAAAAH!" " " " "**

Odin continues.

"The prophecy is not absolute. Then this "prophecy"...— is not prophecy!"

 **" " " " "OOAAAAH!" " " " "**

"We are the Norse. Whether it be the Ljosálfár, Dwarves, Dökkálfar, Asgardians, Muspel, Æsir, or Vanir— We are all Norse. And the Norse do not buckle their knees. The Norse do not give in to forces they can defy. And trust me, my brothers…. This "prophecy" can be defied!"

 **" " " " "OOOAAAAH!" " " " "**

"These Dragons— The lords of the Drake."

Odin motions towards us. Oh shit! That's our cue! Tannin stood from his throne and I quickly followed. Hyosetsu remained in his seat. Good. Although he is here, he is still just a figurehead. We are the ones who will confirm the peace, not him. Watch closely, my boy.

…..That sounds a lot like something Tannin would say.

Tannin and I stood a bit behind Odin as he continued his speech at the centre of the altar.

"These beings, which we considered evil and chaotic in the past— They are the key to defying the legend. They bring us the prospect of salvation, and ask for nothing but comradery and peace in return. They do not fear the legend— They plan to face it without hesitation, so that it may never come to be. A legend which does not involve them in the slightest, yet they offer their assistance— Nay, they offer their partnership. What will you say in response to such courage? Will you simply cast aside your honour, and allow the "prophecy" to silence you without a fight? Or will you defy the legend, take hold of fate, and redefine the meaning of Ragnarök? What say you — people of the Norse!?"

 **" " " " "OOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" " " " "**

Odin turned back towards the leaders sitting in their thrones.

"And what say you — lords of the realms?"

Seeming as if it was meant to be a rhetorical question, Odin did not wait for their answer, and turned straight back to us to stand before Tannin and I properly.

"I say unto you—"

He extended his hand.

"—Welcome."

And Tannin took it.

Our alliance with Asgard— was finally established.

 **" " " " "OOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" " " " "**

The courtyard burst into tumultuous cheers, most of which came from Asgardians. After shaking hands with Tannin, Odin shook hands with me. I could feel an immense sense of purpose fill me at that moment. Almost as if it had finally set in what was taking place before me.

This is….the peace summit…. I…. We did it…. No…. There's still the other leaders….. What will they say..

From the corner of my eye, I could see someone move, as Odin took a step back from us. A familiar person stood up from their royal black throne as the cheers began to subside. That person approached and stood before us.

King Ilbryn Lunörin, the leader of the Dark-Elves. He speaks loud enough for all to hear.

"To answer the question of the Allfather— I, [King Ilbryn Lunörin], Lord of the Dökkálfar, say—"

He extends his hand with a smile.

"—Yes."

 **" " " " "OOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" " " " "**

King Ilbryn shook both of our hands. I could feel the strong pounding of my heart against my chest as the cheers flooded my ears. The cheering was now a mix of Asgardians and Dark-Elves. King Ilbryn returned to his seat.

Soon after he sat, another similarly elegant figure came up to face us. A being that resembled King Ilbryn in nature. Pointy ears, long straight hair, a golden crown that ran around his head rather than sitting on it, and a young man's appearance. But unlike Ilbryn, this man's hair was brown, his eyes were green, his regal attire which almost resembled a dress was green, and he had fair, light skin. Almost as if they were opposite pallet swaps of each other.

This man is…. The King of the Light-Elves..

"I, [ **King** **Leokas Elhorn** ], Lord of the [ **Ljosálfár** ], say—"

He extended his hand with a similar smile.

"—Yes."

More cheers erupted in the courtyard as the King shook our hands. With every leader, more cheers from the people representative of their realm began joining in. King Leokas subsequently returned to his majestic white throne. After he sat, two figures instead of one came up before us. One was a mature man with wavy long brown hair and brown beard, wearing blue robes. He had an odd crown wrapped around his head that looked to be made of wood and had leaves, yet still had a regal design. In a way, he resembled modern art interpretations of Christ.

The man beside him resembled him closely, but looked a bit younger, as if in his 20s rather than middle-aged. His wavy hair was brown and only ran down to chin length and his beard was short. He wore red royal attire with a red cape, golden accessories, and a golden band resembling a type of crown around his head.

The older man in blue spoke first.

"I, [ **Njörðr** ], God of the wind and seas, and King of the [Vanir]— accept this alliance."

The younger man beside him spoke immediately after him, with less discipline and more enthusiasm.

"I, [ **Freyr** ], God of Prosperity, peace, and pleasure. Lord of the [Vanir]— accept this alliance wholeheartedly!"

 **" " " " "OOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" " " " "**

The cheers returned as the two Gods shook our hands. Njörd shook the hand of Tannin, while Freyr shook my hand with a smile.

Njörd and Freyr..! The father of Freyja and Freyr— And the brother of Freyja herself! As I contained the joy I felt from meeting and allying myself with the two Gods, they returned to their similar looking thrones made of what looked like rainbow coloured glass. The next one to step up was a tall figure. Woah…

It's…. A tall figure, around 215cm tall, with the form of a "demon" stepped up. Black skin like rock, skull like head, two large horns, black spiked armour, and cracks of dim orange light running along different parts of his body that made it look like lava was running through under his skin. Could this be….. It is said that he has a human form, but this must be his true form. If that's the case, then it's undeniable. This is…

"I, [ **Surtr** ], Jötun of molten rock and flame, Lord of [Muspelheim]— accept this alliance."

 **" " " " "OOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" " " " "**

He said it clearly and straightforwardly. He extended his hand, which Tannin shook. He then extended his hand to me, which I shook without hesitation, despite my unease. Are? No burn. His skin, it's like molten rock yet it does not burn at all….

Surtr, the fire giant, returned to his spiked throne made of rock. This is it. The very last one. The very last leader. Then, the alliance is sealed.

The last one to step up was a large man. He stood from a throne that looked like it was made of metal. A bulky, almost fat, man near my height. He had a long brown-reddish beard that was braided in some places and nearly reached past his belly. He wore black armour that had gold lining and had a golden crown atop his head, which more resembled a helmet, with the motif of eagle wings on each side. He stepped before us with a deadly serious, almost intimidating attitude, and spoke firmly with a deep, gruff voice.

"I am King [ **Móðsognir** ], Lord of the [ **Dwarves** ]! And I say—"

I felt my nerves heighten to the max as his stern gaze was set upon us. Upon me…. What will he say?….

…..After some seconds of silence…

"Buh—!"

He burst out into hearty laughter.

"Buhahahahahahahahaha!"

He threw his arms into the air in a celebratory manner.

"I accept!"

 **" " " " "OOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" " " " "**

I felt my tension completely disappear as he laughed and shook our hands. He patted my shoulder as he shook my hand.

"Good grip, boy! Don't lose it so quickly! Gahahahaha!"

For some reason, I couldn't help but laugh weakly as well. Ah, my heart…. That wasn't good for my health…. Tannin placed his hand on my shoulder. He gave me a nod.

"Y-You did it, Ossan…"

"...Yes. _We_ did it, my boy."

"Hehehe…. Hahaha!"

I laughed as the courtyard full of people continued cheering loudly. Odin stepped back up to the centre and spoke once more.

"Peace and alliance amongst our comrades— Now, peace and alliance amongst our brethren."

Odin said that while motioning behind him to the various leaders. The moment he did, many figures stepped out from their places and began shaking hands with each other, instead of us.

Freyr stepped up to Surtr. That's right. In the legend of Ragnarök, it has been destined that Freyr and Surtr would destroy each other. Accordingly, in one of the stories of old, Freyr wished for a certain jötun woman to be his bride. However, he could only earn her heart by slaying a jötun named Beli. Freyr slayed Beli with nothing but an elk antler and earned his bride. Surtr heard of this and was infuriated. Then, the legend predicts their deaths at each other's hands….. But now…

"For the Norse..."

Freyr extended his hand to Surtr with an honourable attitude and an expression that displayed understanding. Surtr gazed upon his hand silently…..

"...For the Norse."

He clasped Freyr's arm, and they shook hands. The two who were destined to slay each other…. They made amends for the sake of the Norse...

"Mótsognir."

Leokas Elhorn, King of the Light-Elves, stood before Mótsognir, King of the Dwarves. The "pristine Elves of light" who have always disliked the "filthy ruffian Dwarves"... Complete opposites…. And yet….

"For the Norse."

King Leokas extended his hand with an understanding expression. Mótsognir looked down at it.

"Hmph. Aye."

Though he scoffed, King Mótsognir clasped his hand with a nod.

"For the Norse..!"

They shook hands honourably. King Ilbryn stood beside both of them. The Dark-Elves have a good standing with both sides after all.

And finally, Odin stood before Njörd. Æsir and Vanir, old rivals, past arch enemies of war. Only held back by a truce brought out by exhaustion of warfare. Just like the three powers. Until now….

"For Asgard."

Odin extended his hand to Njörd.

"For Vanaheim."

Njörd took his hand.

" " For the Norse!" "

And they both shook hands while speaking simultaneously. At that moment, a roar like no other broke out from within the courtyard, and every instrument I could think of them using before, played.

 **" " " " " "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" " " " " "**

 _ **Vuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum~!**_

 _ **Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom Drom!**_

 _ **Ding**_ — _ **Dong**_ — _ **Ding**_ — _ **Ding!**_

An amazing explosion of different sounds flooded my senses from the various types of cheers and instruments present. The most obvious of sounds was the horn of Hermod sounding off louder than ever before, blaring into the sky, as if proclaiming victory. There was even something like confetti falling from the sky above us, being dropped by the Valkyries...

We've done it….. we've really done it…. Ahahaha, I think I might cry. Haha, oh no. Don't cry, you're a leader. Ahem.

Odin proudly lifted his arms into the air.

"Now, let the celebrations— Begin!"

 **" " " " " "OOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" " " " " "**

The masses cheered as many servers suddenly appeared with food and drink, and brought them to the various tables. There's even musicians that are showing up to play music.

Ah, celebrations huh? Hahaha. Okay..! Yeah, I'm all for it! Let's party! Hahahaha!

"Gahahaha! Boy! Dragon-boy! Come! Let us drink!"

Oh! The Dwarf King, Mótsognir, suddenly came up and held me by the shoulder. He's leading me down the altar. Or actually, all of the leaders are descending from the altar. Oh, we're being led to the main table in front of the altar..! That's where my group is! Those empty seats are for us after all!

Except our seats seem to be on the opposite end from them….situated with all of the Gods! Holy shit, I'm gonna sit with all the Gods and important figures!? Uh oh! Fuck, now I'm gonna get nervous!

"Now, now, Mótsognir. First we must introduce him, no? There are many who wish to give him gifts after all, aren't there?"

"GIFTS"?! Wait, no way!? Gifts?! More gifts?! More gifts from Gods?! What sort of gifts?! I'm gonna be getting more giiiiifts?!

Next thing I know, I'm kind of being crowded by a bunch of Gods and other figures at the side of the table. I could hear Azazel calling out to me from his side of the table.

"Good luck, Ise!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!"

I was quickly surrounded, and one by one, different beings began introducing themselves to me and even giving me things.

Odin was the first.

"Here, boy. Take this."

Odin brought out an elegantly designed black box with golden runes on the top. I can't read the runes. What does it say?

"Go ahead and open it, boy."

At Odin's suggestion, I clicked open the clasp holding the box shut. I opened it slowly and….

Inside was a soft material resembling red velvet, and a cushion of the same nature. But what caught my eye was what was sitting in the cushion. Multiple small items. Rings. Rings that all had the exact same design. Gold, with silver lining and runes on the band, and a green jewel sitting on it. How many of these…. Ten. There are ten rings here. All of them look exactly the same.

Wait a minute…. This…can't….. C-Could this be..?!

At my look of realization, Odin nods his head with a smirk.

"So you've realised it, have you, boy? Yes. Those rings are exactly the same as the ring on my finger, yes? Of course. That's because, just like you thought, those rings are the many copies of my own. The ring [ **Draupnir** ], forged by the same two Dwarves that made your weapon and Thor's own."

(—?!)

W-W-W-W-Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?! No! Fucking! waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Draupnir!? The legendary ring, Draupnir?! You're jokiiing?!

For those who don't know: In Norse mythology, [Draupnir] is a gold ring possessed by Odin with the ability to multiply itself. Every ninth night, eight new rings 'drip' from the original Draupnir, each one of the same size and weight as the original. It was a ring created by the Dwarves [Brok] and [Sindri], who also created my [Kykvendi] and Thor's legendary [Mjölnir].

And Odin has just given it to me as a gift.

"UUOOOOOOHH!"

I held the box above my head like a blessing from the Gods (it kind of is) and roared like an idiot. T-That's because..! I'm holding Draupnir! How am I supposed to act all calm and collected like this?! This is fucking amazing! So that's what the runes on the box say! They say [Draupnir]! Uoooooooh!

Odin laughed in amusement at my reaction.

"Hahaha. Even though those are the copies without ability to multiply, unlike the original that I am wearing now— as I thought, you still have the best reactions, boy. Hahahaha."

"T-That's because— This is—!"

I bowed deeply in appreciation.

"I am unbelievably gratefuuuul!"

"Ahahaha. Well, that's nice to hear, boy. However, there's no need for that, is there? Now that we are brethren, that is."

Even though Odin laughed normally, I caught onto his message and stood back upright. R-Right! I almost forgot. Bowing = very out of place. This is Asgard after all. That's not really a part of the custom when showing appreciation. Part of upholding appearances as a leader is to be respectful to the culture of the sides. So, basically, "fit in". Which means, "they don't really bow, so I look weird doing this".

Instead of bowing I placed a fist over my heart and held out my chest.

"Aye! Thank you very much for this gift! I will treasure it forever!"

"Hahaha. That is what I like to hear. Yes, yes, the youngsters always make you feel spry again. Ah, by the way, even though those won't increase, I did give you ten as compensation. I wanted to be mindful of all of the women in your group, as well as considerate of the possibility of them growing larger in number."

Hm? The girls in my group? There are 8, if we include Irina and Kets, but why would that….. Oh…. Ooooh…. O-Okay….

"Ah, but if you ever desire more, simply ask it of me. They come in abundance after all."

"Y-Yes…. Thank you…."

I gave an awkward response to Odin's generous offer. He pointed to the altar behind us.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot. You may also keep the thrones up there. We'll transport them somewhere later, in case you want them sent back quickly."

(—?!)

"Wait, the thrones?! You mean those amazingly cool looking thrones up there, with the unique designs?!"

I pointed back to the thrones we 3 Dragons were sitting on previously in shock, but he just nodded.

"Yes, of course. They were made specifically for each of you. You stated it clearly yourself, why else would they have such unique designs?"

Uoooooooooooh! I have a throne?! I have my own personal throne now?! That cool looking thing?! I get to keep that?! Fuck yeah! Now that's a throne worthy of a king! Now I just have to decide whether that's for a Harem King or a Dragon-King, even though I'm literally neither of those yet!

In all of my internal celebration, another figure stepped up to me in Odin's place. The King of the Light-Elves, King Leokas Elhorn.

"Great Duke. To you, I offer this—"

Another Elf that resembled a servant graciously handed him an item wrapped in cloth. He brought it out and handed it to me. I took the item delicately. It's…a glass bottle?

"—A crystalline vial, in it is the glistening water of the [Falls of Light]. Should darkness ever consume the path before you, this vial shall shine light upon it, no matter where it may be. Simply speak the phrase: ["Galad nin Lond"], and your journey shall remain forever within your sight."

The item I received from him…a glass vial. Or a "crystalline vial", as he said. It's beautifully and elegantly designed despite just being made of crystal/glass. The water that was inside….it looked as if it was shimmering….or even glowing ever so slightly. So if I say that phrase… is that Elvish? Perhaps the dialect that the Light-Elves speak. Then if I say that phrase, this thing will shine brightly, basically? Woah…. It's like straight out of a fantasy book.

In fact, if I had to compare it to something myself, I'd compare it to the "Phial of galadriel"... But for the sake of not being made fun of by anyone, I think I'll keep that to myself. The idea that I might be interested in "those things", no one must ever know…

"What do you think? It is a perfect gift for the [Welsh Dragon of light], is it not?"

I thanked King Leokas while holding the vial delicately in my right hand, while my left holds onto the Draupnir box.

"Y-Yes, thank you. I will cherish it."

"I am glad to hear it."

He smiled and nodded as I looked at the items in amazement.

"Ah, allow me to step in quickly— This should be the time."

A-Another one? Uh oh… How am I gonna carry all this stuff?... Just as I was thinking that, a familiar God came next. Ah, it's Bragi..!

"The best time is now— The best time is the present. Therefore, I shall gift you this present."

He brought out something while talking in his odd speech. It's...a bag?

"The Gods have favoured you. Very likely you will be gifted more— For the sake of containing those gifts, here is the bag that will hoard evermore."

Huh? As I was kinda confused on what he meant, Odin explained from the side.

"Ah, it's that, is it? Boy, that bag there is a magical one. It can hold any item you wish it to hold, so long as it can fit through the top. So if you put all of your gifts in there, it will hold them without issue, and without damage or loss. Just say the name or describe the item placed inside and it will come back out to you when you pull."

(—?!)

Woah! A magic bag! One that can hold basically anything it can fit! Like "Santa's" bag!? Really?! So I can just put all of this stuff in the bag no problem?! Holy shit!

I decided to test it out and took the bag from Bragi. I placed the box and vial in separately. The inside of the bag was pitch black. Then, I reached in and spoke.

"Um, Draupnir."

I felt something with weight place itself in my hand. I pulled out and… Draupnir! Holy shit! The box really fucking came to me! That's awesome!

"T-Thank you very much, Lord Bragi! I will treasure it!"

"[Bragi] is enough, [Bragi] is fine— After all, Bragi is no King, and much less divine."

Eh? Oh, I guess that means: "Just call me Bragi"?... Okay, um…

"Thank you very much, B-Bragi..!"

"Hohoho."

He simply walked away while "writing" on his tablet. What a fantastical character of a God…. I feel like I'm living a storybook. The next figure stepped up. Oh, holy shit man. How many am I seriously gonna get?

This time, the one who stepped up was also familiar. King Ilbryn. He brought out a pair of items. Something immediately recognizable and something else I was less familiar with, but together I knew what it was. A black bow and matching black arrow holder.

"Hyoudou Issei. I offer you this. An archers bow and stock imbued with the enhancement magic of the Dökkálfar. This bow holds a special stone that will act as your sight. Once looking into it, your vision will surpass that of even a great eagle, allowing you to spot things from many kilometres away. And the quiver of the bow is one that will adhere to the magic of any arrow you subject it to, whether that be flame, ice or more. This arrow holder is one that shall never run dry of its ammunition, so as long there remains a magic supply provided by the user."

WOAH! Holy shit! Are you fuckin' serious?! Never runs out of ammo?! Eagle eye vision?! Any magic compatibility?! Holy fuck! So this is the enhancement magic that the Dark-Elves used to enhance the chains of Fenrir, and to enhance Kykvendi and its abilities!? I never really knew the extent of it until now, but holy shit man! Isn't that amazing?!

Looking at the design of the equipment…. Both items are black. All black with a gold symbol sitting on each. The symbol of the Dökkálfar, I guess? The bow has a purple gemstone where the front is. Ah, this is the "aiming sight" he was talking about. So if I look into this stone, I can basically see crazy far? And the quiver, it's also black, but it's so finely made it doesn't even look like it's made from string or whatever. I can't really tell what it's made of. Meanwhile, the arrow holder is just black and empty, but it has some odd looking golden letters on the bottom. Is that, like, elvish? Wonder what it says….

As I was thinking about the language of the elvish characters, the letters seemed to reflect slightly…. Almost like they're shimmering…. In fact, it almost felt like the letters were accompanied by a quiet whisper….

…["Beastly Hunter"]...

….Eh?... Wait, what?...

—As I was confused about how I suddenly and inexplicably knew the meaning behind the elvish words, I looked back down at the letters… Nothing….. It's almost like nothing happened….. What the…..

"Great Duke, would you mind bringing out the vial I gifted you?"

"Eh?"

I was snapped out of my stupor by a voice. Hm? Ah, King Leokas asked me to bring out the water vial? Okay. I handed Tannin, who was behind me, the bag with my items. I reached into the bag and brought out the vial.

"Now, will you please open the vial and run its tip along the quiver of the bow, without spilling it."

Huh? King Leokas gave me odd instructions about the bow that King Ilbryn was giving me. Nevertheless, I did what he said and uncovered the vial. King Ilbryn held out the bow and I ran the tip of the vial along the string. As soon as I did, some particles of light began to flow out from the bottle and spun around the bow string! Woah, what?! Is it enchanted or something?!

"I see. So it is even compatible with the Light. It seems you accounted for everything, Ilbryn."

King Leokas said that with interest to King Ilbryn. Ilbryn responded with a smile, and what seemed to be a bit of pride.

"Of course. I had no reason not to, after all."

As I was still in amazement, King Ilbryn handed me the archery equipment. I took it and thanked him gratefully. After that, I placed them into the bag Tannin held open, along with the sealed vial. If I turn around and there is another God trying to give me something, I don't know what I'll do.

"Welsh Dragon Emperor. I shall gift you this!"

Oh man... I turned around.

It was Freyja's own brother, the Vanir-God, Freyr. The thing he handed me, that fit in the palm of my hand, was…. A mini treasure chest?

"I am a God of many things, including wealth and _phallic_ fertility! This chest here has a special key, this one. Place this key into the slot and the chest shall expand in size. Once done, simply turn the key whilst thinking of any treasure you desire and it shall bring it to you. No matter what type it may be or what origin it claims, it will be brought to you! It can be said that I have a knack for making things small and big, hahaha!"

He says that with a laugh while handing me a little key that sticks to the handle of the chest. Ahaha, I see. I see. So I can just have unlimited money. I see. That's ni—

….

"EEEEEEEEEEH?!"

I reeled in shock while staring at the chest with bug eyes. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! You mean this fucking thing is just a treasure trove of infinite tresuuuuuuuuurreee?! Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?!

I asked Freyr with shaking hands.

"U-Um, F-Freyr-sama— I mean— Um, Lord Freyr….. You mean that this chest can… um, give me unlimited treasure?..."

He smiled casually.

"Yes, that's right! Treasure and currencies of any type. Even those of modern or rural countries. Ah, but do not worry about yourself with the idea of corruption. This chest shall never open to those who hold only greed in their hearts. I made sure of it as a precaution. So that you would avoid becoming a "Smaug", of course."

He says all of that as if it's normal…. It's not normal! This is fucking crazy, isn't it?! Ah, but he did say that it's impossible to open if you're only thinking about fulfilling your own greed. Okay, so there's a limit technically. Which is really good.

I guess that means that Rossweisse-san will never get in it…. Though it would be funny to let her try, hehe…. Since they can't hear what we're saying, I'll go ahead and tell her about it just to see her reaction when she can't open it at home.

By the way, Ddraig, what's a "smaug"?

[A "Smaug" is a greedy Dragon who hoards insurmountable treasures. To the point of being gratuitously wealthy, despite the fact that Dragons do not require riches. Every Dragon has a fascination with treasures. But those reclusive Dragons fueled by avarice who value it to the highest degree and would burn everything for it, including anyone they consider allies or family, they are considered "Smaug".]

Oh. Why are they called that?

[Who knows. They say there was an old tale of a Dragon named as such who thought too dearly of his treasures, to the point that he lived buried in it. In a cruel twist of irony, the descendants of the Dwarves he stole it from returned to bury him in it. They smelted gold over his form until he was drowned and encased within it. He died that way. Though, that's just a tale.]

…...That story sounds eerily familiar….. I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that…

"Forgive me for not being able to gift you something more interesting. I would have gifted you [Skíðblaðnir], but I am no longer in possession of it you see."

"Eh? Oh! No, not at all! Um, thank you very much, Lord Freyr! I will treasure…it… Oh…"

Despite my awkward line, Freyr laughed heartily.

"Hahahahaha! What a funny lad!"

Yeah, hehe…. Funny… That was a joke…. I turned back and placed the chest into the bag.

"Boy!"

Oh my, please tell me this is the last one…. I turned back around to see two figures standing in front of me. Oh, it's Mótsognir and Surtr. I've just noticed, but I actually received gifts from all the leaders huh. I guess that makes sense, now that I think about it. The gruff Scottish accented Mótsognir stepped up first and handed me something heavy. Oh shit, it's an axe.

"Here you are, boy. This axe is forged by the finest of the finest, Brok and Sindri once again. An iron forged weapon which holds the tradition of warriors. It may not be something as magnificent as the Kykvendi, but it will surely serve good purpose. An axe that symbolises true warfare. No magic, no tricks, no illusions. Just good old fashioned iron forge. It may not match the likes of Kykvendi, but it surely won't crack under the pressure of battle."

What he handed me was just a very heavy, metal axe. One that looks as if it was used during the Viking age. This is old fashioned. Ah, but just an axe, huh? No crazy things going, no wicked little tricks. Huh… You know what, it actually is kinda nice just to have one of these, isn't it. None of those weird factors that you have to account for all the time, nothing complicated. Just a simple iron forged axe.

Just good ol' reliable….

"Heh. Well, that does work for a meathead like me."

I said that with a smirk, but Mótsognir completely gassed.

"Buhahahahahahaha! Aye! That's a good phrase! You are a fine lad!"

He complimented me for it. Haha, now that's a fantasy character.

Ah, the other...very large figure stepped up. It's Surtr. He took out a dagger and handed it to me. A dagger with a hilt made of black stone or rock, but that felt unbreakable. The blade was glowing…. Or rather, the blade looked as if it were literally made of flowing lava…

"For a Dragon of fire and flame, a weapon of this nature would suit him best, would it not?"

….That was all Surtr said…. Not a Jötun of many words…. But somehow, that's also really badass…. Looks like he also gave Tannin a huge sword similar to my dagger. And Mótsognir gave him some exquisite armour. So even Ossan got some presents too, huh.

"T-Thank you, Lord Surtr. Thank you, King Mótsognir."

I thanked them both as I placed the items into my bag. That seemed to be the last of them. Odin announced:

"Now, let us feast!"

And with that, we finally sat at the table and feasted. I could finally take a breather after all of that, holy shit… Hm? Looks like most of the Gods and such are speaking with Tannin who is on my right, and Odin is further down the table with some Blonde woman next to him. Thank the Gods….. I am actually burned out already…

"I'll be taking this seat. Hello, Welsh Dragon!"

Ah, someone took the empty seat on my left. A spry young man. Oh holy shit. He's extremely handsome. A picture perfect looking man who seems to be in his late twenties with short brown hair, short brown beard, and perfect blue eyes. Who is this? He seriously looks like he's straight out of a painting. Then there's his attire.

He's only wearing a lower half, with his top half being naked. Woah, his whole upper body is covered in black tattoos. No, not technically tattoos. Symbols, runes, and other things that resemble tattoos. But those certainly aren't "tattoos", rather it looks like they're just a part of his body despite seeming as if they're made from ink. They're on his arms, torso, and back. Nordic symbols and runes, and many significant ones. His lower half seems to just look like the garbs of a Nordic warrior or Viking. He wears dark pants with a brown sash with a red belt, leaving his top half completely exposed to the elements, and straps around his boots. Also, despite being slender his body was perfectly toned.

….I feel as if I have seen all of these details before…..and they give me an eerie feeling..?

"So, Welsh Dragon, how is Kykvendi? Brok and Sindri pestered me to ask. Sindri asks if it has been "dirtied", accompanied by the sound of him gagging, of course."

The stranger spoke to me with a friendly smile and lighthearted tone. Haha. What is this? Somehow I am feeling charmed by his personality, yet he's only said one thing.

"Yeah, Kykvendi— or actually, Faye is good. Not a scratch or blemish on her right now. I clean her around twice a day, just like Sindri asked me to."

"Faye? Ah, ah, I see! That must be what you named it. Faye, huh. That's a good name. It sounds like something my father came up with. Well, sorry about Sindri. He is a germ freak, after all. But a damn good smithie at least! Wouldn't you say, Duke?"

"Ah, yes, very much..! By the way, my name is Hyoudou Issei. You can call me that if you'd like."

"Hyoudou Issei! A good name! It's pleasing to hear! It gives me the feeling of being trustworthy and truthful! I am glad to hear about Kykvendi. It took a lot of work to make that masterpiece. Ah, well, I consider it a masterpiece. Mayhaps because I took part in making it."

"Ahahaha. Well, "Ise" does mean "honest" after all."

Haha. Who is this stranger? His friendly, almost hyper, attitude is so infectious that I'm smiling for no reason. It's almost like everything about him makes me want to be friends. I want to keep talking with him. Nevertheless, he continues on, and I listen as if he were telling a compelling tale.

"Honestly, receiving the powerful ice and mist of Niflheim, that was quite the task you know? Three full days I was practically dying and reviving in my sleep repeatedly! All while having those cursed "nightmares". Ah, but don't mention that to [Frigg], my mother. Her heart will break and she will probably die. She is much too faint of heart, possibly because of her kindness. That aside, [Týr] would only provide his blessing if I took it to Niflheim as I promised anyway. He is a man who thinks oaths matter after all. Extremely brave and honourable, one of the best of us. Ah, Týr is the one sitting over there by the way. The one missing a hand."

The stranger pointed to a different place at the table. Ah, so that black haired man in armour is Týr, the God of war and justice - the one who gave Kykvendi a blessing. I would feel more compelled in seeing him if it wasn't for the fact that I was so charmed by this man. Honestly, what the heck, haha? Is this stranger a "God of charm" or something? I can't help but like him. Who is he?

As I was contemplating the stranger's identity, another larger man with a black cape sat down in the empty seat beside him.

Ah, that man has a hammer hanging from his bel—

….

….

Ahahaha. Anyway, that man has a hammer hanging from—

….

…...eh?

"[ **Baldür** ]. So you've already taken that seat. In that case, I will take this one."

"Ah, [ **Thor** ]! Yes, I've taken it. I wanted to speak with Welsh Dragon as soon as possible. I did promise him a spar, but I wanted to get to know him first. He is quite a young lad, isn't he!"

…

...Haha, what?

"Indeed. It's unthinkable that he is a leader and Lord of the Drakon."

"Yes, yes, but here he is! Here in the flesh he proves it! I never imagined he would become such a thing when I first challenged him by message of father, but it is amazing, isn't it! Surely this is the best turn of events! Now we can spar as more than just allies from the Faction of bats, but as true brethren of the Norse! Today is a joyous occasion!"

…

…...I-I had trouble processing what I was hearing….. That's because, that would mean that the two men sitting beside me are Odin's strongest sons. His beloved son, God of light and beauty, and most loved throughout all of the Norse. "He who is loved by all". The one who took my weapon, Kykvendi, all the way to Niflheim without being asked, thereby giving it such powerful ice powers. The invulnerable, unkillable man.….Baldür….

...That would also mean that the larger blond man with an unbelievable aura and a hammer at his waist, is Odin's oldest son. His "hammer-headed, hot tempered" son. The "Jötun slayer". One of the Top 10 strongest beings. The greatest protector of Asgard, God of Thunder and Lightning. The God destined to die in battle with Jörmungandr, the Midgard Serpent, according to Ragnarök. The one who wields the unstoppable weapon, Mjölnir….Thor….

….

What?...

"Hm? What is it, Hyoudou Issei? You seem frazzled, haha!"

….The stranger….. No, Baldür….. Baldür says that in an amused manner…. The large man sitting to the left of him… Blond hair to his chin, light beard, and large build….. Shirtless, aside from a shoulder plate of armour and strap across his chest. A black cape that ran down his back. Brown pants, boots… And…..a familiar looking hammer resting on his belt, attached to a string…

….T….Thor…. And…. Baldür….?

"Hmph. So he is shocked to realize our presence, to the point in which he cannot speak. You should have introduced yourself properly earlier, Baldür."

"Ah, yes, yes, you're right! Forgive me for that, Hyoudou Issei! I was so caught up in pleasantries with you that I forgot to introduce myself. I am Baldür! Fifth son of Odin, and fifth strongest of all the Norse! Ah, I am also considered the God of Light and Beauty, though I would not like to seem vainly loquacious. I suppose I am loquacious though! Hahaha! And this is Thor! God of Thunder and Lightning, strongest of all the Norse! First son of Odin, and my eldest brother!"

 **[—?!]**

I-It's them! It's really them! These two half-brothers..! They are the strongest sons of Odin! T-They are..! They..!

In the absolute shock that reached to my core, I struggled to formulate a proper response. I could hardly speak with a twitchy smile and shaky voice.

"..T...Lord Thor…. Lord B-Baldür…. It is an honour…. No, it is a...p-privilege…. It's….. I, I don't have any words to…."

Baldür raised a brow.

"Hm? "Lord"? I don't think I'm a Lord. I am not royalty. You are more "Lord" than I, after all."

"N...No… It's just…. You are…. I have so much respect…"

"Should I refer to you as Lord myself then?"

"Eh? N-N-No… I would never…"

"In that case, "Baldür" is fine enough! And I shall call you "Issei-lad"! How's that!"

He gave me a friendly smile while patting my back. I flinched harshly despite his touch not being rough. The deeper voiced and stern attitude brother, Thor, spoke with slight interest.

"Hm. "Lord Thor"? I find that amusing. There is no need for that, Welsh Dragon-boy. I am Thor. That is my name. Titles do not hold leverage to me in that regard."

"I-I see…"

S-So they're both basically saying that I can refer to them by name. Holy shit man…. I thought I was shaken up during the actual summit. Fucking hell….

"Ah, Thor! You should introduce him to your sons! Where are my nephews at? I wonder if they are with [ **Ullr** ]? By the way, the rest of our brothers are sitting there, near father. There's [Höðr], [Hermod], [ **Vidárr** ], and the youngest one is [ **Váli** ]. As you can see Váli is but a child, and therefore the youngest. In terms of ages the order goes: Thor, Hod, Hermod, Vidárr, myself, and Váli. So there are six of us in total. The strongest beings of the Norse go like this: Thor, Odin, Freya, Týr, myself, Surtr, Magni, Freyr, and the rest. Most of us brothers have different mothers, by the way. My mother is Frigg, along with Hödr, my brother. Meanwhile, Thor's mother—"

Baldür suddenly began going off on a tangent….. A long tangent…. He…. He really is a talkative God, isn't he…. Well, at least he's friendly….. Thor intimidates the shit out of me though, very no nonsense attitude…..

"Enough, Baldür. You are running your mouth. [ **Magni** ] and [ **Móði** ] are already approaching."

Just as Thor said that, two figures approached our seats. Baldür immediately turned his seat around to greet them.

"Magni! Módi! My nephews! Ah, Issei-lad. These two are my nephews, Thor's sons, Magni and Módi. I'm sure you know about them?"

Baldür motioned to the two men who approached. The one to my right greeted me before the one to my left, both with different attitudes.

"Ah, the Welsh Dragon. It is a privilege. It is interesting to meet the Duke of Drake and the one who wielded father's replica Mjölnir."

"Hello, Red Dragon Emperor. It is glorious that we are able to meet you. You have many amazing deeds tied onto your belt. I am glad that we have this chance to meet, truly."

The one on the right greeted me quite casually, but with indifference. Meanwhile, the one on the left greeted me gladly, and with a small smile.

The one to the right was a tall, large man closely resembling Thor himself. Short blond hair with a clean handsome face, blue eyes, bare upper body, and black nordic pants and boots. Hanging around his waist was a hammer that had a different design and shape compared to Thor's, being more curved and black, instead of grey with blue lines (like Thor's). His impression seems similar to Thor's, being more serious, but with less intensity than Thor.

The one to the left is shorter and smaller in stature, but still relatively tall and somewhat bulky. He has chin length, wavy brown hair with a short but scruffy brown beard, and blue eyes. Oh. His upper body is bare as well, but what actually caught my eye was his tattoos. He has a lot of tattoos on him just like Baldür. Or actually, a lot of his attire is also similar to Baldür. Kind of like he's spitting image of him, except bigger. Ah, but he also has a black cape like his father. No, wait, that's not a cape. That's a black fur pelt. So kind of like a makeshift cape, giving him a resemblance to both Thor and Baldür. He also has a spiked weapon which resembles a medieval mace more than anything. There may also be a shield, under the pelt, on his back.

Even still, he looks way more like Baldür than Thor. Sure his physical build and facial features are like Thor's, but his hair is the same colour as Baldür's and so are his eyes. Not to mention his attire and tattoos which look like they are meant to resemble his. In fact, it's kind of like the two pairs of brothers mirror each other. Magni is like Thor, and Módi is like Baldür.

Perhaps that's not coincidental. After all, it is foretold that Magni and Módi would survive Ragnarök, inherit Thor's hammer, and become the leaders of the new generation Æsir. In some ways, you could say that the similarities they hold is meant as a parallel to their predecessors, who they will replace after Ragnarök. So, I guess it makes sense.

Baldür stood beside the slightly taller Módi, only highlighting their similarities, and placed his arm over his shoulder.

"Módi here is the younger one. Magni is obviously older and has a strong resemblance to his father. Though, they both look like him eh? Aside from Módi who dresses like me. I say, this lad is always pestering me to help him get stronger because of his rivalry with his brother. Even though they are both meant to inherit Mjölnir, they simply cannot rid themselves of their sibling rivalry. What rascals, wouldn't you say?"

Pestering to be trained by Baldür?... Oh?... Oh! Oooooh. Now I see it..! Now I understand. That's why Módi dresses similarly to Baldür. He must look up to him..! Meanwhile, Magni keeps it old fashioned and stays naturally looking like Thor. I'm guessing that Thor trains Magni then? Wait, earlier Baldür mentioned Magni being amongst the strongest of the Æsir, right after himself. And Módi was not mentioned in the strongest list. Oooh. Could it be that Módi looks up to Baldür because they are similar in nature, both being the weaker and smaller brothers of their pair? Woah, so there's actually a dynamic like that.

No wonder Módi has a personality similar to Baldür's, while Magni also has a personality similar to his father. Albeit, they're more of the less eccentric versions of their predecessors, but still.

"Ah, and Magni here is the one who tossed the great leg of [Hrungnir] off of his father when it trapped him! I'm sure you know of that tale! Only three days old and his own son is showing him up, aye, Thor? Ahahahaha!"

Thor scowled while taking a drink of wine as Baldür laughed heartily. Even when he makes "fun of someone" I can feel not even an ounce of ill will in Baldür. What a lighthearted God. He really is too charismatic. Magni also laughed though a bit more reserved, and Módi just chuckled lightly. Ah, but there's a bit of awkwardness in his expression. Could Módi have a minor inferiority complex towards his brother? That would make sense, wouldn't it? I mean, considering what they're talking about.

For those of you who don't know: In an old story it was told that three days after the birth of Magni, Thor faced off with a jötun giant named Hrungnir for various reasons. In the end, Thor ended up smashing the giant's skull, also while having a piece of rock from the giant's destroyed weapon plant itself into his forehead. After Hrungnir fell, his giant body ended up collapsing over Thor, trapping him under one of his legs. All of the Æsir came to his aid, but none were strong enough to lift the leg, even all together. It wasn't until Thor's three day old son, Magni, showed up and threw the leg off that Thor was freed. After that, it became truly apparent how much potential Magni had as a powerful warrior and God.

Man. I'm learning a lot about these Gods just by their interactions. It seems like many of their stories are true to an extent. That explains why Thor has what looks like a piece of shrapnel stuck in the side of his forehead. How interesting. Hrungnir vs. The Jötun slayer….

…..Jötun?...

(—?!)

I abruptly stood from my seat.

"W-Wait..! Baldür..! Hrungnir..! No, the Jötun! He is..!"

I struggled to formulate a sentence as I was conflicted on what to say. Baldür raised a brow at my reaction.

"Hm? What's wrong, Issei-lad? Is there something bothering you?"

He asked with curiosity. I nodded my head while looking everywhere around the courtyard….. As I thought….

"Yes..! Um, sorry…. I… I need to ask…. But….. Surtr...when he presented himself as a leader…. He said he was representing Muspelheim…. Which means he represented all of the "fire giants" that reside there….. The many which also seem to populate some of the tables around the courtyard….. But…..then that means, he wasn't representing all of the [ **Jötnar** ], was he?….. And I don't see any other type of Jötun people around either… My question is….. Why?"

The moment I asked my question, the atmosphere around the five of us dimmed. I could see Thor gain an expression of disgust from the corner of my eye. Even Baldür lost his smile and instead pursed his lips, as if in disappointment. He looked away.

"Mm. I suppose you'd want to ask that….. They aren't all here after all, the Jötnar..."

So I was correct. Not all of the Jötnar people are here, just those of Muspelheim, the ones with Surtr. So that's why there seem to be many people who have the same feeling as Surtr gathered at many tables. Most are similar in appearance with red hair and tall forms, but humanoid in appearance and of varying genders. These are the Muspel Jötun… But then, where is everyone else?... Where are their brethren?... Where are all the Jötnar….from [ **Jötunheim** ]?...

"Very well."

Baldür seemed to sigh as he separated from Módi.

"I will consult with father."

He walked away from our group with that, walking further down the table to where Odin was sitting, next to his family and Tannin. Baldür leaned into the ear of the laughing Odin and whispered something. When he did, Odin stopped laughing and gradually became serious. He closed his eyes and nodded his head, right before abruptly standing.

….Oh, he's coming towards us.

Odin walked up to us and stopped in front of us with Baldür at his side. His expression was serious.

"So, you wish to hear their answer yourself, Issei-boy?"

Odin asked me unexpectedly. I couldn't help but gulp nervously at his serious demeanor. I nodded nevertheless. Odin sighed.

"Very well."

Then he tapped his staff on the ground. But the sound was loud, deep, and booming.

 _ **Ton Ton!**_

—The sound echoed through the courtyard. All of the pleasant conversation, eating, drinking, and festivities were almost immediately silenced by it. W-What is…..

Odin looked up at me seriously.

"Let us go then."

* * *

…A mountain.

There was a certain snowy peak on a mountain in Asgard that looked like a large stone altar or flat arena. On it was a large arched gateway that led out to nowhere except off the cliff. It was a magical, stone gateway that had yet to be activated. It was over 30 metres tall.

Right now, we are gathered here. Odin gathered us leaders from the ceremony, along with my group, and a few extra figures here on the peak. Some of the extra figures included Baldür, Thor, Magni, Módi, Freyja, and Hermod. We all stood together as a group, about 15 metres across from the gateway. Almost as if we were waiting for something.

No, we were waiting for something. And within a short minute of our arrival, without any action from us, the large gateway suddenly flashed a bright light that blinded some of us.

 _ **SHIIIIN!**_

My eyes squinted in response to the bright yellow light shining from the gate. The light slowly began to die down to a level in which it was possible to see.

—That was when we noticed the small army gathered in front of the gateway.

"...Jöt...nar?..."

My vision finally adjusted. What stood in front of the gateway was…

—A large group of archers lined up on knee, ready to fire their bows, their sights locked onto all of us. Behind them were 4 people. The man who stood in the center had brown skin like earth, white hair, and red eyes. To his right were the 3 others. A man with pale-white skin and blue pulsating, glowing markings all over his body that resembled mini lighting strikes. Another man with horns, pale-blue skin like ice, and white hair. And a beautiful woman with a dress that was covered in leaves and twigs, and an overall appearance that embodied nature itself.

The archers lined in front of them resembled the blue man, having details that looked like they were people of the "frost giants". Except they are humanoid and not gigantic by conventional standards. And their bows even seemed to be made of ice.

….So these are the Jötnar… Why...are they…..pointing their weapons at us…?

"Do you understand it now, boy?"

Odin spoke in a quiet voice from beside me. His tone was solemn and regretful.

"This— is their answer."

…..

Their answer… The people of Jötunheim…. The Jötnar… They aim their bows at us because... They refuse to become a part of the peace alliance…

…..

"...Tannin…"

I called out to Tannin without removing my gaze from the Jötnar. I could see Tannin look at me from the corner of his eye.

"...Please…. Let me try…"

Before Tannin could answer, Odin responded first.

"I would suggest against that, Issei-boy. They may fire at you."

My fists clenched tightly.

"...I know…. But even so….. I want to try….. Just once….. Please…. Just let me try…."

Even if I fail, I want to try. As long as I try, that's what matters most. Even if I fail, I must….

"...Very well."

Tannin gave me his answer. He agreed.

"Thank you, Tannin…"

I looked down to Odin. He sighed lightly, but then nodded his head. With that final confirmation, I made my decision. I took a step forward, and stood in front of our group.

Please, let there be a chance.

"I am Hyoudou Issei! This generation's current [Sekiryuutei], and the [Duke Of Ormr]! I am the 'foreign relations director' and second in command to the [Ryu Faction]! As representatives of our faction, we have come here for the purpose of making peace with the Norse Pantheon on all sides! With the intention of preventing Ragnarök, we offer you alliance! Would you please allow us audience!"

I announced our purpose to the Jötnar, hoping that they would hear us out. They remained dead silent for a moment. Until the man— Jötun, with dark skin standing in the centre, responded aloud to me in a cold tone.

"You will receive no consideration."

…..He denied us outright, and forthwith. There is no doubt. He is their main leader. And not a single one of the jötun comrades near him disagrees with his decision…

…..Nevertheless, I took a step forward. I don't want to give up.

"We only do this for the sake of preserving the Norse Pantheon as a whole. So that it may not one day fall victim to the Ragnarök it has been destined to. If we can obtain peace, then it will be possible to avoid it, together. If not, then we don't know what may happen. It could be possible that the tragic disaster will still fall upon your people, and other peoples… We can all avoid it, together. Can't we?"

I reached out with my hand, though they were far from me, hoping that the gesture would reach them. From the gap between my fingers, I could see the leader lower his head ever so slightly, masking his expression. He spoke in a low tone, yet audibly enough to hear from our distance.

"...To dishonour our own existence and toss aside our dignity, by standing beside the beast who slew our ancestors….."

He lifted his head. The burning gaze of his red eyes piercing right through me.

"Even destruction, we would rather face."

I flinched in what almost felt like a pain to my heart. His gaze filled with deep seeded hatred and pure contempt. One that burned right past me, towards one of the many figures behind me. That figure, the one who sends a cold gaze straight back towards them, the one they despise. The Jötun slayer, Thor.

"So long as _that being_ remains, we will never face that possibility. Not as allies. Never."

That is what he says. Of course he does...

Thor, the Jötun slayer. He is the God known for his protection of Asgard and slaying of Jötun. He is the "hero" of Norse Mythology, and slayer of the Jötnar, which are considered "evil" existences in the stories. But the world is not so black and white. To call an entire existence of peoples "evil", and to call someone a hero for slaying them, that view only holds up from one perspective... In that same way, Devils are considered "evil" and yet there are so many filled with kindness and heroic traits...

…..It's exactly just like what Vali said in the past: [That which you consider peace, may be considered painful to others]... And in that same sense, those you consider "heroes", may be considered monsters to others….. Like the Hero Faction. Like Thor…..

And just like he said…..what I consider "peace"…. To ask them to stand beside the murderer of their kin…..is only the greatest pain and dishonour to the Jötnar….

….Even so…. I don't want to give up.

I took another step forward, continuing to hold out my hand.

"I understand…. I understand that to you, he is—"

He interrupted me with rage in his tone.

" **You could never understand**."

I flinched harshly. It felt as if I was almost hit with some sort of physical pain.

His gaze burned ever stronger. His tone was filled with rage, and a deep underlying sorrow I could feel in my very soul... Just from his voice alone, I know that he is right. That pain, the pain of being known as the "evil existences" for so long, and killed for it constantly, without thought... Being killed...family and friends killed... When all you ever did was live... And while you mourn, the rest of the world cheers...and laughs in your face….for centuries... It is a pain only known through experience. An unbearable experience.

...But that is also why I understand it. My people, the Dragons— they were once the same. Considered evil existences and almost driven to extinction. Many of them suffered because they were left not understood. But it is possible to bring understanding. It is possible to make peace, for the sake of those who will live on past you. It is possible to create a better world for those who will succeed us. So that in the future, those who once hated each other will live as brethren, no longer understanding why there was even hatred in the first place. It is that dream so beautiful that I try so hard to reach it. So that I may one day see it come true.

Yet, I cannot say any of this to you. Precisely because I understand, I cannot bring myself to say it.

Because I understand. The pain and dishonour of standing beside the murderer of your kin…. Imagining it... Asking me to stand in peace with someone who killed my brethren, sometimes without reason?….. Telling me to smile alongside of that being…. My younglings….. My Drake…. Being taken from me, and asking me to "make allies" with the monster who took them from me?... I would rather die…. I can't possibly imagine..that I would be any different from you, if I was in your place right now….

...But maybe the honour of those who have come before should be cast aside, if it is for the purpose of preserving the happiness of those who will come next?... I know… To make such a terrible decision, to accept such an outcome, it must be so painful….. It probably hurts so fucking much that you can't bear it…. That's why you refuse… But shouldn't it be something we don't decide for ourselves, but rather for those who cannot decide yet? For those who will see the future that it brings? Even if it is painful, and a dishonour to those who were killed before, shouldn't that be what they wanted? Peace and prosperity, even if it's an ugly peace built on a foundation that brings you that misery….if it is a beautiful peace for those after you, isn't that what matters most?

That's exactly why I still stand here, with painful tears shedding from my eyes, while continuing to hold out my hand to you. Because as much as it hurts, it isn't about us, or our forsaken ancestors...is it? We aren't doing it for them. We are….. I want….

I want to….

"...I want to create a future for those who live on! Even it is painful to me and the memory of my _predecessors_ , I want to obtain the peace that will bring my _successors_ happiness! Even if it is alongside of the descendants of our greatest enemies! Because then one day, that memory of "enemies" will fade, and all that will be left is "brethren"! All that will be left is peace! All that will be left— is happiness!"

I felt the tears run down my face as I announced it with my heart.

I know it hurts. Remembering all of those who were killed for nothing, and then imagining yourself making peace with the one who one who has committed those unforgivable acts. It hurts like shit. But it hurts even more to imagine it continuing, with those who are meant to live on, doesn't it? That's why, for their sake, please...

I continued to hold out my hand, hoping that there would be a change in their hateful expression. There was none.

—Yet a lone tear fell from the leader's eye.

"...Never…"

I could only feel a greater pain in my chest in seeing that. All hatred— is born from sorrow. And all compassion, is born through understanding.

….So is it truly not possible?...

"...I want…"

I slowly stepped forward.

"...to create that future…"

 _ **Whip!**_

I heard a swift whipping sound. A pain in my left shoulder. An arrow of ice had been planted in it.

"Do not advance."

That was all the leader said, with a stream under his eye, as if his one tear was never ending. I held out my hand to the side without turning around. I did it in response to the powerful killing intent oozing from my Drake captains behind me. I plucked the arrow from my shoulder. My warm blood ran down my arm, dripping into the cold snow beneath my feet. I held onto the arrow tightly, yet I refused to break it.

"I want to create that future…"

I dropped the arrow, letting it fall softly onto the snow.

"..Even if it hurts…"

I stepped forward without hesitation.

"If you advance, we will fire."

I took another step forward.

"... **Is it**..."

The archers readied their bows.

"... **truly not possible**?..."

My foot planted itself into the snow below. The world around went completely silent.

With one last whipping sound, and one last look into the leader's eyes….. I received my answer.

— _ **Whip!**_

Every arrow flew silently towards me.

.

.

.

 _ **(No.)**_

"ISE!"

The echo of my comrades voices was the last thing I heard, until the arrows finally reached me. I closed my eyes.

.

.

.

.

"..I see.."

— _ **FWOOOSH!**_

A small blizzard of ice raged before me, blowing away every single arrow with ease. As soon as the twister cleared, a large figure appeared before me. It was none other than the Blizzard-sprite Dragon, Hyosetsu. He spoke with his usual laid back tone, but his aura was dark.

"Sorry~ but I won't let you."

…..

"...Haah.."

A small, visible puff of hot air emerged from my quiet breath of defeat.

"...Hyosetsu…"

I called out to Hyosetsu quietly, and swiftly turned around.

"Fall back..."

I….have failed….

 _ **SHIIIIIIN!**_

The light from the Jötnar gateway shined as they began to return to their home. Hyosetsu and I returned to our group.

"Do not blame yourself, boy. You did greater than we ever could. There was simply nothing you could do."

Odin said that to me in a comforting tone. Yet my head still lowered slightly as I peered over my shoulder. The Jötnar began disappearing into the portal, the last one being their leader. He took one last look back at me.

…..And left...

"...I know…"

My group approached me, with Asia coming up to my shoulder to heal it. But I caught hold of her hand and stopped her.

"No…. Leave it…. Let it be….. So that I won't forget…"

Asia's expression changed to one of deep concern, along with Rias's. They all now know about my cycle, so they became worried. But I smiled at them lightly.

"No…. It's okay… I'm not "punishing" myself…. I just...want to remember it as an important lesson..."

I eased their worries. Because the "old me" would have taken this as punishment for my failure, right? No, don't worry. That's not it. This is something else.

My reminder. All this time as a leader, I have only faced success in my peaceful efforts, and all that time as my "conflicted self", I never wanted to face the possibility of failure. But this wound...will remind me that failure is always possible. And even if it hurts, I must accept it. I may fail a thousand times, and it may feel like it never ends…. But I will always keep trying. Because failure only exists when you've given up. That's the difference now.

[..You have grown up, Ise…. I am proud to call you my partner.]

Thank you, Ddraig…

"My boy."

Tannin stepped up beside me and placed his hand on my head.

"For leading this faction, there is no one else I would rather have by my side."

I smiled and lowered my head, doing my best to hold back tears.

"Yeah…."

Kiba appeared next to me and placed a hand on my undamaged shoulder.

"You are truly amazing, Aniki.."

"Thanks…"

Though, you wonder if someone even more "amazing" could have accomplished it..

"Aniki."

Kiba shook my shoulder lightly. His face held a stern expression, but there was a soft, comforting light in his eyes.

….Hehe… you already know how I think, don't you?

I tapped his hand resting on my shoulder lightly.

"I know….. I got it..."

Odin walked up from behind and patted my back lightly.

"Come now, Issei-boy. The celebration has not yet ended. Surely you will be needing a break?"

I smirked.

"Heh…. Yeah. I really do…"

 **Part 3**

"Aaaah~ That's a load off."

I gave a sigh of relaxation as I sat back inside of the large, warm bath that was more like a pool. I felt my nerves finally untense in the warmness of the water.

"Huaa~ Thank the Gods... I finally get to sit back and relax properly."

In case you're wondering, I'm currently relaxing in a large, white, marble, indoor bathhouse. This bathhouse is, of course, in Valhalla. After the whole scene with the Jötnar took place, all of us returned to Valhalla to continue in the celebrations. It was good and fun, a lot like last time, except with many different races of people also in attendance. I enjoyed it a lot. Drinking, laughing, talking, making jokes, dancing, etc. I didn't drink too much since I wouldn't want to worry the girls, but I had a few. I can actually hold my wine quite well. Who would've thought huh? Well, turns out that it has to do with me having higher instincts than I used to. Because apparently that somehow has a role to play, according to Ddraig.

Also, during the celebration I got to meet a lot of different Gods and figures, usually introduced to me by the enthusiastic & outgoing Baldür. Tannin happened to receive some gifts at that time as well.

Anyway, after several hours of partying, I decided to ask Odin if I could take a load off and he responded by having a couple Valkyries lead me to this place. This beautiful, awesome, spectacular place. I'm sure glad I asked Odin, if that geezer knows anything, it's having fun or relaxing. Hell, he had even requested that the Valkyries guiding me here would also join me in the bath, but I refused. I think I'm okay going in alone right now. Funnily enough, when the Valkyries were entering bath with me, I had just assumed Odin was ordering them to do something they didn't want to. But as it turns out they were kinda bummed when I said no. I guess I've become popular, hehe.

 _ **Dung!**_

"Huh?"

A heard a loud noise, similar to the sound of double doors being opened. Then I remembered that the entrance to this bathhouse sounds like that when you open it….. Wait, what?! Someone is entering?! Who?! I tried to look way in front of me towards where the entrance would be. It should be around 40 metres ahead of me, since this place is huge.

Ah, I can't see anything from here. This place is a bathhouse so it's covered in mist. I can see 10 metres in front of me, but not much beyond that. Mmm…. If I look closely….

Oh..! It's… A bunch of people..! Okay, so it's a lot of figures entering? Oh. Did Odin decided to join me and brought a bunch of others along with him? Ah, I guess that makes sense, right? He is like that.

So I'll imagine that this whole situation will now be even more odd than anything I've had all day huh. Odin will probably come in with Azazel. Tannin will show up in mini form just because Odin forced him to. Baldür will immediately come to talk to me, possibly with Thor. They'll have an argument about who gets to spar me, like earlier. Magni and Módi would ask for their own turns, just like earlier. A fistfight might break out between Baldür and Thor, destroying some of the bathhouse, which most of us will ignore. Bragi will be in the corner, still writing on his tablet, and for some reason still dressed in his clothing.

I can basically see it all now. Sorry, life. You can't catch me off guard anymore. I just know my luck all too well.

Just as I was feeling confident about myself, I heard the voices of those entering. I could vaguely make out some silhouettes as they began approaching, closer and closer. Ha...haha….. Wait…..

"Eeeh~ Your skin is soft~"

"No, no, so is yours."

...Areeee~ hehehe?... That's not the talk...or the voices...of men…. Is it?..

"How has your training progressed?"

"Quite well. Hopefully we'll progress even further now thanks to the alliance with the Ljosálfár."

"Do you think the Elf women have the greatest appeal? They say they have the softest skin."

Ah….. "Girls talk"….. Women's voices… Ahahaha….. Now that I look at it… It seems like a group of more than thirty women are approaching the bath…. Norse women….. Or actually… The whole Valkyrie brigade is approaching me… Ahahaha…. Oh…..

(—?!)

Oh shit! What?! Whaaaaaaat?! What the fuck?! All of the Valkyries are now entering the bathhoooouse?! Whyyyy?! I wasn't fucking expecting this! What the hell, life?!

Did Odin tell them to do this?! There's no way! Unless— it was those Valkyries who guided me here!? This was what they were whispering about!?

Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit! What should I do?! Should I get up and leave?! No, wait..! Why would I? I can't leave! This is a place that Odin got for me, didn't he? If I leave, what sort of guest would that make me?! No, moreover, with this (heavenly) scenario taking place before me, how can call myself a man if I leave?! I mean, I've already seen women naked before, and I've had sex! A lot! Maybe not "a lot-a lot", but a lot! Like, more than once a day, though with varying numbers, but with different girls! And a lot with Rias…

Anyway, I am a man! I have no reason to leave in this scenario! I should be fucking elated to be in this scenario! This is amazing, isn't it! All of the Valkyrie women, naked in the bathhouse, right before my eyes? This is fucking marvelous! Besides, being naked in Norse culture is no big deal!

Yeah, that's right! Just chill out! Yeah. Let's just chill out….

As I "relaxed" myself, the Valkyries began taking different positions in the bathhouse. Many of them entered different sides of the large pool while continuing their conversations, almost as if they didn't notice me. Except… a lot of them are sitting only a few metres away from me…in groups...not even caring to cover their bodies with their towels...and many of them sitting on the edge of pool rather than dipping into it, in erotic poses, so that their bodies remained exposed…..

...Sigh... They definitely noticed me, didn't they….

"Oh, there you are, Welsh Dragon. Or may I call you "Hyoudou Issei"?"

—My brain froze.

…..Fr…..

….

….

"...Freyja?..."

I struggled to say that as my head creaked to my left. T-T-T-That voice…..

"So you even remember me simply from the whisper of my voice? I am truly flattered~"

T-T-That familiar voice speaking in a sultry tone….. The body of a woman standing right above my head, to the left of me….. Slowly panning up from her feet to her head….. That familiar form….

My eyes took in every detail as I gazed at the perfect creation, my brain freezing momentarily at each amazing aspect of the magnificently sculpted form.

Perfect feet— smooth pearly white skin— slender legs— perfectly proportioned thighs and hips— a smooth lean stomach— perfectly shaped bosom with pink nipples— an enticing neck— pillowy soft pink lips— silky smooth, long brown hair— perfect blue eyes— and the overall appearance of a true Goddess.

—Literally.

"F-F-F-F-F—"

For the first time in ages, blood violently spurted from my nostrils.

 _ **Spuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrt!**_

I held onto my nose as blood profusely dripped through my hands and into the pool, staining the colour darker.

"Oh my. What a heavy let nosebleed. Allow me."

With a subtle movement of the water, those perfect feet dipped themselves into the water, followed by those perfect legs, followed by the perfect body. Right next to me.

 **[—?!]**

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!?"

I shrieked in terror from behind my hands as the perfectly crafted being that was Freyja leaned in to heal my nose. Though I didn't remove my hands, a soft light surrounded my nose, originating from Freyja's own hand. In only a short moment, it felt like my nose was no longer letting out a drop of blood.

"There you are. Now..."

After I let go of my nose, Freyja began moving her hands in the air with an odd motion. As if calling upon winds or something. The moment she did…

"Þora."

(—?!)

As soon as she whispered that unrecognizable command, the blood in the pool began to move. It started moving towards her, then up, as if it was rising! And the blood that was on my face started to fly off my skin!? Wait, the blood in the pool— no, all of the blood! It's flowing into one of Freyja's open palms and creating a small sphere! Woah! What the fuck?!

—Before I knew it, all of the blood from my nose had collectively gathered into a small sphere the size of a golf ball, in one of Freyja's open palms. She covered it with her other hand and crushed it! But then when she pulled her hand back, something stretched out.

It's a chain!? No, it's a necklace! An entirely red necklace with a small rose at the bottom! What?!

Freyja placed the necklace around her neck.

"It's said that there are humans who bleed profusely from their nostrils when aroused. I suppose I'll keep this as a gift from you then?"

For a short moment, I was in complete astonishment from her abilities. As expected from the Vanir Goddess whose race specialise in magic— who is also speculated to be one of, if not the, world's greatest magician.

My amazement was quickly replaced when I looked back down.

"GUOH—!"

I quickly held onto my nose, feeling as if a nosebleed would attack. But nothing came out..?

"Don't worry. It won't bleed again. I made sure of it. I can make it so that it will never bleed again, if that is what you wish."

CLOSE! TOO CLOSE!

"Oh? Why do lean away from me? Is my body unappealing?"

—I answered immediately and without thought.

"HELL NO! IT'S THE GREATEST BODY EVER BESTOWED UPON THIS REALM OF EXISTENCE AND EVERYTHING ELSE IS WORTHLESS IN COMPARISON AND WILL DIE IN SHAM—"

 _ **BAM!**_

—I literally broke my face with a punch to forcefully shut me up.

"GUUH!"

I held onto my face in pain as my head throbbed. Well, if my nose can't bleed, then the rest of my head surely will, won't it?

"Ufufufu~ As I thought, it's that honesty of yours…"

 **[—?!]**

F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-Freyja began leaning onto meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!? Her soft skin shoulder pressing up against my cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest?! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"M-M-M-M-Madam F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-Freyja—!? W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you—"

"Hm? "Madam Freyja"? Why such a title? Last you were here, you referred to me as just "Freyja". It's almost as if you're trying to be more respectful now that you've become a leader. There is no reason to change it, is there? In fact, I would prefer to hear you refer to me by name. So would you consider it?"

—Having no working mind to deny or hesitate against her requests, I nodded vigorously.

"May I hear it?"

"F-F-F-F-F-Freyja!"

Freyja leaned her body back into me even further, having her lie against me entirelyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!?

"Mm~ That's better."

I felt shivers all over my being after having a voice made of silk slip into my ears. Freyja had leaned her head back and whispered. Her breath touched against my neck, her head resting back on my shoulder. Uh. Yeah, I'm dead.

"Ufufufu~ You look as if you've frozen to death. What an honest reaction."

I fought with every ounce of my being to regain my senses. I was frozen still and could not move a centimeter. The most I could do is stutter hardly coherent sentences while staring right down at the spectacular body before me.

"F-F-F-Freyja..! T-T-This is..! W-We can't..! C-C-Can't be doing this..!"

"Hm? What is it? "Can't do"? Ah, do you mean this? What's the problem exactly? You find my body satisfactory, don't you?"

I nodded my head so vigorously it literally looked like it was breaking back and forth.

"Fufu. Your honesty becomes apparent again. So then what is the problem?"

"T-T-T-That is..! O-O-O-O-Odin..!"

As I struggled on what to say, Freyja seemed to catch on immediately. She waved her hand in a disinterested manner.

"Oh, that?You don't have to worry about that. That was all just a front. None of it matters now that there is perfect peace between all sides."

A question mark popped up over my head. Er— Many question marks.

"Eh?"

Seeing my absolute confusion, Freyja decided to explain.

"Ah, allow me to explain. Do you know of the Æsir-Vanir war that raged on for many centuries, in the past? The one in which was ended due to certain conditions?"

I nodded my head, not being able to answer verbally.

"Well, one of the well known conditions of that truce was the hostage exchange. I'm sure you know of that. The Æsir gave two hostages to the Vanir and the Vanir also gave two of their own. This was done as a way of honouring each other. And as you know, the hostages sent by the Vanir were my brother, Freyr, and myself. Unfortunately, the Vanir ended up not being satisfied with the hostages sent by the Æsir and for that reason, it was decided that I would marry Odin the Allfather - the Æsir leader, to make up for their hostages. So that's why, our marriage was simply one of diplomacy. A political marriage, nothing more."

W-Woah, really? There was such a thing? I didn't know that. I like to think that I've studied a lot about Norse Mythology in preparation for making peace with them, but I guess there's still stuff I don't know. I suppose that makes sense. It's not like the stories are a hundred percent accurate after all. B-B-But even so…

"B-B-B-B-B-B-But— O-Odin loves you..?"

Freyja raised a brow before giggling softly.

"Ufufufu~ Again, how honest. You're a considerate man, aren't you? Well, you don't have to worry about that either. As I said, it was a political marriage, nothing more. There was no love or connection to it, even if I did try my best to make it so. In the end, the one that man loves and always has loved truly, despite his other consorts, is Frigg. The Goddess of love and fertility, mother of Baldür, and his true wife."

"Eh?"

An even more insurmountable amount of question marks appeared above my head. Wait, what? Last time I remembered, Freyja = Frigg? Wasn't "Frigg" just a nickname for Freyja? Wasn't Freyja the mother of Baldür? I...am….confusion…?

"B-But…. Freyja is Frigg?"

I tilted my head in absolute confusion while asking that. Freyja seemed to realize it.

"Hm? Oh. Oh..! I see, ufufu. I'm sorry. I didn't make it clear enough. Let me explain it thoroughly. The identity of "Frigg" is just a ploy. All this time, there were many who believed I was Frigg because I was Odin's wife. But the truth is, I am just myself. Frigg is an entirely different Goddess all on her own. The one who attends the official events as Odin's wife is myself, for the purpose of maintaining the image. But his true love and wife is Frigg, the blonde coloured Goddess. I'm sure you saw her before, didn't you?"

(—?!)

The memory suddenly snapped back into my head. I shouted in shocking realisation.

"That blonde haired, blue eyed, busty woman?! The one in the white dress?! The one with almost unparalleled beauty, only being rivaled by Freyja, and with an aura of innocence against Freyja's aura of elegance?! That's the real Frigg?!"

Freyja laughed at my reaction with her beautiful voice and nodded.

"Yes, yes, that is Frigg. Mother of Baldür and Hödr. She is Odin's true wife, whom he is, and always has been in love with. Not me. I am Freyja, Goddess of fertility, beauty, and merrymaking. We are two separate beings, even if we may seem alike in quite some ways. Our main differences are that while I am more refined and mature in my attitude, Frigg is more loving and innocent. Though we are both kind, I'd like to think."

I-Is that so? So she's actually not Frigg? Huh… Come to think of it, there actually was a lot of confusion in my research that stated Frigg and Freyja were the same, while other sources claimed they were different. I just assumed they were the same because when I met Freyja she was considered Odin's wife and there was no other "Frigg" around. Looks like I actually fell for the whole thing they've been having going. So she isn't Baldür's mother or Odin's real wife?...

"W-Wait, but what about your children with Odin?"

"Hm? I have no children with Odin."

More question marks from me.

"Eh? Eh? But, but, what about your daughters?"

"My daught—? Oh! Ahahaha~! Right, right, forgive me. Ahem. I'm sorry to say, but those aren't Odin's daughters. They are the daughters of me and my former love, [Oðr]. I have no children with Odin. In fact, Odin has never once touched me in that way."

(—?!)

I was actually shocked to hear that. Odin has never touched Freyja?! That perverted geezer?! How am I supposed to believe that?!

"Are you serious?! B-But, he is Odin!"

"Indeed. I can see how it is surprising. But don't you remember how Odin refused to dance with me, that day you were last here? The reason he does that is because he knows that Frigg becomes "jealous", or more accurately, sad when he shows any sort of interest in me. She considers me her "love rival" despite the fact that it is obvious Odin loves her and our marriage is a ruse. I honestly can't help but find her adorable in that way. It is no wonder that Odin loves such a kind hearted Goddess. And because of how much Odin loves her, he is willing to refuse touching even me for Frigg's sake. Though, he will still act perverted to other women when Frigg is not around to see it. He just won't act that way towards me alone because he does not want to take even a slight chance that Frigg may find out and become heartbroken."

"O-Oh, is that so?... Wow…. I-I see…. Um, then if you are not Baldür's mother, who was it that made him invulnerable? You or Frigg?"

Freyja sighed lightly at my question.

"Mm, well, Frigg certainly does not have such power. She does not have the skill in [Seidr] magic arts as I do. I am the strongest of the Vanir, after all. Though it is true that Baldür is not my son, I cannot help but love him as such… The moment he was born and I had the chance to hold him, I could not help it. He was simply too easy to love. Perhaps that is part of the tragedy of Ragnarök. He who is loved by all is the one who is taken from us…. So that's why I helped Frigg place the spell-oath of invulnerability upon him. Because I love him like my own son…. I even remember once admitting to Frigg that I was ashamed, to love him as if he were my own child even though he had a mother already…. Do you know what she said to me? She accepted my love with open arms and said that we were both his mothers. Honestly, what a foolishly kind woman... After that, I could not help but feel fondly for her as well."

Freyja said that in a kind and gentle tone…. Wow…. That's heartwarming...

"That's why I am glad that this alliance of yours has come to exist. There is no longer any need for the false union between Odin and I. Frigg can freely present herself as Odin's wife, just like at the summit table. Odin and I are both free from each other. Though, that's not to say that we dislike each other, simply that we no longer have to adhere to any official matrimonial standards. We are now free to love who it is we want. That works best for both of us. Wouldn't you agree~?"

"HIEE—!"

Freyja's warm breath tickled my neeeeeeck! Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeee! This Goddess is far too erotic! I could never imagine what someone like the Greek "Aphrodite" would be like!

"B-B-But Freyja..! W-What about that lover of yours, "Odr"..!?"

Freyja's attitude changed and became a bit melancholic with my question. O-Oh shit, did I say something wrong..?

"...I'm afraid that Odr is no longer alive…. He was just a man, after all. He was no God….. He has been gone for many, many decades…. Him not being with me, it is almost nostalgic, in its own way. It reminds of those days in which I would shed silent tears that would turn to red-gold, while waiting for his return from his terribly long travels…. Sometimes I even like to convince myself that he will soon return, as if he were travelling still…. Fufu… I suppose it makes me a pathetic woman to find comfort in that…. And yet I was known by many to be a strong Goddess…. But it seems I am just a weak Goddess who came to love a man….. Amusing, isn't it?..."

…So that's how it is…. I see…. I understand now….. "Tears of red-gold"... She was never crying those for Odin… She was crying them for Odr….. So those stories were right huh….. That must mean that the reason Freyja's daughters, Hnoss and Gersemi, call Odin "father", is just because Freyja and Odin were married. He is not their real father…. Odr was their father… The human man that Freyja loved….. I see…

—It may have just been my natural instinct, but I had made the decision to comfort Freyja.

"N-No, I don't think it is weak… It is normal. To think that way...it's just like any other woman would… If anything, I think it is somewhat lovely. It shows how much you love him... Some may see it as weak because Freyja is a powerful Goddess, but that's just because they don't acknowledge the fact that she is also a woman… It's not fair to her that some people think that way. She deserves that recognition… but since she's a Goddess, I can see why people have a hard time seeing her that way… I mean, she is so beautiful and divine…it's obvious that many would see her as being an existence that is beyond their reach, so of course they can't see her as a woman. Because then that would mean they are acknowledging themselves as equal to Freyja…. It's just difficult… But in the end, Freyja is a woman. She can love and long just like anyone else… So I don't think it's weak… Not at all."

That was the best thing I could come up with. I've always had a knack for comforting others without knowing it, but with a Goddess I'm not sure how far that'll take me…. No, it's just like I said. Freyja is a woman too. So even if she is a Goddess, she can have her weaknesses and comforting her should be no different, right?…

—I felt something soft on my face. Freyja caressed my left cheek with a sad smile. There was a subtle light in her eyes.

"What kind words…. They have such a bittersweet taste…. Almost as if they are familiar to me…. Yes… They remind me of those days…. Those days in which I would visit many small places and run into that odd "merchant" constantly. The one who would smile at me as he would anyone else…. The one who saw my magic as not more than a cool "trick", rather than worshipping me or labeling me a witch…. The one who held an inexplicable kindness towards others and reached out to those uninvolved with him, despite his cruel environment... The one who spoke with pure honesty, no matter what the situation….. The one who I could not understand, yet only longed to understand time and time again…. His eyes...they were just the same as these.."

Freyja's soft hand slid gently over my cheek. I tensed up at her touch, my nervous smile becoming apparent.

"W-Wait, Freyja… C-Could it be, that the reason you're treating me this way, is b-because…."

She nodded her head while continuing to stroke my cheek softly.

"Yes, I suppose it is….. Every time that I have thought that you resemble him slightly, that feeling is reaffirmed by your next actions or words…. I suppose that is what interests me the most. Or maybe it can even be considered a slight attraction? Ufufufu, who knows. Perhaps it is so….. Though…"

She backed down just a little bit, her expression maintaining the lonely smile from before.

"I also suppose that learning of all of these unpleasant details about me is quite off putting…. The more aware you are made that I am problematic despite being a Goddess, the further you would want to distance yourself, isn't that right?..."

Distance myself? You mean because she has problems, despite being a Goddess? I don't really understand that. Everyone has problems. Even a God or Goddess can have problems, the same as with their love.

I responded to her honestly, not knowing that would have an effect beyond just words.

"...Maybe I don't understand it… But, um, the phrase: "Despite being a Goddess", it doesn't really make sense to me…. I mean, everyone has issues, right? Even Gods… And to understand each other, you have to know each other. Even the bad stuff. And all compassion comes from understanding…. So if I don't understand, then how would I connect? Learning about the bad and the good, that's just a part of understanding. There will never be a time when you come to understand someone without knowing their problems. So, you know…."

I couldn't help but scratch my free cheek awkwardly.

"Um, what does that change?"

—Freyja froze in place. Her eyes were wide, as if a memory had flashed into her mind. She did not move.

…..

"U-Um, F-Freyja?... Are you alright?"

—Her hand placed itself back onto my cheek. Or rather, both of her hands held my cheeks.

"...Those words…."

Freyja looked up at me with a longing gaze, her eyes glittering and inspecting my face. S-She suddenly began bringing her face closer to mine.

"...They are exactly the same…."

I started trying to back away, to the point that I was just shrinking with my back against the wall.

"W-Wait, Freyja-sama..! I am just a lowly born mortal from Japan..! Odr and I may have similarities, but it ends there..! We are different..! I'm not like his reincarnation or anything..! I am just a dumb pervert..! He and I come from completely different worlds in every way..! T-There's no way we can be the same, right..! S-So, just calm down, yeah? F-Freyja? W-W-Wait..!"

In my confusion, I ended up putting my hand against Freyja's chest. The moment I did, something happened that was without my intention.

[Read.]

"Wha—"

—My ability activated, and suddenly, I was in an entirely new world.

* * *

A vision came before my eyes. Two people were sitting against an old building in a town that looked like it was from early A.D. era.

The one on the left being a woman with a dark green coat and hood over her. That person was most certainly a disguised Freyja. Then, a young scandinavian man with a bag near his side. In ragged clothing, brown scruffy hair, and stubble around his face. The merchant named "Oðr".

Freyja spoke to Odr.

"Traveller. I don't understand. Why do you act with kindness and speak with honesty, despite being a merchant in such a dark environment filled with terrible men?"

She asked Odr with curiosity. Odr answered after taking a one bite from his apple.

"I don't understand the contrary. Kindness and light shine best when there is darkness surrounding it. If I were to be one of those countless men feeding into the darkness, what does that change?"

"Mm. Nothing. It would change nothing."

Odr nodded his head in affirmation. Freyja raised a brow.

"But what does doing the opposite change? You don't know if it will change anything, do you? It may change nothing at all."

Odr looked down to the apple in his hand.

"Hm. That's true. But—"

He handed his once bitten apple - to a young child sitting beside him.

"It could also change everything."

The boy took it and ate it without hesitation, happy to have some food to eat. Odr turned to Freyja and smiled.

"It is precisely because I don't know, that I still try."

—.

The memory changed to a different scene.

Freyja was standing a couple metres away from the slightly battered Odr, near the pile of a destroyed brick building. The skies were as grey as always. Freyja was no longer wearing her green robes from the previous memory, allowing her full appearance to be out in the open, with only the two of them present.

"Did you not hear not me? I am Freyja. Vanir Goddess of fertility, beauty, and merrymaking. Strongest of all the Vanir, and greatest possessor of the Seidr arts that exists."

Odr picked his ear in what looked to be disinterest.

"Mm? Why do you tell me this?"

"The reason I have revealed myself is to reward you. This day you have shown great courage in protecting yourself and a few others against a marauding invader despite being inexperienced in combat. Not to mention, you have displayed compassion and truth in every interaction thus far, even with the dishonest. You would make a fine warrior. How about it? In my realm, you would learn great skill for battle and even the greatest arts of magic there is. What say you?"

"I don't understand. Magic and swordsmanship. Why would I need such a thing? In the end, I will still be doing the same thing I always do. So what point would those things serve?"

Freyja gave a confused expression.

"Do you not understand what I have said? I am the Goddess Freyja. I can reward you. You can be trained. You can ask something of me, and I may be able to grant it, even if it may seem impossible. Do you want charm and charisma? I can grant a charisma that will have the most beautiful maidens, and even royalty, throwing themselves to you. Is that not something you desire?"

Odr shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not interested in such things. That sort of change that is unnatural, I don't want it. Love is not predetermined."

"You…. The manner in which you speak to me…. Your entire demeanor….. Do you still not realize what I am?... I am a Goddess. I am Freyja..."

Odr scratched the top of his head lazily. Streaks of light from the sun peeked through the dark clouds above. One of them placed itself over Odr's form.

"Um... What does that change? You are still the same woman as always. So what does knowing that change?"

—Freyja was left standing in silence. Odr turned to walk away.

"Well then, I will be leaving, Freyja. Until next time we meet. If there were anyone I would want to be charming, it would most likely be yourself. Farewell for now."

Freyja was left standing there, completely alone, and speechless.

—.

Time passed and the scene changed again. Odr and Freyja were both lying nude in a bed together. This is seemingly taking place not soon after they had become lovers. Freyja spoke from her place, lying her head on the chest of Odr.

"...Even now, I still do not understand you…. You learn of my nature as a Goddess yet you are unaffected. A being like me which could easily destroy you, most would have shown intense fear or worship at that time… Yet you remained composed, as if speaking with an old friend."

Odr responded frankly.

"I was speaking with an old friend. Freyja was the old friend from that time. Simply because she is a Goddess doesn't change that. If I were to be fearful or despaired by the idea that Freyja can kill me, it is because it is Freyja who is doing it, not because she is a Goddess with that capability. It is the same with me. I am Odr and I may be a merchant, but that does not mean I am simply the "merchant" or "traveller" as many refer to me. I am still Odr. Being a merchant, swordsman, or magician doesn't change that. To live by one's titles as having all significance, that is a fickle existence. Because titles can lose their meaning. But who I am will never change."

Freyja furrowed her brows.

"That time when you denied my offer…. The reason was not because you weren't interested…. It was not because you meant that you would still be continuing with being a merchant….. It was not because those skills were worthless to you….. It was because you would still be doing the "same things" either way…as the same person…"

The "same things". It was obvious to understand what Freyja meant by that as the quick flash of a memory passed through her mind. The memory of Odr giving his apple to a child.

"That's right. I would still be doing the same thing. But….. Becoming a warrior, taking lives— In the end, what would that do? That would only turn me into the same ilk of marauders and invaders. That would only place me beside all of the killers and pillagers. I would not do that. So learning the skills of warriors and great magicians, if I were to become another soldier to add to the ranks, then what would does that change?"

Freyja lowered her head a bit, as if in deep contemplation. She spoke once more, with what seemed to be a slight hesitation.

"...There are many things about me which you now know...that can be considered unpleasant. Despite being a Goddess, there are places within myself in which I am lacking….. There are parts of me that resemble weakness….. There are even parts of me that may be somewhat pathetic….. Yet, despite that…..you don't feel any differently towards me?... Despite that, you still accept…. No, you still..love me?"

"Hm? "Despite"? I love you "in spite" of something? "Despite being a Goddess"? I'm not sure what you mean. Would it not be the same in my case? "Despite being a lowly merchant", you still favour me? "Despite being a mortal", you still care for me? Is that what you mean?"

"No, that is….. You are…."

"Freyja."

Freyja lifted her head to look up at Odr.

"Those words of yours, they hold no weight. "Despite", do not look to it as it were something compelling. The reason you say that is because you still don't understand. I will make you understand so listen closely: The basis of understanding is knowing. You must first know something that is revealed to you before you can fully understand it. You must know what it is that drives a person before you fully understand them. It was the same with me. And in that same sense, it is the same with you. "Despite being a Goddess". I do not understand it. Not because I do not understand you, but because it is exactly the opposite of what is the truth. My love— it exists precisely because I understand you. Because I know all of you, I can love you. Are you beginning to understand, Freyja? "Despite being a Goddess", that doesn't make sense to me. Because knowing all of those unpleasant truths about you, and all of your "ungodly" flaws, it is precisely because I come to know more of you—"

Freyja's eyes widened.

Odr smiled bright down at her.

"—That I can love even more of you!"

* * *

..The vision finally faded from my sight. I was back in the bathhouse with my hand on Freyja's chest. I pulled my back quickly. Freyja still seemed vacant for a few moments.

"...That was…"

"I-I'm sorry..! I didn't mean to..! My ability just activated..! It wasn't my intention to pry..!"

Freyja shook her head lightly.

"No, it's alright…. If anything… I feel comforted now that you have seen it…."

"I-I see…"

Freyja kept her head lowered while I scratched the back of my back awkwardly. What the hell? Why did I see that vision? Is it because I had my hand on her chest? But that doesn't explain why it activated without my consent. It was the same when Rias saw my past, and when I saw Akeno's. My ability reads people's hearts. So, something to do with the state of their heart, maybe?

It was silent for a few moments. Until I heard someone clear their throat.

"Ahem."

Eh? I turned to my right and…. Sitting a bit away from us was none other than the former Valkyrie herself, Rossweisse-san.

"...R… Rossweisse-san?…"

I seemed to have forgotten that she was also technically a Valkyrie… She sighed with a slight red tint on her cheeks.

"Haah… First a Demi-Goddess, now a major pantheon Goddess? Honestly. What would all of "your women" say?"

My smile twitched nervously…. Uh oh…. Sh— she's not gonna tell them...is she?

"Hm…. What indeed…"

Huh? Freyja seemed to whisper something to herself. She had her hand under her chin as if she was thinking. She quickly stood up.

"I suppose I'll ask them myself."

…...Ask who what?...

"..F-Freyja?"

Without saying anything more, Freyja climbed out of the pool with her marvelous body and began walking off…. Oh my word, what a glorious bottom— No, wait…... W-Where is she going? Did anyone hear what she said? Freyja?

…I was left alone with Rossweisse-san in the silence. Or not really..

"Oh my~"

Eh? I heard a bunch of whispers. I only realized it when looking up.

…..Oh….

—Every single Valkyrie around the bathhouse was looking at me with their hands over their mouths, or a strong blush, or sparkling eyes. As if they had all just witnessed the most beautiful love story unfold before their eyes.

…

"E-Excuse me!"

I quickly got up from my place and ran out of the bathhouse as quickly as possible, somehow feeling like I was dying from embarrassment. Hopefully this won't get any more...problematic…

* * *

Uh oh…

"—That is why, I was willing to take you all in consideration, as fellow women. So, what say you? You wouldn't mind, would you, mistresses?"

Well, I'm back in the main hall inside of Valhalla. You know, the one that we partied in the last time we came to Valhalla. The one that we came to right after we left the courtyard where the summit was held. The one I was just in before asking Odin to let me take a load off, to which he sent me to the bathhouse, thereby kick starting this series of events?

Yeah, that hall.

I'm here right now, with my group. Excluding Azazel, Tannin, and my captains, who are all partying somewhere over that table with Odin and the other Gods. Right now, it's just me, my group, and the Sitri group here at our personal table. Just us. So we can finally relax, even if there's a party going on. Right?

Yeah, no.

"I'm sorry, Freyja-sama….. So you said...that you are asking us for Ise?..."

"That's correct."

Rias asked in disbelief. Freyja answered frankly.

So basically, what just happened is: Freyja left from the bathhouse after saying something suspicious. I decided to leave shortly after. Then, I returned to my table to find Freyja sitting there for some reason. She was sitting alone on one side while everyone was sitting on the other. It looked almost like an interrogation. Not for Freyja, but rather for everybody else.

As soon as I got close to the table, Freyja pulled me to sit beside her and started "discussing" me with the girls in my group, across from of us. It was only when I started listening that my face became pale and everyone else's faces became completely befuddled.

Freyja almost literally just asked the girls in my group if she could "have me for tonight"... All while never letting go of my arm…..

Haha, what?...

"...Um…. Forgive me… I am still thinking…."

Rias rubs her forehead and looks completely flabbergasted. I AM TOO! I can't believe what I've just heard! Maybe it's just my perverted mind playing tricks on meeeee?!

"Take your time. I understand if it is difficult. I simply assumed that you would understand considering that you are all in a similar position."

I don't understand a single thing Freyja is saying anymore!

No, moreover! You girls! Why are you being confused only?! Say something! She literally just asked if she could "have me" and none of you even responded without lagging first!? I mean, I'm shocked too, but wouldn't you be getting mad at this time?! Is it because she's a Goddess that you don't get mad?! What about Kets, who is a Demi-Goddess?! Surely she would— Kets?! Kets, what's wrong?! Why is your face blank and your eyes hollow?! Are you okay?! You look like you've completely shut down! Somebody help Kets! In fact, Saji as well! Saji looks like he's dead! It looks like his very soul has left his body! Saji! Get a grip man! Don't go into the light! There is no heaven for us Devils, I think!

After a long bout of silence, excluding my thoughts, Rias finally looked like she was ready to answer. Oh!? She's looking at Freyja with a stern expression!? What is she going to say?!

"Freyja-sama…. That is…"

….She turns her head away.

"...for Ise to decide…."

…

…

Eh?

"I also…. I cannot deny it…"

Asia says that while looking down…. Hahaha, pardon?

"...If it is a Goddess asking, then…."

Akeno averts her gaze while answering. No, I mean, I'm probably hallucinating that.

"..."

Kets says nothing because her systems are still shut down. No, you said something, right? You definitely said something, right? You're going to say something, right?

I looked to my last saving grace, Shirone. She is the captain of the harem! Whatever she says, goes! So it's all riding on her answer! C'mon! Shiroooooooooone!

…..

Shirone's little ears...sadly dropped down, along with her head...

"...No complaints…."

…

…

…

Eh?

"I see! Thank you all for being so understanding! You are kind mistresses! I will be sure to have some fine fabrics woven especially for you, sent to you! Come now, Hyoudou Issei. If you really were Odr in another life, then perhaps my body will feel familiar to you?"

I began getting dragged off by Freyja. The table slowly started getting further and further away from my vision.

….

….

Eh?

* * *

"Mm…"

"...Eh?"

I'm not sure when I got here, but I'm in an extravagant bed. Huh. It seems to be morning. I must have drank too much and passed out last night, huh? So then that little moan from my left is definitely Akeno, right? Or maybe Rias, since she is also mature sounding. Even though it sounds like a moan I've never heard before. Also, there are no other beds around. It doesn't look like a shared room, but rather a private room. That's weird. Last time I slept in a room with almost everybody.

"...Mm…"

Ah, look. The woman shifting beside me has brown hair. Not like Irina's chestnut colour, but rather a darker shade, similar to mine. Nobody in my group has that colour hair except for me and a girl in Sitri. That's surely not the girl from Sitri, so who is this?

I sat upright so that I could catch a glimpse of the woman beside me. Looks like we fell asleep cuddling.

"Mm…."

She turns over in her sleep. Who could this possibly be—

…..

"Ah."

…..

Oh yeah, I remember.

…..

"Hahahahahaha."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

 **Part 4**

Do you guys know what a "carnyx" is? Go ahead and check it out. It's basically like a horn thing that you blow into and makes a loud noise. The reason I mention it is because one of those horns were just blown right now, signaling the start of these "Norse games".

 _ **Vuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum~**_

Now, you might be confused. Let me explain.

You see, after the whole thing with Freyja in the bathhouse, I returned to my group. Except Freyja also turned out to be there and even more unbelievable events took place. Then I was dragged off somewhere so that the most unbelievable of events could take place.

I had s*x with Freyja, hahaha.

…..

I know, I still don't believe it either. That's why sex somehow ended up being censored within my own mind. My brain just refused to acknowledge it. I still can't even say it out loud properly. I bit my tongue trying to say it earlier.

"...So how was it….with a Goddess?..."

Rias asked from beside me. My entire group was sitting to my left in a line, on a loo~ong table. Why's it so long? That's because it's one table for my group— and Tannin, Azazel, Odin and the rest of the Gods and leaders of the Pantheon that are sitting to my right, in a line.

I answered Rias's question with hesitation.

"...I...don't want to talk about it…"

(I can't let them know that it was the best I've ever had. I can't let them know that it was the best I've ever had. I can't let them know that it was the best I've ever had.)

Rias, and the rest of the girls sitting on my left, didn't seem to be satisfied with that answer and frowned in disappointment. If they weren't already frowning before, that is…

Hm? I felt a gaze on me. I took a glance to my right, looking down my table in curiosity. I could see Odin sitting beside Frigg further down, and right next to Frigg was Baldür. After him was…...Freyja…..

She was smiling at me…..

I averted my gaze.

….She's been doing that all morning… I say "all morning" because sitting here at this table is actually not how I started out this morning. I actually got the chance to start it out by visiting some of the Nine realms, courtesy of the leaders! Awesome right!? I'll give you some flashbacks.

* * *

Odin gathered me and my groups up in morning after the summit. Sorry, I forgot to tell you that we were spending a day here, just like last time. Anyway, I'm gathered with my group and Odin. Also, for some reason, Freyja is here.

"Here, boy."

Odin pulled out a bag and knocked it with his staff lightly. Hm? Did I just hear someone yawn? Then he swiftly pulled the bag off and…

"..Mm… Oh! Hello~"

After pulling off the bag like cloth cover, Odin held an item hanging from a string. The item greeted me in a Scottish accent….. Oh, it's a head hanging from a string.

….Wait, what?

"Issei-boy. This is [ **Mimir** ]. The owner of the well of knowledge. I'm sure you know of him."

Odin introduced the...severed head…. The head of an old man with a grey long beard, a mechanical looking eye, and small horns on his head…..

(—?!)

"Wait, Mimir?! This severed head is Mimir himself?! One of the hostages sent by the Æsir to the Vanir in the conclusion of the war?! Odin's personal advisor?! That Mimir?!"

Odin nodded his head, but right before he could answer, he was interrupted by the severed head.

"That's exactly right, lad! Mimir, smartest man alive, at your service! Or well, "smartest head alive", at this point."

"Uuooh! So it is you! Wait— why are you a severed head?"

"Oh…. That's a long story, lad. I suppose I'll tell ya the tale then. It all started during the Æsir-Vanir war. I was—"

Odin bonked Mimir on the head…or rather, he just bonked him.

"None of your stories. We don't have that sort of time."

"Ow. Alright, alright."

I decided to ask in my curiosity.

"Um, so what are we going to do right now, Odin? And how does it involve Lord Mimir?"

"Ohohoho~ "Lord Mimir". No need for that, laddie. If anything I should be the one referring to you as Lord. If you don't want that, then it would make more sense for us just to use our names."

Ah, Mimir gave me essentially the same explanation as everyone else did when talking about names/titles. Odin answered my question.

"Well, Issei-boy, today we're going to be taking a trip to some of the realms. After becoming allies with the leaders, it seems that some of them would feel honoured to have you visit their homeland. So that's why we will be going, and Mimir will essentially be your "tour guide"."

(—?!)

"Wait, wait, wait…. Visiting the realms?..."

* * *

 **-SVARTALFHEIM-**

The first place we visited was the land of the Dwarves— Svartalfheim.

"Hohoho! Welcome, Dragon-boy! Welcome to the great land of the dwarves!"

—Shortly after Odin explained it to me, he transported us to another realm by a special magic circle. Instantly. Without letting us say anything.

….

Anyway, we are currently being greeted by King Mótsognir and a small group of Dwarves. We're standing on the outside of a large mountain…

I'm sorry, did I say large? I meant gigantic. I meant gargantuan. As in, this mountain is taller than Mt. Fuji. This mountain is taller than Mt. Everest. And this mountain looks like it stretches for over 10 kilometres. Hahahaha. I'm not fucking joking.

"Come, come! Come see our glorious kingdom!"

King Mótsognir immediately grabbed me by the shoulder and started dragging me towards an entrance in the mountain. My group followed behind us.

I wonder what the inside will be like..

….

Well, after walking for a short while, I soon found out what the inside was like.

"Hooooooooooh~!"

I let out an amazed howl at the sight before me. We're literally inside of a giant fucking mountain, and inside of this giant fucking mountain is a fucking town! No, a city! No, capital! A capital the size of multiple cities! There's basically an entire fucking small country in here! Contained within this absurdly large mountain!

We're currently standing on some sort of overpass overlooking the whole place and holy shit is it big! Obviously. As I said before, it looks like a huge capital containing many cities or towns. I can see tons of old style buildings down below with dwarves doing different things. Markets, shops, social hubs, farms, etc. The only things not here really is anything modernized or technological, obviously. All of the light in this place comes from lights in places with lanterns, candles, etc, since no light comes from outside. And just by looking up, you can see how high up the mountain goes. Holy shit! That has to be hundreds of metres high, at least! So I guess that means that most of mountain's base is hollow because it's inhabited by these dwarves. They literally just live under a mountain.

I guess that means King Mótsognir is "King under the mountain", eh? Hehe….

…...Ahem.

Anyway, is it just me or is this place really clean and nice for the homeland of the "dirty dwarves". I mean the buildings are nice, most of everything is constructed perfectly with brick, everything is well kept. Looks like stereotypes are just stereotypes, even here.

Also, holy shit that's a lot of factories!

"Mimir, what are all of those factory looking buildings for?"

I asked Mimir, who Odin had attached to the string of to my new Viking attire that I'm wearing. Why Viking attire? Odin said it would look good on me, and for the sake of keeping things in good spirits, I decided to wear it. Though I did think I thought it might cool too…

It's just kind of your basic Viking attire sort of. Similar to Thor and Baldür's. Viking boots, trousers, no top, a shoulder guard plate on my right shoulder, and a belt like strap that extends from my shoulder plate- sitting diagonally across my torso- meant to hold an axe on my back. I'm just not wearing the axe on me. I also have some gauntlets, but they're not full cover.

Anyway, Mimir answered my question from the string hanging off my belt, where his head was attached.

"Ah, those. Those, laddie, are forgeries. The places in which metals and weapons of the dwarves are forged by many smithie. The dwarves are known for their natural skills in forgery. Tis a prosperous business. Do you see the tall building there? The tallest one?"

Hm? I looked around to look for the tall building Mimir was referring to….and it did not take long to find it.

Woah! That's a tall fucking tower! That's a forgery!? It does look similar to the others, but that one is made of fucking gold, isn't it?! It's way taller and it looks like the ground floor spans multiple sections! Why does that one look so amazing?!

Mimir answered my internal question.

"That, laddie, is the tower forge of Brok and Sindri. The greatest known blacksmith in all of the Norse. Perhaps even the greatest blacksmith there is. I wouldn't see anyone else arguing about it, since there hasn't been a weapon forged by blacksmith that matches up Mjölnir. And Mjölnir was technically considered an imperfect version, thanks to Loki's interference with its creation. Can you believe that?"

While I was in amazement, King Mótsognir approached me from behind and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's a beautiful land, isn't it?"

"...Yes… It's amazing.."

"Never did I imagine a day in which all of the realms would unite under one purpose. Preventing Ragnarök. It's a ridiculous idea. It always has been. Until now, it was only Odin who was so adamant about his refusal to comply with destiny. We had all accepted it. It wasn't until he brought back news of your capturing of Loki did we believe him. Loki had been captured prior to his attempt on Baldür's life, rather than after his death. It was unbelievable. It all changed since then. It was you who showed us that there was a chance. You reminded us that we are Norse, and we do not die submissively. When we laid down our swords, you told us to stand back up and "deny the legend", something we never imagined doing. You started it for us. "Choose your own fate". That's when we finally realized that it was time for us to pick up our swords as well. Together."

...King Mótsognir tapped my shoulder lightly…. I felt his words reach my core…. You're saying...that it's all because of me?...

[It is, isn't it, partner?]

…..Yeah… Maybe…. But even so….. These people…. They're even more amazing….

"King Mótsognir…"

"Aye, what is it, lad?"

"...You think we can go bother Brok and Sindri a bit?"

He raised a brow, but then he laughed loudly.

"Bahahahaha! Yes, yes! Let us go and do that!"

* * *

 **-VANAHEIM-**

The next stop was Vanaheim, the realm of the Vanir. And guess what? Yes. Of course. As I said before, Freyja is with us. Why? Because she suddenly appeared out of nowhere when Odin said we would be going there. With a quick, "I shall accompany you", she joined our party.

She still gives me that thin, almost sly looking smile whenever I look at her, so I think I'll just stop taking glances. So now, the magic circle took us to Vanaheim and…..

"Here we are, lad. [Vanaheimr], otherwise known as Vanaheim. Homeland of the Vanir. Birthplace of the greatest magic arts known as the Seidr."

Mimir explained it while my voice was caught in my throat from pure astonishment. The place before me…. It was a literal paradise…

—Beautiful grasslands, tall mountains, bright light from a sun I cannot find, great forests and tall trees, and exquisite waterfalls. It's an entire spectacle that feels like the representation of a type of paradise.

"UUOOOOOOH!"

I gave another howl of amazement over the hill that let us view the beautiful landscape. I'm in shock! This is paradise! This is a literal paradise! Like, this literally appears in artist depictions of paradise, for sure! What a sight! I can feel it imprinting itself within my brain! Look, look! That fucking waterfall off to the side almost looks like its rainbow coloured! Woah! Look at those birds! They look so exotic and big! Maybe bigger than me! Speaking of big, if I were to think about how big those trees are up close, they're probably like 50 metres tall!? I want to get near them!

"How is it, lad?"

Freyr came up beside me, with his father, Njörd, and asked me. I couldn't help but gas about it.

"It's amazing! It's astonishing! It's mesmerising! There are so many adjectives and synonyms to describe! Or rather, they actually all fall short!"

"Ahahaha! Is that so?"

Freyr laughed heartily at my reaction. Freyja came up next to me, on the opposite side, and giggled.

"Ufufufu~ Your reaction sounds very similar to the one you had given me our night prior."

"Eh?"

Freyja gave me "that" same smile with a hint of red on her face. I immediately whipped my head in another direction as to avoid eye contact. Freyr smacked my shoulder while laughing.

"Hahaha! Make sure you do well by my sister, Welsh Dragon! If you do, I shall gift you Alfheim. It was gifted to me as a child, but I never truly claimed it as mine, out of respect for the Elves. But I'm sure if it's you, then they won't mind having you own the "deed". Hahahaha!"

...Please don't do that…. I think I've had enough gifts.

—For some reason, Freyr pulled me in slightly by the shoulder he was holding. He whispered quietly into my ear.

" _The only issue is the stench of death that stems from your being_."

 **[—?!]**

"Hahaha! Come! Let us have a contest to see which of us can climb those trees faster ey!"

Freyr smacked my back while laughing heartily, almost as if he didn't say what he said….. I was left silent for a while after that….

* * *

 **-ALFHEIM-**

Speaking of Alfheim, that was the last place we visited. Visiting Muspelheim was a bit...difficult. It is an entire realm of fire and lava after all. Maybe another time. Helheim? That's not a place to visit. And I don't think "Hel-chan" would like us. Niflheim? Definitely not going there. And Jötunheim…. Well, we already know about that, don't we?...

Anyway, we were greeted by King Ilbryn and King Leokas at the entrance of Alfheim. I have already been to the Dökkálfar section of Alfheim, the "dim forests", when I received my gift. Didn't get to see much, but at least I got to go there. Now, we're in the Ljosálfár section. The homeland of the Light-Elves.

And… It's full of light….

Looking around, it seems like everything is glowing. The trees— their husks are beautiful and white, some of them with things that look like blue veins glowing in their roots. The leaves on their tops are blue, or some even pink, and have almost reflective exteriors. The wildlife— there are elks around with white fur, glowing blue eyes, and similar looking glowing veins under their pelts. And the plant life— many bright coloured plants and exotic flowers I have never seen before.

There is a pillar of light shining brightly into the sky. Pure, white light, off in the distance. And far off to the side there is a waterfall with water that looks like it's shimmering with light. It resembles the liquid sitting in the vial gifted to me by King Leokas.

"What do you think, Welsh Dragon, Hyoudou Issei?"

King Leokas asked from beside me. I answered while gazing at the structures that looked like they were made from glass, off in the distance.

"...It's divine….. No matter what I see, I keep being made speechless…. Is that your Kingdom?"

"Yes, it is. The falls to our right are the "Falls of Light" from which your vial was filled with the waters of. And the pillar of light you see in the center of our glass Kingdom is the "light of Me'a". And the misty section off to the left is the homeland of the Dökkálfar. You've visited there before."

"Hooooh~..."

I took in all of the amazing sights before me, piece by piece. Beautiful, brightly coloured forest as far as the eye can see. Aside from the left-hand side, which is the misty land of Dökkálfar. Man, I've never appreciated artwork before, but I certainly want to get a painting of this. Or more like a picture or something. Maybe I'll sneak a pic or two….

"As I thought, Alfheim truly is beautiful..! Don't you agree, Welsh Dragon?"

The one who asked me was Módi. Ah, that's right. He joined our group when we dropped off Freyja. Apparently he has a sparking interest in Alfheim. For some reason, he said "I've always wanted to go there!", but couldn't because of the lack of alliance. Now that each side is allied with each other, he can visit it freely.

"Yeah, it's amazing…"

I answered Módi while he was obviously drawn in by the sights. He was smiling happily like a child. Guess he really always wanted to visit this place the most huh. Well, it's cool that he got the chance.

….. _ **Chills**_ …..

—My body shivered slightly.

W-What the fuck?... What was that? I just got a random chill for some reason. And my stomach just turned. I felt sick for a moment. What is it? My instincts? But…nothing's going on…. It just randomly happened…. While I was staring at Módi…?

—A short amount of time passed as we began walking through a majestic forest of exotic trees with the two King Elves as our guides. My eye caught onto to something a bit aways to my left. Oh, it's one of those exotic trees with a white husk and pink leaves. It almost resembles a cherry blossom tree, except much more fantastical.

Ya know, pops has a garden on the roof of our house, if I remember. He would be super excited to grow something crazy like that….. I wonder…..

"Say, King Leokas?"

"Yes, what is it, Great Duke?"

"Um, would you mind if I separate really quick? I wanted to get a good look at one of those trees. They resemble the ones in my homeland so I got quite interested."

"Ah, the "Nun Lan" trees? Why of course. In fact, you may take a few seeds if you like. Take it as another gift from me to you."

"Woah, really!? Thanks!"

"Of course. We shall wait here. In the meantime, everyone, I would like to direct your attention towards this "Sol Elk". This species in particular—"

I walked out of sight from my group to a small clearing, next to a group of those pink "Nun Lan" trees. So I guess the blue ones are the same type, but just different colour then. They're so cool. Okay, now to look for some seeds. I decided to remove Mimir from my belt strap and placed him on a tree trunk.

"Say, Mimir….. Are the Vanir fortune tellers?.."

"Mm? Fortune tellers? Well, I'm not sure I would call them as such, but it has certainly been said that there are some who can see the future. Beings like Freyr have a natural tendency to predict some events. So far he's only predicted twice. Both times were correct. Though, I'm not yet sure what that says about 100% accuracy in "fortune telling" or anythin'. Why do you ask, laddie?"

"No reason…. Hey, you mind telling me the story of how you got beheaded again?"

"Ah, right! I had forgotten. Well, you see, it all started during the Æsir-Vanir war…"

Something started being projected out from Mimir's mechanical looking eye. An image? So he can show me the events he's seen? That's kind of amazing.

Um….. He's just started going off on a tangent…. What do you mean, "let me start at the very beginning, first—"? I asked about your decapitation, not about your whole life story. There's no way we have time for that.

"...Haaah…"

I sighed in defeat, realizing that he doesn't even notice if I'm here or not anymore. I decided to leave him be and went to retrieve some seeds from the Nun Lan trees.

Hm? I noticed something moving near the base of trees, where some flowers are.

I bent down and looked closely….. what is….

 _ **Siii**_ …

I heard a subtle sound resembling that of….sparkles? No, wait, that's just what I think sparkles would sound like. Otherwise I don't know how to describe the noise. Besides, I see something glittering on top of one of the flowers. It's a….little person…..

A little pink girl… with wings. Green ovals for eyes. Pink skin. A pink dress that matches its skin colour. No mouth. And translucent wings that sprinkle dust with every movement.

….And her dress looks like it has the motif of a pink flower covering her little body…. And the top of her head looks like a flower….. Wait a minute… Her entire body has the motif of a flower….. It hit me in the moment.

—It's a fairy.

(—?!)

"Woah!"

I shouted in amazement when I realized it. The little fairy hid behind a flower petal in fear.

"Oh no! I'm sorry..! Don't be scared..! I won't hurt you..!"

The fairy peeked its head out as I held out my hand. After a few seconds, it quickly hopped on and stood there. I admired its cute appearance in silence. So this is what King Leokas was talking about when he mentioned a "petal fairy"!

Uuoooh! Adorable, it's too adorable! It looks like a fairy made out of flowers! It fits in the palm of my hand! It's the size of a mini action figure!

The fairy tilted its head at me, as if wondering what I was doing. Uooooooooooooh! Too cuuuute! I want to take it hooome! The fairy hopped off my palm and began flying around my head in circles. As I thought, it releases twinkling dust whenever it flies around! Next thing I knew, the fairy flew off in another direction away from me.,

"Woah! Hahaha! That was so co…ol..?"

As I lowered my vision back down to ground level, I was met with the sight of a person. Hm? It's a short person in dark robes…..

"..."

My world went completely silent while staring at the suspicious figure. Needless to say, I was no longer smiling.

Is it an enemy?... No, it can't be. How could an enemy find entry into this place? They don't have any feeling of ill intent either. No dark aura… In fact, they give off a similar feeling...to a God….

…..Who is this?...

"Ohoho… You have noticed me. I'm sorry to make such an entrance. It has caused you to feel hostile towards me. What a bad start, hohoho."

The figure laughed. It's an old man. Dark robes with a hood over his head. He's holding wooden staff in his right hand... An exotic cobra wrapped around the top of the staff. The cobra's eyes were red and the scales looked as if they were made of pure gold. The man's skin was dark, unlike the light toned or pale inhabitants of any of the realms….

In every way….this man looks as if he does not belong here….

"...Who are you?..."

I questioned the man suspiciously, as he slowly began to approach.

"Me? Ah, I am no one. I am simply an old fortune teller."

"Fortune teller?..."

He called himself a fortune teller…. Could he be one of the Vanir?... If so, what is he doing in Alfheim?... He is a God, but…..

"Though if you want to call me by name then I suppose "Shai" is enough."

"...Shai?..."

I've never heard of a God named "Shai"... Nor does it sound like a name of Norse origin….. The man who calls himself "Shai" extended his hand to me.

"Would you like to have your fortune told?"

I narrowed my eyes…. There was no sense of animosity, nor were there any feelings of dark power around him….. But…..

"I can feel your unease. You are concerned about your future. Something has latched onto you. Something has visited you. Something not unknown to you. Isn't that correct?"

(—?!)

This man..! Could he be talking about….

 _[That is what your people call_ — _a Shinigami]_

…..

"I can tell you of it now, if only you allow me to see your right hand."

My future?... I looked down to the palm of my right hand… I couldn't help but get a sick feeling from it… A familiar feeling… A dark feeling…

…

In all of my uncertainty, I ended up slowly giving my hand for the man to read. He took it lightly.

"There we are. Now, let us see."

The man began slowly rubbing his fingers over my palm….. This isn't how the Vanir would "tell a fortune". Even I know this much… Yet, I still allow him to continue….

"Ah, yes. I see it. So this is what the [ _Hound of the afterlife_ ] was concerned with. I see. Indeed, it is troublesome."

"Hound of the afterlife"?... Cerberus? No, that doesn't make sense….. What is he talking about?... He continued rubbing my palm lightly…. But then, after a few more seconds, he moved up to my wrist for some reason….. He slid his finger down my wrist back to my palm and—

—A subtle yellow light began to glow from my wrist…. A symbol began to appear on my skin….. A triple spiral symbol?...

"As I thought, the Hound was right. It is those three nuisances, the ones who call themselves the [ **Moirai** ]... So they wish to meddle with it, do they? Hmph. I'm afraid that this old man won't allow it. You forget that even the Gods cannot deny me."

As soon as the symbol appeared he placed his finger on it, and the symbol began to glow. He began saying something that sounded like a chant….. Slowly but surely, it almost seemed like the symbol was fading away….

"[ _Do not set your heart upon seeking riches, for there is no one who can ignore Shai; Do not set your thought on external matters: for every man there is his appointed time_.]—[ _Shai_ _and Renenutet are with you_ ]."

Before I knew it, right before my eyes, the symbol disappeared. My right arm suddenly felt lighter, as if a weight had been lifted from it…..

"[ **Wadjet** ]? No…"

As soon as the symbol disappeared, the man muttered to himself. He said something I could not hear.

"(—)"

The moment he whispered it, another dim light placed itself over the spot the previous mark had disappeared from. I could not determine its shape. It had not yet fully formed.

"I wonder why it is. To someone such as I, your existence should be the greatest insult. It is the same with those three wenches. Yet, I cannot bring myself to "correct it". The "denial of destiny", "choosing one's own fate", these should seem ridiculous to me. Yet, I cannot help but be captivated by the sight of it. Perhaps everything that is written can indeed be unwritten. Perhaps there are things which can be denied. Perhaps…"

The man let go of my hand and smiled underneath his hood. He seemed to laugh lightly. Then he turned and started walking away.

"HmHmHm… Well, whatever the case may be, I know it to be true. The fact of the matter is: If it can be rewritten, it can be changed— And I have the knowledge to tell you: it is being rewritten as we speak."

I didn't understand a single word he said. There were too many cryptic messages in his speech for me to decipher all at once.

"Wait, what are you—"

"—Know this, spirit inheritor of the man named "Odr", Hyoudou Issei. No matter what fate may befall you in the future, know this—"

The man turned his head back and smiled at me.

His eye was glowing golden.

"—You are more favoured in life than in death."

.

.

.

Without even realising it, he had vanished from my sight…..

…..

— _ **[Partner!]**_

"Ah!"

With the sudden piercing sound of Ddraig's voice in my head, all of the sound around me returned. I could hear Mimir still telling his tale in the background, and I could hear the subtle noises of the forest around me. As if I was abruptly returned from somewhere.

…...Wha…

[Partner! Partner, are you alright?!]

Wha— Ddraig? Uh, yeah…. Yeah, I'm okay….. Did…you see what happened?...

[Yes, I did! How does your arm feel?! Your right arm!]

...My arm? The one he used to tell my fortune?... It's fine, I guess…. It feels...lighter…..

[Partner, do you remember that time not so long ago that I mentioned this arm? Do you recall when I asked you how it felt?]

Eh?... Ah, yeah, I think I do remember. It was before that whole "ritual" thing with Rias's family and right before Grayfia's visit to my house, if I remember. You asked me what was wrong with my arm, right? But you never told me anything about it…. Why do you ask?...

[I didn't tell you, but at that time, I had felt a mysterious pressure on your body. Specifically on this arm. It had felt as if something had been placed on it, but I could find no trace nor clue of its existence. Now that feeling has vanished! It is almost as if it was not there!]

 **[—?!]**

….Ddraig…. Do you….. Do you think he removed it?...

[It seems likely.]

…..What did he put in place of it?...

[I do not know.]

Who was he?...

[I do not know…]

I looked down to the glowing spot on my wrist…. The symbol seemed like it was finally taking shape….

"Mimir…"

I called out to Mimir behind me while keeping my gaze locked on my arm, but he continued telling his story. He must not have heard me from there.

"Mimir..!"

"Mm? Ah, what? What is it, laddie? Oh, when did you get over there?"

"...Do you know of any Gods named Shai?..."

"Mm? Shai? I'm afraid there are no Gods or beings named "Shai" in this pantheon, laddie."

"...Is…"

The symbol that formed on my wrist—

"...that so?..."

—was the "Ankh".

* * *

 **Part 1 END**

 **Part 2 will be released shortly. It ended up being too long in the end. Tell me what you thought of everything while you have the chance. I expect a crazy amount of reviews. There's enough to talk about for days here. Choose your topic. Or place multiplied reviews, I won't be bothered.**

 **What do you think about Issei as a character, now that he's reached his equilibrium? What do you think about Issei's relationship with everyone and all their interactions?**

 **References to "Lone Dragon Emperor"? That's right. Some of you who've read my other stories caught this. Those characters exist in this story as well. Except, in this universe, there are two children in the Aikawa family and one of them did not exist in the alternate. Most of my stories have little connections like that, kind of like a personal headcannon. Whether it plays into the story or not, depends. But for now, you'll just have to guess what role these references will play in the near future…..**

 **What did you think about Issei and Tannin's portrayal at an official event, finally? I tried putting emphasis on "appearances" because that is something that matters quite a bit if you're an official. So for those who wanted to see more of the official side to the Ryu Faction, hope you liked that.**

 **What did you think about the peace summit itself? What did you think about the leaders of each realm and their gifts to Issei? Which is the best gift to you? Did you catch all the Tolkien references I put in there (I'm a fan)?**

 **What did you think about all the different Gods and beings, specifically Baldür, Thor, Magni, and Módi? It feels as if something is being foreshadowed with them in the next part…..what is that going to be, I wonder...**

 **What did you think about the "Jötun failure"? This one is important. I did this because I wanted to give a sense of realism. DxD was usually good with its politics and I'll be damned if I don't get them right either. It just logically makes more sense for the Jötun to refuse peace even at the possibility of Ragnarök when you consider what they've been through. In Norse Mythology they are always considered evil and Thor is always considered the Hero. But the world is not so black and white. And successfully brokering peace with everyone you meet? Sorry, but this ain't some Naruto shit. Sometimes, that just isn't possible. Also, this scene highlights Issei's changes as a character, so it was important in basically every way. I also won't lie in saying that it was quite an emotionally driven moment. Teared up writing it.**

 **What did you think about Freyja and all of the things revealed with her? Everything I wrote with her is pretty much accurate with everything in myth. I just wanted to give her some depth instead of leaving everything vague. Especially considering what I just did…. Never thought I would do something like that…. So yeah, wanted it to at least make sense if I was going to have her a bit interested in Issei instead of just making it "Oh you're the Sekiryuutei". Hopefully you liked it. P.S. I always thought that if Freyja looked like anyone, it would be [Rosetta from Granblue Fantasy]. She just fits the bill perfectly. And why does there seem to be an odd resemblance between Issei and Odr? Is Freyja the only who sees it?...**

 **What did you think about all the realms? Which one was your favourite? Which race of beings do you think is your favourite? (Is that racist?)**

 **Finally, who is Shai? And what did he just do?**

 **Next part is the big one. If you thought this one was eventful, then you truly have no idea. That's why the Author's Notes at the top is so hype. I'll try to get it out as soon as possible. But I suggest you prepare yourselves. Well, even if you do, I doubt you will be prepared. Everything foreshadowed here will be revealed next one. And many things foreshadowed since the beginning will be revealed next one as well. I wonder what will happen next….**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay toasty. Otherwise you're about to freeze to death...**


	27. Chapter 26: Ragnarök Part 2

**Now it's time to prepare your minds and music. Though it won't change how ready you are.**

 **The story continues...**

* * *

That man… He called himself "Shai"... Who was he?... In the end, I kept it to myself… but as I thought I'll have to tell Odin, Tannin, and Azazel about it in private when I get the chance.

Right now though, I'm kind of in this position.

 _ **Vuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum~!**_

The carnyx sounded off again. As I said before, it's the signal to starting the "Norse games". In case you're wondering about our location, we're actually in a place, within Asgard, that is not too dissimilar from the actual Highlands in real world Scandinavia. A large, flat grass plain land with mountains surrounding us. I can actually see "the lonely mountain", the tallest mountain in all of Asgard, in which Loki is being held, off in the distance.

Anyway, as for what the games are: The Norse games are a new event that Odin created after being inspired by the "sports festival between the four great powers". It's based off of the "Highland games" of old, back in Scandinavia (mainly scotland). The Highland games were actually something that the Scottish invented as a way of practicing war arts under the guise of "playing games", so that they could train right under the nose of the British. It was also technically a way to honour the Gods at the same time, so because of that, Odin decided to make his own version of it.

So essentially, it's a competitive compilation of events that honour Norse tradition, between all of the now allied sides of the Norse. So: Asgardians vs Elves vs Dwarves vs Muspel jötun, and even possibly some Æsir vs Vanir events. Those may get a bit hectic though… I'm getting flashbacks of the four powers sports event…. Also, if my luck has anything to say about it, we may end up being included.

Anyway, the events seem to have started a bit ago, after the first signal. So far the events don't seem too extraordinary. Just a lot of games based on testing physical strength or skills like: caber tossing, archery, magical performances. Nothing too crazy, I guess. But…. I have a feeling that will end soon...

The Asgardian warrior who blew into the carnyx, beside our VIP table, was handed a paper. He unrolled it and announced the next game.

"Draugr slayer!"

 **" " " " "OOOOOAAAAAAHH!" " " " "**

Many cheers were heard after the announcement. "Draugr slayer"? If I recall correctly, "Draugr" are like the "undead" of Norse Mythology. Similar to ghouls, except they are usually elemental creatures made of ice/fire and are generally much stronger than conventional ghouls. Either way, they are nuisances and it doesn't seem uncommon to kill them for sport here, apparently. Or more like, kill them "again".

"Oh! I shall partake in this festivity!"

From further down the table someone stood up. Oh, it's Baldür. I guess he's gonna join in on the game huh? That's a bit unfair to the other contestants though. Hopefully they give him a handicap of some sort.

"Issei-boy!"

Hm? Looks like Odin called me out, from a bit before Baldür.

"Why not go ahead and participate in this one?"

Eh? Me?

"Go on, Dragon-boy! Show us what you've got!"

King Mótsognir also encouraged me to participate. Baldür waved his arm to me.

"Come on, Hyoudou Issei! Let us see which of us can slay more Draugr!"

He's basically challenging me?….. Well..!

"If it's a challenge you're giving me—"

I stood from my seat abruptly.

"—Then you're shit sure I'm takin' it!"

Baldür smirked competitively while some of those at our table voiced their enthusiasm. Looks like there's a lot of them that are excited to see us have a face off.

"Who can kill the most Draugr", huh? Alright! Let's do this!

 _ **Fyeeeeeeeeeeee~!**_

As soon as Baldür and I walked out to the open field, followed by many warriors from different sides, a Valkyrie blew an odd looking whistle from above us. The moment she did, many humanoid looking monsters began rising from the ground.

 **" " " Maaaaaaaa!** " " "

(—!)

Humanoid beings rose from the dirt of the grasslands. Monsters with small horns. Their bodies looked as if they were either made of ice or had insides filled with lava. They even had weapons in hand as they emerged. At least hundreds of them surrounded us.

So those are Draugr, huh. So I've gotta kill as many of these as I can? What weapon should I use? Ascalon is definitely a dud, no point in using that. Should I use Faye? Or maybe the sword form, Kykvendi? No, wait….. You know what….

"Tannin!"

I called out to Tannin who was still sitting at the table.

"Toss me [Valknut]!"

That was the request I gave him, right before the signal for starting the slaying would begin. Tannin immediately understood what I meant and brought out a familiar brown bag. The bag gifted to me by Bragi. He reached into it and brought out an item. He tossed it to me.

The item I caught in my hand was the new weapon gifted to me by King Mótsognir. The new, black axe I named: "Valknut". Why Valknut? It's due to the symbol engraved on the blade. The symbol is known as the "Valknut" and is meant to honour Odin. So for that reason, I named it after the symbol itself.

I've decided to use this weapon out of every one because otherwise it wouldn't be very fair, would it? Besides, if I'm going to be going along with tradition just like all of these other warriors around me, then I might as well do it—

"—The old fashioned way!"

I spun the axe in my hand as I prepared go face the waves of Draugr. Many of the other various warriors began readying themselves as well, including Baldür.

"Haha! Good thinking, Issei-lad! I too shall follow your example and not use anything besides my bare hands! Let us see what you have to offer!"

And with that—

 _ **Fyeeeeeeeeeee!**_

—The signal was given, and the slaying had begun.

" " " "Oooooooaaaaah!" " " "

The group of various warriors, including me, gave our fierce battle cries before charging to slay as many Draugr as we could.

The slaying had begun. And needless to say….

It was brutal.

 _ **Slice!**_ — _ **Rip!**_ — _ **Break!**_ — _ **Pierce!**_

Some blue blood similar to frost splashed onto my face, and some of my hair, as I split a Draugr straight down the middle with my axe. That's 15! I immediately whipped around and beheaded another Frost Draugr behind me. That's 16!

I took some glances around the playing field as I continued ripping Draugr apart.

The dwarves fight in well constructed, full body armour, and heavy weapons like axes and hammers. A few of them also have swords, but they are short swords with more rigid design compared to the other warriors. From the looks of it, Dwarves can really take on a lot of enemies at once huh. With every swing, the dwarves seem to be able to take out multiple Draugr.

The Elves fight with elegance and grace, wearing lighter amour, and almost never getting hit themselves. They are swift and agile. And most of all, the style in which they fight completely takes advantage of their momentum. Almost like an elegant version of Ryu style, they use the momentum of their attacks to transition into counters or even more attacks later. Looks like their weapons of choice are sword and bows. They utilise both so smoothly. There's no doubt these are the Elves' best warriors.

As for the Asgardians, they fight with practically no armour, and their main weapons being sword and shield. Any armour they wear usually seems to cover their lower half rather than their top, like my attire. Some do wear helmets, similar to those of Vikings. And of course, their fighting styles are rough and almost barbaric. Though I can't blame them. I'm practically fighting the same way.

And let's not even get into Baldür, who is literally ripping Draugr apart with his bare hands. Breaking their limbs, crushing their skulls into the ground, tearing them in two. Despite being such a handsome and friendly God, he sure fights brutally.

…..You know what…. As a matter of fact—!

"Fuck it!"

I planted my axe into the shoulder of a Draugr, splitting it. The moment I saw the dip formed by the strike, I drove both of my hands into it and pulled in opposite directions. Using all of my strength, I swiftly ripped the Draugr right in half.

 _ **Brcck!**_

The frost blood splashed onto my top half. The dead Draugr fell to the ground.

"Bare hands it is!"

"Hahaha! That's the spirit, Issei-lad!"

Just like that, I went on to kill over 82 Draugr, only losing to Baldür by 8.

"Next….. Tug of war!"

 **" " " " "OOOAAAAAHH!" " " " "**

Looks like the next game was tug of war. So they have that here? Well, they did indeed have that game back in the day.

"Warriors, choose your side and—"

"—No."

Someone interrupted the elvish announcer before he could finish. A large figure quickly passed him. He stepped onto the field and stood before our group of 30 warriors.

Thor….

"All of you will be up against me."

 **[—?!]**

Thor said that with an intense gaze! Are you fuckin' serious?! All of us against Thor?! He is one of the Top 10 strongest beings, but is that still fair? I mean, Baldür would be with us after all.

"Hahahaha! So you will be joining us, ey brother? Alright then! Come on, Issei-lad! Let's show Thor what we're made of!"

Baldür says that enthusiastically from beside me! Really?! So we're all just gonna go against him?! All of the other warriors start positioning themselves and picked up the large enhanced rope lying on the ground. Everyone is just going along without questioning it?! Even Baldür?! So Thor is that strong, is he?!

Alright then! Let's do this!

I positioned myself in front of everyone, with Baldür and the rest right behind me. Thor picked up the rope and held onto it with one arm. One hand?! He's gonna do it one handed?! Ya fuckin' kidding me, mate?!

"Readyyyyy!... Ho'!"

The moment the announcer gave the signal, we immediately started pulling, all together.

"Pull!"

We pulled with all of our might.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Are you fucking shitting meeeeeeeeeeee?! Thor's only using one arm and yet we're all struggliiiiiiinnnnggg?!

I could feel my feet digging into the ground as I pulled against the immovable object that was the God of Thunder. No, practically everyone on our side had their boots digging into the grass and dirt of the floor. Thor isn't even pulling and we're all struggling to get him to move. Even with Baldür here, another God, on our side. This is unreal!

One of the Top 10 strongest beings. Even without Mjölnir, he is a monster. I shouldn't even be surprised.

"Alright! I'll give it my all then!"

Baldür shouted from behind me as I felt the rope become a bit cold. He's freezing his hands to the rope! It's almost like his arms have entirely turned into ice! No, even his legs look the same! So he's using his powers huh! Alright then! Fuck it! I'll do it too!

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

I donned my armour and began pulling with all of my power. But of course it's not enough! It's like it doesn't even make a difference at all! In that case—!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

Fuck! Nothing! No change at all! Thor isn't even budging! What the fuuuuuuuuuuuck!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

(—!)

I see it! Thor's muscles are tensing! It actually seems like he's pulling, even if just a bit! So it has a bit of an effect huh! But it doesn't seem like boosting myself will have that much of effect. And using the Rook mode would probably just kill stamina with not too much change?

Let's take the safe bet then!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

"Baldür!"

I quickly threw my hand back and placed it on Baldür's own. And just like that—

 **[Gift!] [Transfer!]**

I transferred my power to Baldür, giving him a significant boost in strength. His body released a bright blue aura that gave me chills. The moment the aura released, many of the warriors behind him had to back away from him while holding the rope. If I wasn't wearing the armour, then even I would have trouble standing around it. It makes my skin feel all prickly.

"Ohohohoho! So this is the power of the Welsh Dragon! The Welsh Dragon of Light, alongside of the God of Light?! Hahahahahaha! You've picked the wrong fight, Thoooor!"

— _ **BRCCK!**_

The moment Baldür and I started pulling together with all of our might, the floor beneath us cracked.

And Thor began struggling.

"Pull!"

" " " " "HO!" " " " "

All of us pulled at Baldür's command.

Thor is struggling! He's actually struggling! Now he's pulling back with the full strength of his right arm! Come on! We can do this! Fucking pull!

"Pull!"

" " " " "HO!" " " " "

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

Just like that, Thor finally ended up being pulled forward just a bit by our strength.

"Hm—!"

(—?!)

Thor finally put his other hand on the rope. He's using both hands! Yes! We got him to use both hands! We got him to struggle! But, fuck me! The moment he put his other hand on it, it seemed like he wasn't struggling at all anymore! Now it doesn't even seem like he's pulling! So just by adding his other hand, now he's no longer struggling!? Fucking shit!

—Thor, who was holding the rope with both hands, no longer struggling against us— He made a subtle sound…. He's...laughing…

"Heh."

—Thor smirked. His intense gaze and blue eyes sent chills down my spine.

"Well done, Welsh Dragon— Hyoudou Issei…. You have brought out a portion of my strength— Now, have all of it."

"Wha—"

The moment he finished that, he pulled.

 _ **WHOOSH!**_

—And with one tug, every single one of us were pulled off of our feet, and practically launched forward.

"Uooh—!"

I, along with a majority of the warriors behind me, face planted and slid across the ground.

 _ **Thud!**_ — _ **Skiiiiiiid!**_

…...Just like that….. We lost…

"The winner is Thor!"

" " " " " **OOOAAAAAAAAH!" " " " "**

The various groups of differing races cheered for Thor's victory. Or more accurately, they cheered at the fact that they were able to watch the game take place, just like with all the others.

Holy shit….. Thor, the God of Thunder….. Even without his hammer, he is…. Fucking shit….. The road to becoming an Ultimate-Class Devil is a long one indeed— But compared to becoming one of the Top 10 strongest beings… I can't even imagine having such a goal….. Vali… This is a level you plan to reach? I haven't even gotten to see the full extent of it. Yet you say you're gonna reach the level of the "Apocalypse Dragon", which is high above this?... Fuck me…

"Come on up, lad!"

Baldür lent me a hand to hop to my feet. I stood upright while deactivating my armour. So that's Thor huh? Wonder what he could do to me with one hit of his hammer….

"Hm? Are?..."

I noticed it when looking around, but all of the warriors seemed to be clearing out from the field. Huh? What's up? Aren't there more games to participate in? Are we not doing it anymore?

"Hyoudou Issei!"

Baldür called out to me. But….now he's standing ahead of me…. Um, yeah?...

"I believe I promised you a duel!"

 **[—?!]**

A duel?! Wait, thinking back to it now….. I remember that….. He did promise me a spar….. What was it that he said?

As if by coincidence, Baldür ended up repeating those forgotten words from the past.

"Come, brother. Bring your axe. I will not dodge."

(—!)

There it is..! That's what he said the first time, when Odin gave me his message…! A duel….. A duel against a God…..

….

"Say, Baldür… Between you and Loki…..which would you say is stronger?..."

"Hm? Oh! Myself, of course! He may be an outstanding magic man, but against me that wouldn't help as much as he wish it would. In the end, his greatest strength was his children— not even himself. You defeating him with the replica Mjölnir was no surprise."

"...Is….that so?..."

I extended my hand to the side.

"...Faye…"

A trail of light blue particles burst from out of my chest, and flew to the palm of my hand. The particles gradually began to take the form of an axe within my hand. Once it was finally formed, I gripped it tightly.

 _ **Piii!**_

The axe was formed, and a subtle cold mist flowed from off of its blade and hilt. Seeing that, Baldür smirked. I took a stance with my axe in hand.

"You sure about not dodging, Baldür?..."

Baldür took on a fighting stance as well.

"Solidly."

My feet dug into the ground, and my vision narrowed to the one opponent in front of me.

Ddraig. Are you ready to face our second God?

[Solidly.]

"Heh!"

Damn straight!

 **[Boost!]**

—Armed with my gauntlet and Faye, I dashed straight towards Baldür. Let's start out small! The old fashioned way!

"Haaah!"

I slashed down at Baldür with the axe. He put his arm to block, but—

 _ **ZIN!**_

(—?!)

He blocked it with his arm! No, not "blocked"! Rather, he just straight up took the cleave, and the axe planted itself into his arm! That's right, looking at it now, Baldür isn't wearing any armour anywhere! He's never worn it since I've seen him! Which means, he really doesn't plan to dodge at all! He plans to take all of my attacks, head on, with his bare flesh! Because he cannot die, and this weapon cannot kill him, he will simply fight me like this!?

Before I could pull out my axe, which was stuck in Baldür's arm, he swiftly spun around and threw me off with a quick whip of his arm. I caught myself to land on my feet, before boosting and bolting straight at him again.

 **[Boost!]**

As soon as I got a bit close, I spun around 360 degrees. Rather than slicing him directly, I sliced at the air before him. At that moment, a strong wave of powerful ice was sent to him.

 _ **PIIIK!**_

Baldür didn't even block the wave with his arms, and instead, he took the full brunt of its power. The wave blew past him and froze the land around him. Meanwhile, it created a large gash on his stomach, that almost immediately froze after slicing him. I heard him make a minor grunt in pain. These are the waves and ice of Niflheim, which you've once experienced before! You told me yourself, even you cannot resist them! The power of a land even Odin cannot last the colds of! They may be weak to a God as they are now, but if I were to keep boosting these, what do you think would happen?!

I took advantage of the small opening created by my attack and jumped into the air to slice down on Baldür, while energy began gathering in the blade. Baldür leaned back and held his arms crossed up at me, to block my attack this time. My feet landed on Baldür's chest and I planted my axe into his arms.

 _ **ZIN!**_

Instead of allowing Baldür to make the next move, I released the burst of ice energy built up into the axe, while slicing down on Baldür's arms. The burst ended up breaking his defense, but also while throwing me off of him. But I expected this much! That's why, as soon as I hit the ground, I flipped back onto my feet and bolted to him again!

 **[Boost!]**

Taking advantage of the small opening, just like last time, I brought my axe down on Baldür. But this time, it planted itself right into his left shoulder.

— _ **Pierce!**_

"Gah!"

The axe cut and landed deep in his left shoulder. I did not hold back and dug deeper into his flesh. The impact caused him to fall to his knee. I quickly retracted the axe from his flesh, leaving a large gash on him. But instead of pulling back, I once again sliced down and replanted the axe into the same spot, cutting even deeper.

 _ **ZIN!**_

The moment the weapon was caught in his flesh again, I pulled with all of my might as I began spinning around. Because of the axe being stuck to him, Baldür was dragged along with my swing. And with a quick whip, he flew off my axe and rolled on the ground.

 _ **Bam Bam Bam!**_

"Yes!"

I did it! I gave him a good hit! Haha! Hell yes!

How do you like that, ey, Baldü...r…

"...Are?…."

I felt a bit of a tense atmosphere around me for some reason…. I turned back to the place where most of "audience" was watching us from and…

"Frigg!"

From beside Odin's seat, Lady Frigg looked like she passed out. I realized that it was most likely because of what Baldür told me about her being faint of heart. She can't stand the sight of her son being hurt and passed out because of it. Freyja was holding onto her sleeping body.

I gulped...

But more than that…. Looking around…. It felt like there were many who were looking at me with shocked expressions….or even eyes of suspicion… Of course….. I just sliced into the most beloved of all the Gods without hesitation… That wasn't something they would take to very lightly, would they?...

"...Ah…."

My words caught in my throat. But before anyone could do anything, someone laughed.

"Hahahaha!"

—It was Baldür.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahaha!"

Baldür stood on his two feet, laughing joyously. Despite the blood that was on him, there wasn't a single scratch left on his body. Baldür threw out his arms, as if elated with the current situation. But his voice was full of frustration.

"Yes! Finally! So long has it been— since I have faced an opponent which does not fight me with needless caution! Every time..! Ever since I began having those dreaded nightmares, I have been ordered never to leave Asgard for my own safety. For an adventurer like me, there is no greater Hell of boredom than being confined to one realm! I tried my best to satisfy my boredom with battle. And yet—! At every moment that I have a spar with someone— during every duel—! Even against those weaker than me—! It becomes painfully apparent how much they hold back against me! For their fear that they may _somehow_ influence Ragnarök by hurting me, they hold back! Despite the fact that I am invulnerable, and they all know full well that their attacks will have no true effect— they still do not give me their all! All this time I have been holding my tongue, but I cannot stand it! The truth is that it is infuriating! It is demeaning! And most of all, it is incomprehensible! They all act as if they have even a chance of killing me, simply because of their superstitions! Even though there is no treacherous Loki to possibly jumpstart the event— they still treat me as if I am "delicate" or "at risk"! But you—!"

Baldür pointed straight at me with a fierce smile on his face.

"—Not for one moment did you hold back! Not a single moment of hesitation towards "killing me"! You simply fought me with your all, the way a warrior should! You, Hyoudou Issei! You, who is the one so adamant about preventing Ragnarök— you of all people ended up being the one to show me real killing intent after so long!"

So that's what it was..! He was frustrated with the fact that everyone keeps holding back against him, despite being invulnerable. Everyone is just too afraid of the possibility of Ragnarök that they don't take the chance of "fatally" wounding him, whether they are weaker or stronger than him.

He hasn't had a real fight in months…..

"...Well, if my opponent is a God, to hold back would only be the end for me….. Besides…"

I sent my own battle ready smirk towards Baldür while gripping my axe.

"—I'm not prepared to insult the God of Light by not giving it my all! Especially if he's the one who so graciously gifted me this weapon in the first place!"

Baldür burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! Yes! Yes! I thank you, Welsh Dragon— Hyoudou Issei! Someone like you— you are surely worthy enough to see more of my strength. Come! Come at me with your all!"

"With my all", huh? I guess that would mean using the new Triaina form, right? At least one of them. And maybe, if I really want to go all out, then use [Ultra Instincts] on top of that. But that would burn out a shit ton of stamina…. An unreasonable amount. It could even end up becoming dangerous, considering that Ultra Instincts on its own is enough to make me physically exhausted for multiple days. So using both is…..

"Odin!"

I called back to Odin, who seemed like he just regained his cool after waking up his wife, Frigg. The tense atmosphere seemed to clear thanks to the admittance of Baldür's frustrations.

"If I want to give Baldür my all, I may need something to regain my exhausted stamina afterwards. Do you think you could save me a rejuvenation spell for after the battle?"

Odin seemed to sigh deeply at my request, as if conflicted on what to do. Well, I'm sure he doesn't like seeing his beloved son get hurt as well. Baldür shouted at him, almost like a child pestering their parent to let them do something.

"Father!"

"Yes, yes, I know! If I do not do it, then my son will not be happy with me, correct? Haaah… Honestly, my beloved son, you make even this old man feel distraught. Oh well. What choice do I have then? Alright! I shall return your depleted stamina! Go on ahead and fight to your heart's content! Just refrain from making the blood spill this way, towards your mother, ey?"

The moment Odin finished that, Frigg passed out again…. Ueeh…. Faint of heart indeed….. Baldür practically cheered.

"Ahahaha! Perfect! Now, come, Hyoudou Issei! Show me what the Welsh Dragon of light who defeated the wretch Loki can do!"

Baldür made a stance, as if ready to receive me.

"Aye..! Don't regret this, Baldür!"

"Aye!"

With that, I wasted no time in transforming.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Let's save Ultra Instincts for the final stretch!

"For now—!"

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

My green aura bursted from my body and destroyed the immediate area around me.

"—Let's go with this!"

 **[Jet!]**

Without hesitation, I blasted straight towards Baldür. Baldür lifted his arms above his head, seemingly preparing to smash into the ground. His arms turned into ice, like before, and he slammed into the ground. The ground around him for 20 metres shattered, but more than that— A line of spikes made of ice burst forth from the ground in front of him, coming straight at me who was charging.

(—?!)

I tried halting myself, but my momentum was too much. Instead, I had no choice but to slash back at the spikes with Kykvendi. Quickly charging up some power in the axe, I swung it forward, releasing a slash wave. The wave ended up saving me by breaking the hazard of spikes, but when they were destroyed, Baldür was no longer there behind them!

 _ **Swish!**_

A blur of light was caught in my peripheral vision. Baldür had suddenly appeared to my right!?

"The God of Light is quite swift you know?"

I immediately swung back to slash Baldür, but his image was already gone! He dashed away? No! He didn't dash! He fucking sidestepped it! That was a fucking step back he took! But he did it without lifting his legs! It was almost like he dashed backwards without even moving his feet, and just learning back!?

Too fast! He's too fucking fast! There's no way I can match up to that speed naturally! That surpasses Kiba's speed and my own easily! It surpasses Vali's speed! That is _true_ Godspeed! "The God of Light", more like the "God of lightspeed"!

Fuck! I have no choice! If I want to have a chance against that then I need to use Triaina Knight and Ultra Instincts combined!

"Welsh Sonic Boost Knight! Amour release!"

 **[Change Star Sonic!]**

Ddraig! Are you ready?!

[I am ready when you are!]

Alright then!

—I closed my eyes and focused my mind. The world around me went black and silent. I could feel my consciousness diving deep into the gear.

….

Ddraig…. Are you there?..

…..

[Yes, partner. I am here.]

—And just like that, the blackness around me was illuminated. And filled with an forever burning fire.

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIN!**_

I opened my eyes to view the world around me properly. My entire vision was painted gold and almost everything seemed like it moved in slow motion. I could feel my body releasing a powerful and familiar aura. A golden aura.

However, unlike the one originally released by Triaina which was bursting with power, this one is more controlled and focused. The jewels on my armour began to fill with what looked like green smoke or mist. Not long after, eyes became visible from inside each one. Ddraig's eyes.

Ddraig, can you see?

[Yes, partner. I can see it all. I can feel their auras. We are ready.]

Good.

I took on a proper stance. My mind was perfectly focused and there was no doubt or hesitation left in me. Baldür laughed in amusement.

"Hahahahaha! So this is the form which was used to defeat an Evil-God! I see! Magnificent indeed! Such a refined aura seems to contradict your entire sense of self! So this is what they mean when referring to you as the "unpredictable Dragon"! Well done, Issei-lad! You've gotten me interested!"

 _ **Swish!**_

Baldür dashed straight at me. His speed is too much for me to handle, even with the Knight. But if I am in this form, then I don't need to be faster than him.

Despite Baldür coming at me with Godspeed, it was almost like I was viewing him at a reasonable speed. Normally, anyone else would just appear in slow motion, but if the enemy ends up being _too_ fast, then they will appear to move normally. That's how fast he is.

Regardless, I can see the image of his movement right before it hits me. That's why—

 _ **Whoosh!**_

I was able to dodge his punch at the last second.

 _ **DOONN!**_

The shock wave of Baldür's punch destroyed the area behind me for 50 metres. So this is his power. Like with Sairaorg, he has serious physical ability. Though, if I were to compare him to Sairaorg, I'd say he's easily 4 times his strength. That may not seem like much, comparing a Devil to a God, but Sairaorg himself is not a Devil of regular class power.

"Hoho! You dodged it!? It's almost as if you knew it was coming!"

That's because I did, Baldür. This form increases my instincts to the absolute max by combining my consciousness with Ddraig's own. We essentially become one, and I am able to regain all of the instincts that Ddraig once possessed before being sealed. And in that sense, he is also able to perceive the world around me, for the most part. The only downsides are that, since this is the imperfected version: I still cannot access Ddraig's instincts from when he was at his best, in his prime, and the stamina consumption is beyond abysmal.

—But considering that I have Odin's word on covering my stamina, I should have no worries. That's why..

 _ **ZIN!**_

I slashed the axe upward and created a gash across Baldür's chest. It froze immediately upon being cut.

"Oh! You are freezing my wounds so they cannot heal!? You are a crafty one, aren't you, Issei-lad!"

Of course I am. It's one of my few good traits. If even you cannot fend off the cold of Niflheim, then that's what I should use to my advantage, right?

 _ **Swish!**_

Baldür sent a kick to my head, but I was able to duck under it. I took advantage of my position by immediately slashing at his other leg. My axe planted itself in his leg and I pushed with all of my might. I was able to dig into his flesh, but was not able to remove his leg from him. That's why, I ended up tossing him away with my swing.

 _ **ZIN!**_

Baldür flipped in the air and was able to land on his feet, though blood spurted from his damaged leg. He must have an insanely high pain tolerance due to being invulnerable.

Baldür began dashing around, side to side, circling me rapidly. I was caught in a circle of his blurry afterimages covered in blue light. So he's trying to throw me off, huh. That won't work. Even if your image becomes distorted, I can feel where your next movement will take place. I can see where your muscles tense. I can feel you move through the range of my aura. I can feel the air around your body become displaced by your power. That's why, if you were to swing at the side of my head, I would be able to feel the air being displaced around it right before you landed your strike.

—Just like you are right now.

 _ **Whoosh!**_

I threw my head back, successfully dodging the punch aimed at the side of my head. Once again, the shockwave destroyed some of the environment past me.

 _ **DOONN!**_

His circle of afterimages hadn't even disappeared, yet he was able to attack me. That's how fast he is. If it wasn't for Ultra Instincts, I would stand absolutely no chance.

I spared no hesitation and quickly slashed down Baldür's torso while his arm remained extended, and his guard was momentarily open.

 _ **ZIN!**_

Another gash was created on his torso and instantly froze upon creation. This fight has been moving slowly within my mind, but to those around us, it certainly has only felt like a less than a minute has passed. This is the power of Ultra Instincts.

And yet, I can already feel that it won't last more than a few minutes longer.

So that's why, I must take this chance—

 _ **ZIN!**_

And completely let him have everything that I've got.

 _ **ZIN!**_

—And with that, I slashed at every part of Baldür's body, while utilising both Ryu style and Ultra Instincts to dodge every attack at the last second.

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

By this point, Baldür was completely covered in blood and ice. Due to my last slash towards his neck, his guard was left completely open. I took the opportunity to transfer power into the axe.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!] [Transfer!]**

And in one swift motion, I released a powerful wave of ice that threw Baldür back— simultaneously destroying and freezing the environment behind him for 45 metres.

 _ **PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKK!**_

Baldür flew back and bounced off the ground multiple times. The entire giant frozen spot left by the wave was cracked as Baldür's body smashed along it.

He came to a stop after a couple seconds.

"Haah…. Haah..."

I could hear myself releasing breaths of exhaustion. Those boosts took a lot out of me. There was a short moment of silence before Baldür made a movement.

….

"Buhahahahahahahaha!"

He jumped up and burst into a bout of laughter. He even began clapping with joy.

"Amazing! Simply spectacular! Ahahahaha! Oh how dreadful it felt not being able to find a good opponent! Yes! That was a perfect display, Hyoudou Issei! I am truly elated at the fact that I was able to face you!— So that is the form used against Loki! I see it now! That mongrel truly had no chance, hahaha! The ability that can defend against Gods! It's a marvelous power! Oh, I can see it now! One day, mark my words— you will surely become a God Class being! Just with that ability alone, you have the potential to become a God-slayer! Hahahahahaha! How absolutely splendid!"

Baldür….clapped…. He seemed absolutely overjoyed…. There were even some in the audience that began clapping with him. I can see Freyja clapping with something that seemed like pride. Tannin was nodding his head with satisfaction, and my captains are cheering with pride. Azazel sighed but there was a smile on his face….. I guess I'm being praised….

"Ah, but you still have a long way to go before you can face someone like Thor! He's around 10 times stronger than me, you know? Maybe you'd stand a chance if he's unarmed, but with Mjölnir, it wouldn't even be a funny joke."

(—?!)

Even in my controlled and focused state of Ultra Instincts, I was absolutely shocked to hear that. T-T-Ten times?! That's absurd… I can't believe it….

"Now then! What say we have my nephews have a shot with you? Have a little fun before that form runs out of power. Magni, Módi!"

Baldür called out to the two sons of Thor from the table. Well, even though my spar with Baldür was short, it was arduous. I may as well use what's left of Ultra Instincts before I collapse, huh.

Alright then, who would—

— _ **CHILLS**_

My train of thought was completely cut as I felt an intense chill run up my spine.

 **[—?!]**

I began looking around frantically.

Ddraig! Did you feel that?!

[Yes, partner! I did.]

Where is it coming from?!

[I do not know. It doesn't feel immediate. Let's try focusing together.]

Okay..!

—As the rest of the world slowly moved on without me, I cleared my mind and focused all of my instincts on the area outside of the grasslands we were in. The world around me was dark and silent. But that's exactly what helps me find anything that sticks out.

….

Like a drop of water in a still lake, I felt something off in the distance.

 _ **OOHHMM**_ ….

[There it is..! Something is here, in Asgard!]

(—?!)

"Odin!"

I called out to Odin in a panic.

"Something has invaded Asgard!"

 **[—?!]**

I could feel those around me become shocked at my seemingly declaration. Tannin and Azazel immediately gained suspicious expressions while looking around. Odin's sons looked shock, along with the leaders of the realms. Odin stood from his seat.

"That is impossible, boy. My eyes can see all that resides within Asgard. There cannot be something that escapes my vision."

Despite Odin's confidence, Tannin quickly retorted Odin's claim.

"Odin, wait. That ability that my boy uses is one that utilises the instincts of the Heavenly Dragons. Even if there is nothing that cannot be seen by you, there may surely be something he can feel that you do not. You have seen it yourself, the ability that transcends Gods. We should not take a chance at denying his claim."

Odin rubbed his chin and thought to himself for a moment. It was obvious that many of those around were becoming anxious at the idea of a possible threat.

After a few seconds of silent contemplation, he nodded his head.

"Very well. Everyone, clear out. Return to your realms. Leave the stuff behind for now. Make sure the leaders return to their respective realms above all. Any warriors from each side, make sure to act as vanguard for your respective peoples and leaders."

The moment Odin said that, different warriors began gathering their people in an organized manner, without caring for what they were doing before. Tannin called upon our captains on standby.

"Present Fang."

The captains kneeled before Tannin. He gave them quick orders.

"Split into two teams and escort the leaders to their individual realms. Hyosetsu, lead any figures that are based in Asgard back to Valhalla."

Hyosetsu nodded. He and the captains brought themselves towards the leaders standing from their seats. Freyr, Mótsognir, and Freyja approached Odin.

"Odin. If there is possibly a threat, we can stay behind and fight."

Odin shook his head at Freyr's suggestion.

"No, it is fine. With Thor and I here, it is more than enough. It's best you should all return to protect your proper homes, in case any scoundrels may want to lay their hands upon it."

"Very well."

The different groups of races began being led out by Hermod, Hyosetsu, and our royal guard— along with their respective leaders. Odin called to Magni and Módi.

"Magni, Módi, my grandsons. You two make your way to the lonely mountain. Make sure to guard that place along with the warriors stationed there. If there is any place that a possible enemy would try to reach, it would be the holding place of _that_ worthless lout."

Magni and Módi nodded their heads and quickly made off. That's a good decision. If this is possibly someone like the Hero faction, or maybe even a former ally of Loki, then they would aim to break him free. After all, it could be possible that this possible enemy, whoever it is, would want to jumpstart Ragnarök. Best not to take that chance.

Odin, Tannin, Azazel, Thor, and Freyja approached me and Baldür. They were accompanied by my entire group.

"My boy. Can you pinpoint where this possible threat is originating from?"

Tannin asked me as he began to gradually regain his mass, returning to his original huge form.

"I… I don't know. I can't pinpoint exactly, but maybe…. South? If that direction over there is south…. I'm not sure. All I know is that it's not moving at all since I've felt it. Soon enough, I won't be able to maintain this form at all."

I pointed off to a certain direction which seemed like it would be south, but was hard to tell because it was Asgard. Odin narrowed his eyes.

"That is in the direction of the statue that was created in honour of Hodr…. [ **Hugin** ]."

Odin made a quick call that almost sounded like it echoed. As soon as he did, a raven quickly appeared out of nowhere and landed on his staff. Odin flipped up his eye patch to reveal his special looking eye. He stared down the raven for a few seconds.

….After staring it silently, he covered his eye again and tapped his staff. The raven quickly flew off into the distance.

"That's enough, Issei-boy. You no longer have to maintain that form."

Odin gave me the okay to deactivate Ultra Instincts. Good. If I go any further, I may just lose consciousness.

[( **—** )]

—With that, I was able to deactivate Ultra Instincts. My armour almost immediately dispersed afterwards, due to my body no longer being able to maintain it. I leaned forward, on the verge of collapsing, but a soft hand held up my chest.

"It's alright. I am here."

I felt a warmth enter through my chest, emanating from the hand that caught me. Then, my whole body began to lose the feeling of heaviness and pain I had felt momentarily before. In fact, I felt instantly refreshed. I felt even better than before I used my powers. This is…. A rejuvenation spell?

I stood upright and saw Freyja beside me.

"This is a high level seal. Even if you use those new forms of yours, this should hold you up for a good while. However, if you burn it out too quickly, it may have an adverse effect on your body. Don't be reckless."

"O-Oh, okay…"

Looks like Freyja ended up being the one to resupply my stamina. She is better with magic, after all. So with this seal, I can use Triaina to my heart's content, as long as I pace myself? Amazing. That's super helpful. It might seem better to use the energy for Ultra Instincts, but that's a risky move. The safer bet is using Triaina, which consumes less stamina, and can be maintained for more than several minutes.

Just before I could even step forward to speak to everyone, Freyja pressed on my chest lightly.

"Be careful."

She said that with a worried face.

"...Y-Yeah…"

I wasn't sure how to react, so I simply responded with that. I didn't think she would worry for me….

"Go along, Freyja. Leave with everyone before they depart."

Freyja nodded to Odin's suggestion and walked away from us. She left along with a majority of the peoples who were gathered.

"So, what should we do about this?"

I asked Odin while cracking my neck. Back to 100%. No, actually— this is probably me at 150%. I have more energy than usual thanks to Freyja's spell.

"Hmm…. [ **Munin** ]."

Without answering my question, Odin made another echoing call. Another raven flew in, this time landing on his shoulder. Odin leaned his head to the raven, bringing its beak to his ear. Almost as if it was whispering to him.

After a few seconds, he repeated his previous actions and tapped his staff. The raven quickly flew off in another direction from the first raven.

Once the raven was out of sight, Odin flipped up his eye patch again. Both of his eyes were glowing a blue-green colour.

"Be silent."

With that command to us, he tapped his staff on the ground twice. But this time, the slams felt echoed deeply throughout the valleys.

 _ **Ton! Ton!**_

—A silence was left in the air…..

….

After a few moments, Odin opened his eyes again. The light faded from his eyes and he placed down his eye patch.

"They are here."

 **[—?!]**

Odin said that seriously. They're here!? So I was right! Someone has invaded Asgard!

"Where are they?"

Azazel asked Odin suspiciously. Odin brought out his hand and spawned a Norse magic circle in his palm. An image appeared from that circle. It was a line of 10 unrecognizable figures.

"They are near the statue of Hodr, as I thought….. There looks to be 10 of them. They seem to be separating in two. Teams of 5, then. One of them is not moving. The other is a different place that I cannot see them from."

Teams of 5? So they're splitting up? 10 people…. That isn't the Hero faction, is it? At the very least, it can't be the main squadron, the one with Cao Cao. Right? There's no way they could've come back from the Kyoto attack, straight to another attack on Asgard, back to back….right? Moreover, there isn't even 10 members of that squad. And above all that, even with the skilled members of that group, there's no way Cao Cao would be reckless enough to attack Asgard. This place is home to many of the powerful Norse Gods. Not to mention, Thor, one of the Top 10 strongest beings.

So then, who would be stupid, or just insane enough to invade this place?...

"So one of them is holding their position and one is heading somewhere else? What should we do?"

Odin nodded his head.

"Mm. It's best we send someone to confront the team that is maintaining their position. Because the ones on the move will surely make their way here."

"How can you be so sure?"

Odin scoffed at my question.

"Hmph. Any louts foolish enough to enter my home with Thor and I present, they would surely do their best to introduce themselves to us leaders. They will certainly come."

Odin's right. Knowing the grandiose nature of the possible enemies we're facing, they would most likely come straight to the leaders. So whoever is making their way here must be their main squad? Or could their main squad be over there, asking us to come to them? If we're going off what Odin said, then their main is coming here. Hmm….

"I will confront them."

Thor immediately suggested that about the team holding their position. He plans to confront them alone?

"Wait, but he shouldn't go alone, right? Maybe someone like I or Azazel should go with him, at least?"

Thor scoffed.

"Hmph. It is enough with me."

"Well, but even if you say that…."

Odin agreed with my grievance.

"He's right, my son. Even if you are more than powerful enough to bring down these enemies, it's best if you were to take someone with you. In the case of their leader being amongst that group instead of this one. The leaders tend to reveal their plans, so someone capable should accompany you."

Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking. Plus, I don't want to take any chances. If someone is invading Asgard it's because they're overly confident. They may have a card to play….

"Odin. I have an idea."

"Hm? What's your suggestion, lad?"

"Well, considering that they are invading this place with such a formation, their leader obviously has to be amongst one of the teams. However, if they are doing it in such a way, then you would have to assume that they have someone capable of fulfilling the leader role on both sides, right? So, regardless of whether we find a mastermind behind the situation, they're people who came here with a plan. It could be best not to take them too lightly. I suggest that Thor confronts the stationary group with a team of his own. And that at least one of our leaders also goes along with him."

Odin nodded his head.

"Hm. A proper suggestion, my boy. Who shall accompany Thor?"

Well…. The best choice would probably be….

"I think I should go with him. I am a leader, but unlike you guys, I am not the top of the top. That's why, even if I confront the secondary leader, it still works out."

"I see. But you are still an official. I don't believe it should be just yourself and Thor, even with his power. So who else will you take with you?"

Who else, huh? Hm…. Thor and I are really all the manpower we need, but if I were take others…..

"Darling, let me go with you."

The one who suggested going with me is— Wha— Asia?!

"Asia? What? You can't come with me. Why would you suggest that?"

"Because Darling is too reckless sometimes. I should be there to heal him in case something happens."

"Huh? No, no, no. You should stay here to heal everyone else who gets hurt."

She shook her head.

"Darling is more likely to get hurt because he is going with less people."

"What? I'm taking one of the strongest beings alive with me. I'll be fine."

"We also have many more strong people here. They can switch if they get hurt. Darling can't."

"Hah? That's ridiculous..! You should be healing them, not letting them get hurt..!"

"The one I should heal is the most reckless..! That is Darling..!"

"Why are you arguing with me on this?"

"I am not arguing, I am telling..!"

"Huh?! What, you mean to say that I don't have a choice in the matter?!"

"No, you don't!"

(—?!)

I was silenced by Asia's angry yell. She is giving me a stern expression that says she won't back down.

"Darling said that he is my man, just as much as I am his woman! If that is truly equal— then I have as much of a say in protecting you, as you have for me! So, no! I am not arguing! I am going with you!"

"Wah— Di— Yo—"

I— I had absolutely nothing to say. A-Asia just yelled at me..! For the first time, she just talked back to me like that..! S-She told me off..! She said that she is coming with me, and I don't have a say in the matter..! I just—! What am I—!

"Ohoho~ So it looks like Issei-boy has been brought down by his wife for the very first time. Hohoho. Get used to it, boy. It does not end there."

Odin laughed at my dumbfounded reaction! That's all you have to respond with?! How about some advice instead! I just got told off and I don't know what to do!

[Just concede, partner.]

Ddraig?!

[There is no power above the spouse. You will learn this soon enough. Besides, if you are truly so confident in your grouping with Thor, then what is it you fear? If you have confidence, have it all the way. Otherwise, it is a false confidence. We both know how that has faired you in the past.]

Aaaaaaaaaaaarghh! Alright, alright, I get it! Fuck! It's just bad old habits! I get it, okay!

[Don't worry, partner. They will fade with time. I will help you make sure of it.]

Yeah, yeah, I got it…. Dammit….

"...A….. Alright. I-I got it. You'll come with us…"

Asia slowly lost her stern expression and replaced it with one of satisfaction. So now you're happy?...

"...But, if you're coming with, then let's at least bring Xenovia with us as well… So she can guard you, like usual."

I say that while scratching the back of my head awkwardly…. Geez, man…. I feel so emasculated….

"...And also, we'll take Rossweisse-san as well. It's better to balance out our brawler power with someone skilled in magic like her."

"Very well. Anyone else?"

"No, I think that's i—"

"—I will also go!"

The one who volunteered to accompany my group was none other than Baldür. Ah, I was so caught up in the leader's mindset that I almost forgot he was here. Hm. Taking another God with us? Well, certainly that would be—

"No, Baldür. You shall return to Valhalla and stay with the rest of the family."

Odin immediately disagreed with Baldür's suggestion. He doesn't want him to fight.

"Father..! Why should I return home? I should also be accompanying my brother to face these wretches..!"

Odin shook his head.

"No, my son. There is too much of risk. We do not know what these invaders are capable of."

Baldür was obviously irritated with his father's reasoning.

"What, you believe they can kill me? How? All of the [ **Black Mistletoe** ] which was in Asgard was destroyed long ago!"

..."Black Mistletoe"... A mistletoe with green leaves and black berries…. That is the mystical plant which has the capability to kill Baldür. The only thing capable of truly harming him beyond repair. The only thing he is vulnerable to. His only weakness. It is the forbidden item of Norse Mythology. It's even taboo to say the name of it. There's no way the enemy could be in possession of such a thing….

Baldür began arguing with his father, for the first time, rage was evident in his tone.

"Even so, there are still some present within the depths of Helheim—"

"Hel?! So then, you believe they would somehow gain entry into Helheim and steal such an item from Hel's grasp?! You believe they would remain undetected from her?!"

"My son, it's best you return home and—"

"Hide?! You want me to hide from the enemy?!"

"No, my son. I simply want—"

"Want what?! You wish for me to cower away from the invaders rather than protect my own home?! Must this always be the outcome?! All of this time, Thor has been considered the one true protector of Asgard, because you have never allowed me to fight! Then! Once I began having those nightmares, even when they had already ceased, you confined me to this place! You disallowed me from leaving Asgard, all because of your paranoia! And now! Now, you deny me the right of protecting my own home?! I cannot stand it any longer!"

Baldür was shouting in frustration. It seemed like underneath his friendly exterior, there was a lot of turmoil. And practically all of it comes from the feeling of not being able to do anything. The feeling of uselessness…..

Despite being a God, he feels constantly patronized and unneeded… No, even Gods can feel this way…. That is what Freyja showed me….

As I thought, my assumption from before was correct. Just like with Módi, Baldür also lives in his older brother's shadow….

Odin was left unable to retort with Baldür's outburst. Thor placed a hand on Baldür's shoulder.

"Enough, Baldür. You are correct in saying that you have a right to protect your home, but that should not give you the right to disrespect your loving father. Calm yourself."

Baldür seemed to calm down with Thor's help, but he still looked troubled. Thor continued.

"In fairness of the both of you, we should have this decision made by an impartial party. The one who will be leading our group."

Thor motioned towards….me…. Eh?

"W-Wait, me?..."

Thor nodded.

"Yes. It's best if it is left up to your judgment, the one who is also adamant about preventing Ragnarök, but holds no familial bias. Otherwise, there would be a biased decision overall. If he makes the decision, there should be no complaints, right?"

"Well, if it is Issei-lad, then I suppose…."

"Mm. If it's that boy, then I agree.."

Baldür and Odin both agreed with Thor's suggestion. Seriously, me?...

...Well, that certainly does make sense, I guess…. So it's left up to me then?... Um….. Baldür is looking at me with an almost pleading expression, meanwhile Odin is looking at me with worry….. Oh shit… What should I do?...

…Um…

Okay… I think I've made my decision.

"...Well, it is good to be cautious….. But…... To say that there is a possibility that this group can pose a threat against Baldür, it's a bit ridiculous…. I don't see any way they could've reached Hel themselves, retrieved Black Mistletoe, and escaped successfully… It just seems impossible, let alone even getting into Hel in the first place. I'm not even sure how they would be able to do that without something like Sleipnir with them. So if I were to say it….."

I took a quick breath.

"I think it's fine for Baldür to go with us."

Baldür practically jumped for joy while it looked like Odin grimaced a bit.

"Yes! Haha! I knew you would make the right choice, Issei-lad! Come now! Let us show those louts what consequences await them for stepping foot into Asgard!"

Baldür patted my back happily. "Consequences", huh? Well, to be fair, I was once called the "Unforeseen consequence" before.

But, even though I said that, I can't shake off this feeling of sickness at the pit of my stomach...

—Thor eased his father's worries.

"Do not worry, father. It is as the Welsh Dragon said. The possibility of them obtaining the accursed root is nigh impossible. It is simply your overwhelming fear influencing your judgment."

Though Odin looked unsure, he nodded his head in agreement.

"...Yes, I suppose you are right…. Perhaps I have become senile in my worrying, hah. After all, it isn't as if Black Mistletoe is something that most even know exists…. Well, nevertheless, be cautious. Even if Thor and Baldür are free from harm, the rest of you children certainly are not. Moreover, be wary that they may instead have a plot that relies on kidnapping someone or stealing an item. If that were to be the case, then you should remain vigilant."

"Yeah, we got it."

Odin gave us that briefing with a calm expression. Alright, looks like we're all set then.

"Ise, take these. I brought them just in case. Never thought I would have to use them though."

Azazel brought out some small jewels? Ah, they're communication devices! So he had some! This guy always comes prepared. Yeah, it honestly would have been better if we didn't end up having the chance to use them, but we have no choice now.

Azazel handed out communication devices to my squad, the Gremory group, and the Sitri group. Baldür and Thor did not take any.

"Alright. We're all set? Asia, Xenovia, Rossweisse-san— you ready?"

" " "Yes!" " "

They answered me together. The rest of the group staying behind gave me their well wishes.

"Ise, be careful. Don't do anything reckless."

"I know, Rias."

"Please take care of yourself, Anata. I love you."

"Love you too, Akeno."

"Hubby. Take care."

"I know, Shiro."

"Cuidate, Mi Amor. Te amo."

"Uh, huh. Te amo tambien."

"Good luck, Aniki."

"You too, little bro."

"Don't go dying, huh, Hyoudou?"

"Oh, you're one to talk, Saji."

Odin approached me from the side.

"Hold on, Issei-boy. [Hugin]."

He made a familiar call to one of his feathered companions. A raven suddenly appeared and landed on my shoulder.

"Take my raven with you. With this, I shall be able to see what happens with your group. In case anything should happen, Hugin will make sure to let me witness it."

Odin says that as the raven's eyes glow blue for a quick second. Woah! So this guy's kinda like his eyes in Asgard, huh. I see. They're a bit like familiars. Well, Odin is known as the "raven-god".

With all of our goodbyes said, I turned back to my squad.

"Alright, let's go."

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

I activated my Scale Mail and expanded my wings. The Devils in my group followed suit. We quickly set off.

 _ **FOOM!**_

I flapped my wings and began flying out into the highlands. I was followed closely by Asia, Xenovia, Rossweisse-san, and Thor. Baldür ran alongside us on the ground. Well, he is incredibly fast, so certainly he would be able to keep up with us, even if we're flying. Despite flying at a high speed, the raven was also able to keep pace with us.

We headed towards the place that Odin pointed to. The place that he pointed to was…. A snowy forest. Of course. Well, it's a forest with incredibly large and tall trees, so it makes sense for an invading team to station themselves there.

—Suddenly, as we were closing in on the golden statue of what was presumed to be Hodr, off in the distance - an explosive sound, followed by a plume of smoke originated from that point.

 _ **BOOOOOM!**_

 **[—?!]**

An explosion?! What is—?! The statue of Hodr..! It's tipping over!

I heard Azazel's voice transmitted through the communication device.

[Ise! What was that?]

"It was an explosion! The statue of Hodr has fallen!"

[What?!]

"Everyone, speed up!"

My squad members increased the speed at which we were progressing. We were closing in on the statue.

[Kiba!]

(—?!)

"Azazel! What's wrong?!"

[Tch!The enemy! They're here! Everyone, get ready!]

"What?! Where's Kiba?!— Kiba!"

I received no answer from them.

"Dammit!"

We continued our flight until we finally reached it.

—We reached a large clearing within the snow covered forest. There was a pillar of smoke arising from where the statue of Hodr had been struck. The giant statue finally crashed onto the ground as we descended, falling into the forest.

 _ **DOOOOOONNNN!**_

Our vision was blocked as the entire clearing was covered in smoke and mist, from the impact of the statue into the snow. But I can feel it….. there are people in front of us….. in front of the base of the statue…..

A short silence was left in the air as the silhouettes became visible within the smoke. 5 of them...

….

"O' Jaysus, they're here already? Almost like they knew we were here before we even did that, ey?"

I heard a light tone voice of a young man with an Irish accent….

"It looks like that. Maybe it's an ability that Sekiryuutei has? They say he is "unpredictable", right?"

The voice of another young man with no accent, a bit deeper than the previous one.

"It matters not. All that matters is whether the God of Light has come to us, or to our leader. But if the dust clears, and he is there before us, then that means..."

A final voice with more authority and formality than all the others…. The smoke finally began to clear…. What stood before us was five figures…. Five young men…. They are…..

—And through the smoke - was a set of glowing, golden eyes.

"... **We've won**."

* * *

 **|Kiba|**

"Alright. Let's go."

Aniki and his group quickly took off after saying their goodbyes. Somehow, I hope that the leader of these "invaders" doesn't end up being against their group.

"Do you think the big boss would come here?"

Saji-kun asked from beside me as we prepared ourselves for action.

"Most likely. It seems obvious that they would look for the leaders like Odin and Tannin-sama, right? Since they are the ones who solidified the peace treaty. They probably saw this time as the perfect opportunity for an attack."

"But I thought that the alliance plans with the Norse was private information? Wouldn't the enemy have to know that info in the first place to plan an attack?"

"Yes, you're right…. Even we did not know of the alliance plans until short notice…. And it's not like we told anyone….."

Saji-kun gave a suspicious look and spoke in a lower tone.

"...Hey…. You don't think someone…"

"No…. Who would…?"

—Before we could say anything further, we heard an explosion in the distance.

 _ **BOOOOM!**_

 **[—?!]**

An explosion?! That..! That's in the direction Aniki went in!

—Suddenly, a chill ran down my spine.

"Kiba!"

 _ **CHILLS**_ _ **!**_

 **[—?!]**

In a moment's notice, I was suddenly no longer in the real world. Instead, I was in a world of complete whiteness with no dimensions, and no end or beginning in sight.

"(—!)"

I attempted to call out to someone in shock, but no sound escaped from my mouth. There was nothing around me. No sound, no sights, and no colour. Even my own body had become like a white painting with black shadows.

I looked around, hoping to find something, but I found nothing. It was as if I was in an abstract dimension entirely.

…?

While looking around, I noticed it. A black blotch on the floor ahead of me. Despite the fact that it seemed like there wasn't even a floor beneath me, I could stand properly. And not only that, but there was now something sitting in a circular spot of black, on the "ground" ahead of me.

….What is that?... That thing sitting in the middle of the black spot… It is an item….. It's tipped on its side….. What is..?

It was something the size of a ball…. A pitch black item with no detail on it, with a white head of hair on its top….. Lying down on its side…..

—It's a human head….

…..A head with no detail due to the blackness colouring it. Almost like the opposite of me, who is coloured pure white with pitch black shadows…..

The only detail of the head became apparent when something that caused my body to freeze happened. I finally saw a modicum of colour in the empty world.

"(—)"

—When it opened its eyelids to reveal its yellow coloured irises.

 **[—?!]**

Immediately, something began to rise from underneath the head. Something rose from out of the black spot the head was resting in, from right underneath the head. The pitch black body of a man.

—The enemy..!

 _ **SHUN!**_

Something black and long swiftly shot out from the black spot underneath the man's black feet! Multiple things resembling black arms!

I quickly spawned my holy-demonic sword and slashed at the five arms before me.

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

—What?! It had no effect! The arms simply reformed upon being cut! Damn! I retreated before they could catch me. But—

 _ **SHUN SHUN SHUN!**_

—The figure of man was suddenly behind me, and he shot out multiple arms from his spot.

 _ **DUN DUN!**_

I was able to block the attacks at the last second. I tried backing away again— but the same exact thing happened.

 _ **SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN!**_

 _ **DUN DUN DUN!**_

I was only able to defend against most of the attacks, but one of the arms ended up transforming into a spear and cut my side. A deep gash was left on the side of my abdomen.

What?! What is going on?! Every time I attempt to retreat from this enemy, he suddenly appears behind me, as if teleporting! But, he's not teleporting! He just suddenly isn't in my vision and reappears behind me! Rather than teleporting, it almost seems like I am the one who loses sight of him somehow!

Think! Think about your training with Ise-kun! What has he taught you? One thing he's taught me is that if an enemy seems to teleport with no effect to the surrounding area, then they are not teleporting. Teleportation will always have an effect on the space around it, whether that be a spacial tear, a warp, mist, or something else. If it doesn't have an effect on the environment, it's because it's either an illusion or the ability has an effect which cannot be processed by the mind. In either case, it is not a teleportation ability.

Considering the fact that this seems to be a separate, artificial dimension, this must be something relating to the environment itself! And the "environment" itself is nothing, but a white space with no detail or direction!— Wait, direction! That's it!

Since this is a place that can't be interpreted as having a front, back, up, or down, that means that there is no true direction! So those moments in which I feel that he suddenly appears behind me with no explanation— that must be the enemy somehow influencing the dimension to flip or move around as he pleases! So rather than him teleporting, he is just in perfect control of the "direction" the dimension faces relative to himself! So even if I try to retreat, he can just bring me straight back to him!

 _ **SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN!**_

More black arms come at me to attack me! I used my sword to slice them up, but they reform with every attack! But that much is fine, because all I need to do is keep cutting them! As long as I can keep them at bay while I formulate a plan, this much is fine!

Now think! He can manipulate the dimension to make me take whatever position he wants. He doesn't seem to need to use his physical body for attacks, and no matter how I try to deflect his attacks, there is no solid defence against them.

Damn! What an unbelievably troublesome power! Was there really someone in the Khaos Brigade with such an ability?! I'm not sure any of my allies would have survived if they were the ones trapped in here. The only reason I've made it this far is because I train with a monster everyday.

(—!)

Wait! I noticed something! As it is right now, all I'm doing is dodging and fending off attacks with my swords. No matter how much I do it, the attacks seem endless. And the attacks always spawn from out of the black spot underneath the user. But that isn't the main issue— the main issue is: He is not moving!

Not once has he moved from his in initial position! I am the one moving, but he attacks without moving, remaining in the same spot he originated from! And every time I try to make a movement he doesn't approve of, he switches the dimension up on me! Which means he cannot move from his place!

If that's the case, then I have every reason to rush in and attack at the source! Attack the black spot underneath him!

 _ **ZIP!**_

I increased my speed to the fullest and ran straight towards the enemy this time. As I thought, he isn't moving away from me! But the amount of black attacks he shoots at me are increasing. He doesn't want me to get close! Keep going!

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

I successfully sliced every attack coming at me and got in close with the enemy. I slashed at him, hoping to strike before he could attack, but—

 _ **ZIN!**_

(—?!)

No effect!? The slash goes right through him and his body quickly reforms! Is there truly no way to attack him?!

 _ **SHUN!**_

The second after my failed attempt, the figure descended, disappearing into the black spot underneath him. He's gone! He went down! Now is my chance!

 _ **ZIN!**_

I lifted my sword and stabbed right into the black spot. My sword sank halfway through, as if it was a deep, thick puddle— Wha— My sword! It's stuck!?

 _ **CHILLS!**_

—The moment I felt an intense chill up my spine in realisation, I spawned a yard of swords beneath my feet.

[Sword Birth!]

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

I used my own ability, not as an attack, but as a means of escape. The moment the swords spawned out from underneath the ground, I used them as footing and jumped away from my position. That's because, immediately after, a hundred black spears rose from the black spot and destroyed my swords.

 _ **SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN!**_

 **[—?!]**

I landed on the invisible ground and caught my breath in shock. My body— it just moved. As if on reflex. It was as if I already knew that the moment my sword was stuck, I would be attacked. I was never someone to praise myself— but I've never displayed such quick thinking before.

The only times I've done anything like that is when…. When I was training with Aniki..! I see!

All this time I was wondering about whether I was truly improving enough. Due to the lack of battle, I had no way of knowing, because I only ever sparred with Aniki. But now that I test my skills in real combat, I can see where my growth has taken form. It's because if I ever wanted to keep myself alive in a duel with him, it was necessary to react on the spot. His powers were too unpredictable.

Being able to become accustomed to his unpredictability, it served me well in this battle, with an opponent I know nothing about.

Aniki, as I thought, you are amazing even without realising it. It's thanks to you that I'm alive. I'm glad I was the one trapped here. If anyone besides me had been taken in, I don't think they would have survived.

That's where this enemy made their mistake, I suppose….

 _("Huh? I'm amazing, you say? Well, maybe I am. But you're the one sparring against me, you know? Despite not being as powerful, you can actually keep up. If it wasn't for the fact that Siegfried had multiple arms equipped with legendary swords, you would have won by yourself, you know? Regardless of his twice critical. Even then, you were still able to get a good hit in. You should brag more about yourself. After all, you are my brother, aren't you?")_

…...

—Haha.

 _ **SHUN**_ …

The black spears retreated back into the black spot and a head soon became visible within it.

"Brag more about myself", you say? Well, in that case….

—The head finally rose from the black spot with a fully formed body. I dashed towards it without hesitation.

 _ **SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN!**_

A fury of black attacks were sent to me, but I continued forward while slashing all of them away.

—Don't underestimate the sparring partner of the Sekiryuutei!

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

I slashed and countered every attack from the seemingly endless arsenal.

Think! There has to be something that can be affected to influence the dimension! Attacking the black spot birthed no results. Is there any part of his body that can be affected? A part that I haven't attacked yet? Think! Think! Use your head—!

 **[—!?]**

—Head!

His head! I haven't attacked his head! Whenever he spawns himself from the black spot, it's always with his head appearing first before his body! That detail would be inconsequential if not for the fact that, every time he reappears from the spot, his head sits there for a short pause! Almost as if he's waiting for his body to form under him!

Which means, his body is a fake and cannot be attacked! That is why my attack failed! And that is why he retreated into the black spot after my attack on his body! Because if I were to keep slashing and attack his head, he would lose!

—In other words, I have to cut off his head!

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

I destroyed all of the attacks sent towards me. Okay! Now, I have to get in close. The problem is that he won't let me approach. Now he seems weary of me. I'll have to get in close the hard way. I'll have to force him to bring me close!

In that case—

 _ **SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN!**_

More attacks were sent towards me, but rather than fending them off, I decided to dodge. Because the only times he's brought me close is when I'm trying to get away.

I backflipped, avoiding the attacks in front of me, but the moment I was caught in the air—

(—?!)

—I'm back on the ground!?

He interrupted my backflip halfway through! The moment I was caught in the air, my feet hit the ground, almost as if the "ceiling" was actually the ground! It was as if he practically "flipped" the dimension without me even noticing! It severely disoriented me!

But I regained my footing quickly. He is still in front of me— and most of all, he's now closer! That's all that matters!

 _ **Dash!**_

The moment I had my sense of balance returned to me, I bolted straight for the enemy! Now that you've brought me close, I just need to attack you!

 _ **SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN!**_

The enemy sent off an unprecedented amount of attacks towards me. It practically looked like a black avalanche of spears. I can't find all of those off, but that's fine! As long as I make it through with this sword, it will be my win!

Besides, it's been made quite clear to me that you aren't the only one capable of creating an avalanche using your abilities!

[Sword Birth!]

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

I sent my barrage of swords towards the black armada coming towards me. They clashed. More of my swords broke apart than black spears, but it was almost evenly matched. Until—

 _ **ZIP!**_

I burst out from within my barrage of swords and cut into the center if the black avalanche. An opening!

I jumped through, finally making it close to the enemy! He spawned more attacks from beneath him to skewer me, but I slashed at his neck.

I've got you now!

 _ **ZIN!**_

—And with that, I decapitated him before his attacks could reach me.

 _ **SLICE!**_

* * *

….

"Kiba!"

—My eyes shot open. I was back in the real world. And I was even face to face with an unrecognizable young man.

 **[—?!]**

I jumped back immediately, quickly returning to my group that was behind me for some reason. I landed beside Saji-kun.

"Kiba! Are you alright?! Your side is bleeding!"

"Yes..! The wound isn't drastic..! What happened?!"

I asked that in absolute shock. Looking around, everyone around was spread out and on full guard. It looked as if there was already a battle going on.

"You suddenly disappeared! You were standing there, but then the next second you were eaten up by a shadow on the floor! You and that guy just popped out from a black spot on the ground, just now!"

"That guy" that Saji-kun was referring to was a young man who looks like he belongs in 18th century Europe. He wears a dark cloak over his shoulders, a dark matching suit, dark shoes, and a dark hat. This must be the man who trapped me in that separate dimension. He has yellow eyes and white hair on his head. That explains the white hair on the head of his blackened figure during that time.

"How long was I gone?"

"I'm not sure! Only some...minutes, I think!"

I see. So I wasn't gone for that long? Even though it hasn't been that long, how much has happened in that time?

How much could have happened for what I see before me to have taken place?…. Just looking around….

—Buchou is being supported to stand by Irina-san, different parts of the field are destroyed and riddled with weapons, there is a group of 5 completely unique enemies before us, and there are a few bizarre monsters around the field.

…...Who….are these people?...

* * *

 _ **Several minutes earlier...**_

* * *

 **|Saji|**

"Do you think the big boss would come here?"

I asked Kiba from beside me as we got ready for action. I brought out my Sacred Gear, hoping that I won't have to use Dragon-King mode.

"Most likely. It seems obvious that they would look for the leaders like Odin and Tannin-sama, right? Since they are the ones who solidified the peace treaty. They probably saw this time as the perfect opportunity for an attack."

"But I thought that the alliance plans with the Norse was private information? Wouldn't the enemy have to know that info in the first place to plan an attack?"

"Yes, you're right…. Even we did not know of the alliance plans until short notice…. And it's not like we told anyone….."

We didn't tell anyone either, obviously…. There's no way Kaichou did… Hell, she didn't even know about it until a day before, and I forgot about it until we arrived… Even if someone who knew at that time, somehow told somebody…there's no way any enemies would have time to come up with a plan or prepare an attack….. I mean, Asgard isn't easy to get into, right? It's basically a separate dimension, like the Underworld. So they would've had to have planned this for a little while now… Someone from the inside would have to have told them…...

I gave a suspicious look and spoke a little quieter.

"...Hey…. You don't think someone…"

"No…. Who would…?"

—Before we could say anything further, there was an explosion in the distance.

 _ **BOOOOM!**_

 **[—?!]**

What?! An explosion?! What happened?! Has the enemy's attack begun?!

—Without warning, something pitch black grew beneath Kiba's feet and he sank into the floor.

 **[—?!]**

"Kiba!"

Without being able to do anything, Kiba was quickly sucked into a pitch black shadow underneath him.

"Kiba!"

Azazel-sensei called out to Kiba, but it was far too late.

"Tch! The enemy! They're here! Everyone, get ready!"

Azazel-sensei gave us the order and we all immediately prepared ourselves. The females of our groups used their magic to replace their dresses with their uniforms. Xenovia-san, Irina-san, and Akeno-senpai switched into their specific battle attire.

 _ **Shi**_...

Only a short moment later, something resembling butterflies began gathering ahead of us. But not natural butterflies. They looks if they are made of some dark power with a purple hue to their black exteriors. What are those?...

"Rukh…. The magic of the Arabian kingdoms…. But this one is a dark magic."

Azazel-sensei said that while observing the scene before us. So it's a type of magic. A dark magic from a different land. Now all that's left is to know who is casting it….

 _ **Fooooooooosh!**_

The black butterflies began to gather like a storm before us, spinning rapidly, like a mini hurricane. I failed to noticed how the skies above Asgard became dark. Soon enough, the twister began to shrink in size. As it did, a few figures gradually became visible from within them.

Enemies….

 _ **FOOOOSH!**_

With one quick burst, the storm disappeared and the enemy was laid bare before our eyes. Four young men. All with unique appearances and seemingly different places of origin based on their attire.

These are our enemies….

"So this be the scum which lays foot upon my realm, is it? A group of children. So then, brats. Upon which hubris do you find the right to bring your folly to my home?"

Odin announced firmly with authority while standing in front of our group. Azazel-sensei and Tannin-sama stood beside him.

There was what felt to be a long, but truly momentary, silence after Odin's question. I felt the tension in my nerves rise as our enemies stared us down. The calm winds shifted my hair to waver in front of my eyes, but the enemies remained locked in our sight….

—Finally, one of the men in the group spoke.

"Hubris? He's asking us about hubris, **Gil**. Should I tell him that the inheritor of Icarus's soul is already dead, or should you tell him? I'll tell him. Oy, [Lord of the hanged]! We've already killed that fellow! He wasn't useful so we disposed of him! There, I've told him. Now, let's tell him about our hubris. Hahahahahaha!"

The young man who spoke, he laughed while speaking to the man on his right, and to Odin.

—He was a man lying down on a large, fluffy-white pillow with royal garbs that looked like they were from a middle eastern country of old. Puffy white trousers, no shirt, wearing golden accessories, a golden neckband with a red jewel, long black hair tied into a ponytail, and red eyes. The pillow he rested on was floating in the air.

"Laughing at your own jokes again, Judal? I thought you'd grown out of that."

Another man, standing to the very right of the group, spoke, referring to the man before as "Judal".

—His attire similarly matched that of a classic Spartan warrior. Golden helmet, golden shield in hand, a spear in his opposite hand, and a red cape. Underneath he was just a very buff man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"For the last time, **Leo** , it's [ **Judar** ]! Not "Judal", Judar! What is it with you and getting names wrong?! This is why I hate working with simpletons! No class!"

The man on the pillow, named "Judar", seemed to respond in an irritated manner to his Spartan comrade. The Spartan comrade that Judar called "Leo", pointed his spear towards the man standing to the very left of the group.

—A man with pale-white skin wearing black winter clothing. Black jacket with hoodie over his head, black sweatpants, black gloves, and black military style boots. The hair under his hoodie was a dead grey and his eyes were an irregular green, as if they were toxic. Most of his face was not visible, as it was covered by a black biohazard gas mask, but the skin on his face almost looked cracked.

"If you're going to complain so much, then why not keep it to yourself, like Damien. He hardly speaks and yet he has more charm than you. You wonder why that is?"

The hooded man named "Damien" gave no response to the Spartan's comments. He didn't even move. He simply kept his cold, creepy gaze focused on us through his mask. The one named Judar scratched his head in annoyance with what looked like a wand with a red diamond at its tip.

"His name's [ **Demid** ], not Damien. Fool."

"Hm? Nonsense. If it was Demid then I would not remember it. I do not recall foreign names, after all."

"He is a foreign existence in general, [ _ya Homaar_ ]! He inherited the spirit of a 'holy existence' and you think he wouldn't be?! Besides, he's from Russia or something, isn't he? That's certainly a Russian name."

The man named Judar laid back on his pillow after insulting his comrade in Arabic, lazily waving his hand around.

"Ah, whatever. Who cares about names. More importantly, we haven't even gotten to tell them who we are yet. Who wants to do introductions? Oh, who am I kidding. None of you can do it besides me."

Though Judar complained, he sat up on his pillow, crossed his legs, and prepared to speak. But the moment he opened his mouth, he was interrupted by the man beside his right. The one who stood in the middle, with the most prominence, and had yet to speak.

—A handsome, young man who stood in radiant golden armour, with spiky golden hair and red eyes. He stood hovering a metre in the air, with nothing under him. The air beneath his feet gave the impression of being like water, with a golden ripple effect being the thing holding him up, as if the air he stood on was somehow made of golden liquid itself.

"Judar. Silence yourself. I am about to greet the mongrels."

The golden man said that, interrupting Judar before he could speak.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Whatever."

Judar complied reluctantly and soon became distracted by his own wand.

The golden man finally addressed our group. He smirked smugly down at us.

"Greetings, mongrels. The special guests to the ceremony have arrived. Rejoice."

The golden man said that while keeping his arms crossed, as if to imply his greatness. He spoke with the utmost audacity in his tone. Azazel-sensei spoke back to him.

"And who exactly are our great, moronic guests— if I may ask?"

The golden man's smirk became wider for a moment, then he burst into laughter.

"Kuh— Kuhahahahahahahahaha! Hahahaha!"

"State your names, scum..!"

Sensei shouted at them, clearly irritated with their boisterous attitudes.

"Hahahaha, our identities, is it? Kukuku…. Well, by name alone you would recognize us. However, I believe it is best you receive the grandest introductions. Only the best for the reprobates I consider worthy of being my targets."

The golden man laughed quieter and quieter until he was laughing no more. He looked down at us with an intimidating gaze. His red eyes almost seemed to glow in all of his imposing form. He announced himself with absolute importance.

—My brain halted the moment he spoke.

" **I am [Gilgamesh]. Though, I am his descendant, my greatness is no less than the original. Therefore, you may call me: [The King of Heroes], mongrels**."

 **[—?!]**

…..

….What?...

"Gilgamesh?! So the descendant of [The First Hero] was indeed with the Faction of Heroes after all!?"

—Sensei yelled in a mix of frustration and shock.

…...What?...

—The one known as Gilgamesh scoffed.

"Hmph... The "alliance of heroes", ha! What a pitiful organization it is. Led by that miscreant, Cao Cao, there is no path to greatness for them in sight. Moreover, he is not one who seeks greatness, yet he claims to [prove the worth of humans] through their accomplishments? Bah! It is a jest beyond shame, entirely. Well, no matter. The "proof of humanity's greatness" has arrived."

"So you've come with a similar purpose to Cao Cao, then? You speak lowly of him, yet you have the same goal. Am I missing something?"

Sensei asked that sarcastically. Gilgamesh looked down at him with what seemed to be disgust.

"Hah. Indeed you are, 'Ash Crow'. What I seek is greatness itself, above Cao Cao's pitiful reach. Beyond the likes of him, who wishes to prove the worth of humans to the supernatural world. He aims to show the Gods that they are a force to be reckoned with. I aim to _surpass_ Gods and all beings, as is my destined purpose."

"Hah. This scum. Saying he wishes to "surpass" Gods? You are just like Cao Cao. Saying you wish to surpass Gods, the same way he wishes to prove to Gods his worth, without either of you even being near that level. You're both laughable."

—Gilgamesh smirked. But for the first time, there was an irritation evident in his tone, and a vein of anger at one side of his forehead.

"Comparing me to such low life drivel— when I am far superior in objectivity? Well then, perhaps we came exactly for the purpose of testing that matter, creaton."

Judar jumped up on his pillow, sitting up straight again, while shouting an Arabic phrase.

"[ _Ana farhan_ ]! My turn! Right then! I'll start with myself."

Judar gave a flick to his wand. The moment he did many black butterflies spun around while making small noises resembling squeaks and landed on his form. It somehow added to the intimidating and mysterious aura he exuded.

" **I am [Judar Ibn Omar]. The descendant of [Judar]— The hero of the eponymous tale from the Arabian [One Thousand and one nights]**."

...Judar gave his introduction. Another descendant of a hero. One from the legendary stories of the Arabian kingdoms….

—Judar pointed his wand directly down to his left, to the pale skinned man.

"This silent fellow down here is a special one. He isn't actually the descendant of anyone, but rather the inheritor to a certain individual's spirit. Most of the time, when there is a human who inherits a spirit, it is usually the spirit of another human. But it turns out that's a misconception. Because the woman in the Cao Cao's team, Jeanne, inherited the spirit of the saint "Jeanne D' Arc". That person may have been a human, but as being deemed a saint by heaven, the spirit then becomes holy. Which technically means that the spirit itself has a base that is holy, not human, in nature. None of this would be interesting if it weren't for the fact that our friend, Demid, stands here before you."

Judar gave a dark smile while explaining.

"That's because Demid here— he has inherited the spirit of an [ **Angel** ] from heaven— Something which is meant to be impossible, but is only possible because that Angel died while in the service of God, who also died shortly before. As they say: The system of heaven was in disarray right after God's death. Many people were not being accepted into heaven as they should and there were some Angels who committed egregious acts they did not fall for. It was only when Michael quickly united the Four Great Seraphs did anything come into order. But before then it was a catastrophe. So that's why, a few Angel spirits ended up making their way into a human soul without heaven even knowing."

 **[—?!]**

"What?! Inheriting the spirit of an Angel?! That existence—! Even though it is purely holy—!"

Sensei was shocked, but Judar shrugged his shoulders while smiling slyly.

"Haha! Didn't you hear me? There was already an instance of a holy spirit making it into a human! Even if the original Jeanne was a human, she was still deemed a saint by heaven. At that point, you could no longer be considered human, since you have a base recognised by heaven. Besides, the fact that such a thing is possible in the first place is because God is dead. Ever since then, the world's natural order and balance has been thrown off. The one taken by our ally, Van, he's got a sword which is the mix of holy and demonic. Yet you think this is shocking? Even the current Sekiryuutei has a component of Hakuryuukou, which is considered the polar opposite. As I said, since God's death, this world is off balance. In fact, it feels like it's breaking at the seams sometimes. That's what I've thought while watching the Sekiryuutei, at least. He does things that seem almost "illegal" by natural standards. It makes you wonder if he can be considered an "accelerator" to the dynamic shift in balance."

There was too much complexity in his words for me to understand. "The one taken by our ally, Van"— I think he's referring to whoever took Kiba. And for some reason, he talks about Hyoudou. What is going on?

"Who is it?! The spirit of the Angel in that man! Who is it?!"

Sensei asked that almost desperately. Judar gave him a dark smile.

"Do you want to know? It's the spirit of the [ **Decaying finger of God** ]."

"What?!"

"There is a reason we call him the [ **Radioactive bastard** ] and [ **Child of Chernobyl** ], you know? As well as [ **The Living Biohazard** ]. It's because of the accursed spirit that was approved, by God, to exterminate Devils during the war."

Sensei and Tannin became shocked while most of us were left confused. Sensei yelled at us with shock.

"Everyone! Stay away from that pale skinned man! He has inherited the spirit of the accursed "Angel of sickness"! The Angel during the great war who was known as "The Decaying finger of God" for the deadly plague he spread amongst Devils that could not be cured, and had the possibility of an epidemic! It is possible that this man has similar abilities and can infect Devils with that disease, in the same way the assassination attempt was made on Ise! Don't fight him on any circumstances! Even those who are mixed!"

 **[—?!]**

There was too much shocking information to process all at once.

The [Decaying finger of God]? A "plague amongst Devils"? The "accursed Angel during the great war"? It's too many foreign concepts for me to remain caught up on.

Despite all of the confusion, our group became shocked and fearful at the revelations. Rias-senpai reacted outwardly to Sensei's last statement.

"Assassination attempt?! Azazel, what do you mean?!"

"Not now, Rias!"

"He's right, Crimson Princess. Now isn't your time. We still have introductions to do."

Judar pointed his wand to the far right, where the Spartan looking man was standing.

"That man— well, he is blatantly obvious, isn't he? He's Lionel, the descendant of the great Spartan hero-king, [Leonidas]. Even without saying it, I feel like you would understand him just by looking at him. It's almost funny how he represents his culture perfectly. I'd say the only person he is bested by in terms of "preserving culture through appearances" is probably by that [ **Alexander** ] fellow. Ah. Well, to be fair, we all have appearances true to our heritage, don't we? Aside from Demid, I suppose. Not that he even has a heritage to represent, as an abandoned child, after all."

 _ **Sss**_ …..

I heard an odd noise similar to something burning or sizzling in front of me. When I looked, the floor beneath the pale skinned man, Demid, began to fade away. The grass withered and turned to dust, and the floor began to sink a bit, as if the dirt was disappearing.

"Oh, I've made him angry. Demid doesn't like hearing harsh truths. He's still a child at heart, even if he doesn't know it. Whatever, that's not anyone's problem but his. And also, maybe [ **Henry** ], who is a softie. Honestly, I perfect his alter ego who is more entertaining."

I began to process more of the information dumped on us by the carefree Judar. So that person who looks like a Spartan is the descendant of Leonidas, huh. That certainly makes sense. But with this roster of amazing characters, it only makes me wonder with great unease: who the hell is on the opposite team?!

"And the last one, the leader of our team— well, he really needs no introduction, does he? Gil, the descendant of the First Hero, Gilgamesh!"

Judar announced the one called Gilgamesh as the leader. So he's the big boss of the operation. He certainly does give off that feeling of being the head. It feels like he's powerful even just being a human, unlike Cao Cao who mainly feels powerful because of his weapon. It is the same with Judar who emits an aura foreign to regular humans. Well, they aren't regular humans. They're heroes.

All except for the pale skinned man, Demid. Sensei says we cannot get close to him because of the possibility that he can infect us with some disease for Devils. The ones who are Devils can't fight him. That basically rules out most of our group, including me!

"Judar. It's time to begin. Make use of it."

"Yes, yes, I know. Haaah."

Judar lifted his hand up to his mouth and breathed some hot air onto it. No, he was breathing on a golden ring sitting on his middle finger. For some reason, he rubbed the ring, as if cleaning it. Then, he whispered something which made the ring glow slightly.

"[ **Al-Ra'ad al-Kasif** ]."

—The moment he said that, an odd plume of smoke began to come out from the ring.

 _ **Sss..!**_

The purple coloured smoke began to move as if it was sentient, surrounding itself around different parts of Judar's body, almost like it was clinging to him. It hugged onto him until I could finally make out a form from its appearance.

—The body of a headless man.

"My wish—"

Judar pointed his arm towards Odin, and before we could do anything—

"—[ **The Norse God, Odin, may not interfere with this encounter** ]."

 _ **Sss!**_

Without warning, the purple smoke flew towards Odin and surrounded his lower half.

 **[—?!]**

"Odin!"

Sensei yelled in shock, but Odin remained calm.

"Hmph. Something of this kind? What is it, magic? You have yet to reach the level of a God, brat."

Odin lifted his staff and brought it down, but…

 _ **Ton Ton!**_

There was no change.

"What? This is…. It has not been dispelled."

Even Odin seemed more perplexed than shocked. Judar explained it lazily.

"Don't try it. You won't be able to "dispel" it. You're being bound there by the will of a legendary genie. It isn't as easy as dispelling magic, even if you are a God."

Judar turned to his leader, Gilgamesh.

"That being said, Gil— That's as far as we can take it with him. In the end, if the matter discussed is a God then there is an obvious limit to the power of the genie. It may be able to prevent him interfering, but that's as far as it goes. Don't expect any more wishes from now on. Not unless you want to release the God, of course."

Gilgamesh smirked.

"Hmph. Yes, I understand, Judar. This much is enough. After all, it isn't as if we came here with the intention of killing Gods. We simply have to make sure to leave our mark. That mongrel Cao Cao attacked Kyoto and captured the 'Kyuubi', then we should take it one step higher— Attack Asgard and disrupt the historical peace summit preventing Ragnarök. After all, my rightful place is always above that fool, so doing this is only obvious."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. So then, boss. What's next?"

Gilgamesh brought his gaze away from Odin and towards us. I felt a chill run up my back when his piercing red eyes looked through me.

"That would be to [prove humanity's worth], wouldn't it?"

 _ **Foom!**_

Sensei brought out his multiple pairs of wings and stood together with the large Tannin-sama.

"You're forgetting that there are still two big bosses here, brats. Even without the power of a God, we can put you down for a nap ourselves."

Gilgamesh smirked, again, at Sensei's statement.

"Of course we haven't forgotten of you. Among this group you two are the main priorities. That and…"

He lost his smirk. His eyes switched to Rias-senpai for a moment…

"Hm. Well, I suppose the Crimson Princess as well, if we had to pick. I would rather aim for the head of the Sekiryuutei, but we make do. Alexander has already taken that role. Or perhaps [ **Patrick** ] will."

He looked back to Sensei and Tannin-sama as if he completely forgot about us again. Though he said it in a disinterested manner, I could not help but feel a dark implication when he mentioned Rias-senpai….

"You won't be able to aim at her. Not while we stand here."

Tannin-sama said that while crossing his arms. I could feel his aura begin to seek from his body. The battle is about to begin….

"Hoho. We can aim wherever we please. In fact, we can even aim somewhere Odin's all seeing eye cannot see…."

Gilgamesh ended that in a low and ominous tone.

—I felt an indescribable feeling of nervousness and nausea when he said that.

...W-What…. What was that?... He didn't even do anything and yet I am getting this sickening feeling….. It feels like my body is physically reacting to something terrible...

—Out of nowhere, a memory replayed in my mind.

* * *

 _("Hey, Saji! How well are your Dragon instincts right now?")_

 _("Oh, Hyoudou. My 'Dragon instincts'?... Um, good, I guess? I don't know. What's the difference?")_

 _("Whaaaat?! You mean you've never trained with your Dragon instincts?! Are you kidding me?!")_

 _("I don't get it. What's the big deal anyway? I didn't even know I had a separate type of instincts.")_

 _("Of course! People like you, me, and Vali all have it since we have Dragons in our gears. Dragons have the best instincts in all of the living beings in existence. The fact that you haven't honed them, or even used them just a bit, it's insane!")_

 _("Well, I don't see how much different it could be from my normal instincts? I mean, I already have good instincts as a Devil, right? So, what's the difference?")_

 _("Everything! Dragon instincts are better in every way! They're way more heightened than any other ones! Moreover, they can reach a realm no other instincts can..! Dragon instincts are something that can warn you of things to come, way before anyone else knows it..! They can warn you of attacks from an enemy before the enemy even fully knows if they're going through with it! And most of all, there are even times when it can warn you of something you don't even have a full idea of. You know, like that "bad feeling" you get when something might go wrong? They are better in that regard too! They can practically warn you of your own dea..th…..")_

 _("Hm? Hyoudou?")_

 _("A-Ah, ahahaha. M-My bad. I got distracted by...a pair of oppai...")_

 _("Come on, man. I thought you were over that.")_

 _("Y-Yeah, sorry…. Anyway, Dragon instincts are seriously the best. I'll help you train them one of these days, alright?")_

 _("Alright, whatever you say… I'll take your word for it.")_

* * *

—The memory faded.

Wha….. Why did that memory suddenly play in my head?... It happened the moment I questioned the unfamiliar ominous feeling I was getting….. No way…..

…..Are these my….. Dragon instincts?...

"Tell me something, Arabian wizard."

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sensei's voice. He called out to Judar with his arms crossed.

"The wish you made— "prevent Odin from interfering"— that was an odd one, wasn't it? You said it yourself, it has the power to seal a God's power for a certain amount of time, doesn't it? With that level of power, wouldn't it have been more logical to ask it to kill or disable one of us? If you really have targets here, why not wish for them to die here?— My guesses are: you can't, and it's not your intention anyway. You most likely have conditions applied to the power of that genie that are limiting your wishes to some extent. Conditions you can't ignore. And considering that you decided to have Odin sealed rather than use the wish for something else that would _assist_ you in harming us, I imagine that your intention isn't even necessarily to kill anyone at all. My synopsis is that you came here with an all too specific objective, and that does not have to do with killing one of us. So for that reason, you sealed Odin off from participating because he would be the greatest hindrance."

Sensei gives that whole deduction in a calculative tone. As I thought, he really is a genius. There's no way I'd be able to think that deeply into these terrorists actions.

Not receiving an answer straight away, Sensei switched his gaze to Gilgamesh.

"Am I correct?"

Gilgamesh did not respond. He merely remained silent while gazing down at Sensei. The one who ended up replying to Sensei was Judar himself.

"Well, not a bad guess, pigeon governor. But whether I say "yes" or "no", it doesn't change anything. We'll pull it off anyway."

"Pull what off exactly?"

"Not telling~"

Sensei groaned towards Judar's annoying attitude. Gilgamesh regained his smirk.

"Yes, that's right. Whether or not we came with the intention of killing certain targets, it won't change the result if we tell you our methods. Because the plan doesn't even necessarily rely on our actions anyway. Besides, for those that we would like to kill, there are different methods that deem the genie's power unnecessary."

"Is that a clue to your intentions, or could that be the implication of a contingency plan?"

"Who knows. I am not a fool like Cao Cao. I won't say, unless you make me."

Though they said it wouldn't change anything, they still refused to answer. For some reason, I was surprised not to hear their motives. Of course they wouldn't tell us everything. It's only because of the incident with Cao Cao that I expected them to tell us. But these enemies aren't gonna tell us, that's all we know for sure.

"Now then. That's enough time wasted. I'm sure that, by now, the other group is well underway with their plans. Unlike Cao Cao, I don't like to drabble on about worthless things. I grow tired of giving unnecessarily long bouts of exposition and speeches."

Gilgamesh looked to the different members of his group.

"You all know your roles. Demid, your role is minor until the time is right. Leonidas, you are on support for the stronger subjects. Judar, you face the Dragon-King. I will play along with the 'Crow of Ash'. Or rather, we'll face them together. Both of them, as a cooperative effort. That should work best."

"The Dragon-King, huh. In the end, don't I still get stuck with the hardest job? Ah, but if we're working together it evens out, huh. That will make it easier. Alright then."

"Roger that, Giga!"

"Ugh, his name is… It doesn't matter!"

Gilgamesh gave those orders to his comrades, to which most of them gave a response before bickering. Demid remained silent, but his focus was perfectly trained on us.

Sensei scoffed at Gilgamesh's confidence.

"Hmph! You're still feeling full of yourself even when you're this outnumbered? Perhaps you're even more foolish than Cao Cao."

An obvious twitch was made on Gilgamesh's face, but he retained his smirk. He turned to Judar.

"Judar..!"

"I got it!"

Judar lifted his wand in the air and gave a command.

"[ **Ifrit** ]!"

—The moment he said that, lines of black butterflies began flying past and around us. They began forming into small twisters on certain spots. As they began to decrease in mass, something appeared within each spot.

 _ **Foooooosh!**_

(—?!)

Monsters! Left in the spots which the black butterflies disappeared from, there was an ensemble of different monsters all around us! Monsters all with different shapes, sizes, and forms! There's nearly, 50?— No! 60 of them! So he can summon monsters?!

"These guys are known as [Ifrit]. They are the dangerous or evil subset of [ **Djinn** ]. They may not be as flexible or convenient as the monsters the little brat from Cao Cao team can make, but they will be able to play with all of the fodder while the bosses do some work. We couldn't have forgotten about the worms after all."

Judar waved his wand once more before shooting at three specific points behind us. This time, he did it with even more fervor.

"[Ifrit]! Haah!"

 _ **FOOOOOOOSH!**_

Three more large storms of black butterflies spawned a few metres behind us. These were much taller than all the previous ones, and they kept on growing upwards. When the butterflies finally began to disperse—

 _ **FOOOOOSH!**_

—What was left was three more giant monsters.

 **[—?!]**

I was shocked by the monsters that spawned behind us. T-Those—! Those things are all 10 over metres tall at least! Unlike the previous monsters that are a reasonable size, these are big! Three completely different monsters over 10 metres tall! A giant hawk that's over 10 metres tall, a black cyclops that's 15 metres tall, and a giant brown snake that's 20 metres long! As if there weren't already enough monsters!

"Now who's outnumbering who?"

Judar tossed his wand in the air playfully. This bastard..!

"Now, I suppose we'll have to take this a bit higher if we wish to play better, won't we?"

Gilgamesh said that with a dark smirk as his team began readying themselves..! We took our stances as well. It's starting!

"Come, Dragon-King! Ash Crow! Let us entertain each other for a bit!"

With those final words, Gilgamesh jumped to take a higher position in the air and floated there. Even without wings he has some sort of way of floating! It's almost as if he can step on air!

—Suddenly, a golden aura began to come out from behind Gilgamesh like a wall. And from there, spacial ripples formed in the air and various types of weapons emerged from them slowly. Swords, spears, and axes. Nearly hundreds of them. All spawned from around Gilgamesh's form. All pointed straight down at us.

 **[—?!]**

"Everyone, take cover!"

The moment Sensei gave us that order, the great barrage of weapons came down on us.

 _ **SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN!**_

—Our group ended up being protected by the collective barriers of Kaichou, Akeno-senpai, Rias-senpai, and the rest of the magic of our magic users. Despite the barrage only lasting less than 30 seconds, the sheer volume of weapons gave the feeling of the attack lasting minutes.

The amount of weapons was enough to crack our barrier, almost to the verge of breaking, but luckily the barrage soon stopped before it could crack any further.

 _ **PIK**_ — _ **PIKA!**_

Our group's barrier finally fell apart as the barrage ceased. Fuck! That was close! What the hell even was that?! Does that guy just have some sort of unbelievable arsenal of weapons that he can summon?!

As if to answer my question, Gilgamesh said it aloud.

"I am the King of Heroes descendant. Of course I have access to his [collection of treasures] containing various artifacts and relics. And, of course, that includes weapons from fallen warriors of the past. Now, would you care to bear witness to whether I am able to summon holy, demonic, and dragon-slaying items?"

Gilgamesh ended it with an evil smirk. Sensei promptly donned his Fafnir armour and shot up high towards the sky.

"Scum..!"

Tannin-sama turned to Odin while unfurling his wings.

"Forgive us, Odin, but it seems there isn't much we can do about your state. Is it still possible for you to protect yourself with barriers?"

"Aye."

"Very well. Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri! We leave the beasts to you!"

Tannin-sama quickly followed Sensei after giving us those words. Odin was left standing on the sidelines, tightly gripping his staff in frustration from being unable to do anything.

"Roger!"

"Everyone, prepare yourselves!"

Rias-senpai and Kaichou responded as we got ourselves ready to face the legion of monsters.

"Aha! Wait for me! Leo, Demid! You're on your own! Do what you gotta do! Gil!"

Judar quickly shot off from his pillow and into the sky. So even he can fly without wings huh! Well, now our problem is the monsters, and those two!

"Very well! Let us see what the group which fosters Sekiryuutei can do!"

"..."

The two enemies prepared themselves. Leonidas flipped his spear in hand and made a stance prepping to charge with his shield. Demid remained silent as he removed his gloves, but the ground around him began to wither away while the air around his body began to distort from an invisible pressure.

Shit! These guys are a serious problem! We already have monsters to keep us busy, but then there's these two as well! Especially the Demid guy! There's no way we can face him as Devils! From the looks of it, we can't even get close to him! We'd have to leave him up to the only Angel of our group, Irina-san! How ironic, Angel against Angel spirit. Former human vs a human with a holy spirit in them. Almost like when she fought with Jeanne in Kyoto. Ironic in an almost laughably cruel way, at least!

"Gilgamesh..!"

Looking up towards the sky, Azazel-sensei and Gilgamesh were only a few metres apart from each other. Gilgamesh continued to look at Sensei with a smug smirk on his face.

"Governor, are you willing to answer my earlier question? If you are not, then that is fine as well. I'll simply show you the answer."

Gilgamesh reached back with his arm as if to pull something. The moment he did, his arm sank into the air(?). No, wait! He's dipping his arm into one of those spacial ripples that he shot those previous weapons out of!

"[ **Und'rtak'r** ]."

After saying that odd phrase, Gilgamesh pulled his arm out from the space. He held something in his hand. A sword! But not just any sword. A dark sword that looked as if it was made from black steel….. That aura….. It gave me chills looking at the sword… That because, that sword, it's a dragon-slaying sword!

"That sword..!"

"Do you recognize it, Ash Crow? Yes, that's correct. This is the blade which the original Beowulf used to slay the Evil-Dragon, Grendel. Since he is a hero from the past, I am of course in possession of this. Without revealing the details of my ability, I can tell you that this sword belongs to me, as the [King of Heroes] descendant."

"So you plan to use that on me, who is wearing the armour made from the jewel of Fafnir, huh. I see. Hmph. Well, at the very least, you now have a chance at defending your wretched life."

"Indeed. Though, you should not take me lightly. Despite what you may believe, I am greater and more powerful than that trout, Cao Cao. I have defeated him once before. Without his spear, he is nothing but a fox. Without this sword, I am still yet a powerful warrior with a strong mind and body. This is the body descended of a God, after all. If not for his spear, Cao Cao surely would fair no chance in battling you."

"I agree somewhat. It's that Longinus which makes him so formidable. Otherwise, he is merely a genius with no tools. I am a genius with tools. That aside, what I am more concerned with is you. You claim to have defeated him, yet you remain as an underling?"

Gilgamesh's smile became fierce from rage. The veins at the side of his head became more pronounced.

"Underling..!? Who do you call an underling, filth..?! Whether Cao Cao is the leader of that organization is none of my concern. I am far superior to him in every aspect of creation..! And I shall demonstrate that today!"

"Oho. So you're his rival? That must mean that you're moving independently from him, aren't you? Ah, now I see. In that case, I'll take today to put you down as a message to Cao Cao that, no matter what any of you do, your plans will be thwarted."

"Is that what you believe? From the beginning, this operation was already a success, unlike Cao Cao's. —But, "rival", you say? Ha! You are a fallen jester, Ash Crow. Unfortunately, you seem to have forgotten something."

Gilgamesh pointed his sword at Sensei.

"One must be equal to be considered a rival."

With those last words, Azazel-sensei and Gilgamesh began their intense, spark filled clash.

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**_

Suddenly, almost half of the entire sky above is covered in a blanket of flames! Tannin-sama vs Judar! The battle of the bosses has begun! I can see Tannin-sama shooting flames at the form of Judar, meanwhile Sensei is facing Gilgamesh in his Fafnir armour in another part of the sky. Judar is protecting himself with a barrier cast by his wand held in front of him. He speaks from within his bubble sitting in the sea of flames.

"Ohohoho! So these are the flames of the [Blaze Meteor Dragon], huh! I can feel their heat even from within this bubble! How ridiculously hot! The Sekiryuutei must be _too_ flame resistant if he can withstand this! I'll definitely have to go all out unless I want to die! But unfortunately for you, since your comrades are here, you cannot unleash the full extent of your power! So you can't really incinerate me, can you!?"

"There are more ways to cull the weak, "Agrabah boy"!"

"[Agrabah]?! Ah, are you possibly referencing Baghdad?! Hahahahaha! That's a funny joke! But you're mistaken! I've already killed the descendant of Aladdin, great lizard-king!"

Tannin-sama continues to unleash different flame attacks while Judar begins to counter with huge creations of ice formed from his magic. That's..! That's way too much ice! How much magical energy does that guy have?! It easily outclasses Kaichou and Rias-senpai combined! Possibly even added with Rossweisse-san!

[Everyone! Listen up!]

Sensei's voice came in through the communication device in our ears.

[Here's the game plan: Rias, Sona, Akeno, and Koneko— You four work together and handle the three largest Ifrit beasts!]

" " " "Roger!" " " "

They all answered immediately and went to fight with the three large beasts without hesitation.

Koneko-chan went to face the smallest beast, the giant hawk. She brought out her cat like appendages and began fighting it using her Senjutsu powers.

Rias-senpai faced off with the black cyclops by shooting multiple shots of demonic power at it. The cyclops tried blocking with its giant club, but the attacks ended up destroying it. The cyclops roared and began slamming at Rias-senpai in rage. Meanwhile, she continued to navigate around it and unleash attacks.

Finally, Kaichou and Akeno-senpai faced off with the giant brown serpent. Kaichou used her demonic power to conjure an Eastern Dragon made out of water. It almost matched the size of the brown serpent, but fell just short.

Akeno-senpai raised her hands in the air and created lighting and thunder in her hands.

"Raiko!"

She shot the attack— towards Kaichou's water Dragon!?

 _ **BTZZZZZ**_ — _ **BTZTZZZZ!**_

(—?!)

The moment the lightning attack reached Kaichou's water Dragon, it began flowing through it!? It's not attacking it! The attacks of thunder and lightning are being combined with the body of the water Dragon! The water Dragon became a mixture of the two types!

The two serpents began wrestling with each other, and with every attack from Kaichou's water Dragon, the brown serpent received damage from shocks! A lightning-water Dragon! That's so cool! That's super cool, Akeno-senpai, Kaichou!

My short observation was cut off by Sensei's voice again.

[Gasper, do you have any samples of Ise's blood currently on you?]

"I-I only have the small amount in the emergency vial I always carry..!"

[That should be good enough! Drink it and use your powers to focus on freezing the "Radioactive Bastard" as long as you can!]

"R-Roger!"

[Irina! You protect Gasper personally! Make sure no monsters get to her!]

"Roger!"

[Everyone else, take out all the monsters around!]

[Roger!]

We all confirmed Sensei's orders, but I still had a question.

"Sensei, should I use my Dragon-King mode?"

[No, with this many different power levels around, that's still too risky. It will influence the spirit of Vritra to let loose with this many strong opponents. We can't risk having you go berserk in the midst of battle with everyone here, because Ise isn't around to bring you back. The safer bet is just to provide support..!]

"Roger! Promotion, [Bishop]!"

With that, we all began our collective battles with the assaulting monsters.

Gasper took out a vial with red liquid in it and quickly drank it. The moment she finished it, her eyes shined brightly and she focused her vision on Demid. Before he could move, the colour of his body changed to a purplish hue. He's been frozen in place! But he's still releasing that odd pressure even when being frozen! As Sensei said, we can't get close to him under any circumstances..! It's best if he were to stay frozen there!

"Ah, I suppose, as the support, I'll have you release him!"

 _ **Dash!**_

Finally, after seeing that— the descendant of Leonidas, Lionel, sprinted straight for Gasper who was staying in place due to focusing on Demid. Irina-san quickly stepped in the way to protect her.

Lionel lunged the spear in his right arm forward. Irina-san blocked his strike with her blade and the two weapons clashed.

 _ **DIN!**_

—But the moment Lionel's spear made pushed against Irina-san's blade, Lionel let go of his spear and slid his grip down further near the top, effectively bringing him close to Irina-san. Then, he quickly used his shield as a weapon and slammed it into Irina-san's side, launching her away from her position— and most importantly, leaving Gasper unprotected.

"Gasper!"

"I've got you!"

Lionel slashed his spear at the unmoving Gasper and—

 _ **DOON!**_

—The area around them was covered in a thick cloud of dust due to the impact of the attack.

"Gasper!"

I yelled in shock, not being able to see what happened. Is she okay?! As I became more and more worried, I began to hear a subtle sound. Something similar to metal clinking..?

The dust finally cleared...

 _ **Dink**_ …. _ **Dink**_ …

Lionel's arm was shaking slightly, and struggled while holding his spear up.

—That's because the Demi-Goddess, Quetzalcoatl— Lucoa-san, was in the space between Lionel and Gasper, tightly holding Lionel's spear as if it was nothing.

"Tch!"

Lionel quickly jumped back, retreating from Lucoa-san after his failed attack. For the first time ever, I could see Lucoa-san standing there with a dark expression of contempt on her usually joyful face. She called out to Irina-san who was still on the floor away from them.

" _Testigo de Jehová_. You go help the others with everything. I will handle this _gusano_."

"W-What? B-But, what about Gasper? Who will protect her?"

Lucoa-san spawned a flame in her hand and quickly threw it back. The moment she did, it expanded and surrounded Gasper like a dense, circular barrier! A pure, bright yellow flame with green accents, like no other I've ever seen! The only opening left was directly in front of Gasper, where her line of vision was, so that she could continue holding Demid in place.

Lucoa-san cracked her knuckles menacingly.

" _ **Puedo hacer ambos fácilmente**_." _(I can easily do both.)_

Choosing not to argue, Irina-san nodded her head and began to assist our squads with the monsters. Lionel raised a brow at Lucoa-san's appearance.

"Who is this? We didn't receive any information regarding another member of either group. Wasn't Rias Gremory's peerage full? Perhaps Sitri then?"

Lucoa-san cracked her neck once.

"Whatever information you would have on me—"

 _ **FOOM!**_

Large, green and golden scaled wings with feathers at their ends, emerged from her back.

"—would be worthless either way, _bruto_."

Lionel fixed his stance seeing that.

"Ohoho! Another Dragon, is it!? Forgive me for not realising it! Looks like I'll have to be taking this more seriously then!"

" _ **Yo no**_." _(Not me.)_

"Well then—! Ho'aaah!"

Lionel charged towards Lucoa-san spear first. Lucoa-san flew to him and they clashed.

 _ **DOOONNNN!**_

Lucoa-san's scale covered arm clashed against Lionel's spear! The impact of their clash broke the ground around them for a 15 metre radius!

..H-Holy shit, Hyoudou…. What the fuck, man?!... And I thought the girls in your group were scary— But Lucoa-san is fucking terrifying!

Well, she is a Demi-Goddess…. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side, ever…..

"Gen-chan!"

"Right!"

For now, let's just keep fighting until we can win!

* * *

…

" _What are you saying…. Are you saying that...you know all of this….because of me?..."_

" _Course I am, ya red ciotóg! It's all cuzza' you,_ _Hyoudou Issei, that most of us even got this information! Thanks to yer speech, I know all o' the ins and outs! Same with everybody on me team! I did want to become the rival to the Heavenly Dragons, after all. So a'course, I just took your advice and did well with it! To think that that little speech o' yours would've had this kinda effect, irony is a cruel geebag, isn't she? Well, pride is a deadly sin, ya know?_ — _But I betcha never saw it comin', didya, ya little gobshite?"_

—.

* * *

"Haaah!"

Rias-senpai and Koneko-chan, who had already defeated the giant hawk she was fighting, brought the cyclops to fall on its back.

 _ **DOOOONNN!**_

"With this, it's the end!"

Rias-senpai shot out a large amount of her power of destruction towards the cyclops's head while it was down. She finished it with that final move.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

With that, the cyclops stopped moving, and laid still there. They finally took it down..! Nice! Rias-senpai seemed to be almost out of breath thanks to the encounter. She did take that thing on by herself for the most part, to be fair. From the looks of it, it was super durable and she wasted a lot of demonic power on it.

Looking around, most of us are already done too. Most of the monsters have been defeated. There's only about 20 monsters left. We should be able to take them out shortly..!

"Raiko!"

Akeno-senpai recharged Kaichou's water Dragon with her power again. The water Dragon wrapped itself around the brown serpent and channelled the power through it, giving it a severe shock.

 _ **BTZZZZZZZ! BTZTZTZZZZZ!**_

After that, the serpent was finally taken down. Akeno-senpai and Kaichou look even more worn out than Rias-senpai. That serpent was probably tougher to defeat after all. And the amount of magical power used to conjure that water Dragon, it must be brutal. But at least they defeated it.

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**_

Looking up, the sky was momentarily covered in flames. When the flames died down, I could see that Tannin-sama and Judar were still fighting. Tannin-sama didn't seem injured aside from cuts here and there. Aside from some of his body being covered in soot from the flames, Judar was also relatively unscathed. Are you serious?! He was able to keep from dying against that monster of a Dragon-King?!

Judar wiped sweat from the side of his chin, clearly tired from fighting.

"Haha! Damn! As I thought, just because the Dragon-King is an Ultimate-Class Devil does not mean that he is as weak as one..! He's a true Dragon-King! Hm… Dragon, huh? That's a good idea!"

Judar suddenly used his magic to create more ice beside him. But the mound of ice he created continued to gain more mass. Soon enough, the creation began to resemble a blizzard with how much it was gaining ice. Only after a few seconds, the giant form was revealed.

(—?!)

It's a giant Dragon made of ice! He made a Dragon that rivaled Tannin-sama in size using his magic! Are you serious?! Kaichou was already exhausted just creating and maintaining one for a few minutes! He just up and created one after already fighting with Tannin-sama for a while!

"Now, let's see if a Dragon of ice is a good match for the Dragon of meteors!"

Judar sent his ice Dragon forward to fight with Tannin-sama. Tannin-sama rapidly unleashed a flurry of physical attacks on the ice Dragon. At first, I was under the impression that it would be extremely durable, but as it turns out, Tannin-sama was able to break the Dragon apart in a few exchanges.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

The ice Dragon quickly fell apart after receiving Tannin-sama's attacks.

"Hmph. A fake has no chance against a real one, no matter what."

Judar laughed for some reason. These guys really are cracked.

"Hahahaha! Aw man! He didn't even last 15 seconds! That's laughably sad! How pathetic! And I was the one who conjured it, so now I just look like a mung! What a fail, haha! The Dragon-King is a tough opponent! I'm surprised the descendant of the [Great Monkey Buddha] wasn't turned to ash in his battle with you!"

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

My vision was brought back down when I heard the sounds of intense clashing.

Towards a different part of the field, I could see that Lionel and Lucoa-san were still facing off. For every strike that Lionel lunged into with his spear, Lucoa-san parried or defended using her scale covered arms. There seemed to be deep cuts that looked like claw marks on different parts of Lionel's body, most likely inflicted by the sharp claws on Lucoa-san's Dragon like hands. There were also slash marks on his helmet and shield. Meanwhile, Lucoa-san almost looked completely unharmed. The most of any signs of the altercation was just some dirt marks on the exposed parts of her body.

 _ **DOOOOOONN!**_

They clashed, once again face to face with each other. Lionel spoke with a battle hungry grin on his face.

"Hahaha! For such a delicate looking woman, you certainly are a monster! This has to be one of the hardest fights of my life, truthfully! I practically have sweat running down to my loins from the perspiration caused by sheer exhaustion!"

Lucoa-san responded dryly with the same, continuously held expression of contempt. Though, there was an obvious sense of disgust in her tone.

"I despise crass brutes who call themselves "men" when they would speak so crudely to a woman. Mi Amor is more of man than you even to point of before his conception. And most certainly, he is much cuter."

"Ha! Is that so? [Hyoudou Issei], huh? You say he is more of man to you than I, do you? That's interesting. There are many who would say otherwise. In fact, I know an endless amount of individuals who would rather refer to him as a "monster" instead. It's ironic, isn't it? Clearly, just from looks, you are more easily to be identified as a "monster"— And yet, it is no less than a guarantee that the "unpredictable Dragon" is considered a monster above even all of the beasts he calls his "people"."

—The moment Lionel finished that, Lucoa-san's hand suddenly clasped over the area of Lionel's mouth. The helmet easily bent under the strength under her grip, causing her hand to fully cover his mouth along with the helmet now stuck to it.

He was lifted up into the air by her grip with no ability to resist. He attempted to stab at the exposed sides of her midriff with his spear, but the scales on her belly didn't even crack or get pierced.

" _ **Pedazo de mierda**_." _(Piece of shit.)_

—Without sparing even a shred of mercy, she brutally slammed Lionel's body into the ground from the grip on his head, breaking the floor beneath them for a 25 metre radius.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!**_

The dust around them quickly cleared as Lucoa-san released her grip on Lionel and stood up. She pulled Lionel's helmet off as she stood upright. Placing her hands around the helmet, she crushed it under her strong grip easily, flattening it like a pancake. She spoke in as low, and menacing, of a tone as ever, with glowing green snake eyes.

"Don't ever mention my people."

She let go of the helmet, allowing it to drop and bounce off of Lionel's unconscious head.

"— **And don't ever speak his name again,** _ **puerco**_."

I gulped after witnessing the scary scene…. "Don't ever say his name again"... That doesn't seem to be a problem, Lucoa-san…. Judging from the lacerations on the sides of his mouth…. He'll probably never be able to speak again…..

….Well, at least we're almost done here. Aside from a few monsters left over, we're just about finished.

"Judar..!"

I looked back up to the sky after hearing the voice of the terrorist leader, Gilgamesh.

Azazel-sensei and Gilgamesh were floating a few metres apart from each other in the sky. Neither of them seemed to have any serious injuries. Aside from breaks and missing pieces of each of their armours, they didn't look too beat up. Though, Gilgamesh did have a deep cut on his cheek that was bleeding on his perfect face. That must be because he doesn't have any armour protecting his head so it's an easy target.

Anyway, he called out to Judar, who was still struggling with Tannin-sama.

"Bring out your sacred treasure!"

"Huh? Really?"

"Do it!"

Judar flew away, backing up from Tannin-sama.

"Well, no choice then!"

Judar lifted his wand into the sky and made a command in Arabic.

"[ _ **Shams al-Ma'arif wa Lata'if al-'Awarif**_ ]!"

—From the tip of his wand, dark-purple magical energy filled with black butterflies shot out. It created a small twister above his head which began to decrease in size, moved away from the tip of the wand, and came to sit in his other open palm. The twister began shrinking and spinning faster, until finally, it disappeared with a burst.

 _ **Foosh!**_

What was left in Judar's hand was...a book? It looks like some ancient textbook….

For some reason, Sensei yelled in shock when he noticed the book.

"That's—! [Shams al-Ma'arif]!? The magical Grimoire which contains the knowledge of how to speak with spirits, genie, and deities! The original was said to be protected because it was the only one containing the section with deities—! To believe you've come into possession of it—! What do you plan to do?!"

Judar smirked.

"Nothing much."

Judar lifted his wand into the air and began to say a chant.

"[ _ **'Ahdar risalati 'iilaa 'asdiqayiyin**_ — _**taht 'anf aleadui**_ ]!"

The moment he finished his chant, dark magical power filled with black butterflies burst from the tip of his wand. It began to create a large twister above his head.

 _ **Foosh!**_

The twister took the shape of hurricane and began spinning faster and faster. But then, after a few seconds, it began….shrinking? It's shrinking in size. Is something going to come out from it?!

Just as I was feeling shocked by my conclusion, the hurricane— disappeared.

….It's gone…. That's it?... I looked around, but…. Nothing happened….. Everything is the same…. Did it have some sort of effect we couldn't see?...

Judar promptly closed the book in his hand after finishing his seemingly random ritual.

"That's that, Gil. I'm out of magical power."

"Does that mean that the item has been transferred?"

Judar smiled.

"Yes."

"Kukuku…"

Like only once before, Gilgamesh laughed loudly.

"Hahahahahaha! Hahaha!"

—Gilgamesh's face held a truly dark smile. His red eyes glowed with the resemblance of a demon.

" **We've won**."

 _ **SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN!**_

—Suddenly, the sky above us was covered in a golden light. And from the spacial ripples formed within the light, an armada of weapons emerged.

 **[—?!]**

[Take cover!]

—Sensei gave us that order as the weapons descended at sonic speed.

No! We're too separated! There are people who are too far from each other! We won't make it! Kaicho—!

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

—The sky was quickly covered in flames. Tannin-sama! He's shooting a large amount of fire to blanket the sky, so that the weapons become obstructed and don't reach us!

We're saved!

"[ **Al-Ra'ad al-Kasif** ]!"

—From beyond the blanket of flames, I heard a familiar call. Tannin-sama ceased his flames, no longer needing to protect us from the weapons since they've disappeared. When the flames disappeared, my vision was immediately attached to the person who made the call, and the world moved in slow motion.

Judar was holding his hand in the air. Looking closely, it was visible to see that he was holding his middle finger up, as if flipping us off. But the gesture held much more significance than that. Because the ring on his middle finger was glowing.

My eyes widened in shock upon realising it. But it was too late.

"My wish—!"

In only a few slow moments, Odin was released from the smoke—

"—has already been made!"

—And Judar gave a similarly dark smile, with eyes just as red as Gilgamesh.

"Now— **Give Demid his big moment**."

Saying only just that—

"Rias!"

—I heard Kaichou's shocked call.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Demid was transported to the spot in front of Rias— and with the touch of his hand to her belly— she was launched away by an invisible force.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

 **[!?—?!—?!]**

"Riaaaaas!"

Akeno-senpai screamed in shock as Rias-senpai was launched away by something that seemed almost like psychic powers. Her body bounced and tumbled onto the ground harshly after being launched for over 20 metres. Irina-san quickly flew to her side.

"Rias-san!?"

 **[—?!]**

"JUDAAAAR!"

Tannin-sama gave a monstrous howl of rage after realising what happened. Rias-senpai! She's been hurt! She was attacked by the bastard who can infect Devils! Judar undid the spell on Odin and used the genie's power to wish for Demid to be released from Gasper's hold!

Different members of the occult research club, and even from our group, tried to make it to Rias-senpai's side. But, we were stopped by the voice of Sensei.

[No, you fools! Don't get near her! Anyone who is a Devil cannot get close to her! She may have been infected!]

We stopped in our tracks. Akeno-senpai exclaimed with pure rage.

"How dare you say that—!"

[I'm sorry, Akeno! But we can't take the chance! We can make sure that nothing happens to her at Grigori! But for now, you must stay away from her!]

Akeno-senpai quickly refused.

"No! I will not just—!"

But she was halted by another person grabbing onto her arm.

"...Lucoa-chan?.."

The one who held onto her wrist silently was Lucoa-san. She prevented her from going to Rias-senpai without saying anything.

—Her body was covered in a bone chillingly malicious aura. I could not see what expression she was making due to the darkness that was cast over her form.

"Gahahahahahaha! You fools! The Sacred Gear that Demid possesses is nothing but a lowly [Twice Critical]! But even so, thanks to the tiny fact that it can double his power, he can infect Devils much more easily! Imagine what the plague did before— except now it's doubled!"

 **[—?!]**

I practically reeled in shock at his words. Looking towards Demid, who was still in the same spot as before— there was something metal on his arm. Almost like a robotic arm with a green jewel.

It's a Twice Critical! That thing on his hand, it's surely a Twice Critical, just like Judar said! So if he doubled his power, then the infection is—!

"Are you alright, Rias-san?"

Rias-senpai began to stand up with Irina-san lending her a shoulder.

"... _ **Cough**_ — _ **Cough**_...Yes, just a bit winded. I'm alright."

Even though Rias-senpai was standing with the help of Irina-san, she seemed perfectly alright…

"Huh?"

Judar made an expression of complete confusion.

"Hey, what the hell? What's wrong? Why is nothing happening? That's not what happened last time. Gil, what's going on?"

Judar asked his leader, dumbfounded.

For the first time ever, we heard Demid's voice. He looked up to the sky and replied to Judar in a young but raspy voice.

"You are a fool, Judar… The other ones will not get infected… I do not have the ability to create an epidemic… Not yet.."

"Haaah?! You mean you failed?!"

"I didn't say that…"

"You clearly just did, worm! The most contagious plague ever and you say that they can't catch it?! That means you failed, imbecile!"

"You are a fool, Judar…"

"I don't want to hear that from you, failure! When this is over, i'm killing you myself! You and that failure, Lionel! Then we'll have to find replacements! Do you know how long that will take?! It took enough time assembling all of you idiots—!"

"—Silence, Judar."

Judar was quickly silenced by the command of Gilgamesh. He had a rare, deadly serious expression on his face. He looked down to where Demid was. They stared silently at each other.

…...

"Hmph."

Gilgamesh then looked away with a scoff. He seems...disappointed?... If he's disappointed then that means they failed! Was it because Rias-senpai was too powerful? Or was there some other reason we don't know? No, as long as they failed it doesn't matter! The thing that matters most is that they tried! Because that means that they will be labeled as the top amongst priority terrorists! An attempt to infect the family of the Maou with an infectious plague that was almost an epidemic during the war? Whatever the case…... Sirzechs-sama won't let that go unpunished….

"There's no helping it. We'll have to accept this, Judar."

Gilgamesh said that to his ally with a disinterested attitude, as if he was completely disappointed with everything at this point. Judar scowled before letting out a sigh.

"Hmph… Whatever. It isn't as if we were the main focus anyway."

Huh? Judar said something concerning. He said they weren't the "main focus"?... Does that mean… Our suspicions were correct?! The ones who are handling the main objective aren't these guys, but rather the ones in the other group?!

—Just as I wanted to make a report over the communications to either Sensei or the Hyoudou team, someone abruptly appeared a few metres away from me.

(—?!)

"Kiba!"

That's right. The person who suddenly appeared out of nowhere accompanied by another young man, was none other than the man who first disappeared from the fight. Kiba Yuuto.

"Wha..?!"

Kiba quickly jumped back, landing right next to me. He's back! Prince charming is back!

"Kiba! Are you alright?! Your side is bleeding!"

"Yes..! The wound isn't drastic..! What happened?!"

"You suddenly disappeared! You were standing there, but then the next second you were eaten up by a shadow on the floor! You and that guy just popped out from a black spot on the ground, just now!"

"That guy" that I was talking about... A young guy who looks like he belongs in the 18th century.

"How long was I gone?"

"I'm not sure! Only some...minutes, I think!"

I honestly don't even know how much time passed. Too much happened for me to be able to estimate.

"Oh, hey. Look, Gil. Van Helsing returned. And he brought the handsome guy back with him. Alive. Which means he failed too. Haah.."

Judar sighed with a clear expression of annoyance on his face. Wait, "Van Helsing"?...

"Van Helsing?"

Kiba also raised a brow at the name. Judar noticed it and waved his hand casually.

"Oh yeah, that's the descendant of Van Helsing, by the way. He has some dimension type power like [Dimension Lost] except nowhere near as good. We originally brought him here for the Vampire brat, obviously, but he ended up acting on his own and taking Prince charming over there. Idiot. Now we have three failures on our hand."

Judar grumbled in annoyance. So they guy was meant to take down Gasper!? But he ended up going for Kiba instead. Maybe that was a good thing. We don't know what may have happened if he took Gasper like that.

The young man, Van Helsing, spoke in a dignified but intimidating manner.

"I was under the impression that it may have been the best choice to eliminate high level threats within the group. The Knight of Gremory has shown to be a flexible and dangerous opponent before. He was also able to injure the powered up Siegfried despite him using the Sub-species Balance Breaker and wielding the six demon swords. It would have been a great accomplishment to slay him. However, it seems that I took him too lightly. I should have known: The one who trains with [Anomalous Sekiryuutei] is sure to be a monster in his own right."

Van Helsing gave that whole dump of info. Yeah, he's right about that. Kiba is definitely a monster of his own at this point. Even if he isn't as powerful as Hyoudou, he can still keep up. It's insane.

—Before we could go on about anything else any further, my body was pushed slightly forward with a gust of wind.

 _ **Wooooosh~!**_

What the—? A sudden breeze? It seems like it's picking up. Why is there a wind? Along with the wind, I felt a sudden chill up my spine.

 _ **CHILLS!**_

..W-What? What was that? I felt like something terrifying was behind me… Despite my instincts telling me not to turn around, I looked back…

"... _ **Te mataŕe**_ …"

—The sharp and growing winds were originating from the body of Lucoa-san. She stood completely still with an overpowering, dark green aura around her body. Dark green like pine. No, somehow I felt it had to be darker than that. Even if the colour itself wasn't darker than that, it gave the impression of being pitch black.

The wind started to become harsh, easily blowing our clothes and hair in the same direction it was coming from. All of the winds were being produced by Lucoa-san, as if she was the eye of a hurricane. Slowly, it even began to look like she was being covered in smoke.

"... _ **Perros**_ …. _**Gusanos**_ … _**Bastardos**_ …. _**Desgraciados**_ …"

—In fact, her entire form was being covered by smoke. Because out from the human parts of her body, smoke started to emerge. And in her place, a giant pillar of smoke was formed, reaching high into the sky and wide enough to cover a 30 metre radius.

"W-What?! What's happening?!"

Though I asked Koneko-chan and Kiba in shock, I received no answer. They only shook their heads, meaning they don't know.

"What is this?.."

Even Gilgamesh and his allies were caught off guard by the unexpected event. They looked on in intrigue. From within the large pillar of smoke, a deep, bellowing voice could be heard. The distorted voice of a woman echoed through the area.

" _ **Te convertiré en ceniza."**_ _(I will turn you to ash.)_

And what emerged from the smoke—

" _ **Para tender una mano sobre nuestra princesa—"**_ _(For laying a hand on our princess)_

—Was a 40 metre long, gold and green scaled, Eastern Dragon with feathers covering different parts of its body.

.

"— _ **PUDRASE**_ _ **."**_ _(_ _ROT_ _.)_

 **[—?!]**

 _ **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**_

The Dragon— No, Quetzalcoatl— roared fiercely. The roar was so powerful that the winds almost knocked me off my feet. I could easily see Judar, Gilgamesh, Sensei, and even Tannin-sama struggle against the winds.

—Quetzalcoatl! The Aztec God of the skies, wind, and wisdom! This is the offspring of said being! The Demi-Goddess! The Feathered Serpent of the wind and skies!

"This is—! The Aztec God, Quetzalcoatl?! So the Sekiryuutei had even recruited this being to the faction of Dragons?! This was not something within our realm of expectations! Judar!"

"Tch! [ **Al-Ra'ad al-Kasif** ]!"

Judar raised his hand and quickly made a wish.

"Replenish my magical energy!"

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIN!**_

Judar's body glowed momentarily, his magical power being restored. They aren't using it to escape?! No, wait! If we're going off of what Sensei said, it could be possible that they can't! So then they plan to fight that?! Are you insane?! Even I think you should run!

 _ **SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN!**_

From behind Gilgamesh, what looked like hundreds of swords shot out from his gateway. Those swords! They're all dragon-slaying! Lucoa-san! Even if you are powerful, you should surely take damage from that attack!

 _ **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAH!**_

The moment the swords even got halfway to her, Dragon Lucoa-san blew then away with her powerful roar.

Are you joking?! She just blows them away with her roar?! Well, she is a Demi-Goddess of wind, I guess!?

 _ **SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_

Dragon Lucoa-san then opened her mouth super wide and began sucking in a huge amount of air. OI, OI! Are you trying to suck us up?! If you suck in that hardly, we'll all be sucked in too! Sure the terrorists are being sucked in closer, but what about us?!

But before any of us could be lifted from the ground, she quickly shut her mouth. Then, she unleashed a sea of yellow-green flames upon the sky.

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

 **[—?!]**

She's shooting that enormous amount of flames, but what about Tannin-sama and Azazel-sensei?! They will be caught up in it!

Just as I was thinking that, the flames reached Tannin-sama, who was closest to Lucoa-san. As they reached him—

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

 **[—?!]**

They went around him?! There was actually a small gap created in the sea of flames that held Tannin-sama in it, unharmed! Are you fucking serious?! Well, she is the Demi-Goddess of wind after all!?

"Shit!"

Judar quickly shielded himself from the flames in an extremely dense barrier. But then, the flames began putting pressure on his barrier and his bubble began shrinking slowly!? No, it's the strong winds of the flames, not the flames themselves!

"This is not something we can deal with! Alexander! Where is the [ **Kishin** ]?!"

Gilgamesh protected himself from the flames in a high level combination of different types of magic, meanwhile Sensei was left untouched. Seriously?! That guy can use magic too?! I didn't see him use it once during the fight with Azazel-sensei! He can still get stronger! But right now he's trapped, just like Judar! The wrath of a God has been unleashed because of you! Now it doesn't seem like you'll be able to handle the heat!

Wait, Gilgamesh was talking about something. He mentioned a name. Alexander. That name was mentioned once earlier! One of his allies on the other team, right? But..."Kishin"? What the Hell is a "Kishin"?

—Just as I was thinking about that, I heard something through my communication device. I finally got a connection to the Hyoudou team—!

 _ **[BALDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!]**_

 **[—?!]**

I felt chills from Hyoudou's blood curdling scream.

"Hyoudou!? Hyoudou?! What's wrong?!"

—Before I could receive a response, I heard thunderous sound from the dark skies above. A loud clap of thunder, followed by a bright flash of a gigantic lightning strike.

 _ **TON! TON!**_

—I saw the image of my own death by an enraged being of overwhelming power.

 _ **CHILLS**_ _ **!**_

My head whipped towards the direction my instincts warned me of. I looked and— it was the direction that Hyoudou's team were in. Past the highlands and into a large, thick forest. But….

—When I looked in that direction, the entire landscape leading up to that place had been wiped away in a straight line.

…..Odin was no longer in his place…..

 _ **TON! TON!**_

The thunder clapped, hitting the forest in the distance. And suddenly, from within the forest, a darkness bursted out.

 _ **SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

Something that looked like pure darkness itself shot out of that forest, and began spreading throughout the land. Some of it was even coming this way…. The only thing in the forest that was not covered in darkness was the spot in which the lightning continued to strike…

"Kiba…"

Through all of the absolute chaos, I spoke to Kiba with my weak voice.

"...What is happening?..."

He looked up to the sky in absolute horror…

"...Rag…narök?..."

 _ **TON! TON!**_

* * *

" _...In some ways…. You have created a Ragnarök far greater than the one of legend foretold…"_

* * *

 **End**

 **As I thought, this would have to be released into 3 parts. The conclusion will come next chapter. I will try to have it out as soon as I can. Tell me what you guys thought while you have the chance.**

 **Azazel's personal assessment - "What we currently know about the invaders":**

 **Gilgamesh** **: Descendant of Gilgamesh. Age [23 - 24]?** — **Sacred Gear [None]?** — **Power level [Ultimate-Class Devil tier]?** — **Egotistical. Grandiose. Maintains a consistent hatred for Cao Cao ever since their battle that he won. Leader of "Team Babylon" within the Hero faction. Objectively more powerful than Cao Cao. Hates being compared to him/Believes he's superior to Cao Cao. Seemingly wants to prove he's superior to Cao Cao in every way - most likely why the attack has taken place** — **(A/N: He has the appearance of [Archer Gilgamesh from Fate Zero]. He also retains the same "gate of Babylon" ability due to how fitting it was.)**

 **Judar Ibn Omar** **: Descendant of Judar. Age [18]?** — **Sacred Gear [None]?** — **Power level [Ultimate-Class Devil tier]?** — **Mischievous.** **Irritating. Arrogant. Over the top, carefree personality. Thinks highly of himself, not entirely for bad reason. Similar personality to Bikou, but less lighthearted, a darker heart. Killed Aliddan's descendant. In possession of sacred items, like the genie from the story of the original hero Judar, and the 13th century Grimoire. The original copy that normal humans don't have access to** — **(A/N: Has the appearance of [Judar from Magi: Kingdom of magic]. Different personality. Maintains the power of "Rukh" from Magi, except it's just a type of magic in this story, not a "life source" like the original. Besides that, everything else about him is completely original.)**

 **Lionel** **: Descendant of Leonidas. Age [21-22]?** — **Sacred Gear [None]?** — **Power level [Above High-Class Devils]?** — **Crude. Powerhouse. Meathead. Refined speech, but unrefined character. Similar physique to Heracles, albeit a bit smaller. Most likely powerful enough to defeat Xenovia, unfortunately for him, he was matched up with the wrong opponent. Skilled fighter, great durability, thanks to his lineage** — **(A/N: Not much to say. He looks like a Spartan. Everyone has an idea of what Leonida looks like. If not, there's one from [Fate Grand/order] that you can look up. He also looks basic. Completely original character.]**

 **Demid** **: Spirit inheritor of the "Decaying finger of God". Age [16]?** — **Sacred Gear [Twice Critical]** — **Power level [Unknown]** — **Silent. Straightforward. Psychotic tendencies/ticks. Scrawny, but seemingly fit, physique. Inherited the abilities of the "Angel of sickness" that killed countless Devils during the war, was the one and only Angel ever recorded to kill a [Phenex]. The only other being that killed a [Phenex] during the war, aside from Ddraig, during the Heavenly Dragons battle with the three sides. Attack on Rias deemed unsuccessful. Extent of his abilities unknown, but if possibly near the level of the original, then threat level is [Extreme]. Original also possessed the ability to infect most beings with any existing disease that affects them. The Devil plague was the only disease he specifically created, for the purpose of exterminating Devils. Original died shortly after God** — **(A/N: Completely original character. Appearance, maybe black hooded [Shigaraki Tomura from Boku no Hero Academia], if you really need it. But I'd say no because I don't think it's that hard to think of his appearance and I was not thinking of any references when creating him.)**

 **Van Helsing** **: Descendant of Van Helsing. Age [17-18]?** — **Sacred Gear [Monochrome Captivity]** — **Power level [Above High-Class Devils]?, Dignified. Monotone. Mysterious. Survived in battle against Kiba, most likely strong or skilled in using his Gear. Gear seals user and one opponent in a white space/mini dimension. Dimension is controlled by user. User cannot move from their original spawn point. Opponent escapes by finding a critical point in the users body** — **(A/N: Completely original character. Abilities/Sacred Gear are completely new and original. Appearance is based of [Edmond Dantés (Avenger) from Fate Grand/order]. Why? I mean just look at him. He's fucking badass, and designed by our Monokuma-sensei himself.)**

 **More revealed next chapter. More chaos next chapter. Ise perspective and battle for next chapter. Events take place at the exact same time. Hopefully you enjoyed the fights, characters, everything.**

 **Read, Rate, Review while possible.**

 **Stay alive.**

 **You're freezing to death next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 26: Ragnarök begins

**The conclusion to the world changing event. The other side, the full truth, it is all being revealed here.**

 **There is nothing more to say. Watch closely— Chaos is born from balance.**

* * *

 _"You, Hyoudou Issei, who was once human and once Devil…...you are an existence which defies nature…...your very conceptualisation of power denies "God" and "order" alike…...You do not realise it yet…..but you have opened a door….a door that has no key to its lock….and now your example…...is one that will breach the laws of this world….your Gear…...It has become that key…. In some ways…...you have created a Ragnarök far greater than the one of legend foretold."_

* * *

 _[We have two objectives for this expedition._

 _[1] Rias Gremory._

 _And [2] ….]_

* * *

 _Asgard— 1000 hours— 52 minutes before the [_ _ **UNKNOWN**_ _] is released._

* * *

— **RAGNARÖK—**

 _ **BOOOOOM!**_

 **[—?!]**

An explosion?! What is—?! The statue of Hodr..! It's tipping over!

I heard Azazel's voice transmitted through the communication device.

[Ise! What was that?]

"It was an explosion! The statue of Hodr has fallen!"

[What?!]

"Everyone, speed up!"

My squad members increased the speed at which we were progressing. We were closing in on the statue.

[Kiba!]

(—?!)

"Azazel! What's wrong?!"

[Tch! The enemy! They're here! Everyone, get ready!]

"What?! Where's Kiba?!— Kiba!"

I received no answer from them.

"Dammit!"

We continued our flight until we finally reached it.

—We reached a large clearing within the snow covered forest. There was a pillar of smoke arising from where the statue of Hodr had been struck. The giant statue finally crashed onto the ground as we descended, falling into the forest.

 _ **DOOOOOONNNN!**_

Our vision was blocked as the entire clearing was covered in smoke and mist, from the impact of the statue into the snow. But I can feel it….. There are people in front of us….. in front of the base of the statue…..

Odin's watcher raven flew off from my shoulder to land in a tree away from us, as if to observe us..

A short silence was left in the air as the silhouettes became visible within the smoke. 5 of them...

…...

"O' Jaysus, they're here already? 'Almost like they knew we were here before we even did that, ey?"

I heard the light tone voice of a young man with an Irish accent….

"It looks like that. Maybe it's an ability that Sekiryuutei has? They say he is "unpredictable", right?"

The voice of another young man with no accent, a bit deeper than the previous one.

"It matters not. All that matters is whether the [God of Light] has come to us, or, to our leader. But if the dust clears, and he is there before us, then that means..."

A final voice with more authority and formality than all the others…. The smoke finally began to clear…. What stood before us was five figures…. Five young men…...

—And through the smoke - was a set of glowing, golden eyes.

 _ **"...We've won."**_

…

These are….the terrorists.

—The dust and mist was finally clear from the area, allowing us to meet face to face with our enemies. 5 unrecognisable young men.

The first one to speak— was a man with green hair and dark coloured armour. He also has an interesting looking spear in his right hand.

"Hoho! That's..! —Is that him? Is that them? Not only did they bring the God of Light, but they also brought the God of Thunder & Lightning as well! Interesting. That'll make things much harder."

The spearman said that, but he seemed enthusiastic about being overwhelmed. All of these terrorists end up being the same in nature...

"HAHA! It's a jolly card, in't it! We're suckin' diesel now, we sure are!"

The one who responded to his ally, with an overly lighthearted tone— it was another young man with an Irish accent. He had orange or ginger coloured hair, dark purple eyes, and his attire resembled some casual winter wear that a person would adorn in colder climates. Ah, from Ireland, I suppose?...

Although he spoke in a truthfully happy tone, with a jolly smile, somehow, there was something about him that was….off… Something about him unsettled me… Perhaps it was because his attitude was so unwelcome in this current atmosphere, but…. It felt more like my instincts were trying to warn me about him…

In fact, I couldn't help but feel a deep chill when looking into his dark, and hollow….purple eyes… Even with the colour being obvious to me, I somehow felt that those eyes were pitch black instead…

Or maybe…. Whatever is "pitch black"...is what's inside….

"So, how should we start this? I'm sure, by now, the others have gotten their start on things. Though, knowing them, they've probably started with "introductions" or something of the sort. Should we do the same?"

The spearman asked, though I'm not sure who. Most likely, the one who answered him. Which was….

"No."

—The man in the middle.

"We aren't so grandiose as to waste our time with such trivial matters. Our objective is not to haughtily announce our presence to the enemy. We simply do what must be done. That is all."

The man in the middle. The man with sharp, golden eyes, as gold as the sun. Black-curly hair on his head, like the men of Greece or similar plains, and armour of a similar type as well. —Young, handsome, refined, straightforward, and most of all, with the authority of a leader. This person, without a shred of doubt in my mind, I can easily identify him as the "leader" of this group. That's simply the type of feeling he gives off.

Yet, despite that, just earlier, when we appeared, he said: "or to our leader"— Which implies that he is not the leader of the entire team. But, for this group specifically, I have no doubt that he is leader. Even if he wasn't, his attitude overpowers any sort of authority that the other four could bring about.

From my left, Thor spoke out to the terrorists.

"The gall to present your insignificant forms in my homeland is not lost to you, and yet, you lack the false courage to identify yourselves, unlike your allies, it seems. —Find your honour, scum. If you bear the audacity to step foot in our land, then follow it with the grit to show some valor in our presence."

In other words, according to Thor: if these terrorists have the guts to invade Asgard, then they should have the guts to state their identities. I agree. If the scum wants to step into this place without being "invited", then they should go ahead and let us know who they are before they get beaten down.

The spearman smirked at Thor's intimidating threats.

"Ha! Well, I certainly can't say I dislike that. I honestly must say that I agree. So while I can't speak for my comrades here, I'll at least speak for myself and say: It is a fine day to meet with all you "legendary" folk. I am known as [ **Achilleus** ]. Descendant of the great Greek hero, Achilles. It's a pleasure, Thor the mighty, God of light, and Welsh Dragon."

 **[—?!]**

I was shocked by the announcement of the spearman. So this man is the descendant of Achilles! Damn.. Looks like the Khaos Brigade doesn't have any shortage of big names within their ranks, huh. That only has me wondering about exactly who it is that the rest of them are…. Or even more, who is on the "other team"….

Even though the spearman known as "Achilleus" identified himself, the rest of his comrades seemingly refused to do so, and said nothing after him.

"..."

One of the men I noticed, he was young like us, and he honestly had a close resemblance to Kiba. He was blond, handsome, and had green eyes. He was wearing glasses, black gloves, and wore a gentleman's attire that looked like he belonged in 19th century Europe with a black coat attached over his shoulders.

He didn't speak at all, but… His expression was unlike the others… Rather than having an expression of enthusiasm, or intimidation, his expression seems….hesitant? Or more like, it seems like he is displeased somehow. Almost as if he doesn't want to be here….

No, I can't think about it for now. It may come to be something later, but right now, there's still one more guy left unidentified.

That guy is….

"Huu…"

The last man let out a hot breath from the cold weather. His face, or rather, his entire body was being obscured by a dirty cloak covering him. The most I could tell was that he had dark brown hair that almost looked black, and had dark coloured eyes to match. He also seems to be the oldest one of them all, seemingly being a middle aged man. There were marks on his face, and dirty spots all over his brown cloak. His appearance gave the impression that he's been travelling across deserts or something.

Though, I'm more concerned with the chilling atmosphere around him… It almost feels...holy… But somehow, in a "twisted" sense…

"So, it seems like the rest of you have nothing to say for yourselves. I'll take that silence as a resignation to death."

Feeling fed up with these terrorist events, I decided to give them no leeway and announced their "sentence" right then. As a faction leader, I have the proper authority to make such decisions now. Moreover, even if I didn't, I'm sure that Thor and Baldür would take up that responsibility as Asgardian defenders. And I don't think they would be showing mercy.

"Hoho! The Sekiryuutei seems gung-ho about taking us down for good! Interesting. Looks like this'll be a more fun time than I anticipated."

The spearman Achilleus was already cracking his neck in different places in preparation for a fight. Following his action, the rest of the terrorists seemed to be preparing themselves as well. Looks like we won't have to waste our breath this time, huh.

"Brother. You stay out of this. We'll handle these wretches. Your strength would be wasted on the likes of them."

Baldür gave that suggestion to his brother, Thor. True, Thor is powerful enough to defeat all of these bastards on his own. But is it really okay to handle these guys without him?

"Hmph. You are certainly correct that these fools would bear no challenge to me. —Very well. I will allow you the glory of "Asgard's defender" for today, my brother. It is a title that is not sparsely associated with me, after all."

Thor was actually able to agree with Baldür's suggestion. Baldür seemed happy about that.

"Thank you, brother! Now, I'll make sure to honour that title by properly "reprimanding" these lowly, common fodder."

Achilleus snickered at Baldür's insults, already preparing himself for battle with his spear.

"Common fodder, eh? Well, certainly to a God, we may seem that way. I suppose my objective then is to hopefully prove that notion wrong."

"Hmph. I expect nothing extraordinary from any louts naïve enough to trespass these lands."

No matter how you look at it, it seems like Baldür will be fighting that terrorist. Should we assign opponents then?

"Issei-lad."

Baldür caught my attention just as I was thinking that.

"I will handle the spearman. Considering your position, it's best if you were to handle the lout who thinks himself leader. The rest may go to your comrades, or to me, as supplementary."

That was the game plan that Baldür gave me. So Baldür takes Achilleus, I take the big fish, and Rossweisse-san & Xenovia take the other bastards, while Asia and Thor sit back? Well, that's definitely something we're capable of. And there's no one else I'd rather have protecting Asia. In that case…

—But just as I was putting together the roster, the leader of the terrorists interrupted my train of thought.

"Deciding things on your own, do not make lightly of us, "legendary" warriors. The order that I shall follow— that is none but my own."

Just as he finished that, the leader pulled a circular, golden shield from his back. Then, he unsheathed a similarly golden sword from his hip. A sword and shield both made of what looked like pure gold. In every way, this man seemed like he was honouring the sun. But that equipment of his…. Macedonian weaponry?...

The leader then pointed his sword to the side, giving an authoritative gesture.

"[ **Qayin** ]. Remain unharmed until the time has come. [ **Salamander** ], you will make yourself useful and take the allies of the Sekiryuutei. Achilleus and the "boy" may face the God of Light. —I will take the Welsh Dragon."

So this bastard is trying to give orders now? To the leader's orders, one of the terrorists gave some sort of grimace, though it was said in a eerily happy way. The Irish man.

"Oy, there! What about that deal o' ours, eh! I dearly hope yur' not tryin' to shaft me, ey, Greek boy!"

"Silence. You are but a rabbit in the face of lions, Catholic boy. Cooperate, and your "chance" for whatever it is you seek to attain, will come. But you will wait. Until that moment comes, face the opponents I have set you to."

"Right'o! I knew I could count on yeh! —Yur' right, [two lads shorten a road], ey? Alright then! I'll make me-self a wee bit patient till then! For now, I'm going to put on some rags! It's quite nippy out here!"

When the Irish man finished that, he jumped away to the right of our group, to which Rossweisse-san and Xenovia separated themselves to fight him.

"Heh! Looks like it's really starting now! Let's go, Henry!"

Seeing his ally's actions, Achilleus followed suit and created a similar gap as well, in the opposite direction. The boy with blond hair followed him. So he is called "Henry", then. Then that would make the last bastard in the cloak "Qayin"...

Baldür also made his way to the same spot in a leisurely manner.

 _ **Shiiin**_ ….

With a soft blue glow, and the sound of ice hardening, the tattoos and markings on Baldür's body began to shine. The snow beneath Baldür began to blow around his feet like in the beginning of a small blizzard. His power is going to be released on them.

"Hoho, the power of a God, huh. It's amazing. It certainly gives me chills just feeling it from here."

Achilleus was getting excited from Baldür's power, but his blond ally had the opposite attitude.

"...Be cautious. He is a God…. I don't think we can win… Though, it isn't our objective to..."

The boy, Henry, ended that with a mumble. He's certainly right about not winning. I'm sorry, or rather not at all, to say that you have no chance. You can only hope he won't kill you immediately. Or, maybe you should hope he does instead.

(—!)

—Then, suddenly, I felt my instincts pick up on something unique.

Looking to my right, there was an odd coloured aura rising from the Irishman, the one the leader called "Salamander"...

"Hello' girls! What's the craic, ey! How's the whore been treatin' ya?"

Xenovia, who had already brought out Ascalon and her Ex-Durandal, made an extremely confused expression at the man's speech.

"...Rossweisse-san. I don't understand his speech. Isn't this man Catholic? I remember there being a few people in the church who spoke like him."

"Aye, that's right, girly! Ya' bet your arse I'm a Catholic man! Even if I didn't want to be, I was already born with a cross in me hand! Bein' the man I am, it's inevitable after all!"

"Rossweisse-san, I still don't understand him. What does he mean?"

To Xenovia's confusion, Rossweisse-san communicated to the man herself.

"Who are you? Are you a former member of the Catholic church? A former exorcist, perhaps?"

At that, the Irish man cackled.

"HA! Well, I suppose ye' could call me a former member of the church. But, I'd rather say that it was me great and far off granpappy who was a member of sorts!"

"Great "granpappy"…? Could it be, you're the descendant of a prominent church figure?"

"HAHA! Oh, come on, deary! Can you not guess it? Oy, blue! Yur' a church woman, ain't ya! Take a gander at who's loins I've stemmed from! Bein' an Irish, Catholic man, ey?"

Xenovia's eyes widened in apparent realisation.

"Irish Catholic…. You…! Is it— you're the descendant of Saint Patrick!?"

(—?!)

The Irish man did a quick spin in a happy manner.

"Aye! That's right! I am the "Patrick" that Patrick left behind! [Aiden O'Connell], that's the name my shite of a mother gave me! But, ye' all can call me "Patrick", for convenience!"

This bastard..! So he's the descendant of a saint, unlike Jeanne. A famous one too. They really don't have a lack of big names, dammit. Xenovia made an irritated scoff.

"Tch! To see another saint's relative falling to such a low place…. Not only the one who inherited their spirits, but even their successors..! You disgrace the great name of the saint, your ancestor."

As if exhibiting no other emotion besides joy in his life, "Patrick" just laughed again.

"HA! 'that so, girly? Well, yur' quite the unpleasant geebag, ain't ya! Hangin' out wit' the Devils now, I wouldn't want to hear the yapperin' from you, now would I?"

"...I'm not sure what you're saying, but I'll be taking all of it as insults. If it's from the mouth of a terrorist, then it's probably nothing good. I'd rather talk with swords."

"HAHAHA! Well, she's got the lookers, but not the brains, ey? Ah, well, that's just the sin of women, I suppose. Too bad. Yur' lookers and yur' knockers may not come out lookin' so pretty after today..."

—When Patrick finished that, he gave a hollow look with a smile that sent another chill down my spine. Even though he was looking at Xenovia, I was somehow feeling that he was looking straight at me instead…

"... **Right**?"

Then, the dark aura around Patrick's body exploded, and he was covered in a brief light.

 _ **Ooooooooohmmmmm!**_

"Ah, what's it called again, that power….. Oh, right!"

 _ **Shiiiiiiiin!**_

"[ **Balance Break** ]~!"

With the quick burst of power, Patrick was obscured by a cloud. When he finally appeared…. He was covered in armour.

 **[—?!]**

"Tch! So this bastard had a Sacred Gear too..! Of course.."

Xenovia clicked her tongue in frustration.

—When he appeared from within the smoke, Patrick was covered...in a full body armour! It's armour! It's an armour that covers his whole body, aside from the lower half of his head, which is open like a helmet. The armour is coloured orange, and…it has a green jewel in the center.

In fact…. It's not absurd to say that his armour is comparable to mine and Vali's… Although, unlike ours, this armour is more "round". Rather than having sharp edges or points, it has rounded joints and shoulders. Overall, it looks more like it's specialised for defence, compared to Vali's and my own.

Most of all, it has the motif of a lizard holding the green jewel in its mouth, right in the center… No, wait… That's not a lizard…

"That armour is…"

"Looks familiar, don't it! A bit like the Heavenly Dragons, you'd say? Well, I'm on the different end, ya see! I'm no Dragon, and I'm surely no reptile! I'm close, but also, the opposite! Ya see, I'm kind of what you would call an antithesis to the Heavenly Dragons! That is…!"

Patrick gave another creepy smile while pointing at the motif at the center of his chest armour.

"I'm the [ **Salamander** ]!"

 **[—?!]**

I felt a shock in response to Patrick's declaration. "Salamander"... In the human world, they are an interesting, but inconsequential creature… But in the underworld, the magical beasts that are called "salamanders" are considered a creature that is the opposite of a Dragon. It's common that many of their species are even preyed upon and eaten by Dragon species as well…

Even though it seemed like something that didn't matter, especially to Xenovia and Rossweisse-san, to me it was like some sort of irony… I still remember being taught about those by Ddraig and Tannin… If this guy has a Sacred Gear that is based off a salamander, and it resembles the Heavenly Dragons' Balance Breakers…. Well, I don't know, but…. Considering all of the complications relating to the current Sacred Gear system, I could only feel a great sense of unease thinking of the possibilities….

Xenovia only made a scoff at Patrick's announcement.

"Hmph. As if I care about any of that, Heavenly Dragon wannabe. Rossweisse-san."

"Right."

Without caring to spare any time on him, Rossweisse-san opened her wings and took to the sky. She outstretched her hands, and above her head, hundreds of different types of magic circles suddenly appeared.

 _ **Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin!**_

"HOHO, HA! Jaysus! Well, here it comes then!"

Patrick laughed excitedly, and Rossweisse-san bombarded him with an entire magical barrage that covered him in smoke.

"Take this!"

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

The battle has begun! —Taking that as our cue, the rest of us started our respective battles as well. Starting with Baldür, Achilleus, and the boy named Henry.

"Alright, Henry! Give me the best support you can! I'm going in!"

"..I will.."

Achilleus quickly shot himself towards Baldür while Henry stayed back. As soon as Achilleus and Baldür's clash began, Henry removed his glasses and started whispering about something.

"...I was born as "Thomas"… But my soul is that of "Henry", therefore, I am referred to as such…. But, in the end, it doesn't matter…. Because the one who always comes out in my stead…"

He retrieved a small bottle from his pocket and drank what was inside.

"...it is not Jekyll.."

Then, suddenly— his features, like his hair, began to sharpen, as if the result of some greater power - and his eyes began glowing a deep red.

"— **It is Hyde**!"

 **[—?!]**

This man..! He's…! He's a spirit inheritor! Just like Jeanne! Just like me! He's the spirit inheritor of [ **Dr. Henry Jekyll** ]!

With a maniacal smile on his face, Henry— No, "Hyde", threw his hands together and created multiple magic circles in front of him. Those same magical circles then appeared over the various body parts of Achilleus.

—They're magical enhancement seals!

 _ **Oooooooooooooooohhhhmmmmm!**_

The body of Achilleus started to glow a deep, purple colour. Wait, that colour… It's the colour of Ophis' snake power?!

"Ohohohoho! So this is the power of Ophis' snake, huh! It's ridiculous! To believe that you were able to take all of the snakes provided to us, and convert them into magical seals— you and Judar are too great of magical geniuses, Henry!"

Converted into magical seals?!

[Partner! That man has the power equivalent to five total Ophis snakes contained within his body!]

 **[—?!]**

WHAT?! That's impossible! He's a human! It's impossible for him to hold that much power, let alone more than one snake! It can't be!

[The power which was converted into seals— there must be something greater at work here! The magical prowess and skill necessary to do such a thing is unfathomable! In normal circumstances, it would have killed the person wielding the immense power! It could not have been that young boy alone! There must have been more hands than just his own at work! They may possibly have the power of something that can accomplish such tasks for them, somehow!]

What is it?! Is it a God?!

[I do not know. The ability to convert that amount of power into magical enhancement seals— it is a power you can only wish for. I wouldn't be able to imagine many beings who could have the natural skill and knowledge to perform such a task. But the fact that this boy can even implement those seals, it means that he is certainly a magical genius, just as his ally suggests. Possibly even more so than that boy with Dimension Lost.]

You've got to be absolutely fucking kidding me!

—Achilleus then exploded with power.

"Alright, I'm going in! Give me magical support, Henry!"

"Shut the fuck up! Don't order me around, I'll kill you!"

Having a total attitude shift, Henry, who became Hyde, shouted back at his ally in rage. But, while maintaining his crazy smile, he still supported Achilleus with magic by putting different magical seals on his spear.

"This is the spear of the original Achilles, which I received from my leader! Should we test out how it fares against a God?!"

 _ **DON!**_

—With that, Achilleus launched himself back Baldür again, lunging his spear forward for an attack. Baldür guarded against his attack with a thick wall of ice he spawned up from the ground. The wall was easily destroyed by the attack.

 _ **DOOOOOONN!**_

When I could finally see the two again, Baldür had caught the spear in between his hands, but much of their environment was destroyed by the shockwave.

 _ **DOOONN!**_

"Let's see if this power is enough to give you some fun, God of light!"

"Nay! Instead, let us see whether it's enough to maintain your life, scum!"

Right then, the two began clashing at an unreasonable speed. No doubt that speed is only possible for Achilleus to reach because of the insane power boost. It's a speed that is close to Baldür's Godspeed, and a speed I would have no chance against without Ultra Instincts. Not to mention, his power…. As much as I hate to admit it, it's a power that is too high for someone of my level now!

[—Partner.]

—I was snapped from my observations by Ddraig. That's because there was still one enemy left. The one left right in front of me.

"...You…"

The leader of the terrorists…. The man who's name I still do not know… He looked at me with an expression that was seemingly devoid of emotion, yet in every way, it seemed like he was silently announcing his authority over me…

"Hey, bastard. It's about time, isn't it? You still haven't told me who you are. As a terrorist, I'd expect you to take more of a prideful attitude towards your identity."

I said that with a look of contempt, while also preparing myself to fight. Even with my remarks, the leader didn't answer my question properly.

"Hmph. My greatness is one that can be understood merely through my presence. Though, I suppose many of you commoners would erroneously refer to me as "Aegus". As for you, Devil, Sekiryuutei— "Welsh Dragon of golden light"— Hyoudou Issei."

The leader pointed his golden blade towards me.

"I shall come to punish you for sullying the great legacy of the "sun". Holding you as the representative for all things bathed in "golden light"— it shall not stand."

This bastard sure likes to praise the sun, huh. Looks like he's got a thing for it. "Golden Light", huh…. I only have one of those, and it ain't me….

"Heh.."

—In fact, it's all of those who stand behind me that make me the "Golden Light" that I am!

"Well, if you're so concerned about who gets to be "golden light" around here, then come and fucking take that title from me, damned terrorist scum!"

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

My body burst with power. The leader finally took his stance for battle as well. The battle stance of a Greek warrior.

"—Come."

 **[Jet!]**

—I blasted straight towards the leader. Finally, our battle had begun.

 _ **SHYOOOOM!**_

The moment I reached him, we clashed. I sent a relentless flurry of attacks to the leader, to which he parried or defended against with his sword & shield, using almost perfect reflexes.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

This man..! Rather than being someone with absurd strength, it's his skill in combat that is unbelievable! His weapons themselves can withstand my attacks, but, the fact that he can fend them off so easily..! It suggests that he's been fighting a lot damn longer than I have! Looks like having to use Ryu style wasn't even a choice for this one!

—However!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

In the end, he is still just a human! With no great Longinus to defend himself with, like Cao Cao, so long as I'm able to push forward using my strength..!

 _ **DON!**_

—I sent a right hook to the leader's face, but he blocked it using his shield. Then, from beside his shield, his sword came to stab at me from his other hand. I used that chance to grab onto his arm, and hold onto his shield with the arm I punched it with, so that I was holding him in place. Then I quickly sent a "uppercut kick" to hit him in the chin, but—

 _ **Whish!**_

He threw his head back at the perfect time to dodge! And just when I thought we were about to be stuck in this stalemate position, he pushed against the grip I held on his blade and swiped up to slash me. I dodged by jumping back at the last second.

 _ **ZIN!**_

Shit! That was close! His attack didn't land properly, but it still left a long scratch mark on the left side of my armour. I imagine he just made that move to get out of the trap position I held him in. He's definitely gotten the instincts of a seasoned veteran fighter. Especially since his reflexes are ridiculous for a human! At least with Cao Cao, it could be understood, because he wielded True Longinus.

But this guy…. Something is off. I don't know why, but my instincts keep screaming at me about his nature. As if they're trying to tell me that he isn't just any human… That should be obvious, since he is in the Hero faction, but….

Moreover, this guy's golden sword was actually able to leave a scratch. No normal weapon can accomplish that. In all aspects, it seems to just be an ordinary sword, but if it was then it wouldn't be able to do anything against me… It has no aura or special attributes, as far as I can see… In that case, that would likely just mean that it is a weapon which was once wielded by a great warrior and surpassed that of normal weaponry. Just like that spear of the original Achilles.. Which then has me questioning who those weapons belong to..

—In the end, all of my questions are being led back to the same place. They all have me wondering about who the hell this guy is..

"...Oi, terrorist leader! I'm going to ask you one more time… Just who the hell are you? You're the descendant or spirit inheritor of someone, right? So…. Just who the hell do you take from?"

When I asked my question, the terrorist leader went silent. Earlier, he said that some would call him "Aegus"... That sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't figure it out. Not to mention, his golden sword and shield— his equipment…. It feels like I've seen it somewhere before, but I just can't pinpoint where exactly….

Finally, the leader answered me...

"Do not compare me to the likes of those who cannot even be deemed successors…"

— _ **CHILLS!**_

Just from glancing at his dark expression, I could feel the unbelievable killing intent being sent towards me. His golden eyes pierced through me, like the sun.

" **I am he who is the true successor to the "Great Conqueror". Do not compare me to Gilgamesh. I do not chase greatness, I am the progeny which greatness seeks itself. Do not compare me to these "heroes". I am no mere "descendant" who bares false name of their predecessors. I am the "direct result". I am a TRUE successor** …"

—The leader pointed his blade straight at me, and I felt as if I was being blinded by an incomprehensible light - the essence of an all too golden imaginary sun itself, right behind his figure.

" **I am [Alexander the fourth, of Macedon]. I am the son of my father, the True Conqueror** — **Alexander The Great. And I am the one who will carry on the legacy of [The Warrior Bathed in Golden Light]."**

 **[!?—?!]**

…..

—I was left speechless in my shock…. I remember it now…. The Warrior Bathed in Golden Light…. That painting sitting in the Gremory castle…. The man who was being shown with a golden sun behind his head, bathing him in light…. The man who wielded golden sword and shield, and a golden helmet to his side, not wearing it on his head, as if to say that he does not need it….

….Now, that glorious image stands right here before me…. As if come to life….

—Feeling that words began to evade me, I could only question the most obvious details about the man.

"...You…. You're supposed to be dead…. Alexander IV was poisoned…. He died as a boy…."

To my denial, the terrorist leader— Alexander IV, scoffed.

"Such is the tale of my betrayal at Cassander's hand…. However, the truth is even more regrettable."

Alexander said that as if there was a darkness in his heart, not spawned from hatred, but rather, a deep regret. Even still, I was left unable to understand it.

"...But… Even so, Alexander is…. That was a long time ago…. It's not possible for you to be alive….. A human's lifespan is…."

—That was when Alexander gained an expression of great contempt, a deep seeded grudge against a being I could not see.

"...My father was "blessed" with an eternal youth…. But it was nothing more than a farce…. Instead, he died a peasant's death, from mere sickness, caused by that dreaded "blessing"…. And, in the end…. It was I who was left in a form I cannot escape…. With a mortal coil that shackles me to an existence of misery….. Such is my curse…"

—I was then reminded of Sakuya's words, that day, in the Gremory castle.

 _("..And instead of him being granted with immortality, his bloodline was what ended up being immortal, or rather ended up possessing [eternal youth].. Essentially, Alexander was cursed.")_

…...This is…. I couldn't understand it… It's all unbelievable to me… That's why, I kept questioning it..

"Wh… Why are you with the terrorists?..."

—"Why is this person with the terrorists", that was the only question I could come up with next. Why is the son of Alexander The Great working with the Hero faction?...

To my question, Alexander gave an even more exasperated expression.

"Tch… The goals and objectives of these worthless groups of fools are none of my concern. I am not interested in the ambitions of false "successors". To call them my allies is a fallacy. They are my pawns. They are the army of sheep that I lead by lion's mane. There is a goal they seek to reach, and for that reason, our interests meet. But, only temporarily."

..So he's saying that he's using them? But what is he using them for?..

"...You… If your interests only align temporarily, then what are you aiming for?..."

—At that moment, there was a glint in Alexander's eye, as if my question sparked a fire within him.

"What I aim for… That is…."

He was looking straight through me with his eyes, as if his gaze was locked onto something far greater than myself.

"... **My will** …"

…

...His "will"?... I was left confused by his words, again…. But, before I could even ask, he had already begun clarifying…

"...Devils… Dragons, Angels…. The likes of you beings could not understand…. You, Hyoudou Issei— who is both Sekiryuutei and Devil, you can no longer understand. Because you are no longer human.."

While explaining his motives, Alexander gained a distant look in his eye.

"..I am cursed to remain in this form… And for over a millennium, I have…. Yet, you cannot understand my plight. You who is naturally granted the lifespan of millennium upon millennium... I bear a burden which you would call a "gift"..."

..He's… saying that his long life is a curse… I guess he doesn't want to have eternal youth, but… I'm not sure what's so wrong about it…

[...That seems to be exactly his point, partner..]

..Ddraig?... What do you mean?..

—Before Ddraig gave me an answer, Alexander had done it for him.

"...Because you are a Devil, you cannot possibly understand…. You may have been born as a human, but you are one no longer…. I am naught but a man in flesh and bone. Born as a man, and cursed as a man… This existence of mine… It is one that I can no longer comprehend, precisely because of my humanity… My life…. My comprehension of it, it is one that is now beyond me…."

I still didn't understand what he meant…. It was all too cryptic…. But…

[Partner…. He is a man that is trapped within an existence of eternal youth. He lives for millennium, yet he is but a man…. It is exactly the same as the tale of the "Holy grail's curse"...]

Ddraig? I still don't understand. What do you mean by that?

[...His mind, partner. Think of his mind. Humans…. You are the species which is doomed to live such short lifespans. Therefore, whatever perceptions your fickle mentalities may concoct, they will only be maintained for a temporary time…]

...Perceptions?

[Time…. Partner, the human mind cannot comprehend an existence that reaches beyond the folds of 200 years…. This man, who has lived almost two millennium is…]

I finally began to realise it with Ddraig's words…. And, with Alexander's further explanation, the realisation hit me like a truck.

"...My past…. History…. To me, it is nothing but a dream…. Reality, memory, thought— these are things... **which I can almost never distinguish** …."

—A human who has lived passed 200 years cannot comprehend the passage of time. They can no longer retain the memories of their childhood. Whether their memories are real, or simply something they dreamt up, they can't tell. Whether the information or stories told in history books is reality or fiction, they can no longer remember. Even if they know who they are, or where they come from, they cannot tell how long ago they were born. They cannot tell their own age. They cannot believe their own truths.

Because humans were not built to last for so long, their minds, having no mental fortitude to comprehending their existence— are forced to resign to madness.

 **[—?!]**

"...I have nothing left…. I have no past to which I can cling to, for I cannot remember where the truth in it lies… I have no identity, for that was stripped of me, now that I have long been "dead"... I have nothing left…."

—Alexander held his sword in between both of his hands and declared it.

" **...Nothing, but the very thing that makes me human… My will…. This will of mine that was passed down from my father, and unto me…. That is….** **The will to conquer** **."**

…

This man…. Not being able to comprehend his own existence, he could not prevent himself from going mad…. His mind has no "stable" foundation for his sanity. No perception of time, age, or even consistent memory…. The only glue that holds his mind together, is his unbreakable will to….

"...Conquer?..."

I muttered that in confusion. Alexander answered me immediately.

"That's right. It is I who is the true successor to my father's great legacy. With his will that was passed onto me, I will fulfill the conquest that he could not. I will bear the legacy of conquest by ripping witless kings from their thrones, and spineless deities from their legend!"

—He declared it with absolute certainty, and absolute authority. I was left easily speechless.

….Alexander The Great… A man who was thought to conquer the world…. A military genius. A legendary king. An unstoppable conqueror….. Now, his son continues his legacy...by invading the Norse land of Asgard, and declaring war on the mythologies of the entire world…..

It was….all too much for me to process at once….

[Partner.]

...Ddraig?...

[Remember who you are, partner. Do no feel dwarfed by the intensity of the situation. There are many times in which the weight of your reality may be too heavy to bear, but, you mustn't falter. You are now a leader. You have a duty to your people, and a promise to uphold with the Lords of the Norse. —You are the Luminary Sekiryuutei, are you not?]

…

…

"...Promotion— Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!"

 **[Change Star Sonic!]**

"Armour release!"

 _ **OOHHHHHMM!**_

—Power burst forth from my body, and my armour began to change forms. When my armour was finally shaved off to take a more aerodynamic shape, I fixed myself into a proper battle stance.

"...Sorry, Ddraig… I lost my head for a moment. Thanks."

[Of course, partner.]

Witnessing my actions, Alexander also fixed himself back into his former battle stance.

"So you've steeled your nerves, I see. Very well. I would have been disappointed to watch the "legendary" Sekiryuutei do nothing but stand in shock like a buffoon."

"Yeah, sorry about that… I have trouble wrapping my head around complicated things sometimes, and when I do, they usually shock me. Even as a leader. But, that's why I'm not going to think about it. Because I don't have to. In the end, you're just a damned terrorist, just like all the other ones. And as a faction leader, that means that I have to take you down. That's all that matters."

"Hmph. Fool. Do you really believe I would start a war that I cannot win? I may possess my father's will, but I am not my father. It is as I said before. This battle— has already been won."

"We'll see about that!"

 **[Jet!]**

—And just like that, out battle started itself back up all over again.

 _ **SHYOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

With a newfound determination, I blasted straight towards Alexander with blinding speed! Within a second's time, I reached him, and we clashed. But this time, I'm much faster than before!

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

Thanks to my speed, I can launch way more attacks than I did before. You may have great reflexes, Alexander, but it's just as you said. In the end, you are only a man. If I land a good amount of attacks on you, you are sure to go down easily. Earlier, you were able to defend against my attacks thanks to your skill. But those reflexes can only hold up so much. At some point, my speed will surpass your ability to defend. And when those slight openings show themselves, that is when I will win the battle!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

—For every attack I sent, Alexander parried it with both his sword and shield. However, with each time, the gap was getting closer. Each time is a closer call than the last. At this point, he is only defending against everything at the last second. Which means my chance was close. Closer than I expected….

 _ **DIN!**_

I was able to counter one of the parries that Alexander did with his sword, throwing his arm back. An opening! There it is! Wasting no time at all, I took the opportunity to strike at Alexander, and sent an uppercut to his chin. His sword was already close to coming back down on my neck, but, my fist connected with his chin first.

 _ **DOON!**_

The strike lifted Alexander off the ground a bit, so I took the opportunity to follow that up with another hit to his chest. This time, he blocked it with his shield. But that didn't matter, because even though he blocked it, the force of my lightning fast punch still sent him flying high up into the air!

 _ **DOON!**_

 **[Jet!]**

I blasted off towards Alexander, who had been shot up into the sky. I used my speed to zip behind his flying form. But right before I could strike him back down, Alexander spun in midair and blocked my strike with his shield. However, that didn't matter either. Because, just like the last time, the force of the punch still transferred— and he was sent crashing back down to the ground.

 _ **DOOOOOOONNN!**_

Alexander crashed straight into the ground, on his back. The crash blew up a plume of snow upward and formed a crater 10 metres wide underneath him.

"Kah—!"

Upon landing harshly, Alexander choked out some blood. But I can't let up! I can't give him the chance to get back up! Take him down, no mercy! Or at least, no mercy for high level threats like you lot!

 **[Jet!]**

 _ **SHYOOOOM!**_

I came straight down to slam down on Alexander, but somehow, he was able to throw himself out of the way, dodging the attack.

 _ **DOOOONNNN!**_

Damn! He dodged it! Even though I'm this fast..! He must have anticipated it. As I thought, his battle instincts and reflexes are both top notch. So even though he has problems with his memories, he can still retain his skill in battle... He must train so often that's it's practically all become muscle memory, at this point, especially after so many years.

His "will", huh… As much as I hate to say it, I can't help but want to respect it. His will may be even stronger than my own. If he had a Sacred Gear, I could imagine this battle would not go so smoothly….

"Faye!"

Finally, I called out to my blessed weapon.

 _ **Piiii!**_

Light blue particles burst out from my chest and formed into an axe in my right hand. There you are, my beauty! Now, change!

"Faye, blade!"

With my command, axe Faye changed form and became a sword in my hand. But the transformation wasn't over, because then it increased in size and power, changing from a normal Viking blade into a larger, "ice" coloured sword, with a thick Dragon-slaying aura around it.

—Faye, hold back on the Dragon-slaying aura, it's not necessary in this fight. Instead, focus the minor 'Ice power' into fortifying the blade even further.

{Yes, my master.}

Ddraig, how much stamina do you think I will have left if I keep boosting my power, after my Triaina runs out, I mean.

[I wouldn't suggest it, partner. I would say: avoid expending too much stamina. You may have gained a larger reserve of stamina thanks to the training you've been attempting with Ultra Instincts, but even so, it's best not to take it too far. Especially considering that you have not had many chances to train in the Triaina forms at all. You may end up accidentally expending too much, and the adverse effects could put you out of commission at an important moment, especially considering Freyja's rejuvenation spell.]

You're right, Ddraig. Thanks!

[Let's defeat the "Son of the Great Conqueror", partner!]

Hell yeah!

 **[Jet!]**

I went towards Alexander again, this time with my sword in hand. By the time I reached him, he was already up and ready to receive my attacks, casually spitting out some blood from his mouth. Unlike Cao Cao who has a Longinus, your body doesn't have an item with which to take the brunt of the damage. Even so, you still stand as if it doesn't affect you! Even if it hurts like shit, you still get up! If only you had ended up being an ally instead..!

—Alexander and I clashed again, but this time, while I used my sword as well.

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

Fucking hell! As I thought, his skill with the sword is far beyond mine! Most of my attacks are just fended off like if I was a child! The only advantage I have in this fight is my ability to surpass his natural stats like speed and power. Because otherwise, this fuck is simply too skilled! Comparing him to Kiba feels like it's unfair, as much as I feel absolutely disgusted saying it!

It should come as no surprise, since he's lived over a thousand plus fucking years! He has more combat experience than I could imagine! But damn, if it isn't irritating! I'm sure if he ended up being the one who possessed True Longinus, the Hero faction would be in much higher places already..!

But that doesn't matter! I just have to keep pushing! Even if I don't have the skill, I will overwhelm him with speed. In the end, he is still just a huma—!

 _ **DIN!**_

—Immediately after I thought that, my sword was struck from out of my grasp by Alexander, essentially disarming me.

"Tch..!"

I clicked my tongue in frustration, and had no choice but to catch Alexander's weapon in my hand again.

"Gotcha!"

As soon as I got a grip on his sword, I also grabbed onto his shield, putting us back into the stalemate position from earlier. But, before he could do anything about it this time, I made my move.

"Faye!"

 _ **ZIN!**_

My sword, which had been knocked away, immediately changed form into an axe, and subsequently flew back towards us with a crazy momentum. Or rather, it was flying towards the back of Alexander's head, in order to decapitate him while I held him in place!

"...!"

—But then, just as the axe closed in, Alexander suddenly lifted his legs off the ground and placed them up against my chest. He then used my chest as leverage to pull away from me, ripping himself from my grip, and rolling away to a perfect stance!

 _ **ZIN!**_

I caught Faye's axe in my hand as it finally reached me.

"Fuck..!"

This son of a bitch..! How versatile can you be?! Why can't you just be a shit fighter?! Goddammit! And, damn me and my warrior instincts, why can't I help having such respect for it..?! Aaaah, if only you were a good guy!

[It's only wishful thinking, partner. Someone like him can never be reasoned with. Or at least, not in the way you would hope.]

Yeah, yeah, I know! Just...grimacing, I guess… But damn, if he ain't a fighter…

[I understand your feelings, partner. It's a shame, I suppose. The only thing we can take from this is the honour of at least being able to fight with him. But feeling that honour does not him any less an enemy.]

Well, you're damn right about that. And I certainly am not gonna regret taking him down either.

[Aye, well said.]

 **[Jet!]**

Alright, let's try this again!

 _ **SHYOOOOOM!**_

Once again, I shot myself at Alexander with sword in hand. And once again, we clashed.

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

Shit! He's getting fierce..! Seems like he's trying harder and harder to cut my head off the more we clash! And with my average swordsmanship skills, he's gaining progress the more our clash continues! The only thing I can do is rely on my speed to keep me from being hit, and hope that speed will also find me an opportunity to strike, like the last time. I only need a few good hits! Just a few, and I'm sure he'll go down!

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

—Just as our clash began to become fiercer and fiercer, with our strikes causing minor shockwaves in our immediate vicinity, I was disarmed once again.

 _ **DIN!**_

"Shit..!"

—My sword was thrown away from my grip, but before I could do anything about it, I was stabbed on the left side side of my abdomen.

 _ **PIERCE!**_

"Guh..!"

"Ise-san!"

I heard Asia scream out my name, and I could feel Alexander's sword plunge into my left side. My amour and my flesh was pierced, and his blade emerged from my backside. He got me.

—BUT!

 _ **Grip!**_

I caught onto Alexander by his neck with an iron grip!

"Guh..!"

"I've gotchu too, fucker!"

—Now, Faye!

 _ **ZIN!**_

My sword, which was flying away, quickly shifted forms again and flew back in our direction. But this time, with no indication to its return, Alexander could only realise it at the last second.

"..!"

You thought I only used my voice to her call back, didn't you! Yeah, that's called misdirection, junior! And being crafty is the one thing I'm good at!

 _ **WHOOSH!**_

—But just when I thought I had him—

 _ **SLICE!**_

—The man in the dust covered cloak jumped behind Alexander and took the hit, the axe landing straight in his chest.

 **[—?!]**

"What?!"

And in my shock, Alexander took the opportunity to remove himself from me and kick me away from him.

 _ **DON!**_

I flipped over and caught myself on my feet, while holding my side which was in pain. As soon as I landed on my feet, Alexander and the cloaked man were standing together, ready to fight.

"Faye!"

I called back Faye and returned her to her dematerialised form.

—Ddraig! Did his sword pierce anything vital?

[No, partner. It was a perfect cut through, but nothing fatal. Though I'm sure it doesn't hurt any less.]

You're damn right it doesn't..!

"Ise-san! Here!"

 _ **Jiii..!**_

I heard Asia call out to me and my body was covered in a soft green light. Asia's healing aura! Maybe it was a good choice that she came along… But I just can't help feeling that maybe everyone else could get hurt. Damn..! Who the fuck is on the other team?!

More importantly, who would've thought these fuckers were actually teammates enough for one of them to take a hit for the other?!

"Tch..! Looks like even terrorists can act like comrades, huh?"

Just as I was giving them a sarcastic smirk, Alexander lifted his chin at me…. It was a gesture that exuded authority, and somehow…. It seemed like he was declaring victory over me…

"...What the hell are you lookin' so smug about, junior?"

To my question, Alexander simply scoffed...

"Hmph. —[ **αίμα** ]."

Wha..? "αίμα"?... That's Greek…. But, that just means…

—And from out of my chest, that very same thing burst outward.

— _ **Blood.**_

 _ **SPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT!**_

 **[—?!]**

 _ **DON!**_

[Partner!]

I fell to my knees as blood spewed from out of my torso. W-What..?! What happened?! I was struck?!

[Partner! I don't know, but it seems as if you were struck by some unseen force!? Yet it doesn't seem possible! Nothing has touched you! It must be some sort of special ability!]

Just as I was holding my chest, which had a large, deep, profusely bleeding gash in it, Alexander said it to me.

"Have you realised it, Sekiryuutei? This ability— is not my own."

Immediately after Alexander said that, the cloaked man from before, he stepped in front of Alexander to face me. Speaking in a low, raspy tone, I could finally hear his gruff voice.

"...[ "If you till the soil, it shall no longer give you strength. A restless wanderer you shall be on the world." And cain said to the Lord, "My punishment is too great to bear. Now that you have driven me this day from the soil, I must hide from Your presence. I shall be a restless wanderer on the earth and whoever finds me, will kill me."]..."

...He's saying bible verses…?

—But just as I was wondering what he was doing, he removed the hood of his cloak from his head.

"...[And the Lord said to him, "Therefore whoever kills Cain shall suffer sevenfold vengeance." And the Lord set a mark upon Cain so that whoever found him would not slay him.]..."

—And on his forehead, there was a mark. A mark with a deep, red glow.

"...[ _ **Min-ha-adamah**_ ]..."

—A mark none other than the mark of God, the holy cross, standing on its head, and releasing an aura of holiness that felt corrupted.

" **...All who lay their blades upon me, [Qayin]— the inheritor to the spirit of Cain, the first murderer— shall suffer sevenfold vengeance of the pain that they have caused me."**

 **[!?—?!]**

—I was in absolute shock at what I had just heard.

...Cain?... The first murderer?... His spirit rested within this man… The man with a holy aura that was somehow "twisted", and almost felt evil… And the reason I took this damage, was because I tried to kill him….

...It's not possible…. Something like that…. The soul of Cain should be unattainable...

"..Uaah!"

My blood froze over when I realised that the healing aura around me dissipated, and I heard a loud yelp. It was Asia's.

(—?!)

When I turned back, Asia had fallen to her knees while gripping her chest.

"ASIA!"

I shouted with terror. Thor took to Asia's side, searching for external wounds. While I was in shock about the events, the man— Qayin, spoke once again.

"...[Adam and Eve, who had found the body of their son, Abel, held his lifeless form in their grasp. And Adam clutched at his heart, for he loved his son truly, and he was burdened with the anguish of losing his child.]— Those who lay blade upon me shall suffer sevenfold vengeance. And those who truly love them, they who witness it, will feel that pain their loved ones have been wrought in their hearts."

—Asia was being subjected to the pain of watching me being hurt, by sevenfold.

 **[—?!]**

"BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDS!"

 _ **OOHHHHHMMMMM!**_

—I felt my aura explode due to the unyielding rage I felt in all of my being.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU TERRORIST SCUM!"

THESE BASTARDS..! Son's a' bitches! I'll fucking kill them! Fuck this! Fuck honour! Ddraig! We're using Ultra Instincts!

[Very well, partner! I am ready when you are!]

I was completely enraged and fed up. No longer being able to control myself, I called out to the beloved son of Odin.

"Baldür! Enough of these bastards! We're taking them down, now!"

—Looking to Baldür, his fight has just finished.

With his right arm, Baldür was holding up Henry's body by the neck. Judging by his features, Henry was knocked out of his "Hyde" form. Meanwhile, Achilleus was on his knees a few metres away from them. His body was covered in wounds and his armour was cracked or dented in many places. Even though he was wiping blood from his mouth, on bended knee, Achilleus was still smirking, as if satisfied with his own defeat. And there was even still power leaking from his body.

Baldür tossed aside the nearly unconscious body of Henry with an insulted scoff.

"These are the louts which have pressed filthy soles upon my homeland? HA! —What disgrace to bring upon Asgard! The likes of you wretches could not even withstand the weight of Magni's spit!"

It looks like Baldür defeated the two terrorists with not too much trouble. Though his body was covered in blood from being attacked, all of his wounds healed anyway, so he wasn't affected in any significant way.

Good. He seems to be done with his battle then. In that case...

"Rossweisse-san! Xenovia!"

I called out to Rossweisse-san and Xenovia. Since Baldür is finished, we'll take the chance to just end these bastards here by going in full swing. Rossweisse-san and Xenovia should be finished as well, after all.

…..

"Hm?"

I raised a brow when I didn't receive a response. I turned my head to the place in which Rossweisse-san and Xenovia should be fighting that Irish bastard. But when I looked, I noticed that the area was covered in dust.

 _ **DOONNN!**_

An explosion was heard from that place and something flew out. It was the body of Rossweisse-san.

 _ **Bam Bam!**_

 **[—?!]**

What the..?! Just now, Rossweisse-san flew out of the dust cloud that was in their vicinity! She's covered in wounds and bleeding from her head!

Just as I was questioning what happened, the other two figures in the dust cloud were revealed. Xenovia and Patrick….

"...Why?... I… I don't understand.."

When the smoke had cleared, Xenovia was standing there with Ex-Durandal in her hand and Ascalon somewhere else due to being knocked away. But, more importantly, Xenovia was holding her Ex-Durandal up against Patrick's armour with a shocked face…. I began to realise just then..

"...Why doesn't any of it work on you?..."

—Patrick was standing there with his armour intact, completely unharmed.

 **[—?!]**

"Ah, a'm afraid that's not yur' revelation to have, wee lass!"

Patrick then sent Xenovia flying away with a punch to the face.

 _ **DON!**_

"Xenovia!"

Xenovia's unconscious body was caught by Rossweisse-san.

What?! They were defeated?! The magical expert Rossweisse-san and the powerhouse Xenovia?! How?! There's..! There's no way! That bastard was able to come out of a fight with them completely unscathed?! Even if Rossweisse-san's magical attacks didn't work, it's not possible that Ex-Durandal did absolutely nothing, right?! I mean, just look at the environment around them! It's nothing but a wasteland due to the damage they've done to it!

I narrowed my eyes to focus my vision on Patrick's armour….. No, there were what appeared to be scratch marks on it, so he did take a little damage… But, is that it?! Just some fucking scratches?! From Ex-Durandal?! Even my armour would be destroyed by a strike from that! It's a weapon that specialises in destroying things after all! Just how the hell did he manage to come out unharmed?!

—While I was left befuddled about Patrick's physical state, he and his allies began having an argument. Patrick spoke in an annoyed tone, but was still smiling oddly.

"Mn…. Oy, Greek-boy! I'm right tired o' this song and dance already! I came here for a reason, and that reason wasn't to play around with some Valkyrie and a blue haired lass actin' the maggot! I came here for the Dragon! And if I can't get you to agree with that, then I'll do it on me tod! Ya got that, yah pretty little gobshite?!"

Alexander answered him with slight irritation.

"Salamander. You have been tasked with an objective and you will fulfill that duty as promised—"

"—Aye, I will on me arse, ya big bollocks! I said what I said, I meant what I meant! I'm not doin' anything for the lot o' yah! I'm doing this for me! So if ya wanna get in the way o' that, then I'd rather rip ya insides and turn them into outsides! And I'll betcha' that''ll give me a right gas, that will!"

"Hmph. Foolish boy. You…."

Alexander stopped himself there and made an expression of contemplation. After a few quick seconds, his eyes shifted to me for one moment, then to Baldür…. Then, he said it.

"...Salamander. You are correct. You have every right to pursue your interest. Very well. Let us rotate positions. I will face the God of Light. Salamander— You, do what you have come here to do."

Alexander agreed with Patrick's original grievances… He agreed to let him do as he pleases? Even though he seems like the authority figure, type who doesn't take shit from anyone…. Somehow, I felt uneasy about it. It felt more like something worse was to come with this…

Patrick hopped with glee closer to my position.

"[ _Sláinte_ ], Greek-boy! I knew a' could count yah! Alright then! It's just me and you now, Welshy boy!"

The Irish bastard Patrick gives me a wide grin. These fuckers…! Deciding things all on their own again! More importantly, what about my friends!

"Rossweisse-san!"

I turned back to Rossweisse-san, who had returned to Thor's side While carrying Xenovia.

"How is Asia?!"

Rossweisse-san answers while looking her over.

"She is unconscious, but she seems to be alright. Xenovia is more hurt then her, but neither of them are in critical condition. It's just worrying to have our healer out of commission..."

I see. So they're both okay, for the most part. Good. That could've ended up being another mistake I never wanted to make… Baldür stepped up beside me and taunted the terrorists.

"Hmph. So it seems that the group of cretins has been reduced to a mere pair. Your folly now becomes clear to you, does it not, "heroes"?"

As soon as Baldür said that, we heard a voice from the place he left behind.

"..Hehe. Who said it was just these two left?"

It turns out that Achilleus was still conscious since he walked over from their previous spots. Even though he was wounded, he was still up for a fight, and his body was still covered in Ophis' power.

"Sorry to say, but power like this doesn't just fade away easily. I've gotta burn it out and it's not burned out just yet. Though, that was quite the beating. It still hurts like shit to move. But, you gotta do what you gotta do, heh..!"

The Henry Jekyll boy also looked like he was conscious, but he was laying on the sidelines, too hurt to fight. Meanwhile, that bastard Qayin was still sitting in the back, as if waiting for something again.

Alexander spoke as the leader again.

"Achilleus. You and I shall face the God. Salamander, you have your objective to complete. Qayin. Do not interfere with either of these battles. Unlike before, if you interfere, you will die. The strikes of a God are not something you can use your power against. And the foolish Salamander would not care for you to defend him, rather he would kill you for doing it. Not that he requires your defence. So for now, wait until your role is required, just as originally planned."

Qayin nodded in agreement with his superior's orders. So even his ability has limits, huh. He can't fend off the strikes of a God. Of course. He is just a human after all. But that being said, the threshold for attacks that he can take must be high, considering that he was able to take a strike from the Kykvendi axe. So he's still a legitimate threat.

Wait…. "wait until your role is required, just as originally planned"?... Wait, hold on…. But, doesn't that mean that Qayin has a different role than just taking damage?... I would've thought that his whole role was just making sure to his allies didn't die or take fatal damage, but….. You're telling me that's not what was "originally planned"?...

Speaking of which, what are these fucks even planning? They never said a word on their plan, not even once…. If anything, it just seems like they came here with their own personal agendas instead of some concrete plan… But, I refuse to believe that. There must be something more sinister here at work. My instincts tell me that. They're planning something we still don't understand, and it's bad…. But what could it be?...

Damn..! I should've used [Read] to listen to Alexander's true intentions. Though, I'm not sure it would've worked, since that power tends to be less effective against those who have honest hearts, whether bad or good…. And if the plan was too complex, then I might not have gotten an answer that helped us..

No, there's no time to think about that now..! What's more important is that we finish them while we have the chance.

"Baldür. If things become too hectic, we'll bring Thor in. But for now, you should be able to handle those two. I'll see what I can do about this one.."

"Aye, I'm with you, brother."

"Oho! Looks like it's startin', ey! I'm right and ready when you are, Welsh emperor boy!"

I scowled at saint descendant's annoyingly jolly attitude.

"I'm gonna wipe that lousy fuckin' smirk right off your face, you damn evil leprechaun..!"

"HAHA! That's a new one!"

Tch. What an irritating bastard…

"Give 'em hell, Baldür."

"Aye, you too, Issei-lad."

As I wished Baldür luck, his battle with the two Greek warriors immediately started.

 _ **DON!**_

Achilleus lunged at Baldür, creating a shockwave with his strike. But Baldür caught Achilleus spears and held it in place with no trouble. Then, from behind Baldür, Alexander came up to stab him. But Baldür planted his foot into the ground and the markings on his body shone blue light. Immediately after, a large amount of ice spikes sprouted from the ground below Alexander to pierce him.

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

Alexander had thrown down his shield and stood on it, using it to defend him and replace his footing. Baldür then punched Achilleus in the stomach, sending him back by a few metres and destroying the environment past him.

 _ **DOONN!**_

Achilleus spat out a wad of blood and regained his stance. Alexander landed beside him.

As I thought, Baldür should be able to handle those two on his own. If they can't damage him, then there's essentially no way they can win.

 _ **Shii**_ …

(—?)

Hm? What's…. What's that? Something's gathering around the tip of Achilles' spear that Achilleus is wielding…. It's something small and purple. Those look like...butterflies?... Purple little "butterflies" were gathered around his spear?... Where did they come from?... No, wait, is it some sort of magic? It's not a type I've ever seen before…

 _ **Shii**_ …

Before I could question it any further, the butterflies...disappeared?... They're gone. They don't seem to be there anymore…. It doesn't look like they did anything… Though, am I seeing things, or has the tip of Achilles' spear looks like it's gotten a bit darker in colour?...

"Oy, red boy! How're ya! What's the story horse, ya cheeky cunt!"

Patrick called out to me in an infuriatingly enthusiastic manner.

"...Alright then… Just you and me, you Dragoruny fuck. I'm gonna lay one into ya' for what you did to both of my girls."

"Aye? "Dragoruny"? That's interestin'. What does that mean?"

"It means Salamander, dipshit."

"Ah, that so? HAHA! Sorry, I don't talk "moonspeak", am afraid!"

Tch… Racist fuck. Ddraig, how much time will I have until my stamina is totally depleted, if we're to use Ultra Instinct like planned?

[The best strategy is still to avoid using Ultra Instincts and Triaina simultaneously. If you are to use them simultaneously, then do not boost your power. It will exhaust you too quickly and you will certainly suffer some critical effects. Otherwise, use Triaina and boost your power at a steady pace. No enormous bursts which are expelled too quickly. That may also affect you severely. All in all: if you wish to use Triaina and UI simultaneously, then you will likely have around 10 minutes of stamina thanks to Freyja's spell.]

Alright! In that case, we're going with it how we planned! Ultra Instincts and Triaina, let's go! We're going all out on these fuckheads!

[Understood!]

—With that, I dumped my consciousness into the depths of the gear and focused my latent power.

….

….

 **[(—)]**

 _ **SHIIIINNN!**_

—I opened my eyes as I felt my power concentrate all around me. I could feel my consciousness being connected to Ddraig's in only a few moments.

"Woohoo! Shite in a bucket, look at the state o' you! That's the dandy ticket, isn't it?! HAHA!"

Ddraig, are you in? I can feel you.

[Yes, we are connected, partner.]

Then let's go.

[Right.]

—With my world painted in gold and my enemies being highlighted, I reached a new level headed focus that usually isn't attainable for someone like me. I quickly changed into a more effective form for the enemy I was facing.

"Welsh Dragonic Rook."

 **[Change Solid Impact!]**

I wasted no time in my assault and blasted straight at the Salamander, Patrick.

 **[Jet!]**

"Oho! No rest for the weary, ey!"

Despite my bulky transformation, it didn't take me long to reach Patrick. The moment I made it in front of him, he sent a strike towards my head. Slow. Much too slow. And his form is terrible. Just by that one punch, it looks like he hasn't fought professionally in his life at all.

I dodged his attack with a simple cock of my head and prepared a strike for his abdomen. The piston like mechanisms in my armour locked in place, adding to effects of the punch. A powerful, direct hit.

 _ **DOOOOOOONNNN!**_

…..

…..

Wha….

—I felt confused when impacting the armour. The area around me was covered in dust so it was a bit difficult to tell, but… something seemed wrong. Despite being a direct hit, it didn't feel as if the feedback I was expecting ever came to me. There also wasn't any sound of the armour breaking. Nor the sound of painful grunts…

The dust that was around me quickly dispersed, revealing both the Salamander and I. But…

"HA! A good ol' knock, I would say! Too bad I couldn't really feel it, ya know! Did give me a good ol' shake though!"

….The punch was ineffective…. So much so, that…

—Patrick and his armour were completely unscathed.

 **[—?!]**

"Alright then! I'll give it a good ol' swing too!"

Patrick took a swing at my head while I was in momentary shock. But the strike was easy enough for me to read in and out of this form, so I dodged it without trouble.

But that was… My strike didn't affect him? Was it that I hit him in a place that was more heavily fortified than others? Perhaps Xenovia didn't actually hit him as many times as I think?

I put those thoughts aside and decided to let out a flurry of strikes at Patrick's armour, all in different places, to test the effectiveness of his defence.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

I wasn't able to strike him as much as I wanted because of my lower speed, but it was good enough amount in a short enough time span. But even still…

—There was no effect. His armour wasn't being dented or scratched by my strikes almost at all. I felt that it was something ridiculous. Could it really be that this armour was taking direct hits from Ex-Durandal and it was having no effect? If that was the case, then I would have terribly low chances in damaging him, since the Ex-Durandal releases powerful attacks way above my physical limit.

But that can't be it. It's not possible that he could withstand that. There's no normal Sacred Gear that could. Only something like Longinus, or other legendary weapons, could possibly take those attacks head on. In that case, what is going on?...

[Partner. Something is odd about this armour… I have noticed that there are indeed places in which damage can be indicated, such as on his arm plates. Those seem to be the places where the woman Knight struck it. However…]

Ah, now that you mention it, I can see it. It's something I have to look at closely, but it certainly is there. There is indeed an indication of damage in certain places. But, that can't be it, right?... Those are practically hairline fractures… It's not possible that the powerful Ex-Durandal which did so much damage in Kyoto could do that little… But then, even if that is true, where is the damage that Rossweisse-san inflicted with her magic?... Don't tell me he took none….

[Partner, this armour is wrong. It feels...unstable.]

What do you mean? "Unstable", how exactly?

[...I mean that in the way that it reminds me of your amour.]

My armour?

[Well, rather than your armour, it's more like your entire gear…. It feels just as unstable as your Sacred Gear does. In other words, it feels like there are things about this armour that are not the way they should be...]

Ddraig was giving me all of those information that was making me suspicious. But, I wasn't even able to think about it for long, because I started to realise something when I was fighting Patrick.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

"AHAHA! Shaky! It feels like a'm being stirred in a pot!"

Patrick cackled as I landed successful after successful hit on him. I noticed it just then. This man….. He's sloppy. He's incredibly sloppy. He has no proper form, his attacks are too easy to read, his reflexes aren't anything spectacular, and he misses a lot of attacks… It doesn't feel like this guy is a warrior or fighter at all… He just feels like some sort of amateur street fighter…

If it wasn't for the fact that he seems to be taking almost no damage anywhere, there's no way he would have a chance against any of us, let alone Rossweisse-san and Xenovia. But that's the problem. Why isn't he taking any damage? It doesn't make any sense. There must be some sort of weak spot somewhere.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

"HA! That's feistier, ah!"

—Nothing. I can't find any weak spots. I don't understand. There's should be something… Somewhere...

[Partner. We should use this chance to find out any of what they're planning. Their objectives here.]

Ddraig suggests that.

You're right. We need to find out why they're here. All the time we've been facing them, they've given no indication as to why they've come. It feels almost like they're not fulfilling any purpose at all and are just here to distract us. Which, in that case, would then mean that whoever is on the opposite team is the one handling the real objective. These guys could very well be the diversion, or the "filler" squad.

But then, what exactly did Alexander mean by "Qayin's role" then?... What is it that was "originally planned"?...

"Hey, Dragoruny."

I decided not to dwell on it and instead asked Patrick in a straightforward manner, while activating my ability.

"Why are you here? Why are you terrorists attacking us. —What is your objective here, in Asgard?"

[Read!]

While ignoring whatever it was that Patrick responded with in the real world, I concentrated on what his heart was saying instead…

….

….

….

[Kill~! Kill, kill, kill~! My brother, come join me~! In battle we are stronger~! It feels like it's our time to die~!]

(—?!)

—In the end, that was all I interpreted from his heart. This man…. He was telling the truth when he said that he didn't care for the lives or the objectives of his allies. He doesn't care about the terrorists or their plans. The only thing he truly cares about is fighting— no, killing. But even more than that, the only thing he seems to care about, in his heart, is….

[Take the Dragon head, take the Dragon head~! Picked apart by Dragon teeth and eaten alive~! Rip up its stomach and kill it from the inside~!]

—Killing me.

[And just like that—!]

Without realising it, I was somehow face to face with Patrick while listening to his heart. And with a hollow smile, and an unfathomable darkness present in his eyes, Patrick finished his little song out loud.

As if he knew I was listening.

"— _ **We both die."**_

 _ **CHILLS!**_

—I suddenly jumped back on pure instinct. Without even thinking, my body had moved itself away in fear and shock. The shock was so strong that it broke my concentrated state and I lost my Ultra Instincts form in an instant.

"Haah…. Hah.."

[Partner! Are you alright? We lost the form due to a sudden disconnect between our consciousness. You couldn't maintain the form in your shock.]

—I realised it upon Ddraig's words.

I was now over 10 metres away from Patrick and our initial spot. I was breathing heavily and there was sweat running down my neck. Even the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up.

...I had reacted completely on instinct. My instincts, which were at their max due to UI, all suddenly screamed at me to get away. In almost every way, it felt like I was being told to run from the enemy in front of me…

..I have never seen such a pitch black darkness like the one in his eyes before… It was pure darkness…. There was no single virtue or morality that I could interpret from his being…. Not only his heart, but his mind— no, his very soul…. Every single part of him…. The hollow, empty ovals that were his eyes portrayed the freak inside…. They conveyed the message to me… That there was not a single shred of anything besides madness within him… Every fiber of his being is nothing but insanity…. There was no light…. There was no kindness…. No innocence… My instincts could only imagine the most terrifying and deplorable acts being committed by him… My instincts told me that, no matter how much stronger than I am or could be than him, he...will always be a threat…. He will always be more dangerous….

….Without even needing to think about it, or even having to see it, I knew…

—This man is surely the most frightening opponent I have ever faced.

[Partner. This person is pure evil…]

...Yeah. I think I noticed….

"Oy, what's wrong! Yur' suddenly far away from me! Ya want me to come to you?"

Ddraig. We'll hold off on Ultra Instincts for now.. It doesn't seem to be that beneficial in this situation, not against this guy... I can hold him off just using Triaina. It's better if we try to utilise boosts for more slamming power instead. The best thing we can do against him is pack a bigger punch. It's better than wasting this much stamina needlessly.

[Right on that, partner. But, be cautious. He is a truly malevolent existence…]

...Yeah, I know….

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

I felt power flow through me and the bulky armour. Let's see if this will be enough to have any effect on that tough shell of his..!

 **[Jet!]**

Despite my hefty armour, I was still able to fly towards Patrick fast enough to catch him off guard. I've gotta aim for the parts that would seem the least protected. There's a few places like that. But the number one place is that damn head of his! See, unlike my and Vali's masks, Patrick's doesn't cover his whole head! Instead, it only covers his head like a helmet and it's shape is the motif of being a Salamander's head, with a green visor lense over his eyes. But there is nothing guarding his mouth and chin!

That's why, the number one place I'm aiming for right now, is exactly that place!

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

I sent a bunch of attacks at Patrick that all landed perfectly, while dodging his amateurish attacks, but my hits still had no effect. So even this much power isn't enough to dent that fucking armour after all?! As I thought, if it really did defend against Ex-Durandal, then it's got to be an amazing creation..! But that still leaves some possible weak points, just like I said. And that would be..!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

This damn face of yours!

"OAH!"

—Just as Patrick realised it with a maniacal smile, he was too late to guard against my attack, and my fist connected with his chin. He was sent flying up into the air, just like his leader Alexander before him, but this time, with much more force.

 _ **DOOOOOOONNN!**_

 **[Jet!]**

I quickly followed after Patrick's body which was launched up to the sky. Unlike Alexander, he doesn't have spectacular reflexes, so when I reached him, I was able to attack him. I sent three attacks in quick succession of each other, all of them landing in his stomach. Then, I lifted my hands above my head and brought them back down on Patrick's back with a slam. He was sent flying back down into the ground.

 _ **DOOOOOOONNNNN!**_

After Patrick crashed into the ground, I followed him down, bringing my own body on top of his with a harsh slam. I heard the clashing between our armours in the smoke, indicating that he was still donning it. Then, I waited for the dust to clear so I could finally see him…

….It was quiet for a moment…

"...Hehe…"

(—?)

"...Hahaha…"

The air then finally cleared, and I could see Patrick below me.

—His face was covered in blood that leaked from multiple places. His nose, mouth, ears, and his head itself. Considering that he was a human, it was lucky for him to have survived such an attack head on. Almost any other human would be dead entirely. I'd say that it was only because some of his armour took the force of the impact that he survived at all. So it wasn't wrong to say that he was almost at a near death state just from that.

But that wasn't what I was concerned with. What really froze me for a moment— was the fact that this psycho bastard was giving me the broadest bloody smile I've ever seen in my life.

"..HAHAHAHA!"

—Then, suddenly my head whipped back with great force.

 _ **DOOONNN!**_

I had been punched. And my helmet had completely shattered. But before I could even register it, another hit landed in my abdomen and I was sent flying away.

 _ **DOOOOONNNNN!**_

[PARTNER!]

My body was sent flying and I crashed into the treeline of the forest, bringing multiple trees down with me before stopping.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON**_ — _ **CRASH!**_

…...What?...

[Partner! Partner, are you alright?!]

...Ddraig? What just happened?...

[You were attacked, partner! You must get up. The enemy is making his way here..!]

That's when I heard the cracking of trees ahead of me.

"WAHAHA! HAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S A RIGHT GAS, ISN'T IT?! WAHAHA! OOOOH, WE'RE SUCKIN' DIESEL NOW, I TELL YA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

Patrick was walking towards me with a mad cackle and grin. The irises in his eyes seemed to resemble spirales as they span and jolted around from his sheer insanity. It looked like he was on death's door, yet, it felt like that was giving him even more energy to move forward.

—It was also then that I noticed the the armour surrounding my torso had been destroyed by his strike.

 **[—?!]**

H-He destroyed my armour?! How?! His strikes weren't that powerful before! Don't tell me he just wasn't using that much force!

"AAAAAAAALRIGHT CHUM! I'M PLENTY GIDDY NOW, I AM! YOU'VE GOTTEN ME WELL EXCITED ENOUGH! ECSTATIC EVEN! LET'S PLAY A JOLLY CUNT GAME NOW, YEAAAH?!"

[Partner, he's coming!]

After finishing his cackle, Patrick came at me with a crazy speed. I brought myself back to my feet and reformed my armour. When Patrick reached me, he took the offensive and started sending attacks to me first.

He's fast! Way faster than before! But his aura doesn't seem to have gained any significant boost. Which means that he was just holding back all this time!? No, his movements have gotten way crazier. All of his attacks are quick and sporadic with no pattern of any sort. If it's this fucker, then he's probably just going nuts on me! He's letting it all out, despite the state he's in! No, if we're talking about this guy, then it's _because_ of his state that he's turned out like this! So even being near death gets you excited, you sick fuck!

But since he's attacking so crazily, it makes his attacks hard to read! Out of all times, it would've been best to use Ultra Instincts at a time like this! But even so, that wouldn't help me damage him, so I'd be fucked anyway!

Speaking of damage, I need to attack his vulnerable spots! That last hit I gave him was almost enough to kill him! If that's the case, then I just have to hit him there one more time!

"Die, you fuck!"

I tried hitting Patrick's mouth again, but—

 _ **DOON!**_

—A plate of armour suddenly connected itself to his visors, covering his mouth and completing his helmet.

(—?!)

What?! This fucker had a mouth guard this whole time?!

Patrick said it while laughing.

"HAHAHA! WELL, TOO BAD, LADDIE! I CAN'T HAVE YOU DOIN' THAT JUST YET! I'D DIE TOO QUICKLY! WE CAN'T HAVE ME DYING ON ME OWN, NOW CAN WE?!"

Patrick's punch landed in my sternum and I spat out some blood.

"Kah—!"

This fucker—! He had a fucking mouth guard and just chose not to use it?! Even though he could've died so easily..! He's out of his fucking mind! Fuck! That leaves me no choice..! I gotta look for a different place to hit now!

Looking at his armour, the only possible spots that could work are the sides. His sides seem to have a black under armour, just like around his joints! It must be to allow for better movement, like with me and Vali! If that's the case, then the place I gotta aim for is there!

—While dodging all of Patrick's uncoordinated strikes, I looked for an opening to attack. I found it soon after he tried punching my face and I ducked under his strike. I aimed for his left side with the full force of my solid punch.

This is the place where Xenovia used Ex-Durandal! I can see the small cracks in his armour from it! Which means, it can be broken if I punch— RIGHT HERE!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

 _ **DOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!**_

The power of my punch sent a shockwave around the area, causing some trees to break and fall over. The ground below us turned into a crater.

Did I do it?! Did the attack work?!

"WAHAHAHA!"

I heard Patrick give another wild cackle of joy. The attack— was not successful. It didn't even dent him.

 **[—?!]**

YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!

 _ **DOOOOOOOONNNNN!**_

—I was sent flying again by a kick in my side. Luckily, my armour did not break this time, but the distance I was sent flying was equal to before. I was now back in the forest clearing we all started in.

"..Aah! Fuck!..."

I stood up from the spot I crashed into and spat out some blood.

Even those attacks had no effect?! Fuck! What do I do now?! What sort of approach do I go for now?!

[Partner. I have an idea.]

Ddraig? What is it?

[Do you recall that shadow user from the first heroes assault, in Japan?]

In Kyoto? Yeah, I remember that guy. What about hi—

(—!)

Ddraig, you're a genius! Of course we'd have to try that!

"Promotion— Welsh Blaster Bishop!"

 **[Change Fang Blast!]**

As Patrick finally came out of the treeline to stand before me, I shifted forms. I changed from Rook promotion to Bishop in a flash. I felt magical power flow through me. Magical power which, in this form, I would usually channel to the blasters on my back. But not this time.

Actually, my real intention is much different!

"AHAHA! That was a jolly ol' play, wasn't it?! HAHA, how fun! —Oh! What's this! Chagnin' yur' approach, ey?"

While Patrick was smiling giddly, I started sucking in a big belly of air.

"..Suuuuuuuuuuu—!"

And while boosting the small flame in my belly...

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

I unleashed an overwhelming blanket of flames over Patrick and the forest behind him.

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

—That's right! This was my plan! Just like in Kyoto, it may be possible that direct attacks don't affect you, but if they affect your body that's on the inside, then I've won!

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

My flames covered the entire area surrounding Patrick, reaching up to 20 metres in the forest behind him. Many trees behind him were set ablaze and burned, while the snow around was quickly covered in soot or melted away. It may not be anywhere near the level of Tannin's blanket flames, but it's damn well good enough! Or at least, in comparison to most Dragons!

"AHAHAHA! That's a burner right there! It's toastin' me all the way to me loins, HOHA! Feels like a'm cookin'!"

I could hear Patrick's annoying voice as flames stopped spewing from my mouth. So you felt that, didn't ya, fucker! I knew something was good enough to work on you! Looks like Rossweisse-san didn't try flames, huh? Or even if she did, they may not have been powerful enough to bother this fuck.

While Patrick was seemingly being burned inside his armour from the flames, I heard him saying some odd stuff.

"Ah, ah! This just won't do, will it? Lit like a match in a colonel's smokin' hand! Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

"Huh? What the hell is this bastard saying now—"

—Before I could finish my question, a dark aura exploded from within the raging flames.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHMMMMM!**_

 **[—?!]**

What?! What the fuck?! What's happening?! What is this aura?! It's..! This is the aura that Patrick was releasing earlier, when he activated his Balance Breaker!

"Alright then! Let's see… How do we do this… Ah, just like last time, I s'pose!"

Suddenly, the flames around began to die down as a result of the aura overpowering them. The flames were being snuffed out. And Patrick's dark purple coloured aura started to concentrate itself at a certain point in his armour. It's….concentrating around the green jewel in his chest….

 _ **OOOOOHHHHMMM!**_

"...So, then…. **Give me what I want**."

At that moment, the aura all focused itself and disappeared into the depths of the jewel. The jewel turned black for a moment.

Then— a bright light was released.

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!**_

….I was left blinded for a moment. When the light died enough for me to see, I noticed Patrick who was standing there…

 _ **Ooo**_ …

..I started to feel an ominous chill as I realised that there was a change in details regarding him…. His armour… It changed a bit… It's...a brighter shade of orange now?... Before, it looked like a darker shade of orange… But now, it's a bright shade. Like the perfectly dynamic version of orange you would usually think of….

[Partner…. His armour is different… Something has changed…]

..Ddraig said that in a suspicious tone…. Yeah… Somehow, I was getting that impression as well...

"You…. What the hell did you do?..."

When I asked that, Patrick looked up at me with his psycho grin, but it started increasing in length across his face…

"Who, me? A'm doin' nuthin' but paying homage to you, of course!"

…"Paying homage"?... What is this son of a bitch talking about?..

"What are you talking about?... What did you do to your Sacred Gear?... What ability did you just activate?.."

To that, Patrick gave a mad cackle of amusement.

"HAHA! Ability? Well, if yur' askin' me about abilities, then I can tell ya that I just made it so that I'm not cookin' anymore!"

"...Not "cooking"?..."

(—?!)

"You..! You activated an ability that made you fireproof!?"

I said it with shock as I realised the fires around him had been snuffed out, and the last flames that sat on his armour were completely ineffective.

"You bastard..! Even now, you have an ability to be fireproof and you didn't use it! How many fucking things about that armour are you hiding anyway?!"

While maintaining his smile, Patrick raised a curious brow at me.

"Hm? What're ya—"

But then, he paused. And suddenly, he burst out into a mad fit of laughter.

"OH— BUHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

H-He's laughing..! This son of a bitch is laughing at me again..! What is he—

—At that moment, Patrick's ear to ear grin became dark, and the look in his eye seemed maniacal again.

"Oh, you've got that wrong, Welshy. I didn't have any ability to resist fire. Or at least— **not until a few seconds ago**."

…..

He said something that had me frozen for a second….

…..Not until...a few seconds ago?...

—Patrick laughed again at my reaction.

"Sorry, do I hafta' make it more clear for ya? Well, ya get the basic idea, right? After all, yur' kinda one of the ones who made it popular. That is— the idea to create abilities."

(—?!)

"...Create abilities?..."

"HAHA! That's right! After all, I never had an ability to oppose fire!—"

With Patrick's twisted smile, I felt a chill run through the very fiber of my being.

"— **I just created it right now is all**."

 **[—?!]**

….

….

...Created?...

"...You… You can't possibly mean…"

"HAHA, that's right, ya nasty little gobshite! I realised that you were probably gonna burn me up inside, so I decided to make it so that I won't! In other words, I just made myself a tad bit inflammable is all!"

….

...You're saying that, he just made himself inflammable in response to my flames, right here on the spot?... He created that ability…. In an instant?...

—I was in total shock. It was something that was not possible. Even I, who has created many abilities for my Boosted Gear, took time to develop those powers on the mountain. It wasn't something that could be done on a whim. And even then, all of my abilities had drawbacks that would hold me back from using them freely….

"Wait…. That's right… An ability like that can't exist without some sort of drawback…. That's how Sacred Gears work… You can't create an ability like that out of nowhere with no repercussions…."

I said that with disbelief, hoping that Patrick was about to tell me I'm right. He did. Unfortunately, it did not ease my worries.

"AHA, that's right, ya cheeky cunt! Ya can't! It's not possible to! Ah, but that's just the t'ing! It does have a drawback! In exchange for almost perfect fire resistance, I get no ice resistance! So while yur' flames won't work on me anymore, yur' ice might just do tha' trick!"

[Partner! Did you hear that! We can use Kykvendi! It should be the perfect match for this fight now! Partner!]

—Even though Ddraig was trying to call out to me, I didn't respond. I couldn't. I was still left in a state of shock.

...That's because…. Even if it has that drawback… He created that ability within an instant….. Creating abilities foreign to one's Sacred Gears is a task that requires an immeasurable willpower. Not just anyone can do it. If you don't have the willpower to change it, then you will just die trying. If it wasn't for my willpower during the first fight with Vali, I would've died when I placed his jewel in my armour. And even after I was successful, a chunk of my lifespan was removed due to how taxing it was….

But this man…. He just created an ability like on the spot, with practically no struggle... That…. It can't be possible…. The amount of willpower it takes to create an ability alone is…. But, to do it in mere moment…..

What…. What sort of willpower would it take to do that?...

"Oy, Welshy!"

I found my answer when I looked into Patrick's dark and deranged eyes.

"What's wrong? Cat eatin' yur' tongue, lad?"

— _The absolute will to destroy._

 _ **CHILLS!**_

This man…. He doesn't care if he lives or dies…. He doesn't care if he's successful or a failure…. He doesn't care if his attempts are fruitful or worthless… He doesn't care about anything…..

—He just cares about killing, or being killed, in battle. The most true definition of "battle maniac" that there could ever exist. And he's willing to do anything for his goal.

…..This…. This is unreal…. To believe that someone like this existed…. It's like a fucking bad dream…. It's the faction leaders' worst nightmare…. This team of heroes…. Even more than the ones in Kyoto….. This is the worst outcome we could've predicted….

"HAHAHA! What're ya standing there gawkin' at me like that for! To begin with, this was all a situation of your makin' in the first place!"

—Patrick then said something that momentarily pulled me from my shock and made me raise my head up a bit.

"...What did you say?"

"OOH, come on now! Don't go actin' like ya don't understand where I'm gettin' at here! You know what I mean! All ya got to do is think back to that little fight you had with the four eyed lass in the underworld!"

…"Four eyed lass"?... Sona?...

—I felt a jolt in my body upon realising it. The match with Sitri.

"AHA, ya look like you've realised it then! That's right! It was that game that was shown to all in the underworld! The news of that fight went even past the underworld too, ya know! I was able to watch that fight too! And, ya know— **I learned a lot from that match**."

Patrick said it in an ominous sounding tone… It started to feel like the hairs on my body were rising...

"No…. You mean…"

"Aye, that's right, laddie! What, did ya really think that I got all of this power out of nowhere? My Sacred Gear didn't start out bein' this strong ya know! Hell, before a little while ago, it didn't even have armour! It was just a little watch lookin' thing! The only reason it's almost indestructible is 'cuz I made it with the condition that if the armour ever fully breaks apart, I'll die instantly! HAHA!"

...The sweat began to run down my neck and my body started to shake. My bones felt cold and my stomach felt sick. Even the world in my vision began to tilt to the side the more the seconds passed….

…..No….

...It can't be…

"My Sacred Gear was something I didn't even know I had! It was like it popped out of nowhere!"

…..No….

"And when I got it, all I could think about was playin' third fiddle to the Heavenly Dragons! I mean, it's so boring that there are only two, right?! So I decided that I would expand the roster! Although, I'm not a Dragon, I hope it still counts! At least if I can't be a Dragon, I'll be the common enemy that the Dragons both want to kill, HAHA!"

…..It can't be true…..

"Ah, but in the end, it was all possible thanks to you, laddie! If it wasn't for ya lecture during that match, I wouldn't have learned what I've come to learn now!"

"What are you saying…. Are you saying that...you know all of this….because of me?..."

—I asked that, but I knew the answer to my bones. Because it was true.

"Course I am, ya red ciotóg! It's all cuzza' you, Hyoudou Issei, that most of us even got this information! Thanks to yur' speech, I know all o' the ins and outs! Same with everybody on me team! I did want to become the rival to the Heavenly Dragons, after all. So a'course, I just took your advice and did well with it! To think that that little speech o' yours would've had this kinda effect, irony is a cruel geebag, isn't she? Well, pride is a deadly sin, ya know?— But I betcha never saw it comin', didya, ya little gobshite?"

—And in that moment, I heard the words of that Evil-God ring in my head, once again.

" _ **Everything I know, the reason I'm even here— it's all thanks to you. Hyoudou Issei."**_

 _("You, Hyoudou Issei, who was once human and once Devil…...you are an existence which defies nature…...your very conceptualisation of power denies "God" and "order" alike…...You do not realise it yet…..but you have opened a door….a door that has no key to its lock….and now, your example…...is one that will breach the laws of this world….your Gear… It has become that key…. In some ways…...you have created a Ragnarök far greater than the one of legend foretold.")_

…..

…..

…..

…..

 _ **Thud!**_

—I felt all the strength in my legs disappear, and fell to my knees.

… _..This is all….because of me…._

…..

…..

[Partner…]

...Because of that stupid "pride" and "confidence" that I had…. Because of my one rash decision during a rating game…. I caused a spiral of events that led to people like this growing in power…. There's probably more like him out there….

— _And the reason that he knows all of this stuff about Sacred Gears, and people like him, is all because of me….._

"Aw, don't feel too down now, Welshy! Pride is as deadly a sin as they come, but it is also the fatal flaw of Dragons. 'Tis only a stepmother would blame ya for it. But me? Oh, a'm thankin' ya! There ain't no greater day in my life than this! I can only hope that it gets better, now that I've made me mark here! I wonder who'll come choppin' at my head next! Just thinkin' about it is giving me a stiffy!"

Patrick was left rambling on about things I didn't care about, but my attention was then caught by an overwhelming power.

 **[—?!]**

[Partner! Did you feel that? To the north!]

I stood up from my spot and looked off into the direction Ddraig indicated. It's the direction we originally came from, where all of our allies are at. Over there, out in the distance, I could feel something dark and powerful moving…. But even more than that, I could see it…. Far away from us, there was a large pillar of smoke rising up into the sky…. It was the source of the power… Is that...

"...Kets?.."

 _ **DOOOOOONNNN!**_

While I was in wonder about the odd power in the distance, a shockwave of power sent wind into my face. It came from the battle that was still sparking between Baldür, Achilleus, and Alexander.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DOOOONN!**_

Achilleus and Alexander were both attacking Baldür at the same time with full force. The two of them were on full assault, but, even when their attacks landed, they had seemingly little effect due to Baldür's invulnerability. From the both of them, Alexander seems to be the one who lands more hits. Many times does Achilleus lunge his spear at Baldür, only for him to dodge. Alexander then follows his ally's action with his own attack, which, tends to be successful.

But all of the wounds they inflict on him just heal anyway. Albeit, not instantaneously, but still quite quickly. Maybe not as quickly as before even… No, that's just my imagination. Whatever the case, it doesn't look like they'd be able to win their fight against him.

What did you expect? He is a God after all.

…..

 _(But is it just me, or have Baldür's movements become just a tiny bit slower?..)_

 _ **DOOOONNN!**_

Achilleus was sent flying away by a kick to the stomach from Baldür. He was sent crashing violently into the ground and picked up snow as he bounced. If it wasn't for the fact that he had all of that concentrated power from Ophis' multiple "snake seals", he would be dead, without a chance. Even if his armour is good, and with Baldür holding back, he'd still be toast. There's no doubt he's alive because of the enormous power boost. And at this point, I'm sure he's down to the last spurts of it.

 _ **DON DON!**_

Baldür then focused on Alexander, who had no choice but to defend against Baldür's attacks, as to avoid death. But even with being on the defensive, it didn't make a difference. Just like with me, the force of Baldür's punch transferred to Alexander's shield and sent him tumbling away, while the environment behind him was blown by a shockwave.

 _ **DOOONNN!**_

Alexander was sent rolling away. He stabbed his sword into the ground to stop himself and quickly used it as leverage to flip onto his feet.

"...Hah, hah! Ptu!..."

From way behind Baldür, Achilleus stood up from the ground with weak legs, using his spear as leverage to stand properly. He was covered in blood from being beaten to a pulp in all different places and his breathing was ragged. For a human, being able to stand up after that is admirable. Unlike with the psycho Patrick, Achilleus stands because he is a warrior. So at the very least, he can be commended for his tenacity.

Baldür spoke to the terrorists with a huff.

"Heh. I commend your efforts, "heroes". You did well for mere humans with no signature Sacred Gears. But, I'm afraid your efforts are all for naught."

Alexander scoffed in response to Baldür.

"Hmph. Is that what you believe, Asgardian?... Achilleus. How much of the "snake's" power remains in you?"

"...Heh. Enough for one last good hit, I suppose…"

"Good. You've done well. In that case…"

Alexander then snapped his fingers.

"—We've won."

 _ **Shiiiin!**_

After Alexander snapped his fingers, a magic circle appeared beside him. Wait, it's Henry! He's the one who spawned the circle! So he was still conscious, huh..! But what are they bringing here? Is it an item? Is it another ally? What is it?

Right as I was about to guess it, something appeared from the magic circle…. It was….. A man with a bag over his head.

 _ **Shiiin!**_

What appeared was…. A man with a some sort of cloth or sack over his head…. His body was scrawny and naked aside from some black, ripped shorts…. His hands are tied up behind his back and he's on his knees….

...But most of all, he had some ominous but subtle aura around him…. It was an aura that made me think it was unrecognisable in every way…. The aura itself literally gave me the impression of being "unknown"...

What the… Who is this?... Could this be some type of hostage play or something?...

After the man appeared, Qayin brought himself up next to Alexander and stood there. It looked like he was waiting for something…. I also noticed that Patrick wasn't trying to attack me anymore and was just grinning widely…. Even him?...

Alexander spoke to me.

"Sekiryuutei. I will ask you this. Do you know what a "Kishin" is?"

He's asking me…. A Kishin?... I do know what that means, but I'm hesitant to answer….

—While trying not to play into whatever they're plotting, I answered cautiously.

"...A malevolent God…"

"Correct. A wrathful deity. Or rather, a fierce God that resembles a demon above all…. Though, in this context, it more refers to a "demonic being of unknown origin". Regardless, it is an existence which does not adhere to the laws of this world. For that reason, even certain Gods can be vulnerable to its influence…"

Alexander said that with an ominous tone that set off my nerves. What the hell is he….

—Right after he finished it, Qayin, who was behind the captured man, turned the body of captured man over to us. The captured man's back was now visible to us, displaying that he had likely been beaten while in their custody. Then, something disturbing started to happen…

"...Guh! Ah!.."

The captured man made a sound of pain and hunched over. He looked like he was struggling with something, despite nothing taking place… But then, a disgusting sound was made.

 _ **Crack!**_

An odd noise. It sounded like the cracking of someone's bones. Or rather, like they were breaking…. When I looked closer, I noticed it… The captured man's back had started moving… No, something was moving underneath his skin… With a disgusting sound of bones shifting in place within his body, we could see something moving beneath the skin on his back… The man grunted and twitched in what seemed to be pain….

 _ **Crack!**_

But, with one last crack, his body stopped moving entirely. The sound and movement ceased, and it was quiet for a moment…. Looking closely at his body, nothing seemed to have changed… Save for the fact that there was now a line running all the way down the middle of man's back…. A scar?... A cut?... It's just a line running down along his spine….

 _ **Sluu**_ ….

But that was when I noticed something was leaking from that place…. Blood?... No, that is a black substance… It cannot be blood…. What the hell….

—Then, it happened in an instant. While I was staring at the bleeding mark, something happened. With a disgusting sound, black blood poured out from that place. And...

 _ **A large, red demon eye with an iris resembling flames snapped open.**_

 _ **CHILLS!**_

—IT'S AN EYE! An huge eye appeared on the man's fucking body! His skin split open to reveal it while bleeding some black substance! Rather than being disgusted, I was even more shocked wondering what the fuck this was!

"God of light. Sekiryuutei. Your attentions are focused on the wrong place."

Upon hearing Alexander's voice, I realised that he was no longer standing in the same spot. He stood out in front of all of us with his sword raised above his head, as if pointing up into the sky. Just then, his sword began glowing a bit.

"This shield. This sword. —Both of these weapons belonged to my father. They were gift to him from the Gods, as commendation for his great accomplishments. The God who gifted him such weaponry, it was the God he soon began to honour in battle. Do you know which God that was, Sekiryuutei?"

Alexander asked me specifically. But then, light suddenly burst out from his sword and blinded me.

" _It was the sun God, Helios_."

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIINNN!**_

 **[—?!]**

My vision was blinded by a bright golden light! The Greek God of the Sun, Helios..! That is why those weapons are like that! That is why they can pierce my armour! They are weapons gifted by a God! The reason that Alexander The Great called himself the Warrior Bathed in Golden Light..!

When I was able to see again, Alexander had a light shining over his head. His sword..! It's releasing pure light from its blade! And all of that light is building up over Alexander's head, taking shape! It's forming into the shape of a ball! It's..!

 **[—!]**

—It's a "Sun"!? A mini sun made of pure light formed over Alexander's head! It's a small sun the same size as a soccer ball!

The power of the small sun seemed to be creating sharp winds that cracked the trees in the forest around us. It's generating a blinding light that makes it hard to look at it, and makes the silhouette of Alexander appear covered in shadows. The only part of him I could make out were the golden eyes that matched the light above his head. I could only cover my eyes while trying to look at him.

"Baldür. The Norse God of Light. Let us see if a light of this magnitude would blind even you."

Saying just that, Alexander whipped his sword in the direction of Baldür, and the ball of light launched towards him.

"A challenge from a fellow God of light, ey! Very well! I'll take you up on that regard!"

Baldür exclaimed with no hesitation. And in the next moment— he caught the sun right in between his hands.

 _ **WHOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**_

The sun released cutting winds that began destroying the immediate environment around Baldür! We couldn't get near him! And the light between his hands was so blinding that it was hard to see!

Baldür held the mini sun tightly, to the point in which it looked like he was squeezing it. No, he is! He's crushing the sun in between his hands! But the more he crushes it, the brighter it shone and the more power it started to release! It's power was starting to become unstable and Baldür's flesh was melting in various places. —It's going to explode!

"Achilleus."

In the midst of all the loud noise spawned by the mini sun, my instincts were somehow able to pick up the sound of Achilleus and Alexander's voices.

"Have you the power needed for the final shot?"

"..Yeah.."

The last thing I was able to see before being totally blinded by the explosion of the mini sun—

"I do."

—was the form of Achilleus jumping into the air, and throwing his spear.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The explosion of the mini sun blinded me, turning the world into nothing but white. And the wave of power knocked me off my feet.

…..

"Ugh.."

I held my eyes as I struggled to open them. They hurt. I can't see anything… Many long seconds passed before I was able to see anything.. Is this what it's like to be flashbanged?...

"Ah… Damn… Are you guys alright? Asia? Baldür? Guys?"

Slowly but surely, my vision began to return… I could make out the shapes of things, and the silhouettes of people… Then, the colour came back…. After a few more seconds, the colours started to adjust and become less overexposed…

"Ah… Fuck… I think, I think I can see now… Guys?"

Finally, my eyesight returned, and….

"...Baldür?"

 _ **Shii**_...

When I looked, Baldür was glowing… Baldür was looking down at his body in a confused manner… The markings all over his body are glowing blue, like when he is releasing power… But this time, the blue particles are floating off into the air and disappearing, as if they're leaving him….

Then my vision moved down. And that's when I saw it.

—Achilleus spear was pierced through Baldür's abdomen. It looks like Achilleus used the last of his power to launch the spear at Baldür. But rather than focusing on the spear itself, my vision was locked onto the tip of the spear, which was sticking out of Baldür's back. The tip of the spear looked black. As if being covered in some black liquid or powder or something.

…...My eyes slowly widened as Alexander spoke.

"It seems the God of Light is not as observant as he believes. It must be as a result of his invulnerability dulling his senses. He failed to notice that his movement was decreasing in speed during our encounter. So was his healing. Though I suppose, at this point, it makes no difference…"

The thing that was spread over the tip of the spear, the thing that those magical butterflies from earlier were spreading on the spearhead— a substance that was crushed into a black liquid, and spread over the spearhead—

"..Does it.."

—That was—

" **..Sekiryuutei?"**

— _ **BLACK MISTLETOE.**_

 **[!?—?!—!?]**

" _BALDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!"_

 **[Jet!]**

 _ **PSHYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

I blasted towards Baldür as he fell to his knees. I caught onto his body before he could fall back and ripped the spear out from his belly.

"BALDÜR! HANG IN THERE! BALDÜR!"

"Kah..!"

Baldür coughed blood while holding his stomach. His wound was not healing. None of them were. The blood around his wound looked like it was starting to change into a black colour, and his power of light seemed to be exiting his body.

* * *

— _Every moment that passed, from that second onward, felt like minutes on their own. But, in truth, they all took place in the span of seconds._

* * *

"NO! BALDÜR!"

I was left in a state of shock as time slowed to a halt around me. Baldür was dying in my arms. His life, and his power, were both leaving him.

— _I remember having a dream. A dream of being in a cold, snowy forest. In my arms, there was the body of a man with tattoos and Nordic clothing. His head was concealed by a black fur pelt. And soon after, a figure with overwhelming power appeared above me through the dark grey skies. With the mighty swing of his lightning struck hammer, his godlike wrath was brought down, and the world around me was destroyed._

— _I could envision it as if it was happening right in that moment._

— _Baldür would die, and Ragnarök would begin. And with that, the "Twilight of the Gods", the "fall" of the Gods, would begin._

— _That was no dream. It was a vision._

— _A vision… of my future failure…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _ **NO.**_

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!**_

—Suddenly, my armour began shining a brilliant golden light.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

—I raised my hand above my head.

"...I REFUSE…"

—And flames burst out from my gauntlet.

 **[Partner!]**

"...I REFUSE..!"

 _Give me a fire that burns it away._

"...I REFUSE TO LET THAT HAPPEN..!"

 _Give me a fire that burns it to the last drop._

"...I REFUSE TO BREAK MY PROMISE..!"

 _Give me a fire that will expel all of it, until there is nothing left._

 **[Partner! This power..! It resembles..! It's almost like..!]**

 _Give me a fire…_

"..I REFUSE DESTINY..!"

 _ **..That will burn forever.**_

 _ **"** **I WILL CREATE MY OWN REALITY!"**_

—And so, I plunged my flame ridden gauntlet into Baldür's stomach, and a pillar of fire burst out from his abdomen.

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

Baldür shrieked in pain as my flaming gauntlet burned his insides. But—

"HAHAHA! What is he doing?! Is he trying to kill the God of Light himself?!"

"...No, you fool! Something's wrong..! He's..!"

The fire that burned in Baldür's stomach began to gradually change colours. It was shifting from a red-orange colour, all the way to a light green, then finally, to a light blue.

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

"This is..! He is..!"

It was just as Alexander exclaimed.

 **"He's burning away the cells of the mistletoe?!"**

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**_

"HAAAAAAH!"

—Baldür sharply inhaled a gasp of air. The light on his body— was no longer fading away.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Patrick hopped on his foot ecstatically.

"OHOHOHO! That's a right gas, I tell ya what! Alright! The Welsh boy is mine! Don't nobody go laying their grubby little fingers on—"

But before he could even finish…

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!**_

He was suddenly blown away by some unbelievably powerful force. An invisible force, like the wind, that came from behind me and Baldür.

It was the sheer force of Thor whipping his hammer in the direction of the terrorists.

 **"You will all die here."**

 _ **TOOOOOON TOOOOON!**_

The skies above us suddenly turned into a dark grey, being completely covered by clouds. Thunder roared and lightning cracked in those clouds. And then, from right beside us, the forest was suddenly destroyed.

 _ **TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!**_

When I was able to see again, the forest leading all the way up to where my other friends were, was destroyed, in a straight line. What appeared at the end point of the destroyed terrain, only a few metres away from us, was a black figure, floating in the sky.

Surrounded by a dark aura that exuded the intent to kill beyond what I could comprehend, a figure with a glowing eye was there. The figure of an enraged God.

—The figure of the Norse Allfather, Odin.

 _ **"YOU WILL BE ERASED."**_

The sheer power being exuded from both Odin and Thor felt like it shook the very core of the earth beneath us. All of the ground in the forest became nothing but a crater with cracks in every direction. The winds each wave of power that blew around us were greater than a hurricane.

 **[—?!]**

"QAYIN!"

Alexander shouted to his comrade, displaying desperation for the very first time. The moment he shouted, Qayin placed his hand upon the head of the captured man.

And the very next moment, the eye that was on his back— released a powerful shadow that looked as if it was made from darkness itself.

 _ **SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**_

A powerful shadow like no other burst out from the eye's pupil and began spreading throughout the land. The wave of darkness spread up and outward, but also straight towards us.

 **[—?!]**

 **[Shot!]**

I used my power to shoot at the darkness that was fast approaching us, but it had no effect. My attacks disappeared into the darkness, as if being eaten, or simply turned into nothingness.

And just as I was about to feel despair—

 _ **SHIIIIIINNNN!**_

"Baldür!"

Baldür had brought himself to his knee and used his power of light to prevent the darkness from touching us.

"Stay back, Issei-lad! Without the wicked mistletoe, a wound like this shouldn't be enough to kill this God! At least, not for now! But I don't know how long I can hold back this darkness!"

Baldür said that while holding his arm up and shining his light. But his light was flickering.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

I boosted my power even further.

"Baldür!"

And then transferred it to Baldür.

 **[Transfer!]**

With that, the light from his body shone ever brighter.

"Well done, boy!"

The darkness continued to surround us and even spread beyond us. It would soon reach my friends behind me.

"Asia!"

But when I turned around, the darkness was being kept at bay by powerful lightning strikes that surrounded their group.

 _ **TOOONN TOOOON TOOOON TOON TOOON!**_

The darkness could not touch them. The powerful lighting of Thor prevented it. It merely continued spreading around them, like it did with us.

Looking towards Odin, the sheer force of his power was what was halting the darkness around him. As if he were the eye of a hurricane itself, the winds of his power that span around him, kept the darkness from touching him.

Yet still, the darkness continued to spread to other places. It spread up into the sky, and by this point, it had already shrouded the entire forest in darkness. We were like sitting ducks in the midst of a blizzard of darkness.

—But I did not fail to notice the darkness spreading out into the distance, all the way to a certain place.

"Baldür! The darkness! It's spreading to the mountain! We were right! Their objective—"

"— _ **It was to free Loki!"**_

* * *

 **Höðr**

 _ **RUMBLE…!**_

From within the lonely mountain, only two men were present. No. Two gods.

"...This noise…"

Loki, the Norse God of Mischief. He was bound to three separate stones with red chains. This place, this cave, was his prison. The only other person contained within this prison with him was another God.

Hödr, the blind God, second son of Odin, and the God who is tricked by Loki into killing Baldür, his own brother. In his hand, there was a red stone. A stone of fire and rock. A stone that was created by Surtr from the hottest depths of Muspelheim.

The purpose of this stone is to prevent Ragnarök. Should there ever

come a day in which it seems that Loki will escape, Hodr will crush the stone, thereby destroying both Loki and Hodr together, preventing his escape. However, this was meant as a failsafe, should no other method work, not the first option. So the chances of it being used are….

 _ **RUUUUUMBLE!**_

The mountain began to shake, as if it was being attacked from the outside. Though they did not know, it was the black power that had made its way onto the mountain's peak, trying to break inside.

"...Hehe.."

Loki smirked.

"..It seems I do have some allies after all. Though, I certainly did not expect it. I wonder if they will have any success breaking their way through here. Though, I have high doubts."

Loki spoke seemingly to himself, as Hodr was not listening. Instead, he was looking up to the rock above them with a distant gaze, despite having a cover over his blind eyes.

—He knew. Without needing to be told, he knew. He knew what had to be done. He felt it in his bones. And he knew what would take place if he did not do it.

"...So it is time.."

"Hm?"

Hodr said it without fear. Loki narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What do you plan to do, old man…"

"Loki."

Hodr raised up his hand from his side, revealing the stone to Loki.

"You will never escape this place."

 **[—?!]**

Loki's being was stricken with shock when realising what the object was. He exclaimed with a rage stemmed from fear.

"You..! You blind fool! You can't mean to..! Have you gone mad! They won't be entering this mountain! They cannot enter this place! Not so long as Odin or Thor do not allow them entrance! To do this would be simply ludicrous!"

What Loki did not know was that he was wrong. Neither did Hodr know. However, that spared him no hesitation.

"That may be so. However, I refuse to leave such a decision up to "fate" or destiny any longer. A Norseman creates his own reality."

Hodr tightened his grip around the stone, and the stone— began to crack.

"You fool! You blind, old fool! Don't you realise it?! Your sacrifice will have been in vain! Your sacrifice will have been for nothing!"

Loki howled at the blind God with desperation and terror finally being portrayed in his being. Hodr only tightened his grip further.

"Nay… Not for nothing.."

And finally, with one final squeeze..

 _ **"** **For Asgard."**_

—The stone was crushed in his palm.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

* * *

 **Saji Genshirou**

"Kiba…"

Through all of the absolute chaos, I spoke to Kiba with my weak voice.

"...What is happening?..."

He looked up to the sky in absolute horror…

"...Rag…narök?..."

 _ **TON! TON!**_

Thunder roared and lightning struck in various places of the sky, and the forest in the distance. But most of all, I noticed something…

That aura of blackness… It's making its way towards the mountain!

"Kiba! Look, the mountain!"

I pointed towards the place where Loki was supposedly being held prisoner.

"That dark mass is heading up towards the mountain! That had to be their objective! We were right! They're trying to release Loki!"

I watched the mountain become obscured in darkness.

But, in the next moment, the mountain...

* * *

 **Hyoudou Issei**

"Their objective! It was to free Loki!"

Of course! It was as we thought! The objective they were aiming for, it had to be Loki! Along with killing Baldür, their next move was to release Loki, thereby jumpstarting Ragnarök 100%!

"Shit! Baldür, what do we—"

It happened while I was watching the mountain become obscured in darkness.

In the very next moment, the peak of the mountain…

—Exploded.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

 **[—?!]**

Right before our very eyes, the peak of the mountain had exploded like a volcano. But that was no volcanic eruption. That was an explosion of sacrifice. The realisationsent chills to the depths of my being.

—Hodr, and Loki, were no more.

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!**_

Baldür released a bright light like no other and slammed his fists into the ground, cracking the broken earth beneath our feet even further.

And from out of his mouth, he released a powerful lamentation of sorrow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

—His brother, Hodr, was gone.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Using all of his force and power, Baldür slammed his fists into the ground once more. From out of the ground before him, a long line of spikes emerged. They were shining brilliantly with blue light, despite being made of ice. Baldür had combined his power of ice with his power of light and created a row of spikes to keep the darkness away. The spikes allowed us to see the terrorists which were farther ahead. He created a path right to them.

He then shouted to me with a sorrowful rage.

"KILL THEEEEM!"

 **[Jet!]**

I wasted not even a second and blasted my way straight towards them. They realised my approach and made their decision to escape.

"Now, Henry!"

Alexander commanded Henry who jumped to his side. Henry then placed his hands together, and a large transportation magic circle appeared below the terrorists.

"I won't let you get awaaaaaa—"

Then, suddenly, my world was frozen.

…

…...

"Eh?"

—My vision was caught onto by the captured man with a cloth over his head.

Through the bag wrapped around the man's head, there was a small hole in the front. Through it, I could see the man's eye. It was nothing but a plain black eye, not uncommon of many types of humans. But—

That eye was—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"...Koji?"**_

 _ **SHIIIINNN!**_

—The magic circle beneath the terrorists' feet shone brightly.

"Ah, it's like we thought, this man was related to the Sekiryuutei, ey! Looks like we made the good choice back then, ah? Ah, but I r'ully still wanted to attack "Kuoh" instead. That would 'ave been more interestin'! Cuz' if this guy was around there, then that means he's going to be close to the Sekiryuutei's house, right? We should've kept looking around!"

"..Don't be foolish. That place most likely would have been impossible to find due to being protected by a barrier of some sort. Even if we did find it, attacking the Sekiryuutei's home, let alone the place of "Kuoh", it surely would have resulted in death for the lot of us, since the might of the Underworld was sure to follow. Gilgamesh was right to make the decision that we take this boy instead. From what he could tell, the boy possessed a high spiritual affinity for supernatural beings. He was a good enough pick for the "curse" of the Kishin. It's honestly the perfect outcome that he did indeed end up being related to the Sekiryuutei, as we suspected. So, we shouldn't complain..."

 **[?!—?!—!?]**

 **[JET!]**

—I blasted forward with every bit of my might.

"KOOOOOOOOOJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

—I boosted every ounce of power I had left into the jetpack. Despite launching forward with what felt like the most absolute speed, I couldn't catch up.

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!**_

The bright light from the magic circles started to shine beneath their forms even brighter.

The world around me felt as if it began to move in slow motion. With every passing moment, I could only inch closer and closer, reaching out with my hand.

—Yet, my reach would never catch onto anything.

"...Sekiryuutei. We shall certainly meet again."

"Bye, ya daft cunts! I will definitely kill ya the next time! Let's die together when we next meet, ya!"

Despite the world moving so slowly, I could hear their words as if it was in a normal state. As if my world was the only one frozen in time. The light continued to slowly envelope their forms and blind my vision of them.

"KOJIIIIII!"

I called out one last time. My voice echoed through my mind, silencing the entire world around me. My hand, so close, yet so far from reaching. The last thing I could see, through the gap between my claws, and the hole in the cloth, were his eyes.

—His fear ridden eye which had tears falling from it. Yet, there was a gentle light within them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"..Stay away, Ise..."**_

—And within a momentary flash, they were suddenly ripped from my sight.

 _ **SHHHIINNN!**_

* * *

 **Saji Genshirou**

But, in the next moment, the mountain…

—Had exploded.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

 **[—?!]**

"...T-The mountain! It just— It just exploded! Kiba! What does that mean?! Is that bad?!"

I tried asking Kiba, but he was looking up at the mountain in utter shock.

 _ **SHHHIIIIINN!**_

I noticed it when looking up at the terrorists. They were still being covered by Lucoa-san's flames, with seemingly no escape possible. But….

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

Despite being contained in a barrier of magical circles, Gilgamesh gave a hysterical laugh. A magic circle unlike his or Judar's suddenly appeared under all of the terrorists, individually.

"Well, then. It seems like our allies survived! Hehe. In that case…"

Gilgamesh gave us one last evil smirk.

 _ **"We've won."**_

And just like that, without any chance for us to retaliate, the terrorists and the dark mass of power— disappeared.

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIINNN!**_

…..

…..

…..

…..

"...You're….joking, right?..."

* * *

 **Hyoudou Issei**

 _ **"** **..Stay away, Ise..."**_

—And within a momentary flash, they were suddenly ripped from my sight.

 _ **SHHHIINNN!**_

…...

—My jetpack lost any of the power that was set to propel me forward. My body lost any sort of momentum it had been maintaining. Slowly but surely, my wings gave and body fell face first into the ground, with no sound to follow my tumble. My world was utterly silent.

I slid across the snow, only coming to a stop in the place from which they disappeared from, the spot he was in previously.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My arms struggle to lift my head from the ground. I staggered in place, on all fours. My arms lost their strength, and my forehead planted itself in the white snow below.

…

"...A…"

….

….

"...Ah…."

….

….

….

….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

—My cries of anguish echoed throughout Asgard, only to be forgotten in the overbearing silence of the world.

Little did I know, at the time, that my cries were not the only ones to fill the sky.

* * *

"Ise-kun!"

… I don't know what happened, but somehow, I was walking towards my group of friends in the place we left them in. The girls from my group called out to me, along with Kiba and Saji…

..I was walking while lending a shoulder to Baldür… Following me was the rest of my group from the forest, including Odin… Every one of us was caught with expressions of despair..

Saji and Kiba approached me first…

"...Oi, Hyoudou… What just happened?... Is this all some kinda bad dream?..."

..I was left silent with his question, unable to respond… I could only say..

"...I don't know, Saji…"

—Then, we heard a sound that reverberated through the skies of Asgard. The deep bellow of a horn.

 _ **VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM**_...

...That was… The horn of Hermod? No… It sounds different…. It sounds deeper…. It sounds lower…. It sounds….

...Melancholy…

"...The song of hollow victory…"

Baldür said that with a weak voice from next to me…

"...What?"

"...It's the horn that is sounded at the fall of a great warrior…. In honour of the Gods…"

...Ah, I see…

"...So it's for Hodr then…"

That's what I thought. But, for some reason, Baldür stood up with his own strength and looked out to where Valhalla was…

"...No, it's not..."

...Baldür said that with a foreboding tone…. No, it can't be…. It's over, isn't it?... No…. No….

—Again, there was a gap in my memory.

I couldn't remember how, but we ended up in Valhalla. We appeared before the main gates, and they were opened upon our arrival.

 _ **DAGOOOOON**_ …..

The gates opened before us, and the courtyard of Valhalla was revealed. Many Gods and other beings were present there, those who did not return to their realms. But, for some reason, those who were gathered around, were kneeling and holding their heads down. On both sides of us, there were a different amount of beings kneeling. They all seemed to be facing a certain direction.

It was when we looked forward that we saw it.

Looking straight down the path, leading up towards the bottom steps of Valhalla's main stairway, there was someone sitting there.

It was Magni, oldest son of Thor.

We saw him sitting there silently, with his head down, on his knees, facing our direction. But when our vision shifted down, the world froze over.

He was holding a body in his arms. It was the body of a man with tattoos over his body. A black pelt rested over the man's head, obscuring his face. But, as we came closer and closer, his identity became as clear as day to us.

— _ **It was the body of his younger brother, Módi.**_

…..

—Once again, the speed at which my reality moved was decreased to slug's pace.

The figures that had run past me were that of Thor, Odin, and Baldür… All three of them knelt down in front of Magni. For the first time, I witnessed what I believe was Odin weeping, as he hunched forward and began to quiver… Thor shook the body of his young boy, as if attempting to elicit some sort of response from him… Meanwhile, Baldür was left with his head touching the ground, as if curling up into a ball…

— _I remember having a dream. A dream of being in a cold, snowy forest. In my arms, there was the body of a man with tattoos and Nordic clothing. His head was concealed by a black fur pelt. And soon after, a figure with overwhelming power appeared above me through the dark grey skies. With the mighty swing of his lightning struck hammer, his godlike wrath was brought down, and the world around me was destroyed._

— _ **The body of that man in my arms was not Baldür. It was Módi.**_

Losing all of the strength in my legs, I fell to my knees. Azazel knelt down beside me and began shaking my body. He was saying something, but all of his words were escaping slowly, and with no sound to follow them. It seemed like he was trying to snap me from my shock to say something, but it was for naught. I was left with a hollow gaze, staring at nothing but the floor beneath me.

— _Módi. The second son of Thor. A young God who was prophesied to survive Ragnarök and lead the future of the Æsir alongside his brother— was dead. Destiny was denied its Ragnarök, and in return— it created its own._

….

—Then, before my eyes, a pair of feet appeared in front of me. I recognised that appearance. But, even if I didn't, it was soon made clear to me who was standing above me...when I heard that voice.

 _ **["You, Hyoudou Issei, who was once human and once Devil…...you are an existence which defies nature…...your very conceptualisation of power denies "God" and "order" alike…...You do not realise it yet…..but you have opened a door….a door that has no key to its lock….and now your example…...is one that will breach the laws of this world….your Gear…...It has become that key…. In some ways…]**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _ **[...You have created a Ragnarök far greater than the one of legend foretold."]**_

* * *

 **MÓDI**

….

 _ **Vooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_ ….

The horn of sorrow sounded off into the quiet, beautifully coloured sky...

We were in Alfheim now… All of us…. Many leaders and their greatest warriors were gathered here, in lines, standing together…..

We're gathered here because….

—Just in front of us, the funeral of Módi is taking place.

 _ **Voooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_ ….

Once again, the horn sounded off…

Just ahead of us, there was a pyre…. On top of that pyre, laid the body of Módi…. And before his pyre, stood 4 men. Thor, his father. Baldür, his uncle. Odin, his grandfather. And Magni, his brother… And in their hands, they each held torches made of gold, with a brightly burning flame at their tops… Flames which belonged to the realm of Muspelheim.

Together, they were going to give Módi a proper Norseman's send off, here in Alfheim….

That's because….

 _("As I thought, Alfheim truly is beautiful..! Don't you agree, Welsh Dragon?")_

...It was his favourite place to be….

 _ **Voooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_ …..

With one last sound of the horn, the four men lifted their torches high into the air…

..And with only a few seconds of pause, starting with Thor, they finally brought their torches downward, and lightly placed them against the pyre...

—And just like that, the funeral pyre was quietly lit ablaze.

 _ **Vooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_ …..

The horn sounded off again and again, as Módi's peaceful form was slowly engulfed by flames….

…As if all the strength had left his body, Baldür, who stood before the pyre, fell to his knees…. He held his hand onto the pyre, despite it being set in flames…. The flesh on his hand began to burn away, but he still did not remove it…. Even though his regeneration abilities are gone, and he is no longer invulnerable, it made no difference….

...The pain in his heart, from losing the precious nephew who so dearly looked up to him, was greater than any sort of pain that could stemmed from physical wounds….

 _ **Vooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_ ….

With one more sound of the horn, the flames on the funeral pyre shifted to a light blue colour, and similar looking particles floated off from the fire… It was the essence of Módi that was leaving him…. And that essence, quietly began to spread throughout the land of Alfheim, so that he would always...remain here…

…

 _ **Vooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_ …..

The final horn sounded off, and with it, Módi's essence disappeared into the lands of Alfheim….

….He was gone…

….

—I felt something brush my face… It was a light blue particle… A small piece of Módi….

"...Goodbye…"

I whispered that as the particle flew off to somewhere I could not see….

...But I felt another light touch on my face again…

"Eh?"

This time, it had come from the sky… I looked up, but…. There was nothing up there…. The sky was empty…. It wasn't Módi…. This little thing that touched my face was…

…

…

"...Snow?"

* * *

 **THE ALLFATHER**

…..

…..

"...Odin.."

"..."

"...There are no words of sorrow that could convey my sympathy… But, at the very least…. The alliance should—"

"—There are no words that need be spoken, Tannin…. Do not worry….. This does not change anything…. The alliance will not be "disbanded", nor will it affect our relations….. If we were to allow such an event to affect us in such a way, then we would only be allowing those vile….. We would only be allowing them to win…."

"...I see….. Then, in that case, I am to assume that Asgard… No, all of the nine realms, are going to become more active in the efforts to stop the Khaos Brigade?..."

"..."Stop"? Spare me your jesting, Dragon-King…. Nay, we will not stop anything…. "Destroy"... "Eliminate", "annihilate", "erase"... These words mean nothing…. What we will do to the Khaos Brigade, that is something which will be conveyed through actions only…. Something which they all will come to learn….once they no longer exist…."

"...Very well…. Should you ever need our assistance, we will heed your call."

"...Aye, it is the same with us…. That boy of yours, I want you to protect him…. That boy…. He saved my son…. My beloved son, who I was so desperately fearful of losing….. Though it is wrong of me, I can feel that, beneath my sorrow, there is a great relief….. Tannin….. Do not let him blame himself…."

"...Yes, I know…. Of course….. He is my boy, after all…."

"...Fare thee well, Tannin…."

"...Yes, farewell for now, Odin…."

…..

…..

"...So this is the Ragnarök that you present before me….. Not only one of my sons, but my grandson as well….. Very well…. I will face it…. I will turn away from this reality that has befallen me…. Lest you kill me where I stand, I will not fall… Nay…. Even if you kill me, I shall die standing against you."

* * *

The team of "Babylon".

Through a meticulously constructed, elaborate plan, they were able to successfully complete an [Assault on Asgard].

The steps of their plan went as followed:

1\. Separate into two teams, and locate the God of Light

2\. Use the genie's power to prevent Odin or Thor from potentially interfering with the plan

3\. Distract the enemy until the "Kishin" vessel is ready

4\. Use the black mistletoe to kill Baldür

5\. Use Demid and the genie's power to "infect" Rias Gremory

6\. Release the "Kishin" using the vessel

7\. Combine the Kishin's power with the power of Qayin

8\. Release Loki using the Kishin's power

9\. Escape

The specifics to their plan, in execution, went as followed: Luck was on their side. Odin was the only God with the group of Gremory. So they used the genie's power to prevent him from interfering. Then, they created chaos as a distraction, making it seem as if it was all just a random attack meant to disrupt the summit. The truth was that they were buying time until the vessel for the Kishin was ready— the boy that was identified by Qayin as a relative of the Sekiryuutei. So they bought time for the vessel to be ready by distracting the enemy with a chaotic battle.

When the time was right, the second phase of the plan was in effect. Judar used his magic to transport the Black Mistletoe to Alexander's team. Achilles' spear received the Black Mistletoe directly and Achilleus used it to gradually whittle down Baldür's strength during their fight, without him noticing. They released Odin to allow Judar to make another wish with the genie's power. Judar used the genie's power to instantly transport Demid from his place to Rias Gremory. Demid was then supposed to "infect" Rias Gremory with the "Devil's plague".

After that, the Kishin vessel finally established a proper connection to the power of the Kishin, and it was ready to be used. Alexander used his power of the Sun as a diversion for Achilleus to land a fatal attack on Baldür with the Mistletoe spear. Then, the Kishin's power was finally released. Hodr, realising that Loki would inevitably be released somehow, sacrificed himself alongside Loki.

The terrorists then used the chaos of the Kishin release to escape. Which was Henry's original purpose: to transport them away. With that, they escaped successfully.

Out of all the steps to their plan, only one, the step to release Loki, failed. Though every member of the team had their own reasons for participating, Gilgamesh, who was the leader, only did it for one. To assert his dominance over Cao Cao— As a leader, as an intellectual, and as a warrior.

Overall, based off of just their primary objectives...

 _[We have two objectives for this expedition._

 _[1] Rias Gremory._

 _And [2].._

—The attack on Asgard—

... _Begin Ragnarök._

—Was a marvelous success.

….And it all took place within the span of only 54 minutes.

* * *

 **INTERMISSION**

* * *

 **|Ise|**

"...Please…."

—It has only been a little over an hour since the attack on Asgard happened. My group and I were gathered here, in the Grigori medical institute. We came straight here after the funeral of Módi was over and left Asgard. Tannin stayed behind to speak with Odin privately. The rest of us, aside from my Dragon forces, came directly to Grigori. And we were now in a waiting room of the top medical institute owned by Grigori.

The reason is because….

 _ **Shii**_ …

The door to the waiting room we were all in opened, and Azazel stepped in, followed by four other Fallen Angels in medical uniforms.

We all immediately stood up when seeing them.

 _(..Please..)_

—Then, Azazel looked at us and said what we wished so dearly to hear.

"...It's alright. There were no detected traces of the disease anywhere in her body. Rias is going to be okay."

—The moment he said that, every single one of us felt an overwhelming wave of relief wash over us.

Rias was going to be okay.

"...Thank goodness… Thank goodness…"

Akeno started crying tears of relief on my shoulder, while Asia was hugging into my arm. In fact, most of the members from our group were crying. Even some members of Sitri group were crying. Whether that was from relief, or just letting out all of the emotions from the day, I'm not sure.

"Can we see her?"

I asked that to Azazel. He gestured towards the room Rias was in.

"Yeah, just go ahead and—"

I didn't wait to hear the rest of it before striding right past him and walking into the medical room. It was a medical room filled to the brim with technically advanced equipment and a complicated medical table. When I walked in, Rias was standing up from that medical table that was she was laying on.

"Ise..!"

"Rias!"

She came up to me and I immediately took her into my arms and held her tightly. I could finally feel the tears of relief escaping from my eyes.

"..I'm glad… I'm so glad…"

"I'm sorry, Ise… I'm so sorry.."

"No… I'm the one who's sorry…"

The members of my group all walked in soon after me.

"Rias!" "Rias-onee-sama!" "Buchou..!"

"Everyone..!"

Everybody started hugging Rias, still crying from the relief of her being alright.

"Hey, you all."

Azazel showed up next to me while addressing all of us and placed his hands firmly on my shoulders.

"—Go home. All of you need to rest. You have been through far too much in one day. You need to go home and rest, now. Go straight home. Don't worry about school, or anything else. Go home, and rest. Do you understand?"

Azazel said that to us with a stern expression. Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I don't have the strength disagree with him.

"...Yeah..."

I turned to everyone in my group.

"...Let's go home.."

* * *

 _ **Shiiin!**_

When we opened our eyes, we appeared in the space beneath my house. We had already separated from the Sitri group earlier at Grigori. Now, it was just our group.

My group and I….were finally back home…

…..

…..

Not a single one of us said a word. We just stood there. There was nothing we could think to say or do. It was almost like the world had completely ended.

…..

"...Neh, Aniki…"

Kiba called out to me in a weak voice…

"...Did today….really happen?..."

That was what he asked me…

"...I don't know…. But…. I suppose, we'll know when we wake up…"

* * *

 **-Two days after the attack on Asgard-**

A "Cross" displaying a bright light. The Holiest of symbols portrayed with an absolute, holiest of lights shining brightly from behind its form. The cross would then slowly morph itself into a different form. A dove.

This was nothing more than a simple image. However, its symbolism was something truly significant. It was a vision. Undetailed and inexplicable. Yet it was somehow possible to understand it with only a mere glance.

There were 4 who were graced with this vision. Four beings representative of differing existences. Yet all were seemingly of the same origin. Or at the very least, of the same mythology.

Along with the vision, came a message. One simple message….with the sound of a million voices at once.

 _ **《**_ _ **It is the dawn of the 31st day…. Now, come to me.**_ _ **》**_

* * *

 **|Ise|**

"Haah!"

I was suddenly woken up from my slumber by a jolt in my body. When I looked around, I realised that I was alone in my bedroom.

"...Everyone?"

...No one was here… But I remember falling asleep with most of the girls…. Looking out towards the large window covered by lavish curtains, there was a bit of light peeking through.

It's early morning… But, it's too early in the morning for everyone to have gotten up…. And we aren't going to school for a while, so…. Where is everyone?...

"...Ddraig?"

I tried calling out to my partner, but, there was no response….

"Ddraig? Ddraig..!"

—Nothing.

….This is…. The more I thought about it, I think I started to understand…. This is similar to that "dream" sequence I had with those beings in the "desert plain"... Ddraig said my presence was gone when I woke up… And, it also reminds me of the time with that God named "Shai", in Alfheim….

...I realised it with the surfacing of that detail.

—This is another encounter with a God.

(—!)

—Suddenly, I "heard" something calling out to me. It was a call made without words or sound. But I still somehow knew it took place. As if I could "feel" it calling out to me. A beckoning.

Without even thinking about it, I made my way out of my home. As if being overcome with the instinct to leave. The moment I opened the door to leave my house, I was blinded by a bright light.

 _ **Shiiin!**_

….The light died down, and….

"...The church?"

...Without even taking so much as a step outside of my home, I was somehow standing in front of the abandoned church of my town…

 _ **DAKUN**_ …

Then, without even having to touch the doors of the church, the entrance slowly opened…

* * *

 **|Azazel|**

For some reason, I, Azazel, found myself in an abandoned church. It is the abandoned church of Kuoh, my students' town. I was just previously in Grigori, but then, after closing my eyes for a bit, I opened them to realise I was sitting in the clubroom of my students. I then felt the instinct to step outside, and once I left the clubroom, I was standing in the church.

"Michael, Sirzechs."

And right after appearing here, I realised that I wasn't alone. The other leaders of the Three powers, my two allies, were here as well.

"Azazel and Michael… So you were both here too.."

Sirzechs walked up to my left, and from my right, Michael also approached.

"Yes… It seems we've all been brought here.."

We all wore serious expressions. We were on high alert.

The fact that we were brought here not of our own accord, it was a big concern, to say the least. Moreover, putting aside how we got here, if we are to assume that something brought us here forcefully…. We, who are the leaders of the Three great powers…. Then, whatever brought us here, must have a great influence...

 _ **DAKUN**_ …

A loud sound came from behind us. It was the sound of the doors to the entrance opening. The person who appeared there was…

"...Wha… Azazel?"

—It was Hyoudou Ise. One of my students, and our ally from the Dragon Faction.

"Ise.."

Ise approached us while looking around suspiciously.

"...Sirzechs and Michael too?... What the hell is going on here?.."

Before any of us could give any input, the inside of the church was suddenly illuminated.

 _ **SHIIIIN!**_

When we turned back around, there was a bright, white light shining down on us. It was coming from….

—The large holy cross standing at the altar at the front of the church.

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!**_

The bright light blinded our vision and we could not look directly at it. But, what was truly bothering me was the feeling that the light was giving off. It was a holy feeling. But it was at a level unlike any other you could imagine. It was far too holy. The purest of light was being exuded from the tip of the cross, along with the purest of holy auras. An aura that even surpassed Michael, who was right beside us. An aura that should be destroying Ise and Sirzechs without a chance, yet they were left unharmed. As if it was being controlled somehow.

…..It was a familiar aura….

"...This feeling..."

Sirzechs said it while widening his eyes at the light. He recognised it. Despite my disbelief, I could not deny that I also recognised it.

"...T…..This is…"

As the light shined even brighter, Michael said it with a small voice.

" _ **...My Lord…"**_

— _This was the light of God._

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!**_

Michael fell to knees while gazing up at the light with tears in his eyes. The next moment, we were able to hear a voice boom throughout the silent world we inhabited.

—No. It was not one voice. It was a voice that sounded like it was a million voices, speaking all at once.

 _ **《**_ _ **Michael, the Archangel. Sirzechs Gremory, the Devil. Azazel, the Fallen Angel. And Hyoudou Issei, he who was once man.**_ _ **》**_

Sirzechs said it in disbelief.

"...It can't be… You are…"

The disembodied voices spoke again.

 _ **《**_ _ **I am the last remnants of the Holy Spirit of Yahweh— Allah— Jehovah—God of the bible.**_ _ **》**_

 **[!?—?!]**

—And in that moment, it was confirmed to us.

…..

…..

The Holy Spirit of God of the bible….. My creator…. The former Lord of Heaven and creator of mankind…. It was here, in our presence…

"My Lord..!"

Michael exclaimed with tears of joy in his eyes and holding his hands clasped together.

The "Holy Spirit" responded forthwith.

 _ **《**_ _ **I am not your God. I am nothing but a meager remnant of the representation of his knowledge and power. In this form, I have no power. I have only knowledge. And that knowledge is limited. Limited only to events regarding the event you refer to as "Ragnarök", that which has brought me forth.**_ _ **》**_

—That was what the Spirit responded with.

Knowledge related to Ragnarök? —No. Before that, we have to ask the main question. I'll have to ask it, since the other three seem to be too shocked to ask questions.

As much as I'd like to be shocked, it is my instinct to learn. I must ask it as many questions as I can. We don't have the luxury to be shocked. Because being shocked won't change anything.

"How is this possible? God of the bible is dead. Has every remnant of his existence not already disappeared?"

The Spirit responded to our questions almost immediately.

 _ **《**_ _ **No. God of the bible is dead. However, his presence cannot disappear. A remnant of his existence will always be left behind. Whether that be power, knowledge, or simply his will. Something must always remain. God is a concept. He cannot be erased.**_ _ **》**_

So essentially, God can never truly die. And this Spirit is proof of that? But what is that worth?... "Knowledge relating to Ragnarök"...

"Why is it that we are here? Why have you brought us here?"

 _ **《**_ _ **This form cannot be maintained for much longer. Soon, I will be drawn into a vessel. And, the time in which I will reappear may be long from now. That is why, I must bestow the knowledge I can, before I am drawn towards that vessel and no longer attainable before the "event".**_ _ **》**_

"A vessel..?!"

Michael exclaimed it with shock. But before that, we need to ask about what's most important. We need to ask about why it brought us here.

"You said that the reason you brought us here was to bestow knowledge. That is, knowledge relating to Ragnarök? So then, what is it? Why is it so important? Has Ragnarök begun? Is that the event?"

 _ **《**_ _ **The "Ragnarök" that you believe in no longer exists. It was prevented by the Spirit inheritor of Odr, the Red Dragon Emperor's host, Hyoudou Issei.**_ _ **》**_

 **[—?!]**

To that, Ise lifted his head with hope in his eyes. But, that hope was short lived…

 _ **《**_ _ **However. The event known as Ragnarök has taken different form now. Rather than being the Twilight of the Norse Gods, it has simply become the "Twilight of the Gods".**_ _ **》**_

I became suspicious after hearing that.

"...What do you mean by that phrasing?"

 _ **《**_ _ **The current "Ragnarök" that has begun is not a Ragnarök specific to the Norse. This "Twilight of the Gods" is one that seeks to reach the Gods of every mythology. To summarise, this "Ragnarök" that was started— is the "Fall of ALL Gods".**_ _ **》**_

 **[!?—?!—!?]**

—We were subjected to hearing something beyond shocking. At that moment, Ise fell to his knees and his eyes were coloured with absolute horror.

 _ **Thud!**_

"...No… Please…."

 _ **《**_ _ **This "Ragnarök" was most certainly as a result of the changes made by Hyoudou Issei. Though, not single handedly. There were many factors at play. However. In that same respect, Hyoudou Issei is likely one of the only beings capable of preventing this "Twilight". That being the reason as to why he was brought here.**_ _ **》**_

—Ise is the reason that a "new" Ragnarök has started. Loki was right. However, Ise is also the one who can stop it. Because he's the one who is changing fate and denying destiny.

"In that case, what is the reason for the three of us being here as well?"

 _ **《**_ _ **You three are beings of similar origin. Of the same mythology. Two of you were created by God, and all three of you have been in his presence. You are also the allies of Hyoudou Issei. This revelation was not one that he could fathom on his own. You three are necessary not only for Hyoudou Issei, but also because you are those who stem from the same origin as God himself.**_ _ **》**_

—So we're here for those reasons. We're being tasked with preventing the "fall" of the Gods of this world?

"Have you brought us here so that you can tell us how to prevent this "Twilight"?"

 _ **《**_ _ **The very reason that I, the remnant of knowledge, have resurfaced, is precisely as a result of this event coming to be. God of the bible had created a failsafe that, should the world ever come to be threatened in its existence, a remnant of his will resurface. Should all of the pillar Gods of each pantheon fail, the world will descend into chaos, and very likely cease to be. The foundation of the world will crumble, and if there are any Gods left, they may not be the Gods who are best left to lead the world out of darkness.**_ _ **》**_

So it's true. We've been tasked with a "world saving" objective. Or rather, we have to stop whatever sequence of events in this "domino effect" that threatens to kill major pantheon Gods.

"Then how do we stop it?"

 _ **《**_ _ **You must not allow the actions of the "Khaos Brigade" and their leader to go unchecked. Those "prominent figures" must be stopped**_ — _ **The descendant of Gilgamesh. The descendant of Cao Cao. The son of Alexander III. Rizevim Livan Lucifer. The Greek God Hades. The Greek Goddesses of fate, the Moirai. And the Egyptian Gods of Chaos and Evil, Apophis and Set.**_ — _ **Along with this, there are also those you must prevent from dying. The descendant of the Devil Lucifer. Michael the Archangel. And Gabriel the Seraph. The Norse God Baldür has already been salvaged.**_ — _ **But most importantly, you must protect the vessel which I am to transfer to soon.**_ _ **》**_

Finally, we reached the question Michael had been waiting for.

"And who is this vessel?"

 _ **《**_ _ **The only being capable of maintaining this Spirit and its knowledge. The descendant of the "Wise King"**_ — _ **Jedidiah**_ — _ **Solomon.**_ _ **》**_

 **[—?!]**

The descendant of King Solomon! I see! The descendant of the wise king who was named God's "friend" and blessed with knowledge. Of course he would be the only one capable of being a vessel.

 _ **《**_ _ **This form will not last much longer. Ask what you must. I will soon be no more.**_ _ **》**_

So our time is running low. Okay. We have to make this quick. What questions do we need answered most right now?

—Before I was able to think of anything to ask, Ise asked the Spirit with an almost robotic voice.

"What is the "Kishin"? What mythology does it come from?"

Ise asked that to the Spirit. That's right..! There was something that Gilgamesh and his group said about a "Kishin". And Ise himself said that the black shadows that were released were the "Kishin".

 _ **《**_ _ **The "Kishin" is a nameless being of darkness. It's name is "unknown", and those who learn it would be driven to madness, even deities. A pure representation of the concept of "Madness". It is not one of this world. The same as with your God of the bible.**_ _ **》**_

—We were left not understanding what the Spirit's cryptic speech was referring to. A being not of this world? The same as God?

"What do you mean by all of this?... The Kishin is not of this world?..."

 _ **《**_ _ **This is not something which can be discussed here. It is a subject which cannot be explained in such short time. Perhaps when I am transferred to my vessel, it can then be discussed. But now, your time is running short.**_ _ **》**_

Our time range is too small to be discussing it. We don't have much time. "Beings not of this world", I was left to ponder that with suspicion.

Ise was the one to ask questions in my place.

"How was Módi killed? We still don't understand. The hole in his stomach…. The weapon that pierced his body was supposedly his own… Was it the "Kishin's" power?.."

 _ **《**_ _ **The Kishin is a being of madness. Whatever, or whomever it touches, will be infected by its madness, very possibly with no return from it. When releasing the Kishin's power, the spirit inheritor of Cain placed his hand upon the vessel, using his influence to release it. As a result, the powers of the two were combined, and the "madness" that was released by the Kishin was a specific madness that compelled those who were touched by it to commit fratricide. And the original aim of the terrorist group was to use this power against Thor, so that he would kill Baldür once vulnerable. However, that failed because of the Sekiryuutei and Thor's power. The dark power which was directed at the mountain then reached the sons of Thor. Magni, who was more proficient in using a power of lightning, protected himself. Unfortunately, Módi could not protect himself and was infected by the madness. This madness compelled him to kill his own brother, Magni. Magni refused to defend himself against his own brother, and the result would have ended with Magni's death.**_ — _ **However. Módi, through all of his madness, realised his love for his brother, and to prevent killing him, took his own life without hesitation. Hence, his death, and the beginning of the new Ragnarök.**_ _ **》**_

 **[—?!]**

The cruel reality of the situation was revealed to us. That was the truth. The Kishin's power was meant to infect Thor with the madness to kill his brother, but it failed. Then— The Kishin's power which was combined with Qayin's power, aimed to release Loki, shrouded the mountain in darkness, along with Magni and Módi who were sent to defend the mountain. Magni could save himself, but not his brother. Módi was infected by the madness that compelled him to kill his brother.

But, using only his willpower and love for his family to overcome the overwhelming power, Módi took his own life. In order to spare his brother, Módi sacrificed himself, and died by his own hand, in the arms of his brother…

...In the end, Módi and Hodr died for the sake of their kin...

"...The Salamander… Does he a possess a Longinus?..."

Ise asked that with his head held down, too overcome with emotion to hold himself up properly.

 _ **《**_ _ **The Sacred Gear of the descendant of Saint Patrick has not yet evolved into a Longinus. However, that potential is high. It is very likely that, with one more evolution, the Sacred Gear known as [Urodela Unbreakable] will become the first Sacred Gear to evolve into a Longinus Class Gear on its own.**_ _ **》**_

I found myself raising a brow at the name of the "Salamander" Sacred Gear.

"[Urodela Unbreakable]?... I have never heard of such a Gear…"

 _ **《**_ _ **It was a Gear that did not exist until but a few months ago. It was a spontaneous creation by the currently dysfunctional Sacred Gear system. There are many other Gears like it that have begun to surface. However, I do not know of them, as some do not pertain to directly affecting the Twilight.**_ _ **》**_

Ise spoke again, before I could say anything else.

"What is the secret to the Salamander's power?..."

 _ **《**_ _ **The power of the descendant of Saint Patrick's Gear is not one that was naturally inherited. At first, it was nothing but a small hand cannon. However, the descendant, being obsessed with the legend of the Heavenly Dragons, forced his Sacred Gear into an evolution that would resemble the Heavenly Dragon armours. First, he created a sub-species that changed his hand cannon into a chest plate armour. Then, he reached Balance Breaker, and the armour was what he envisioned it being, causing it to appear as so. After that, he evolved the armour so that it would be nigh indestructible. In exchange, he made the condition that, should the armour ever be broken apart by something, he would die instantly. As well as shaving off 50 years from his short lifespan as a result. As of now, it is very likely that the armour can only be broken by the direct attacks of high level artifacts and beings. And if there are powers that can affect the body underneath the armour, then that will also be effective. The body of wielder has no natural ability after all. All of the destructive power that comes from wearing the armour, is simply as a result of the armour being so heavily fortified. But if something stronger than the armour itself were to hit directly, then it would crack.**_ _ **》**_

—So these are the specifics behind the new Sacred Gear which has the potential to become Longinus? I'll have to make sure that I record it when I return to Grigori…

Then, Ise abruptly stood up with desperation in his voice.

"What about Koji?! How did they find him?! How did they get to him?!"

 _ **《**_ _ **The boy known as Koji Aikawa was captured in Kuoh, by the arabian magician, Judar, and the spirit inheritor, Qayin. During their mission to search for the possible location to the home of the Sekiryuutei, which was guarded from being found by magical concealment, Qayin detected a presence related to the Sekiryuutei. Because of his power, Qayin possesses the ability to detect any one person's familial connections. That power allowed him to identify a loose familial connection with Sekiryuutei. And the boy, at the time, had apparently left his home during in an emotional state. He made his way all the way to the home of Sekiryuutei, from Nagoya to Kuoh, by taxi. He was then captured by the terrorists when they realised his presence. When they captured the boy, they were unsure of whether he truly was related or not, due to the connection being so light. Gilgamesh decided that it mattered not, as the boy possessed an odd spiritual affinity when it relates to the supernatural, and was then used to receive the curse of the Kishin, regardless of his connection to Sekiryuutei. In their eyes, it was merely not but luck that brought them to the boy.**_ _ **》**_

—So that's what happened. Ise had told me about his family member that had been captured and used as a "vessel". The boy had run away from home, and on his way to Ise's home, the terrorists, who happened to be quietly surveying Kouh, found him by chance. He was then captured, likely tortured, and used for their own devices. It was the result of just being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

After hearing that, Ise burst out with a furious roar.

"Where did they take him?! What did they do to him?! Where is he now?!"

As soon as Ise asked those questions, the light in front of us began to shine ever brighter, blinding us.

 _ **SSSSHHHIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!**_

 _ **《**_ _ **I'm afraid that the time has come. I can no longer maintain this form. I will appear within my vessel in the coming months. Until then, you must not allow the "Khaos Brigade" to continue with their plots.**_ _ **》**_

Realising that we had no time left, I tried asking the very last questions I could.

"Where is your vessel located?! Where can we find him?!"

 _ **《**_ _ **That is something which even I do not know. You must find him yourself. Use the power of the Heavens. If the four great Seraphs combine their powers, they may be able to find him before the opposition does.**_ _ **》**_

—With that final answer, the presence of the Holy Spirit of God spread a light that consumed us, and the whole world around us. We were only left with one final warning.

 _ **《**_ _ **"**_ _ **My children"... Creations of the Holy God…. I leave you with only this….**_ _ **》**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **《**_ _ **BEWARE OF "NAGA"**_ _ **》**_

* * *

"Huuaa.."

"Ah, good morning, Asia."

"Good morning, Rias-onee-sama."

"Is Ise still sleeping?.."

"Yes.."

"I see… Let's let him rest… He still needs it..."

"Yes… Would you like some help with loading the laundry?"

"No, I'm alright. Thank you."

"Okay, in that case, I'll get started on breakfast."

"Alright. I'll help you when I'm done."

"Okay."

".. _Cough_.."

"Hm? Rias-onee-sama? Did you say something?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Just clearing my throat."

* * *

 **END**

 **There it is. Ragnarök has begun. A true Twilight of the Gods.**

 **Ise's personal analysis on the enemies:**

 **Alexander IV:** **The son of Alexander the great. Age [1,700+]** — **Sacred Gear [None]** — **Power level [Above High-Class Devils]** — **Driven, focused, skilled. Due to the amount of years he was alive, Alexander seemingly lost his mind somewhere along the line. The only sanity that seems to be maintained is due to his strong will to conquer.**

 **(A/N: Oh, how long it has been that I have been foreshadowing him. Do you remember that time in Gremory castle when Issei was looking upon Alexander's painting? You all probably thought that was just a throw away detail about heroes, but no. There's a reason why there was so much focus placed on it, even back then. Now, another warrior comes to claim the title of "He who is bathed in golden light". No reference for appearance. He's a complete original character.)**

 **Aiden O'Connell A.K.A "Patrick":** **The descendant of Saint Patrick. Age [18]?** — **Sacred Gear ["Urodela Unbreakable"]** — **Power level [Above High-Class Devils]** — **A true battle maniac. Obsessed with legend of the Heavenly Dragons. Does not care if he lives or dies, his only goal is to die fighting against the Heavenly Dragons. Equipped with a Sacred Gear that did not exist, spontaneously created by the Sacred Gear system. Willing to sacrifice anything for the sake of satiating his wicked bloodlust, hence why his Sacred Gear became so powerful, in exchange for placing harsh conditions that cannot be removed, and losing half of his lifespan.**

 **(A/N: This is another character that was foreshadowed just as long ago as Alexander. In fact, he was foreshadowed in the very next chapter after Alexander was. And biggest fun fact of all: he is the very reason this story exists. That's right. Well, I mean that in the way that, when I first thought of making this story, Ise vs Patrick was the very first scenario I envisioned for this story ever. The very foundation of this story has always been based on two main things: the theme of identity and someone to rival the Two Heavenly Dragons. And this is that character that I have been so dearly waiting for to appear. The only appearance I can think for him is [Arthur from Nanatsu no Taizai] because, despite being a good guy, something about the art style makes his design so fucking creepy. Especially when he's smiling...)**

 **Achilleus:** **The descendant of Achilles. Age [19]** — **Sacred Gear [None]** — **Power level [High-Class Devil level]?** — **Warrior type. Has an honourable side. Skilled spearman. Wields the spear of the original Achilles, grants him the power to throw his spear with extreme precision and over long distances. He is not invulnerable like his ancestor, but he apparently cannot be pierced by arrows.**

 **(A/N: Not much to say on Achilleus. He was only foreshadowed once. I just used [Achilles from Fate Grand Order] as reference for his appearance to keep things simple. Other than that, he's completely original.)**

 **Thomas Hall A.K.A "Jekyll/Hyde":** **Inherited the spirit of Dr. Henry Jekyll, or rather, "Hyde". Age [16]** — **Sacred Gear [None]?** — **Power level [High-Class Devil level]?** — **Quiet. Well spoken. English. The most mysterious character behind "Van Helsing" and Qayin. Can switch between his spirit or the spirit of Hyde being in control by drinking a special vial of poison. The form of "Hyde" naturally has high poison resistance. A magical genius, though not anywhere near as powerful as Judar, arguably just as knowledgeable. Ise noticed his hesitation during the attack, whether that means anything or not, is still yet to be seen.**

 **(A/N: Again, I just used [Dr. Henry Jekyll from Fate Grand Order] as reference for appearance to keep things simple.)**

 **Qayin:** **spirit inheritor of the first murderer, Cain. Age [Unknown] (likely very low)** — **Sacred Gear [None]?** — **Power level [Unknown]** — **Undoubtedly the most mysterious character. Practically nothing aside from his abilities are known. His very existence indicates that the systems in Heaven are in complete disarray.**

 **(A/N: Completely original character. The Heavens systems have been in disarray since God's death. But now it's all starting to surface. All at once.)**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So yeah. Holy shit. That all just happened. This chapter truly leaves you all with something to talk about, I'm sure.**

 **First off, sorry it took so unreasonably long to get this out, a lot of life shit didn't want me to get this unbelievably chapter out. For example, my car being stolen, and then getting it back, lol. But hey, now it's out. And fuck if there's a lot to talk about here.**

 **Second, if you're worried about these terrorists being too grossly overpowered, don't be. Trust me, there is a reason a lot of them have question marks next to their power level descriptions.**

 **So, yes. The true Twilight of the Gods of the DxD world has begun. I've gone on record saying that the canon timeline was disappointing and nowhere near epic enough, so I'm changing that shit. This arc is a long one. There may be some calm points along the way, but the chaos has just begun. And it will get bigger from here. Don't fool yourself into thinking I can't top this. I already know how to.**

 **So yeah, tell me everything you thought about this, and what else you could possibly think is to come. Take your pick:**

 **What the fuck just happened? What do you think about these terrorists, "Team Babylon"? Do you like them better than Cao Cao's team or not? Did Gilgamesh prove his superiority over Cao Cao? Which terrorist character is the most intriguing to you? What does the attack on Asgard mean for the future of the Norse? Which part of this chapter was the most shocking or interesting to you? What does this Twilight of the Gods mean for the world? What is the "Kishin"? What does the ominous warning from the Holy Spirit remnant mean? What the actual living fuck is going to happen?**

 **Let me know!**

 **(P.S. If there are things you wish to suggest to me or discuss with me, PM me. Otherwise, don't bother. You guys already know my opinion on not creating official profiles, since it's stated in my profile. And also, don't fuckin post more than 5 reviews on one chapter just because you're a guest reviewer, that's just spam and I'll delete them. Especially if they don't add anything to discuss.)**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay completely frozen solid. Not cuz it's christmas, but cuz this shit is fucked, lol. Merry Christmas. And happy late anniversary to this story and me as a writer I guess.**


	29. Chapter 27: The Calm Begets The Storm

**Hey, friends, it's been a while! Sorry about that. Life catches up with ya, gotta deal with it. A bunch a shit happened, but that's not really important. My hiatus may have felt a bit longer than it actually was, considering that I updated only Lone Dragon Emperor for a little bit. No reason behind that other than feeling a great inspiration for it.**

 **But anyway, all that aside, we're back to this story and I'm going to try to write as much as I can. As much as possible, because, I'm actually currently writing my own book. A real one. That's gonna be taking a big chunk of my time. So, from writing for these stories, and for my real one, I'm pretty much gonna be writing nonstop.**

 **So I really have my work cut out for me, lol.**

 **But yeah, stories are continuing. This one was the next on the list, after this is A Fool's Heart.**

 **Ragnarök has begun, ladies and gentlemen. What this may mean for the world at large, who knows. Only time will tell what is to come.**

 **We shall see.**

* * *

 **-HEROES-**

Somewhere, in an undisclosed location.

Two men stood before each other, both wearing similarly confident smirks. One man with a Chinese uniform of some sort, and a unique looking spear resting on the back of his neck.

The other man across from him held no weapons, rather, it could be argued that his body was his weapon. He was covered in a magnificent, golden armour.

These two were amongst the most capable warriors of the Hero Faction.

—The descendant of Cao Cao, wielder of the spear of destiny, and the descendant of Gilgamesh.

The man in golden armour, Gilgamesh, spoke proudly to the human ahead of him.

"Well, Cao Cao? By this point, I am sure you have become aware of our achievement?"

"The attack on the Norse? Mm, yeah. It was impossible not to hear of it. Practically the entire world is talking about it. All of the factions have now gone on 'extreme' alert. I thought they were on guard before, but now it's a mass paranoia. Three Gods have died, and the "invincible" one was gravely injured. You lot have really shaken the world, it seems."

Gilgamesh snickered condescendingly.

"Heh, indeed. In the end, it was all about the result. The effect that our actions would have on the world is what mattered. That's why the end justifies the means. Even if we would not have killed the three Gods, or even Baldür himself, all that mattered was if we left a mark. Something that would leave the Norse to remember us by. They won't soon forget what we've done. Nor will the rest of the world. I have made a fool of you, Cao Cao. No longer is the world speaking of you. They are now speaking of me."

Gilgamesh ended it with a strong smirk. Cao Cao simply gave him a scoff.

"So full on your pride that you don't even acknowledge the achievements of your allies? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was sure that this operation of yours wouldn't have been possible without them. Alexander's son was the one who was capable of using the blessed weapon, Achilles was the one with the spear, and the one who transported your 'Black Mistletoe' was the Arabian Wizard, was it not? Most of all, what about your informant in the Fallen-Angels side? Without that person, you would never have known about the summit, and you could not have even started the operation? How much could you have done without them?"

Gilgamesh scowled in disgust.

"Hmph. And you, Cao Cao, have more reliance on your allies above anyone else. Without your magician in Kyoto, and the boy who possesses 'Annihilation Maker', what much could you have done besides fight? A mere human like you, you don't even have right to speak to someone of my heritage. It's only by my own mercy that you do."

Cao Cao only maintained his smirk, as if unbothered by Gilgamesh's remarks.

"Indeed. Without my allies, I could have done nothing. It's only thanks to them following through with my plan that I was able to pull something off. But that's the difference between you and I, Gilgamesh. I will acknowledge such things. You won't. You are too high on your hubris. The only reason your operation was a tremendous success was because of your team's synergy. Yet, you refuse to acknowledge it. Between the stark differences of your personalities gradually brewing conflict within your team, and your own arrogance, you are not built to last long. That, altogether, will be your downfall."

Gilgamesh's scowl only grew even more disgusted by the second.

"Even without the information provided by our mole in the Crow's faction, we would have managed. If not an attack on the Norse, then an equally as devastating attack elsewhere. Do not take me for a fool comparable to yourself, Cao Cao. I know precisely who I am and what I am capable of, and that is leagues above the likes of you."

Cao Cao laughed to no one but himself.

"Hehe… Well, I suppose it's not business of mine."

"Cao Cao."

"Hmm?"

Gilgamesh held his chin up in a supercilious manner, but with no smile, just waiting to hear a certain response from Cao Cao.

"Are you going to admit it?"

"Hm, admit what?"

Gilgamesh's eyes squinted in anger.

"Admit it. I am superior to you in EVERY aspect. I am stronger, I am more cunning, I have a greater lineage, and I have proven it with little to no effort. I, am, legendary. You, are not."

It went quiet for a moment. But the silence dissipated when Cao Cao released a subtle snort.

"Yes, I suppose it was a magnificent plan. Well done. I have been bested this time."

In response to Cao Cao's nonchalant reply, Gilgamesh only made a sound of confusion.

"...Hah?"

"However, I will see to it that the next time, I will be the victor. It will take quite the effort to top your achievement, but nothing that's "undoable". So, until then, I'll hope that you watch closely. I will also make my comeback. I am the leader of the Hero Faction, after all."

Finishing with that, Cao Cao casually walked away from the conversation, leaving only the silent Gilgamesh behind.

A dark coloured butterfly with a purple tint fluttered onto Gilgamesh's shoulder, and from behind him, a voice spoke out.

"Humans with Sacred Gears are all so full of themselves. It's honestly laughable, heh."

The one who appeared through a mass of dark butterflies, sitting lazily atop a floating pillow, was Judar Ibn Omar— The descendant of Judar from the one thousand and one nights.

"Well, I guess you've gotten what you wanted, huh, Gil. He's admitted defeat. You win."

Despite Judar confirming that, Gilgamesh was silent and unmoving.

"Hmm? Gil?"

"...No."

"—?"

Judar hovered over to the side a bit, attempting to catch a glance at Gilgamesh. But he could only see Gilgamesh's figure being shrouded in darkness, despite his armour's brilliance. And through the shadows cast on his face, his red eyes burned with rage.

"... **I AM NOT YET SATISFIED**."

* * *

 **-HYOUDOU ISSEI-**

 **Part 1**

….

….

….

….

"...Ise…"

….?

"...Ise…. Why do you look at me with such empty eyes?"

"...?"

—Gradually, I made my return to reality, and shook my head back and forth.

"...Ugh… Akeno?"

"Yes, dear. It's me.."

Slowly, I began to re-immerse myself in my surroundings. This room…. It's my private 'study'... That's right, I came in here to think….. How long have I been in here?...

And this chair that I'm sitting in…. This is….. The throne that was gifted to me after the peace summit….

The Summit…..

.

.

A̸͚̾̎̆̌̆̄l̷̡͓̜̯͈͎̓͋͛̃́́̆̃̈́̍̾͐̚͜͠ẽ̵͎̮͍͔͗̿̑x̴̳͚̠͍̜͈̲̯̬͔̟̓̈́̐͐͗̆̕̚͜͠à̴̧̛͍̫͈̜͖͐̔͆͊̑͗́͗͘ṉ̵̡͍͈̯̜͙̜͈̘̳̏͌̀̍̃̀͜͜d̸̯̥̩̲̬͔͓̭̩̬̱̠̻̹͓̔͆̔̀̄̉̕é̵̝r̴̞̰͇̺͎̗͓̗̈́̅͛̆͜ͅ

̵̢̦͗͗͘

D̷̨̬͖̻͈̝̙͉̪̮̝̆̌́͘͝ĕ̵̡͍̙̩͕͚̲̜͘͝ş̴̩͕̟̺̯͈̲͛̑̽̾̾̎́̏͒̽̋̒̅͒́c̶͖͚̹̹̙̖̮̩͚͍̰̀̈́̓̎̇̾͂̕ę̸̨͍͎̣͉̰̞̮̘̝̙̹̲̪͂̍̀n̷̨̰̻̭̖̦̞͓̙̎͋̕̚̚͝͠͠͠d̶͔̣̮̰̙̳̖̐̏̔̎͒̀̐̉͌͋̂̇͠͠à̶̙͈́n̶̨̢̨̖͇͇̭̣̳̱͈̟͚̲͂͊t̶̢͖̭͖̖͇͎̳͚̣̮̠͇̓̀͐͗̇̚͝͝

̶̝̜͕̠̬͔͋̆͒͑͗̒͂̈́̏̒́̀̕Ḃ̵̛̘̲̠̠͕̱̋̔͌̇̀̚̕Ą̸̨̨͖̞̯̥̩̼̤̩̻̻̎̀̈̂̀͒̅̓̽̈́̓̈́͐͝L̷̢̧͎͚̟̰̫̯̝̳̲̦̙̩̈́͊́͛̑͑̓̀͗̋͛D̸̩̈͐̒̀͂̅̎Ü̶̧̹̘̫͎̪͉̞̲̟̭͈̜̜̔̂͋̅̓͋͊́̀̚ͅR̶̨͖͓̼͈̠͇͉̖͓̳͇̫͆͋̀̆͒͒̂͝!

.

.

A̸͚̾̎̆̌̆̄l̷̡͓̜̯͈͎̓͋͛̃́́̆̃̈́̍̾͐̚͜͠ẽ̵͎̮͍͔͗̿̑x̴̳͚̠͍̜͈̲̯̬͔̟̓̈́̐͐͗̆̕̚͜͠à̴̧̛͍̫͈̜͖͐̔͆͊̑͗́͗͘ṉ̵̡͍͈̯̜͙̜͈̘̳̏͌̀̍̃̀͜͜d̸̯̥̩̲̬͔͓̭̩̬̱̠̻̹͓̔͆̔̀̄̉̕é̵̝r̴̞̰͇̺͎̗͓̗̈́̅͛̆͜ͅ  
̵̢̦͗͗͘D̷̨̬͖̻͈̝̙͉̪̮̝̆̌́͘͝ĕ̵̡͍̙̩͕͚̲̜͘͝ş̴̩͕̟̺̯͈̲͛̑̽̾̾̎́̏͒̽̋̒̅͒́c̶͖͚̹̹̙̖̮̩͚͍̰̀̈́̓̎̇̾͂̕ę̸̨͍͎̣͉̰̞̮̘̝̙̹̲̪͂̍̀n̷̨̰̻̭̖̦̞͓̙̎͋̕̚̚͝͠͠͠d̶͔̣̮̰̙̳̖̐̏̔̎͒̀̐̉͌͋̂̇͠͠à̶̙͈́n̶̨̢̨̖͇͇̭̣̳̱͈̟͚̲͂͊t̶̢͖̭͖̖͇͎̳͚̣̮̠͇̓̀͐͗̇̚͝͝  
̶̝̜͕̠̬͔͋̆͒͑͗̒͂̈́̏̒́̀̕Ḃ̵̛̘̲̠̠͕̱̋̔͌̇̀̚̕Ą̸̨̨͖̞̯̥̩̼̤̩̻̻̎̀̈̂̀͒̅̓̽̈́̓̈́͐͝L̷̢̧͎͚̟̰̫̯̝̳̲̦̙̩̈́͊́͛̑͑̓̀͗̋͛D̸̩̈͐̒̀͂̅̎Ü̶̧̹̘̫͎̪͉̞̲̟̭͈̜̜̔̂͋̅̓͋͊́̀̚ͅR̶̨͖͓̼͈̠͇͉̖͓̳͇̫͆͋̀̆͒͒̂͝

.

"—Ise."

I was snapped out of what felt like a jumbled mess of memories by Akeno's voice again.

"Ise…. It's been more than a week already…. In all that time, I'm not even sure how much you've slept….. You hardly even come to bed, and when you do, you spend less time in it than all of us…. Why don't you get some rest?"

Feeling dishonest, I held my head down, and shook it in disagreement.

"..No, I don't need it… I'm fine…"

"..Ise…. When was the last time that you slept? When did you last eat?"

To Akeno's questions, I just remained silent… I couldn't answer them honestly, so I decided not to answer them at all.

Akeno let out a deep sigh.

"Ise…. What happened was not your fault…. You can't keep feeling like it was…. Don't you remember what you said? You'll never fall back into your old ways? You can't just sit there in failure and accept it with despair like in the pas—"

"—I know, I'm just…..thinking…"

"Ise…. Playing those moments over and over again in your head, asking yourself what you could have done to prevent it…. That's just the same. It's just torturing yourself. I know…. It's not worth it. You don't deserve that."

….For some reason, I felt myself release a small scoff.

"Heh…. Say, Akeno…. When you see me sitting in this throne, what do you see?... Do you see a future king?... A king-to-be of all dragons?... A king who plays right into the hands of his enemies, and allows them to get _exactly_ what they want…. Hehe, what a joke…."

"...But, they didn't get exactly what they wanted, right? They wanted to kill Baldür, but you stopped that. You were able to prevent his death by performing a miracle. That's just like you..."

Despite Akeno's encouragement, a morbid smile grew onto my face.

"Heh… They killed three gods…. I'm sure they made up for their minor setback…"

"They didn't 'kill' three gods. Hodr and Loki's deaths were just circumstance. Hodr sacrificed himself so that there was no chance of Loki escaping. That part of their plan also failed. Thanks to you and Hodr, they didn't succeed one hundred percent. You two were the heroes in that situation."

"Hah… Heroes…. No, the only hero then was Hodr. He prevented Loki's escape… Without his sacrifice, we would have had a dangerous God like him on the loose, and Ragnarök would have…"

I trailed off mid-sentence….

Ragnarök….. The Twilight of the Gods….

….. _《_ _The Twilight of_ _all_ _Gods—has begun_ _》_ ….

…..

…..

"Ise…"

I shook off my thoughts again.

"...Nothing… It's nothing."

"...Something has been bothering you for these past few days, hasn't it?... Something more than just what happened at Asgard…. You were bad after we got home, but…. Two days after that, you suddenly got worse…. Now it seems like you've been in a deep despair…. Your eyes look hollow, and you often don't speak…. You just sit here, staring at nothing… What happened that made you worse? What thought crossed your mind?"

Instead of answering Akeno, I stayed completely silent…. I could still hear that booming, echoing voice in my head.

The voice of God...

 _《_ _I am the remnant of the God of the bible. The Twilight of the Gods, all Gods, has begun._ _》_

….It was my fault….

 _《_ _The changes to the legend of Ragnarök were certainly as a result of the Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei's actions._ _》_

….It's all my fault….

….I brought about the destruction of the world….

"Ise, please…"

I felt Akeno's soft hand place itself over my own.

"Please, talk to me… Tell me what's burdening you.."

Burden…?

 _《_ _It is true that this Ragnarök was brought about as a result of Hyoudou Issei's actions. However. In that same sense, he is also one of the few beings that can prevent it._ _》_

…

—It was like the flip of a switch.

...Finally, I gained a firm grip, and I felt a determination welling up within me.

"...No."

I grabbed Akeno's hand back and gave her strong expression.

"...If there is any burden in this world, in my life, that I will ever bear alone— this will be it. And I will not run or hide from it."

Akeno's expression became one of sadness.

"...But why?"

"...Because I have to."

Ending it off with that, I found it within myself to take a deep breath and stand up from my throne.

Failure.

It's something that plagues my life. I've tried my best to run away from it. But I know now that there's no point in that. Because failure will return. Sometimes, it is inevitable. That's why, I must face it. I won't back down from it. I won't shrink away from it. To try and prevent failure is only natural. But to so vehemently avoid it that it ends up changing and ultimately destroying you, that's not how to live life. I know that very well now.

So, now that this failure has already confronted me, my only objective is to not run from it.

Face it. Stand up after the fact. Then, when the next time comes, win.

But don't convince yourself that it's all over from here, just because you've failed. And don't destroy yourself trying to avoid repeating that failure again.

It's not over.

The night is always darkest before the dawn.

And I— am the red dragon of golden light.

So I will purge that darkness from the world.

[ **Dialing** …]

"Azazel. Set up a meeting. For all of us."

 **Part 2**

"Thank you all for coming here. It's very important that we had this meeting."

Azazel expressed his gratitude to those people in attendance of this 'meeting'.

—The day after I contacted Azazel, he set up a meeting between the Three-factions alliance and the alliance that extends towards the Norse, Greek, and Dragons.

Gathered here— in secret, in this room of a random hotel— were the leaders of the Three powers: Azazel, Sirzechs, and Michael; The two trustworthy Greek leaders: Zeus and Poseidon; The Norse leaders: Odin and Njörd. And finally: Mini-Tannin and myself.

Along with that, a complex recording device that Azazel created specifically to be decrypted by high-level magic, was recording the footage of this meeting.

Azazel stood at the front of the room and spoke to us about the topic at hand.

"I know that it was very dangerous for all of us to gather here at once, not to mention unprotected. But it was necessary to keep this meeting as discreet as possible, to the point that no one but us knew of it. Not even those closest to us, or those meant to protect us. This is an extreme risk we are taking. But we wouldn't be taking this risk if we didn't need to. I'm sure you all know that by now."

None of us gave any sort of response.

This meeting was requested by me, and set up by Azazel. But there was no plan for it, no heads up. He simply called who needed to be called and told them to meet up. No bodyguards, no planning, and absolutely no informing anyone who wasn't a leader in attendance.

In other words, with the current climate of the world, this is the riskiest meeting of all time.

If anyone is here, it's because they understood the risk, and came here in spite of that.

"Very well. Let's get started then."

With that opening, Azazel began the discussion of the topic for this entire meeting. And following his words, the images of a certain group of people appeared on the screen.

"—Those who call themselves: [Team Babylon], of the Hero Faction."

The images of the group members appeared on the projection screen, and Azazel began a summary on each of them.

"Gilgamesh— 'The descendant of the first hero'. He acts as the leader of the entire group of villains. Considering himself to be superior to all humans and other beings, his arrogance and hubris are his greatest weakness. It is the best point of interest in regards to facing him in battle. He is a capable warrior with a high skill set of fighting styles. His body is stronger than the average humans due to being the descendant of a demigod. His armour is dense, but nothing ridiculous; With good weapons and strength, it can be broken. He is a tactical genius, the evidence being that the attack on Asgard was practically all planned out by him alone. —All in all, he is one of the most, if not the most dangerous of the entire group. The best course of action would be to disrupt any plans he has for attack in the future, most especially by making sure that he has no one to command, as his greatest asset was his team. Though, he is a threat on his own. He also has the ability to use the weapons of heroes who are deceased, derived from ancient Babylonian magic passed down to him. I have theorized that he may be capable of also using weapons of heroes who have lost them and not died, but I have no evidence for this. So, if encountered, kill on sight or retreat."

The next image presented itself on screen. Another team member. It was...

"Alexander of Macedon the fourth— 'The son of Alexander the great'. He was assumed dead for a millennia, but as it turns out, he was only hiding in shadows and training himself for the day that he would "carry out his father's will" of conquering the world. Where he has been up to this point, no one knows. He practically appeared out of nowhere. He is an extremely skilled swordsman and warrior, and he has a higher durability than most thanks to being a hero. He is also technically 'immortal' with the ability to stay young forever. How he obtained this form is unknown, but there are suspicions that we all know by now. And that Devil who is suspected of somehow "cursing" him with this immortality is still missing since long ago. Alexander himself has shown to be a very capable leader as well, if not more capable than Gilgamesh, but less powerful. Tactically, it is suspected that he may be a match for Gilgamesh, but that is still to be seen. The best course of action would be to not allow him to ally himself with anyone capable, therefore rendering his leadership skills useless. If he is alone, he's easy to deal with. And that is a pattern, as you will see when we go further. If seen, kill on sight."

Then, he moved on to the next one. That one…. That bastard….

"Aiden O'Connell— 'Patrick; The Salamander; descendant of Saint Patrick'. A true battle maniac in absolutely every sense of the word. He cares nothing about plans, allies, or ambitions. He only cares for bloodshed and death. A complete madman, pure evil down to the core. His Sacred Gear is a relatively unknown one: [Urodela Unbreakable]. Meant to mimic the Heavenly Dragons, it takes form of a nigh indestructible armour that protects his entire body. High fire resistance, but no resistance against ice magic. His body has no special capability, so he can be killed without his armour very easily. The best course of action with him is simply to lure him into a fight he cannot win. Having absolutely no regard for his life, he is extremely reckless. Even if recognises that he's been trapped, he will die with a smile just the same. An easy target, so long as the factor of his armour is taken into proper consideration. If seen, kill on sight or retreat."

Then, he went on to the next one.

"Achilleus—'The descendant of Achilles'. No Sacred Gear. He's a warrior type with an honourable side. A skilled spearman who wields the spear of the original Achilles, that grants him the power to throw his spear with extreme precision and over long distances. He is not invulnerable like his ancestor, but according to the Greek gods, it is likely he cannot be pierced by arrows. If seen, capture or kill."

And then the next one.

"Judar Ibn Omar—'descendant of Judar, the eponymous hero of the One thousand and one nights'. No Sacred Gear. A mischievous, irritating, and arrogant brat. Egotistical, though not entirely for bad reason. An extremely skilled magician, easily better than most High-Class Devils. Reports indicate he murdered Aladdin's descendant. He has possession of the sacred item, the 13th century Grimoire, the original copy that humans don't have access to. He likely stole it. Along with that, he's in possession of the legendary genie from his ancestor's tale. Best course of action is to battle him with those resistant to magic or those better at it than him, but that threshold doesn't seem to be vast. If seen, kill on sight or retreat."

Then, the next one.

"Demid— Extremely dangerous to Devils. If seen, kill on sight."

And the next one.

"—If seen, kill on sight."

And the next one.

"—If seen, kill on sight."

And the next one.

"—If seen, kill on sight."

Until he was finally done going through the entire list of terrorists. One by one, he gave the in-depth rundown on who these terrorists were and what their abilities were. For the most part, at least. Since there were things we still have yet to know about them, briefings for people like "Qayin" and "Henry Jekyll" were short.

After he gave those briefings, he made a closing statement.

"These terrorists are extreme threats to the world as we know it. Whatever can be done about them, the main priority is to destroy them before they can execute any major operations, like the one on Asgard. —The reason we tell you all this is for one reason and one reason only: That, should there come a day when these individuals spearhead another major operation against a faction again, we put our differences aside and assist each other in our time of need… We may not all be allies, but this is something that threatens the existence of all sides. Should there ever be any of you that need our help, we will answer your call. We would hope you do the same…. So, any of those in agreement with this alignment, respond to us leaders, directly and discreetly. We will hear your message. That is all."

With that, the recording device that Azazel placed on the table stopped its recording of the meeting. After that, Azazel turned the device elsewhere and took a seat at the table with us.

"Alright. Now, with that done with, we can talk more about what _we_ know."

Right…. Now it's time for the 'real' meeting...

—For those who may be confused, the briefing that Azazel recorded was not meant for us in this room. It was meant for the opposite. The truth is, it's a video message that is meant for all of the leaders of different factions.

You see, it was extremely important that all of the forces of the supernatural world knew of what happened in Asgard and who did it. It's true that they would've already heard about it through the grapevine, it was a world changing event after all. However, we needed them to know pretty much everything we knew that could help them. We couldn't just let them get blindsided unexpectedly. And considering how much of a threat these terrorists all are, Azazel made the proposal to send that message to all of the different faction leaders as a sign of trust. A warning for how capable the Hero Faction would now become, and an offer for assistance if they ever attack. And, hopefully, they would offer the same help in return.

This is an extreme threat that we can't take chances with. That's why, we're letting the factions' leaders know we'll help, even if they aren't our allies.

And if you're wondering why it's a magically encrypted video message, instead of a face-to-face meeting, it's because we obviously knew that the leaders who were not affiliated with us would not show up so randomly. We aren't allies, so we can't have meetings with each other so easily.

And even if we had a "private" meeting between leaders, with so many high levels beings around, it was just begging for major trouble. Not only by the terrorists who would surely find out about the meet, but also by the fact that having so many gods around each other might spark conflict. That was _too_ big of a risk.

So, that's why, we made them the video message.

But now, we can talk about the real stuff. That stuff that we, and only we, can know. For now, at least.

"So is what you said before the recording started true, Azazel-bou? You four really encountered the remaining spirit of the Christian God?"

Zeus, the most powerful Greek god and ruler of Olympus, asked that to Azazel in sincerity.

That's right. Before the recording started, we filled Tannin, Odin, Njörd, Zeus, and Poseidon in on what we encountered 'that' day. Something that only we can know.

"That's right, Zeus. It's just as I said before. Only two days after what happened in Asgard, Sirzechs, Ise, and I encountered what was claimed to be— No. We encountered the spirit of God himself. And he was the one who informed us on the many things that we planned to discuss here, with you gentlemen."

Poseidon quickly interjected after Azazel's confirmation.

"But how can you be so sure? Could it have not been a grand illusion, what with the capabilities some of these terrorists may possess?"

However, Michael immediately objected to his question.

"No. It could not have been. I have no doubts of what we encountered. There was no mistaking it. There is no existence which can feign a holiness of that degree. Not even the four Seraphs could possibly compare, no matter how desired. —That was undoubtedly the spirit of our father."

Michael proclaimed it without even a shred of doubt or suspicion…. Yeah, even I have no idea what God was like… But, despite that, I know that was his spirit. To the bottom of my heart, I believe it.

"I believe them."

My attention was caught by the one who agreed with us. It was Odin.

"I believe them wholeheartedly. This boys would not lead us astray with such a ridiculous tale if it was not undeniably true. I have come to know them better than that. If you truly do not believe them, then I suggest that you look into that boy's eyes and tell me I am wrong."

Odin finished that by gesturing his cane towards me. Zeus and Poseidon then turned their gazes to me. They both stared straight into my eyes. And I held the strongest expression of determination that I could.

….After a few seconds of silence, Poseidon sat back in his seat and nodded.

"Mm, I see a bit of weakness in his eyes, but not from dishonesty."

"Yes, I agree, brother. There is certainly clarity in his heart, at least about that topic."

Even though they believed us, I still ended up moving my head down a bit.

...So, they can see right through me, huh…. As I thought, there still is a shred of uncertainty somewhere within me…. I'm still unsure about what I can do at this point….

"Very well. We believe you. However, that still holds us to the question: where do we go from here?"

To that question, Azazel nodded his head in agreement.

"Precisely why we needed to have this meeting in the first place. —What we need to do is accomplish any tasks set out for us by the spirit of knowledge. Protect those who need to be protected. Eliminate those that need to be eliminated. And most of all, find our informant."

"Who exactly is this "informant", and who is on the lists for elimination and protection?"

"I'm glad you asked, Njörd."

Azazel then retrieved two similarly designed devices from his pockets and placed them on the table. The devices both released separate holograms, with two different lists of names appearing from each of them.

One of them was a protection list, and the other was a 'kill list'.

"Here, we have a list of those that need to be kept alive until the end of Ragnarök aka when it is stopped."

The list of protection had 5 names in total. Jedidiah, Michael, Gabriel, Baldür, and Vali Lucifer.

Azazel began to explain the candidates.

"The one he called [Jedidiah], the descendant of king Solomon, which the spirit of knowledge is meant to transfer itself into. He is our "informant". Michael and Gabriel, two of the heaven's great seraphs, which heaven would fall apart without. And Vali, this generation's current Hakuryuukou. And Baldür, son of Odin. But, according to the spirit, he has already been saved from his dark 'destiny'."

Odin looked towards me, who gave him a nod. He only nodded back, in silent appreciation. Then we returned our gazes to the holograms.

Azazel continued with the next list rundown, the kill list.

"And here, we have those who must be 'stopped'. The spirit never specified whether we had to kill or simply beat these individuals. Gilgamesh, the descendant of demigod Gilgamesh, the original hero. Cao Cao, leader of the Hero Faction. Alexander IV, son of Alexander the great. Hades, the Greek God of Olympus. The Moirai, the three Goddesses of fate. The Egyptian Evil-God of desert and storms, Set, and the Egyptian God of Chaos, Apophis. And finally, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the son of the original Satan, who is still missing."

Azazel ended his statement with a strong sense of disgust apparent in his tone. Rizevim Livan Lucifer… That's Vali's grandfather….. The son of the original Satan, huh…. He was the one who is suspected to have 'cursed' Alexander IV with 'eternal youth'... But he wouldn't be on the spirit of knowledge's hit list if that was where his involvement ended…. So, how much exactly does he tie into this mess?

"And of these many individuals, who are considered the greatest priorities to protect and destroy?"

Odin asked with a unsettling tone that I've only heard once before... Looks like he's raring to kill… Of course he is…. I'd imagine that he's thinking about destroying the Khaos Brigade more than he isn't, nowadays.

Azazel answered him right away.

"Well, that, we aren't entirely sure of yet. Unfortunately, we didn't have all the time in the world to ask the spirit questions. We only asked it the most important stuff. So we don't know what or who comes first, we just know that these people are it. The order, we're gonna make up for ourselves, as we have here. That, or…"

Zeus asked during Azazel's brief pause.

"Or what?"

"Or, the alternative, and most sensible, plan."

"Which is?"

"—To find Jedidiah first."

Azazel used his fingers to flick the 'protection list' hologram, and expanded the image. It was zoomed in on the name of Jedidiah.

"The spirit said that, not too long from now, its essence would transfer itself into the body of Jedidiah, taking him as its vessel. And once he would be transferred into his vessel, he would be able to answer as many questions relating to Ragnarök as he is capable. Hence, he would be our "informant". Right now, he is our number one priority, above all else. If we find him, and keep him under our protection, we have the best chance at stopping Ragnarök."

"Stop, or prevent, Azazel-bou?"

Poseidon inquired with an uneasy interest. Azazel shut his eyes momentarily, with a small sense of disappointment.

"Unfortunately, Ragnarök has technically already begun. We can't prevent it, but we can 'stop' it from progressing any further. At least, before it reaches the [ _point of no return_ ]."

"And what is the 'point of no return'?"

To Mini-Tannin's question, Azazel replied in a grim tone.

"—All of the pillar gods die."

It's not even my first time hearing it, but it still sends an unimaginable chill down my spine…

"After that, it's practically nothing but chaos, and pretty much the end of the world."

We were left silent, for a moment, in the grim atmosphere. Then, Azazel continued.

"But there is also a task that we have to complete at the same time as finding Jedidiah. We can't do it earlier, and we can't do it after."

Sirzechs and Michael gave suspicious eyes when Azazel said that. That's because, the thing Azazel is talking about is…

Azazel's expression morphed into one of contempt and disgust.

"We have a traitor in our midst."

 **[—?!]**

The Greek and Norse gods were shocked by Azazel's declaration.

"A traitor? What do you mean by that, Azazel?"

Zeus asked with a slight sense of offense, as if he felt insulted by the implication. But Azazel was quick to remedy it.

"I mean to say that there is a traitor on one of our sides. A mole who is feeding information to the Khaos Brigade. Specifically to 'Team Babylon', who executed the attack on Asgard with information of the summit, which was meant to be confidential. And we suspect that the traitor is someone on the side of the Fallen-Angels, or on the side of the Norse."

After hearing that, Zeus appeared to lose his sense of insult and listened with a keen interest.

"Is that so? Do you have any particular suspects, or any ideas as to who?"

"We do. In fact, we have two major ones. And they were both present during the confidential planning of the Norse Summit. One is a Fallen-Angel secretary who has attended me for many years. And the other is a Valkyrie that attended Odin when the planning of the Summit was done."

"A Valkyrie? The one who joined the Satan sister's team?"

"No, the former Valkyrie from Gremory is the one that used to be Odin's attendant before and during the Loki incident. This Valkyrie we speak of was her replacement from afterwards. She, along with my secretary, were the only outsiders aware of the Norse Summit."

Azazel's secretary…. That's right… The one who is suspected to be a traitor on Azazel's side is…

"I do not believe it is my attendant Valkyrie. However, with the current climate, it is best not to take chances. Anyone who is a suspect shall be treated as such, and if it turns true that she is the traitor… —Then she will receive a punishment beyond imagination."

Odin finished his sentence in a tone I don't even want to describe… Meanwhile, Azazel continued where he left off.

"Despite this, the best choice right now is not to let the traitor know we're onto them yet. That's why, I've already advised Odin that he does not detain or harm the Valkyrie on his side. Not only to avoid an unfortunate mistake, but also so that, in case the traitor is on my side, we don't alert them by doing anything drastic. We have to lure and trap them first, then question them. Between Odin's attendant and my secretary, we shall have our answer soon, right before we find Jedidiah."

—Sera… Azazel's secretary, and the suspect on the Fallen-Angels side…. That's Sera…. We can't know for sure if it's her yet, but….

...I can only hope that we're wrong on that assumption….

"Speaking of finding this Jedidiah, how exactly will we accomplish such a task? Is his location not completely unknown to us?"

Njörd asked with a great curiosity. Azazel answered him forthwith.

"It is unknown. But that is for the best. Because then, it is also unknown to the enemy. And we are the only ones capable of finding him."

"How do we find him?"

To Odin's question, Michael answered while gesturing to himself.

"If I, and the three other great seraphs combine our powers, we should be capable of locating him. Only we should be capable of detecting such a purely holy presence from anywhere in the world. He will be found using heaven's power."

"And after that, we can use him to guide us on what to do next?"

Azazel nodded in response to Odin's question.

"Precisely. First, we capture the traitor, and then we find Jedidiah. In fact, the best plan would be to initiate both plans simultaneously. Convince our suspects that we need each of them for important missions. Capture them when they don't expect it, without knowing what's happening. Then, while we're doing that, Michael and his people can find Jedidiah. Hence, killing two birds with one stone."

Zeus nodded his head in understanding.

"I see. So then, what will you have us do?"

"Ise, myself, and Odin will be handling our suspects asap, and Michael will find the informant. Meanwhile, we'd like for you lot to wait on our sides' orders. We can't make any serious moves without Jedidiah's guidance. Just keep a tight lid on all of the information regarding these subjects. It's fine to act like you also received the video message like the other factions and just feign ignorance beyond that. That's all we need. And then when we acquire the informant, he'll let us know what you can do about Hades."

Zeus crossed his arms with a sense of disappointment.

"Understood… I always knew that Hades would become a nuisance in the future. But to believe he would play a factor in the "end of the world"..."

"There's nothing we can do about it for now, brother. We can only wait. Once we know what he is planning, we can stop him."

Poseidon gave his brother a comforting pat on the shoulder. Odin asked shortly after their interaction.

"And what of the 'unknown' monster-god, the "Kishin"?"

I felt a pang in my heart and a twitch in my face when Odin asked that question.

"Unfortunately, we know next to nothing regarding that being, other than the fact that it was claimed to be "not of this world". We'll have to ask more about it when we retrieve the informant."

That was the only answer Azazel could give him.

Finally, Sirzechs then stood from his seat and spoke for the first time.

And it was the first time I had ever heard him speak in a such a threateningly ominous tone, and with such an imposing figure… No, maybe it was the second time...

"Very well. We know now what we must do. That being said, I would expect that we can consider each other our greatest allies in this effort to prevent Ragnarök. Just as the Norse and the Ryu Faction vowed to align themselves in the effort of stopping such an event, I sincerely hope that we can also do the same. We are in this together. And we shall stop this event and those terrorists at all costs."

Upon hearing Sirzechs' powerful determination, the rest of us unhesitantly agreed. And just like that, once again, the alliance against Ragnarök was reformed, in a brand new way.

—With all of our priorities set straight, we ended the meeting and went our separate ways, all of us determined to prevent the disaster.

The "Twilight"— The "Demise"— The "Fall of all gods".

* * *

Outside of the hotel that the meeting was held in, Azazel and I were the only ones left behind. We stood outside like any normal bystanders, but our conversation was anything but. We're just lucky that no one can hear what we're saying, on account of the invisible barrier we have around ourselves.

"So, Ise. How has everyone been doing?"

Azazel asked me about my group's condition at home. That was a bit of a difficult question to answer…

"Well… They're as good as they can be, I guess… We're all taking it in our own ways…. A lot of them feel...helpless…. And I gotta tell ya, the eyes around our house don't help much either."

"The eyes?... Ah, that's right. Sirzechs surrounded your estate with Devil guards of all kinds, didn't he?"

"Yep. Right after he found out about the terrorists locating our place, and the attempt on Rias's life, he sent a bunch of them over to protect us... 24/7…. They're everywhere. They're usually extremely discreet about it, but… It doesn't change the fact that we know they're always there somewhere. I can always spot a few whenever I go outside. And if one of us goes somewhere, several of them usually follow….."

"I see. Yes, that certainly sounds like something he would do. You've seen what he's like now. Learning that his sister was threatened to easily that many times… It's hardened his heart and mind. A part of him seems to be more "brash", if that's the word. He doesn't look like he's taking any more chances. And he certainly doesn't like he's going to be sparing any sort of mercy to the terrorists, if he finds them…. By the way, I even heard that he sent Surtr the second to guard your place as well."

To that, I could only give a heavy sigh as a response.

"Yeah… He did…. But unlike the others, he's not so easily hidden."

"He doesn't disguise himself?"

"No… More like, he guards my house from the fucking inside."

"Inside? You mean that he's in the house?"

"Yep…. He stays in our training room… All day…. That's basically where he lives now…"

Azazel curved his brows sternly.

"Even as a precaution, that's still a massive invasion of privacy."

"Huh, you're telling me…. Rias had an argument with Sirzechs about it…. But…. He was… His face was…. It was almost like she was telling at a literal brick wall. No, more like, an unbreakable steel type of wall…, No matter what she said, he didn't budge… Hell, he didn't even talk that much…. He just, looked at her…. And his expression was like…. Not "determined", that's not really the word…. It was much 'darker' than just determination…. He looked normal, but he felt "off"... He felt…terrifying… I'd never felt him like that before… It was like he was so much bigger than us…. Like a giant…. And Rias was a tiny little ant screaming at him from below…. He only spoke two full sentences and Rias stopped yelling…. I didn't even bother saying anything, because I knew, I felt it in my bones, that there was absolutely nothing I could do to change his mind…. It just felt like his will was something incomprehensible to lower level beings like us…. And we should accept it as the word of god or something…. It's indescribable beyond that…"

Azazel released a deep sigh, as if perfectly understanding what I meant.

"I see…. So that's how it is…"

"Yeah…"

Our conversation went silent, and we both just looked up at the cloudy sky.

"...It's still dark up there, huh…"

"Yes. It hasn't even let up once since Asgard happened. Reports all over the world claim that there's storms everywhere."

"...Well, at least it's not snowing anymore…"

"Yeah. After the first three days, it stopped. But the clouds still remain. Everywhere. I'm not even sure if there's sun in most places. There is in Egypt, but that's mostly because of Ra. Anywhere that doesn't have the interference of a sun god, it isn't very bright there at all."

"...Is that so…"

"Yeah. We can only hope that Odin talks to _him_ about it. You know, when he returns, of course. As of now, no one still knows where he is. Not even Baldür or Magni."

"...I see…"

I had no words for Azazel's explanation and allowed the silence to return.

…

But it didn't last. Instead, I broke it quickly after its return.

"...Neh, Azazel…"

"What is it, Ise?"

"...All of my life as a supernatural being… the times that I was most nervous or stressed about something, it was always right before a fight…. The anticipation of it…. It always tore me up inside…. Yeah, there were sometimes that I was also excited, as much as I was nervous, but…. In truth, nothing could compare to the unbearable stress and fear that would come _during_ a battle… Like that time on Asgard, or even Kyoto…. The fear and stress of failure, it was unimaginable…. I would much easier look for death to catch up to me instead… And yet…. Despite of all that….. Now…. These days…. I can't stand the waiting….. Now that I'm in battle, not knowing what is going to happen in the future…. I have never been more afraid or nervous in my entire life…"

I finished that statement by trying my absolute best to stop my shaking fists.

And while I looked up at the sky, Azazel replied earnestly.

"Ise…. It's perfectly alright to feel that way. Even us leaders experience fear…. —Just don't let it stop you."

I tightened my fists and ceased their quivering.

"—I won't."

And while holding my gaze towards the clouds, I found my determination again.

"...This sense of quiet, it's somehow worlds worse than the roaring sounds of battle, isn't it, Azazel?"

Azazel answered while looking back up at the clouds once again.

"Yes…. It is the truest form of foreboding omen that there is."

And one bolt of lightning flashed through the sky.

"... _ **A calm that begets the storm**_ …"

 _ **TOOOOONN!**_

* * *

 **End**

 **Sometimes, the calmness before a disaster is the most unbearable aspect of living as a warrior and protector.**

 **So, here it is, the setup for the next arc. Some of you might be asking, "If Ragnarök has already started, what the hell is the next arc even called?" To that, I would say, "You'll fuckin see."**

 **But anyway, the world has now changed. The effects of the attack on Asgard ripple throughout the factions. Paranoia and distrust are rampant. The factions are beginning to become reclusive, making peace and alliances even more difficult to establish. Some are willing to take the risk and establish connections necessary, in order to defeat the Khaos Brigade. Some are not. We can only hope that they take our heroes advice and call on others for help if something happens. Otherwise, a repeat of Asgard may occur, but on different sides. Who knows what the Khaos Brigade is planning.**

 **This arc is going to be a long one. And when I say long, I mean LOOONG. As in, who knows how many chapters long, but certainly in the double digits. And it may even be the 'final' arc. Seriously. Because EVERYTHING is gonna be happening im this arc. And when I say that, I don't necessarily mean everything that happens in the LN. Because remember, I am of the opinion that LN had a great loss of potential later on in the series. I believe that it quickly lost its reason to exist beyond 15 volumes. Perhaps the 'all out war' aspect just wasn't handled well, but it was quite the disappointment to me. I plan to make it much better in this story. And I believe that would be the perfect conclusion for this story.**

 **Because unlike Ishibumi, I know when to end a fucking story and not milk it for money lol. I mean, seriously, just end it. Where the fuck else can you go with it? It's seriously not interesting anymore. You missed your shot to have a good conclusion, you dragged it out.**

 **Well, whatever. Tell me what you guys think.**

 **What do you think is going to happen in the coming chapters? What sorts of conflicts and events do you expect? Who is the traitor, is it really Sera? Where is Thor? What will the other gods do now? Will our heroes find the informant? And what do the terrorists have planned next?**

 **As for next chapter, the gang goes on to live their lives "normally", with the progression of the rating games and school** — **But behind the scenes, the plan to find and retrieve Jedidiah commences. And with that, the traitor as well.**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy, go stupid.**

 **Stay frozen.**


End file.
